Bloodline Part 2 of The Jutsu of Love
by Marchgirl
Summary: Naruto's returned home, stronger. Family, friends and his wedding are his first priorities. Naruto's happy but it doesn't last. The truth about his past will finally be revealed and then there's Sasuke's past rearing it's ugly head. Lies and secrets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the second part of The Jutsu of Love. If you did read my first story The Jutsu of Love then you know I like changing the facts and adding a few OCs just to make things more interesting. So be prepared for some surprises and yes there will be drama as well. I hope you'll like this story as much as you did the last.**_

_**Okay, on with the show!**_

_**Missing Naruto**_

**Hinata** reached over and shut off the alarm. It was five am. She lay in bed a few more moments hugging the stuffed fox Naruto had won for her. "Good morning Naruto, I love you." She squeezed the fox once more then set it aside and got out of their bed. The fox was really adorable and she felt closer to Naruto when she held the stuffed animal but it was a poor substitute for Naruto's warmth and his strong arms. Hinata missed her fiancée.

Padding over to the stove, Hinata cut it on to heat the water in the tea pot then went to the bathroom to shower. She turned on the water to let it warm up then undressed. In moments she was enjoying a hot shower. A pang went through her as she wondered if Naruto would be having a hot shower wherever he was. _I know you're strong and can take care of yourself but I still worry about you Naruto. _She pushed her worries to the back of her mind and finished showering.

A towel around her breasts, Hinata brushed her teeth then smoothed her body with cream to prevent dry skin. Skin now protected from the winter wind, she dried and brushed out her hair. It had grown longer and she debated cutting it or at least trimming it. It hung almost to her waist now. "I'll wait for you Naruto. Maybe you'll like it long." She smiled at herself then left the bathroom to get dressed.

Being alone like this was new. Even when she spent a lot of time by herself back at the estate, there was always someone around. At odd times, she would find herself talking to herself out loud. It embarrassed her at first but she'd gotten used to it, that and being without her man.

Over her underwear, Hinata put on a warm lavender shirt, long black pants and ankle high boots. She left off the coat until it was time to leave and went to make her breakfast. In silence she ate and drank her tea all the while looking at a picture of her and Naruto kissing while rolling about the skating rink. Seeing it was getting close to six, Hinata finished eating, made the bed and donned her gray and lavender coat. "Bye baby." She waved at the stuffed fox then hurried to go meet her team. _Be safe Naruto wherever you are._

The village had changed with the seasons as it was supposed to. Right after Naruto left, they'd been hit with a cold snap. Anything left green had died instantly. It was like Konoha and the Land of Fire knew he was gone and this was its protest. For weeks they'd shivered during the day and huddled under the covers at night. There had been rain storms with strong winds. The wind had been so bad at times that many roofs had been torn off and several businesses had been ruined. One weekend there had even been a couple feet of snow and it had been way too early for snow. That first month of Naruto's absence had been miserable and it was remarked upon by many even those who still hated him.

Now things were back to normal or how a winter in the village should be. There was still some bad weather but mostly they had a mild winter season. Konoha had resigned itself to not having Naruto as had she but it had taken her that same cold, nasty month to do so.

Hinata had surprised herself. Except for watching him leave, she hadn't shed a single tear. Naruto hadn't left her for good; he hadn't necessarily wanted to leave at all. Naruto left because he believed he had to. This training was for her and his parents and his brothers and sister – for all of Konoha.

But just because she didn't cry didn't mean she didn't miss him with every breath she took. Hinata missed the little things like holding his hand or his hand on the small of her back when they were standing close to each other. She missed him calling her sweetheart and his beautiful blue eyes looking at her with love. Sometimes it hurt to miss him so much but she didn't let her it hold her back and she certainly never let herself cry. Hinata swore to stay strong and she would keep her word, that was their nindo after all.

Her breath was visible on the cold air as she hurried down the street. There were a few others up and about this time of morning and she smiled or nodded to them. Perfect strangers had sent her sympathetic looks right after Naruto left and her friends had been no exception. Hinata grinned as she remembered that first week. They had hovered around her worried that she would fall apart and miss Naruto so terribly that she wouldn't even be able to function. Before he left, Hinata had worried about that too.

That moment when he'd told her no and pushed her away Hinata thought her heart would break but then as she watched him disappear, his body naked to her eyes, she glanced at his face. For a moment she'd hated herself – disgusted by her weakness. Naruto's face was tortured. She would be at home surrounded with family and friends while he was going off with only Jiraiya for company. All that he'd gained in the last months had to be put aside and forgotten. Naruto would miss all the good and the bad that happened in their lives and while they would write to each other, it wasn't the same as him being there to sharing each moment with them.

Hinata had watched him go and made a silent promise to him and herself. She would train like never before and come up with a true jutsu of her own, maybe more than one. She would spend time with everyone who loved him so that when he returned she could share every laugh, smile and tear with him. And she would be happy. Hinata knew Naruto would suffer if he learned that she had fallen into a depression because he wasn't there so she did not cry, not another tear.

That same day when she'd sparred with her father, Hinata knew she'd surprised him. It had lasted for two hours. She believed her father had planned to wear her down and maybe give her a reason to drop into an exhausted heap and forget the pain of being alone. Instead she challenged him to beat her and using her feelings of loss to push herself, the fight ended in a draw.

"Poor Father." Hinata chuckled. Lord Hiashi had been focusing a lot more on his own training lately in order to keep up with all three of his children. He was even learning the new moves she'd come up with and that filled her with pride. Hanabi was already quite proficient at it too though neither was as good as she was at it. Hinata beamed with satisfaction and it showed in her face as people passed her in the street.

Hinata couldn't wait for Naruto to see how strong she'd become and not only in her ninja skills but socially. The shy girl she'd been was now only a memory. Not that she'd purposely tried to lose that persona but that everyone else had rid her of it. Because she was Naruto's other half, everyone gravitated to her when they needed his brand of humor or just needed to touch base with him. Hinata found she could joke like him sometimes and her smile became his of a twin of his. Now she understood why he liked to joke around so much. It felt really good to be the center of attention when everyone was happy and laughing with you.

The academy came into view and Hinata saw her teammates had already gathered. They would get in two hours of training before they started work at the school. She tried not to laugh at the thought of them sweeping floors and cleaning bathrooms but often did, when they weren't looking of course. Because of their punishments, she'd had time to develop her new skills almost to perfection.

"Hey Dad!" She was closer to him than ever, each being there for the other when they missed Naruto too much. Hinata waved to Iruka as he showed up early to go over his lesson plans for the day. "You guys ready?" She laughed with delight as Akamaru woofed at her then jumped up to lick her face.

**The **Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade sighed. It had been three months since Naruto had left the village and if she hadn't made a commitment to be the leader of the Hidden Leaf, she would either be with her son or out gambling to fill her lonely moments. She stamped another paper the sound echoing from her desk through the floor and making those underneath her office jump.

"I've been cheated." Stamp. "Iruka's gotten to watch him grow." Stamp. "Jiraiya's had time alone with him before too." Stamp. "His friends have known him most of his life." Stamp. "Teuchi got his first smile." Stamp. "He's mine now – when will I get some time with him!" **STAMP. **The building shook.

"Shizune!" Tsunade threw the stamp at the door and Shizune caught it before it could smack her in the head. Tonton trotted in with the Jonin and Tsunade managed a smile for her pet. "I'm taking Tonton out for a walk." When Shizune opened her mouth, Tsunade yanked out her tongue and threw it out the window or at least that what her look said she would do if Shizune tried to stop her. "I only want the most important paperwork on my desk when I come back. If I have to do it – make it something important. I'll be back when I get back." Tsunade wrapped a scarf around her neck and put on her long Hokage cloak and with Tonton at her heels, left the office.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune sighed going to the desk. She looked out at the weak winter sun. "You're late Naruto. Send Talon on with your next letter." It had been two weeks since Talon had returned to Naruto which wasn't a great deal of time but anything over a week and Lady Tsunade became anxious and took it out on anyone near her. _Which normally means me! _Shizune dropped down into a vacant chair.

Tsunade breathed deep of the frigid air. As always she wondered where Naruto was and if he was better off or worse wherever he was when it came to the weather. He wrote but often he didn't know where they were or didn't think it important enough to mention where. She'd expected lots pictures from him but barring that first month – he quit sending them saying he had too much to do than pose for pictures. Of course she written back threatening both of them if they didn't take pictures but what could she do when they weren't there for her to hit?

At first she headed for the academy intending on talking to Iruka but that would mean taking him from his students and that wasn't fair to the kids. Tsunade thought of going to see Lord Hyuga but knew that he spent the mornings training when his children were busy with their teams, school and work. It made her smile to think of him doing all he could to keep up with Neji, Hinata and Hanabi. Anyway that was out. In the end she went there, his apartment – no their apartment.

The minute she opened the door, a rush of love came over her for Naruto. Closing the door behind them, Tsunade smelled Hinata's scent and saw her small additions to the apartment. There were curtains instead of shades at the windows and the girl's clothes hung next to his in the small closet. There were flowers on the kitchen table. On the bed were a pure white quilt and lots of plush purple pillows with a stuffed fox sitting in the middle of them watching her curiously. "Hey Naruto." Her lips quirked.

Tsunade sat at the table and just soaked in the atmosphere of her son. "I probably shouldn't be here without asking. It's not just his apartment anymore is it Tonton? But Hinata's such a sweetheart I don't think she'll mind. At least I have her. Hinata is already like my daughter." A tear formed in her eye. "I think I've spent more time with her than the son I adopted." It was unreasonable how much she missed him.

Tonton whined rubbed against Tsunade's leg. "I'm pitiful, I know but I can't help it. I miss my son." She sighed and wiped away the stray tear. Tsunade sat for over an hour holding one of his shirts because it smelled of him. Finally she rose, hugged the stuffed fox and left the apartment. "I need a drink." Tsunade sighed then set off a brisk pace for one of her favorite drinking holes. The paperwork could wait another hour or so.

**Iruka** went to the roof on his lunch break. It was silly for it was too chilly to be outside. He knew this yet here he was. Of course he was looking for Talon but depending on how far Naruto and Jiraiya had traveled, it could take a week or more for Talon to reach them. Also in general, Talon rarely came to him or Tsunade. The hawk had been trained by Kakashi and Takeshi and usually returned to one of them, mostly to Takeshi since the hawk sought out the phoenix's chakra. He assumed that since they were both birds, that Talon preferred the phoenix to anyone else besides Naruto.

He smiled thinking of those last weeks with his son. Talon had rarely strayed from Naruto's shoulder and Naruto was an indulgent father. He stroked Talon constantly, fed him treats and even hunted with the hawk sometimes. Naruto even talked to him and included the hawk in conversations asking the bird what he thought. It was so cute. Iruka wondered why he'd never thought to get Naruto a pet before. Unlike most pets, hawks could take care of themselves so whenever Naruto was on a mission, Talon could fend for himself. Still he and Tsunade were able to see the type of parent he would be when their son was with Talon.

The sushi he'd brought for lunch was quickly eaten and of course he wondered what Naruto was eating. Iruka missed him but worried about him more than anything. There was so much that could go wrong. Naruto could fail to control the fox's chakra and hurt either himself or someone else or God forbid, he could be attacked yet again. Still he had it better than Tsunade; she worried and missed him terribly. He'd already decided to have a talk with Naruto when he got home. Mother and son needed more time together. He'd work it out somehow with Hinata and Shizune for the two of them to have some real time together and it would benefit Naruto in the long run. He would learn what it takes to be a good leader from her as well as enhance the mother/child relationship.

"What are you doing today son? Don't overdo it and be sure to go to bed early and get some rest. That last letter, your hand writing was kinda shaky. Train hard but take care of yourself too." Iruka told the cloudless empty sky. "I love you boy." Sighing he turned and headed back to his class, lunch was over.

**Teuchi** wiped the counter and looked out at all the people walking by. Business was slow today. He got to Naruto's favorite seat and wondered how the boy was doing. It had surprised him when he too had gotten a letter. It had been short, just a hi, how're you doing really and telling him how much he missed Ichiraku ramen. He hadn't minded, was in fact pleased that Naruto had reached out to him. When Naruto had revealed his attempted suicide, Teuchi had died a little inside. It was then that he realized how much he thought of Naruto as family. That sad baby who broke his heart then healed it with his huge happy laugh. "You train hard and come on home Naruto. I'll fill you up until you can't move!" He said as he looked up at the mountains into which Naruto had disappeared.

Ayame heard her father and went to his side. She kissed his cheek. "He will and you may not want to make that promise." She grinned. "Naruto can eat up to twenty bowls you know!" The two shared a laugh then looked up.

"Aww, that's nothing! I can eat twice as much!" Choji bragged as the flaps parted and he followed by Shikamaru, Sakura and Lee entered. "How about a large bowl of pork ramen to start?" His smile greeted father and daughter.

"Coming right up! What about the rest of you?" Teuchi got to work making the noodles and Ayame gave them tea then helped her father prepare the food.

"So how are things? You all have changed so much in three months." The proprietor said looking over the teenagers. They no longer looked like little kids but young adults – taller, stronger and more mature.

Choji's hair was growing out and he'd started wearing a red outfit with gray body armor. Shikamaru now wore the more traditional Chunin uniform. Lee of course was still in green spandex but had added the Chunin vest to his wardrobe. Sakura wore dark leggings, in difference to the cold and a white, wrap-around skirt with long slits on the sides and her red top also with added sleeves beneath a red cloak. They were much more than they used to be.

"Okay. We're on lunch from the academy. Just another three months of this then we're back on regular duty…and Naruto will be home." Sakura looked down into the bowl picturing Naruto's smiling face.

"Yes! I will be anxious to spar with Naruto to see how much he's learned!" Lee said one fist in the air. "It will be a GREAT BATTLE!" Lee laughed in delight, he couldn't wait.

"Yeah, I'm sure Naruto will be excited too." Shikamaru said sarcastically making the others laugh. Oblivious Lee said of course Naruto would love to fight him.

"Yeah it will be good to get back to regular training and missions. Classed bore me as much as they ever did." Shikamaru said in the pause of laughter. "And Naruto wasn't around to keep things interesting this time."

Sakura smiled fondly. "That he did but Shikamaru, you were supposed to be grading papers and cleaning – not attending classes!"

"It wasn't like I was trying to go to classes but the grading didn't take long and I didn't want to interrupt the sensei so I sat there listening and fell asleep!" He said in defense not noticing their wide-eyed stares.

"Whatever!" Sakura sighed and finished her ramen. "I can't wait to see him though. Naruto's grown so much and being gone doing more training, will probably change him some more. He just might leave me behind." Sakura said her head down. She gave Lee a soft smile when he patted her back.

"Not Naruto. He may get stronger but he doesn't leave his friends behind. I do worry about him though." Shikamaru said quietly his mind speeding through many scenarios good and bad.

"He told you not to. You're going become an old man worrying all the time!" Choji said coming up from his fourth bowl. "I'm pretty sure Temari won't like it if you turn into an old man!" He laughed then coughed when Shikamaru thumped him on the back.

"Oh that lovely Sand girl!" Ayame grinned coming to stand before him. "She's been here several times to see you hasn't she?" Her stance was mischievous.

"NO! She came on business – not to see me!" Shikamaru turned red.

"You should go visit and see her home. You may be living there one day!" Ayame shook her finger at him grinning and winking at everybody else as they laughed.

"Weren't we talking about Naruto?" The genius tried to change the subject.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Naruto! He'll be excited to know you and Temari have hooked up." Sakura teased.

"They have? When? Shikamaru – you beast! It's always the quiet ones you know?" Lee said and they all but Shikamaru fell over laughing.

**Kakashi** was up in the mountains. His team wouldn't be free until later so he was out mountain climbing. He'd already done two hours with his left arm and was working on his second hour with his right. A hard wind blew chilling his already cold fingers and Kakashi hugged the rock trying not to get blown away which just would have meant starting over again.

Sasuke and Takeshi were training like demons were after them and he had to laugh. Technically the phoenix wasn't a demon and Sasuke had his own personal demons chasing him but it was funny when he thought about it. Sasuke had gone back to brooding again without Naruto around. It seemed he took his big brother duties very seriously and without Naruto around to brother, the dark-eyed teen thought too much about his dark past.

Of course it wasn't just Sasuke and Takeshi doing more training. Kakashi had already known that he needed to train himself harder as well, not only to be a better ninja but to stay ahead of his Chunin! Finally he pulled himself up to the summit. The high altitude made him take several deep breaths creating warm fog on the cold wind. In the distance he could see the huge walls surrounding his home. Despite the cold, there were many people milling about and living their lives. Most of the time he thought little of other people, not overly interested in them or their lives. It was a fault of his he knew but lately he'd begun watching people and looking for something, someone like Naruto.

Naruto had always been an original character but his absence really drove that fact home. No one's smile quite matched his though Hinata's came in a close second lately. Kakashi even missed it when Naruto got quiet and introspective. That happened quite often too. Kakashi blamed it on the suicide attempt. Naruto still had joy within him but at times that old pain would resurface. He should know because it happened to him when he remembered all the friends he'd lost. _Like Obito._

At odd times of the day he'd look up expecting to see Naruto scowling at him for being late or laughing ready to share a joke with him. That kid had come to mean a lot to him. Loud, annoying, stubborn, quick to anger, running into danger without thinking of the consequences – he looked so much like his former sensei but there was little else to compare them. Of course that soon changed even more so over the last year. Loyal to a fault, will defend the weak to the death, will fight for what's right and protect those that are important to him, that's the Naruto he'd come to know and see as someone able to follow in his father's footsteps.

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head working out the kinks as he debated the toughest route back down the mountain. He would run it at top speed and work some more on his stamina and endurance. Kakashi jumped.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Your father was one of the finest men I ever knew. He wasn't a hard man but you could always tell when he meant business and although your smile is much larger than his, when he was happy you could always feel his joy. I'm so sorry you never got to know him. I think you would have brought him the biggest smiles ever. I wonder how much quicker you would have moved up through the ninja ranks if your father had been around to teach you and give you the love you always deserved. _

He skidded on some loose rocks and lifted his arms to maintain his balance. After a few moments of trying to stay up right, Kakashi was off and running again. He jumped a boulder and never lost a step.

_I'm worried. What will you say and do when you're told? I knew you were there but I was too busy. I was busy with the Anbu and trying to be the best. You were there and hurting and I let you. Yes I had missions but I could have asked to be on the detail that watched over you! Aww, dammit Naruto! Even when I got you as a Genin I didn't do as much for you as I could have. I thought, I thought I could have better success with Sasuke but that just hurt you and caused an almost irreparable wedge between you boys._

Kakashi made a point of going down through Fox/Phoenix Pass. It was what the ninjas had come to call it – the site where Naruto and Takeshi had fought. Of course there was a lot of open space since all the debris had been removed and the new tress had yet to even think of breaking through the hard, cold ground. He slowed and it was if he could still hear those long ago sonic booms and the feel the awesome power those two could produce.

_It all sounds like crap to me too Naruto but I hope you'll believe me and forgive me. If you can forgive my ambition and my abandonment of you then maybe Minato-sensei will forgive me as well. Sometimes when I look up at his face, all I can see is disappointment. Come home and smile for me, laugh for me even if for a little while Naruto. I miss you my hyperactive, knucklehead ninja._

Kakashi made it to the river and ran across it on swift feet. As he approached the village, he could feel the Fourth's eyes watching his every move.

**Kiba's** last class finally let out. The embarrassment had long since faded after that first month. He smiled as he walked down the hall going to pick up his supplies so that he could wash the windows. Being back at the academy wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Of course having Takeshi there had helped a lot but truthfully and he'd only admitted this to Akamaru, he was learning stuff he'd missed the first time around. All those times he and Naruto and Shikamaru and Choji had cut class was stuff they'd missed. Now there were things he had a better understanding of than before because he was actually in class to learn them.

He did laugh a little thinking that maybe Naruto should retake a few classes too especially since he'd had the lowest grades out of all of them but then changed his mind. Naruto had been through enough. _I understand so much more now than I ever did - school stuff and Naruto. Damn Naruto, you and Sasuke even my own teammates really had it rough and I was so clueless! _Kiba jerkily grabbed the bucket and rags then paused when Akamaru whined. "Sorry boy, I'll tell you later okay. Don't want to interrupt the other classes." He spoke softly. Just because he was done for the day, didn't mean everyone else was. "Let's go."

They went up to the roof where Akamaru found a patch of sun and lay down for a nap while Kiba used the pulley system to lower the platform so that he could start cleaning the windows. As he worked his thoughts of his friends resurfaced.

_Sasuke's loss was always evident since it was so public and being kids none us knew what to say to him so we left him alone. I knew about Hinata's situation but still didn't do much to help her through it. And Shino, he always seemed so arrogant and standoffish but I never even thought about him being so reserved because he was trying not to freak out the villagers and other shinobi. I never gave a thought about what he might feel like because people avoided him. Naruto. Naruto, I can't decide who had it worse, you or Sasuke. To have a family then lose it or to never have had one? Both of you went through hell. But I always grudgingly admired Sasuke and thought you were a joke. _

Kiba was grateful the classroom he was outside of was empty. He saw his sorry reflection in the glass. It was said that kids could be the cruelest people on earth and Kiba knew it to be true for he had been one of them. Growing older and experiencing several dangerous missions had changed him. He saw the world as it was and not just his personal play ground anymore. That was something most of them had learned long before now.

"I'm going to be a better man. I won't cause unnecessary suffering anymore. I'll try to understand the people around me more. Hinata and Shino and especially you Naruto, you'll have the best of friends in me that I can be. Come back strong Naruto and let me show you the new me." The glass in front of him now showed two faces, his and a smiling Naruto.

**Shino **scratched Akamaru's ears. He heard Kiba's vow and was pleased. The guy had always been a decent ninja and had improved these last two years but at getting along with people, he'd definitely been lacking in that. Because of Kiba's vow they would improve in teamwork but now they could truly be friends.

He looked up at the sun and wondered about Naruto. Shino supposed they all did now that he wasn't around. It was funny how he became the center of their world in many ways when before they practically ignored his existence. To see the change in that boy to the man he was now it seemed miraculous but it was more normal than most people thought.

If Naruto had gotten more attention as a child, he would have progressed as the rest of them had and that's what eventually happened. Naruto received his attention late but still it was enough to push him forward. Unlike Kiba, he hadn't put Naruto down so much as avoid him mimicking the adults instead of trying to understand the outcast boy. It did bother him to realize that they could have been friends long ago had he known of Naruto's plight – the fox in him. They were so similar it was uncanny. Accepting Naruto after he'd found out had been easy. Maybe not as easy as Shikamaru, still it hadn't taken him long to see Naruto as he truly was, the Nine-Tailed Fox was just a part of him, nothing more nothing less.

Shino smiled widely to think that he now had friends outside of his family. People he could share his thoughts with and know they'd listen. He wanted to walk down Konoha's streets with Naruto and Kiba at his side and let all of the people of the Hidden Leaf know they were his friends. They'd shared so much over this year. There was a closeness to their group that had never existed before. Shino vowed to cherish them as he did his insects. If you cared for your friends then the feelings would be returned.

"How do you like that Naruto? It was you who taught us our greatest lesson. You suffered yet you endured and cared for us anyway, it's the least we can do to show you what you accomplished without even meaning to when you return home. I'll be watching for you my friend." The sun seemed to twinkle down at him. Shino patted Akamaru then went to edge of the roof. "Want some help?" He asked Kiba and the two smiled at each other.

**Takeshi** practiced with his sword. He slashed downwards, turned his body and brought the phoenix sword back up at angle. He was fighting an invisible enemy, his old teacher. Takeshi had learned the way of the sword well but had never been able to beat his master. He knew it was up to him to perfect his skills, to come up with a style all his own to one day surpass the man in his mind. But that wasn't the only reason he practiced so hard, Takeshi wanted to pass on his skills to his new brother Naruto.

It was a word only three people used - himself, Hinata and Naruto. He had no legal claim on Naruto unlike Iruka and Lady Tsunade. He didn't even have a past with him like Sakura and Sasuke. In fact many could say that the only connection he and Naruto had were the spirits within them. It was how it all started, Takeshi couldn't deny that. That was their foundation but he liked to think the relationship had grown into true brotherhood.

He thrust the sword into the cold ground and dropped to one knee. Two hours of sword practice completed. Sweat chilled his body and Takeshi reached for his cloak to cover himself. He rarely if ever got sick because of his lady but he still felt the winter wind.

"Brother." Not having grown up with siblings, it was strange to think of having one now. Not only that but a teenager, someone younger and more powerful. Takeshi smiled at that. Naruto did indeed have more power, he had the most power out of all the Bijuu. Of course he still didn't have full control of that power. "My little brother. Family." It was a concept he hadn't thought much about since his grandparents' deaths. Phoenix was his family now. She was mother and best friend, the one who cared most for him. Her feelings were never hidden from him, he could feel her love as he felt the wind against his skin.

There had been women who'd captured his attention in the past and he'd dated some but none meant to him what the phoenix did. But now, a pair of blue eyes and a wild laugh had come to rest in his heart along with phoenix's song. Naruto was a complicated guy but when it came down to the people he liked and cared for, his feelings were simple.

Takeshi got up and sheathed his sword. Automatically his eyes scanned the sky for Talon. "Yeah I know but I can't help but look for him." Phoenix had just told him that she would feel Talon long before Takeshi saw him. "It will be four months in a week. I imagine him working twice as hard as all the rest of us even though we're training from before dawn till after the sun sets. Naruto makes me feel as if I'm standing still even though I know I've come a long way. Those lessons I learned long ago from my father's friend stayed with me. In many ways, I'm the baby brother and he's the elder!" Takeshi laughed. "He's even about to be married!" He was going home for lunch. There was a thought to go by Ichiraku's but Takeshi decided to go some other time.

Konoha was a great village. He could see why Naruto chose to stay despite his past. None of the villagers knew about the phoenix but he assumed all of the ninja knew. Some days it was hard simply walking through the village and listening to the tripe falling from the lips of the ignorant. Takeshi found himself wanting to lash out and slice their tongues from their mouths. Naruto was not a demon. Any fool could see that! Once phoenix had nearly busted his ear drums when he'd grabbed one really foul-mouthed man and nearly tore his arm out its socket. Then there were the ninja. He got the impression that many used to think the same as the villagers but there was a change happening.

They were wary of his power of course but where there may have been fear before, now there was curiosity. It was weird coming in so late in Naruto's life and learning how people felt about him. He knew his brother trusted the ninja of this village to keep his home safe but except for a chosen few, Naruto believed most of them wouldn't lift a finger to keep him safe and yet he stayed. "Ah Naruto, I can't blame you for your doubts but it isn't as bad as you think. They ask me about you. Yeah sometimes it seems like an interrogation but at the same time they ask questions about your strength and loyalty, I watch them look up at Hokage Mountain. It's like your image has already been carved there and their questions then seem hopeful." His own golden eyes looked up at the four faces. Once the warm weather returned, work on carving the Fifth Hokage's face would begin.

Takeshi went up the stairs to his apartment. He paused by Naruto's door and laid a hand on it. The urge to knock and have Naruto open the door smiling at him was overwhelming. "Man, I'm like a love sick boyfriend." He laughed at himself. Takeshi went to his own place. "Or I'm a guy who just misses his family. Things were much simpler when it was just you and me my lady. No, of course I wouldn't change a thing. This will just take some getting used to. Besides, if I'm feeling this lost with Naruto gone, I can't imagine what his parents, Hinata and Sasuke are going through." Takeshi washed up and began to fix himself lunch.

"Sasuke. We get along alright but he's kinda closed himself off from us, well except for Hinata. She won't let him get away with it." As he sat down to eat, he glanced at one of the many pictures that adorned his walls. The group of them were on the basketball court. It was another of their too-wild-games-to-be-called. For each of them, there was a Naruto guarding them. The girls watched from the sidelines while Iruka, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade laughingly tried to referee. "It's not as much fun without you Naruto. Its home but we're missing the one who makes it worthwhile. See you in two months little brother." Takeshi stared at the picture a moment longer – a Naruto for each of them.

**The** sun was setting and ending the day early. They hadn't had a mission in over two weeks. His life was early morning training, work at the academy then more training. Sometimes they all got together for lunch or Hinata had him over for dinner. Occasionally Iruka-sensei would invite him over and a few times he'd been invited to spend some time with Lady Tsunade. Those moments were bittersweet. They missed their son and they could see he missed Naruto too. The attention was great but at the same time, Sasuke wondered how Naruto would feel if he knew that in a small way, he was taking Naruto's place.

In the short letters they exchanged, Sasuke never told him about those times with his parents. They didn't say much at all really just enough to let the other know they were thinking of each other. Of course the longest scrolls were for Hinata then his parents. Sasuke usually got one and Sakura and Takeshi. The other Chunins would sometimes get a group letter then assorted notes for Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame even Ibiki and Genma.

Sasuke entered his apartment but didn't turn on any lights. The curtains were still open but the light they let in was dim and though he could still see out, soon all he would be able to see was his reflection. He looked around remembering Naruto here in his home. He'd said it was big and it was. Sasuke had been given this place soon…after. It was a lot of space for one person. It was more of a place for a couple like Naruto and Hinata than a lonely boy with no family.

He sank down onto the couch and let his head fall onto the back of it. _Naruto slept here that one time. It should have freaked me out to have Naruto here but except for a quick twinge, it was all too natural for my best friend sleep here. Best friend – brother. Itachi. Dammit! No sooner than he leaves than you come back to me! _Sasuke got up quickly and turned on the lights. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes disappeared. Those damn eyes had been haunting him ever since Naruto had left.

All those hurts and pains and the feelings of weakness had come back to him. That and the need to get revenge. Sasuke went to take a hot shower. There images flashed inside his mind. Itachi staring at him, his face blank face and Naruto smiling and laughing at him. Itachi with blood on his hands and those eyes of his stalking him. Naruto's eyes bugged out and yelling at the top of his voice telling him he was going to knock him into the next country. So very different were his brothers. One wouldn't or couldn't show emotion and the other always showing and abundance of emotion. There was no doubt which one he wanted to share his life with. Naruto could make him forget all his troubles and show him how to have fun. Also being Naruto's big brother made him responsible for him. It was his job to keep his younger brother safe – safe from _his_ older brother.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the water pour down over him. The irony was too much. Killing Itachi would satisfy his need to avenge the death of his entire clan but it would also protect Naruto from whatever scheme his brother and the Akatsuki had planned. Two brothers, one by blood and one by choice. Both were necessary for his happiness. One had to die and the other had to live for him to have any kind of normal life. "What if…what if we were never shinobi? If our family had just been that, a regular family. Would you have turned on your blood Itachi? Would you have spent time with me because you wanted to? Would you have had a freaking heart inside your body?" He yelled and punched the wall.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath and turned off the water. He got out and hastily dried off his body. He put on a pair of loose pants and wandered into the kitchen. Mechanically he fixed a light supper of fish, vegetables and rice. Unable to stand the silence and the imaginary eyes of Itachi, Sasuke turned on the TV to some mindless sitcom. Of course the laugh track brought to mind his missing blond brother. It was nothing like Naruto's inhibited laughter but it eased the ache in his chest.

"Two more months." Sasuke stabbed a pepper then put it in his mouth. Hinata and Takeshi entered his thoughts. He hadn't been so self-involved that he wasn't aware that they were all in the same boat. Hinata had been surprisingly strong offering her love and support to Iruka and Lady Tsunade, easily stepping in for Naruto. She'd also kept her promise to Naruto by helping him and Takeshi to get along. She would spar with the two of them and make them hurt if they didn't take it seriously.

Sasuke laughed remembering when Neji had paralyzed Naruto that one time. Well, little Hinata didn't settle for just numbing their muscles but shocking the shit out of them! He grinned. _She's really changed. I've never been so close to a girl before and I never would have thought the first girl I would like to spend time with would have been the ultra-shy Hinata! I could probably fall for her. _Sasuke stopped fork in the air. It was true, he was attracted to Hinata! His hand slowly dropped to the table and he looked at a picture of the three of them.

Naruto was behind and just to the side of Hinata talking and smiling. Hinata was turned into him trying to cover his mouth while he stood on Hinata's other side, one hand on her shoulder the other smacking the back of Naruto's head. He stared at the woman Hinata had become and definitely liked what he saw. Wide lavender eyes, long silky hair and a beautiful smile. "I could, I fall for my brother's girl but I could never make her smile like that." Sasuke said wistfully. Hinata's wide beautiful smile could never be his and rightly so. He chuckled and shook his head. When he finally decided he liked a woman, she was already taken plus the fact Hinata had never been one of his fans! "You picked the right guy Hinata. You and Naruto were meant for each other. I've never seen anything so right." Sasuke stared at the picture as he finished his dinner.

Later with just his bedside lamp on, Sasuke pulled out a photo album. He'd salvaged it from his old home long ago. There weren't many pictures of a happy family but there were at least pictures. Pictures of his father and uncles on the Konoha police force. Several pictures of Itachi for each of his accomplishments which were many. Some of his mother and father before he and Itachi but fewer after Itachi were born. More of him and his mother after he was first born but those slacked off and there weren't half as many of him as there had been of Itachi growing up. Smiles were definitely lacking after Itachi's acceptance into the Anbu.

Sasuke closed the album with finality. It was depressing. He'd wanted something special of him and his family. He wanted to know, no he needed to believe there had once been happiness there but he just couldn't seem to find it. Again his eyes found a picture of him and Naruto. "It was annoying but now I see why." Sasuke meant Iruka-sensei and his camera. As much as looking at the old pictures bothered him, he at least had them but Naruto didn't have any of himself growing up. In comparison to his own pictures, Sasuke much preferred these new ones.

"I smile. I want to smile because I'm happy. He and his new family and our friends give me reason to smile." Sasuke spoke to the quiet apartment. He folded his arms behind his back and noticed just how many pictures he had of everyone. Most of them had Naruto in the pictures but every one of their friends were there too. He couldn't remember putting them up. Whenever Iruka or Lady Tsunade were passing out copies, Sasuke knew he took one but just when had he taken the time to buy frames and hang them all? He blinked in surprise as he realized that one whole wall was almost covered with pictures. "Hinata? Did you…do this?" He queered.

It was something she would do. He'd found her in his place sometimes. She'd cook for him or show up in the morning before he left the bathroom. One morning she'd gotten an eyeful. Sasuke blushed. He now looked out before leaving the bathroom in the morning and again he wondered how they'd gotten so comfortable with each other to do these things and as always the answer came back to Naruto.

"You have a demon within you. You endured your own personal hell but you're happy. Whether you just made up your mind to be that way or forced yourself, its true isn't Naruto? You accept the pain, you don't deny it but you don't let it be the only thing you feel. Because you can laugh and smile, Hinata can and…I can." _And therefore, Hinata and I can be friends and _Takeshi_ too._

Sasuke hadn't forgotten about the man. A few times he wished he could but that was just jealousy. It wasn't true; Naruto didn't prefer one of them over the other. Naruto shared himself with both of them, just in different ways. They shared having a whole other being within themselves, something he could never know about while he and Naruto shared growing up alone here in Konoha and a need to succeed. Rivals but friends. _Naruto would be upset if he knew we weren't getting along all because I can't let go of the past._

He got out of bed for a glass of water. As he walked back to the bed, he looked at his pictures yet again. Just seeing that idiot's smile and his own lifted some of the fog that had come over him in Naruto's absence. "Two more months till you're back again. Okay Naruto, I'll hang out with Takeshi more and I'll try not to brood so much but you'd better get your ass back here on time! Iruka, Lady Tsunade, Hinata, hell even Kakashi all miss you! _**I miss you.**_ I may do something really stupid and go after Itachi if you're not here to stop me." Sasuke clenched his glass as he stared at the two of them, Naruto on his shoulders as they played some crazy game. In his head he could hear Itachi's voice that the way to get stronger was to kill the one closest to him.

**"NEVER!"** Sasuke yelled. "And you won't kill him either you bastard!" The glass cracked and shattered into pieces. "I have a true brother now…and family. You will not destroy this one! I vow this on my life! Naruto's dreams will come true and maybe…maybe I will finally be able to have dreams of my own that don't include blood and death." Those last words whooshed out of him and Sasuke sighed.

Carefully he picked up all the glass and cleaned the floor. Finally he crawled back in bed to sleep. Tomorrow he would spend some time with Takeshi and Hinata, especially Hinata. Being with her was the best way to feel close to his absent brother. Then later he would talk to Kakashi and see about intensifying his training. Sasuke pulled the covers up over his head. He would go to one more place tomorrow – the abandoned Uchiha district. As the thought horrified him, he knew answers could be found there, at least he hoped so and if nothing else he could possibly put the past behind him forever.

He dropped into a dreamless sleep. Sasuke's mind thankfully gave him a break from all the 'what ifs' and mixed feelings of his brothers. In truth, it was because was because he believed in Naruto was relying on him to come home and stand by his side that Sasuke was able to rest.

**As **it turned out, Hinata would not get her spring wedding. By the time the sixth month of Naruto's training was over so was spring. Summer was starting slowly. The heat had not yet made an appearance so everything was still quite nice. The grass was green; all the trees had all their shiny leaves blowing in warm breezes. On the mountain, tiny shoots had begun to sprout reaching for the bright sun. Villagers and shinobi alike found many reasons to spend time outside and enjoy the great weather. Most of all there was a sense of anticipation in the air as a large group of people kept watching the skies for a hawk or the main road for a white-haired man and a blond-haired teen.

The new parents were on alert. A knock on a door, a footstep just out of sight had them looking up ready to smile but disappointment ruled. One female often started her day at the gate and she checked every evening before going home to an empty apartment loneliness and worry pulling on her heart. Two dark haired men took turns just outside the gates each night waiting. They waited and waited for a whole extra month. Seven months gone without Naruto and this last month with no word from him.

He was late. There wasn't a letter carried by his beloved Talon. The phoenix via Takeshi could not sense the hawk. Teen and hawk were nowhere near Konoha. Anticipation turned to dread and hopelessness. If they were in trouble, no one knew where they were to go help. The Hokage sent out teams to see if there had been trouble anywhere in the Land of Fire. Nothing. Every town and village was at peace, there was no trouble anywhere and no one had seen Lady Tsunade's adopted son.

Had Orochimaru and Kabuto gone after him yet again hoping to lure Sasuke to them or had the Akatsuki gotten a hold of Naruto and had in fact killed him? Was Naruto lost to them? Would the last memory they had of him be Naruto shrouded in fog and fading from their lives?

The beautiful weather could not be enjoyed. For many it may as well be the apocalypse for all the joy they received from one day to the next. They became hard. Smiles were few if any at all and preparations were being made. They would find Naruto or find the ones who kept him from returning to them. The Hidden Leaf Village was not a happy place to be anymore. If anything they were ready for a war. Leaf shinobi could not believe that one so full of light and life could have disappeared so completely and taken the village's future away. It was as if everything was forgotten, all the wrongs aimed at Naruto was over. He was one of them, a resident of the village and one of the shinobi corps. They wanted Naruto back or blood and would spill lots of that red substance to find that blond, blue-eyed kid who could make them laugh and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Homecoming**_

**Jiraiya** left Naruto on his own. He knew without a doubt that he wasn't the one everyone was waiting for so he was going to hit the hot springs first. A little rest and lots of research! He couldn't wait. The old man smiled and rubbed his hands together. He circled around the village intending on going through the gate closest to the springs.

Later tonight after spending some time watching the lovely ladies, he'd make his way into the village proper and catch up with Tsunade and Kakashi. If he'd gone in with Naruto, he'd just have been lost in the shuffle and he hoped Tsunade's wrath would have lessened after seeing Naruto and she wouldn't beat the living daylights out of him for not sending the pictures she wanted and for not coming home in six months like they were supposed to.

Jiraiya had a large scroll secured low about his waist and a backpack above it. The morning sun was warm and it was a beautiful day to be alive. Jiraiya whistled happily until a kunai struck the ground at his feet.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! IDENTIFY YOURSELF! KONOHA IS CLOSED TO VISITORS! STATE YOUR BUSINESS OR DIE!" A voice yelled out then five Anbu landed and immediately surrounded the white-haired man.

Lips still puckered, Jiraiya stopped, frozen. His eyes went from one masked figure to the other. "What the hell is going on?" He finally asked still not daring to move but he wasn't worried. Anbu they might be but they still were not enough for him.

There was shocked silence as they finally recognized the Sannin. One man stood up from his fighting stance. "M-master Jiraiya? Master Jiraiya! WHERE'S NARUTO?!"

Jiraiya tilted his head, thinking. _Gates closed. Anbu confronting anyone who gets too close to the village. And they're looking for Naruto? Uh-oh, this could be bad. _The Toad Sage smiled and waved a hand at the Anbu. "Oh he's fine. Should be approaching the main gate at any moment now." He scratched his head. "If this is how you're greeting people – don't blame me if anyone gets hurt okay?" _Naruto, don't kill them! _"Maybe you should contact the front gate and call off the dogs, hmm? Tsuande won't be happy if you guys attack her boy."

That got the man's attention and he tried his communicator but got nothing but static. In the distance they heard a muted explosion.

"Dammit, she's going to blame me! I just know she will! NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled and stomped the ground.

* * *

**Talon **chirped as he rode on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah, we're almost home. This is the first time you didn't fly in isn't?" He looked over at the hawk and smiled. Talon had grown in their time away. His wingspan was huge. After a hard day of training, Naruto had relaxed by watching Talon fly. "Wow, I just realized there won't be much for you to do when we get home." Naruto had been with Talon constantly when he wasn't delivering his letters but that may not be possible now. He wouldn't have a problem with Talon staying in the apartment but Hinata might. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out or hey, maybe you'll start your own family. You've turned into one handsome fellow." Naruto laughed as Talon preened and shuffled a bit on his shoulder.

He could see the main gate now. Naruto knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home but he was too excited to be overly worried about his mother smacking him into next week. "Hopefully she'll just knock me into the next day!" He grinned. "I could actually use the sleep, maybe I will let Mama to knock me out!" His laughter fit in just perfectly with the beautiful summer day.

On the way home they'd made a special stop which had lasted for a whole extra month. Pervy Sage had told him to send Talon and tell them but they were so close to home and he wanted to surprise them and then there was that move he wanted to perfect before going home. So he just waited and kept Talon at his side. Naruto adjusted the heavy pack and just barely kept himself from running forward. After being gone for so long he wanted to enjoy every footstep taking him home. As it was, they'd just released the toads back to their realm so he only had a short walk. Instead of taking three days to get home, they made it one.

"Hey, why is the gate closed?" Naruto asked out loud. It just occurred to him that he couldn't see the village. "I wonder if there's been trouble. HEY!" Naruto jumped backwards but didn't get very far because not only were there two Anbu Black Ops in front of him but there were two more behind him. _What the hell is this? Are they barring me from the village? Did something happen to Mama?! Hinata?!_

The leader, wearing a fox mask looked at the young man. He wore a bright orange shirt and a pair of blue shorts. His hair was slicked back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, there was a light beard on his face and he wore a pair of shades. On the man's shoulder was a fierce looking hawk that screeched at them angrily. "Turn back now and there won't be any trouble stranger. Konoha's off limits."

_Off limits? Stranger? They don't recognize me?_ Naruto knew he was dressed like a civilian but after all these years of being watched by the Anbu, it was hard to believe that they didn't recognize him. He couldn't help it and smiled.

"He's up to something! He's smiling! Maybe he's got friends nearby!" Said the other man blocking Naruto's way and moved forward with a kunai in his hand.

"Whoa! Hey, wait a minute! Let me explain!" Naruto dodged and somersaulted over the men's heads and outside of their circle. He felt naked, because he wasn't carrying any weapons. They were all in his pack. Naruto never thought he'd need them the moment he got home. "Dammit! Go Talon!" The hawk had been circling overhead but at the command of his master, the hawk took off over the gate.

The Anbu watched in vain as the hawk entered the village then turned back to the man. He'd shrugged out of the pack and was facing them down. Apparently the man knew how to fight.

"If you'd just listen a minute -!" That was all he got out before the first ninja drew his sword. He and the one with the kunai rushed Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly there were two more Naruto's. He didn't want to hurt these men but they were coming at him with weapons, obviously trying to kill him.

Seeing clones appear the men faltered for a second which was enough time for a clone to run full tilt at the one with the kunai. The Black Ops ninja easily stabbed the unarmed clone but was shocked to feel his weapons holster ripped from his thigh. As the clone disappeared, his weapons went sailing over to the stranger.

"That's better. Hold up! I'm Na-!" Naruto growled as he blocked a blow from the man holding the sword. His other clone, now armed as well fought off the other two elite ninja.

The Anbu were amazed. The stranger was fast. Two teams fighting two on one and one was a clone but every move was blocked. Naruto kicked out and struck the Anbu with the kunai. He then dropped to the ground and did a sweeping kick and caught him off balance then surged up, locked his kunai in the hilt of the Anbu leader's raised sword. With his free hand, Naruto delivered two rapid punches to the man's stomach then an elbow to his throat. _Looks like this fox is stronger!_

Naruto-clone fought with a kunai in each hand blocking the Anbu's attacks. He knew he couldn't hurt these men but he was getting angry because they were trying to hurt - no kill him! He took a kick to the stomach. Naruto-clone smiled. He grabbed the foot, twisted it and sent the Anbu flying into his comrade.

_This is annoying! Fine, maybe they'll know who I am after this! _Naruto cursed under his breath and threw out several shuriken giving the downed Anbu incentive to stay back. In seconds he was up in a tree joined by his clone who'd read his mind. "Stupid idiots! If you'd just listened!" On the palm of his hand a blue sphere formed.

The leader gasped. Only two people in the Leaf could do that attack. It was _him_ and they'd just tried to _kill_ him. "Oh shit. Move! Get out of the way! Don't touch him!" He called out hoarsely to his men but it was too late. Despite the power the stranger was showing, his Anbu subordinates were rushing in to stop the threat.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto dove out of the tree at the hateful Anbu Black Ops.

* * *

**Takeshi** was heading to the Hokage building. They would find out today where they were going. Several teams were heading out searching for Naruto. In every direction they would search – north, south, east and west until they covered every inch of the Land of Fire . If Naruto or a trace of Naruto couldn't be found then they were to head into the next land. Boundaries would mean nothing. Orders from the feudal lord would be ignored. They wouldn't attack unnecessarily, they were on a search and rescue mission but if anyone tried to stop them…

Lady Tsunade had talked to her shinobi the night before. These missions were voluntary. No one would be blamed if they did nothing. All responsibility would fall on her should their actions cause conflicts between the other nations. Doing this could cost her not only her position but her life as well. She'd need not have worried, the Leaf stood as one. Several hundred would stay behind to protect the village while every other available shinobi were going to look for Naruto.

Face hard, one hand clamped on his sword, Takeshi stalked down the street. In front of him he could see Asuma and his team. Coming from a side street, Team Guy. Hearing someone call his name, Takeshi stopped to see Sakura and Sasuke heading his way. He was about to greet them when he froze.

_**Takeshi! He's here! Talon! And Naruto, they're here!**_

Just then a large hawk appeared in the sky above Takeshi. It screeched loudly then swooped low over his head. The very tip of a wing brushing Takeshi's hair.

_**Something's wrong! Follow Talon!**_

"SASUKE! NARUTO'S HOME - HURRY!" He didn't wait for Sasuke but took off swiftly after the hawk.

The villagers and ninja nearby had already stopped when the hawk had flown down looking as if it were about to attack Takeshi but hearing Naruto's name set many of them into motion. Most were too curious and followed while others made to get out of the way of the rushing shinobi.

Sasuke and Sakura hesitated for just one second. Seeing the hawk then realizing it was Talon had made them smile but hearing the urgency in Takeshi's voice and seeing his unsmiling face told them something was wrong. "Go – Lady Tsunade!" He pointed towards the Hokage building and ordered Sakura to go get the Hokage.

She nodded and left his side. Sakura wanted nothing more than to go with them but if something was wrong and Naruto was hurt, Lady Tsunade would want to be there. Sakura jumped up onto the roof and ran. The streets were suddenly crowded with people and ninja running for the main gate.

Team Guy and Asuma were on Takeshi's heels with Sasuke joining them. Other ninja were also running pell-mell for the gate. As they approached, they saw the gate was still locked tight though the guards were trying to open it as they'd heard a commotion on the other side and just minutes before, they'd received a report of a stranger.

Takeshi didn't care who saw. His wings burst from his back and he shot into the air one hand held out for Sasuke. The teen grabbed his wrist and up they flew. The height of the gate was always impressive and currently it was too damn high for the anxious siblings. An explosion on the other side had then looking worriedly at each other and Takeshi flapped his wings harder. Talon disappeared over the wall.

* * *

"**Lady Tsunade!"** Sakura hopped onto the window sill. She never entered this way but this time she wasn't worried about doing things normal and proper. "Naruto's here!"

Tsunade had been quietly drinking tea. In moments she was about to become a villain for breaking peace agreements all for the sake of one child. Her child. She jumped when Sakura yelled at her from the window. "What is it?!" Then, "NARUTO? WHERE? TAKE ME!" She didn't wait for an answer and was out of her chair and beside Sakura even as she asked the questions. Behind her she heard Shizune enter her office but Tsunade was already leaping out of the window.

"TSUNADE! NARUTO?" Iruka landed in the street next to her. He'd already been on his way to her office when he'd heard Naruto's name being spoken in the streets. The roof seemed the only way to move quickly so he'd gone up only to see Tsunade and Sakura jumping down.

"Talon's here! Takeshi and Sasuke went ahead! Something's going on!" Sakura explained.

Tsunade gasped. "They wouldn't." She whispered. The order had been given not to allow anyone into the village that wasn't Naruto or Jiraiya. _Everybody knows Naruto! Don't they? _"Hurry!"

* * *

**Hinata** had gone back to the Hyuga estate. Since they were heading out without knowing how long they would be gone, she'd wanted to spend some time with her family.

Hanabi had begged to go but Hiashi had quietly told her no. Hinata and Neji would both be gone and he wanted one of his children near. Nor did he want her getting caught up in any conflict. Their actions could upset a lot of people and he wouldn't have all of his children branded as outlaws. Hiashi wanted to go as well but the village needed to be protected in case of retaliatory attacks for their actions.

Neji had already left and Hinata was giving her father one last hug when she heard Talon. After spending a month with the young hawk, she knew that particular hawk's call. "Father!" She jerked out of his arms. "Byakugan!"

Hiashi wasn't sure what his daughter heard but followed her lead. "Byakugan!"

People gathered in groups talking. Ninjas running to the main gate. Sasuke held by Takeshi as they flew over the gate. A hole in the ground. Wounded Anbu and…

"Naruto…!" Hinata moved. She couldn't see or hear anyone. Her eyes were focused on one person. Her heart thumped loudly inside her chest. There were a few obstacles in her way but they either moved or she moved them. Hinata had only one goal and nothing was going to keep her from it.

"Out of the way! Move! Sorry! Excuse us!" Lord Hiashi was at his daughter's side. He'd seen the man on the other side of the gate and he looked so different from Naruto that he wasn't sure that it was him but Hinata seemed sure. He kept pace with her and tried to clear a path and excused them to the people too slow to get out of her way. It had better be Naruto outside the gate or Hinata would...

* * *

"**Stay down!"** Naruto growled at the prone Anbu. One had just attempted to stand up. He hadn't hit any of them with the Rasengan but they'd all been close enough to where he'd hit the ground to have been blown back several feet. "Dammit, this was a new shirt." He whined because his shirt was torn and dirty then had to smile when Talon swooped down to peck at one of the Anbu. "That's enough. Come here." He spoke gently to the hawk and leaned his head to the left as Talon landed on his shoulder. "Thanks Talon. Did you find the guys?"

Takeshi and Sasuke hovered briefly at the top of the gate. They saw a bearded guy dressed in an orange shirt, blue shorts and shades. The guy's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was smiling and laughing at the hawk who was pulling on his ear. They looked at each other in relief and exasperation. "NARUTO!"

Naruto looked up and saw his brothers. "Hey! Wow it's good to see you guys but what the hell is going on?" He waved at them and just couldn't stop smiling. Naruto stepped back to see them better then watched opened mouthed as Takeshi flew them down. "No fair! You never took me flying!" He frowned as they landed in front of them. "Takeshi I want a turn, come on take me up!" Naruto demanded hand on his hips.

Sasuke was grinning. "Idiot! Do you know how worried we've been?" He moved forward and swung at Naruto intending knock the smile off his face then looked at his brother in surprise when Naruto caught and held his fist easily.

"Missed you too." Naruto said quietly his blue eyes tracing over Sasuke's face. "Did you get older while I was gone?" He teased then gasped as Sasuke pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto wrapped his arms around his brother.

Takeshi, wings at rest approached the two. He glanced at the Anbu briefly and the scene. "You didn't!" Disbelief and scorn colored his words. His long hair whipped from side to side as he shook his head. Then he was there next to them. "Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up. "Takeshi! Did you get taller?" He pulled back from Sasuke, squeezed his shoulder then stepped into his other brother's arms. "Whoa!" Naruto said as after a brief hug, Takeshi spun him around. He laughed then as Takeshi took them up. They didn't go up too far but it was enough for Naruto's laughter to ring out. It flowed under Takeshi's and Talon's wings as well as over the gate to the people on the other side.

* * *

**The **gate stopped the hurrying crowd cold. A few ran up the wall but with the other ninjas there pushing, it was soon open. The site that greeted them was four Anbu on the ground sitting very still with Sasuke standing near to them, hands on his hips smiling up at two men. Takeshi held Naruto beneath his arms and the teen had his hands out laughing his head off until something caught his eye.

"MAMA, DAD! Hey Takeshi, take me down." Naruto looked over his shoulder at his eldest brother. "Thanks this was great."

"You're welcome. Phoenix says hello." Takeshi felt so light just looking at Naruto and his smile was bright as his brother's.

"Yeah? Hey phoenix! Thanks for taking care of Takeshi while I've been gone." Naruto said as Takeshi let him go. He patted his brother's stomach then took off for his parents.

Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo had helped to open the gates. They stood off to one side as Lady Tsunade and Iruka walked slowly out of the village. They held hands. Iruka was smiling and Tsunade held a hand over her heart, there were tears in her eyes. Friends watched with relief. The air of fear and anger disappeared as they watched the joyful reunion.

"He's home Tsunade. Naruto's fine and he's home. Let's go, he's coming." Iruka said pulling her with him. Suddenly she seemed shy or reluctant to believe Naruto was actually there. "It's him. He chose to wear his old colors to come home in. Nobody wears orange like our boy!" He laughed, throat full of emotion.

Naruto slowed to a walk as he saw everybody. Slowly he took off his shades and placed them on top of his head. Naruto blinked his blue eyes at them. He was still confused about what was going on but answers would come later. _Mama. _She looked delicate next to his father. There was something so soft about her. "Mama, why the tears?" He looked at Iruka who just shook his head. "Mama…" Naruto bent down and placed his face next to hers and held her. "I missed you Mama." Naruto held his mother gently at first but then tighter as her own hands clutched at him.

Iruka couldn't wait for his own hug so he joined theirs. He stood at their side and put his arms around them both. "Naruto, son – you were gone too long." Iruka felt his own tears begin to fall as he rested his face in Naruto's hair.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Mama don't cry. Dad not you too!" Naruto laughed as his own tears fell. He kissed his mother then lifted his head to kiss his father then his mother again.

Shikamaru walked over to Takeshi and Sasuke. "So he's home, finally. He say what kept him?" He too couldn't help smiling.

"Of course not but what I can't believe it that these guys attacked him." Sasuke turned to look at the Anbu. He couldn't see their faces because of the animal masks but the fact they were sitting humbly on the ground and not moving told him they were embarrassed to say the least. "Well? What happened?!"

"Why don't you leave the questioning to me Uchiha?" Ibiki sauntered forward. He passed the family with a smile but was now looking down at his men sternly. Ibiki then turned back to look at Naruto. "I'll admit he looks different, changed his hair and there's fuzz on his face but it's clearly Naruto." He looked back at his men. "Go back to headquarters and wait for me. I'm sure the Hokage will want to punish you herself but not right now or even today. Until then…you're mine." He smiled coldly.

"Sir! Yes sir!" They had knelt on one knee, heads down when Ibiki appeared. The men shivered at Ibiki's smile then the leader stood and bowed followed by his men. He started dash away but turned to Sasuke. "Please tell him we're sorry." Again he started to leave when Sasuke told him to wait.

"How was he?" He couldn't help be curious about Naruto's skills.

The leader paused then spoke. "We were…intent on stopping him, killing him if we had to but…Naruto wasn't. He held back so as to not hurt us. He only used a fraction of his strength to stop us. Sir, he - _he_ _doesn't look like Naruto!_" He sighed. "I suppose the Rasengan was his way of telling us who he was since we never gave him a chance. Still it would have been the perfect opportunity to kill us but he didn't. Just knocked us on our asses." He rubbed his arm where there was a long bleeding scratch.

"You meant to kill my brother?" Sasuke stepped forward but Shikamaru and Takeshi stopped him. "It's a damn good thing I don't know who you are! And Naruto wouldn't have killed fools! He takes pity on the weak of mind!" Sasuke snarled.

"Enough! Go!" Ibiki interrupted and pointed a black gloved hand towards the village. The four dashed away and disappeared.

"I'd hate to be them." Shikamaru said feeling sorry for the Anbu squad. He had a feeling they wouldn't be Anbu after today.

"Yeah, Lady…she here." Takeshi started to comment on what the Hokage would do but broke off as Hinata and Lord Hyuga walked out of the gate.

"Go get him Hinata." Sasuke said with a smile crossing his arms over his chest. The words could be taken two ways, either as punishment for being late or welcoming her man home.

Her chest rose and fell as she saw him in the embrace of his parents. Hinata blinked several times as she looked at him. Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders. "Go to him daughter. Welcome Naruto home." Her father encouraged.

Sakura held Lee's hand. She'd been about to go to Naruto herself when Hinata showed up. Sighing she smiled wistfully, knowing she'd have to wait her turn. Hinata most definitely came first. Feeling so happy and needing something to hug, Sakura brought Lee's hand up between her breasts and held it there tightly.

Neji laughed as he rushed forward to keep the fainting Lee from hitting the ground. Flushed with hearts in his eyes and drool running out of his mouth, Lee savored the feel of Sakura's breasts. "Ahhhhhhh, Saaaakuraaaaaa."

All the Chunin laughed and continued to smile as Hinata slowly put one foot in front of the other. Anticipation filled them as they waited for Konoha's favorite couple to be reunited.

"What's with this hair?" Iruka asked pulling on the short ponytail. "And you need a shave!" His hand moved to cup Naruto's jaw.

"Where were you?! Dammit Naruto are you trying to make me into an old woman?!" Tsunade still had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders feeling the strength in him. Her hands gripped his torn shirt and she shook him.

"Mama, you're going to rip off my shirt if you don't stop!" Naruto laughed when she did just that. "Oh well!" He pulled off what was left of his new shirt. "You'll never be old Mama, just more beautiful." He tried to sweet talk her.

Iruka and Tsunade blinked. Naruto was ripped. He had muscles on top of muscles and shoulders out to there! His stomach – he didn't have one! Instead there was a six-pack and it rippled as he moved. "Damn." They said as one.

Naruto threw back his head and laughed but when he looked down again he caught his breath. He stared at the vision walking his way. A soft smile graced his face as he saw she had her Byakugan activated. "Mama, Dad…" He glanced at them once then refocused his gaze on Hinata. He nodded at them absentmindedly then moved around them to go to Hinata.

Hinata opened her mouth then closed it again. Another step and a deep breath. "You kept me waiting." Her hands opened and closed at her sides.

"I know. I'm sorry." Naruto wished for her kekkei genkai as his eyes looked over what his hands wanted to touch. "You look beautiful. Your hair is longer." His voice had grown husky.

Hinata shivered to hear that sexy tone in his voice. "So is yours and a beard too. You going to keep it?" Another step.

"I don't know. Do you like it? Whatever you want sweetheart." Another step.

She blinked at the word sweetheart and her breathing quickened. "I should punish you for making me worry Naruto. You scared me." She whispered as a tear slid down her face.

Naruto stopped his eyes blinking hard in response to that lone tear. He got down on both knees. "Do what you will sweetheart. I'm yours. I deserve whatever punishment you can come up with. I'm so sorry Hinata." He waited regret on his face for causing her pain. Naruto was ready to submit to whatever Hinata decided.

She brought her hand up to her mouth as he knelt in the road with tears rolling down his face. There was a shadow circling him – Talon was flying above Naruto. Hinata took a breath and dropped her hand. She moved quickly until she stood before him. He was bigger, a little taller too. She could tell even though he was on his knees. Hinata moved into her Gentle Fist stance.

Tsunade and many others gasped. Was she really going to attack him? Was Naruto just going let her? Where was the happy reunion they were expecting?! The crowd tensed.

"Do it sweetheart. If it will help, do it!" Naruto nodded. "I love you Hinata." He held his arms out and waited for the pain.

He didn't know it but he was looking at her the way she loved. Hinata let out a sob and delivered two jabs to Naruto's body. She watched as his body jerked and his arms fall limply to his sides. Naruto's expression never changed. Hinata moved her arms and aimed for his heart.

"HINATA!" Iruka, Tsunade, Hiashi, Sasuke, Takeshi and Sakura all yelled out as the girl struck the man she loved.

Hinata gently placed her hand over his heart. It beat strongly in his chest. She stroked the soft skin and let the tiny hairs tickle her palm. "Idiot. I could've really hurt you." She sobbed.

"I know. It's okay Hinata. I'm home sweetheart, I'm home." Naruto wanted with all the world to hold her but she was in charge. "Shh, don't cry. Hinata please." He whispered as her pain became his. At the same time as his heart took on her pain, he soaked in her touch. Those small hands stroking his flesh and cupping his face. "Hinata!"

She moved so quickly that most missed her restoring his arms but they did see Naruto surge to his feet and take Hinata into his arms. He held her off the ground and buried his face in her neck. Hinata cupped his head and cried into his hair.

This is what they wanted to see. Tsunade held onto Iruka laughing softly while he let out a huge sigh. Lord Hiashi closed his eyes and stumbled back a step in relief. Many others found their voices again and talked in wondrous voices about what they'd thought had been about to happen.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Hinata pulled his face up and dipped her head. Suddenly she found her feet on the ground again and Naruto's hands tight about her face. He took away her ability to breath. She only stayed conscious because Naruto shared his breath with her. He also gave her his tongue and she sucked on it. Hinata held onto his wrists and went on tiptoe.

Naruto inhaled her scent like a man desperate for air. Her soft lips welcomed him home. They opened willingly to his invasion and he gave her his love and took hers in return. It seemed like an eternity since they had been this close to each other. Finally Naruto let her lips go to take a huge breath.

Gasping Hinata opened her eyes to stare into eyes so blue as to out shine the sea. She laughed happily then sighed as Naruto once again kissed her. Her hands left his wrists to touch his furred jaw. It was so different all this hair. It tickled her face and she wondered how it would feel on her body. This time she broke the kiss. "Let me touch you." Her eyes traveled over his face as he nodded and smiled at her.

Naruto breathed in through his nose as her hands ran over his hair. She broke the band holding back his hair and ran her fingers through it. "It's long." Naruto's hair brushed his shoulders. Her thumbs moved over his eyebrows, down his nose then her hand rubbed themselves over his cheeks and he grinned. Naruto kissed her fingers as they traced his lips. "I love you." He said softly.

She nodded seeing it so clearly in his face. "I love you too." Hinata saw his pleasure in hearing the words and once again touched his heart then kissed it. She laid her head there then wrapped her arms around his waist and stroked a back she was dying to get to know again. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms as above them, Talon flew in intricate patterns as he sensed his master's joy.

* * *

"**Damn** she scared me." Takeshi said as he looked away and wiping away a tear. Seeing Naruto's pack he went to pick it up. "Damn!" He said again. "What in the hell has he got in here?" Takeshi held the pack out to Sasuke and laughed as the teen almost dropped it. He took it back from Sasuke as they walked over to join Naruto's parents.

"She scared all of us." Shikamaru jammed his hands in his pockets. "But most women are scary." His mother and Temari being the two main ones to give him chills.

"Huh! What gets me is that he let her. Naruto would have let her kill him. Idiot." Sasuke shook his head then looked in surprise at Takeshi and Shikamaru's expression of pity. "What?!"

"You don't know a thing about women do you?" Shikamaru laughed. "You submit because if she has to hunt you down – its worse! Much worse. Naruto just saved his ass from a major butt whooping!"

"Yep, even in my limited experience, I learned that lesson! Naruto may not get off scot free but it's like Shikamaru said, whatever comes next will be minor and Naruto will gladly obey to keep her happy!" Takeshi laughed at Sasuke's stubborn expression. "You'll learn one day!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered as the two of them laughed at him.

Iruka looked at them curiously as the boys joined them but they wouldn't say what they found so funny. He squeezed Tsunade's waist. "Let's take'em home. We've given all of Konoha enough to talk about for a while I think." He nodded back towards the gate.

It was completely full of people. It seemed everything had come to a standstill in the village with Naruto home. Tsunade blinked then smiled. "Yeah, enough of that!" She spotted Ibiki. "Could you and some of the others send those people back to their own lives?"

"Yes ma'am! Tell Naruto hi for me. I'm happy he came back to you safely." He nodded with a friendly smile at Iruka then disappeared to reappear at the gate. Ibiki recruited Gai, Asuma and Kurenai to help him disperse the villagers. He didn't try nor would it have worked, to try and send the ninja away. They were still smiling and watching the couple.

"Naruto, son." Iruka approached them reluctantly. He hated to break them a part. "Let's go to your mother's house. You've still got a lot of people to say hello to." Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's muscled back.

Naruto sighed. He lifted Hinata's head and kissed her lips gently. "We've got a date tonight right?" His eyes glowed.

Lavender eyes returned the glow. "Absolutely." Hinata took one more kiss and moved to his side holding onto his slim hip.

"Let's go then. Hey you! Oh you want Hinata? My lady, Talon wants to greet you." He hawk had landed in Naruto hair but hopped away when Naruto held up his arm for him.

"Oh hello Talon!" Hinata giggled as the hawk landed on her shoulder then rubbed its head against her cheek. "Look at how big and beautiful you've gotten!" Gently she stroked its soft head and back.

"Naruto!" Sakura had left Lee still stunned in Neji's care and ran to her brother. "Naruto welcome back!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Such a full body tackle should have made him stumble but Naruto didn't move. He squeezed the breath out of his sister and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

Sakura gasped for breath. She'd lost it immediately as she slammed into his hard chest then couldn't take in any air since his muscled arms made contracting her lungs impossible.

"Don't kill her!" Tsunade laughed and tickled her son so he would let Sakura go. "Don't you know your own strength?"

Sakura bent over pulling air back into her body. "Damn Naruto – your body's so hard!" She finally had enough air to speak then really looked at his physique. _Whoa, he could pose in a magazine! _Even though she now considered him family, she couldn't deny he was hot.

"It should be all the training I did!" Naruto lifted an arm and flexed his bicep. He grinned slowly as Hinata watched fascinated. "Did you like what you saw sweetheart?" He asked in a low tone.

Hinata blushed because when she'd been using her Byakugan, she had of course seen everything. "I'll tell you tonight." Her lips matched his grin.

"Parents right here! Cut that out you two!" Iruka said covering his ears. He pushed Naruto forward who just shrugged and caught his fiancée around the waist and kissed her yet again.

At last they reached the gate where there stood the rest of his friends and various shinobi. Suddenly the group broke out in cheers and started clapping.

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched his head and again wondered what was going on. Seeing Lord Hiashi he moved forward and embraced him. "Father Hiashi. Sorry for making her worry." Naruto whispered in the lord's ear.

"She did but Hinata's strong. You two are going to be just fine." Hiashi hugged him tightly then held Naruto's shoulders and pushed him back so he could take a good look at him. "Okay now I'm scared. Do you think you have enough muscles?" Hiashi laughed then pulled Naruto to him once more.

"Naruto, what about me?" Kakashi was amazed at the change in Naruto. He was sixteen but the Naruto before him looked more like a man. "I'd like a hug too and where's Master Jiraiya?"

"Hey Sensei!" Blue mischievous eyes should have warned Kakashi but Naruto found that the Jonin wasn't prepared to be glomped because they ended up on the ground. Naruto died laughing.

"He's been dreaming about that all the way home." The Toad Sage said as he came upon the group. Originally he hadn't wanted to see the welcome Naruto would receive and feel left out but he was glad that he had seen it, it was what the kid deserved. "Naruto said if anyone could stand up to the new him it would be you! That's so sad Kakashi, knocked out by the kid." The old man shook his head. "Whoa!" Jiraiya hid behind Lord Hiashi. "Evil Woman – stop it! Blame Naruto, it's his fault we're late!" Since Lord Hiashi did a special move to break his hold, Jiraiya got behind Ibiki and threatened to reveal an old secret if he dared move. Ibiki blinked and stayed where he was very reluctantly.

Naruto got off his sensei and pulled him to his feet. "Gotcha!" Naruto hugged him for real this time then went to head off his mother. "Stop Mama. He's right, it's my fault. Leave the old perv alone." Naruto had to pull her back. "Don't hit him! Mama!" He took Tsunade's hand and kissed it.

Tsunade blinked. She'd already powered up her fist and was in full swing to send Jiraiya flying but Naruto stopped her easily. "How'd you do that?" Stone walls had crumbled with the slightest touch of her fist and Naruto had _gently_ stopped her.

"I trained; it's why I left remember?" Naruto raised his eyebrows then pulled his mother into another hug. "I thought you were going to do some research." He spoke to Jiraiya.

"I tried to but like you, I was stopped by the Anbu." Jiraiya stayed behind Ibiki but looked around at the gathered shinobi. "Is there trouble? We didn't come across any threats on the way here."

Tsunade hid against Naruto's chest. "Long story. I'll explain it later." She looked up into Naruto's face. "Let's get you some clothes." Tsunade had to pat his stomach, it really was hard.

"Wait Mama. Shikamaru!" Naruto had to greet everyone. All of his friends were treated to breath stealing hugs. "Where's Teuchi and Ayame?" Naruto searched the crowd.

"Cooking." Kakashi said rubbing his back from landing so hard on the ground. "He thought you might be hungry."

Naruto chuckled. "He knows me so well. All right then, to Mama's house we go! Hinata my love." He held out his hand for her.

"Right here my love." She gave it to him without hesitation. The both laughed as Talon settled between them on Naruto's shoulder. "And baby makes three."

"Not yet!" Tsunade and Iruka said.

* * *

"**Little brother, **what the hell is in this pack? It weighs a ton!" Takeshi exclaimed when they reached the Hokage's residence.

"Huh, oh thanks Takeshi. I forgot all about it." Naruto took the pack easily. "Let me wash up. I got kinda sweaty fighting those Anbu. Be right back!" He started towards his room with Hinata following behind him. "Umm, you better stay here sweetheart. I don't trust myself alone with you just yet." When she blushed he had to kiss her before taking off to his room with Tsunade following this time. Iruka hesitated for a second then shrugged and went with them.

Naruto dropped the heavy pack with a thud and stripped out of his shorts when his mother entered the room. "Mama! I can wash myself!" He stood in orange boxers with his hands on his hips then sighed when Iruka came in too with Talon sailing in just before Iruka closed the door.

"So wash already. Forgive me, you've been gone awhile and we missed you Naruto." She shooed him into his bathroom but left the door cracked so they could talk to him. Tsunade sat on his rarely used bed.

"What happened son? Why are you a month late?" Iruka asked as he planted himself by the bathroom door. Talon again slipped by him when the shower started.

"You love bath time don't you Talon? Here!" Naruto splashed some water and laughed at the hawk's antics then left him to play as he soaped up his hair. "We came back through the Sand and I spent some time with Gaara. He helped me with some of my training. Watch out for the soap! You know it burns your eyes." Naruto was quiet for a moment. "I didn't want to send Talon on by himself when I didn't know when I would be following so I kept him with me and we came home together. That's all. I didn't want to come home until I learned everything Pervy Sage intended for me to. Guess I'm a slow learner. Move it water hog!" There was more happy laughter from the shower.

Tsunade looked at Iruka and shook her head. "He hadn't finished so he didn't come home. Of course!" She threw up her hands in disgust.

"Naruto! You scared us to death! We were about to send out teams to search for you! Your mother was going to invade other countries just to find you. Tsunade would have been in everyone's bingo books – a traitor to the Land of Fire ! Dammit boy you could have sent one of the Sand's messenger birds if you didn't want to send Talon!" Iruka yelled into the bathroom.

Naruto inhaled sharply. He blinked several times, water clinging to his eyelashes. Naruto stared down at his pet still playing in the water. He took a deep breath then quickly finished his shower. "Come here Talon." Gently he patted the wet feathers. "You hungry? You can go hunt if you want or go hang out with Hinata or Takeshi." The hawk stared at him sensing something was up. He chirped and stayed where he was on the sink. Naruto smiled.

"Say something! Naruto!" Iruka barely restrained himself from barging into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute Dad." Naruto kept his tone even. He needed his pack so he wrapped a towel around his waist and without looking at either parent, grabbed it and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Iruka couldn't believe Naruto had brushed him off and he turned the knob only to stop at Tsunade's voice. "Wait. Iruka…just wait. We're all a little emotional. Come, sit by me." She patted the bed.

"Tsunade you were about to ruin your life for him! Many of us were! God, he has to have a better answer than that he wasn't done training yet!" Iruka sat and took her hand. "What about Sasuke and Hinata for God's sake? They were torn up thinking something had happened to him." He stopped when she reached up to stroke his jaw.

"I know, I was here remember? I want answers just as much as you do so give him a minute to gather his thoughts Iruka but most of all, he's home. You said it before, he's home. Naruto is just in the next room, our child." Tsunade knew the anger was just there under the surface but her longing for Naruto had been appeased and that seemed all she could think about.

"Yes but he's still such a kid no matter what he looks like now. Jiraiya was with him, why didn't he send word? He knew we'd be worried. That old toad's going to hear a few words from me!" Iruka was looking forward to that since there was a tight smile on his face.

"No. I told Mama and now I'm telling you – leave Jiraiya alone." Naruto left the bathroom with Talon on his shoulder. Gone were the bright, cheerful clothes. He wore black – black pants and black shirt. "Blame me." He crossed his arms and stood looking down at his parents. "Yeah he said I should have sent word but I said no. I wanted to surprise you, so I made him promise me. We left so I could learn to better protect myself and you and I wasn't coming home until that training was over. We were close to home and I had the new stuff almost perfect and I wasn't leaving the Sand until I had it down. You were waiting. Hinata was waiting. Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi were waiting but you guys were home and safe and you knew I was with Jiraiya. I had made up my mind when I left to do everything in my power to come home to you stronger. We even talked about me being gone longer. I knew it was a possibility. Didn't you?" His blue eyes looked from one to the other then he spoke again before they could.

"I'm sorry. The training took longer to finish than I hoped. I'm sorry I kept Talon with me." Automatically he reached up and stroked the hawk as it reacted to his name. "Maybe I was homesick and didn't want to let him go even to tell you we would be late but I thought you trusted us. If not me then Jiraiya, he'd never let anything happen to me Mama not when it meant facing you, the only person he truly cares for." Naruto stared at her a second then began to pace.

"You're right Dad. I'm still a kid and I made a stupid decision but wasn't it just as stupid as what you guys were about to do? You'd risk war for _me? War Mama?!_ You're my _parents _- why would you do something so, so _**stupid?**_ I know you love me but to let yourself be put on the chopping block because I'm late! Damn – what the hell were you thinking? Dad, why didn't you stop her? Did you all lose your common sense?!"

"Yes! Yes I did, damn you! Naruto you were gone! You weren't here – with me! I wanted you…home…" Tsunade exploded off the bed scaring Talon into flight and she got in Naruto's face. "Your uncle - Nawaki, Dan…I can't lose you too baby. You're all I've got." Tsunade cupped his face gently then cried as he held her.

"Aww, Mama. Don't, shh Mama." Naruto tried to comfort her. "I'm here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You weren't here Naruto, we missed you. Now you know son, we love you beyond reason." Iruka was on his feet as well. He watched the taller, stronger Naruto hold his mother. "Think about it Naruto. Talon's become like a child to you, if he disappeared, you'd die some inside until you knew he was home safe again wouldn't you?" He watched as Naruto stiffen then shiver, his once strong frame overcome with emotion. Iruka hurried over to them. "Shh, it's okay Naruto. Son…" He joined Tsunade in once again holding Naruto.

Tsunade stroked his hair as he bent his head over her shoulder. "We all made bad decisions. Mine possibly the worst." She sighed and knew there would be many sleepless nights as she imagined all the horror her actions could have caused. "Now you know baby, I'd do anything for you. Anything." Tsunade spoke clearly without doubt and absolutely sincerity.

"We all would Naruto. All those people at the gate – every single one was ready to go searching for you. Ow!" Iruka rubbed his chin as Naruto's head jerked up. The teen looked skeptical. "Yep, they wanted you home too."

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't believe that. They were Konoha shinobi but they weren't his friends. "They were going to do it for you guys. They'd follow you anywhere Mama and Dad, everybody respects you." Naruto ran a weary hand over his face. "I love you guys but don't ever do that again. I don't care if I've been missing for a year - don't do it again!" He gripped Iruka's vest and shook him then looked sternly at his mother.

"And you don't go missing and expect us not to worry!" Iruka countered then gave Naruto a small smile. "We had a similar conversation before didn't we? We'll do what we have to, to protect our son just as you will to protect us." Iruka shrugged and ran a hand through Naruto's hair. "All this hair and why didn't you shave?"

Tsunade laughed. "And that's it! You talk to us and we'll talk to you and we won't cause any wars!" She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "We should go. Hinata's probably jealous that we're here with you."

"No, that's not it! You guys…war!" Naruto flung up his arms. "All those shinobi were ready to follow you! I don't need this kind of guilt! The Leaf would've been ruined because of me!" He hit himself on the chest.

Iruka smirked suddenly happy. "Didn't happen. You came home just in time."

Naruto gaped at him. "DAD! Why are you smiling? This isn't a joke. Mama look, there will be times when you won't know where I am, you can't order everyone to do stupid stuff! Promise me!" It was important for him to know that they wouldn't throw everything away just for him.

"Nope! No can do." She too was feeling really happy. Naruto understood what they were feeling and he was trying to take responsibility for it but they had all been at fault. What mattered is that it was over, everything had worked out and her baby was home. "And I didn't order them to do anything, they volunteered - _for_ _you Naruto._" Tsunade shook him or tried to, his hard body didn't move. "They wanted you home."

He sighed. "If they did it was because they didn't want anyone else to have me. Jinchuriki are very valuable weapons." Naruto was tired. All he'd wanted was to come home and be with those he loved but so much more had happened and not all of it good. "…Yeah…I think I'm going to get Hinata and go home." Naruto turned away from them and reached for his pack.

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed and looked at Iruka. "Don't go, please not yet. Everybody's here, Sasuke and Takeshi, Kakashi. And Teuchi's on his way with ramen for you." She walked up behind him and lay against his back.

"Sakura's anxious to spend time with you and I'm sure Hanabi's here by now too. Don't disappoint them all Naruto. I'm sorry, your homecoming should have been special but we kind of forgot that." Iruka moved into Naruto's line of sight. "We just got you back, stay son. We need to be with you."

"I need you guys too. It hurt not having you guys to talk to or these, I missed these." Naruto grabbed his mother's hands and pulled them tighter around his waist. "No hugs for seven months…it was like it was before…it seemed like I was all alone again." Naruto let his Dad hold him. Held between his parents Naruto knew he wasn't alone anymore and he was loved. Jiraiya never babied him and he hadn't wanted it, that wouldn't have helped him to get stronger but the nights had been so cold and lonely that it had been hard to believe that he was no longer alone in the world that he did in fact have family.

Again Talon didn't want to be left out and hopped onto Naruto's head. He peered down at Naruto and chirped.

Naruto laughed. Talon was indeed like his child. "We didn't forget you boy. You're my family too." He lifted a hand and let Talon nibble on his fingers while he rested against his father. "Okay, time to go face my brothers and sister now. Ain't no telling what Hinata's going say or do. I forgot how much her Gentle Fist hurts." Naruto lifted his head and smiled at his father. "Protect me?"

Iruka threw back his head laughing. He gave Naruto a smacking kiss on the forehead. "No way!" He stepped out of Naruto's way and took Tsunade into his arms. They hugged each other grateful to have their Naruto back.

* * *

**Hinata** had been standing just inside large living area waiting on Naruto. Her gaze had met her Father's then Sasuke's when they could hear yelling coming from Naruto's room. She was worried. Yes, she still had many questions for Naruto about why he was late but she didn't want anger today. Naruto was finally home and she'd forgiven him and just wanted to hold him. Mama Tsunade and Iruka had missed him terribly but they should have put aside the questions and just rejoiced in having him home again.

"Say nothing." Hinata told them. Don't ask him where he's been. They…must not have liked his answer." Hinata looked over at Jiraiya who stood quietly against one wall, his arms folded and head down. "I want him happy. _I want to be happy with him._ Please." Hinata looked about the room at their family imploringly.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other then at Sakura. All three nodded. Hanabi looked at her Father and he nodded so she did too. Neji also inclined his head. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Thank you." She heard a door open and turned quickly. Hinata smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes. She wished she'd run home and changed into something pretty for him. Hinata moved so she wouldn't be blocking the doorway.

In moments they appeared. Naruto was between his parents with both of them holding him about the waist. They were smiling but you could tell they'd all been crying. Talon came flying down the hall; he circled around Hinata then went to Takeshi's lap and started talking to his stomach. It was what was needed to set them all to laughing.

"That's our boy." Naruto said kissing his mother, squeezing father then going to Hinata. "Missed you." He kissed his lovely fiancée.

Hanabi jumped up. "Naruto!" She had been at school and had missed his arrival so she hadn't received a hug yet.

"Hanabi!" He mocked her but picked her up and held her tight. "Missed you too. Did you keep Hinata company while I was gone?"

Hanabi held tight. "Your body changed! You're hard Naruto." She pulled back and stroked his shoulder. "Wow." She looked over at her sister. "He won't be comfortable sleep on at all. Guess you'll have settle for a pillow or get your own bed. She told me she liked sleeping on your chest but it's too hard now." The girl patted his muscular chest.

"Hanabi!" Hinata blushed as everyone cracked up. "That was supposed to be between us – sisters." Hanabi was getting curious about boys and Hinata had told her some of the things she liked about Naruto.

"You won't sleep on my chest anymore? I worked hard for nothing?" Naruto's eyes twinkled.

Hinata had missed his teasing. "You haven't begun to work hard yet." She teased him back getting some whistles from the room and more laughter.

"I'll aim to please." With Hanabi still in his arms, Naruto again leaned down for a kiss.

"Will you two stop? I remind you parents and a child are here listening!" Iruka said moving to take a seat.

"Yes please. Let's keep Hanabi innocent for a while longer." Lord Hiashi commented but he was too happy to be upset about a few words. His family was back together.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade crossed the room and saw her fellow Sannin tense.

"Mama." Naruto put Hanabi down and hurried over to them.

"Hush." Tsunade took Naruto's hand. "Thank you. You kept him safe and brought him back home. I wish you had sent word but you're both home." She crooked a finger at him and smiled as Jiraiya warily lowered his head. Gently Tsunade kissed his cheek. "Thanks old friend."

Jiraiya blushed. "You're welcome. I only did what he asked. It was his decision." He looked from Tsunade to Iruka.

"He's a teenager. In this, _you_ should have made the decision." Iruka didn't sound angry but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Dad I thought we weren't going to do this." Naruto looked wearily over at his father.

"Sorry, sorry. Later Jiraiya." Iruka promised.

"Dad -." He stopped when Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder.

"He has a right to chew me out, you're his child Naruto. It's enough that you kept your mother from hitting me. Sometimes you work miracles kid." Jiraiya grinned at him.

"How's the – how's your chakra?" Takeshi stumbled forgetting that Hanabi didn't know yet. "I've got so many questions. Talon's been chattering nonstop. You must have had quite a time." He nodded his head letting Naruto know that the phoenix had gotten an earful and that she had in turn told him some of it.

"Better. Not great but better. Oh yeah? Guess I'll have to a word with him. Talon don't go telling tales!" He shook his finger at the hawk who ducked his head and hopped up to Takeshi's shoulder and tried to hide in the man's long ponytail. Naruto smiled indulgently then yawned.

"Let's sit down. There's been a lot of excitement today and no doubt you worked yourself to the bone." Tsunade pulled him over to an empty couch more than ready to mother him. Hinata also needing to be with him, sat down on his other side, Hanabi climbed into his lap and Sakura knelt down at his feet.

"Don't get any ideas, I just missed you." Sakura said smiling up at him and propping herself up on his knee.

Naruto looked left then right then down and grinned. "This is nice."

"What is wrong with this picture?" Neji laughed. "Sasuke, what happened? You usually get all the girls!" He couldn't wait to tell the others.

"This is a special case; I'd never be top dog with these ladies." Sasuke shook his head. It was funny, Naruto surrounded by fawning women and a first! "It won't happen again."

"Jealous? Just shut up and let me enjoy this." Naruto groused playfully. He pulled Hinata close. Hanabi lay on his chest despite its hardness and Tsunade leaned close to kissed his arm. "Really, can we do this more often?"

As they laughed, a door opened and the smell of ramen wafted into the house. Shizune followed by six shinobi carrying the special food and Teuchi and Ayame entered the room. "Welcome home Naruto! Ready to eat?"

His mouth dropped open. Naruto looked from his women to the food. He didn't want to move but his mouth was watering at the smell his favorite food. He looked down at Hinata hopefully then his mother. "Feed me?" Beautiful blue eyes pleaded.

Groans and laughter filled the room. Naruto, their son, brother, fiancé and friend was home. He was still the crazy idiot they all loved and he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this was so late but I finally got the chapter flowing like I wanted it to. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**

* * *

****Assessment**_

**Hinata **left the bathroom to find Naruto already asleep on the bed. She smiled, she had expected this. Of course it meant they wouldn't make love but she didn't mind. Her Naruto, the love of her life was home again and she couldn't be happier.

She checked the door making sure it was locked then giggled silently as she saw that Talon was sleeping as well with his head under one wing. He'd been by their side all day and apparently was just as tired as Naruto. "Thanks Talon for bringing him home safely." Hinata used one fingertip to stroke the hawk's back. He lifted his head and looked at her silently before sighing and lowering his head once more. "Such good boy. Sleep well."

Hinata threw away the milk carton that Naruto had drained when they'd finally got home. After a quick trip to the bathroom he'd begun stripping and getting ready for bed. She'd left him to take a shower and let him relax in his home. Apparently he'd tried to stay awake but exhaustion had taken hold. Since early that morning he'd been going nonstop. Checking the clock, Hinata saw that it was one in the morning and yawned automatically. Normally none of them stayed up late, as ninjas sleep was very important but this had been a special occasion. "You came home."

She now stood next to the bed and stared at him as he was bathed in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Naruto had one foot still on the floor and one arm over his face. He probably thought he'd just rest his eyes for a moment then simply fell asleep. "God Naruto, you're so beautiful!" Hinata whispered. The muscles in his arm bulged even sleep. Her eyes traced over every length and definition his body had gained. She could clearly see his abdominal muscles and he was even slimmer about the hips if that were possible. Hinata wondered if her hands could circle one of his rock hard thighs. "You worked very hard to come home looking like this." She laughed softly. Getting to know this new body of her lover's was going to be so much fun but later. Tonight she was content to sleep in his arms and listen to his heart.

Hinata turned off the lamp then cupped Naruto's knee and lifted it onto the bed. She resisted stroking him though it was tempting.

"Huh?" Naruto woke slightly confused.

"It's just me Naruto." Hinata said softly cupping his cheek.

"Hinata? You're here? You're supposed to be in Konoha." _It is her! Why isn't she at home? Who the hell cares? _"Sleep with me. I've missed you so much!" Naruto pulled her naked body to his and sighed. "It really is you." Naruto didn't know where he was nor did he care. Hinata was there. Gently he turned onto his side so they were face to face. Naruto stroked her face then kissed it all over. She was so soft and smelled so good. "You're here, with me." Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. He ran one hand down the silk of her back, cupped her bottom. The other slid through her hair and cupped her head. He sighed like he was finally whole again. He wanted to make love to her but he could feel sleep pulling on him again. "My Hinata…"

She could feel tears in her eyes. _Naruto thinks he's still out on his training mission. He's being so gentle, even in sleep. _"Yes Naruto, it's me. I'm with you." Hinata returned his kisses then slipped her leg between his and circled his small waist to stroke his lovely back. "Go to sleep now. I love you Naruto. I love you with all my heart." Hinata kissed his collarbone and hummed softly. In moments he was asleep again.

It hurt to know how desperately he'd missed her as she had him. The strength in his hands didn't relax as he held her because he couldn't bear to let her go. At least that's what she believed and it pleased her to think so for finally being this close to him, Hinata never wanted to let him go again. "And I won't. If you leave again, I go with you. Never again Naruto." She kissed him again and stroked his back, inhaled his male scent. Hinata rubbed her face against him sighing. There was no place on earth better than where she was right now.

* * *

**Sasuke **laughed as he approached Naruto's apartment. Takeshi was sitting on the steps with Talon on his shoulder. "I guess they're not up yet…or otherwise occupied!" He joined Takeshi on the steps looking up at the closed door.

"According to this guy, they're still sleeping." Takeshi gestured with his head to the hawk. "We did keep him up pretty late and monopolized his time. I think we owe them this time alone." He was embarrassed remembering how they'd all kept the couple from being alone.

Sasuke rubbed his neck. "Yeah we did didn't we? Come on, let's get out of here and head off the others." At Takeshi's look of shock he explained. "If we're here, won't everybody else show up looking for him too? It's just been one day so it's hard to believe he's home again."

"I guess that makes sense." Takeshi pushed himself to his feet then watched as Talon took flight. "Going hunting." He said watching the hawk disappear.

The two walked side by side and it wasn't long before they met Neji, Lee and Tenten on their way to Naruto's place. In moments all nine Chunin were on their way to one of the training fields. No they weren't going train since they'd been given the day off but it was a place to hang out and give Hinata and Naruto some alone time.

"I can't believe they actually feed him." Tenten was still shaking her head over that one. Only family had gone with Naruto back to the Hokage's residence. Neji had told them later what had happened.

Sakura shrugged. "He's been gone so long; they wanted to do whatever to make him happy. Remember, Naruto's never been spoiled – at all. It's not something they would normally do but yesterday, it seemed the most natural thing to do." Although she hadn't given in to the temptation to feed him Hinata, Lady Tsunade and even Hanabi had each fed Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto had eaten it up – the attention and the ramen!

"Yeah, I get the feeling it was pretty rough on him – being gone like that. It may have been silly but Naruto needed it." Sasuke said as he sat beneath a huge tree.

"Not only Naruto but Hinata and Lady Tsunade too. He's so very important to them that they would have done anything for him yesterday if it meant staying close to his side or seeing him smile. I imagine Iruka wanted to do more for Naruto as well but there wasn't much for him to do. We were all pulling Naruto our way, anxious to be with him, well I know I was." Takeshi said sitting cross-legged next to Sasuke.

"No, you're right. As much as Naruto was a loud-mouthed jerk when we were younger, I've come to know him better since the first Chunin exams." Shikamaru lay on his back staring up through the leaves at the puffy white clouds. "I wanted to talk to him, hear about his training and the things he saw. I wanted to play a game of Go with him since he said he'd actually learned the game. He's not the kid he was then, yeah he's still got that big laugh and happy smile but he'd grown up a lot too. I figure he's going to wish he was still on the road with all of us hovering around him all the time." He squinted as he tried to decide if he saw fish or some fruit hidden in the clouds.

Lee looked at the three of them all quiet and contemplative over Naruto. "I JUST WANT TO FIGHT HIM! DON'T TELL ME NONE OF YOU ARE CURIOUS AS TO JUST HOW MUCH STRONGER HE'S GOTTEN!" He stood up in his excitement, his voice echoing out over the field.

Sakura just reached up and grabbed his clenched fist and pulled. Quietly and adoringly Lee sat again and smiled at her. "Not so loud Lee." She admonished him.

Lee nodded vigorously then talked in a loud whisper, holding his hand extremely still since Sakura was still holding it. "You all saw him! Naruto's got all those muscles! If he trained that hard physically, then he had to train just as hard with his taijutsu and ninjutsu! I've just got to fight him!" He looked from Sakura for her approval at his tone to the other guys to see if they agreed with him.

They were all smiling at Lee. They couldn't help it. Sakura had total control over him! As they chuckled they exchanged glances and nodded at each other. "I can't wait to fight him either." Takeshi said. "He was already stronger than us and though phoenix and I have improved, I think my blond brother has passed us by again." He shook his head thinking of all the training he'd done but just one look at Naruto's muscles had made him feel weak.

"Hmph! That little idiot is more than likely stronger than all of us put together." Sasuke laughed. He was jealous but not so much as that he couldn't be proud of Naruto too. Still like Lee, he couldn't wait to pit his skills against Naruto's and he was anxious to learn if Naruto had been able to learn something in particular. If he had…Sasuke smiled thinking of him and Naruto, in this one way they could be true brothers.

"All that aside," Tenten began because she did not want a conversation on who was the best fighter. "What about the wedding?"

Neji shrugged. "It will happen when they are ready for it to happen. Yesterday, Naruto was tired, extremely tired even for him. Lady Tsunade noticed it too; she couldn't help it since she's a healer as well as his mother. I believe Uncle may have spoken to Hinata about it. I don't doubt that Hinata will wait until Naruto is well rested before marrying." His nearly white eyes looked over Tenten as he said that. He was clearly imagining another wedding.

"That and Naruto truly missed Konoha. He had tears in his eyes as we walked around the village before he covered his eyes with his shades." Shino told them, happy that Naruto was wearing his gift to him. "Despite the way people treat him or treated him, Naruto missed being at home. We should give him time to settle in, see all his favorite places before hurrying him to get married. Just because Naruto has all this power doesn't mean he doesn't feel the things we do. Emotions and how you handle them are a truer measure of strength than a well-toned body or excellent ninjutsu skills." Shino stood leaning on another tree watching an insect crawl over his hand.

Kiba watched him and grinned. Shino was smart, he'd give him that but Kiba also knew Shino wanted to see what Naruto could do. "I'm with Lee. Akamaru and me can't wait to tangle with him. Did you see how his eyes bugged out when he saw Akamaru?" Kiba and the dog laughed. In seven short months, Kiba could now ride Akamaru instead of the other way around. Akamaru had knocked Naruto down much the way Naruto had taken down Kakashi.

"Well who wouldn't be curious about what he learned?" Tenten said as the conversation came back around to her. "I imagine Hinata's just as curious but I'm sure what she wants most is just to be his forever." She looked at the guys who acted like they didn't understand since it was girl stuff. "You're all hopeless!" Tenten eyed Neji who wouldn't meet her eyes but he was blushing. "Well, not all of you." She whispered and reached for his hand.

Neji endured his friends' laughter and feeling suddenly bold, he pulled Tenten close and kissed her. Having silenced Tenten and the silly comments from Kiba and Choji, he turned triumphant wide eyes back at them. Besides Naruto, he was the only other one to be in a serious relationship. "Don't knock until you know what it's like _boys._" His smile was as lordly as Hiashi's.

"Oh brother!" Sasuke groaned but he was smiling too.

"WHAT IS IT LIKE?!" Lee asked his curiosity palpable. Not even Sakura's touch could calm him. He held tightly to her hand and looked from Sakura to Neji and Tenten.

Sakura tried in vain to loosen his grip. "Don't even think about it Lee!"

Their laughter carried over the green grass. The wind even had the sound nearing the academy where Iruka worked. He was overly cheerful, completely into teaching the kids the skills they would need. Umino Iruka was a happy man. His adopted son was home and safe.

While his students were taking a test, Iruka wandered over to the window to look out on the beautiful day. He remembered that first sight of Naruto, up in the sky his arms out like he was flying and laughing with pure joy. _I wish__ more of that for you son and hopefully you're getting another taste of joy today! _Iruka chuckled. He and Tsunade had agreed to leave Naruto and Hinata alone today. They'd monopolized his time all yesterday afternoon then had joined him when they'd left to go explore the village and of course the other Chunins were nearby. When they'd finally kissed him goodnight, those eleven had shown no hint of breaking up so there was no telling when Hinata and Naruto had gone home.

The couple hadn't found one opportunity to be alone the whole day. Iruka watched a bird flying in the sky and wondered where Talon was. Surely the bird wasn't stuck inside with the loving couple. Again he chuckled. Those two had been talking in innuendos the whole day. After a while he'd stopped complaining knowing it was because they truly loved each other. Today was their day to spend time together as man and woman.

A few beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he contemplated the upcoming wedding. For some reason he got nervous thinking about standing up before all his friends and vowing to share his life with someone and it wasn't even his own wedding! Mayu came to mind then. She'd left a week or so after Naruto. They were greatly attracted to each other but she was wary of the life he and all ninjas led. And that's where they'd left it. Mayu would either come to terms being with a ninja and dealing with secrets or not. _And then there's Naruto's secret. How would she handle a stepson almost as powerful as a God? _ Iruka sighed as he recalled Naruto's long ago nightmare. Naruto feared losing him to a woman and a family of his own but Iruka wouldn't do that to Naruto or himself. If Mayu decided to give this relationship a serious try, he'd have to tell her that Naruto, demon and all was part of the package. _That is if Naruto ever forgives me…_

A cloud hid the sun as thoughts of the Fourth entered his mind, Naruto's true father. _He is yours but he's mine too. When the time comes…please help him to understand… _Iruka pleaded silently then as the cloud drifted away from the sun, he pushed the dread away. Now was not that time and he was determined to enjoy every second he had with Naruto until then.

"Iruka-sensei! We're all finished! Will you quit daydreaming?!" Konohamaru complained standing just behind his teacher. "Why didn't you take the day off? You're obviously missing Naruto!" The boy asked with his hands on his hips, scarf trailing on the floor behind him. "We're going to go see him after school lets out, right?" Konohamaru asked of his two friends Udon and Moegi. Both nodded along with their leader.

"No you will not and that's an order! Naruto is resting at home today. None us are going to bother him. He just got home Konohamaru, let him be for one day." Iruka looked sternly down at the boy.

"Naruto won't mind. He must have been to some amazing places right?" Konohamaru's eyes got huge and he clenched his tiny fists in excitement.

"Naruto won't mind, to-mor-row. Today he just wants to spend time at home. I mean it Konohamaru, if I find out you bothered Naruto today," Iruka stopped thinking of a suitable punishment. "Well for starters, you won't be allowed to learn any new jutsus with the rest of the class. I'll make you wait until almost the end of the school year **and** you'll have to stay everyday to clean the classrooms – by yourself!" Iruka pointed his finger at Konohamaru whose mouth had dropped open in shock.

"Better leave Naruto alone Konohamaru. How are you going to become Hokage if you don't know any jutsus?" Udon asked pushing up his glasses.

Moegi just shook her head. "Naruto wants to spend time with Hinata silly! He can play with us later. _She's_ always going to come first for him." She suddenly understood why Iruka wanted them to stay away from Naruto. "It _so romantic,_ being in love!" She sighed, blushed and looked at Konohamaru shyly.

Konohamaru shuddered and looked back at Iruka. "…Yeah… He'll be free tomorrow right? Then I can wait until then." The little boy edged back towards his seat avoiding Moegi.

Iruka didn't try to stop his laughter. He herded them back to their seats; it was time to get back to work. _Have fun you two._

_

* * *

_**Tsunade **hummed as she stamped never-ending stacks of paper. Several times Shizune had stared at her in shock from the doorway. Once when she dared to enter the office with more work, Shizune had quickly touched her forehead and asked if she was alright. Tsunade had just laughed and she did so again. Although she wouldn't see Naruto today or at least she doubted that she would, her son was at last home again.

She continued to hum and smile as she thought of Naruto. Those two were probably still in bed. Last night, they'd hardly left each other's side. As they walked about the village, he'd gained a lot of attention. So much so that they had their own parade following them. Many ninjas had joined in the walk asking questions about his journey and training but Naruto refrained from getting into that too much, just wanting to enjoy being home. Like Iruka, she worried that people might try to bother him today in order to satisfy their curiosity but first thing that morning, Tsunade had taken care of that. Four former Anbu had been assigned to keep people away from Naruto and Hinata's apartment. Tsunade's smile widened, that was just the beginning of their punishment! "Just you idiots wait! You'll think Ibiki is a pussycat when I'm through with you! Ha!"

"What are you laughing at?" Jiraiya asked as he jumped into the room. He noticed that her joy from yesterday had carried over to today. He took a seat and stretched out his legs before him.

"Why if it isn't the toad-man?" Tsunade looked over his lounging frame. Because she'd been so happy to see Naruto yesterday, she hadn't really given her old friend much attention but as her eyes looked him up and down, Tsunade saw some changes. "You've lost some weight Jiraiya and you worn to the bone." She got up quickly and went to him. Her soft hand caressed his cheek. "Was it that bad?"

Jiraiya blinked. He'd agreed with Naruto when the boy didn't want to tell everyone the extreme measures they'd gone through to train him but just like Naruto's muscles, Jiraiya couldn't hide his weariness. "He's a tough kid with stamina to spare and I did my best to keep up with him. I'll be okay now that we're back in one place." He missed her hand the moment she took it away then watched as she went to a locked cabinet on the other side of the room.

Tsunade got out several ingredients, a bowl and grinder. Taking them back to her desk she mixed together the different medicines then poured it into a small container. "Here, drink this every morning and evening. Fix it like you do tea. It should help bring back your strength."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded his gratitude. It wasn't often she was this nice to him so he planned to enjoy it. He put the little jar in one of his pockets and looked up to see her sitting on the edge of the desk still staring at him. "What?"

"Tell me. Tell me what kind of training you did. How did Naruto get such a ripped body? How was he able to stop _me?"_ Tsunade prided herself on her strength. Being able to totally destroy objects as well as enemies with just one punch of her fist was her signature move but Naruto had caught and held her fist easily!

He laughed. _She's upset she can't use that against him anymore! _"Actually Naruto figured that one out on his own. He wanted to be stronger so I told him to picture the strongest person he knew and how best to stop them. Naruto picked his mother." Jiraiya smiled as her cheeks flushed. "Somehow he was able to do whatever it is you do so it was no big deal to him to gently grab your deadly fist and kiss it."

"Wait – so Naruto can break walls just like me?" Tsunade couldn't help feeling proud of him.

"I'm not telling. I'll let Naruto show you himself." Jiraiya sat up in the chair groaning just a little. He was tired. "That's one of the reasons I stopped by this morning. You should give Naruto an assessment test. You know, to see just how much he's improved and to prove that he didn't keep you guys waiting for no good reason. Oh and make it soon. I just want to sack out for a while so let's get that test over and done with." Jiraiya wanted to be there to see everyone's reactions to Naruto's growth as a shinobi.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "You mean you want to go look at half naked women. Did his training keep you from your favorite pastime?" She asked dryly.

"What better way to rest than having some lovely ladies to look at?!" He grinned unrepentant. "And it did yes. There were only a few beauties who were treated to some time with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya!" He would have struck a pose but didn't feel like moving. "Besides, I figure the kid will be getting married soon and I want to be feeling better for that."

"Yes, his wedding. Well the plans are done; Naruto just has to pick a day." Tsunade moved around her desk to sit down. "An assessment? I would like to see what he's learned. Maybe in a few days. I'll have him square off against Kakashi, that should tell me the level of his strength. What?" She asked when Jiraiya shook his head. "There are few ninjas as strong as Kakashi, Jiraiya. Even you should know that!" Her hands pressed against the desk.

"Of course Kakashi's strong but he's not enough. Maybe throw in a few more Jonin or let Naruto fight Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Choji as well as Kakashi all at the same time. Then maybe you'll get an idea of how strong Naruto's become." Jiraiya told her in all seriousness.

She blinked at him. Tsunade searched his face looking for the lie but there was none. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "So strong so quickly? Naruto against _six people?_ Are telling me he would _win?"_ Then immediately she thought of the fox within him. "He'll be using…no?" Jiraiya was shaking his head and grinning.

"Nope, Naruto will use his own chakra, not that he didn't train with the fox's chakra too but for the assessment it will be all Naruto and Naruto alone. And I didn't say he would win but having that many people to fight will challenge him. Each of them has very different styles and don't forget, Naruto's got his shadow clones. He can create hundreds of them without breaking a sweat. I just think that fighting those guys will best demonstrate his ability. I'm sure it got boring for him to always be fighting me." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto had in fact complained about that.

Tsunade wasn't sure she wanted to believe him but then Naruto's determination was like no other. He could possibly be strong enough to take on that many people and come out barely winded. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." She said quietly wanting to talk to him now and see him in action but this was his day with Hinata.

"Great, well I'm going back to bed I think! Didn't know how damn tired I was until we got home." The Sannin stretched and yawned. He walked around the desk intending to go out the way he came in. "Oh yeah, I had another reason for stopping by this morning – here." Jiraiya tossed a heavy packet onto Tsunade's desk. "The pictures you wanted. I took them when the kid wasn't aware of what I was up to. Enjoy!" He gave her one of his big smiles then with a wave was gone.

Tsunade stared after him for a minute then snatched up the heavy envelope. Carefully she opened it and drew out the first picture. It was taken shortly after he'd left them. Naruto sat staring off into space a melancholy expression on his face. Talon sat on his shoulder also staring out into the horizon. Her son looked so sad and tears formed in her eyes. The next was of Talon waking Naruto up by trying to feed him something dead. Tsunade laughed through her tears. She spent the next several hours just going through the pictures one by one and when she heard the academy bell releasing the students for the day, she headed there to share these treasures with Naruto's father.

* * *

**This** was the second time she'd woken up but Naruto still slept. She'd heard Talon chirruping early this morning and had reached up to open the window for him. It had been a while since she'd taken care of the hawk so she'd forgotten about leaving the window open so he could go in and out when he needed to. No sooner than she'd gotten the window open, the brown and gold hawk slipped out with small shriek of thanks. Her movement had jostled Naruto and he pulled her back to him, clutched her around the waist and buried his face in her hair.

So Hinata had snuggled into his embrace and gone back to sleep. Now it was late morning if not afternoon already and Naruto was still sleeping. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. One hand cupped a breast while the other rested against her belly occasionally stroking the tender skin. She loved it. For seven long and lonely months, she'd lain in this very bed with only a stuffed fox. It wasn't a big bed by any means but without Naruto it felt too big.

Carefully she removed the hand holding her breast and turned over. She wanted to see him. Automatically and without waking, Naruto moved with her. His arm became her pillow and he shifted his hips forward letting his top leg mix with hers. Naruto's free hand stroked her soft hip before resting heavily on her plump bottom.

Hinata smiled as she looked at him. He looked wild with his hair so long and the beard on his face. Looking closely at his face, she saw tiny lines about his eyes. "My poor baby, you really worked hard didn't you?" She leaned close and gently kissed each eye. Her soft hand moved to lay flat against his nonexistent stomach. "Hey you!" She whispered. "Thanks for taking care of him. Well you do it because you're a part of him but still… thanks." Hinata patted the strong flesh. "Even with you sharing your strength with him, Naruto exhausted himself didn't he? I can't even begin to imagine the rigors he put himself through for us." She closed her eyes and moved her head until her lips rested over his heart. "I'm sorry Naruto, fox. You both worked so hard just to protect us." A tear wet her lashes.

"I did, we did but we don't want apologies – just your love." His gravelly voice sounded above her head and Naruto chuckled when she jerked, startled. "Morning sweetheart." Using his chin he pushed her head so that he could kiss her. And Naruto kissed her. The arm that had been her pillow slid down her back pushing her pelvis forward. The leg between hers rose until it rested against her sex while his other hand gripped her knee and pulled her leg over his hip.

He moaned as plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth. It was like he was a starving man presented with a feast. Lips and tongues were sucked, tickled and teased. Teeth nibbled at supple flesh.

Hinata couldn't breathe. Her nipples were pebbles and the V between her legs began to leak moisture onto his thigh. She grabbed his fuzzy face trying to slow him down. "Na...Nah…Naru-to…" She hated to pull her lips from him but she would faint if she didn't.

He grunted at the loss but moved on to her cheeks, chin, nose, eyes and forehead. "You're real, so very real." Naruto sighed into her ear. His hands pressed against her bottom. "I'm not going to be able to go slow sweetheart! Can you…reach the condoms?" Naruto asked as he sucked on her neck.

"Ah! Ohh…don't need… oh my…" Hinata bit his shoulder as his hand slipped between them and teased her wet nubbin. "PROTECTED! NARUTO!" Hinata was already coming; she hadn't been able to resist his touch. She laughed and cried kissing his neck and shoulder and trembled. "We're…safe. NOW NARUTO!"

Naruto pulled back to smile and stare into her eyes. He could feel her body readying itself for him. "You're sure? We're safe?" He kissed at her tears and his fingers never stopped moving.

Hinata nodded quickly and reached for him. He was hot and hard. Her breath caught in her throat. "I promise – we're safe. We'll have babies later." Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of making babies with Naruto but now was not the time.

He was so hard it hurt and her soft had was killing him. Naruto rolled Hinata over onto her back. He let her guide him to her entrance. "Ah, damn…" Naruto blinked at the feel of her. It was like their first time all over again. His skin was touching hers without anything between them. He rested his forehead on hers staring into her eyes and went home.

Talon landed on the window sill and stared down at them. At first it looked like they were playing but they weren't. He knew what they were up to. With a shuffle of wings, he turned to look out on the village and wait for his master and mistress to finish.

* * *

**"I** never, ever want to move again. I want to stay right here for the rest of my life." Naruto said with a replete sigh.

"Sounds like a plan to me but we may have to roll over every now and again." Hinata laughed and folded one leg over his back trapping him with her silken thighs. "Besides I need time to learn this new body of yours. I can't say I ever cared much one way or the other for muscles but I'm loving these!"

Naruto laughed deeply and pushed up to look down in her face. "Well this is just a nice side effect to all the training but I'm glad you like my muscles and I give you permission to love this body as much and as long as you want to!" Her beauty and her complete and utter acceptance of him was all he needed.

Hinata laughed with him and fell in love yet again. He looked so happy right now. Somehow she would do everything in her power to always make him this happy. "Your permission? You do remember that I can paralyze you whenever I want! I'll have my wicked way with you and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me." She tugged on his ears bringing his mouth to hers.

Naruto felt excitement run through him. "You promise?" He squirmed as her fingers tickled his sides.

Their play led to another round of love making and the only reason they didn't start another was Naruto's stomach and Talon was tired of waiting on them. They showered with much laughter then in a T-shirt for Hinata and shorts for Naruto they set about making the biggest meal they could with almost everything they had in the house.

"So you're okay with Talon staying with us?" Naruto fed the hawk a piece of bread. "I missed him like crazy every time I sent him home. Talon's good company." He rubbed the hawk's soft head.

"I wouldn't dream of separating you two. He's taken on your personality." Hinata laughed as the hawk now came to her to be fed. Then she looked up at Naruto. "You make it sound like you were alone out there Naruto. Didn't you have any fun with Master Jiraiya?" She reached over and wiped some sauce from his lip.

Naruto grabbed her hand kissed it. "Jiraiya…funny how I don't call him Pervy Sage all the time anymore. Yeah, he can be a lot of fun but when it comes to training, he's a real taskmaster. There's no babying from him or much help. Some stuff I was on my own." Naruto looked out the window seeing the past. "At night when I fell down and couldn't move anymore, he'd tell me stories about when he was growing up. Stuff about Mama and the Third Hokage. I liked that part and tried to stay awake for it but often went to sleep to his voice." Naruto squeezed her hand then started eating again.

"Don't tell me you slept outside the whole time you were gone! It was cold!" Hinata looked incredulous. She'd often wondered but figured they'd go into towns or villages when the weather got bad.

Naruto chewed and looked at her shocked face. He wondered how much he should tell her. It would worry her even though it was all said and done. "Sweetheart, you know ninjas can't train around ordinary people, especially me. They'd get hurt. We visited towns when we were out of food, needed new clothes or the pervert in Jiraiya overruled his common sense. Hinata, I survived and came home. Okay?" Her hair was so long now that it covered her breast and touched her waist. Unable to resist, Naruto reached out touch it.

She shook her head and leaned into him. "You don't have to suffer so much Naruto! It wasn't necessary to train in freezing temperatures and to fall down exhausted because you'd worked from sunrise to sunset! Dammit Naruto – I don't want you to suffer anymore!" Hinata stood abruptly and went over to the sink, her back to him.

Talon looked from one to the other chirruped at Naruto.

"It's okay boy." He reassured the hawk. "Here, drink some water." Naruto poured some into a bowl and pushed it towards the hawk. Slowly he rose to his feet and went to Hinata. Naruto circled her waist. "You're worrying the baby." He said into her hair.

Hinata laughed softly as she was supposed to. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to explode like that. I just…it hurts to think of you cold and alone. It sounds too much like…" She couldn't finish.

"But it wasn't like that at all." He knew she was talking about his early years. "I wasn't completely alone and it was my choice. Jiraiya wanted to be closer to civilization but I wouldn't let him. I wanted the harsh cold weather and the silence and the barren landscapes. I didn't want comfort and smiling faces because I knew I'd want to come home. That emptiness, that hole that entered me when I left you…I used that pain to become stronger. My suffering was _my choice._ Maybe…maybe because I suffered before, its the only way I know to become stronger." Naruto stepped back as Hinata swirled around.

"No! That can't be true Naruto." Her hands gripped his arms as her eyes stared into his. "You don't have to suffer anymore especially not to train." Hinata could only see acceptance in Naruto's eyes. He accepted suffering like it was it was an article clothing to be slipped on and off. "Can you…can you try and not do that anymore? I don't like Naruto. It hurts…" Her hands fell to his waist and she stepped into him.

Naruto sighed and held her. He didn't want secrets between them but at the same time telling her this may have been a mistake. He was_ used to suffering_ in some way or another. Like he told her, that pain just urged him forward to the place where he didn't have to suffer anymore like where he was right now – home with her. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'll try…" Naruto knew that's all he could do but in his heart, he knew there would be more suffering to come. It was his life.

She felt awful. Just yesterday she'd been upset with Dad and Mama Tsunade for upsetting him and here she was doing it too. Naruto was just home, barely twenty-four hours and already she was putting demands on him and hurting him. Hinata kissed his chest and collarbone. "No Naruto, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just so happy you're home." She stood on tiptoe hiding her face in his neck.

"It's okay. It was bound to come up; I'm just sorry it upset you. We'll find a way for this to work out. Guess this is our first problem as a couple. All things considered, this is a fairly simple problem." Naruto tried teasing her but it was true, he would try for her to not suffer.

Hinata smiled and hugged him tighter. "So if we just had a fight, then does this mean we get to kiss and make up?" She blinked away her tears and lifted her head.

"Are all Hyugas this smart?" They started to kiss again when there was a knock at the door. Naruto groaned and pecked at Hinata's lips. "I was hoping no one would bother us today. Maybe we can pretend we're not home?" He looked down at her hopeful.

"Silly, everybody knows you're home! Let's just see who it is then politely send them away. I'll tell them we're sick!" Hinata giggled and pushed him to the door and stood behind him since all she was wearing was one of Naruto's shirts.

Naruto sighed and opened the door but there was no one there. He looked around but nothing. He stepped out then stopped when his foot hit something. For a moment he stared at two men lounging against the building across the street but he didn't sense any ill intent from them and besides that, Hinata was way more interesting than them especially since she was pressed so close to him.

Hinata peered around him also looking. "What is it?" She slipped her head under his arm and together they bent down to pick up a heavy packet. "A delivery? From who?" Hinata wrapped and arm around him, holding on tight.

He inspected the package. "No name. Hey, get inside! Only I get to see you like this!" Naruto flipped up the tail of the shirt and laughed as Hinata scrambled back. He shut the door not seeing a grinning Jiraiya up on the next roof.

"Naruto!" She huffed with pink cheeks then snatched the packet away and opened it. Hinata suddenly went very silent as she looked at the contents. A hand covered her heart as she stared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto hurried to her side then gasped. "That sneaky pervert! He took pictures!" He tried to take the photos away but Hinata side stepped gracefully. "Come on sweetheart, I don't know what's in there but I know you don't need to see those!" Naruto hadn't wanted any pictures taken since he'd been out there to work and he hadn't wanted them to see just how hard he'd been working or the empty places they'd been.

Hinata moved over to the bed and sat down cross-legged studying the picture of him and Talon staring at nothing. "Tell me what you were thinking." Before her was his life while he'd been away. Naruto would have glossed over the facts to spare her but here were little touches of the reality that was his training. "Please?" Finally she looked up at him.

Naruto stood with his hands on his hips looking disgusted but that face of hers took all the fight out of him. Hinata's wonderful, lovely face so needy and wanting to only to understand. He sighed and went to her. Putting pillows behind their backs and leaning against the wall, he put his arm around her shoulder. "That was…oh you want to see too?" Talon flew over to rest on his head. "Nosy kid." Humor returned to him. Hopefully the old toad hadn't taken any pictures that would worry Hinata. "Yeah, this was about two days later…"

Hinata would look from the pictures to his face as he spoke. He'd matured even more. The boy he'd been was hard to find in the man beside her. Naruto had spoken little of his training but these moments captured on paper spoke of another side of him. She would have sworn that she knew all of him but there was still so much to learn. Quietly she listened and looked and admired this new Naruto.

* * *

"**Here **Shino. Sorry I forgot about everything yesterday but don't worry it always had air, water and food. See I was very careful." Naruto handed Shino a small cage with a bug the size of a man's thumb in it. It's the right kind right? Like in that book you gave me?" Naruto stood with his hands on his hips grinning with anticipation.

Shino's hands shook ever so slightly as he looked at the rare beetle Naruto had found. Just looking at it, he could tell it was healthy and well cared for and _pregnant!_ "…Naruto I…Naruto you…Naruto, thank you." Shino lifted his head fully out of his collar and smiled at his friend. He held out one hand and clasped Naruto's warmly. "Thanks! Umm, I've got to take this home and show my father. Sorry, I'll see you guys later!" Still smiling, Shino ran off quickly but the cage in his hand was steady for he was carrying precious cargo.

Naruto laughed. "Anybody ever see him smile like that before?" They were at the Hyuga estate in the garden. His day with Hinata hadn't been interrupted and even though he would have enjoyed more time alone with her, he knew the others were waiting to spend some time with him too. So he'd grabbed his heavy pack filled with presents for everyone then headed to Lord Hiashi's and with his permission, invited everyone over. "Okay, that gift was alive so it had to go first. Let's see, next is Lee!"

"Me? Yes!" Lee jumped to his feet and moved closer. "Thanks Naruto! What is it? Oh, it's heavy!" Lee ripped off the lid. He looked confused as it appeared to be a box full of metal balls. Lee was about to question Naruto when his friend reached in picked up a handful of metal. Once out of the box, Lee could finally tell what it was. It was actually a shirt made of weighted metal beads.

"Well even though we didn't go to many towns or villages, the places we did stop at had some really great stuff. In one town there was this shop, this place was unique to say the least but when I saw this, I thought of you Lee. You wear it when you're training or in battle. Like your leg weights, it makes you stronger and faster as you train or you can wear it under your clothes like chain mail for protection. Well, that's how it was explained to me." Naruto covered his ear as Lee yelled into it. The guy jumped up and down in excitement, put on the heavy metal shirt then he too left the group so he could go show Guy-sensei his new gift. "Is everybody going to leave after I give them something?" Naruto wiggled a finger in his ear as he eyed the rest of his friends with mock exasperation.

They all laughed and promised not to run off and the gift giving went on. Tenten received a portable kit containing a sharpening stone, some oil and polishing cloths for her limitless collections of weapons. Tongue-in-cheek, Hinata told Neji to be on his best behavior since now his lady's weapons would be as sharp as the wind. Naruto laughed and kissed her while Neji tried to ignore them. Seems they hadn't forgotten Hanabi's warning from so long ago and were still teasing him.

"Neji, I wasn't sure what to get you. Pervy Sage thought I should give you one of his books but I thought Tenten might not like that!" Naruto said quickly as the girl frowned. "So, I got you some other books. Hinata once told me you had a thing about history, so I got a bunch of books on the histories of every place we went." He handed his soon to be brother-in-law a stack of books. As he handed them to a bright eyed Neji, he winked and gestured to the bottom book, it was Make Out Tactics. Naruto nodded sagely and smiled when Neji carefully slipped the book into his sleeve.

"Sakura you get, well here. I hope you like it." Naruto handed her a small package and stepped back to Hinata's side.

Sakura looked at his nervous face then quickly tore open the package. She stopped stunned then her eyes shining like emeralds looked up at her baby brother. "Naruto…it's beautiful." She stood and shook out the dress. It was the same shade as her hair and silk. It fell to her knees and it had only one shoulder strap leaving the other bare.

"Were you a girl in another life? What about shoes? You know about those too?" Sasuke asked sarcastically earning a punch from Hinata and Tenten. He rubbed his arms but laughed when Naruto blushed.

"Oh shut up! My Naruto just has wonderful taste. Sakura, I can't wait to see it on you!" Hinata smacked Sasuke one more time before going to the girl to admire the dress.

Sakura let Hinata hold it as she went to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Naruto. You're so sweet!" She kissed his cheek then laughed as the hair tickled her lips. "So you're keeping it then?" Sakura cupped his face.

"Yeah, Hinata likes it so for a while yeah. Father trimmed it for me." Naruto grinned remembering the hard look Hiashi had giving him when he'd held the razor in his hand. Apparently he'd looked scared silly because Hiashi had had a laughing fit. "Okay on with the gifts." He kissed his sister then went back to his pack.

Choji got some exotic foods. Akamaru a huge bone, well it was huge when he was small dog, now it was just a snack. Naruto apologized but the dog gave him a wet doggy kiss as thanks. Kiba got books too on different breeds of dogs and the addresses of some of the breeders; maybe Konoha could get some new types of dogs and expand their four-legged forces.

"Shikamaru, I want to play you first okay? You think I'm kidding but did learn to play pretty well!" From the depths of his pack, Naruto produced two exquisitely carved wooden boxes. Inside were highly polished Go stones. He passed them to a shocked genius. "Wait there's more, it's not the one I wanted to get but I could afford this one. Here." Solemnly Naruto presented the second part of his gift.

Shikamaru was already staring at the stones and the beautiful boxes but his mouth dropped open at the matching wooden Go board. It was perfect, simply perfect. He blinked then smiled at Naruto shaking his head. "Can we play now?" Never had he thought to own such a beautiful Go set. "Why Naruto? You didn't have to." With the utmost care, Shikamaru took the heavy Go board then placed the stones in their boxes on top and stroked his fingers over them in appreciation.

"You're my friends and I wanted to. Shikamaru…you were the first to know. You accepted me – no questions, so consider this a thank you of sorts for that." Naruto shrugged then took the hand Shikamaru offered him.

"You're welcome and thanks Naruto. I'll treasure it." Shikamaru said looking him over. Gone was too happy overeager kid, now a man stood before him. He'd chosen to pull his hair back again with the shades resting in his hair. Here was a brand new Naruto.

Naruto let go of Shikamaru's hand then turned to his brothers. "I think getting stuff for you guys was hardest." Naruto noticed Sasuke looking down at the ground a pained expression on his face and Naruto immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to bring up painful memories for his brother. "Sasuke…"

"So that's why the pack was so damned heavy!" Takeshi said interrupting. He'd been informed of Sasuke's initial reaction to the fox within Naruto. At first he'd been angry and the two of them had had an argument and almost came to blows but Hinata had stepped in and made them sit and talk it out.

Takeshi knew that Sasuke wished that he'd been like Shikamaru and that he'd been there for Naruto without doubts, hate and accusations. Now wasn't the time for recriminations. That was the past, no need to dwell there anymore. "So what did I get? Sasuke can wait!" He grabbed Naruto in a headlock. Takeshi laughed as Naruto playfully wrestled with him. There was so much power in him yet he was holding back as they played. "I missed you Naruto." Funny how he'd gotten so used to rough-housing with him, he hadn't realized until now how much fun it was to be Naruto's big brother.

Naruto quit playing, unhooked Takeshi's arm and looked up at the man. "Yeah, me too. You grew on me pretty quick." He grinned. "So for you and your new place, I got you this." Out of the pack he withdrew a large roll of canvas. "Open it." Again he grew nervous as he waited for his new brother to unroll the canvas.

Takeshi did. "Naruto…little brother…she's beautiful. How do you like it my lady?" He laughed at the phoenix's response. Takeshi tore his eyes from the painting of a phoenix. "How?" By this time most everyone was crowding around behind Takeshi to look at the painting of a phoenix in flight.

"I met this kid. Man he had paintings everywhere! I was showing him pictures of you guys and mentioned my big-big brother loved the legend of the phoenix and seeing the colors you wear, he painted that. Ugh – what was that for?!" Naruto jerked away from his brother when Takeshi planted a wet kiss on his forehead.

"From the phoenix. She wanted me to kiss you on the lips so be happy that's as far as I went!" Takeshi laughed and took back his painting from Tenten. "She would like to meet this child one day to thank him for portraying her so beautifully."

"Sure we can go one day." Naruto said. "I want him to do one of us." He looked over at Hinata with a soft smile.

"I'd love that!" She blew him a kiss then went to Sasuke. "Your turn oh-sarcastic-one." Hinata pulled him to his feet and was glad to see him smiling. He was better now.

"The only thing I want is to know is if you succeeded." Sasuke stood before Naruto a question in his eyes.

"You would have to bring that up! Yes and no." He looked away from his brother's black stare.

"What the hell does that mean? Either you can or not!" Sasuke scowled.

"I can and can't!" They were nose to nose glaring at each other. "You'll just have to see for yourself!" Naruto pushed him back. "Now take your damn present!"

"When? Show me now!" He gripped Naruto's shirt.

"Am I going to have to hurt you?" Hinata asked with her hands on her hips. "Later Sasuke. You two can play later!" She was thrilled to see them bonding again. Sasuke was never able to brood for long with Naruto around.

Sasuke eyed the girl and sighed. She would hurt him. "Soon. Okay give me the damn gift!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Naruto blinked and looked from Hinata to Sasuke then busted out laughing. "SHE TAMED YOU! YOU'RE AN OBEIDENT LITTLE BOY. MY HINATA'S GOT YOU DANCING LIKE A PUPPET ON A STRING!" He was laughing so hard he fell down.

"Oh shut up! Idiot! Like you're not whipped!" Sasuke wanted to kick him but knew he didn't dare not with Hinata there. Naruto's laughter was getting on his nerves. It had been a while since he'd heard so much laughter. _Stupid little brother!_

"Yeah but I'm in love with her, it's easy being whipped when it's for love!" Naruto wiped away tears. _It's so much fun to tease you Sasuke!_

"I'm not sure that's a compliment." Hinata said frowning down at Naruto. Sighing she held out a hand to help him up then smiled when he kissed it first. Sometimes he was a real charmer.

"Here big bro." Naruto dug into his almost empty pack. "It actually seems like the right thing now." He said quietly as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had changed his look yet again. Black pants with a white shirt open at the neck and a dark blue long coat with a high collar. Naruto nodded to himself.

Sasuke eyed him curiously then opened the small box. Inside was a pair of fingerless, hand protector gloves. He began to nod, he'd been thinking about getting some. "Nice little brother. Thanks." He pulled them out then stopped when he spotted something else in the box. "You don't give a guy jewelry you idiot." Sasuke said softly but there was no menace in his words. He turned, put down the box then put on his gloves. Sasuke then picked up the necklace and slipped it over his head before turning back to his friends.

A black cord led down to the silver pendant. There was an 'S' and an 'N' then below it 'brothers' all in kanji. Sasuke stepped forward and to everyone's surprise, hugged Naruto briefly. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto hugged him tight. He hadn't been sure Sasuke would like it but he wanted there to be a physical representation of their brotherhood. They broke apart and stood awkwardly for a moment then Naruto went to his pack again. "I got something for Father and Hanabi too. I hid Mama's and Dad's back at her house. They'll get theirs tonight. What about you sweetheart? I can give you yours now or wait until it's just us."

Hinata had wondered if he'd brought her anything. What she wanted most was in front of her standing tall and looking handsome. "Do we need to be alone for you to give it to me?" She realized it could be something really embarrassing especially knowing how much stuff he'd picked up from Master Jiraiya.

"Nah, I'm just hoping you'll want to thank me…in bed." Naruto grinned at her.

"Oh you! Give my present!" Hinata hit him in the stomach then realized she was only hurting herself against those rock hard muscles.

"My lady, your gift." Naruto bowed before her then handed her a large flat box.

"It another dress! It has to be. That's what it is, isn't Naruto?" Sakura linked her arm with his watching Hinata sit down to open her gift.

"Yeah. The last one got messed up and besides once I saw it…you'll be an angel wearing it. Not that you aren't one already." Naruto said softly looking at the love of his life.

Hinata stopped to look at him. In his eyes, she could tell he spoke from the heart. Excitement and love flowed from him to her. She forgot all about her gift.

"Open it! Come on Hinata, I'm dying here!" Sakura said bouncing next to Naruto. The romance between them was always something to watch but right now she wanted to see this new dress.

Blinking lavender eyes, Hinata did as she was told. She had no words. The dress seemed to glow in the bright sunshine. It was pearly white. "For me?" Hinata was crying as she stood.

"Beautiful." Takeshi sighed.

Sasuke said. "Damn."

"Whoa." Shikamaru whistled.

Akamaru woofed in appreciation. There were other murmurs of awe.

The dress was floor length. The silky creation would fasten behind her neck. A V led to her breasts with another V below them to emphasize those curves then it fell softly in a straight line. Her back would be completely exposed stopping at her waist. Hinata's pale skin, light eyes and dark hair wearing this dress – she would be a sensual angel.

"Only for you." Naruto whispered. His heart sped up. _Man I love this woman!_

Hinata carefully placed the dress back in the box then ran into Naruto's arms. She was held tight then spun around. "I love it! I love you!" She said into his ear.

"I know." He laughed joyously. "But say it some more!"

"I hope you guys are taking notes." Sakura said as she blew her nose. These two were her hope. One day she wanted love like this.

"I remember everything and believe me; I will use it all if I have to. But the clothes thing – that's Naruto's. I'd fail miserably." Shikamaru slouched against a tree watching the couple with a smile.

"I'm not that bad a judge of clothing but when I meet that special someone – I'm taking Naruto shopping with me. With him along, whatever we pick out will be special." Takeshi stated. "Just watching them makes me want to meet a woman just like Hinata. Too bad Hanabi's too young." He said with regret.

Sasuke laughed at that. "Well there are other Hyuga females around, you could luck out." He shook his head. "But will we ever get what they have – that I doubt." He wasn't the only man to sigh wistfully.

"You won't know until you try Sasuke." Sakura said softly. There was still a part of her that wanted to be that woman for him but lately she'd been spending a lot of time with Lee. Sometime soon, Sasuke needed to make a decision.

Finally coming up for air and seeing all his friends watching him, Naruto got an idea. "Hey! Wanna go skating? I've got my own personal rink – my treat!" Naruto asked full of life, Hinata plastered to his side. This was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

**Tsunade **had cried when she saw Hinata's dress. They had already picked out a wedding dress but now after seeing the lovely gift, it was decided that Hinata should wear the new dress. She bawled even more when she saw her gift.

"Mama stop crying. You like it right? I tried to get the size right but I umm wasn't sure about the bust." Naruto was beet red. "They said it could be umm fitted…a seamstress or something." He scratched his head and felt so awkward. "You don't have to wear it, I thought you'd like it. Mmph!" Naruto found his face trapped in that bust.

"I adore it! It's beautiful and I'll wear this to the wedding too." Tsunade wondered what was wrong when Naruto jerked away then laughed as he heaved in air.

"I wanna live Mama! How about I hug you instead?" Carefully he approached her and lay his head on top of her breasts and gently held her. "Better."

Iruka and Hinata had a hard time catching their breath from laughing. Soon Iruka got his present. He watched as Naruto approached with a small box. "No dress for me? Not even a suit or new clothes?" He teased his son.

"Ha, ha Dad. Now you sound like Sasuke. I can give this to Kakashi-sensei you know!" Naruto stepped back and held the box behind his back.

"Kakashi get _my gift?_ No way!" Iruka tried to get the box away from Naruto but his son's moves were too good. Finally he put on the 'Dad look'. "Hand it over now Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Want it that bad huh? Well here Dad, I was just waiting on you to really want it!" He teased not giving Iruka an inch but handed over the box.

"Mouthy kid." Iruka muttered and took his seat. He glanced up curiously as Naruto dropped down to the floor in front of him. _Must be something good if he wants to see me open it. _Iruka lifted the lid. "Oh, it's a watch."

"Actually it's more than a watch. See look." Naruto reached for it and held it up. "I thought it was pretty neat Dad. You can snap it into this band and wear it on your arm. Its leather and it will protect your arm like a hand protector. It's really sturdy, made of steel and waterproof. Or see Dad, you can wear it like a pocket watch and it has a chain too. You like it Dad?" Naruto looked up at his father. The whole time he'd been demonstrating the watch, he hadn't looked at his father's face.

Iruka took the watch from his son with a soft smile. He looked it over. It was simple in design, nothing fancy. It told the time and the date. Easy to read numbers. The body was silver. He turned it over and paused. _My favorite sensei is also MY DAD. Love Naruto._ "Ah son, I do like it. I like it a lot and I'll always wear it." He was glad Naruto wasn't wearing his shades in the house and he could see those wonderfully expressive blue eyes. Naruto was relieved and pleased that he had accepted the watch. He rubbed his son's head then hugged him when Naruto got up on his knees.

Now that he'd surprised his parents with gifts, Naruto was ready to eat. Dinner was enjoyed with much laughter as Naruto told them about his day meeting up with Konohamaru and his friends and teaching them to skate and his friends reactions to their gifts. Tsunade couldn't wait to see Takeshi's gift and if the painting was as good as he said, then maybe she would commission one of them as a family. After dinner both parents begged for Naruto to tell them about the pictures. He groused when he learned that the old man had given Tsunade a set of pictures too. He muttered disgusted about Jiraiya and his sneaky ways but once again he was unable to resist their pleading and explained about where he'd been and had been doing when the pictures were taken.

Like Hinata, they felt closer to Naruto afterwards. His time away now had meaning. Yes the letters were helpful but to look into his blue eyes and watch the expressions on his face as he told them some of what he'd endured. The bond between him and Jiraiya had grown and his absolute love for Talon was so like that of a father to a child. Uzumaki Naruto was much more than the teen he used to be and yet still was that same teen.

"Naruto, Jiraiya spoke to me today about how your skills have improved." Tsunade said as she next to him on the couch.

"So he did more than drop off pictures I told him not to take?" Naruto still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Jiraiya snapping pictures. Almost from the day they'd left to the day they'd headed home, there were pictures! He shook his head knowing he'd either been too focused on training, too exhausted or too busy trying not to miss his family that of course he hadn't noticed a thing.

"Don't be mad son. We're glad he did. We wanted to know about what you'd been up to and now we do." Iruka studied Naruto and his new look. He didn't look like a child anymore, or a teen. It was going to take some getting used to.

Naruto had seen their faces as they went through the pictures. They looked at them so hard and with longing as if to put themselves in the pictures so that they were there in the past sharing those months with him. "Don't worry Dad, I'm okay. So what did he say?" He threw an arm over his mother's shoulder and pulled her close.

"He thought, rightly so, that we're curious about your training and how strong you are. Jiraiya wants you to have an assessment test. You're to fight and show us what you can do." Tsunade looked at the strong line of his jaw.

"Yeah we talked about it some on the way home. Sure, how about the day after tomorrow. I want another day to really sleep and rest – then I can kick…whose ass?" He looked in question at his mother. "You won't see much if it's just one person." Naruto was matter-of-fact about this.

Hinata smiled. She sat curled in a chair facing them. It was nice to see mother and son together. But she was also smiling at the confidence in him. Naruto wanted to show off, some things never changed.

"Oh really? Well he suggested several people actually, more than five for you to fight at the same time. Now what do you to have to say about that?" Tsunade asked wondering if Naruto would be intimidated.

"Just five? Okay." Naruto shrugged. "It's a good thing we spent that time in Suna. I was out of practice fighting more than one opponent although Jiraiya is a tricky bastard to fight! Did you really always beat him Mama?" Naruto asked genuinely curious. "The stuff he knows…I was only able to really get him twice the whole time and that was pure luck. Man, I wish could really take him down, you know? Knock the old man on his ass. What?" He looked from Iruka's wide-eyed stare to his mother's mouth in a shocked O. "What? Sweetheart, what'd I say?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know. Dad?" She reached over and shook him.

"You actually beat him? How? What do you mean when you say you beat him?" Iruka scooted to the edge of his seat.

"It was luck like I said. I'd finally got Mama's move down then went at him with a round house punch. Of course he thought it was a normal punch and was teasing me." Naruto grinned. "He was out of it for almost an hour! He wouldn't speak to me for two days!" He laughed. "Now that would have been a great picture!"

"And the second time?" Tsunade asked knowing she'd have to ask Jiraiya to be sure. Either Jiraiya was getting slow in his old age or Naruto was definitely getting stronger.

"Can't tell you that one. I used a new move on him. Maybe you'll see it at the test." Naruto yawned. "I can't believe how sleepy I am. I even took a nap today, didn't I Hinata?" They'd skated for a couple of hours then the group split up. He and Hinata had gone home and he hadn't last an hour before he dropped off.

"Yes. Before coming over here, he conked out for almost two hours. You wore yourself out while you were gone and now you can finally rest. It's only natural Naruto. Maybe we could put the test off until next week." Hinata uncurled her legs and sat up. "There's no rush is there?" She wanted to see what he learned but at the same time she wanted him rested.

Naruto looked at her. Hinata was worried about him, it made him feel special. "Mama, the test will be the day after tomorrow. Love you." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home sweetheart." Naruto got up and went to Iruka. "You're off tomorrow right? Let's go up to the hot springs, I need to recharge my batteries. I'll come by your place first thing in the morning." He held out a hand to his father wanting to see the watch on his arm.

Iruka looked at the hand then he took it. "It's been a while since I was up there. Sure." Using his grip on Naruto, Iruka pulled him close for a hug.

Hinata sighed and went to kiss Tsunade goodnight. _He can be so stubborn! _"He get's that bossy attitude from me." Tsunade told her with a smile and wondered at the girl's laughter.

* * *

**Father** and son had breakfast together then went up to the hot springs. Naruto got a massage then soaked until he thought he was going to dissolve. He told his father a bit more about his days away, more than he would ever tell his mother or Hinata. He shared some of just how hard it had been- Jiraiya's perverseness, the weather and missing them.

Iruka listened and shared Naruto's pain. When he was done he told his son every crazy, weird and funny thing that had happened while he'd been gone. Iruka had these stories because it had been his homework for the last six months. Somehow he'd known Naruto would need them and he'd memorized everything he could that would make his son laugh and laugh he did. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they listened to Naruto and Iruka's laughter.

They were back, father and son. The time lost, forgotten. It wasn't only Naruto who recharged his batteries but Iruka as well. In the hot springs he finally relaxed. From the moment Naruto had been gone, he'd unknowingly hardened his heart as well as his body. By the time they left, skin rosy with health, bodies' relaxed both were ready to face anything. The assessment test would be a piece of cake.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Wow it's been a long wait hasn't it. Sorry. There was a death in my family and we had to go out of town for the funeral and for a while after I got back, I just didn't feel like writing. After that my sister and her family moved into a new house so she asked for some help. When I finally got back to writing, there was the research to on the different jutsus and the names. Did you know there are many different translations?! Well anyway, I finally got this chapter done. Please don't bash me if I'm a bit off on the jutsus and there are one or two new ones I added, nothing fancy. Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**MG**_

_**

* * *

****New Abilities**_

_**She's **__gone too far this time. What could she be thinking?! You do not treat a tool, a weapon like a beloved child! Princess Tsunade has latched onto the Jinchuriki using him to replace the ones she's lost. As I have thought and said from the beginning, she is too weak to rule this village. I must find a way to bring her down. …But she has ingrained herself with the Hyuga clan and many of the shinobi willingly follow her. If only she had invaded the other nations, ousting her would have been easy! Oh well, first things first! Sai will go and watch this assessment and bring me word of the Jinchuriki's power. Once he's done that, I will see about inserting him into the beast's circle of friends – Asuma's group needs a replacement. This is your one chance to prove yourself to me Sai. Ever since __**he**__ died, you've been useless! _Silence as he contemplated the young killer. _ Change. Konoha needs a change and I'm the one to do it! _

A bandaged man walking with a cane limped into a nearly empty room. He sat on a wooden chair near a window and looked out over the village that he was determined to rule over – by any means necessary.

* * *

**The** word got out that Naruto was having an assessment test. Not that he was just having a test but that he would be fighting Kakashi and that was something many shinobi wanted to see. The place of the test was also leaked and so when Naruto and Hinata showed up, there was a field of ninja waiting on him.

"Guess everybody's curious." Hinata said blinking at them all. There were even some of her family members there! She held Naruto's hand as she walked by his side. It wasn't something ninjas did, show affection in public especially during an event such as this but she and Naruto weren't going to stop being who they were for anyone.

"Yeah guess so. What are you guys trying do to make me nervous?" Naruto muttered as he walked by them. When he heard some of them wishing him good luck he sighed. It was hard to be upset when they were wishing him well.

"Are you nervous? You were so confident before." Hinata asked squeezing his hand her lavender eyes looking over his face.

"I am confident but who knew I'd be performing in front of such a large freaking audience!" Naruto sighed as he nodded politely at some to the smiling ninjas. "I'm okay, guess I'm still not used to being home yet. It even feels weird to wear my headband with my hair like this. I didn't wear it at all while I was gone." He lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss it. _Being back home with her is all that really matters. _Naruto breathed deeply suddenly feeling much better.

"Naruto!" Takeshi called out as they finally reached the center of the green training field. He ran over to join them. Takeshi was really disappointed not to be joining this fight but he was also anxious to see what his little brother had learned.

"S'up?" Naruto grinned at his brother. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He said seemingly having read his brother's mind. "We'll head out Gaara's way for our fight. He's expecting us." Naruto laughed when Takeshi's grin matched his own.

"Can't wait! You ready for this? That's a lot of people to take on all at once." Takeshi turned to look at the ninjas standing next to Kakashi. Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Choji were all smiling at him but not smiles of friendship. No these were the smiles of people who wanted to kick his ass.

"Poor suckers, they actually think they're going to hurt me." Naruto shook his head sadly making Takeshi laugh.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called to him from a thick tree limb . "Take it easy huh? These are your friends remember." He was going to sit back and enjoy this.

"Yeah I know! I'll be good!" Naruto waved and turned to face his parents as they arrived at the field together.

"Ready son?" Iruka asked looking Naruto over. He was back in his ninja clothes of cobalt and black but there had been some changes. Naruto's weapons holsters were larger and there were more of them. He was also wearing Kakashi's Chunin gift to him – the hand protector gloves. Naruto meant business. He was wearing his hair tied back and shades on. "Are you going to wear those?" He pointed at the shades covering Naruto's eyes.

"Huh? Yeah. I've been training in them so I've gotten used to them." Naruto touched the shades and smiled. "Jiraiya says it make it harder for others to read what I'm going to do too. Gotta take all the advantages I can get right?" He leaned over and kissed Tsunade's cheek. "Hey Mama." Naruto smiled, the two of them looked good together even if there wasn't anything romantic between them. He'd have to work harder at getting each of them hooked up.

"Hey. You okay with the crowd? I can send them away." She'd been quite surprised herself to see them all there. Tsunade hadn't thought to keep the assessment a secret. Of course she'd been expecting all his friends but not all these other people.

"Nah, as long as they stay out of the way. We're going to need more room than this though. Maybe have them move back about ten maybe twenty feet or more?" Naruto said looking at the crowd then his opponents. He expected they would be fighting all over the place. In moments, his mother had Kotetsu and Izumo move the crowd back. Satisfied, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! I need to talk to you after this is over okay?" He waved to the silver haired man as he stood off to one side.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked curious. "Sure, what's up?" _He looks ready for this. I wonder how serious I should take this test. Naruto had already improved before he left. Guess I'll just have to wait and see._

Naruto just smiled at him. "I'll tell you later. Looks like we're about ready, give me just a few minutes." He told Kakashi and the others. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Watch me sweetheart. This isn't just a body made for your love but to be a kick-ass shinobi too!" He teased Hinata. "A kiss for luck?" He looked hopeful.

Hinata found she didn't care much for the shades. She couldn't see his beautiful eyes but this was work so she wouldn't complain. From his tone, Naruto had something to prove to everyone. She wished he could just be a happy normal guy or even a normal ninja but there was still a threat out there aimed at him, no at them. Now was his time to show that he was closer to the goal of being able to protect those he loved. "If only your body was all just for me!" She teased him back. "Good luck Naruto." She kissed him lightly on the lips with a smile then turned and went to join her father.

Naruto watched her go then shooed away his parents before dropping to the ground Indian style. He closed his eyes, placed his hands low in front of him, tuned out all the noise and became still.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked approaching his son quietly. He hadn't left the field because he was going to act as proctor or referee.

"Let him be." Jiraiya said from his tree. On a branch above of him sat Talon watching intently. "Naruto is preparing himself for the battle." _Let's see how they like this new Naruto!_

Iruka looked back at Tsunade who shrugged. As he looked around, Iruka noticed how everyone else had gotten quiet as well. There was a hush about the field, a hush of expectation. Feeling somewhat awkward, Iruka crossed his arms and waited.

Shikamaru smiled. What Naruto was doing was like his own process of thinking up a strategy. "This is going to be good." He predicted. They had played Go and while Naruto hadn't beaten him, it had been a challenging game. He stuck his hands in his pockets and with a smile on his face waited for the show to begin.

"So we attack all at once?" Choji asked quietly. He looked at Lee who shrugged and both turned to Kakashi. They had been surprised and excited to test themselves against Naruto but now that the time had come, they wondered just what was expected of them.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and watched Naruto. He was going to find out today once and for all if Naruto could do it but first he was going to watch. Sasuke had the feeling that Naruto was going to surprise them. Plus his little show of meditation was interesting. _Is it real or just a set up? Are you playing us little brother?_

Kakashi looked at the group then shrugged. "However you want I guess. The Hokage or Iruka will probably lay it out for us." He spoke to Kiba, Choji and Lee since they seemed the most curious about it. Sasuke and Neji were silently watching Naruto. "Genma? Come to offer me some advice?" Kakashi grinned as the Jonin walked up to them.

Genma nodded at Kakashi. "I want to join the fight." He said and glanced over at the silent Naruto. After seeing him walk to the center of the field, he'd noticed that Naruto had added something to his arsenal and Genma wanted to see firsthand what the teen had learned.

"Ah…I don't know. You may have to take that up with the Hokage." Kakashi said looking from Genma to Naruto then smiled. "Oh I see. Curious are you?"

Genma smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I want to see him in action – against me. Iruka, Lady Tsunade?" The Jonin looked to the parents. If they denied him, well he'd just have to catch up to Naruto later but it would fun to see Naruto perform here against him, hopefully very well. At least Genma hoped he would. _But then he's confident enough to add them to his weapons…he must know how to use them._

Iruka was listening and turned to Tsuande, both frowned. For himself, he already thought this was a bit much. Fighting Kakashi was one thing then adding on the others… Naruto already had enough opponents to fight. If they let one more join in, how many others would want to join in as well?

"I don't think so Genma." Tsunade said. "This is an assessment of Naruto's skills not a free for all. I don't intend for the whole shinobi corps to get worked up and want to fight my son." Her eyes looked out over the crowd thinking that it might be better to send them away after all.

Naruto stood slowly and turned to face him. "Genma-sensei."

As one the crowd inhaled. The pressure around Naruto had changed. Gone was the easy going guy that had arrived just moments ago. The man before them was ready to fight. It wasn't quite bloodlust but damn close.

"Its fine Lady Hokage, Genma-sense is welcome to join us. I have much to show him." Naruto's tone was quiet but firm. Gone was the intimacy he shared with his family and friends, here was a man, no a shinobi out to prove something.

Tsunade took a breath staring at Naruto. _What a change! Right now I'm not his mother but his leader. I almost fear this Naruto. _ "So be it. Iruka will call the fight. This is not a fight to the death, merely a test of skills. All of you fighting are to do your best to challenge Naruto nothing more. Is that understood?!" Her voice hardened as she demanded an answer. These were his friends but sometimes in the heat of battle, people could get carried away.

"Yes my lady!" They answered obediently and immediately.

"They shall not be hurt - much." Naruto stated calmly. Normally you would expect him to say this as a boast and strut around. Not this time. Naruto was serious.

Tsunade paused yet again and blinked several times at Naruto. She finally sighed and nodded at Iruka. Now she would see if his time away was effective and how much her son had truly changed.

"Right. Okay then. There is no time limit on this. This test will end when everyone has had a chance to challenge Naruto and/or when everyone is no longer able to fight. If I interrupt or call a halt because of an injury then everyone must stop immediately. Is that understood?" Once he got everyone's agreement, Iruka backed up towards Tsunade but did not leave the field altogether. "Naruto you may commence the test as you see fit." Iruka lifted his arm then brought it down again. "BEGIN!"

Naruto took one step forward then stopped. His arms hung loose at his sides, his knees were slightly bent and his head was at a downward angle, watching.

Kakashi blinked his one eye then looked left and right at the others before looking back at Naruto. "You're not attacking first?" He was very surprised.

A tiny smile appeared for a second on Naruto's face as he said, "No."

There was some low talking amidst the watching crowd for those who knew Naruto, knew he never hesitated to go first. Normally Naruto attacked without being told he could or and this happened more frequently, without thinking. But now he was waiting, watching and possibly planning.

Kakashi scratched his head then lifted his headband. "I've got a feeling I'll be needing my Sharingan." He said and glanced at Sasuke who had yet to activate his kekkei genkai.

Naruto could feel their eyes on him and hear words whispered all around him but he ignored them. This was his chance to let them know who he was now and who he was going to become – the best damn shinobi Konoha has ever known! Naruto only nodded and continued to wait.

The seven looked at each other then back at Naruto. Nothing had been discussed about how they would fight Naruto, certainly not about who would attack first especially since now they knew Naruto wouldn't be starting things off. There had been no strategy session. They were a mix of teams and skills. Just how should they start?

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled out startling some people. "I will take you on!" He smiled at his friend and rotated his shoulders as he separated from the group. _I've been waiting for this! I wish I'd had more time to work out with that weighted-shirt Naruto had given me but this is fine. Now I will know the level of my current strength. You'd better be careful Naruto, for I have gotten stronger too!_ Lee smiled widely at Naruto as he approached him.

"THAT'S THE WAY LEE! SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!" Guy yelled out blinding most people with his smile and giving Lee the thumbs up.

Naruto didn't move but continued to wait on Lee. His shades muted the bright sunshine but he clearly saw Lee run at him. He blocked the first punch easily. After training with Guy himself, Naruto was familiar with Lee's style. A kick, he blocked with downward arms. He ducked the next punch then used his right arm to block a kick to his head. Naruto never attacked only blocked Lee's hits. It was obvious to him that Lee's strength had increased.

Lee narrowed his eyes at Naruto. _He's playing with me!_ He threw a few more punches and several kicks but backed off when Naruto did nothing but defend himself. "Naruto?" He asked exasperated, hands on his hips.

Naruto gave another small smile and shrugged. "Sorry, I needed to warm up. Ready?" He didn't wait for an answer but stepped forward quickly and landed a kick in Lee's stomach before he could counter and sent Bushy Brow flying.

Everyone watched as Lee coughed and spit flew from his mouth. He hit the ground and rolled landing several feet away. He got to one knee coughing and holding his stomach. _Damn! That hurt! What was that kick? So much power!_ Lee stood shakily and looked up at Naruto who had taken the stance he'd begun with. _A warm up? Okay then…_ Lee knelt once more and removed his leg weights. _I'll fight power with speed!_ The weights created a small crater. When he stood and bounced on his toes he saw that Naruto was finally smiling at him. _So he wanted me to take them off! _ "Na-Ru-Toooooo!" He used his friend's name like a battle call.

He was a blur of green and orange as he sped across the field to attack Naruto. At the last moment he spun and kicked Naruto with his full force. "Leaf Hurricane!" Missing Naruto he followed with, "Leaf Gale!"

Naruto skidded back a few feet still smiling. He jumped the sweeping kick then repeated Lee's attacks only in reverse. Naruto never intended for the low kick to knock Lee down but to send him in the air for the spinning kick. His kick connected and Lee was again sent flying back. Lee was headed for a group of ninja who began to scatter out of the way but Naruto ran ahead of Lee's speeding body. When Lee finally reached him, Naruto's Strong Fist was waiting. He jumped up then punched Lee several inches into the ground. He stared down at his friend, his mouth bleeding and eyes glazed from the impact. Naruto adjusted his glove then walked back to the center of the field. "Next."

"LEE!" Guy yelled in amazement then rushed to his student's side but he looked back at Naruto with respect and pride. He had taught Naruto that move.

Kakashi laughed to himself. Maybe fifteen minutes had gone by. _And he never used any of his chakra. Guess he just showed us that all of those muscles aren't just for show!_

The other Chunin looked surprised at the quick outcome. Lee was a formidable opponent so it was hard to believe he could be taken out so easily. Not only that but apparently Naruto was now pretty damn fast! Before anyone could speak, Choji walked forward cracking his knuckles.

"All warmed up Naruto? I hope so because I don't plan on letting you get the better of me!" Choji narrowed his eyes at Naruto trying to figure out him out. He was nothing like he used to be.

Naruto let Choji see his famous smile. "Yeah, I think so. Understood. What have you got for me Choji?" He rotated his neck and flexed his shoulders.

"Heh, hope this doesn't take too long, I'm in the mood for some barbeque!" Choji braced his feet. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" One of Choji's arms extended and became the size of a giant's. He swept that large hand across the field intending to catch Naruto or to knock him out.

"Jump!" Hinata whispered knowing that if Naruto was caught, it was all over. She was scared and excited and proud. Hinata also wanted nothing more than to go out there and protect him. She wanted to fight by his side and show Naruto that he didn't have to fight alone. "Come on baby and do something!" Hinata groped for her father's hand and held on.

Lord Hiashi smiled down at her. His little girl was really into it. This was supposed to be a simple test but to most everyone watching it was like another Chunin exam. There was tension and excitement in the air. All of his clan who had shown up was watching Naruto with their bloodline activated, not wanting to miss a thing. He had to admit he was enjoying this spectacle and was proud enough to burst. Naruto was to become his second son and so far, he was kicking ass!

Naruto didn't jump. Again he stayed where he was, all he did was widen his stance and cross his arms over his chest. He grunted as Choji's huge fist closed around him. _Damn he's strong!_

"Gotcha!" Choji laughed. "It's all over! Since I won, you can pay for my food Naruto!" _I'm too much for him! Muscles won't help you now Naruto!_

Naruto had to take a breath. It was hard to do being squeezed like he was but he inhaled as much air as he could. _Ready for this one Mama? Watch your son!_

As the crowd watched Naruto's face screwed up and turned red like he was in pain. They wondered if Choji was over doing it but then they saw a look of surprise on the chubby ninja's face. He planted his feet and grunted and looked to be clenching his fingers even more. Looking closer, it could be seen that his fingers were opening ever so slightly.

"**Rahaahaaahaa…!"** Naruto growled as with his crossed arms he pushed Choji's fingers away from his body. The ground beneath Naruto's feet cracked showing just how much force he was using. Seconds maybe a minute or so went by as Naruto tried to force himself free and Choji tried to hold on to him. **"HA!"** Spread-legged and arms out stretched, Naruto broke Choji's hold. He took a quick breath then did a one-handed back flip. Naruto stood up straight and looked over at his mother then blew her a kiss. "Thanks Mama!" He dropped his serious face long enough to smile at her and enjoy her smile before turning back to Choji to see what he would do next.

At first he was incredulous that Naruto had gotten free but Choji quickly got angry. _Okay so he got stronger but is he strong enough?!_ Choji had his jutsu down pat. He could expand his body up to twenty feet but that would be excessive with so many people around, they could get hurt so using his Super Expansion Jutsu he just expanded his body to ten feet. "Naruto!" Surprisingly quick for his size, Choji rushed Naruto.

Again Naruto's speed came in to play. Truly he was as fast as Lee and Sasuke now. Naruto wove in and out of Choji's grasp kicking, punching and throwing a few kunai at the giant ninja.

Choji's roar of anger echoed over the field for though the kicks and punches didn't look like much, there was power behind every attack. "Human Boulder!" Choji's head disappeared, then his arms and finally his legs to form one huge ball. _See if you can get away now Naruto!_ "BAROOM!"

He'd been waiting for that! Naruto jumped up and avoided the first attack. While in the air, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Ha, you didn't think I saw you did you?_ Naruto and four clones dropped to the ground. "Go – you know what to do! Take care of him!" Naruto pointed then prepared for Choji's next attack.

"Right! On it!" The clones yelled. One took off heading for the edge of the field where Lee was just about to rejoin the fight. "Hold up – your fight's with me!" Clone One said and proceeded to engage Lee in battle to keep him from interfering with Naruto and Choji's fight. There were now two fights for the spectators to watch.

Four Narutos watched as Choji stopped rolling just as he reached the wary spectators, reverse his spin and head back to Naruto. The blond ninjas broke into pairs. Watching them, it looked as if they were preparing to jump out of the way yet again.

"You're up to something Naruto." Shikamaru stated as he and Shino leaned forward watching closely. He suddenly wished he had some popcorn or some of Choji's chips but by now they were all crushed! The genius laughed.

"He is. Naruto is using his head. It certainly makes things more interesting." Shino commented, his shaded eyes going from Naruto and Choji to Naruto and Lee.

"BAROOM! YOU'RE GOING DOWN NARUTO! CLONES WON'T HELP YOU!" Choji yelled. He was prepared to release this jutsu and swat the Narutos out of the sky when they jumped to avoid him. _Do it Naruto! I'm going to be the one who takes you down!_

The Narutos only smiled. "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" They heard Lee exclaim but didn't look away from the rolling Choji. _Naruto can handle it._ Just then as Choji was only feet away, all four stepped forward hands out and took on the rolling juggernaut.

Iruka blinked as the steamroller that was Choji slammed into his son. His mouth opened as the four of them were pushed back relentlessly. He could hear Choji laughing at Naruto's attempt to stop him. "Better come up with something else son, you overestimated your strength." He'd of course wanted Naruto to win but he feared this was it. "I hope you won't be too disappointed son." Iruka moved closer to the action in case he had to break them up. Then…

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Dust surrounded the combatants as Choji was stopped. He continued to spin against the Narutos' hands but none of them were moving anymore. All four stood firm as they held the over-large ninja in place. "Oh Choji!" Three of them sang his name then exerted even more pressure to stop the ninja's spin. Once the massive ninja was still and before he could change back – the clones hauled back their right fists and delivered three Tsunade punches.

The sound Choji made was not pretty. It kinda sounded like the bubbling of a pot on a hot stove about to overflow. His head popped out and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Take a nap Choji." Naruto jumped up and gently put his friend to sleep. Most missed what he did but a few watchful eyes saw and were impressed. Genma laughed and nodded.

_**Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! **_Naruto smiled at that last poof. Clone One had just delivered a Leaf Hurricane followed by the Leaf Shadow Dance then used a Spinning Heel Drop on Lee. The green and orange Chunin was down yet again. He looked at his gloves, they were still intact thankfully. He would have hated to ruin them the very first time he'd worn them. "Next." Naruto did a few stretches to keep his muscles limber.

"Akamaru." Kiba called as he moved to join Naruto on the field. "Not bad Naruto but you always did have trouble with this attack." _Then we'll switch it up on Naruto with Wolf Fang Over Fang. My strength may not beat his but with Akamaru's added to mine…_ Kiba laughed. "Man-Beast Clone!" Two Kibas appeared. "Fang Over Fang!"

_I actually feel bad about doing this. They may hate me for a while but…_ Naruto's hand reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small packet. He clutched it as he jumped backwards and up. In the air he waited for Kiba's attack.

"What are you going to pull out of your sleeve this time little brother?" Takeshi muttered. Naruto was showing power and strategy. He'd known beforehand who he would be fighting and had apparently prepared himself. "Do it Naruto!" He whispered tensely.

Two devilish whirlwinds crossed in the sky then both headed for Naruto. The whirlwind that was Akamaru was seconds ahead of Kiba so he got the brunt of Naruto's counterattack.

Naruto was tossed head over heels higher into the sky as first Akamaru then Kiba hit him. He curled his body tight to minimize the damage then with a beautiful somersault landed in a crouch on the ground to see who was left to fight him – man or canine.

Ninjas were shocked to see one of the Kibas change back into Akamaru and the dog was whining pitifully. The dog attempted to cover its mouth and nose with his paws and rolled fitfully around on the ground. Both his eyes and nose were running nonstop and the poor animal was gagging.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?! AKAMARU!" Kiba was also holding his mouth and nose. Only shock and anger allowed him to speak at all. He could barely see as tears streamed down his face. Kiba stumbled to his partner's side.

Many were remembering Kiba and Naruto's first fight at the Chunin eliminations. How Naruto had, well he had passed gas and Kiba took a huge whiff of it so that it had incapacitated him long enough for Naruto to get the upper hand. There were some chuckles at the thought that maybe Naruto had done it again but this time on purpose.

"Sorry Akamaru." Naruto apologized. "That powder has to be rinsed out of his eyes, nose and mouth pretty soon. He should be back to normal by tomorrow. Right now it just burns and makes it hard to breathe but later it will numb his sense of smell and he probably won't be able to see clearly for a while either." Naruto noticed that Kiba's eyes were tearing up something awful. "Can you finish or do you want to go take care of Akamaru?" It was a cruel but effective countermeasure against someone like Kiba with his superior sense of smell, even more so for poor Akamaru.

Kiba could barely see as he knelt next to the crying, whining dog. "Damn you Naruto!" Kiba hadn't expected anything like this at all! They were being taken out before they could do anything!

Naruto shrugged and waited, his face not revealing any emotion. This was a battle and he had done what was necessary to win. "Can somebody help out Akamaru? Do a water jutsu? Sakura maybe you could help too." Naruto watched his wide-eyed sister nod and hurry forward and several ninjas moved forward to help. "Well Kiba, you in or out?" Naruto danced back as a crying, angered Kiba charged him kunai in hand.

Slick as spit, a kunai slid out of Naruto's sleeve and he blocked Kiba's slices. "Give up man, go take care of Akamaru and yourself!" Naruto insisted because Kiba was just acting on emotion now. He was clumsy and really wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Dammit Kiba!" Naruto used his left to clock Kiba on the jaw then followed with a kick to the teen's throat. Kiba fell unconscious the ground.

"Medics!" Iruka called and two white clad nins moved forward to remove Kiba from the field. Other ninjas also helped move the whining Akamaru. Iruka watched them leave then went to Naruto. "They'll be okay, don't worry Naruto." Iruka wanted to reassure his son, a hand on his shoulder. During things such as these tests, people got hurt.

"I'm not. I knew exactly what that powder would do, that's why I used it." Naruto looked away from the mild shock on his father's face to those remaining – Neji, Sasuke, Genma and Kakashi. "Next."

More murmurs from the crowd about how cold this Naruto was but in fact, Naruto was acting more like a ninja right now than ever. There were many things one did that one didn't like or enjoy but as shinobi, you did the job regardless. Naruto's job now was to fight and if possible to defeat his opponents and so far he was doing his job well.

Sakura checked Kiba and Akamaru and it was as Naruto had said. There wasn't anything more she could do for the two besides continually rise out their irritated orifices. The rest was for time to heal. Her green eyes searched out her brother. _He looks so…cold, indifferent. Naruto is suppressing his natural enthusiasm for this assessment test and it has allowed him to beat three opponents! If he's doing this well here, fighting against his friends then he'll be lethal against and enemy! _Sakura was proud of him as a ninja but she feared the loss of the old fun Naruto.

"I will go next." Neji said stepping forward. Before him was a brand new Naruto. This last year or so with the fox, the suicide attempt and Ino had changed him. Neji had thought he understood the man who was soon to become his brother. He was wrong. Here was another side to Naruto and this one was deadly serious.

"Na…Naru..to…I am…not done…yet…" Lee said harshly as he unsteadily picked himself up off the ground. Beside him Guy urged him on but Lee only saw Naruto as he staggered forward.

He looked away from Neji with a sigh. _ Lee's as persistent as ever but this is the last time!_ "Neji can you wait just a moment? This won't take long." Naruto didn't look at Neji. His eyes never left the staggering Lee.

Neji blinked. He wasn't sure he liked this Naruto, it reminded him of himself not too long ago. "I'll wait. I prefer to fight you without Lee's help." He crossed his arms and prepared to watch what Naruto would do next.

They walked towards each other – Naruto purposefully and Lee heavily barely able to put one foot in front of the other. When Naruto was close, Lee stopped, straightened as best he could and held out one arm, hand out and up silently telling Naruto to bring it on.

Naruto stopped too and sighed once more. _I wanted to take him out with taijutsu but he just keeps on getting up! Guess I'll have to use that, it's the only way I know he'll stay down without really hurting him._ "Sorry Lee." He said and vanished. Lee's questioning look was all anybody saw before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards. Just as he'd disappeared, Naruto was suddenly beside Lee to catch him then carried him over to Guy.

"Lee?! What did you do Naruto?" Guy asked of the silent blond then gasped as he saw the senbon sticking out of Lee's neck. "But when?" Guy blinked trying to recall seeing Naruto's hand getting a needle out and using it – he couldn't.

"Don't remove that if you don't know how." Naruto warned then turned around but stopped and looked back at Lee with a smile on his face. "Tell him he put up an awesome fight as always. Later Guy-sensei." He waved and went back to Neji.

"You're very fast aren't you Naruto?" Neji tried to hide the surprise in his voice. All he'd been able to see was the impact. Even he'd missed Naruto throwing that senbon!

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. I gotta tell you Neji, I think I've been dreading fighting you the most." He shook his head. "That last fight with you was tough and I imagine this will be worse." Naruto's shaded eyes looked over the Hyuga. Gone were the clothes he'd worn as a Genin, now he was wearing all white with an extended holster of sorts about his waist. The clothes seemed almost too big for him but Naruto figured it was a way to keep his enemies guessing at his ability and hiding what those dangerous hands of his could do.

"But you won that fight Naruto because I underestimated you. I'm not planning on doing that now. You're a much better ninja now, I've seen that with my own eyes. This…this will be interesting." Neji nodded to himself then looked back at Sasuke who looked somewhat angry as he stood with his arms crossed, body titled somewhat. "Sasuke must be disappointed to hear that it is our fight you're dreading. What is it?" Neji asked as Naruto laughed.

"While I dread this one, I'm looking forward to fighting my brother. He's going to kick my ass just as I'm going to kick his! That fight is going to be fun, painful but fun." Naruto turned his grin to Sasuke then held out a fist to him.

Sasuke's lips could be seen moving and Naruto was sure he'd just been called an idiot but his brother smiled and returned the gesture. The two nodded at each other then Naruto looked back at Neji. "Shall we?"

Neji shook his head, Naruto was impossible to understand. He was so cold a minute ago now he was smiling at him. "We shall." He responded and took a few steps back from Naruto. Neji entered the Gentle Fist stance.

The smile left him. Naruto glanced quickly at Hinata and Father Hiashi. He took strength from the first and determination from the other. Naruto also entered the Gentle Fist stance.

The crowd got excited at this. Naruto had learned the Hyuga style of fighting! But he couldn't do it the same as them could he? He didn't have the kekkei genkai! So what could he do really?

_Hinata must have taught him! We'll let's see what you've learned Naruto!_ Neji made the first move. After a minute, he allowed himself to smile slightly. Naruto could move just like his clan but he was unable to force chakra out through his hands as they could. As of yet they had just been trading blows and blocking not really doing much more than sparing. Time to step it up.

Naruto sensed a change coming, it was in how Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly. The chakra hit to his right arm by the Empty Palm sending him stumbling back. He did a flip then quickly pulled out a senbon. Carefully, Naruto applied the needle to the right spot and freed his paralyzed arm and chakra. Keeping an eye on Neji, he pocketed the senbon then brought up his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There were three of him now.

Neji narrowed his eyes. _He can use those to release the effects of my Gentle Fist! …But if I hit more than one spot… _Naruto was attempting to hide by using his clones. The clones had the same chakra system as the real Naruto making it impossible to tell which was which. They surrounded him. _What are you doing Naruto?! You're in my range, you must know that!_

Jiraiya stood up and leaned back against the tree smiling. Close to his head he heard Talon flutter his wings as he shuffled about. "Getting exciting isn't it Talon?" He chuckled when the hawk squawked.

When Neji didn't go into his rotation, Naruto and company attacked. One continued to use Gentle Fist, one used Guy's style of taijutsu while the other Naruto just tried to knock Neji's light's out. The group of fighters moved this way and that as Neji attempted to hold back all three Naruto's.

Neji growled in response to this. He couldn't figure out Naruto's plan but if he kept this up, he would use up his energy quickly. "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" His body spun around sending out chakra and blowing away all attacks.

Tsunade watched as her sons disappeared out of existence and the real one bounce off of Neji's attack then do a series of jumps backwards then up into the tree next to Jiraiya. _Huh?_ She stepped forward. _You're not conceding this fight are you? Or are you asking for advice?_ Tsunade frowned not liking either of those possibilities.

Neji skidded as he stopped his rotation. His arms fell to his sides as he looked for and found Naruto standing on a tree branch next to the Toad Sannin. He tilted his head as Naruto nodded at the man and brought up his hands again. Everyone recognized what he was about to do and Neji prepared himself to fight and army of clones.

"You ready?" Naruto tilted his head to one side then looked over at the hawk that just landed on his shoulder. "Just like we practiced okay?" He smiled as Talon nodded his head then touched his cheek with a few feathers. "Let's go!" Naruto jumped. "Multi-Shadow Clone Transfer!"

It was a beautiful day in the village. The temperature was in the high seventies, slowly approaching eighty. The sun shone down brightly with only a few white clouds drifting about the blue sky. That is until the sky was filled with hawks. A massive flock of Talon momentarily blocked out the sun before they descended down to the field.

Surprised, Neji looked in shock at all the Talons before they started attacking him. _He's using Talon as a distraction! Where is he? Where's Naruto?!_ Neji struck out using his Gentle Fist as well as with kunai and shuriken but there was no end to the predators – Talons just kept coming! He tried to keep an eye on the ground as that was how Naruto had defeated him before by exploding out of the ground but even with 360 degree vision he couldn't see everything with a Talon attacking him from every side! "Dammit!" Neji gave in and used his Heavenly Spin one more time.

The amount of hawks was reduced by the time he stopped but there were still too many. Gasping, Neji tried to find Naruto by looking for his chakra. _There – behind me! No, my right! Ugh – now he's on my left! Has he cloned himself as well or is he moving that fast?! NARUTO!_ Along with Talon's claws and beaks coming at him there was suddenly a rain of shuriken. His natural talent and determination allowed him to keep moving but he couldn't stop them all. _My energy and chakra are ebbing… I must conserve some for Naruto's ultimate attack. He's still circling me…damn. You've…gotten good…Naruto…_

A high-pitched whistle sounded out and Talon stopped attacking. The flock rose, gathered together then sped for the target – Neji. The Hyuga was disheveled and bloody. He was breathing heavily and seeing the hawks swooping down on him like a huge feathered arrow, Neji ran for Naruto intending on taking him out first. He prepared for an Empty Palm and he was going to use the last of his chakra to do it. _Even Naruto can't stand up to that!_

Naruto waited hands up. Either he was going to block or attack. Many people moved forward mouths slightly agape. Tension surrounded the two combatants but it was coming from those watching. Naruto and Neji didn't notice since they were too focused on each other.

_**Poof!**_ Neji shouldn't have been surprised but he was when his chakra destroyed the clone. He could sense the flock of Talon nearing his back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt Naruto behind him and tried to turn but it was way too late.

The ground beneath his feet gave way at Naruto's punch. Even as he was falling, Naruto passed him and was there to keep him from hitting the ground with kick to his back. Neji covered his face as he rose quickly into the sky and the speeding flock.

Tenten was there with Neji as the nins carried him off the field. Her lips were thin, her fists tight as she looked back at Naruto who stood nearby watching with a chirping Talon on his shoulder. _The first time was a fluke – it's impossible to beat my Neji…but he did it again! Damn you Naruto! But…he was smiling, Neji was smiling as Naruto kicked him into the air. Neji obviously admires him while I'd probably be plotting revenge. Men!_ She was disgusted with the both of them.

"He'll be fine. Small wounds are easily repaired but he'll need his rest for a day or two." One of the nins said to Tenten. She looked up when Lord Hiashi touched her shoulder then smiled at her before looking at Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto fed another treat to Talon who was still excited about his part in the battle. He looked up to see Lord Hyuga staring at him. Naruto tensed and he couldn't smile at Talon anymore as he waited for judgment.

"Well done son. I expect you to make time to train with me in the future. Your form still needs work. You did my daughter proud." Hiashi finally smiled at Naruto.

He exhaled deeply then holding onto Talon bowed. "Thank you Father Hiashi and I will. Hinata's a patient teacher. Your taijutsu is difficult and I wasn't always the best of students." It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize but again – ninjas didn't apologize for being better.

"She is." Hiashi said looking over at his daughter who stood where he'd left her, her hands clasped together under her chin. He nodded to her. "Well you still have three more opponents – don't stand here talking!" He nodded at Naruto.

"That's right." He returned the smile then looked at Kakashi, Sasuke and Genma. "Next."

Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at Genma. Neither had seen enough of Naruto's new abilities yet and weren't ready to battle him so that left Genma.

"Hmph! Looks like I'm next. Thanks guys!" Genma only shook his head as Kakashi shrugged then pushed him forward. "I'm beginning to think this was a mistake. I saw you take out Choji and then Lee with senbon needles. Both times you were dead-on accurate though I never actually saw what you did." Genma sighed and shook out his arms. "Try not to make me look like a fool please." He asked of Naruto.

Naruto took Talon off his shoulder spoke to him softly before tossing the hawk up. Talon circled the field then seeing Takeshi, made a beeline for him. Naruto smiled as Talon started to talk Takeshi's ear off then walked forward. "Genma-sensei, how about this?" Naruto put an arm around the Jonin's shoulder and had a whispered conversation with him.

Kakashi and Sasuke were watching closely but Naruto and Genma's backs were to them so they couldn't even read their lips. At one point, Genma drew back to stare into Naruto's face.

"Really?! Well damn Naruto!" Genma laughed and slapped the teen on the back.

Naruto smiled and pulled the man back to him and whispered a little more.

"We got a deal?" Naruto spoke in his normal voice.

"Oh yeah! Absolutely Naruto!" Genma laughed some more then shook his hand. "I'll be looking forward to that! Can't wait to give it try. I wish we could do it today but after this, I'm sure all you'll want to do is rest. Good luck Naruto." He slapped the teen once more on the back before turning and heading towards Iruka. "I give or forfeit or whatever." He grinned and looked back at Naruto. "Well?"

Naruto laughed. "Next!" The looks on his brother and Kakashi's faces was too funny.

"Genma what's going on? I thought you wanted to fight Naruto?" Iruka asked as the man joined him.

"Oh I do but not until he teaches me his new skill. Now that will be a battle. So I'll just watch and admire your son's skills." Genma rubbed his hands together. "Come on guys – Naruto's waiting!" He urged the two scowling men.

Iruka smiled at Genma's enthusiasm and wondered what Naruto had confided to him. _New skills? It must be with the senbon but what can Naruto do that Genma can't?_ Again he looked back at Tsunade who shrugged then looked up at Jiraiya who just laughed.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other. Both were conceited enough to think they were Naruto's ultimate opponent and both wanted to be the last to fight him. "So go already!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"Nuh-uh, you." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Both of you, together. I probably won't win this one but I think I can keep both of you busy and off of me for a while. Maybe even get first blood. What do you say brother? Uncle Kakashi? The two of you against the baby of the family? That's a disadvantage for me don't you think?" Naruto put his hands on his hips and cocked his head at them. "Or maybe you don't want me to show all these people how weak the two of you are against little ol'me?" His grin was in place as he trash talked.

They knew what he was doing of course and both laughed in response. "I want to hear you say out loud what a wuss and an idiot you are when we bury you little brother!" Sasuke stated loudly as he began to stretch.

Kakashi looked between the brothers and sighed. "This isn't really going to be fair Naruto – we'll kill you." Beneath the mask was a large smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. I won't hurt you too much Uncle Kakashi. Remember one day you're going to be my kids' babysitter – gotta keep you healthy for that!" As the crowd laughed, Kakashi scowled.

"Big talk for one so young. I hope that you'll at least hold up for ten minutes and don't go crying to mama when you get hurt!" He laughed to himself as he gave in to Naruto's taunting. Kakashi just assumed it was from missing the kid that he was allowing himself to act like a kid too.

Naruto had backed up while Sasuke and Kakashi had stalked him. As with the others, he was going to let them attack first. Shuriken flew at him from Sasuke and out slid his kunai into his hand to block them. Kakashi came at him with kunai from his left but Naruto was ready as kunai slid easily into his hand from his sleeve.

Kakashi was surprised at the strength in Naruto's arms even though he'd seen Naruto's strength several times already. As they fought he saw Sasuke coming at Naruto's right.

Seeing Kakashi's eye move to something he couldn't see, Naruto used the Empty Palm to force Kakashi back to give himself the space to make a couple of clones. Immediately upon appearing, a clone threw shuriken at Sasuke to stop his advance. Naruto used the other clone as a weapon, spinning him around by the legs and throwing him at Kakashi – kunai at the ready.

Sasuke saw the shuriken coming easily and dodged them. Seeing Naruto dart towards the trees for a little cover, he slipped a hand in his holster then used his speed before Naruto could disappear.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Naruto braced his hands against the tree trunk to keep from being smashed against it as wire surrounded him and the tree. From behind him he could hear Sasuke's laughter and almost at the same time he felt Kakashi destroy his clone.

"Gotcha baby bro! Ready to feel the heat?" It was his intention to use Dragon Flame Jutsu. Sasuke teased then frowned when Naruto looked over his shoulder smiling.

"Thought you did!" With that, Naruto flexed his arms and broke the wires, walked up the tree then launched himself back over Sasuke and Kakashi's heads. Several senbon targeted the back of Kakashi's head – they hit but a second later the needles were stuck harmlessly in a piece of wood. Naruto didn't let it phase him and quickly went through a series of hand signs and bit his thumb.

"Hey Kakashi! How you doing?" Gamakichi asked as the Jonin grabbed or tried to grab his webbed foot.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least at seeing Gamakichi where Naruto should have been. He'd planned on pulling Naruto underground and trapping him there but Naruto had guessed what he was up to and replaced himself with the large toad. "Uh, hey Gamakichi. How's your dad?" _He had to be polite didn't he?_

"Fine. He's anxious to hear how this all ends so put on a good show for us okay?" The young toad laughed then turned and leapt a few feet away. In seconds, Naruto was on his back. "I'm here kid."

"Yeah thanks Gamakichi! Sorry to use you for such a minor distraction." Naruto had contacted the toad the day before about possibly using him during this test and being bored, Gamakichi had agreed to help out.

"It was fun! You should have seen his face!" The toad laughed as did the crowd. It wasn't that often you got to see a large toad laughing. "What's coming up next Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms to study them, neither had yet to bring out the big guns. He looked around his eyes touching on Iruka and Genma on the battlefield with them, his mother, Father Hiashi and Hinata, Takeshi. Each of them knew better than to get too close if they went all out but still, someone could get hurt. "What will it take to make you guys give up?" He focused on his opponents once more.

"You know what I want Naruto. If you beat me that way, the victory is yours." Sasuke said staring up at him.

Kakashi wondered what the hell they were talking about. "Just show us something impressive Naruto. I know Genma's waiting to see something. Wow us Naruto. We'll be careful." He promised as Naruto looked in Hinata's direction.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay then…Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About thirty clones appeared around Gamakichi. "Ready or not – here we come!" The clones yelled and charged.

Sasuke ignore them and once again attacked with fire. "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

"Watch out Gamakichi!" Naruto yelled and did a beautiful flip off of the toad's back so that his large friend could hop away avoiding the fire but Naruto grinned as the toad retaliated by spitting oil at the Phoenix Fire causing the fire balls to flare up and drop harmlessly to the ground making bonfires.

The clones used their speed and surrounded the Jonin and Chunin. Even with their Sharingan, seeing every slash, kick or jab was impossible with so many Naruto's moving so damned fast.

Back to back, Kakashi and Sasuke attacked with shuriken eliminating half the force before the Narutos pulled back. Not pausing. Sasuke suddenly pulled out a windmill shuriken and let it fly.

Naruto watched it warily. Even though it appeared to be Kakashi and Sasuke in front of him, a switch could have been made. It was very similar to that time with Zabuza and it had been his idea. _It won't work guys…not this time! _Naruto smiled and did nothing as his clones were taken out. The windmill became three and two were headed right for his head.

Naruto brought up his hands, kunai in each as the windmills became his sensei and his brother while the clones disappeared. He managed to cut both of them as they stabbed him in the chest with kunai. Naruto hit the ground with at thud and a grunt.

Tsunade winced and started to go to him when Hinata called out to her. "He's okay Mama Tsunade, just wait." She held out a hand to Tsunade with a smile.

She hesitated but left her spot near Jiraiya and went to join Hinata and her father. The girl didn't look worried at all so she returned her attention to Naruto and what was going on.

It felt like trying to drive a butter knife into stone. Kakashi and Sasuke glanced at each other then back down at Naruto who smiled despite the pain their attack caused.

"You got one too! That damned metal shirt – chain mail!" It was then that Sasuke remembered trapping Naruto with those wires. It should have cut him at the very least but the wires had never even touched him.

"Like I would get Lee one and not a whole damn outfit for myself!" Naruto crowed. Next he let the kunai slip back into his sleeves and grabbed Kakashi and Sasuke by the throat. "Get off of me!" He threw and kicked them over his head.

Both rolled and came up in a crouch to see senbon flying at them. Quickly they swatted them away. Each rose and once again attacked together. Leg blocked leg, arm blocked arm but then Naruto received some heavy hits to his face and stomach.

Kakashi was about to catch Naruto's arm and bind it behind him when he felt something sharp enter his calf, his thigh, his shoulder and dammit his buttocks!

Sasuke's left leg was entangled with his brother's as he tried to knock him off balance when he too was pierced several times. Three times in his left arm, left leg and a few through his left side - with senbon needles!

Naruto took advantage of the temporary numbness the senbon had given his foes and broke loose and once again ended up on Gamakichi's back.

"How?" Kakashi asked as he tried to move his right shoulder.

Naruto had one hand on his hip the other pointed at Kakashi. As the Jonin and everyone else watched, a stray senbon on the ground moved with deadly swiftness into Kakashi's thigh making the man bend over in pain. "I did mention that I trained some in Suna didn't I. Kankuro's a good teacher don't you think?" Satisfaction was written all over Naruto.

_Puppet technique with senbon? Was that what he'd been doing earlier that we missed it? _Kakashi wondered.

"Time to end this I think." Naruto said but blinked when Sasuke's right hand began to crackle with lightning.

"Yes, let's see how you counterattack two Chidori Naruto!" Kakashi's hand also began to sparkle and the sound of chirping birds sounded about the field.

"BACK UP PEOPLE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TOO CLOSE FOR THIS NEXT ATTACK!" Jiraiya yelled out as he jumped down from the tree and ran towards Tsunade. "SERIOULSLY – _MOVE!" _ He turned her around and pushed her further away then grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along behind them. He could feel Naruto's chakra building.

Talon took to the sky swooping down every so often, moving people out of the way. Golden eyes anxiously watched his blond master. Talon knew what was coming and as he was told, Talon would fly super high to avoid being hit. Almost time now…

Their chakra was visible in their hands but they watched not what they were doing but what Naruto and his recently called upon clone were doing. It was the Rasengan but not, this was much – MORE!

Seeing Jiraiya move the ladies and the rest of the crowd even further away and Talon doing the same, Kakashi ended his Chidori. "Sasuke, I think we'd better move." He urged but when he looked at the teen beside him, he seemed to be in a trace as he stared at the over large Rasengan.

It hurt to move with senbon sticking out of him several different places but he did. Kakashi hooked one arm through Sasuke's and his Chidori dissipated. He ran like a demon was on his heels and when that didn't seem like enough, he leapt distances for all he was worth feeling Naruto's oppressive chakra bearing down on them.

Gamakichi jumped high and the Narutos launched themselves from the toad's back. They were as high if not higher than some of the nearby trees. Shaded, blond ninjas were sailing through the air next to each other with the spiraling blue sphere between them. Falling at a deadly speed, they aimed for the spot Kakashi and Sasuke had just occupied. "ODAMA RASNEGAN!"

It was like a meteor had fallen from the sky. The impact shook the ground like an earthquake. The immense sound made their ears hurt. A crater as large as house was formed in the earth. Trees were bent sideways and leaves were ripped out. Grass and dirt flew up pelting those who had been too close. Light blinded them for several minutes until finally the earth stilled. Dust impeded their view even after the trees stood back up and the unnatural wind died down.

Kakashi and Sasuke had been hit by the shockwave and pushed even farther away. Both had done what they could to limit the damage to their bodies especially as they were riddled with senbon. They were several feet within the tree line so Kakashi used the rough bark of one to stand up. "Damn Naruto…could you be any more powerful?" _What the hell am I talking about? Of course he could! That was just a small demonstration I'm sure but…Wow!_

He'd had the breath knocked out of him so it took Sasuke several minutes before he could begin to move. He spat out some blood from where he'd bitten the inside of his cheek. Groaning he rose to his knees and looked for Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened to see the dent in the earth his brother had made. Even now almost ten minutes later dust hovered blocking any sight of Naruto. The broken trees and clods of earth and tree limbs were nothing to Sasuke. He began crawling at first then staggering towards that crater. _It's not over! Not yet. Come on Naruto – Show me! _

"Sasuke wait! That's enough!" Kakashi called after him.

"Oh no the hell it isn't! NARUTO! I'M WAITING NARUTO!"

_Damn…I still haven't gotten used to using that yet! Oh man…well that should settle it anyway. _Naruto sat in the hole he'd made trying to get up the energy to jump out. He was overly tired but then he had been fighting half the damn day or at least it seemed like it. _Hope I didn't scare Hinata or Mama and Dad. They love me but seeing me use this chakra…it'll be okay…it'll be okay… _Naruto pushed to his feet but weaved like a drunken man until held out his arms for a relative balance. He looked up at the wall of earth and groaned. If it wouldn't make him look like a wimp, he'd call for help.

Talon couldn't wait and dove down through the dust and chirruped happily to see Naruto standing. He wanted to land and be close to him but Naruto looked like he would fall over at one touch of his feathers so he just hovered and stayed close, letting Naruto know he wasn't alone.

Naruto smiled. He could always count on Talon. "Just give me a few more minutes boy, I'm coming." He bent over and drug in several breaths then before he could think about it, launched himself up and out of the crater and landed in a crouch on the ground. Talon landed by his side looking at him worriedly. Before he could touch his feathered friend, he heard Sasuke call his name. Blinking he saw his brother approaching stiffly and started to smile when he saw Sasuke performing a series of hand signs. _No Sasuke! No! Talon! _"Wait Sasuke! SASUKEEEE!"

_There you are! Let's see how you counter this little brother! _"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke finished making his signs only to see Naruto's face as brought his hand to him mouth a second too late. _Talon!_

Everyone watched in horror as the ball of fire scorched a path across the field and engulf Naruto. It had been talked about in whispers but all knew that Naruto healed fairly quickly because of the demon within him but the injuries hurt Naruto way before the healing began. The strength of Sasuke's attack would surely cause third degree burns. Konoha shinobi waited with their hearts beating too fast for what could only be a horrible outcome.

"Dammit Sasuke! Didn't you look at him? That last attack wore him out! What is it?" Kakashi noticed the look of horror and fear on Sasuke's face as the boy scanned the sky, the ground, the crowd. "What?!"

"Ta-Tal-on…Talon was with him! Oh God, what have I done?!" Sasuke dropped to his knees knowing that the hawk was dead. Naruto would hate him forever for killing Talon. In trying to make their relationship just that much…more, better, make it stronger, he'd destroyed a life precious to Naruto.

Sasuke's head snapped up.

Kakashi took a step back.

"Oh shit." Jiraiya said softly and held tightly to Hinata and Tsunade, his strength vying with theirs as he held them back. "Stay in control Naruto. Come on kid – hold it together!"

Takeshi frowned. He clearly felt the fox's chakra. Ignoring those around him telling him to come back, Takeshi walked forward slowly. Naruto was about to use the fox's chakra and if he couldn't stay in control, he was the only one around who could possibly handle Naruto. _My lady, I'm going to need your help! Let's pray we are strong enough!_

From the ball of fire emerged Naruto…or was it? He landed facing Sasuke. It looked at first as if he was on fire but looking closer, one could see that chakra – red chakra covered Naruto's body. It didn't just cover him but gave him a new shape as well. There were ears and a tail!

_**"DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU WANT FIRE?! THEN HERE!"**_ With movements so fast that no one could see, Naruto's hands completed several signs. _**"DEMON FOX FIRE!" **_Fire erupted from his mouth.

Kakashi hadn't waited for the shrouded Naruto to speak, he knew what was coming or had a idea. "I need some help over here! WE NEED A WALL OF WATER – NOW! ANYBODY WHO CAN – I NEED YOUR HELP!" He began to breathe a little easier when several ninjas ran to help him. Kakashi waited his eyes watching Naruto and feared they wouldn't make it in time. He was infinitely faster than they were but maybe…

The enormous fiery head of a fox bore down on them, the heat sending them rushing backwards and scorching them. At the last second as they thought they were dead, water burst forth out of their mouths drenching them and rushing for the fox's maw. Steam covered the area for miles. The fangs got extremely close but the water held it back, still the fire kept burning.

Takeshi saw the problem and ran to his little brother. Naruto held on hand low on his belly, the other clenched tight into a fist as fire continued to stream from his mouth. "Naruto! That's enough Naruto!" He yelled but it seemed as if Naruto couldn't hear him. Phoenix chakra was invisible to most but Takeshi was cloaked in it much as was Naruto was. With strength but as gently as possible Takeshi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Brother please stop. Your mother and father are worried about you. If you don't stop, Hinata will come and you'll hurt her without meaning to. Stop Naruto." Takeshi grimaced as his hand was burned when he placed it over Naruto's mouth and turned Naruto's face to him. "You'll hurt us all if you don't stop. Little brother _please!"_ Takeshi shook him and endured the pain of his flesh burning from his hand.

Naruto stopped breathing and the fire stopped pouring out of his mouth. He looked up at his eldest brother with pain and regret. His shades had been burned away by the fox's chakra and the fire. Red eyes blinked and switched back to blue. His fist unclenched and blood stained the burnt ground under his feet for he had cut his hand with his claws. Naruto's mouth remained open yet he didn't breath. Only his eyes moved as he saw the destruction he'd caused and the hand that Takeshi now held against his chest. It didn't look like a hand, at least not the hand of a living, breathing human. Tears filled his eyes as he looked to where his other brother and Kakashi had been and were now gone. Naruto started choking then and fell to his knees then over onto his side with a splash.

"Hey, whoa Naruto! Stop its okay!" Takeshi knelt beside him and saw Kakashi and Sasuke making their way across the water-logged field from a different direction than Naruto had looked.

"NARUTO! TALON! NARUTO….TALON?!" Hinata yelled as she ran forward slipping and sliding, the smell of burnt grass filling her nose. She knelt next to him touching his face and crying with him. "What's wrong baby? Are-are you hurt? …Where's Talon?" She whispered full of fear. Hinata had seen their 'baby' fly to him and stay by his side as he exited the crater but then that whole thing with Sasuke happened and she hadn't seen Talon take off.

"Talon?" Takeshi asked. He'd been concentrating on Naruto so that nothing else had entered his mind. "Talon was with him when Sasuke….?!" Golden eyes full of disbelief turned on Sasuke as he neared. _My lady…can you feel Talon's chakra…anywhere? Please find him my lady…please! Naruto loves him so!_

_**Hush! Talon lives, look closer at your brother. **_The phoenix's tone was soft and reassuring. "Talon's here…somewhere. Hinata! Talon's alive!"

Sasuke stumbled as he heard those words. A weight lifted off of his heart as he got closer to Naruto and knelt next to Hinata. "Where is he?! Talon – I'm sorry, Talon!" He yelled his hands digging in the mud afraid to touch his brother.

Hinata didn't look up but suddenly saw movement beneath Naruto's jacket. She unsnapped the buckles and tore it open. Talon lay next to Naruto's heart. He squawked softly up at her. "Oh sweetie, Mama's here. You're okay." She lifted the hawk carefully and kissed his soft head. Hinata watched as he weakly flapped his wings. "You're okay, you're okay." Hinata repeated hoping that was the case.

_Dead. Dead. Gone. Sasuke…Kakashi...maybe…more! Talon too. No – not my family. _Naruto shuddered violently then shut down completely. The pain of thinking that he'd killed had him retreating from reality.

"NARUTO!" Hinata, Sasuke, Takeshi, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Genma and Jiraiya all yelled as it appeared as if Naruto breathed his last.

* * *

**YOU'VE GROWN LITTLE IN THE TIME WE WERE AWAY. YOU HAD MORE SENSE WHEN WE WERE TRAVELING, WHEN WE WERE AWAY FROM ALL THESE HUMANS. THESE TIES YOU'VE FORMED ONLY WEAKEN YOU. STOP YOUR SNEAVLING – NO ONE IS DEAD! ALL YOUR 'FAMILY' LIVES EVEN THE FEATHERED ONE. NOW GO! LEAVE MY FOREST; I WANT NO TEARS AND WAILING HERE. GO!**

Naruto had retreated to the fox's lair and lay on the ground in a fetal position. As the fox's loud voice rang in his ears and penetrated his despair, Naruto listened and heard. _They're alive? You sure? Please…don't lie to me, please… _ Tear-soaked eyes blinked up at the red eyes just beyond the locked gate. His body still trembled and a flare of hope began to build in his recently destroyed heart.

**I DON'T LIE – EVER. THEY LIVE. INJURED YES BUT ALIVE. NOW DO AS I'VE SAID AND GO. YOU ONLY FRIGHTEN THEM BY STAYING HERE. IF YOU WOULD ONLY LISTEN, THEY CALL FOR YOU. **There was the swishing of tails as the fox turned away from Naruto and the sound of lapping was heard as the fox drank from the stream.

A breath left Naruto quickly and he took several more trying to get his lungs to do what they were supposed to do. He believed his furry prisoner. He hadn't killed anyone. Several times during the seven months, he'd lost himself to the fox's chakra and it had been the fox that had brought him back. He wouldn't lie. _Thank you…and I'm sorry for losing it yet again. …Sasuke just pushed me too far and Talon was right there… Anyway thanks._ _Thanks._ Naruto pushed himself to his feet. He felt as tired as he had after a full day of traveling and training. Every footstep was heavy as he headed down the path that would take him to his family.

* * *

**Hinata** shook him with all the strength in her body. Naruto's head flapped around on his shoulders. His sky blue eyes were a blank slate as he looked up at that matching horizon. "Come back here! Don't you dare leave me!" She screamed at him. Beside her was Sasuke watching carefully leaning so close as to be breathing down her neck. Takeshi was on Naruto's other side silently talking to the phoenix and asking for her help. Iruka and Tsunade were at his head trying to get Hinata to put him down so that Tsunade could check him. Kakashi held the still weak and dazed hawk whose sharp eyes never left that blond head. Genma and Jiraiya watched silently, helplessly. Afraid of making things worse, Gamakichi watched from afar.

A strangled gasp made Hinata stop shaking Naruto. The color had left his face and he was very pale. She didn't hesitate. Quickly she laid him back, his head falling to Tsunade's lap and covered his mouth with hers.

_In and out. In and out. Breathe baby. Come back to me Naruto. In and out, in and out._ This went on for a minute or more before Naruto started coughing. "Naruto?" She whispered as she lifted her head to stare down into his face.

His chest hurt, it felt as if his lungs were burning but there had been no mistaking the lips that had been on his. "Hinata – sweetheart?" He rasped.

Her tears wet his face. "Yes! Yes! Look at me Naruto, look at me!" Hinata laughed as she cried to see his blue eyes looking at her with love and a bit of fear. She kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his mouth again. "If you ever, _ever_ scare me like that again…!" She threatened but smiled and kissed him again. _ Naruto._

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry but I thought – I thought I'd…killed them all…" Naruto's breath hitched as the unreasonable fear took hold of him no matter that the fox told him that his loved ones were alive. He reached for Hinata's hand and stared into her lavender eyes for strength before looking around. Hands on his head made him look back at his mother and father and their scared faces. Naruto tried to smile for them and he mouthed their names but he had to see… _Please… _His heartbeat was so slow that he knew it would stop if he didn't see them.

Hinata scooted out of the way but held tightly to Naruto's hand. Both of them gasped to see the other. She watched as Sasuke's eyes usually too damn good at hiding his feelings began to leak tears.

"…Naruto, I-I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…little brother." His hand dug into Naruto's hard and chain-mailed leg. I was as impatient as always! I just wanted to see…if you could do it…if we could share that…like all Uchihas." Sasuke spoke softly then quickly then hesitantly looking shamed the whole time.

"But I didn't kill you." Naruto said quietly. "That's all I can think about now." They locked gazes for a while and the connection between them had not been broken. Another part of his heart healed then he looked beyond Sasuke and up at Kakashi. His sensei looked to be about ready to fall over and in his arms, "Kakashi - Talon!"

"He'll be fine Naruto. We all will. It seems the fox shroud protected him as it did you. That was quick thinking to put him so close to your body but he got shook up a little in the process. Here you go Talon, see he's fine." Kakashi leaned over and placed the hawk in Naruto's hands.

Talon wavered before him as tears fell from Naruto's eyes. Somebody was behind him supporting him and he leaned heavily into those comforting arms as he held his precious child. Naruto even managed to laugh as Talon chirruped at him questionably. "I didn't kill anyone." He stated breathing heavily as he fought back more tears and looked from Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi who all shook their heads then to Takeshi and some of his joy left him as he saw Takeshi's hand.

"Stop – don't worry, she's already healing it. It doesn't look as bad as it did ten minutes ago. I'm going to be fine." Takeshi placed his good hand on Naruto's head and patted it. His hair had come loose and now hung about his face wetly and streaked with dirt.

"I'm sorry Takeshi. I shouldn't -." Naruto started when Sasuke broke in.

"You wouldn't have used that attack if I hadn't forced you to. It's my fault Takeshi and I'm sorry. Naruto tried to tell me that he wasn't ready to use it yet but I didn't want to wait. I'm to blame for it all." It would be a long time if ever that he forgave himself for this.

"Naruto can actually use that jutsu accurately. Well I saw him do it once." Jiraiya said swishing one foot around in the water. "But he has to be in complete control of himself and he wasn't this time – a combination of showing off, fatigue and brotherly competition over took him. Let's just say it was an accident. A destructive one but an accident." The sage looked and the pock marked earth, destroyed trees, the water filling in the holes and the smoke in the air.

"It's okay son, that's what these training grounds are for – to test your power. Nobody was hurt. You did scare your mother a couple of times and we'll talk about that but you passed your test with flying colors Naruto." Tsunade pressed her face against his and spoke softly to him. "Let's go home and get everybody cleaned and fixed up. Okay?" She kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm. _It was so hard to just sit here and watch while Hinata brought you out of it Naruto. She got to you so quickly, you and Talon. No one could stop her. My heart nearly stopped during this damn test! I think I aged a year! How do mothers do this? Not just being a mother but being a mother to a ninja with a demon in his belly! …But I do love you Naruto…my son. _

Iruka felt Naruto's heart beat against his own. Both were still beating a little fast but that was better than not at all. He snaked and arm around Naruto's waist and lifted his son to his feet. "Be proud Naruto, you beat some of the best ninja Konoha has. This wasn't supposed to be a competition but you won hands down." Iruka tried to make his voice strong but it shook several times and he laid his head against Naruto's mane of hair holding him tight.

"Dad." Naruto was holding Talon but he shifted the hawk so he could cover Iruka's hand that lay against his stomach. "I really don't mean to scare you guys so much." He said with a whisper his face reflecting his sadness.

"What do you mean he won? Naruto went down and only now just got up!" Kakashi asked with mock indignation hoping to lighten the mood. "This last round goes to me and Sasuke!" The blame and guilt would come and stay for a while so he might as well end this test on a good note.

"Nope!" Genma spoke up looking at the senbon sticking out of Kakashi's ass. "Each battle was one on one then you and Sasuke agreed to fight Naruto together but when you had those guys join you to stop his fire jutsu," Genma nodded at the tired Jonin headed their way. "You broke the rules, its Naruto's win. Nice tail you got there!" Genma laughed.

Kakashi's look turned evil as everybody laughed. "Really Naruto, in my butt?!" He looked at the tired teen that stood with his parents on either side of him holding him and wiping some of the dirt from his face. Hinata had moved back seeing Iruka and Tsunade's need to hold him.

"…Payback for…Thousand Years of Death…deserved it." He yawned repeatedly and smiled sleepily at his sensei because he had finally gotten him back for that! Naruto blinked as the sound of clapping and cheering neared the family circle. The crowd that had gathered to watch and judge Naruto was applauding him. His friends had led the way, Shikamaru out in front. "Hey, thanks." Naruto tried to take a step but his legs gave out.

"I gotcha son." Iruka pulled him up then looked up with a smile at Takeshi who circled Naruto's waist with his good arm. "Let's get him home. Shake a leg or a tail Kakashi or get left behind!" Iruka teased and since there were more people about, there were waves of laughter.

Tsunade came up on Kakashi blind side and pulled out the offending senbon.

"OW! LADY TSUNADE THAT HURT! OW, OW, OW!" He screamed as she pulled out the rest of them. Part of it was an act, a continuation of his plan to lighten the mood. _But dammit, she could be more gentle! Ouch!_

"Big baby." Tsunade chastised and was relieved to hear her son's weak laughter. She knew what Kakashi was up to, Iruka too. "Sasuke, your turn." She stalked the teen who looked very scared. "Come on now, let me pull them out." She cajoled sweetly.

"NO! Um, no ma'am that's okay. AH! NARUTO HELP! CALL OFF YOUR MOTHER!" He yelled for his brother and entertained the crowd. Seeing Hinata pause and look back he was hopeful for all of one second.

"Make the last few as painful as possible please Mama Tsunade. Maybe that will teach Sasuke not to push his brother too far." Her voice was stern, a small part of her was very angry at him but there was the tiniest hint of a smile saying she didn't hate him on her face before she hurried to catch up to Naruto.

"Evil little sister." Sasuke muttered but was grateful for that small smile then screamed as the Hokage did as her daughter asked.

Tsunade smiled as she watched Kakashi and Sasuke support each other as they left the field. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of all that had happened here. She was about to hurry after Iruka and Naruto when Jiraiya offered her his arm. After a moment she linked their arms then nodded grateful for his support. _The groundskeepers are going to have a fit when they see this field, no these fields. This assessment encompassed two training fields!_ Looking up from the ground, Tsunade focused on the departing shinobi. She'd all but ignored them when Naruto had fallen but… Tsunade sensed mixed feelings from them, some were elated and excited, others quiet with wonder or apprehension and yet others who saw the great power Naruto and his friends brought to the village or the possible carnage they could cause if riled. Tsunade would have to listen well over the next few days to see if public opinion was against her son or for him. What she would do if they weren't, she had no idea but she would protect him no matter what. Tsunade was about to question Jiraiya about the skills Naruto had displayed when she saw him.

_That blank stare and a face I don't recognize, he must be from Danzo! That old bastard! Sending someone here to watch Naruto, well I expected as much. I'll have to warn him, Naruto must be aware that there could be a threat against me and him from inside the village. Huh, not that Naruto hasn't always felt that threat but it's time he knew where it was coming from. He wants my son as a weapon and knowing Danzo, he may try to go through me to get Naruto!_ The young, almost-feminine man leapt away, breaking eye contact with her. Suddenly something occurred to her. _He let me see him, why?_

"Who was that?" Jiraiya had attempt to get her attention twice but when she didn't respond, he'd followed her gaze back to the boy. "A friend of Naruto's?" Jiraiya was sure he knew all of Naruto's friends and this boy was a stranger to him.

"Danzo sent him, he's from Root." Tsunade answered her voice cold and she tightened her grip on Jiraiya's arm.

"That old crow is still alive and causing trouble?" Jiraiya was surprised and looked up to see if he could see the boy again or anyone else who might be a threat. "We do not need him interfering with Naruto. He still has more training to come, I doubt the Akatsuki will be silent for much longer. I could always assassinate him." He offered and was glad to see Tsunade smile again.

"Careful, I may take you up on that!" She sighed, tired from watching such exciting battles then worried half out of her mind when Sasuke and Naruto looked as if they were trying to kill each other and then that last when, she guessed Naruto's fear of killing his brother made him appear like his life had slipped away. _It was almost the same as it had been with Iruka. Naruto must still carry that guilt._ "Take me home my old friend. I just want to spend the rest of the day with my friends and family." Tsuande patted his arm and leaned into him. "Tell me, about his training – just how fast is Naruto with those senbon?"

* * *

_**They**__ are all strong and clever but Uzumaki…he's unbelievable! Such power and up until the last battle, such control of that power. Had he been in full control, not even those Jonin could have stopped him! Danzo is right to want to use him as a weapon but I see no logical way to make that happen. …But Danzo is clever as well and dangerous…_

Sai leapt from rooftop to rooftop looking out over the place where he lived. He'd been raised to have no emotion and except for his brother, Sai believed that he had none. Stopping on a slanted roof, Sai sat and remembered everything that he'd seen today. He blinked in surprise for what he thought the most about was not the battles but Naruto and his interactions with everyone else.

_He was happy. They didn't fear him despite knowing the Nine-Tailed Fox resided within him. In fact…two claimed him as brother. That sensei acts as if he's Uzumaki's real father and the Hokage acts like his mother! Well I can only deduce that is how a mother and father would act. Even as he fought and defeated his friends, they stayed to watch and encourage Uzumaki…Naruto. He reminds me of my own brother_.

Sai stood and hurried back to headquarters. Danzo would know that the test was over and was probably anticipating his return. He would have frowned if he knew how, as he thought about his sensei. _Naruto was happy. They all were, his family and they are very close. They'd each been scared for the other and extremely relieved to know the other was unhurt. If I continue to help Danzo, he will destroy all their happiness and this village…my home? It will change too…can I stand by and let that happen? _

People smiled and greeted each other. The markets and restaurants were filled with patrons talking and laughing. Crowded streets, children laughing and playing in the streets – a place many were happy to call home and were proud to be citizens of Konohagakure.

_I'll give my report and I won't hold anything back but I need to think. If I could talk to them, to him and see the village through their eyes, especially Naruto's then maybe I could understand. Reason upon reason to hate this place yet he still returned when he could have just kept going and forgotten all about Konoha. What do you feel Uzumaki Naruto? How did you make those people love you? Just who are you?_

Sai landed outside on the wooden walkway and began to go inside Root but the taping of a cane told him, he'd hesitated too long back there. Danzo was coming to meet him. Sai knelt with his eyes on the floor and waited for his master to give him permission to speak, to give him permission to live.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings**_

**Voices.** Voices woke him from a deep sleep. Hinata was there, he could smell the scent of lavender close by. He breathed slowly and quietly listening to the conversation going on around him.

"You think he'll really forgive me?" Sasuke asked again. They were in Naruto's room at his mother's house. He'd already asked the question but he still had doubts about the answer.

"Just stop Sasuke." Takeshi sighed. "You worrying and asking about it so often isn't going to make it so. Talon is fine and has been thoroughly checked out by the village's best vet and Lady Tsunade. He looked at you like a brother didn't he? At the most he'll be mad for a while. Let be it. Naruto's worn himself out with that test and the emotion upheaval of what happened. How about we concentrate on him instead of you?" Truthfully he was a little mad at Sasuke. It had been a stupid thing to do – pushing Naruto like that. Even if Talon hadn't been there, pushing Naruto to the edge like that was never a good idea, not when he could pull out the fox's chakra to amplify his own giving him extra strength. Any physical attack or jutsu was going to be deadly.

Sasuke's black eyes glared at Takeshi. Actually he hadn't been aware of speaking out loud. He must be more rattled than he thought. "Leave me alone Takeshi! You don't have to remind me of what an ass I was." He crossed his arms then threw one leg over the other and returned his eyes to the bed to stare at Naruto.

"Don't I? I think I should. You're the older brother Sasuke, you're supposed to have more sense than you showed today! It was a damned-fool thing to do!" Takeshi leaned forward in his chair his eyes flashing.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get to fight him today! I bet if you had, things would have turned out worse!" His black eyes cut to Takeshi and even though he was sitting, Sasuke seemed to be looking down on Takeshi.

The chair skidded on the floor as Takeshi stood abruptly and went to Sasuke and jerked him up by his shirt. "Yeah I'm jealous but Naruto and I have always been careful of our strength! We know not to fight where other people could get hurt! Grow up Sasuke!" Takeshi shook him.

"Hey guys – quit it!" Sakura stood too and went to try and break them apart but they didn't seem to notice her. She was about to start yelling when she remembered where they were. Instead she punched them both in the arm adding a little kick to it.

They both hissed and grabbed their arms and turned angry eyes at her but quickly backed down as her anger was much worse than theirs. "Sorry." They said quietly and both looked to the bed to see if they'd woken Naruto.

"Well at least you're acting like brothers, Naruto will be pleased at that. Won't he Talon?" Hinata said from her spot on the bed next to Naruto. She sat against the headboard with a specially made pillow in her lap. On the pillow rested Talon.

"Did we…wake him?" Sasuke asked and walked closer to the bed looking at the hawk. "He's not in pain is he?" Worry lined his face.

"He hasn't slept." Hinata's voice showed a little worry too. "He closes his eyes but they pop open every few minutes. "They said he was okay but…"

Naruto yawned then groaned as he stretched then sat up in bed. "Give him to me." He briefly met Hinata's eyes and smiled at her then took the pillow with Talon on it. "Hey Talon, how's my boy? Let me see you." Naruto ignored everyone else and focused on the hawk.

"Phoenix and Lady Tsunade say he's fine Naruto." Takeshi told him from the foot of the bed. Naruto still looked half asleep.

"Okay left wing." Naruto gently helped Talon stretch out the long wing so he could check it. "Good. Right wing." He stretched this one out but Talon squeaked and trembled. "You must have gotten hurt when during one of my attacks or something. I'm so sorry Talon. Keep it close and they'll be no flying today or tomorrow. I'll go hunting for you and bring back a treat alright?" Naruto gave the hawk a soft smile as Talon nodded. "Anything else hurt?" He gently ran his hands over the rest of Talon but there were no more troubled spots. "Hinata, did the vet give him any medicine?" He looked to his side and couldn't resist kissing her cheek.

Hinata had scooted close and was at his shoulder as he checked Talon over. She hadn't taken care of Talon much so she needed to learn and had watched closely. "Umm, well they gave him something to help him rest but I couldn't get him to take it. They healed that wing Naruto, he shouldn't be in pain." She returned smiled briefly then reached for the small bottle with a frown. "Why is he in pain?"

Naruto's eyes looked over the room and saw his stuff on the dresser. "Takeshi hand me Talon's pack and Sakura could you fill a bowl of water for him? Thanks guys." He yawned and stroked Talon's back gently. "I wouldn't say he's in pain anymore but Talon remembers that's where he was hurt and he knows that I want to know so that we make sure it never happens again. Isn't that right Talon?" Gold and blue, eye to eye.

Hinata ran a hand down his bare back. "That must be why he won't fall asleep, he's been waiting on you to check him out yourself. You've been asleep for four hours." She rubbed her face against his arm then kissed it.

Naruto blinked then looked angry. "Dammit! I'm really sorry Talon! Here." He took the pack and the bowl of water. Immediately Talon began to drink until the water was gone. "More please." He handed the bowl back to Sakura then opened the pack and shook some of the dried meat into his hand. Talon hopped onto his arm and ate quickly. "He's starving. Hey slow down!" Naruto closed his hand so Talon could swallow before getting choked.

"He picked that up from you I see, gobbling his food." Sakura said lightly as she returned. She was really impressed with how well Naruto was looking after Talon and chagrined that she hadn't done more for Talon herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, Talon! I didn't think. Here baby." Hinata held the bowl for Talon who now drank a little more slowly then turned back to Naruto for more food. "He'd just been so quiet and good." Guilt hit Hinata hard as she thought of Talon sitting there starving while they'd talked and she'd even eaten before him. She hadn't even thought to feed him! "I'm horrible." A tear slid down her cheek.

Talon looked up at her blinking then hopped closer and nibbled gently on her finger until she smiled at him.

"He's not mad at you sweetheart. You just said he wouldn't take the medicine. This little guy wasn't going to eat anything until he saw I was okay. It's a habit he picked up while we were on the road." Naruto lightly tapped Talon's beak and the hawk opened his mouth so that Naruto could place the tiny pill inside. "Drink."

The couple watched as Talon drank more water then ate until he was full. Talon talked to Naruto for a few minutes hopping from his arm to his head then to his thigh then back to his arm. When Naruto lifted him up so they could look at each other in the eye, Talon then rested his head against Naruto's chin. Naruto kissed that soft head then lowered his arm. Talon looked at Hinata and she leaned over to kiss his head too then Talon hopped down to his pillow, settled down and prepared to tuck his head under his wing but looked up at Naruto.

"It's okay, you can sleep now." Naruto reached out and started stroking his back with two fingers and Talon sighed and went to sleep. "You're forgiven Sasuke." The words were spoken softly as he stroked Talon. "I know you would never hurt Talon on purpose…but you've got to be more careful! I love him just as I love all of you!" Naruto's voice though quiet was intense as he looked up at his brother.

A shuddering breath left his brother's lungs. "I know and I will…thanks Naruto. I'll go hunting with you and I'll feed it to him so that Talon knows I mean him no harm. You okay?" Sasuke noticed there wasn't a mark on him as usual but Naruto still looked tired.

Takeshi thought he was too easy on Sasuke but then Naruto had been gone a long time and being angry with his brother meant time they wouldn't spend together. He sat down once more pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well you look fine. Lady Tsunade just said you'd used too much chakra and after we saw what you could do, I'd say she was right." Sakura added some pillows behind his back and fixed the sheet over him.

Naruto nodded at her and smiled. "Well those last two jutsus I have to use the fox's chakra and they do use a lot of it besides the fact that I'm not all that good with either yet. They both still need work. What?" Naruto asked of their blank stares.

"Okay Master Jiraiya said the fox fire still needed work but what's wrong with the Rasengan? It looked perfected. How could it get any more powerful?" Takeshi asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Oh it's perfected but my control over it isn't. I need more practice with it so that it doesn't leave me vulnerable after I use it each time. That and doing the fire jutsu, well I must have known that Talon needed me because I'm surprised I'm awake at all." Naruto looked down at Talon sleeping deeply. "You can put him down sweetheart, he'll be okay."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't. It surprised me how scared I was when I thought he was gone. I didn't know I could love him so much…almost as much as I do you." Hinata looked over at him then gently scooted closer when he put his arm around her. "How did you know the fox's chakra wouldn't harm him? That it would instead protect him?" Her gaze traveled from their hawk to her man.

He blinked several times and shook his head. "Huh, I didn't really. Hell I don't even remember what happened exactly." Naruto looked at his brothers and Sakura.

"Hinata found Talon in your jacket. Is it possible you stuffed him in there and just don't remember? I can't see Talon doing it especially since the jacket was fastened closed." Takeshi said.

"That's right, she had to open your jacket once the phoenix told Takeshi Talon was alive." Sasuke added.

"I must have." Naruto looked down at Talon again. "He would have been killed. My Talon was going to die if I didn't do something." Naruto's chest rose as the fear of that moment came back to him. "As for the fox's chakra, well I guess Talon's sort of synchronized with it too. He's always stayed close as I trained and he's familiar with the feel of it. Well whatever the reason, I'm just happy he's alive and you." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "You really can't do that again Sasuke. I could have killed you." Pain filled his eyes. "Don't let me kill you Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed taking his brother's arm seconds after Naruto spoke. "You won't. You won't let yourself. You're stronger than that Naruto. This last thing was a mistake. It was a fluke. It was a moment in time that we can regret but we need to forget it!" He saw that truth now. Lesson learned. To dwell on it would only cause Naruto more pain. Sasuke knew he would continue to carry that guilt but he couldn't let Naruto blame himself for something that was his fault. "Forget it little brother. Talon's alive. I'm alive and you're okay." He gripped Naruto's neck.

His face was older. This little incident had aged Sasuke but his eyes still had hope in them and they begged Naruto to let it go. Naruto reached for Sasuke's neck. "Yeah, okay. I'll try. I'll try." He promised and let himself rest his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Okay. Okay." Takeshi nodded. He too would forget it for Naruto's sake.

"That's more like it." Sakura sighed she didn't like it when they were at odds with each other. "You know, I think we should go guys. I didn't fight today but I'm tired. There's always more excitement when you're around Naruto!" She shook her head then grinned. "I like it that way." Sakura got up and went to kiss Hinata, gently touched Talon then held her brother's hand. "We'll see you later. Get some rest." She gave in and kissed his hand.

"You bet. Thanks Sakura." Naruto replied with a soft smile for his sister.

"Aww, I wanted to talk about the test." Takeshi moaned and stood. "Promise we'll talk tomorrow. Just how fast are you Naruto?" Takeshi shook his hand.

Naruto laughed. "Promise but after I go hunting. Talon deserves a fresh treat after today. Oh, is everybody else okay? Neji, Kiba and Akamaru?" He looked back to Sakura.

"We've given Kiba and Akamaru something to help them sleep and they're resting well. Neji's fine. All the cuts he got from that little guy were all healed and he just needs to take it easy, he should be fine tomorrow." Sakura smiled at Talon. "That was a really cool jutsu by the way. Lee's already training for your next fight and Choji's consoling himself with barbeque. Don't worry, everyone's fine Naruto."

"Don't forget, I want to go with you. It's the least I can do for Talon." Sasuke told him. "Just come by my place when you're ready." Sasuke looked into those eyes once more then pulled Naruto close again. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." It took him a minute before he could let go. "Sis?" He asked of Hinata and smiled when she kissed his cheek. "Thanks." He sighed and stood. "Let's go guys."

In moments it was just the three of them. Talon slept on his pillow between them. "I'm falling asleep again." Naruto said as he slid back down in the bed facing his loved ones.

"So go to sleep." Hinata lay down as well. "I'll watch for a while." She traced a hand over his face. "Not even home a week and already causing me to worry. What am I going to do with you boys?" His furry cheek tickled her palm.

"I'm sorry." Naruto lowered his lids. "Did I…scare you? Those jutsus were powerful. I know I said I didn't have control yet but…I plan to get stronger. Can you deal with that?" Naruto's eyes opened again as he stared at his fiancée. "I don't ever want to scare or God forbid hurt you. Can you…handle that? Me? Us? Me and the fox? I want you happy Hinata…not scared for your life." He still wanted to marry her and love her forever but if all he did was keep her scared all the time, Naruto would let her go.

Hinata blinked back tears. The pain of his past would never leave him altogether. Alone without her and his family for six months had taken a toll as well and now this incident bringing up that old fear of killing the ones he loved had apparently hit him hard. "I was scared yes but not of you. The thought of losing you and Talon scared me silly but I wasn't scared of your power Naruto." She smiled at him and touched his bare arm then his chest down to his stomach. "Your strength is part of you and the fox is too. He helped you realized your brother's dream. With him you can use fire, something that's very important to Sasuke. I can't be scared of you Naruto. Logically maybe I should be but…I'm just not!" Hinata laughed a little.

"The whole time you were fighting all I wanted to do was fight by your side. I kept seeing ways that my skills could compliment yours and yours mine. I wanted to show you what I learned while you were gone and I want you to show me how you got so fast!" Hinata laughed again. "Oh Naruto, I can handle you and the fox and our baby. I've got to learn how to take better care of Talon, I don't ever want to neglect him again." Her lavender eyes lovingly touched on the hawk.

His body relaxed and his fear eased. _In many ways, I'm the biggest threat in her world. Hinata must know that but she can still look at me with love. Love is in her touch. Her heartbeat matches mine…_ Naruto leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you Hinata. Thanks for loving me, us." He smiled as his hand gloried in the softness of her skin. "I love you." Naruto felt his breath hitch.

"Shh, lay down baby." Hinata kissed him several times as she pushed him back down. "You don't have to thank me for something that I want to do - no, that I can't help doing. Life, fate or God has decided that I will love you and I whole heartedly agree." She pushed his hair back and kissed his ear, cheek then lips. "Sleep for me. Rest Naruto. I may go out for a while but I'll be back and I'll stay until you fall asleep like this little guy." Hinata looked at Talon to be sure they hadn't disturbed him. "Sleep my love."

Naruto was having a hard time keeping his eyes open but he wanted to see her face. Hinata's long hair falling over her shoulder, her eyes soft with love, her lips gently kissing him every so often, she was his salvation. "…my wife-to-be…" With her image burned on his eyelids, Naruto slept.

She dropped her head down next to him and breathed the scent that was Naruto. Her hand lay against his neck feeling the pulse there. "You're all I ever wanted Naruto and I'll prove it to you one day." Hinata stayed there for countless minutes before gently getting off the bed. She covered Naruto with the sheet and moved Talon close by. She didn't fear Naruto would jostle Talon because she knew that even in sleep Naruto sensed his son nearby. A kiss once more for each then Hinata left the room to find Tsunade in the hall. She walked into her new mother's arms and cried.

* * *

**"Why **do you push him? Is it for you or for Naruto?" Sakura asked. The three of them were walking silently down the street. Those hours while Naruto had slept had been for healing. She'd healed his wounds and he'd gone home to change. They'd done the rounds checking on their friends and even grabbed a bite to eat before taking some food to Hinata. The subject on how the test had ended just hadn't come up but now Sakura wanted to know the truth.

Takeshi remained silent. He too wanted an answer but knew that if he said anything, Sasuke would keep his mouth shut. Instead he looked about the village, his new home. Life here had been dull without Naruto but now there was a hint of excitement in the air. His brother, just by being home again had added that extra something that made him look forward to each day. Looking over at Sasuke, he could see that the teen wasn't experiencing the same feelings.

Sasuke wanted to run. He wanted to run like that time he'd cut Naruto's arm. The shame was the same, and the pain but there was more guilt if that was possible. "God only knows." He looked at the ground. "Naruto can do so much. There's so much…power in him. And I want it." Sasuke dared to look at them and saw their shock. "But I'll never harm him to get it. I couldn't hurt him and I think Naruto's the only one capable of handling the Nine-Tailed Fox. It's frustrating as hell to see him become so strong and I'm tempted, so damn tempted to test my power against his." Sasuke said quietly.

"Your power?" Takeshi asked confused. Sasuke didn't have…

"No Sasuke! That power is a lie!" Sakura gripped his sleeve stopping him in his tracks. "Orochimaru didn't give you a gift but a curse!" Her voice had risen and Sakura looked around to see if anyone was listening. She stepped closer and pulled on his clothes just enough to show the mark. "It changes you Sasuke. You become – you become someone else, someone less than what you are! And you become vulnerable as well Sasuke. Using that curse leaves you wide open for him. Orochimaru will take your soul from you as well as your body and then you'll lose him for sure. You can't be Naruto's brother if Orochimaru has you. I thought…I thought you'd put that behind you Sasuke." Fear skated up and down her spine as she thought of him leaving them for Orochimaru.

Sasuke pulled her fingers off his sleeve and covered the curse mark. He then folded her hand in his. "I said I was tempted, not that I would use it. As much as I would love that power I could never bear the look Naruto would give me if I did. It would be worse if than if I'd tried to kill him, that look." Sasuke started walking again with her hand in his. Normally he wouldn't dream of holding her hand and there was nothing romantic about it he just needed Sakura's warmth because he was cold. That earlier fear was still with him. "No the power from that curse isn't worth it. What I would gain wouldn't be worth what I would lose. Damn that Naruto." But a hint of a smile crossed Sasuke's face. "That big baby. It's the most amazing thing really; Naruto's the oldest guy I know and the youngest." He smirked at Sakura's confused face but he could see that Takeshi got it.

"It's in how he was born or rather how he was alone from birth. Naruto's so young in the delight he takes in the most normal things but so old in pain and the trauma he's experienced. It's hard sometimes to gauge just how he will respond to some things." Takeshi explained. He lifted his head to the warm breeze and felt the wind pull at his long hair.

"Oh, okay. So you pushed him so you could see how powerful he's become. Since you can't let loose with your curse mark you wanted Naruto to do it for you." She gently pulled away her hand, because she could feel herself getting warm in response to his touch. Sakura held her hands behind her back.

"That was a small part of it but mostly I wanted Naruto to be my brother – to prove it to the world that we are family. _My brother – an Uchiha._ I gave Naruto scrolls on my family's fire jutsus for his birthday. I know we're brothers but this would have…clinched it. Ha, it did clinch it but in Naruto's own special way!" Sasuke lifted his head and laughed at the sky but a tear slid out of one eye. "But I pushed too soon. It was the wrong place and the wrong time. Talon…if I'd killed him…I'd have lost them forever." Sasuke meant not just Naruto but Iruka, Lady Tsunade and Hinata. They were his touchstone, they kept him sane and made Konoha home.

"You're so stupid Sasuke. Naruto isn't an Uchiha and never will be!" Sakura glared at him. "I'm sure Naruto knew. He knew what you wanted and despite the fact that he doesn't have a fire nature he found a way to make fire. He must have tried everything to do this and in the end he could only do it by using the fox's chakra. Naruto did that for you Sasuke, his big brother. It's simple for him; I wish it could be that simple for you. But I think I understand where you're coming from with everything that happened with Itachi." Sakura sighed, that man had caused Sasuke so much pain. "Why don't you just make it official if it matters so much to you? Adopt him legally; it may give you the peace of mind you're looking for." She stopped and peered into his face seeing how he liked that suggestion.

Sasuke stopped walking as well then frowned thinking it over when Takeshi spoke.

"Or we could become blood brothers. Pretty crude and basic but it amounts to the same thing." He kept his face neutral as he looked at Sasuke. "You know, kids do it all the time. You just cut your hand and mix the blood together that would link you to each other. We could all do it or it could just be you and Naruto." Takeshi said quickly. Suddenly the thought of doing something so childish seemed anything but childish, at least to him. He and Sasuke got along but both of their relationships were linked more with Naruto than each other. Sasuke may not want this with him but Takeshi knew he would bring it up with Naruto when he found the right moment.

Sakura frowned. "That's just nasty and unsanitary! You boys and your blood pacts! If you do something so stupid and gross just be sure to wash your hands and use some disinfectant. All of you getting sick would make you brothers – the stupid brothers! I mean really!" Sakura shook her head and looked at Takeshi like he was crazy. With him being the eldest, he should know better. Hanging around with Naruto must have rubbed off on him. That was a suggestion a younger Naruto might have made. That made Sakura remember something. "You know if something like that is all that it takes for you and Naruto to be brothers then you're set! You guys became brothers years ago Sasuke." Sakura grinned at them almost dancing where she stood.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked scowling. He was thinking over what both of them had said, so Sakura's last statement confused him.

"Yeah, I thought you guys barely got along when you were younger." Takeshi was curious and from the way Sakura was smiling it had to be something funny.

"You know, it happened back when were in the academy. You and Naruto shared an intimate kiss. If that doesn't make you brothers then nothing will!" Sakura's green eyes lit up with laughter.

"Huh? A kiss? You guys kissed?! Intimately?!" Takeshi blinked and a slow smile crossed his face. "Sasuke you didn't like Naruto in an, umm different way back then did you? Oh Sakura please tell me that story!" He started to laugh without even hearing the story.

The tips of Sasuke's ears turned red and he started to feel hot. "You would have to bring that up! Shut up Sakura! It was nothing like that and you know it!" Sasuke turned to Takeshi but the older man was laughing his head off as he held out a hand for Sakura and pulled her along so she could tell him what happened and not wanting Sakura to make things up, Sasuke chased after them. For a while anyway, the guilt disappeared.

* * *

**"Naruto **still sleeping?" Iruka asked when Tsunade came back. The other kids had left a little while ago and she'd gone to check on Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata still with him?" He frowned because Tsunade was holding her elbows looking thoughtful.

"Hmm, no she went back to the apartment. Apparently she bought some special treats for Talon and she wanted him to have them when he woke up." Tsunade sat on the couch and curled her legs to one side. "Naruto woke briefly but he's sleeping again with Talon next to him." That brought a small smile to her lips.

"Should I be concerned?" Lord Hiashi asked quietly. Tsunade seemed preoccupied.

"No, no she's fine. I'm afraid I eavesdropped on them a bit." Tsunade looked up at clan lord. "I just peeped in but as usual, the two of them are…captivating to watch, such love." She looked down at the patterned rug. "Naruto's worried we may be scared of him. Well he was worried about Hinata being scared but I'm sure that worry includes all of us too."

"And?" Iruka's eyes looked at the wall as if he could see through it and over into Naruto's room.

"And Hinata took away his worry." Jiraiya stated getting a nod from his fellow Sannin. "At least as far as she is concerned." He met Iruka's gaze then Tsunade's. "There were times when it seemed Naruto was reluctant to tap into the fox's power but he eventually forced himself to and all it would take is a look at her picture or that figurine Takeshi made. Between thinking of her and Sasuke, Naruto accomplished even more than I thought he would. But fear chased him the whole time." It had amazed him really how far Naruto had pushed himself with that fear as his shadow.

"He was holding back wasn't he?" Kakashi asked with awe in his voice. "Naruto wasn't using his full strength." He shifted in the chair his butt still sore from the senbon.

"No not really. Against Lee he could have used his chakra and put the mini-Guy down much quicker but he wanted only to use taijutsu. But he is much faster than what you saw. That kid can move." Jiraiya whistled.

"But the point is, Naruto's worried that we're scared of him. I worry but I'm not scared of my son." Iruka grumbled and got up to look out the window. "He should know better."

"There's more. He's scared to death of hurting us. Maybe because he believed briefly that he got you killed that time but that look on his face when he thought he'd killed Sasuke and Kakashi was the same as back then. Being stronger means he can protect us but it also means that he could unwittingly kill us, at least that is what I believe Naruto thinks." Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto…" Lord Hiashi commented. "Two steps forward and four steps back. We'll he's shown us the results of his training; maybe we should show him ours. It won't take away all his fears but it should help and maybe we should all train with him." Lord Hiashi looked down at his bare feet. "If we train with him, side by side, we learn how to compliment his skills and vice versa. It should familiarize us with each other and maybe he wouldn't worry so much. He's already shown he knows how to counter his friends' skills but in a battle fighting with him he would use those skills to his advantage, we all would. I believe this would help us all." Hiashi looked up and touched everyone with his white gaze.

It only took a moment before they all silently agreed with Hiashi. Jiraiya liked the idea a lot since he had done that very thing over the past months and he was already familiar with Tsunade from their days growing up together. _Oh yeah…_

"Tsunade…that kid and Danzo. Tell them." Jiraiya said figuring they should go ahead and tackle the next problem while they were all together.

"Danzo! What has he done now?" This time it was Hiashi who got to his feet to pace, his thoughtful attitude gone at the mention of that man's name. "That old bastard has tried many times to worm his way into the clan's good graces! Infuriating. Some of the elders have entertained his ideals but after I dissected his slick words they finally realized that though Danzo's promises sounded good, as it stands he has no way to back them up." Long hair flew about as Hiashi turned and paced across the floor.

"And just what did Danzo promise them?" Tsunade sat up straight. _Have I been mistaken in ignoring him? Have I put us all in danger? Naruto…?_

Lord Hiashi went to stand before her. "You have no reason to worry my lady. The Hyuga clan remains loyal to you and we have no wish to be second in command over all of Konoha. You have my full support and that of my children and my clan." He bowed as he filled her in. It was time she knew what Danzo had been up to.

Tsuande wanted to hit something. Danzo wanted to put himself in charge and bring in one of the most powerful clans to back him up. No one would have any privacy with him and his Root Anbu _**and **_the Hyugas' all seeing eyes watching them.

With all the poise of a royal princess Tsunade bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Lord Hyuga, your friendship shall not be forgotten." She licked her lips. "One of his spies was there at Naruto's assessment. He was there no doubt to see how powerful Naruto has become and report to Danzo. The thing is that with all the ninjas there, this kid allowed me to see him. He didn't have to, not among so many of my shinobi where he could have blended in but he did. He looked directly at me then left. Why? Obviously he's making plans, plans that have to do with Naruto but what?" She stood and walked to the window where Iruka stood stiffly.

"It never stops. It just never stops." He said quietly as her hand touched his back.

"It's time he knows Iruka. You've told me he's always felt watched and that at times those eyes made him feel as if his life was in danger. Naruto needs to be aware of Danzo not only for himself but for this village he loves. If Danzo has his way, Naruto will become a killing machine and the Hidden Leaf Village will become a prison for everyone who lives here." Tsunade felt Iruka's heartbeat and if it weren't for that she'd think he was just an empty shell.

"I want to take him away, take both of them. Hell all of them, every single one he cares about and leave! Then he'd never have to know any of it and he could be happy. I almost wish I never took him away that first time because I fear the happiness he had there will never come again. The only thing missing was Hinata and you." Iruka glanced over his shoulder at her with lines around his eyes as he anticipated the pain and anger to come.

Tsunade's heart winced for she hadn't gotten to see that face and the longing to be just a happy family of four, no the baby too – Talon, of five with no threats and no secrets. Her hazel eyes closed because that heaven was closed to them. "Iruka…stop, just stop. That fate unfortunately isn't his or ours." The hand on his back moved to his arm and clutched it. "This threat isn't new, Naruto's known about it since he could walk. Now he'll just know where it's coming from and as for the rest, would you really deny him the truth and his fath-, the Fourth?" Her eyes popped open anxious to see his face.

He gasped then with some shame, "Yes…because I'm his father too." Iruka looked away from her and back out at the dreaded village. Behind him he could feel their eyes on him and wondered if it was pity that their eyes held.

Jiraiya looked away and down at his hands - hands that had trained father and son. Hands that couldn't save the father but would if he had to die doing so, would save the son. He owed Minato that much but he felt Iruka's pain too. "You should tell him soon, I doubt Danzo will wait for you to be comfortable with this Iruka. The more he knows now, the better he can be prepared for what comes." The Sannin rose from his chair. "I'm going head out. Tell the kid that I'll thank Gamakichi for him. Those two are pretty good friends and I'm sure he's worried about Naruto." He stopped and looked at the two of them still standing at the window hurting. "Later."

"Thanks Jiraiya." Tsunade called out softly.

"Umm, Naruto said he had something to talk to me about." Kakashi stood. "If he feels up to it later, just tell him to come by my place. He's going to be fine Iruka. Naruto's one of the strongest people I know and look who's got his back – you. If you need me – well like I said I'll be at home." Kakashi too took his leave.

Tsunade finally left Iruka and walked back to the couch to sit with a sigh. She looked at Hiashi whose eyes did what Iruka's had wanted to do. He was watching Naruto sleep. "I feared him. I feared my daughter loving him. It surprised me greatly when I learned of the two of them. My shy daughter and the village pariah, the demon in human skin…Uzumaki Naruto did not deserve my daughter." His voice chilled the room.

Iruka turned quickly and stalked over to Hiashi intending to hurt him somehow, needing to lash out at someone but found himself gasping in pain as Hiashi paralyzed his limbs and cut off the flow of his chakra. His knees met the floor at the intensity of that pain. He glared up at Hiashi as the man looked down his nose at him.

"Does it hurt? It looks like it does. Move Iruka! Do something!" Lord Hiashi yelled. For a few minutes Iruka did get to his feet but the pain was intolerable and he dropped back down to one knee.

"Hiashi! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Tsunade was on her feet and at Iruka's side when the clan leader lashed out at her and she jumped back automatically then prepared to fight him. _I just barely avoided that hit! What the hell is going on?!_

Hiashi bowed and backed off immediately. "Forgive me Tsunade, this is between me and Iruka!" He apologized quickly then focused on the man on the floor. "Iruka that pain you feel is what Naruto has endured his entire life and he is one of the very few to break free of that kind of pain. Not just break free but found a way to take it away as we saw today and do you know why?" One hand pointed at him then Tsunade. "Because someone was there for him, to cheer for him and try to protect him. You are his father but so is Namakazi Minato. Stop moaning over that fact and be what Naruto needs you to be! His father - the one who is here now! You're the one who can protect him _now!" _ Light eyes looked away for a second then Hiashi quickly approached Iruka and released his chakra. "Naruto is waking." Hiashi's posture was that of a man asking for forgiveness but at the same time his demeanor was that of a man who knew he was right.

"Iruka?" Tsunade approached him to see if he was alright. For a moment she'd feared Hiashi was truly Danzo's ally.

"Rise above that fear Iruka, Lady Tsunade or you will infect Naruto with it and he'll never reach his full potential or get the happiness you want for him, as I want for my daughter whose life is linked to his. I cherish that boy too. He ceased being a demon that night he came to dinner. There are few people who know how to be a better human than Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi backed away and waited to see what Iruka would do.

With Tsunade's help, Iruka got up off the floor. The release of the pain was just as significant as receiving the pain. Shakily he wiped away some sweat and nodded. "You didn't have to go so far – I would have come to that conclusion sooner or later." Iruka joked letting Hiashi know the lesson wasn't in vain or that he harbored any ill will because of it.

"Hinata? Mama? Dad? Where is everybody?" Naruto called out. He rubbed one hand over his face and the other over his belly.

"In here!" Tsunade called out and quickly checked her face. No need to let Naruto see she'd been upset, not just yet. She then kissed Iruka's cheek and got the smile she was hoping for then grasped Hiashi's hand in thanks. In moments she was there to open the door for Naruto. "Awake are you? Naruto!" She laughed, only her son could pull a laugh from her so quickly.

Both men also laughed as Naruto entered the room with only his pants on and Talon plus pillow on his head.

"Hey, what's going on?" He walked over to the couch, sat and put Talon's pillow next to him. "Got anything to eat? I'm starved." Naruto looked at his mother expectantly.

"That's a remarkably flat stomach son but I wonder how it can also be a bottomless pit!" Surprisingly, Iruka found himself capable of joking with Naruto.

"After that test my stomach's empty, I'm hungry Dad!" He grinned at his father then looked down at Talon. "Little man got fed now it's my turn." Naruto stroked down Talon's back lightly. Bright blue eyes looked back at his family who were staring at him smiling. "What?" Sometimes parents did the weirdest things.

Just then light footsteps hurried their way then Hinata's head popped into the room. "I'm back. Naruto? You're awake?" She smiled and walked into the room then a look of concern crossed her face when she saw Talon. "He okay?" They kissed before she knelt next to him and looked Talon over.

"Fine, I just didn't want him to wake up alone. He would come looking for me and I want him to rest that wing. What's that? Did you bring me some food?" Naruto asked hopefully and picked up the bag she'd brought with her. "Hawk treats? Nothing for me?" Naruto pouted.

Hinata laughed and after a soft touch for Talon moved between his legs. "Mwha! Teuchi is sending over some ramen shortly." She kissed his pouting lips.

Naruto held her face for a moment then ran a hand down her long hair. "So many reasons to love you…but right now it's because you got me ramen!" They laughed and kissed again showing that love in a simple kiss.

Tsunade looked from the couple to Iruka and Hiashi. Each of them was smiling. _This is what we need to protect. _It was a silently shared thought.

* * *

**"I **will be meeting with the Hokage in two days time." Danzo stated and silently fumed. He'd gone to her office not long ago and that raven-haired wench had told him the Hokage was taking the rest of the day off to be with her family. When he told her he would be back the next day, she said that the woman would be too busy to see him until the following day. _The bitch! Smiling at me condescendingly like that! She'll get hers too with the time comes! _Danzo opened his eye and stared without emotion at Sai. Sai returned his dead gaze.

"I will offer her your services with the excuse that you were a failure to me." He looked Sai up and down. "Though it is very close to the truth." He taunted but got no reaction. "She may resist at first but I have checked and there are no other ninjas of the beast's age that would fit in so smoothly as you."

"There is Satome. He has been accepted by Uzumaki's friends." Sai spoke knowing that if he did not, Danzo may just deny him this assignment. _I…want this. I want this chance!_

"Satome Takeshi, container of the Immortal Phoenix." Danzo dropped his chin to his chest. _Not one Jinchuriki but two. Naruto will bring Satome along with him. No other village boasts two Jinchuriki. His story has been kept a close secret but just knowing that the phoenix is almost the equivalent of a Bijuu is all I need to know. Tsunade does not know how to use the power given to her._ "Do not worry about Satome. Though he may be a Jinchuriki he does not have much knowledge of being a ninja. That is why he is attending the academy. I doubt she would add Satome to Asuma's team when he is not at their level while you are at the skill level of a Jonin though you will be given the rank of Chunin." That scared chin rose again.

Sai nodded. "Will I be given a new name?" Although he'd only been recently given a name, Sai found that he'd already grown used to it. He thought of himself as Sai now.

"No, use the same one. Though you will be on a different team, you should still find plenty of opportunity to get close to the Jinchuriki. The Nara boy is said to have a close relationship to him. Learn and listen Sai. Find out his weaknesses; discover the way to make him fall. What makes him tick? What builds him up and what will break him down. But be careful of Princess Tsunade; do not try to win her confidence. Do as you are told and work with your team to accomplish your missions. Everything you do is of course for the betterment of Konoha." Danzo felt stiffness in his joints. He needed to get up and move but he wanted to be sure Sai understood his new responsibilities. "What is your mission?"

Sai stood taller. "I am to replace Yamanaka Ino on Team Asuma. I will act as a regular Chunin and teenager and complete all ninja missions in service to the village. Being a member of Team Asuma will gain me access to Uzumaki Naruto. I will use all and any time spent with him to learn what it is that either makes him strong or makes him weak and any secrets that would be useful into turning him into the weapon he is. Avoid the Hokage and give her no reason to be suspicious of me. That is my mission Danzo-sama." He never looked at the man but at a spot just right of where the elder's ear was covered in bandages.

He nodded slowly. "It may be hard for you to fit in but you have time yet. Try to be amiable You should practice smiling." Danzo did stand very slowly and muttered, "Ninjas smiling and laughing – that is why Konoha is weak." He took a heavy step. "Go to your new apartment. You will live there from now on and you will use your jutsu to send in your reports. I advise you to use these next few days to familiarize yourself with those people so you can adjust your personality to fit in with them." He was now standing next to Sai yet again looking the young man over. "This is your last chance at life Sai. You failed to kill your last assignment. It took the shinobi two days to die. He could have recovered or been able to tell who wounded him. That is unacceptable for an operative of mine. Fail me again and you will die." Danzo caught and held Sai's own dark eyes before he limped away. "Dismissed." The tap of his cane could be heard for several minutes as Sai remained where he stood until the sound was gone completely.

_Die. A threat…but is it really? I would no longer be alive. Am I alive now? _Sai looked out at the village beyond Danzo's plain unadorned desk where birds flew and squirrels ran up and down trees and the sounds of people talking and laughing and living could be heard. _Maybe with this mission I will find out what it means to be alive._

_

* * *

_**"So **where did everybody go?" Naruto asked after he finished eating. Talon was still sleeping next to Naruto with Hinata holding him. "I wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto lifted his arm and placed it around Hinata's shoulders.

"He went home but said you could stop by if you wanted. Something going on we should know about?" Iruka asked shaking his head. As usual, watching his son eat was a source of amazement and entertainment.

Tsunade moved his bowls of ramen to another table then poured tea for everyone before sitting next to Hiashi on the other couch. "Not feeling bad about that senbon are you?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Ha! Of course not Mama!" Naruto laughed then settled back into the couch more comfortably. "It's about training of course. I learned how to use fire nature with the fox's help but I want to find out what my real elemental nature is and Pervy Sage thought maybe that's something I should learn from Kakashi and give him a break for a while. Just cause I'm home again doesn't mean my training stops though we should pick a date for the wedding." He looked down at Hinata. "Any ideas sweetheart?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, when you didn't come home on time I wanted to wait for you before picking a date. I would like to do it before fall comes while everything is still green and alive and maybe…take a little time for a…honeymoon." She blushed because their parents were right there watching and listening.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as well and he glanced at the watching adults too. "Umm okay, yeah. I'd like that. Maybe we could go somewhere too like the beach. Oh I know the perfect place and I've got friends there. We'll be treated like royalty! Okay, yeah, I need to talk to Kakashi and see about my training and if I get that done pretty quick then we can get married in…a month?" Naruto looked hopefully down at her. _Married. Always together. I will make it happen!_

_A month…oh yes! I can't wait! _Hinata nodded quickly. Yes Naruto, yes!" One hand came up to hold his face and bring it down to her lips while she held Talon steady on her lap.

"Umm son, I hate to burst your bubble, but learning to use your elemental nature takes a great deal of time. What happens if you don't learn it in a month?" Iruka asked hating to take away their happy expressions.

"He's right Naruto, even learning the basics will take some time." Tsunade chimed in but at the same time she was going over all the lists they'd made and how quickly she could get everything together.

He kissed her lips again and again before reluctantly pulling away. Naruto looked over Hinata's face hungrily then laughed softly when she blushed. He tore his eyes away and looked over at them only to flush as he saw Hiashi's knowing eyes. "It will done in a month and if not then we'll still get married and I'll finish learning it when we get back." Naruto sat up a little more. "But you forget, I have the Nine-Tails' chakra and can do more than most people. I'm stronger now because of him." He didn't have the Sharingan or the Byakugan but his eyes studied the three of them as intently as if he did.

Iruka got up and went to sit next to his son. "We can never forget that Naruto." There was a flash of pain in Naruto's eyes and Iruka let his expression soften. "You saved this village by having the Nine-Tails live inside you Naruto. You've been saving this village since you were born, its only right that now his chakra is helping you to do it again. We're proud of you son. You were given a heavy burden and you didn't let it break you and that power while it can be destructive, we trust you to use it wisely and with restraint when needed. Become strong Naruto, as strong as you possibly can. Alright?" Iruka held out his hand.

Naruto blinked at him then shook his head with a small smile. "You guys are nosy parents." Naruto took his father's hand and held it tightly. "You got it Dad."

Iruka grinned at Naruto. For all the ups and downs, the fear and pain, he was truly happy to have adopted Naruto. He liked being a father. "It was your mother." He told on Tsunade.

"Iruka!" Tsunade flushed slightly. "I didn't do it on purpose." She muttered.

"Thanks Mama Tsunade." Hinata said softly. The woman had been there when Hinata needed some comfort. It wasn't that she couldn't be there for Naruto or believe in him but the love of a mother and that support would help her to do it better.

Tsunade too got up and went to sit beside Hinata. She gently kissed the girl's cheek. "You're very welcome and thank you too." They shared a smile.

Hiashi looked at the women then at the men. "I think we missed something."

"Yep, definitely, women." Iruka shrugged and laughed with Hiashi.

Naruto looked at them all and scratched his head. "…Yeah. Ready to go home? We can stop by Kakashi's on the way then maybe go see a movie or go to the rink?" He looked down at Hinata then Talon. "Then again, we should stay at home. He ought to be waking up soon."

"Hmm yes, let's stay in tonight." Hinata agreed also looking at Talon.

"Naruto, Hinata don't go just yet. There's something I want to tell you." Tsunade suddenly got serious and stood. She walked a few feet away then turned back to look at them.

"Now?" Iruka asked incredulous. _Naruto was feeling better, they'd just cleared the air about the fox and she wanted to bring up Danzo now?_

"Yes, why not? There's never going to be a right time. We became aware of it today so let's tell them now. Lord Hiashi?"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "What's going on? You're all right aren't you?" She placed a hand on his thigh looking worried. _He hasn't been hurt by the fox's chakra, has he?_

"I'm fine!" Naruto practically shouted then gasped. "Did I…did I hurt – kill someone today? Were you trying to protect me?! Oh God…" His voice was so brittle it that he wondered if he'd speak again since surely he'd broken his vocal chords.

"That's not it Naruto. Hinata he's fine and no one was killed today." Lord Hiashi spoke in a commanding manner. "You two are scaring them. Lady Hokage please just tell them. Iruka?" Hiashi crossed one leg over the other impatiently.

Iruka threw up his hands. "Fine, tell them." He sighed and slumped back against the couch.

Naruto's eyes dropped quickly to the pillow in Hinata's lap. "Hey." He softened his voice. "We woke you didn't we? Sorry." Talon's head rose slowly and he blinked at Naruto then chirruped. "He needs some water."

"I'll get it, here." She passed the pillow to Naruto smiling at Talon when he looked at her. "Be right back!" Hinata hurried out of the room.

"Feeling better?" Naruto talked to Talon as he tried to curb his curiosity about what his parents were talking about. "Careful." He told the hawk as Talon stretched out his wings and shook himself. "Good that didn't hurt at all but still, no flying today." Naruto said sternly then laughed at Talon tilted his head to one side silently pleading. "Nope." Talon got him to laugh again as the hawk turned away from him.

Hinata came back with water and kneeled on the floor and held the bowl out for Talon. "Drink up. We didn't mean to wake you." Talon hopped off the pillow and closer to her to drink the water. When he was about done he bobbed his head and splashed water in Hinata's face. She jerked back with a laugh. "Well you are feeling better!" She rubbed one finger over his breast then let him up on her shoulder. Carefully she sat down next to Naruto who wiped her face with a napkin. "I'm surprised he isn't on your shoulder."

"He's mad because I won't let him fly. Probably thinks he'll have a better chance with you." Naruto said as Talon avoided looking at him.

"Oh boy. I'm with Naruto on this Talon, no flying." She looked over at him and Talon opened his mouth and squawked then shuffled about before leaning against Hinata's soft hair in defeat. "Don't forget Naruto's going hunting for you tomorrow, you want your treat don't you?" She asked then giggled when he nibbled on her ear.

"How many children will you have my daughter? You're an excellent mother." Hiashi complimented Hinata.

"Father! Thank you Father." Hinata blushed. "I don't know but you will have grandchildren to spoil." And she knew he would. Hiashi would be strict because that was a part of his personality but he would also be loving and kind for that was who he had become.

Naruto took her hand and sighed. "Okay, I don't mean to be a jerk but what the hell is going on Mama? Dad?" He was glad Hinata loved Talon and that Lord Hiashi was so proud of his daughter but now he needed to know what was going on!

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice was a warning and she almost laughed when he rolled his eyes but she became serious again. "Have you ever heard of the Anbu Root Division?" Her hands were held in front of her sliding over each other displaying her worry even as her voice remained calm.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. "Everybody knows about the Anbu Mama. They've been following my whole life, so?" He raised his shoulders.

"The Anbu Black Ops you know today originated from the Anbu Root Division. Root's training has been invaluable to our Black Ops but Root and the person who founded it was discovered to be too hard-line for the ideals and visions my grandfather saw for this village. Sarutobi-sensei was a student of my grandfather's, he and Danzo disagreed fundamentally on how this village and its shinobi should be run. Danzo…Danzo believes in striking first, eliminating any enemy before he could become and enemy. I guess in many ways you could call him a conqueror. He was invaluable during the shinobi wars, very precise in all his actions and our enemies were taken care of quickly but for Danzo there are no such things as treaties or peacetime. He believes in war. He desires the fight and the kill.

"I'm tell you this because Danzo wanted to be and still wants to be Hokage but Sarutobi-sensei won out and Root was officially disbanded. Officially, but I have reason to believe that Danzo still has many shinobi under his control." Tsunade had been frowning the whole time and now it was she who went to kneel before Naruto. "Anbu has watched you yes, two sets of them. Anbu who watched over you to make sure you came to no harm and Anbu who were looking for the opportunity to either kill you or take you into their control.

"My son, to Danzo you are the greatest weapon alive. A weapon he wants more than anything other than being Hokage. He would train you to kill absolutely showing no mercy. Ninjas under his command know no emotion. They have no happiness and live and die with no one knowing who they were. You must be careful of Danzo and anyone connected with him." Tsunade took his free hand. It was large and warm and strong.

Iruka watched Naruto's face. There was still some confusion there but mostly he appeared to be thinking. "Do you understand what Tsunade is saying Naruto? Danzo will do all in his power to become Hokage and to use you as a weapon. You need to be aware of the danger he represents to you." He shook Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at them both and squeezed his mother's hand. "Got it." He looked back at Hinata. "Let's head out. I need shirt though." He was about to ask Tsunade to let him up when Lord Hiashi spoke.

"Do you not understand Naruto? We're worried about you and what Danzo could do to you." He leaned forward in his seat.

Hinata opened her eyes as her father spoke. She'd closed them to hide the despair and anger she felt towards this unknown Danzo. He'd hurt and frightened Naruto when he was but a baby and she wanted nothing more than to rid them of his threat. _Father's really worried. How are you handling this news my love? _"Naruto?" Hinata asked uncertainly and blinked when Naruto smiled at her.

"Danzo either wants to kill me or use me, right?" He asked the room at large and got affirmative nods. "And what's different now than when I was three? I know where the danger is coming from, that's about it. It's too late for him to really hurt me. Maybe if he had gotten me when I was a baby then there would have been a problem. Actually growing up with no emotions might have been what I would have chosen." Naruto said quietly thinking of the pain he never would have endured. "But the Third saved me from him. I'm stronger now and growing stronger. Danzo would be a fool to think he could hurt me. Unless he's got more power than me and the fox, he should worry about us! If anything I should be worried about you Mama. You're in more danger than me. Who do you know you can trust?" Naruto frowned mightily and held her hand tighter. "All those Anbu where masks, well except for Ibiki and how do you know you can trust him?! I don't like this Mama…maybe you should quit. Let one of those old council guys be Hokage! Can't you arrest this guy? You're the Hokage!" Anger and worry chased each other across Naruto's face. He never even acknowledged that there was a threat to himself.

"He's right Mama Tsunade. Isn't it more dangerous for you? You're often alone up there in your office with only Shizune there. Father, can't you do something to help her?" Suddenly her worry shifted to her new mother as she agreed with Naruto's view of the situation. Hinata looked over at him and saw his smile. "What is it? Why are you smiling?" She looked at all three of them and they wore the same expression. "I thought you wanted us to take this seriously!" Feeling Talon move about, Hinata reached up to calm him.

Tsunade rose slowly and kissed Naruto's forehead then stroked Hinata's cheek. "It seems we're worried about each other. And you're right, for you basically nothing's changed. Now you know about Danzo and you'll tell your friends and they'll be aware and more watchful. Actually you're probably safer than ever now." She laughed and looked at the men. "And we were worried about him being upset."

Naruto stood and went to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I am upset! I'm worried about you Mama! He wants your position, how are you safe? What's this old man like? What will he do exactly?!" He didn't understand why they were smiling either and wanted to shake her.

Tsunade patted his wrist. "I trust Ibiki and I have several others watching out for me. I've got Izumo and Kotetsu who are always nearby. Danzo won't attack me outright because he knows he would be immediately suspected of foul play. He's a military tactician and plots things out very carefully, I just have to keep my eyes and ears open to either stay one step ahead or to keep pace with him. I will be alright Naruto." Oh how she loved the worry on his face, he truly cared for her.

Naruto hugged her. "I still don't like it. You tell them too – tell all the Jonin and Anbu you do trust so I know you'll be safe Mama." He sighed and breathed in his mother's scent. "Well there's one thing, if he's been around since the Third was Hokage and the Fourth and now you and he hasn't become Hokage yet then maybe he's not as dangerous as you think." Naruto glanced back at Lord Hiashi when he started to laugh.

"He's got a point. I must admit I never thought of it like that! Damn!" Hiashi's laughter infected the other adults. It was funny, for all of Danzo's plotting nothing much had come of it. But still as adults, they knew not to totally disregard a threat like the one Danzo presented. They would be watchful.

Iruka felt a little like a fool for all the worrying he'd done earlier. Leave it to Naruto to boil it all down to nothing. He covered his face and laughed.

Hinata looked at them and was bemused. Talon squawked questioningly. "I don't know Talon, maybe they got too much sun." She began to smile when they all cracked up at that.

"Crisis averted then? Geez you guys are more tiring than that test this morning!" He kissed his mother then let her go. "I'm going to get my stuff then we're out of here." Naruto left the room shaking his head. "Maybe it was the sun." He muttered listening to them laugh.

"Dad? Watch Talon for a minute, I want to make sure we don't forget anything." Hinata handed the hawk to Iruka. "Don't let him fly." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Iruka said blinking. "Quite the little mother. Be a good boy Talon, I don't want to be on Hinata's bad side." He let the hawk hop down onto his lap. He looked up at the other two. "Well I feel somewhat stupid. Maybe you should hit me a few more times Hiashi then I could think straight." Iruka smiled.

"It really is quite funny when you think about it. Danzo despite his threats – isn't really a threat!" Hiashi still marveled over that fact but then looked up at Tsunade. "But Naruto is right about something else as well, those you trust, make them aware. It could be that Danzo is finally ready to make his move whatever it may be." There was still a smile on his face but a warning could be seen in his eyes.

"I will, yes. Also, I'll feel better about my meeting with him the day after tomorrow. Shizune sent a note saying he'd been by not long after the assessment was over. You could be right Hiashi, Danzo may be ready to take action against me." She sat down next to Iruka and held out a hand for Talon. With pleasure she stroked him and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Would you like me to be there?" Iruka asked quietly. It was true, it did make him feel better to have it pointed out that in all these years, Danzo had never come close to being Hokage but what if now was the time? Iruka didn't want anything endangering his family.

Tsunade blinked then shook her head with a smile. "No, not this time. I want to him to see me sitting in that chair; in that office he so covets and let him know that _**it's mine! **_Mine and Naruto's - that ought to tell the old buzzard something!" She laughed and the men along with her.

Out in the hall, Naruto held Hinata back from entering the room as he listened to the fact that his mother would soon be meeting with this Danzo person. _I'll be there too. _Hinata placed a hand over his heart a question in her eyes. He leaned close to her ear. "Don't say anything, I'll tell you outside." He whispered then kissed her neck since he was there. Naruto grinned when she shivered.

"Time to go Talon. Oh now you're being spoiled by grand- , ah Mama." Naruto caught himself just as his mother glared at him. He laughed. "You're only going to confuse him." He chided gently.

"He's right you know, when we have children you'll be called grandma, then what?" Hinata teased as she gathered her and Talon's things.

"Father Hiashi, I'll see you later, looking forward to that training!" Naruto hugged the taller man.

"Dad…" Naruto started but Iruka interrupted him.

"If you're going to Kakashi's now, I think I'll tag along if that's okay?" Iruka stood and stretched before leaning down to kiss Tsunade's cheek and take Talon from her.

"Yeah sure." He looked to Hinata who nodded. Naruto wondered if there was any meaning behind that but decided to keep his mouth shut and just wait. "Mama." Naruto squeezed her tight. "Be careful Mama, you have to stay around for a long time…I need you." He said as he hid face in her neck.

Tsunade gasped then melted. Her arms stroked his back. "I'm not going _anywhere!_ I'll always be near when you need me Naruto. Always." She just held him for endless minutes feeling his strong warm body bend for her, seek the comfort only she, his mother could give. Tsunade knew she would treasure this moment.

Hiashi went to Hinata and hugged her as well. Life was precious but it was even more so when it came to loving the ones who made life not only precious but special.

Talon chirruped and Iruka looked over at him. "You can hug me." He told the hawk then laughed when one wing feathered out behind his head. "Thank you!"

The special moment was broken but not really, the feelings remained. Naruto, Hinata, Iruka and Talon left to go visit Kakashi while Tsunade and Hiashi relaxed a while longer with some sake.

* * *

**He** stood alone on the precipice of some unknown cliff. He wanted to jump, he _yearned_ to jump. Nothingness, the end of his wretched existence was but a step away. Life had held such promise when he was a young prodigy but that which made him so special had also cursed him. The better he did, the more responsibility had been laid upon his young shoulders. Once, for a very short while there had been someone in his life who'd looked at him with love and no expectation other than to be loved in return. That little one had made him smile and laugh but then…

God he was cold, so damn cold. Warmth had not been his friend for many years now but possibly soon, he hoped very soon, that wouldn't matter. Death which had chased him and many times he'd tried to run towards it with no success would soon take him. This shell would rot and decay physically for his mind and spirit were already that way. He couldn't wait.

He'd heard that things had changed for his own personal Grim Reaper and he was glad but thankfully the Reaper still wanted his death. Once he was finally beyond the pain that life brought him, he hoped the one who killed him would find true happiness. With that act of killing him, they would both gain peace.

It was night and the sky was dark, full of storm clouds. A rush of wind threatened to send him over the edge. Cold, wet, stinging rain pelted him and mixed with his tears. It should have been blood. He'd spilled so much of it – more than a lifetime's worth. This downpour threatened to drown him but he knew it wouldn't. He would live as he always did to return to more killing and fighting for a cause that was not his. His only hope was a face so like his own. It was the only thing he wanted – to die by his hands and see that face once more whether it held love or hate, he needed to see him one last time.

The wind pushed so hard that he stumbled forward and one foot slipped off the edge. Heart racing, he turned and fell hard to the wet rock clinging to it with his chakra. It was not the time. Not yet time. The dark-haired man curled into a ball and shivered in his soaked black and red cloak. He screamed at the pain clawing out his insides but his voice was lost in the thunder and wind. _Hurry little brother! I need you! Please hurry up and KILL ME!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'd just like to officially thank Kyuubi123 and Leaf Ranger for their birthday wishes to me this month. They are two of the nicest guys I've met in a long time so all of you be sure to read and support their work because not only are they good friends but fabulous writers!**_

* * *

_**Confrontations**_

**Naruto **slipped out of bed without waking Hinata. Her hair was mussed and there was a warm flush about her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her eyebrow softly. Next he checked the chair they'd pulled close to the bed with Talon's pillow on it. He wasn't surprised to see Talon awake.

"Morning. Listen, I know you want to go but stay home please. Maybe this afternoon you can go out. I'll let Mama check you out or Sakura just to be sure but I think you're fine. Stay and keep Hinata company and I'll be back before you know it with your breakfast okay?" Naruto looked Talon over. His hawk appeared healthy, eyes bright and feathers all in place as they should be.

Talon blinked up at him. It was Naruto, his Naruto with a hint of worry about his eyes. He bobbed his head several times then leaned into the hand that stroked him. Talon found such comfort from his Naruto, he would stay.

"Thanks Talon." Naruto smiled. "Love you feather head!" He whispered with a grin then went to take a shower. It was still dark out and really he needed Talon's eyes to hunt but since his brother would be going with him, Sasuke's sharp eyes could find the prey easily.

Hair tied back, Naruto trimmed up his beard a little then put his new shades on top his head since the sun wasn't up yet. When they'd gotten home, they'd found a box of shades by the door. Shino had sent replacements for the pair he'd lost. Leaving the bathroom, Naruto put on his jacket then his sandals before going to the fridge. He grabbed a banana then emptied the carton of milk. He laughed because now there were two cartons of milk, his and Hinata's. Since he always drank his from the carton and very quickly, this insured she would have milk when she wanted some. Banana in hand, he headed for the door.

"Be careful and bring your brothers back, I'll cook breakfast." Hinata said from the bed.

Naruto paused with his hand on the door. She smiled sleepily at him. He didn't want to leave she looked so beautiful. "Sure, thanks sweetheart. I love you. Oh and don't give Talon a bath, not until after he eats – kinda messy he is."

She wrinkled her nose at him. Hinata had seen Talon eat fresh prey before and it wasn't necessarily a pretty sight. "I remember. You'll feed him outside since I'm cooking human food! No offense Talon." Hinata patted the bed and the hawk joined her to playfully attack her ear.

He wanted to do nothing more than stay and play with them but he would have time for that later. "Get some more sleep you guys. It won't be a long hunt but I want to talk to Sasuke a little. Later Uzumaki family." Smiling Naruto left them.

"Uzumaki Family. That's us Talon." Hinata said smiling at the hawk who stretched out his wings and let out an agreeable squawk.

Naruto laughed deeply at that and hurried by Takeshi's door. He stopped briefly. Naruto knew Takeshi wanted to spend some time with him and though Naruto wanted to reconnect with Takeshi and talk about things only Takeshi could understand, he and Sasuke needed this time alone first. "Next time big, big brother." He tapped the door once then ran off.

Inside, Takeshi was still sleeping but the phoenix had been aware of Naruto and his sentiments. She began to sing softly. At first she'd been wary of Konoha and these people. Takeshi had always been hers alone but it wasn't so bad here and her child was happy. She would tell him about Naruto when he woke.

* * *

**Naruto** slipped inside the dark apartment. Sasuke was on the bed. "You awake?"

"It's not even light outside Naruto." Sasuke groaned then relaxed and turned over to see the outline of his brother leaning against the door. Someone entering his home at this time of day had woken him instantly and he'd been prepared to defend himself.

"I didn't want to wait, not for the sun or to talk to you. It is too dark for me; usually Talon is my eyes at times like these but that Sharingan should come in handy." Naruto said lightly.

Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's face. "How's Talon?" He sat up and threw his legs over the side.

"Ready to fly! Nothing holds him down for long and really he's okay to fly but I'm going to keep him grounded a little longer. I hadn't intended for him to become a ninja but Talon's a quick learner and has a feel for it. I worry about him. Dad says it's like he's my child and I guess that's true but like Hinata, I can't wrap either of them up and keep them safe. Both would fight to be by my side and I can't say that doesn't make me happy even if it scares me."

Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the darkness and could see that on Naruto's face, the happiness and the fear. "What's that like? How do you deal with that Naruto?" He really wanted to know. For so long he had denied himself emotions and to see Naruto in love and dealing with all the problems he had just for being alive…. "How do you do it?!" He cut on the lamp blinking at his little brother.

Naruto's sky eyes took in Sasuke. Sleep was nowhere to be found on his brother's face. He was desperate for answers. Moving to the trash can, Naruto threw away the banana peel then sat at the table. "You should know, isn't that what you feel about me? …And Itachi?" He couldn't blink as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped so hard it hurt. "What the hell are you talking about? And why bring him up?! Are you telling me you're ready to go help me kill him?!" He stood up abruptly and stomped into the bathroom.

Naruto sighed. As much as he loved and admired Sasuke, he was hard to take sometimes. He got up and fixed some tea. The sky was getting lighter, still not sunrise but it wasn't as dark as it was.

Sasuke exited the bathroom then went to his closet and pulled out his clothes then returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Naruto shook his head. Sakura would love to see Sasuke in nothing but a towel! Finally dressed Sasuke came out and downed the tea. "No breakfast?"

"Hinata said she'd cook for us when we got back. I had a banana; you wanna grab something so we can go?" Naruto stood and stretched. "Talon loves rabbit but he'll eat snakes, mice, squirrels and toads too but I ask him to not eat toads around me. One fat rabbit will do but I want to get a couple extra and dry the meat." Naruto pulled out a skinning knife and tested it on his finger. Blood instantly exited his flesh.

Seeing Naruto lick away the blood made him think of Takeshi's idea. But as Naruto was opening the apartment door, Sasuke lost his chance to bring it up. They leapt over the roof tops until they entered the forest.

"Sharingan!" He activated his bloodline and removed a kunai from his holster.

"Don't kill it. We're just capturing it for Talon." Naruto said as he jumped in tune with Sasuke.

"Oh, I thought I was feeding him." He began to think this was going to be a little on the disgusting side.

"You're bringing it to him and sometimes Talon likes to share." Naruto grinned. "He'll offer you a bloody piece; you take it then give it back to him. You know a gesture of friendship. Believe me it's better than waking up with a half dead mouse in your face!" He shook his head at how many times that mischievous hawk had done that to him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and there it was again, that expression of love for Talon. Naruto believed he cared like that for Itachi. "Why did you bring him up? How could you possibly believe I care anything for him? I hate Itachi." It was a statement.

"Because it's true. Yeah you hate him, you should cause he's given you every reason to. You still care about him despite your hate Sasuke. Itachi is the last link you have to the Uchihas. As close as we've become, I know I can't take Itachi's place." Naruto said quietly. He sensed movement and a senbon sailed through the air.

A soft thunk echoed and Naruto dropped to the ground. "A snake." Naruto removed the senbon, cleaned it then placed the dead snake in a sack tied to his belt. "I'd like one more. You spotted any rabbits yet?" They spoke quietly so as to not frighten away any animals but also this was a tense conversation for them.

"My brother…told me I could kill him only if my hate was strong enough. I don't know if it is, even after all this time Naruto. I've been…happy. You, Hinata and everybody have changed me and I like it but Itachi still has to die. How can I kill him now? Maybe I don't have what it takes to kill him." Sasuke looked away from Naruto and into the trees surrounding them.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who'd stopped in a tree. "He kills people like me. He rips the Bijuu from our bodies and tosses us aside like trash. And what about those ninjas who tried to protect the Jinchuriki? Very few if any survived and those innocents who were caught in the middle Sasuke. What about them? Have we, no - have I made you so weak that you would let him live after all he's done? He killed every last Uchiha leaving you alone to deal with that and he wants me dead. You call me brother now…will you let him kill me too?" Naruto walked forward scanning the area for more prey.

"Besides Sasuke, who said you'd have to kill him all by yourself? They hurt Gaara. Gaara is my friend and if it wasn't for Granny Chiyo, I would have lost him forever and he didn't deserve that not when he was finally begining to live. I made you a promise to be there with you when it was time to kill Itachi…I'll do it even if you can't. I'll have to if I want to be with Hinata." Naruto crouched as Sasuke jumped, spun in midair throwing out several kunai and landing next to a shivering rabbit trapped by knives.

Sasuke snatched up the rabbit and used his red eyes to daze the poor thing. It was plump and should make a good meal for Talon. "There's a squirrel over your right shoulder about five feet up. Damn Naruto." There was admiration in Sasuke's voice for as the words left his lips, a senbon was already sailing through the air, killing the squirrel and Naruto never even turned around. He watched as his brother turned and walked up the tree to get his prey.

"Sakura was right about you. For all the complications in your life, things are very simple for you Naruto. I wish I could accept things as easily as you do. You've got the chakra of one of the most powerful tailed-beasts inside of you. It blows my damn mind how strong that makes you. My whole life, Itachi's been better than me and now you…I'll never catch up to you Naruto." Sasuke squatted as he tied the rabbit's feet together. He sounded like a whiny little kid but it had to be said. "It's hard always living in somebody's shadow, knowing you'll never be as good as them and it's happened to me twice!" His fist punched the ground. "He never lorded it over me but it could never be denied. I've watched you work your ass off – you still are but it also can't be denied that you're always going to be stronger than me." Just as he pushed down hard as hard as he could, the earth would not give way. Sasuke couldn't deny this was his position in life.

He blinked returning his eyes to normal. The sun was rising, rays of it were lighting the ground in different places like little spotlights. Dust fairies could be seen dancing in that light. The forest was a magical place first thing in the morning. "I have power given to me by Orochimaru but I can't use it without becoming his pawn. Do you know how hard it is for me to _not _use it? Then I have to stand by and watch you grow stronger. IT'S SO DAMN FRUSTRATING!" Sasuke yelled sending birds into the sky.

"Then why don't you hate me?" Naruto pulled his shades down to cover the tears in his eyes. "How can you call me brother if all I do is make you feel that way?" It hurt knowing that all he caused Sasuke was pain. "I just want…family. It's all I ever wanted, that and simple respect. I wanted to be Hokage to force that respect from people but now I don't care. Mama wants to protect this village and the new generations to come because…well life is important, all life and with this _power_ you so despise in me lets me do that then I still want to be Hokage. There are some people here that I'll willingly die for to protect…including you." Naruto walked stiffly to Sasuke and took the rabbit from him. "You have to stay here Sasuke because this is your home and there are people here who love you but…I won't expect you to be by my side, not anymore." He glanced briefly down at Sasuke who still looked tortured before heading back home with a hole in his heart.

Sasuke watched him for minute before standing. He moved his hands: Monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, monkey. The sound of crackling or of a thousand birds sounded around him as he held his chakra on the palm of his hand. "NARUTO!"

He knew that sound and tried to turn but was struck through his right shoulder. _A blade…a Chidori Blade! Damn… _Naruto dropped to his knees at the pain and the rabbit fell to the ground. Almost immediately the blade was withdrawn and he gasped unable to feel his right arm or shoulder. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at his brother in shock and more hurt flowed through him.

"I'm taking that rabbit back to Talon remember. I've got to earn his trust after nearly killing him. It's hard being near you, I won't deny that Naruto I can't but it's harder when you're gone. I don't have…I don't have a reason to live if I'm not with you. Damn I sound like some stupid girl!" Sasuke growled then laughed. "My pity party is over. I just needed to get that out. You've got blond hair and blue eyes but to me you're part Uchiha and you proved that with that fire jutsu of yours." He squatted down before Naruto to look at the wound. "Isn't it healing yet?"

Naruto blinked and looked down at the wound. It was but it still felt numb. With his left hand, Naruto got out two senbon. "Help me. Here and here." Naruto pointed where the needles would go and sighed a bit when Sasuke put them where he needed them.

"You said you just wanted family. Well so do I. My real – my blood family betrayed me in the worst possible way. You, who are so different from me, have been more of a brother to me, better family than the one I was born to. I won't let you leave me Naruto. I can't. So get up and take me home to Talon and Hinata. I'm hungry." Sasuke locked his eyes on Naruto's face. "Damn shades." He lifted them so he could see those expressive eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I was just going to let you alone for a few days, then find you, beat you silly and make you stop acting like a damned fool! Don't you know that one of the reasons I work so hard is because I'm trying to keep up with you?!" Naruto questioned angrily but his eyes were shining with hope. "You bastard! When did you learn to do that?" He gently removed the senbon and circled his shoulder, it was back to normal.

Sasuke smirked and tilted his head. "Did you think we were all sitting around on our asses while you were gone? That's just one of the things I learned, there's more." He gripped Naruto's arm, picked up the rabbit and stood.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you mean Neji and the others too? They didn't show me any new moves!" He'd been proud of that test but if they had all gotten better then maybe he hadn't advanced as far as he'd hoped!

"We were there to challenge you Naruto, not show you up and besides it's not like you gave us a chance. Hell, you took out Kiba and Akamaru with their first attack!" He looked over at Naruto. "That reminds me, I want some of that powder." He demanded.

"I had to, Kiba's a dangerous opponent. Why should I? You just stabbed me!" Naruto argued. "No damned fair! You guys were holding back." He grumbled.

"And you weren't? You were using that damned chainmail stuff so you weren't using your real strength either. Then those senbon – you're so fast with them that _my eyes have trouble tracking them!_ Kakashi is sure you were holding back. So what else are you hiding little brother?"

"Yeah, like I'd tell you after what you just did!" Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

Sasuke did the same then started arguing again. They walked back fussing and yelling and calling each other names. They acted like the family they were.

* * *

**Hanabi **dropped by to visit and was sent to the market to pick up some groceries. Takeshi came by just as the boys returned with Talon's rabbit. The guys went up to the roof as the girls took care of cooking a huge breakfast.

"I wanna go watch." Hanabi said working side by side with her sister.

"Talon's just eating Hanabi. You can watch some other time, this is a guy bonding thing. Those three don't need us interfering." Hinata said. They seemed okay though she wondered about the tears in Naruto's clothes and the blood. _Had they fought but Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him?_

Hanabi sighed. "So we get to bond by cooking? That's not fair." The girl complained.

Hinata grinned. "Watching Talon rip apart a rabbit with his beak and Naruto skinning those other animals is what you would prefer? We're cooking for our family and that will help us bond with each other and them. Just think of the smiles they're going to be wearing when they come back and eat our efforts." She wiped her hands and kissed her sister's head. "Besides, I've missed you."

Hanabi smiled despite herself. Because she'd missed Hinata too was why she'd come by. "Will they really eat this much?" The small counter top was covered with food and so was the table. There wasn't even space left on the table, they'd have to hold their bowls in their hands. "Sister…this place is really too small. Its barely big enough for you and Naruto." She looked over the apartment. Three rooms, one was the room they were in, the other the bathroom and the tiny room Naruto kept his training scrolls and stuff.

Hinata saw the room through Hanabi's eyes for a moment and knew her sister was right but at the same time this tiny apartment was the intimate home she shared with Naruto and she couldn't love it more. "Yes it's tiny but I don't mind. When we need more space we'll get a new place or we'll just go back to the estate or to Lady Tsunade's." Hinata laughed. "Our family's grown little sister; there are many places to call home." She was amazed at this realization. Sometimes even in her own room, Hinata had felt out of place, lost. Even among her own family she hadn't felt as if there was a place that she could really call home but now…

"Hinata!" Hanabi stared up at her sister as she was danced around the room. _She's so happy. For the longest time, Hinata would hardly ever smile but now she's a totally different person. So love can make you really happy. Wow! I wanna fall in love too!_

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto said from the open doorway. Seeing the sisters dance and laugh was so cute. He hurriedly found the camera on the dresser and snapped a few pictures. "Got it!"

Hinata was about to approach him when she saw the blood on his hands and clothes and on Talon. She pointed at the bathroom. "Wash now!" Her lavender eyes stared him down until he backed away and obeyed her. "Geez did you all eat that rabbit? Nobody eats until you guys go wash up. Takeshi take Sasuke to your place, go on shoo!" She waved her hands at the guys who grinned at her before leaving again. "You still wished you could have been up there with them?" Hinata turned to look at the sister who was cringing.

"Nope! I'll take you instead." Hanabi told her. "I wanna fix my food first!" She laughed knowing that when Naruto got started it was a fight to get anything.

"Great idea, let's get started!" Hinata grabbed her sister's hand and they quickly fixed some bowls for themselves then took the bed to eat on.

* * *

**"So **what's up for the rest of the day?" Takeshi asked.

"Ugh, work. I'm going to the rink to interview some people to run the place. Mama's sending them over. Thank God I don't have to do it all by myself. Teuchi's going to help me. As Mama reminded me that while its mine to do with what I want, it can also bring in some money." Naruto looked at his brothers then the girls. "As much as I love this place, it's not big enough anymore. Time to go house hunting and for that I need money." His voice was sad at the thought of leaving the only home he'd ever known.

Hinata got off the bed and went to circle his shoulders with her arms. "I want to say we don't have leave but I want to make a new home with you. You can keep this place or we can recreate it in our new home Naruto." She saw Hanabi looking at them curiously and knew she couldn't say more. "You won't lose this place, I promise." Hinata kissed his cheek.

Naruto closed his eyes. She would know what this place meant to him. "Thanks sweetheart." He leaned his head against hers for a moment.

Sasuke looked over the place. It wasn't much really but knowing Naruto's history like he did now, this place had helped save his sanity. It had also saved him while his brother had been gone for so long, he didn't think anyone but Naruto should have ownership of this place. "Okay but that won't take all day will it? I thought you wanted to see what else I've learned and I wanna race you without the extra weights!"

"Oh! Can I come? Sister, will you show Naruto your new jutsu?" Hanabi hopped off the bed and went to sit on Takeshi's leg. "I can do it too, well not as well as Hinata. Father can too but he looks silly." Hanabi shook her head giggling.

"This is starting to get to me." Naruto huffed. "So you guys all know new jutsus? You too?" He looked at his ildest brother.

"Of course. I can't be a ninja without learning new jutsu but I'm curious about what these two have come up with. Everybody was keeping secrets, waiting until you got home again. Looks like we need an old fashioned show and tell." Takeshi said leaning back so that Hanabi could make herself comfortable against his chest.

Talon squawked from his perch and Hinata went and got him. "Hey you, I see you're tummy is still stuffed." She stroked his belly then held him over Naruto and laughed when he landed on Naruto's head. "So Daddy, what do you say? We've got time before you start your new training." Taking a cue from Hanabi, Hinata sat in Naruto's lap.

"Yep then there's looking for a house and the wedding. Guess we could do it in the next few days." Naruto said wrapping both arms around Hinata's waist.

"You set a date? Sister you didn't tell me!" Hanabi pouted the brightened. "When?"

"Sorry sweetie, in twenty-nine days and counting." Hinata looked excited her cheeks flushed and she stroked the hands holding her.

"So when were you going to say something Naruto? Not a peep while we were hunting." Sasuke crossed his arms to stare at his brother.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We were kinda busy hunting then somebody had a 'party' if you remember. My wedding didn't come up. Besides we just decided yesterday." Naruto looked from one to the other. "You guys going to stand up with me? I need my brothers at my side."

"Like you had to ask." Takeshi answered immediately. "My first wedding, I'm looking forward to it." Both of them looked at Sasuke who wore the expression 'are you two idiots.'

"Yes but what about this new training? Heading off with Master Jiraiya again?" _He just got home! You're not leaving us again are you?_ _I won't let you!_

"No way, I'm not stepping a foot outside of Konoha except for missions and Kakashi-sensei's going to train me. Time I learned what my real chakra nature is and how to use it. So with the rink, training and looking for a house, we're going to be pretty busy but the honeymoon," Naruto looked over Hinata's profile then kissed the soft skin of her neck. "Will be all about play, right sweetheart?"

Hinata shivered at his tone and touch. "Mmm, I can't wait! We've got to send that letter today Naruto! The Land of the Moon! It's supposed to be a paradise! I've got to talk to Sakura so she can tell me what clothes shop for!" She twisted around to smile at him.

"Clothes? You think you'll need clothes?" Naruto laughed and Takeshi covered Hanabi's ears.

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't been on that mission. There had still been bad blood between him and Naruto and he'd been forbidden to leave the village but that wasn't all that bothered him. While they deserved some time alone, was it really safe to send them off without some protection. _I'll have to talk to Iruka about it later. _"Land of the Moon huh? Didn't I hear you joined the circus Naruto? Are they missing an idiot for the show?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at him. "Why do I call you brother again? Must be because no one else will have you! I know a tiger there I'd like to introduce you to. He loves taking a bite out stuck up jerks!"

Sasuke started to retort but Hinata held up a hand. "Quit it, you boys can berate each other some other time. Naruto you've got to leave soon. Don't you want to tell your brothers about what happened yesterday?" Hinata got off Naruto's lap, caressed his face then moved some of the dishes over to the sink. "Come on Hanabi, let's go visit Sakura. I'll come by the rink later, okay?" Hinata went and rinsed her hands and straightened the bed. "I'll do the dishes later. Hanabi." She held out a hand for her sister.

The young girl sighed. "More male bonding or stuff I'm not supposed to hear?" Hanabi got off Takeshi's lap and kissed his cheek then Sasuke's. Even though she was getting too big to picked up she grinned when Naruto did it and hugged his neck. She laughed when Talon playfully pecked at her head.

Naruto grinned at her. "A little of both. Have fun and I'll keep Talon with me. I think he'll be ready to fly once he's digested his breakfast." Naruto kissed and tickled his little sister before putting her down. He took Hinata's face and kissed her lips. "I'll wait for you." He promised.

She kissed him a few more times. "Good. Love you." She stood on tiptoe so Talon could stroke her face with his. "Don't overdo it, okay?" Hinata smiled when she got his nod then looked around Naruto to the boys as she was coming to think of them. "Later guys. Takeshi try to keep them from fighting please!" She waved then the two Hyuga sisters left hand in hand talking about the wedding and honeymoon.

Naruto watched them go then closed the door. Instead of going back to the table, he went to the sink to start the clean up. "If there's anything left, put it in the fridge. Throw away your trash guys." He got water going then walked Talon over to his perch. "There you go. Rest up and I'll let you fly part of the way to the rink." He grinned to hear the happy chirrup.

Sasuke stared at Naruto washing dishes in disbelief. "Hinata said she'd do it."

"But she cooked. No reason to let these dishes sit and get all crusty when I can do it now. And she left with Hanabi when I know Hinata wanted to be here for this so Stupid, I'm doing the dishes." Naruto couldn't believe his brother sometimes.

"And he'll get brownie points for doing them! Really Sasuke we're going to have to sit down and have a long talk about women." Takeshi laughed as he rose picking up his dishes. "What's going on Naruto? Hinata tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but Hanabi was right wasn't she? This is something she's too young to know. The fox?" He found a towel and started drying.

Sasuke sighed. Relationships – he just couldn't understand them. Reluctantly he got up, picked up some dishes and took them to Naruto then started taking the dried dishes and putting them where Naruto told him to. "Well?" He asked when Naruto just kept washing.

"Oh yeah - stubborn spot." He explained as he scrubbed. "After you guys left yesterday, Mama told me about a new threat." Naruto grinned as the sticky stuff gave way and he finished rising the pot to look up and blink. His brothers were frozen and staring at him. He could see a touch of fear in their gazes but there was more anger then fear. The grin never left his face as he saw how much they cared. "Here Takeshi, I'm done with this. Sasuke that goes in that cabinet."

Takeshi took the pot automatically. "What kind of threat Naruto? The Akatsuki?"

Naruto shook his head. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke's voice was almost a hiss.

"Nope, new one or old one I guess. Well, new because I found out where it was coming from but old since I've always known about it." Naruto started to scratch his head but he realized his hands were wet then got back to washing.

"What the -? Dammit Naruto quit washing and explain!" Sasuke angrily put away the dish he held and spun Naruto around. "What threat?!" _It's just too damn much! He just got home and there's something else? WHAT?!_

Takeshi dried his pot then handed the towel to Naruto so he could dry his hands. "I'm with Sasuke. Stop and explain this Naruto. An old threat? That can only mean from someone inside the village right?" The three stood in front of the sink, Naruto standing between his brothers with Talon watching their every move.

"Sorry guys." Naruto took a breath and focused on explaining then took a look at the clock. "Let's sit." He led them to the table. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three Narutos appeared and went to finish the dishes. "Not much time before I have to leave." Finally he sat down with them.

"You guys know I'm always watched by Anbu right? Well Mama's all but called them off since me and Hinata got together. I know they weren't with us traveling but somehow I always know when they are watching. Eyes have been on me since I got home but that could be anybody just curious about me and I really haven't paid it much attention. Anyway, Mama told me there's this guy call Danzo and he created the original Anbu. He wants Mama's job – badly and he wants me just as bad, as a weapon. She said he's always wanted to be Hokage but old Sandaime beat him out of the job and of course the Yondaime was a young guy so he missed out again but now Mama's Hokage. Apparently this old dude sent someone to watch me yesterday I guess to gauge my strength." Naruto rested his chin on palm and looked at his brothers.

"Honestly I'm not worried about this Danzo. Maybe if he'd gotten me when I was a baby I'd have willingly turned into the killing machine Dad and Father Hiashi all say he wants. It would have been easy too since I wasn't able to tap into the fox's chakra back then but now if that old man comes near me…well he'd be stupid! But I'm worried about Mama, if he's making a play for the job of Hokage he could somehow use me against her and I won't stand for that." Naruto's blue eyes became glaciers and his back got stiff. "And then there's you guys. If he's watching me then he's watching you too. Sasuke your Sharingan is important to this village and then there's that curse mark. I don't know enough about it or about this Danzo but he could try to use you too. Takeshi – I think I've royally messed up your life. Dammit!" He got up and paced a bit before going to Talon and stroking the hawk to calm himself.

"Nobody knew of the phoenix until you came here and Bijuu are very important to this Danzo. The phoenix isn't a tailed-beast but still very powerful. If he wants me, then he wants you too. I've put you both in danger when the threats should be focused on me alone. I'm sorry guys." He closed his eyes in sadness about the trouble he caused for his loved ones. "Tomorrow Mama's got a meeting with him and I'm going to show up and see for myself what's up with this bastard. They're very…wary of this guy and I want to know why. These Anbu under his control are loyal to him only and kill without feeling. It's this branch of the Anbu I've felt the killing intent from." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the two men. "You won't be hurt because of me – I promise." He picked up Talon and put him on his shoulder. "I got to go – see you later!" In seconds he was out of the door before they could move.

"Naruto!" Takeshi called out then turned to the clones.

"Bye!" _**Poof! Poof! Poof! **_The clones finished with the dishes left before they could be roped into finishing the discussion of Danzo.

Takeshi headed for the door but paused when Sasuke didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" He couldn't let Naruto take the responsibility for something that wasn't his fault.

"Leave him be. Naruto's got business to take care of now, our brother has many responsibilities besides us. Takeshi…what do you say we find out a little more about this Danzo?" There was a cold smile on Sasuke's face. "I got the impression Danzo is fairly old since he was competing with the Sandaime and I know just who we should ask." Sasuke got up and put the chair under the table and did the same for the other chairs making sure the apartment was neat. "You coming?"

Takeshi liked the way Sasuke thought. As much as Naruto thought he was alone in this, he had two older brothers who would protect him no matter what. "Lead the way."

* * *

**His **head hurt. Teuchi had given him lessons in how to take care of his business and how for it to be successful, Naruto needed to take pride in it. Then came the interviews. There had been over thirty people! Earlier they'd discussed a staff of fifteen to twenty and Naruto thought he'd lose his mind when he thought of all the people he would have to pay. Thankfully his mother had loaned him the startup money until the skating rink could pay for itself. Luckily the building and land was already his and he didn't have those costs to worry about.

Naruto skated about the closed rink. The interviews were over and they'd hired only about half of the people he needed. Ayame had volunteered to help out the first few weeks and Naruto had gotten down on his knees to thank her. Besides doing more interviews later, Naruto had to order food, cooking and cleaning supplies and possibly more skates. Never had he imagined just how hard it was to run a business. The plan was to hire some trustworthy managers to handle most of the work since he was a ninja and couldn't be there to run it himself so his part in the business would be supervisory but until then, it was all on him. "Thank God for Teuchi and Ayame – I really owe them." He smiled briefly then leaned forward and pushed off hard. The whole time he'd been learning and interviewing – Danzo and the threat he posed to his new family had settled in the back of his mind and shoulders.

_I can't believe I didn't think about them until I was looking at their faces. I was so worried about what might happen to Mama that it didn't even occur to me that Takeshi and Sasuke might be in danger too! Takeshi, well that's a given – he's a Jinchuriki but Sasuke…I'm ashamed to admit but the offer of power could take him away from me. Danzo may be able to give Sasuke what he wants and let him live unlike that snake-bastard. It all comes back to Itachi as it always does. Maybe we should put off the wedding and go after him first. That way I won't lose my brother. Sometimes…sometimes living is so hard! No not just living but loving people…why does it hurt? They make my life worth living but at the same time… _Naruto's arms folded behind his back and he leaned forward just a little bit more. The images of his family one after the other was all he could see, not the walls of the rink, not Talon squawking on the railing or Hinata coming in.

"Talon?" Hinata hurried forward because the hawk sounded worried. Her eyes scanned the hawk as he flapped his wings and turned around to face her then turn just as quickly back to the rink and the blur that was Naruto. "Oh!" Hinata gripped the railing and watched. "He's going so fast…" _He'd talked about speed skaters but I didn't know he could do it. When did he learn? _ Hinata activated her Byakugan then focused on Naruto's face and body. She gasped then held the next breath.

Naruto's eyes had changed and his beneath his beard, his fox whiskers stood out. She could see the fox's chakra flowing through his veins. Hinata didn't think he knew what was happening to him. "Talon what happened? Did he argue with Sasuke again?" She'd known it was going to be a tense conversation and had wanted to be there to keep the peace but Hanabi couldn't know the things they did just yet so she'd taken her little sister away and left it to Naruto. "I'd hoped Takeshi would be the voice of reason but I guess not. Naruto!" She whispered as smoke could be seen coming from behind him. He was going so fast now. "Can you fly? Can you get his attention and stop him?!" Hinata asked of Talon.

In answer the hawk took off, flew up and around the ceiling proving that he could then with a nod from his mother headed for his father. He wasn't quite sure what to do and Naruto was going really fast! Talon began to circle in the opposite direction than the black-blond blur. Once he'd gotten up enough speed, he descended.

Thoughts he'd hoped he'd never have again came to him. Thoughts of death and suicide or just disappearing ran through his head. _Mama could quit and gamble again. Dad would find a wife and stop worrying about me. Takeshi could live without fear. Sasuke…would go after his revenge alone. Sakura would become the next great Kunoichi. Hinata would hate me for life… Why was I ever born? No – why did they let me live! Ugh! LIFE SUCKS! IF I THOUGHT IT WOULD MEAN PEACE FOR US – I'D KILL THEM ALL! Bastards – Itachi and the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Kabuto – I really do owe that four-eyed bastard! And now some old fucking bastard – Danzo! Kill them, I should just kill them all!_

A manic smile crossed Naruto's face showing his fangs as he sped that much faster when suddenly there was something there at his head, aiming for his face. **"WHAT THE HELL?!" **He growled and with a fox's grace jumped backwards. He landed with ease, rolled and skidded to a stop. Naruto was about to go on the attack when two screams stopped him. One was Talon the other Hinata.

Talon got within inches before soaring up and away to reduce his speed. Hinata ran across the smooth rink her heart beating double time. "You okay? Talon, you alright? Dammit Naruto what happened?!" She reached him and shook him or tried to as she looked from his red eyes to Talon swooping around the high ceiling.

**"Hinata? Talon?" **Naruto spoke harshly as he saw them. It took several heartbeats before his mind actually confirmed he wasn't looking more images from his mind. He looked down at Hinata; he stood at least three inches taller in his skates. "What's wrong?" He asked blinking rapidly as the fox's chakra retracted back behind the seal. Gently Naruto placed his hands on her waist.

"That's what I want to know! Naruto…didn't you know what you were doing? Look." Hinata stepped back so he could see his skates. The wheels were ragged, torn and smoking. Naruto followed her hand to the burned rubber coating the rink. "What happened Naruto?"

Talon fluttered down onto Naruto's shoulder and immediately bit his ear. "Ow!" He said but lifted a hand to stroke Talon. Naruto sighed. "Sorry." Feeling worn to the soul, Naruto sat down and removed the ruined skates. He leaned back on his hands and started to laugh.

Hinata put a hand over her heart. It was such a sad sound, that laugh was nothing like the one she loved. She knelt unsure what to do. "Talon, you're okay?" After biting Naruto Talon had stayed there on Naruto's shoulder almost laying against Naruto.

"He's fine. Flew most of the way here, no problems and we missed each other just now. He's probably a little tired is all." Naruto felt Talon's small head against his temple and it brought back memories of their time together on the road. Sometimes they'd sat just like this for hours. Talon was trying to comfort him. "Thanks Tal. Thanks."

Hinata kneeled and just stared at the sad form of her soon to be husband. He wouldn't look at her but stared at his bare feet. She scooted closer until she was facing him, legs off to one side. Hinata leaned forward and held her face against his. "I love you."

Naruto's voice hitched and there was another sad laugh. "This morning, Sasuke was having a pity party. It was all about the fox and its chakra and Itachi and his genius. Sasuke doesn't like being second, of living in our shadows." Naruto took another breath. "Stupid idiot doesn't realize how much trouble that comes with power or genius! Not that I understand how Itachi could fall so hard but having this power is practically a curse! It's not bad enough that I could accidentally kill one of you but that the people after me could hurt or kill you! Sometimes I wish I was never…born…" Naruto whispered and dared to glance at Hinata when she gasped. He reached for her hand and held it tight. "Don't worry too much sweetheart, I was just having my own pity party and giving myself more work by scratching up my rink. I'm not going anywhere or going to do anything to myself…I just – I just needed to try and work it off I guess." Naruto laughed then groaned as he dropped back onto the rink. "I want to sleep or eat or hide or all of the freaking above!"

Talon hopped off to land on Naruto's stomach. When he heard Hinata sniff he looked up at her and chirped softly. She didn't know what to say, Naruto had every right to feel as if the world was his to support with just his two hands but she hated it just the same. Her gaze focused on the hand holding hers sometimes too tightly at others like her hand was a delicate feather.

"I got you though. I worry about putting you in danger but it's you that keeps me strong. I can freak out and moan and your lavender eyes and strong spirit are there to pick me up again." Naruto came up on one elbow. "And this guy, my Talon – sometimes he gives me wings and keeps me from getting stuck in the mud that my life can be." Naruto looked back at Hinata. "I can't promise I won't do something stupid again or get down in the dumps occasionally but if you'll just wait, give me some time, I promise I'll return to the guy you fell for, cause I love -!" Naruto ended up flat on his back again with an indignant Talon hopping beside him. Hinata had thrown herself at him.

"Sorry Talon!" She mumbled into Naruto's neck. "Don't ever apologize to me for what you're feeling!" Hinata lifted her face so she could yell down at him. She pounded his shoulder. "Okay, yeah you worried me – I could barely see you, you were going so fast! It seemed you would just speed out of existence if you weren't stopped! Feel whatever you want – the ups and downs, the good and bad – just don't go where I can't follow." Hinata pushed back her long hair but let her tears drip onto his clothes. "Don't you know baby, I can only be strong enough to lift you up because you share your courage and strength with me? For everything you endure or rise up against, you prove to the world just how strong you are." Hinata lay her head down so she could hear his heart. "I'd give anything if I could take away all your pain and fear Naruto. "Was it really so awful to tell your brothers about Danzo?"

_Pain but good pain. This love hurts too but I'd die for it, for her. _"I don't know how I lived without you Hinata, I truly don't." Naruto squeezed her tight then relaxed. "Hey man, I'm okay. I gonna try real hard to stop flaking out like this." He told Talon as the hawk once again got close enough to rest against him. Naruto sighed and just rested with his family for a few minutes. "I didn't think it would. I was still upset about it being a threat against Mama then when I realized that they weren't only watching me or us but them as well." One hand lifted dark hair and let it fall and shift over his hand. "If I'm looked at as a weapon, so is Takeshi. He was happy living the way he had with just the phoenix. They traveled and helped people but now, because of me, he's become this _thing!_ He's an object wanted to be used in a war nobody wants."

Blue eyes looked up at the skylight in the ceiling letting in natural light. At night it would close and one of those shiny balls would descend to shimmer and sparkle on the skaters. It was really great place his friends had built for him. Somehow he would make it a success. _I'll do one thing right in my life if it kills me!_

"Then there's Sasuke." Naruto's voice dropped down to a whisper. "I'm scared Hinata. Sasuke desires power so badly. What if…what if Danzo can give it to him? I don't know what kind of power that man has. What if he can offer Sasuke what he needs? We could lose him…" It was only the three of them there but the emotion was that of hundreds. The building was thick with Naruto's pain.

Hinata lay silent against him. Admittedly, she hadn't considered that. There was something burning just under Sasuke's calm face. _But would he really give up on his relationship with Naruto or all of us just for the power to kill Itachi? What would he have when his brother was dead?_ She lifted her head and kissed his hard chest several times. "Don't Naruto, don't lose faith in him over something that may never happen. You guys fought today but you came home smiling, hold onto that! You can't and you won't let Sasuke fall. I know you won't." She leaned up so she could look down into his beloved face. So much had happened since he'd come home. Life had been on hold without him and now in a few short days, they'd climbed mountains and fallen helter-skelter back down them. Hinata rested her hand against his jaw. "We're going to love Sasuke and give him every reason not to go anywhere or to do anything stupid. Okay? Let's go for a walk Naruto. You've been working half the day, come on baby – let's go watch Talon fly!" He looked depressed and she wanted to snap him out of it. The way he was acting lately made her think that he'd suppressed a lot of emotion while he'd been gone and suddenly all this stuff was coming at him left and right. It would be too much for any normal person let alone someone as special as her Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes then took a deep breath. "Sure. I should clean this but there's nothing here to clean it with!" He groaned as he sat up and looked at the rubber marring his shiny rink. "I'll send some clones back with some supplies. This is my – our place and I plan on taking care of it. Just like you take such damn good care of me." As he had earlier that day, Naruto caressed her face and kissed the only woman in the world for him.

In minutes, he'd discarded the ruined skates, donned his sandals, cut off the lights and locked the doors then with Hinata by his side and Talon flying free in the sky, Naruto was able to smile.

* * *

**Shizune **was worried. Naruto had stopped by yesterday and demanded to know when Danzo was coming by. He'd also pleaded with her to keep silent. He'd looked angry and worried but determined. Slowly he was warming up to her again and she didn't want to tell him no and have him angry at her again. Tsunade might be upset though. "It should be fine. Naruto deserves to see the face of the man plotting against us. Maybe just maybe when Danzo sees Naruto, he'll back down." _Or want him even more! _"Still it's better to know the face of your enemy. Naruto's taking charge of his life and he can't do that in ignorance." _Damn, now why did I have to think of that?! There's still so much for Naruto to learn. I don't envy Lady Tsunade or Iruka that! Just concentrate on today Shizune! Your ass could be grass before the day is over! _ She groaned and held her head for a moment then went to prepare the tea. Danzo would be arriving shortly.

Tsunade had worked hard and cleared her desk of every last bit of paperwork. She'd worked late the night before then come in extra early to do so. She knew she was competent and though she sometimes snuck out to get away from the loads of paperwork she was given every day, being Hokage wasn't something she took for granted.

"Damn I'm starting to get nervous. Maybe I should have let Iruka come. No, he's finishing up with the students and getting ready for their break." Thinking of Iruka made her smile. Iruka had decided that while the kids got a summer break he was going to train with Kakashi and Naruto. He wouldn't be learning how to control his chakra nature but overall strength and stamina. It had been a while since Iruka had trained so hard and he would be trained hard as Naruto would be in charge! "Oh you poor man." It made her laugh so that when a knock sounded on her door, a huge smile was on her face. "Come in." Tsunade rounded her desk and stood behind it.

Shizune opened the door then stood to one side allowing the elderly man to enter. "Danzo-sama, my lady. Would you like the tea now?" She was demur and respectful.

"Yes please Shizune. Thank you. Please sit down Danzo-sama." She waved a hand at the chair before her desk and waited as he slowly made his way to it. In the time it took him to be seated, Shizune returned with the tea. "I'll pour. See that we aren't disturbed Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune bowed and hoped Naruto wouldn't make a rude entrance.

She waited until the door closed before pouring the tea then leaning across the desk to hand the cup to Danzo. Tsunade sat and crossed her legs before picking up her tea. "How may I help you Danzo-sama?" Her hazel eyes revealed mild curiosity and nothing more.

"Princess Tsunade, thank you for seeing me." Danzo said eyeing how comfortably she sat in the chair he coveted. His presence there didn't seem to phase her at all. "I understand that Sarutobi Asuma's former team is lacking a member. It just so happens that one of the young orphans I took in and trained is now capable of being a part of a Chunin team. He's of the same age, a little shy and awkward but he's more than capable and wants to repay the village and me by working as a ninja. I'm afraid there isn't much more he can do for me. I hope you will consider him." Danzo pulled a folder from his robe and laid it on Tsunade's desk.

"Hmm, a replacement for Yamanaka Ino? Well if he was trained by you then he must be highly skilled." Tsunade put down her cup and reached for the thin file. Her insides jumped when she opened the file and saw that young man's face again. Luckily her face did not betray her surprise. "Seventeen, he's an artist and can use his skills as a jutsu – interesting." There were facts missing she knew. For all of Danzo's ambition, everything he did was for Konoha. Tsunade was sure this Sai had killed at an early age and she couldn't hazard a guess at the number of ninja he must have disposed of. "I'll have to talk to Asuma about this; losing Ino was a blow to those boys. If he thinks this Sai can meld his skills with those of Choji and Shikamaru's then I see no reason why Sai cannot join the shinobi corps. He will of course have to be tested and go through the next Chunin exams." Tsunade threw that out there just to see what the old man would do. In reality it was true, he would have to take the exam in order to get the rank of Chunin but she knew about Danzo's relationship with the council. With a word from them, Sai would be a Chunin with two signatures.

_Do you want me to go over your head Princess Tsunade or are you just testing me? Shall we make this a contest of wills? Don't think that if you block this, there won't be somebody else closing in on Uzumaki!_ "I don't think a test is necessary but-." Danzo paused when a loud voice was heard from the outer office.

"Hey Shizune! Mama free for lunch? Don't get up, I'll just go on in and save her from her work!" Naruto said brightly but his eyes were intense as they silently asked if you-know-who was there.

"Umm wait Naruto!" Shizune continued the act nodding. "Wait Naruto – don't!"

"Ready to get some food?" Naruto brought up a smile for Tsunade as he burst into the room. "How about some ramen? Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." Naruto looked embarrassed to have interrupted the meeting his mother was having with…a man covered in bandages and carried a cane? _This cripple is who everyone is afraid of? One eye and one arm gone or ruined – what the hell happened to him? He must have formidable allies because on his own – this man is no threat! I could break him with half my strength! Just who is loyal to Mama and who is against her? I need to find out! _"I'll just wait outside. Don't blame Shizune okay? I didn't give her a chance to say you were busy. Forgive me." Naruto bowed to his mother and her guest and started to leave the room.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of this. _Was this just a coincidence? Had he somehow known about this meeting?_ She got up and went to him. She really should let him leave the room but having him there just made her want to show him off to Danzo and let him see that Naruto wasn't just a puppet to be controlled but a living breathing human and her son. "I'm almost done here. Let me introduce you to someone." She stepped beneath his arm and wrapped hers about his waist then walked over to Danzo.

_Uzumaki Naruto! The Jinchuriki host! __**The Nine-Tailed Fox! **_ Danzo held his breath as the teenager approached him. _He's changed! I had heard of course but to see him standing before me now, one would never believe what he truly was. The orange is gone – stupid color for a ninja and he's tamed his hair into a short queue. And that light beard hides those marks on his face. Whatever training he did while he was gone was damned effective for him to have achieved such a toned body. I cannot wait to get him under my control! _Of course his face gave nothing away as his one good eye looked up at the blond, blue-eyed demon.

"Danzo-sama, I'd like to introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto, my adopted son. And someday, future Hokage." Her smile wasn't teasing or mocking but confident and happy as she looked from the old crow to her son. "Naruto this is Danzo, one of the village's most crafty and respected shinobi. It was this man who created the Anbu." Again she stated a fact and let nothing show as she introduced Naruto to one of his greatest enemies.

Naruto blinked as if in surprise. "You created the Anbu, wow." He said softly and gave a pleasant smile then bowed at the man. "Nice to meet you Danzo-sama." He looked back at his mother with affection for her naming him the next Hokage.

Danzo only nodded his head regally. "I only gave the village what it needed to survive. So Princess Tsunade has adopted you…how do you like being the son of the Hokage? It must come with…privileges like you've never known before. In case you didn't know, I take in orphans and raise them. I would have loved to have raised you Naruto. Your full potential would now be at your disposal if you had. Sarutobi made a mistake I think in not giving you to me." A hint of derision entered his voice and his face looked as if it were carved from granite.

Naruto's hand on his mother's shoulder tensed ever so slightly. "Really? While things could have been different for me, I'm happy with the Sandaime's decision for my life. I learned to _appreciate_ _and respect life _growing up as I did. As for being Senju Tsunade's son, if you mean a mother's love then yes, that's a privilege I never had before. I'm sure you know who I am and what's inside me Danzo-sama. Lady Tsunade, my mother treats me as her own and I'm grateful for that. Anything else I may have, I've worked hard to achieve _all on my own._" His voice was low and his eyes flashed. Naruto didn't act but his hand ached to become a fist and hit that bull's eye on Danzo's chin.

"You don't know your power! What you _are_ is -!" Danzo began only to be interrupted by Tsunade. The old man gasped as he realized he'd lost control of his emotions. Having the Jinchuriki right in front of him was the embodiment of temptation and he wanted the boy to realize that he knew nothing compared to a man who has lived twice as long has he! Naruto had learned nothing yet.

"Naruto," She commanded and got his fierce attention away from Danzo. "Danzo-sama has come to offer his help to the former Team 10. Take a look and tell me what you think." Tsunade pulled him over to her desk where she gestured for him to sit in her seat while she sat on the corner of her desk. She handed him the file on Sai.

Naruto's mouth lifted in a quick smile as he sat down in his mother's chair. He hadn't forgotten his disgust and anger for the man across for him but now was not the time to put the man in his place. _Another day. _He thought as he looked from Danzo down at the folder and opened. Unconsciously Naruto sat back getting comfortable as he read. He looked like a man in charge.

"Interesting…his art becomes his jutsu. He's the right age but is he the right replacement for Ino? Her skills melded well with Shikamaru and Choji's. It's a shame what happened to her." Naruto said quietly and wished things could have happened differently for her and the Yamanakas'. "Although, Sai? Yes, Sai's ink animals could do recon and inform Shikamaru of where and what the enemy was up to giving him time to formulate a plan. He could then help Shikamaru contain the enemy and allow Choji to take them out. It could be a good pairing – that is if Shikamaru and Choji want him. It's still their decision isn't it Lady Tsunade?"

"Of course not. The Hokage makes all decisions for the shinobi of this village. It is the shinobi's duty to obey. Their wants, likes and dislikes do not matter only their ability to do what they are told is of consequence." Danzo answered his tone grating along their nerves.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked quickly looking into that black, beady eye. "Then that means all shinobi – current and former have to bow down before the Hokage's wishes." There was no doubt who Naruto meant and that shut Danzo up, his teeth snapping closed before he could utter another word.

Tsunade was glad her back was to Danzo and she turned her head further out of his sight so that Danzo would not see her smile. _Way to go Naruto! _She cleared her throat. "Actually in this instance I would consult with Asuma as well as Shikamaru and Choji. The way they…lost their teammate could affect their performance if they were just shackled with a new member. But your observations were correct Naruto. It wouldn't be as neat a fit as Ino was but Sai could work well with Team 10. Yes, what is it?" She asked as Naruto frowned.

"He doesn't have a rank." Naruto stated.

"I trained Sai; he is more than qualified to be declared Chunin. Princess Tsunade just has to sign off on it." Danzo found his tongue able to work again and if possible his voice was as hard as his stone face.

Naruto crossed one leg over the other and stared back at Danzo. "That may be so but it isn't that easy to become Chunin. Ninjas have to prove that they are capable to their peers before they are given a rank. There's the academy, rookie assignments and the Chunin exam before one can be declared Chunin." In his mind, Naruto smirked. He didn't know where all this calm and his fancy words were coming from but he was enjoying it!

Danzo growled low in his throat. "I will have the files sent over of the missions that Sai has completed for me. I taught him the history of this village and as you can see he is highly qualified in his ninja skills. There is no need for him to go to the academy or participate in the Chunin exams!" His cane thumped against the floor.

Tsunade looked from one to the other like a tennis match. It was intriguing to see Naruto in action up against Danzo. She would never have thought he'd handle himself so well. Naruto was proving he did indeed have the makings of a great Hokage.

"I disagree." Naruto said quietly not letting Danzo anger him. "At the very least he should have to take a test to prove his competency of the work we all had to complete in order to graduate the academy. If I'm not mistake, you yourself attended the academy." Naruto smiled as he reminded the veteran shinobi of his past alongside the Sandaime. "An academic test, a test of his basic jutsus and he most definitely should take the Chunin exam. If he is as you say qualified – there should be no problem."

"Princess Tsunade! You are Hokage not this -!" He broke off as she stood and turned to face him. "The decisions are yours to make, not this teenager." Danzo finished quickly before things got too out of hand. The air in the office was thick enough to cut with a sword.

"I am. I am Hokage of Konohagakure. Naruto is making some valid points and I want to hear them. Naruto, why should Sai take the Chunin exam?" Her breasts rose in agitation as she did her best to control her temper.

"Respect. A shinobi of this village does owe its loyalty to the Hokage but if the people he works with know he skated through the ranks then how are they supposed to feel any camaraderie with him? They hold each other's lives in their hands. I wouldn't trust this Sai knowing that he became Chunin and a member of my team without at least experiencing some of what I had to go through to get there. _All of us but Shikamaru _went through that exam twice! Sai should at least have to go through it _once."_ Naruto had to take a breath. He'd gotten emotional not realizing himself what going through all those trials with his friends by his side had meant to him. It was damned important to him. It meant something to him – a rite of passage, a tradition and a pact with the rest of the corps.

"Ma – Lady Tsunade, Takeshi…" Naruto trailed off looking from his mother and back at Danzo and couldn't help the scowl that came across his face. "I'm sure you're aware of Satome Takeshi who just recently made Konoha his home?" He asked and let one hand curl slowly into a fist as Danzo nodded and smiled smugly. "My brother has attended the academy and will graduate early having tested out of many of the necessary classes and he, in two months time will be taking the Chunin exam himself. It's important to him not to stand out like he is above everyone else. In order to feel like a real shinobi of Konoha, Takeshi wants no special treatment and is working hard at the same goals we are. You know about my brother and how 'special' he is. Takeshi has other 'talents' to offer Konoha but wants to be one of us. Why should Sai, an ordinary guy have it better than me or Takeshi?" Naruto leaned across the desk at the scarred, crippled old man. His look was one of contempt for one who said to have Konoha's best interests at heart. Danzo knew nothing!

"Naruto…" Tsunade saw Minato for a moment then it was all her son. This person who understood so much more than some gave him credit for. She reached for his shoulder and squeezed then cupped his face uncaring of Danzo and what he thought of her actions. "It will be done just as you have spoken. I'm so proud of you Naruto." She chuckled to see his blush then standing tall with hands on her hips, she faced Danzo.

"Thank you Danzo-sama for bringing Sai to my attention. I will discuss this with Asuma and Team 10 and will even send Sai with them on a few light missions to see how they work together. In the meantime he will be tested at the academy; I think Iruka will be able to handle that. If he passes then he will then prepare for the Chunin exam and then and only then when he passes, will Sai be Chunin. Danzo-sama, as Hokage I demand respect and loyalty of my shinobi and they deserve the same from me. I won't disrespect them by making this boy Chunin without him giving the proper effort to be one. I take it we understand each other?" Tsunade showed respect to him then let him see the power she held.

Danzo gripped his cane until his knuckles lost all color. He bowed his head and took several deep breaths. _This did not go as planned – NOT AT ALL! DAMN THEM FOR BACKING ME INTO A CORNER! Sai will pass! You have not won Tsunade and that demon…maybe I will kill him instead. Satome may be all I need! _He raised his head and focused on Tsunade. "Understood Lady Hokage." He spoke the title but he might as well have said mud for all the respect he gave it. Suddenly he involuntary caught his breath as Naruto stood – his eyes were red! Jerkily and with pain he rose and stumbled backwards pushing the chair against the floor loudly.

"Ex-excuse me! Princess Tsunade I will send you Sai's files and you can contact him at the address in his file! Thank you for your time! I'll go now." Danzo found himself feeling fear for the first time in a _very_ long time as he turned away from that red gaze. He hobbled as quickly as he could but before he could take two steps, Naruto was ahead of him and holding open the door. He didn't want to move closer but it was the only way out. Fear and dread slowed him down. When he finally reached the door a deep, gravelly voice stopped him.

**"Danzo-sama,"** This time it was his name that sounded like so much slime as it dripped from Naruto/Fox's lips. **"Beware of where you tread. Life for someone of your age is very…dangerous…" **Naruto reached out a clawed hand to help the old man out of his mother's office. **"Watch your step…and your back!" ** It took effort but Naruto contained the urge to push the old man outside and down the stairs.

Sweat soaked his bandages as Danzo moved into the outer office as he felt the hot gaze of the demon scorch him. The door swung shut and he expected it to slam within its frame but it closed as softly as the footstep of baby. That just intensified his fear. He didn't speak or look at the woman who stood nearby but inched his way out of the Hokage's office feeling older than when he'd entered.

Tsunade looked at the long, hard line of her son's back. It had surprised her to feel the heat of his anger turn into the fox's chakra. It had surprised her even more the control he held over it as he stood next to Danzo and had touched the man without hurting him. "Naruto?" Carefully she made her way around the desk intending to softly talk him down.

Naruto let go of the handle and inhaled deeply. He turned, "So you ready for lunch?" He laughed at his mother's face. "I'll let you pick, let's just get outside and enjoy the afternoon since it looks like you cleared your desk for a change!"

Tsunade missed as step then moved forward to take Naruto's arms. His eyes were as blue as the sky again, the anger was gone and his smile was back. "What just happened? Are you able to pull out the chakra whenever you want? Was it just to scare Danzo?"

Naruto leaned close and kissed her cheek. "I can to a certain point but that guy pulled it out of me speaking to you like that. I had to let him know just who he was messing with. When I saw his fear, it was kinda funny so putting the chakra back was easy. So now he knows what he's up against and we've already got some control over this Sai. Hopefully he's someone who's not as devoted to Danzo as he thinks since he showed you his face that time but even if he is, we just gained a lot of control of his actions and just maybe we can learn something about how Danzo operates. That man's got a lot of secrets Mama, the sooner we take care of him the better." He was frowning again as he looked over his mother's shoulder and out at the village.

Tsunade blinked. _There it is again, that take charge attitude. Whether he had planned out what just happened or it came to him suddenly – Naruto has a flare for the politics that come with being Hokage. _"Did I mention how proud of you I am? The way you handled Danzo and the conditions you set up – very cunning of you!" She gave in and hugged him. They had just won a round with Danzo, the war was far from over but the first skirmish was theirs!

"Yeah I surprised myself!" Naruto laughed then took her arm and walked with her. _After the mini-breakdown yesterday, I made a promise to meet all crap tossed my way head on. So far so good!_

"I feel like sushi and sake." Tsunade warned him. Although this was a success she would talk to him and Shizune about doing things like this behind her back but she was flying high right now.

"Sushi I can pay for but with the way you drink sake Mama – that bill is yours!" The two teased each other as they left the office. Naruto nodded at Shizune in thanks as they went by her. The woman sighed in relief and grinned happy things had gone well, at least this time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Results of Training**_

**Flickering **firelight alternately cast shadows and illumined the man's almost white hair. His head was bowed as was his body showing his allegiance as well as his servitude to the lord before him. Seconds slid by him and away as he waited. It could possibly take minutes or maybe even hours before one word would be spoken and he would not move. Moving would show disrespect and he'd already done enough to anger his lord and would not risk his wrath a second time and so he waited.

Snake-like eyes roved over the young man. His extended tongue flickered out and could just taste the fear he was sure Kabuto was trying not to feel but it was that fear that kept him alive. If there had been arrogance and defiance, he would have killed him soon after retrieving him from the Nine-Tailed Fox's clutches. Orochimaru smiled remembering those first few months after that incident. He had not allowed Kabuto to use his remarkable medical ninjutsu to heal himself. Instead he used Kabuto as one of his 'specimens'. He did nothing too drastic of course since Kabuto did have skills that he needed but it had been fun to hear his screams and see the fear in his eyes as he wondered if his life was finally going to come to an end. "Ah good times." Orochimaru sighed with a wicked smile on his face.

Kabuto didn't move but he could guess what Lord Orochimaru was talking about. It was only in the last four months that his body had returned to normal. He'd trained hard to get back his former mobility and flexibility. His ninja skills were sharpened into a deadly instrument just like his scalpels.

Yesterday Orochimaru had told him to come to the throne room at noon. There was no doubt what he wanted to talk about. They were running out of time. Though Orochimaru had switched into a new body, after two years nearly three, it was already dying. He still needed and wanted Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kabuto…" The name was a guttural hiss as it slipped from his mouth. "Go to Konoha. Spy on him, spy on all of them. I'll expect you back in two weeks at this exact time. Seek new recruits and new specimens as well. There are surely some shinobi that wish leave Tsunade's service. Take advantage of the fact that some men hate kowtowing to a woman!" He laughed for it was true and it did not matter if the Hokage was stronger, more competent or born to lead – some would hate her simply because she was a woman.

Kabuto nodded then a thought occurred to him but he did not have permission to speak. He lifted his head so that his glasses were just visible but his eyes remained downcast.

Eyes narrowed, Orochimaru noticed. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him to go but at times Kabuto showed great insight. "Speak."

"What about Danzo? He still lives and when I was there last, he still covets the position of Hokage. …Maybe an alliance? A false one of course." Kabuto added with a smirk.

It started deep in his belly and burst from his thin lips, chuckles at first then a full-blown laugh that echoed off the earthen and stone walls. Orochimaru had forgotten about Danzo and his ridiculous ambitions. That fox-boy would be a better Hokage than that old fossil! But if he still harbored his hate for the Shodai Hokage and Sarutobi-sensei then he would be useful – a means to an end. "Make it so. Approach him and bring me his 'terms' when you return." The laugh had died down but a wicked smile remained on his lips. "I knew there was a reason I let you live, my faithful Kabuto." He gave his permission for Kabuto to lift his head with the praise.

Kabuto raised his head and the two smiled at each other before the servant nodded and disappeared to carry out his master's wishes.

"Things are going to get fun again – I cannot wait!" Orochimaru laughed some more and sat back contentedly on his throne.

* * *

**Hinata **and Naruto walked hand in hand over the river. They shared an intimate smile as they thought about how their relationship had started with a training day near the river. Talon flew above them and behind them were various friends and family. Everyone was headed for Fox/Phoenix Pass for a day of show and tell.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were there to see how each other's students had increased their skill levels. Lord Hiashi and Hanabi had come as well and Naruto had invited Konohamaru and his team as well as the perv Ebisu. Jiraiya couldn't be found, Iruka was busy writing tests for Sai and Tsunade was busy being Hokage.

The afternoon sun shone down brightly as everyone came together over the new ground. Many of them had been out there to see the results of Naruto and Takeshi's fight and still marveled over the large barren area. They had destroyed so much but now life was returning, nature was hard at work rebuilding what was lost. Even the animals had come back but scurried away as the humans approached.

"So Boss, why'd we come all the way out here anyway?" Konohamaru ran until he was walking by Naruto's side. "Couldn't we have done this on one of the training fields?" He looked up at Naruto and saw how he had one hand in his pocket and how confident his stride was then tried to copy it.

Naruto grinned down at him, flattered. "Well you see, sometimes we ninja like to keep our techniques and jutsus a secret so we came out here where no one could watch us." He looked up at the friends gathering around him. "But since these guys are the best friends I got in this world and since they're here, I guess I'm important to them too." His eyes looked over at Kiba and Akamaru who looked unfeelingly back at him. "Well, we want to share our skills with each other since we are friends and go on missions together, it's better that we know what each other is capable of. Besides it nice to get out of the village every so often." He reached over tousled the boy's hair.

Konohamaru beamed up at him. Something Naruto had said had made him pause. "…So I'm one of your best friends too?" He waited hopefully, expectantly for Naruto's answer.

Naruto laughed. "You better believe it! We've been friends since the day we met back in your granddad's office. And like I said, friends often work together and Dad's told me how well you're doing and I always want to work with great ninjas. That's you and me Konohamaru – great ninjas!" He clapped the boy on his back.

"YEAH! GREAT NINJAS!" The boy lost his cool as he jumped up and yelled then looked embarrassed when everyone laughed at him but he could tell they weren't picking on him but instead admired his enthusiasm.

Naruto looked again over at Kiba. They hadn't spoken since the assessment and he wanted to clear the air. "Be right back." He said to Hinata and lifted their linked hands and kissed the back of hers. Naruto saw the worry in her eyes. "He's here, that has to count for something." He told her hoping it was true.

Takeshi and Sasuke followed but not too closely. Kiba often reacted without thinking and they weren't here to fight, not this time. Without making any threatening moves, they flanked Naruto as he stopped in front of man and dog.

"Kiba. Akamaru. How are you, both of you?" Naruto nodded to them and stood in front of them casually. He was even wearing his shades on his head instead of covering his eyes.

"Fine." Kiba answered sharply then sighed. "That was a dirty thing to do Naruto. _**It was painful! It freaking hurt!**_" He growled thinking over the day and a half that he'd suffered from that powder. Not just him but Akamaru too. His partner had suffered even worse than he had.

Naruto nodded his lips tight. "I won't apologize. It was a fight, a battle to be won or lost and I used it so I would win." He let out a huge breath. "If it's any consolation, I know exactly how painful it is. I used it on myself so I would know if it would work. At least you had Sakura and medical nins around to help you. If Pervy Sage hadn't found some water for me to rinse it out…then thank God it snowed. I spent a day covering my eyes and nose with snow." Naruto reached up and covered his eyes for a minute remembering the pain. "Well I found out the stuff was very effective." Naruto blinked and lowered his hand and held it out to Kiba. "Friends?"

Kakashi shook his head. _Does this mean that powder is his own concoction? And he tested it on himself? Naruto suffered the consequences first before inflicting it on someone else. He really matured while he was gone._

Everyone was close enough to hear them and winced when they imagined Naruto using snow to ease his pain and from causing himself such pain in the first place. It was hard to believe anyone would do such a thing to himself but then Naruto was doing everything he could to be a better ninja and that powder had certainly come in handy. Now the question was, would Kiba see that it was a means to an end or take it as a personal attack?

Akamaru woofed a couple of times and had Kiba frowning. "So it works the same on normal humans?" Kiba considered his clan special since they had the same senses as the canines they partnered with.

"Yeah, it's good for incapacitating an enemy you need alive. I can adjust it for ninja animals such as Akamaru and even Talon. I made sure I used it when he was here delivering letters so it wouldn't hurt him too. So?" Naruto asked hand still out.

At another woof from Akamaru, Kiba took Naruto's hand. "Just don't use it on us again and a little warning if you're going to use it on a mission, okay?" Kiba shook his head. Although the pain was still fresh in mind it was also sort of payback or karma or whatever for how he'd treated Naruto when he'd found out about the fox. "Friends." That Inuzuka grin was finally showing.

"Good, now that that's settled, what are you all going to show us?" Kakashi moved to stand to Naruto. "Got some more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Maybe but I'm more interested in that new weapon my lady's got. I'm thrilled she's got a new weapon but scared too." Naruto turned to run an appraising eye over Hinata. She'd surprised him this morning while they'd been getting dressed. Even now he had to admit she looked damn good despite the threat on her hip.

Her navy pants were the same but showing a bit more leg. His Hinata was modest and never deliberately flaunted her body, so her pants now showed her lovely calves but no more. The biggest change was that she'd rid herself of her jacket. She wore her headband of course around her neck and below that, a two-toned lavender shirt dipped into a deep V to just above her breasts but there was mesh sewn there to cover her tempting flesh. The shirt itself draped over her precious mounds much as Naruto longed to do. The hem flared out over the curve of her hips ever so slightly just as her sleeves did. In contrast to fitting her slender, muscled arms from shoulder to elbow, once the sleeves reached her forearms they flared out hiding her hands but allowing freedom of movement.

While looking at her was enough to make his mouth water, Hinata had one more surprise for him. She'd added a belt about her tiny waist. There was an extra weapons holster nestled against her lower back and on her right hip was a thin, sliver whip. It was a chain made of tiny interlocking links, just under four feet long with a sharpened point on the end.

Hinata grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "And so you should be, I'm quite deadly." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. _You shouldn't look at me like that Naruto! I feel so exposed without my jacket! Oh boy, get it under control Hinata. I'm a strong, beautiful woman and a skilled ninja. Time to show Naruto that he's going to have strong wife by his side. _"You'll definitely want me as your friend and not your enemy." She lifted one delicate brow and nodded at the guys.

Gai whistled in appreciation and nodded. "Yosh! Just feel the power of youth flowing from her – so strong! Put on a good show Hinata!" While he preferred taijutsu, he also recognized a well-made weapon when he saw one.

"Hold on, Naruto's first got to race me. Sorry Hinata, I just gotta know. Time we find out just who's fastest. You're not wearing that stuff are you?" Sasuke came up behind his brother and ran a hand over his shoulder feeling for the tell-tale metal.

"I'm not wearing it, see?" Naruto unfastened his jacket, threw it on the ground and lifted his shirt showing his naked, flat belly. "Just me, no weights. I'm not even wearing the pants but you'll have to take my word for it!" He laughed.

"Pants? You can buy weighted pants too? Gai-sensei!" Lee looked from one to the other eyes wide, hands clenched in front of him in excitement.

"Oh yeah." Naruto scrounged around in one of his pockets and came up with a piece of paper and tossed it to Lee. "There you go – the address of the shop. I told them to expect you." He shook his head as Lee's eyes got wider and he held the paper like it was priceless. "THANK YOU NARUTO!" He screamed as he ran to hug his sensei.

"Lee! As soon as we finish here – we're going! A special mission just you and me to buy some of this wonderful stuff!" The two clasped each other tightly and grinned wide enough to blind birds in the sky.

"…Yeah…" Kakashi said looking at them then laughed. "Okay race first. Anybody else besides these two? Lee? Lee? LEE?" His voice got progressively louder as he tried to get the green Chunin's attention.

"Go on Lee!" Gai said after another hard hug. "Leave them in your dust!" He laughed deeply with supreme confidence in Lee's ability.

Sasuke and Naruto just shook their heads and looked for a relatively open path for their race. Naruto pulled down his shades while Sasuke also removed his jacket. Lee removed his heavy weights and the three of them stretched.

"Byakugan!" Lord Hiashi moved forward from where he'd been watching the group. Such different personalities but they all seemed to flow well with each other. "There is tree about four miles to the north. How about we make that turning point? The first one back wins." He looked at the three teens.

Naruto could just see the tree since there wasn't anything to obstruct his view. He nodded and looked at Lee and Sasuke. "Okay with you guys? It's kinda up hill. You can bow out if you want, I'll understand." He smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll come back and help you after I've won little brother."

"Do not forget me! For Sakura – I will win!" Lee promised and looked over at the woman.

Sakura grinned and moved closer. "I'll be waiting right here Lee, do your best!" She blew him a kiss and almost lost it as he swooned like he was going to faint. Lately she'd really come to appreciate the attention Lee gave her. It was time she repaid the favor and see where things stood.

"Umm Lee? The race?" Kakashi said rolling his eye. The boy was just too much.

Lee snapped to attention and winked at Sakura. "I will win the race for LOVE! Let's do it!" He gave Gai the thumbs up then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "I will be waiting here to praise your efforts when you lose." He promised.

The brothers didn't comment but both of them made a face of disbelief. Each of them dropped down into a crouch, arms down by their sides then glanced over at Kakashi.

"Byakugan!" The other three Hyugas activated their kekkei genkai.

Kakashi adjusted his headband and moved back several paces. He looked around and saw that Takeshi and Shikamaru both had binoculars ready and everyone was smiling in anticipation. He nodded. "On your marks! Get set! GO!" Dirt was kicked up into the air as the three took off.

"Whoa, look at them go!" Kiba said blinking.

"I can't see anything." Moegi said standing on tiptoe. "Can you Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru couldn't answer because his mouth was hanging open. He blinked trying to see them but it was just a blur of white, black and green.

"Very impressive." Ebisu said holding a hand over his eyes.

"Come on baby!" Hinata urged with a smile. "He's going to win it!"

"You don't know that, Lee's just as fast!" Sakura moved to stand next to Hinata. The two girls appraised each other then began trying to out cheer the other.

Hanabi not wanting to be left out also started cheering for Naruto and soon Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon had joined in.

Asuma lit a cigarette not bothering to watch the race but he was grinning. Glancing over, he could see Kurenai getting as excited as the kids one hand over her belly. _Something for us to look forward to._

Naruto saw the tree. It was one of the few still standing having escaped his and Takeshi's furious battle. He didn't acknowledge either of his opponents and was only out for the win. But something next to the tree caught his eye. There were flowers and one had lavender petals. Even if he didn't win, he'd bring back a prize for his lady.

"They're coming back! Come on home Naruto!" Hinata moved closer her arms open. "Come on – win baby!"

Hiashi blinked then laughed out loud. "Now who wouldn't come running at top speed when you welcome him back like that?!" Naruto and Hinata were a pleasure to watch.

It was over. The race may have taken three minutes. Naruto leapt into the air, somersaulted and landed in front of Hinata down on one knee offering her the flower and his biggest smile. Sasuke skidded to a halt just behind him with Lee breathing down his neck.

Hinata laughed deeply, she took her flower then bent down to kiss his lips. "The winner Uzumaki Naruto." She spoke for his ears only but it was a foregone conclusion.

Lee slumped in defeat. It should be him getting a kiss from Sakura for winning. _Naruto even had time to pick a flower! When did he do that! Arrgh! _He froze as a soft hand touched his cheek.

"That's okay Lee, you'll beat him next time." Sakura couldn't stand it when he looked sad. "You're one of the best runners in the village – we could barely even see any of you! Okay? Here, have some water." She stroked his cheek and offered him her canteen.

Lee blinked slowly and savored the soft touch. "Thanks Sakura." He said just as softly staring into her green eyes. The defeat was forgotten, any loss of breath was given back to him by her tender concern. It was when he started to drink from the canteen that his hands began to shake. _Sakura's lips have drunk from this! It'll be like a kiss from her! _"Oh Sakura! **Thank you!"** His eyes never left hers as he placed his lips on the mouth of the canteen.

Sakura shivered as she read the look in his eyes. _Oh my! He's kissing me! _Her cheeks got really pink.

"Oh brother." Sasuke muttered and looked away. It kind of irked him but at the same time not really. He walked over to Takeshi and took a seat on the ground.

The girls all laughed at Sakura while the guys told Lee to go for it! It was such a silly, happy moment. Konohamaru and Udon walked away not wanting any part of girls and kissing.

"So Naruto, did you really get that fast training with that stuff you gave Lee?" Kiba asked. He was thinking of maybe buying some of those heavy clothes for himself. Akamaru was fast all on his own but some extra speed for himself wouldn't hurt.

Naruto was standing with his arm around Hinata grinning. He'd known he was fast but hadn't really expected to win against Sasuke and his Sharingan. "Yeah it helps out a lot, course you have to really focus at the same time otherwise you get distracted by what's around you and you lose speed. You okay big brother?" They'd walked over to his family. Takeshi was just shaking his head and smiling while Sasuke sat cross-legged looking back at the path they'd made. Around them Neji had clapped Lee on the back as he sighed contentedly after draining Sakura's canteen. Tenten teased Sakura about her new boyfriend.

"His pride's hurt that's all." Takeshi leaned down and messed up Sasuke's hair. "We'll be taking the name of that shop too if you down mind baby bro. Looks like Sasuke and I have some catching up to do. You want some of that stuff too don't you Kakashi-sensei?" He'd seen the speculative looks he'd given Naruto as he raced head and shoulders faster than the others.

Kakashi walked up on them and shrugged, "Maybe, we'll see. Sasuke?" Until just a moment ago, the fastest had been his title. Naruto was out in front at least by five feet. When he'd seen Hinata in his path, in order to not run her over Naruto had did that flip to slow himself down. Not only was he fast but he also knew how to control and use that speed to his advantage.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sasuke stood. "This is just temporary. By the time you learn your nature chakra, we'll race again and see who's faster!" He poked a finger in Naruto's chest then grinned. "Good race. I thought I had you when you paused to pick that flower." Sasuke shook his head. Only Naruto would risk losing the race to just to see Hinata smile.

"Yep, he's amazing!" Hinata chimed in twirling her flower then leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Doesn't seem fair you don't get a kiss too. Good race Sasuke." She patted his chest happy he wasn't angry at losing.

Sasuke laughed out loud. "Least mine was real!" He looked over at Lee who was still holding onto the canteen lovingly. "Okay race is over, let start the real show."

"Bout time! I'm ready to see what all this youthful energy can do! Who's first?" Gai rubbed his hands together. "SHOW ME! SHOW ME!"

"Why don't you go first Sasuke? Show Hinata what you stabbed me with." Naruto's eyes flashed in humor as he told on his brother.

"You stabbed him! Sasuke!" She growled a hand going to her whip.

"Hey wait! Come on Sis it was nothing! Damn you Naruto. Hinata…" Sasuke hid behind Takeshi as Hinata stalked forward.

"Leave me out of it! Sasuke let me go!" Takeshi tried to break Sasuke's grip on him. He'd seen Hinata's Gentle Fist and while that was bad, he bet that whip was just as bad if not worse.

Laughing his head off, Naruto caught Hinata from behind and pulled her into his chest. "She's great isn't she?" He asked of his brothers. "It's okay sweetheart. It was a small wound but how he did it is really cool. Go on, show them Sasuke. I'll hold Hinata." He promised still smiling.

Hinata let herself be held but pointed a finger at Sasuke silently telling him his time would come. She held in a giggled as he swallowed hard.

Takeshi finally got free and thought the safest place to be was behind Naruto and Hinata. "Good luck Sasuke." He told him laughing and he wasn't talking about his new skill.

"Yeah, thanks I think I'll need it." Sasuke looked at Hinata warily as he straightened his clothes. He backed up several feet then began the hands signs for the Chidori.

"Watch this!" Naruto told everyone with excited pride. The crowd formed around him as they all watched Sasuke.

The chakra danced over his hand at first. He glanced up to look at Naruto then the Chidori spread from his hand to his arm. Sasuke grinned as Naruto's eyes got big. "Wait there's more." In seconds the Chidori covered Sasuke from head to toe.

"Damn, what else can you do with it?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"This isn't what he stabbed you with? Well no he couldn't – what else can you do?" Kakashi asked impressed and jealous.

Sasuke was feeling better by the minute and pulled the Chidori back to his hand. Little frown lines appeared on his forehead as he held his hand like there was a knife in it. The Chidori extended out from his hand reaching across the space between them and just stopping at Kakashi's vest. He raised a cocky eyebrow at the Jonin then released the jutsu. "That's it for now but I think I can do more with it. Seeing Naruto with those senbon…well I've got a few more ideas." There was a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Wow Sasuke! That was cool. You big jerk – you can do all that and you know it's something I'll never learn!" Naruto went grabbed Sasuke around the neck, locking his brother under his arm. "What else did you do while I was gone?"

"Let go idiot!" Sasuke found one of Naruto's tickle spots and laughed as his brother jerked away from him. "Anything else, I'm going to keep secret a little longer – like you I need to practice more with it." He took a deep breath and smiled at everyone. "Well, who's next?"

"May I?" Takeshi asked of Hinata. "We should save the best for last I think." He was implying that she was the best.

Hinata smiled and bowed her head gracefully. "Then go right ahead Takeshi." She moved to join Naruto and Sasuke and slapped Sasuke's arm. "That was great but don't think I forgot anything." She didn't lose her smile but there was a glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry? Come on Hinata….please? Naruto forgave me!" Sasuke pleaded then sighed. When he didn't get an answer he huffed and crossed his arms. "Well? Get on with it already!"

Takeshi laughed. "Well I don't have much new to show you all yet but I've learned quite a few jutsus. I think you know this one brother." Instantly there were ten shadow clones and he did them all by himself without phoenix's help.

"Hey cool, how many can you do?" Naruto asked going up and looking at one of the clones. It was perfect.

"Twenty-five so far. Just think of the training we can do with so many of us! Seriously Naruto, after the wedding – we're heading out to Gaara's." The clone told Naruto as he grabbed the blond ninja's shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll be wild!" The two laughed as the clones poofed away. Naruto looked over at his brother. "So what else did you learn?"

Takeshi swung his long hair over his shoulder. "Actually I came up with this one on my own." He grin was large as he looked at the group then frowned. "Umm, Kiba you might want to send Akamaru away and Talon too." He looked up to the hawk circling in the sky.

"What in the world for? Is it a jutsu that attacks animals?" Kiba growled. "What's with you two?" He looked from Takeshi to Naruto.

"No it a jutsu that effects the senses and since animals sense things more acutely than we do, I don't want to hurt them. As it is, all of you will have to cover your ears while I do it. I'll keep my demonstration short but I know how you guys feel about Akamaru and Talon so send them away. They can come back in a few minutes." Takeshi explained his hands on his hips somewhat exasperated by Kiba.

Naruto whistled and Talon swooped down, circled once then landed on Naruto's proffered arm. "You've been enjoying yourself hmm?" The hawk's eyes were bright with happiness and he bobbed his head. "Okay, listen. Uncle Takeshi is going to a jutsu that might hurt you so fly down to the river for a little while. I'll give a whistle when it's safe to come back. Got it Featherhead?" Talon cocked his head at him then turned to look at Takeshi and chirped at him making the man laugh.

"I promise it won't hurt Naruto either, well not much. He'll be okay Talon." Takeshi stared at the hawk for a whole minute before the hawk was satisfied.

Talon looked back at Naruto who stroked his head. "Go on, we'll be fine." He lifted his arm and Talon screeched at them then took off.

"Hey can he talk to birds like Kiba can talk to Akamaru?" Moegi asked of Ebisu.

"Yes, something like that. Shush now and pay attention. They've worked really hard to create their own jutsus, so watch carefully and we'll discuss them later." Ebisu told them. They weren't at the academy but it didn't mean they could't learn something.

Akamaru looked up at Kiba, woofed a couple of times then took off after Talon. Kiba sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who's in charge between us." That comment got some laughs.

"Excuse me, what of my insects?' Shino stepped forward.

Takeshi opened his mouth then closed it again. "I don't know Shino, honestly I never thought about if my jutsu would hurt insects. Sorry." The chagrin on his face was genuine. "Maybe you should back off a little just in case. Just give a sign that it's bothering them and I'll stop immediately. Is that alright?" He gripped his sword handle in frustration. It was necessary to hurt them to show them this jutsu but he didn't want to cause serious problems for Shino.

Shino nodded and moved up the path made by the race to where the tree was. He could still see them but hopefully not be overly affected.

"Go ahead Takeshi, I'll watch Shino." Kurenai offered and backed up as well, not as far as Shino but further away. _Just in case._

He let out a long breath. "I'm going to keep it simple but you guys should go ahead and cover your ears okay? I got this idea from the class on the Sound ninja." Takeshi saw comprehension on all their faces with that. He did a couple of quick hand signs then pursed his lips.

It was a pure, beautiful sound that escaped him. It was unlike anything they'd ever heard and were puzzled as to why Takeshi thought this would hurt them but then his whistle went a pitch higher and the tune got more intricate.

Kakashi felt his knees grow weak and he stumbled trying to keep his balance. He tightened his hands over his ears and looked hard at Takeshi.

Asuma rushed to Kurenai's side and pulled her further away but it cost him to have one ear uncovered. He got sick to the stomach and threw up.

Takeshi cut off the whistle and took a huge breath before whistling something else. This tune could barely be heard but it had the desired effect. His friends stopped frowning and started breathing normally again. "You guys okay? Naruto, Hinata? Sakura, Sasuke?" He approached his brothers quickly.

"Whoa Takeshi – intense. And you did it all just whistling…" There was awe in Naruto's voice as he blinked up into Takeshi's worried face.

"We're okay Takeshi." Hinata reached out a hand for his. "Did that come from…?" She didn't finish because of the kids there.

"I got the idea from her songs but I can up with process on my own. Still needs some work obviously but looking at what just happened, I'd say I'm on the right track." He turned as three people returned to the group. "Asuma-sensei – sorry. You okay now? The second whistle was to soothe the effects of the first. I realized that if I used it in battle, my teammates would be affected too so I created a sound to help you recover. Shino?" There was worry in his voice because the teen was sweating.

"They grew very…agitated. I couldn't hear the whistle very well from my spot but the insects…I'm still trying to calm them. I should not be anywhere near you when you use that jutsu." He stiffened as Takeshi again performed some hand signs and whistled but instantly his insects settled down and he sighed, relieved. "Thanks."

"You're welcome and I've learned something about insects. I'll be more careful in the future." Takeshi promised.

"Do that and we'll all buy earplugs when we get back to the village. Good work Takeshi, that will come in handy I have no doubt. You guys have been very creative. Naruto's powder which I'd like to get the recipe for, Sasuke's Chidori – you took it to new heights." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. "And Takeshi, a brand new shinobi with his very own jutsu. Not bad you guys, not bad at all." He glanced over at Gai with a smug smile and stood a little taller. His former students were da bomb!

Sakura had discreetly checked Kurenai-sensei and was relieved that the baby was okay. She'd recognized the signs pregnancy and had kept the secret but now assured that the female Jonin was fine, she looked back at the three of them. All were standing tall at Kakashi's praise. _Well they deserve it. I've improved too but my skills are mostly supportive. It's up to them to do all the fighting and protecting but when they can't, I'll be right there to save them!_ Sakura went to join them. "My family is amazing Kakashi-sensei, that all there is to it." She stated putting an arm around Hinata.

"Kiba why don't you show us what you were going to do at the assessment?" Naruto asked. "I knew it would mess me up so that's why I didn't let you do it. Time for you two to shine!" He grinned and let out a high-pitched whistle so Talon could return and bring Akamaru with him.

His canines were visible. "We were ready to tear you apart Naruto! You lucked out man! Sure, we'll go next." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

And so it went with Kiba and Akamaru showing them his Double-Headed Wolf, Shino demonstrated his Bug Wall Technique and Shikamaru grudgingly showed them how he could manipulate the shadows, not just possess them. Lee and Choji bowed out having displayed their skills during the assessment. That left the two Hyugas.

Neji stepped forward. "So Naruto, it is now my turn. I did not have the opportunity during the assessment either to show you my new jutsus. How about I limit it to just one?" He smiled.

"You know I was upset at first thinking you guys held out on me but now I'm glad I defeated you all before you could unleash your jutsus on me!" Naruto folded his arms and frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

Neji laughed. "Well you did take us by surprise Naruto. It might have turned out much differently if you hadn't improved so much. Anyway I need…let's walk over this way." He headed for some boulders some distance away. "I wouldn't have used this on you but this should show you how much I've improved too." He entered his taijutsu stance. "Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open as the boulder burst into pieces once Neji stopped moving. "No Way! There's no way I'm _**ever**_ fighting you again! Nuh-uh!" Naruto shook his head and maneuvered behind Sasuke and leaned against his back. "You watch him for me." He made sure Sasuke's head was turned in Neji's direction.

That got guaranteed laughter from the group then all eyes turned to Hinata. Tenten like Sakura wasn't participating in the show and tell. The girl was highly proficient in all weapons and really didn't need to demonstrate that ability so that left Hinata and her whip.

"Show them Sister! Naruto – you won't believe your eyes! She's so beautiful when she moves." Hanabi sighed happily as she took Naruto's hand.

"Yeah? Well sweetheart it's your turn." Naruto smiled at Hinata. It was hard to believe that fighting with a whip could be beautiful but if anyone could pull it off, Hinata could.

Hinata took a deep breath. Only her family had seen her new jutsu and now she was going to show it to all their friends and especially Naruto. It was him she wanted to impress and to be strong for. _Watch me Naruto!_ "I'll just warm up first but then I'll need a clone." She looked at Naruto hopefully.

"Me? Umm sweetheart, I don't want everybody to see you beating me to a pulp with that thing. I don't want to see it or experience it either!" Naruto backed away this time putting a laughing Hanabi in front of him.

"I'll volunteer and save my brother's dignity. You do want me to fight back don't you? Or do you just need something to attack?" Takeshi stepped forward. It would be good to watch himself in action.

"Thank you Takeshi." Hinata bowed her head. "And please try and stop me, if you can." She smiled gently but her eyes were fierce. "Byakugan!" Hinata unhooked the whip from her belt and stepped back a few feet. She let the whip unfurl and drop to the ground.

Takeshi blinked and wondered if he'd made a mistake. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another Takeshi appeared and faced off with Hinata. He drew his sword and waited.

Hinata lifted her arm and set the whip in motion. It turned in a beautiful spiral then a couple of figure eights followed by some circles. She moved forwards and back bending her body in conjunction with the whip.

"Gymnastics." Shikamaru stated. "She's using her chakra on it too isn't she? On the whip?" He looked over at her smiling father.

"Yes, Hinata has always being the embodiment of grace and gymnastics has always fascinated her. Now she has a chance to combine both into this jutsu. You would think so but as of yet, she hasn't infused the whip with her chakra." Hiashi's voice was full of pride as he explained things to Shikamaru.

"Ready Takeshi?" Hinata asked then moved in.

The circle widened to give the combatants room to fight. Hinata struck hard with her whip in a traditional downward slash but Takeshi-clone raised his sword in time to block it. His hands shook with the vibration and he backed off only to duck as the whip spiraled over his head. Takeshi took the opportunity to dash forward and jab at Hinata but she lightly stepped back, circled the sword with her whip then at the same time did a back flip.

"Whoa!" Naruto whispered softly blinking. Her arms and legs were held out straight from her body. Whenever she used the Gentle Fist, it always appeared as if she was dancing but this was even more elegant.

Takeshi-clone twisted his sword and extracted it from the coils of the whip but no sooner had he freed it, the whip came at him like a snake striking his cheek with the pointed barb and opening it. His hissed in pain and with a sideways lunge blocked the next assault or thought he did. He hit the chain alright but that tip got him again this time on his shoulder.

Hinata felt the rhythm in her soul. Her eyes focused on the points that she'd trained herself to learn. She still couldn't see the chakra points as Neji and her father could but she had memorized where they were and it was time to take Takeshi out of this battle.

Everyone was almost holding their breaths as Hinata spun around on one foot the whip circling over her head then gasped as she struck in mid spin. How she could focus on hitting Takeshi as she moved so quickly dumbfounded everyone. As quick as a snake the whip hit two points, four points, eight points, sixteen points, thirty-two points and finally sixty-four points. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Whip Strikes!" Hinata called out as her movements slowed and the whip became visible again. It had been moving too fast for most to see each strike.

Takeshi-clone gasped in pain. He was bleeding from his face and shoulder and breathing hard enough to fall to the ground alongside his sword which he'd dropped long ago. "…Good job…little sister…" He said before disappearing out of existence.

The flesh and blood Takeshi shuddered for a second. "Never again Naruto, next time she needs a clone – _you're doing it!"_ Unwittingly he, taken on some of his little brother's attitude holding a hand over his face and shoulder like he was still in pain.

Kakashi blinked, he'd just gotten an idea. _Clones!_

There was clapping and cheering from Hiashi and Hanabi following Takeshi's pained declaration. Soon the others followed and gathered around Hinata who was glowing from the praise. Naruto stood back, arms crossed with Talon on his shoulder.

Hinata felt the thrill of success. She'd practiced long and hard by herself and with her family but this was the first time she'd let loose on a real opponent. Hearing the compliments assured her that all her hard work hadn't been for nothing. "Naruto?" She wanted to see him and hear what he thought but when she looked for him he was still standing back just watching. "Excuse me." She said to their friends and started towards him. "Naruto…Naruto what did…you think?" Some of her glow was fading as he just stared at her intently. On hesitant feet she approached him. "You don't approve?" There was fear in her voice. _Did I do something wrong? _

Naruto stroked his bearded chin and looked Hinata up and down then at the weapon still in her hand. "That's dangerous." He said quietly and pointed at the whip.

Hanabi frowned and moved up behind her sister. "So? It's supposed to be!" Hands on her hips, eyes narrowed she stared at him. Naruto was making her angry. "What's wrong with you Naruto? Don't you know how hard Sister has worked on mastering the whip?!"

"Hanabi." Hinata hushed her then curled the whip up and put it back on her hip. "Do you wish me to give it up?" Behind her she could hear gasps of disbelief. "I won't Naruto. I won't give it up. I plan on using this new jutsu to protect you and our family. Our friends - you're just going to have to get use to it." Now Hinata crossed her arms and stared back at him. _Stupid idiot! I don't believe he's reacting this way! _Lavender eyes flashed her anger.

Naruto sighed and looked down then dropped his arms. "Talon, your mother is very stubborn isn't she?" Talon side-stepped on Naruto's shoulder and let out a high chirrup. "Did you see what she did to your uncle? That attack was already intense but now you've added some serious strength to it by using a metal whip!" Naruto's blues flashed back at her. "You fight like that again and I'll…" He moved until he was in her face.

"You'll do what? Come on, say it! You'll do what?!" Hinata jabbed a finger in his chest. She was so hurt and angry Hinata wanted to scream. Only by a thin thread was she holding it in.

Naruto grabbed her hand and flattened it against his heart. "I'll get the hell out of the way and let you kick some serious ass! Damn sweetheart that was some _**Sweet **_moves! I didn't know you could do that! Have you always been able to that-that gymnastic stuff? That backwards flip – I knew you were flexible but wow! What else can you do? We've got to work on a combo – you and me! You me and Talon!" He said when Talon butted his head. "The Uzumaki Family Rules!" Naruto laughed and picked her up off her feet.

"Naruto – You!" Hinata gasped in disbelief. He'd played her and she'd fallen for it. A few tears of relief made her eyes shine as she listened to his laugher. She punched him in the head but without much force since Talon was still hanging on. "You're awful!" Her glow returned as she laughed along with him. _Big, dumb, lovable JERK!_

"Man I thought he was dead." Kiba said scratching Akamaru's ears. He'd barely taken in Hinata's awesome new moves when Naruto put on his show.

"Naruto obliviously likes to live dangerously." Tenten agreed. "After seeing a display like that, there's no way I'd tease her about it." She smiled when Neji took her hand.

"But that's what makes Naruto, Naruto." Neither he nor Lord Hiashi were much surprised by Naruto's actions. As wonderful as it was to watch Hinata, they had also been watching him and had seen his mischievous smile before he'd hidden it. The guy loved Hinata too much to act so stupid with something she cared so much about.

"Yep, he's a total idiot." Sasuke agreed. "That's my baby brother." He smiled as he watched Hinata lean down to kiss him but gave the kiss to Talon instead making Naruto pout.

"Okay, okay that's enough for today! You Chunin are living up to your promise. The future of Konoha is in good hands." Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. "What do you say we head back now?"

"Right, how about going to the rink? It'll open for business soon and this might be the last time we have it to ourselves for a while. We can order some food and skate. Want to?" Naruto offered his hand tight about Hinata's hip.

"I'm game! Lee let's show'em our fancy footwork!" Gai said feeling about to bust with all the youthful energy around him. "Kakashi – I challenge you to a skating race!" He winked at his old rival.

"Good grief not that again." Kakashi sagged to much laughter.

* * *

**After **spending the entire walk back to the village and over to the skating rink praising Hinata for her skill and promising to never tease her like that again, Naruto stepped into the role of business man and called in some of his staff to put them through their paces before the big day. Once things were running smoothly, Naruto found himself pulled back into the main office of the skating rink by his brothers and Shikamaru. There were two offices – his and the manager's. It was weird to think that he had an office where he was supposed to run his business but his big cushy chair was there waiting on him. He sat then faced three stern expressions.

"What happened with Danzo – tell us already!" Sasuke all but growled. "We let you be after you ran off on us now spill it!"

Naruto blinked but smiled briefly. He was surprised that they'd waited this long before demanding answers. That meeting had happened the day before. Then he looked over at Shikamaru. "So you know what's going on too?"

"Yeah, these two showed up at my place yesterday asking Asuma about that Danzo guy. Oh and I met Sai today." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to lean against the wall and look out of Naruto's office window. "That's one weird kid. He doesn't know how to smile – creepy." He gave a mock shiver.

"Who is Sai?" Takeshi asked taking a seat and crossing his long legs. While he and Sasuke had gone in search of answers, that hadn't learned much at all.

"Wait, start at the beginning Naruto. What happened when you met him? What's he like?" Sasuke perched on the desk next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked a bit remembering his last sight of Danzo, scared and wary. "You know how old this guy is right? I mean he grew up with the Sandaime. Well he's a cripple. He's lost one arm and his right eye in the wars I guess. He's all wrapped up in bandages." He sobered knowing there was much more to Danzo than his physical abilities. "But just talking with him I learned…he's a devious bastard." He picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers as he remembered his battle of words with the man.

"He came to offer Sai to former Team Asuma. He wanted to place him on the team without any say-so from you or Choji. He wanted to make him a Chunin just like that. Sai has no rank though Mama believes him to be a skilled assassin. He could possibly already be Jonin level but just because he was trained in secret by Danzo doesn't mean we should just accept him as is!" Naruto frowned hard, the pen spinning wildly between his fingers.

Sasuke looked back at Takeshi, understanding passing between them. It had taken Naruto so long to be accepted and he'd had to work so very hard for everything that he could only imagine how angry it made him to think that for someone like Danzo's spy to have everything just handed to him without at least suffering some of the hardships he and everyone else had to go through despite this Sai's special training.

"So that's why he's being tested and is participating in the Chunin exam?" Shikamaru asked gaining the others' attention. "He mentioned that when we met him."

A grim smile crossed Naruto's face. "Oh yeah. Danzo demanded Mama make him a Chunin since she was Hokage and that was all that was needed but Mama and I disagreed. Yes she can do that but she shouldn't – not for someone we don't know. Son-of-a-bitch trying to tell Mama what to do! I reminded him who the Hokage was and that all shinobi owed her and this village their loyalty and the only way to prove that was to follow the same path the rest of us took! Even that bastard went through the academy and the exams to become the man who created the Anbu! But there he was trying to stick his spy in with_ my friends_ and give him an all access pass! No fucking way!" The pen broke in Naruto's hand and he smashed it in more pieces when he slammed his hand down on the desk.

There was silence for a minute as Naruto stared at the broken pieces and ink on his hand. Then came the sound of Takeshi whistling and Naruto jerked his head up.

"Why the hell are you whistling?! This isn't the time…" He felt the anger drain out of him and realized what his brother was doing. "That's a sneaky thing to do Takeshi." It came to him quickly that his brother was using his new jutsu on him. He twisted his lips to keep from smiling then looked to the inky mess on his desk.

Shikamaru grinned and nodded at Takeshi. "So you fixed it so that we have more control over Sai. I assume you want me to watch him?" In fact he was quite fascinated by the act of spying on the spy.

"Yeah, sorry Shikamaru to put this off on you. It will be up to you and Choji to see what you can learn about him and you too Takeshi." Naruto looked from one to the other.

"Me?" He blinked. "In what way?" Takeshi sat up straighter. It wasn't that he didn't want to help but he wasn't sure how he was even going to get close to Sai.

"The exam. We had to take the exam as a team but you don't have a team and neither does this Sai. Right?" Sasuke spoke standing moving to also stare out the window. Dusk was approaching giving the day a soft glow.

Naruto found a towel in a drawer and started cleaning up his mess. "Yeah. More than likely Mama would have added you to a team but now since there are two of you who need to go through the exams and both without teammates, I'm sure she'll pair you together. You're still a member short but this can be over looked. A lot of teams had members who were injured and the others had to take over the burden of getting them through it. You'll have to spend some time with him before exam, get to know him. I'm asking a lot," Naruto stared into eyes so sharp and bright like Talons then at the wise eyes of Shikamaru. "But I won't let Danzo hurt Mama or try to take her position." Naruto's face was determined if a little sad for not being able to take care of this on his own.

"You forgot about you. He wants you too Naruto." Sasuke came back around to face him. "When we talked to Asuma, we hoped to learn some more about the man but he knew so damn little! I still find that hard to believe, I mean the Hokage was his father! Asuma should know about his father's enemy." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and began to twirl it in frustration.

"You've got to realize that Asuma and the Hokage weren't on good times for a long time." Shikamaru spoke up in Asuma's defense. "And then he left to be one of the special guards for the feudal lord. If stuff happened then it probably happened when he was away from the village and when he got back – well I guess they never spoke of it." He also left the window moving back to face Sasuke. "Obviously whatever, if anything happened the Sandaime took care of it. He wasn't helpless." Shikamaru frowned when Sasuke just shrugged.

Naruto looked at them both and felt their frustration. Going on missions was one thing but to have a threat as mysterious as Danzo in their own backyard was bound to cause turmoil between them. "Guys…we gotta do this together, right?"

Sasuke caught the kunai. His black eyes saw the worry in Naruto's eyes. "Lady Tsunade will be Hokage until she gives the position to you." He assured Naruto. "So you've got Shikamaru and Takeshi watching Sai, what do you want me to do?"

Naruto sat back looking at Sasuke. He and Hinata had talked about Sasuke several times and had come to one conclusion – he was family and no matter what they would love him. "Danzo wants to be on good terms with all the strong clans. He's approached Father Hiashi several times about working together for the good of the village once he's made Hokage." Naruto stood and went to face Sasuke. "Hyuga and Uchiha have been called the strongest clans in Konoha. You may be the last Uchiha your skill is undeniable and you continually improve. You're strong Sasuke, it's why I chase after you and…why Danzo may chase you too. Just as he wants the power of the Bijuu, having an Uchiha at his beck and call would most definitely give Danzo a lot of power." His heart felt tight in his chest. "I don't want you to seek him out; it would be too suspicious but…be willing to listen if you're approached. Okay Sasuke?" Naruto hated the small seed of doubt that Sasuke would listen and decide that Danzo was the better deal. He'd survived on his own for so long, maybe he didn't really need a baby brother.

"Am I that bad or have I been? I see your doubt Naruto." Sasuke inhaled deeply. Naruto wasn't good at hiding his feelings and when speaking of Danzo approaching him, Naruto had been unable to look in the eye. He pocketed the weapon and lowered his own eyes. _This hurts but can I really blame him? _ He'd harped on for so long about needing power and killing Itachi and Danzo – a crippled shinobi had something that scared the Hokage and the Hyuga clan, the old shinobi could possibly offer him what he'd been seeking all these years. He took a deep breath and stepped into Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Pain crossed Naruto's face and he froze as Sasuke placed one arm around his shoulders and leaned close to whisper into Naruto's ear.

Takeshi stood not totally sure what was going on and the look on Shikamaru's face said he had an idea but was worried about this little scene.

"It's like I said back in the forest Naruto. I'm tempted by power, I may always be. Danzo…Danzo may have something but more than what I've received from Orochimaru? The strength that I get from you?" Sasuke could smile at Naruto's sharp intake of breath. He cupped Naruto's head as only someone close to him could.

Takeshi watched as the tension left Naruto and his blue eyes close in relief. _What is Sasuke telling him? What doubts did Naruto have that caused this reaction from Sasuke? I'm still so far out of their circle…will I ever be as close as these two?_

"I'm not a traitor. I will not betray my brother, my new family or this village for something as fleeting as power. Hey!" He said pulling Naruto's head down onto his shoulder when Naruto gripped his jacket. "It's okay, I understand. Sorry my stupid attitude makes you doubt me but Naruto…I will earn your absolute truth! You got that?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly. He believed in Sasuke, it was like breathing – he couldn't help himself yet the doubts persisted, that and the fear.

"Nuh-uh. Just shut up Naruto." He patted the blond head. Sasuke's voice returned to normal. "I'm going to act like nothing is going on and let Danzo seek me out. If he wants you, he may think to use me to get to you. I'll go along with him but it will an act – just an act. I'm Naruto's brother now and for always. Takeshi I expect you to be by his side if I can't be. It's going to take all of us to keep Konoha safe."

Takeshi approached them and placed a hand on each of them. "I'll be here for both of you. I don't have the history you guys have got but you're my family now. Whatever you need, just ask. Naruto…" He patted the teen's back.

"Think I'm an idiot? You're right." Naruto said into Sasuke's shirt. "I don't like people threatening my family or my friends. I don't want to lose any of you." Naruto finally lifted his head looked into Sasuke's eyes and finally smiled. "You'll take him down if you get the chance, I know you will. I believe in you." He nodded at Sasuke then looked up. "Takeshi, there's much that's weird about me – you'll get used to it. Right Shikamaru?" Naruto let go of Sasuke and turned to Shikamaru who was smiling again.

"I guess. Things are certainly not boring with you around Naruto." He stretched. "So Sai we watch and try to figure out what Danzo wants from us and Sasuke let's himself be bait – more or less and all the while we have missions and the like." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know which is more troublesome." It was his trademark phrase but he looked excited at being involved in their little conspiracy.

"Yeah, we're all going to be busy. There's my training too. You guys should be careful too; undoubtedly we're all being watched. Takeshi watch your back or have phoenix do it. That bastard smiled smugly when I mentioned your name like you were next on his damn list. Ha! I was the one smiling when old hop-a-long left!" Naruto's face showed grim satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Takeshi asked standing back as Naruto and Sasuke moved away from each other.

"Showed him a bit of the fox." Now a foxy smile crossed his face. "He was pale and shaken when he left. I warned him how dangerous life could be for someone of his age."

"You didn't? How far did you go?" Takeshi felt at ease again and laughed.

"Eyes, fangs, some chakra – let him see I could take it there and hold it. Yep Danzo got a glimpse of the demon I could be if he takes things too far. Course I doubt that will keep him from trying but it's nice to know he can be scared too." Naruto moved towards the door. "We should get back. Everybody will be heading home soon, we should take it easy while we can and I don't want Hinata to come searching for us." Naruto grimaced at the idea of her tearing into him for leaving her out of this conversation.

"Oh yeah Naruto, about that whip…" Takeshi began with a smile.

"Already on it! She's beautiful but deadly with that whip. Shit – that damn thing's going into hiding the _minute_ I do something to make her mad! After what she did to you – oh hell no! I don't plan on getting hit with that!" Naruto talked like a man with a fool-proof plan then let out a little scream when he opened the door to see Hinata approaching them.

She stared at them confused when everybody but Naruto fell to the floor laughing and Naruto scratching his head shifting from side to side, red-faced and embarrassed. Hinata frowned, she had an idea that they'd just been talking about her. _I missed something. Well laugh it up boys, I'll find out what you were talking about one way or another!_

_

* * *

_**"So** you survived the night?" Takeshi asked as Naruto exited his apartment.

"Do you know how hard it is to lie to a Hyuga?! I tried at first but no luck. Finally I fell back on the 'it's a guy thing - you wouldn't understand' crap. Not sure she believed that either but she didn't push it any further." Naruto yawned. "Course it didn't help that you guys couldn't get up off the floor because you were laughing so hard!"

Takeshi shrugged. "It was funny. By the way, hiding that whip isn't going to be easy – she'll just use her Byakugan to find it." He danced out of the way as Naruto made to hit him.

"I didn't think of that! Argh, I'm going be in so much trouble one of these days." Naruto slapped hand over his eyes and stumbled in the darkness.

Takeshi pulled Naruto's hand away from his face. "Just take it with you. When you do something idiotic enough to piss her off, just make sure you grab the whip too." He laughed when Naruto perked up.

"That's right – I'm too fast for her! Hinata will never catch me!" He shouted in relief then clapped his hand over his mouth this time. It was still early and most of the villagers were probably still asleep.

Takeshi only shook his head at Naruto's antics. They were on their way to practice some chakra control. "Where's Talon? Hunting? I was sure he'd go with us."

"He was awake when I left but he didn't want to come. Talon's a big boy; he can do what he likes when he wants, especially since we're home now." Naruto looked over at Takeshi. He stood tall like Kakashi and he wondered if he'd grow to match his brother's height. He had no idea how tall his parents had been. Pervy Sage and Ibiki were some of the tallest men he knew, well except for Koji and Satoshi but they were giants and didn't count.

"Was your dad tall?" He asked out of the blue as he waved to the Anbu stationed at the gate.

"Where'd that come from?" Takeshi blinked in surprise then paused in thought. "Well he died when I was just a baby so of course he was tall to me but yeah, pretty tall I guess from the few pictures my mother had of him."

"Well you're tall so I wondered if you'd gotten it from him. I don't know if I'll get any taller or who had blue eyes or blond hair. It's all unknown to me. Family…" _But I've got one now and I've got to protect it…even if one of my brothers has to leave me._ Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hey Takeshi, you'll tell me if this gets to be too much for you won't you?" He started down at the path in front of him. So new, Takeshi was to him but still, he'd come to count on him being there.

A frown crossed Takeshi's face as he tried to figure out what was going on. Naruto was talking but not making much sense. "What's going on Naruto? Are you asking me to leave?" His heart skipped a beat. _Maybe he wants me to leave._

"Huh? No!" Naruto stopped suddenly staring intently at Takeshi. "No I want you to stay but you don't have to. If you want to leave then it's okay by me, I'd understand. As much as I care about all my friends, Mama and Dad, you, Sasuke and Sakura, my Hinata - I'm well aware that just being close to me puts you all in danger." Naruto felt guilt and responsibility settle over him heavily. He turned and started walking again. "Danzo, the Akatsuki even Orochimaru are all after me. Well Orochimaru just wants me dead but that's my reality. Danger and the specter of death – hell of a thing to offer to the people I care about." He gave a heavy breath.

"Does this have something to do with what was going on between you and Sasuke yesterday?" It had been hard to curb his curiosity over that moment but didn't think it his place to butt in. Maybe later he'd ask for more details on what happened but right now this was about him and Naruto.

"Huh Sasuke, yeah some. I worry about him but this situation is nothing new for Sasuke. He's been with me all this time even when we hated each other but…you haven't." They'd grown up in a ninja village exposed to real violence, Takeshi hadn't.

"Meaning you don't trust me since I didn't grow up with you?" Anger and hopelessness flared up inside Takeshi as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword for the strength not to crumble. _Does he not know how I wish I'd found all of them sooner?!_

"Dammit No! Sheesh I'm not saying this right!" Naruto grabbed Takeshi's arm. "I want you to stay! I want you to be my brother! …But leave if my problems are too much for you! You were happy before – you led a nice life but if you stay with me…you'll always be in danger Takeshi!" Naruto yelled scaring some birds.

"Is that all?" The tension flowed out of him and he grinned. Takeshi saw Naruto was about to spout more nonsense so he quickly clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and began pulling him towards the river.

"This should sound familiar – Idiot! I'm where I want to be. A nice life? Maybe but I was bored and lonely too. You've got to stop worrying so much Naruto. One day you'll be Hokage but right now you're just a Chunin. The fate of the world and this village isn't your responsibility alone and it won't be even when you become Hokage. Shinobi, teams, family and friends are what changed you from that hated little kid you once were – they saved you and now you're saving me.

"Phoenix and I existed before we met you, now we live. I need Konoha and all of you to be happy Naruto. I'd be lost if I left the village now. Danger? Yeah that's scary but giving up what I've gained is even scarier. I bet you feel the same." He looked down and saw a thoughtful look on his brother's face. Slowly he removed his hand and just walked with his arm on Naruto's shoulders. "I think I understand what you're trying to do but it isn't necessary. Don't protect me by telling me to leave. We Jinchuriki have to stick together right?" There was so much more to it than that but that had been the start of their friendship and now they called each other brother.

"Damn, you sound just like the rest of them." A small smile flitted across his face. Everyone had pretty much said the same thing back when he'd survived his suicide attempt then tried to leave to protect them. "Okay – stay. I want you to but if you feel you have to -." Takeshi smacked the back of his head. "Hey you're supposed to take care of me, not smack me around!" He laughed up at his brother.

"I'll do both!" They'd crossed the river and were now entering the Fox/Phoenix Pass. "You'll show me how much control you've gained and we can work on the amount of chakra you need for the Demon Fox Fire. You sure you want to do so much in the next twenty days or so? Training with me, Lord Hiashi and Kakashi? I know you want to be strong but you don't have to learn everything all at once." Takeshi jumped and started climbing the mountain. They were going higher than usual, hoping to keep from destroying the new growth in the Pass.

"I don't think it will be any worse that the training I did over the winter but if it is, I'll stop training with Father. I just need to perfect my form, I've got the basics down but the chakra nature training I need. This too besides if we don't train together – I won't get to see you much. Got to make time for family, right?" Naruto looked down at Takeshi as he was on the higher ledge.

"Right!" Takeshi grinned mischievously. Suddenly wings burst from his back. "See you at the top little brother!" His laugh bounced off the rock face.

"That's cheating! We're supposed to climb to the top!" Naruto grinned then concentrated his chakra in the soles of his feet and started running up the side of the mountain. He caught up to Takeshi but only because he knew his brother had waited on him.

"Want a lift?" Takeshi swooped and caught Naruto's wrists and in seconds both were airborne flying all the way to the top.

* * *

**Sai** sat in his sparsely decorated apartment. It was much bigger than what he required but at least here he was alone. When he was in training, he'd lived in a barracks with a bunch of other orphans. It wasn't that the place had been rowdy or the kids nosy or bullies or anything but they were…watchful. Danzo didn't allow laughter or play. There was physical training, weapons training, history, strategy and of course all the myriad ways of killing a human. Whenever there was free time, they slept or read, trained even more or just watched. They watched each other and the people outside.

Now alone he didn't have to keep his back so straight, his face blank of all emotion but then again, if he showed emotion it was hard for him to recognize it. But now he could relax in his own way and draw to his heart's content. Even now he was sketching. His subjects were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.

"Friends, they are friends and I could see it. Nara is the leader though he acts unconcerned about most things. Akimichi is quiet and thoughtful and defers to Nara's leadership but…he's more than a subordinate following a leader. If Nara were to fall I believe Akimichi would step in and fill Nara's shoes competently. They support each other." Sai contemplated Nara's face, it was his own drawing yet the coal-drawn eyes seemed to look right through him. "It's different from what I saw of Uzumaki and the Uchiha. There was…joy and competition between them not the quiet strings that tie Akimichi to Nara but ties all the same, almost like magnets." Feeling discomfort from Nara's staring eyes, Sai put down the sketch pad and went to look out the window.

There was a flutter in his belly that surprised Sai. There wasn't much that was dangerous about this mission. He was only gathering intel not hunting down a ninja from Danzo-sama's bingo book. "But maybe this will be my most dangerous mission yet. I can't hide behind my Anbu mask this time. I have to actually interact with these people – expose myself." That flutter came again and he put his hand over his stomach. "Expose what exactly…I am but a tool for Danzo-sama's will. …But what if there is more…" His breath caught in his throat._ This is a dangerous mission, my body's reactions tell me it is! _

Sai wished for Shin then blinked. _Why would I think of him now? The testing! Shin would always help me prepare for all tests. _"Shin is gone. I am alone. I have to handle this mission the best way I know how. Nara and Uzumaki are my concern now not…Shin." He turned away from the bright morning and began to gather his supplies. Today he would meet several of Uzumaki's friends for they planned on training together. Sai did his best to ignore the sensations inside his body and the fine tremor of his hands. "A mission, it's just a mission." He repeated to himself but knew it was so much more, he'd decided that the moment he'd seen Uzumaki. Uzumaki offered a future that was different from the one Danzo-sama talked of. Sai hoped to learn where he fit into these two different worlds.

Taking one last look at his apartment, he saw the drawings hanging on the walls were of places and animals. Nowhere among them were pictures of people he realized then looked at the abandoned sketch pad. Nara was still watching him and Sai wondered if the others he'd drawn of this group of Chunin would all be looking at him with expectation too if he flipped through the pages. "I don't know what you expect from me – I don't know what to expect from myself." Sai turned his back and opened the door. There was only one way to find out. The door closed behind him, it was time to start his mission.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Upset**_

"**Hello,** my name is Sai." He introduced himself to the silently watching group of teens.

By now they were all aware of Sai and Danzo. Shikamaru and Neji had filled them in the day before. There had been outrage and disbelief that there was someone plotting against Lady Tsunade and that the main goal was to change their shinobi into nothing more than assassins and conquerors.

"Sai, I'm Satome Takeshi, nice to meet you. I hear you and I will be going through the Chunin exams together – good luck." Takeshi took the lead and held out his hand to the pale boy.

"Oh yes…umm nice to meet you too." Sai gingerly took the tall man's hand. He was older, an adult but he fit with the group. Looking around he saw there were a few people missing. Sasuke and Naruto were not there. _Now what?_

"Don't be shy, we don't bite." Sakura said with a smile. "I'm Sakura of Team Kakashi." "I'm afraid my teammates are off training elsewhere. Naruto's with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's just being antisocial but he may join us later."

"That's too bad; I was looking forward to meeting them too. I've heard a lot about Uchiha and Uzumaki." Sai attempted to smile but when Kiba frowned at him he stopped trying.

"People talk and not all of it is good. Please wait and get to know our friends before listening to rumors and conjecture." Shino said in his quiet way feeling protective since Naruto and Sasuke weren't there to stand up for themselves.

Sai stiffened and blinked slowly. "It was not my intention to offend. I only meant that the other shinobi seem happy that Uzumaki is home and that the Uchiha is more friendly now." He looked around at them. "…But I have heard some…derogatory things said about Uzumaki and wondered why." Sai knew he needed to pretend that he knew nothing about the fox demon.

Kiba snorted in disbelief. _No way this spy doesn't know about Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox! Who is he trying to kid? _"You'll just have to wonder until you learn it from Naruto – if he wants to tell you. You aren't exactly one of us yet. You're here on a trial basis Sai. Why don't you tell us about _you_ first?" Kiba got in Sai's face.

"Kiba! Back off!" Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder and pulled ever so slightly. While they couldn't be too friendly with him yet, they shouldn't antagonize him either or they would learn nothing. Shikamaru squeezed Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba."

Choji stopped eating his chips just in case Shikamaru needed some help with Kiba. Frankly he'd like it if Kiba roughed him up a bit, make the guy look like a guy instead of so girly.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I'm Kiba. That's my partner Akamaru." Kiba said grudgingly and moved away but when he spoke of Akamaru there was pride in his voice.

"Of course. Hello Akamaru." Sai bent to the huge dog then stepped back as the dog crowded him. "Umm, did I do something wrong?" Sai's back was bent backwards ever so slightly as Akamaru sniffed him.

"He's just learning your scent. Now Akamaru knows you are one of his comrades and can find you if you're ever in trouble. It's nice to know you'll never be lost and that friends will always find you, don't you think?" Hinata asked Sai with a soft smile. At her side was Neji. They walked together to greet Sai. "I'm Hinata and this is my brother Neji." The two of them bowed together at Sai.

While he didn't shiver, Sai felt something skitter down his spine at the pupil-less eyes staring at him. He returned the bow. "You are engaged to Uzumaki, are you not?"

Hinata smiled widely. "I am and we're to be married in just a few weeks! I'd like to invite you to the wedding Sai." She leaned into Neji. It wasn't as if she needed his support or felt afraid of Sai, Hinata just felt comfortable at Neji's side. She knew he felt the need to be at her side since Naruto wasn't there to do it himself, plus she was sure Neji was wearing his expression of old - disdain and warning as he checked out Sai. His Byakugan wasn't activated but it would be shortly then he would get a better measure of the man before them.

Sai nodded. "Thank you. I would be honored to attend your nuptials. I hope I'll get to meet Uzumaki before then." Sai smiled but if felt funny on his face and he saw them blink at him obviously not comfortable with his smile. He sighed lightly. _Why can't I smile?_

"SAI!" Lee stepped forward with a smile. "I'm Lee and this is Tenten! Welcome!" He moved to Sakura's side as she still stood too close to the spy for his peace of mind.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… anyway, we're all here now, why don't we get some training done?"

Takeshi took the initiative. "Sai, why don't you and I work together for a while since we have the exams coming up soon? We should learn how the other works and how we can make our jutsus work together. My brother tells me you can make your drawings come alive." Takeshi found himself standing close to the teen in order to make him look up at him. Sai had more experience no doubt but he had the phoenix and a few skills of his own. _I doubt I intimidate him but at least he'll have to look up at me, give me a little respect if nothing else._

"Spar with me little sister." Neji spoke quietly and led Hinata away. Now was as good a time as any to check Sai out.

"Hey Lee – you and me!" Kiba called out but Lee was frowning at Sakura who seemed content to watch Takeshi and Sai.

_Not another rival! But Sakura…HE'S A SPY!!! _Lee clenched his fists then stormed away before he did something Sakura would not appreciate.

"He reminds you of Sasuke doesn't he?" Tenten asked as she appeared at Sakura's side.

Sakura flushed. "Yes a bit but he's missing something. He's not as…cool as Sasuke." She looked from Tenten's knowing smile back at Sai and gasped to see a bird leap off his sketchpad to soar into the air. "Wow, that's impressive." It was weird but she wanted Sai to be someone she could trust.

"Don't forget, if this guy is true to Danzo, Naruto is in danger. You want to be impressed by Sai or protect your brother's life?" Tenten's smile disappeared as she stepped in front of Sakura blocking her view of Sai.

Sakura backed up a step shocked. For just a moment, Sai wasn't… She stood up straight and moved back to Tenten, almost nose to nose. "Naruto comes first! I won't let him be hurt, not if it's in my power to prevent it!" Hands clenched at her sides, green eyes bright, Sakura made her vow.

Tenten smiled again and touched Sakura's arm. "Good to hear it. Just wanted to be sure you remembered what was going on and I'm sure my green-suited teammate would like you to look at him instead of Sai with that soft look you were giving the new guy." She chuckled to see Sakura look guiltily over at Lee who was taking a beating from Kiba because he was so depressed.

"I'm an idiot. Thanks Tenten. Give me just a minute then we can spar, okay?" She squeezed her friend's hand then went to yell some encouragement to Lee and laughed to see him knock Kiba into a tree.

A few hours later they were sitting down and relaxing. Everyone had had an opportunity to work with Sai and in every way, he'd shown them that he was a well trained ninja. It was as Danzo had said, he could already be a Chunin but they were still glad that Naruto had prevented him from receiving the rank so easily. Even though he knew his ninjutsu, Sai still needed to prove himself as a person.

"Choji, why don't you take Sai to Asuma-sensei? I know he wanted to see him today. I'll meet up with you later." Shikamaru wanted to talk without Sai around.

"I'll walk with you Choji; my father wanted me home this afternoon. Kiba, I'll be looking for you this evening. My mother is happy you finally decided to join us for dinner." Shino said with a hint of humor in his voice. Shino had invited Kiba many times but he'd always refused. This time his mother had asked and his friend couldn't find a way out without offending his mother. Their insects made Kiba nervous. It would prove an entertaining night for him and his father! No one could see his smile as he bowed then walked away with Choji and the spy.

"Dinner, yeah right." Kiba moaned and had his friends laughing at him and Akamaru whined. It wouldn't bother dog so much but Kiba's attitude would be a downer.

"I have to go too Neji. I'll catch up later!" Tenten got up and went to him to receive his goodbye kiss. She waved to everyone else then took off. There was a sale at her favorite weapons shop today.

Shikamaru watched until Sai was out of sight before speaking. "Well Neji? What'd you think?"

Neji looked at Hinata as he spoke. "Well despite his obvious skill he seemed…"

"Hesitant and unsure of himself." Hinata finished and smiled at Neji's nod. "I think he's hiding more than just who he really is. It's as if he's…"

"Trying to judge us and our relationships with each other. He reminds me of me before Naruto knocked some sense into me." Neji joked. "Sai finds it hard to believe that we are as close as we are. I think…I think he would like to have us as friends." He finished off quietly as Hinata nodded at him.

"Then what the hell is he up to exactly?" Kiba leaned back against Akamaru. "He's sent here to spy but what he really wants is friends? What the heck does that mean to Naruto and Lady Tsunade?" He frowned.

"You know when we were sparing together; it felt like Sai was excited. I was telling him about Naruto's exam and the hardships you guys went through and for just a fleeting moment he looked excited, like he couldn't wait to have such an adventure himself." Takeshi said wonderingly. "He tamped it down pretty quickly. I think he's afraid of his emotions." His sword lay against his shoulder and he slid his palm down the sheath.

"No, he was taught to have no emotions but if what you observed is true, then maybe Sai wants to learn about emotions and friends." Shikamaru leaned back on his palms and stretched out his legs. "Maybe Lady Tsunade was right, there's more to this guy than being a spy for Danzo. He showed himself to her long before Danzo brought him to her attention." He looked at his friends. "We should teach him. Teach him how to be a friend and how to freaking smile!" Shikamaru let out a short laugh but sobered. "If we can make him our friend, that lessens the danger for Lady Tsunade and Naruto and just maybe he can either become our spy or at least stop being Danzo's and tell us some of Danzo's plans. And because of his training, he would know if Danzo sent other spies after us. We could gain a powerful ally." He grew silent as they all digested his words.

"But I don't like him! He's creepy and all that pale skin! Tell him to put some clothes on, like working with at ghost." Kiba grumbled.

Takeshi threw back his head and laughed. "It all depends on Sai of course, if he'll let us get close to him. I have to say I'm not worried about the Chunin exam anymore, with his skills we should have little trouble passing. And it depends on what my brother - brothers think of him. Hinata?" Her opinion counted as well.

"Yes, I agree with Shikamaru. We should try to draw him out for we never know who'll become important to us." Hinata smiled at Neji and Sakura, two people she couldn't call family or friends just a couple of years ago.

"Done! We will try to bring Sai to our side where friendship reigns!" Lee announced loudly and raised his fist in the air.

"Done!" Hinata laughed and stood. "Let's go see Naruto and tell him. We have to introduce him to Sai soon, he was very curious about my soon-to-be-husband. It could be that what changes Sai is Naruto. He certainly changed my life." She smiled softly.

"And mine." Takeshi put an arm around her shoulder.

"And mine." Neji said joining them.

"And opened my eyes." Sakura added glad to have finally seen Naruto for who he is.

"Okay, we got it already! Let's just go see the dude. Geez." Kiba said and vaulted on Akamaru's back. "Let's find fox-boy and see how his training is going." Man and dog led the way for the close friends, many of them indeed brought together by Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke** went out for breakfast. Before leaving home, he'd sat before the window and meditated for an hour letting himself be seen, if anyone was watching. He decided he would do these things a couple times a week. If Naruto was right and Danzo or someone working for him might approach him, he needed to spend some time alone. So instead of spending time with his family, he would spend several hours of his day alone and out in public enticing the creator of Anbu to try and capture him.

It irked him that he couldn't do more for Naruto and that fooling around like this would cut into his training time. The morning was already half gone. He tried not to eat his food too quickly but he was done in fifteen minutes of course that wasn't counting the twenty minutes he'd had to wait on his food. _I'll pick a place that isn't so busy next time! _

Sasuke paid for his food and was about to go find Naruto. Although they couldn't train together as they were learning different things, they could at least be in the same place. _Maybe we can have ourselves a little competition. We always improve when we're trying to see who's better._

As he was leaving, a woman entering the small restaurant bumped into him. Instead of cursing her, Sasuke just excused himself anxious to see what his brother had accomplished and to show him up!

"Why don't you look where you're going? Don't you know you're supposed to treat ladies better than that?" Anko looked up from where she'd been counting her money and not paying attention to where she was going.

Sasuke groaned silently. It was the freaky proctor from Chunin exams. "When I see a lady, I'll be sure to treat her well." He answered briskly and brushed by the woman only for her to reach out, grab his shirt and jerk him to a stop. Sasuke's black eyes darkened if possible then looked deliberately at the hand holding him. "Let go."

Anko blinked then smiled at him. "You're good at that! That's one intimidating stare." She lost her smile. "Wait, I want to talk to you. We have something in common."

"I don't think so now let me go. I've got somewhere to be." Sasuke said and shrugged his shoulder but the woman held on.

"I still out rank you Uchiha!" Anko's voice dripped venom then she noticed the stares they were getting and stepped closer to Sasuke. "Look it won't take long." When he still looked like he would hit her if she didn't release him, Anko moved to face him then pushed back the collar of her coat. On her neck was a curse mark.

It was Sasuke's turn to blink and he stared at it before looking into the Jonin's face with questions ready to trip off the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. Let me grab something to go then we can go talk somewhere in private. Okay?" Anko asked hands raised to show she wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want. "I think I might be able to help you." She smiled when he gave her a short nod.

"Great! I'll be right back!" Anko grinned then rushed inside. You got my dango ready? I know you saw me come in! Hurry up, I gotta be somewhere!" She yelled at the cooks in the small kitchen.

_Orochimaru bit someone else in Konoha! Why didn't somebody ever tell me?! Damn you Kakashi, why is everything a big damn secret? _Sasuke turned to watch her. She stood out with her wild attitude, short skirt and spiky ponytail. _What skills do you have that Orochimaru wanted? Just who the hell are you lady? _He forgot all about training as the woman walked back to him stuffing some dango in her mouth while grinning at the same time. _I wonder if Naruto…nah, they kept the fox from him – no way he'd know about her! Well little brother, looks like I'll have a story to tell you later. _He fell in step with the woman and they headed for a better place to talk.

The two cursed children of Orochimaru wondered off not noticing that somebody was watching them way too carefully. He started to follow but this was just his first day back. There would be time enough to find out what the failed child had said to the promised child.

* * *

**The** young man looked from the field full of clones to his former Black Ops sensei. Hatake Kakashi was sitting cross-legged reading one of _those_ books again. He never seemed to tire of them and there was a hawk sitting on his head avidly watching the clones. "Why am I here sensei? Lady Tsunade sent me over here but it doesn't look like you need me. Uzumaki Naruto. He looks like an ordinary teen but he has the powerful Nine-Tailed Fox within him. You wouldn't guess it to look at him."

Kakashi marked his place and closed his book. He looked up at Tenzo. He hadn't seen much of his former student since he left Black Ops. Tenzo had aged some; he was no longer a fresh-faced kid but a seasoned operative. "You look good Tenzo. I hear from Ibiki that you accomplish about ninety-five percent of your missions. That's a damn fine record."

A hint of red stained the man's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks but call me Yamato, sensei." He grinned at Kakashi then looked back at Naruto. "I can't believe what he's accomplished since this morning." Standing with his hands on his hips, Yamato shook his head amazed.

Kakashi laughed and leaned forward to rest one elbow on his knee. Talon squawked a bit at the movement and shuffled around to get comfortable again. "Sorry Talon. That's my Naruto." His voice was full of pride. "This method of training suits him best. I suppose I should introduce it to Takeshi as well. He'll level up even quicker and that will only help him during the Chunin exam."

There were hundreds possibly a thousand Narutos before them. A tree had been stripped bare of its leaves as Naruto practiced his uncommon chakra nature. Sure there were ninjas who had this chakra but it wasn't too prevalent in Konoha. It turned out that it was wind. He was now trying to split the leaves in half with that wind. Already he was beginning to split some of them. It this kept up, he would have completely split the leaves by the end of the day.

"Takeshi…he's the Jinchuriki for the Immortal Phoenix right?" When Kakashi nodded, Yamato looked wary. "Isn't it dangerous to have them both in the village at the same time? So much power…I've seen Fox/Phoenix Pass – unbelievable!" Yamato was startled when Kakashi just laughed some more.

"Dangerous? Only to our enemies. There's nothing to fear from either of them unless of course you hurt someone they love but then that's true of anyone. Let me tell you something – when that pass was created, Naruto had been hurt. Not physically but mentally as he'd been everyday of his life but this time it was his fiancée that was attacked." Kakashi frowned now as he watched his student. "Hinata took care of it – she defended him and their relationship. It never should have happened to begin with but it happened during the celebration of their coming marriage and his adoption. You probably heard about it. Well Naruto put it away. He smiled, he laughed, he danced and made sure his fiancée, his new parents and all of us had a good time. But it hurt him Tenzo, sorry Yamato. It hurt him badly and Takeshi offered to let him blow off some steam. He was the only one who could."

Kakashi's smile came back. "Even in his pain, his first priority was the safety of this village no matter that many people here had contributed to that pain, years worth of it. Naruto and Takeshi, nah there's nothing to fear there but a whole hell of a lot to admire." Naruto's yells echoed out over the field and you could see the sweat shining on his face. He was taking his training very seriously.

Yamato looked from his former sensei to back to Naruto. Of course he'd heard all sorts of things about Naruto, most of it bad. He'd even seen the boy a few times and he'd always been alone watching others as they laughed and played while he watched them looking lost and alone. Even Kakashi had had little to say about the Jinchuriki when they'd worked together but now…something had changed. There was a hint of sadness in Kakashi's face even as pride sounded in his voice. This Naruto, the one before him sounded like someone he very much wanted to get to know.

"I can't wait to spend some time with him then but I'm still not sure I'm needed here. Naruto appears to be fine." Yamato turned to face Kakashi as the man rose and the hawk took to the air.

"I suspect Lady Tsunade is just being an overprotective mother. She knows that because you have the same genes as her grandfather that you are capable of controlling the fox's chakra. Naruto been training with Takeshi and then while he was Lord Jiraiya and his control has gotten much better but I suppose she wanted to be sure the chakra didn't take him over with the course of training I've set up for him." Kakashi moved to his side and clapped him on the shoulder. "Look at this as a mini vacation from Black Ops but I have to tell you, if anything goes down – it will be about Naruto and Sasuke so either you'll get a little break or be on the front line for some action." Kakashi grinned at him.

Yamato blinked and was about to speak when several teens walked out of the trees.

"Wow, he can do so many! I wonder if I'll be able to do that someday. Hey Kakashi-sensei, how's my little brother doing?" Takeshi was also the picture of admiration and pride.

As Yamato watched, that look appeared on all their faces. Naruto was much loved by these people. Moment by moment, he grew more curious about Naruto and his ability to affect those around him so positively.

"AHHHHHHHH! YEEEAAAAHHH!" Several of the Narutos yelled while the others complained or crowded around the ones celebrating. "Kakashi-sensei – we…" Narutos began disappearing and one dropped to his knees headed face first for the earth.

"Naruto!" Hinata rushed forward but Takeshi passed her but even he was too slow for Kakashi caught Naruto before he hit. "What's wrong? Is he okay?" She fell to her knees and took Naruto's head into her lap when Kakashi gently laid him there. "Come here Talon!" The hawk was chirruping worriedly about their heads and in seconds he was on her shoulder peering down at Naruto.

"Just tired. The clones are no problem but with all of them trying their hardest to use his nature chakra, well that's a bit much even for Naruto." Kakashi gently shook Naruto's head and was relieved to see the teen open his eyes slowly.

"Naruto." Hinata said softly and stroked his cheek. "Look at me baby." Talon chirruped as if saying the same thing.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes then blinked. "Hey. What's up?" Kakashi was behind him, Takeshi and Sakura beside him and Hinata was holding him, Talon with her. Then there was Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee and Neji all staring down at him and that guy who'd shown up earlier to talk to Kakashi-sensei. They laughed, relieved.

Naruto was used to everyone laughing at him and paid it no mind. He could feel the leaf in his hand and jerked into a sitting position. "Uncle – look!" Naruto rose to his knees and turned all in one motion and ended up falling into Kakashi.

"Whoa, slow down Naruto!" Kakashi laughed. "Uncle? What happened to sensei?" Kakashi sat and held Naruto against his side then took the leaf. "Damn Naruto, you almost did it!" He held up the leaf to show that it was sliced halfway through.

Naruto leaned into Kakashi then looked at Hinata. "Hey sweetheart, look at what I did." He held out a hand for hers then entwined their fingers smiling. "Come here featherhead. Just trying it out, you know you're like Dad's brother and Hinata and me thought that maybe you would like to be in the wedding. Uncle Kakashi is better for that than sensei." Naruto relaxed against Kakashi and stroked Talon before looking up hopefully.

"Wind, you have wind chakra right?" Shikamaru asked. "That leaf's not wet or burned or electrified and you didn't use earth so it as to be wind! Asuma uses wind too. That's pretty rare Naruto." He grinned and wondered what Asuma would say about a new wind user.

"Wind! Hey little brother, no wonder the wind likes you so much when we fly together. But you look like hell – is it that hard to learn?" Takeshi's eyes could see how tired Naruto was but he could sense the fox's chakra slowly spiraling out to help Naruto.

Kakashi had been proud of Naruto's work but now that they'd invited him to be in the wedding he was flattered and pleased. He nodded at the couple with a smile then answered Takeshi. "Very. It normally takes months to learn what Naruto just accomplished and years more to become efficient with it but with this training, Naruto just may learn enough in thirty days to have come up with his very own jutsu." Kakashi jiggled his shoulder and looked down at Naruto's satisfied smile. "Takeshi you should try this training method too." He looked back at the young man.

"Well that's fine but you're working too hard as usual. Be still." Sakura frowned at him then proceeded to heal his strained muscles. "You don't have to push yourself so hard you know. Scoot Talon." She shooed the hawk away.

"She's right Naruto. Don't hurt yourself." Hinata said her eyes traveling over him looking for injuries then reaching into her pouch for some cream and a handkerchief. Since he wouldn't let go of her hand, Hinata wiped the sweat from his face then proceeded to smooth one of her creams over his scratched hands.

As they all watched, the scratches healed at her touch and Naruto began to breathe easier and look more like himself. "A sister who's a healer and a fiancée who loves me so much – just a touch is enough to heal me. I lucked out! Thanks, as much as I love you guys, you should know me better than that by now." Naruto pulled on Hinata's hand until she rose up enough for him to steal a quick kiss. Then leaned over to kiss Sakura's cheek. "I'm going to do this as fast as possible." His girls only frowned at him and he shrugged.

"Truly amazing. Naruto you are truly amazing! I wish could intensify my training like this!" Lee said awe all over his face.

"Dang, leave him be. In one day he learned something that usually takes months! Dammit, sometimes I hate you Naruto!" Kiba said with a grin but he was envious, not dangerously so but in a friendly way. Akamaru woofed softly in greeting as Talon landed on his head.

Hinata looked from her teammate to Naruto and sighed. She put the cream in one of Naruto's pouches. "Keep that and I'll make some more tonight and maybe I'll speak to Lady Tsunade or Shizune about learning some basic healing. Thanks Sakura but I should be able to heal my husband when he over does it." Hinata and Naruto both smiled so widely that their joy could be felt at that simple word husband.

"Well nephew, you ready to call it day?" Kakashi asked feeling really happy himself. "Maybe you could ask Asuma about some techniques that could help you."

"Oh I'm not done! No way not when I've almost got it and I have to be at the rink tonight since tomorrow's opening day. I'll be there to greet everybody but then heading right back here to continue training. If need be, I can leave a clone there and hey, I can have a clone go see Asuma-sensei now!" Naruto started to do the hand sign when Takeshi stopped him.

"Hold on, we need to talk to you about Sai first." Takeshi knew Naruto's strength and stamina were unreal but for Hinata's sake he should at least appear to take it easy for a while and not worry her.

Naruto's joy disappeared and he pulled away from Kakashi, folded his legs and held his ankles. He looked up at Shikamaru who nodded and squatted down next to Takeshi. They all settled in facing Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata. "I got so excited, I forgot about him. Were you able to learn anything about him or is it too soon?" _What's up with this Sai? Gotta figure this guy out so we can take down Danzo!_

Yamato was intensely curious. Lady Tsunade had mentioned that he might come in contact with this Sai and to watch him carefully. Deep in his heart, he considered Lady Tsunade family because he had some of her family's genes and he was proud of the way she was running the village and commanding Konoha's shinobi. He would not let Danzo harm his family or his home.

Shikamaru looked at Takeshi, Neji then Hinata and they nodded at him to speak. "Well he is different. Being taught to have no emotions, it's hard for us to connect with Sai. But he was definitely curious about you and Sasuke." Shikamaru looked around and was surprised Sasuke wasn't there. "He wants contact with you two especially."

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi and huffed angrily. "I expected that they'd want Sasuke but why can't they leave him alone? Dammit he's been through enough!"

Kakashi nodded but looked back at Shikamaru. "Take it easy Naruto. There's more isn't there? Something about Sai you haven't told us?" He still held Naruto's leaf and stroked it between his fingers.

"Yeah, as I said he's curious but Neji and Hinata didn't sense any intent from him. We believe - we _want_ to believe that he's genuinely curious as if he's trying to learn something for himself. Maybe, just maybe living and killing the way he has is, I don't know – unsatisfying. We think Lady Tsunade was right, he let himself be seen because he wants more than the life he has now! I think he wants her and us to know that he's not a serious threat. Yeah, he was ordered to spy for Danzo but if we can become his friends…" Shikamaru let the idea hang out there for Naruto and Kakashi to consider.

"That's a huge leap to make. I've seen those Root Anbu and there's nothing to them – absolutely nothing. They could be rocks or trees for all the life that's within them. The only time they act is when they're ordered to complete a mission." Yamato spoke up gaining everyone's curious attention. "Oh, sorry." So far he'd been silent and just hanging about on the edge of the group. They'd noticed him but ignored him until now.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asked eyeing the man with a glare.

"Don't worry he's a friend, an old student actually. We worked together when I was still in Black Ops. Lady Tsunade loaned him to me for a while. Everyone, this is Yamato. Just think of him as an extra sensei." Kakashi grinned and looked at Takeshi. "With the team growing, I could use the help!"

Yamato felt so out of place with all of them staring at him and measuring him. The Hyugas' bloodline was activated, the phoenix guy was seemingly looking into his very soul and then there was the one who'd been speaking, that guy was mentally taking him apart without saying a word.

"Mama? Why?" Naruto turned to stare at Yamato too. "What are you able to do? What does she think I need you watching out for me for?" Naruto knew she worried about him a lot and Takeshi wasn't so much of a burden that Kakashi needed help so Yamato had to be there for him. Naruto sighed then let it go. "Whatever, she did it for me so I gotta accept it. Anyway, Yamato-sensei…" Naruto stood up to face the man.

"Umm, yes?" He was a bit nervous confronted with that clear blue gaze and its utter conviction.

"My…wife," Naruto grinned. "And my brother, Neji and especially Shikamaru think Sai can be changed or at least that Sai isn't the threat we first thought he was. I trust them and their judgment and so we will do everything we can to make Sai a friend – show him what it means to have people care about him and in doing so we will save my mother's position and protect this village." Naruto walked up to Yamato and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The sooner you learn to listen to them and become one of us yourself, the easier things will go for you." Naruto stared at him seriously nodded then grinned. "Time for more training!"

Kakashi laughed, he couldn't help himself. _Naruto just displayed his utter faith in his friends then_ _warned Yamato to watch is step and welcomed him to the group at the same time. He's becoming quite the smooth talker! _"Yamato, you do have a lot to learn about this group and Naruto's right, doubting Shikamaru is a mistake – he is a genius in case you hadn't heard." Kakashi rose too. "Why don't you eat first then get back to training?"

Naruto's stomach growled in response to Kakashi's words making them all laugh but then several other stomachs growled as well. Nobody had eaten since early that morning.

"Okay then I'll go round up some food. Naruto, some clones please." Sakura stood up. She'd get some nutritious foods that would give Naruto energy to keep working at the pace he insisted on.

"I can do it. How many Sakura?" Takeshi stood hands in place. It would be good practice for him.

"Hmm, four?" Sakura asked then smiled as he nodded and produced four tall, long-haired, handsome clones. _Wow, this will be fun! Four Takeshis – all for me!_

"I'll come too Sakura!" Lee jumped up. No way was he going to let her go off with Takeshi – not four of them! _I'm not going to lose her now that she's finally seeing me and not Sasuke!_

"Thanks Lee." Sakura giggled pleased that he was jealous. "We'll be back shortly!" She waved then headed off with five men at her beck and call. Sakura was grinning happily.

"Sakura's playing the field, huh? Be good to her Takeshi!" Naruto laughed. "I wonder what's keeping Sasuke; I was looking for him by now." After hearing about Sai, his fears had calmed down some but anyone could approach his brother, even Danzo himself.

"Possibly Danzo has made his move." Neji commented as if in answer to Naruto's thoughts.

"Too soon. If he does, it would be after Sai has something to report and he hasn't met Sasuke yet." Kakashi said. "Knowing your brother, he got caught up in his training. He's not going to let you get too far ahead of him you know?"

"Yeah, probably. Okay Kiba – want to spar with me?" Naruto stretched. "Can't just sit here."

"Of course you could but I know you won't!" Hinata complained then gave up. "You'll spar with me." She stood in anticipation. "It's been awhile." She began to stretch too. "Think you can take me?" Hinata smiled at him.

"…I'm not going to answer that but sure sweetheart, bring it." Naruto assumed the Gentle Fist stance but lost it again as Neji stood and joined them. "Hey! Nuh-uh, I said wasn't fighting you again, remember?!" Naruto ignored his laughing friends and focused on Hinata's brother.

"I'm trying to help you out Naruto. You said you would join Uncle for training. Fighting Hinata and I won't be half as hard as that! Come on I'll be gentle." Neji taunted. This would be for fun, just passing the time until Sakura returned with lunch.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't know."

"He's right; Father won't cut you any slack Naruto. He'll be twice as hard as either of us. Just a normal spar, okay Neji?" Hinata asked her brother then smiled to see him nod.

Naruto sighed. Hinata had often told him how strict her father could be about training. "Yeah, okay but no crushing or whatever!" Naruto resumed his stance then without warning attacked.

Takeshi watched his brother face off against the Hyugas for a minute before running forward. "Siblings against siblings! How about it?" It was hard to remember when he'd ever been excited about fighting but with Naruto and the rest, it was fun.

Naruto grinned. "Hope you're up for this! They're good. Let's show'em a thing or two Takeshi!" They bumped fists and went on the offensive.

* * *

**Sasuke** followed Anko into the park. She headed past the swings and over to a thick stand of trees. She walked up to a large tree then continued up the side until she reached a sturdy branch. Anko sat then looked down at him.

"Up here! This is a favorite spot of mine, nobody will bother us here." That said she continued eating her dango.

Sasuke sighed. She said nothing the whole way over here, just ate her unusual breakfast. He looked around at the young kids playing without a care in the world. He had vague memories of being that happy, of having fun just playing. _I do not really want to be here. Not with her and certainly not in this place. What are you up to Naruto? How much have you learned today and what's going on with Sai? We should confront him together, all three of us._

"Well, you coming? Scared of me?" Anko laughed at him then choked slightly on her food when Sasuke turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Wait!" She blinked as he swung around, ran forward, jumped, pushed off the trunk and landed gracefully on the limb above her. "Show off." There was a smirk on her face. He'd done it so effortlessly.

"Can we get on with this? I've got training to do." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he sat looking down at her. He was beginning to regret following her. Yeah he was curious as to what happened to her but her attitude was definitely off putting.

"You're nothing like Naruto; at least he's fun to mess with." Anko commented. "I hear you guys are the best of buds these days. What's up with that?" She remembered that a while ago the two of them had gone at and would have either killed or maimed each other if Kakashi hadn't got between them and then the split when Sasuke found out about the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Is this about my brother or me? And I suggest you leave Naruto alone, he's got too much going on to put up with somebody who just wants to _mess_ with him!" Sasuke exclaimed getting more irritated by the second.

"Brother? _**You claim him as your brother?**_ That blond knucklehead? But you're nothing alike!" Anko laughed then cut it off when Sasuke stood glowering at her. "Sorry, sorry. Okay no more kidding around. Geez, I was just playing. No sense of humor at all." She muttered then got comfortable against the trunk and started talking.

"I'm no Uchiha and I'm not from a prestigious clan or have a bloodline limit but I learned quickly whatever I was taught. Just call me a ninjutsu sponge! I was a good student and obedient and I worshiped Orochimaru. He was everything to me." This was said with bitterness. "He was still trusted and respected as one of the three great Sannin so my attitude towards him was to be expected and many others did the same. I thought…I thought he cared about me." Anko brought her knees up to her chest. "I was wrong. I was just another experiment to him. I lead the way to you Sasuke. I was one of the first people he cursed. There were ten of us then it was just…me." Anko looked up at him.

"He bit ten of you…? You survived…like I did. So why didn't he take you?!" Thoughts were racing through Sasuke's mind. _How many people carried Orochimaru's curse mark? Why was Anko allowed to not only live but to go free?_ He hadn't forgotten about Orochimaru and his sick plans but had put thoughts of him aside since Naruto's beat down of Kabuto. Now this woman was bringing it all back, forcing him to think of that snake! _Damn you! _Sasuke focused on Anko again.

That only lasted a moment; he had to look away because of the pain in her eyes. It seemed she like him and Naruto and even Takeshi had seen too much pain before they were old enough to know where it was all coming from. Pain from adults who should have cared for them instead of hurt them.

She hadn't missed the flash of fear and anger on Sasuke's but waited until she had his attention again before continuing. "I refused." Anko laughed at Sasuke's shock and her own pleasure at that answer. "Orochimaru was just starting out with these curse marks. He told me some of his plans and I wanted no part in them. I couldn't wrap my brain around what he'd done to me and what he planned to do. Konoha is my home and I would not help him destroy it or to hurt more people like he had hurt me!" It was unbelievable to her that the memory still caused her pain. "He didn't kill me I guess because maybe he thought I could still be of use to him in some way. Maybe I was his backup plan in case no one else survived the curse. I don't know but I'm damn glad he abandoned me and I was allowed to come home. Of course once I was, things weren't so nice anymore. I was Orochimaru's student – a favored one and many looked at me as if I were Orochimaru instead of someone who was used and abused by him. If it wasn't for the Sandaime…I think I would have left long ago." Anko said quietly. "What Orochimaru did was bad enough but to suffer cruelty of people you looked to for help…it was soul killing…"

"Soul killing…" Sasuke whispered. _I did that to you didn't I Naruto? Dammit, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm sorry. Anko's right, if it hadn't been for the Sandaime, I would never even known Naruto. _"He saved Naruto too." _And Iruka. He could have possibly helped me if I'd let him. How is that he was so good and so many of the villagers and shinobi so damn stupid?! _Sasuke shook away the useless thoughts. "So you just wanted to tell me what happened to you?" He couldn't say their situations were all that familiar. After all, what happened to her was years ago. Besides the curse mark, there was little else they had in common. "Have you found a way to rid us of the curse?!" The thought occurred to Sasuke suddenly and he leaned dangerously off the limb.

Anko laughed harshly. "Hardly! If I knew a way to rid myself of it, I'd have done it long ago. Sorry Sasuke, Orochimaru is the only one who would know that _if_ he ever came up with a cure for it to begin with and knowing him, I doubt that." She saw his scowl and turned to face him. "You've kept yourself from using it. Yeah I know. Unfortunately you have been watched, much like Naruto has been. Just as I have – yeah even now.

"Sasuke…when I met up with Orochimaru during your first try at becoming a Chunin…he activated my mark. I was a child when he bit me – a child and more than ten years later it's still able to affect me." Anko said quietly and by Sasuke's stillness she knew he wasn't taking the news well. "Not only that but don't think Orochimaru has given up on you. Unlike me, you are everything he admires and desires – your body and your talent. He'll kill your soul, steal your body, use it up then toss it away for the next ideal prospect. Kabuto," Anko spat the traitor's name. "He tried not so long ago to get you by going after Naruto, your brother. They would have killed him to have you." Anko reached up and gently touched Sasuke's foot.

"Because you are an Uchiha, Orochimaru wants you but also because you are an Uchiha, you may have it within you to beat him!" Anko's eyes flashed and she shook his foot gently. "Get stronger. Not only physically but mentally Sasuke. The stronger your will the better you will be able to resist his power. I can teach you if you wish. Orochimaru did teach me much – some of it forbidden but there's other stuff like summoning snakes that I could teach you. You could fight him using his own precious snakes against him! Sasuke if you can kill him…maybe we can finally be free of this curse!" Anko smiled in anticipation of Orochimaru's death. She'd wanted nothing more for years!

Sasuke only looked at her as he thought about her words. _The temptation will never, ever go away! If that…if that bastard gets near me – he can activate the curse?! I won't be able to resist! Will I lose myself to…him? Will I lose Naruto? Hinata? Talon? Takeshi? Kakashi? Iruka? Lady Tsunade? My life gone at that bastard's whim! Alone again and left to the mercy of that snake psycho! Naruto! Itachi! HELP ME! _Panic took over and Sasuke began to hyperventilate as he saw his happiness fade to blackness.

"Hey! Whoa! Sasuke calm down! I'm sorry! Shit I only wanted to warn you and help you, not scare you to death!" Anko jumped up to the limb Sasuke was on and pulled him to her chest. "Shh, shh, Sasuke…" Anko could his heart trying to beat its way out of the teen's chest. "Damn." Not sure of her actions since she'd never been in this position before, Anko held and rocked Sasuke. She pulled them into the cover of the leaves and held Sasuke berating herself the whole time. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Time passed and Sasuke's mind finally spun itself clean of all thought. The fears were thrown far and wide and left him empty and weak. He settled in to the warmth that surrounded him. There was a heartbeat beneath his ear and arms held him tight. He didn't know, didn't care whose they were all he knew was that he wasn't alone. Sighing, Sasuke locked his hands around the body and held on – his only solid in a world of what ifs.

"It's okay Sasuke. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise. It's okay. I'll be there with you. No more, no more children of Konoha will be hurt by him. No more pain, I swear it!" Anko couldn't explain the feelings running through her. For so damn long it had been her and just her. She'd made friends – a few and over the years, she'd regained the respect of her peers if not their friendship but this, what she felt now was something different.

Looking down through the green foliage she saw the kids she never tired of watching. Coming to this park often brought her peace and reminded her of happier days. Anko had yearned to play with the kids but knew she'd either frighten if not them then the kids' parents so she watched and yearned to be close to them but now… Sasuke was far from a helpless, small child but holding him and comforting him, it healed her heart in some way she hadn't known was broken. Because of these…maternal feelings she'd just discovered she would protect him for Sasuke had without trying had become precious to her. She would save him if it cost her life.

Sasuke remembered this feeling from long ago. The scent and feel of a woman holding him, rocking him and trying to make him feel better. It was…it was one of life's greatest sensations, being held. He couldn't help but enjoy it though this woman was a stranger to him. But it worked. The panic was receding and shame was creeping up on him. _I can't believe I freaked! And to call for…him! I should go. Go see Naruto and Hinata, they're my family now. I need to be with them. _Although he dreaded letting go of this feeling, of this woman who he knew only by the barest of contacts. This was just the second time even seeing Anko! Sasuke took a shuddering breath and made his fingers loosen the tight grip on her jacket.

"I need to go." He said quietly pulling back. He never raised his eyes but shivered as her hands didn't leave him. Anko cupped his face and stroked his shoulder. "I'm going to see Naruto. Let me go." Sasuke tried but not too hard to pull away from her gentle touch.

"Wait a minute, catch your breath Sasuke. Do you know where your brother is?" Anko didn't want to let him go. He needed her protection and his need gave her life a greater purpose.

"Yeah, Naruto's training with Kakashi." Sasuke did still feel really off and Anko's comforting touch made leaving seem like the wrong thing when it should be the other way around. "Stop…" He whispered.

Anko laughed softly. "I don't know what it is about you kid but I really want to help you. Let's go find your brother; I think I need to have a conversation with Kakashi." She stood and pulled him to his feet then with one hand firmly around his arm and jumped. On the ground, Anko draped and arm over his shoulder, pleased that he let her and they left the park connected by so many new strings than the tainted one that brought them there.

* * *

**Naruto** worried about Sasuke. He couldn't explain it but it felt like there was something wrong. After lunch, everybody split. Hinata stayed a little while then went with Sakura to see Lady Tsunade. Takeshi left to find a place to practice his new jutsu and one clone left with Shikamaru to visit Asuma.

"He can clone his hawk?" Yamato had been watching them for a while now but it still was an amazing sight. Ninety-nine Narutos and the same number of Talons.

"Yep. Naruto calls it multi-shadow clone transfer although I don't think it was his plan to clone Talon this time. That hawk loves that kid and he's either on Naruto's head or shoulder so when Naruto did his normal jutsu, I guess Talon tuned himself to Naruto's chakra and he got cloned automatically. When he created his clones, the Talons appeared too." Kakashi saw some of them in the air practicing the move they'd used on Neji, others stayed on the Narutos shoulders and some just flew about encouraging Naruto. And one was searching for Sasuke.

"Oh! So that's the way!" The Narutos said excitedly. "Let's try it!"

"Hmph, he must have gotten the answers he needed from Asuma." Kakashi stood up in anticipation. Naruto was about to finish the first part of his training, he was sure of it.

Suddenly there was a screech coming from the far left and many of the Talons took off towards the sound. There was male laughter and a woman cursing. In another few minutes someone surrounded with hawks appeared. A few feet behind them was Anko.

"Talon found Sasuke but I wonder why Anko is with him." Kakashi was somewhat shocked to see the tender look she was giving Sasuke as he laughed at the hawks. _What the hell is going on? I've seen that look on Lady Tsunade's face when she looks at Naruto!_

"I'm fine Talon! Cut it out silly bird!" Sasuke laughed as the flock pulled on his clothes and pecked at him gently, playfully. Just seeing Talon and knowing that his brother was close by made him feel better. A Talon landed on his head and peered down at him. "I'm okay featherhead." Sasuke used Naruto's nickname for Talon. "Where's your Dad? He still here?" Just then several loud yeses echoed out followed by…

"SASUKE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I – I…oh boy…" Naruto's satisfied smile at his success then his scowl at Sasuke disappeared as he stumbled and fell over yet again.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke took off for his brother as the clones, human and hawk left the field. Eyes red, Sasuke streaked across the field only to skid to a stop as Kakashi held Naruto. "Naruto – what's wrong?" He whispered looking from the slumped body of his brother to Kakashi.

"Exhaustion and you added to it by worrying him so you'd better have a good explanation Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly as he turned Naruto so that he was draped over his forearm. "Did something happen? Danzo or did a mission come up?" He rubbed Naruto's back as he asked his questions. Kakashi's eye went from Sasuke to the still approaching Anko.

Sasuke watched as Talon landed on Naruto's bent head and chirruped softly to Naruto. He squatted down in order to see Naruto's face. _He's wiped. Must have been training his ass off! And he was worrying enough about me to send Talon to find me – damn… _"Should I go get Lady Tsunade?" _If I hadn't let Anko talk me into having lunch with her, I'd have been here a lot sooner!_

"No, he'll be fine just give him a minute. Yamato, where's those pills Sakura left?" Kakashi asked of his silent friend.

"Tal…you found…him." Naruto said as he regained consciousness. "Stupid brother…Sai…Danzo…damn you…Sasuke." Naruto's hands reached for Sasuke's shoulders. Tired eyes checked Sasuke out and Naruto gave a relieved sigh to see his brother was okay.

Kakashi and Yamato grinned as Sasuke looked chagrined for not checking in with Naruto. Kakashi let Naruto fall forward and Sasuke caught him. "You'll probably hear it from Hinata too." Kakashi laughed when panic flashed in those black eyes.

"Huh, they do act like brothers – well what I guess brothers would act like." Anko stopped next to the men and crossed her arms. "What's up guys?" She looked them up and down. "How come he looks so beat up and the two of you look as fresh as daisies?" _Good enough to eat daisies! Mmm…_ Anko grinned and licked her lips.

Yamato blushed and wished desperately for his Anbu mask. He glanced at Kakashi who instead of seeming embarrassed, seemed interested by the appreciative gaze.

"Anko." Kakashi greeted her with a nod. "Naruto's learning his nature chakra, not much we can do but offer advice. …So why are you with Sasuke?" Placing his hands on his lean hips, he waited for an answer. _If something had happened, they would have already said so._

"You were…with a…woman!" Naruto turned his head on Sasuke's shoulder to look and his eyes went wide as saucers. "Anko! She's…crazy and…too _old…_for you!" Naruto whispered but they all heard and Kakashi and Yamato lost it while Anko moved forward her fist aimed at Naruto's face.

Red faced but laughing, Sasuke pulled his brother away from Anko's wrath. "I'm going to take him home. That okay? You're finished right Naruto? Hey wait – what's your nature chakra anyway?" There'd been so much going on that he'd forgotten. "Water, earth, lightning or wind?"

"Wait Sasuke. Naruto, take this. You don't want to worry your fiancée." Yamato approached and gave Naruto two pills to swallow with water. "I'll hold the rest for tomorrow okay? Two o'clock." Yamato waited until he got Naruto's tired smile. "We'll see you then. Get some rest Naruto." Already he was experiencing the miracle that was Naruto – he cared for the teen.

Sasuke looked at him in question when Naruto spoke. "New sensei from Mama, he's to help me somehow. We'll get the story tomorrow." Already the pills were starting to work combining with the fox's chakra so some of his strength was returning. Naruto stood instead of slumping heavily in his brother's arms but his limbs were still shaky so he threw an arm around Sasuke. He held tight to Sasuke's shirt and looked his brother in the eye. "Wind – pretty cool huh? It's rare too – wind." Naruto was nodding and waiting for Sasuke to acknowledge his special chakra.

Sasuke noted the smug look on Naruto's face and felt his excitement. "Yeah, not as cool as fire or lighting but still cool." He reminded his brother that he already knew how to control two nature chakras. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's weak punch. "So what did you do? I know you haven't mastered it already!" Sasuke looked from Naruto to Kakashi. _No way – not so soon! But this is Naruto. If my idiot little brother did this in one day…huh, that's my Naruto._

"No but he has accomplished what many would think impossible. The first step is complete! Look around Sasuke." Kakashi gestured at the ground around them where leaves danced about the ground as the wind blew gently. When the teen didn't get it he started to explain but Anko beat him to it.

"**No freaking way!** He's already learned how to focus the wind chakra enough to cut these leaves all to pieces! And he was using clones too! Shadow clones and wind! DAMN! You're not human!" Anko's eyes were bugging as she stared at Naruto.

"Oh he's human." Sasuke said proud of Naruto despite his jealousy that Naruto had accomplished so much in one day. "A touch of fox and a lot of idiot but human." He reached over and lightly slapped Naruto's cheek.

"Gee thanks." Naruto said ending with a huge yawn. "Insults – all the time insults." A weak hand popped Sasuke on the back of the head.

"Let's go home Naruto. You can tell me all about it and I'll…tell you what went down with me. I'm afraid it's more crap about me being an Uchiha!" Sasuke's voice lowered and he looked back at Anko. It was half trusting and half apprehensive that look. "Anko…Kakashi…"

"I'll handle it kid. Get your brother home. Watch yourself Naruto – I'm going to get you for that old comment!" In her hand was a kunai that she stroked with one finger.

Sasuke nodded and with Naruto attached to his hip, started towards home. Talon flew above them and Sasuke had to stifle his laughter as Naruto whispered that she was old compared to them. _Leave it to Naruto to try and make me laugh._

No one spoke as the two teens slowly left the field then when they reached the tree line, Sasuke took them up. Even from this distance they could see the peace they brought to each other.

"So what's up Anko? I haven't seen that hollow-eyed look on Sasuke's face in a long time. Who put it there?" _What did he mean about crap from being a Uchiha?_

Anko noticed the change immediately. His easy-going, laid back attitude had been in place for the boys but now he was all business. He was going to protect those two. She nodded. "I did. I thought it was time he learned the consequences of being cursed by Orochimaru and I want to tell you something Kakashi!" Anko stepped close until there was just a breath of space between them. She stared into his one exposed eye. "I'm going stand by his side – no in front of Sasuke. Orochimaru will not have him as long as I'm alive. Wherever you and this group goes – I go. Just consider me a part of the freaking team!" She jabbed a finger in his chest to emphasize the point.

Kakashi gave a slow long blink. "Just went on between you two?" He inhaled softly when her finger which lay just above the zipper to his vest began to make slow circles. "…Does Sasuke know what you intend? Anko…" He said softly as a new atmosphere began to form around them. Kakashi was very aware that Yamato was watching yet he didn't pull away.

"Nothing much, a conversation. He needs me and I swore to help him. Sasuke may not want it but I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward until she was touching him chest to chest. "Let's go have dinner and…talk. I think I'm going to enjoy being so close one of the villages' best – is that best in _all_ areas – shinobi. Mmm, I'll take out Orochimaru, save that boy and maybe get a little, scratch that, get a lot for myself." Anko chuckled softly as Yamato got choked.

Kakashi was turned on. Anko had always been a looker and sexy just seemed to roll off of her but this was the first time she'd aimed that sexiness his way. "I think we should talk, this is a…delicate situation for Sasuke and Naruto, for us all really. As for the other…" Kakashi looked into her upturned face, smooth skin and wet lips. "Maybe one day you'll find out. Hey…" He jerked softly as Anko touched his thigh and pulled out his book.

"I'm a lot more interesting that this but maybe we should…discuss a few chapters over dinner." Anko stood on tip toe and breathed gently against the mask covering Kakashi's face. "Coming?" She turned and laughed to see Yamato staring at them with his mouth hanging open. "Later." Anko waved at him then opened the book to a certain chapter. "Oh yes, page 108 would be fun." She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi and looked him up and down.

Kakashi chuckled lowly. Even though he constantly reread each of the Make Out series, he knew them by heart. Page 108 was quite naughty. "See you tomorrow Tenzo. Get some rest, I think tomorrow will be a busy day."

Yamato didn't bother to correct Kakashi just muttered. "Not as busy as your night is going to be!" _What has Lady Tsunade gotten me involved in? As if Naruto wasn't a constant surprise, now this thing with Anko and Kakashi. Damn sensei, I didn't' know you had it in you! I'd better step up my game, I feel as if they're all speeding by me. _He watched as Kakashi put his hand on the small of Anko's back and grinned. "I wonder who'll come out on top in that relationship." Yamato slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized there was a second meaning to his innocent inquiry. "Think of something else, think of something else!" Yamato headed in the opposite direction trying to erase the images in his head.

* * *

**They **hadn't talked much on the way home. Sasuke seemed to need some time to think. Naruto walked through the door prepared to be chastised but Hinata just pointed towards the shower and began to prepare a light snack. Before she could question Sasuke about his day, Sakura and Takeshi showed up.

Trying to forestall his family, Sasuke started talking. "So what'd I miss with Sai? I was thinking the three of us should just meet up with that guy, present a united front. I know you already met him Takeshi but he and Danzo should know that if they mess with one – they mess with us all. What?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from his tea.

"A united front? You don't want to threaten him and tell him to stay away from us? From Naruto?" Sakura asked kind of surprised by Sasuke's words. "What's going on Sasuke? You look a little sick." She moved away from the counter where she'd been helping Hinata to feel Sasuke's head.

"Leave him be Sakura." Naruto said exiting the bathroom. "You'll go with me to the rink?" He stopped by Sasuke's chair and touched his back.

"Yeah…you too Takeshi. I…I'm going to need my brothers." Sasuke looked over at Takeshi who seemed surprised at first then the man nodded already silently offering his support. "I'm not hiding anything from you guys." He told the girls. "Just let talk to them first, okay?"

Sakura frowned but Hinata smiled softly and went to him. "Sure Sasuke. We'll be here for you too." She hugged him then stepped into Naruto's arms. "You guys eat something before you go. Will you eat dinner there or at Ichiraku's?" Hinata didn't say anything as she felt the slight tremors in Naruto's muscles. She just laid her head against his chest.

"Ichiraku's I think. We still gotta tell him about Sai too." Naruto hugged Hinata then leaned over the table reaching for some food.

"Okay. Sit Naruto and eat." Hinata guided him to a chair. "Don't keep him out too late, please." Her eyes touched on Takeshi then Sasuke.

"Of course not Hinata." Takeshi said getting a nod from Sasuke. They all ate the quick snack before the men departed for the rink, Talon went too.

With Naruto in the middle, Talon on his shoulder, they headed for the skating rink. The sun was just going down and a warm breeze blew through the streets. Couples were out and about and some older kids were still playing or training. A few people were shopping and others were just out enjoying the beautiful evening.

"Long damn day but it's a nice night." A yawn.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Summoning, is it hard to learn?"

"I thought it was but it'll probably be easy for you."

"You want to summon toads? I was thinking about learning it too but not toads. Maybe birds, of course my lady can call on them but I thought I should learn it too."

"Yeah? Well you've got an affinity for birds. Anko offered to teach me how to summon snakes."

"Snakes?" From both brothers.

"Yeah, kinda creeps me out too but I don't want toads either. What else is there?"

"Kakashi's got dogs right? And Lady Tsunade Slugs."

"There's turtles too but I don't see you with a turtle!" Some laughter.

"I was thinking…."

"Yeah?"

"What about…what about cats? Like tigers or something like that."

Thoughtful silence. "We can ask, right? Got to be something in the archives. Mama or Dad will know. We'll find out."

"So who's this Anko?"

"Wild woman! And older than us – more your age or close to it. You two should meet, she's older but sexy now that I think about it but you'd better hurry up - I think Sasuke's trying to hook up with her! Guess he wants an experienced woman." The laughter was just there under the surface then exploded out as Sasuke chased Naruto for talking about his sex life and Takeshi chased him for more information on the sexy Anko.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Making Deals**_

**"You **trust her? I mean she just came at you out of the blue Sasuke. Just because you both have curse marks doesn't mean much." Takeshi looked up from his bowl of ramen to look at him and Naruto who was strangely silent.

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought the same thing but…it feels real, like she means what she says. Anko wants to help me." Even now the feel of her arms around him and her words soothed him. "I can't explain it and it embarrasses the hell out of me to try and explain it!" He yelled his cheeks red, eyes on his untouched ramen. "…My mom – that's what her touch reminded me of." In order to stop rambling on, Sasuke took a mouthful of noodles.

Naruto looked out at the rink. They'd gotten the ramen to go and stayed at the rink to talk. His winged boy was flying about the rink gazing up at the night. Even though he'd told Talon to go out and enjoy the night, the hawk had wanted to stay so now he flew around the darkened rink occasionally stopping to listen and eat the dried meat that Naruto always kept with him.

Tomorrow was opening day and everything was ready. His mangers had been waiting on him and they'd gone over the place twice. There had been a dry run while he'd trained and their reports said that it had gone smoothly. Everything worked and they had plenty of skates. Ayame had trained all the employees and would be with him for the opening. Naruto felt so grateful for her help and anything she asked of him, he would do. All that was left was for his nerves to calm down and to do that, he would focus on Sasuke.

"How did you let go?" Naruto asked before slurping down some noodles. "I never had that feeling until a year ago. Lying there with my head on her breasts, her arms about me, the scent only she has, her warmth, Mama's heart beating with mine…it's always hard to let go. I get scared sometimes that it's not real or that I'll never have that feeling again." His voice never left the table where the three of them sat. The only sounds were of Talon's wings, their movements and the sounds of them eating.

"I'd forgotten that. I remember my mother thanks to the phoenix. I had her for so short a time… My grandmother was there of course, she hugged me and it was comforting but until just now – I'd forgotten my mother's touch." Takeshi's voice was deeper, full of regret and envy. "To have that back…you should go with that feeling Sasuke." A shiver raced down Takeshi's back as the phoenix pulled those memories up from the depths of his mind. His eyes got wet and he had to put his chopsticks down to wipe away tears.

"He's right Sasuke. I don't think she's able to fake feelings like that and though she's promised to help out, Mama's got final say. If she's up to something, we'll find out before she can hurt you but for your sake, I hope it's real too." Naruto nodded at him a smile in his eyes.

The embarrassment was long gone, almost from the second Naruto spoke. They all shared the same feelings and wants. It was instinct for Sasuke to turn his back on something that made him feel this much but this time his heart fought that instinct strongly and now with Naruto and Takeshi's blessings, he was looking forward to seeing Anko again. _Will the feeling still be there tomorrow or was it just the moment and forever gone? God I hope…I hope it still the same!_

Takeshi cleared his throat. "You ready to hear about Sai now?" _Thanks my lady, thank you. _"It's getting late and we promised Hinata we'd get the baby home so he could get some rest." He laughed when Naruto frowned at that. "Yeah, you got extra chakra but you still look like something the fox dragged in!" Takeshi teased.

Sasuke focused on Naruto and saw the shadows under his eyes. "Little idiot, you never know when to stop do you?" There was no malice in his voice, it was brotherly affection. "Yeah, tell me about the spy. When do I get to meet him?" He reached over and tousled Naruto's hair; they shared a smile then got on with their talk.

* * *

**Lying** in bed next to Hinata, Naruto yawned. He'd slept like the dead but now he was good to go. She was curled into his chest still sleeping. Like a siren's call, Naruto's hand went to her long hair and the smooth skin of her back. _Next to being loved by parents, being loved by her is the best. I wonder how it will feel when we have kids._

Smiling he kissed the top of her head and kept still letting her sleep. There wasn't any training this morning. About ten, he was to be at the rink to prepare for the opening at noon. Everybody was coming, everybody he knew which excited him and scared him to death. "Oh boy. But I can do this! I can. I got good employees and my angel, Ayame – I can't fail!" Naruto whispered and pulled Hinata closer as he gave himself a pep talk.

"Ayame's your angel? When did that happen? Do I need my whip?" Hinata's sleepy voice asked. She kissed a puckered nipple then hugged Naruto tightly.

"That's not funny sweetheart." Naruto said dryly making her laugh. "Ayame's my business angel. You're my sexy, sweet, _dangerous_ angel!" He rolled over and trapped his lover beneath him.

Hinata giggled when he tickled her. She reached up and cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. "Good morning my love. Ready for today? Ready to earn that first yen?" She looked him over and marveled that he looked so good after all his hard work yesterday. "Tell Kyuubi good morning and thank you." Her hand skimmed down his chest to his tummy.

Naruto's stomach jumped. "He can hear you. What are you going to do with that hand sweetheart? Hi-na-ta!" His eyes closed in pleasure.

"Yes Na-ru-to? You like that? Yeah I know you do." Hinata laughed as she answered her own question. The pleasure/pain on Naruto's face told her all. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was still early – time enough for some loving.

* * *

**She** sat between his legs as he leaned against the wall. "Anko? Maternal? Now that's unexpected." Hinata held Naruto's hand and compared the size of his to hers – it was at least twice as large as her and so strong. She placed his hand against her heart and held it there. "But is Sasuke okay? He looked freaked." Sasuke was as dear to her heart as Neji and it bothered her that Anko could mess up his nerves like that.

Naruto stroked her bare hip with his other hand then kissed her ear. "He was freaked, not by just what happened with Anko but about what she told him about Orochimaru. I'm going to talk to Pervy Sage, there's got to be a way to release both of them from this curse! But she's right; Sasuke's got to get stronger. If we could track the bastard down and kill him then we wouldn't have to worry but he's been on the run for years! Pervy Sage has never been able to catch him. We have to wait until he comes for Sasuke and we know he's coming – soon. Him and me – you hooked up with the popular crowd sweetheart. We're wanted by everybody!" There wasn't pride in Naruto's voice but disgust at the fact that it was what he and Sasuke could be that drew people - weapons, not who they were – humans.

"I am lucky, really and truly. I fell in love with my childhood crush and Sasuke, the dream of all the girls our age is one of my very best friends. I know telling you not to worry is useless but Naruto – both of you are training hard and growing stronger. There aren't many Chunin as strong as you guys – as any of us! We all stand together Naruto so neither you or Sasuke will ever be taken from us. Oh!" Hinata gasped as Naruto's hands came around her to hold her tight. "It's okay Naruto, I know." She couldn't move but didn't mind, Hinata was where she wanted to be.

Naruto hid his face in her hair. _ Nothing is impossible with Hinata at my side and me at Sasuke's. Takeshi too! We'll be fine – I swear it on the Hokage who came before – I'll protect what's mine! _"I love you and I'd like nothing better than to love you again but we should get going. There's money to be made!" His old optimism had returned and he scooted forward still holding Hinata and teasing them both. He picked her up, kissed her then headed for the bathroom.

Hinata laughed to see his apprehension give way to excitement. Nothing ever held her Naruto down for long. "Make us rich baby!" She hugged his neck.

* * *

**The **doors were opened to a crowd of hundreds. "Ayame…its too many people! They won't all fit!" He whispered as his eyes went wide at all the people. The street was packed with people and kids. "What do I do?" Naruto's voice squeaked.

She stepped to his side and took his hand. "Greet your customers Naruto. Thank them and welcome them. Most are just curious and won't stay to skate but they'll probably come back later." She squeezed his hand. "Look who's here Naruto." Ayame rested her chin on his shoulder willing him to relax.

He did look and out front was Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all grinning. Naruto began to relax. Genma was there, Kotetsu, Izumo even Ibiki! Many of them were people he knew, his friends.

"**Thank you all for coming! The Uzumaki Skating Rink is now open! Welcome, come in and please – Have Fun!" **Naruto threw open his arms, smiling wide.

Konohamaru ran up to him. "How much Boss?" The boy was all but bouncing. He was excited to finally be able to skate when he wanted to and excited for his friend.

Naruto told him the price then took Konohamaru's money. "Alright! I'm first. Bet you guys can't catch me!" He challenged his friends then raced inside.

"Konohamaru – wait up!" Udon called as he dug up the coins needed and thrust them at Naruto.

Moegi politely handed her money to Naruto and bowed then ran past Udon laughing all the way.

"See, nothing to it." Ayame hugged Naruto. "You send them in and we'll take care of everything else." She kissed his cheek then scooped the money out of his hands. "I'll put this in a special place – you always keep the first yen you make, you know."

Ayame winked at Lady Tsunade and Iruka before entering the rink. They and Hinata plus his brothers had all stood to one side letting Naruto handle the opening on his own. Their pride and gratitude was clearly obvious. With a sense of satisfaction at the help she was able to offer, Ayame made her way inside. She could hear Naruto welcoming the customers and inviting them to have a look around. "It's going to be a great day!"

Hinata spontaneously hugged Lady Tsunade then Iruka. She was so proud of Naruto right now. "Isn't he great?" Hinata laughed before rushing in to help out with the crowd. Although Naruto hadn't asked, she was going to learn as much about the business as possible. She was his life partner after all.

Shikamaru who was also in the crowd watched with a smug smile on his face. For some reason he was really proud of Naruto and his village. Things were finally beginning to look up for his friend. Glancing around at all the people he also noticed an oddly placed shadow. Being a Nara, shadows were something they watched out of habit. Following that shadow, he saw Sai up on a rooftop. "Damn, so troublesome. If you want to meet Naruto then come down here!" He muttered then left the crowd and leapt up on to a roof then made his way to Sai's side.

"You should just check it out if you're curious. I wouldn't bother Naruto though; this is a big day for him." Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets as his eyes went back down to the scene below.

"I am…curious but this is fine. I do not wish to interrupt Uzumaki. He looks so…happy." Sai glanced up and saw Shikamaru's smile and noted that he was happy too.

"He is. This is a big deal for Naruto and he complained about all the details and being nervous and stuff but he never gave up and kept moving forward. He's handling it all like a pro. Hah! He's already acting much like his mother!" Shikamaru shook his head. When it came time, Naruto was going to be damn good Hokage.

"His mother?" Sai switched his gaze to Lady Tsunade. She was on the arm of Lord Hyuga. She was laughing at something the lord said but her eyes were on her son and they were full of pride and something soft. Just then Naruto turned and ran to her. He gave Lady Tsunade a hug and Lord Hyuga one as well. They all looked so happy.

"Running a business is good training for Naruto. Being able to handle small crisis and taking care of things swiftly as well as keeping the customers happy – it's the same as being Hokage but on a smaller scale. But then with so many people willing to help Naruto, he can't help but succeed." Shikamaru noted that Sai had leaned forward watching Naruto's every move until he disappeared inside the rink.

"So even now he's working to become Hokage…interesting." Sai stood. "I should go; I'm keeping you from enjoying the opening." A weird feeling was swirling inside him again. Sai wanted more than anything to go down there and see what it was that made them all smile and laugh.

"Look, I'll set something up for you to meet Naruto. Maybe even today, that okay with you?" He'd had a chance to talk to Naruto earlier and knew that after a few hours, Naruto would leave Ayame, a clone and his staff in charge of the rink and go back to training. Since their talk yesterday, Shikamaru also knew that Naruto and Sasuke were both anxious to make contact with Sai so maybe they could find some time later this afternoon.

Sai paused. Danzo was not pleased that he had not met Naruto and he did want to meet him but at the same time, he was reluctant. "If…if he has the time – yes." He blinked at Shikamaru.

"I'll see what I can do. You'll be at home?" Shikamaru was curious too about what Sai did in his off time.

"I – yes. Yes, I'll go home and you can find me there." It would be better than going to headquarters and sitting in silence.

"Right. Later then." Shikamaru lifted his hand then jumped off the roof.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's up to you." Sai muttered as he watched the street and the crowd a little longer unwilling to go just yet.

* * *

**Anko** walked slowly out to the field where Sasuke was training with Naruto. She was sweating ever so slightly, not because of the heat but because Lady Tsunade had scared her that badly.

She'd been about to go to Naruto's new skating thing when she'd been drawn to the side by a couple of Anbu. They escorted her to the Hokage's office where she'd waited for over an hour for the lady to arrive.

The night before she and Kakashi had had dinner and talked about Sasuke. The subject of them had hardly come up but he had kissed her goodnight. She remembered the feeling of that nerve shattering kiss but not seeing his face nor of him eating dinner! _Must have used that damn Sharingan! Kakashi – I'll get that mask off you yet! Clothes too!_ Anko laughed out loud as thinking of Kakashi's sexy body calmed her nerves.

Her thoughts returned to the meeting with Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata. She'd been surprised to see the two female Chunin with the Hokage. It seemed Hinata was going to be learning some basic healing and working under the other two but first the three of them wanted know just what the hell she'd done to Sasuke.

The pink-haired girl had been the most vocal, demanding answers like what in the world Anko intended then the Hyuga girl had laid Anko bare with that stare of hers, watching every move, blink and fucking twitch. _Bitches! …But no, they love him and are just trying to protect Sasuke from being hurt. Guess it was to be expected with me showing up like that and saying I'd protect him. I don't think I explained myself well but how can I explain something I don't understand myself, dammit! Sasuke reminds me so much of me – the pain and longing in his eyes. While he hides his pain by pulling back from others, I hide mine by getting in people's faces._

_Ah Sasuke, do you know how much they care? What I wouldn't have given for such love but now…now I can give it to you. Ha love! I don't know a damn thing about love but whatever this feeling is…I have it only for you. All these years of watching kids and I finally have one, well sorta._

Anko reached the training field but stopped where she was to watch. The number of Narutos were greatly reduced from yesterday. There were only eleven clones today and they plus the original were all being drenched by a waterfall. That kid Yamato was sitting and watching the blond train. Sasuke, Kakashi and Takeshi were sitting and talking while looking over a scroll. At times Kakashi demonstrated several hands signs for them.

**Anko's mind drifted back an hour ago:**

As bad as Sakura and Hinata had been, facing Lady Tsunade was worse. Anko could still see her and remembered her stare. The woman had braced her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her fingers. The Hokage's face was blank as she let the girls ask their questions. At some point, Hinata had looked at the Hokage and nodded.

"It seems you do care about Sasuke but you're unsure of yourself. I think you should stay away from him." Tsunade's voice and tone had been dismissing.

"No! No freak-…umm no ma'am I can't do that." Anko finished quietly and started playing with her fingers. "We share something – he and I. Only I can save him!" She stepped forward aggressively.

"Only you? You who Orochimaru abandoned like so much trash! You who couldn't stop him from cursing Sasuke in the first damn place! You who strut around this village making a nuisance of yourself! You're all mouth and have little damn sense!" Tsunade slammed a fist down on her desk and made the whole floor tremble. There was fire in her eyes and insane strength running through her body.

Anko jerked back shaking like a leaf. _Shit – I made her very angry but…what she said…that's not true, not all of it…is it?_ Looking over at Sakura she saw condemnation and suspension in the girl's eyes. Hinata's face remained clear, her kekkei genkai still active but Anko could read nothing from the girl, good or bad.

Tsunade walked quietly around the desk and stopped before Anko, hands on her hips. "You don't know anything at all about Sasuke except that he lost his entire family because of his older brother and that he has that damn curse mark!" She took a breath and stepped closer. "You scared him with your words and actions." Tsunade hissed.

"He looked sick – sick to the heart and stomach after being with you." Sakura told Anko wrapping her arms about her waist. "I couldn't help him." And that still bothered her.

"He told Naruto and Takeshi what happened – all of it. Sasuke's no longer alone in this world." Hinata moved to Anko's side. "His mother was one of the few people Sasuke remembers with affection and misses terribly. You made him think of her and he missed it – her touch. It was in the way you held him." Hinata's lavender eyes stared into Anko's dark ones. "You say you share something and that you can save him but so far all you've done is scare him and make him miss someone he loved. I'll tell you now Anko, you may be a Jonin but if you hurt Naruto's brother anymore than you already have – I'll kill you myself!" Her eyes flashed and her hands turned into fists. "If you are serious about protecting him and saving him _**then get to know him first! Learn who Sasuke is! Always treat him as someone special because he is! So far all you've done is talk and talk is cheap! Prove yourself to him and us because you have to go through us to get to him! Damn you Anko – you've given him hope and if you kill it…" **_Hinata broke off as Lady Tsunade put an arm around her. "I'm sorry Mama Tsunade, I shouldn't have interfered." Hinata turned her face into Tsunade's chest and tried to calm down.

"Its fine Hinata, you know Sasuke almost as well as Naruto. You're his sister now." Tsunade kissed Hinata's head then looked back at Anko. "You say you're there for Sasuke – for him but this affects all of us. He's ours first and what hurts him, hurts us." Even as she comforted Hinata, Tsunade looked at Anko like a bug under a microscope.

"There's something else Anko. Just who the hell are you to tell Kakashi that you've decided to join their team? Yes! He was here in my office first thing to tell me of your little declaration. Whatever may or may not happen between you and Kakashi means nothing when it comes to Sasuke's peace of mind! Unlike you – he put Sasuke first!" Tsunade rubbed that fact in Anko's face.

Hinata and Sakura looked at the Hokage in shock then turned those wide lavender and green eyes on Anko. _Kakashi and Anko? They're going to hook up?!_

Red faced Anko squeaked. "He told you about…us?" She was proud of her sexuality and was looking forward to spending time with hunk called the Copy Ninja but he'd run and told the Hokage about them!

Tsunade resisted smirking at the fear and embarrassment on the Jonin's face. "I don't have details but Kakashi mentioned that the two of you would be…dating. I don't care what happens between you and Kakashi; he's old enough to look out for himself –." She broke off when Hinata squeezed her waist.

"Don't hurt him either." Hinata said. "We've invited him to be in the wedding. He's family too." She explained for Tsunade and Anko.

Tsunade nodded her understanding but at the same time, Sasuke was still the priority. "Be careful Anko. Today my son opened his business and instead of holding onto the joy and pride that brings me, I learn that his brother may be threatened with a false relationship simply because you two share a curse mark."

Anko felt like she was about to explode. She wanted to rant and yell and curse and hit and kick and spit but she didn't forget who it was she faced – the Hokage. If she went on the offensive, whatever was left of her ass when Lady Tsunade got through with it, Hinata and Sakura would take care of it. "It's not like that!" She said with soft emphasis. Anko stood at attention to control herself.

"I'm very…attracted to Kakashi as he is to me and yeah, I'd like to find out if there's…more." Anko looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Lady Tsunade – Naruto - you had time to learn to love him but you cared before that right? Some say that if it wasn't for him, you would have never returned!" The defiance left Anko. "When I told Sasuke about Orochimaru and that the curse would make him vulnerable to him for as long as the man lived…Sasuke couldn't take it in. He started to fall apart and I couldn't stand it! He needed someone to hold him and tell him it would be okay and I did that! I wanted to do that – it felt…right.

"I don't know him but just like Kakashi, I want to know him – them. My heart is telling me this is what I need to do and that's…never happened before." Anko suddenly looked weak and she sat down. "If it's confusing the hell out of Sasuke well then he's not the only one! I want a chance. This is my chance to prove that I'm more than just a ninja, more than fragile goods or trash left behind by Orochimaru." Anko scrubbed her hands over her face at those words. "My lady you took a chance loving Naruto and it worked. Can't I have a chance at doing the same for Sasuke…and maybe Kakashi?" She looked up at the three women before her.

They looked at each other. Sakura shrugged unsure of the Jonin who'd always done the unexpected. Hinata blinked and looked at Anko for several long moments. "I want to say give her a try but…Mama?" The lavender eyes she rested on Tsunade were confused.

Tsunade stroked Hinata's long hair. "I was all set to send you out to the border and let you patrol there for the next year Anko if you'd come in here strutting and talking big or glossed over what happened with Sasuke. Instead you showed a soft spot I wasn't sure you had and even if Orochimaru abandoned you – it was one of the kindest things he's ever done." The Hokage spoke softly. "Your relationship with Kakashi is none of my business unless it interferes with your duties to me and this village. As for Sasuke…ask him. Ask him if he wants you as his protector. You showed a lot emotion to us here today now show that same passion to Sasuke. If you're serious then we don't have a problem, well not much of a problem but cause him one moment of hurt and you will regret it Anko." Tsunade warned. The brooding teen had become special to her even after all he'd done to hurt Naruto. But Naruto forgave him and so she had too and now Sasuke was family.

Tsunade let go of Hinata and once again rested her hands on her hips. "I've spoken as Sasuke's family member – aunt/mother – whatever and now you have to deal with the Hokage." The atmosphere was tense once again.

"Mitarashi Anko!" Said woman jumped to her feet. "Don't you ever – _ever_ presume to make demands or declarations to _my shinobi_! You do not have that power. You may make a request to be assigned to Kakashi's team, you may suggest to Kakashi that you could help but you will not do and say as you please without asking me or your immediate supervisor! Do you understand?!" Tsunade poked a finger in the woman's chest.

"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!" Anko shivered even with her spine ramrod straight.

"Good. You're to report to Kakashi and talk to Sasuke then I expect you to send him here so that I may know his answer and if he wants to spend time with you then I'll talk Ibiki. You won't have any other contact with him until I say otherwise. Repeat."

Sakura and Hinata had backed away from the Hokage. This Hokage was a little scary. They held hands and were glad they'd never had to face this Tsunade.

"Dismissed. Get out of my office Anko and if you can help it, don't disturb my son's training or you won't like our next meeting." Tsunade didn't wait to see Anko's quick agreement but went back to her desk. The edge was still there in her voice as she said, "Girls let's get to work."

* * *

**Those** were the last words she heard as she hurried out of the Hokage's office. She didn't even look at Hinata and Sakura, the only thing she knew was that she wanted away from Lady Tsunade. Anko had rushed off towards the academy and hadn't slowed down until she began to near Sasuke and his friends.

Her eyes were fixed on two men Sasuke and Kakashi. She needed to talk to both of them but after being yelled at by Lady Tsunade, she'd talk to Sasuke first. Anko took a deep breath then leapt over the edge of the waterfall.

When Naruto stopped yelling, his brothers and uncle looked up to see what was wrong. He stood with his hands on his hips watching a woman walk towards them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled wondering if his brother needed him.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto to Kakashi and Takeshi then stood. "Go back to work! I'll be okay!" Seeing Naruto hesitate made Sasuke smile. "Train!"

The dozen Narutos sighed and nodded, watched Anko for a minute more then turned back to the waterfall. He'd use his emotions to make this happen for if she hurt his brother….

"Anko." Kakashi greeted her a little wary. It hadn't been his intention to tell Lady Tsunade of what might be happening between them but those hazel eyes had probed deep and he'd found himself telling most of what had occurred between them. Now he wondered if he'd damaged whatever they'd started last night. Sighing he resigned himself to being rejected. "This is Satome Takeshi, Naruto and Sasuke's older brother – Mitarashi Anko." He introduced Anko to the young man. "Umm, why are you here?"

Takeshi could feel the tension between the three and thought he should leave but since Naruto was training, it was his responsibility to look out for Sasuke. "Hello. You may call me Takeshi." He bowed to Anko. _Naruto was right. There's something earthy – quite sexy about her but I think there's something going on between her and Kakashi. Interesting…_

"Uh yeah – hey Takeshi. Just Anko's fine." She nodded her head shortly at the tall man. He was a cutie but she knew who it was she wanted. "You – we'll talk tonight, my place. Be there – eight o'clock. Don't make me find you Kakashi." Anko jerked him down by his vest and stared into his shocked eye. "You owe me." Her tongue traced his lips through the mask before letting him go again. Done with Kakashi she turned to face Sasuke whose mouth was hanging open.

Feeling more herself, Anko chuckled and gently pushed his chin up. "Adult business but now… Sasuke, I'd like to talk with you, okay? Afterwards you're supposed to report to the Hokage about your decision. Oh and Kakashi," Anko didn't like humbling herself especially in front of witnesses but it was all or nothing and she wanted it all. "Hatake Kakashi, may I join in helping train your team? Of course it will have to be approved by Ibiki and Lady Tsunade." Anko bowed before the tall Jonin so no one saw the grimaces she made as she made the formal request.

Kakashi, recovered from her licking now chuckled. Apparently Lady Tsunade had put the fear of the Hokage into Anko! "Personally I'd love to have your help but I think everything depends on Sasuke." He reached out and lifted Anko's face using his thumb to rub her bottom lip then smirked when she kissed his thumb. "Sasuke, you willing to talk to Anko?" Finally he looked at the teen then got a little embarrassed to see both boys watching them curiously.

"Birds and the bees later. I think I've got the experience of giving that talk now." Kakashi remarked ruefully then frowned when both boys covered their mouths and looked to Naruto. "In that case, I'll sit in while Naruto gives you guys the talk!" He groused.

Takeshi held his sides as he laughed. "Don't…need it! I am over twenty!" He forced out the words between laughs. "But Sasuke…green! You are!" Takeshi jerked away when Sasuke sent a sharp kick his way.

Red in the face Sasuke glanced up glad to see Naruto wasn't watching or had heard anything but he was sure the grinning Takeshi would tell him all. "You wanted to talk right? Well let's go!" He faced a softly smiling Anko and his embarrassment only grew.

Anko tried not to laugh but she couldn't help her tender smile at thinking Sasuke didn't know anything about girls. Carefully she approached him and took his hand gently waiting for him to pull back but when he didn't she squeezed his damp hand. "Later Kakashi." She nodded at Takeshi and led Sasuke away.

"Keep your mouth shut Takeshi!" Sasuke warned but knew his words fell on deaf ears when Takeshi just grinned widely and waved. "Big brother Idiot!" He forced himself not to smile as Takeshi barked out a sharp laugh.

"Well back to learning how to summon. What?" Kakashi asked when Takeshi gave him an appraising look.

"That's a handful, you up for the job?" There was a male knowing look on Takeshi's face as he glanced back at Anko's curvy figure.

Kakashi looked at the swing of Anko's hips as she walked away. "Not a problem." Confidence rang in his voice and his eye was full anticipation.

Takeshi laughed again. "Things are sure getting to be interesting around here. Sensei I look forward to learning from you." Takeshi bowed formerly then stood up a gleam in his eyes. They stared at each other before bending over in laughter.

Yamato looked over and wondered what the two of them found to be so funny.

* * *

**Danzo** sat looking out his window when the smell of tea alerted him that someone was in his office with him. "Who are you?" He gripped his cane tightly wondering if Princess Tsunade had done something totally out of character and sent an assassin after him.

"I'm surprised Danzo-sama. I expected better senses from the founder of Anbu Black Ops or was it that you were so lost in thought that you only now became aware of my presence." He chuckled. "No need to worry, I haven't come here to kill you – that is unless you make me." Kabuto told the old man as he turned to face him. Kabuto knelt and waited for the war hawk to speak.

Danzo looked at the cloaked and masked figure. He was dressed like one of his own men and knew how to enter a room undetected. The cup of steaming tea caught his attention and he wondered if it was poisoned despite the man's promise of not to kill.

"It's not poisoned but I did add some medicinal herbs that should help your pains. Please have it analyzed. Consider it a token from Lord Orochimaru, an overture towards a…partnership." Kabuto kept his kneeling position and never moved. The mask stayed firmly over his face. It wasn't necessary to hide his face but unless Danzo asked, he would keep it on. The fewer people who knew he was there the better.

"_Orochimaru! That bastard?!"_ Danzo lifted and slammed his cane against the floor. While he wanted control of Konohagakure, he didn't want it destroyed as Orochimaru had so recently tried to do. "Who are you and just how did you manage to enter this place undetected? And just why would I ever want to work with that snake? He's trying to destroy this village! _My village! _I need nothing from you or him – GET OUT!" He yelled then inhaled sharply. For a few minutes there he'd lost his calm and possibly given the masked man a weapon to be used against him. _Dammit! That encounter with Princess Tsunade and the fox then Sai's continued failures have put me on edge. Calm down! Orochimaru is as sneaky as the serpents he loves so much but he's still young compared to me and the years of experience I have. Let me hear what his servant has to say. No matter what, I'll make things work in my favor and in the end it will be I who rids Konoha of its greatest threat!_

"I don't think it's necessary for you to see my face but know that Konoha was once my home. Fortunately for me, Lord Orochimaru saw my talents and offered me a position at his right hand. I have learned much and now I am here to share his knowledge with you. Please Danzo-sama, hear me out. Let me tell you what Lord Orochimaru is offering and what he wants in return, you may find that you'll come out the winner in this arrangement." Kabuto's voice became forceful. "Otherwise, we'll take what we want and destroy your precious Konoha in the process!" _Of course that is still my master's goal, Konoha will fall. Now or later it makes no difference. So old man, what will it be?!_

Distrust was like the air in that room. Both knew neither could be trusted and both wished to use the other to accomplish selfish and destructive goals.

_A former Konoha ninja? Kabuto! He was reported to be working with Orochimaru, a traitor to the village for years! This whelp dares to threaten me?! Doesn't he realize just where he is?! Bastard, I will listen but you'd better watch your step! _"Speak servant of the snake! …Yakushi Kabuto…" Danzo thumped his cane against the floor. It wasn't only a sign of defiance but a signal to his personal ninjas to be ready for action should he decide this man needed killing.

Kabuto smiled behind his mask and stood aware of what Danzo was up to. On silent feet he moved back towards the door, not stepping outside but close enough to either escape or to see enemies coming. "We want the Uchiha. In return we will give you the Nine-Tailed Fox." He paused but when the cripple didn't speak Kabuto continued. "We've learned of the Hokage's feelings for the demon boy and I've no doubt her weak woman's emotions will make her incapable of running this village if she thinks the boy is dead. We will kill Naruto. Danzo-sama, you could step right in and take over as she grieves for her dead child." Kabuto's voice reflected his humor and disbelief at such a relationship. _It's ridiculous to think she's adopted him! The animal that almost killed me! _Anger replaced his humor, that and anticipation at having another chance to fuck Naruto up.

"Wait you said she will grieve – I thought you would be giving the boy to me." Danzo squinted at the masked man.

"The Hokage and the village will believe him to be dead. We may have to half kill him but we all know Naruto is not easy to kill; the fox's chakra protects him well. Lady Tsunade will grieve for she will believe him to be dead. I'm sure a man of your knowledge will be able to wipe the boy's mind and give him a new face. Naruto would truly be yours to do with as you wish." Kabuto watched carefully but Danzo didn't give away anything. The original Anbu was back in control.

"It could be…done." Danzo was excited. He'd debated on how to control Uzumaki. Threats to the boy wouldn't work but he was sure Naruto would cooperate with him if his loved ones were threatened but the fact there were so many people who now cared for the Jinchuriki that Danzo had been hard pressed to come up with a suitable plan. _With his mind clean, I could mold and shape him any way I wish! Even his use of the fox's chakra could be mine to control so that no one would recognize him! Ahh, the possibilities!_ "How do you propose coming up with a way to fool Princess Tsunade? She is a medical nin, she would recognize a fake body. Or does your plan include presumably destroying the body? She'll have to believe him dead because there will be nothing left of him." Danzo nodded. It was a good idea.

"So you are willing to enter a partnership with Lord Orochimaru? We'll help you get Naruto if you give us Sasuke." Kabuto reminded Danzo.

"Sasuke… You must know he does not compare to Naruto in power but still you wish to have him. So be it but I'm sure you know that Naruto and Sasuke are practically inseparable. Just as the Hokage has foolishly adopted that brat, those two have laid claim on each other as brothers. They are overly protective of each other." _So far they have both avoided meeting Sai. In order for this so-called partnership to work, I'll need the data Sai can bring me. I'll send someone after him once this meeting is over! I can't afford to let things go along at this pace. Sai will have to be bolder!_

Kabuto shook his head. "Things in Konoha have surely fallen off. Since Lady Tsunade has been put in charge, the village has become weak. Ninja don't need emotion to be ninja. You'll make this village strong Danzo-sama." Kabuto crossed one foot over the other and leaned into the wall. He threw out the compliments to stroke the old man's ego. In truth, if it wasn't for his Dead Soul Jutsu he might never have been able to enter the tightly watched village. He'd killed an old man then had him drop dead after just entering the gate, giving Kabuto the needed diversion to enter Konoha. Lady Tsuande was doing her all to protect Konoha. "I've a few ideas. Let's toss them around and see if we both can't change things the way we want them."

Danzo nodded. Admittedly he'd been at a loss for a new plan and maybe just maybe Orochimaru could help him out before his Anbu killed him. "Please – I'm listening."

* * *

**Sasuke **looked up when Talon soared overhead. He wondered if Naruto had sent the hawk to watch over him or had Talon done it on his own. Talon had shown several times that he could be protective of those he loved and Sasuke hoped he was considered one of those especially after that fiasco at the assessment test. They got along but he wondered what he really meant to Talon.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. _I'm worried about what a hawk thinks of me! But still, I should go hunting for him again – it couldn't hurt._

"What's so funny?" Anko asked. They'd been walking in silence for almost fifteen minutes. "Is that Naruto's hawk?" She still held his hand and the linked appendages swung gently between them.

"Yeah that's Talon. Just wondered if he was checking on me." Sasuke glanced at the woman. "So umm, you wanted to talk. What about?"

Anko scratched her cheek with one finger sort of embarrassed. "Actually I was ordered to talk to you. You know what happened yesterday? Well Lady Tsunade found out then she, Hinata and Sakura all jumped down my throat and more or less threatened to kill me if I hurt you." She dared to look at him then smiled to see his shocked eyes. "They love you Sasuke and they'll protect you to the death." Anko laughed softly to see his shy smile.

He rubbed a hand over his chest at the warmth that gathered there. _Not so long ago Lady Tsunade and even Hinata wanted my head on a platter. Sakura was mean to me but they all threatened Anko not to hurt me. They do love me! _Sasuke sighed deeply then whistled up at Talon. The hawk swooped low and brushed his face with some feathers making him laugh.

"It feels good to be loved huh?" Anko asked as shyness left his face to be replaced with pleasure. "I thought Orochimaru cared about me like that – a beloved child or at least pupil but he was incapable of such feelings." They'd stopped walking and were standing among the trees occasionally touched by sunlight as the wind ruffled the leaves.

"Sasuke…what happened between us yesterday – that has never happened to me before. Never Sasuke. Since I came back with this damned curse mark I haven't been able to get really close to anyone. Maybe it's the mark or the stigmata of being Orochimaru's favorite or maybe it's just me but I have few friends and certainly no one who loves me. I can't say that emotion yesterday was love either but I want to feel it again! Sasuke!" Anko turned and grabbed his other hand. Her face was screwed up as her mind raced and she tried to find the words to explain what she wanted without scaring the living daylights out of him.

"This is so damn hard!" Anko screamed scaring the birds and making Talon circle overhead before landing on Sasuke's head to angrily chirrup at her. "Hey – leave me alone! I'm trying to talk about something important here!" Anko yelled up at Talon who just pecked down at her.

"Quit you guys!" Sasuke laughed pleased to have Talon trying to protect him. He definitely owed the hawk a fresh kill now. "It's okay Talon, really." Sasuke pulled one hand away and lifted it to Talon and oh so gently stroked his feathered head. A huge smile crossed his face as Talon leaned into his hand.

"What is it?" Anko asked fascinated by that smile. Sasuke was known to rarely smile and even when he did – it was nothing this gorgeous.

"I almost killed Talon soon after he and Naruto got back. I've been worrying if Talon would ever truly forgive me but just like Naruto, he has. Such big hearts… I wish I had some treats to give him. Guess I'll just start carrying them around now." Sasuke spoke to himself mostly and tried to hold his head still so that Talon could make himself comfortable.

"Oh Sasuke, I want to find out if I have a big heart too. The only thing my heart has been doing is keeping me alive but I want more. I want to know love. Lady Tsunade said I needed to get to know you before saying things like I'm the only one who can protect you. I still feel that way but she's right – I don't know who Uchiha Sasuke is and I'd like a chance to find out. She said she'd allow me to help you guys train if you agree. We can spend time together. Maybe I can be to you what Lady Tsunade is to Naruto or at least something close to that." Anko squeezed the hand she held with both of hers. She was anxious in a way she'd never been before. She wanted this, him, this feeling.

Sasuke grew still. "And Kakashi? Are you using me to get close to him? I'm just a kid and I've got family so is it Kakashi you really want? He seemed willing, there's no reason to pretend emotions for - !" He broke off when Anko stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. His breath hitched in his lungs and without conscious thought leaned into her embrace then slowly circled her waist.

Anko let out a relieved breath and hugged Sasuke's back. "What I want from you and Kakashi are two very different things. Kakashi I want as a lover, possibly more but that's between me and him and you – I want that kid who has family but no mother or maybe older sister!" She joked. "I want to care for you Sasuke. Just so you know I've never felt this for another person and until and if I have kids of my own – I don't think I ever will again." She stroked his back trying to comfort him but her actions softened her muscles and adjusted her body in the way to make him most comfortable which surprisingly made her feel good too like for the first time she was doing something really important.

"Give us a chance Sasuke. Maybe we can have what Naruto has with the Hokage. I know I'm offering to sort of be your mother…" Anko blinked and shook her head. "Wow – a mother." She let a hysterical giggle. "I don't know how! You had a mother, you know what a mother is supposed to be and I don't! …Damn, I know don't know what I want to be for you Sasuke, all I know is that I want to try to be…someone special to you. Be that person you turn to when you want a hug like this one or just to talk or just be." Anko looked up into his eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart racing and on his head the heavy warmth of Talon who was curiously silent. "And what do you get out of being there for me? You can't be just offering this because you just want to! Is it because I'm an Uchiha? Is there something about my family you wish to learn?" In truth he just wanted to say yes and damn the consequences. The whole time she'd been talking, he hadn't let her go. It was as Naruto said, he feared that he may never have this feeling again so he was loathed to let Anko go.

Anko blinked. _He's scared but there's yearning in his eyes too. We feel the exact same thing Sasuke. _"I only want to learn about you Sasuke not the Uchiha clan. You just happen to be one. If you were an Uzumaki I would still want to learn about Sasuke." She reached up and cupped his jaw. "And what do I get? The same things you do. I won't be alone anymore. When I need a smile or a hug from someone who just cares that I live – that will be you. Sasuke that smile you had just a moment ago when Talon was fussing at me – I want that. I want to see you grow stronger and see you become a Jonin and for you to find a girlfriend and ask me for advice!" She giggled remembering Takeshi teasing Sasuke about his lack of knowledge with women. "I want to be there if you get married and have babies." Anko shrugged. "Seeing you happy and being part of your life, that's what I want Sasuke. That's all – I want everything a real mother would. I know I'd just be weak replacement for the one you lost but I'll take position gladly." She took a deep breath then held it waiting for him to answer.

_That first time in the classroom when I saw her, I thought she was weird and outrageous. Then when she licked Naruto's cheek – a freak but that was pretty much all I'd seen of her until just yesterday. _Black eyes looked over her upturned face. He and Naruto were growing taller so now he was a couple inches taller than Anko. _She looks nothing like my mother. She was tall and willowy with long hair. She rarely wore make up or talked so crudely or did things like lick a man's lips in front of kids but Anko touches my heart. _Sasuke took a calming breath._ I have Naruto and Takeshi's blessings to see where this could go. They want this for me and Lady Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura are all watching out for me too. I…I can't say no…_

"Let's…try. I feel something when you hold me. Your touch makes me miss…my mother. Yeah, I want to see where this goes." Sasuke blinked as she stroked his face then hugged him close.

"Thank you Sasuke. Thanks." Anko closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She'd been so scared he'd say no but now the future looked hopeful. There wouldn't just be a tomorrow, one more lonely day but a happy tomorrow that she could share with him.

Tension left them and peace surrounded them. There was still so much to learn about each other and if they would ever be as close as mother and son was still questionable but for now they had what they needed and that was each other.

* * *

"**You** and Anko?! Whoa, when'd that happen?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at Kakashi. "Really Takeshi? She licked his lips _through his mask?!" _He looked back at his older brother for confirmation. "Eww! Hey listen Uncle Kakashi," Naruto crawled over to his sensei. He'd only recently woken up from passing out. They'd fed him and just now Takeshi had filled him on what he'd missed while training.

"I know you gave me 'the talk' but don't you know skin to skin contact is best? I mean damn, when I want to kiss Hinata, I kiss her mouth!" Naruto would have said more but Kakashi caught him a headlock. His breath was caught off since he was trying to laugh as Kakashi squeezed his neck.

"You guys can shut the hell up too!" Kakashi growled at Yamato and Takeshi. "Trying to give me advice!" He let go of Naruto and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"UNCLE!" Naruto finally cried out with happy tears on his face. He lay spread-eagle on the green grass staring up at the sky.

"That's right! You can never win against me and when I need advice – I'll ask an adult!" Kakashi grinned down at Naruto.

"Like me?" Iruka asked as he joined the laughing group. "Hey son! What did you do to deserve tickle torment? Whoa!" Iruka fell back as Naruto jumped him for a quick hug then slid behind him to hide from Kakashi.

"Listen to this Dad!" Even though Kakashi didn't try to stop him, Naruto stayed behind his father as he told him about Kakashi's new woman.

"Anko, huh?" Shikamaru asked as he joined them from a different direction. "Walking on the wild side aren't you Kakashi?" He teased knowing that this would prove good village gossip. Usually gossip was a drag and more trouble than it was worth but this time it could be fun.

"Enough about me and Anko! Geez you'd think we were the first couple to ever hook-up!" Kakashi got to his feet. "Iruka since you're here, I'm guessing you've finished preparing Sai's tests. What about you Shikamaru? What's up?" It had been a long time since so many people were so interested in his life. It was weird but it felt good too.

"Shikamaru – there you are! Hey guys. How's the nature chakra training going Naruto?" Asuma walked up a smoke trail following him.

"You looking for me? What's up?" Shikamaru blinked in surprise.

"Hey Asuma-sensei. Not bad, I'm on the second stage now but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I've got to go get my ass kicked by Father Hiashi in a little while." Naruto said with a good natured grimace.

Asuma clapped a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder but grinned at Naruto. "Damn! Moving pretty fast aren't you Naruto? Good for you! You'll have to show me what you learned when we get back." Now he looked at Shikamaru. "The Hokage wants to see us. We've got a mission." His eyes then looked to Iruka and Kakashi conveying a silent message.

Naruto and Takeshi didn't miss this but didn't question what the mission was about. "So Shikamaru, did you have something to tell me or were you just stopping by?" He sat down next to his father and smiled when Iruka handed some water. "Thanks Dad." He hadn't seen much Iruka and had missed him.

"Sai. He was at the opening today watching you very closely. The guy really wants to meet you Naruto. I told him I'd arrange something today if you had the time but since you're training with Lord Hiashi, I guess he'll have to wait a little longer." Shikamaru frowned wondering if Sai would wait to meet Naruto.

All eyes were on Naruto as he fiddled with the canteen. "Today's fine. Dad, how do you feel about eating dinner with the enemy?" His blues met browns. "Shikamaru, if you've got time before you meet up with Mama, send Sai over to Choji's favorite barbeque restaurant tonight. Let's get together as many of us as possible for a friendly meal. Hmm… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared. "You find Sasuke and tell him what's going on. He can invite Anko too if he wants." Naruto added with a grin at Kakashi. "And you check in at the rink with Ayame and the other me. Help out if they need it."

"You don't want to go over there yourself?" Iruka asked. "You sure you'll be up to this tonight Naruto? You've still got a few hours of hard training in front of you." He couldn't help but worry that Naruto was pushing himself too hard.

"Course I do but this comes first besides I trust Ayame and I am there, sort of – two of me! I'll be fine Dad; I'll take a quick nap at Father's first. I'll get enough energy for dinner." Naruto rubbed his stomach as he wondered what Kyuubi thought of everything he was doing. They hadn't really talked in a while.

"Damn, I wanted to be there when you guys met. Oh well." Shikamaru sighed. "Be careful Naruto and try to remember everything he does and says, I'll analyze it when we get back. Good luck." Shikamaru stepped forward to bump Naruto's fist.

"We gotta go. See you later!" Asuma waved at them all before he took off at a run with Shikamaru on his heels.

"That got to do with me…or Sasuke?" Naruto looked first at Iruka then Kakashi.

Iruka sighed. "I don't know. But Asuma seemed to think it important. The mission either has to do with you two or the safety of the village. You'll have to either ask your mother or trust your friends to take care of it Naruto."

Naruto looked deeply into his father's eyes then sighed. "Whatever, I've got enough going on. You going with me or staying to work on your summons?" He got to his feet addressing his brother.

"How about I check in at the rink too then meet you at the barbeque place? I wouldn't mind a quick skate either. You'll earn some money off me!" Takeshi had another reason for going to the rink. With Naruto and Hinata and now Kakashi and Anko getting together he wanted to see if the attraction he felt for Ayame was mutual.

Naruto tilted his head staring at Takeshi and saw him look away. It tickled him to know he was learning Takeshi so well – his big brother was up to something! "Yeah sure. See you later then. Dad?"

"I'm hoping Kakashi will give me a rundown on what you've accomplished then tell me what sort of training he wants me to start with tomorrow. We shouldn't be long, I most definitely want to be there when you meet Sai. Don't work too hard son." Iruka put his hands on his hips smiling.

"Me? Of course I will!" Naruto grinned. "You can come too." He spoke to Yamato who'd been silent. "And tomorrow I'll need a bigger platform okay? I'm going to try more clones. I wasn't getting anywhere today." Naruto frowned then looked up at the sky checking the time. "I'm going to be late. See you in a while!" He turned and ran off for the Hyuga estate.

* * *

"**We're **too early sweetheart." Naruto told Hinata as they sat at the large empty table. "We could have stayed at the estate for a while and visited some more with Father and Hanabi." Immediately after training he'd dropped where he's stood. When he next awoke, Naruto found himself on Hinata's bed with her next to him reading a medical tome.

"Hmm, maybe but if we'd relaxed around the house, you probably would have went back to sleep. Hanabi and Father understood and if both of them didn't already have plans, they would have joined us as well." Hinata poured Naruto some tea. It was hot good and strong. After a day like they had, they both could use it. An appetizer arrived at the table and they both dug in.

"Where's the baby?" Hinata missed her feathered little man.

Naruto shrugged. "Still with Sasuke I guess. Talon followed him when he took off with Anko. Hey did you hear about Kakashi and Anko?" Naruto's eyes showed a mischievous light.

"Oh yes!" Hinata's lavender eyes had the same light as they compared stories.

Light and dark heads were close together chattering away when a hawk soared into the restaurant. He circled above the table before landing on the table before them with a happy chirrup.

Kakashi and Iruka shared a smile seeing the couple showering the hawk with lots of attention. They joined the little family. "I thought we'd be the early birds. Hey Hinata." Iruka kissed her forehead before taking a seat next to his son then laughed when Talon hopped over to greet him.

"Sasuke didn't come with him?" Kakashi asked his eye looking back at the entrance.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure he's coming and maybe you-know-who will too. Hey Talon, come tell me what went down with Sasuke and Anko." He held out his arm for the hawk.

The three of them blinked and watched as Naruto and Talon stared into each other's eyes. The energy around the large table suddenly became charged as Naruto and Talon synchronized their chakra.

Hinata knew what he was doing and envied their bond. She envied and suddenly decided to rectify that. She scooted closer to Naruto then linked their hands. Hinata gasped loudly and shivered. In seconds her gaze was locked with their eyes.

"Hinata?!" Iruka half stood but Kakashi pulled him back down.

"Don't. Let's just see what happens." He lifted his headband.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked as he, Anko, Yamato, Kiba, Lee and Sakura joined the table. "Are they alright? Naruto!" He ran around the table but Iruka stood to block him.

"Wait. I don't like it either but wait." Iruka clutched Sasuke's arm.

"Welcome my Lady."

"Look it's the Hokage."

"Tell the staff to be on their best behavior!"

Tsunade walked in on one of Takeshi's arms, Ayame was on the other. They immediately saw their family and friends but the tension and fear had them running.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade demanded.

Kakashi, "Hmph, well Naruto asked Talon to tell him what Sasuke had been up to and they started synching up but then Hinata suddenly touched Naruto and they've been like that for a while now. Curious." He never once looked away from them.

"Their chakras." Sasuke said softly. "They're melding…mixing. I can't tell one from the other. Not Naruto, not Hinata and not Talon. The chakra is the same. It's the exact same." Awe and fear made Sasuke weak and he leaned into Iruka.

"So everybody's here! Let's eat! Come on Sai! I -…" Choji had gone to Sai's to pick him up. Shikamaru had told him it was up to him to make sure Sai got to meet Naruto and to keep things cool. It was a big job but he didn't have any doubts until now when it looked as if Hinata and Naruto were in a trance or something. "What the hell?"

"How long has it been?" Tsunade asked standing next to Hinata.

"Ten, fifteen minutes." Iruka whispered and looked from Sasuke to Kakashi. "What's happening now? Should be break them apart?"

"There's no need. We can hear you." Naruto/Hinata/Talon said. Talon of course had no voice but his chirrups sounded curiously like words. "Its fine. This is just…new. It's quite…exhilarating. We are one." They laughed happily.

"Naruto, Hinata…please." Tsunade begged. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not but she didn't want to test it any further.

"Sure…"

"Mama…"

"Chirrup…"

Blue eyes blinked. Lavender eyes blinked. Gold eyes blinked and they were themselves.

"Well now I'm really hungry! Waitress – we need food over here! Tal you are so craving mice right now – yuck so you can go hunt if you want and we'll see you at home." Naruto stroked a finger down the hawk's breast.

"Yuck is right. That's one thing you don't have to share okay Talon? Thanks little one, now go on and enjoy yourself. Thanks for looking after Sasuke." Hinata held still as Talon rubbed his head against her cheek. "Love you too." She leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as Talon launched himself up then flew away. As Talon left, Naruto looked down at Hinata then kissed her.

Takeshi moved to stand beside Sasuke and Iruka. "Do you ever feel clueless when it comes to these two?" He folded his arms over his chest waiting for the kiss to end.

"Constantly." Sasuke sighed returning his eyes to normal. "So what the hell was that?" He yelled finally too impatient to wait until they'd ended the kiss.

Naruto took his time leaving his lover's lips. When finally he could look away from her lovely face he blinked up at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, you okay? Hey what was that for?!" Naruto stood up abruptly when his brother smacked him on the back of the head. He grabbed his brother by the collar.

"Come on don't get started." Takeshi put a hand on both of them. "You worried us Naruto. You too Hinata." He chastised gently.

"Sorry." Hinata said looking around. "It's just I've seen them do that so many times…and I wanted to try it too." She had looked sorry and then embarrassed but now she was triumphant. "I can synch with both of them now! It's so wonderful! Mama Tsunade – it's unbelievable!" She jumped up to hug the woman.

"It's your fault anyway if you were worried! Taking off all damn day without a word! Didn't you think _I was worried about you?_ Talon did and stayed with you so of course I asked him what went down when he showed up! So stop hitting me you jerk!" Naruto shook Sasuke.

The restaurant was quiet as the two teens stared each other down. Many wondered if there was going to be a fight and if they should just slip away to avoid getting hurt.

Smack! "There, how's that? You can talk to Talon? But how?" Takeshi smacked Sasuke on the back of the head and turned Naruto to face him. "You can't understand birds or you couldn't! What's the deal Naruto?" Takeshi was excited and flabbergasted at the same time.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Children!" Tsunade said sternly and all three froze. "I came to eat dinner. What about you? If you three babies can act your age maybe we get on with it!" Even though she held Hinata at her side, her tone and manner booked no nonsense.

Sasuke and Takeshi stiffened but Naruto just turned to smile at her. "But Mama, what's dinner without a little entertainment?" He laughed when her mouth twitched. "Sorry everybody, she's right. Let's eat I'm starved!" Naruto looked at the all then saw a pale skinned guy – girl? Just behind Choji. "Is that Sai?" He asked in a calm tone.

Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato and Anko all abruptly turned to look at the teen suddenly remembering the reason for this dinner. The teen stood stalk still staring back at them.

"Yeah this is Sai." Choji told them pulling Sai forward. "That's Naruto and Sasuke. That's Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Naruto's dad, that's a proctor from the last Chunin exams umm Anko I think and I don't know that guy – sorry. Oh this is the Hokage, Lady Tsunade and Naruto's mom. Everybody this is our new team member or will be if things all work out - Sai." Choji said pointing to each person.

Sai blinked slowly. He was…apprehensive about joining such an influential and powerful group of people but he had no choice. Danzo-sama insisted on him being there and how was he to learn anything if he wasn't there. Sai took a quick breath and bowed low. "Hello."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each before moving around the table. Naruto glanced quickly at his mother love and strength passing between them. Sasuke reached Sai first.

"Hey, Uchiha Sasuke. Sorry we didn't meet the other day. I'm looking forward to seeing that art jutsu of yours." Sasuke held out hand. _So pale. Is that because of him always hiding behind a mask? But…there's strength in his grip. He's got power. I want to fight him! _"My little brother, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke then held out his hand as well. "Nice to meet you Sai. Glad you could join my family and friends for dinner. I hope you're hungry." He held tightly to the teen's hand and smiled warmly.

He felt surrounded. There was only blue sky. It was warm and it went on for as far as he could see. _I feel so lightweight as if there's air beneath my feet. Where's the evil? He is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Shouldn't there be something inherently evil or dark about him? That power at the assessment, I know it's there. Does he have such control over the fox's chakra that it doesn't appear unless he needs it to? He looks so ordinary and here he stands with people who are no blood relation yet they call him brother and son. Is he someone to fear, a weapon to be harnessed…or just a guy – a nice guy with a depth of hidden power?_

"Thank you and I am a bit hungry but I'm sure not as hungry as Choji. I've seen him eat." Their laughter told him he'd done it right that time. A casual joke meant to draw people in and for him to fit in more comfortably. A smile crossed his face and this time it didn't feel weird, it too fit.

"Ha, ha but then nobody here can eat as much as I can!" Choji laughed and hit Sai on the back knocking him into Naruto who caught him and helped him to stand up straight. "Start the fire and where's the meat? We need meat over here!" Choji yelled out moving to take a seat.

Naruto laughed and looked into Sai's face. "We're the best friends. We train hard but we play just as hard. Think you can keep up with us? Become one of us? I'd like to add you as one of my friends Sai. You interested?" He held Sai by the shoulders his good-natured soul offering Sai entry into a new world.

Everyone was taking their seats. Kakashi introduced Yamato and Anko chimed in reminding everyone who she was and how she was looking forward to taking them all on and seeing them bleed. Hinata called out to Neji and Tenten as they entered the restaurant. Takeshi appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto, hands on their shoulders.

"Come on guys, let's sit and eat. I'm starved! Ayame – save me a seat!" He asked the young woman.

"Ayame? When did you two get so close?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Our big brother is making moves on her. Be careful Takeshi, Ayame's special to me. Very special." Naruto warned though he thought they just might make a perfect couple.

Takeshi stared into Naruto's face. He'd known this. Ayame had talked of little else today about how proud she was of Naruto and how great it was to see him so happy. She'd compared how Naruto was now to the sad little boy he'd been. "I won't hurt her little brother. You have my word."

Naruto nodded then smiled. "Good because you know I can kick your ass!" He turned back to Sai and choked out the words, "Well, what do you say?" Takeshi had him by the throat.

It was hard not to be drawn in and Sai found he wanted to be._ So many new emotions! _"I'd like to try. I think…being your friend would be…interesting." _It would be more than anything I've ever known!_

The three brothers laughed. "You got that right!" They said together laughing some more.

"Okay then, it's a deal! Let's see what great friends we can become Sai!" Naruto exclaimed loudly taking Sai's hand again and shaking it.

People continued to watch the large group curiously. The Hokage laughed and carried on like any normal mother teasing her child and scolding. Eyes continually watched Kakashi trying to see his face and though food disappeared from his plate, none could remember seeing him remove his mask. Many stayed longer than they normally would just watching. It wasn't because it was the Hokage or the Uchiha or the pupil-less Hyugas or even Uzumaki but because there was such good will and love at that table – everyone wanted to experience it even it was from afar. Konoha was definitely changing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've borrowed heavily from the manga for this chapter but at the same time, I've skipped around as most everyone knows all the details. I think I did it in a way that won't be confusing but if it is please let me know and I'll do some changes.**_

_**Thanks, Marchgirl**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The Scent of Death**_

**Tsunade **was worried. She'd just sent off many of her shinobi. The fire temple had been attacked and she needed to find out what the Akatsuki were planning and just how close they were to Konoha and her son.

She spun a pen around in her fingers then got up to look out the window. Iruka had walked her home last night and told her that Naruto was aware that the mission she'd just sent Shikamaru on was very important but he'd decided to focus on his training and trust her and his friend to do what was necessary. "Your understanding of missions is growing Naruto but I wonder how long you can remain ignorant of what's going on? This most certainly has to do with you baby." Tsunade closed her eyes and shivered. "Train and get stronger son – you're going to need that strength." Sighing she turned back to her desk full of paperwork and for once was glad, it would distract her and keep her from worrying too much.

* * *

**"You **never did explain Naruto. Can you talk to Talon like I do? Was it something you learned when you were gone?" Takeshi asked as he unbraided his hair. Their early morning sessions tended to get wild sometimes so he braided his hair to keep it out of his face. He was very proud of his little brother. Naruto's control of the fox's chakra had improved greatly.

Naruto looked up at the sky where Talon flew. He'd joined them this morning, first hunting then joining in from time to time even fighting against Naruto. "Well somehow he understands everything I say, I can talk to him but Talon can't talk to me. I've spent so much time with him that I know his mannerisms and I know when he's hungry or mad and stuff like that." Naruto stretched his arms behind him then scratched his beard. He hadn't trimmed it up in a few days; it was getting a little shaggy.

"But you knew what Sasuke had done when he was with Anko. Hell Hinata could quote some of the conversation and that was kinda freaky Naruto just so you know. You and Hinata and Talon all staring at each other and not moving." Takeshi finished releasing his hair and shook it back over his shoulder.

He sighed. "You guys make such a big deal out of stuff. I know I'm going to always worry you guys but that wasn't something that should have concerned you! Geez, I do it with Talon all the time and that's how I knew what was up with Sasuke and Anko – Hinata too. When we synch, Talon and I share more than just chakra, we share thoughts. I can see and hear everything he's seen and heard." Naruto folded his arms as they crossed the river. "Actually I was kinda surprised when Hinata joined in and it worked for her too." His smile was intimate then. "We shared thoughts for just a moment. I was with her in a totally new way. It was…unreal but…special too." Naruto's voice was hushed with awe.

Takeshi could see a blush on his brother's cheeks, delight on his lips and love in his eyes. After gaining so much since coming to Konoha, Takeshi found he wanted whatever it was his brother had with Hinata. To be as happy as Naruto was, it was becoming a goal for him.

"Your control is even better than I thought." Takeshi hit Naruto's arm playfully. They were already inside the village and headed for the market before joining everyone at the training field. Apples, bananas, raisins, nuts and rice balls were on the list for replenishing their energy and keeping it high for the continued training of the day.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'll get the apples." Naruto said and they separated.

"Do you think anybody can do what you did?" Takeshi asked as they passed each other as they sought the foods they needed.

Naruto frowned as he got five dozen rice balls then met Takeshi at the register. "Do you mean…" He glanced down at himself meaning his stomach. Even though he wasn't as shunned as he had been, Naruto still found himself going out of his way not to remind people of Kyuubi.

Takeshi fed Naruto an apple and took a rice ball. They ate as they walked. When he'd finished the rice ball, he explained. "Yeah. I think it's Kyuubi that allows you to synch so completely with Talon and Hinata. They are the two closest to you in the world. When you first got Talon, you were synch training with him so he would be able to find you but you must have taken it a step further without realizing it then when Hinata suddenly decided to join you last night, it only took a moment for her to synch with you. I doubt if Sasuke tried it with Sakura it would work. Thanks." He popped some nuts in his mouth.

"So if I tried with Sasuke or Sakura it might work with them too? And you? Hey could I talk to the phoenix then? That would be so cool. The way you talk about her singing…man I want to hear that!" Naruto's eyes were wide with anticipation and he gulped a rice ball without chewing and got choked.

"Chew! Good grief Naruto!" Takeshi laughed slapping his brother on the back. He waited until Naruto could breathe before continuing. "I don't know but we can sure try. I bet Lady Tsunade would like try it too. After she'd calmed down last night she seemed to be giving you curious look. What is it?" Takeshi was amused by Naruto's look of foreboding.

"I love Mama but I don't know if I want her to know what I'm thinking. No I'm sure I don't!" Naruto turned all shades of red thinking of all sorts of embarrassing things his mother could read in his mind. "Damn Takeshi – why'd you make me think that? You synch with her!" He threw some nuts in his mouth and crunched down hard.

Takeshi who'd been cracking up suddenly sobered then also grew red in the face. "We'll say it can't be done. This little conversation can stay between us – deal?" He juggled the food to free a hand and offered it to Naruto.

"Deal!" They shook on it and took deep breaths but as they continued to their training field they alternately laughed or shivered thinking of the things they would rather Tsunade not know about.

* * *

**"Well? **What did you observe Sai?" Danzo questioned. Kabuto was near but Danzo wasn't exactly sure where. Somehow the man continued to elude his senses. For all he knew the traitor wasn't even there at all but out wandering the village gathering his own information.

"There is much to him, both of them. Naruto is the youngest but in many ways both Sasuke and Takeshi defer to him."

"Oh, in what way? Are they deferring to the fox and its obvious power? More than likely they are secretly afraid of him." Danzo speculated looking down at the desk where he was taking notes in his own special short hand.

_No that's not it at all! Why does he want me to observe them if he won't listen to my answers? _Sai moved ever so slightly in his seat in annoyance. Being with Danzo seemed like too much to bear all of a sudden.

Not used to his men moving when he didn't tell them they could Danzo stopped writing and fixed Sai in his baleful glare. "What? Is there more?"

"It is not because of the fox's power that they defer to him." Sai spoke up. He'd debated all night what to tell Danzo when it came to him that the restaurant had been full of people and he was sure there would be talk among the villagers. If he held anything back, Danzo would know besides it was general information, nothing that could hurt Naruto. He hoped. "It is the same deference that they show Lady Tsunade."

"Because he is the Hokage's adopted son that makes sense." Danzo started to right that down but Sai's slightly opened mouth made him stop. "Continue."

"Like he is Hokage not the son of the Hokage. They offer advice and let him deliberate and make the final decision. For Sasuke and Takeshi, Naruto is Hokage second only to Lady Tsunade. Actually they all do that – all of his friends." Sai remembered this fact distinctly and it was as Shikamaru said, Naruto was in training for the Hokage position and without really noticing it his friends were allowing him to take the leader position.

"Unbelievable. They are allowing that child to lead them, to make critical decisions? What kind of madness is this?" The bandages felt too tight about his face as he heard this news.

"But they also treat him as a child. They tease him and make fun of him and knock him around. I can only describe it as family like what I've witnessed around the village. It's quite complex but they have…ties. Close-knit ties." Sai would have shrugged but Danzo was staring at him so hard, he was afraid the man would kill him with just his gaze.

"What…else?" He growled not at all pleased with this news. _With so many dependent upon the boy, getting him away from them will be tricky._

"Naruto is able to synchronize his chakra with his hawk Talon…and his fiancée, Hyuga Hinata the heiress. I watched them do it – everyone did."

Danzo normally didn't move much. All of his movements were purposeful, nothing wasted but with this information he froze. _What the hell does that mean? What can he do? The Hyuga heiress? _"Explain – completely. Leave nothing out."

He really wanted to shrug. _How am I to explain when the Hokage didn't seem to understand it either nor the two it had happened to? The hawk sure as hell didn't say!_ Sai did blink, he couldn't help himself. After dinner with Naruto and his friends, he'd felt energized and his blood was still pumping hard in his veins. Sitting completely still like this was killing him. "The assessment – when Naruto used his clone jutsu on his hawk – that was synchronization. There were hundreds of the hawks afterwards because somehow, Naruto used his chakra to make it happen – I think. Well last night Hinata wanted to try it and when she did, they could more or less read each other's thoughts. Both knew things that Sasuke had done when he was away from them but with the hawk. That's it." Sai finished and moved. He crossed his legs and thought the world moved with him. It was so out of character but Danzo didn't seem to notice.

_He's able to steal thoughts! If he could read a Hyuga's mind – he should be able to read anyone's! The secrets I could steal using him... Uzumaki's more than just a devastating weapon but a valuable resource as well. _Danzo wanted to laugh. It had been years since he'd been this excited by the skills of a new recruit. Just yesterday he'd been given the way to make the Nine-Tailed Fox completely his and today he'd found out yet another new way to use the arrogant child who thinks he has what it takes to be Hokage. _Damn I must have him and soon. I WANT THAT FOX!_

"Understood. Anything else happen?" Danzo scribbled furiously then glanced up at Sai pausing when he saw the teen sitting with one leg over the other. _When did he do that?_

"No Danzo-sama unless you consider Kakashi and Anko dating as crucial. Just eating and talking, nothing else of import happened." Sai reported calmly. It was true. He'd spent the evening just trying to follow all the conversations and noting who was close to whom and just how far teasing could go between people who cared about each other. The Sasuke-Anko-Kakashi triangle seemed to be on everyone's mind garnering much speculation and laughter. In comparison, whatever was going on with Takeshi and Ayame paled. _Huh – I just noticed I'm calling them all by name now. Strange but is it really…?_

Danzo nodded extremely pleased with Sai's first encounter with Uzumaki and Uchiha. "When will you meet with them again?"

"In just a few hours. Shikamaru is off on a mission with Asuma-sensei so Naruto invited us – me and Choji to train with them since the Chunin exam is coming up; Takeshi and I need this time to prepare. Sasuke will be there as well." Sai let it be known that both targets would be in the same place so that Danzo wouldn't waste resources having Sasuke followed.

"Good. If you can, find out Sasuke's schedule – when and where he will be alone." _Maybe I can entice him away from Naruto but that is just one idea, must think about this more. _Danzo lifted his scarred chin to look at Sai letting him know with his sharp gaze that this was very important. "Keep me updated on all Uzumaki learns during his training and what the Sannin Jiraiya taught him. Has he been around?"

"No, the Toad Sannin has yet to make an appearance." Sai admitted though he hoped to meet the legend.

"That one has always kept his own council. What things that man could have accomplished under my direction." A tinge of regret could be heard in Danzo's voice before he spoke again. "I expect better results Sai. Dismissed." He looked back at his notes as the teen got up. "And obedience." Danzo reminded Sai telling him that he hadn't missed Sai's movement.

"Of course Danzo-sama. It won't happen again." Sai bent very low, almost low enough for his head to be only a foot from the floor. On silent feet he escaped the oppressive office and the man who made it so.

* * *

**Splashing** water echoed out over the altered field. The waterfall was huge now spanning a few miles and about midway down there was a wooden platform where several miles of Naruto could be seen bare-chested intermediately interrupting the flow of water. His goal was to cut the water with his wind chakra. So far, he was unsuccessful.

Sai, Choji, Yamato, Iruka and Takeshi were sparing. It was all hands, fists and feet – no weapons allowed. Choji had connected on each of them except for Yamato. The Jonin and former Anbu was showing off his considerable skills in avoiding being hit but managing to do even more damage than Choji with his quick and deceptive movements.

Iruka was frustrated and admiring at the same time. Already that morning he'd run Fox/Phoenix Pass, swum the river twice and sparred with Kakashi using kunai. He was a Konoha shinobi, a Chunin but keeping up with Kakashi and the others was proving a difficult task. He hadn't trained seriously in a long while and been on fewer missions of late and lost some of his edge. _This is pitiful. I can't protect Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade this way! I will get stronger. Hell, maybe I'll become a Jonin myself!_ Iruka's face became determined as he dodged a punch from Takeshi.

Takeshi gave a short quick whistle. He moved in with quick speed and managed to plant his foot in Choji's face then a knee in Sai's stomach. The slight jolt to their nerves from his whistle made them all stiffen allowing Takeshi time to attack. Even Yamato was affected and Takeshi dropped swinging his leg out and knocking the man to his back. Rising quickly, he sought to crash his fist in Yamato's face but the Jonin recovered quickly and rolled out of the way so only the earth cracked beneath his fist.

Iruka took Takeshi's opening a step further and delivered a kick to Choji's back sending him flying. Everyone paused for a minute.

Yamato blinked then smiled. "Nice trick. I'll have to be more careful."

Takeshi shrugged and rose shaking his hand. "Comes in handy. You ready for more?" He asked his companions. In answer Sai ran forward, jumped, spun then dived at Takeshi's head smiling.

~mg~

**"So** you already a have a clan contract with ninja cats. Huh, that's pretty sweet. I know you don't want much to do with Orochimaru and his jutsus but the snake summons could come in handy especially the shadow snakes. It's like with any other jutsu Sasuke, you only use it when it's useful to you. It won't make you more like Orochimaru I promise." Anko explained as she rolled out the snake contract for him. She'd brought it just in case.

Sasuke stared at the scroll. The last name on it was Anko's. Apparently no one else had wanted to be associated with snakes after Orochimaru's treachery. He guessed she was a little anxious about being only other person in Konoha to have this ability and wouldn't feel quite so conspicuous if he signed it too._ Should I do it for her? I wouldn't have to use it like she said. She could just teach me the fundamentals. _ Sasuke looked over at Kakashi who was watching them silently. "What do you think?"

"The more you know, the better prepared you'll be. Knowing more than one summons could be advantageous in a battle. It's like Anko said, you don't have to use it – ever but you could. He can think about it can't he Anko? Today we want to see if he can summon one of these cats. Actually I can't wait to meet them." He smiled and leaned forward grasping his crossed ankles.

Anko sighed; she'd pushed a little too hard. "Yep, you think about it Sasuke. If you want to learn, I'm here to teach it." She rolled up the scroll and leaned it against a tree. "So what kind of cat are you going to summon?" Her momentary disappointment was already forgotten as she got excited at seeing a new summon.

He smiled now at being released from the pressure of deciding right then and at their combined excitement. "I don't know, I've never done this before. Naruto said it took him forever to get it right and then most of the time he could only call on Gamakichi who was just a small toad at the time. How do I know how much chakra to use?" His black gaze went from one to the other. It was nice having such undivided attention of two caring people.

"Well you see that's the tricky part about summons. Sometimes you won't always get the same animal or they can choose not to come and send someone else. Naruto often called for Gamabunta but he is the chief toad and busy so Gamakichi who was often curious or bored would come in his father's place." Kakashi smiled and stretched out his legs. "That's why I chose dogs. They're always loyal and come running when you call!" He laughed.

"So it's basically hit and miss? For you too?" Sasuke asked Anko wondering if snakes would be better.

"Actually I don't know." She giggled at his frown. "Basically I just use the shadow snakes. It's rare that I call on any of the larger snakes and yeah, for me the snakes always appear when I need them. Once you do it right that first time, just remember the amount of chakra you used and hopefully the summons will work every time. Sorry Sasuke, there's no right or wrong answer here – you just have to keep at it and hope it works when you need it to." Anko reached out and stroked down his forehead erasing his frown.

"It helps when you have a good relationship with the animals themselves. They're more likely to respond when you treat them as friends or even family. Naruto is one of Gamabunta's henchmen you know?" Kakashi laughed at that. That toad was something else. "You should already have some type of relationship or at least loyalty since you have a family contract with them." He got to his feet and moved back a few paces. "Enough talk, we'll never know anything until you try it."

"He's right. Come on Sasuke; introduce us to your friends." Anko jumped up and moved next to Kakashi. She smiled when he put an arm around her shoulder.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He could hear the sounds fighting, the roar of the waterfall and just over that his brother yelling out as he worked his ass off trying to cut the waterfall. Sasuke bit his thumb, recalled the hand signs and performed them. He took a deep breath and slammed his hand against the ground. There was a poof of smoke.

~mg~

**Naruto** felt his brother's chakra and he turned to see what he was up to. There before Sasuke was a small cat or maybe it was cub. "I knew you could do better than me. My first summon was a freaking tadpole!" As usual Sasuke's quick accomplishments frustrated him. "Okay if you can do that then I should be able to at least cut this freaking water! Let's do it!" He yelled at his clones.

"YEAH! WE WILL!" They all yelled and went into the zone.

~mg~

**"Sasuke-boy**, hey." The cub addressed the teen looking around. "Konoha, well never thought I'd come here." He licked one paw and smoothed it over his head.

Sasuke grinned despite himself, glad at see a familiar face. "Hey Hina, thanks for coming." He squatted down before the cub.

"Hmm, sure. You want something? Uchihas usually come to us, haven't seen any in a long time now. Itachi still your enemy?" Hina sat still eyes wide watching Sasuke.

The smile was gone as he faced the cub. "He's everyone's enemy, not just mine." Sasuke said his voice dead. "Has he…?" The question slipped out before he could stop it.

"Hmph, I just said it's been years since we've seen any Uchiha! Itachi is still a Uchiha even if he's a killer. Can't you hear?" The cub huffed and turned his head away from Sasuke like he was sulking.

His lips twitched. "Sorry. Umm well, actually I was trying to summon one of the warrior cats. I'd like a partner to fight with me sometimes. Did I do the summons wrong?" Sasuke knelt on one knee offering the cub a small pouch of catnip.

"Ahh that's better. Thanks Sasuke-boy." Hina slipped the pouch inside his robe. "Nope you did fine but none were interested in coming so they sent me to see which Uchiha it was and what you wanted. Since it's you, there may be a few who'll like working with you. I'll tell them and you can try again tomorrow." Hina informed Sasuke then got up and padded up to Kakashi and Anko. "You've got a Sharingan but you're no Uchiha. Who are you?" The cub though small tensed ready to attack.

"Wait Hina, that's Hatake Kakashi!" Sasuke rushed forward.

"Oh Obito's friend. He gave you his Sharingan." Hina nodded. "You taking care of it and Sasuke-boy?" He demanded.

Kakashi bowed to the cub and wondered how it could tell since his Sharingan was covered. _Can he sniff it out?_ "I am and I'd like to think so. He's happy now with a surrogate family."

"Hmm, good, good. And you?" Hina turned to the woman.

Anko cocked her hip and looked down at the presumptuous cub. "Anko - Sasuke's new protector. Why can't Sasuke try again for a warrior cat today? If you go back and tell them it's Sasuke then there should be no problem. Right?" Her foot tapped against the ground.

Hina stared at the woman then laughed. _She's a bold one! _"Better watch this one." Hina told Kakashi with a grin. "Don't you know anything about cats? We're generally lazy! They're napping and he's out of catnip." Hina sniffed then turned to Sasuke once more. "Tomorrow and you'll need more catnip – better start a growing some." He went closer and waited for Sasuke to come down to his level. "Good to see you again Sasuke-boy. Take care and I'll pop in from time to time. Bye!"

"Bye…" But Hina was already gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke smiled as he stood. "Well that was interesting. That Hina…" He shook his head and laughed but looked suddenly towards the waterfall. "Naruto!"

Concentrated chakra could be felt all over the field stopping everything else with its intensity. All eyes watched as Naruto cut the water, not only cut it but kept it from falling for at least a minute.

_**YEAH! HELL YEAH! **_Naruto yelled and did a victory jump as he released the water and tuned to face everyone.

"My son." Iruka said with quiet pride.

"Way to go Naruto!" Takeshi called out.

"Amazing…" Sai whispered.

"Leave it to Naruto." Choji said as he pulled out some snacks.

"He did it again." Kakashi said with his hands on his hips. "You and your brother never cease to surprise me with what you can do!" He threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder as they started towards the waterfall.

Grinning like a cat in front of a huge bowl of cream, Naruto waved at them. "So what's…ne-xt…?" His eyes drooped, his body got weak and he released the clones just before falling off the platform.

Iruka gasped scared for Naruto and started forward.

"NARUTO!" Wings lifted Takeshi off the ground. He flew in close then dived to catch his brother before he could hit the water. "Hey! Naruto! Dammit Naruto!" He was unconscious as he flew them away from the hard spray of water. There was a base camp set up a few feet away. Takeshi landed there and gently lay Naruto down. "You did it but what did it cost you? Is he alright?" Takeshi peered worriedly down at Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke were there just as Naruto's head touched the grass. "Exhausted. He just needs sleep." A gloved hand checked Naruto's pulse and they heard a rumble from the teen's stomach.

"And starved." Sasuke said as he plopped down next to Naruto. "Tell me you won't let him train anymore today." He picked up Naruto's black jacket and covered his brother with it.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked as Takeshi made room for him. "Naruto? What about his training? Hasn't he had enough for today?" No sooner that he'd gotten near the waterfall than Takeshi had caught him and flew Naruto over his head so he ended up turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"He'll be fine. Look he's sleeping." Kakashi watched Iruka sigh in relief then touch Naruto's arm, just touch him. "I didn't expect him to be able to cut the water for another day or so. No more training today no matter how much he complains." Kakashi released Naruto's hair so that it would dry. "He'll beat him yet, I just know he will." He said quietly staring into Naruto's face then shared a quick look with Iruka who shrugged slightly.

"Who?" Anko asked as she leaned over Kakashi's shoulder laying against his back.

"Huh?" _Oops, gotta be more careful but seriously, I'm expecting Naruto to do what the Yondaime couldn't. _"Oh, uh Master Jiraiya of course. Alright just because Naruto is done for the day doesn't mean you guys can stop! Sasuke, let's work on your Chidori while Anko and Yamato whip these guys into shape. What about you Iruka? You could probably do with a little rest yourself." Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up and yeah, I'll sit with Naruto for a little while." He groused with an embarrassed smile.

"Finally some action!" Anko grinned and eyed the boys with anticipation. "How much can I hurt them?" She laughed as Sai and Choji took a step back. Seeing Takeshi grip his sword, Anko licked her lips wondering who would draw first blood.

* * *

**"The** Akatsuki are on the move. It is likely one of our teams will confront them soon." Danzo informed Kabuto. "The destruction they leave in their wake could be the opportunity that we're looking for. I'm willing to go along with the plan if you can guarantee that Konoha won't be attacked." The old man looked into the young man's face.

The window was shuttered and Kabuto sat across from him still in his cloak but minus his mask. As long as it was only Danzo, Kabuto felt comfortable removing his mask.

"The Akatsuki…" There was an underlying hatred in the way the medical nin spoke. Kabuto closed his eyes. "Konoha shinobi have proved that the Akatsuki can be killed. Yes, let's use this to our advantage." His eyes opened again. "We need our own people out watching and to communicate what's happening with them." Kabuto stood and began to pace. "Naruto must be made aware of their presence. Once he finds out they are nearby, he will want to confront them himself. They are seeking his life after all and Naruto always has been a hot-head. He won't be able to resist taking them on." A tiny smile stretched his lips.

"How will you keep them from taking him? In order to not raise suspicions, we cannot interfere. What if they get lucky and make off with my prize?" Danzo's voice showed his displeasure at such an undesirable outcome.

"The Akatsuki will be the ones killed, of that I have no doubt. More than likely they will face several teams of Konoha shinobi. A few losses are to be expected but Konoha will win. I expect Sasuke will kill at least one of them by himself." Kabuto grinned and it wasn't said to impress, he truly believed in Sasuke's skill. "We may have to cause a bit of distraction to separate them but we will get Naruto." Kabuto's confidence was in his step and manner as he returned to his seat. "So tell me Danzo-sama, what are you doing to get Sasuke for us?"

It was Danzo who smiled ever so slightly now. "Your intel on him was the deciding factor. Delivering Sasuke to you will prove too easy compared to obtaining the fox. According to you, Kakashi and Naruto are what held Sasuke back before. Also Sasuke still seeks Itachi's death. Once Naruto is in my possession and Sasuke believes that the organization his true brother belongs to has killed the blond brat, Sasuke will be incensed. With Naruto gone that will be one less obstacle. Kakashi doesn't handle loss well so he won't be there for Sasuke. Plus the fact that Kakashi has become involved with Anko – who I'm sure you know Orochimaru cursed as well. Activate her mark, cause her enough pain and Kakashi will ignore Sasuke altogether. All that will be left is to provoke Sasuke's curse mark. Make him fight or taunt him about his failure to save Naruto. You say the curse mark incapacitates him…all you'll have to do is wait, pick him up off the ground and take him to Orochimaru. I'm sure he'll be quite willing to be involved in Orochimaru's plans once he realizes there's nothing in the world left for him." It occurred to Danzo that this plan could work for him as well if Kabuto was too slow to act. That way he could have both Naruto and Sasuke.

Kabuto started to chuckle then laughed outright. "Two birds with one stone! Wonderful!" It was also funny to think that he and Danzo thought alike. To get one - Sasuke, they had to use the other one – Naruto. Danzo's plan was quite well layered to guarantee success. He continued to laugh as he also read the intent in Danzo's eye. _The old man thinks to have them both but Lord Orochimaru will have plans of his own. Ah this will prove to be an exciting venture! _Kabuto continued to laugh looking forward to the next few days.

Root Anbu members paused as they heard the laughter. It was a sound they'd never heard within those walls. Maybe someone was near death and their panic was making them laugh. Danzo-sama loved torturing prisoners – that had to be it.

* * *

**"Mama?" **Naruto poked his head into the Hokage's office. "Got a minute?" She was frowning as she read a report.

"Hmm, Naruto? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Tsunade dropped the papers and stood up.

"No, calm down!" He hurried in and walked into her open arms. "Everything's fine." Naruto frowned though as she held him tight. His mother was very worried about something.

Tsunade laid her head against his smelling fresh air, grass and water. "Why are you here son?" His hair was loose and she played with it. _He needs a haircut. Maybe he'll cut it before the wedding – I hope so!_

"Well Kakashi-sensei refused to let me train anymore after I cut the waterfall so I thought I'd come see you then try to find Jiraiya. Is he even still in the village? I haven't seen since a little after my assessment." Naruto just realized how much he missed the crazy pervert. He'd been so busy and hanging out with his brothers that he just hadn't thought much about it. "He wasn't at the opening either. Where is he Mama?" Now he was really worried.

Tsunade pulled back and held his face. "Actually baby I have no idea. No, let me finish. You know Jiraiya probably as well as I do. If he's not up at the hot springs doing his perverted research then he's left the village doing what he's best at – gathering information." She watched a mighty frown appear on Naruto's face.

"Without tell me or you?" Naruto was frustrated and angry. He wanted to discuss Sasuke and Anko's curse marks with him. "I'll go check around, maybe he's just shacked up with some woman." His frown eased at that thought and he hoped it was true. Although the old pervert could certainly take care of himself; it wouldn't keep Naruto from worrying about him.

She let out short laugh unable to imagine some young thing shacking up with Jiraiya. "Well you take a look but don't worry if you don't find him, since he met you he never stays away for long. You're important to him. Okay?" Tsunade tapped his face gently then led him to the couch. "Now tell me about your training. You cut a waterfall?!"

A macho grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I stopped water from flowing. Yep, I got skills Mama!" He blew on his nails.

They spent almost two hours talking about his training before Sakura knocked and entered the office carrying a tray with a pot of tea and some cups on it. She stopped, shocked to see Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, who are you talking to? Scoot out of the way." Hinata questioned as she waited for Sakura to move so she could push a cart holding their lunch into the room but suddenly Talon started chirruping happily and she knew. "Naruto? I thought you were training." A smile bloomed across her face as she left the cart by the door.

"Hey sweetheart. Tal." Naruto stood to kiss his fiancée and take Talon on his shoulder. "So you been hanging out with your mom today?" Talon had taken off once they'd reached the waterfall and Naruto hadn't seen him since.

Hinata's eyes twinkled. "He surprised us this morning and scared Mama as she was giving out assignments. Papers went everywhere and it took forever to put them together again! Bad boy!" She laughed when Talon shifted around looking over his shoulder at Tsunade then hid himself in Naruto's hair.

Naruto placed a protective hand over Talon then turned trying and failing to hide his smile. "You okay Mama? He didn't mean it you know?"

Tsunade was already shaking her head. Talon had appeared behind her that morning and let out a hello squawk. Not only had her papers gone flying but she'd jumped up knocking over her chair. When she'd turn to face the mysterious sound, she'd found Talon looking embarrassed and meek. How the hawk did that she'll never know but he'd looked like Naruto. Talon had chirruped at her softly asking for forgiveness.

After a moment, she'd held out her arm and Talon had reluctantly gone to her and Hinata was at her side ready to defend the hawk. All Tsunade had done was kiss his head gently and wish him good morning to which the hawk had hopped to her shoulder to nibble her ear.

"Talon takes after you Naruto, let's just hope your other children take after Hinata! I admit he got me but I'll be on the lookout for him now that Hinata's studying here with me." Tsunade got up and went to the cart. "Would you like to join us for lunch? I know there's not enough but we can order more."

"I'll do it Lady Tsunade." Sakura said and went to the couple. "Your training must be going well since you're here. Any requests besides ramen?" She went on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Great, so great Kakashi-sensei refused to teach me anymore today. Nah, just double what you guys are having. I ate already but I'm still starved." Naruto grinned then realized something. "Where's Shizune? I figured she'd be doing most of Hinata's training and there was someone else at her desk. And where's Kotetsu and Izumo?" Those two were never far away.

The women all sobered before Tsunade spoke. "I sent her out on the same mission as Asuma and Shikamaru. They're looking for the Akatsuki Naruto and you know how dangerous they are. A medical nin of Shizune's caliber is sure to be needed. I want all of my shinobi to come home."

"Will you tell me what you know?" Naruto asked quietly going to stand before his mother. "…And send me out if they need help?" He wanted to demand that right, even now he felt the urge to go after Shikamaru. The Akatsuki was his enemy. Shikamaru was smart though – he should be able to hold his own.

"Absolutely not." Tsunade said instantly then softened at his gasp and downcast eyes. "As your mother that's my answer but as your Hokage, if they need your strength then yes, I'll send you but I'll feel better if master your wind chakra first. You'll need to be deadly Naruto – no half measures and no prisoners. Can you do that?" Tsunade was aware of the man Naruto had killed while trying to protect Iruka and he didn't seem overly affected by it but this was different. She was specifically sending him out to kill. This was not a mission to save someone and take prisoners or retrieving information. Death was the only solution.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked about the room. It had been hard day. He'd pushed himself past himself to his limit or thought he had. He tested his body and felt the tension in his muscles, he could do more but he wouldn't, not this day – he'd promised but tomorrow…

"Yes. Killing shouldn't be the only answer but they will die at my hand if necessary. I won't let them kill your – our shinobi. I'll bring everyone home."

The women watched him. He was a man in voice and in appearance and given the opportunity, in action. A Hokage led and protected what was important to him and Naruto looked ready for that responsibility. He would be fearsome and deadly when the time came. Naruto stood looking out the window, blue eyes hard with Talon on his shoulder, still as stone golden eyes following the same direction.

* * *

**The** difference in Naruto could be felt the moment he and Takeshi stepped on the field. They arrived as usual with the extra food but their smiles were missing. It wasn't that either of them was mad or upset but purposeful.

"Listen to me." Naruto stood in front of the group. It was larger today. Sakura and Lee had joined them. Talon had stayed by Naruto the whole morning long. "Shikamaru's mission? It's the Akatsuki." He saw Sasuke stiffen. "The Hokage has sent out several teams to scout for them and if they haven't already then they will soon meet up with them." Naruto took a breath. "Asuma-sensei could return victorious or they may need our help. I plan on being ready." Naruto stripped off his jacket leaving on his T-shirt and mail-shirt. "Kakashi-sensei I need you and Yamato-sensei to help me master my wind chakra. Takeshi is going to master his sound jutsu. Sasuke…your Chidori and your summons with Anko-sensei's help. Iruka-sensei you're going to train with Sakura and Lee. Choji, you and Sai have to get your combinations down. Playtime's over." He shared his blue gaze with all of them instilling them with his purpose then walked away from the group.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He'd start with three hundred. "Kakashi-sensei?" They all asked a bit impatiently.

The Jonin and Iruka all exchanged glances. They were impressed and proud of Naruto. He needed their help and they would not disappoint him.

"Right! You heard him! Let's get to work!" Kakashi slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, a silent good luck.

Everyone moved off away from Naruto giving him the majority of the field. It was a sight to behold. If anyone had come by to watch, they would have thought the young shinobi were training for war.

* * *

**Shikamaru** was desperate. He'd been through enough missions and had faced many strong shinobi but this…this was unnatural. This man, if you could call him that, was…was…IMMORTAL!

_Asuma just cut off that bastard's head! How is he able to still talk? What the hell?! Oh no, my body…not much chakra…left! What's going to happen to us?!_

All he could do was watch as the masked Akatsuki attacked Asuma then reattach his maniac partner's head. Shikamaru's shock was complete. Just then Kotetsu and Izumo went on the attack. _No! They're caught! _"ASUMA! BEHIND YOU!"

He watched mouth open, body begging for rest as Asuma faced the Akatsuki who had cursed him once more stand inside his damned circle. _I've got to help him! Hurry! Move! Move! Move body MOVE! __**"ASUMA!"**_

The following moments were a blur to him. Shikamaru knew he tried to get to his sensei. Kotetsu and Izumo were still trapped then something/someone hit him.

Next thing he knew, black birds, hundreds of them could be heard flying over and around them. Shikamaru looked up at a touch on his shoulder. "Shizune…" He could have wept his relief was so overwhelming. Help had arrived.

Rain began to pour as on a rooftop Shizune used her medical ninjutsu on Asuma. Shikamaru watched helplessly as his tears mixed with the rain. _Asuma…please don't…don't die!_

_

* * *

_**Naruto **yelled out in frustration. He pounded the ground with his fists as rain beat his face down into the earth. Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Anko, Takeshi, Sasuke and Sakura all stood around him. "I can't do it. It's impossible. WHY CAN'T I DO THIS? IT'S LIKE TRYING TO LOOK IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!" Naruto screamed yet again but never once raised his face from the damp earth before him.

"The same direction at the same time?" Kakashi stroked his chin. Naruto's words had him focusing on a solution instead of the teen's taunt emotions.

"Hey, come on. Get up Naruto." Sasuke squatted next to him pulling on his arm.

Naruto resisted at first then let Sasuke pull him up. He hated for them to see him like this, especially Sasuke. He trailed his brother in so many skills already and now if he didn't get this right, he'd never be able to help Shikamaru.

"Are you giving up little brother?" Sasuke asked softly lifting Naruto's chin and blinked to see his blue eyes so discouraged. This wasn't like Naruto at all.

Kakashi stepped back and performed the shadow clone jutsu. "How about this Naruto? Now I can look in both directions." Two Kakashi turned back to back.

"What about now Naruto?" Takeshi said joining them. "Can you do it now?" He smiled gently, silently encouraging Naruto not to give up.

He put his hands on his hips and began to chuckle. Naruto shook his head spraying water this way and that. "Yeah. Yeah, I can. No problem." He looked at Sasuke. "I'll never give up. Believe it." Naruto boasted.

"I haven't heard that in a while! Alright son, show us what you can do!" For a moment Iruka had been worried. Not anymore though. Naruto would accomplish his goal.

* * *

**Early **morning found Takeshi and Naruto with Kakashi and Yamato on the training field alone. Everyone had been wet and tired yesterday so they'd called it a day but Naruto convinced his sensei to meet him early.

"Skipping chakra training?" Kakashi asked curious as to why.

"Yeah for today. Yamato-sensei, you're supposed to help me if the fox's chakra gets out of control right? Well be ready." Naruto told the man when he nodded. "Takeshi."

"Let's do it." Takeshi said and both of them produced two shadow clones.

"Hold on! Let me get ready too!" Yamato moved back several paces. It took several minutes for him to set up the wooden totems and seat himself in the center. "You got on your necklace Naruto?"

Naruto looked down and pulled out his mother's necklace. "Always. So that's it, you ready?" He studied the formation dubiously then shrugged. It didn't matter as long as it worked.

"Trust him, he knows what he's doing." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "So Takeshi I assume you're trying to help but how?"

Naruto grinned at his big brother. "We figured this out last night. Takeshi's going to help me if I need it just like Yamato-sensei. Hopefully I can do it on my own but a little help every now and then never hurt."

Kakashi nodded wisely. Naruto was proving that he was a man every day now. Everything couldn't be done alone and you had to be willing to ask for help now and then. "Okay then, go ahead and impress me."

"You know how I always use a clone anyway to produce the Rasengan right?" Naruto asked as he and one of his clones did this.

"Of course, one to control the chakra and the other to control the change in form. Oh, so you need a third to control…" Kakashi held up a finger like he'd just gotten a good idea.

"The wind change in chakra nature!" Naruto finished for him. "Now let's see what happens!"

Nobody noticed the passage of time and while the fox's chakra had flared up a couple times plus one blow out, he never stopped trying until Izumo showed up.

* * *

**Izumo **had reported that Sarutobi Asuma had been attacked and was near death. All the teams had returned but it was questionable if Asuma would live. Training had been forgotten as they headed for the hospital at a run. Outside the white building, they'd found several shinobi waiting having already heard the news. The atmosphere was heavy as if they were already mourning the loss of yet another Sarutobi.

"Hinata!" Naruto skidded to a halt in the hospital corridor. "How is he?" He held her close when she jumped into his arms.

"N-Naruto…" She squeezed his neck then shushed Talon who was on his head and chirruping softly at her. "Bad. Shizune just barely got him back alive. Sakura and Mama Tsunade are in there now." Hinata's lavender eyes had deepened with worry. "Oh Naruto. Come here Talon, I'm okay." She leaned back to take the hawk on her arm and held him close to her heart.

Sai watched the proceedings impassively. He could have blended into the walls for all the expressions he was unable to summon. He was neither close enough to Choji or Shikamaru to offer any sympathy nor did he know how so he just stood in a corner taking it all in. This would just be one more experience he could catalogue and dissect later.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair and looked around. Everyone was there, the former Rookie Nine and Gai's veterans. Lee and Gai-sensei wore hangdog expressions and sat side-by-side on a bench staring at the floor. Neji and Tenten stood together, him holding her close. Kiba and Akamaru were at Choji's side as he sat crying silent tears. Sasuke and Takeshi stood awkwardly to one side with Kakashi. Then there was Shino and Shikamaru who sat next to a weeping Kurenai. She was holding her rounded stomach weeping and rocking. _She's pregnant! And it…it must be Asuma's! _

For a moment, Naruto was floored at the implications. A helpless child without a father. Neither child nor parent knowing the other. The longing the child would have for a father and to know him. His heart beat too fast as Naruto realized that even if that child lost Asuma, he would still have a better life than he'd ever had. Kurenai would be there and Shikamaru and Choji and yes even Konohamaru. There was shame in his heart for the envy he felt for that child and the fierce hope that Asuma would live and spare the child any grief. Naruto pulled Hinata close once more and hid his face in her hair.

It was silent for many minutes except for the sound of Kurenai's weeping. Anko rushed in suddenly blinking at the sight of so many fragile looking people. Seeing Kakashi and Sasuke, she quietly walked over to them. Anko hugged Sasuke tightly seeing the pain in his eyes then with a kiss on his cheek she turned to Kakashi. She'd offered comfort to Sasuke now she was taking courage and strength from Kakashi. They were not yet lovers nor had the opportunity to spend a great deal of time alone but in this instance their need for warmth, safety and reassurance made them closer than ever. Anko treasured the peace she found in Kakashi's arms and his rapid heartbeat beneath her ear slowed to a normal pace. In too short a time she looked up at him. "She needs me more."

"I know. Take care of her." Kakashi stroked her face gently then let her go.

Anko took a deep breath, and nodded before pulling away and going to Kurenai. When Shikamaru stood up, Anko took his place and pulled the pregnant woman into her arms and let her cry.

Shikamaru surged to his feet now that someone was else there to comfort Kurenai. He paced back and forth for a few minutes before running off down the hall panting with the effort of not breaking down.

Naruto lifted his head as Shikamaru ran by. There was nothing he could do for Asuma or Kurenai but he could do something for Shikamaru. His friend looked on the brink of imploding and that was something he knew all too well. "I'll be back. Stay with Hinata Talon. I love you both." Naruto told Hinata and Talon kissing them then turning to go after Shikamaru.

Takeshi and Sasuke watched then Sasuke was pushed forward. "Go, I'll stay and keep Hinata company." It was one of those moments when he knew he couldn't be of much help since he was still a new friend to Shikamaru but he was sure Sasuke and Naruto could help him.

Sasuke looked about the hall. This was beyond sad, it was depressing as hell. He hadn't been aware of Kurenai's condition until just now and it hurt to think that their baby wouldn't know his father. _Cheated out of your father before you even got a chance to know you had one. God this is so hard to feel all this sadness and pain! Naruto…what must this be like for you? Did this make you remember that you never had parents? It's not our loss but it still hurts doesn't it little brother?_ He nodded his thanks to Takeshi and searched out Shikamaru and Naruto.

* * *

**"Shikamaru**…my new jutsu is coming along well. I just need a little more practice and then I'll help you take care of those bastards. Asuma-sensei is in there fighting for his life and I plan on having good news for him when he wakes up. Don't you?" Naruto strolled out onto the roof with his hands in his pockets. The bright sunshine and the beautiful day were in direct contrast to the shadowed and cool halls of the hospital.

His tears ran freely as he stared out over the village. The roof of the hospital offered a decent view. His home wasn't too far away and what Shikamaru wished was to be at home closed off in his room and forgetting the last twenty-four hours ever happened. "I failed him Naruto. I failed to protect his life…and that of his new family!" He gasped thinking of Kurenai and the tiny one in her stomach. Shikamaru covered his face and damned himself.

Naruto had spoken to Shikamaru's back but now moved to stand next to him. Hearing footsteps he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke joining them. He gave his brother a small pitiful smile seeing his own emotions written on Sasuke's face. Naruto turned back to his friend who wept and trembled in pain. He was dirty, his clothes were ripped and Asuma's blood was here and there over his body.

"So you did nothing. You watched from a distance as Izumo, Kotetsu and Asuma fought. You stayed in the shadows without a care for them. That's why there's blood all over you?" Naruto's blues looked him over.

"Stop it Naruto. I don't need – logic right now! I fought but…it wasn't enough. Nothing I did helped him. Asuma basically fought those people by himself. I was back up and when he needed me…" Shikamaru could only shake his head.

"You should let him talk Shikamaru. It's rare to hear Naruto be logical when he's an idiot most of the time." Sasuke said lightly standing on Shikamaru's other side.

He let out a watery laugh. "Stop…I shouldn't laugh…not when Asuma's…"

They remained silent for a time watching the clouds in the sky. "He sacrificed himself for us. We were no match for them Naruto! How did you guys do it? How did you save Gaara from them? Their power…it's unimaginable!" Shikamaru looked from one to the other.

It was a bitter laugh that left Naruto. "Ask Sakura, she was the one who killed one of them. The one we fought…got away." His hand curled into a fist at the memory of Deidra pretending to blow himself up so he could get away. "I wanted him dead so damn bad for what they'd done to Gaara." Naruto shuddered but thinking about Gaara calmed his rage some. "Granny Chiyo was there and brought him back to us and Shizune was there for Asuma and you brought him back for Kurenai and that baby. Whether he lives or dies, that's all Asuma would ask of you Shikamaru. You did what you needed to." Now he gripped Shikamaru's shoulder.

"He was a sacrifice?" Sasuke asked avoiding looking at Shikamaru's face. "If he was sacrificing himself then it must have been for a reason. Was it only to save your lives or did Asuma have another reason Shikamaru? Were you able to learn anything?"

Shikamaru froze then blinked rapidly. He'd known of course what Asuma had been doing and against his better judgment had let his sensei put himself in the line of fire. "I learned…I learned every damn thing I need to kill him." It was a whisper but determined one.

"Then Asuma didn't sacrifice himself for nothing then." Naruto said still holding onto his friend. "You'll do it then and as soon as possible. You'll go out and we'll follow. I swear I'll be there in time to help you finish them off!" Naruto couldn't wait to face them again.

Sasuke shook his head ruefully. "You know your mother isn't going to send him back out anytime soon." The Hokage probably would send more shinobi out to fight and stop the Akatsuki but not Shikamaru.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Shikamaru who was still looking a little shell-shocked. "She'll have to. He's already got the knowledge needed to take them down well at least one of them and who else is as quick thinking as Shikamaru to come up with another plan to take care of the other one?"

Shikamaru dropped his head. "Your faith in me…I don't know if I deserve it Naruto. Not after what just happened."

"Then prove it to him. You got thrown for a loop Shikamaru and were outclassed and overwhelmed but now you know, at least partly how to take back control. Won't you do that for Asuma? Show him what you learned Shikamaru and don't you need to do it for yourself? If you failed the first time, why don't you take action and make sure you succeed this time?" Sasuke demanded jerking Shikamaru around. "Be a shinobi!"

They stood locked in a fierce circle. Sasuke somewhat angry and anxious.

Naruto supporting and determined and Shikamaru holding tenuously to his emotions and wanting to be the man Naruto and Sasuke believed he could be.

"SHIKAMARU!" Choji ran out onto the roof stopping suddenly at the emotional stand-off before him. "…Shikamaru the surgery's over." The cool breezed lifted his hair and reminded him that the world still turned even in the middle of a crisis.

All eyes had pinned Choji in place as he appeared. "And?" Shikamaru's voice just barely carried to Choji's ear.

"He survived but its touch and go! Asuma-sensei has to fight. He has to want to live. That's what Lady Tsunade said. So he'll be okay – right?" There was tentative hope on Choji's face.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and breathed in deeply several times. His hands found the arms of his friends. Naruto's arm never gave beneath his grip and Sasuke's bicep flexed with strong muscle. _Strength. They are loaning me their strength. Thanks guys._ "Absolutely right. Asuma has too much to live for to die. Kurenai, that baby and us killing the bastard that hurt him. We need to show him how much he's taught us Choji. Time to show Asuma our shinobi fire!" Inside his chest his heart still quivered but the beat went on and it would get stronger.

Choji smiled. _Shikamaru…_ "Ready when you are." Choji walked forward and held out his hand to his best friend. It went from handshake to a tight hug then with Shikamaru in a slight lead, they went back inside the hospital to see their sensei before planning their next mission.

"Jerk! I can be logical." Naruto said turning to look out over the village again.

"Yeah, sometimes." Sasuke said jabbing Naruto in the arm as he joined him. "You okay?"

"Yes…no." A sigh. "I'm okay. Strange how it hit me when I'm not that close to Asuma-sensei. It hurt…I could feel their pain and my own." Blue eyes searched out black. "What about you? Bad memories?"

"I'd like to say no but yeah they made an appearance." Sasuke felt closer to Naruto in this moment in time. "Think we'll ever get past the pain? It's bad enough that we feel our own but everybody else's too? That's pretty fucked up Naruto."

He laughed and in moments Sasuke joined him in the rueful laughter. "Yeah it is but I guess that's what makes us human and friends and family. And yeah, we can't forget the pain. It will stay with us but now we've got some good to take the edge off don't we? Gotta keep looking for the good and the love." Naruto draped an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Right big brother?"

Sasuke laughed softly this time. Naruto had the love. Sasuke had given him his and received Naruto's in return. A brother's love and then that of his extended family. Yeah, he had love now and maybe that of Anko's too and someday maybe that of a woman's but that was off in the future. When he thought about it, the pain wasn't as intense as it once was. "Right little brother. Gotta look for the love."

The two stayed on the roof for a while not talking but just standing and looking at Konoha. Shortly they were joined by Hinata and Takeshi. Words didn't seem to be needed but they all hugged each other and smiled. The crisis atmosphere had abated and communion had taken its place.

Sai watched and shivered. A need to be away from the worry and tears had made him leave the others but he'd also wanted a chance to observe Naruto and Sasuke so he'd followed and hidden himself behind a water tower. _How are they able to do that?! Fear, pain, anger, despair – such volatile emotions. How do they handle that then turn it around to this?! No emotion would be better. They should have left Asuma to die and finished the mission or died trying to. Yet they want to save his life and avenge his attack, wanting to prove something to him. Could I ever possibly handle feelings like that? Do I want to? Is Danzo-sama right after all about emotion?  
_

He questioned Naruto's emotion and Danzo's non-emotion. There were advantages and disadvantages to both and while he feared Naruto's emotion because it was the unknown Sai knew he couldn't just give up and return to the life Danzo had forced him to live. _More time…it'll take a bit more time before I'll know what's right. I just hope I figure it out before Danzo-sama makes a move._ Sai held his elbows and shivered in the warm sunshine as he watched the family below him.

* * *

**Takeshi** held his brother's shoulders. They'd synched so that Takeshi's control and the phoenix's calming influence allowed Naruto form the Rasengan with the wind change. Feeling Naruto take control, Takeshi let go and stood back.

Panting. "It's got…shape finally. What do you think…Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto just barely glanced at the man, his eyes drawn to the chakra on his hand.

"Good. Okay then let's test it against my Rasengan." Kakashi said as a ball of chakra formed on his palm.

"Back up people!" Yamato yelled out. "Over here!" Takeshi, Sasuke, Iruka and Anko all high-tailed it out of the way.

They couldn't see for a good few minutes and coughed in the dust that the clash of chakra had sent into the air. Iruka moved forward slowly wondering what had happened because the backlash was intense. "Naruto?"

A strong wind blew finally revealing sensei and pupil both frozen in place staring at their hands but then Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto a bit of awe on his face.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out running to his brother followed by Iruka and Takeshi.

Anko and Yamato went to Kakashi and exclaimed over the state of his arm. It was their turn to look back at Naruto with dumbfounded expressions.

* * *

**"You **will go when I say you can go." Tsunade sat at her desk as the new Team 10 stood before her. She wasn't overly surprised that Shikamaru and Choji wanted to go out after the Akatsuki but she was surprised that Sai was there. It made her wonder if he had orders from Danzo. "A plan needs to be made and you're too emotionally connected to this Shikamaru!" She'd seen the young man cry at Asuma's bedside.

"I excel in making plans and we have already come up with several strategies. Also it is because of my and Choji's emotional connection that we will succeed." Shikamaru wasn't going to give an inch. It was dangerous to stand up to the Hokage but for this mission he would face the devil himself. "Besides we'll have backup shortly. Naruto has promised his help." Shikamaru let his own emotional bomb drop.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Naruto…you've discussed this with him already. I assume it's not just Naruto but his entire team." Which included his brothers, Sakura, Yamato, Anko and Kakashi. Then there was Iruka, would he attempt to go as well? "You've made this plan without my consent – both of you! No! This isn't your mission. Besides you don't have a team leader." She didn't know why she was putting up such an argument. The Akatsuki needed to be taken care of. Maybe it was just because they'd maneuvered around her that irked her but at the same time, they'd come here to her office first instead of just leaving.

"I'll lead them." Kakashi said appearing from a puff of smoke behind the teens. "Naruto has plenty of help now and his new jutsu is almost finished. A genius and a Jonin should be able to hold things down until reinforcements arrive. What do you say Lady Tsunade? It's a four-man team and even you must admit the skill level is quite high." Kakashi placed his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders one of them bandaged.

Choji with his family's expansion jutsu, Sai with his specialized Black Ops training, Shikamaru the genius and Kakashi the former Black Ops operative and owner of the Sharingan, leader of many successful team and solitary missions. "FINE dammit but don't expect Anko and Iruka to join you. I'll keep them here on standby so do what you said you would do and finish this mission! Go!" Tsunade watched them all leave with smiles on their faces and hoped she was doing the right thing not only with Team 10 but with letting Naruto make such decisions without her.

* * *

**He** didn't like sending Shikamaru off on his own but it was his battle and Kakashi had to trust him to see it through to the end but in the meantime they faced a man who had to be killed four more times before he would die and Kakashi was already a little worse for wear. _That damned attack blew away my headband, vest, part of my gloves and mask! Their skills and jutsus are so unexpected! What next?! Yamato – where are you guys?!_

~mg~

**Naruto** stood before his women. It was time to go. Hinata handed him a special pouch containing her healing creams and watched him store them away. He tightened the band on his hair and adjusted his headband. "We'll be back before you know it."

Hinata frowned up at Tsunade. "I should go. Sakura could need my help." It was bound to happen. They were on different teams after all. They couldn't spend every moment together especially the dangerous ones.

"No. You have your studies Hinata and you'd be a distraction for him." Tsunade said sternly. "I shouldn't have agreed to this at all and I'm not letting all my shinobi run off and do whatever they damn well please!" Her voice only got louder with each word.

Naruto hadn't taken the time to change clothes so he knew he looked a mess and was dirty but he couldn't leave them while they were this upset. He took his mother in his arms. "You would have sent us out anyway Mama and you know that. I'm trying to do what I think is right and what you, the Hokage would do. Was I wrong Mama?" All this was said in a whisper in her ear and Naruto waited tensely for her answer.

Her arms crushed him to her and Tsunade kissed his furred jaw. "You're growing up too fast. Stop it. Can't you just be a regular teenager for a while?" She pulled back with a sigh. "You're not wrong. Go do your duty and come home safely. I love you Naruto." Tsunade smiled for him not wanting him to go thinking she was mad at him.

Emotion bubbled up in Hinata. She didn't know why but there was an awful foreboding building up in her stomach. All she wanted was to keep Naruto safe here with her or to go with him and protect him from harm but she couldn't and wouldn't be a clingy, overprotective woman. Hyuga Hinata was a shinobi! "You'll be careful and not do anything reckless right? You'll look after Talon too?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot playfully.

"Yes ma'am. I've got plans in about three weeks and there's no way I'm going to do anything that will keep me from them. You see I've even been practicing some words, important words. You might recognize them, they are I and do. I do. How's that sweetheart?" Naruto frowned slightly when she threw herself into his arms. "What's wrong?" He stroked her back and hair.

Hinata inhaled his scent. He was sweaty but still it was Naruto's warm, earthy scent and she love it, loved him. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you. Kiss me." Hinata cupped his face, her eyes memorizing everything about his face even though she already knew it by heart. "Mmm!" It didn't matter that Lady Tsunade was watching or that his team was outside waiting on him. Hinata put her heart and soul into the kiss and just a bit of chakra.

Naruto gasped and tried to swallow her tongue at not only feeling her love but seeing himself through her eyes. He was loathed to leave her now as they synched within the kiss but he knew he couldn't stay and gently but firmly pulled away. Naruto held her head against his heart. "I love you. You'll be okay?"

"I will yes. I'll be fine my love. Sorry guess I'm just don't want you away from me." Hinata looked up into his face, her gaze now serene and hopeful. "It sounds real good Naruto. I'll practice too – I do." She giggled at the joy on his face. "Come here Talon. You and Naruto look after each other okay?" Hinata stroked him and let him hop from her arm to her shoulder chirruping all the time excitedly.

Naruto put on his shades. He couldn't stay any longer. Shikamaru was waiting on them. "Talon, time to go." His voice was all business and he moved to the window. He wanted to touch Hinata once more and get another hug from his mother but he wouldn't or he'd never leave. "Take care of each other. You have my love." He didn't wait for the words to be repeated but jumped out of the window.

Hinata and Tsunade rushed over and watched as Naruto hugged his father goodbye and as Sasuke hugged Anko before the team lead by Yamato headed for the gate.

~mg~

**Outside **the gate, Kabuto and a dozen of Danzo's Anbu waited for Team 7 to get a mile or so ahead of them before following. Anticipation flowed through Kabuto. He'd sent some unsuspecting specimens back to Lord Orochimaru explaining the situation and knew that another dozen Sound ninja would be joining them soon. His master had high hopes for this mission and Kabuto knew that if they took Naruto in just the right way, they could have Sasuke much sooner than expected.

"Hurry! We can't let them get too far ahead!" Kabuto urged his excitement making him pick up speed.

* * *

_**We're trapped!**__ He's fast!_ Kakashi stared at the monster before him. Black threads had caught him, Choji and Sai. The sound of a blade being drawn made Kakashi look to Sai who was trying desperately to free – him! He was surprised the boy wasn't trying to free himself. Kakashi was grateful for the attempt but he didn't think they had any time left. Kakuzu's masks were preparing to burn them alive.

**"TYPHOON WATER VORTEX!"**

The wind enhanced fire that had been about to consume Kakashi, Choji and Sai was put out and as the jutsu ended a light rain fell on the surrounding area.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto told his friends as he, Sasuke, Takeshi, Sakura and Yamato stood before them, protecting them.

"You're right on time actually." Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping with the knowledge he would survive.

"Hey Kakashi, you're looking rough." Yamato said glancing over his shoulder at his former teacher.

"After seeing that freak, can you blame me?" Kakashi demanded looking at those dangerous black threads coming out from the Akatsuki member's body.

"Huh, backup and one looks like he's already been fighting." Kakuzu stated looking at all the Konoha shinobi before him.

Naruto glanced around and felt his heart skip a beat. "Where's Shikamaru?!" _Don't let him be dead! I promised to be here for him!_

"Battling the other guy not too far from here." Sai told them sheathing his tanto.

"Takeshi and Sakura, you two go help him." Using some blood from his bleeding body, Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"Follow Pakkun you two." Yamato reinforced the command.

"Yes sir!" Sakura answered immediately her eyes touching on both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Of course." Takeshi answered a bit slower and quieter. "Sasuke. Naruto." He nodded at his brothers who found quick smiles for him.

"Let's go!" Pakkun yelled.

"I want all the details!" Takeshi said with a wave as he followed after the small dog.

"Ha, all I see are more hearts for me to steal!" Kakuzu laughed not in the least worried about Hidan. His partner would enjoy killing the extras.

"You must be blind because all we see is your end!" Naruto said as Sasuke stepped to his side with a few feet between them.

"You ready for this little brother?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It's done? He's mastered it?" Kakashi inquired of Yamato.

"Not really but it does work." Yamato said his eyes never leaving the enemy. "Tell us what went down."

"Guess we'll find out huh big bro. Not yet Tal, wait with Sasuke." Naruto said bringing up his hands as he sent the hawk to Sasuke.

"Multiple shadow clones…so you're the Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki." Kakuzu said mostly to himself as there were now three blonds facing him. He easily took out the two clones that the kid sent in and waited to see what was coming next.

_According to Kakashi, he started with five hearts but they took out two, three left. Damn he's fast! He took out my clones so quickly! I think three should be enough for a diversion. Okay here goes! _"Talon! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Come on Naruto. Give him hell Talon." Sasuke whispered a small smile on his face as he watched his brother form his new jutsu. The air about them became a wind whipping around picking up small debris and ripping it to shreds. "Take him out!"

**"WIND STYLE RASENSHURIKEN!" **In his hand, Naruto held a Rasengan that was surrounded by wind that was in the shape of a shuriken.

"You can't attack him alone! That's suicide!" Choji raced forward ready to back Naruto up but Sasuke zipped across the short distance and held an arm up to block him. "What are you doing? Naruto needs help!" Choji's eyes bugged out as he looked from Sasuke to the vulnerable Naruto.

"Yamato-sensei…he can't succeed alone." Sai stated. _Or can he?_

"Interfere only if you want to get hurt." Yamato warned.

He ran forward, his and Talon's clones running interference. In a way it was like playing soccer only this was a deadlier game. _One, two down…almost…Here goes! That's my boy Talon! Yes…no! Dammit!_

Sasuke and Kakashi were moving as they watched Naruto's jutsu fizzle out. Kakuzu had his tendrils wrapped around Naruto's limbs holding him in place while more bunched up against his chest ready to steal Naruto's heart. Brave Talon and one clone were attacking Kakuzu's head and masks preventing him from seeing their target.

Kakashi came up behind Naruto and used a Lighting Blade to free him. Just as he was about to rush back with Naruto in tow, Sasuke did something unexpected.

"Chidori Spear!" Sasuke smiled grimly as the Chidori straightened in his hand and shot out aiming for Kakuzu's heart.

"Shit!" Kakuzu jumped to one side to avoid the attack but was pierced through the shoulder and fell to the ground. He sent his opposite hand after the boy but by that time all three Konoha had retreated back to their friends. "Sneaky little bastard!" _He's got the Sharingan! Itachi's brother? It must be! I'll have to watch out for him. Damn him, I can't move my shoulder!_

"Well that was a letdown." Choji said. "I almost thought you had him there." He sighed because now they would have to come up with a new way to beat the freak. He'd hoped Naruto's jutsu would have rid them of the problem.

"With the name shuriken…I thought you would let it fly Naruto." Sai said blinking not sure what to think.

"Dammit. No I have to hold it and deliver it myself. It looks like a shuriken so I gave it that name." Naruto pushed himself to his feet. "One more time, huh boy? Good job Talon. Thanks for wounding him Sasuke." Naruto shook out his limbs then looked up at Talon who was flying just above his head. _He's okay, good._

"I almost had him. It would have been easier for you to take him out with one less heart. Sorry Naruto. What happened?" Sasuke wondered if the pressure had gotten to him.

"…Don't know. I'm not sure, must not have added the wind change just right but I think I got it now." Naruto said stepping forward and standing still for Talon to land on his shoulder.

"Hold on Naruto, that's enough. We'll take him on together. We can't risk your jutsu failing again." Yamato said holding onto Naruto's arm. "Kakashi-sensei we should go at him in two teams don't you think? Sai and Choji from above and us on the ground. Sasuke and I from one side, you and Naruto from the other. He'll have nowhere to run."

Kakashi had been squatting trying to reserve his strength. "I suppose so. We can't let him get the upper hand or we're done for."

"Let him do it." Sasuke said moving to Yamato and removing his hand. "Naruto needs to finish this."

Kakashi blinked at Sasuke then looked to Naruto who hadn't moved or taken his eyes off Kakuzu. Dark shades over his eyes, hair pulling free of its band, the line of his jaw set under his beard. "Naruto?"

"I left them behind to worry while I came out here to help a friend – Mama, Hinata and Dad. Shikamaru's off fighting to prove everything he's learned from Asuma wasn't wasted time and effort. I swore I would be here to help him and use my new jutsu to do it. Don't I deserve that chance too? All the time you and Yamato-sensei spent with me to learn how to use my nature chakra, don't you want to see what I can do with it? If I'm ever to grow and show everyone that I'm not just a boastful child, _I need to do this Kakashi-sensei!_ No one has come this far with a wind jutsu, isn't that what you told me? Let me show you how good I am, how far I've come – _PLEASE!" _Naruto pulled his shades down enough for Kakashi to see his eyes. They were a swirl of blue emotions.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto didn't know it but he was trying to surpass his father. He'd already shown him something fantastic when they faced off against each other back in the village now it was time to see just how much more Naruto would amaze him and prove that he was indeed Minato's son. "Go ahead Naruto."

"Kakashi?! Now? It's too risky!" Yamato confronted his senpai.

"You said it works; well now I want to see it or don't you believe in Naruto?" Kakashi stood up straight, pride in his one-eyed gaze as he looked at Naruto.

Yamato looked from sensei to student and then to Sasuke. They truly believed in Naruto's skill even though just moments ago he couldn't finish what he started but then Yamato thought over this past week and how everyday despite his failures, Naruto had never given up. Every single time he'd fallen, he got up only to move a little closer to his ultimate goal and now here was the ultimate test. "Naruto – do it. I believe you will do it." He shook the teen's hand and stood back.

Sai's mouth dropped open and he slowly put away his scroll and brush. Apparently this was Naruto's fight. _Will he be able to do it this time or die in the attempt?_

Behind him was Sasuke to his right, Kakashi at his back, Yamato at his left with Choji at Yamato's side and Sai at Sasuke's. On his shoulder was Talon who shook out his feathers and bobbed his head down to Naruto's face. "Keep it simple feather head. We're taking this monster out this time for sure." Naruto increased his chakra and felt Talon's chakra join his own. "For Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Again three clones of Naruto and Talon appeared.

"Is he going to try the same attack? But he's seen that already!" Choji exclaimed.

"I do not think that is wise Naruto!" Sai surprised himself by saying that and the fact that his sword was back in his hand.

_Here comes the kid again. I better change styles. _Kakuzu forced out more of the black tendrils that made him so deadly.

"Damn, he's preparing for the jutsu now that he's felt the force of it." Kakashi tensed. _Be careful Naruto._

They watched as Naruto undaunted by Kakuzu's change ran forward in much the same way as he had before and Choji groaned knowing it was a futile effort. Naruto wasn't ready to face such an enemy.

Shock had their mouths dropping as Kakuzu jumped high to avoid Naruto's clones. Talon provided some cover for Naruto but not enough as Kakuzu focused his attack on the Naruto holding the powerful wind jutsu. He knew that if he just doused the teen's jutsu he was home free. Kakuzu attacked.

"Naruto!" Sai yelled preparing to go save him but Sasuke caught his arm grinning. Sai pulled on his arm then froze as Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. _A clone?!_

"Got'cha you bastard!" Said Naruto as he and the other clones appeared behind Kakuzu and thrust the Rasenshuriken into the man's back.

There was a combined hush then an all-consuming scream of pain as the attack spun and cut and tore and obliterated the Akatsuki's body. Not only did the Rasenshuriken consume Kakuzu but it expanded several yards out and dug a massive hole in the earth. Naruto's comrades were pushed back and they had to cover their faces as the wind and dirt kept them from seeing too much of anything.

"Yeah…how's that Talon?" Naruto asked softly, almost completely exhausted but he managed to send out some chakra so that he could synch with Talon to be sure he was unharmed as he fell to the earth.

That was the moment. A silent signal was given and a multitude of kunai with explosive tags attached to them littered the ground around the Konoha ninja then exploded. A poisoned kunai shot through air and into Naruto's neck sending blood gushing out and knocking the teen unconscious just before he smacked face down into the dirt. Talon screamed.

The focus for Sasuke and the others had been on the incredible force and damage Naruto's new jutsu had caused but suddenly there were explosions going off all around them and enemy attacks were coming at them from the screen of smoke and dust.

When the Konoha shinobi were finally able to see instead of just fighting blindly, they were in for a new shock – it wasn't one but two enemies! Sound ninja with face masks were trying to kill them. The other enemy was faceless, only their eyes could be seen. They wore the clothes of bandits though they fought like ninja but that wasn't all. A cloaked figure stood in a tree watching the melee. He wore the cloak of the Akatsuki. Lastly they saw Naruto, shades hanging half off his face, hair blowing in the dusty wind and his blood seeping into the earth.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dead**_

**Silence.** It always tore his nerves up, the utter silence of the prison wing whenever he visited his daughter. It was going on a year now since Ino had been locked away and not much had changed. Every time he brought her out of the coma he'd induced, she'd at first be scared then grateful to see him then hateful once she remembered why she was there.

Inoichi sighed. He stripped off his ninja clothes, sealed away his weapons and put on the nin whites as he always did. This was one time he wished his wife was by his side but she hadn't wanted to come this time, not when he was about to tell Ino about Asuma. She'd taken Ino's place at Kurenai's side as they waited to see if their daughter's sensei would survive.

Once changed, Inoichi presented himself before the Anbu guard and was then allowed to enter the room. He'd brought food for her that her mother had lovingly made. Generally the staff either spoon fed his comatose daughter of just gave her an IV of liquids to sustain her life. When they visited they usually brought food and one of her hands was freed so that she could eat but Ino was often too weak to feed herself so like when she was a baby, they had to help her. Inoichi's heart broke every damn time. He often wondered how he still lived with such a large crack in his heart.

Inoichi stood back as the Anbu nin maneuvered Ino's bed into a sitting position and released one of her arms. He bowed silently to Anbu as he left them alone. They'd been allowed this concession a few months ago – time alone with Ino but Inoichi knew they were still being watched. It was okay even if it was just an illusion of privacy.

He put the food down on the hospital tray and sat on the bed. She was thin and pale. Ino was wasting away in here. Inoichi grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his daughter's face free of sleep and saliva. "Why Ino? Why did you become so intolerant of others? Where did the hate come from?" He asked these questions but knew he'd never get an answer and even if he did, it wouldn't change the situation they were in. Closing his eyes, Inoichi touched his daughter and prepared himself for bringing her out of the coma.

_**~mg~**_

**Ino** kept her eyes downcast as she savored the flavors in her mouth. She'd eaten every bite of food and now her stomach hurt because while the bento box was small, her stomach was even smaller. Every time her memories came back to her, hate was the first thing she felt for her father but she was growing tired of it. Hate was hard to come by when there were memories of him holding her and her mother teaching her about flowers. Those memories were so happy. Ino hadn't realized what a good childhood she'd had until the last couple of months. They'd been happy the three of them and yes she'd been spoiled but not overly. Ino thought hard in the short amount of time she had while she was truly aware about when she'd changed. No matter how much she wracked her brain, she could not remember when she'd changed and become the person who'd ended up locked in this hell.

She glanced through her lashes at her father. He was talking nonstop about nothing in particular – the shop, favorite customers, the house but what Ino wanted to know was why her mother wasn't there. She knew that she hadn't been giving them any reason to keep coming there. She'd been hateful, spiteful, angry, selfish and just plain mean to them. Ino felt shame because she usually made her mother cry. Had she driven her mother away? "Where…" Ino had to clear her throat several times then silently accepted the straw her father placed at her lips so that she could drink some water. "…Thanks. Where's Momma? Has she…given up…on me? She doesn't…" Ino never finished because she could feel the tears leaking from her eyes.

Inoichi blinked. This was the first time Ino had cried like this. These weren't angry tears but – regret? He scooted closer and wiped away her tears with his large hands. His heart fluttered as she leaned into his touch. Hope flared within him but Inoichi tamped it down – she'd tricked him before.

"Of course your mother hasn't given up on you – she loves you Ino." Unable to resist he kissed her forehead then gasped when she moved as close as she could to him.

Ino froze and shivered. _He doesn't want me to touch him! _The tears fell faster as she tried to pull back so that he wouldn't have to touch her then she gasped and moaned when he cupped her head and held her against his heart.

She cried and listened to his heart. Ino could smell him, her father – a scent she'd loved as a child and those memories he'd forced her remember came back and she cried for that lost time. After a while the tears slowed and she sighed.

"Ino…" Inoichi wanted to question her about these tears. It would be easy to search her mind for the answers but he was afraid to look and find out that they were a manipulation on his already fragile heart.

"Sorry Father." Ino said softly and burrowed closer praying he wouldn't let her go. "Momma?" She hadn't forgotten why the tears appeared in the first place. _If Momma still cares then why isn't she here? _Suddenly Ino pulled back to look up in his face. "Is she sick? Is Momma alright?" Anxiety pulled at her, locked up like this she knew nothing. The world was going on without her!

She was his daughter and he loved her, Inoichi could resist being a father to her. "Your mother is fine." Inoichi smoothed back her hair then pulled her close again. "But there is something you should know Ino. Well, Kurenai is pregnant!" He would tell her the good news first.

Ino was surprised. "Pregnant? Is it Asuma-sensei's?"

"Yes, yes it is. She's only a few months along and your mother is with her right now." Inoichi said carefully.

An emotion – happiness fluttered in Ino's heart. She'd been aware of sensei's crush and secret affair with Kurenai-sensei for a while. He'd been absent-minded whenever he saw the Kunoichi and Asuma would blush and smile like a boy. "A baby?" Ino surprised them both by laughing softly. "Is he excited?" Then the last thing her father said got through to her. "Momma's with Kurenai? Is there a problem with the baby?" Her free hand gripped his sleeve and worry radiated from her lean body.

"Do you really care?" Inoichi asked softly. For so long, Ino had cared only for herself. She never asked after her friends or even cared how they, her parents were. This sudden emotion while it gave him hope was damned questionable.

Pain arched through her at that simple question. _Oh God that hurt. Father doesn't trust me but then why should he? _Trembling Ino nodded. "I do…I know…you don't believe me but…please tell me? Will the baby be alright?" Her eyes searched his face frantically looking for the answer in his face.

Inoichi pulled her hand away from his sleeve and held it gently between his own. "The baby is fine, Kurenai is fine but Asuma is fighting for his life." Staring, he watched as shock and horror crossed Ino's face. His daughter shook her head and silently mouthed the word no.

_NO! Not Asuma! Asuma, Asuma, my sensei…my second father! No! _"Wh-what hap-pened?" Her hand tightened around her father's as she pulled on her other bound hand wanting to touch, hold onto something.

Again he reacted her obvious pain and stroked her hand and arm, trying to calm Ino. Very quickly he explained about the Fire Temple and Asuma's lost friend and comrade. He told her about the bounty on Asuma's head and the Akatsuki who tried to kill him to collect it and that if it hadn't been for Shikamaru and Shizune, Asuma would surely be dead now. "They've done everything they can, it's up to Asuma now. Your mother is with Kurenai, standing in your stead. She knew you would be there if…" _You weren't here. _Inoichi left the words unspoken.

"Asuma…the Akatsuki…" Ino took a huge breath. "…Naruto –."

"Don't! This is not his fault Ino!" Inoichi yelled. "I told you what happened dammit!" He started to let go of her hand but she clutched him too tightly. "Naruto – worked his ass off to create a new jutsu and followed after Shikamaru to help him defeat those bastards once and for all. When will you get it through your head that Naruto only wants to protect his friends and this village!" Inoichi gave into his anger at Ino's ignorance.

A new fear captured her heart - Shikamaru could be just as injured as Asuma or end up dead. _Wait! If Shikamaru went then Choji did too! No, no, no – not both of them! Not any of them! _"Go after them – bring them back! Father please! Save Shikamaru and Choji!" Ino screamed at him.

Her voice shook him to the core. If he believed nothing else, he knew she cared for her former teammates. Inoichi closed his eyes and tried to let go of his anger. When he had control again he looked at her once more. Ino was biting her lip staring at him.

"I can't. I've been forbidden to go on missions. My mind has been too preoccupied with you and your mother. I'd be a liability to anyone I was teamed up with. I've been doing…nothing. I help out in the store, do some training but that's about it. I suppose my life as a ninja…is over." Inoichi said quietly. He knew it didn't have to be that way but it was so hard to go on knowing how broken his family was and would forever be.

Ino looked at him, really looked and her mouth dropped open. He'd lost weight, a lot of weight. She just thought he looked different because he had to wear the nin whites whenever he visited but now she saw it was more than the clothes that made him look so different to her. Her father's face had deep lines in it, his cheeks were hollow and sallow. _His eyes are so dark and sad. I…did this to him! He can't be a ninja anymore because of me! _Bad news and shock just kept hitting her like unrelenting waves. "Naruto…" She whispered then let out a yelp of pain as her father violently removed her hand from his.

"I think I'm going to go now Ino. I can't listen to it this time – the same damn crap over and over again!" Inoichi paced. "Naruto. You blame Naruto and _**none**_ of it is his fault. It is yours! Naruto didn't put you here – you put yourself here! Ino – wake up! You've said we need to fear him but who has he hurt? NO ONE! He could have killed you _easily_ if he'd wanted and yet you still live! Does nothing penetrate your cold heart? I thought maybe you were coming back to us but you still want there to be a villain for you to attack and lay blame on but there isn't one except for yourself!" Inoichi yelled breathing hard.

"Naruto lived here as a newborn baby – here! You had a home and two parents to love you. You had toys, a bed and warm food every damn day! Naruto did not. They barely fed him! They never held him! No clothes clean clothes were given to him and stinging water scored his flesh when he needed a bath. How is it daughter that you had everything plus all the love we could give and turned out to be a selfish brat and he had nothing but carelessness and torture but Naruto gives his all to everyone around him?!" Inoichi blinked and gripped his hair trying to wrap his brain around it all. It was just – incomprehensible to him.

The Anbu guard slipped into the room wondering if things were going to get violent. Inoichi had endured much and they had been told to watch him for the man seemed to be holding too much pain inside. They – the doctors believed he would one day erupt.

Inoichi saw the masked shinobi enter and froze. "See – ninja no more. I have no control over my emotions. You've ruined all three of our lives Ino. Do you even care that you've destroyed us?" He faced her again then shook his head knowing she wouldn't care. "Shikamaru and Choji need you but you won't be there for them because you're here. But they're strong, they will complete the mission for Asuma. For him because they love him and Naruto who went mainly for Shikamaru but also for that unborn baby." He laughed a sad sound. "Naruto got on his knees before Kurenai's belly and promised to finish what Asuma started and to bring back Shikamaru and Choji for him. He told that unborn baby that he would know love because its family was large – all of Konoha was its family." Tears ran down the man's face. "I was so proud of Naruto – of that whole group of people that you used to be friends with. It gave me hope but then to hear you…" Inoichi wiped his face with his hands. "I'm leaving now. I've had enough of you for one day Ino." Normally they spent close to the whole day with Ino despite how depressing and emotionally draining it was but Inoichi was alone without his wife's support and Ino who had for a moment returned to child he remembered had yet again become a hateful creature and this time it was just too much.

Taking his cue from Inoichi, the Anbu nin moved forward to bind Ino's hand again and lower the bed.

"No! Don't leave! Please Father – don't go or-or send Momma to me. I need you with me! Please!" Ino begged. She'd felt closer to her father in these short hours than she had in a long time. And she wanted to know more about Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Choji. "Father…!" Ino struggled against her bonds. "At least bring them back! Send someone after them! They can't do it alone!" Ino begged.

Inoichi bagged the things he'd brought with him and sighed. "Kakashi and another Jonin, Sasuke, Sakura, Takeshi another young man and Naruto are out there with Shikamaru and Choji and if they can't do the job – then no one can. You should have more faith in them Ino – you were once one of them." He said sadly because he'd been so proud to have his daughter among such strong peers.

Ino stopped struggling. Her father's disappointment in her was crushing and she felt trapped beneath it. "Will you…come back?" Pathetically she sounded like a little child.

"I don't want to." Inoichi admitted as he watched Ino cry. "But I will, with your mother at the end of the month. I wish…I wish I knew you would be a changed person when I return but I think I'm able to give up on that dream now." Inoichi looked up at the bright white lights. Finally he moved back to her bedside. "I've been too gentle with you Ino because I love you but you don't deserve happy memories anymore – you don't appreciate them." Inoichi looked at the nin. "I'm going to give her some of my memories – the pain and pity I've had to endure. I'm going to let her see what her mother's life has been like since she lost her daughter. Maybe I'll even show her the horror and disbelief Shikamaru and Choji had on their faces the day she tried to come between Naruto and Hinata." He shivered.

The nin paused then nodded. They would check on Ino more often for these memories may actually upset her when before the happy memories had kept her calm. He would also inform the Hokage.

"Father – Daddy…" Ino pleaded and shook her head. "Don't." It had been automatic – blaming Naruto. _Do I…do I truly even…blame Naruto? Hate Naruto?! _Shock had her lying motionless.

Inoichi paused wondering at the look on his daughter's face. It seemed as if she'd just realized something. "Ino?"

She gasped blinking. "I…I don't – I don't know! Daddy I don't know!" Ino went back to shaking her head unable to understand her own thoughts. "Naruto - !"

"Enough about Naruto! I don't want to hear anymore! Are you ever going to take responsibility for what _you did?! _Goodbye Ino…I lov – until next time daughter." Inoichi touched her face and was overwhelmed by her chaotic thoughts. He calmed her then gave her the painful memories he carried. At first he was going to temper them and only give her a taste but after her outburst, Inoichi gave it all to Ino. For the next three weeks, she would suffer the pain he and her mother had been dealing with for practically a year.

Ino's body arched up as high as it could and she gasped painfully before settling back on the bed whimpering. She jerked and thrashed and moaned.

"I need to go – please let me out." Inoichi picked up the bag and begged the nin. If he didn't leave now he would change his mind. A stray thought ran through his mind as his daughter finally began to suffer as those around her had suffered. _Maybe it would have been better if the Hokage had killed her…_

The nin moved with quiet speed and opened the locked door. Inoichi hurried out and tried tune out his daughter's crying. He changed as fast as he could then ran out of the prison ward. The only thing on his mind was the largest bottle of drink he could find and trying to drown his pain in it.

* * *

"**I am** so bored!" Anko complained as she ate yet another dango.

Iruka laughed. It was just the two of them since Yamato, Naruto and the team had left the day before yesterday. They hadn't trained together for very long but he knew what she meant. Things were a lot quieter with them gone. Iruka sobered and picked up his tea. He just hoped things were going well. "They'll be home soon. Do you have a dress for the wedding yet?" He changed the subject.

Anko blinked. "I'm invited?" She hadn't been asked by the couple or Sasuke so Anko figured she hadn't passed all the 'is she good for Sasuke tests' to be invited to the wedding.

Iruka grinned. He knew Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura were still wary of Anko but he'd seen her with Sasuke. They were good for each other. "I'm sure Sasuke would have invited you but like Naruto – once they start training, pretty much everything else gets forgotten. Naruto wants Sasuke happy and it would make him happy to have you there so I'm inviting you for both their sakes. So, are you going to come?" They were having lunch together after training all morning.

Pleasure showed Anko's face. "I make him happy? Are you sure?" Though they'd spent a lot of time together, Anko hadn't felt much had changed between them.

"Of course you do!" Iruka knew the doubt she felt. It was hard being a parent because sometimes you just assumed the kids knew what you were thinking or vice versa so it was easy not know what the other was really thinking. "While I don't know Sasuke that well personally, I've known him for years and learned his expressions. He's gone from a complete non expression to smiling and laughing and caring expression. His brothers bring out those feelings. Any of those close to him can bring out those emotions in Sasuke but its different with you." There was some wonder in Iruka's voice as he recalled the last week.

"What? What's different?' Anko asked reaching for Iruka's wrist. Nerves flowed through her. She'd had no guidance on how to act around teenagers when she wasn't training or scolding them. Anko felt like she was wandering around in the dark.

"Sasuke's face softens when he looks at you. He's anxious to please you and works hard just to hear your praise. When you're away from him, he looks around to be sure you're near just like a little child playing in the park for the first time. Sasuke wants to know you're near so that he can function and focus on the task at hand and of course to impress you. In a very short time, you've come to mean a lot to him Anko." Iruka was bemused by this but it was completely true. He'd seen the same things in Naruto with Tsunade.

Anko looked awed then she laughed out loud and slapped the table. "Yeah!" She picked up another dango and popped it in her mouth. "Ou ust mad y da!" She said around the food in her mouth.

Iruka titled his head and thought about what she had tried to say. "I just made your day?" He chuckled as she nodded and ate more dango. "I hope he doesn't pick up on your bad habits though. Talking with your mouth full – Anko you're supposed to set a better example!" He teased.

"Ha! Don't have to! If anything – he's setting an example for me. Damn that boy's got manners coming out his butt! Sometimes he's too damn proper, he needs to let loose some like Naruto!"

Iruka and Anko had a funny argument about that – who should be teaching who. Mostly they were just trying to take their minds off who Naruto and Sasuke were facing off against. After a while the laughter fell off and they each looked at their dirty dishes.

"Come on – you still need more training if you're seriously thinking about becoming a Jonin." Anko paid for the meal waving off Iruka's protests. He really had given her some good news and that was at least worth lunch.

"You know I can't decide really. Of course the pay is better for a Jonin and Naruto would know for sure that I'm able to protect him but I don't know if it's necessary to have the title if I've got the skills." Iruka confided. "I mean, I love teaching and Tsunade knows that so I don't think she'd put me on the active Jonin roster. When she needs extra shinobi – we all work so I don't really think I need to be a Jonin." Iruka walked with his hands in his pockets watching the villagers as the two of them headed back towards the training grounds.

Anko looked up from the kunai she'd been spinning around her finger. Iruka was taller and she stared up at his profile. He was a good looking man and very caring. She'd always been attracted to him and getting to know him now made him even more desirable but he didn't give her that tingle in the pit of her stomach like Kakashi did. Iruka was going to become a friend, a good one and Anko was looking forward to that and the first thing she could do as friend was help him make up his mind.

"Scared huh?" She giggled when started to protest. "You're not fooling me Iruka. The test to become Jonin is much worse than the Chunin exam. For one thing, you're on your own – no team then you have to have a specialized skill or jutsu plus using that talent against an unknown team of Jonin in a mock war game." Anko saw Iruka sigh and drop his head. "It ain't easy, it ain't easy at all but just like the Chunin exam – you can take it more than once and more often than the Chunin exam. It's okay if you fail it, you can always try again Iruka." She reached over and patted his arm.

"Damn…" Iruka laughed at himself. "I am scared. I boasted that I'd become Jonin then when I saw the look on Naruto's face…he was surprised but then proud because he knows how content I am being a Chunin and teaching but that I would become a Jonin – for him. You should have seen him Anko. Naruto's smile is one in a million but that one made me feel ten feet tall. I don't want to disappoint him by failing no matter if I'm allowed to take the test again. I was hoping to use the excuse I gave you but if you saw through it…" Iruka shook his head and growled in frustration.

"So don't fail. You've got years of combat experience even if you haven't been on the active roster that much and that battle you and Naruto went through – I heard it was intense and if you guys hadn't been outnumbered, you would have won it." Anko paused at the look of anguish and pain that crossed Iruka's face. _Had it been that bad? I'll ask Sasuke or Kakashi about it later. _She spoke quickly to change the subject. "Ibiki mentioned that you're pretty creative with explosives – how about we come up with a way to make that your skill? You don't have a summons either do you? We could find you a summon to train with. Come on Iruka, don't give up before you even try – this is for Naruto isn't?" Anko was beginning to understand a little bit more about being a parent – you'd do just about anything to make your child proud and more importantly to keep them safe.

Iruka stopped to look at Anko. She seemed sincere in wanting to help him become a Jonin. It wasn't that he doubted her but that he doubted himself but her smile only grew as she nodded at him. They barely knew each other but Anko thought he could do it. "Blowing things up can be a specialized skill?" He asked with a laugh making up his mind to become a Jonin.

"Why not? They're great for distractions, traps and well killing of course. Let's go to a spot I know just outside the village! We'll make a few earthquakes!" Anko got excited.

Iruka laughed feeling better now. Yeah she was weird but there was a caring person beneath the weird. "Why don't we wait until I get some practice in first?" Walking again, Iruka headed for the academy where they kept some explosives to use in training. There weren't near as powerful as the real thing but were destructive enough to get the point across.

"Aww, come on Iruka – I wanna blow something up! You got me all excited for nothing!" Anko crossed her arms and pouted.

"Save it for Kakashi!" He teased glancing back at her where she'd stopped to stomp her foot. All of a sudden, Iruka's legs got weak and he stumbled going down on one knee. Iruka gasped and blinked as he caught himself with one hand on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Anko hurried to his side. She shivered when he looked up at her. Iruka was pale and shaking. In his eyes she saw fear.

He felt sick, deathly sick and wanted to empty his belly. For some reason Naruto's face flashed in his mind. _What's going on? Am I coming down with something? I should go see Tsunade. _Iruka took a couple of deep breaths before trying to stand but as he did, the sick feeling went away.

"Iruka?" Anko shifted from one foot to the other. Creeps trying to kill her, imminent death she could handle but when it came to sickness, she was useless.

"Huh, it's gone whatever it was." Iruka pushed up and brushed off his clothes then laid a hand over his stomach. It felt fine. "I'm okay, maybe it was something I ate." He shrugged.

Sighing, Anko decided to get back at him for teasing her about Kakashi. "Or maybe it was fear! Come on scaredy-cat – let's get this training started!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along like a little kid.

Iruka let her pull him along good-naturedly but his mind wondered what happened back there. The last thing he needed was to get sick. He needed to train and prepare for the wedding and then the academy would be starting up again soon – he did not have time to get sick. _I'll go see Tsunade tonight just be on the safe side._

_

* * *

_**Tsunade** accepted the folders from Shizune. One was classified and had Tsunade opening it curiously. "How's Asuma today?" She'd yet to get over to the hospital herself so she'd sent the next best person to check on him.

"Still unconscious but he's breathing on his own and his vitals remain steady. I think we can hope for the best." Shizune informed her. "But its Kurenai I'm worried about. She's not resting well and that's not good for her or the baby."

Tsunade paused. "Has she left the hospital at all?" She'd sat with the woman just last night and told her to go home and get some rest but Tsunade had doubted that Kurenai would do so.

"No my lady. Apparently she sleeps in the chair at his side." Shizune frowned. While she knew Kurenai loved Asuma, she should be more careful of the life she carried.

"Talk to the obstetrician – have him look her over and put a second bed in Asuma's room. Once she's lying down, give her the mildest of sedatives so that she can get some rest. Naruto and Shikamaru are ready to be uncles to that baby and I mean them to be." Tsunade gave a half smile thinking of that and knew it would be practice for when he and Hinata had their first child.

"Yes my lady." Shizune waited as Tsunade now read the classified file. The Hokage's face darkened in anger and the papers trembled in her hand before she slapped the folder closed. She blinked when her superior muttered the word bitch. As she watched, Tsunade looked at the other file and nodded, her anger fading away.

"File this please Shizune and ask Hinata to join me. She can work in here today, I'd like the company." Tsunade sighed. That classified file had been about Ino. She'd managed to push the girl's existence to a dark corner of her mind but the Anbu nin's report brought her back. _She still hasn't gotten beyond blaming Naruto for things he's never done! Well it seems Inoichi is doing all he can to punish her as well. I never really thought she'd change anyway but it has to be killing the Yamanakas. What can be done to help them?_

Curiosity ate at Shizune. She was cleared to look at most of the classified files but usually she only looked at them after the Hokage unless there was an emergency so the file had gone unread by her until now. Taking the file she flipped it open and blinked understanding just why Tsunade needed Hinata. "I'll go get Hinata right away." Shizune offered her mentor a smile and was happy to see Tsunade return it.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade rose and moved to a table that had been set up in a corner of her office. On it were various jars and packets of dried herbs. She was going to quiz Hinata on their contents. It had been decided that instead of becoming versed in all forms medical ninjutsu, Hinata would learn basic healing such as restoring chakra and healing minor wounds then focus on her already obvious talent of healing creams and medicines.

A cream could effectively stop bleeding and apply antibiotics directly into to the body and the right mix medicines could revitalize the body and cure poisons. Hinata's position on her team would be that much more valuable than just having the all-seeing Byakugan.

"Mama Tsunade?" Hinata's voice and knock sounded out.

"Come in!" Tsunade turned and smiled at the young woman. Naruto had been gone only two days but each day, Hinata appeared before her dressed for a mission. Her weapons' pouches were packed and ready and her deadly whip rested gently on her hip. Tsunade knew Hinata didn't doubt Naruto and the others but they were facing very strong enemies and she wanted to be prepared if they sent word back asking for reinforcements.

Hinata walked in, her arms full of books and returned Tsunade's smile. "Shizune said I could work in here today."

"Yes, I felt like your company and I've good news from Suna." She watched Hinata let out sigh of relief. "Temari should be here tomorrow."

Putting down the books, Hinata gave the Hokage a hug. "Good, I'm glad. Naruto's going to help Shikamaru as best he can, with taking care of the Akatsuki then by being a friend but if Shikamaru loses Asuma…well Temari should be able to help him through it. Hopefully Asuma will survive and she'll be here to help him celebrate."

The two women moved to sit down at the table as Hinata finished speaking. "So they've grown close? Shikamaru and Temari?" Tsunade leaned forward curiously. It was rare that she got to just gossip.

"Oh yes!" Hinata laughed. "When Naruto was training in Suna, she got a letter from Shikamaru. Kankuro, who was training Naruto, intercepted it and demanded to know why the shadow-boy kept writing her. Of course Temari smacked him with her fan and he stopped asking when he could no longer speak because his face was so swollen!" Hinata had laughed so much when Naruto told the story and Tsunade was now laughing as she had done.

"How long has this been going on?" Being this way with Hinata was just the break she needed.

"I think, since our first Chunin exam. They had to fight each other in the finals. Temari is as calculating and maybe just as smart as Shikamaru but she's more outgoing and active than he." Hinata giggled. "She can get him up and moving and he can slow her down to enjoy things. A good match don't you think?"

Tsunade shook her head in wonder. "Is Naruto playing matchmaker? I love my boy but he can be dense in many areas." Though she had to admit to herself that he was definitely changing.

Hinata played with her hair. "Maybe in some things but not this. He wants everybody as happy as we are. Remember he had a hand in getting Dad and Mayu together. Too bad she wasn't able to come to terms being involved with a ninja and the dangers we face." She sighed because Iruka and Mayu had looked so good together and she seemed to really like Naruto, even treated him like a son but then she didn't know all their secrets. _Maybe it was for the best that she stopped her relationship with Dad. If she hadn't been able to accept __Naruto's__ truth then it would more than likely have caused a rift between him and Dad. _Hinata shook off the depressing thoughts. "You know Mama Tsunade, he wants you to have somebody to love too. Maybe Master Jiraiya?" Hinata looked at Tsunade under the cover of her lashes.

Tsunade jerked, turned red and spluttered. "WHAT?! THAT PERVERTED OLD TOAD! HELL NO!!!!" Tsunade didn't like the smug look on Hinata's face. Scowling she warned the girl just using her name. "Hi-na-ta…"

Hinata shrugged. "That's quite a protest, maybe too much of a protest." She was finding it hard not to laugh outright with Tsuande trembling before her.

Tsunade got to her feet. The time for gossip was over. She was about to order Hinata to study when…

"Well if it isn't Naruto's two favorite ladies! And since he's not around that means I've got you two all to myself!" Jiraiya appeared behind them having come in through the window. He stood with his hands on his hips grinning at them.

Tsunade jumped and hit the table shaking its contents then turned to glare at Jiraiya while Hinata covered her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He strode over to them his eyes roving over Tsunade's figure. "Man it's good to be back in Konoha. Don't get to see sights like theses too often." Of course Jiraiya was looking at Tsunade's chest.

Hinata even though it was hard to move since she was laughing, she got in front of the Toad Sannin before Tsunade could hit him. She was thankful for the support when he took her shoulders and moved them out of striking distance.

"What? Can't you take a compliment? Damn fine breasts – I always thought so. Heh, that's one good reason for that jutsu you use to stay young – firm boobies!" Jiraiya smiled fully knowing he was walking a fine line but Hinata's laughing was so delightful and everything he said was true.

Tsunade couldn't believe how embarrassed she was. Hinata was laughing fit to be tied and her oldest friend and tormenter was grinning like a first-classed idiot. She looked down at herself and couldn't help shimmy just a little bit then blushed when Jiraiya whistled. Placing a hand on her warm cheek, Tsunade turned away but froze at Jiraiya's next words.

"The back's just as much fun to look at. She's a handful everywhere it counts! Whoa!" Jiraiya picked up Hinata because the girl could no longer stand up and ran back around the desk. "You wouldn't hurt Hinata would you?" He asked unrepentant as he used the girl as a shield.

"Lady Tsunade?" A voice asked then the door opened to Lord Hiashi who stood blinking at Jiraiya holding his gasping but smiling daughter in his arms behind the Hokage's desk and the Hokage bent forward over the desk offering a very flattering view of her posterior.

"How's the view? I sure as hell like mine!" Jiraiya went on digging his grave. The breasts she presented to him seemed like they would pop out any minute now and from the look on Hiashi's face, Tsunade's ass must be a sight indeed for the lord did look, blush then look away but Hiashi's eyes were drawn back to the nice view.

"I…I'm…dy-ing…pl-please…stop!" Hinata begged pulling on Jiraiya's red vest. Her tears flowed back into her hair as shook her head still laughing.

Tsunade dropped her head in complete embarrassment. Only Jiraiya could do this to her. She could feel Lord Hiashi's eyes on her bottom and warmth just flowed through her. _First __Jiraiya's provocative words__ then __Hiashi__ with his keen eyesight…! The __Byakugan__! The __Jutsu__ of Love! _Her bottom cheeks clenched and Tsunade turned around to see if the clan lord was using his kekkei genkai.

Lord Hiashi was watching with complete fascination using his normal vision but his daughter gasping for air pulled his attention away from the lovely Hokage. "Is she alright?" He moved into the room nodding at Tsunade with a slight smile and more color than usual in his face.

Jiraiya perched on the edge of the desk laughing as he held Hinata against his chest. She was pounding on him with her small fist. "I see Naruto has definitely rubbed off on you. Okay come on, breath Hinata. I'll be good now." He rubbed her back when she pushed her face into his chest and tried to stem her happy tears.

"Hinata?" Obviously she wasn't hurt but laughing so hard she couldn't seem to stop. Hiashi found himself smiling and chuckling along with her. "What went on before I arrived? I could hear my daughter long before I ever left the stairs." He reached out to cup her head and smiled indulgently when Hinata turned to smiled at him.

The Sannin shrugged. "I was just commenting on the lovely view Konoha offers. You know – the curvaceous hills, the firm mountain peaks – they catch a man's eye and gets him to thinking about – Oww!" Jiraiya's head flew back as Tsunade pulled on his ponytail. His eyes looked over at Tsunade who was breathing hard. "Oh come on – get closer! At least press them against me!" He got choked and tears of pain left his eyes. Jiraiya could swear he could hear the bones in his neck screaming.

Hinata all but fell off Jiraiya's lap and against Tsunade's raging bosom. "…Don't…k-k-ki-l…kil…ki…" She held on for dear life breaking Tsunade's hold on Jiraiya's long white tresses.

"Idiot! Enough already, she's about to pass out!" Tsunade growled. "Hiashi, help me." Hinata hung heavily on her neck.

Lord Hiashi thought he knew exactly what had been going on now. Tsunade's girl like blushes and Jiraiya's naughty grin plus his daughter's inability to stop laughing spoke loudly to him. While he may not approve of Jiraiya talking in such a suggestive way before Hinata, he could indeed see the humor in it.

Hiashi circled his daughter's waist to hold her up and inadvertently brushed Tsunade's large breasts. He gasped and froze as her nipples hardened before his eyes. Not looking away, he muttered. "Umm, I've got her." He could feel himself responding and thought that maybe he should have waited to visit the Hokage.

Tsunade didn't look at him – couldn't. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra. Moving closer to Hinata, Tsunade placed a hand over Hinata's throat calming the muscles so she could breathe. As she lowered her hand to the girl's stomach to ease those muscles, once again her breast made contact with Hiashi's hand. _What the hell is going on? With just a few words from that pervert's mouth, my hormones are raging! I am so going to kill him!_

"Lucky bastard." Jiraiya muttered his eyes not missing a thing.

Hinata who was finally able to breathe glanced back at him questioningly then back at Tsunade and gasped. **NIPPLES! **She looked at her father and gasped again. _OH MY GOD! THEY'RE TUNRED ON ! __MY FATHER AND NARUTO'S MOTHER?!__ OH MY GOD!! __But what about __Jiraiya__?__ OH MY GOD!!! IS SHE RESPONDING TO BOTH OF THEM!!!! _There was a quick look of horror on her face but then Hinata wondered why the hell not! And just as she stopped laughing she started up again. "MAMA TSUNADE!" Again she threw her arms about the Hokage then managed to whisper in her ear, "Should I leave?" Feeling wicked – Hinata was sure she was channeling Naruto – went on teasing Lady Tsunade. "Both at the same time?! Oh my, Naruto will be shocked!" She giggled more tears as Tsunade growled and swatted her hard on the bottom.

Hiashi cleared his throat several times embarrassed that his daughter saw him with red cheeks and his eyes focused on Tsunade's breasts. "Umm, Master Jiraiya? Why don't we go for a walk and give Hinata time to calm down? And we're probably keeping Lady Tsunade from her work." He moved quickly towards the door as he spoke. "I'll see you later daughter…please behave!" He asked seeing the mischievous light in her eyes and knew that the teasing she was giving Tsunade would come to him soon enough.

Jiraiya got up off the desk as he saw the evil eye Tsunade was giving him. "Yep, that's a damn good idea!" He tiptoed dramatically by the two women causing Hinata to chuckle more as she turned to watch them. "Let's you, me and Naruto have dinner – if I'm still living that is! Later Tsunade…next time it's my turn to touch that sexy flesh!" He ducked out after Hiashi as a chair crashed into the wall.

* * *

"**I am** afraid you will not be seeing Naruto tonight, he is on a mission." Lord Hyuga informed the Toad Sannin as they escaped into the street.

"A mission? But I thought Kakashi was training him to use his chakra nature." Jiraiya folded his arms frowning. "How important is this mission?" Pieces of wood fell from his hair.

"A-rank. He faces the Akatsuki." Hiashi also folded his arms within his long sleeves. There was worry written on his face. "You have missed much in your absence. Sarutobi Asuma is in the hospital fighting to stay alive. Shikamaru and Naruto have gone out to avenge him." Hiashi stopped as Jiraiya pulled on his arm.

"He's what? But Naruto's not ready! Tsunade let him go?!" Jiraiya's voice was hushed with disbelief. He held Lord Hiashi in an iron grip as his heart beat twice its normal speed.

Hiashi was tolerant of being held as he read the fear for Naruto in the Sannin's eyes. He spoke softly but firmly. "Naruto fights the Akatsuki, possibly this very moment. He has completed his very own wind jutsu – something quite powerful and he does not fight alone." He told him who went with Naruto. "And do not blame Lady Tsunade. It killed her to let him go but she could not stop him when Naruto only wanted to help his friend – Naruto made promises you see and he never goes back on a promise. Master Jiraiya – Jiraiya…we have to trust in Naruto don't we?" He placed a hand over the Sannin's.

Jiraiya blinked at the touch and realized what he was doing and quickly released Hiashi. "Forgive me Lord Hyuga. I was, I am – shocked." Jiraiya looked away and up at Hokage Rock – one face in particular. "I trust Naruto and the others but the Akatsuki…their strength is unreal. How-how long have they been gone?" He swallowed hard.

"Just two days." Hiashi tilted his head. "Will you…go to him?" _While Naruto and the others would benefit from Jiraiya's skills, it would convey a lack of trust. As much as it worries him, I hope Jiraiya doesn't go chasing after them._

Jiraiya scrubbed his face with his hands. "I want to, I really do but I should give Naruto the chance to do this on his own. …If they need help, they'll ask for it right? Talon. Talon is with him?" The question burst from him.

"Of course and the bond with Sasuke, Takeshi, Naruto, Talon and Kakashi has only gotten stronger as they've trained together." Hiashi clapped a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Come, let me treat you to some sake. There is much you have missed. I am sure Hinata and Lady Tsunade will tell you more as well." Hiashi began walking towards his favorite drinking spot.

Jiraiya followed and with each step it was an exercise in control for his feet wanted to run after Naruto and bring him back. _It's too soon for you to be facing them! Naruto, dammit! I'll give you tomorrow, just one day then I'm coming for you! Kakashi, you better keep him safe._

They walked in silence for a while before Jiraiya glanced at his companion. "So you want her too?" It was the best way to distract himself from worry. "That woman is a temptation!"

Hiashi stumbled. "…No you've got it all wrong! Lady Tsunade is the Hokage and about to become family. I have nothing but respect for the woman." He was a private man by nature and did not want to talk about his love interests with Jiraiya, the admitted pervert!

"So? You can respect her all you want but it doesn't change the fact that she's got a hot body!" Jiraiya stroked his chin. "She is a few years older than you but that's no big deal. Don't forget, I saw you checking her out so quit trying to pretend you don't want her. A little competition between men is good." Jiraiya's grin was back.

Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but closed it quietly. He was interested in Tsunade, had been for a while now but he also had no intention of acting on that attraction but now… "Competition? But she rarely wants to do more than knock your head off. I'd say the way was all but clear for me." His tone was confident. _I can't believe I'm actually getting into this with him! What is it about Jiraiya?! _Hiashi shook his head in amazement.

Jiraiya blinked then got a sly look on his face. "Uh-oh! So the gauntlet has been thrown! Yes, Tsunade has resisted my charms in the past but she definitely responded to me back there _before _you showed up. She's changed since becoming Naruto's mother – a little softer, more womanly. I just might have a chance now and you can believe me, I'm going to take that chance! May the best man win!" Jiraiya held out his hand to Hiashi.

"She is a woman, not a prize to be won!" Hiashi reprimanded. "And I never said there would be anything more than friendship between her and me." He looked at the outstretched hand then took it. "But I will…accept your challenge. You should know that Hyugas rarely fail at anything they do." There was a smug smile on Hiashi's face as the two men more or less vowed to woo and win Tsunade's affections.

The two men were having a late lunch along with their sake when a chill skated along Jiraiya's spine, his hair involuntarily spiked. He sat shocked blinking in total confusion over what had just happened. Jiraiya tried to laugh it off saying it was a warning for Lord Hiashi but he had a horrible suspicion building in his gut. _Naruto…_

_

* * *

_**Hinata **sipped at her tea and watched the Hokage as she wrote. Lady Tsunade was back behind her desk working hard at ignoring Hinata. "I'm sorry Mama…but it was funny." A giggle slipped out and Hinata took another sip of tea to push the rest of her laughter back down her throat.

Tsunade growled low in her throat and didn't look at Hinata knowing it would just start the girl laughing again. She continued writing thinking of the satisfaction it would give her when she presented it to Hinata.

Hinata looked out the window instead of her growling Hokage. "He likes you, really likes you Mama. Why would Master Jiraiya stay around you when all you do is hit him? And…Father – wow! I don't think I've ever seen him with another woman other than my mother." She blinked trying to recall her parents together. She'd been so young when she'd lost her mother. The only thing she really remembered was the love. _Mother always held me and she smelled of flowers. _A misty smile appeared one Hinata's face.

"I'm sure there have been women but none me or Hanabi have met. I won't lie and say it will be easy to see him with a woman – with you simply because he is my father but I love you. You're Naruto's mother and you treat me as you do him – as your own." Hinata did look at Tsunade now to find woman now watching her. "Mama…Naruto wants you to love. You lost Dan so long ago – why not date them? You're Hokage and have the responsibility of thousands on your shoulders but you found time to love two teenagers and the two guys who also claim Naruto and we adore you for that but why not take some time for yourself too?" Hinata stood up and went to Tsunade's side. "You're a woman who's liked by two men, maybe more! While I've only recently discovered what's it's like to be loved, I know it's wonderful. Don't you want wonderful too?" Hinata reached out and stroked Tsunade's hair and face.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she felt the tender touch of Hinata. At one time she'd wanted children, Dan's children. They would have been her greatest achievement, more than anything she would have accomplished as a ninja. Tsunade knew she would have thrived as Dan's wife and the mother of their children. "I have enough wonderful, more than I thought I would ever have. As you said, I have you and Naruto." Her hazel eyes opened to Hinata's lavender.

"But there's more and you know it!" Hinata insisted cupping Tsunade's cheek. "You're Hokage! You're mother to one of the strongest teenagers ever!" Hinata grinned. "Surely my father and your oldest friend aren't too much for you to handle." She taunted gently.

Tsunade glared at Hinata and removed her hand from her face. She held Hinata's hand then kissed it lightly before placing the unrolled scroll in her hands. "My dear, here is a list of plants and herbs I want you to find for me before tomorrow. No cheating and going to pick them up at the market. Search the village and outside the village but I want to see a sample of each of these by tomorrow." She smiled finally as Hinata's mouth dropped open at the super long list.

"There's at least two hundred on here! Mama!" Hinata shook the paper. She couldn't believe Tsunade was going to make her do this. "That's not fair!" Hinata wailed but knew this was payback for her laughter. Looking at the list again, Hinata knew that some of the things she was asking for were out of season and could only be found at the market. Her soon to be mother was the one cheating, she wouldn't be able to bring in all of these herbs!

"Two hundred and seventy-five actually. I know you can do it." Tsunade stood and stretched suddenly feeling quite good. "This discussion is now over. Run along now dear, that list should keep you busy the rest of the day and night." Tsunade smirked and turned to look out at the village.

Hinata slowly rolled up the scroll. Tsunade was being unfair but then she had almost passed out from laughing so she'd take her punishment but this discussion was way from over. "I love you Mama." Hinata hugged her from behind. "But once Naruto finds out – he'll hound you until you'll agree to date them and he'll get such a kick out of what happened today after I synch with him!" Grinning like her fiancé, Hinata backed away quickly.

"HINATA! YOU WILL NOT!" Tsunade chased the girl embarrassed horror on her face.

"Oh yes I will! Gotta go now – work to do! Mwhaa!" Hinata blew her a kiss then slammed the door in Tsunade's face.

Tsunade jerked open the door only to hear Hinata land at the bottom of the staircase. She'd jumped down the stairs! "Dammit! Naruto will be like a dog with a bone – he'll never leave me alone!" Tsunade groaned ignoring Shizune's wide-eyed stare and closed the door. "Ugh, my son the matchmaker!" She threw up her hands and went back to her chair. "I can see it now – Naruto arranging things so that I'm left alone with that pervert. At least if it's Lord Hiashi, I'll know he'll be a gentleman. Wait – I can't think about this! I won't think about this and if Naruto even thinks of hooking me up – I'll, I'll ground him!" Tsunade paused then laughed at herself. "He doesn't even live with me! Oh brother!" Still laughing, Tsunade got back to work hoping to forget even for a little while the high jinks she knew was going to come from Hinata and Naruto.

After an hour or so she managed to forget and got lost in her work but suddenly there was a spasm in her hand and the stamper she was holding broke into little pieces cutting her palm. But that wasn't all. The spasm climbed up her arm and settled in her chest. Tsunade sat for two minutes holding her heart before the sensation went away. "What the hell?" She gasped then forced herself to calm down and ran a diagnostic on herself but found nothing wrong. Blinking her eyes fell on a picture of herself with Naruto. They were arm-wrestling and he'd leaned forward to kiss her hand after winning. Tsunade gasped again. "Oh no – not you too. Not my baby…" She picked up the picture smearing it with blood and held it to her heart then got up to look out beyond the village her eyes searching for her son.

* * *

**Hinata **raced home to get what she would need. "A large carryall – check. Burlap sample bags – check. Gloves – check. Pruning shears – check. Now I just need to go to the estate." She laughed out loud as she tripped lightly down the apartment stairs.

_Mama Tsunade thinks I've got to wander the whole village to find the plants and herbs she wants but Mother sectioned off one part of the Hyuga garden to grow those hard to find plants. I won't have to go to the market to get those things that are out of season just to my old home!_ _You're in for a surprise Mama Tsunade and more than one once Naruto gets home!_

With a large smile, Hinata raced to the estate. Her father had not yet returned and Hanabi was being given a private lesson so Hinata first went to the pantry to retrieve the dried herbs she needed then entered the garden to finish her homework. Gardening had always given her pleasure. Her earliest memories were of digging in the dirt beside her mother. One of her favorite pictures was of her sitting in a hole trying to plant herself with her mother laughing beside her. "I'll have to show that to Naruto when he gets home."

Humming, Hinata spent the next two hours collecting almost everything else Lady Tsunade had written on the list. The remaining ten or so items she could find easily at a farm just outside the village and Hinata planned to collect enough of those to add to the garden at the estate. "Naruto and I still haven't found the time to go house hunting. I hope we'll have enough land for me to start a garden at our new home. Our home, I love the sound of that." Smiling Hinata continued snipping the needed samples she needed.

"Sister!" Hanabi jumped off the porch, flipped in midair then landed in a crouch. Proud of herself, she ran about the garden looking for her sister. She'd seen Hinata enter the house but her sister knew better than to interrupt just as she knew better than to stop her lesson to greet her sister but now that the lesson was over, she and Hinata could spend some time together.

Hinata was lost in thought as she worked. She was daydreaming of how she would decorate their home. The Hyugas tended toward light colors but she knew that more than that would be needed for Naruto. He would need some bright colors to fit his personality. It would be a delicate balance but she was sure she could do it. "Hmm, somebody's been neglecting these plants, there are weeds all around." Hinata frowned and dug out a kunai. "I'll have to dig them up by the roots."

Hanabi glanced around but didn't see her sister. "Don't tell me she left already?" The girl pouted when something glinted in the distance. It was then that she saw her sister's dark head bent over some plants. "SISTER!"

Hinata was digging with both the kunai and her free hand. So lost in what she was doing that when Hanabi called out to her, she jumped. "Ouch! Oh man! Damn, it hurts…" Hinata looked at the long scratch on her palm. It went from the base of her fingers down to her wrist.

"…Sister…I'm sorry." Hanabi held her hand over her mouth as Hinata's blood dripped into the dirt.

The sun vanished and a cloud appeared over the girls as one lone drop of rain fell on Hinata's face as she looked up at Hanabi. It appeared as if the cloud was giving its tears to Hinata. The wind picked up and the warm air grew cool.

Sadness enveloped Hinata suddenly and the cloud no longer had to loan her its tears. The tears leaked from her eyes as Hanabi tried to stem the flow of blood from her sister's hand. Hinata's emotions effected the girl and she began to cry too but she wasn't sure why.

Heart beating too fast, lungs finding it too hard to process oxygen, Hinata sobbed as she looked into the sky as if searching for Talon. She was searching for any sign to say that the pain she was feeling, the loss that left her gasping wasn't real. "N-Na-Naruto?"

Hanabi blinked in the rain wondering why Hinata had Naruto's name so sadly. Doing the only thing she could do that would hopefully calm her sister, Hanabi hugged Hinata tightly crying the whole time.

_**~mg~**_

**The** rest of the afternoon and early evening had proved trying for Hinata. The light rain had only lasted for about five minutes before the cloud was blown away and the sun had reclaimed its dominance. Hinata had sat still in her sister's embrace for a few moments struck with the implications of first cutting her hand and then the rain. Hearing Hanabi's sobs had snapped her out of her unexplained depression. She'd smiled and wiped her tears away then did the same for Hanabi apologizing for scaring her. In order to reassure and distract Hanabi she showed her sister how much she'd already learned and healed the bloody scratch. That did the trick and Hanabi got fascinated about healing. Hinata spent a short time with her sister then escaped as soon as she could with the valid excuse of finishing her homework.

No sooner than she'd left the estate, than the scene in the garden returned to her. Somehow she made it to the farm and gotten the things she needed but Hinata had no memory of doing any of it. It seemed as if their apartment appeared around her and Hinata snatched up the stuffed fox from the bed and held it with all her might. The world ceased to exist as she clutched the fox and thought of nothing but Naruto.

_**~mg~**_

**"Hinata? **Hinata!" Jiraiya opened the door when his knock went unanswered then hustled over to the girl when he saw the state she was in – eyes wide staring at nothing and shivering. "What is it? What's wrong?" He sat facing Hinata, shaking her.

Hinata blinked. "Master Jiraiya?" Looking around Hinata finally noticed that night had arrived. It was almost eight and she hadn't moved for hours. She opened her mouth to tell him what happened but then closed it so quickly her teeth clicked.

"Umm…dinner! We're supposed to have dinner! I'm sorry – I forgot. Just let me…" Hinata tried to get off the bed but Jiraiya held her still.

"It happened to you too didn't?" Jiraiya knew dread like any other. Those who loved Naruto best had each had a weird or freaky episode that afternoon. "Iruka, Tsunade and I all had something happen to us this afternoon – an involuntary reaction or physical weakness." He'd prayed that Hinata had been spared. He should have known better.

Hinata's eyes went wide and she pulled the fox closer to her chest. "What's going on? Has something happened…to my…Naruto?' There was barely and substance to her words.

Jiraiya sighed. The girl was already in a fragile state and he didn't want to make it worse. "Don't borrow trouble Hinata. We have to believe in Naruto. He'd be hurt or angry if we sat around worrying about him all the time. Yes it's weird what happened to us but we can't automatically assume the worst. Aww, come here." Hinata looked so lost that he pulled her over to rest on his chest.

"Your father told me you're able to see Naruto's thoughts, Talon's too. Think about this Hinata – when Naruto and Talon come home, do you want them to see you this way? They'll know how you feared and doubted them. Do you think they can still be ninjas knowing that dangerous missions reduce you to such a state." Jiraiya patted her back gently.

Hinata blinked as the Sannin warmed her chilled skin with his body heat. She could see how she'd been in the garden with Hanabi holding her and crying but not knowing what was wrong. _Borrowing trouble – I let my emotions and fear not only break me down but Hanabi too. If I don't believe in Naruto then I'm not giving him my all and he deserves all I have to give him because I know he'll return it twice over. It's up to our love to see him through any and all troubles. If all I can do is worry and doubt then Naruto will surely fall and I'll lose him! But something happened, something bad since we all reacted to it about the same time and that scares me. _Hinata looked down into the glass eyes of the fox. They were neither blue nor red but she could still see the eyes of her lover there. _I'm scared Naruto, very scared but I love you and I feel your love despite this fear. _A tremulous smile appeared on Hinata's face. _I believe in you my love and I know you'll come home to me. Yes, I believe in – us! _Hinata pulled away to smile up at Jiraiya.

"Say what?" Jiraiya rubbed his eyes and looked again at Hinata. "What just happened?" Just minutes - seconds ago, Hinata looked as if she would break into tiny pieces but now she was smiling lovingly, her body and eyes were calm. "What did I say?" He wanted to believe he was that good but this was too quick of a turn around. _Is she in shock or denial? Damn, Hiashi and Tsunade are going to kill me if I've messed this little girl's head up!_

Hinata giggled softly and shook her head. "You just reminded me of our nindo. Naruto and I never give up, we never turn back and we will always keep our promises. He told me he'd be back and he will. Yes, I'm worried but that fear won't hold me back or take my happiness and love for him away." She looked at the stuffed fox again and kissed its nose. "Even if I have to go and be his legs to get him home again, then I will." Putting the fox down, Hinata crawled forward on her knees. "Thanks Pervy Sage." Laughing at his frown, Hinata threw her arms around him.

"Did you have to ruin it by calling me that name? I'm going to get that kid one of these days!" He complained but Jiraiya accepted the hug and tried to take his own words and Hinata's renewed faith to heart. "So are you going to feed me or what?"

Hinata kissed his cheek. "Yes!" She scrambled up to see what she had in the house. "We need to talk too. You and my father are both interested in Mama Tsunade." She looked over her shoulder at him with a calculating smile. "Just to let you know, I'm pulling for Father!" Hinata laughed at his shock.

They spent a couple of hours laughing and arguing over dinner about who was better suited for Tsunade. The Hokage had an uncomfortable evening since her ears wouldn't stop burning.

* * *

**"Asuma**-sensei's actually much better even though he hasn't woken up yet. His color's improved and his wounds are healing nicely." Hinata said quietly to Temari as they left the hospital.

"Tell me everything that happened." Temari demanded. When the messenger bird arrived from Konoha, Temari had immediately rushed to her brother's office wondering if there was a letter for her from Shikamaru with the files and updates that the Kages exchanged. Not only was there one for her but Gaara as well – both from Hinata.

Gaara's had been part invitation to the wedding and part request that Temari be allowed to come to the village for Shikamaru's sake. Temari again blushed as she remembered her baby brother's curious stare. In her own letter, Hinata had just explained that Shikamaru's sensei was near death and Shikamaru wasn't handling it well and would she come and be with him. It was actually Naruto's idea but Hinata had thought it a good one too so she'd written asking her to come to Konoha.

Gaara had agreed with the caution that Temari be mindful that she's the Kazekage's sister and not to get caught in any compromising situations. He'd laughed as his sand had held off her furious attacks then relented and sent her with his blessings and best wishes for Shikamaru's sensei. Temari smiled to herself, her brother was able to laugh now and it was all thanks to Naruto. She'd rushed off to Konoha as fast as she could with Kankuro dogging her steps a few miles outside of Suna yelling about the things she'd better **not** do with Shikamaru.

Temari returned to the present and listened to Hinata's explanation of how Asuma ended up near death. "The Akatsuki?!" Hate wrapped all around the word. "Are they making a move on Konoha? On…Naruto?" The hate was forgotten as fear crept up her spine. She wasn't close to Naruto but Gaara was. She would not let Gaara lose his best friend.

"Yes, they were headed in this direction when Asuma's team found them." Hinata told her stroking the headband at her throat, Naruto's engagement gift to her. "They were more powerful than anyone expected but Shikamaru learned some valuable facts from that fight and he went prepared to kill, Naruto as his backup. It's been three days, so hopefully we'll welcome them home in the next day or two." Hinata took a deep breath and smiled at the thought.

Temari tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. Hinata was way too calm. "Aren't you worried? Those bastards actually _killed_ Gaara and they want to do the same to Naruto! Dammit Hinata – they killed so many of our ninja just to get at Gaara. They might do the same to Shikamaru!" The truth of her fear was revealed and Temari gasped and covered her mouth.

Hinata didn't mind the girl's explosive reaction. She went to her and hooked her arm through Temari's. "Yes I am. Scared to death but I have to believe in Naruto and his brothers, Sakura and all his friends. I can't let the negative affect me because I believe Naruto can feel it and all I want him to feel is my love and support. So until there is something to really worry me, I'll keep my calm and be ready to rush to his side. So do you think you can do that too? For Shikamaru?"

Hinata was shorter than Temari and had to look up at Suna ninja but height had little to do with strength and Hinata was displaying that. "We should spar one day." Temari said suddenly making Hinata blink. She laughed. "I can do it…for Shikamaru but you better not tell him!" Temari warned.

Laughing Hinata was about to invite Temari back to the apartment for tea when she saw Pakkun racing towards Hokage Headquarters.

* * *

"**THAT'S** AN ORDER!" Kakashi yelled. "It's time to go home. We need to report…what's happened. The Hokage – needs to know." He yanked on his headband covering his overused Sharingan.

"She needs to know that we left my brother behind?!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed to Kakashi and grasped the remnants of the man's shirt.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she knelt on the ground. "Stop it! Just stop…he's gone…" Sakura whimpered as tears raced through the dirt on her face.

"He is not dead. I won't believe it – ever. Naruto would not leave me." Sasuke said staring into Kakashi's eye before dropping his head to rest it on Kakashi's shoulder.

_Have you found him my lady? Talon must know where Naruto is or how to find him. Please my lady!_ Takeshi begged as he sat cross-legged in the dirt. He heard the others around him but didn't respond to their words. All he had was the hope that the phoenix could do what they hadn't been able to do.

_**I am trying dear one but either Talon is too far away to hear me or we have lost him as well. The small one could be injured and therefore he would not hear me nor me him and as of yet I sense nothing from Naruto's Kyuubi. I am sorry my child.**_

Takeshi sobbed as the phoenix in his mind wrapped him in her wings and began to sing to him. "Don't. I can't listen to you now." He spoke aloud for her beautiful song only made his heart hurt worse. "Phoenix can't find them either." Tears made his voice thick.

All had looked to Takeshi when he spoke hoping against hope the phoenix had a new lead. They had been fighting and searching for twenty-four hours straight and they were all running on empty. Being tired they could handle but the overwhelming sadness was making any movement an extreme burden.

"It's settled then. We go home. Pakkun has surely reached the village now and reinforcements on the way. We'll let them search." Yamato said standing. He was being pragmatic but truly he wanted to stay and search for Naruto too because the boy had wormed himself into his heart as well. He was family.

Shikamaru's satisfaction at having defeated Asuma's attacker had long since faded. Guilt rode him heavily. He knew that Naruto had come mainly to back him up. Ultimately what happened to Naruto made him responsible. Standing shakily he spoke. "We need rest. Once we've rested – we'll come back. I owe him. I owe Naruto and I'll never give up on him but we can't go on like this!" His whole body trembled as he too cried. "We can't help Naruto like this – we're exhausted." Angrily he swiped at his tears despising his weakness.

"I'm not." Takeshi said quietly as he stood securing his sword and checking his other weapons. "I have energy to spare; I'll continue to search while you go home."

"No you won't!" Kakashi said harshly as he gripped Sasuke with his remaining strength as the teen tried to pull away from him to join Takeshi. "Have you lost all sense? Dammit Takeshi! You're a target now too! They've seen your chakra and now that Naruto – Naruto…" He couldn't say it. "You don't have a Bijuu but you might as well have. The phoenix is just as much a draw as the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kakashi couldn't believe the level of pain he was feeling.

"You could stay but what if they attack while you're alone?" Yamato continued for Kakashi. He walked up to the young man. "I'm sure Naruto told you what happened to Gaara. They took and killed him and he had his whole village fighting with him. What will you do all alone if attacked?" Slowly he reached for and held Takeshi by the shoulders. "We need you with us. We need your strength to help us get home and I'm sure Hinata will need you as well. Let's go home Takeshi, please." Yamato gave him a gentle shake.

Takeshi looked from the Jonin's face to Shikamaru who was being supported by Choji and that Chunin had one arm in a sling. Sai's face sported a black eye and a bruise on one cheek. He was squatting and holding his side with his dark eyes fixated on him. The boy didn't say a word but Takeshi felt if he asked, Sai would stay and search with him despite his injuries. Sakura still knelt on the ground, eyes to the sky crying. She'd fought with all her strength and did her best heal their wounds but her chakra simply ran out. Kakashi was in the worst shape having fought more than anyone. The man couldn't do much more, in fact even as Sasuke stood held in place by him; it was Sasuke that was keeping Kakashi standing. And Sasuke could barely see. He too had overused his Sharingan and his eyes were hurting him for he kept blinking and rubbing them.

_**They are right. Go home, rest. You have responsibilities there. Think of Lady Tsunade, Iruka and especially Hinata. Let them know and feel your faith that the young one still lives. We will come back and I will do all I can to find them but right now despair and anxiety pull at you. And you are tired dear one. Yes we could travel and search for two more days without rest but at what cost? We could lose our lives and be of no help to your new family. Will we give them another reason to worry and cry?**_

_You don't fight fair my lady. _Takeshi told her as images of his new family flashed in his mind ending with Ayame. The urge to be held by her as he dealt with not having his brother at his side was something he craved. "Let's go before I change my mind!" He pulled away from Yamato and went to Sakura trying to get her to stand. When she wouldn't, Takeshi just scooped her up in his arms and started walking.

Sasuke watched anger flowing through him. Shikamaru, Choji and Sai fell in behind Takeshi. Kakashi let go of him and put his arm around Yamato's shoulder then began to drag his feet towards Konoha. He didn't want to leave. Naruto needed him. He closed his eyes and felt as if the world was closing in on him. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke stood alone in the small clearing they'd stopped in to rest. Something caught his eye and walked towards it more tears falling from his eyes. It was a bloody feather. Talon had been near here. He knew it was Talon's without a doubt.

"NARUTOOOO! **NARUTOOOO! TALONNNN! I'LL BE BACK! I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU! NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO!" **Sasuke screamed until he lost his voice before releasing his Sharingan and reluctantly heading for home.

* * *

**Gai** held a quiet conversation with Kakashi and Yamato. "You believe him to be…dead?"

Yamato answered. "Yes. All we have of Naruto is his headband and before we left to head home, Sasuke found a feather of Talon's. The hawk may well be dead too."

"Even so, Gai…see what you can find. Please." Kakashi finally raised his head as he pleaded with his oldest friend.

"Absolutely Kakashi. We'll find Naruto or the bastards who…we'll find him. Tell the Hokage not to worry. Send us a messenger hawk, umm bird so that we can let you know what we find." Saying hawk only made them think of Talon. Gai reached out for Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed it in a brotherly way.

"Do you need these?" Sasuke asked as his shaky hands held out the headband and feather to Kiba.

"Nah, no man – you hold onto those. Akamaru and I know their scents; we can find them without them." Kiba said gruffly not at all liking the way this group was looking. They were battle weary but it was the ache of loss clinging to them that made him uneasy.

"Remember there were two groups of them. One dressed like bandits but they were clearly ninjas. They fought like ninjas. Obviously they were hiding where they were from. We hid a couple of the bodies. Look them over Neji, you might find some clues on their bodies. I'm taking back some soil samples I got from their shoes and some other stuff so maybe I'll have some information to send you soon. We couldn't find them but they can't have gone far – not carrying their injured and dead. They don't want us to know who they are." Shikamaru told them trying to pass on enough information to help in the search

"Sakura, do you want me to stay with you?" Lee's bandaged hands held and stroked the pink-haired girl.

The distraught group had stopped warily where they were when they heard people approaching them at run. A friendly bark altered them to the fact that it was their relief from Konoha. They'd stopped waiting on their friends and Sakura, who'd been walking between Takeshi and Sasuke, broke free of Takeshi's supporting arm and launched herself at Lee the moment she saw him. She'd remained in his green embrace seeking comfort while the others exchanged information. Takeshi had been great and she loved him for taking care of her but it wasn't quite enough and Sasuke, though he'd held her hand – he'd offered little comfort. No it was Lee who eased her pain.

Sakura tightened her arms around him, reluctant to let him go. She lifted her head slightly to press her face into his neck. Lee's pulse throbbed beneath her lips and she kissed the proof of life. "Be careful Lee. Find Naruto, find my brother…if you can but you come back to me. Swear it!" Her head lifted and green eyes flashed at him.

Lee hadn't thought of himself at all when Sakura had thrown herself at him. She'd looked destroyed even worse than when Naruto had tried to kill himself and he thought she couldn't suffer much worse than that. His only thought was to hold her and help her survive the pain but now hope surged through him at her tender kiss and vehement words.

"Sakura," Lee wiped away tears with his thumbs and cupped her face. "I will always return to you. You have my word as a Konoha ninja and as the Sexy Green Taijutsu Master." He said softly and was gratified to see a slight smile on her pale face. "Don't you worry, we'll find Naruto. My blond rival will be back with us in no time!"

It wasn't the Lee most knew. For Sakura he could be gentle and soft spoken. Lee wore an expression that was earnest and full of promise and yes love for his cherry blossom. "You'll be okay?"

"Yes…" She breathed and though it wasn't much, her heart didn't ache as it had a moment ago. "Lee!" Sakura gripped his Chunin vest and pulled him to her. She kissed his lips fast and hard then broke away and backed towards Takeshi and took his hand. "I'll kill you if you don't keep your word you sexy beast! Go!" Sakura hid her face against Takeshi's chest unwilling to watch Lee leave her.

Lee blinked in shock, his hands reaching out for Sakura then he smiled and touched his lips nodding to himself. "Yes my Sakura, I would expect nothing less." He looked at his companions. "Are we ready?"

Shino who had remained silent this whole time walked up to Takeshi and held out his hand. "Naruto's grown stronger with your help, continue to believe in him. Do you know if there were insects around? I may be able to retrieve some information from them." He quietly offered what little help he could.

Takeshi gripped Shino's hand with hope. "Not where Naruto unleashed his new jutsu but yes at the location Neji has – yes Shino yes! Please…"

"I will do what I can." Shino promised then went to Sasuke. "Hinata suspects something." That got the Uchiha's attention. "Not just Hinata but his parents as well. You need to be there for them Sasuke. If you fail before them, they will lose hope. Don't you know they look to you when Naruto is not around?" Shino gripped Sasuke's wrist. "If you cannot be there for them, then you should come with us."

Shino had just offered him a way out. Sasuke did not want to face Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade or even Anko with the knowledge that he'd lost Naruto. His biggest fear is that they would blame him. Sasuke had been unable to save anyone in his clan but himself and he carried that shame with him always and now to have lost Naruto… He looked up and saw them all staring at him but then Takeshi held out his free hand. "I'll be fine Shino. If I go with you, I'll only slow you down. Don't worry, with Takeshi and Sakura at my side – I'll do what needs to be done. Thanks." He nodded at Shino then when the insect charmer released him, Sasuke joined Takeshi thankful for the heavy weight of his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"You should have a safe trip home. Neither Neji, Kiba nor Shino detected any threats. Rest and will send word as soon as we know something. Let's go!" Gai told Kakashi then raced off in the opposite direction of Konoha.

Silence reigned between them as they watched or listened to their friends depart. Then Sai with his burden of Kakuzu's body started back towards home. In ones, twos and threes they followed.

* * *

**Tsunade's **office had more people in it than usual. In truth, she shouldn't have allowed any of them to be there but she would have met with each of them later so this solved the problem of having to go through the details a second time. These people were in fact, those closest to Naruto. Hinata, Iruka, Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi were there. Just an hour ago, an Anbu scout had sent word that Kakashi and Yamato's teams were finally returning. It was also reported that Sai was carrying a body and that one member of Yamato's team was missing – Naruto.

There was a short knock then Shizune opened the door. "My lady, the body of an Akatsuki member has been taken to autopsy. Some soil and other samples taken from the enemy have been sent to the lab to be analyzed." Shizune paused but when Tsunade didn't speak she continued. "The teams sent to find and eliminate the threat of the Akatsuki are coming up the stairs now." Shizune stepped just inside the room to await the teams.

Hinata closed the book she'd been skimming and moved to stand at the left of Tsunade's desk. Iruka who been sitting on the couch making sketches for a trap he wanted to make, closed the notebook and rose to stand at Tsunade's right. Lord Hiashi who'd occupied the couch with Iruka had been meditating, now just opened his eyes but remained sitting. Jiraiya who sat on the window sill staring out at Konoha didn't move at all nor did he look at the people entering. He'd seen all he needed to as they had approached Hokage Headquarters.

Kakashi and Yamato entered first with the former still being supported by the latter. Shikamaru and Choji were next and the four of them lined up before the Hokage's desk.

Sai, Takeshi, Sakura and Sasuke made up the second line, each endeavoring not to make eye contact with anyone while looking straight ahead and standing at attention as best they could. Just as Shizune was about to close the door, Anko and Temari appeared and she left the door ajar so that they could hear. Shizune knew she shouldn't but she knew both women were as concerned as the rest of them were.

"Report." Tsunade said her voice firm showing no hint of weakness or sorrow.

"The original mission was completed successfully my lady. Hidan and Kakuzu – members of the Akatsuki were both killed. They are no longer a threat." Kakashi's voice was scratchy from his earlier tears.

"Killed? I thought Hidan was immortal. The previous report stated that he could still talk even after his head had been removed. Explain how you managed to kill him." Tsunade looked down at the reports before looking back up her shinobi.

"I took on Hidan alone after the initial skirmish. I lured him into the Nara Forest, trapped him in a net of explosives and blew the bastard apart. Hidan now resides several feet below the ground. Yes he was still able to talk but without his partner to put him back together and the earth full of worms and insects – Hidan should be no more within the month." Despite the heavy atmosphere in the Hokage's office, the pride in Shikamaru's voice rang out. He'd achieved his vengeance for his sensei and redeemed himself for that previous failure though it only lasted a second before he remembered his present failure.

"I see. Good. And who killed Kakuzu?" She asked coolly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, using his newest jutsu the Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu was… destroyed. We were unable to judge just how the jutsu worked, only that it was devastating. It was Kakuzu who held Kakashi and the others at bay – he was that strong. They were in danger of being grievously injured if not outright killed when we arrived." Yamato informed the group wanting them to know that Naruto's hard work had paid off in spades.

"Rasenshuriken…I would have liked to of seen that." Jiraiya said quietly glancing at the dirty and worn shinobi. Each one to a fault winced and seemed to weaken at his words.

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked to her right. Iruka hadn't moved since he'd taken his position at her side. Only his clenched fist told her how hard this was for him. She glanced left at Hinata and was amazed at the girl's apparent serenity. Tsunade knew what had happened to the girl just yesterday. The cut, the only cloud to appear in the village and give off rain was at the Hyuga estate and only in the garden. Hanabi had informed her father and in turn Lord Hiashi had told her. Each had tried to talk to Hinata about the incident but Hinata refused to dwell on it anymore. She appeared and acted normally even after Pakkun arrived to ask for help but there was no mention of the fate of the two teams and of course nothing about Naruto. Not even when the Anbu reported that Naruto was not with the group did she react. Tsunade wondered if Hinata was in denial.

Returning her gaze to Kakashi and Yamato, Tsunade was about to ask the question that had been burning in her throat since she'd demolished the stamp the day before. "I'll need more details on what happened with your teams but now I need an answer." She paused yet again as she felt Jiraiya stand behind her chair and place a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade blinked once then again. She barely noticed Hiashi rise and go to his daughter. "There is a member missing from your team Yamato plus a shinobi hawk. Where are they, my…shinobi?" She didn't whisper but her voice was so low that if anyone moved or breathed, Tsunade's voice wouldn't have been heard.

They stiffened. Tears left Sakura's eyes yet again and she yearned for Lee. Shikamaru dropped his head. Choji covered his mouth. Sai, the human statue, blinked slowly. Takeshi lifted his head and blinked rapidly. Sasuke got whiter if that was possible. There didn't seem to be any blood in his body. Kakashi opened his mouth only to hear the words become garbled in his throat. He couldn't look at Jiraiya, Iruka or the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto and his hawk Talon are missing in action…presumed dead." Yamato got the words out but was silently hyperventilating as he and Kakashi endeavored to stay upright. "I'm sorry. We think – they're gone. Dead."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rated M for a reason. Nothing too harsh or lemony but I know all ages read this story so I thought the extra warning necessary. And now...**_

_**

* * *

****Dead Pt 2**_

**"Dead."** Surprisingly it was Iruka who spoke. His gaze drilled into each and every one of them. "Tell me why – why do you believe my son is dead?" He took a deadly step forward.

"Dad – don't." Hinata spoke up and she too surprised everyone. "Shizune, we need some chairs and we should at least heal some of their minor wounds, restore some of their chakra before we continue – they are barely able to stand." Hinata turned to the Hokage. "Is that alright, Lady Tsunade?" She was the first born of the Hyuga clan lord – gentle and respectful.

They stared at her. She'd just been told that Naruto was dead but Hinata didn't react, at least not how they expected her to. The two teams felt even worse fearing that Hinata was denying what she'd just been told.

"Daughter – Hinata…did you not just hear what they said?" Hiashi turned Hinata to face him.

"Yes Father. They _think_ Naruto is dead. They don't _know it for a fact._ I want them tell me what they know and then I'll decide for myself if my Naruto is gone. Of course even then I won't believe it because I can still feel him, here." Hinata placed a hand over her heart, her face soft with love.

"Hinata…" Lord Hiashi looked down into her beautiful face. Unable to help himself, he activated his Byakugan and looked her over. He shook his head, smiled and kissed her forehead. "She absolutely believes what she says." He turned to Naruto's parents who were trying hard not to show any emotion. "Maybe we should do as my daughter suggests." Hiashi said gently.

Iruka and Tsunade looked at each other. They didn't have a baby and raise it from infancy. There weren't sixteen years of memories shared together or with Naruto but the few short years they did have flashed between them and the ache that there would be no more memories to be made pained them horribly. Iruka reached for Tsunade's hand and they held each other tightly.

"She's right; we won't know anything until they tell us what happened." Jiraiya said as he patted Tsunade on the shoulder and Iruka on the back as he walked by them. "But first, before I lose my righteous anger…" In short order he was before Kakashi. One hand knocked Yamato backwards into Takeshi and he pulled Kakashi up on his toes. "You were supposed to protect him! Dammit Kakashi! Naruto?! You know _who_ _he is_ and what he means to us! Damn you - how could you?!" Jiraiya raised a hand and backslapped him across the room.

There were gasps of surprise and shock as Kakashi flew into the far wall. Suddenly the door burst open and Anko rushed in. Anger for the Sannin was evident in her face but she turned from him and went to Kakashi her expression changing to concern. Carefully she touched his face and a tiny smile showed on her face. His shirt had already been in tatters and now just the mask was left to cover his face, his shirt was completely gone. Even in his anger, the Sannin had protected Kakashi's right to keep his face hidden. "You okay?" Shaky hands traced his bare shoulders and chest.

"I deserve worse." Kakashi whispered and tried to push Anko away. "Go – you're not supposed to be here. Anko – get out here." Her gentle touch was a balm for his wounded soul but now was definitely not the time for it.

"No I'm not but-." Anko started speak when Tsunade stood up.

"Get out. Get out NOW!" She thundered. "DO NOT INTERFER IN THIS ANKO. YOU…COULD BE NEXT!" Her fist pounded the desk. Tsunade's pain turned to anger.

Anko gulped loudly. She looked at everyone else and saw that those around the Hokage were also angry that she was there; well maybe not Hinata and the others were staring at her in shock and fear. "Yes ma'am!" She whispered but before leaving, Anko kissed Kakashi's forehead then raced out of the room slamming the door behind her.

It was quiet for several moments after Anko left. Tsunade's chakra level had risen as had her anger and everyone was waiting to see what she would do next.

"SHIZUNE!" She barked.

"Ma'am!" Shizune stood at attention.

Tsunade took a deep breath and this time she reached for Iruka's hand and pulled him with her to the windows away from everyone else as if she were afraid of doing exactly what Jiraiya had done. "Carry out Hinata's wishes and Shizune…you better make damn sure we are not interrupted again." The threat carried on those words made Shizune shiver.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" Her head bobbed up in down even as she spoke and Shizune rushed out of the room yelling for Izumo and Kotetsu. In the other office, Shizune said not one word but pointed at the stairs telling Anko and Temari to leave.

Temari had already tried to do so for being a take charge woman herself, she knew a death threat when she heard one. Although she'd stayed out of sight when Anko had foolishly rushed in, Temari was ready to go when Anko rushed out even faster than she'd gone in but for some fool reason, Anko had held her back but now seeing that Shizune was ready to throw them out forcefully, Anko finally decided it best they leave.

In just a few minutes, the two Chunin entered the room cautiously and set up the chairs. They gave everyone sympathetic looks but uttered not one word for fear of the Hokage's wrath. In short order they had the chairs lined up just as the teams were then they quickly made their escape. Two medical nins arrived as Izumo and Kotetsu left and with Shizune's help began to heal some of the ninjas' wounds. Hinata also stepped forward to do what she could. She looked them over, all had various wounds but it was to Sasuke she went. She knew from the way he wouldn't look at her that Sasuke was in terrible pain, more for the loss of his brother than from any injury.

"Sit down Sasuke, you're exhausted. There are lines of pain all around your eyes and you can barely keep them open. You overused your Sharingan didn't you?" Hinata spoke softly and touched his shoulders intending to push him into the chair but he jerked away at her touch and wouldn't look at her. It was now that Hinata's face became sad. It wasn't that she feared Naruto's death but that Sasuke obviously thought he wasn't worthy of her sympathy or love. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned and trembled in her embrace then tried to push her away. "Don't! Hinata…don't!" He struggled but the girl proved stronger in this case. "My…fault!"

"Hush! Oh Sasuke…it must have been so hard for you to come back without Naruto." Hinata rubbed his back and looked over at Takeshi who now sat with his head hanging down hiding his tears, his long ponytail hanging limply against the floor. Sakura had all but climbed into his lap to avoid Hinata's eyes. "I don't blame any of you for coming home. With the state you guys are in – you couldn't have helped Naruto at all. You did the right thing!" As she paused, Sasuke's head dropped to her shoulder and his tears wet her shirt. He wrapped his arms tight about her. "Sasuke…" Hinata held his head and let him cry while at the same time began to ease the pain in his eyes. _He's in such pain…they all are. How can I help them? They must be ready for when Naruto is found!_

Jiraiya huffed at seeing Hinata being so forgiving knowing that if they were going to get any answers and believe Hinata, then they had to treat these people better. They had tried their damnedest – any idiot could see that! He moved to Kakashi who'd stayed on the floor simply because he was unable to pick himself up again. Jiraiya held out a hand to Kakashi and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said finally looking into Jiraiya's face.

Kakashi rarely showed how losing friends affected him and the mask often hid much of his expression anyway but the sadness, regret and self-hate was all there for anyone to see. Jiraiya knew for certain he wouldn't be able to keep his anger and it slid away like water over a fall.

"I know, I know. Let's get you to a chair." The Sannin grunted as he all but carried Kakashi to a chair where even there, the man had a hard time not falling out of it. "Shizune, come over here and take care of Kakashi." Jiraiya squatted next to his friend to keep him from falling.

The woman nodded and left Sai, she'd mended his broken ribs – his major wound but left him with his cuts and bruises. "Oh my, how are you conscious?" Shizune frowned in disbelief as she checked him over. "He needs to be in the hospital – he's severely exhausted."

"Not yet Shizune. Just please do what you can here." Kakashi pleaded and could already feel some of his muscles responding to her touch, they didn't ache as much.

Choji's fractured arm was healed; Yamato, Shikamaru and Sakura's energy was restored. Takeshi didn't need much since the phoenix was healing all his wounds but the one in his heart and a comforting hug from Hinata eased that somewhat.

"Are you satisfied?" Tsunade asked half an hour later as she sat back behind her desk.

"Yes my lady. Thank you." Hinata bowed her head and gave a grateful smile to the Hokage. She was still at Sasuke's side holding his hand. The boy still had trouble looking at her but he clutched at her hand. One of the nins before leaving, had brought her a chair and now she sat beside him.

Tsunade just shook her head for she truly didn't understand how Hinata was able to be so calm right now. Sitting up, Tsunade drew on the strength of the three men at her back. Hiashi, Jiraiya and Iruka all stood behind her, arms crossed and waiting. _Time to get some answers. _"Kakashi - you first. Tell us what happened when you encountered the Akatsuki."

Kakashi sat tall now and recounted their encounter with Hidan and Kakuzu. When he got to the part where Shikamaru forced Hidan to leave with him, Shikamaru took over. He went into detail on how he'd tricked the overconfident immortal and Hidan's ultimate end. Shikamaru went on to tell them that it was as they were heading back to the others that they'd heard Talon's scream.

Yamato spoke now since Kakashi was now looking down at the floor. "We were – distracted. Naruto's jutsu – we'd never seen anything like it before and we, we just didn't sense anything until it was too late." His shoulders lifted helplessly.

"The phoenix – she says the force of Naruto's chakra was so intense that we would have never seen them coming anyway for even she didn't know there were enemies so close to us." Takeshi thought about what he said and turned horrified to Hinata. "I didn't mean it was Naruto's fault! No – it wasn't! He's just so strong and – and that jutsu was so amazing! He didn't -!" Her soft hand on his arm stopped his guilty tirade.

"I know Takeshi, it's all right. I understand. Naruto often awes me with his chakra." Hinata wished with all her heart she had been able to see that finished jutsu herself but knew she'd experience it as soon as Naruto was home again. She patted his arm then moved back to her seat.

Takeshi blinked at her. _She's being so unbelievable strong, how though? I don't understand. Is she still able to synch with Naruto? Is that how she knows he's alive? I hope so, oh God I hope so!_

Yamato spoke again. "Naruto was behind us. We were caught totally off guard. We were watching Kakuzu die and that was when they attacked." His gaze turned inwards and Yamato was taken back to the battlefield and he wasn't the only one. They all seemed to get a far-off expression on their faces as he described what happened.

* * *

_**The Battle**_

Yamato's smile was part pride and part awe as he stared up at Kakuzu. Celebrating the death of someone wasn't something he usually did and even now he was sorry for the life that was being taken but it needed to be done. Kakuzu and his partners had caused death and destruction on a massive scale and they wouldn't not be stopped any other way and so he was happy to see the end of the man who and already lead an extended life.

As he glanced over at Kakashi to see if he shared in the pride of having trained Naruto so well, several thunks sounded around them and before anyone could react the earth exploded.

"We're under attack!" Kakashi yelled and just as he was turning to check on Naruto, a fist came out of the smoke and caught him on the shoulder. He'd just seen it before it connected with his jaw. He blinked and coughed in the blinding smoke and dust. Left, right, from behind and from below the attacks kept coming and all he could do was block them. He had no idea if the others were having as much difficulty. _And what of Naruto? Is he even on his feet?_

Yamato cursed. He was unable to see so using his wood style jutsu would be dangerous because he wouldn't know who he would be attacking but maybe… A kunai was thrust into his face and he blocked it with his arm and hissed at the pain. Closing his eyes, Yamato heard movement all around him. It was probable that the enemy couldn't see him very well either. Instinct took over. Kicking backwards he connected, shifted and lifted his leg higher and heard the crunch of a broken jaw. He brought his leg down again and crouched sweeping out his other leg and when a body hit the ground, Yamato tossed some shuriken in that direction. Sensing a fist or foot coming his way, he dropped the ground and lay flat and caught the offending limb then pulling out a kunai – jammed it in deep. The yell of pain only made him roll over pulling the ninja with him. As his opponent struggled, a wood spike emerged from his hand and through the man's heart. Knowing he only had seconds – "HAND OF WAVES!"

Kakashi heard and smiled. He could always count on Tenzo. With his Sharingan, he could see the attacks coming but physically he was at a disadvantage. His strength was seriously depleted and he didn't want to use any jutsus until it would benefit them all.

Water sprayed him and the enemy then swept away and around the battlefield. The explosions had stopped soon after they'd started but the remainder of Naruto's jutsu, combined with the after effects of the explosions had kept dust billowing in the air making it tough not only to see but to breathe as well. The water took care of that. Dust is dirt and soon enough it was mud as the water mixed with it.

A moment's pause had everyone finally looking at who they were fighting. _**Oto ninjas and bandits?!**_ The defenders blinked and took a chance to see where their comrades were and each noticed and realized that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Looking around they got another shock – _**another member of the Akatsuki!**_ While that was a shock, even more so than the fact that they'd been attacked by two separate forces but it was the sight of Naruto that had their intestines clenching in fear. Naruto lay crumpled, yards away from them. Yamato's jutsu hadn't touched him so dust instead of mud covered him. His hair had come loose and shifted in the slight breeze. Naruto's black shades only covered one eye for they were tilted up and occasionally his hair would tangle in the raised earpiece. But it was the kunai protruding from his neck and the flow of blood from the wound that scared them.

Sasuke had known something bad had happened. That sound, that screech, no it was a scream of pain from Talon had alerted him that his brother and the hawk were in trouble. "NARUTO! WAKE UP DAMMIT! TALON – TALON, WHERE ARE YOU?!" His yell broke the stillness and it was on again but just then Talon landed on Naruto's back gently pecking and chirruping worriedly.

Yamato was about to put a wall around Naruto and Talon but was once again under attack and so he couldn't make the hands signs needed to protect his student. "We've got to get to Naruto!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji roared becoming a giant. He'd held his own before but now he had the advantage. "Pests! Get out of my way!" One arm swept six men out of his way. Choji charged forward towards Naruto.

Two bandits outfitted with some kind of mechanical armor on their arms, crossed in front of Choji twice throwing all sorts of weapons at him which Choji just batted away. The bandits nodded at each other as the giant Chunin lifted his huge foot.

Choji, in his rush didn't notice until it was too late that his foot had been caught in some chains. He tried to pull it free but suddenly the chains were like a vise on his leg and he yelled in pain falling to the ground. Reaching out he caught one of the men in his hand intending to break the man and the machine.

They'd been waiting for Choji to do that. The other bandit slammed his hands against the earth. "EARTH MANIPULATION JUTSU!" The ground shook. It was like a huge invisible knife had been thrust into the ground and was cutting two large slabs of earth. The slabs rose on either side of Choji's outstretched arm and collided with it – hard.

Sai watched even as he fought. _That was planned! They were ready for Choji and Yamato-sensei! They aren't letting him use his hands so he's unable to use his wood style. These bandits – are they Root Anbu? _He knocked away some shuriken with his tanto. The bandits were also keeping him busy with physical attacks so he couldn't get to his ink and scrolls. _If Danzo set this up, why didn't he tell me?! What am I supposed to do? I probably know some of these people! _Sai hesitated and took a vicious kick to the stomach. He coughed up blood as two ribs cracked. Standing despite the pain, Sai blocked two swords at once. A fist smashed into his face just missing his eye while a kunai went for his unprotected stomach. With a surge of strength he pushed down on his sword and jumped up and back avoiding the killing blow.

Gasping and blinking away tears of pain, Sai stared at the masked bandits. _I'll fight! They're trying to kill me too! Danzo doesn't care if I live or die!_ The decision made, he was tested that quickly – two bandits and two Oto ninja attacked him. The Oto were approaching from a distance so Sai threw out some makibishi and shuriken to slow their movements while he ran at the disguised bandits. Sai fell two steps before crossing swords with them.

The bandits thinking they had an easy kill rushed to impale Sai with their swords but Sai had fallen on purpose. He rolled forward knocking down one of the bandits causing him to fall on his own sword. He gasped in pain as he rolled to a stop facing away from the enemy but could hear that the second one was closing fast. Lifting his sword, Sai threw it straight into the heart of the man trying to kill him but it was a momentary respite for the Oto ninja were now just seconds away.

"Stay put Sai!" Yamato yelled as his arm, now a growing forest closed around not only the two men attacking him but four others. His forest trapped the men, holding them tight despite their struggling then some of the tree limbs became sharp spikes and the men grew still. "You alright?"

Sai nodded. _Yamato saved me! That is what a comrade is supposed to do. _"Thanks!" He got to his feet and saw that Choji was still down, his arm held against his chest but was still able to swat anyone who got too close as he tried to regain his feet. Kakashi was battling six bandits and Sai couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't gaining any ground but neither were they. Sasuke was a blur of movement because he was battling eight men but steadily moving towards Naruto. "Now for some ink. Hold on Naruto, Sasuke – help is on the way."

_I can see everything! They think numbers will stop me? Hell, no! I'm going to save my brother! NO ONE DIES THIS TIME! _Sasuke did a spinning flip in mid-air throwing out shuriken that either left men bleeding or stopped weapons from being fired at him. That was done with one hand. The other hand threw out more shuriken but metal threads were attached to these. Four men were caught. Landing, Sasuke was already weaving his hands together. "DRAGON FLAME!" The wires caught fire and raced towards Sasuke's waiting victims.

Two ninjas rushed forward to cut the wires, leaving two to continue the attack on Sasuke. They were stopped by roaring beats-lions. A mass of black snakes crawled across the battlefield trapping those men attacking Kakashi, Choji and Yamato. Now freed, the Konoha ninja raced towards Naruto but they'd forgotten the Akatsuki.

Everyone skidded to a halt as the Akatsuki landed in front on Naruto and shook a finger at them. "Not so fast. You don't want me to kill your precious Naruto do you?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked eyeing the man. "Is it you - the bomber?" That was the only other member that he knew of. He asked because the man was wearing one of those straw hats that covered his face like Itachi had that first time he'd come back to the village. "Itachi?" But Kakashi knew it wasn't him.

Sasuke felt sick for an instant but it passed quickly. "It's not him. Get away from my brother!" He stepped forward only to stop when Kakashi put at hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi is your brother – not this Jinchuriki! But don't worry; I know your real brother is looking forward to a reunion with you. He wants to send you to visit your parents, won't that be nice?" The cloaked man taunted.

_**Little One! Listen, Little One – Takeshi and I are coming. The enemy is before you – attack him then fly high for Takeshi is about to use his new jutsu. Now Talon! ATTACK HIM NOW!**_

About to speak, the Akatsuki was suddenly forced forward as the hawk attacked the back of his head. A hard beak and razor sharp claws jabbed holes in his scalp and tore open his neck. The straw hat went flying.

"CRIPPLING SOUND!" Takeshi yelled from high above them and performed a series of hand signs.

"Takeshi!" Sasuke's surprised eyes left Talon to look up at his older brother then he realized what his brother had said. "Oh shit…"

"Dammit! Hurry!" Yamato urged. He was glad to see Takeshi but he really hated that jutsu.

"Help me!" Choji had only one arm he could move.

The Konoha ninjas scrambled for their earplugs and started humming the tune Takeshi had taught them in order to stave off the effects of his Crippling Sound Jutsu.

Takeshi saw Talon soar above him then he whistled as he flew around the battlefield making sure he never got too close to Naruto's position. They'd learned that even unconscious, a body would be tormented by the effects of his sound.

Grim satisfaction was the look on Sasuke's face as he held his hands over his ears and hummed as loud as he could. The Akatsuki was now wearing a crooked Anbu mask. He was on his hands and knees in the dirt, body shaking and twitching. The bastard was puking behind the mask and Sasuke knew they had him.

Yamato turned around. Sai's beast-lions had been taken out pretty easily and many of the enemy had been freeing their comrades readying themselves for another attack but luckily they were down now. Even though it weakened him and threatened to make him violently sick, Yamato uncovered his ears, "EARTH FLOW DIVIDE! Ugh!" It wasn't as well done as normal but it sort of worked. It would have to be enough. Yamato curled into a ball, covered his ears and hummed.

Takeshi knew it was a good time to stop when Yamato caused several moderate sized fissures in the ground; a few of the enemy fell in them. The combo of his crippling sound and Yamato's earth flow divide would prevent them from being attacked if only for a short while. He stopped the crippling sound and soared down to Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out the earplugs and looked around him. "Come on – while they're down. Sai – help Yamato!" He yelled as he pulled Kakashi to his feet. "Takeshi was right on time. I hope Sakura gets here soon."

It was a mere ten feet to reach Naruto. Sasuke wasn't going to wait until he got there to kill the new Akatsuki. The jerk wore a mask under the hat to protect his identity but it wouldn't matter. When he was dead, it wouldn't matter who the hell he was! "CHIDORI SPEAR!" The lightning spear shot from his hand aimed at the Akatsuki's head.

The Akatsuki back flipped out of the way then used a kunai to cause Takeshi to fly off course before he could use his sword. Moving quickly, he snatched up Naruto's body and held it in front of him. "STOP! Stop or I'll kill him!"

Takeshi's wings disappeared and he dropped to the ground. He stalked forward, sword at an angle ready to take off the man's head. "No you won't. We know you need him alive. Naruto won't do you any good dead." He felt Sasuke come up beside him and the two closed the remaining distance. _How is he on his feet? Even if he didn't get the full brunt of my jutsu, he should be wavering – shaky. What happened?_

"Alive? Well yes I suppose so but just barely alive will do too." There was humor in his voice as he jerked Naruto up until the teen's head was on his shoulder. "Look, the kunai is still there – how convenient." His black painted nails wrapped around the hilt. "Now back the hell up!" He yelled.

Sasuke and Takeshi paused and looked at each other then back at their vulnerable brother. "You won't do it. You'll be killed if he dies before you deliver him." Takeshi's voice shook a little.

"I will! Because Naruto heals fairly quickly now doesn't he? Yes, yes – I know about that! Naruto won't die but having his throat slit – do you think it would cause him pain?"

"To me! Back up to me, now!" Kakashi ordered. "You won't get far. We just killed two of your friends. Let Naruto go and you can live." His voice was strong though he knew they weren't exactly in a position of power. Behind him he could hear Oto ninja and those others regrouping.

"I'll take my chances since you're all outnumbered and I have what I came for." He backed up slowly dragging Naruto with his hand still on the kunai.

A hawk's screech sounded and Talon went for the Akatsuki's head yet again, claws outstretched.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! TAKESHI!" Sakura yelled as she and Shikamaru appeared quickly closing the distance between them.

Takeshi's jutsu had hurt them. Moving was a trial but because they'd been given strict orders to kill as many of the blond ninja's friends as possible, the bandits stumbled and crawled forward navigating the cracked earth as best they could.

"ATTACK NOW!" Not to be outdone, Oto finally managed to pull themselves out of the various openings in the earth. Out of the original dozen, eight were still able to fight with two gathering up the wounded and dead.

"Damn bird!" The Akatsuki let go of the kunai and hit the hawk with his fist but it just came right back. He threw something at the hawk and it let out a new sound; it was like a gasp of pain.

Talon flapped his wings weakly and looked at Naruto longingly before turning a hard eye at the man holding his human parent before turning and flying painfully away. Talon's heart beat frantically in his breast and a tear slipped from his golden eye as he left Naruto.

"TALON!" Takeshi called as he watched the hawk weave about in the air flying away from them. "Come back! Quit hurting MY FAMILY!" Takeshi raced across the distance not listening to the calls to return and stop. He was only steps away when the Akatsuki and Naruto jumped back. His heart stopped.

With extreme pleasure the Akatsuki pulled the kunai across Naruto's throat. He could feel the boy's heart speed up and knew blood was pouring from the open wound. Naruto's legs and arms twitched, his breathing now labored. His hand wet with Naruto's blood, the Akatsuki flicked it, throwing blood onto Takeshi's shocked face then he groped inside his robe. Landing, he jumped again throwing several kunai with small spheres attached to them.

"Flash bombs – cover your eyes!" Sai called out turning his back and pulled out his brush. He drew quickly. Snakes and more snakes and finally a bird.

"Goodbye fools!" The Akatsuki laughed flipping Naruto over his shoulder then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Again the enemy took advantage of the confusion the flash bombs created. But this time, Konoha was ready. Yamato had put up a wall protecting himself, Sai and Choji as they were close to him. Before the enemy could do much more than throw more kunai at them, snakes were wrapping around them, binding them in place.

"PARTIAL EXPANSION!" Choji stepped forward anger flowing through him. "No more!" He pounded three people into the ground in short order.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" Sakura had left Shikamaru to trail behind her as she rushed forward to help. Yamato had already weakened the ground and her fist completed what he'd started.

Sai took to the air looking to see how everyone else was doing. Sasuke and Kakashi had covered their eyes and were now trying to locate Naruto. Takeshi had been blinded for he'd stared in horror at what had been done to Naruto, his face wet with his brother's blood. "Sasuke – come with me!" He offered his hand.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and grabbed Sai's hand. "Get it together Takeshi!" He yelled as he joined Sai on the inked bird. "That way!" Sasuke pointed. He'd acted quickly and without conscious thought but he'd managed to send a Chidori Senbon into the Akatsuki's back. They had a chakra signature to follow if they hurried.

Shikamaru arrived in time to help Choji defeat a few more ninjas then followed after the others. They weren't going to worry the enemies trapped beneath the earth. Many of them weren't dead and could track and attack them again but if they didn't stay on the trail, they would lose Naruto.

Luck should have been on their side. It was one man carrying the unconscious body of another. There were three of them in sky able to see for miles and yet they lost them. They didn't just lose him but were attacked yet again by the Oto. And it wasn't from behind but by a new group coming from the direction Naruto had been taken in.

It was time lost and energy wasted. Shikamaru proved that he could still fight and caught many of the enemy in his shadow jutsu allowing Sasuke to use his Chidori to paralyze them and keep moving but the enemy only continued its assaults and they couldn't afford to ignore the enemy or leave them alive anymore. And so they gave up pursuit in order to protect themselves. They'd abandoned Naruto to the enemy.

* * *

_**The Hokage's Office**_

"**It **wasn't just Oto either. Those fake bandits followed as well – reduced in number but they'd regained their strength. Their skills are comparable to mine and Kakashi's, to that of Anbu." Yamato stated.

"And mine. Their skills were like those of the Root." Sai said quietly as he stared at the floor. "Root Anbu – I recognized some of their moves and jutsus. They were not bandits but Root sent by…Danzo." Sai stood and looked at the Hokage meeting her gaze and not expressing a single emotion.

She'd barely digested the fact that Orochimaru had involved himself in actions against her son when Sai mentioned Danzo. Tsunade's fists clenched and unclenched. "…Sai are you admitting to being a spy for Danzo?" She questioned loudly. "You – you help them TAKE MY SON?!" She stood.

Lord Hiashi moved quickly and put a restraining hand on her arm. If she attacked the boy they would never hear the rest of the report and could lose valuable time and information. "Lady Tsunade…please." His touch was gent and firm just as his voice was.

"I am a spy. Danzo-sama wants information on Naruto and all of you close to him. I did as I was commanded. Everything I saw and heard, I reported to Danzo-sama." Sai kept his hands loose and open at his sides as Shizune and Iruka appeared next to him a scalpel and kunai held respectively in their hands.

"What about Naruto?!" Iruka said as his hand shook ever so slightly at the exposed waist of the teen. He could carve out Sai's kidney easily.

Shikamaru stood turning to look at Sai. "He did not. I was not there for that main battle and cannot speak on Sai's actions but when I again rejoined them, Sai worked hard at protecting his team and comrades. In fact, he targeted those so called bandits especially and killed two that I know of."

Takeshi looked from Shikamaru to Hinata. "It seems you guys were right and that Naruto's decision was the correct one." He stood as well and gently reached out to Iruka. "As Naruto's father," He looked back at the Hokage. "And mother, you want to interrogate Sai, possibly give him to Ibiki but I don't think that's necessary. Sai." He turned the teen to look into his eyes. "You chose friendship didn't you?"

For the first time since speaking, Sai blinked. At first just once then several times as he felt an emotion break loose inside him. He pant with the strength of that emotion. "How? You knew? Naruto?! …He treated me, Naruto treated me – like one of you!" Sai trembled from head to toe. "You – fought for me!" He snapped around to Yamato. "Killed to protect me! Danzo does not care! Power and, and weapons…that's all he wants and cares about." Sai whispered and silent tears left his eyes. He brought up a shaky hand and stared at them amazed. "I want – I want – I want to SAVE HIM! NARUTO! HIS WORLD – I WANT TO LIVE IN HIS WORLD!" Sai was now gripping Takeshi's arms.

Tsunade sank back into her chair holding a hand over her mouth. _Naruto…you changed him. You changed him! Oh baby, the power of your heart!_

Iruka stepped back dropping his hand. Naruto had listened to his friends – Shikamaru and Neji who'd suspected that Sai didn't like the life that Danzo made him live and had chosen to treat Sai as a friend and a friend he'd become. Eyes closed he backed away until he hit the wall. "Son…"

"Thank you Sai and I'm happy to call you friend." Hinata's voice sounded out softly. "Naruto will tell you that himself when he comes home again." She smiled at him.

Takeshi helped Sai to sit when the teen's knees buckled. He was proud of his little brother, of all of them for having listened to Naruto and trusted that his way was the right way. It was a small victory during this horrible situation.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You'll still need to be questioned Sai – it's unavoidable. I need to know what you told Danzo and what you know of his plans." She pushed back her hair wearily. "I assume you knew nothing about this attack then?"

Sai nodded knowing that he couldn't be let off the hook simply because Naruto's friends accepted him. "Of course Lady Hokage. No, I was told nothing." Sai managed to sit up and look again at the Hokage. "He's threatened to kill me for weeks. I guess he decided my life was…useless." Sai shrugged leaning back in the chair suddenly drained of any energy.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Naruto had in such a very short time, showed Sai what a real friend was and how friends watched out for each other. As always, even when he wasn't around, Naruto's affect on people could be seen and felt. But now with Sai's admission, they now knew that Danzo was involved in Naruto kidnapping. Did that mean Danzo was working with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru?!

"They had to be working together – Oto and Root. I never saw them fighting each other even though they didn't actively help each other either. And there's something else, that Akatsuki went to great pains to hide his identity. I'm sure you've figured it out." Kakashi said quietly looking at the Hokage.

"He wasn't Akatsuki." Iruka said. "He hid his identity twice over – overkill for an Akatsuki. Plus he didn't attack you. Each encounter with members of this group – they've never hesitated to fight us and given the fact that he had Naruto, he would have ensured that you couldn't have followed him and not left it to Root or Oto…" A frown appeared on his face. "Oto ninjas – Orochimaru? Again?!" The realization just hit him. Fierce hate rose within Iruka with fear a close second. Orochimaru, especially Kabuto had damn good reason to want to hurt or kill his son.

"Oto - but he wants me doesn't he? Orochimaru? He has no reason to take Naruto. If it were Kabuto…he would have killed…" Sasuke reasoned. "Naruto was moments away from killing Kabuto back then. He wanted revenge for Iruka! Kabuto would have killed him, I'm sure not just cut…" He couldn't say it. Sasuke could still see Naruto's throat opening – the blood and muscle. He gagged and held his throat.

"Yes, I think Kabuto would kill Naruto too given the chance." Jiraiya spoke up. "But then if he had orders from Orochimaru… They could have made a deal with a third party. Orochimaru was once an Akatsuki maybe he made a deal with them to turn over Naruto. Anything's possible at this point." He scratched his chin thinking hard.

Tsunade looked down at her desk picturing Orochimaru's snake-like face smiling as he handed over her son. "Wait." Blinking she raised her head to look at Kakashi and Yamato. "You said you believed Naruto and Talon to be dead. Why say such a thing?" _They won't kill him – not right away…if the Akatsuki have him! Even Orochimaru wouldn't kill Naruto and pass up the change to – experiment on him. _Her next breath was quick and hard and she tried not to think what was happening to her son.

"We don't!" Takeshi said standing. "Well Talon…we just don't know what happened to him but Naruto – we believe him to be alive and just waiting for us." He looked from Tsunade to Hinata.

"He was injured, grievously so and we don't know the effect of his jutsu on his body. Naruto had trained up until the moment we left and then he performed his new jutsu three times – he had to have been exhausted. He'd taken a kunai in his neck shortly after that. Naruto had already lost a lot of blood then - then his throat was slit while we watched. Any other man would be dead. He is M.I.A. and as is policy – assumed dead. I'm doing my job, reporting the facts. We have to prepare for the worse Lady Tsunade. Naruto could be…dead." Yamato stood too, solemn and all business.

Tsunade stared at him before sighing. He'd spoken the truth and if it was any other man than Naruto – he would be dead. No normal man would have survived. "Understood. Is there anything else?" She motioned for them to sit again.

"Sasuke." Sakura finally calmed down. If neither Lady Tsunade nor Hinata were going to cry then she had to try and be as strong too. "I know you want to hold on to them but –."

"I know." He interrupted quietly. "As his throat – as it was happening, Naruto's headband fell off." Sasuke pulled it out of his jacket. His hand shook as he gripped it and offered it to Hinata.

She stared at it then shook her head. "You keep it and give it back to him Sasuke. Naruto will be happy that you kept it safe." Hinata did reach out and stroked the point on the leaf though.

"Neji will find him Hinata." Lord Hiashi spoke up more proud of his daughter than he'd ever been. He admired her strength of will and thought of what a fool he'd been in the past. _I never gave her a chance. What would have become of her without Naruto to love and support her?_

Hinata looked to her father and nodded. "I'm sure. What is it Sasuke?" He'd pulled his hand away from hers and dug once again inside his jacket. Hinata covered her mouth as she saw the blood stained feather.

"I found this just before we started home. It was miles away from that first battle. Talon must be searching too." Sasuke felt his heart catch as Hinata held out both hands for the feather.

"Talon…" Hinata whispered as the feather landed on her palms and she closed her eyes.

It was a small thing. Normally it would have been missed but Hinata was being watched by every eye. A shiver went through her and her lips parted then what had been missing happened. A tear then two left her eye.

"He's hurt." One hand covered her left breast. "He's in such pain but he's so brave! My boy…" Hinata spoke with her eyes still closed.

Tsunade stood and rounded her desk followed by the others. Chairs scraped the floor as Kakashi and the others turned to stare at Hinata. Takeshi beat them all and moved until he was on his knees before Hinata. He hadn't touched the feather, hadn't sensed anything from it!

"You can…have you synched with him? Hinata – may I?" Takeshi whispered his hand hovering over hers. She never opened her eyes but nodded. Slowly he lowered his hand until the feather was trapped between their hands. "Talon!" Neither had synched with each other but both had synched with Talon and the connection was complete.

An expectant hush came over them as the two focused on the feather. Sasuke was breathing in Hinata's face. He was desperate to touch them but refrained in case it disrupted their concentration. His hand went around the back of Hinata's chair as he waited.

Hinata's mouth opened as she gasped. Takeshi groaned then as one both reached for their throats, their bodies twitching.

"Oh God." Sasuke whispered looking over at Kakashi whose hands were gripping the edges of his chair cracking the wood. Both knew what they were experiencing.

Hinata dropped her hand to her lap and fell into Sasuke's shoulder. She couldn't help but cry now. Her other hand stayed linked with Takeshi's as he rested his head on top of their hands in her lap.

"What? Please…tell me! Tell us!" Tsunade and Iruka once again clutched at each other. The two of them stood next to Hinata's chair.

"Hinata are you, umm synched with Talon? Is he alright? Can he tell you where Naruto is?" One arm was wrapped around Tsunade while the other reached out to cup her head. Within Iruka was the desire to see what she'd seen and the dread that he might not be able to handle it if he had.

"No. No, we don't know where Talon is right now. The feather…" Takeshi took a shallow breath and looked up Naruto's parents. Feeling so worn, he leaned heavily against Sasuke then told everyone what happened. "It held Talon's memories. The synching, well we're still figuring it out but I think this is what happened." He looked again at Hinata who was now being held by Sasuke who was frowning mightily and nodded for him to continue.

"Naruto synched with Talon just after the Rasenshuriken and though he fell unconscious – Naruto was exhausted, the synch remained. Was it because it's so natural for them to synch now or maybe the fox maintained the link, I don't know but Talon saw and experienced everything Naruto did from that point on."

There were several gasps as everyone looked at Hinata again and realized why she was crying. Just speaking it, Takeshi found himself rubbing his throat then pulling his hand back to see if it was bleeding.

"Talon…felt that?" Sasuke asked. "Not just saw it but _felt it?_" He pulled Hinata closer into his chest and stroked her hair. "How?"

Takeshi shook his head. "It's hard to explain without you experiencing. We – our chakras mix, they become one but it goes beyond that. Our minds, emotions and feelings – we share them. Talon and Naruto have tested this that much further than he and I have done or he and Hinata. Those two are able to synch, be each other but be themselves too. Naruto and I have mainly just synched our chakra and shared some thoughts, there wasn't time to do anything else and I think the same can be said for Hinata." Takeshi scrubbed his face with one hand and threw his ponytail over his shoulder. "Hinata had it right, Talon's a brave hawk. He not only saw and felt what happened to Naruto but acted as well. He fought for Naruto and got wounded. It wasn't that bad but since then… the wound could have gotten worse."

"But where is he? Obviously he'd gotten ahead of you during your search since you found the feather." Jiraiya spoke up from behind Tsunade.

Hinata finally lifted her face. She stroked Sasuke's cheek in thanks then wiped away her tears and sat up straight. "Talon's following his father. When he knows where Naruto is, he'll come to me and we'll go rescue him."

"How do you know this daughter? I thought the feather only contained memories. I can see a faint hint of chakra in it, Talon's. I suppose that's how you were able to see – those things." Lord Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked at Takeshi and he nodded to her. "Talon told us so. I guess he knows us as well as Naruto does and left that feather behind for Sasuke to find. The last thoughts my little featherhead had were of me and him together then of Naruto. Naruto was hurt and unconscious – Talon's last vision of him. He and I will bring his father home again." The feather tickled her palm and Hinata longed to feel Talon's weight on her shoulder.

"And me." Sasuke vowed.

"And me." Takeshi repeated.

"Wait." Shikamaru spoke. "Talon's injured. He may find Naruto but how will he get back? Unlike Naruto, he doesn't have another source of chakra to draw from. Even a small wound can be debilitating." He was frowning trying to figure out a way to make things easier on Talon.

Takeshi finally smiled. He squeezed Hinata's hand and stood. "I can take care of that. Well, I can make sure he gets home safely anyway. My lady has an idea. Actually we've been meaning to try this before now but again no time." He couldn't help the pull of excitement inside him.

"What about Gai-sensei and their team? Shouldn't we point them in the right direction? We can give them Talon's last location. They could find Naruto first before Talon makes it back." Choji asked.

"It'll still work." Shikamaru said holding his chin his hand. "They'll be the advance team and scout the area and when we arrive with the information Talon will have… He'll know exactly where Naruto is won't he? Will the synch last that long?" He had tons of questions about this synching business.

Hinata and Takeshi looked at each other shaking their heads. "No idea but knowing Naruto needs him, I believe Talon will do everything possible to maintain the synch and…and I think the fox will help too." Hinata was able to smile again too as they all blinked and looked shocked at her words. Not all of them knew the fox and Naruto talked or even that the fox could communicate at all. She worded her words carefully. "It lives because Naruto does, I'm sure it's working to heal Naruto. Sasuke you can see the fox's chakra right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I can!" Sasuke stood up too. The pain was still there but suddenly the future didn't look so dark. Hope had returned.

"Then I can make a plan. Neji can find all the weak points of the place they're keeping Naruto and Talon or Sasuke can tell us exactly where to find Naruto. I've got the use of my new trench knives." Shikamaru was damn pleased with how well they worked and couldn't wait to tell Asuma. Of course thinking about his sensei dimmed his good mood. _Has he woken yet?_

"And I've got a surprise or two more to throw at them." Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets, on edge to use those surprises on those who hurt his brother.

"Yes, it's time I finally used my whip in combat." Hinata stroked the deadly weapon, her lavender eyes flashing.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other then said together, "I'm scared!" It was something Naruto would have done and it made them all smile.

Iruka held out his arms for her and Hinata went into them. "Leave one or two for me okay?" He hugged her glad she was Naruto's and that she loved his son so well.

Tsunade blinked. "I haven't decided who's going yet Iruka. We'll talk later." She shook a finger at him trying to keep the mood light. "I think that's enough for now. All of you report to the hospital then go home and rest. Sai – wait here. Anbu will be along shortly to escort you to Ibiki." She looked up as everyone paused. "Look I know everyone wants to believe in Sai totally as Naruto would but I have to be sure. My son isn't Hokage yet and this is my will." Tsunade rested her hands on her hips.

"Yes my lady!" They acknowledged this fact and bowed to her.

"Just a moment please." Sai spoke before they could leave. "Thank you." He bowed deeply at the waist.

"Be strong Sai."

"We couldn't have done it without you Sai."

"We'll be there for you Sai."

"You're our friend Sai. We believe and you and want you with us. Naruto will be excited to see you." Hinata said turning to face him. "Just be…you."

Sai found there was moisture yet again in his eyes. "I don't – I don't know how." He admitted sadly.

Sakura went to him and gave Sai a friendly hug much to Sai's shock and embarrassment for his cheeks turned red. "That's a good start! We're all doing that, learning ourselves, our friends and our families every day. It'll be okay, I promise. We'll see you soon." Sakura said and grabbed his hand as two Anbu showed up.

_Contact. The touch of another human. The touch of friendship!_ Sai was destroyed by this knowledge and made whole at the same time. "Yes, soon. Very soon I hope." He squeezed Sakura's hand then walked over to the Anbu and was led away.

"Father." Hinata went to Hiashi. "I'll be by later. I need some time with my family. Will that be all right?" She blinked up at him.

"Of course. I grow more proud of you with each day that passes. I hope you know that my daughter." Hiashi held her close and kissed her on the head.

Hinata snuggled in his arms and savored his love. "Thank you Father. I love you." She never wanted leave his embrace or let go of this feeling but she wanted to be with her friends and make sure they healed and rested so that they would be ready when Talon returned.

"And I love you Hinata." Hiashi kissed her lips this time and smiled at her. "Now go. Your sister and I will wait for you."

"Thank you. Mama?" Hinata said softly. She soon found herself lovingly smothered.

"You're a wonder and my son is lucky to have you." Tsunade took a measure of strength from the girl and felt her Naruto in the embrace. "About…Talon…"

"Believe in your grandson!" Hinata giggled and kissed Tsunade's cheek then ran out into the hall where her friends were waiting.

Iruka closed the door then wearily took a seat. Lord Hiashi joined him while Jiraiya resumed his seat on the windowsill. Tsunade sat then opened a drawer and took out the bottle of sake. Only after two cups did she speak. "I want him dead."

"Yes." Iruka said crossing his legs.

"I too think has lived long enough." Hiashi crossed his arms within his sleeves.

"What about the council? They might not agree." Jiraiya asked looking out at the village.

"Who said I was going to ask for permission? For too long, Danzo has had some weird kind of power over them. They will agree with him nine times out of ten no matter the situation. Sarutobi-sensei never went against them. I know they were his teammates but not every decision they forced on him was for the good of the village but for the good of Danzo." Tsunade poured herself another cup. "No, this will be between us and us only. Can I count on you?" She looked at Hiashi and Iruka.

Iruka glanced at Hiashi but didn't wait to see what he said. "Absolutely and not just because of what he's doing to Naruto. Danzo doesn't rescue children so much as create living weapons. Yes I believe in what we do. As ninja we're taught to kill but we also love and have families. His Root, they know training and killing, little else. It needs to stop. Danzo needs to be stopped. We could arrest him but…I would prefer him dead." Iruka had uncrossed his legs and leaned forward on his thighs to stare at the floor but as he finished speaking, his brown eyes were focused on hazel eyes. The parents were in perfect agreement.

A moment went by. "Shinobi strength is important. That has been one of the most important principles of my clan. Strength and power, it is the only way a village such as ours can survive. In this, Danzo is not wrong." Hiashi paused feeling their eyes on him. "But power and strength isn't all we need. We need a reason to have those things, to want to be strong and not for the sake of gaining more strength but for people – family and friends. We want to be strong for those we love. I forgot this for a while but have since been reminded and have no wish to return to the cold man I was. Maybe Danzo never knew love or lost it and put the emotion aside. Whatever the case may be, his way of life is not how I want to raise my children or my future grandchildren." A small smile. "Not all of his life was undesirable. His wit and skill did much for this village and will not be forgotten but our need for the man himself has come to an end. I'll be sure to make time for his funeral." Hiashi nodded at Tsunade.

Tsunade swiveled her chair around to look at Jiraiya. "Like I wouldn't do anything for you." He said softly looking over her young face. Jiraiya cleared his throat. "We all know who Naruto is and he has so much more to learn and accomplish in his life. I won't see him corrupted by that bastard or ignored by those old fossils! Oh yeah, I have no problem taking him out. It will be my pleasure." Jiraiya's smile was one to fear.

Tsunade had been shaken by that first sentence and touched deeply. Later she would think more about that but now they had plans to make. "Thank you, thank you all. So we'll leave the rescue plans to Shikamaru, while we concentrate on this." Tsunade said rising to join Jiraiya at the window. "And watch for Talon too. I'm going spoil that hawk when this is all over." She promised and didn't say a word when Jiraiya reached up and took her hand.

"He loves fresh snake." He told her with a smile then laughed as she made a face.

* * *

_**Ishita **_was a small place located near to Ame and Kusa but quite well hidden. In the years since Danzo had set it up, only a handful had ever found the place, to their misfortune. Of course it was still in the Land of Fire miles and miles away from Konoha.

He'd left the same day as Yamato's team had. Part of the way had been underground where he'd had tunnels made and a special rail system to carry him part of the way because of his obvious handicaps. The last few miles were covered by boat. On a smaller branch of the river, Danzo and two guards floated towards his private compound. It was here where Naruto was to be delivered and remade into Danzo's personal perfect weapon.

There was only one thing that marred his anticipation - Kabuto. Danzo had wanted his men to bring in Naruto but Kabuto had insisted on bringing Naruto himself as a show of good faith and to ensure that he, Danzo did the same with Sasuke. That action of turning over Sasuke would happen as soon as he returned to the village. _Sasuke should be out of his head with grief since he claims to love the demon-boy like a brother. He and the Hokage should be primed and ready for me to step in and take charge. I'll have Naruto and leadership of the village. Too bad I have to hand over Sasuke. I'd like to keep him but I have a feeling Orochimaru just might show up, in fact I'm positive he will, so I'll take my prized Nine-Tails and be satisfied – for now. Maybe once Naruto's under my control I'll have him retrieve Sasuke. _A rare and rather ugly smile showed on Danzo's face as the river gate opened to allow them inside the compound.

Leaving the riverbank, Danzo walked at a quicker pace than usual wanting to set things up before Kabuto and his men arrived. There were only five buildings. Three were space fairly close to each other but the other two stood a little off from the others. There was a men's dorm, a women's dorm, a mess hall, a training hall and Danzo's headquarters.

Lining the narrow road between the buildings were Root Anbu Black Ops. Near to a hundred men and women lived there. A dozen had been sent out after Naruto's group. Another twenty were out on various missions either to gather information or for assassinations of specific targets.

Danzo felt a sense of pride as he looked at his troops. He had at least three other sites for his Root plus the contingent inside Konoha but this was by far the largest. His pride now warred with anger at thinking he might have to abandon this site to keep Orochimaru from attacking it or using it for his own purposes. _I'll have to come up with a strategy quickly. I'd kill Kabuto but I know Orochimaru favors him and would retaliate if I did. Maybe he would submit to having this location wiped from his mind…_

"I want everyone on alert. Increase the genjutsus protecting the village." Danzo spoke firmly as his people lined up in formation before him. "The Demon Retrieval Team should be arriving within the next few days. Double guards at each entrance and make sure all escape routes are clear. Keep a close eye out for snakes! They may be used as spies!" He stamped his cane for emphasis. "I want the operating room prepped, the table outfitted with extra restraints and Seiko on standby." Danzo's beady eye looked for Seiko then stared at the ninja making it obvious he expected immediate obedience.

"Very soon we will have the ultimate weapon and will be able to put Konoha under my control and from there; we'll seek dominance over all the hidden villages! You have your orders – Go!" It pleased him to see them all cross one arm over their chests, bow to him then silently disappear to do his bidding. "Yes, soon thousands of shinobi shall do the same and acknowledge me as their master!" Danzo spoke softly with that ugly smile on his lips then with his personal guards, entered his headquarters to strategize.

* * *

_**Seiko**_ retreated to her post, a very large, very old tree. It was as much her post as it was her sanctuary. This tree guarded one of the escape routes from Ishita plus it offered a decent view of the surrounding forest. Below her, one of her comrades patrolled the ground around the huge tree.

Looking around, Seiko saw no other eyes on her and removed the damned mask that hid her face. She had never understood why, when they lived in the middle of nowhere, that they had to wear the masks! Only in the dorms, eating or for training was removal of the masks allowed. "Makes no damn sense – we know who each other are! How can we not when we live in this tiny Godforsaken place!" Seiko raged but in a tone so low that the birds above her did not react to the sound of her voice. Over the years she'd learned the hard way to yell and scream quietly if not in total silence. It was one of the reasons she still lived, that and the ability Danzo had singled her out for just moments ago.

"Actually, I live only because of my ability. Without it, I would have died long ago." Seiko threw back her head and looked up into the thick leaves of the tree where sunlight dotted them here and there. A breeze soothed her warm skin and teased her hair.

"Konoha – I wonder if I'll be allowed back after he takes control of it." She'd been a young child, maybe six or seven when she'd been banished to Ishita. Ishita wasn't only a place for them to live and train in secret but also where Danzo sent those who were hard to control but too valuable to kill. "If I could go back then…"

Seiko shook her head knowing it wouldn't make much difference for she was still unable to fully control herself. There had been five of them at the time, all different ages, which had been considered by Danzo to be too stubborn and headstrong that they needed to be sent to Ishita. "I'm still the poster child for bad. All the others are perfect soldiers – I'm the freaking misfit!" Seiko rested her forehead against her knees. "It's not like I didn't try. I just can't help myself!" She'd learned well. Seiko had proved to be a good student, soaking up knowledge and skills like a sponge but she couldn't purge herself of emotion.

All of Root was taught to rid themselves of emotion but Seiko hadn't been able to, she'd tried but unbidden emotions seemed to flood her mind at unexpected times. Laughter would escape her and smiles, sometimes it was tears and at other times childish anger but there was no cause for it. There she would be training in combat or with weapons and these things would happen to her. Seiko couldn't explain it. Though it wasn't welcome, it wasn't all bad either, especially her dreams. In dreams she ran through fields of flowers, played with other children and got the most marvelous hugs. As much as she enjoyed the dreams, Seiko wondered where they'd come from because she'd never played any games or seen a field of flowers. Yes from time to time she would see kids her age laughing and playing but when she did, Seiko realized she knew the names of the games and how they were played. It was incomprehensible.

Always she was reprimanded severely for these unexplained emotions until Danzo decided she would do better away from Konoha. Apparently he'd decided that she need a stricter environment to live in. It had been a blow to her heart and mind. She'd been sequestered inside of Root but Seiko could hear the sounds of people outside the walls and know that there was life other than that of the silent pained one she'd been living. In Ishita, the sounds of life were attributed to the surrounding forest and while beautiful in its own way, she missed voices talking and people laughing.

She was talked at or rather ordered about and instructed in the things she was to do and learn but no one talked, had a conversation not to her or each other. There were hushed conversations about training, schedules and strategy meetings but nothing like what she'd heard in Konoha. Anything that normal people did or talked about was absent from her life.

Thankfully the dreams continued if infrequently. Seiko had learned how to deal with any emotions that happened to her unexpectedly - the masks. It was the only time when she didn't mind wearing the mask. Showing emotions weren't Seiko's only problem, she also acted on those emotions. There had been times when it seemed she'd been unable to help herself from talking back or questioning her superiors' judgment or actions. Of course a beating and other disciplinary actions followed each and every outburst and with each punishment; her anger at her situation grew. Hate soon became her number one emotion. Seiko hated day and night. While proud of her skills and her growing mastery of her jutsus, the missions into other countries and villages only intensified her hate because she saw people living, being allowed be themselves and knew she could never have such a life.

In this last year she'd contemplated suicide or fleeing. Her skills and jutsus could possibly let her escape Danzo or at least Ishita and this non-life where she was more a kunai or sword than a human being. Seiko had had enough but the final straws that had broken her were one, the state of her dreams. They still came but her dreams were hazy and unclear unlike the vivid ones she was used to. She felt drugged whenever she woke up from such dreams. The other straw was her name being added to the communal list. She was now old enough to have sex.

Seiko had been aware of sex for years. It had been taught like any other the subject like it was no different than the method of snapping a person's neck. Sex had been explained as a necessary body function, the same as breathing. Because men and women's bodies need a sexual release after a certain age was reached, the communal list had been established to attend to this problem.

Seiko had seen the act committed. The dorms were separated but each had select rooms where members of the opposite sex could copulate but it was often encouraged that the younger men and women watch so they would know their duties when their names were added to the communal list.

Any adult male member of Root could have sex with any of age female. All he had to do was request the time, state his preferred partner and it was done. Seiko contemplated what could happen to her. She would have to report to the open room, lie naked with him and allow him access to her body while people watched.

"NEVER!" Seiko broke out into a cold sweat. So far no one had requested her they were wary that she might inadvertently kill them. Seiko was no fool and did not trust this situation to last. Soon enough, one would accept the risk and take her body. She'd caught the men looking at her during meal times, when she sparred with them and at times felt hands touch her inappropriately. Seiko found herself cursing her body. Her breasts were fairly large and there was a generous curve to her hips and backside. Her skin had a honey tone making a striking contrast to her long dark hair.

She knew that despite what they were taught that sex was carnal and people _felt things_ when they had sex. She'd seen the emotion on their faces as they reached a certain point and knew there was something else to it. Seiko knew that you should only have sex with someone you cared about and that such an interaction should be private. Those dreams and memories of Konoha told her this was so. There was no one in Ishita that she was even on good speaking terms with, let alone someone she wanted to share her body with!

Escape had been at her fingertips when word of this mission reached them. Seiko had had a plan and though if caught it would have meant a fate worse than death, she'd been willing to risk it. "Danzo needs me too much to just let me go. The torture he would afflict on me…and the men, he would let them…" Tears streaked down her face. "No, no I won't think about it! I just have to hold on, do this thing for Danzo then if I must - kill to live." Seiko shook her head at the irony but the truth of her life. "I feel sorry for you Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to doom you to a life of death." Seiko replaced her mask, rose then proceeded to jump about the large tree looking for signs of the boy whose life for however short a time would entwined with her own.

* * *

**Lanterns** lit the way to the underground operating room. Danzo had been sleeping when Kabuto arrived. It was about two in the morning. The report was that he'd lost four men; two of the bodies had been brought back for disposal. The other two were left on the field of battle without chance of retrieval. This angered him but the deed was done. The team would be reprimanded and reeducated on the ways to destroy a fallen team member. Never should they leave evidence behind, certainly not a body!

There were two guards outside the operating room and one bowed to Danzo before opening the door. Inside the room were five gowned and masked people plus Kabuto who sat with two more guards on either side of him. He was toweling his hair dry because he'd just finished taking a shower. Except for looking a little tired, he looked well. This made Danzo thoughtful since he had been told of the injuries Kabuto had received. _He certainly is skilled._

But soon thoughts of Kabuto were erased as he looked at one of his heart's desires. He lay strapped to the operating table. Naruto's head, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles were bound not only with cushioned leather but also with several lengths of chain. Danzo approached him quietly and carefully and studied the body.

Naruto lay deathly still. His hair was loose and wild; dirt covered him as well as a copious amount of dried blood. The teen's right hand and arm appeared swollen. Danzo frowned and leaned in closer. "What did you do? This boy is dead!" The old man stamped his cane against the floor and his men crossed their swords at Kabuto's neck.

"Whoa! Hold on, Naruto's not dead! Feel his chest." Kabuto raised his hands as in surrender and pointed at Naruto.

Danzo scowled and inched closer. He had not forgotten the power Naruto displayed the day they had met but Kabuto had gotten him here so it should be safe enough. Leaning his cane against the table, he reached out and placed his hand over Naruto's chest. Letting out a disgusted sound he shoved the jacket out of his way and again found Naruto's heart. "I don't…there! But it's so slow and weak. He's dying!" Danzo wobbled a bit as he grabbed his cane and backed off. "Heal him – Now!"

"Wait! He's not dying!" Kabuto would have gotten up but a blade entering his neck stopped him. "Danzo-sama, I've drugged him – heavily."

Danzo eyed Kabuto trying to figure out if he was lying. "Check him over." He told his team waiting for their confirmation.

Tense minutes went by as Naruto's pulse, blood pressure and blood were checked. "He is not dying Danzo-sama but all of his bodily functions have slowed down to a crawl. It seems as if he's in a coma. We'd have to test the blood to see what's in it but drugs could have done this to him." The doctor told him.

Danzo took in the words then nodded and moved back to Naruto's body. The boy's chest didn't look as if it was moving; he still looked dead to him. Curious about the dried blood at Naruto's neck, Danzo touched it gingerly. "What the…? His neck's been cut." It was a gruesome sight. Though it wasn't fresh and no longer bleeding the flesh was still open and looked raw. "Report! What did you do?" Danzo looked over at Kabuto.

"Do you mind? I can talk better without blades at my throat." Kabuto smirked at the irony but he wasn't worried in the least about Danzo or his men.

At a nod from Danzo, the men resumed their at ease stance. Kabuto leaned back in his chair, checked his neck then shook his head at the blood. "I just showered." He muttered then used the towel to wipe away the blood. Next, his hand glowed for a moment and he stroked his injured flesh healing the cut then tied his hair back again. "I did as you asked and brought you Naruto. Sorry, I couldn't help getting a little payback at the same time." Kabuto shrugged nodding at Naruto's neck.

When Danzo only stared, Kabuto sighed and crossed his legs. "He's fine. Like I said I drugged him. Yes it appears he's in a coma but I doubt that will last very long. The fight with the Akatsuki took a lot out of him. I saw that new jutsu of his – quite devastating. He called it the Rasenshuriken. I only had a moment to check his arm but that jutsu attacks the body on a cellular level. That arm needs some serious healing of course the fox's chakra is already working on it but it will take time. With the drugs and his exhaustion, Naruto's healing has been slowed down greatly. I could have helped his healing along but I thought you'd prefer him this way so that you could strip his mind and change his face without him fighting you. You see, I've had experience with drugging Naruto before. The effects don't last long because of the Nine-Tails but with his added exhaustion plus quadruple the dose any normal human could withstand – Naruto will be out for quite a while. I think. I suggest you get to work quickly." Kabuto smiled.

"When did you last dose him?" Danzo asked.

"Right before we arrived. About thirty minutes ago and I've been dosing him every half hour." Kabuto told them what drugs he'd been using and one woman left to check to see if they had a sufficient supply of the drugs. He stood and stretched. "When will be heading back to Konoha? My playacting as an Akatsuki member went over well. Sasuke won't need much more to push him over the edge. Orochimaru is expecting Sasuke soon now that he knows I've delivered Naruto to you." All hints of humor vanished as he reminded Danzo of his end of the deal.

He sighed wishing that he could kill Kabuto and be done with him and the Sannin. "We'll leave at dusk. I want to be sure things have gotten started here before I leave." Danzo informed Kabuto. "Show him to a room. Rest Kabuto, you've had a long journey. If you need something, just ask."

_In other words, I'm a prisoner. I expected as much. I would love to check this place out. Oh well, I made sure Lord Orochimaru would be able to find this place. We'll soon find out Danzo's secrets and how they can help us. _Kabuto nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Lead on." Kabuto gestured for his guards to go ahead of him then chuckled when one got in front of him, the other behind him. "Oh if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to watch some of the process. I simply adore learning new medical techniques." Kabuto grinned then waved goodbye to Danzo at the door.

"I can't wait to be rid of him." Danzo muttered. "Well I have you now don't I Naruto?" Danzo smiled a hint of glee in his eyes. "Keep him sedated, same doses as he's been given. Don't do any healing just yet but you better make damn sure he doesn't die." The harsh words bounced off the walls. He cupped Naruto's chin gripping it hard. "You're mine!"

Danzo turned to leave. "Strip him and clean him up then wake Seiko. Time to see just how well she's mastered the Yamanaka's jutsu and prove I made the right decision all those years ago." He stamped his cane and his guards fell in line behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**What the…?**_

**Kakashi** and Yamato led the procession down the steps of Hokage Headquarters. When they reached street level he stopped. There were a few people there waiting on them. A warm feeling settled in his chest as Anko stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her gratefully.

"Let's get you to the hospital. Come on Sasuke, you too!" She said after few minutes of listening to Kakashi's heartbeat. Anko turned and held out a hand for him.

Hinata smiled and pushed him forward. "Go ahead; I'll be right behind you." She held a hand against her cheek and watched as Sasuke joined Kakashi and Anko. The three held each other before Anko led her men to the hospital, her strength supporting them both.

Sakura blinked at seeing Sasuke let Anko kiss and stroke his face – in public no less! He willingly leaned against Anko and held the woman tight about the waist. "Sasuke?" Bemused she watched the threesome head towards the hospital. _What the...is it possible that Anko is really good for him?_

"Not upset I hope." Tenten said as she walked up to Sakura and took her arm. "They look like a family, don't they?" Her laughter echoed down the street as Sakura's eyes got twice as big as normal. "Come on girl, I think you're in need of medical attention!" Still laughing, Tenten pulled a staggered Sakura to the hospital.

"Sister! Takeshi! I brought her!" Hanabi moved forward pulling Ayame behind her. The girl had been watching them closely and seeing her sister without Naruto at her side worried her. She frowned looking at Takeshi. "So Naruto really didn't come back with you." She stated quietly looking up at Takeshi then gasped when he winced at her words. "I'm sorry!" Hanabi wrapped her arms around Takeshi's waist and hugged him. "But Naruto's coming home. Sister promised." Her wide, light eyes blinked up at him. She knew things could change instantly and horribly for ninjas but Hanabi chose to believe in Hinata and Naruto. They were her beloved sister and brother.

Takeshi felt the small arms around him and wondered at the strength in the Hyuga women. He knelt and gave the girl a proper hug. "Your sister is right. We'll bring him home before you know it. Thanks Hanabi." He kissed each cheek and smiled at her girlish blush. Looking up he shared that smile with Ayame though it faltered at her apprehensive expression.

She wasn't in her cooking whites today but in the uniform for the skating rink. The rink was actually doing quite well and she didn't have to be there all the time but Ayame found she enjoyed the change of pace so she was at the rink fairly often helping out or just skating.

Right now Ayame was wringing her hands with worry. She'd asked to be informed when they came home and her heart had skipped a beat when Hanabi had burst into the rink and yelled for her to come. The young Hyuga hadn't known much except that everyone came home, all but Naruto.

"Are you…alright? Can you tell me what happened? Will Naruto really come home?" Ayame rocked from one foot to the other, her eyes looking at them one after the other. Yes, she'd worried over Naruto many times before but from a distance, now it was right there in her face and it was damned scary.

"He will." Hinata said firmly. _Ayame's new to this, she needs a distraction. _"Takeshi needs to rest and probably some food. Take him home Ayame – he needs you." Hinata said gently as she reached out to pull lightly on Takeshi's long hair. "I'll be at the estate when you're ready Takeshi." Although time was precious considering Talon's wound, Takeshi also needed to regain his strength and a measure of calm before trying this new jutsu of his.

"But I should," He broke off as Hinata shook her head at him. "Only a few hours, maybe two then I promise to have Talon home before morning!" Takeshi got off his knees and took Hinata's hands.

She felt tears gather in her eyes and nodded. "I want that, I want Talon home but you need to rest first and be with…someone special. Prepare yourself big brother for the fight to come. Okay?" Hinata willingly went into his arms when he pulled her into his chest.

Ayame stopped worrying her hands. She couldn't be weak right now. She'd grown up in a ninja village and seen families go through similar if not worse situations. For Naruto, Hinata and yes for Takeshi, she would be strong. What she and he had was so new, they'd barely even kissed but being near him made her feel special in a way that she'd never experienced before. He needed her now and if her support in some small way brought Naruto home again then…

"Let's go Takeshi." Ayame stepped forward and took his hand when Hinata pushed him towards her. "I'll fix you something to eat and then you'll sleep." Her voice was firm but there was a soft smile on her face. "We'll see you later Hinata." She promised. It was time to learn more about what the people who protected her way of life actually did and show that she appreciated everything that they did.

Hinata only nodded and took Hanabi's hand. She watched them walk away hand in hand then turned only to let out a laugh. Shikamaru's mouth was hanging open in shock. Temari had appeared from around the corner of the building. She was glaring at him, her arms crossed.

"What the...? How? Why? You're really here?!" He stammered then looked in desperation at Choji when he began to walk away. "Hey – wait!" Shikamaru reached out but got nothing but air.

"I'm going on to the hospital. See you there." Choji grinned then muttered under his breath but loud enough to be heard, "Hopefully not in worse shape than you are now!" Temari did not look like a happy woman.

Not the least ashamed of his actions, Shikamaru backed up until he was standing just behind Hinata's shoulder. He ignored her smile and Hanabi's giggle. "…Temari…they need me! Naruto…I gotta help! You can't – don't use that fan!" He got completely behind the sisters when Temari uncrossed her arms. "Please baby…" Shikamaru begged. He didn't want to be beaten up in front of witnesses.

Temari sighed. She'd only intended to play him a little to ease the tension she knew he had to be feeling but as always he believed she would hurt him instead of love him. But then he'd called her baby and she went all mushy inside. Even if he thought she would hurt him, Shikamaru still cared for her. "I have no idea why they call you a genius. Why do you think I'm here stupid?" She spoke to him over Hinata's shoulder because he was holding the girl in place before him.

Shikamaru blinked and came up blank. He'd just completed a mission that was highly successful and a complete failure at the same time. He was tired and worried and the woman he most cared about was supposed to be in another country but was now standing before him looking as if she wanted to rip him a new one. Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know."

Hinata laughed. "Quit teasing him Temari – we're going to need him sane!" She moved out of the way and turned to look at Shikamaru. "Naruto thought you might want her here after all you've been through and she came the moment she heard about Asuma-sensei. Temari came to be with you!" She poked him in the chest.

Again he blinked. "Naruto did? Really? All the way from Suna? For me?" He still looked out of it but Shikamaru was focusing on one thing in his huge brain – Temari was here because she cared about him.

"Idiot! Yes I did but the way you're acting now, I wonder if I should have bothered!" Temari growled but when he trembled and a look of tenderness softened his expression, she rushed into his arms. "Shikamaru…"

Hinata circled Hanabi's shoulder and felt lonely without Naruto's strong body and masculine warmth at her side. Talon wasn't even there to cheer her with his silly antics or just to ride on her shoulder and lay his little head against her own. Hinata was jealous but happy too. Shikamaru and Temari deserved this happiness. "Soon…my love." She whispered to herself. "Umm, we're going to go on over to the hospital. He still needs looking at Temari so make sure he gets there, okay?" She reminded the other girl.

"Yes, I will." Temari promised but didn't lift her head from Shikamaru's shoulder. _He's gotten taller! We used to be the same height. _She cupped his bare neck then kissed his collarbone.

"Come Hanabi, let's go check on Sasuke." The little girl nodded wanting to be there as much as possible for her sister and truth be told Hinata was grateful for Hanabi's presence.

* * *

**It **was cold in the operating room. One Root Anbu was inside the room to watch the Jinchuriki. There were few sounds to break up the monotony of his duty. The Anbu could hear his own breathing and the drip of the I.V. keeping the teenager knocked out but those were the only sounds within the room. He would swear he was guarding a dead body but they said the kid was alive so he had to believe it. Frankly he wished he were one of the guards standing outside the room instead of inside but that was neither here nor there. He had his orders and dead or alive, he would guard the body.

On the table, Naruto lay naked and strapped down preventing any movement but he was in a coma. Naruto couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to because it wasn't up to him but to someone stronger than he. Inside Naruto's mind, it was a different story. There, in the forest he'd unknowingly created for Kyuubi, Naruto slept deeply resting his body and soul from a battle well fought. He was slowly coming awake after having slept for more than twenty-four hours. Naruto yawned and stretched feeling sated but did nothing that would wake himself up fully. He was content to doze for a while longer.

**WAKE UP CHILD. YOU HAVE RECOVERED YOUR ENERGY AND THERE ARE THINGS WE MUST PREPARE FOR. CHILD WAKE UP – NARUTO!** Kyuubi impatiently rattled the cage doors and shook the ground.

_Whoa! I'm up! I'm up! _Naruto jerked awake, rolled over and sat up blinking, confused. _Huh? Why am I here? Wait, what did you say?_ Lately, when he came here, it was when he wanted to talk or spend some time with Kyuubi. The few times he'd woken here, there had been a problem. Y_ou called me by name! What's wrong? _Naruto stood and walked to the cage staring up into the red eyes of his occupant.

**MANY THINGS ARE WRONG. BE SILENT AND LISTEN TO ME CHILD. WE HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THE ENEMY YOUR HOKAGE WARNED AGAINST. WE ARE PRISONERS OF DANZO.**

_WHAT THE FUCK?! NO WAY! HOW? DAMMIT – HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?! _ Naruto banged his fist against the cage as shock, worry and finally anger coiled through him. He was snapped out of his fury when huge claws almost took the skin off his face. Naruto fell backwards on his ass looking up at Kyuubi's large paw pressed against the bars of the cage.

_…Sorry! Umm, please tell me what's going on. How's Talon and my brothers?_ He asked as everything that happened rushed back into Naruto's memory and he desperately wanted to ask more questions but he just sat cross-legged in the grass before the cage and waited for Kyuubi to speak. The fox was actually being more patient than usual with him.

**SIT. STAY. **Kyuubi rumbled showing a hint of fang. **LISTEN AND DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. THE HAWK AND THOSE HUMANS YOU ARE SO FOND OF – THEY LIVE, ALL OF THEM. ** Kyuubi watched as Naruto sighed in relief and smile. Then the boy sat up straighter and leaned forward now prepared to listen. **SILLY CHILD…THE RASENSHURIKEN DRAINED YOUR CHAKRA AND ENERGY, YOU PASSED OUT.**

Naruto's mouth hung open slightly as he listened. It amazed him that Kyuubi knew so much of what was happening in the 'outside world.' He listened to Kyuubi tell him of the battle then of being brought here to Danzo's hideout by Kabuto?! And to top it all off those two bastards intended to take away his memories and give him a new face! _What the fuck? I'm sorry but – what the FUCK?! NO FUCKING WAY! _He got to his feet to pace before the cage. _What are we going to do? Can we get out of here? Damn if only Sasuke and the others knew where we were!_

He'd automatically included the Nine-Tails. It wasn't just him but them. Naruto not only wanted to save his own ass but Kyuubi's too. If Danzo got control of him, then Danzo would have Kyuubi's power and that was unthinkable. Not just for that reason either but because Naruto had begun to respect Kyuubi and knew the fox deserved better.

**HE WILL. THE FEATHERED ONE FOLLOWED US. HE HAS BEEN SILENT UNTIL NOW BUT YOUR HAWK IS HERE WITH US. SPEAK TALON!**

Talon chirruped an enthusiastic hello. He went on for several minutes much to Naruto's joy and shock. He turned in a circle looking for his Talon but he could only hear him. _Hey boy! Damn I'm happy to hear your voice! How are you? Where are you? Did you make this happen Kyuubi? _Despite the dire situation, Naruto's smile and gratitude were genuine as he looked at the nine-tailed demon who was becoming less and less a demon to him.

**I DID NOT. THIS IS YOUR DOING, EVEN UNCONCIOUS YOU MAINTAINED A CONNECTION WITH THE HAWK. BUT NARUTO – YOU WILL HAVE TO CONCENTRATE WHEN HE LEAVES. DISTANCE BETWEEN HERE AND KONOHA IS GREAT. TALON HAS ALREADY TRAVELED FAR…**

Naruto frowned. He could sense there was something Kyuubi wasn't telling him, something important about Talon. _You okay Tal? Have you been…hurt? _Naruto clenched his fists. He wanted to see and touch Talon. When he'd first gotten Talon, the hawk's weight was heavy on his shoulder and it had been hard to do anything while carrying him. Now he missed that weight desperately. It was like an important part of him was missing.

Talon remained silent for minute then let out a low confirming sound but immediately rallied. His tone was now fussing as if telling Naruto to worry about himself.

A sad smile touched Naruto's face. He knew Talon was being brave for him and Naruto had no choice but pray Talon's injury wasn't too bad for he knew there was no way to convince the hawk to get help for himself instead of trying to save his dad. He wiped away a tear and turned to look at Kyuubi.

_So you're saying we'll still be synched when he gets home? He'll be able to synch with Hinata – wait, all three of us will be synched?! She'll know what's going on with me and me her? Kyuubi – is that what will happen?! _Naruto was at the cage doors again, his face between the bars as he asked his question.

The Nine-Tails studied Naruto. The boy seemed to have no more fear of him; instead he looked to the fox for guidance and…friendship. It gave the supernatural being pause. This outcome was something he'd never foreseen. Hate for this child had been his main emotion since the very moment of his imprisonment. But now things had changed, he'd begun to respect Naruto if grudgingly and that woman of his…he'd grown – fond of her. The feathered one too but being an animal, it was not hard to like the hawk.

**IT IS POSSIBLE. HUMANS GENERALLY DO NOT HAVE THE MENTAL CAPACITY FOR SUCH THINGS. THERE IS A CLAN IN YOUR VILLAGE CAPABLE OF TALKING MIND TO MIND OVER SHORT DISTANCES. YOU AND THE HAWK HAVE PROVEN TO BE THE EXCEPTION AND POSSIBLY THE GIRL AS WELL. WE HAVE TALKED ENOUGH – TALON MUST GO WHILE IT IS STILL NIGHT.**

Naruto took in the words thoughtfully. _Okay, okay. Let's hope so. Talon? Listen – be extra careful. Remember our ninja training – avoid places too quiet or with too much camouflage. Keep a sharp eye on your surroundings. Tell Hinata I love her and miss her and I'm sorry. _He knew he was worrying Hinata and all of them. _And Talon…_

**NARUTO – HE NEEDS TO GO. HE'S WAITED UNTIL YOU COULD SPEAK WITH HIM AND GOTTEN SOME NEEDED REST AS WELL. THE RISKS ONLY GROW THE LONGER HE WAITS.**

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. _I know you can do this! Be brave and take care of yourself. I love you featherhead! Go! Fly! _He listened to Talon reply to this and heard the encouragement in his chirrups then with a screech that rang in his ears, Naruto knew Talon had taken flight. Remaining still, Naruto concentrated with all his might getting the feel of the chakra that connected him and Talon. In a corner of his mind, Naruto felt as if he were in the air himself feeling the rush of wind through his feathers as well as the pain in his chest with each beat of his wings. _Be safe son…_

After a few minutes, Naruto wiped wet his face and turned to Kyuubi. _So what are we going to do to save ourselves? We can't just wait for Hinata and Talon to return. Besides, _Naruto rubbed his hairy jaw. _I like my face! And I don't want to lose my mind either! Kyuubi…what would happen to us? _He was at the cage doors again. There was defiance at the idea that someone would change who he was body and soul and desperation in that he would lose the relationship between them.

**…WE NEED TO PLAN AND…WORK TOGETHER CHILD – NARUTO.**

Hearing the fox say his name bolstered him. Naruto nodded. _You can count on me. I'll do whatever I need to get us out of here!_

_

* * *

_**Seiko **was woken from a haunting dream. She'd been in all white room under blinding white lights. Somewhere beyond the light Danzo abused her with words of condemnation. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the emotions of weakness and incompetence. Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity.

"Report to Danzo-sama. He's in his office." Her female commander ordered.

"Yes, right away." Seiko answered obediently and hopped out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom to use it and wash her face then as quick as she could dressed, put on her mask and ran to Danzo's headquarters.

In ten minutes she was inside the building and going upstairs. Seiko knocked on the door and after two minutes was told to enter. "You wished to see me Danzo-sama." Three steps into the room, Seiko knelt on one knee her head bent before her hated master.

She could feel his eye on her but Seiko did not move. The dream had unnerved her but she wouldn't let it affect her performance now. The old man had great expectations for her and while it meant nothing to her to try and impress him, her own pride was on the line. For herself, she would do what he demanded of her.

"Uzumaki Naruto is mine. You will ensure that he remains mine. Seiko you have stolen secrets, occupied minds, implanted false information and killed with a thought. Now you must completely empty Naruto's mind. Take it all away; take everything that makes him who he is! I want a clean slate in order to make him follow my will without question. I will be his…parent and master. Naruto will depend on me to guide his every action. Seiko you will do this." Danzo didn't ask, he never asked.

"As you wish Danzo-sama." She answered quickly but in truth, Seiko didn't know if it was possible. She'd never attempted something like this before. She didn't think it was possible to take away everything that a person was, nor did she want to try. What would the effect be on her?

Danzo nodded. "The plan is also to give Naruto a new face. It has been reasoned that this should wait until after the mind wipe. He may resist and cause problems if we were to attempt to operate first but after his mind is gone, he'll do anything I ask and willingly submit to having his face removed." There was satisfaction and anticipation coloring Danzo's voice. "Oh there's one more task for you. We have a…guest. You'll be in the same room with him soon. Make sure he forgets where Ishita is located and everything he's seen here Seiko." Danzo growled softly, a small show of his frustration of having Kabuto knowing too much of his business.

"It will be done Danzo-sama." She vowed still not moving but her nerves were jumping because she was scared that she would fail the other task he was asking of her and if she did, what would happen to her?

"Then let us go. My new weapon awaits." Said Danzo as with the help of his cane, he stood. He walked by her kneeling form and opened the door. The open door was Seiko's cue to stand. She followed behind Danzo allowing three steps between them. They headed for the stairs.

Seiko followed Danzo into the operating room. She'd never needed surgery so she'd never been in the room before. It was cold and sterile and way too bright, reminding her of her dream. She blinked staying right behind Danzo as he approached the operating table.

A tiny breath escaped her as she finally laid eyes on the naked man, Uzumaki Naruto. _He's…beautiful. _She blushed furiously damn glad that no one could see her face. Her gaze traced his well formed body and strong muscles. From the top his head to the tip of his toes, Seiko liked what she saw and was completely embarrassed. Never before had she admired a man's body like this. Some of his long blond hair trailed off the table and she wanted to run her hands through it. _What color are his eyes? This is Uzumaki Naruto? _Seiko jerked involuntarily but with minimal movement as Danzo spoke again.

"He looks so harmless now stripped and bound but the Nine-Tailed Fox gives him great power. Naruto is a child made to think he's something special by the people around him. But here and now, he is alone – completely alone. He should not be hard to break. The boy had a difficult childhood. Search out those memories Seiko. Remind him of that pain and when you've broken him, take it all away. Give him peace." A chuckle slipped from Danzo causing all of his people to stare at him in surprise.

The chuckle lapsed into a sigh. "As much as I would prefer staying to watch the entire process, I must return to Konoha. They must not suspect that I have been away. Besides there is business for me to conclude, our guest wants his payment." Danzo turned to look at Seiko. "You will have time alone with him - hours. I do not expect this to be done in one day but I do express some progress." The mask hid the girl's face. The animal masks deprived his shinobi of personality. They became things and things were easier to control. "I'll return this afternoon with our guest. It is then you will be introduced to him. You will take the opportunity to cleanse his mind of Ishita." Danzo grew silent for a moment. "If it is possible, see what you can glean from his mind but do not take unnecessary risks. This man is the apprentice of the Snake Sannin. There is no telling what he has been taught to protect himself." Danzo frowned. The skills Orochimaru has obtained over the years were a complete mystery to Danzo.

"The Snake Sannin?" Seiko couldn't stop the question from leaving her. "I'm sorry!" She bowed before Danzo and waited for her punishment. Everything they'd been taught about Orochimaru was grim and downright horrifying. Some of her old nightmares had been of herself being experimented on by that man and now his apprentice was here? _He keeps asking the impossible. I have no wish to touch the mind of anyone who works so intimately with Orochimaru!_

Danzo eyed Seiko with disdain. "You are still incomplete as a ninja. You do deserve punishment but this task is too great to risk hurting you now. I will forgo disciplining you this time but when this is over… Get to work Seiko!" He turned and left the room. Standing out in the hall, "She is not to be disturbed. Only enter the room to check Naruto's status every hour." He looked back at Seiko one more time. "I expect results." Saying no more Danzo returned to his rooms. He needed to rest before the trip back to Konoha.

Danzo wanted to stay but because of Seiko's penchant to be overemotional, he left her alone. She was never ever able to stand before completely emotionless. While her fear and anger often amused him but more often angered him, she did not work well in his presence besides there wasn't much to see as she worked. _Kabuto…perhaps she is right to fear him. Maybe I should have other precautions prepared to immobilize him if Seiko is unable to. Yes…I must protect Ishita and that girl as well. She hasn't been all I've desired but now that she is of age…once she's pregnant, I'll take that child and perhaps have better success with it than I did with her. Who to have her lie with? The child should be a boy – someone strong. Hmm…_

_

* * *

_**Hinata **was impatient but she didn't show it. She watched as her friends' wounds were fully healed, visited Kakashi after he was admitted to the hospital. Anko and Sasuke were at his bedside and they spent a few minutes telling Anko about the mission. Next she went to see about Asuma. There gathered in and around his room was of course Kurenai, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari and the Yamanakas. Hinata was surprised to see the couple at first but then not so much. These people had been close to their daughter and were a link to Ino. For a brief moment she wondered what happened to Ino but quickly forgot her again. Someone who caused Naruto pain and used her to do it was someone who didn't deserve a single thought in her mind!

Back to Asuma, it appeared he'd woken briefly a little while ago and was on his way to recovery but it was debatable if he would still be a ninja. Still the fact that he was alive was enough for now.

Hinata and Hanabi stayed back as everyone smiled and talked happily. Temari and Shikamaru held hands. Her friends were winding down and relaxing after their ordeal. It was what she wanted but she also wanted Naruto. Quietly so as not to disturb them, she and Hanabi left the hospital and went home.

"Sister?"' Hanabi asked as they entered her old room. She watched as Hinata removed her weapons and lay down on her bed. "Sister? Should I go get Father?" Lord Hiashi was not home yet.

"No, there's nothing Father can do." _Nothing anyone can do until we locate Naruto and Talon comes home. Please hurry home Talon!_ Hinata curled on her side away from Hanabi. She was very worried about him. That pain in her breast had been sharp and it had been bleeding – she'd felt Talon's pain as if it were her own. "Talon…"

Hanabi climbed up behind her sister. _She's being so brave. Not since that day in the garden has she shed a tear. Hinata always smiles and looks after others. Naruto, why do people keep attacking you? You're supposed to be here to take care of Sister! _The girl sighed. There were secrets around Naruto, things she wasn't supposed to know about until she was older. For whatever reason enemies targeted him and even some villagers scorned him. Hanabi was always happy to be with Naruto and have him walk at her side. He was nice and respectful but most of all he liked to laugh. She couldn't understand people who didn't like someone who could make them laugh.

Naruto changed her sister, brother and father. He changed their whole family. She loved him for what he'd done for them and for who he was. Hanabi wanted him home for her sister who looked lost without him. "It's okay. They'll be home soon." Hanabi said as she snuggled behind her sister holding her tight.

Lord Hiashi found them this way and he joined his girls, one on either side of him, crowded on Hinata's bed. They would weather this storm together. For now they would wait.

* * *

**Ayame **studied the painting on the wall. It had been Naruto's gift to Takeshi when he'd returned home from training. Takeshi had said the painting bore a remarkable resemblance to his lady._ His lady. He speaks of her with such love and he reveres her. But from what he's told me, she's almost like his mother. It's all very strange, another being with its own consciousness living inside another. How do they stand it, a voice besides their own inside their head? And the fox is nothing like the phoenix. Takeshi said he's always had a good relationship with the phoenix while Naruto's relationship with the fox has been the exact opposite. Such complicated lives they have and yet they live simply. Naruto and Takeshi…_

Ayame looked into the bedroom where Takeshi lay sleeping. He'd said little on the walk back to his apartment and had vanished into the shower soon after entering his place. The shower had run for a good thirty minutes and Ayame guessed he was crying or willing the water to wash away his pain. When he'd come out wet hair down his back, wearing only a loose pair of pants, he'd talked a little about what happened. This time she'd kept silent and prepared his food then set about drying his hair as he ate.

"I'm just not the ninja he is. I'm still too green. Despite my skills I wasn't much help. He was totally helpless and all I did was get his throat cut!" Takeshi thumped the table rattling the dishes.

Ayame paused and blinked several times._ Naruto's throat was cut!_ "Takeshi…his throat was cut? How is he alive?" She whispered her hands caught in the black silk of his hair.

"Stupid!" He cursed himself and explained without looking at her. "Naruto heals quickly, very quickly. If you think about it, I'm sure you've seen signs of it. The fox demon heals him. My broth-, Naruto will survive that but the question is, will he survive what's to come? Ah dammit – I'm sorry Naruto!" Takeshi dropped his head onto the table and covered it with his hands.

She did remember. Naruto would end up in the hospital sometimes after returning from a mission but he'd only be there a day or two before he was back at the shop demanding ramen. "So the demon can't be all bad if it heals him." Ayame reasoned feeling somewhat better about the thing inside Naruto but then she looked down at the guilt-ridden Takeshi.

"You were part of a team. It wasn't just up to you to save him Takeshi. There were two Jonin there and Sasuke and Sakura. None of them saved Naruto either." She was at his side now pulling his hands away and lifting his face. "You're being too hard on yourself. Naruto and Hinata are counting on you – you promised her. Green or not, will you turn your back on them because of your guilt?" Ayame cupped his face. "I don't think you will. Stop this pity party and eat. Rest then do whatever it is that ninjas do that make me so proud to live here. Takeshi…" She kissed each eye then gently his mouth.

He accepted the soft kiss and when she pulled back to smile at him, Takeshi moved quickly and caught her about the waist burying his face between her breasts. He shuddered and trembled as he held Ayame. She was Naruto's lifelong friends, one of three. She was also someone who was coming to mean the world to him. He'd already shared so many secrets with her because she was so easy to talk to. Ayame didn't blame him, she wasn't angry or upset by what he'd done or hadn't done. In fact she believed and trusted him. "You're a good woman Ayame…I'm glad you're here, here with me." He finally looked up at her. "And I will do what I promised. I just needed…I don't know. It's been a long time since I had family and I wasn't able to save my parents – I guess that pain just came back to me and I got lost in it for a while but I'm okay now or I will be. Thanks Ayame!" Suddenly he was on his feet with her bent over his arm as he kissed her like a man who just discovered just how good kissing could be.

Ayame was dazed and wanting when he finally let her breathe. She held onto his arms and saw a gorgeous smile on his face. Tanned skin, naked beneath her hands, her body close to his - she forgot anything but him for a few moments.

"I'll have to do that again but later. Now to eat and catch two hours of sleep so I can bring Talon home." He looked over her face tenderly then helped her to sit down since she seemed weak at the knees. Takeshi chuckled with male satisfaction then set about eating everything on the table and a few things that weren't. Once done he kissed her on the forehead then went to lie down and was asleep in seconds.

Ayame covered her warm cheeks. She'd slipped into the tiny room several times to check on him, to watch him sleep. The only other man she'd ever felt attracted to was Kakashi but the Jonin wasn't someone who liked to talk or share much about himself so she hadn't let her hopes get too high but Takeshi…one day he was there and somehow, he was all she could think about. She wondered if this was real and lasting. Often she'd felt jealous of Naruto's relationship with Hinata while at the same time had been ecstatic that he'd found love and was no longer alone. _Is this, between me and Takeshi going to be what Naruto and Hinata have? Oh God, I want it to be! _

Takeshi stretched and yawned then sat up. His hair fell about his shoulders and chest. He blinked looking all sleepy and sexy at the same time. He caught Ayame's eye and smiled at her.

Ayame jumped up suddenly nervous and blushed when he laughed deeply. The sound sent shivers down her spine. Her blinking eyes caught the clock on the wall and that rid her of all thoughts of the day when she would possibly be waking up to that sexy smile. _What the...? It's been exactly two hours! How'd he do that?_

"I won't be but a minute. You ready to go? Hinata's waiting." Takeshi said as he gently closed the bedroom door so he could dress.

"Umm yeah, I'm ready when you are!" Ayame straightened the already tidy kitchen and put the chair beneath the table. "How'd you know two hours had gone by?"

"My lady woke me." His voice said through the door. "I'm back to full strength now. First Talon then Naruto." There were sounds of him moving around. "Hey Ayame?"

"Yes Takeshi?" Ayame looked at the door picturing his body as he dressed.

Takeshi chuckled at hearing those words. "Would you go to the wedding with me – as my date? I'd like to dance with you at my brother's wedding." He paused in the act of tying up his long hair.

"Oh…I…yes." This time Ayame laughed. "Yes I would Takeshi. I'd enjoy that." Her smile greeted him as the bedroom door opened and saw he wore an answering smile.

"Great. Thanks Ayame, for taking care of me." He said looking down at her. "Shall we?" Takeshi held out his hand for hers and they linked fingers as they left his place. He touched Naruto's door gently before leading his new lady to the Hyuga estate.

* * *

"**I'm **heading over to Lord Hyuga's." Sasuke said yawing. He dozed some in his chair in Kakashi's room.

"You need to go home." Anko said softly. Kakashi was sleeping, completely knocked out. She'd watched over both of them the last few hours. It had been an exercise in tenderness and temptation. Kakashi was here, his strength weakened and his body at her mercy. A few times she let her hands trace his hard body beneath the sheet. And then there was Sasuke. For a while she'd sat with him and just held him close to her heart. Both her men were hurting more in spirit than body. Anko was amazed at the wealth of emotion she felt for both of them. Had it been inside her all this time? And why did it only show itself now? She didn't have any answers but it didn't matter anyway. Kakashi and Sasuke were hers to love now and she couldn't be happier about that.

"No, I need to be with my sister. Hinata's, Hinata's being braver than anyone expects of her. It's almost unnatural." Sasuke stood and folded the blanket Anko had put over him. "Shino told me that she'd count on my strength, mine and Takeshi's since were so close to Naruto. I won't let her go through this alone. I'll rest at the estate. Besides I'm sure Takeshi will be ready soon and I want to be there to see that jutsu of his."

"Wait. I'll go with you." Kakashi said half asleep proving that he hadn't been able to completely let go of what happened and sleep soundly. His need to be there for Hinata was great since it was partly his fault that she didn't have Naruto. He struggled to get out of bed but Anko unceremoniously knocked him backwards. "Ow…Anko…" He groaned.

"I may not be able to make Sasuke get some rest but you sure as hell aren't going anywhere! You keep that ass in that bed until I say otherwise!" Anko leaned over him. "You want to go on the rescue mission right?" She waited for him to nod. "Then you'll stay here and rest. You'll see Takeshi's jutsu later."

Sasuke shook his head and laughed as Kakashi sighed and closed his eye. "How's it feel to be whipped?" Sasuke looked down at Kakashi.

"Not bad." He replied and let out a weak laugh at Sasuke's surprised expression. "Naruto doesn't mind it and if it's by the right woman – whipped is an enviable position." He winked at Sasuke then sighed as Anko stroked his face.

He watched Anko grin in pleasure. "Whatever. I'll leave you two to whatever it is. Get some rest Kakashi. See you later Anko." The couple was almost cuddling as he turned for the door but before he could get out the room, he was jerked back by his shirt. "What?! Oh." Anko wouldn't let him leave without a hug. Sasuke smelled her fragrant shampoo and found he was learning to love the scent, he would always think of Anko whenever he smelled it.

"Get some rest Sasuke, I mean it." Anko framed his face then kissed his nose making him laugh. "Go on, be big brother and wish Takeshi luck for us."

"I will." He held her hand for a moment then left them. Sasuke rode down in the elevator. It stopped on the second floor where Shikamaru, Choji and Temari got on. "Hey, how's Asuma?"

Choji grinned. "Awake! He didn't stay that way for long but he recognized us and smiled when he felt Kurenai's stomach." Feeling better, Choji pulled out a bag of chips. He hadn't been able to eat lately but some of his appetite was coming back.

Shikamaru had his arm around Temari and squeezed her. "Yeah, it's a big relief. He's going to live." He smiled as Temari touched his chest. "Thanks." He said softly to the woman. Having her there was comforting. "So you going home?"

"Nah, to the estate. Hinata's alone and Takeshi's sure to be ready soon." Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was feeling a little left out with couples all around him.

"Oh yeah, what's he going to do?" Shikamaru asked as the current situation came back to him.

Sasuke shrugged. "The only think I can think of is some kind of summons but what could he summon that would get Talon home. Of course he could have been working on something on his own that we don't know about. Takeshi likes to try and impress us though he doesn't need to but maybe being a Genin kinda makes him feel bad and he's the eldest of us too." Sasuke frowned as he realized what he'd just said. _Do we make him feel inferior or is it just me? Shit, I can be so stupid sometimes! He tries so hard but do I ever say how well he's doing?_ He groaned and hit the wall with his fist.

"Not the time for that Sasuke. Whatever Takeshi's going to do, we have to support him just as Naruto would." Shikamaru said accurately guessing what his friend was thinking. They got off the elevator and walked outside to find Tenten and Sakura on the hospital steps.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming out!" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't like leaving Hinata alone like this. I thought we should go see her together." Sakura said addressing Sasuke.

"Yeah. You okay?" He held out a hand and Sakura took it. Sakura's green eyes swirled restlessly. She was worried about Naruto and Lee too.

"Better. You think Takeshi can do what he said? I hope so. Poor Talon." Sakura inched closer to Sasuke. It wasn't so she could be closer to her childhood crush but because she was seeking the comfort of family.

"He will. Takeshi wouldn't promise if he couldn't make it happen. That Talon – who knew he was so strong but then he's trained with Naruto. He attacked without fear and then even injured followed Naruto. Crazy hawk." There was pride and admiration in his voice and worry in his eyes as he looked to the twilight sky for signs of the feathered ninja.

They all did the same as they walked the streets towards the Hyuga estate. Before long they caught a glimpse of someone with a long ponytail, a sword and familiar female at his side. They were shortly joined by Yamato. Before they could call out to them the Hokage, Iruka and Jiraiya met the first three coming from another direction. Sasuke and the others ran to catch up. Soon they were all together going support Hinata.

* * *

**Danzo **retrieved Kabuto himself. Both men had eaten a practical dinner and had prepared themselves for the journey to come. Side by side and silently they walked down several sets of dimly lit stairs until they reached the operating room. At a nod from Danzo the guard knocked once, waited one minute then opened the door.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this. Danzo was a man who took and demanded. Knocking first before entering a room seemed totally out of character. His lips lifted slightly but he said nothing only followed Danzo into the room.

Naruto was where he'd left him the day before only naked with a folded sheet covering him from his bellybutton to his thighs and still unconscious. There was one other person in the room with Naruto, a young girl. Actually she was maybe the same age as Naruto. Her dark hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a nice curvaceous figure, clothed in a black midriff top, matching shorts with a dark purple skirt over the shorts. She wore fingerless leather gauntlets and mesh on her elbows and knees. Kabuto just wished he could see her face.

"Not interrupting I hope." Kabuto teased but the girl remained silent.

"Any progress?" Danzo asked.

"Yes Danzo-sama. It was as you said; Uzumaki's past is quite…traumatic for him." Seiko gestured to Naruto's face, it was wet with tears and his expression was pained.

"Has he shown signs of waking up?" Danzo liked the visage of pain but if Naruto woke now, he would be a problem. "A bit more of the drug should be used I think." Danzo started to increase the I.V. drip.

"If you wish Danzo-sama." Seiko bowed obediently.

Her acquiescence gave him pause. "Seiko…" The girl was a trial.

"I found it difficult to make contact with his mind at first. His thoughts and memories were clouded. If he slips any deeper into a coma, there may not be a mind there for me to wipe. Uzumaki may not wake again." Seiko stood at Naruto's head, a chair behind her where she'd been sitting.

Danzo remained silent staring at her. Sometimes Seiko stretched the truth because she was unsure of her abilities, at least in front of him. Her mission reports were always successful so he knew her natural given talent was being used accurately. Danzo switched his gaze to Naruto. He reached out and touched the boy's cheek. The tears were warm and even as he watched, a few more tears slipped from his eyes.

"The dose will remain the same but you will be closely monitored. You won't be disturbed but the door will remain open so that if this is some kind of trick of Naruto's he will be stopped before he can act. He should be too weak in any case. Besides water, he has not eaten in days and won't – not until the wipe is finished." Danzo declared rubbing the wetness of Naruto's tears between his fingers.

"What about his surgery? I was hoping to watch some of that. You haven't even shaven him yet." Kabuto moved closer to look over Naruto's body. _He's taken damn good care of his body. Naruto would probably make a good candidate for Lord Orochimaru if it weren't for the Nine-Tails. I'm afraid he's never learned how to accurately control a Bijuu – too risky. Still the experiments we could do…_

"We'll take his face later. Break him first then remake him." Danzo said watching Kabuto. He knew what the man was thinking.

"Really? Too bad, I did want to watch that." Kabuto turned to look at Danzo a small smile on his face. "Going to remake him in your image? Are you going to make Naruto the son you never had?" Kabuto's smile grew as he found this quite funny.

A short sound of frustration could be heard from Danzo. Kabuto was grating on his nerves. "It is time we leave. I must see to the situation in Konoha." He turned moving towards the door. "Seiko, I want regular reports on your progress." Standing in the doorway he sought her gaze. "Three days Seiko. I'm being overly generous with you. Make sure you don't fail."

"Well after a threat like that, I'm sure she'll have it done it two!" Kabuto said sarcastically. It was a tactic Orochimaru often used on him. Of course coming from the Sannin – the tactic worked quite well. He wasn't so sure about Danzo. It seemed he was being too lenient on the girl. Kabuto's curiosity bubbled over.

Danzo didn't move or speak for a couple of minutes. "Do you wish to continue mocking me or get the prize your master desires? I'm sure he would be quite disappointed if for some reason you failed."

Kabuto nodded knowing he'd pushed too hard, as he always did but he enjoyed his little games. Looking back at Naruto he saw the wound at the boy's throat had healed some but not completely. "I guess this is goodbye Naruto. I certainly enjoyed giving you pain. Too bad this couldn't have been permanent." He stroked his finger over the line on Naruto's neck. Just that quickly the girl caught his hand and lifted it away from Naruto. "Hey don't worry – I won't hurt your boy-toy." Kabuto smiled up the girl then his face went blank for a moment then he collapsed onto the floor.

Satisfaction chased away irritation as Danzo moved back into the room and stood over Kabuto's defenseless body and Seiko's kneeling form. Five minutes then ten before Seiko's body shook and she sat heavily on the floor.

"The things he's done…" Seiko held herself tight as shivers coursed up and down her spine. "They're monsters…horrible!" She let out a gasp as Danzo smacked her so hard her mask flew off. Fearful eyes looked up at him.

"Forget that! Tell me what he knows!" He wobbled a bit as he stood up straight.

"Y-yes Danzo-sama." Seiko's voice shook and though her head throbbed painfully, it was hard to forget the things she'd seen in Kabuto's mind. "He - he won't remember where Ishita is but it's too late. This Kabuto used some kind of-of pheromone to mark the way here. A snake could sense it with just the flick of its tongue."

"DAMMIT! When? When is Orochimaru coming?" Danzo shook with rage.

Seiko shook her head. "Not for a while. Kabuto was just to mark the trail so that Ishita could be found. First they want this Sasuke person. Kabuto believes Orochimaru will show up in Konoha to take Sasuke himself but that's just a guess, he's unaware of his master's full plan but there are Oto ninja stationed around Konoha just in case you go back on your deal with them." Her eyes were wide as she realized the danger they were in – Ishita and Konoha. _Danzo made a deal with these madmen? He's put all of our lives in danger! And it isn't just Oto ninja but the men turned into creatures…not even we can withstand that kind of power!_

Danzo grew silent then nodded. "Then there's time. So he's waiting for Sasuke before he makes his move. That's fine, just fine." Danzo stepped away from Seiko. "Put him in the boat, I'll be there momentarily." He gestured to Kabuto's limp form and waited until it was just he and Seiko left in the room. "You have your orders girl. As soon as his mind is clear, start filling it with this." He handed her a scroll. "False memories and Seiko, unlike you – Naruto better behave my every command or you'll die in the most horrible way I can think of. Actually, how about I just give you to Orochimaru? I'm sure he'd love a female specimen." The cruel smile was back and Seiko scooted back from him, fear of his words working better than any slap.

Seiko sat shivering as Danzo left her. She wished for her tree, to be away from the cold sterility of the room. She wanted fresh air and sunshine, some semblance the world wasn't about to be turned into a place where the wish to be dead was the only thing people had to look forward to. She looked up at Naruto. Seiko had seen much in his mind. Could it be possible that Naruto was the answer to her salvation?

* * *

**Hinata **welcomed everyone with a smile. She prepared tea for them and added a few more herbs that would help them recover their energy while they listened to Takeshi.

Takeshi downed the tea quickly. "I'm ready now Hinata. I'm going to do a summons but we need to be far away from the village." He'd remained on his feet as everyone relaxed for minute. "Please, I'm worried about Talon."

"Wait, why must you be away from the village for an animal summons and how will it help Talon?" Tsunade asked looking up from her tea. She'd automatically begun to analyze what was in the drink and approved of Hinata's choice for such a healthy but tasty blend.

"You'll see." Takeshi held out a hand for Hinata. "Let's go Hinata."

Hinata felt his urgency and if everyone hadn't shown up still looking like they'd just woken up she would have run off with him immediately but she'd done her duty as friend and hostess. She nodded. "Yes, let's go big, big brother." She appreciated his quick smile as she used Naruto's phrasing.

Takeshi led her outside then took Hinata into his arms. "Hold on tight, we're going to fly." He looked for Sasuke. "Fox/Phoenix Pass – we'll wait for you." He knew that Sasuke was the only one who'd arrive that quickly.

"Wait – we want to see this summons too!" Yamato complained hands on his hips.

Takeshi laughed. "No way you'll miss it but hurry if you wish to get a good look because I'm only waiting for Sasuke." He held out a fist and Sasuke bumped it with a grin.

"On my way bro." Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he was gone kicking up dust.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled stomping her foot. "He could've given me a piggyback ride. Selfish jerk!" Now she'd have to get there on her own.

Takeshi laughed then looked to Ayame. "Sorry but…" He could only carry one person.

"Go! You can tell me about it later. You know where to find me. Good luck!" Ayame smiled at him then her mouth dropped open as his wings appeared. "Beautiful. Oh!" She exclaimed as he flapped those wings three times and lifted off the ground.

Hinata couldn't help but smile and giggle as she held onto Takeshi's waist and felt the wind lift her hair. She squealed as they soared over the treetops.

On the ground, Temari released her fan. With one wave of her fan, a great gust of wind appeared. She hopped on board and held out a hand to Shikamaru. "There's room for one more."

Shikamaru grinned and accepted the invitation. The two of them rode her wind following Takeshi. As they hovered for a moment over the house, they saw the others take off running. No one bothered staying on the ground knowing it would be quicker to race over roofs and through trees to try and make it in time to see what Takeshi was going to do.

"Wow! Naruto tried to tell me what flying with you was like but – wow!" Hinata laughed as her feet touched the earth once again.

"Well you two just say the word and I'll take you guys up anytime you want." Takeshi promised.

"That's nice but we wouldn't use you that way or at least I won't let Naruto use you that way!" Hinata knew her man and if he heard Takeshi's promise he'd bug his brother to death to take him flying.

"I really wouldn't mind." Takeshi said thinking it was only one way to make up for his failure. "Is Sasuke almost here?" He looked back at the village.

"Byakugan!" Hinata followed his gaze and nodded. "Yes and look who else will be joining us." She pointed up at a large fan riding the wind currents.

"Shikamaru and Temari!" He chuckled and then saw his brother speeding towards them. He braced himself as Sasuke skidded to a halt and nearly fell over. "I got ya!"

"Sasuke – that was too much. You haven't gotten all of your strength back yet!" Hinata helped him to sit as Sasuke was so too out of breathe to do or say anything. She went through her pack and found some energy pills then laid hands on his chest to ease his breathing.

"…Thanks…sis…get on…with it…bro..." Sasuke forced out the words and waved a hand at Takeshi. Just as he got the words out, Temari and Shikamaru jumped to the ground.

"Hey." He greeted the couple. "Everyone stay here. I'm going go a little further up." Takeshi said backing away. He looked around for a fairly open space of land and headed for it.

"You guys got a clue…" Shikamaru didn't finish his question as both Hinata and Sasuke shook their heads. He watched as Takeshi went about a mile away from them then stop. _An animal summons – a damn powerful one I have no doubt. I wonder…maybe it will be of some use during Naruto's rescue. Just gotta wait and see._

"They're not going to make it." Hinata said glancing back. Everyone including her father and Hanabi were racing towards them but they'd yet to even reach the river.

"Look." Sasuke said as Takeshi took several deep breaths. He drew out a kunai and cut his left palm. Takeshi then proceeded to write on both his arms with his blood then he did the hand signs for a summoning but it seemed he added a few more signs. Curiously the next thing he did, instead of touching the ground, Takeshi raised his hands to the sky. The wind picked blowing hard enough to make them stagger and cover their faces just so they could breath.

It was early evening. The light was dying out and a few stars decided to make an early appearance. The Pass was now covered in new grass growing strong and getting tall. There were shrubs here and there that would one day be strong trees. Currently everything was bent double with the force of the wind.

Hinata squinted and huddled next to Sasuke on the ground. As they watched lightning strikes appeared in the sky over Takeshi and thunder sounded. Clouds grew close and a hard pelting shower began to fall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE SUMMONING?" Temari asked as she held on to Shikamaru for dear life. That old fear came back to her, the one she used to get when Gaara would release Shukaku.

Across the river Iruka held Tsunade in his arms, Jiraiya behind her. Holding onto each other was the only thing keeping them standing, that and using the trees for cover. Hanabi was in her father's arms as he used his chakra to hold onto a tree. Choji was using over large hands to hold onto Sakura and Tenten as they tried to see what was happening across the now choppy river. Yamato created a little forest about himself and peeked out between the leaves.

A blinding flash of lightning followed by a huge crack of thunder and then a massive blast of wind knocked them all backwards except for Takeshi who was wearing the cloak of the phoenix. Up above his head, beating the air with wings over twenty feet long was a Thunderbird. The great bird turned its head to look down at Takeshi then slowed down the beating of its mighty wings and landed in front of the young man.

"My God!" Tsuande said from where she sat on the ground. "I thought – I didn't believe – they're real!" Her voice was a mere whisper with shock and from being hoarse after having wind forced down her throat.

Jiraiya cleared his throat several times but he too could only whisper. He was on his stomach crawling towards the riverbank to get a closer look. "Well…he is…the phoenix. Why the - hell not?" He said logically but he too never thought he'd see one.

Hinata held onto Sasuke as they helped each other to their knees. Fear and awe kept them from moving any further. The bird was so _**huge!**_ It stood two feet taller than Takeshi. It had features like that of an eagle and vivid red, brown and golden feathers that were almost five feet long by themselves. Kekkei genkai was activated in both of them and they knew this bird had great chakra reserves just as Takeshi and Naruto had. Their brother had summoned a fierce ally.

Takeshi stood tall, his hair still whipping in the left over wind. He moved forward until he could rest a hand on the bird's great breast. Man and bird glowed for one moment and the sound of singing could be heard – that of a bird's but though the sound came from Takeshi, it was not him singing. When the song ended the Thunderbird spoke.

**THE CONTRACT IS SIGNED AND WILL BE HONORED PHOENIX/TAKESHI. I AM CALLED KAMINARI. IT IS GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ASK OF ME?**

This time Takeshi spoke. "Kaminari please bring home this hawk." He was still touching the bird's breast and sent her a mental image of Talon. "He is wounded and a member of my family. If you would please head west, Talon should be returning home from that direction." That direction was where Naruto's kidnapper had headed.

**A SMALL REQUEST FOR ONE SUCH AS ****I****.** There was pride in the bird's voice. This task was hardly anything of great importance.

"It is but it is most important we retrieve the information Talon has in order to save my brother and Talon's father. Actually Kaminari with your great eyesight you will enhance his information. Please do this. I would also like request your help in the upcoming battle. It too will be something minor for you but for us and our family – you will save many lives." Takeshi dropped his hand and knelt on one knee. "Will you do this Great Kaminari?" He humbled himself.

**I HAVE SAID I WILL HONOR THE CONTRACT. IT IS A SMALL MATTER YOU ASK BUT IT IS ALSO A CHANCE TO LOOK OVER THIS WORLD. IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE THUNDERBIRDS LAST SAW IT. THIS TASK WILL BE DONE MIGHTY PHOENIX/TAKESHI. SHALL I BEGIN?**

"Please. Fly high for many of this world have never seen a being great as you. I will await you here Kaminari." Takeshi stood and backed several feet away. The phoenix's cloak still surrounded him.

**AS YOU WISH.** Kaminari also backed up a few yards, turned west and flapped her great wings. The winds came again along with the thunder and lightning as Kaminari lifted its body from the ground and took to the skies. She flew straight up and disappeared in the cloud cover but the sound of her beating wings lasted for several minutes.

_**She will be a loyal friend in times of need Takeshi. Always be respectful and humble before her. **__**Kaminari**__** acknowledges us because her kind has always been friend/companion and ally to me. I sensed many questions in her, she is sure to want to know how we came to be one.**_

_Of course my lady.__ I sensed the nobility and intelligence in her. I too have many curious questions to ask her but I will control myself. My lady…I wish to fly with her, do you?_

Excitement flowed through Takeshi as he heard her laughter. _**Indeed dear one. In fact I cannot wait! **_Smiling, Takeshi absorbed the phoenix's chakra back into his body and turned to Hinata and Sasuke. He laughed out loud then ran to help them up. Both lay flat on the ground, hands gripping each other as if afraid they would be carried away. Shikamaru and Temari had hid behind her fan but still they had fallen and been pushed almost half way back to the river.

"Dammit – you could have warned us! Yamato could have built us a fort or something!" Sasuke groused still quite hoarse. He was still pulling leaves and shaking dirt out of his hair.

"Hinata, are you sure you're alright? You're shaking." It had been funny seeing them all laid out that way but now he wondered if it was too much for them. He'd wanted them to be there but without powerful chakra such as the phoenix's it was hazardous being so close to Kaminari.

"Yes or I will be. It's just, that was intense. She's a Thunderbird you said?" She sat leaning against his chest.

Shikamaru sat with Temari between his legs both of them trying to regain their equilibrium. "Takeshi – I'll need more information on the Thunderbirds. Strength, speed, intelligence – anything and everything!" He urged, his brain already speeding along the different paths a Thunderbird could be useful to them. He was itching to head to the library and find more information on them.

"Umm yeah, later okay? But here's a little background. Thunderbirds used to live in this world a long time ago but when humans began to multiply – well they wanted a purer world where they could rule and not be bothered by the lives and actions of humans. Phoenix has lived in both worlds but it's been ages since she went back and of course she hasn't been back since we've been together." Takeshi trailed off as their ragged group of friends slowly made their way to them. Temari was already glaring at him. He was starting to feel guilty. "Sorry."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were arm in arm as they approached. "I do this because I'm the closest thing you have to a mother and because you can take it." Tsunade warned before she smacked him in the back of the head.

Luckily he let go of Hinata in time before he fell over, his head half buried in the earth from Tsunade's chakra infused smack. Takeshi heard muted laughter and praise – for Tsunade of course. It took him a few minutes to get all the dirt out of his mouth and ears. There was a nice sized lump on the back of head too.

"I won't say thanks Mama Tsunade!" Takeshi said holding his head. More laughter.

Hanabi's eyes were wide. She had questions like how he was able to fly and summon a creature that wasn't supposed to exist and why it looked like he was a bird too but she bit her tongue knowing the answers would be denied her. Instead she went to Takeshi, hugged his neck and said, "WOW!" In his ear.

"But all that just to bring Talon home?" Iruka asked. He'd been impressed when Takeshi and Naruto had created the Pass and now he was flabbergasted.

"You sound like Kaminari." Takeshi said. "It was suggested that I make a contract with Thunderbirds back when Sasuke and I were learning the right signs. The enemies we face are more than capable of hurting me and Naruto. The need for more help was desirable." He explained as best he could with young ears listening. "And yes, for Naruto and Talon – I'd do just about anything, as you would." The two men shared a smile and Iruka nodded in concession.

"It's coming back?" Tenten asked. She'd been in the process of putting her hair back up but let it fall again knowing it would be a waste of time.

Sakura chuckled really glad to have short hair. "I know how she feels. Mind if I wait back closer to the village? As magnificent as Kaminari is – she makes a, umm forceful entrance. No offense." She shook her head in wonder. _There are always surprises with these brothers of mine!_ "Oh Hinata! I'm sorry; of course I'll stay to heal Talon!" She was chagrined to have let him slip from her thoughts for even a moment.

Hinata smoothed back her hair and shook her head. "No it's alright Sakura. I came prepared." She patted the medical pack at her back. "Just be close if I need you?" Hinata was relieved to see Sakura's quick nod.

"None taken Sakura." Takeshi said as he took up the conversation where she'd ended it. She too looked a little worse for wear. Actually they all did - those who'd only just returned home a few hours ago. "Actually maybe you should all head back; I doubt it will be much longer before Kaminari returns. I'll bring Talon straight to the estate Hinata and I'll ask Kaminari to return home until we need her again." He promised his sister and the Hokage.

"I'd appreciate that!" She said dryly. "As it is I'm going to have to find some way to explain this strange weather 'phenomenon.'" Tsunade tossed back her loosened hair as well. _I'd rather stay but there's bound to be chaos back in the village._

"We'll walk with you Lady Tsunade." Lord Hiashi offered his right arm to the woman, Hanabi's hand held in his left.

"But Father, I want to see it again!" Hanabi was too excited to mind her manners and pulled on her hand hoping he'd let her go so that she could stay.

"Daughter…" Hiashi said in his stern father's voice then smiled when his little girl sighed in resignation. "You'll still be able to see it." He reminded Hanabi of her birthright and laughed as she smiled again in surprise.

Most of the group was leaving, all but Hinata, Sasuke, Iruka, Jiraiya and Yamato who was reluctantly staying. Jiraiya wouldn't let him leave. He'd missed Sasuke's words but knew Yamato's penchant for making huge buildings to rest in while on missions. Well now he could make something sturdy to withstand the Thunderbird's return. Shikamaru was anxious to stay as well but Temari just pulled him away – she'd had enough excitement and she wasn't about to leave him behind and bug Takeshi and Hinata when they were so worried about Talon.

"Talon needs healing and as strong as you are Takeshi, you haven't learned how to heal." Hinata said holding out a hand for Iruka to pull her to her feet. "I'm staying for my son." She wasn't sure how bad the wound was but she knew she could help him stay alive until they could get him to Sakura or Tsunade if the wound was really bad. Hinata wouldn't leave Talon – she was his mother.

"And my grandson!" Iruka did a funny grimace at the words then looked to Jiraiya. "And him for his great-grandson!" He laughed at Jiraiya's harsh frown and raised fist.

"I'm not that old! I'll remember that Iruka." Jiraiya promised.

Takeshi was about to speak when thunder sounded in the distance. As they watched, lighting crossed the sky in a direct line toward them. "Hurry Yamato-sensei!" He pulled Sasuke up from the ground and pushed them back towards the river. "Go Hinata." He said more gently as she continued to watch the sky knowing that Talon was coming.

Iruka pulled her along as they rushed for the water's edge. Lightning touched the ground causing burn marks to rent the earth and the scent ozone to flare strongly about the area. When they were all far enough away, Yamato used his wood release jutsu to create a one story, double-thick walled enclosure with one narrow window for them to peer out of.

Takeshi returned to the spot where he'd originally summoned Kaminari and covered himself in phoenix's chakra so that he wouldn't be blown away as the great bird landed.

Kaminari landed a few feet away from Takeshi, folded her wings and approached Phoenix/Takeshi very carefully. She turned to the right and bent forward exposing her back. Cradled in dip of Kaminari's shoulder blades was Talon. He chirruped weakly at Takeshi.

"Talon…hey you." Takeshi's eyes widened at how weak the hawk looked. "Hold still now." As gently as he could he wrapped his hands around Talon but jerked his hands back when his fingers brushed something metal and felt wet feathers.

**PICK HIM UP UNDER HIS FEET PHOENIX/TAKESHI. WHATEVER IT WAS THAT WOUNDED HIM REMAINS INSIDE HIM.**

"Yes, thank you Kaminari. Once I hand Talon to his mother, if you would tell me what you saw, then you may return home." Takeshi told the Thunderbird while being as careful as he could with Talon. "You're home Tal. Hinata's here." Something flashed through Takeshi and he paused for a mere second but now was not the time.

**I WOULD LIKE TO WAIT. THE LITTLE ONE WAS QUITE BRAVE. HE CAN BE HEALED I HOPE.**

"Of course - please stay!" Talon's claws scratched his hands but it didn't matter. He turned and saw that Yamato's building was still intact. "HINATA – COME! HURRY!" Takeshi wanted to run but was scared to. He walked slowly intending to meet them half way.

Yamato wasn't fast enough. Sasuke, Hinata and Iruka all but obliterated the wood enclosure before he could release the jutsu. The three of them ran up the hill and reached Takeshi before he had gone more than ten steps, the Thunderbird on his heels.

"Pu-put him down. We need, we need a flat surface!" Hinata was trying not to panic. Her baby whimpered for her. She trembled in response.

Yamato had failed to release them quick enough but this time he was ready. A smooth wooden table rooted in the ground rose up for Hinata. He saw a brief smile of gratitude and was pleased to be of help.

Sasuke moved to stand at Takeshi's side. He glanced briefly at the over large bird still amazed and shocked by it but even so, his concern was for Talon. He bowed his head at the Thunderbird but turned his red gaze back to Talon.

"Hey Talon. Mama's here." She winced as he was placed on his feet but he couldn't stand. "Shh, it's okay – I got you." Hinata tried to smile for him as her hands held him still. "My strong, brave Talon. I'm _so proud of you!_ Let Mama take a look at you." Hinata shivered as she felt something, something like but no – healing Talon came first. She activated her kekkei genkai and gasped.

"Hinata? What is it?" Iruka asked standing at her side gripping the table. The amount of blood on Talon's chest scared the hell out of him.

Hinata took a deep breath. She could heal him, she knew she could. She just needed to let go of the shock of what had been done to her boy. "Dad, I'll need your help." Hinata's resolve showed on her face and in the reduction of the tremors in her hands.

"I…yes, you have it." Iruka brushed back her hair so she could see. "What do you need me to do?" He smiled giving her courage.

"Thanks Dad." Hinata nodded at him. "Tal, I'm sorry sweetie but this is going to hurt. Mama promises to be as gentle as possible, okay?" She blinked back tears as he bobbed his head slowly. "I love you Talon. Now…" Hinata laid Talon on his back. "Dad, hold his left wing open – don't let him move it." _Naruto could probably paralyze it with a senbon but Naruto's not here…_

Sweat rolled down Iruka's face as he pulled out the wing and tried not to cringe when Talon screamed. "I'm so sorry son. You're going to fine, just bear it as best you can Talon." What had made the wound was obvious as now it was completely visible. It was a scalpel.

"That just confirms it. That son-of-a-bitch Kabuto was just pretending to be an Akatsuki!" Sasuke's fists clenched. "First our brother and now little Talon…"

"He will not get away with it!" Takeshi promised quietly but fiercely. From behind him he felt Kaminari's chakra flare and knew the Thunderbird was offering her help. Not wanting to look away from Hinata, Takeshi lifted his hand and the thunderbird's great head came down to rest just above his shoulder. He couldn't reach far around the large head but Takeshi stroked the soft feathers his hand found.

Jiraiya's head pivoted from Talon to Kaminari. It wasn't that he didn't care for Talon but he knew Hinata would save the hawk, it just his curiosity was killing him as he studied something that had just been legend an hour or so ago!

"You're going to be right there when we get married Tal. You'll be on your dad's shoulder during the ceremony. I'll make a special dish just for you to eat after the ceremony and the honeymoon! Oh Talon, we're going to the sea! Won't that be fun?" Hinata talked to him as the hawk cried beneath her. She just wanted to hold and cradle him but first the scalpel needed to be removed. It was damn lucky it hadn't come out on its own or her hawk, her son would be long dead.

"Dad do not let him move." Hinata said again and holding her breath, gently pulled out the offending metal. Talon screamed again but she focused her eyes on the vein that had been nicked by the blade. Using her own chakra like a scalpel, Hinata closed the vein and the blood that had pulsing out of Talon stopped. "Yes! Okay…" There was a quick smile then she rummaged in her pack and found one of her creams. "Water – I need some water!" Hinata didn't look up from her son.

Sasuke looked around but the only water was the river and that was too far away but he was prepared to make a run for it when Yamato stepped close and again offered his help.

"Cleanse the wound as gently as you can please." Hinata held Talon gently as Yamato rinsed the red feathers clean. "We'll take a bath later. I know how much you love that." She promised. "Okay here we go." Hinata spread her medicinal cream over the wound. It was a small wound but it well could have been lethal. She held her hand over his breast and closed her eyes. Hinata's hand glowed as she repaired the muscle damage and eased Talon's pain.

Takeshi began to whistle. It was similar to the calming whistle he used after the Crippling Sound jutsu but it was a little different, more intense and even more beautiful. The phoenix was singing bringing comfort to Talon but it helped the humans too for their tension disappeared and they relaxed feeling soothed by the beautiful song.

Hinata opened her eyes and checked her work. The damage was repaired and some of Talon's energy had returned but what really made her want to cry with joy was that Talon's tears of pain were gone. Golden eyes blinked as if in surprise at her. "You can let him go now Dad. Hey baby!" She laughed softly as Talon stood up on his own and carefully flexed his wing. He chirruped up at her in question and she nodded. "Yes, Mama fixed it! Come here Talon." She reached for her feathered son.

"Here!" Iruka slipped out of his vest and removed his shirt.

"Thanks." Hinata wrapped Talon in the shirt and cradled him close to her heart. "You're healed baby but take it easy okay? Yes, yes, yes!" She answered as he talked to her and rubbed his small head against her breasts. "Talon…" Hinata let her chakra level increase and immediately, Talon did the same. _"Oh Talon, how? Your father? NARUTO??!!"_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! This is not the action chapter - sorry. I felt there was some explanation needed before the action started so I hope you'll all bear with me.**_

_**Thanks as always for reading!**_

_**

* * *

****Are You Serious?!**_

**Wind** blew lifting Hinata's hair as she stared out at nothing an incredulous smile on her lips. "Naruto – oh I'd hoped. Thank God! Thank you Talon!" She hugged the bundle in her arms a little tighter.

Jiraiya moved to face Hinata, actually got in her face but he could tell she couldn't see him. He looked down at Talon and saw too that Talon's eyes were staring at something other than him. "Uh, what's going on?" He stood back as various expressions crossed Hinata's face and sometimes her mouth moved but nothing came out. "This is so weird."

Iruka moved to pull Jiraiya out of Hinata's face. Just one look told him that she was indeed talking to Naruto. He laughed softly in relief. Hinata's eyes were full of love and wonder, her expression soft. "Didn't Tsunade tell you about their synching?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya blinked and thought. "Oh yeah, Lord Hiashi did mention they could see thoughts or something. So she's what – thinking Naruto's thoughts now? How? Can we talk to him?" He started to reach for Hinata.

"Don't touch her!" Takeshi said quickly stepping away from Kaminari. "Don't interrupt them. They're finally together, let them be alone." Takeshi leaned an arm on Sasuke's shoulder a smile on his face. "'Let them be a family."

Sasuke looked from Hinata who still held Talon close to her heart then up at Takeshi. "You knew? You could feel Naruto when you picked up Talon couldn't you?" There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

Takeshi looked down in surprise then in understanding. He hooked his fingers in wild black hair then shook Sasuke's head. "Did Hinata do or say anything to Naruto when she touched Talon? Her connection is much stronger to Naruto than mine." The look he gave Sasuke said think about it.

It only took a second. "Talon came first." Sasuke sighed then shrugged. "Get off me – you're heavy!" He was relieved Hinata had been able to heal Talon but he was anxious to talk to Naruto and he was feeling a little left out with the synching stuff. To top it all off, he was bone tired. It had been a long damn day.

"Big baby." Takeshi slapped Sasuke's shoulder then jumped back when his brother threw a fist at him.

"Cut it out guys." Yamato said moving between them.

"Leave'em be. They won't hurt each other. They're just letting off some steam." Iruka spoke up even as Takeshi reached over Yamato's shoulder to tap Sasuke's headband.

"Better quit before I cut off that ponytail!" Sasuke growled but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Try it!" Takeshi taunted as he stepped back until he was at Kaminari's side.

The word chicken was on his tongue as Iruka spoke again suddenly very serious. "Quiet you two! Something's up." Iruka moved closer to Hinata as her smile vanished and she began to frown. Anger, disbelief, sadness, shock, pain – so many emotions registered on her lovely face. In her arms, Talon moved his head about looking agitated. Whatever was going on, the hawk didn't like it either.

For almost twenty minutes they watched as Hinata's features revealed her state of mind. At times her mouth moved as she talked with Naruto but silently. They recognized a few words but without any context they had no idea what the two were saying to each other then Hinata yelled out loud startling all of them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO WAY! NARUTO ARE YOU SURE?! …How could anyone do such a thing? Oh Naruto, I don't know – she may be dead. But…Mama Tsunade…of course I will, it's just – can you trust this person? Naruto… All right, yes. Yes they're here, Dad too." Hinata's eyes began to see her surroundings again. She blinked several times. "Naruto wants to talk to you."

* * *

**Naruto **sat in the grass his right hand over the left side of his chest. The pain had been so sharp that it had taken his breath away and he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. But he could hear Hinata talking to him and her soft hands on him. It helped just hearing her voice but then the pain started to ease minute after minute until it was just a dull ache. He took a deep, easy breath for the first time in days. Soon he felt a warm cloth wrapped about him and then he was in Hinata's arms. It was where Naruto wished to be with all his heart.

_Hi ya sweetheart. _Naruto chuckled as Hinata tuned into him. She'd known he was there – the contact had been immediate but she'd waited until Talon was healed before acknowledging it.

"Naruto – oh I'd hoped. Thank God! Thank you Talon!" Hinata spoke out loud then wanting to be just with her man, began to speaking silently to him. _Naruto…hi. Are you okay? _Hinata shivered as she felt him fill her mind. That lonely ache that had been in her heart since she'd learned he'd been taken was quickly filled with him and she smiled with pure pleasure. She paused as tried to access his senses. There was darkness and suddenly she was very cold and stiff. _What's wrong? What have they done to you? Why can't I see anything? _She felt a flash of panic imagining horrible things.

_Its okay Hinata – I'm okay! Take a breath and I'll tell you everything I know. _He waited feeling his chest rise in tune with hers. _Some of its guess work 'cause I'm not exactly in the best position to gather much info. Don't freak but I'm in a coma. _Naruto hesitated but smiled when all Hinata did was wait._ Do you know how special you are? I love you Hinata. Anyway I've been drugged to keep me from escaping. My weapons and clothes are gone and I'm strapped to a table or something. But it's not all bad. Kyuubi is actually able to stop, umm counteract the drugs' effects – that's what he said - but he's keeping me unconscious so I can heal and we can make a plan. If they think I'm harmless, they'll leave us alone, for a while anyway..._

Hinata tried not to get angry. Naruto was alive and she was communicating with him but still he'd been taken from her and was suffering though he tried to play it down. _Naruto…do you know what happened to you? About the battle that happened after you passed out? A new Akatsuki member showed up but it was all a ruse – we believe it was Kabuto who took you. Kabuto and Danzo. Naruto – Sai confirmed it, those two worked together to capture you!_

_… I know. _His hate for the two men was barely contained in the two words. Naruto remained silent for a moment. _So Sai turned against us?_ He punched the ground thinking he'd been wrong about Sai and that he was ultimately responsible for putting his brothers and friends in mortal danger.

_No he didn't! Naruto he fought for you! They were trying to kill him as well and that's when he chose us. He stood before your mother and told her it was Danzo's Root that had attacked them. …Sai's now being questioned by Ibiki, he surrendered. _She could feel his relief and amazement.

_I'm glad he's on our side now. Don't let Mama lock him away, I have a feeling we'll need him!_ Naruto ran a hand over his face. He felt tired and knew some of this feeling was coming from Talon. _Kabuto and Danzo. I can't believe I was so stupid not to take that old bastard out the day I met him! And Kabuto – after what he did to Dad and now Talon – I'll kill him. _Naruto thought there should be a twinge of regret for saying such a thing but there wasn't. He honestly wanted to kill the man. _He is a dead man. But listen sweetheart, I need to tell you a few more things then we gotta pull back. I can feel the strain on my chakra and Talon's worn out too and needs to rest. From what Kyuubi says, we can keep this connection but we'll have to space it out –us talking directly or risk losing it, okay? _

_Yes, good. As long as I can feel you with me…I love you Naruto!_ She let him feel her need for him before realizing how tense he was. Whatever he was going to say, it wasn't good news.

Naruto stood and began to pace in the soft grass with Kyuubi watching him. _I know some of Danzo's plans, Kabuto's too. Well Kabuto's is really Orochimaru's – of course they want Sasuke. We think it's got something to do with that curse mark of his and Sasuke believing that Akatsuki kidnapped me. Actually that's Kyuubi's idea but I think he's right. Tell Sasuke to be careful, to be smart! _Naruto grew silent as he paced and anger filled him. _As for me, Danzo plans to erase who I am. He's going to take away my memories, all of them good and bad then plant false ones. But that's not all. When I'm nothing but a shell – he's going to then change my face. I won't be Uzumaki Naruto either by my memories or by my looks. I'll cease to exist and become something worse than Sai. I'll be nothing and no one._

Hinata shifted restlessly. She cradled Talon against her shoulder and stroked his recently healed breast. Her breathing sped up as she contemplated a world where Naruto lived but did not know her, a world where his beloved face did not exist. Their souls reached for each other in complete denial of his words. Talon's feathers seemingly linked them and knew he shared the misery those words brought.

_OH HELL NO! No way in hell is that __**EVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**_ She had to stop talking for a second. That misery morphed quickly into anger. _Listen to me baby, we can be there soon. Talon knows the way and Kaminari too. Gai-sensei and Neji – all our best trackers are out there close to you – we can stop Danzo. The teams only got home earlier today but we'll leave immediately. He won't touch you!_

Naruto turned to look at his occupant; his smile was one of pride and love. He wanted to share the absolute happiness Hinata gave him with Kyuubi._ Thanks sweetheart, I never doubted you would stop him. While I want only to be home again – don't try anything until you're able. I get the feeling there are a lot of Root Anbu in this place. Taking them out won't be easy. I've got time, about three days well two at the most before Danzo returns. He's on his way back to Konoha and he mentioned something about a boat. Get Shikamaru in on this. He can figure out how Danzo is able to get from here to Konoha so quickly and just so you know we're not idle here – me and Kyuubi. I think I may have an ally here. Oh sweetheart, you'll never believe this!_

_

* * *

_**Eyes** now open to the men around her Hinata spoke. "Naruto wants to talk to you." She saw Iruka and Jiraiya standing together. Sasuke, Takeshi and Yamato were standing near to the Thunderbird. Feeling Naruto's surprise she let him speak through her.

"Damn you – you old toad! Taking off without telling me! If I find out you were chasing women, I'm going to kick your ass when I get home!" Hinata/Naruto raged and stalked forward until she stood before him.

Jiraiya leaned back in surprise. It was Hinata but she sounded like Naruto. Her voice hadn't changed but the way she spoke sounded just like Naruto. He looked from Hinata to Iruka then back again. "Naruto?"

"Who else you old pervert? I needed you and you were nowhere to be found! And I was worried." A sigh. "At least you came back safely. You're NEVER to leave the village again without telling me! You got that Pervy Sage?" Hinata poked a finger in the man's chest.

Jiraiya was still weirded out but it was definitely Naruto speaking even if was Hinata's mouth the words were coming out of. "Don't give me orders brat! I'll do as I please just like I always have! Just who the hell do you think you are?" He was getting tired of being dressed down like he was a kid.

"Your family." Hinata/Naruto said quietly effectively shutting Jiraiya up. He looked chagrined and she turned away to Iruka. "Hey Dad. I'm really, really sorry. It's my own damn fault this happened." She reached up with an embarrassed expression and scratched the back of her head.

He wanted to cry but laughed instead. His son was a prisoner somewhere yet he was here too, talking via his soul mate. "Shut up idiot. Kabuto's at fault not you. I suppose you know what's going on?" Iruka ached to hug his son/daughter but was reluctant to do so. If he did, it might disrupt the connection.

"Yeah and Hinata's got plenty to tell you guys. I can't stay much longer – tired. I love you Dad, you too Jiraiya." They included the chastised Sannin. They turned again and Hinata's eyes popped then her mouth dropped open.

"Wow. Is this – damn, just WOW!" Hinata/Naruto finally caught sight of Kaminari. "I guess this is Kaminari. You're HUGE!" He laughed with excited delight then still smiling bowed before the Thunderbird. "Thank you for bringing Talon home. He was weak…my featherhead wasn't going to make it." The smile disappeared and tears formed. "If you hadn't found him when you did…thank you. We owe you our son Kaminari. If you ever need our help – it's yours." This time the couple spoke as one and bowed again to the Thunderbird.

**I ONLY DID AS I WAS ASKED BUT YOU ARE WELCOME. **Kaminari also bowed her head ever so slightly. **THIS IS STRANGE BUT I FEEL AS THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE SPEAKING. IS THIS NORMAL? **She could not resist asking the question.

"I'll explain later Kaminari, I'm sorry. Please understand." Takeshi said for he could see the strain around Hinata's eyes. They really did not have much time left. "Are you well brother? Naruto we, we did try." He moved closer hesitantly as if afraid of Naruto's reaction.

Hinata/Naruto sighed and shook her head. "Don't tell me something I already know. Thanks by the way. She's your animal summons?"

"Yes, my lady thought we could use a powerful ally. I've asked Kaminari to help us save you too." Takeshi said.

"I'll welcome it. Sasuke – damn you look like hell!" Naruto chuckled then yawned.

"Thanks idiot." Hinata was starting to tremble. "You can't stay." Sasuke whispered wanting him to stay – no, he wanted his brother home. "We're coming for you Naruto. Wait for us."

Hinata nodded. "I know that – never had a doubt. Rest up Sasuke, Takeshi – I need you guys. Stay at Hinata's side. Promise me." She nodded again when they promised. "Hey Yamato-sensei? I told you I could do it!" Naruto's famous grin appeared on Hinata's face.

"Yes you did Naruto." Yamato said with a sad smile. "We will save you Naruto, you have my word."

Hinata backed up until she could see them all. They looked worried and tired but a glimmer of hope seemed to emanate from them. "I believe in you guys. Listen to what Hinata has to say – _listen carefully._" Hinata/Naruto looked at his father. "Tell Mama I love her. She has to free Sai and tell Shikamaru I'm counting on him. Damn I gotta go. Tired…you guys are too. Rest…rest…love you…" Hinata weaved, stumbled back a few feet then crumpled to her knees.

"HINATA!" They all yelled.

* * *

**She **never forgot the bundle in her arms as she bent over almost double in the fragrant grass. Talon shifted around trying to get loose so he could comfort her. Hinata let a few tears slid down her face then blinked them away. "I'm okay Tal." She was able to laugh as he pecked gently at her chin. "Silly boy." Hinata raised her head just enough to see Talon's golden eyes. "We'll bring him home, won't we?" Her smile grew to see Talon agree with the rapid bobbing of his head then his loud ear piercing screech.

**THE YOUNG ONE HAS SPOKEN. HE VOWES ABSOLUTELY TO SAVE HIS NARUTO. SUCH LOYALTY AND DEVOTION BETWEEN HUMANS AND ONE OF MY BRETHREN WAS THOUGHT TO BE IMPOSSIBLE. I WISH TO OFFICIALLY MEET THIS HUMAN WHO BRINGS YOU ALL TOGETHER LIKE THIS. PHOENIX/TAKESHI - COME; LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I SAW. YOU NEED THIS INFORMATION, DO YOU NOT? **Kaminari's voice sounded out startling the group, she stood tall and proud. The air crackled around her. She looked over Hinata curiously then back at Takeshi.

"I do Kaminari and thank you. I believe you'll like my brother once you meet him in person. I know he'll get a kick out of you!" He smiled at the Thunderbird.

"Yes thank you Kaminari. You'll never see a happier smile than that of my husband's or find a more loyal friend." Hinata stood with Iruka's help. "It will be an honor for you to fight with us Kaminari." She bowed. "We'll see you soon. I hope you don't mind but we'll go on ahead Takeshi. We'll wait for you at the river."

Kaminari bowed her great head at Hinata. **UNTIL THEN LADY HINATA. **

Hinata grinned at the title the Thunderbird gave her. "Naruto's definitely going to like you! Goodbye for now." She looked up at Iruka who continued to frown since she'd fallen. "It's alright Dad, I promise. This little guy is seriously thirsty. Let's get him some water and I'll tell you everything back at the estate." Hinata nodded at him, her lavender eyes open and honest.

Iruka sighed, closed his eyes and held the two carefully. He'd been given a glimpse of his son through this young woman and the hawk had made it all possible. "Yeah, let's go. You want me to take him?" He looked down at Talon and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. The hawk rested his head on the curve of Hinata's breast. He looked really content right where he was.

"Oh no, I've got him." Hinata laughed. "Sasuke, Master Jiraiya – let's go. I've got a lot to tell you." Her smile dimmed as she remembered Naruto's words.

Yamato patted Sasuke's shoulder then nodded at Kaminari and Takeshi. "Yeah, we've made promises, let's keep them. Don't take too long Takeshi."

"Wait." Sasuke turned back and he bowed to Kaminari. "Thank you." Seeing his example, Iruka, Jiraiya and Yamato as well bent before the Thunderbird thanking her for bringing Talon home and for the chance to meet such a legendary, powerful and honorable being. "We'll be waiting brother." He lifted a hand then moved to walk at Hinata's side.

The group parted ways leaving Takeshi with Kaminari. He encased his body once more in phoenix chakra then turned to face her. "My thanks as well Kaminari, Talon is very special to all of us. May I?" He moved with his hands raised to touch her.

**OF COURSE. IF I MAY PHOENIX/TAKESHI, I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO SHARE YOUR MEMORIES WITH ME OF YOUR HUMAN FAMILY.**

Takeshi paused then realized this would indeed be quicker than telling her everything. He smiled. "Yes, we shall exchange information Kaminari. Let's begin." He laid his hands against solid muscle but incredibly soft feathers. They began to glow and sparks shot out here and there about them. Takeshi's ponytail flew up and lashed the sky before breaking loose of its bindings. The two of them shared a lifetime's worth of memories and detailed information needed to plan Naruto's rescue.

* * *

**Sakura **and Hanabi ran across the river when they saw Hinata heading that way with a bundle in her arm. "Talon?" She asked quietly fearing the worst but Hinata's soft smile reassured her.

"Please check him over Sakura – just to be sure." Hinata knelt and held out her baby to the pink-haired girl. She held Hanabi's hand as the girl knelt next to her.

Sakura nodded and took Talon into her arms. Her green eyes looked him over as she opened the dark blue shirt. There was just a hint of where the wound used to be – Talon's feathers were out of place, some missing. Concentrating she let her hand move from the top of Talon's head down to his sharp claws. Finally she looked up at Hinata's anxious face. "Good job, he's fine though really tired."

"LOOK!" Choji yelled and they all turned to see Takeshi and Kaminari glowing brightly in the darkening night.

"Uh yeah but I think we should get back across the river. She'll be leaving soon." Yamato warned for everyone had crossed the river to meet them.

"Yes but does anyone have a canteen or something I could put some water in?" Hinata asked wrapping Talon up again and rushing across the river. "Little Sister I need you to do something for me." Hinata pulled her sister off to one side and spoke quietly to Hanabi who listened intently and nodded. The girl's eyes got wide and blinked a couple of times but she never said a word. "Quickly please. Ask for help if you need it. I'd like everyone and everything ready when we get back to the estate. Okay?" Hinata reached out to cup her sister's chin.

Hanabi saw the seriousness in Hinata's face and nodded. "I'll do it Sister, don't worry. You can count on me." She pulled her sister's hand from her chin as squeezed it. Hanabi started to run off but turned around again. She stood on tiptoe and looked down at Talon. "Welcome home Tal." Hanabi grinned when Talon chirruped at her then with a wave, took off running.

Sakura had a small collapsible cup and had filled it for Talon. Though quite a bit of water wet the hawk as he drank, his thirst was somewhat sated. Sakura was curious about what Hinata had asked of Hanabi but before she could ask the winds picked up.

"Take cover!" Jiraiya yelled and moved in front of Hinata. He crowded her behind a tree. "Spiked Jizo!" They were instantly covered in white spikes that were his long hair.

Yamato provided a wooden interlocking wall this time. A whole building wasn't needed since they were across the river and in the shelter of the trees. The other Chunin and Iruka crowded in with him as thunder sounded in the distance. The smell of ozone was thick and heavy too. Light winked about them like a child playing with a light switch flicking it on and off.

Takeshi blinked and took a few steps back as Kaminari flapped her wings. Mouth open, he watched her leap into the air, catch the wind and fly straight up. Lighting hit the ground all around him and he was drenched by the rain the Thunderbird had made. Like Talon did, she screamed out causing everyone in the village to cover their ears in pain before suddenly Kaminari was gone. Thunder, lightning, rain and wind all ended the moment she returned to her world.

"Amazing…just amazing." Takeshi whispered then laughed out loud. He turned and ran down the hill only then realizing his hair was loose. "I can't wait to share this with Naruto and Sasuke! And I know just where to find you little brother!"

* * *

**Many** villagers and ninjas watched the procession as they headed for the Hyuga estate. Curiosity was on all their faces. Lady Tsunade had informed them that a few ninjas were practicing a new jutsu and not to worry about the sudden storms happening in Fox/Phoenix Pass. The ninjas knew that at some point they would learn who was able to create a storm soon enough though many were surprised to see it was Naruto's friends. The group was one of the best of new Chunins in a long while but still that had to be some very advanced jutsu they'd been using. Of course it could have been the Sannin with them but none dared to ask.

No one bothered them for they all looked bedraggled and they were thei dragging feet but still their faces looked very determined. Whatever they were up, they had every intention of completing it. It was also known throughout the village that Naruto had not returned from this mission with the rest of them. So speculation was running rampant through the gathered crowds but Hinata and crew ignored it all.

At last Hinata entered the gates of the Hyuga estate. She'd wanted to run there but her friends were tired and didn't need to expend anymore energy this day. Plus she wanted to give Hanabi time to get things ready so they'd walked home at a reasonably normal pace. She gave a smile to her little sister at seeing so many people waiting on them. "Thank you Hanabi. Is everyone here?"

Just then Tsunade, accompanied by Kotetsu and Izumo entered the estate. The Hokage frowned at seeing Genma, Shibi, Anko, Ibiki, Sai, Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi. She stopped in shock at seeing Inoichi and Sai. "What's going on here? I didn't give permission for Sai to be released." Tsunade said quietly and oh so dangerously.

Ibiki had known this was coming. This action was foolhardy and would have consequences but when Genma had arrived asking him to bring Sai, he'd at first said no but the Jonin had convinced him and he'd taken the risk. "I was asked to bring him and I take full responsibility for doing so." He stepped before Sai whose hands were cuffed behind his back for he was still a prisoner.

"Asked by whom?" Tsunade walked towards Ibiki but Hinata moved into her path. Hinata took a deep breath and her eyes went blank.

"NO! Hinata!" Sasuke complained angrily, his eyes flashing red. He rushed to her grabbing Hinata's shoulders. He twitched at the contact.

"By me Mama and if you can't tell – it's your son - Naruto." Hinata paused and leaned back heavily against Sasuke. "I don't have time to argue with you Mama. I need Sai's help – _Hinata will need his help!_ Everybody here is here for a damn good reason! Dammit…just **listen**!" Hinata/Naruto insisted then her head dropped to her chest.

"NARUTO?!" Tsunade moved forward quickly but Sasuke had already scooped Hinata off her feet then staggered from being overtired.

"Tsunade!" Iruka grabbed her arm. "Don't." He jerked her back as she reached for Hinata again but Takeshi was already helping Sasuke and Hinata into the house. "Don't!" He grabbed her other arm. "Yes it was Naruto but it's costing them both for him to talk through her! She knows I assume everything that's going on with our son and the only way we're going to learn anything is to listen. We have to listen to her." Iruka shook Tsunade to get her attention. She'd been tracking each body that had moved into the large house. Only the two of them, Sai and Ibiki were left outside.

Tsunade looked at Iruka finally. She shook her head and blinked at him. Iruka had on his vest but no shirt. "New look?" She asked softly still angry and shocked.

Iruka chuckled and pulled her close for a hug. "You like it? It could start a new trend." He said in her ear then, "It was really him Tsunade! Somehow because of Talon, they're synched. I'm surprised the connection is still there – I thought he was gone." Iruka said more to himself than Tsunade then shook it off and pulled back to look at her. "There's no time, we need to find out everything Hinata knows! Promise me you'll listen!" He shook her again.

Tsunade took a deep breath trying to assimilate everything then knew she couldn't for she'd learned nothing but that Naruto had spoken to her through Hinata and angrily at that. _That brat! _"Yes, yes I understand. Let's go!" She gasped slightly as Iruka let her arms go – he'd been holding her that tightly. _He's gotten stronger. I guess his training's going well. _The trivial thought crossed her mind as Iruka pulled her along behind him. Her eyes caught Ibiki's promising him that he wasn't out of hot water yet no matter what her son had said to get him to bring Sai there.

Hanabi had done what was asked and more. There were extra chairs and towels for everyone. There was food and more of Hinata's tea. She'd even borrowed a shirt from their father for Iruka to wear. Once Hinata was settled, Hanabi brought a pillow for Talon then returned with a tray carrying two small baby bottles and some freshly cut bloody meat.

"Please everyone – eat, drink and get settled. Let me feed Talon first he's starved." Hinata sat in a heavily cushioned chair. It was large enough for her pull her legs up under her. She got comfortable and began feeding Talon not in the least squeamish about touching the raw meat. "Snake?" She asked Hanabi.

"No, squirrel and rabbit. Cousin Tai knew just where to go, he was back in no time. Is it just right Sister?" Hanabi's face got worried as Hinata shook some of the bottled water onto the back of her hand and tasted it. The dried herbs mixed in the water would help Talon sleep.

"Yes thank you Hanabi. You did everything perfectly." Hinata smiled as she gave Talon the water. He sucked it down without stopping once. "Sweetie, I'm sorry but you know you can't stay right?" Hinata looked upset. She hated keeping her sister in the dark. "I'll ask Naruto about this when he comes home. You see it's his secret…"

"No daughter – it's a village decree." Lord Hiashi inserted. He was proud of Hanabi for doing everything she could to help Hinata. Once he found out that everything was requested by his eldest daughter, he'd stepped back and let things happen but he couldn't agree with this.

Hanabi looked from one to the other then at all the other tense faces. "It's okay Sister, I can wait. You'll tell me what you can tomorrow?" She asked and smiled when Hinata swore she would. Hanabi then gave hugs to her brothers, Iruka, Tsunade and her father then started to leave the room.

"Little Sister," Hinata said as Talon gulped more meat. "You have to be Chunin or the equivalent to know the secret." She laughed as Hanabi's eyes flashed and a determined look appeared on her sister's little face.

"It shall be done." Hanabi promised.

"I know." Hinata gave her assurance. "Goodnight and thank you Hanabi.

"Love you!" Hanabi said to the room and ran upstairs.

Talon had finished half the meat and both bottles. He was now making himself comfortable on the pillow which sat next to Hinata's thigh. Resting his body against his mother, Talon closed his eyes.

"Takeshi, he'll be asleep in a moment but he's focused on Ishita now. You can draw what he sees can't you?" Hinata asked as she stroked two fingers down Talon's back. She remembered his talent for carving and hoped that meant he could draw as well.

"Ishita? So that's what they call it. Yeah no problem." He knelt before Hinata and touched one long finger to Talon's breast. "Hey there. What do you have for me Talon?" He asked softly then nodded as the images came to him. "Thank you Talon. Sleep now featherhead." Takeshi whistled softly and watched as the hawk sighed and drifted off huddled next to Hinata's leg.

"I need scrolls. Empty scrolls please." Takeshi said inching back from mother and son. He stayed on the floor as a member of the Hyuga family appeared with several scrolls and pencils. Clearing a section of the table, Takeshi got to work.

Sasuke pulled a pillow down from the couch and placed it near Hinata's chair so that he could see what Takeshi was drawing and to protect Hinata from – whatever. He looked at Talon and smiled. "Does he know?"

"Yes, Naruto can feel that he's finally resting. That's one less thing to worry him." Hinata reached out and touched Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke did -?" She questioned.

He grinned up at her. "Yeah. A bit, yeah." Sasuke laughed and nodded when Takeshi looked at him in surprise. "I did." He laughed some more and bumped fists with his elder brother.

Hinata nodded too smiling. She checked Talon then looked at the others gathered around her who were watching this exchange curiously. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm asking that you listen and don't ask questions until I'm done or at least not too many. I'll explain everything I promise. And there are reasons for each and every one of you to be here." Hinata let her lavender gaze rest on Inoichi the longest. "Alright then, Naruto's been taken to a place called Ishita. You could call it a branch village of Konoha but Naruto's kidnapper and the person in charge of this place is Danzo."

* * *

**THAT WAS FOOLISH. YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO WASTE YOUR ENERGY! THE RISK WAS TOO GREAT! DO YOU WISH TO AID IN OUR DESTRUCTION?! **Kyuubi raged at Naruto as the boy slumped against the door of his cage.

Naruto grimaced at the reprimand. The pain was gone thanks to Hinata but that was just Talon's pain, his own pain still lingered. He flexed his right hand and it was still stiff and throbbing but that wasn't all. He was truly tired. Even though Kyuubi held the drugs at bay, his energy was completely zapped. The trial of keeping the connection to Talon and then speaking through Hinata had put a great strain on him. Of course his ordeal with Seiko affected him as well.

**HAD SOMEONE ENTERED THE ROOM AND SEEN YOUR SEAL, OUR SITUATION WOULD BE WORSE! STUPID CHILD! I'M POWERFUL BUT NOT ALL POWERFUL. WE CAN STILL DIE…**

_I'm sorry. _Naruto breathed heavily. _You know I had to – Mama's so damn stubborn! I really think we're going to need Sai. He and Seiko are a lot alike, I think. Maybe more - think…the same way. God…Kyuubi – I have to sleep some. Hold her off for a little while, please… Was that Sas- ? _Naruto dropped over onto his left side and was out that quickly.

Kyuubi growled softly. _CHILD YOU ASK TOO MUCH OF ME. DILUTING THE DRUGS AND HEALING YOUR WOUNDS IS TAXING ENOUGH WITHOUT DEALING WITH THAT GIRL TOO! WE'VE ALREADY SUFFERED HOURS WITH HER WHEN THE HAWK WAS RETURNED HOME. THE DISTANCE BETWEEN HERE AND KONOHA IS MORE THAN YOU CAN MANAGE WITHOUT ALREADY BEING TIRED. STUPID, SELFISH HUMANS ALL OF THEM! _One red eye looked at Naruto curled into a ball next to his cage. The child was cold. The room where they were held was too cool for his condition plus the fact that he was weak from hunger. A few more days of this and even despite his power, Naruto wouldn't be able to move without some outside assistance. _IF WE DO OUR PART, THEN SHE WILL BE NARUTO'S LEGS. _

_

* * *

__**Before talking with Hinata:**_

_So do you have a plan? _Naruto asked as the paced the grass before the cage.

**POSSIBLY BUT IT WILL REQUIRE PAIN AND SACRIFICE FROM YOU. IT WILL ALL DEPEND ON THE STRENGTH OF YOUR WILL AND YOUR EMOTIONS.**

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. Ever since waking, he'd found it hard to sit still, not only because of his worry about Danzo but because in the physical world, he couldn't move. _What do you mean my will and emotions? What do my emotions have to do with anything?_

**THE OLD CRIPPLE WANTS TO USE YOUR PAST AGAINST YOU. I MENTIONED BEFORE ABOUT A CLAN IN YOUR VILLAGE WITH A JUTSU OF THE MIND…**

Naruto frowned. _Yeah the Yamanakas. So? All of them are in Konoha. They can't help me here, can they? _He was thoroughly confused and balled his hands in his jacket pockets.

**I BELIEVE DANZO HAS SOMEONE HERE LIKE THEM, SOMEONE ABLE TO DO WHAT DANZO WANTS – YOU ERASED FROM YOUR OWN MIND. **Kyuubi watched as Naruto's anger flared yet again and was pleased to see it. His anger would be a benefit. **THAT HUMAN FEMALE YOU ONCE CARED FOR WITH THE PINK HAIR – DO YOU REMEMBER HOW SHE DEFEATED THE YAMANAKA? YOU WILL HAVE TO DO THE SAME.**

A hint of excitement showed on Naruto's face. Sakura had forced Ino from her mind so all he had to do was the same. …But what if this person was stronger than Ino? _It sounds risky. Ino was weaker than Sakura but what if this person is like Ino's dad? I might not have the power or will to resist. _Naruto worried and was pacing again.

**CHILD – NARUTO THERE IS NO CHOICE. YOU EITHER FIGHT BACK OR IT IS OVER FOR BOTH OF US. WE WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR EARLIEST MEMORIES TO ENSNARE OUR PREY. **Kyuubi watched fear and anger cross Naruto's face then resignation. The boy sighed and nodded. **GOOD. WE WILL USE THE CRIPPLE'S PLAN BUT IN REVERSE. LISTEN TO ME NARUTO!**

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and he sat heavily down in the grass. He shook his head and looked into the red eyes. Kyuubi's eyes hardly ever changed, they were no different now than any other time but the feelings coming from the Nine-Tailed Fox told Naruto it was imperative that he do as he was told. _But why those memories? I don't even remember that far back! Hinata mentioned something about it once but I never asked and I don't think she wanted to tell me either. How can I remember them now but you also say we should use them to what – gain this guy's pity? How do we even know this guy is capable of pity? He's a Root Anbu! And I don't want to be pitied! I've had enough of that already! _Naruto was on his feet again stalking forward. He would rather one of Kyuubi's fangs or claws rip him open than to relieve memories that even the Kyuubi thought were horrible enough to break another person's resolve.

**NOTHING IS EVER TRULY FORGOTTEN. IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR SANITY, YOUR MIND PUSHES REALLY BAD MEMORIES AWAY – HIDES THEM BUT THEY ARE STILL THERE. I'VE NOTICED SOMETHING ABOUT HUMANS – YOU FEEL EVEN WHEN YOU TRY NOT TO. …NARUTO, A PAST LIKE YOURS…UNLESS THIS PERSON IS ANOTHER DANZO – THEY CANNOT HELP BUT FEEL YOUR PAIN. **Kyuubi watched Naruto take in this news. He could see the denial, the hope that there was still another way.

_But even if he feels sorry for me, how will that help? There's got to be a reason you want me to do this – or do you just like seeing me in pain? _Naruto blinked blue eyes up the fox. He'd come to think of him as a really strict sensei in many ways but one who had begun to care. Naruto didn't want to be wrong about Kyuubi. If nothing had changed between them then not only was he doomed but Kyuubi would probably, once under Danzo's control, kill everyone he loved. _I'll die here before I let you give Danzo my body. This is MY BODY! I've let you help me but I can take control! I will if this is some plan to be free of me. _Naruto faced the being that had been the bane of his existence since before he'd known it was inside him.

They stared at each other only the sounds of air coming and going from their lungs filling the place deep within Naruto's mind. Both were thinking of the time Naruto spent in Suna. He'd studied hard about senbon needles and where they would work best on the body and in learning about the body, he'd picked up a new technique. Naruto was able to stop his heart – consciously stop it. It had been a fluke really; he'd come across the technique during his studies but found it incredibly easy for him to do. Kyuubi had even warned him that using this skill was risky to both of them.

**YOUR WILL IS STRONG ENOUGH NOW TO KILL US. IS IT NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO WEAKEN OUR ENEMY SO THAT I MAY GAIN ACCESS TO THEIR MIND? NO HUMAN OTHER THAN YOU COULD RESIST MY INFLUENCE. WE COULD TURN THIS ENEMY INTO AN ALLY. THAT IS MY PLAN.**

He searched for it – the lie. Naruto believed he could feel it if Kyuubi lied to him. In the past the nine-tailed fox had never once lied to him. Yes he'd tried to hurt him, cursed him, abused him but he had never outright lied to him. _I won't apologize and I don't want you to forget either. We'll try your plan but if it doesn't work – we'll die here. _Naruto promised his mind made up.

**THE HAWK AND THE FEMALE WILL FEEL THAT. YOU WILL LET THEM FEEL YOUR DEATH? **

A sad smile showed on Naruto's face. _Nice try. You know I can break the connection anytime I want. They wouldn't know until it was too late. This synching – I've learned a few things – we don't see and know everything, just what we want the other person to know. _Naruto rubbed his chest. He felt hollow inside. He wanted to reach out to Talon and talk to him but his feathered little boy was still flying and in great pain. Naruto didn't want to distract him. Talon needed to get home, he needed healing.

**THEY ARE HERE. ARE YOU PREPARED NARUTO? **Kyuubi interrupted Naruto's thoughts. **YOU WILL NEED TO GO TO THE ENTRANCE OF THIS PLACE. HERE IS OUR…SANCTUARY. HERE YOU ARE SAFE. DO NOT COMPLETELY LEAVE THIS SPACE BUT STAND A THE THRESHOLD TO YOUR CONSCIOUS MIND. YOUR EMOTIONS CAN PASS THROUGH BUT NOTHING HARMFUL CAN REACH YOU HERE. YOUR MIND IS STILL UNDER THE EFFECTS OF THE DRUGS BUT IF THIS PERSON HAS ANY TALENT – THEY WILL BREAK THROUGH THAT BARRIER IN TIME. BE PREPARED NARUTO.**

_I don't like this. I really, really don't like this! How will I know what to do? Do I do anything? What about these memories that I can't remember? Dammit Kyuubi – what do I do? _Naruto gripped the bars and pulled on them. The tip of a furry tail jabbed Naruto in the chest.

**NOTHING. LET HIM GUIDE YOU TO THOSE MEMORIES. REFUSE TO DWELL ON THE ONES YOU DO REMEMBER AND YOU'LL AUTOMATICALLY BE TAKEN TO THOSE OF WHEN YOU WERE STILL A BABY. **The fox tail was huge and it curled around Naruto picking him up and bringing the two eye to eye. **IT WILL HURT BUT THE WINGED ONE IS WITH YOU. YOU CARRY MEMORIES OF THE OTHERS YOU LOVE AND…AND YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE. I AM HERE. I WILL PULL YOU BACK IF NECESSARY. ARE YOU READY? CAN YOU DO THIS?**

Immediately some of the chill that he couldn't seem to get rid of was gone. Kyuubi was warm, extremely warm – it felt good. Inches before him were the fox's long snout and red eyes. There was no hate in those eyes but there was urgency. The Nine-Tailed Fox of legend, feared by many, sought after by a chosen few – wanted to help him.

_Yeah, I can do it – with your help. _Naruto stroked the brownish-red fur. _Thanks. _He meant the temporary relief from the cold but also Kyuubi's willingness to help. He watched as the fox blinked at him slowly then felt himself being lowered. Naruto nodded and turned towards the path leading to his mind. He walked until Kyuubi was almost out of eyesight then turned and looked back.

**I AM HERE NARUTO. **Kyuubi watched as the child smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up sign before moving out of sight. _SILLY HUMAN CHILD!_

_

* * *

__**Still with Kyuubi:**_

_SEIKO. HER LIFE TOO HAS BEEN HARD. I ALLOWED NARUTO TO SHOW HER SOME OF THE GOOD IN HIS PAST. THERE IS A CHANCE THAT WILL WORK BUT IF SHE CHOOSES DANZO INSTEAD OF WHAT NARUTO WILL OFFER HER…IT WILL BE HER MIND THAT IS LOST!_ Kyuubi watched Naruto's chest rise and fall too quickly with his exhaustion. He growled in frustration. This constant motionlessness was getting to him as well. Pushing to his feet, Kyuubi began to pace his wooded area as he waited. _WE WILL NOT END HERE!_

_

* * *

_**Shikamaru **with Temari perched on his leg watched Takeshi's hand fly across the scroll. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see his father watching them with a smirk. Firmly holding onto Temari's waist, he ignored his father and concentrated once again on the map being created.

There had been some shock from the Jonins about Danzo having been responsible for kidnapping Naruto. Before they could ask questions, Hinata told them that Kabuto and Orochimaru were also involved in this plot. She'd remained silent for a count of ten as a couple of mouths dropped open as if to ask questions but seeing the stern look on her face, they remained silent as they'd earlier promised. Hinata nodded and continued.

"There's no easy way to say this. Naruto didn't want to tell me or rather speak about it nor do I. It's…despicable." Hinata's hand clenched into a fist even as her other hand stroked a sleeping Talon.

Iruka got up and went to her side. He took her cold, clenched hand in his and sat on the arm of the chair. "Tell me. Please tell me what Danzo has done to my son."

Hinata looked up into his face and knew he was just as tortured as she was about what was going on with Naruto. She really didn't want him to know but it was important that everyone realize just what would happen if they didn't act in time. "Naruto's actually in a coma." Hinata saw Takeshi's hand stop and his amber eyes flashed in her direction. Sasuke whispered 'no' and Iruka bodily jerked.

"Explain please." Tsunade said as she tried her best to understand. One hand covered her brow and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. A touch on her shoulder was barely felt as she yearned for more news.

Hinata watched Jiraiya move around the small couch and sit beside Tsunade then pull her into his body. Quietly she explained about the drugs used to incapacitate him. "Naruto has – help in fighting the drugs and his body is slowly healing."

"The Nine-Tailed Fox." Shikamaru said. "You don't have to tell us everything but that's where he's getting the help from right? Why he's also able to talk through you. Oh sorry." He covered his mouth remembering he wasn't supposed to speak.

"You're right." She nodded. "The fox is maintaining the coma in order to heal Naruto. The Rasenshuriken – it damaged his arm." Hinata took a deep breath. "Besides his arm and the drugs, they're not feeding him. Naruto's very weak and so is the synch. If we don't use it too much, Naruto will be okay but speaking as he has through me – it can't be done again." Her lavender eyes looked directly at Tsunade then. "I think – I think he's sleeping now. I hope she stays away a while longer." Hinata spoke more to herself than to those listening.

"She?" Sasuke couldn't help himself.

"Oh boy." Hinata looked into his black eyes. He had a quick temper and she wanted him to stay calm. She unfolded her legs and gently picked up Talon's pillow. She was loathed to move him but… "Hold Talon for me please? He's sleeping deeply but don't make any sudden moves okay?" Her face was tender as she handed her baby to his uncle.

"Huh? Yeah, okay." He blinked in surprise, crossed his legs and put the pillow with Talon on it in his lap. Sasuke smiled at the sleeping hawk. "You did good little guy – you made your dad proud." Like Hinata had done, he made it so that Talon lay against his body and stroked Talon's soft feathers.

Hinata smiled at them then sat back in the chair holding her arms. "They've stripped him – taken his clothes and weapons. He's tied down on a metal table ready to be operated on." She didn't look at anyone but knew her words affected them all. "He's cold, so cold." Hinata shivered and cleared her throat. "But all of this isn't just about Naruto, it involves Sasuke too."

Takeshi looked from Hinata's pale face to Sasuke who'd gone stiff then feeling Talon against his stomach, he tried relaxing his body. _Good thinking Hinata._

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya spat the name.

"Yes, of course. Danzo and Kabuto are on their way back to Konoha so that Kabuto and possibly Orochimaru can take you away with them." Hinata reached out and touched Sasuke's dark head.

"Wait – Danzo's not in Konoha?" Shikaku asked.

"Takeshi, Naruto mentioned a boat." Hinata said scooting forward again indicating his map.

Shikamaru stood, kissed Temari's cheek and let her have his seat. He got next to Takeshi and immediately found the river. "Lord Hiashi? Do you have a map of the Land of Fire?" Someone left to retrieve the map.

"Danzo was with Naruto. He's a cripple. How in the hell did he leave without anyone knowing?" Iruka stood and began to pace.

"Operated on for what? You said the fox was healing Naruto's arm!" Tsunade tried to stand but Jiraiya kept a firm hold of her.

Anko got up to kneel beside Sasuke. "I won't let him. I made you a promise – Orochimaru won't have you!" She was careful not to be rough as she pulled his head into her chest.

"What do you know about this Sai? Is Danzo not the cripple he's supposed to be and how could he leave the village with no one the wiser?" Ibiki questioned.

Choza looked at Hinata. "I'm curious why you thought we needed to be here. I mean we're more than willing to help bring Naruto home but why should the three of us be here for this meeting?" He gestured to his former teammates. This intimate knowledge of what happened to Naruto wasn't necessary for them to do their jobs.

Another cousin rushed in with the required map. Hinata answered no one but waited as Takeshi and Shikamaru looked over both maps. She felt her father come to stand behind her and resisted taking much needed comfort from him.

"Here it is." Takeshi located Ishita on the large map. "It's so close to the border – days from here, maybe a week on foot! I mean Talon could fly there in a couple of days and Kaminari in mere hours but us?" There were wrinkles in his forehead as he contemplated on how long it would take to reach Naruto.

"Traveling by boat cuts the time some but that branch doesn't start here in the village but miles away. …Danzo must have another mode of transportation…" Shikamaru pondered.

"Tunnels." Jiraiya said. "It has to be. Just like the tunnels we use to hide the villagers in. Danzo must have tunnels under Root headquarters. Bastard. He can leave anytime he wants!" It irked him to realize just how much they had underestimated Danzo.

"Yes, Danzo has often disappeared for days at a time. Only his closest lieutenants know his whereabouts." Sai spoke quietly. "And I would doubt this Ishita is the only place he travels to. As for him being a cripple, he is as far as I know." Sai shrugged. "He does not tell us more than we need to know."

"Hinata – what operation?!" Tsunade nearly yelled.

She ran a hand over her face and looked into the worried hazel eyes of Naruto's mother. "Danzo believes Naruto to be the perfect weapon – if only he could control him." She had trouble filling her lungs. "Danzo plans on wiping Naruto's memory then operating on his face so that he'll no longer look like himself. Once Naruto is – gone, he'll have total control of his perfect weapon." There was complete silence in the room. Outside there were lightning bugs, tiny beacons in the night and sounds of cicadas communicating to each other. The moon was only partially visible in the night sky but stars could be seen keeping the night from being totally black.

Lord Hiashi rounded the chair and pulled his daughter into his arms. She still wouldn't completely give in to her fears and worries but his little girl held on to him for dear life. Both she and Naruto were willing to face death because of the lives they led. Naruto's whole existence was often in jeopardy. Each knew this, weighed the risks and had chosen to love each other anyway. Actually it wasn't just a choice but fate. They couldn't help but love each other but this was a new kind of horror. If Danzo succeeded with his plan then Naruto wouldn't know her and while she would still love him – he'd be a stranger and one who would probably try to kill her.

Takeshi stood. "I can go immediately. With Kaminari, we can free him. I won't let this happen." He began walking towards the door but Iruka stepped in his way. The man gripped his arms hard. He was trembling, head bowed.

"No. I – God, I want him dead." Iruka whispered unable to speak any louder. "You can't go alone." He finally looked up at Takeshi pain evident on his face. "Well go together but first there's more – I'm sure there's more Naruto wants us to know. We can't go until we know all the facts." He was breathing heavily as he lifted his head to stare into Takeshi's face. _Takeshi's face – so different…Naruto's face -my blond, blue-eyed mischievous teen on the verge of becoming a man. No! Not just mine - he can't lose that final connection to his father! It just can't happen! That smile…his laugh. Naruto - I want to hear my son's laugh!_ Iruka's body couldn't make up its mind – anger or devastation.

"Iruka…" Takeshi wrapped a long arm around Naruto's dad and they clutched at each other.

Sasuke watched from Anko's embrace. He'd been ready to follow after Takeshi but Iruka's impassioned words had stopped him as well.

"He's right. There may be something we need to know before we go barging in there. Naruto is still alive Tsunade. Snap out of it! You haven't lost him!" He shook her as she sat staring at Hinata, horror etched on her face.

Hinata squeezed her father and felt his love, logic and calm flow from him to her. She took another moment then turned in his arms. "We have time, about two days. That's how long Danzo has given this girl Seiko to wipe his mind or at least to make a damn good start. She's already had one day with him. First they take his mind then his face." Hinata sighed. "Apparently she has jutsu similar to the Yamanaka's." Hinata hedged.

Inoichi blinked. "So that's why I'm here. Well from what you've said, the nine-tails is helping Naruto. Isn't that enough? I don't think I could give him any more help than he's already receiving. Naruto has to block this girl – Seiko as much as possible until we, until you get to him." Inoichi felt the pull of his ninja training and adventures past but knew he was incapable of being much use to Naruto.

"Actually Naruto is in a way already communicating with her. Sai, like you, she hates the life Danzo has given her. She's been punished severely because she's too emotional – more than that son-of-a-bitch likes!" Hinata despite what she knew found it hard to be impartial about what she was going to tell them. "Seiko hates him and as an assassin, every kill she's had to make was in her mind Danzo. There is nothing and no one she hates more or fears more." Hinata broke away from her father and moved to stand before Inoichi. "Naruto has seen her face. Takeshi would you mind?"

He and Iruka still remained side by side as she'd spoken but curiosity ate at him as he went to Hinata. Placing a hand on her shoulder he quickly synched with her. Takeshi gasped loudly. "Is he sure?" When Hinata nodded he looked from her to Inoichi. "Seriously? Damn." He rushed back to the table and on another scroll began to quickly sketch the face he'd seen.

"What's so special about this Seiko?" Sasuke patted Anko's hand so she would let him go. He wanted to see what his brother was drawing.

Inoichi frowned as Hinata stood in front of him keeping him from seeing what some of the others crowding around Takeshi could see.

"What?! No way!" Choji exclaimed blinking rapidly.

"I said Seiko has abilities similar to yours didn't I? Well her skills are _exactly like yours - yours and your daughter's!"_ Hinata timed it perfectly. Takeshi was back at her side holding up a picture of a dark haired, dark eyed Ino. "Seiko is Ino's twin."

* * *

**After** Danzo left, Seiko slowly picked herself up off the floor. She dusted herself off then turned to Naruto. His tears had stopped but his face was still wet with them. She used her hands to gently wipe them away then stroked his bearded jaw. Seiko made sure his body was covered, sheet pulled up to cover him completely. She picked up her mask and put it back on then left the room.

"I need a place to rest and eat." She told the guards.

"Second door on the right. I wouldn't take too long if I were you." The man in charge warned.

"I've spent half a day with him already; a few hours to myself won't delay the process! When you can do what I can then _you can make the damn decisions!_" Seiko gave into the rage and humiliation of being beaten by Danzo yet again. Beneath the mask tears left her eyes and she rushed away not caring what the men thought of her outburst.

She slammed the door behind her. The room contained a table with a couple of chairs, bunk beds, a bathroom and at the other end, a small kitchen. Apparently it was a place the medical nin could rest when they had more than one surgery to perform. Currently it was empty. Seiko couldn't be more thankful for that fact.

Pulling out a chair Seiko collapsed into it then sent the damnable mask sailing across the room. It hit the wall, dropped and clattered loudly onto the floor but it didn't break. She let out a hysterical laugh then folded her arms and dropped her head onto them.

"Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto…and Naruto. And then there were four." Seiko spoke to the hard table. "Why are these people in my life? They're…_unnatural!" _She started to cry then because she didn't know what else to do. The tears leaked out of her body but she didn't find any solace in it. Crying was a waste of her time because it solved nothing. All she could do was curse fate. That and curse Danzo, maybe Naruto too. She'd been so close to escaping, leaving Ishita. Maybe she would have gotten away to leave a normal life or she would have died in the attempt; in any case she would have been free. Seiko sat up and wiped her face with both hands then slapped them down on the table. The noise startled her.

"I am so sick of the quiet!" Her words bounced off the walls. Ever since early that morning she'd been down here under the earth. As Anbu they were trained in how to be silent and all her fellow ninjas had learned that lesson too well. "I miss voices and laughter and music but I learned to deal. On missions, sometimes I'd delay them just so I could stay longer and listen. Even here, there's the forest and the river and the multitude of animals and insects but down here – nothing. I feel like I'm about to die." Seiko laughed but there was no humor in it. "Maybe I am." Not liking the direction her thoughts were taking her, Seiko got up. She made use of the shower, found some fruit and rice balls and devoured them then lay down. Worries and fears about Danzo and Kabuto had worn her out but it was Naruto who had really drained her strength. Those memories Danzo wanted the guy to relive – well Naruto wasn't the only one to end up in tears. As Seiko slipped into sleep, memories raced through her mind like a silent movie but they gradually slowed and Seiko experienced Naruto's nightmares all over again.

* * *

**A baby.** Somehow once she'd cleared away the fog the drugs had created in Naruto's mind, she'd been given a brief glance of the man he was now. Naruto faced her in his black and cobalt uniform; hair tied back, headband and shades. Seiko still wasn't allowed the one thing she wanted - to see his eyes. He'd been watching her in the grayness that was his mind and then he'd turned his back on her. Seiko called out to him. "Wait Uzumaki!" But he vanished from sight.

"All right then we'll do this the hard way." Seiko swung her long hair over her shoulder then sat down. "I don't need your help to access your memories!" _I did want to hear his voice though. Dammit, I'm not here to make friends with him but to change him! Remember your orders Seiko!_

She concentrated. A mind was a complex organ and memories were stashed everywhere. Seiko formed doors in Naruto's mind and then she tested them to see which one held the memories she sought. Behind each door there was a representative of Naruto at different ages but always from behind or in profile. Seiko was very curious about Naruto when he was wearing an orange uniform, he'd looked like a real joker but she kept going until she reached one door that was particularly hard to open. _This has to be it. Only bad memories are this hard to access. Huh, anything he's been through can't be worse than my past. Here we go now let's see - !_

Seiko, the teenager ceased to be. Suddenly she was blinded by over bright light and she couldn't move on her own. She found her limbs were tiny and she was reaching for… Hunger gnawed at her stomach and she cried and cried but no one came. Later harsh hands moved a rough cloth over her bottom then fastened a too tight diaper about her waist. She gagged on a spoon thrust into her mouth. Sometimes the food was ice cold, other times too hot and she screamed with pain but the hunger – mouth scorched she ate the food anyway.

Seiko trembled beneath the bright lights, cold since all she had on was a diaper. She cried, whimpered and hiccuped but she was left entirely alone and in silence. The day she learned to turn over away from the bright light a shaft of happiness filled her but it didn't last long. More pain. Oh it hurt – the wet stuff like what was forced down her throat but now it hit her body – sharp and hard. She cried out in protest and tried to…crawl (?) away but the stuff just followed her.

Time passed and it was the same thing day in and day out. When she wasn't alone in bright light and silence she was gripped, pinched and smacked as she was fed, changed or washed. She learned to keep her eyes closed and to not react to the pain. What little of the world she knew, it went away.

That had been Seiko's first foray into Naruto's memories. For a while she'd lost herself but she'd wretched herself free of the memory and scrambled for the mental door. Seiko slammed the door shut behind her breathing hard. _He'd been only a baby – weak, helpless and alone. How did he survive?_

Seiko sat in the gloomy hall of Naruto's mind trying to push away the horror of Naruto's early years. _Years? How long was he in that place? _Even as she thought that another door partially opened in front of her. She shook her head. Once she'd calmed down, Seiko had planned to leave his mind and rest but even as she stood a horrible curiosity pulled her forward. Baby steps took her into Naruto's very terrible twos.

She gasped in surprise at the nice surroundings. Things had improved for him and for a moment she was glad but then instead of seeing the room through her own eyes, Seiko saw it through Naruto's.

Huddling in a corner a new light shocked her. It was warm but it too hurt her eyes since most of the time she'd kept them closed or covered. But that wasn't all; the whiteness that had always been around her was gone. Big things surrounded her. They didn't move or hurt her but they were intimidating none the less. There was someone there, like those from before but he looked different, less scary but she still shrank away from him. A touch from one of _them _often meant pain and she wanted no more pain.

The man went away and something new – a female appeared. At first things were different because she'd never seen a woman before and so the fear receded a little and hope took its place as she thought this tall person wouldn't hurt her like the others did. She was wrong. Even though she was being taught how to sit, wash, about clothes and these things called books – there was little pleasure or interest when every lesson was followed with harsh words and even harsher slaps. Hope faded away. Not an hour of the day went by when she wasn't batted across the room, shaken for her stupidity and a new atrocity – screamed at. After all the silence this was even worse than the physical pain. She went away again.

Seiko finally became aware of a new change. A different place but she was the only one there. No one ever came and at first there was a sense overwhelming loneliness along with the fear. Days alone curled under the thing called a bed that was all she knew but for each of those days, there was food. Food appeared from nowhere and Seiko crawled out to eat it. Things got better. The light from outside didn't hurt anymore. She played with the items that seemed so strange before but now… Her face did something, her lips curved up – it felt good. Time in this new place was good but the outside drew her. Never had she seen so many people when she peered out the clear wall. They looked nothing like the ones that hurt her and there were some who were little like she was!

As the toddler Naruto, Seiko ventured outside. It was scary it was wonderful! No sound yet escaped her little body but there was a light feeling inside her. Of course that light was quickly extinguished when a foot pushed her down into a puddle only a few feet from the stairs she'd rolled down since she was unable to navigate them. She'd crawled painfully back up to her sanctuary. Though inside was nice and she learned much just by playing – the outside beckoned. Seiko tried again.

People threw things at her. People spat on her. People, even the young ones, said bad things to her. The worst part was though – not knowing how to get back to the place she now loved. Several times she got lost and spent the night outside and that was a whole new fear. Darkness, rain, insects, squirrels, birds, hard cold ground and cool night air – outside could be very scary when you're all alone and only two or three years old. She tried marking the way with her toys but she'd see people with them or other kids playing with them and they wouldn't give them back. One time she'd even gotten lost in the forest for days! She'd cried then out there all alone and if there had been people about, they wouldn't have helped her. Somehow she was returned to her haven and Seiko had cried with happiness. After that she never traveled far from home. She'd sit on the steps and listen to people talk then one day a lady spoke to her. Seiko was frightened but she was nice and she smiled at her and gave her food. She talked and helped Seiko to talk as well. There were others too, people who lived near her and they would read to her and help her read. Then that fateful day when she gathered her courage to ask about the food that smell so good. She'd laughed for the very first time that day.

The memory skipped ahead to a group of boys and a fox, they were trying to kill it. Seiko wanted to help it, she had to and did but it cost her. In all the previous times she'd been hurt, never had she been so badly hurt. A knife wound to her arm and the blood. It robbed her of her strength and she couldn't move for a long time.

There were other attacks after that one. They never really seemed to stop. Good days and nice people did happen despite the bad days and the horrible people. Each day there was intense cruelty but Seiko, no Naruto learned to survive despite it all.

* * *

**Seiko **woke from her remembrances. Though she was only supposed to make Naruto relieve his past, his worst memories, somehow it had all happened to her too. She had been Naruto. Every bit of pain he'd felt had been her own to feel, experience, to suffer. She sat up, stuffed a pillow behind her back and leaned against the wall.

Noticing the time, she was surprised to find that four hours had gone by. Soon she would have to get back to Naruto. "Naruto…I can't call you Uzumaki now, not when we share so much." Seiko played with her hair. "I don't know what happened to me as a baby but we share much more pain than I thought. We were both punished but I deserved everything I got…well according to Danzo I did. They put you through hell just because you breathed the same air as them. That's so – harsh!" It had been hours ago and just minutes ago but Naruto's past wouldn't leave her and there was something more that bothered her about the time she'd spent in Naruto's mind.

Black hair curled around her index finger and she stroked it with her thumb. "Naruto…I was invading your mind but somehow you got into mine as well. I've never lost control like that before. You saw what happened to me as I learned my trade as an assassin. You saw my training, the beatings and my lack of control over my emotions. I know you saw! Coma or not, I know you saw!" _But how and why? Does he have the same jutsu as me? No he can't, Danzo would have mentioned it! Is it the Nine-Tailed Fox but wouldn't I have noticed it? It's a demon with red chakra. Surely I would have noticed that. Just what the hell happened that he could see my memories?!_ With a sound of disgust, Seiko got off the bed and got a glass of water. She drank two glasses then helped herself to a few more rice balls, she'd need the energy. As she moved about the room, her thoughts once again dwelled on what had happened while she'd been in Naruto's mind.

Seiko had tried to leave Naruto's mind a second time but had yet again been enticed into yet another doorway. She didn't know how much more she could take of the torment Naruto had received. Slow steps and fast beating heart which she covered with one hand, Seiko had entered the room.

_He has beautiful blue eyes! _Seiko smiled with pleasure before focusing on the memory. He'd been in the ninja academy and failed. Naruto had watched his class graduate and saw their happiness and the pride of their parents. It hurt him but the sequence of events that followed amazed Seiko.

A man called Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing an important, forbidden scroll. Another man, Iruka showed up and got Naruto to tell him why he would do such a thing. After that, she'd watched shocked. At this time Seiko was herself and was watching without being drawn into Naruto's emotions. She watched as someone put his life on the line for Naruto; physically put himself in mortal danger to save Naruto's life. _Iruka…_

Seiko's mouth dropped open when she saw the number of Naruto's clones and how he or they in turn saved his sensei. At that point, she could feel his emotions again. He'd liked Iruka-sensei before but now there was so much joy that someone cared about him, him Naruto and not just another student. Naruto was so happy that he cried but he was laughing too. Seiko had responded in kind. It was at that point a new memory flashed. Iruka and Naruto, both were older laughing their heads off in a hotel room and Naruto was calling Iruka dad.

She'd been shocked by that. They weren't related, how could they now be father and son? Seiko, despite her growing fatigue, had been curious enough to find out but there was a knock sounding in her mind. It was actually coming from the real world and that meant it was Danzo.

Reluctantly she walked slowly out of Naruto's mind and back into her own. It took her a few moments to gather her strength, wipe the tears from her face and replace her mask. It was as she stood that she noticed the tears on Naruto's face. As she waited for Danzo to enter Seiko had to wonder if Naruto's tears were from his memories as a baby or the happy tears he shared with the man Iruka who he now called dad.

"Naruto has suffered cruelty since birth but that's changed since. Danzo has mentioned that people have made him think he's more than he really is but…what if he is? There's so much more I want to know about him. According what I saw in Kabuto's mind, there were people desperately trying to save Naruto." Seiko went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. As she put her hair back up into its ponytail, she stared at her reflection. "He's loved now and the Hokage is his mother. He's a ninja and he works to protect his home from enemies. His home and the very people that reviled him, Naruto works to protect. I don't understand." She shook her head and left the bathroom. On the floor exactly where she'd left it was her mask. Seiko picked it up.

"That old bastard has threatened every life here by working with Orochimaru and if the Hokage ever found out he took Naruto…" She looked at the mask. "All I see before me is fighting and death. I have no reason to hope. Naruto is one guy, an amazing guy but he's helpless. He's much like the baby he used to be. Actually maybe he's in a worse position now than he was then. Naruto can't move let alone help me or anyone else! I'd better get back to work." Seiko sighed and covered her face. She would remove it again when she was alone with Naruto. Squaring her shoulders she went back to the prisoner.

Just the sight of Naruto chased away some of her fears. Seiko just couldn't explain it. He was unconscious, bound and totally at the mercy of Danzo but still he gave her strength. Naruto had overcome the harshest of treatments but had found happiness anyway. Seiko felt hope flare up in her, unfortunately not for Naruto but for herself. He'd found a life after all pain he'd received. Maybe she could find a way to do the same for herself. But first she had to destroy an admirable man, the same man who gave her hope and fragile courage.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Power Play**_

**Kabuto** **was still out** of it when they arrived back at Konoha. Danzo had taken the opportunity to drug the man since Seiko's efforts had already knocked him out in order to keep him from learning more of his secrets. It was bad enough that Orochimaru knew how to find Ishita without the Sannin learning how to enter Konoha undetected.

He didn't look it but Danzo was excited, excited in a way he hadn't felt since the ninja war. The first thing he planned to do was visit the Hokage and offer his condolences on the loss of her son then he needed to confirm Sasuke and Anko's whereabouts. He would let Kabuto take things from there while he visited the council and convinced them that a new, stronger leader is needed. _Actually that part will be easy! Those two have grown soft over the years, living in comfort, sitting on their asses making decrees and such. I'm sure they've forgotten what it was like to be a ninja! Besides, they don't dare defy me, not with the knowledge I have on them. They know I could easily end their pampered existence! And if they don't know, then they'll soon find out!_

They took the elevator up to the first floor and Danzo headed to his office, directing one of his lieutenants to deposit Kabuto in one of the empty rooms. The assistant to the snake should wake within the hour.

Danzo seated himself behind his desk. "Speak." He said to the man he'd left in charge. Some of his excitement dimmed as he listened to the man's report. It wasn't the news he'd been expecting nor were people acting in the way he expected. This changed his plans somewhat but even so, things should still go his way. Danzo turned to look out on Konoha. It was mid-morning; the Hokage should be hard at work or in her home grieving. "…Interesting but nothing I can't handle. And though Sai survived, he hasn't reported in yet. Find out where he is but wake Kabuto first. I he'll want to know about Sasuke." Danzo rose and headed towards his bedroom. He thought he should wear black in order to show his respect.

* * *

**"Gai-sensei, look."** Neji pointed to a hawk flying their way. It was only a dot in the morning sky but during these days of searching, he'd kept his kekkei genkai active as much as possible. Shino had led the way with his bugs then it was thanks to the noses of Kiba and Akamaru that they'd located the village and thanks to his Byakugan that they'd located the multitude of traps surrounding the place. For safety's sake they were camped about fifteen miles away from the small village. Guards patrolled at least five to ten miles out from the place so getting close to the village undetected was next to impossible.

"A hawk? But we just sent back the location just a few hours ago. There's no way they could have gotten the information and sent a reply so quickly." Gai stood with his hands on his hips then let out a low whistle telling the hawk where they were.

"Obviously they have news for us as well and sent what they know. Let's hope it's good news." Shino lowered his face into his collar trying to calm the nerves in his stomach that jumped with the thought that maybe the hawk was coming with news of Naruto's death.

"It will be. It will be good news!" Lee interjected fiercely. He kept his voice low so not to attract unwanted attention but his eyes burned and his fists shook with emotion. He would not return to Sakura without her brother.

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru returned from yet another scouting mission. They wanted to know as much about the territory surrounding the village as possible for when they invaded. Following everyone's gaze, Kiba saw the hawk diving towards their position.

The hawk landed on Gai's arm. "Neji." He turned to the Hyuga so that he could remove the scrolls attached to the hawk's back. Konoha definitely had information to pass along. Gai stroked the hawk's breast then passed him to Kiba to care for it while he took the scrolls from Neji. The sounds of nature surrounded them as Gai read.

The four Chunin gathered close to Gai and watched his every expression until he finally looked up with a smile. "Naruto's alive and he's in there – in Ishita." Gai nodded towards the village. "He's underground but they want you to send in some bugs Shino to confirm the location for us. They're aware of the genjutsus that are being used to block Neji's eyes." Gai shook his head and wondered just how they had been able to gather so much information. "Once we know where Naruto is, we're supposed to wait for a storm tomorrow morning then attack. Damn, Shikamaru has even sent us specific targets for us to attack. The rest of them plus an accompaniment of Black Ops will show up in time to back us up. Now how in the hell are they going to get here in time to do that?! And a storm? Yeah Kakashi can create lightning but not a full blown storm! How can they predict a storm just when we need one?" Gai looked at his squad wondering if the information could be believed.

"I'll get started then." Shino said raising his arm and pointing it towards the village. About ten insects flew out of his sleeve and away.

"Right, then we should study Shikamaru's instructions. We must be prepared." Neji nodded and held out his hand for the scrolls Gai still held.

"Alright then, where does he want me and Akamaru? What about attacks? Does Shikamaru say or can we call it like we see it?" Kiba sat on the ground as Shino and Neji did.

Gai blinked and looked at Lee who was bouncing on his toes in excitement. "If it's Shikamaru's plan, then we have little to worry about. Tomorrow! Tomorrow we'll rescue Naruto and I'll get to see Sakura! I wonder if she'll kiss me again." Hearts appeared in his eyes then Lee shook his head and got down on his knees to pour over the map and instructions Shikamaru had sent.

Now he smiled. Gai thought it was great that they had such faith in a friend and fellow ninja. Shikamaru wasn't even a member of any of their teams but they trusted him absolutely. It reminded him of his faith in Kakashi to always have his back. Gai nodded. Kakashi had been in bad shape when he'd last seen him so in case his friend did not make it to this battle, then Gai would work twice as hard. "So where will I need to be?" He squatted next to his team. The bond of comrades preparing to go into battle was complete.

* * *

**"Where are you going?"** Kisame asked as Itachi began walking away from him. They'd just returned to their bodies after yet another meeting with the Akatsuki. They'd been informed of the loss of two members. "We're supposed to stay together." Kisame picked up his sword.

"Oh, so we're a couple now? Please." Itachi stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blue-skinned ninja. "We don't have any new orders. It's not yet time to take the Nine-Tails so as far as I'm concerned, I'm taking a break. Do whatever you want." Itachi started walking again.

"You've been doing that a lot lately – going off on your own. You planning something? He won't allow that you know?" Kisame said trailing Itachi.

Itachi stopped. "I know and I'm not planning anything. I just, I just want something normal for a change. No plots, no scheming, no killing – a break. I want a chance to rest – alone Kisame." He took a deep breath then turned to look at Kisame a small smile on his face. "I'll meet you back here in four days. Later." Itachi turned into a flock of crows and he was gone.

"Damn his eyes! He must have left immediately!" Kisame pounded the ground with his sword. "Well now what? What am I supposed to do?! Bastard, unlike him I can't hide my face." He gnashed his teeth, lifted his sword to his shoulder then headed off to find some place to relax for four days. Itachi had one thing right, they need to rest. "Jerk." Kisame said still angry.

* * *

**Inoichi felt like a** heel for stealing his wife's locket but after what Hinata had revealed, he just had to know. While his wife slept, he slipped into their bedroom, took the locket from her jewelry box and left again. He went straight to Shizune's lab in the hospital and gave her the lock of hair that was inside.

At his side were Shikaku and Choza. They would wait with him like they had when his daughters had been born and later when one of them had died, too weak to survive. At least that was what they'd been told. He still found it hard to believe that the girl that Takeshi drew was real. He pulled out the scroll to look at it once more.

"Danzo…I never knew just how ruthless he could be." Choza said in the silence.

"Actually, I think we should have known." Shikaku stretched out his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "He had to be ruthless during the war and he was damn good at it too. He's one of those men who enjoys fighting and killing and deception. It's no wonder he couldn't give it up but to commit such acts against us!" He stared up at the ceiling feeling anger course through him.

"What kind of man would kidnap a newborn baby and replace it with another? And whose baby was it? It's horrible to think about and also, did the baby truly die on its own or did Danzo have it killed?" Choza's voice had gone soft at the horror of it and he stood to pace.

Inoichi listened to his friends while his hands tightened on the scroll between his hands. He'd argued with Hinata that Seiko couldn't be Ino's twin because Ino's twin died the day after her birth. He and his wife had grieved privately, buried her then put aside that disappointment and grief to focus all their love and attention on Ino. But Hinata knew things. She knew things that had happened in the privacy of his home as they interacted with Ino as she grew up. It was possible the girl had spied on them with those lavender eyes of hers but even as he'd yelled this accusation in her face, he knew she would never do such a thing.

Master Jiraiya had come up with the suggestion that maybe Danzo had switched babies. He'd said that it was in Danzo's character to gather as much strength and power needed to accomplish his goals. Kidnapping one of the newborn Yamanakas would have given him the power of their mind jutsu. The Hokage had sat in silence until that point. She then sent Izumo over to the hospital to start and investigation into the birth records of all the prominent clans of the village. The investigation would include any and all of the clans with a specialized jutsu that Danzo would envy and covet.

It was then that he'd remembered the lock of hair his wife had cut from the baby's head. It had been blond like his own, not dark like Seiko's but his own mother had dark hair. Seiko could be his daughter and that fact nearly made him lose his mind.

Ino's strange behavior, there were times when she would go from happy to angry in the blink of an eye. Her selfishness could have steamed from Seiko not having anything of her own and coveting the things others had. Everyone knew of the bonds between twins. They were strange and hardly understood even by the twins themselves. It was unexplainable. It just was.

Inoichi hands shook as he stared at the girl looking back at him. There was one other fact that tore at his soul. If Seiko was his and Ino had not been responsible for her actions…then his punishment and curses and God help him, that tiny bit of hate he'd felt for his child… "What kind of father am I?" He let the scroll roll closed. Inoichi looked at his friends. "If Ino's innocent…the things I've done to her…the things I felt about her…I'M, I'M DESPICABLE!" He jumped up gripping his head and began to pull at his hair. Inoichi couldn't deal with it all anymore.

Shikaku trapped his friend's shadow. "Get a nurse!" He yelled at Choza. "It's okay man. I mean it isn't but it's not _your_ fault!" Shikaku moved until Inoichi was leaning back against the wall and brought their hands down to rest in their pockets. "You know she's yours don't you? You've already accepted that fact in your mind. Your other daughter is alive." He sighed. "I'm happy and sad for you. Happy that you and your wife will have a second chance at being a real family – a whole family. Happy that Ino has a sister and that Ino is innocent. I'm happy that Naruto is trying to bring Seiko home so that she can see what a joy being free is and know a family's love but the sad is there too.

"It's fucked up man – royally but none of it's your fault. These circumstances were put in place by Danzo and all of us – _ALL OF US_ have danced to his tune. We had no choice but to respond to Ino's actions but in the way we did. Ino didn't even know! That girl was deprived of her sister and Seiko reached out to her unknowingly sharing her hurt and anger and Ino took those feelings on and made them her own." Shikaku walked forward until he and Inoichi were face to face. "Seiko didn't know, Ino didn't know and _you didn't know! Don't blame yourself!"_ He released his jutsu and Inoichi collapsed against him.

Choza was holding in his tears as he nodded to the nurse to give Inoichi the sedative. "It's just enough to calm him down, not knock him out. I figure if Shizune comes back with the truth, he'll want to go see Ino." Even they weren't aware of where Ino was only that she'd been confined but whatever the girl had gone through these last few months had put Inoichi and his wife through hell. Hopefully after this night, they – all of them would finally begin to heal.

They made Inoichi as comfortable as possible. Since they were in the research part of the hospital, there were no beds only some chairs and none of them very comfortable. The DNA test would take a few of hours. It had already been late when they'd left the Hyuga estate so it was almost morning when Shizune returned with the results.

Shizune released her hair from its ponytail. She was wearing nin whites as she always wore in the lab and approached the three men. Shikaku and Choza were empathic to their friend's condition but underneath the care and understanding flowed the deep need for revenge. "I guess I'll just come on out and said it." She handed Inoichi the locket. "The baby that died wasn't your child. There was no way that child was related to you or your wife." The look of pain and joy that crossed Inoichi's face made her want to cry.

"I need to see the Hokage." Inoichi had calmed down and tried to stand but knowledge made him weak and he sat down heavily. "I need her permission to see Ino, please." He spoke quietly for so much emotion swamped him there wasn't much he could do but move slowly and talk in a whisper.

"I've already sent her word." Shizune looked up as an Anbu came their way with his wife in tow. "Go get your daughter Inoichi. Lady Hokage will be here soon to begin healing her wounds." She wiped away a tear as the man cried.

"What's going on? Has something happened with Ino?" Ino's mother rushed to her husband and began to cry because he was.

"We…we're getting…Ino back!" Inoichi smiled through his tears at his wife and nodded fiercely as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Choza, Shikaku – you can't go with them." Shizune informed the two men as they started to follow the couple. "I can take you up to the room prepared for Ino but you can't know where she was kept." The Hokage's right hand spoke now.

The two men shared a look wondering just what type of place Ino had been kept in but they knew better than to ask. "Yeah, okay." Shikaku answered. "Do you how the plans are going? I wanted to stay and see my son in action but I needed to be here for Inoichi." Shikamaru took after his father as could be seen in the way Shikaku stuffed his hands in his pants and the lazy way he walked.

"As far as I know, they're complete. Shikamaru made the plans then asked for the night to sleep on it. Things should be finalized in the morning – well in a few hours from now." Shizune yawned.

"We'll be going as well. Shikamaru knew this, yes?" Choza asked his friend.

"Of course." Shikaku answered with a proud smile.

Choza understood and smiled too but then frowned. "This will not be easy. In a sense we'll be fighting our own people. Though they work for Danzo, they are Konoha shinobi and they know all our skills and jutsus. Each and every one of them has been trained as Anbu – the elite of our village." The large man crossed his arms as they all walked in silence.

"Yes, it will be a tough battle and the consequences could last for years to come. I'm sure my lady had already thought of all this but we can't ignore it. We can't allow Danzo to do those things to Naruto or allow Seiko to stay there a minute longer." Shizune balled her hands into fists.

"No we can't. It would nice if the rest of them were like Sai and Seiko but there's no guarantee of that. They've been breed from birth to be nothing but killers – I doubt many of them are capable of changing." Shikaku's voice reflected pity for those souls. Ninjas protected life more than they ended lives but Danzo's Root Anbu hadn't been taught that nor experienced it. "We have no choice. Each of us has killed before and if necessary we'll kill those who should be our brothers and sisters. We'll kill if need be because we are true Konoha shinobi who've been imbued with the will of fire." Here was an older, wiser Nara one who'd seen many battles, killed his share of men but knew love, family and friendship. He'd learned the way of the Shodai's will and had passed it on to his son.

"Yes." Choza agreed, worry leaving his face to be replaced with purpose.

"Yes, exactly." Shizune straightened her shoulders. She didn't know if she would be going on this mission but she too knew what it was to be a Konoha shinobi and had learned it from the best, her Uncle Dan and her mentor Senju Tsunade. The three of them rode up in the elevator to await Ino and welcome her back into the ranks.

* * *

**Both of them **had walked Hinata home. Everyone had thought she'd stay at the estate with her family but Hinata wanted to take her son home and sleep in her own bed. They'd tried to argue with her but then her words silenced them.

"That apartment has always been Naruto's sanctuary. It's given him peace through some of the worst times in his life and so, I'm going home. He'll know and though he can't be there physically, he'll feel that place through me. I want to do everything I can to give him peace and strength so Talon and I are going home." Hinata had smiled at them all then turned to leave.

Sasuke and Takeshi comforted her as they walked. The streets were dark and many people were at home settling in for the night but for those few who saw them, Hinata was very upset as she carried the large hawk like it was a child. They entered the apartment with Hinata and stayed for a short while then the Uchiha and the long-haired newcomer exited Naruto's apartment. They saw Sasuke stare at the door for a long moment before Satome, put his hand on the other's shoulder and walk with him to his apartment where the light stayed on late into the night.

When the Hokage left the Hyuga estate she was accompanied by Iruka and the Toad Sage. She didn't appear to be crying but she held on to both men tightly and looked at nothing and no one. In her home as well, the lights stayed on.

Naruto and Hinata's friends departed the estate together. Sakura had been too upset to be any good to Hinata so with the support of Tenten, she despaired with every step it took to get home. The others walked close together supporting each other seemingly lost in their thoughts until as one by one they parted and went to their respective homes. A cloud of sadness walked with them.

Shikamaru's plan was already in motion. The mission began in Konoha and it began with everyone believing that Naruto was indeed dead.

_**~mg~**_

**Inside Naruto's apartment:**

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as Takeshi cut on the lights and locked the door. His arm was around Hinata. She'd cried the entire way home.

"Ugh, yeah sorry, I must look a mess." Hinata wanted to wipe her face but her arms were full of warm feathers. "He's so heavy when he's asleep. Here we go baby, home sweet home." Hinata found Talon's bed and set him in it. She smiled softly as the bird while still asleep got comfortable, sighed and went back into a deep sleep. "Adorable. I love you Talon." She gently kissed his head then stood finally noticing Sasuke and Takeshi staring worriedly at her. Hinata winked, placed a finger over her lips then activated her Byakugan. Slowly she turned in a complete circle checking from ceiling to floor then released her kekkei genkai. "We're okay, I only saw my cousins. They'll watch over us as we sleep but if Shikamaru's correct and he usually is, Danzo won't arrive before tomorrow." Hinata went to the kitchen sink and splashed water on her face then used a paper towel to dry it.

Sasuke frowned mightily. "Those tears were fake?" Most could accuse him of being unfeeling but he knew he felt Hinata's fear and pain.

Hinata gave a weak smile. "We were supposed to pretend to be upset Sasuke." She sighed the smile was quickly gone. "The tears were real but not real. It wasn't hard to remember the fear I felt when Kaminari arrived with Talon so injured or the fear of living in a world where Naruto doesn't know or love me. _I know _Naruto's coming home but we have a part to play and I did what needed to be done." Hinata lifted her hands and brushed back her long hair. She took in a deep breath trying to rid herself of the useless tears.

"Hinata…" Takeshi went to her and hugged her. "Of course Naruto's coming home. Just another twenty-four hours maybe a little more but then he'll be here probably hogging the covers." He teased her pulling back to stroke her hair.

"Yes and I'll let him!" Hinata went on tiptoe to hug him and though his arms gave her comfort, it wasn't the touch she longed for. She pulled away and began to prepare tea. "You promised you'd drink this Sasuke."

Sasuke watched her dark hair shift over her back. He could sense she wanted to be alone. They just weren't able to give her what she needed; only Naruto could do that and he was sure she wanted use their synch to be with him. "I said I would but I don't have to like it." He grumbled was gratified to see her eyes light with laughter.

"You'll have to hurry home, it'll work pretty quickly." Hinata turned, her face and emotions calm again. "So stubborn. Guess, Naruto will have to beat it out of you when he gets home." She teased and Sasuke smirked.

"Like he could." He went to the table and sat down. "I'm not going home. Don't worry I won't stay here; I'll let you and Talon rest. Luckily my big brother lives next door." Sasuke looked up at Takeshi who was standing near the bed stroking Talon.

Takeshi tilted his head then nodded. "Yeah sure and it'll look credible too. If we're all grieving then it makes sense that we wouldn't want to be alone or leave you completely on your own either. Sure I'll put you up for the night but you're sleeping on the floor!" He pointed at Sasuke who just shrugged.

"What about you? Are you going to drink the damn tea too?" He got up to get the cups when the kettle began to whistle.

"I don't want to but I will drink some. It's been…an emotional day." Hinata was amazed that it had only been one day. So much information and emotion, pain, horror and hope all compressed into a few hours.

They all sat at the table with their tea but no one was drinking. "It's going to be so hard. Hard for me and Naruto, for the Yamanakas, Ino and especially Seiko to move forward. All I can remember is what Ino tried to do to us. The fact that Naruto wants to save Seiko tells me he's already forgiven Ino or close to it. It wasn't her fault really but forgetting is going to be hard." Hinata turned the cup in circles on the table as memories of Ino using her to hurt Naruto resurfaced.

"Don't forget Shikamaru and Choji. They both lost all trust in Ino. She was their team mate, I've only recently learned how deep that bond is." Takeshi remembered fighting at Sasuke's side against those false bandits and Oto ninjas. "Shikamaru helped catch her didn't he? Knowing his habit of taking responsibility for everything that goes wrong…this has got to be hitting him particularly hard too." Takeshi was staring down into his tea where his face wavered in and out of focus.

"And Sakura. Though they fought all the time, Ino was her best friend. The two of them were as close as sisters but now…Ino has a sister. Can they forgive and forget what happened between them? What a damn mess! Either none of them will get along or two of them will but which damn two?!" Sasuke scooted back loudly from the table and let his head hang off the back of the chair. "How can one man fuck up so many lives?" Sasuke gasped as he remembered Itachi. Itachi had just fucked up one life, he'd killed the rest. He sat up. "I think I'm ready for the tea now. My head hurts."

"Oh Sasuke." Hinata reached for his hand wanting to say so much but not know what to say nor was this the time to say it.

"Don't worry so much, it's just my normal baggage. Naruto's the priority now. We ready to do this? Hey you got extra blankets and stuff don't you?" Sasuke turned to Takeshi indignant. He didn't mind sleeping on the floor but he didn't want to be on the bare floor.

"I'm not going to pamper you. I'm letting stay, ain't that good enough?" Takeshi responded to his brother's words in the same manner.

"Good grief! Both of you are such babies, Talon's not as much trouble as the both of you!" Hinata huffed looking from one to the other.

Black eyes met amber and they grinned. "What?" They asked together making Hinata laugh. It was needed. They felt like family and they cared. As one they lifted their tea cups, clinked them and drank.

Each got silently to their feet. The boys said goodnight to Talon, hugged their sister and both looked at the various photos of Naruto grinning and laughing at them before taking their leave.

Hinata washed quickly, put on a bright orange T-shirt that smelled exactly like Naruto. She placed Talon closer to the bed then turned out the light. As she cuddled with the stuffed fox, Hinata turned inward reaching for her lover. _Naruto? Naruto? _Silence. She tested it. He was there, his body still heavy. Hinata could feel his hunger as well. Her breathing changed to match his and she grew extremely tired. She wasn't sure if this was from the tea or because this was how Naruto felt. "He's sleeping…good." And it was a good thing though what she really wanted was to talk to him but she could feel him and that would have to be enough for now. "We'll share this bed again real soon. I love you Naruto." Lying in their lonely bed, Hinata drifted off to sleep dreaming of love-filled blue eyes.

* * *

**Lord Hiashi **wondered if this was one time he would lose a battle. In order to help his first born, he had to leave the care and comfort of Tsunade to Iruka and Jiraiya. He could not be there to offer her his support and share in her pain. He thought this as he walked about in the night air. It was unusually cool for a summer night but this actually worked in his favor. He wore a long, white, hooded cloak. The cloak hid the fact that he was using his Byakugan to find Danzo's tunnels.

The four of them, he, Tsuande, Jiraiya and Iruka had plans for Danzo. Tsunade as usual would have to remain in the village during Naruto's rescue. Jiraiya and Iruka of course were not bound by the responsibility of the Hokage so they would be going but it was too dangerous to leave Tsunade here alone without any allies. Danzo had finally proven just how cold, calculating and devious he could be so he, Hiashi would stay by her side. He smiled as he thought he would have some time alone with her but not much for if he knew his daughter and Naruto's brothers, they would have him home in no time.

Because he did want to help Hinata and Naruto, Hiashi had volunteered to do what only one of his clan could and search for the tunnels. He knew that if asked, he could claim restlessness as to why he was out walking the streets in the night. It was well known that he now considered Naruto as a son. He may not be as giving with hugs as Iruka but Naruto knew his feelings. They talked, nice long talks. Many of those talks were funny but Naruto could be serious and quite complex with the way his mind worked. Hiashi treasured those times for Naruto saw so much that the boy was opening his eyes to a world he'd never seen or had never taken the time to see. He'd spent time with Naruto out where the villagers could see them and not doubt their relationship. The fact that he was out wandering the streets after finding out his son-in-law to be was dead – who could truly question his despair?

Hiashi approached the large complex where Danzo lived and supposedly took in orphans and raised and taught them, giving them a home and purpose. He felt disgust at how ignorant they'd all been. It was true, Danzo had taken in orphans but he'd more than likely kidnapped half the children now housed there and who knew how many more over the last twenty years. It took all his self-control not to storm inside and take back those children but he held himself back from that mistake. They needed proof, they wanted to take him down publicly – first. After that… Hiashi smiled, he was looking forward to that.

Focusing, hands folded inside his sleeves, head down, eyes sweeping the ground, Hiashi searched. It took no time to find the tunnels. _Sai was correct. There are four tunnels in all, each going in a different direction. Ishita isn't Danzo's only compound. Bastard! How many lives have you corrupted? How many of our babies have you turned into emotionless killers?! _That thought eased his hot temper. Hiashi remembered how cold Neji used to be and how he in turn had tried to make Hinata into something similar. _I cannot change my past but I will be better in the future. Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, _a small smile, _even my feathered grandson and future grandchildren will know a better man, this I promise!_

His promise shining his light eyes, Hiashi hurried away to report his findings and set things in motion for Hinata's departure. He ended up at Tsunade's door where she welcomed him with a tear stained face and open arms.

* * *

**A snake-like **appearance was one of his minor abilities. "Nan no Kaizo. (Soft Physique Modification). The words didn't travel little past his lips and his body curled serpent like upon the ground. Slithering across the ground, Orochimaru approached a massive tree, almost as old as time. Snakes were thought of as land animals but they could swim and climb. Orochimaru climbed the ancient tree. It took a while but finally he was high enough, higher than the wall protecting Konohagakure.

Snake-Orochimaru flicked his tongue testing the high branch that hung just inside the village. The trees closest to the village were kept trimmed but this one branch had been neglected or perhaps the time had just not arrived to cut it but in any case, this was his way into the village.

The leaves trembled and the branch though thick shook with his weight. Serpent eyes judged the distance. It was great but he'd been hurt much worse than what this fall would do to him. He inched off the branch and fell with speed to the ground. Orochimaru tightened his body into a tight ball and waited for impact.

All entrances to Konoha were monitored. Even this would register to those protecting the village and shortly someone would arrive to check this area out. Opening his mouth, Orochimaru expelled two large entwined snakes from his body. Together they weighed as much as he in his current form. Releasing his jutsu, a young-faced Genin appeared and ran off through the forest before Tsunade's Black Ops arrived.

He walked the streets and headed for the battle arena. Orochimaru frowned thinking aboout his last visit there. He'd replaced the Kazekage and had attempted to take the Sandaime's life and succeeded. Half of his plan had been realized but the other half, destroying Konoha had gone up in smoke. Not only did the village survive but he'd been crippled by the dying old man!

Orochimaru shook his head and put that aside. That was the past but now today he planned on taking his next vessel. There would be time enough to destroy this village once he had Sasuke's body. Idly he wondered who would be in control of the village when that time came, would it be Danzo or would Tsunade still be Hokage?

Soon enough he saw Kabuto leaning against the doors leading into the arena. He laughed softly at his assistant's appearance. Because of the fact that there were so many ninjas in Konoha, two extra wouldn't draw much notice if they remained inconspicuous. While he, Orochimaru was a Genin, Kabuto was dressed as Chunin. It was too funny. _Kabuto only wishes he was as great as I! _

Kabuto straightened. "Morning. Ready for some training?" He greeted his lord and master.

"Sure sensei!" Orochimaru's stomach hurt with the effort of not laughing.

They actually headed away from the training grounds and towards Naruto's neighborhood. Kabuto in a low voice began explaining things to Orochimaru.

"Things are not quite the way we imagined. Apparently Naruto isn't Sasuke's only lifeline. He's grown attached to Naruto's girl and Satome, the phoenix. Instead of going home and wallowing in sorrow or raging in pain, Sasuke stayed the night with Satome whose apartment is next door to Naruto's where the Hyuga now lives with Naruto. It may be hard getting him alone. None of them have shown their faces this morning." Kabuto had rid his body of any lingering trace of the drugs and still felt a little stupid for allowing it to happen but what was done was done. Now they had to deal with separating Sasuke from his friends and spiriting him away.

They stood in a small space between two buildings looking up at the apartments in question. Orochimaru looked around noticing that the people who got near the place were different somehow. Even if they had been laughing or smiling, they stopped when they neared Naruto's building. They looked up at the place with sorrow or bowed silently showing respect for the dead teen. It seemed that some had even made a special trip there in order to do so. None attempted to climb the stairs and offer their condolences but they all seemed genuinely upset or at least respectful that Naruto did not inhabit the apartment any longer.

"Yesss, I see what you mean." He said lowly as the people kept coming. "And where is Anko? Surely Sasuke would run to her aid if she were suddenly taken ill – at least he would if your information about their relationship is true." He eyed Kabuto. Orochimaru missed the glasses and light colored hair. This Kabuto had dark hair and dark skin. Though he didn't like Kabuto's look, it was quite convincing.

"The hospital with Kakashi. I have to admit, he put up a damn good fight against the Akatsuki. That makes three of them that Konoha has taken out. Nara Shikamaru took out one all by himself." There was admiration in his voice. The Akatsuki were notoriously strong.

"Yes, well despite the lack of Uzumaki and Sasuke, they should still be able to stall if not completely prevent the Akatsuki's plan. If not then that is a task we'll deal with in the future. We should head to the hospital." Orochimaru abruptly made up his mind and started to walk away when he saw four people going up the stairs leading to Naruto's apartment. Three of them carried food delivery boxes while the woman carried a bag with flowers sticking out of the top of it. Orochimaru hesitated. _Maybe I'll get a glimpse of Sasuke and judge his state of mind for myself!_

Ayame looked at Naruto's door before bypassing it and going to Takeshi's she knocked lightly her face a visage of worry and pain.

Takeshi's hair was loose when he opened the door. At seeing Ayame, he automatically pulled her into his arms and they clutched at each other.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked his voice rough. There were lines beneath his red-rimmed eyes. At seeing Ayame, he blinked rapidly then accepted the hug she gave him.

Takeshi shook back his hair and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. It reminded him of Naruto. It was then he noticed the men with her. "You brought us food? Thanks but I don't know if we can eat Ayame." He wrapped his arm about her waist as she stood back from Sasuke.

"I know but what else can I do? I cook. Naruto…Naruto was special to me too and he loved…ramen!" Ayame turned into his chest in an attempt to hold back her sobs.

"It's okay; we were just about to check on Hinata anyway. Let's go together." Takeshi said. "Wait a sec." He stepped back into the apartment, Sasuke too. Both tried to make themselves presentable like they hadn't spent the night talking and shedding tears over a man they'd called brother.

Their clothes were straightened and hair combed. They even wore their weapons like it was any other normal day but those watching in the street could see that they moved with effort. Sasuke's hand could be seen visibly trembling as he knocked on Naruto's door. It was because he knew Naruto would never open the door again with a huge smile.

She was pale and that was saying a lot since Hinata's skin was always white but now she was even more so. She tried to smile but the tears came anyway as she opened the door to Sasuke.

"Hinata!" He stepped forward and held her. He moved them further into the apartment allowing the others to enter then while kissing the top of her head; Sasuke closed the door on the village. They would cry in private.

Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru as he stared at the closed door. His master spoke a few moments later. "He cares for her. If we left him, no doubt Sasuke would take Naruto's woman for himself but that's neither here nor there. Come; let's go visit my first success, the one I cut my teeth on. It will be amusing to see the Copy Ninja watch his lover writhe in pain and be able to do nothing about it!" Orochimaru laughed and though the laugh came from the face of a young man, people shivered at the sinister quality of it and made sure to stay out of the young man's way.

* * *

"**Dammit Hinata **– you're killing me!" Sasuke huffed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. She'd actually gotten him to cry with that sad face of hers.

"Sorry but it's nice to know you can cry. Now I can tell all your fangirls how manly you look even with tears in your eyes." Hinata laughed as Sasuke returned with a hint of red in his face.

"Girl if you even dare! You're getting to be as bad as my idiot brother." Sasuke grumbled but he was smiling as Hinata bowed her head, accepting the comment as if it were a compliment.

Ayame got an empty can to put the flowers in then put it on the table. "Come on everyone; eat while it's still hot. You've got some important work over the next few days. Like I said I can't do much but I can feed you." She wiped away her own tears and looked at her friends.

"Thank you Ayame, the food is much appreciated." Hinata took the woman's hand then looked at the delivery men. "Cousins, there's enough for you too." The humble looking workers disappeared behind some smoke and reappeared as Hyugas.

"Yes please, join us. Talon!" Takeshi greeted the hawk as he circled his head then landed on Takeshi's forearm. "All healed?" He listened to the bird chirrup then grinned over at Hinata. "Yes your mama's a great lady." He agreed then explained. "If this guy didn't love you before, he certainly does now. He was telling me how bad he hurt and how you took all his pain away. Talon was scared but you saved him." Takeshi smiled down at Talon. "What about Kaminari?" He laughed for the hawk was definitely taking on his father's mannerisms. Talon's golden eyes got wide and his beak opened in shock then talked really fast exclaiming his awe over the Thunderbird.

Hinata laughed and joined Sasuke at the table. "Well his mama loves him too. He's been a bundle of energy since he woke up."

Sasuke looked up from his food. "Yeah? Good for him. Hey Tal!" He had to grin because the hawk had just landed on his head and pecked against his headband. "You hungry too?" He looked to Hinata. "I've got some dried meat with me."

"No need. Here's some fresh snake Lady Hinata. My brother Tai went hunting this morning just for Talon." The female handed Hinata a tin full of bloody bits of snake.

"Wow, look at this Talon! Thank you Mai and please thank Tai too." Hinata placed the tin on the table and Talon made a beeline for it. She turned to her cousin and bowed. "And please just call me Hinata. Really I appreciate all you're doing for us." Her lavender eyes touched on each cousin.

The young woman was obviously older than most of them there, she just shook her head at Hinata with a smile. "We're honored to call you lady. It is because of you and Lord Naruto that the Hyuga estate is a happier place. We were born Hyugas and knew that we were a part of a powerful clan but now we're _proud_ to be Hyugas. Please bring Lord Naruto home again, we all miss him. Oh!" The woman was surprised when Hinata hugged her but she gently held her cousin. She'd never thought to feel like family with anyone in the main branch but this one hug and the way everyone was treated with respect now had closed the rift between the two branches of Hyugas. Now they were all one.

Sasuke and Takeshi both looked at each other and mouthed, 'Lord Naruto?' They snickered thinking of Naruto dressing and acting like Lord Hiashi.

Ayame guessed at what they were thinking and popped them both on the back of the head. "Idiots or are you forgetting that one day you'll be calling him someone even more important, like Hokage." She shook her head at them as they still laughed amused at the thought of Naruto looking like Lord Hiashi. "Oh eat your food and bring him back already! Come on Hinata, you too. I've also brought the information Lady Tsunade said you would need." Ayame picked up the bag and looked up to see all the humor gone even Hinata had changed. All she saw now were ninjas; any joking had been put to the side.

Hinata let her cousin go. She turned and took the bag from Ayame. Hinata didn't take out the scrolls but set them by her chair. She handed out food to her cousins, got water for Talon and made tea. "We'll eat first." Sasuke, Takeshi and Talon all nodded at her then continued their meal. They ate with purpose then cleared the table to study the scrolls Lady Tsunade had sent over.

* * *

"**Danzo-sama."** Shizune blinked when she saw the old man enter the office. "I'm sorry but now is not a good time to see the Hokage. Maybe you could come back later or tomorrow perhaps." She wrung her hands and looked back at the office door worriedly.

Danzo leaned on his cane. "So it's true then? The boy, Naruto didn't survive the battle." He bowed his head as he hid his smile. He cleared his throat. "I'll just convey my condolences. I promise I won't stay long." Danzo transferred his gaze to the closed door. "It's admirable that she would even come into the office today. No one would blame her if she took time to grieve. Please let Princess Tsunade know that I am here." Danzo kept his tone respectful but his stance was solid. He was not going anywhere.

Shizune stiffened, dislike etched in her features as she stared at the old man. Even the elders had not shown their faces but this old buzzard had hurried over to hound her lady with his false sympathy. She wanted to toss him out on his crippled ass but knew that she couldn't. It would make Lady Tsunade look bad and she wouldn't dare add to her lady's troubles right now. "Just a moment please." Shizune's words were brittle. Quickly she turned and knocked on the door. "It's me." Quietly she slipped into the room.

Tsunade's chair faced the windows looking out onto the village. "So?"

"He's here my lady, just as you expected. He made the effort to dress in black, the bastard." Shizune put her hands on her hips grimacing.

"How thoughtful." Tsunade drawled. "Have the Anbu standing by. I don't want this little meeting interrupted and make sure everything's in place. The time is drawing near." Tsunade told her assistant never turning around.

"Yes my lady. …Put him in his place!" Shizune urged then left the room.

Tsunade stared down at the picture in her hands. It had been taken the day she and Iruka had officially adopted him. They'd been so happy that day despite the events that followed with Ino. Knowing the plan called for it, Tsuande remembered the pain of seeing Naruto thinking he was about to lose the woman he loved with all his heart. He'd been broken right before her eyes. _Never again baby, I'll never let anyone do that to you again!_

There was a short knock on the door then it opened. "Danzo-sama my lady." Shizune ushered the man in then shut the door smartly behind him.

He closed and opened his eye very slowly. Danzo had expected the Hokage to be alone. She was not. There in front of the desk was the other Sannin Jiraiya. The clan lord, Hyuga Hiashi stood next to the desk and sitting on the desk facing away from him next to Tsunade was the teacher. Danzo assumed Tsunade was in the chair but he could not be sure.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya crossed his arms looking hostile. "Have you gotten so old that you don't know when to show respect for…for a family's loss?" He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"…I'd heard a rumor that Uzumaki was…I had to know for myself." Danzo limped closer.

"So you dressed for the occasion just in case?" Jiraiya growled standing taller. "Bastard! I bet you are sad that Naruto's gone! You always wanted him for yourself! Or should I say for what was inside him!" He crossed the floor and jerked the old man up by his shirt. "Well if nothing else, I know Naruto's safe from you!" Jiraiya let go of Danzo and pushed him away knocking the cripple down onto the floor.

Lord Hiashi hurried forward to help the war hero up. "Forgive Master Jiraiya, he and Naruto were close." He ached to use his kekkei genkai to see if the man was truly as helpless as he appeared but doing so now would give them away.

Danzo grunted in pain, first from hitting the floor so hard then from the iron grip of Lord Hiashi. He looked at the clan lord. His face was harsh looking even worse than after the attack on his daughter by Ino. Hiashi had been a frightful person to behold back then and now that Hiashi was back.

"Truly it is not a good time for you to be here. Please go." Hiashi had released Danzo and now stood with Jiraiya in front of the desk as if shielding Naruto's parents.

_The aura in here is half deep sadness and just controlled rage. Hmm, I wonder. When Naruto didn't return on time a from his training, Princess Tsunade was ready to take on the world to bring him home. Is that the case this time as well? Do they need to attack someone to vent their loss over the boy? If I could just push her over the edge into doing something stupid then it would be no problem convincing not only the council but all the villagers too that the Hokage is unstable and should be removed from her position. Konoha will be mine!_

"Princess Tsunade? If I may?" Danzo moved closer still despite the two men blocking her from view.

"You don't have to. I can make him leave." Iruka's voice could hardly be recognized. His back was curved as if his pain had bent him over and he sat as close to Tsunade as her chair would allow.

Danzo watched as her hand reached up to cup Iruka's jaw and the young man held her hand in place._ What the hell is this? Has she fallen for him? Has loosing Naruto brought the two of them together?_ As he watched, Jiraiya and Hiashi turned to watch them. _Do they all love her; have some intimate connection with her? Is this her 'harem'? Just what would the people say if they knew the Hokage was sleeping around with three men?!_ He was planning and calculating who he could tell that would spread the rumor the quickest throughout the village.

Tsunade stood and Iruka with her. She turned into his arms and they held each other. Tsunade pulled his head down so that Iruka's face rested against her neck and his arms held her tight about her waist. Tsunade kissed his lips briefly before she turned to face Danzo. Iruka stood behind her and held her shoulders. Hiashi and Jiraiya separated and joined them behind the desk offering silent support.

"If you have something to say, then say it." Her voice was weak, her eyes wet and red and her demeanor hopeless. "I only came into the office because some papers needed my attention. We'll be leaving shortly…Hinata." Tsunade reached over and touched Hiashi's arm and the man closed his eyes briefly.

_Interesting. _"Yes, I am sorry to intrude Princess Tsuande, Iruka. The loss of…your son must be horrible for you. You only just became a family but it's probably best for the village that he did die. Having a known Jinchuriki live here was always risky – we would forever be vulnerable to attacks from rival ninja countries. In fact I would bet that's who killed him." Danzo would never admit to it that it happened but he feared for his life when Iruka somehow leaped over his friends and the desk, gripped him by the lapels and sent them both flying backwards into the door. One hand left his jacket to grip his neck. His feet dangled in the air as brown eyes filled with hate stared up at him.

"Best that my _son is dead? My Naruto?"_ Iruka's voice was soft, deadly soft. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Never has Naruto caused this village _any_ danger. You think you're some kind of hero for what you did in the war? Well so what? How many times has my son saved this village and his comrades from certain death and he's…he was only sixteen?" Iruka was panting now and his tears easily slid down his cheeks. "As a child, Naruto did as much if not more for this village than you did in _fucking lifetime!"_ Iruka slammed Danzo into the door several times cracking the wood and damaging the hinges.

He couldn't speak. Iruka was cutting off his air supply. Danzo was starting to see spots with his remaining eye. He'd long since lost his cane and was pulling and pushing on Iruka's vest.

Tsunade hurried to Iruka's side. She stood close and put a hand on top of Iruka's, the one that was squeezing Danzo's throat. "Iruka don't. It won't bring him back. Let him go." Her hand ached to help Iruka, not to stop him but they had to stick to the plan. It would be too easy this way and detrimental for them all for Danzo to die just now.

"It's not best that Naruto is dead!" Iruka turned to look at her as his arms strained under the weight of the old war hero.

"No, no it isn't." Tsunade rested her forehead against his shoulder. "He was ours for however long or…short a time." She was whispering now. "Ours though not of our blood. Our son…" She held on now to Iruka's waist, inching closer for chills shook her body. "Naruto wouldn't want this! Don't kill him Iruka…for Naruto's sake!"

Iruka heard her. He didn't really want to. Danzo deserved to die for all the things he's done since the end of the war. Yes he may have been trying to make Konoha a better village but for all the wrong purposes and in all the wrong ways. But most of all it was because of this man that Naruto was now captured and suffering and would suffer more if they didn't reach him in time. Naruto would still live but he wouldn't be Naruto or anyone else.

Hazel eyes stared up into his. Her pain, like his was all too real, as were the tears. She was Naruto's mother. They weren't husband and wife nor were they in love but they shared a child and that gave them an unbreakable bond. Iruka couldn't stand to see her in such pain. His hands opened and he let Danzo fall. Iruka turned and swept Tsunade up into his arms. "For Naruto…and you." He said quietly as he used his strength this time to offer comfort instead of dealing lethal force.

Both older men had moved around the desk yet again as they watched Iruka. If not for the other standing at his side, both might have acted out as well and helped Iruka kill Danzo. Each man also envied Iruka at this moment, to be the one to offer Tsunade comfort and be held by her. Dispassionately they watched Danzo gasp for breath. Neither moved to help him this time.

He sat filling his lungs with air. _Bastard nearly killed me! Just you wait Iruka, I'll have the son you love so much kill you first! _Danzo finally lifted his head to see that Iruka had knelt and Tsunade was holding him against her breasts comforting him. She looked up to find him watching.

"I think you should leave Danzo. Your presence isn't welcome. At the same time you offered your so-called condolences you said it was good that Naruto was dead. I cannot forgive that." Tears still affected her voice but didn't conceal her anger.

Hating his weakness and the fact that he was watched, he crawled to his cane and then to a chair to awkwardly force himself to his feet. Danzo once again let all pretenses go of being sorry for anything and his attitude became superior despite his decidedly low position with these people. "It's the truth and you know it. Don't blame me that Naruto thought he was all powerful and got himself killed! You want to be angry at someone then find the ones who killed him and make them pay for killing that – _**fox thing!**_" Danzo raged then gasped as Jiraiya gripped his arm and hustled him towards the door.

"You bastard - it's time for you to go!" The happy, sarcastic Sannin was gone. In his place was a ruthless ninja. "Tsunade's too upset now and lucky for you she is or she would kill you herself but don't you worry, Naruto's death won't go unpunished!" Jiraiya kicked apart the broken door sending pieces of if flying everywhere. He dragged Danzo to the steps where he longed to throw the old man down them. "You listen to me. I don't have a problem killing you and there's no one here in this village that will be able to stop me if I decide to." He was taller than Danzo so he loomed over the crippled old man. "You do or say one more thing to hurt those two people in there and I'll show you my most dangerous and painful jutsu. YOU GOT ME?!" Jiraiya yelled suddenly releasing Danzo who just barely caught himself on the railing.

Eye wide he looked at the fury on Jiraiya's face and stepped carefully backwards down the steps. Normally it was hard to take anything Jiraiya said seriously because he joked and played around a lot. He would disappear for weeks, months, years at a time. He wasn't the most dependable ninja but now Danzo didn't doubt Jiraiya – not one bit.

"That boy was mine too. My family! You stay the hell away from us." He stood watching as the decrepit son-of-a-bitch shakily made his way down the stairs looking back every so often to make sure that Jiraiya wasn't following him.

"Excellent." Shizune said from where she stood drinking tea calmly. She'd been close by but out of sight. She'd enjoyed the show immensely. "But did you have to destroy the door?" She sighed at the mess he'd made.

Jiraiya was still tense but managed a smile and shrugged. "Blame Iruka for the door, I had to kick it to get it open." The two of them entered the office to see Hiashi slumped on the couch, his face up to the ceiling and Tsuande and Iruka as he'd left them moments before. "What? You going to make a home there?" He grumbled to see Iruka still hiding his face in Tsunade's bosom.

Iruka turned his head but didn't lift it. "It's an idea. There aren't much better places to live." He grinned at them but there were still tears in his eyes. "I almost didn't stop. I could have ruined everything. Sorry. Sorry Tsunade." He turned his head and finally looked up at her.

She shook her head. "No, don't apologize. This meeting was worse than I thought it would be. I was shocked at his words and was about to knock his ugly head off but you moved first!" Tsunade laughed softly. "You were right behind me then over my head and across the room! You almost didn't stop and I almost let you. We could have killed him together." She sighed then leaned down to kiss his head then his lips again. "It was hard as hell but we got through it and Danzo will end up digging his own grave." Letting Iruka go she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face. "Is everything ready?"

"I believe so my lady. They just need you, its nearly time." Shizune said as she looked at them all. Though most of it was an act, all of them had to draw on a source of pain to make it believable. Shizune looked at them with awe, the pain they dealt with would crush most people.

Tsunade nodded and held out her hands for Jiraiya and Hiashi. The men took her hands and she kissed those hands. "Thank you. Naruto's special to both of you as well and that was just as hard on you as it was us. Facing him alone would have been too much with things still unsettled." She accepted their nods. "Then shall we go?" She turned and once again joined Iruka. Iruka pulled her arm through his.

"Dammit I know you're the kid's parents but do you have to act like a couple?" Jiraiya complained some more as he and Hiashi followed behind them.

"Master Jiraiya, you're not helping your case by complaining." Hiashi joined in needing something else to focus on besides what had just happened.

Iruka knew they'd have to put on sad faces when they reached the street but he couldn't resist teasing the Sannin. "Who said we're acting? I guess Tsunade never told you of the night she spent at my place? She blew my mind and completely wore me out!" He glanced slyly at the men behind him.

Tsunade's laugh was sexy. "Iruka, you weren't so bad yourself. Maybe we should do it again sometime. I _really_ enjoyed myself!" There was a blush on her cheeks as she looked up at Iruka and the two shared an intimate smile.

Hiashi and Jiraiya stopped in shock. It wasn't that Iruka was younger, May-December romances did happen but when had Tsunade slept over at Iruka's and just what the hell did they do?

"Put your game faces on gentlemen, we have an image to uphold!" Tsunade had enjoyed that moment of making the men in her life jealous but now it was back to the plan to bring back her baby.

"Don't think you're out of hot water Iruka!" Jiraiya whispered furiously.

Iruka paused and looked back at Naruto's grandfather. "Her skin is unbelievable! Its flawless and so damn soft!" His stomach hurt from trying not to laugh at Jiraiya's shock and envy. He pulled Tsunade out into the street and coughed and covered his eyes to cover his laughter. Jiraiya would worry and wonder all during the mission!

* * *

**He **had to conceal himself behind Hokage Headquarters to compose himself. It took several minutes possibly quite a while longer before he felt steady enough to move.

The plan was to go from here directly to see Homura and Koharu but that would have to wait. Danzo wanted time to think and change yet again so that the bruises on his neck were visible. Princess Tsunade would not punish her young lover but the council wouldn't be so lenient. "And also, Jiraiya had promised retaliation. I wonder just exactly what does that mean." Stiff with pain, Danzo made his way back home for a brief rest before concluding his day's work. "Seiko better be doing her job. I can't wait to see the love that Jiraiya and Iruka claim to have for that brat die as he kills them!" Danzo imagined how they would die with each painful step he took.

* * *

"**What do you** think is going on?" Kabuto asked as they left the hospital grounds.

"I don't know but we shall soon find out." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "All I do know is that was not Anko in that hospital room and it very likely wasn't Kakashi in that bed!" He had tried several times to activate the mark on her neck with no success, nothing had happened. Orochimaru was sure that if there had been some way to reverse or stop the effects of his curse, he would have heard about it so the only other explanation was that woman was not Anko.

"Why would they go to the effort of making it appear that Kakashi and Anko were at the hospital unless…they suspect something? Orochimaru-sama – they could be setting a trap!" Both were talking lowly but now Kabuto's eyes were scanning the crowds wondering if they'd somehow given themselves away and were about to be attacked.

"A trap? Yes but is it for us or Danzo?" Orochimaru stopped. He too was looking about him but saw no obvious threats. "There's one thing we know for sure, Konoha ninjas protect this village and its villagers. To attack us openly, this they would not do. We would be maneuvered to where civilian casualties would be at a minimum but we've been allowed to wander through the highly populated streets and neighborhoods. No, this isn't about us or at least not just about us. Let's head back over to Sasuke and -." Orochimaru stopped when he saw the woman and her helpers who had delivered food to Naruto's apartment.

_**~mg~**_

"**Thanks for all your help**. Dad's planning on closing early, his heart's just not into doing business today so we won't be needing your help." Ayame was telling the three men.

"Ayame!" Shikamaru was headed her way leading a group of people. He was holding Temari's hand and his father was at his opposite shoulder. Choji was standing at his father's side. Tenten and Sakura were supporting each other. Shibi, Genma, Ibiki, Yamato and Sai were also there and bringing up the rear, unsure whether or not he should be there was Inoichi. "Did you just get back from Na- Hinata's place?" He lowered his voice as the two groups met up in the middle of the street.

"Hello Shikamaru." Ayame bowed. "Yes I did."

"How is she?" Sakura asked. "I haven't able to make myself go to her. I think if I saw Hinata I'd lose it completely." The girl tightened her hold on Tenten. "I was so horrible to them when they first got together. I did things to make trouble between them and now – now Naruto's gone! I wasn't able to save…" Sakura broke off as her tears began yet again and Tenten shushed her.

Ayame had to wipe her face as she responded to Sakura's sadness. "As well as can be expected. She ate a little but Sakura she doesn't blame anyone, right now Hinata is just dealing with Naruto not being here. Sasuke and Takeshi are with her. As hurt as they both are, they're staying by her side giving Hinata strength." There was a source pride in her voice as she thought of Takeshi.

"Then none of them are probably up for this." Shibi said looking at his son. "Should we do this without them?"

"Yeah…we need it. We can do it again for when Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi are up to it." Shikamaru glanced back at his friends and they nodded. "Too bad Neji and the others aren't here yet. I know they were told to return home."

Ayame tilted her head curiously. "Need what?"

"The skating rink is closed right?" Shikamaru asked and at her nod, he continued. "We want to go there and…remember. Without Naruto around, things are…" He shrugged. "That place is him and we want to feel Naruto around us. Can you let us in?" There was hope tinged with sadness in his voice for what they were about to do.

Ayame held a hand over her heart and nodded. It took a few moments before she could speak. "Of course. We were just heading back to the stand to drop this stuff off. Walk with us?" Ayame was happy to have Naruto's friends around her. She too felt closer to him with them there. She went to Sakura and took the weeping girl's hand and led them to Ichiraku's.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lady Tsunade and Iruka." Teuchi was saying as his daughter and a large group of Naruto's friends arrived at Ichiraku's. "Ayame? What's going on?"

Ayame and Shikamaru took turns explaining what they were up to and about Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi. Tsunade approved of the idea and asked Iruka if he was up for it.

"I think Naruto would like that. Lord Hiashi, maybe you could convince Hinata to come too." Iruka looked at his friend.

Hiashi shook his head. "While we would feel closer to Naruto at the rink, I think that apartment is best for her now and probably for those boys too. I think we should leave her be for now. I'll have Hanabi go to her tomorrow and try to convince her to come back to the estate. But I would enjoy sharing my memories of Naruto with everyone. Master Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya had remained silent through it all but he nodded. "I wasn't here when the kid opened the place. I missed it and seeing him become not just a better ninja but a businessman too. I come home and he's just gone…" There was a slight tearing sound as he gripped the sleeves of his shirt and pulled. When Tsunade came close he gently held her and shivered in her arms.

With everyone's help, the ramen stand was closed fairly quickly and the group led by the Hokage made their way to the Uzumaki Skating rink. Shinobi and villagers alike stopped as the procession went by and they bowed out of respect. When they reached the rink, they stood outside staring at it for several minutes remembering opening day when Naruto had greeted all of his customers with his customary bright blue eyes and welcoming smile. They smiled now but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Ayame unlocked to doors and let everyone inside. She looked out at the villagers who continued to stand and watch them then she closed and locked the doors, closing everyone else out.

* * *

"**What the hell **happened to your neck?" Koharu asked as she entered Danzo's office. As usual she hated the place on sight. While she didn't approve of any extravagance, the utter bareness of Danzo's office caused her to feel somewhat paranoid. Other places were empty but here even with Danzo sitting behind the desk, she felt as if the walls themselves were watching, threatening her.

Danzo sat with his collar open wide, hand flat on the desk as first Koharu then Homura sat in the straight-back chairs before him. "Iruka attacked me."

"Impossible. That young man has always shown the greatest amount of respect for his elders!" Homura eyed Danzo suspiciously. In the past they'd agreed more often than not with Danzo's way of thinking but even he and Koharu were aware that their decisions had not always been popular but the results had always helped the village. _Why would he accuse Iruka of something like this?_

"Not impossible. I went to offer my condolences to the Hokage and Iruka was there. Not just Iruka but the other men sniffing behind Princess Tsunade as well." He let that hang in the air to provoke their curiosity. "I told them the truth – we are better off now that the Jinchuriki is dead and this was the result!" He gestured at his throat.

"Hmph, well what did you expect?!" Koharu said sarcastically. "Though I never approved of Lady Tsunade or Iruka adopting that boy, they obviously cared enough to do so. To speak ill of Naruto at this time was foolish beyond reason. Frankly I'm surprised you're not in the hospital. Tsunade's temper is well known." Thinking of Tsunade's temper, she shook her head for Tsunade should control herself better and set a better example as Hokage.

"True enough. I'd say you got off lightly. Iruka was justified in his anger. I hope that is not why you called us here for, not for something as trifling as that!" Homura made to stand.

Fury coursed along his veins but Danzo didn't let it show. "What if I told you that Princess Tsunade was planning revenge? She doesn't intend to let Naruto's death go unpunished. In fact, I have it under good authority that she has sent out two teams of Anbu to look for his kidnappers and then there is Gai and his team. They've yet to return and are probably looking for these people as well. Actions such as these could cause conflicts with the other countries. Princess Tsunade is weakened by grief and not thinking carefully. Maybe you should consider removing her from office, temporarily of course." Danzo's hand move to his cane.

The council members looked at each other then Homura spoke. "It makes sense that she sent out teams to look for Naruto's killers. If they could take out the boy then they are dangerous indeed." Homura tried to read Danzo but the man was a wall. His stare was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Yes we have no problem with that but Tsunade should have discussed this with us first. We'll have to have a talk with her and see what her orders were and judge whether she is capable of continuing on as Hokage at this time but I think we should wait until tomorrow. Let's let her grieve for today. That's probably where you made your mistake Danzo, it was too soon to intrude on their grief." The elderly Kunoichi chastised him.

The hand on his cane tightened. Danzo nodded his head. "Perhaps but in any case, Iruka and Jiraiya as well should have more respect to speak and manhandle their elders. After Iruka nearly choked me, Jiraiya threatened my life. I _insist _that you reprimand them both in some way." He leaned forward slightly.

Again the older man and woman looked at each other. They were confident in their positions as council members. There had been but one incident that they had cause to regret over the years. It had been the right decision but still the number of lives lost sometimes kept them awake at night. Knowing how popular Iruka was not only among the students but ninjas alike; it would be hard to reprimand him without some dissent among the shinobi. And Jiraiya? He was gone more than he was here; just what could they do to him? Even if they stripped him of his status as a Konoha ninja, they would be cutting off their noses to spite their faces. To make an enemy of yet another Sannin would be foolish in the extreme. And of course, Tsuande was very close to both of them, this could cause a rift of mammoth proportions between them and the whole shinobi corps for they had already and repeatedly shown their absolute loyalty to Tsunade.

"We will…look into the matter and see what we can do." Koharu said cautiously happy to see Homura agree with her. "We should go now." She stood and her long-time partner followed her to the door.

"I know you'll see things in my favor." Danzo's voice stopped them cold. "You wouldn't want Princess Tsunade to find out how her lost child was treated in the days and years following the Nine-Tails' attack, would you? How it was by _your orders_ that he was treated less than human? Or how it was by your approval that the villagers acted the way that they did towards the boy once the Sandaime finally found out about Naruto and freed him? You may have not come right out and decreed that it was okay to hate and abuse the boy but whenever you saw people abusing him, you would nod and smile even laugh as rocks were thrown at him or was kicked or called names! Her temper? I wonder just how hot her temper would get if she learned these things now?" Danzo smiled and leaned back in his chair as the two old people cringed.

He stroked his bruised neck. "Now maybe you'll find a way to punish those two and of course relieve Tsunade of the responsibility of running Konoha when her grief is too great for her to function properly. You should know that at any time, I'm prepared to step into the role of Hokage and run this village as it _should be_ run." Pleasure filled him as they looked upon him with fear and just a touch of hate. He cared not, just as long as they did as he told them to. "You may go." Danzo tapped his can twice and four Anbu suddenly appeared to walk the council members out of his office. "I think some tea is in order." He tapped his cane again and gave the order. _Tomorrow or the day after that, the Hokage's office will be mine! I suffered a bit but the pain will have well been worth it!_

_**~mg~**_

**He didn't notice it.** It was tiny and still carried its tail, not having completely grown into a toad. It had clung to the wall outside of Danzo's window and listened to every word. Now it hopped away to return to the Hokage to share its information.

* * *

"**Daughter? You are ready?" **Hiashi asked as Hinata appeared. She had been one of the delivery men with Ayame. Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi had switched places with the Hyuga cousins. They would remain at the apartment while they were gone. The three of them would need to be seen and interact with those who might stop by to offer sympathy.

"Of course Father." Hinata smiled at him then released Talon from the bag she carried. They'd brought 'snacks' given to them by Teuchi. In reality they'd picked up various weapons and transferred Talon from one of the delivery boxes to the bag. "Thank you Talon! Good job!" She laughed as he launched himself into the air and flew around the rink. "He was perfect, never moving or saying a word." Hinata hugged her father, Lady Tsunade, Iruka and Jiraiya. "All is ready?"

"It is." Kakashi said stepping out of Naruto's office. Anko grinned at them peeping out from behind Kakashi.

"Hey!" She goosed Kakashi making him jump before going to greet Sasuke. "You okay? Get enough sleep?" At first she squeezed him preventing him from talking then held his face looking deep into his eyes.

"Yep. I'm fine and I slept like a log thanks to Hinata." Sasuke turned to smile at her.

"We all did." Shikamaru said looking better. They all straightened up and the sadness and lost that had been on their faces just seconds ago vanished. "No problems getting in last night?" He asked of Kakashi and Anko.

"Nah, piece of cake for us for us Anbu." Anko waved a hand at the Black Ops teams that had entered the rink with her and Kakashi in the dead of night. The railcars are finished and a team of six has already gone on ahead like you wished Lady Tsunade. Is his going to be enough people?" She wondered for if the information was correct, there would be eighty to hundred Anbu to fight.

"Yes, it will have to be. I sent out two teams last night, my fastest runners – twelve men, plus those by railcar, that's a total of eighteen. Then there's all of you, Gai's team and another two groups of Anbu to follow. That's all I can spare without it being noticed or leaving Konoha unprotected. It's not quite as many needed but…" Tsunade turned to look at Temari who smiled and bowed at her.

"You didn't ask, nor did I ask but I informed my brother of what was going on and where Naruto is being held and we are allies." Temari looked at them all. "Naruto was Gaara's first friend and gave him a second chance at life . He won't, nor will Suna ever forget that or what Naruto has done for us. I have no doubt my brother will send help, maybe another three dozen men. I think that should even the odds a bit, don't you?" Temari blinked in surprise when Shikamaru lifted her hand to kiss it. "I'll want more than that later genius!" She murmured with red staining her cheeks.

Shikamaru tried not to blush as he nodded. "As you wish." It was a lost cause as his father slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Talon how's my winged-boy?" Iruka asked as Talon landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear. He stroked the hawk gently.

"Even with all the extra help, I pray there are more there who feel like Sai." Yamato added in his quiet way.

Sai shrugged. "It is of course possible but because we aren't allowed to show our feelings or even talk about life inside of Root, it is impossible to know how the others feel." He broke off then moved forward to bow before Tsunade and Iruka. "Thank you for giving me the chance to prove my words to you. Lady Tsunade, I pledge my life and loyalty to you and Konoha." He waited in silence.

After a minute or two Tsunade spoke. "I'm still not sure I can trust you but my son has faith and I have faith in him. Know this Sai, betray me or him and it will be the last thing you ever do." Tsunade turned away from Sai having dealt with him and moved to Iruka's side. "Come here Tal." She held out her arm.

"Yes my lady." Sai said quietly though she had walked away from him. He stood up humbled but blinked to see everyone smiling at him. It warmed his heart to know they were still willing to call him friend.

"Sure is convenient that the tunnel leading to Ishita was right next to the rink." Jiraiya said as he approached Naruto's office. "But I doubt Naruto's going to like what you did to his office." He laughed as he saw that the floor was now gone and a twelve foot deep hole was in its place. "It wasn't guarded?"

"Oh my." Hinata said when she saw the hole. She could only imagine what Naruto would say.

"He'll be fine; we did it to rescue him." Iruka grinned. "We'll get Satoshi back out here to fix it. He'll like that."

Hinata grinned. "Thanks Dad and they'll be here in time for the wedding!"

Izumo pulled himself up out of the hole then gave his partner a helping hand up. The two of them had been guarding the rink and tunnel since Lord Hiashi had informed the Hokage about it. "Nope, it didn't have one guard or trap or sensor. Lord Hiashi checked it out thoroughly. I guess Danzo never thought his tunnels would ever be found." He dusted himself off. "Everything's ready when you are." He said to Shikamaru.

He felt self-conscious as not only his friends but all the adults looked to him, not necessarily to lead but to guide them true. A soft hand clasped his and Shikamaru looked down to see Hinata.

"Trust yourself Shikamaru because we all do, Naruto especially. He said he's counting on you." Hinata nodded at him as he silently questioned whether that were true.

He was about to speak when Temari popped him on the back of the head. "Come on brainiac – get your head in the game!" She wouldn't let him doubt himself, not when she knew his strength and his genius.

Shikamaru eyed her evilly. "Troublesome woman!" He grinned as she stuck out her tongue at him. "Yeah we're ready. Does Naruto think he can change Seiko's mind? Have you talked to him?" Now he frowned as a shadow passed over Hinata's, Takeshi's and Sasuke's faces. Even Talon looked away from Tsunade who was fawning over him.

"Hinata, what's going on with Naruto?" Iruka asked lifting her chin.

"He won't answer us." Takeshi said for Hinata. He moved to place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Talon moved to sit on Takeshi's shoulder. Automatically the three of them synched.

"Wait – Sasuke you can do it too?" Sakura exclaimed jealously.

"Only with my Sharingan activated. We tried it this morning but without my Sharingan – nothing." He gave her a quick superior smile but it was soon gone. "Naruto won't even answer me though I know he felt me." There was a flash of anger across his face to be replaced with worry.

"Naruto felt all of us and for a moment there was joy that Sasuke was able synch as well but it was like Naruto was preoccupied or hiding something from us." Hinata pulled gently away from Iruka to join the brothers. "He was sleeping when I fell asleep but during the night…he dreamed but even then the substance of those dreams, Naruto hid from me. I – we think Seiko's started trying to wipe his mind and whatever is happening to Naruto, he doesn't want us to know about it." Hinata's voice held fear. There wasn't much Naruto hid from her, very little in fact so this bothered her a great deal.

Tsunade and Iruka stood before the group as they stared at nothing. Their pupils were searching but not for anything that they could see within the skating rink. They were looking for Naruto. "What do you feel?" Tsunade asked quietly.

All four of them shrugged. "It varies." They all said. "Sadness, disappointment, shock, disbelief, fear and…hate. A great deal of hate but it's not Seiko's, its Naruto's. Its…frightening." The group said as one and moved ever closer together.

Iruka and Tsunade looked at each other worriedly. The rest of them also wondered what was happening to make Naruto hate something or someone so intensely that it scared Takeshi and Sasuke. Sasuke's hate was legendary and for Naruto's feelings to scare him…

"Naruto, we're coming. NARUTO – WE'RE COMING! WE SHOULD BE THERE BY MORNING. ANSWER US NARUTO!" They demanded then waited anxiously. Suddenly they all gasped and there were brief smiles on their faces before they frowned again. "Naruto? He's gone." They dissolve the synch.

Talon left Takeshi's shoulder to go to Hinata. The young woman caught him and held him much as she had last night, against her heart.

"Well?" Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" Iruka.

"What'd he say?" Sakura.

"Say something dammit!" Jiraiya.

"Umm…he said," Hinata looked at Naruto's brothers and they nodded bemused. "Naruto yelled at us and said, well he said – **'ALL RIGHT! I HEARD YOU – SHUT UP DAMMIT! I'M BUSY! JUST COME ON! UH YEAH – LOVE YOU. BYE.' **and that's a direct quote." She kissed Talon's soft head. "He wasn't mad at us baby. Daddy was…busy." Hinata wondered why he'd been so abrupt but at least he'd told them he loved them. He was still her Naruto.

"Seiko must be in his mind." Inoichi joined the conversation somewhat hesitantly. "He really can't afford to be distracted if she's intent on – raping his mind. Just one slip and Naruto could lose a part of himself." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"She wasn't trained by you or by any in your clan. Can she – rape his mind?" Tsuande flinched inside. Rape was a violent act. It was taking control of another's body and penetrating it as violently as possible sometimes leaving permanent damage to the victim's body. _What must Naruto be suffering?_

Inoichi could read the Hokage's thoughts without even using his jutsu. "Obviously she was born with the talent and Danzo must have forced her to practice her skills until she was able to kill and to probe minds efficiently enough but this takes more. Even I would have difficulty completely removing or destroying someone's mind, their sense of self. Honestly I don't think she can but she could cause a lot of damage. Naruto might forget huge chunks of his life or Seiko could affect his emotions or his intelligence. She could damage his motor skills, take his eyesight and even leave him paralyzed. My…daughter could change Naruto forever, we just don't know how." Inoichi covered his mouth after saying this as if wishing he could take it all back. "I'm sorry."

A table was split in two. Sasuke kicked at it then used his fists to turn it into toothpicks. "…I – I always call him idiot…but I don't mean it! He could what – become a child again? Something worse? What about Hinata? They're going to get married!" Sasuke felt like he was suffocating and smashed his hand through the floor.

"I won't let him go Sasuke. I can't." Hinata said through her tears. "If, Oh God, if he's not whole…I'll still love him! Father…" She lay against him as she cried.

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto's waiting – no he's fighting and we stand here crying making his efforts worthless if we don't reach him in time. Tsunade!" He pulled her close and captured her face in his hands. "I'll bring him home. We'll have his wedding on schedule – get busy woman! I want Naruto to have _everything_. It will be the biggest event and celebration of his life and his love for his woman. Alright? Hinata?" Iruka kissed Tsunade's wet cheeks.

"Absolutely." She whispered then gathered herself and spoke more fiercely. "The whole village will participate or spend the celebration locked away! Naruto will be greeted with nothing but smiles and happy faces!" Tsunade wanted to see that herself. She wanted so much happiness for him. Tsunade decided she would not let worry rule her. Iruka said he would bring him back and that's all she would think about. She looked up into his bright, brown eyes and determined face. He was a handsome man and would make someone a damn good husband. "If only you weren't so young!" Tsunade broke free of his hands and gripped his face in return. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Oh what could have been! You give some of that to Naruto when you see him." She stroked his jaw then tapped his lips.

Iruka also touched his lips then grinned. "Do I have to? Damn, what could have been is right. Well Hinata?" He reluctantly turned away from Tsunade and held out his hand for girl.

Hinata leaned up and kissed her father's cheek. She'd let herself get lost for a moment. The moment was over and Naruto was waiting. "Up!" She tossed Talon into the air. "I've never had a grand party either and it will be my wedding too – of course I'm ready! And Dad, don't you know my father and Jiraiya are vying for Mama Tsunade's affections? You can't interfere!" She grasped his hand and laughed at Tsunade's blush. The woman suddenly seemed to realize that quite a few of her shinobi were watching her with open mouths.

"Hey, come on little brother. Time to go." Takeshi said quietly as their friends began getting ready to go. He pulled Sasuke up from the floor. "We've got to find him then kick his ass for yelling at us. Little brothers should know their place right?" He was a little surprised when Sasuke dropped his head on his chest. Takeshi placed a heavy hand on his black hair. "You going to be okay?" He too hated the idea of Naruto being changed so drastically. They had to prevent that at all costs.

Sasuke heaved in several deep breaths. "Yeah," He whispered. "I just can't lose another brother." He admitted for Takeshi's ears only. Sasuke was glad Takeshi didn't say anything and just let him stay where he was listening to his heart. _I'm not alone anymore and neither are you Naruto. We'll be there you stupid…idiot… _He couldn't say the word out loud again and wouldn't until he knew that it wouldn't be true. Sasuke lifted his head and looked up into Takeshi's face. It was still new and he hadn't known it as long as Naruto's but it was becoming to mean if not the same then damn near close. "Let's go beat the shit out of him!" He nodded, gripped Takeshi's arm, then moved to get his gear.

Kakashi had held Anko back from mothering Sasuke. Now was not the time for it. Both of them would be with him if he needed them but now was not the time to treat him like a kid.

They said their goodbyes. Only Tsunade, Hiashi, Ayame, Teuchi, Izumo and Kotetsu would be staying behind and the clones. There were clones for each of the people who had been seen entering the skating rink. The clones would return to their homes and remain behind closed doors until their real selves returned. In ones and twos they dropped down into the hole and boarded the railcars that had been hastily erected. Fortunately they had good mechanics in Konoha and the cars were fitted with engines so the shinobi wouldn't have to use their own power to move them. The engines would also cut the traveling time in half if not more.

She could barely see them. The darkness swallowed most of the light they carried with them. Tsunade admitted she wanted to see their faces one more time - faces full of hope, adventure and promise before they left her but the time had passed. As always it was her job to wait, to wait and pray. "Godspeed everyone." Tsunade said as the throttle was pushed forward and with metallic clanking sounds the railcars sped down earth's deep throat.

* * *

**He headed for home. **Itachi still thought of Konoha as home even though he could never truly go back. Even as he walked in that direction, Itachi wouldn't actually be entering Konoha's gates. He would be content to look down on it from the mountains. It was his only source of peace these days, seeing Konoha happy, active and under the fierce protection of the Hokage and her shinobi. He hoped it would always stay that way but first the Akatsuki had to be stopped.

"Ah Sasuke, how strong are you now little brother? Somehow I have to give you the tools you'll need to stop them, no to stop _him! _I'd love to fight at your side but I know that's not possible, your hate for me must be burning inside of you." Itachi paused and decided to take a break. He sat and pulled out some strawberry pocky. He'd given up most of the things that used to give him pleasure as a form of punishment for the life he led but this one small thing he allowed.

"I've got to figure out a way to give you what you'll need to defeat him Sasuke. That's another reason why I have to try and see you. The time is growing near. You must kill me and use our combined power to finally wipe him off the face of the earth!" Rare anger flowed through Itachi. Usually he had absolute control over all his emotions but alone like this, he could set his emotions free. It was as his temper rose and with the taste of strawberries on his tongue that he felt the earth move beneath him.

Itachi blinked at first thinking that he'd unconsciously released too much chakra in his anger but soon dispelled that notion for with the trembling earth came unnatural sounds – metal hitting metal at an extremely fast pace. He stood and tracked the sound. _It's coming from the direction of Konoha! But where is it going? Is this some new defense they've come up with? Is it a way to escape the village or a faster way to travel? _He stopped as the sound got marginally louder and closer. Some of the smaller trees, limbs and leaves shook frantically. Whatever it was, it was just about to pass directly under him. Itachi had to widen his stance so that he wouldn't be knocked off his feet.

"Well if it's supposed to be a secret, they're not doing a good job of hiding it." He shook his head, disappointed in his former village for making such a bad plunder. "But still…" Itachi grinned. Since he seemed to already be giving in to his emotions, he would satisfy his curiosity too. He put away the pocky and followed the shaking earth and foliage. If nothing else, this would give him a secure way into Konoha and that much closer to Sasuke!


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's On!**_

**Naruto had slept because** his body demanded it but his mind never stopped spinning. Memories he'd never known he had just wouldn't let his mind rest. The moment he sensed ease in his muscles and Hinata's gentle presence in another corner of his mind, Naruto woke. He sat up quietly without saying a word or even ruffling the grass that surrounded him. At his back he could feel Kyuubi's eyes watching him but neither said a word to the other.

He sat and thought and as he thought his heart tightened in pain. _Why? Why? Why would they do that to me? I couldn't hurt them. Why couldn't they see __**me? **__I was a baby for God's sake! __**A baby! **__What happened to my parents? They allowed that crap to happen me! Are they in the village still? Did they watch as I wandered the village and see what those bastards did to me? Were they among those people? __**DAMN THEM AND THE SANDAIME TOO!**__ He let them hurt me! Hokage? No, no he wasn't any kind of a Hokage at all if he didn't protect me! I was born there too but he damn well didn't protect __**ME! **__I hate them. I hate them. __**I HATE EACH AND EVERY DAMN ONE OF THEM! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! **_**DAMMIT! **Naruto's voice echoed in his mind and bounced off the cage doors lasting for several long minutes.

**YOU HATE NOW, DON'T YOU CHILD? NOW YOU KNOW THE FULL EXTENT OF HUMAN CRUELTY. NO, EVEN KNOWING WHAT YOU KNOW NOW, THAT IS JUST A SMALL HINT OF WHAT HUMANS CAN DO TO ONE ANOTHER. DO YOU STILL WISH TO FORGIVE THEM KNOWING WHAT YOU DO NOW? THEY DESERVE DEATH! WE WILL KILL THEM YES? **Kyuubi watched Naruto's body harden and the blue eyes go flat. A smile like no other appeared on his face – the smile of a killer.

**AND YOUR MATE? THE HAWK? THE PHOENIX? EVEN THE UCHIHA? OR ESPECIALLY HIM? HE CAUSED YOU MUCH PAIN. THE MAN AND WOMAN YOU ADOPTED. THEY MUST DIE TOO. WE WILL ERASE KONOHA FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! **Kyuubi rose up and banged his paws against the cage and roared much as Naruto had done moments before.

It was like watching a flower wilt. Naruto shook violently then bent over and in slow motion crumpled to the ground and cried. He held himself and cried wondering if he'd ever felt more alone in his life.

_**WAS IT TOO MUCH? HE SEEMED TO HANDLE HIMSELF WELL WHEN DEALING WITH THAT YAMANAKA LOOK-ALIKE AND THEN TALKING WITH AND THROUGH HIS WOMAN. BUT…THEN HE HADN'T HAD A CHANCE TO THINK AND NOW THAT HE HAS… **_

**I WON'T DIE HERE CHILD! STOP THAT STUPID SNIVELING – IT WILL SOLVE NOTHING! STAND UP NARUTO! WILL YOU GIVE UP AND DIE OR DO YOU PREFER WHAT THAT DANZO PLANS FOR YOU?! …YES RIGHT NOW I'M SURE YOU WOULD BUT I DO NOT INTEND TO BE THAT BASTARD'S PUPPET! GET UP NOW DAMN YOU! **Two of Kyuubi's tails reached through the bars and he growled in pain but he curled them around Naruto and brought him inside the cage. He turned moving toward the stream and dunked Naruto into the ice cold water several times.

_STOP! STOP IT! STOP KYUUBI! _Naruto finally snapped out of his misery and clutched at the furry tails. _Just stop okay?_ When he stayed above water, Naruto pulled his hair free and slicked it all back then stared at the great fox. _It hurt._ Naruto whispered. _It still hurts_. He looked down then back up into the enormous face blinking back more tears. _Have you ever felt such pain? I don't know if I can bear it Kyuubi._ _**Nobody wanted me – nobody!**_ Naruto clutched fistfuls of fur and dropped his head again and let the tears fall.

A disgruntled sigh left the fox's lungs partially drying Naruto in the process. He circled the ground several times then sat bringing Naruto around so that they could see each other. The boy still clutched at him like if he let go, he would be no more. **PAIN? YOUR STUPIDITY KNOWS NO BOUNDS SILLY CHILD. THEY CALL YOU IDIOT AND IT IS TRUE! HAVE I NOT BEEN INSIDE YOU SINCE DAY ONE OF YOUR LIFE? THOUGH YOU KNEW IT NOT – I FELT WHAT YOU DID. I SUFFERED EVERYTHING YOU DID. OUR LIVES ARE ENTWINED AS ARE OUR EMOTIONS. YOU MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN BUT I FELT AND FEEL EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO.**

There was an all too brief sensation of pain before horror took its place. The pain he felt – nobody deserved that. _I'm sorry_. Naruto tried to leave the embrace of the tails but they tightened on him.

**I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY CHILD. I HAVE LIVED SEVERAL OF YOUR LIFETIMES AND AM NO STRANGER TO PAIN AND LOSS. WE HURT, WE LEARN AND WE GROW OR WE KILL. WHICH WILL IT BE CHILD? AS I SAID, I WON'T END HERE. I WILL FIND A WAY EVEN IF YOU DECIDE TO STAY. ANSWER ME NARUTO.**

Naruto shook his head sighing and still crying. He most certainly couldn't kill Hinata or Talon or Takeshi or Sasuke. Tsunade wasn't around for very long after the attack and Iruka was a kid himself with every right not to wonder about what happened to the demon child. They were his family but the other ninjas and villagers… _I need Hinata. I'll kill to hold her again, after that…_ Naruto let himself collapse against Kyuubi's warmth. It brought an ironic smile to his face as he thought that here he was soaking wet inside his own damn mind! But the tears wouldn't seem to leave him either.

Kyuubi let him be. The two of them were alone in the real world. The one chosen to try and hurt Naruto had yet to return. They had time yet for Naruto to pull himself together.

* * *

**Naruto groomed himself. **He combed his hair back then secured it a leather band. It had grown some so now it hung below his shoulders. If he continued to let it grow, it would be as long as Hinata's in no time. His clothes were dry again and he put his pants and jacket back on. Sandals next followed by his shades. He was going into battle for their lives and he wanted to look the part. Naruto looked at the great fox.

Just moments ago, Kyuubi had heard Seiko enter the room. Even Naruto could feel her trying once again to get beyond the mists that blocked his conscious thought. The drugs were all but gone. However Kyuubi did what it was that he did, the drugs were passing out of skin like sweat. Naruto could feel his body now. He'd wiggled his toes and fingers. Both just hoped that when the time came, that he could stand and run. The mists had been put up by Kyuubi to give them a few more precious moments to prepare for this mental battle.

_Well, I'm off._ Naruto said unnecessarily and turned reluctantly. He walked slowly out of their forest.

**KNOW I WILL DESTROY HER MIND IF YOU FAIL TO CONVINCE HER. IT IS EITHER US OR HER AND I CHOOSE US.**

_That we agree on. Maybe if I hadn't told Hinata about Seiko, I wouldn't care but I have and so I'll try my best to save her for her family's sake and I guess for my own. She should know she was wanted as a child, that her parents loved her without ever seeing her. The Yamanakas love Ino, I've seen it and had Danzo not been greedy, Seiko would have received that love too. _Naruto thought of their graduation from the academy. Inoichi had looked so proud and Ino's mother had showered her daughter in flowers.

**HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PAIN SO QUICKLY? YOU SHOULD DISMISS THIS GIRL AND THINK OF ONLY YOURSELF. YES THIS FEMALE HAS SUFFERED BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS GREATLY AS YOU.**

Naruto shrugged. _Maybe so but I can't. If I don't think about Seiko I'll start thinking about the old Hokage and the stuff he let happen… No, if I help her, talk to her then maybe we can both get out of here and to something better. _He turned again to leave then stopped. _If she can't…I'll call for you. I'll say your name. Later Kyuubi._

_**HE STANDS TALL BUT HE'S BEEN BROKEN. HE'LL RETURN TO KONOHA FOR HER AND THOSE OTHER TWO HUMAN MALES BUT I WONDER IF HE WILL STAY. PAIN AND DISDAIN CAN ONLY BE BORNE FOR SO LONG…BUT HE IS STRONG, STRONGER THAN EVEN HE KNOWS. **_The nine-tailed spirit fox or as most chose to call him – demon, settled down in his woodland cage and closed his eyes to better concentrate on this new battle. There was a slim chance that Naruto would lose this battle and give him the opportunity to use some of his pent up energy and emotion and while that would be satisfying Kyuubi believed Naruto would come out the winner. And in the end, Seiko would win as well. Kyuubi knew the man who shared his soul.

* * *

**Seiko gasped as she passed through the barrier. **"It was more difficult than last time. I'll have to tell them to reduce the dosage. I won't get much done if I have to work twice as hard just to enter his mind. I won't have energy to actually destroy his mind otherwise." She sighed. She didn't like the decision she'd made but she had no choice but to do so or try to the best of her ability to make this happen. "Damn Danzo! What if it's not possible?" Seiko grumbled then noticed that something was different. Before his mind had been gray but now there was a swirl of colors. Also it was an odd mix of colors. There was lavender, red, black, multiple shades of gold and reddish brown. It swirled and mixed before her eyes in a hypnotic way. She stood mesmerized for several minutes before she was able to snap out of it.

"It won't work! You won't get rid of me Naruto! It's not that I want to do this but that I have to. I'm sorry." Seiko whispered her apology then dropped gracefully to floor of Naruto's mindscape, made a hand sign then began to attack Naruto's mind…unsuccessfully. "How is he blocking me?" It genuinely puzzled her. When she was in his mind before, the doors formed easily and she experienced his memories first hand but now – nothing. Seiko opened her eyes to the see the colors racing around in a spiral. It made her sick to her stomach and she quickly shut her eyes again.

"It won't work. I believe that's what you said Seiko." Naruto's voice rang out. "This is **my mind **and the only thing you'll be doing is leaving it!"

* * *

**"Look, that place is being protected." **Orochimaru stated. Like Naruto's apartment, there were people stopping by to look at and pay respects to Naruto but unlike at Naruto's place, there were more ninjas about. "There are least four who never leave and I bet there are more we can't see, Black Ops." He said as he faced the skating rink and bowed.

Kabuto bowed as well and they walked away. "Is Danzo making his move or is it something else?" Kabuto wondered thinking it too soon for Danzo to be so bold, not when he didn't yet have Naruto with him. "Maybe Lady Tsunade suspects him and is just protecting herself." He speculated.

"How did you get into Konoha Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked slyly.

Kabuto paused because of course he didn't know. But he had gotten in and… Kabuto looked up and got his bearings then remembered his trek across land then smiled. "Curiously enough, if you head back towards the brat's business, you're heading in the direction of Danzo's compound – Ishita!" That eerie smile of his appeared on his face.

"Yesss, it appears Tsunade knows where her son is and is attempting to rescue him." He smiled. "Sounds like fun. Shall we join them? Lead the way Kabuto." He patted his assistant's back.

"As you wish." Kabuto headed back towards the rink via a different route. He didn't question how they would exit the village or get to Ishita in time enough to join the battle and snatch Sasuke away but followed orders. Things would work themselves out, Orochimaru would see to it.

* * *

**When she next opened her eyes, **all Seiko could see was darkness. "Where are you Naruto?" She stood cautiously.

"I am here. I am everywhere Seiko." Naruto watched her glance around and laughed softly. It was empowering to know that here at least he was all powerful. He'd let go of his fear that she could hurt him. Not only because he trusted Kyuubi to have his back but also because he was damn tired of people trying to hurt him. He wasn't going to let it happen ever again.

"You can't stop me Naruto. My jutsu will overpower you. I've been trained and I can kill with a thought!" She couldn't explain it but she was scared. It was true, every assignment, she'd been able to kill them easily even those trained to protect their minds but Naruto was different.

"Such confidence for one who never had any real training. Danzo, I'm sure knew the logistics behind your jutsu and told you how it should work but he couldn't truly understand it because it's not his clan's jutsu. Hell, Danzo doesn't even have a clan! That power-grabbing bastard is doing all this and he doesn't even have anyone to pass it on to!" In the dark, Naruto passed directly behind Seiko and flipped her ponytail.

She spun and attacked and empty space. "What – what do you mean? My jutsu is my own. I don't have a clan either!" Seiko shouted but her heart picked up its pace.

"You know he's a liar don't you? He's old and crippled but he's damned crafty. I underestimated him, something I won't do again but of course he had help taking me. Another old enemy of mine, Kabuto!" Naruto spat the name. "He's dead or will be soon enough." Naruto pulled out a kunai and stroked its edge. He looked up at Seiko who responded to the sound of a weapon being drawn. Again he wondered at the things he could do. Right now he could see as if he was in a lit room but for Seiko the same space was as black as tar. _Cool._

"He's lied to the entire village of Konoha. He's supposed to be this great war hero and super loyal to the Hokage but then there's Root. Root was supposed to have been disbanded years ago but he's secretly been training orphans to be ninjas – a separate force from the regular corps. He wasn't given the position of Hokage so he's going to take it by force! Tell me Seiko, why do you wish to help such a corrupt man? Has he been good to you? Treated you like a daughter? Or has he beaten you into submission? Has he offered up your body to any willing male? Will you bear children for men you don't know and have your children stolen from you to be raised as Danzo sees fit? I-." Naruto broke off as he felt something, several things crawling along his skin. Whatever it was, they had crawled underneath the sheet where he lay strapped to the cold table. _Bugs! God I wish I could swat…bugs? SHINO!_

Naruto smiled in relief and anticipation. Hinata had gotten a message to Shino. Things were moving along fairly quickly. He was tempted to reach out to Hinata but didn't want to risk alerting Seiko that he was up to something. On his thigh the bugs crawled and shifted and if he wasn't mistaken, they made the leaf sign. Naruto wanted to laugh but didn't. In position, the bugs remained stationary and would not move again and as long as the sheet remained in place, nor would they be discovered. He started to turn his attention back to Seiko when Hinata tapped at his mind. _No, not just Hinata! Talon, Takeshi and…Sasuke! Yeah, Sasuke can do it too! Leave it to that Uchiha to find a way! I have them with me, with us. Maybe I could speak to them for just a moment…_

Seiko clenched her fists. Much of what Naruto said was true. The only truth you could be sure of with Danzo was when he promised punishment. She cringed with each question Naruto asked her. Admittedly she hadn't really thought of having children but since Danzo was so enamored with her jutsu…_ Will I let him take my babies from me?_ And then she thought of what Naruto had said about a clan. _What did he mean? Is it possible – do I belong to a clan?! DO I HAVE A FAMILY BACK IN KONOHA?! _She gasped out loud suddenly noticing that Naruto had stopped speaking. "Naruto?"

His head snapped back to Seiko then realized she still couldn't see him. _Damn, not right now. They know I'm alright, that will have to be enough for now. Back to this girl, focus on Seiko. Hmm, she looks frightened, wary more than combatant. Maybe she'll listen. _"I don't think I heard your answer Seiko, why do you help Danzo?" Naruto moved to one side letting his voice float around her.

Seiko shook her head. "No. Tell me what you meant by clan. You said Danzo doesn't have a clan but me, my jutsu…does it belong to a clan? My clan?" My clan was said so softly it could have been the whisper of wind against skin.

Naruto smiled fully. "So you heard that did you? Pretty clever girl to pick up on that so quickly." He walked close enough to see hope flare in her eyes then saw it tamped down just as quickly. "Where do you think all of you guys come from Seiko? I'm guessing there are no moms and dads in this place, at least not people who act like parents. In the village, it's known that Danzo takes in orphans who lost their parents in battles and the like but now, since meeting you, I think some of those orphans must have been…kidnapped from their families, their clans." He walked another circle around the trembling girl.

"Just stop playing games and tell me the truth! Do I have a family?!" Seiko reached out with both hands searching for Naruto ready to beat the truth out of him.

Naruto nodded to himself and thought about the flower shop. In moments, his mindscape changed to show the outside of Yamanaka Flowers. "Watch."

Seiko blinked then her mouth opened and she leaned forward. Her hand reached out to open the door letting a pink haired girl go before her and then a dark haired boy.

_Dammit I'm Naruto again! Where's the sound? Turn around! He's not even paying attention, looking at plants and talking to the other boy! _Seiko was about to open her mouth and scream at Naruto for playing with her – trying to keep her from doing her job when she/he turned to the counter. A woman, a man then a young girl walked in from another room. "NO!"

* * *

**Kabuto hated to lose a body** but it was necessary in order for them to escape. He'd reanimated the body of course and had it run amok allowing him and Orochimaru to escape. Of course since they were anticipating a battle, he could always pick up a new body or two in short order.

"Orochimaru-sama, if we are correct and all those who went into that skating rink are also headed for Ishita, won't we be at a disadvantage? Yes those in Ishita know of me but I doubt they'll help us since they don't have orders from Danzo. Even with the heat of battle, it will be hard to get close to Sasuke." Kabuto wasn't worried but he would like a bit more backup. Perhaps Orochimaru would summon a snake or two to aid them.

"Kabuto…you worry too much. We are not alone." Orochimaru smiled and suddenly four people dropped to the ground to run beside them.

Kabuto's hand had already drawn a kunai but he quickly put it away as he saw who the four were. He began to laugh. "So you were prepared for anything, of course you were. This shall be a most interesting battle indeed. Let's just hope they don't start without us!" The six of them raced through the darkening night, anticipation filling them.

* * *

**Itachi had counted four separate **engines passing beneath his feet. He had worried he would lose that first one as it moved quicker than he but then a second and third had come along. His feet followed behind the fourth.

It was after midnight now and he wondered just how far he was going to have to travel before the cars stopped. _If I'm not mistaken, we're traveling close to Fire Country's border. As far as I know, things are calm between the countries, not good but calm. Is this a scouting mission but if it is, there's way too many shinobi involved. A preemptive strike? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Another two hours went by before he smelled water. _The river is near. Wait…they're slowing down!_ Itachi looked about him and took to the trees. The forest was thick here. Animals seemed to rule here without any presence of man or so it seemed. Leaping silently from tree limb to tree limb instinctively, Itachi neared the river then stopped suddenly. There were Anbu Black Ops just below him and stationed in other trees. Surprised he became still hid and himself in the way only he could.

As he stood silently watching, Itachi counted eighteen of the Konoha shinobi. One of them was obviously an Inuzuka because a large dog was there as well. Itachi was glad his genjutsu worked on animals as well. His curiosity was high as to what was about to go down.

The night air was full of sounds. Because these were highly trained shinobi, the animals ignored the ultra still humans. Insects spoke and mated in the night. Owls hooted and flapped long wings in the night in search of prey. Rabbits, rats and foxes scurried about trying to stay out of sight. Since the river was right there, water lapped at the edges of damp earth, fish could be heard breaking the water then splashing back into its life giving world. Frogs spoke out to no one in particular as they hopped about looking for the singing insects that they would trap with their tongues and swallow for a nice midnight snack – a normal night in the forest.

Everything seemed normal except for the fully armed Konoha shinobi. Suddenly the massive dog sniffed the air, stood and turned back towards the forest. Itachi realized that the dog faced east – the direction he'd just traveled as he followed the sounds beneath the earth. If anything everyone stilled though they had already been statues before this and waited. And waited. Then suddenly the dog relaxed and sat on its haunches and licked her master's hand playfully.

Out of the earth walked Ibiki who stopped and stood staring out at the landscape. The moonlight touched his face highlighting his multiple scars. He did not move but waited until one of the Anbu on silent feet approached him and instead of speaking they used Konoha sign language to communicate. After a minute Ibiki nodded and he turned and gestured for whoever was behind him to exit the opening that had been camouflaged by normal means instead of genjutsu.

Out of the dark opening came Anko, Kakashi, another man whose headband framed his face but Itachi was only vaguely familiar with. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio of Jonins exited next. Shibi, Genma and a teen who walked and acted like he should be one of the Black Ops stepped into the moonlight. A younger version of Shikaku and Choza appeared but not a younger Inoichi. Instead it was a young woman with a large fan on her back and she wore the symbol for Suna. Itachi arched an eyebrow. Two females followed, one with pink hair and another carrying a large scroll. The next group had Itachi catching his breath and his stomach dropping to his feet.

Unmistakably it was his younger brother Sasuke. Itachi drank in the teen's features memorizing them then calmed down enough to actually notice his brother's expression and see who was with him. This time both brows rose in surprise and speculation.

Sasuke held the hand of a Hyuga. On the other side of the girl was a taller man wearing a long ponytail and a majestic hawk on his shoulder. The three of them were very close to each other and seemingly synchronized. Their steps matched the others' and they all blinked in the sudden light of the moon. Itachi noticed Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and there was something different about his chakra. He looked again at the girl and man and noticed their chakra was similar to Sasuke's. _Wait – the hawk's too! What the hell are they doing?_ As he pondered why the two men, woman and hawk all held hands and acted like semi-conscious zombies, more people filed out of the hole into the night. The Sannin and Toad Sage Jiraiya and curiously enough the teacher Iruka as well as another eight Anbu filed out of the darkness.

Itachi remained where he was as several logs were brought to the edge of the river. Each was long enough to accommodate five to seven people. There were also some long poles fashioned from the same logs to be used to push them along. The ninjas began separating and going to their respective logs.

The threesome went to the one in front. Ibiki took point then Jiraiya, the girl, Sasuke, ponytail guy, Iruka and an Anbu. Itachi watched as the three finally let go of one another. They all blinked then nodded at each other. The hawk left the tall guy's shoulder to hop down to the girl. She kissed the bird's head and smiled as it rubbed its against her lips. Itachi saw Sasuke stroke the hawk's breast then his smile when the hawk playfully bit his finger. _Look at that smile…he seems happy. _Itachi was glad to see the smile but at the same time sad that Sasuke would never share that smile with him.

The hawk shifted to look up at the other man and he obligingly stroked the hawk too. _Damned curious – they're treating it like a child! Now Iruka and Jiraiya are stroking him too. What the hell is going on? _The girl's smile went away and she became more focused as did his brother and the other man. All turned to look in the direction of the river and nodded. _The hawk nodded too. It's like they know what the other is thinking…but that's impossible. Isn't it?_

The hawk leapt off the girl's arm and into the air. Everyone watched as it circled the area then took off down the river. Without one word being spoken, everyone mounted the logs, most sitting with Anbu at the front and end guiding the logs. Not even fifteen minutes had gone by from the moment the group had exited the hole in the ground to this moment as they floated silently down the stream. No one was left to guard the entrance so Itachi carefully descended to take a peek. _Railcars, mounted with engines. If they'd only had hand pumps, I'd never known they were beneath my feet but maybe…maybe time was of the essence here. They did seem intent. _Itachi looked to the sky. It was already not quite as dark as it had been thirty minutes ago. "A morning raid? And what was up with Sasuke? That girl, Lord Hyuga's heir wasn't it? Are they in a relationship but what about that other guy?" Even as he spoke into the high collar of his cloak, Itachi had gone to the river and was walking on top of it. He'd already decided to satisfy his curiosity but he wondered if he could. So many questions ran through his mind he didn't think there was any way to get all the answers. One of those questions was why they'd chosen to ride the river instead of walk it like he was doing. "Damn I've got know!" Itachi picked up his pace not wanting to miss a moment of whatever was to come.

* * *

**Naruto watched her carefully. **Seiko had screamed no at seeing Ino. Actually he couldn't blame her. There was somebody else with your face, it had to be unnerving. Except for the hair and eyes, they were completely identical in appearance. Naruto wondered what he would do if there was somebody out there with his face. A weird tingle went down his spine but he shook it off, now was not the time for whatever that was.

"That's Yamanaka Ino and her parents. …She and I went through the academy together." He'd started to say they'd been friends but again, wrong time. "There wasn't much time the first time you entered my mind but later… when I remembered your face, I thought 'Ino'. She looks _exactly _like Ino. You guys wear your hair the same. You even both wear purple! The way you move is damned similar too! You're sisters." Naruto still was amazed by it. He'd never known a set of twins before.

Seiko was shocked. Her arms wrapped themselves about her waist as her body was wracked with chills. She listened to Naruto speak and heard the awe and belief in his voice but she shook her head back and forth in denial. _**That girl looks like me!**__ Me…she looks like me! Or…I look like her! _Seiko gasped as that memory changed to a more recent one. Ino was older, her body filled out more, she was laughing. "No. No. No, I don't. No she's not. No family. Danzo. Root Black Ops. THAT'S WHO I AM! I AM SEIKO. I AM A NINJA AND I'M HERE TO **DESTROY YOU!" **Seiko turned from the image of the girl who looked like her, searching for Naruto.

Naruto was puzzled. At first she seemed to want to know if she had a family but now she looked angry. _Too much info all at one time? But I don't have time to take it easy! I need her to believe and help me. Come on Seiko work with me! It's either that or…you die here. _"Your father is the head of the Yamanaka clan. Your mother runs the flower shop you saw and your sister is a Chunin. The Yamanakas' jutsu is the exact same as yours – they specialize in the mind. I'm guessing Danzo kidnapped you at birth. If he hadn't then you and I would possibly be friends. Let's be friends Seiko. I want to get out of here and if you'll help me, I'll take you with me. You can go back to Konoha and be with your family." Naruto spoke reasonably, urging, willing Seiko to listen and understand. He lightened the space so that she could see him and know that he wasn't lying to her. He wanted her to see that she could trust him.

Her throat was closing. She couldn't control her body, it shook violently. Naruto was holding out his hand to her and smiling but she couldn't take it in. If she took his hand then it would be proof that her life was a lie. Sixteen years she lived a life of hardship and tears, back-breaking work and blood, unemotional and cold. If what he said was true, if what he said was true…happiness could have been hers. She could have been loved.

Seiko screamed in loss and rage and attacked Naruto head on. Had they been in the real world, it would have been hand to hand combat. It would have been a fight to the death but there inside Naruto's mind, it was a fight for control over who he was.

_**~mg~**_

**Kyuubi** **stood up inside his cage.** The girl could do no real damage to him but he could feel Naruto's struggle. Nine tails waved about gravely agitated. Naruto could be hurt, nothing he couldn't fix but at the same time the fox didn't want Naruto hurt anymore than he already was. Standing on two legs, with two paws on the cage door, Kyuubi waited for Naruto to call his name.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto gritted his teeth.** Her hands were around his throat and his were gripping her wrists. It was like there was tornado spinning around him. His head hurt. She was tearing and ripping at his memories. Iruka. Tsunade. Pervy Sage. Gaara. Gamabunta. Kakashi. Takeshi. Sasuke. Talon and Hinata… That's where it stopped.

"BACK OFF BITCH!" Naruto roared practically crushing her wrists as he removed them from his throat. He shook her then forced her down onto her back sitting on top of her. "YOU DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH THEN FINE BUT **YOU** **WILL NOT** **TAKE MY** **WIFE AND SON FROM ME!!!" **Naruto spat in her face as he yelled, his face was so close to hers. Memories of his family were fragmented. Some of the pieces didn't fit and he couldn't make sense of them but Hinata and Talon were whole and bright and beckoning to him. _My wife and son. My wife and son. My wife and son!_

Remnants of Seiko's tornado swirled about them carrying bits of Naruto's memories. He stared down at her crying face. She was defiant but scared. Her body trembled beneath him but Naruto wasn't about to let her go. She'd hurt him and he wasn't going to allow her to do that again. "I'm going to tell you some things and you're damn well going to listen. Seiko you've got two choices. Try that shit again and die or help me and live." He was somewhat breathless and so his voice was low but full of intent.

Seiko shivered. She couldn't see his eyes only her reflection in his black shades. She flexed her hands then gasped at the pain of his grip on her. Seiko was trapped and she believed him. No matter what she tried and she wasn't sure that she wouldn't try again but even if she did, Seiko knew she was dead. "Time's running short Seiko – for you. I suggest you take my words to heart." Naruto took a deep breath before giving Seiko the plan that allowed her to live.

* * *

**Ino blinked as she looked out of the window. **Things had happened so quickly in the last few hours. She'd been woken from a nightmare of her mother weeping in shame over her scandalous behavior. As she was released from the coma, she became aware her mother and father standing over her bed crying over her. It was as if the nightmare was continuing. Ino didn't know if she could stand anymore tears but then her father had told her she was free. FREE?! Of course she had questions but with her mouth so dry she couldn't speak then the nins were placing her on a gurney.

Ino had been silent and in shock as she was hurried along the hospital corridors. The colors and smells had assaulted her and made her nauseous but the voices and sounds, if she could have reached out and grabbed them, Ino would have held them to her ears and just listened. Even while trapped within her own mind, Ino had been mindful of the silence around her and she'd hated it.

Moments later she was in another room and there were so many people. Her parents, her uncles or so she thought of them, Choza and Shikaku. Questions about Choji and Shikamaru burned on her tongue but nothing was voiced then Lady Tsunade and Shizune had entered the room. Intense fear had made her cringe on the bed.

"Ino…your sentence has been amended. You are to no longer be confined as you were. There's been new evidence to suggest you were not fully aware of your actions. This does not mean that you are innocent…just not completely at fault. Until such time as your guilt or innocence can be proven, you'll be released into the care of your parents." Lady Tsunade had spoken with quiet authority and seemed not fully agreeable with her own words. "I'm going to heal your wounds, those that can be at this time, the rest – well that will come later." Tsunade had then looked to her parents or rather her father.

"Inoichi, please step out into the hall. Shizune will explain your part… and that of your daughter's." Lady Tsunade had said looking from her father then back at her.

"Ino? But my lady…she just got out." Her father had sounded worried.

"It is believed that Ino was infected by her emotions. If it worked one way then it will work in reverse. We discussed this in length and we, especially Shikamaru thinks it will work." Lady Tsunade told him and Ino thought she was being careful not to say too much.

Her father had looked at Shikaku who nodded with a smile. "All right then. I'll be right back!" Ino had felt tears, happy ones this time as her father picked up her hand and kissed it then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Daddy." She whispered.

When her father and uncles left the room, Lady Tsunade had leaned over her and she took the opportunity. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lady Tsunade. I didn't…I truly didn't mean to…" She'd shaken her head finding it hard to get the words out that could even begin to express her remorse. "I don't hate him! I don't hate him…he's too cute…" She'd gasped when she said that but the Hokage blinked then grinned at her.

"My son is that. I hope everything you've said is the truth Ino, for Naruto and for you and your family. Now lay still please." The Hokage hadn't allowed her to say anything else but began to take away the pains in her body that she had ceased to feel because her mind had been in such torment.

Currently a new day was about to start. She wasn't aware what month it was or just how long she'd been locked away but she really didn't care. There was a window at her bedside and it was open. The air was a little cool but nice. Though it wasn't quite morning there were a few people out beginning their day. Life. "I thought I'd lost it. The damp scent of the earth, grass and flowers. The chill wind on my skin. Oh God please don't let me lose it. I don't want to go back _there!" _Her voice had been a whisper and she clutched at her mother's hand who slept in the bed with her, holding her.

"Then let's make sure, why don't we?" Asuma rolled his wheelchair into the room. He smiled but was inwardly shocked at Ino's appearance. She'd nearly withered away. In that hospital bed held by her mother was a skeleton. "I'm here to give you a helping hand with this mission."

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino cried out with joy. "You're okay and Kurenai-sensei? The baby?" Ino comforted her mother as her excited words woke her. She wanted to get up and hug the man but knew she didn't yet have the strength. "I missed you…"

Asuma grinned at Ino. "Sleeping, she gets tired a lot these days and he or she is healthy." He puffed up proud of the fact that he was going to be a father then his face softened as he rolled closer to her and took her hand. "I missed you too Ino, we all did."

They sat in silence smiling at each other. "Okay I know they didn't explain anything and I'm sorry about that but there just wasn't time. And I won't explain either, not my place but I am here to sort of coach you through it. Your dad was confident that you could do it and with me and your mom here, I think everything will go alright. You ready?" Asuma checked the clock on the wall then looked outside searching the sky.

Ino had been unable to sleep much, hadn't wanted to really. She'd dozed on and off but knowing that her father was going on out on a mission and the he needed her help, Ino had promised to do what she could to help him. Somehow she also knew she'd be helping herself so that gave her an extra incentive. Now her sensei was here to help her too.

"Yes. I don't know what I can do from a hospital bed but I'll do my best." Ino promised.

"Actually, it's something only you_ can do._" Asuma again checked the time and nodded to himself then pulled out a scroll and looked it over and nodded again. "Ino think back to before you started the academy when it was just you and your mom and dad. Can you remember back that far?" Asuma questioned suddenly wondering if they were asking too much.

Ino blinked then laughed softly. She'd done nothing but that for months! "Of course, no problem!" Ino looked at her mother then settled back against her mother's breast. "We were very happy then."

* * *

**It was a sight to behold but sadly none saw it. **None except those riding it and that was enough. It was a new experience for them all and they laughed amongst themselves as they maintained their balance.

Sandstorms were more than common in Suna. It was a part of everyday, ordinary life for the sand to be whipped into a frenzy and tear the skin from bones or tear down structures or bury something or someone for years and years. But this was different. This was new. Waves were supposed to only happen in the ocean. Waves were supposed to be made of water not sand.

Nearly twenty feet in the air it rose – a wave of sand. On top of that sand was a man. He was fairly short in stature with red hair but it was this man who commanded the wave and the people riding it. Gaara looked to the distant trees. By traveling this way, he'd cut the time it would take for them to cross the desert. They would arrive, if not on time then shortly after Konoha's planned raid. He was equal parts angry and curious. In Temari's scroll, his sister had hinted at a surprise that would knock his sandals off. He doubted there was such a thing but he wanted to see it. His anger of course was against anyone who threatened Naruto.

Gaara glanced back and down at his people. They had volunteered to come. After receiving the letter from his sister, he'd informed the council then told them he was going. They may not have liked it but they didn't question it. Each knew that Gaara honored no other like Naruto. He loved and honored his brother and sister and if anything Naruto was slightly above them because it had been Naruto who'd shown him how to live.

Suna shinobi knew this but that wasn't the only reason they wanted to help. Because of Naruto's relationship with Gaara, Gaara had a very good relationship with the Hokage. No longer was their village in trouble, they had work now. Trade between the Land of Wind and Fire couldn't be better. They owed Naruto a lot and they were going to help the man who'd helped them.

"Thanks for the ride." Kankuro told his brother as he joined him on the crest of the wave.

Gaara just shrugged. "This is quicker and it means they can rest for the battle." He looked again at his shinobi and many of them smiled up at him. Gaara gave them a friendly nod.

Kankuro smiled. Gaara was losing his barriers and he wasn't talking about sand. For so long he'd kept a wall thicker than a mountain of sand between him and the world but now he talked. They had conversations and occasionally a smile would grace his little brother's face. The first time had saddened Kankuro to the bottom of his heart. It had been a beautiful smile. Gaara had looked so happy and it hurt because he'd never done anything before now to make his brother smile. Now he did what he could to make him smile and couldn't wait to see him laugh.

"So how should we make Naruto pay us back for saving his ass this time? Maybe he could find us a couple women to take to the wedding. You could use some practice with the girls." Kankuro hid a smile as Gaara looked back at one particular girl and blushed as she smiled up at him. "Lots of practice!"

Gaara knew his brother was teasing him but he'd learned how to take it as well as give it. "Perhaps I'll ask Naruto for advice since I can't ask my brother. The last girl you went out with not only made it necessary for you to wear your face paint at home but also wanted to file a complaint. Something about sexual harassment?" Gaara smiled and his lips twitched as if they wanted to widen and show a full blown smile.

"I didn't touch her! She was the one to hit me! She was a prude Gaara! You can't believe everything women say." Kankuro folded his arms and pouted. "All she did was ask questions about you. She was using me dammit!" He shook his head at the unfairness of it all. "She didn't really file a complaint did she? She was just trying to get in to see you. Gaara?" He'd been facing away from his brother but now turned to see Gaara with his head down. "Gaara?" He got closer and saw his brother's shoulders shaking. Kankuro bent down and heard the faintest of chuckles. _Ha! Well till I tell Temari I got him to laugh first! Well almost._

Gaara looked up at his brother still smiling with just a hint of teeth but it was his eyes that spoke volumes. They were dancing with laughter. "Maybe you should ask Naruto for some advice too?" He covered his mouth.

He was embarrassed but that didn't matter, not when he knew that his brother was smiling behind that hand. "Hmph! What would that brat know? He just got lucky that's all." It was as he spoke that he remembered where they were going and what they were going to do. "Yeah, lucky. Let's make sure he stays lucky." Kankuro saw Gaara nod, all humor gone.

"His life is still not trouble free. Naruto deserves better." Gaara stood taller and if anything their speed increased. "I will do what I can to see that he has a what he needs to be happy." Admittedly he couldn't take away all of Naruto's troubles but he could reunite Naruto with his loved ones. "We'll reach the border soon, make sure everyone is ready."

"Of course Kazekage." Kankuro nodded and the two shared another quick smile. They were brothers but they were also shinobi and only one of them was leader of Suna. "The border is within sight! Check your weapons and be prepared!" Kankuro left his brother's side and walked among their troops leaving Gaara to concentrate and speed them to their destination.

* * *

"**My life will not end here. **I have a woman I love more than anything except for maybe my hawk who I love like a son. Seiko, this is what you're trying to take from me." Naruto still held Seiko's wrists as he sat above her. "I don't know what Danzo's told you and before I let you see my past hoping to gain some sympathy from you." Naruto grimaced and shook his head. His memories still were in pieces and he couldn't quite bring them together enough to show her the people he loved. "There are others but…dammit girl! You really tried to destroy me!" He lifted her then slammed her down to floor in frustration. _Should I just give up on her? Let him...kill her?_

Naruto looked at Seiko. The girl was crying, angry and most of all scared. He sighed knowing he hadn't tried hard enough yet to give up on her. Earlier he'd felt Hinata, Talon and others, it had made him happy but he couldn't remember who the others were.

"Listen to me Seiko, they're coming for me. I know they are. Hinata, Talon and others. You probably saw them as you tried to tear my mind apart but Seiko they aren't coming just for me. If you want, we'll take you with us." His voice was soft but urgent. "Come home with me Seiko. Start over." Naruto risked letting one of her hands go to lift his shades but he quickly captured it again. His blue eyes were open wide, windows to look into his heart.

"You can't enjoy doing this to people. Yeah as a ninja you would do it sometimes but nothing like you are now. I have a life!" Naruto shook his head as he tried to remember it but still it was only Talon and Hinata he remembered with ease. "I'm going to be married Seiko. Hyuga Hinata, she's as beautiful as her name. She's got lavender eyes and long dark hair and, and she loves me." He blinked then smiled. "Hinata loves me." Naruto laughed as if realizing that for the first time but the fact was it just made him happy to say it. "We live together and play together and we train together. Each day is something special and because we're ninja, we cherish each moment. And Talon, well he's actually a hawk but he's as much my son as if Hinata had given birth to him. He was a gift from…from… Damn you did a number on me Seiko!" He frowned and shook his head trying and failing to gather his memories but he couldn't stop now or Seiko might try to hurt him again. "He's got feathers and flies but he's my little boy."

She was trapped in his blue gaze. His face was flushed from their skirmish but he was smiling and there was wonder on his face as he talked of this girl and hawk. _He has a family to go home to…but what about me? _"So. So what Naruto?! You, your family! What about me?" Seiko questioned angrily, a small part of her heart dying because Naruto was in love with somebody, somebody who wasn't her. "There's no proof the Yamanaka's are my family and even if they are – THEY ALREADY HAVE A DAUGHTER!" She raged and pushed up but Naruto pressed her down again and she gasped. _He's so close and warm. Dammit even now I want him and I can't have him!_

"Yamanaka?" Naruto blinked trying to pull it all back but it was hard. If only he had a few moments to focus. "Seiko…" He gasped, mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO?!" Seiko was scared to her soul. Naruto wasn't there anymore. His eyes were vacant and it didn't look as if he were breathing. Logically she knew that meant nothing as they were both locked within his mind and these bodies weren't real but… _My God…did I, did actually do it? Did I erase Naruto? Is he gone? But – but I didn't mean to! No! I don't want him gone! Please God…no! _Seiko began to cry and turned her head so that she could kiss Naruto's hand and rub her face against it. This was a new situation for her. She cared for him. Naruto was a stranger but she cared more for him in that moment than she'd cared for anything in her whole life.

Seiko cared so much that she didn't even consider her own condition. If Naruto was gone then she was literally trapped within his mind for he held her there. If her hands were removed from him in the real world at this time, her body would be an empty vessel for her mind would stay in Naruto's.

But Naruto wasn't gone. _Hinata! Talon! …Sasuke- ha! And Takeshi! Thank God! They showed up just in time. Dang, they're yelling at me. Don't they know I've got to try and convince this girl to leave Danzo and to help me! Jeez, bunch of jerks! _Naruto smiled inwardly. Having them actively using the synch had brought everything back. Their memories had helped him take his back. Again he wanted to, he truly would prefer to talk to them but Seiko required his attention now. Naruto pulled himself back for a moment to check on Seiko and was shocked. _What'd I miss? Why is she crying?_ At the same time his family was yelling and demanding that he answer them. He was being pulled in two different directions. _What the hell?! I'm the one in crisis here! Trapped and freaking helpless but I've got to try and help Seiko and reassure them! _

_**ALL RIGHT! I HEARD YOU – SHUT UP DAMMIT! I'M BUSY! JUST COME ON! UH YEAH – LOVE YOU. BYE.**_ Immediately he felt like a heel for yelling at them but they stopped demanding he talk to them and pushing trying to find out what was going on with him. _Sorry, it's too soon you guys. Besides dealing with Seiko – my emotions are all over the place. Just come get me and take me home. Home? Dammit! No, just talk to Seiko. Talk to Seiko. Hurry up you guys…Hinata._

Naruto blinked and was back with Seiko. For a second he marveled at how complex the mind was. He had his space with Kyuubi, this space with Seiko and yet another for his family. One day he'd try exploring a little more but now Seiko.

"Hush. Hush, I'm here." Naruto pulled her up by her wrists and held Seiko against his chest. "Seiko, what's wrong?" Naruto stroked her back soothingly.

"NARUTO? YOU'RE NOT DEAD? YOU'RE STILL YOU?" Seiko had been startled when suddenly the man on top of her suddenly not only moved but brought her into his chest. Now she was in his arms. Seiko didn't hesitate but clutched at him.

"Dead? …No, I'm sorry did it seem like I was? I'm here, alive. I just – blanked out for a moment." Naruto looked down at her but she pressed close and he couldn't see her face. "Wait, you were crying because you thought I was dead? Or that you thought you'd succeeded in destroying me?" He felt a surge of hope and broke her hold on him to look into her face. "Does this mean you don't want to destroy me?"

Seiko couldn't meet his eyes and pushed forward again to hold Naruto about the chest. She shrugged. _This isn't a real hug but it damn well feels like it! I've never had one before…Don't let go Naruto. Never let go!_

Naruto wasn't the idiot everyone liked to call him. After being with Hinata all this time, he knew an intimate hug from a friendly one but did Seiko. It flashed through his mind to use this to his advantage but knew that it could backfire on him in the worst way later on. "Hey Seiko – let go. I can't…I can't hold you like this. I only hold Hinata like this. Okay?" He gently stroked her arms then pushed them away from his body. Naruto scooted back then reached out to sweep her bangs aside. She was still crying but she didn't look angry anymore, just lost. _Lost, yeah I know what that is. Maybe now we can really talk._

Naruto moved away and sat down then held out a hand for her. Seiko frowned but when Naruto smiled at her she inched over to him and tentatively took his hand. They sat side by side, shoulders touching – friendly. "Let me show you your family Seiko, let me share my family with you. Danzo has only shown you one way to live. You had it briefly, experienced it through Ino. You can have what she has if you're not afraid to take that step Seiko. I promise you, that if you want something different, if you want to be happy, if you want to be _free_ – I'll make it happen." Naruto made sure she was looking into his eyes. "I never break a promise. I _never _go back on my word Seiko, that's my nindo. Just say the word and I'll free you from Danzo forever!" Naruto sat still waiting for her to answer.

She wanted to believe him. It would be easy to believe him but what if none of it happened. What if they were killed in the attempt? What if she got to Konoha and nobody liked or wanted her there, then what? What ifs plagued her and Seiko couldn't get past them. She shook her head then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Naruto. I just don't…know…there's so much I don't…understand. This life – Danzo's way…it's all I really know…" The damn tears wouldn't stop.

It wasn't the answer he wanted but Naruto didn't blame her or get frustrated. They had time yet, not much but some before Hinata arrived. He'd just have to show her all that he loved about Konoha and what little he knew of her family. _But this too will be hard on me after learning about what happened to me. I can't show her what Ino did to me either. What a freaking mess! I should just let him kill her…but I can't. She's just like me in many ways and deserves a chance at happiness too. Never mind, just do it Naruto! Just remember with each passing moment, Hinata is that much closer. I love you sweetheart!_

"It's okay Seiko. Why don't we just rest and check out my memories, huh? You know this is new for me too so it will kinda be like watching a movie. Too bad we don't have popcorn." Naruto grumbled then blinked when she only looked at him in question. "Wait, you've never had popcorn? Girl, you need to get away from here just to get some popcorn! What about ramen?" Naruto asked intensely ready to drag her away from there if she said she'd never eaten ramen!

The two enemies sat discussing food as the boy's life passed before their eyes. At times she would ask questions and Naruto was more than happy to tell her about his adventures and brag. In the real world, an Anbu Root shinobi checked on them. The Jinchuriki looked still as death while Seiko looked to be concentrating hard on her task of destroying the boy's mind. He nodded to himself and retreated to the hallway.

* * *

**Danzo followed a few steps behind Konoha's council members. **They were on their way to see the Hokage. Apparently the two elders had finally seen things his way. Iruka and Jiraiya would receive punishment for what they did to him yesterday. _It won't be anything as harsh I what I would come up with but it will do for now. My real justice will come a little later when I make Naruto torture them! And Naruto…I'll return to Ishita if not today then tomorrow to check on my prize. Seiko – you better not fail!_

They arrived at Hokage Headquarters and each of them took note of the increased security. Two ninjas at the front entrance, several stationed along the stairs and four in the outer office with Shizune, guarding the repaired door to Lady Tsunade's office.

"What's all this?" Homura asked of Shizune as she stood at their entrance.

"Precaution my lord. As you know Lady Tsunade's son is missing and presumed dead. With Naruto gone, if other villages find out, we could come under attack at any moment and…" Shizune looked down at her hands.

"And?" Koharu snapped. She did not want to be caught between Tsunade and Danzo. She wanted to get this over with and retire back to her home.

"And well, Danzo-sama was quite violent yesterday so these men are also here to assure that he does not take action against my lady." Shizune said and took a half step back as if afraid of the crippled man.

His back stiffened and he moved forward staring hard at Shizune. "You lie. I did nothing. It was I who was accosted within that office by two of the Hokage's lovers!" Danzo growled and wanted to throttle the woman.

"I do not lie. I admit that I didn't witnesses what went on inside my lady's office but I do know that he forced his way in there when I asked him to leave. His presence caused much distress for my lady, Iruka, Lord Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi. I left when I heard him yelling at them and when I returned the door was damaged and my lady was in tears!" Shizune's voice rose. "You caused those tears Danzo-sama!" She gave him the title but there was no respect in her voice. "Those men, as far as I'm aware, are her closest friends and were here because they share her loss. Maybe you accuse them of being lovers because that is a position you want for yourself!" Shizune's voice was now loud enough to be heard down in the street.

Koharu covered her face to hide a smile. _I had heard talk about Tsunade having three lovers, probably a rumor started by Danzo himself but now that will be countered by this girl's words! It will seem as nothing more than the outrageous words of a jealous man!_

Homura cleared his throat trying not to laugh. "That is enough. Tell me, is she free?" He nodded to the Hokage's door.

"Yes Homura-sama. I'm sure she's aware that you are here. Escort them in please." She bowed politely to the elders as one of the Anbu opened the door. Shizune returned Danzo's killer stare as he passed her. When his back was turned to her she stuck out her tongue.

Lady Tsunade was standing beside her desk with Lord Hiashi at her side and two more Anbu stood with their hands linked behind their backs on either side of the couple. "Homura, Koharu good day to you. Danzo." There was derision in her voice. Hate could be felt as the two stared at each other; the room was thick with it. "You have something to discuss with me?"

Homura glanced at Koharu then got right to the point. "Do you seriously believe the village could come under attack? You have quite a few of our Black Ops here. Have the ninjas you sent out confirmed that a threat is imminent?"

Lady Tsunade smiled and sat. "Well informed as usual. Danzo's doing I'm sure." She gestured for them to sit as well. "In case Danzo didn't tell you, my son…his team was attacked and prevented from saving him by Oto ninjas. Orochimaru. It seems he's in league with the Akatsuki and we all know that Orochimaru wants to destroy Konoha." Tsunade looked down at her desk blinking. "Naruto helped prevent that from happening the last time he tried. Without my son…this village would be no more and so with him gone…" She couldn't go on and Lord Hiashi stepped forward to take her hand.

"Let me my lady." Hiashi said softly and spoke to the watching elders as he held her hand in both of his. "With my son-in-law gone, Lady Tsunade wants to be sure that the village is as protected as it can be. The teams she sent out haven't as yet found Oto or any of Orochimaru's many hideouts but they are searching the places where the battles took place." Hiashi finished solemnly.

"Son-in-law? But there was no wedding." Danzo frowned at the clan lord.

"It matters not. I had already accepted Naruto as Hinata's husband. I valued him as if he were my own treasured son." Hiashi paused as he stared at Danzo. "As one of my children, I will not accept nor condone anyone speaking ill of Naruto. I just thought you should know." He included Koharu and Homura, looking at the three in turn.

Koharu gaped at him. "Is that a threat Lord Hyuga?" She sat up in her chair.

"A mere statement of fact." He answered her but looked back at Danzo.

Danzo's eye narrowed and he looked to the council members nodding.

Homura sighed. "Yes well, that brings up another matter. Danzo informs us that he was accosted in this very office just yesterday by Jiraiya and Iruka. We're here to see that they are punished for those acts." He dreaded this.

Tsunade put down the handkerchief she'd been using to dry her tears. "Like a child you ran to tell on them? I wouldn't have thought that of such a legendary hero. It makes you seem weak." She looked down her nose at the cripple.

His knuckles went white with anger as Danzo gripped his cane. His mouth worked silently for about a minute before he was able to speak calmly. "So you admit that they put their hands on me? They attacked me. Iruka could have killed me and Jiraiya threatened my life! I demand you strip Iruka of his Chunin rank and dismiss him from the academy - permanently! As for Jiraiya…he has acquired many new jutsus over the years and hoarded them selfishly. Have him report to me and teach my – children. If he is truly one of us then he should share his knowledge so that the village grows stronger! What say you Homura-san, Koharu-san? Those terms are agreeable are they not?" He stamped his cane.

The two elders nodded knowing they did not have much choice in the matter but both looked up shocked as Tsunade giggled. Lord Hiashi chuckled as well.

"Thank you! I had not thought I would laugh for a long time but you are good for something Danzo!" Tsunade wiped her eyes again, looked up as Hiashi and they shared a smile before she folded her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "No. Iruka will maintain his rank and his position. As far as I'm concerned he did nothing wrong. You provoked him – you provoked us all!" One hand slapped the desk. "You are lucky you aren't dead old man! If I must punish him, I'll remove Iruka from the academy, a leave of absence for what? A month but that is all. He is a more than capable teacher, much respected by his peers and well loved by the students. Like me, he's grieving for our son and that alone is bad enough. I won't do anything more to hurt him. As for Jiraiya, I never witnessed him threatening you. It's your word against his. Your children? Please! Your spies! Besides if I know my old team mate, he'd rather let Orochimaru kill him and destroy this village before doing anything for you!" Tsunade was out of her chair and leaning over the desk staring Danzo down. "Now if that's all – GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She pointed at the door.

A gentle wind could have broken him but everything in the office was still. "Konoha council members have the final say." He said quietly and turned his gaze on the man and woman demanding that they act.

They were caught. What Tsunade had decided about Iruka was fair enough and Jiraiya probably had threatened Danzo in private, they could not prove otherwise. Besides, they always knew that they had absolutely no control over the Sannin. Still, Danzo had threatened them. What in the world were they going to do?

A knock sounded on the door. "My lady? The report you've been waiting on is ready." Shizune's voice sounded out.

"The autopsy report on the body Kakashi's team brought back. The bandit." Hiashi said looking somewhat anxious. "Now we shall learn something about the men who attacked Naruto!" He turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade stood up straight and nodded. "Come in Shizune! Yes, maybe now we can let the Black Ops know something about where these so-called bandits came from. They were entirely too skilled to be normal bandits." She turned to look at the three people still seated before her desk. "I suppose you want to stay and see the report?" Her gaze was innocent enough.

"No. I shall retire to my home." Danzo stated. "I totally disagree with the punishment for Iruka and Jiraiya but…you are the Hokage." His voice was bitter as the words left his mouth. "Good day to you." He walked slowly from the room.

"Umm, we shall go as well. Just keep us informed of what you are planning Tsunade." Koharu spoke up. They'd been given a reprieve and she wanted to get out of there to discuss Danzo's change of heart with Homura and maybe find a way to preserve their secrets.

"Yes, do that Lady Hokage." Homura said waiting for his partner to precede him out of the office. "Goodbye." They passed Shizune and were quickly gone.

"Now that was interesting, very interesting." Shizune remarked as she closed the door after them then turned and stopped in shock. Lord Hiashi was gripping the edges of the desk and breathing hard.

Tsunade paced back and forth for a moment before going to the closet door and punching a hole through it. "Bastards! I don't know how much more of this play acting I can take!" She stalked back to her desk opened a drawer and poured a cup of sake and downed it quickly followed by a second cup. She was about to swallow a third cup when Hiashi grabbed her hand and took the cup from her.

"I need some as well." He drank the cup then emptied the little bottle and finished off the sake. "That was one of the most difficult tasks I've ever had to do. The need give Naruto justice…we shan't tell him, correct?" He sat heavily down on the desk.

Tsunade shivered and sat beside Hiashi placing her head on his chest when his arm circled her. "No, like his beginnings we will protect him from this knowledge as well. Thankfully Jiraiya and Iruka were not here for this meeting or we would be disposing of three bodies." They were silent as Shizune gasped. The Anbu were silent as their jobs required them to be. It was curious, the things that were happening but they would not speak on it.

"It should have started by now." Hiashi said looking out the window.

"Yes, it should be a grand fight. I wish I was there." Tsunade reached for a picture of Naruto and smiled at it. "Destroy that place son and come home to your family." They sat silently watching and waiting.

* * *

**They surrounded Ishita. **Each was as close as they dared as the sun and moon met each other in the sky. All they awaited was the storm. Neji's eyesight had been invaluable. While the compound itself was hidden with genjutsu, the traps surrounding it were not. Hidden and camouflaged well but nothing for the prodigal Hyuga. A few well placed kunai and explosives would bypass the traps and allow them to enter Ishita safely.

"Hinata, little sister…" Neji spoke softly. He was not worried, Anbu or not with the forces they had, they couldn't lose. "Naruto, hold on, she's coming." Even as the last syllable left his tongue, the wind whipped about him. He blinked.

The wind was so loud it seemed as if it was keening and moaning. Team Gai crouched closer to the ground as the sun was blocked by rolling clouds. Rain started slowly then picked up and quickly drenched them. Lighting appeared in one particular spot in the sky and thunder threatened to take their hearing. It was time.

Shino tossed two kunai to trigger the barrage of shuriken that should have killed him. Once beyond the deadly spray of sharp metal, Shino raced forward. According to intel, the way should be clear. Well accept for the pit, the arrows, and the cascade of spiked logs! His route was the toughest since it was the most direct and leading smack down the middle of the small compound and towards where Naruto was hidden.

Kiba and Akamaru had sailed in over the traps and well-camouflaged fence depending their heightened senses and instinct. Once inside, the genjutsu was no longer a factor. Alarms had sounded with the first trap being tripped; still they had seconds before anyone truly saw them. He hopped off Akamaru's back and struggled to stay upright in the violent storm. Kiba's sensitive nose could smell the food inside the building and though he could do with a bite to eat, decided to get on with the business of attacking. "FANG OVER FANG!" The back wall of the mess hall was shredded in minutes.

"WELL HELLO! You are Konoha ninja just like I am!" Gai spoke to the men running out of the men's living quarters. He stood with his legs spread wide and hands on his hips. "Just give up now and maybe we can one day be friends and comrades!" He smiled at them and his teeth twinkled even though there was no sun. Wind tore at the buildings causing all concerned to dodge the debris and all the while lightning approached.

"That's Might Gai! His taijutsu is deadly! Kill him dead!" A commanding voice yelled from the roof.

His smile left him. "If that is the way you want it. I would have preferred to be friends than enemies but then you already kidnapped a young friend of mine. I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY! YOSH!" The first to attack him ended up sailing through a wall.

Neji greeted the women with a bow. He knew why Shikamaru had chosen for him to attack here. Gai and Lee were too noble to fight women without a lot of provocation and to him they were just opponents, still… "Before engaging in battle, you have the choice to surrender, leave Danzo's employ and pledge allegiance to the Hokage the true leader of Konoha." Silently the females, all with their masks firmly in place circled him. "So be it. Come!" He took his stance.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee exploded through a wall sending weapons flying in every direction. He was attacking the training hall. Men and women stood before him weapons in each hand. "CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?" He asked loudly and cheerfully then ducked as several kunai came at his face. "I guess not." Lee pouted then shrugged and knelt to remove his leg weights. "Then I shall show you the error of your ways!" He was a streak of green as he went on the offensive.

Shino wanted to look. He could feel an enormous chakra approaching from behind him. The lightning was growing closer too. Some of the forest was burning from the lightning strikes. But as he finally reached the two story building and saw the twenty ninjas blocking the entrance, he skidded to a stop. "It's too late for you." He released a cloud of insects and though a couple of the masked ninjas killed them using fire jutsu, the insects he'd released before entering the compound rose up out of the earth and attacked the others from behind. Shino watched them slap at his insects, a couple came at him but dropped quickly enough but that still left several who came at him with killing intent.

A bolt of bright-white lightning struck the roof setting it ablaze. The combatants froze. Shino saw the genjutsu disappear then his mouth dropped open at the sight. "A demon?" He whispered for the wingspan was as large as Ishita itself and lightning shot from the monster's eyes. He was hammered down by the force of the wind and thunder shook the earth beneath his feet.

"SHINO!" A voice yelled above the din.

He'd been fighting three on one but like him, the Root ninjas were on the ground having been forced down by the wind. Something moved to the right of him and on instinct he struck out and up with his foot and paused before making contact. "Hinata!"

She smiled and held out a hand to lift him up then released her whip. "Fly Tal!" She told Talon who flew above her then over the heads of the enemy to search on his own. "You do not want to stand in MY WAY!" Hinata yelled at all the masked men and women then snapped her whip.

Shino looked from his friend back up to the sky as the winged monster circled the entire compound causing chaos just by being there as well as shooting lightning here and there with its eyes. It went up then dropped to land on the burning building, putting out the fire at the same time. Lifting its great head it let out a scream that deafened many and knocked others completely out.

"That's Kaminari! Don't worry, she's on our side!" Takeshi said as his sword slid by Shino's face stopping and Anbu from taking off his head.

"Whoa! Thanks Takeshi!" Pulling a kunai, Shino got back in the fight but stopped yet again when he heard a loud roar.

Somehow without him noticing, all of his friends were there entering the fray! Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Sakura and Tenten – even his dad was there! But the eye catcher was the black, mammoth saber-toothed cat bounding over fighters heading straight for them. On its back were Sasuke and Iruka.

"What the hell?" Shino whispered but was punched in the stomach then took a fist to the chin sending him flying. _Gotta get my head in the game!_

"Damn! Look at her!" Sasuke exclaimed as he held onto sinuous of fur.

"Beautiful and deadly!" Iruka confirmed looking over his shoulder. From behind him he could hear Gamakichi land then jump carrying Jiraiya closer to Naruto.

Root ninjas continued to pour out of the buildings but Takeshi and Hinata were handling themselves well. Takeshi's sword was a blur in the rain and Hinata's whip…

It was invisible in the rain. Hinata saw it all though she was often spinning. Her hair swung about her face splashing her with water and often covering her eyes but still she saw. Infusing the whip with her chakra gave her absolute control over just where she wanted it to attack. In one spin the chain looped around the neck one as the bladed tip struck another through the jugular. One choked unconscious, the other dead. Stopping suddenly she ran at Takeshi and even as he was parrying a blow from a sword, she leapt up, landed on his shoulder then dived off him, snaking her whip through a group of men. One more dead and two wounded. Landing she tossed a kunai into the chest of one then to end the other Root ninja, her palm connected with his chest. Yes her whip was a great asset but her family's jutsu was just as deadly.

"Let's give them a hand!" Iruka said jumping off the cat's back. He only got two steps before Sasuke gasped and grabbed his chest. "What is it? Sasuke?!"

"Hinata?!" Shino ran to her side as she staggered and almost fell her hand over her left breast. "Were you hit? What's wrong? Takeshi…!" He looked on in horror as Takeshi was pierced through the shoulder but the man also held his heart and not his wound.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU THREE?! IS IT NARUTO?!" Iruka yelled out as fear gripped him.

Sasuke clutched at his shirt over his heart. He gasped, eyes at first wide with fear then in urgency. "It's his heart. Naruto's heart – its stopped beating." Was his horrified answer.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hiya! A quick word. Please be aware that many of these events are happening at the same time. Also there may be some small changes in certain jutsus, not necessarily in this chapter but in the one to follow. Please don't feel the need to point this out to me, I'm using the good old dramatic license to make these changes. But if you have other questions, I'll be sure to answer them if I've confused you. Okay that's all. READ!**_

_**

* * *

****In The Middle**_

**He'd made her laugh and Seiko laughed at that fact! **She didn't have to hide her smile or the strange sounds coming from her throat. They were alien to her but felt wonderful. Seiko couldn't say how long they'd sat there side by side and watched his memories. Of course she knew he was hiding the more painful ones and she found she wanted to see those as well but Naruto was determined to only focus on the good. There wasn't much of the man he was now, most of it was of his childhood adventures and training and a lot of time spent eating ramen with the man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. She caught glimpses of his fiancée and while Naruto confessed he'd been blind to her she saw that at times when he really needed someone, she was the one there for him and how Naruto always appreciated her support.

Seiko had mixed feelings about the girl Sakura and the guy Sasuke but she felt Naruto's kinship to the boy so was able to give him the benefit of the doubt but the girl…Seiko thought she deserved a kick in the ass and desperately wanted to be the one to do it!

What she was doing now was like the things that had happened in her dreams when she'd been a child so she was able to enjoy these feelings and not feel ashamed or awkward. And there was more. Though it was Naruto's past she was viewing, Seiko began to feel warmth in her heart and goodwill. She yearned to hug and be hugged as if she were a little child again. She wanted to be picked up and thrown into the air and held in the night as she was read stories and flowers, Seiko longed to smell and plant and run through fields of flowers.

Though she could feel her body growing tired, Seiko didn't want to leave and wouldn't have but then things changed. Naruto stopped talking mid-sentence and froze. His blue eyes blinked and there was a quick grin on his face before he turned to look at her.

"Seiko – its time. I hope - I hope you'll come home with me. Your dad and mom are waiting on you and if you're worried about fitting in, I'll be there for you – I promise." He'd taken her hand then pulled her in close for another hug. "See you on the outside." Naruto had grinned at her once more before fading away.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Seiko reached for him but Inner-Naruto was very much gone. The movie of memories was gone as well and she was left in a pale light. "NARUTO?!" Seiko called. _What did he mean 'see you on the outside?' _Even as she asked herself that question, the space began to go dark, not pitch black like before but something deeper. It felt like it was closing about her and she found it hard to breathe. Panicking and feeling claustrophobic Seiko turned and ran back to her own mind.

She cried out as she rejoined her body and fell back in the seat breathing hard. The monitors were beeping and the Anbu stationed in the hall ran into the room.

"What happened? Seiko – did something go wrong?" The man noted she looked pale before she automatically found and covered her face with her mask.

Seiko shook her head. "I don't know. Everything was fine then his mind just went – dark."

"His heart's failing! We've got to get his heart going again! Danzo wants him alive!" The unflappable Root ninjas began to panic.

"I'm taking him off the drugs! Out of the way Seiko!" The two men were not only warriors but were trained medical nins as well. They got to work on Naruto trying to start his heart.

Seiko was weak after spending so much time and energy in Naruto's mind and she stumbled backwards against the wall. She was confused and scared. _His heart is failing? But Naruto said…said we were leaving. Did he mean…dying?_

There was a loud explosion and the walls shook. Being underground meant that the sounds were somewhat muted but something definitely blew up. The lights flickered and then changed color alerting them that something was going on upstairs.

"What was that? Do you think it was an accident or that maybe we're being attacked?" Even as one spoke, he was holding an air bag against Naruto's mouth forcing air in out of the boy's lungs.

"Doesn't matter, all we have to do is save his life then escape out of Danzo's tunnel! Seiko will go with us and we'll retreat to Konoha!" He pressed heavily against Naruto's breast bone in rhythm with his partner.

The sounds of battle could just barely be heard and then there was this loud scream as if there were several birds nearby but that was impossible since they were underground. Shortly smoke started to filter down to them and they knew the building was on fire.

"Dammit! We've got get out of here. Seiko there's a med kit in that cabinet – grab it! We're just going to have to chance it and run with him. That damn demon is supposed to sustain his life – let's hope it will do it now!" He pumped Naruto's chest once more then hurried to go check the hall to be sure it was clear.

Seiko moved slowly as she retrieved the kit still in a daze. Her eyes kept going back to Naruto's unresponsive body and knew that if he died, then she would too. Her life, her hope for any future rested with him.

"Nobody's found this place yet! What the hell are you doing? Just pick him up and let's go!" The first guy yelled at Seiko and at the other Root ninja but the man was moving slower than Seiko. He tried to lift Naruto and throw the body over his shoulder but instead his knees went weak and he slumped on top of Naruto. "What? What's happened?" He rushed to his partner's side and shook the man but he just dropped heavily onto the floor unconscious. "Seiko?"

"I don't know! I was get-getting the kit!" She didn't understand it either. He'd been fine, wrapping Naruto's body up in the sheet then - that!

"Never fucking mind! Let's just go!" He started to pick up Naruto when the ground shook yet again then everything went dark.

* * *

**Lee was joined by Tenten in the training hall. **The weapons' mistress was having fun pitting her weapons against those of Root. She saw quite a few new weapons and planned on appropriating them after the battle was over but until then she jumped off one foot, spun around in the air swinging twin maces.

As well as Tenten, the Konoha Black Ops were also helping the Chunins. Since Root wore masks as well, ninjas loyal to Konoha had added something to their uniforms. On the back of their armor was the name Senju in white characters and on the front in bold orange was the name Uzumaki. Because each side was highly trained, there was a bit of a stalemate going on. Lee had been the only one moving effectively through those attacking him, the Strong Fist serving him well. Though he was racing about keeping several steps ahead of his opponents, Lee could see what was or was not happening – they weren't winning. And something else, they were beginning to anticipate his movements making his attacks ineffective. He'd been taking hits, enough so that he needed to change tactics.

"TENTEN! I MUST USE MY WEAPON!" Lee yelled feeling excited but let down too. He preferred to only use taijutsu but if he stuck with that, he could not succeed and meet up with Sakura and help her get Naruto back. _So I will use my weapon and win! _

Tenten heard and nodded. Out of her weapons pouch, she drew a small scroll then tossed above her head opening it. Lee appeared quickly and snatched the weapon out of the air. "Be careful Lee!" She warned then paid attention to her own battles. She ducked as a scythe was swung at her head then spun around quickly aiming a kick at another ninja. Tenten cursed as her foot didn't make contact but at least the female ninja jumped way to avoid her attack. Another male came at her from the side brandishing a pair of tonfa. She still had one mace in her hand and aimed for his head. The man crossed the tonfa to block the hit and Tenten took him up on his offer of help. She jumped up, landed on the tonfa then sent out a spray of kunai with explosives attached. The attack would take out some and the smoke would give Lee some cover.

Lee caught the bo staff and swirled it impressively in front and behind his body then stopped with the staff under one arm his body bent slightly forward. Suddenly the air around his body changed and his hair rose on a wind that was not there. Rock Lee was opening his inner gates. His skin changed color as he opened the second gate and stopped. It was always a risk opening the gates, especially for him but he had no intention of going any further than two. _Two should be enough! _"LIGHTNING STAFF!"

The smoke from Tenten's barrage cleared and Lee smiled then he was an after image. As Konoha Black Ops fought in a stalemate with Danzo's Root suddenly their opponents took unseen hits and fell to the ground. Those not already dead, they dispatched then looked to see who or what was eliminating the competition.

Tenten knew. She somersaulted into the air extracting two scrolls. When she reached optimum height, she unfolded her body from her spin. The scrolls opened. "TWIN RISING DRAGONS!'

The Black Ops ninjas were left to watch as the barely seen Lee disabled the Root ninjas with his staff. Lee had learned from his battle with Naruto that pressure points were quite effective for disabling the enemy. He didn't use senbon but the end of his staff. It kept him at a safe distance while inflicting the maximum amount of damage. Black Ops saw Lee take them down and Tenten finish them off with her rapid but accurate throws of multiple deadly weapons. Bodies and weapons fell around the Konoha elite and in just a few minutes, the only ones still standing were Konoha ninjas.

* * *

**"Ma!" Kiba yelled seeing his mother riding her partner into battle.** He was breathing hard and had never been so happy to see her. He and Akamaru were staying alive but only barely. After their initial attack, the Root Anbu had kept them from doing too much more. Akamaru was his clone and they were using the four legs technique. They'd caused some damage but not nearly enough.

"What are you doing?! Kick their asses!" Tsume screamed at her son. Even as she was chastising her son, she was leaping off Kuromaru swing her ninjato. A man lost his head. Kuromaru leaped and his two front paws knocked three Root Anbu to the ground. It didn't take but a minor movement of his paw to slash one across the chest. The one next to that one lost his ear and part of his scalp. The third, well when Kuromaru lifted his head, blood dripped from his fangs.

Kiba grumbled but ran forward on four legs slashing at anything that got in his way with his claws. Akamaru stayed near and they wounded quite a few but still these were Anbu and wouldn't be taken down easily. Neither came away unscathed both taking cuts and slices from the enemies' tanto. Plus they had to dodge some dangerous jutsus.

Feeling frustrated with the current situation for she fought five Root Anbu, Tsume wasn't able to kill them as quickly as she wanted. "Kuromaru, Kiba, Akamaru – Wolf Time! Get to it boys!" Mother and son jumped back while the dogs leaped into the air twirling and going from one side of the mess hall to the other pissing. Konoha Black Ops scrambled to get out of the way. Before entering Ishita, Kuromaru had taken in all the scents of his allies but even with that precaution, they did not want to get peed on!

"Dynamic Marking complete!" Kuromaru said as he landed by his mistress.

Akamaru barked as he landed next to Kiba. They stood across from the remains of the mess hall with the enemy between them. Kiba returned his mother's smile. "DOUBLE HEADED WOLF!"

Black Ops did their part forcing Root ninjas in the paths of the huge canines preventing them from escaping and allowing for as much possible carnage as possible. Things were looking up.

* * *

**Guy found his opponents to be quite challenging.** Of course he was able send quite a few of them flying but the number of them was what was keeping him bogged down. His taijutsu was best one on one but now he was fighting multiple shinobi. "YOSH! THEN I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH AND DEFEAT YOU WITH MY NUNCHAKU!" Guy pulled out the weapon and combined with his natural strength began cracking heads.

"So your fists weren't enough this time?" Kakashi asked suddenly dropping to the ground before Guy and breaking the neck of the man he'd been fighting.

"KAKASHI, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT SO COOL?!" Guy raged for a moment at Kakashi's one-eyed smile then he jumped over the body and placed his back at his friend's. "Ah well, now we can destroy this place! YOSH! The real Konoha is HERE!" Guy grinned making a star of light appear at the corner of his mouth blinding a few ninjas.

"How in the hell does he do that?!" Anko asked as snakes escaped her sleeve and she stabbed a Root ninja in the stomach when he was close enough. She saw her man shrug and block a tanto with a kunai. "Whatever! Let's get on with it – our boys are waiting on us!"

Guy and Kakashi nodded but despite the extra Konoha ninjas, things were still going fairly slowly. Anko noted that the Ishita ninjas were using their numbers to keep them from getting any place so somehow, they needed to reduce the number of combatants. _They're using a circular formation, hmm…_

"Kakashi - catch me! Time to uncover that eye baby! You better duck Shiny Teeth!" Anko yelled sheathing her kunai. She ran at Kakashi, did a cartwheel over one Root then leaped with a smile at Kakashi.

"Huh? What?!" But he did as he was told, reading her movements even as he fought off two men. "Guy take care of these two then get down!" Kakashi yelled as he braced himself.

The nunchaka were a blur about Guy's chest and arms. He heard Kakashi and turned in time to slam one end of his weapon into the chest of one of Kakashi's foes then dropped into a split and took out the second man's knees with a horrible crack. Guy then blinked at Kakashi and Anko, a look of awe on his face.

Kakashi caught Anko by the wrists. He'd read what she'd intended with his Sharingan and without a pause began to swing her around. As he turned his body in a circle, Anko also turned her body at angle so that she was facing to the side.

The Root ninjas ran forward intent on taking out the woman and man but instead their masks made contact with Anko's heeled boots. Noses were broken; skulls were cracked as she walked on their faces. Five enemies went down before Kakashi stopped his spin pulling her into his body.

"A little more warning next time?" He requested as he looked down into her smiling face.

Anko cupped his ass. "Nah – I trust you to always know what I'm thinking babe!" She leaned forward and bit his chin. "Back to work!" Her hands squeezed his buns then she turned throwing out some kunai to block the ones aimed at them then ran off with a yell to get the woman who thought to hurt her man!

Kakashi laughed in spite of the danger around him and raced about taking care of the fallen to be sure they wouldn't get up again. He was just preparing for another group of five to attack him when Guy yelled at him.

"MY TURN – CATCH KAKASHI!" Guy had loved what Anko had done and wanted in on the fun. He ran full tilt at his friend and rival.

"Why me?" Kakashi whispered and grunted as he took on Guy's weight and spun him around.

"YOSH – WAIT TIL I SHOW THIS TO LEE!" Guy laughed as he concentrated chakra into his feet. The moment his sandals touched the enemy they went flying. Bodies shot more than ten feet away plowing into several other people, knocking them down and crippling them and others went crashing through walls and out the other side.

When Kakashi let go, Guy let himself fly as well, kicked out with both feet catching two men off guard. "HA-YA!" He yelled with glee. By the time he was standing on his own two feet, half the area had been cleared.

"You stole my move!" Anko yelled with a flying kick to the man about to attack Guy. She glared at him then grinned. "Fun wasn't it?"

Kakashi sighed as the two laughed like idiots.

* * *

**Neji ended his rotation with a deep inhaled breath. **He'd been able to take a out quite a few in the beginning because the women had dared to get too close but they soon quickly learned not to get within his reach and started attacking from afar with weapons. He was getting nowhere fast! Just as his Byakugan caught sight of some senbon aimed at his back, a length of wood was there to block the offending needles and he looked back to see Yamato and Sai heading his way. "Appreciate it!" He nodded to Yamato then looked to Sai. "You okay with this?" Even as he asked, his eyes were looking the young man over and he smiled before Sai spoke.

"I am. Shall I demonstrate?" Sai returned the smile with a shy one and withdrew a scroll and his paintbrush. No more than a minute went by before he'd put the brush away and released his beasts. People scattered as ink lions and snakes jumped off the scroll. There were five lions and too many snakes to be counted. Sai looked at Neji. "Shall we?" Now he withdrew his tanto.

"Indeed." Neji said taking out a kunai. The two ran forward to take advantage of the distraction the ink beasts provided.

"Huh? What about me?" Yamato said with his hands on his hips but smiled seeing the two young men work side by side. He hoped everything would work out for Sai. "Damn!" He blocked a kick to his face with crossed arms but ended up being kicked in the back from another woman. Yamato went down then rolled quickly to one side to avoid having his head smashed in. Quickly he got to his feet short of breath. "Ladies…you should know…I'm a lover _and _a fighter!" He grinned wishing Kakashi and Anko were there to hear him. "How about a kiss?" Staying out of reach, Yamato performed the necessary hand signs then smiled as water formed in each hand. "Sorry if it's a little wet!" He used Tearing Torrent to blast both females into the sky then turned using the same jutsu on several others.

Between the three of them, those female Root ninja able to put up a fight were greatly reduced. They began to take it easy as more Konoha Black Ops appeared to help out.

* * *

**Sakura, Inoichi and Ibiki had followed behind Sasuke and his animal summons.** Along the way they'd had to stop and fight off a few of the enemy as well as dealing with multiple clones, some made of water, others of earth. But as their allies poured into Ishita with them, the number of foes they had to take time with was lessened. They also had Genma at their backs his deadly senbon stopping many in their tracks.

She looked for Lee but didn't see him. Sakura wasn't overly worried but still she wished to see his smiling face. Many things were rushing through her mind as she ran. _Ino, Seiko and Inoichi…is everything going to work out? Can Naruto change her mind and even if she helps him and returns home with us, just what will happen to the Yamanaka family? _Sakura glanced at the man beside her and saw his intense frown. He also seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with them. She wondered if that was from reluctance at seeing a daughter he'd thought was dead.

Inoichi was cursing himself for letting his body get out of shape. He shouldn't be having trouble breathing but he knew some of it was probably anxiety as well. While Ino was miles behind him in Konoha, he shouldn't be able to feel her mind but he could! There were images, not words but images of her childhood but there was also another little girl with dark hair in his mind. Unlike Ino, this girl didn't smile much but she looked so much like the daughter he loved. _Seiko! My…daughter Seiko and she can feel Ino's emotions! Their connection is so strong! _He stumbled and stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ibiki asked dropping and sweeping out one long leg to knock down someone stupid enough to try and stop them.

"Something's happened! She – Seiko's feeling fear and anxiety!" Inoichi said looking up at the building they were heading towards.

Sakura took his arm steadying him then she too looked at the building where Takeshi, Sasuke and Hinata were. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and fear when the Thunderbird spread her wings, screamed then with a forceful flap of her wings tore off the roof of the building she'd been sitting on. "Oh God." She said softly. It sounded to her ringing ears like a cry of pain not triumph. "Let's go! Hurry!" Pulling on Inoichi's arm, Sakura ran for all she was worth. _NARUTO!_

_

* * *

_"**TAKESHI STOP HER! IT WILL BE HARDER TO FIND NARUTO IF SHE DESTROYS THE BUILDING!" **Jiraiya yelled. It was true but he had another reason for not wanting the building destroyed. He wanted to check out Danzo's office.

Talon came streaking out of the wreckage. He'd started on the top floor searching and attacking anyone who wasn't his Naruto but when Kaminari had torn off the roof it hadn't been safe inside but also he wanted Hinata. His heart hurt and he knew it was because Naruto's heart hurt.

"Kaminari. Please stop." Takeshi asked softly knowing that she could hear him because they too were synched. He'd needed to remained connected to her so Kaminari had also felt Naruto's pain like it was her own. Anger burned hot in his stomach at the thought that Naruto might be dying and these assholes were trying to keep him away from his brother. That fire had him standing up to punch the Root ninja who'd stabbed him, dropping the man instantly. He jerked out the sword sending blood spraying everywhere then tossed the sword into the mask of a bear. He'd dropped the phoenix cloak when they'd descended from Kaminari but now it glowed about him and his wound started to heal. "SHINO WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" His sword became an extension of his rage and fear as it sliced easily through a man and woman.

Hinata gasped and stood upright even as Shino gripped her elbow in case she should stumble again. "Here Talon!" Her other arm went up signaling her little boy to come to her. "Yes Shino, can your insects tell us where Naruto is?" She jerked away from her friend but only because she needed to use her whip. It circled around Shino to stab through a woman's leg. With the force of her fear behind it, Hinata jerked the barb free and tore the woman's leg open. "I'll look too!" But even as she said it, Hinata put her whip back into action. She'd have to fight and search for her man.

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths and let go of the fur he'd used to stay upright. The shock and fear was still there but he could handle it. As much as Naruto needed to be saved, Sasuke needed to save Naruto.

_**Sasuke?! Are you hurt?! **_The huge black cat turned to face Sasuke. She sniffed him then licked his face but could detect no wound or sickness.

"…I'm fine or will be. Really Koneko, I'm okay." He smiled as he always did at her name, scratched her ears then nodded to Iruka. "And so will Naruto! Get down Iruka!" He yelled as a barrage of rocks torn from the ground came sailing their way. Sasuke used Phoenix Fire on the earth jutsu but within the fire were shuriken. That Root ninja wouldn't be using any jutsus again. "What about it Shino?!" Sasuke yelled. He knew what the others asked of their friend because of the synch and he felt Hinata's frustration as the Root ninjas kept her from finding Naruto herself. It was impossible to hear anyone unless they were next to you like Iruka was to him because Kaminari's scream was making their ears ring plus the wind, rain and thunder the great being caused.

Shino was still in the midst of the fighting. He could sense Hinata's anxiety and though she was trying, it seemed it was up to him to locate Naruto. So Shino relied on Hinata and Takeshi to protect him as he searched for the exact location of his insects. He'd placed a female with the insects he'd sent to Naruto and was instructing the males to find her. There was earth between them and Naruto but hopefully…

He walked silently to the left heading for the back of Danzo's headquarters. Shino stopped when he'd walked half the length of the building. "HERE! SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!" He yelled out and let a few of his insects burrow into the ground while another cloud of insects surrounded him while he got down on his hands and knees to dig.

Sakura arrived and ran to Sasuke's side. She had to doge a fist by mere inches, kept running by the female ninja but stopped suddenly to ram a kunai behind her into the woman's back. She pulled it out and went to join Sasuke who was fighting three people. He'd either killed them or disabled them by the time she reached him. "What's going on?!" On her heels was Inoichi. He stayed silent listening not only to Sakura but also to his daughter's chaotic thoughts.

"SAKURA!" Hinata ran at her, took her hand and pulled her to where Shino was. If anyone was stupid enough to get in her way once she'd heard Shino's cry, they regretted it. Talon gripped her shoulder tightly to hold on and she lifted a hand to keep him there. They would be together when they got to Naruto. "Thank you Shino!" Hinata halted on the other side of his insects then turned and took Sakura's other hand. Lavender eyes met green ones. "You arrived just in time. Ready to save your little brother?" Hope and fear swirled around Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widened. She saw mud caked around Shino's hands and remembered that Naruto was being held underground. "Where?"

Hinata took a deep breath and looked. Joy flared for a brief moment when her eyes located Naruto lying on a metal table. She tamed it quickly because reality intruded. Naruto was not alone. _We can't come down on top of him. Where…?_ Hinata looked saw a hallway and more rooms. "Over here Sakura!"

"Okay. Step back out of the way." Pulling on her gloves, Sakura went to where Hinata stood. It was several feet away from where Shino had gouged a hole in the earth but still close. She concentrated the power into her fist. _It will only take one punch! Here we come Naruto! _ Around her the fighting continued. Hinata, Sasuke, Takeshi and Shino had turned away to deal with more of the Root ninjas. Nearby were Iruka, Inoichi, Ibiki, Genma and Jiraiya. It was her job to get them to the one they'd come to save. "NARUTO!" She screamed out his name as she hit the ground with a super-powered punch.

* * *

"**Ibiki – with me!" Jiraiya yelled when the black-trench coated man appeared. **"Gamakichi stay with Iruka and help get Naruto out!"

"Good luck!" Iruka yelled as Jiraiya nodded and the two men leapt to the second floor of the building. As much as he wanted to take down Danzo, finding his son came first. He returned his attention on the seemingly never ending arrival of Root ninjas. _The estimate was wrong – there has to be twice as many ninja here than when Kaminari retrieved Talon for us! No matter, they won't stop us! _Every few seconds his eyes tracked Hinata for he knew she was the key to finding his son. They'd all scared him to death grabbing their chests like that and Sasuke saying that Naruto's heart had stopped. Iruka's own heart had failed for a couple of seconds but then Takeshi had stood up more determined than before and his own faith returned. Naruto wouldn't slip away from him so easily. His son had too much to live for to just let his heart stop. Seeing Hinata and Sakura run off around the corner of the building told him something was up and with another quick look up at where Jiraiya and Ibiki had disappeared, Iruka called out to the young toad. "Can I get a lift Gamakichi? I think they've found Naruto!" He managed a laugh as the toad scooped him up the tossed him into the air. He landed on its back and held on with chakra as Gamakichi leapt away.

_**~mg~**_

"**I guess we're looking for incriminating evidence on Danzo." **Ibiki said. The remaining walls buffed the wind and allowed for more normal conversation. "Everything is probably booby-trapped. Danzo wouldn't just leave anything about that would make him look bad." The first two rooms were empty. Apparently there was no one upstairs and that just confirmed his words. If Danzo kept something important here, wouldn't someone be guarding it?

"That man is beyond arrogant and rules with fear. Knowing that bastard, he would leave something out and dare any of his people to look at it!" Jiraiya said then smiled when he entered Danzo's office. "If anything is booby-trapped then you'll diffuse it!" Jiraiya's eyes twinkled as he looked back at Ibiki. "I'm sure you've learned of several tricks and tips as Tsunade's top interrogator. Get to work big man; I've got a grandson to get back to!" He slapped the man on the arm and set about searching Danzo's office.

_Grandson? Boy grew on you that much old man? But then Naruto's has that effect on people. I look fondly on the boy myself. Okay you sneaky bastard; show us all your dirty secrets!_ Cautiously but intently, Ibiki opened another door and smiled. The room was full of scrolls.

* * *

**Shikamaru was impatient, very impatient. **He, his father, Temari, Choji and Choza were outside Ishita. They'd seen a troop of ninjas escaping into the forest and had chased after them. They didn't want anyone getting away or warning Danzo of what was going on. Problem was, Danzo's Root ninjas knew this forest better than they did and although many of the traps had been disabled by Guy's team, apparently there were still quite a few hidden armories and several of the escaped ninjas were very good at genjutsu. No sooner had they dispelled one than they were caught in another.

Shikamaru wanted to be inside Ishita and helping to rescue Naruto. He wanted to see his friend was alright with his own two eyes. Just moments ago, Kaminari had ripped off a roof and he anxiously wanted to abandon this battle and go to Naruto's side.

"Gaara will be here soon! Just hold on a little longer!" Temari appeared at his side as they searched in the direction the windmill shuriken had come from. She'd blasted it away with Cutting Whirlwind. It bothered Temari as well that they seemed stuck here and away from the action inside the compound but there was also something ominous happening out here and she knew they couldn't afford to ignore. "They're up to something."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and looked up at Choji and Choza as the two giants shook trees hoping to dislodge or locate their prey. Not seeing anyone to kill, Shikamaru looked at his woman. Her face was flushed, her body alert and ready. _How can I think about how sexy she is right now when we're in the middle of battle! _But he did and she was. Acknowledging that fact calmed him somewhat. "Yes they are and I think if we don't find them soon, we may be in trouble." When the sound of running feet could be heard, Shikamaru placed a hand about Temari's waist and put her behind him.

She blinked at his back about to yell at him that she could handle herself but she caught Shikaku's smile and his shaking head. Temari looked back at Shikamaru when he told her to be ready and knew that he'd stepped in front of her without thinking. It had been automatic for him to pull her out of danger's way but at the same time he counted on her to have his back. "Lovable idiot!" She said then grinned when he glanced at her quizzically.

Leaves were ripped from their branches as Suna ninja burst through the trees. Gaara led the way and he was relieved to see his sister unhurt.

"Temari! What the hell is that?!" Gaara asked pointing in the direction of Kaminari circling above their heads. There was no mistaking the surprise, awe and yes, fear in his voice.

"Surprise!" Temari laughed resting one hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "That's one of the good guys believe it or not!"

Gaara blinked several times fairly slowly assimilating the fact that a gigantic bird that could shoot lightning from its eyes was on their side. "Okay. Where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru had to smile too at his quiet acceptance. "Thanks for coming you guys." He said addressing the shinobi at Gaara's back. "Inside somewhere. We've been stuck out here searching for some who retreated into the forest but we can't seem to find them. They've been blocking us using genjutsu." He felt much better knowing they now had enough ninjas to bring this battle to a close.

"I'll find them. Kankuro." Gaara handed his shinobi over to his second in command. Sand left his gourd and he performed a few hands signs. Before their eyes, the sand took a round shape then suddenly was looking back at them before it floated away.

"Right. Hey sis." He spared a smile for Temari but refrained from teasing her, it wasn't the time. He turned to the troops at his back. "Spread out and find these bastards."

"Wait!" Shikamaru stepped forward. "You'll know the real Konoha ninja by these names." He pointed to his own vest where he'd written Uzumaki in orange on the front and Senju on the back in white. He'd liked the idea so much that he'd added them to his own vest.

Kankuro nodded and pointed to Shikamaru. "Got that? Uzumaki in orange – these guys you help, anyone else is fodder. Go!" All but four took off to enter the compound or search the forest. The four remaining Suna shinobi were Gaara's personal guard.

"Son! I think they've found him." Shikaku said moving to Shikamaru's side with a Konoha Black Ops ninja next to him. Tell him." He gestured but even as he did there was the sound of earth cracking in the distance and a faint rumble beneath their feet.

"That was Sakura. She just punched a hole in the earth. …Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto's brothers just jumped into the hole!" The masked shinobi told him. He was obviously a Hyuga.

Shikamaru let a silent sigh. It wasn't a verification of Naruto's situation but Hinata would soon be with him and Sasuke and Takeshi would die for him. "Alright then all we have to do is make sure we take care of the rest of these guys." He looked about them noting everyone's positions and was about to suggest a search pattern when the earth began to shake. It was shaking everywhere, inside and outside the compound.

Gaara lost his concentration and his third eye dissolved. He opened his eyes. "Sakura?" His hands went out beside his body to remain on his feet.

"No!" Shikamaru answered without the Hyuga having to tell him. "This is something else! It's them – Danzo's people are doing this!" His legs widened and his hands went out to keep his balance.

"But what is…" Temari started to ask when she had to jump out of the way. Something was rising from the ground. She wasn't the only one jumping up, moving from place to place on unstable ground.

Everyone's eyes widened as wooden caskets rose from the earth. Hundreds of them. Finally the earth stopped rocking. Silence swept the land. Even Kaminari up above it all was silent as she stared down in shock as the caskets opened. The bodies were decaying and leeched of all color. On their chests were seals but even as they watched, the seals were absorbed into the bodies. And they lived again.

* * *

**The earth broke apart in huge pieces and fell into the empty space beneath it. ** Sakura smiled and looked to Hinata but found her using the Gentle Fist on two opponents. "Dammit leave her alone!" Sakura jumped over the hole, leg outstretched and kicked a man in the head. "Go! Go! GO HINATA!" Sakura saw her friend's fist connect with the other man's chest sending chakra through his heart and the man fell dead. They looked at each other briefly before Hinata turned, ran and jumped.

Iruka saw her jump and judged the distance from Gamakichi's back. "SASUKE – TAKESHI! JUMP! I GOT YOU COVERED!" As he yelled, Iruka pulled out five kunai with explosive tags. "Get away from my family you bastards." He muttered. Iruka watched the boys' feet leave the ground and sent his kunai to exactly the same spot. The explosions stopped the Root ninjas dead, literally. "WATCH OUR BACKS GAMAKICHI!" Iruka yelled as he dropped to the ground then followed his kids into the hole, at his side a silent but determined Inoichi.

_**~mg~**_

"**What? What's happened?" He rushed to his partner's side and shook the man** but he just dropped heavily onto the floor unconscious. "Seiko?"

"I don't know! I was get-getting the medicine kit!" She didn't understand it either. He'd been fine, wrapping Naruto's body up in the sheet then - that!

"Never fucking mind! Let's just go!" He started to pick up Naruto when the ground shook yet again then everything went dark. Suddenly there was a loud crash out in the hall. Dust billowed into the room and they could smell wet earth and water. There was the sound of rushing air followed by the sounds of battle. "…They've, they've gotten…in!" The man said coughing behind his mask.

Seiko didn't move. She couldn't and had never felt more unsure of anything than she did right now. Seiko watched her superior in the flickering lights turn from Naruto's body back to the door. She could tell his was trying to figure out the best way out of this situation. Seiko looked back at Naruto.

The sheet had come undone and he was naked again. One leg and arm hung off the table and it looked as if he would slide off it any moment. Naruto still looked dead.

"We'll fight our way out! The escape route is closed off. Either we go back up the stairs or out through the opening they made!" The man's mask was that of a badger's. He went to Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. "SEIKO YOU LEAD AND KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN OUR WAY!" He yelled as he pulled on the girl's arm to try and force her to go before him.

"Let Naruto go." Three people but one voice. They stood in the doorway blocking the exit. A woman and two men. The lights flickered. A hawk. Darkness then light. Two more men. "LET NARUTO GO!"

Badger-mask backed up knowing he was trapped. Slowly he let Naruto's body slip from his shoulder until the boy was draped over one arm as if he were going to let Naruto drop to the floor. That didn't happen. Quick as flash, a kunai appeared in his opposite hand and the sharp point found Naruto's kidney. "Let us pass and I won't kill him." He hefted Naruto making sure he had a good grip. It was a calculated risk. For all intents and purposes the boy was already dead but they didn't know that and since they'd come this far to retrieve him, it was likely that would do anything to keep him alive.

"Let my son go and we won't kill you." Iruka said moving into the room.

"Seiko! Kill him!" Badger ordered hoping it would be all the distraction he needed to escape with the Jinchuriki.

Seiko pushed her back into the wall. She knew all of these people, recognized their faces but one in particular held her gaze. Seiko stared into the face of the man she thought, she suspected, she feared, she…hoped(?) was her father. She didn't hear the order. There was another voice though and she heard it not with her ears but inside her mind.

_…Seiko. Seiko my child I know you can hear me. _Inoichi saw her flinch and saw her hand touch her head. _My little girl! You know me! Naruto has told you of me. …I know you are scared. I can feel it. I ask you – no I beg you to do nothing. Let Naruto be rescued. These people - they are his world. He lives for them and they for him. _Inoichi saw her look away to Naruto then back at him. _And I am here for you. Come home with me Seiko. Your mother and sister want you home. Please daughter!_

**"SEIKO!" **Badger-mask commanded her but he got no response. It was as if she couldn't hear him. He made up his mind. The boy would die before their eyes. The tip of the kunai made to sink into Naruto's flesh but only scratched him. Suddenly his hand shook and his eyes grew blurry. "…What? I…" He got dizzy and the kunai dropped from his hand. He tried to step back again but his knees wobbled.

"Finish it. Kill him." Iruka said as he took Hinata's hand and went to his son.

"Of course." Sasuke and Takeshi said as a shuriken flew from each of their hands. One embedded itself in the man's heart, the other in his head. Ten insects left the man's neck to fly above the room.

"Naruto! Son! Son! Can you hear me?" Iruka caught his body and moved him away from the dead man. "God…he's cold…so cold. Hinata?" Tears formed in Iruka's eyes as he held Naruto against his chest.

She looked down at her husband-to-be. Hinata was still synched with the others and neither of them could feel Naruto's heart. "Naruto? Baby?" She spoke out loud but she was also trying to reach his mind. It wasn't that his mind was empty like in death but vacant, waiting. Hinata knelt and grabbed the sheet. She covered his nakedness then laid a hand over his heart.

Four people and one hawk gasped in pain. Hinata crumpled over Naruto's body. Takeshi and Sasuke gripped each other as they went down on the floor holding hands over their hearts. Talon dropped to the floor next to his mother and father. And Naruto's eyes flew open, his body arched high then he dropped again in his father's embrace.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Iruka was losing his mind as he watched them all. Inoichi went to check on the other two while his hand reached out to touch Hinata's head, the other covering Naruto's heart. "NARUTO! Thank God." The tears fell as he felt movement. It was slow and sluggish but his son's heart was beating.

Seiko moved away from the wall. Naruto's brothers were breathing hard but were smiling. Inoichi blinked but began to look relieved too as he kneeled by the brothers. Iruka was crying into Naruto's blond hair. Hinata, his fiancée was kissing Naruto's chest, crying and laughing while Talon pecked gently at Naruto's arm. "He lives?" Her legs gave way and she slid down to the floor. _As long as he's alive…I can live too!_

_ FINALLY! …You're here…you came…I waited… for your…touch…needed to know…you were here…before letting my…heart beat again… _Naruto inhaled deeply several times filling his lungs with precious air. He'd been waiting on them, to feel the touch of either Hinata or one of his brothers. He and Kyuubi had been worried; he'd been at his limit. Any longer and he wouldn't have been able to come back. To feel the warmth of his dad, the soft feathers of his little boy and mostly the loving touch of Hinata's lips. "…I'm…alive…my love…" He opened his eyes to see her.

Hinata's lips had been over his heart. She'd wanted to hear it, feel it and yes see it. Her eyes had seen it moving and it was the most beautiful thing. Up and down, blood flowing through his veins – Naruto lived! Now she raised her head at his husky voice. The skin around his eyes was discolored and his lids seemed too heavy to fully open but that blue she loved, his sky blue eyes were looking at her with love. "Yes Naruto yes! I love you too! We all love you!" She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "Come here Tal, kiss your daddy." The hawk had been trying to get between them when they kissed so she gladly picked him up and held him close to Naruto's face.

Iruka could smile now as he held Naruto up and watched Talon rub his head against Naruto's furry jaw and his son kiss that feathered head. "You scared us boy. Didn't you say you'd stop doing that?" He whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Sorry Dad. Again. I'm sorry." Naruto had to stop talking for he was out of breath and his throat dry.

Sasuke got up followed by Takeshi and went to them. Relief and anger had him practically cursing his brother. "You jerk! You can stop your heart – on purpose! Why didn't you tell us you could do that?! Why didn't you…" He stopped his rant as Naruto told him through the synch. "You had to make sure they wouldn't leave with you when we got here." He blinked looking down at Naruto's slightly emaciated body.

"You knew they'd try to save you and buy us some more time." Takeshi finished. He stroked a hand back over his head nodding. What Naruto did had been the right thing but… "Don't do it again!" He understood but he was angry too. "Dammit Naruto! Our own hearts almost gave out!" A few tears escaped him to see Naruto in the condition he was in.

Hinata was angry too but now was not the time. She could see him breathing harder as he passed his thoughts to them. "Stop it! You two – dissolve the synch right now! Naruto's low enough on energy as it is. I will too but first…" Gently she put Talon down then concentrated with her hands over Naruto's chest. "Relax Naruto, it's okay. It's fine!" She promised him.

Iruka wiped his tears away. "She's right. There's still a battle going on out there. We could be attacked any moment. See if you guys can find his clothes or something for him to wear." Iruka ordered. This wasn't the time to chastise him. When they had him home and he was healed but certainly not now. _Maybe not even then. Naruto's holding something horrible inside._

"Water…please…food…" Naruto said and breathed easier as he felt Takeshi and Sasuke reluctantly leave his mind and Hinata's healing begin to work. Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't like them being angry or disappointed in him but he'd done what he'd needed to. _Would they have preferred that Danzo's men had taken me away? _The sadness that he'd held at bay flared up.

Takeshi looked to the girl on the floor. Seiko, she'd really done nothing to help Naruto. Maybe if she had, Naruto wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures. She still wore her mask but it looked as if she wasn't going to fight them. "Can you help? Do you know where his clothes are?" When she didn't answer, he turned away angrily. "I'll go search the other rooms!" Sasuke was already going through the room they were in with no luck. Slamming a drawer shut, he ran out too soon after.

Hinata choked back a gasp when she felt the incredible sadness in Naruto. She began to hum softly trying to calm him. Hinata wanted to get him home and away from this hell! She and Iruka had come prepared. Father helped son sip water from a canteen and Naruto threw some of that up at first. Hinata had prepared some nutritional snacks but knew he wouldn't be able to hold much on his stomach for quite a while.

"Seiko…won't you take off your mask?" Inoichi cautiously approached his little girl. He'd heard her thoughts about Naruto and wondered about them. Had she too synched with Naruto and had been in danger of dying or has she formed an emotional bond with him? Either way, Inoichi knew that if, no when he got her home, he'd need Naruto's help.

Seiko started as she realized how close the man was to her. Automatically she lifted her hands to hold the mask in place. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Seiko…its time. We're destroying Ishita. Time to leave the mask and this place behind you. Please, take off your mask." Naruto said quietly. One hand stroked Talon and the other was supported by Iruka as he helped him drink. In order to remain sane, Naruto concentrated on the moment, Seiko and the warmth he could feel from those tending to him.

"…Naruto I, but…he already has a family!" She yelled and scooted closer to Naruto and away from her father.

Inoichi followed her. "I do. Yes I have a family but Seiko I don't have _you! _And until I can take you home and you meet your mother and sister, _my family is incomplete_." He reached out a hand that trembled. "I've waited so long to see your face, won't you please show it to me." He didn't care about the tears that fell or who saw them. All he wanted was to desperately see his daughter's face and hold her in his arms.

Seiko saw the emotion in his eyes. She saw love and she recognized that emotion only because she'd so recently seen it in Naruto's memories. _He loves me without even knowing me? _ She truly wanted to believe that. She looked again to Naruto who nodded and smiled at her. Seiko dropped her hands from her mask and closed her eyes then nodded.

Inoichi held his breath as he reached for the mask. It was a rabbit. Carefully he removed it. It had been a weight in his daughter's life and now he was going to free her of it. It dropped to the floor with a clatter. Several gasps filled the room – Sasuke's, Iruka's and Hinata's. The resemblance was undeniable.

Seiko flinched from the sounds. They were thinking of the other girl. _But I'm not her! I'm me! _She was about to yell that when a hand cupped her cheek and her eyes flew open. Before her Inoichi was smiling and laughing and crying that look of love still there, for her.

"My baby girl. Yamanaka Seiko…your father loves you!" He couldn't resist any longer and held her to his chest.

Takeshi entered softly. He didn't know much about Ino, only that she'd tried to destroy Naruto and Hinata's relationship and caused a great deal of hurt so he wasn't as involved as the rest of them. It didn't mean he didn't care but Naruto was his main concern. He knelt next to Hinata, Naruto's clothes in hand. "Ready to get dressed?" Takeshi touched Naruto's arm when Naruto wouldn't meet his gaze and frowned at how cold his skin was. "Is he okay?" Fear and guilt weighed on him.

"I'm better." Naruto answered and slowly chewed on Hinata's snacks. "Yeah but…I'm going to need some help. Dad…" Naruto grimaced as he tried to reach for his clothes and his hand dropped heavily to the floor. "Dammit!"

Hinata released the healing jutsu. "You're just going to have to go slowly Naruto. You've been given massive amounts of drugs and basically starved not to mention the wounds and exhaustion you suffered before you were captured." She reached out to stroke his jaw and smiled. "Take it easy baby. We, your father, brothers and I found you and now we're going to take you home. That's all that matters right?" She wanted to erase that defeated look from his face. He had to know his brothers weren't truly angry with him.

Naruto inhaled her scent. The lavender love of her gaze was extremely tender. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her palm and kissed it. "Right. I love you so much! You know that don't you Hinata?" He opened his eyes to see her nod then looked at his brothers and over his shoulder to see Iruka. "You guys too, you know…don't you? You're my family, right?" Tears slipped from his eyes.

They all watched and felt a shiver of fear. There was something desperate about Naruto, needy. Of course it could have been his captivity that had affected him like this but they all knew it was something more. Their earlier anger from before had long since slipped away but now seeing the state Naruto was in, they feared they'd caused even more damage than being locked up had caused.

"Of course we know Naruto! Come on, I'll help you up. You guys help me. We should get out of here. I believe we were getting the upper hand out there but we should let the others know we found Naruto too." Iruka with Takeshi's help stood up with Naruto who moaned and retched. Being upright made him dizzy. "Quickly!"

Hinata stepped back and let the men handle getting Naruto dressed. She looked to Seiko who looked uncomfortable yet just right standing in her father's embrace. _She really is Ino's twin! But nothing like Ino, I can tell that already. Konoha's sure going to be interesting the next few months. I can feel that there's a connection between her and Naruto. They've bonded in some way but now's not the time to analyze her or their relationship - I should check outside…_

The lights had stayed on for them after their entrance but once again they started to flicker as the ground began to shake. The battle outside had been more or less forgotten. It had become background noise for them but now except for the groaning earth, all sounds of battle ended. The wind still blew and rain still fell but nothing from the humans outside.

Hinata took off down the hall and not wanting to make herself vulnerable to attack, only jumped on top of some debris before using her kekkei genkai to see what was happening. She gasped and so did Naruto.

They had his pants and shirt on when Naruto's head snapped up. "The dead. They've brought back the dead!"

* * *

**Fear, shock, curiosity, amazement, and pride.** Itachi felt it all. It was more than …he couldn't remember feeling so many emotions all at the same time in - forever!

He'd followed behind them on the river then took to the trees when they beached the logs. The day had been dawning but that had quickly changed. First it had been the bird summons. He still didn't know what it was except it was freaking huge! He'd had to cling to the tree with chakra and hands to keep from being blown away. It had been frightening, was still and he planned on not going anywhere near something that powerful especially all by himself but he watched as fearlessly the Hyuga girl get on the bird's back with the man who summoned it and disappear into storm clouds. Then his brother, little Sasuke had called forth his own summons. Apparently he'd contacted the cats and found one to partner with and it, no she was a beauty! The saber tooth was quite large as well. Then Jiraiya had called forth a toad. Konoha meant business going in not only with their elite best but also with some very powerful animal summons.

Explosions in the distance had the group moving. Suddenly there had been a fence to appear and a village of some sort just a stone's throw away and Konoha ran forward. Itachi had followed.

_What the hell? They're attacking…themselves?!_ Itachi stayed close to the fence as the many battles ensued. The fence was so overgrown with grasses and vines, trees even grew through it. It provided decent camouflage along with the genjutsu that had been dispelled by the explosions. Itachi made it so that he blended in with that fence. _Wait! These are all Black Ops. Black Ops fighting Black Ops!_ Itachi inched along the fence watching intensely the as these men and women fought each other. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that there was a civil war between Konoha's ninjas. _What's happening? Sasuke why are you here? Why fight against people who are supposed to be your allies?! Dammit I thought you were safe!_

He saw other shinobi that hadn't arrived with the others – Guy, another Hyuga, a Guy lookalike, a younger Inuzuka and another Aburame. It was when he was nearing Sasuke's location that he learned something of import. _There's Genma! _Itachi watched as the Jonin threw some senbon only for them to miss then stop in midair to speed backwards and embed themselves in a masked man's back.

"Why won't you guys just surrender? Danzo can't protect you! Just like this place, he's going down!" Genma yelled at man who'd dropped to his knees then punched him in frustration then rushed off to deal with someone else.

_Danzo. Danzo. DANZO! _Itachi froze in place as this battle finally became clear. _That old bastard! He always did want to rule Konoha! This place, these people – he's finally decided to make his move and the Hokage's making a preemptive strike! _ Itachi's eyes and manner grew ice cold._ It was meant to be. Me here to see that bastard's downfall. A small bit of justice before I die. Is he here? Sasuke, little brother, you don't mind if I join this fight do you? I must, Danzo has much to answer for and he'll answer to me!_

He knew he couldn't just show himself because he was Akatsuki and the enemy of everyone there but he'd worked from the shadows for many years and could do the same here. Itachi tossed out some shuriken. The weapons sank into two Root ninjas' throats slicing open their jugulars. A kunai here and there wounded many while allowing the Konoha ninjas a chance at easier targets.

Itachi smiled as he worked closer to the building his brother and friends had headed to. It had to be important since there were many trying their damndest to protect the place. He'd left the protection of the fence though it was risky to catch sight of his brother and he froze in the middle of several battles when Sasuke fell weakly against the saber tooth holding his chest. _…Has he been hit? But wait the other two! They're all reacting the same way! I don't get it – why, what's happening Sasuke?!_

Somehow he'd forgotten the giant bird, unbelievable but true. That is until it tore the roof off the building. People scattered and lightning burned the ground. Wind threatened to send them all flying into the air. Then several things happened. They began to work as a team to protect a friend – the Aburame as he searched for something. Next the pink-haired girl was there. More fighting then incredibly the girl slammed down her little fist and broke the earth apart but at the same time, Itachi learned the real reason for this attack with her accompanying yell. Oh he had no doubt he was right the first time but the true reason was… _The Jinchuriki, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Uzumaki Naruto! This is all for him. Somehow Danzo kidnapped him! Dammit – what a fool I am! His name, they're wearing his NAME! _Itachi danced around some people then raced to the wall as he watched the Hyuga girl, the ponytail guy and Sasuke dive into the opening Pink Hair made to be followed by Iruka.

_Why didn't I realize it before? He would be here! No way he'd let his teammates go on a mission like this without him! Yes, he's now Tsunade's heir and he would protect his mother's position and village from Danzo! _Itachi wasn't concerned so much about revenge at this moment as he thought of Danzo's actions. The man had kidnapped the demon fox and tried to make it his own. He was going to incur the wrath of not only Konoha but the Akatsuki as well. Danzo was so power-hungry that he was going to take on two powerful enemies and hope to win? _The fool! _

Idly he continued to aid Konoha in its attack as he waited for his brother to reappear. He was torn now. He would have to report this battle to the Akatsuki and that would more than likely mean they would try and procure the nine-tails before anyone else tried to do so and it was too soon as far as his own plans were concerned. But then by reporting this, Danzo was sure to pay; _**He**_ would not let this atrocity be forgotten.

_What's taking so long Sasuke? Are you alright down there?_ Itachi dared to move forward trying to see into the hole. Almost twenty minutes had gone by. The battle above ground was drawing to a close. Danzo's highly trained Root ninjas were losing ground to Konoha's determined ninjas. The enemy was either dead, dying, too wounded to fight back or fighting a losing battle. It was as he was peering down in what appeared to be a tunnel or a room of some kind that the earth started to shake.

Jumping back to the protection of building, Itachi waited to see what this was all about. _The bird? No in the air. Another summons but no, I don't see anybody summoning anything. Oh no, that group I saw earlier after I entered this place. About twenty of them slipped out through a hole in the fence but the Naras and Akimichis went after them. Damn, they must not have found them and now the bastards are summoning something! Can't it be any worse than that monster in the sky?!_

He would remember that question and its answer for a long time to come for his mouth dropped open as the multitude of caskets rose from the ground, opened and released the dead. Itachi had seen many horrible things and had done many more but he wouldn't have believed Danzo capable of this – using the dead as warriors to protect himself. It was sad, horrible and pathetic.

Uncaring of what people would think, Itachi let loose a fireball and watched as people jumped out of the way and several caskets caught fire. The wood and the bodies burned. That should have been enough but it wasn't. Stepping from the caskets, the dead used the rain and allowed it to put out the fire and then their bodies restored themselves. The dead ninjas, unable to be stopped by fire or weapons, began to fight.

* * *

"**Well there's no doubt where Ishita is now." **Orochimaru commented as he saw the massive bird flying in the sky and the sounds of battle as well as seeing various ninjas fighting all over the place.

They were at the river still a few miles from Ishita itself. As they'd neared Ishita the bright morning had grown darker. Thunder, lightning, rain and wind slowed their progress slightly but they moved forward intent on their goal. Now they stood just outside the battle.

His small team said nothing as they stared. No one had been expecting something like that bird but then they had more power between them than any twenty ninjas or magical birds! Orochimaru watched Kabuto push his glasses up. His right hand was already calculating ways to deal with or to avoid the bird.

"We have but one objective – Sasuke. Kill anyone who gets in our way, be it Tsunade's men or Danzo's." Orochimaru shook back his hair as the wind whipped it about his face.

"Orochimaru-sama, what about Naruto? It's probable that Naruto hasn't been turned yet. Shouldn't we…kill him?" Kabuto turned his eyes back to his lord and master, he looked eager.

A slow smile stretched across Orochimaru's face. Kabuto wanted to do the boy in for almost killing him but in truth, killing Naruto would fit his plans well. It would keep the fox out of the Akatsuki's hands. If anyone ruled these lands it would be him! "Kabuto you may have Naruto if you get the chance but make no mistake – it is Sasuke I want." He moved closer to Kabuto to be sure the young man could see his face.

Kabuto nodded sagely. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

He smiled again. "Yess, of course." He looked at the other members of his team. "There should be no one with strength or power enough to stop you. Fail me and be left behind." Orochimaru looked at the children for that's all they were but each had been given one of his seals. All were fit and well trained, the three young men and one female. Of course the one he'd treasured was not there. _With him all things would have been assured_. _Well he's not here and so they will have to do. _ "Why don't we make a grand entrance?" He smiled at his people then bit his thumb.

It happened just before he was about to apply the blood onto his tattoos. Things in Ishita grew silent. No one was fighting and there was a hush during the storm. There came faint rumbling from the earth.

"COME!" Orochimaru streaked the blood down his arm and completed the summons. A snake of massive proportions appeared and they jumped on its head then the snake rose up giving them a bird's eye view of Ishita.

"Orochimaru-sama! That's your jutsu! Impure World Resurrection! But you didn't…you wouldn't -!" Kabuto's teeth clicked shut as he saw a wave of rage then a complacent smile cross Orochimaru's face.

"No, it seems Danzo was there and paying very close attention at the Chunin exams. It seems he's used my jutsu with overwhelming effects. The people he had to kill to have this many…truly diabolical. We must be sure to ask Danzo where he got so many bodies. You could use access to so many bodies could you not Kabuto?" Orochimaru leaned forward as the snake flattened trees and brush as it took them to Ishita.

* * *

**They'd quickly finished dressing Naruto and rushed to Hinata's location then they all took a look at this new threat.**

"Kaminari can take you home. You and Hinata. We'll follow as soon as we take care of this." Takeshi had turned away to look at Naruto leaning against the wall, Iruka on one side, Hinata the other. He was shaken without a doubt but he would fight but first he would get his brother the hell out of there.

"Yeah, sounds good. I can ask Koneko to take them beyond the fence then Kaminari can fly them out of here." Sasuke too had turned to look at Naruto.

Hinata wouldn't have been opposed to the idea especially since she was worried over Naruto's state of mind but she knew even before looking at him what his answer would be. Her hand rested over his heart to feel its steady beat. "Naruto?"

"I'm staying." He sighed and smiled/grimaced at their hardened faces and his father's grunt. "This is all because of me – again. None of this would be happening if it weren't for me and I'll be damned if I run off home to be safe while you fight my battle." He tried to stand on his own but his legs trembled so badly that he slumped back against the wall.

"Naruto you can't even stand. You're as weak as a baby." Iruka said lifting his son's face to look into tired blue eyes. "You'd be in the way." Iruka told him the truth. "I love you boy and you're whole. They didn't change you, you're still my son and I want to keep it that way. Go home."

Naruto looked his father's face over. It had new lines in it, lines he'd caused. "I am me and I love you too Dad so I'm not leaving. I'll stay out of the way, I'll hide, I'll even watch from above on Kaminari but I'm not going home. I'll see this through to the end with my family." His eyes went from Iruka to Sasuke to Takeshi and finally to Hinata. "Sweetheart?" Naruto wanted to pull her closer. His arm was around her shoulder but the most he could do was stroke her arm. She was still synched with him but their thoughts were their own.

"You're stubborn to a fault and you've worried all of us endlessly!" She said coldly and watched him flinch. Hinata's face softened and she stood on tiptoe to kiss the side of his mouth. "But you'll stay and I'll stay by your side. We never give up do we baby? You didn't finish your mission before and now you will." Hinata smiled and kissed him again the looked at Iruka. "Talon and I will protect him. Burn this place to the ground!" Hinata reached out and gripped Takeshi's shirt since he was closest. "Burn it until there's nothing left!"

"Yes ma'am!" Takeshi grinned and gave in. It didn't seem fair that Naruto would miss this ending and he knew Hinata would protect him.

"An idiot to the end. Well Uncle Iruka, you're the only one who can truly make him go home." Sasuke grinned at Naruto's parent.

"Yeah right! This little knucklehead rarely listens to me anyway." Iruka rebuked then laid his head on Naruto's. "Promise to stay alive or your mother will kill me too but at least then we'll be safe!" He wanted Naruto to smile at him.

Naruto chuckled and felt so much emotion for this man who loved him and wanted to protect him. "We wouldn't be safe then either Dad. She'd just chase us through heaven and hell and kill us again!" And he'd welcome it, mama and dad forever. "I will, I've got two of the best ninjas around on my side." He laughed again as Talon hopped onto his head. It was a heavy weight but Naruto didn't mind it at all.

Inoichi watched this all silently. He held the hand of his daughter tightly with no plans to let it go. He'd admired Iruka and Naruto before but seeing them like this, he gained a new respect for this family of choice. _They're able to make things work with no blood ties between them. Then we should have just a much a chance if we work at it. _ Inoichi passed these words to his daughter as she too watched Naruto's family. "Why don't we lead the way? Stay by my side Seiko. Always stay by my side." Inoichi requested but his heart begged her.

Seiko was still lost. There was so much emotion around her that she couldn't take it all in. Basically she was just following behind them and trying not to think much. She nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"Seiko?" Naruto said getting her attention. He smiled at her. "We're going home soon. Just stay close to your father and we'll all go home together, okay? Remember my promise Seiko, my nindo." It was true, he'd help her as much as he could but he also wondered what life held for him back in Konoha.

She blinked and gave him a weak smile. "Okay." Seiko whispered. She took a deep breath and looked up at her tall father. "Okay." She repeated.

Inoichi felt warmed by her tiny smile. He stroked her cheek then led the way to directly beneath the hole. "Let's go!" And they were gone.

Sasuke and Takeshi were next but not before they hugged Naruto tightly. This rescue and reunion had not gone as they hoped it would. Harsh words were said and they'd hurt Naruto and that should never have happened.

Iruka and Hinata moved forward with Naruto between them. "Gamakichi's here. Stay with him until you can get to Kaminari." Iruka told him. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah, more than ready to get the hell out of here!" Naruto blinked as the rain touched his face. "Take me out of here Dad. I wanna be free again!" He couldn't move much and his emotions were ragged but one emotion pulled at him – to be free in the rain.

They launched themselves out of the hole and Hinata yelled with all her might. "KONOHA WE HAVE HIM! NARUTO IS FREE!"


	18. Chapter 18

_** Battle Frenzy**_

**Gamakichi was there waiting when the three of them came out into the open. **The moment they landed on his back, the toad leapt away towards the back of the compound. He crushed many of the dead ninjas beneath his large feet but they rose soon after. The large toad stopped at the fence and put his back to it. "Naruto! How you doing kid?"

Naruto let go of Iruka to place one hand on his friend. "I've been better. Thanks for coming Gamakichi." He stroked and patted the toad. Gamakichi had teased and argued with him in the past but he'd always helped whenever Naruto had asked. Toad or not, there wasn't a better friend.

"Sure thing, I couldn't let Dad's best henchman become some idiot's toy!" Gamakichi kept his voice light but it angered him to think of what they wanted to do to Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "So you know everything? Well thanks anyway, really." He could hear the sounds of battle and raised his blue eyes heavenward to avoid seeing the carnage for just a moment longer.

Above him the sky rolled with dark clouds and those clouds poured rain down on him. For a minute all Naruto did was close his eyes and open his mouth taking in the rain. It slicked back his hair and though his body still had an unnatural chill, Naruto found the rain refreshing after the medicinal smell of that operating room. Blinking the water from his lashes he saw the Thunderbird flying above them wings stretched so far he thought they might actually reach Konoha. She was magnificent and scary as well. Silently Naruto thanked her for the rain. If it were possible, he would stretch out on Gamakichi's back and let the rain wash away all his troubles but now wasn't the time and so he lowered his gaze to the earth and the people where it seemed no peace could ever be found.

Not one of the five buildings was intact. Two were partially destroyed with a roof and a wall missing. The others had gaping holes dotted here and there through them and as he watched, Naruto saw some of his comrades setting fire to the buildings. Bodies littered the ground and some were in pieces. Blood ran copiously from many wounds but it was washed away with the rain. Masks were cracked and broken about these bodies. The only consolation Naruto got from this was that very few of them were his mother's shinobi. It took him a while to hear what was being yelled over and over throughout the compound, his name. There was a call going about Ishita that he was alive and free. Naruto paid it no mind. What they said was true and maybe if the fact that he was free meant that they could leave this place, it would have him happy. But that wasn't the case. Naruto frowned as he looked upon what was keeping them there and putting his friends and family in harms' way.

They were ninjas. Some were he assumed Danzo's, some his mother's and since the bodies had been sculpted to look like the people who had previously died, there were ninjas from every known hidden village. They looked human, they fought with skill which was a major problem and they couldn't be killed for they were already dead.

Naruto blinked at the water in his eyes, not the rain but his tears. Konoha shinobi were fighting, possibly dying for him and men and women he'd never met were being force to fight for a man with no honor and had a core of cruelty. Naruto dropped his head. "Dad…how do we stop this?"

Iruka had expected a smile at being free or at least the light of battle to come into Naruto's eyes but there was nothing but sadness and responsibility. He reached out and lifted Naruto's chin. "You don't do anything. Let us handle it." Iruka said wiping the rain out of Naruto's eyes. "Everything will be okay Naruto, I promise." He kissed Naruto's forehead. "Gamakichi take off if things start to look bad! I don't want him caught up in this!" He told the young toad.

"You got it! This is creepy. The guy who did this – he must be a madman!" The toad swatted a reanimated ninja trying to attack them.

Naruto glanced up at his father ready to argue but before he could say anything Sakura jumped up next to him. "Sakura!" He just got out her name when she threw her arms around him. It was hard to breath but he didn't pull back from her.

"I'm off! Remember what I said Gamakichi! Take care of him Hinata – Sakura! You too Talon!" Iruka grinned when the hawk flew close enough to drag his claws through his hair. He jumped off the toad tossing out a few kunai with explosive tags to clear the area.

"I'm sorry! I should have been there! You were gone when I returned! Naruto…I'm so sorry!" Sakura kissed his head, his ear, and his cheek then held his face in her hands. The pain she felt for letting him down doubled to see his bruised eyes and see the weight he'd lost. "What did they do to you?" She whispered then kissed him once more before pushing him down flat on Gamakichi's back.

"Hey…I'm fine Sakura. Hinata already…" Naruto tried to stop her but Sakura wasn't having it. She slapped at his hands gently and worked at restoring his energy.

"Thanks Sakura. I did what I could but he's still more or less exhausted." Hinata was glad for the help and for them to see each other. Sakura had truly taken it hard knowing she hadn't been able to do anything to prevent his kidnapping. She kept one eye on what was going on around them but for some reason, except for that one Gamakichi knocked away, for the moment they were being left alone.

Sakura shook her head unable to speak as her throat was busy holding back her tears. When she felt Naruto's hand on her knee, resting there trustingly, she let out silent sob, leaned down and rested her cheek against his. She had her little brother back.

* * *

**Curiously enough, Danzo's shinobi were also fighting the dead. **Whether it was by design or that whoever had revived these people had limited control – the dead attacked everyone indiscriminately. Suddenly those had been trying to kill each other were fighting together for now they had a common enemy.

Ibiki and Jiraiya had witnessed the rising of the coffins with grim eyes but had turned away to finish what they started. Even as they worked, now with more urgency, when the cry that Naruto was free came, each man was able to smile. Naruto was safe.

"This should be enough! We'll go through it all when we get back to the village." Jiraiya said as he sealed the large scroll. You okay?" He turned to his old friend as he secured the scroll on his back.

Ibiki scowled down at his burned hands. He'd gotten careless and missed a security seal on some scrolls. The moment he'd tried to open them, flames had soared out burning his hands and scorching his face. He'd managed to rescue the scrolls but he'd paid a price in doing so. "It's nothing. I've had worse." Ibiki's scarred face smirked. "Let's go get your grandson!" He too secured the evidence against Danzo and they hurried back down the hall and jumped.

Ibiki's long legs went into action as soon as he touched down – a high side kick, a low back kick, a flying kick and a spinning roundhouse kick. A chest was crushed. A leg was broken. A head was removed from its body. A woman decapitated. It didn't matter for even as he ran off trying to regroup with his people, those bodies were putting themselves back together.

"This is the jutsu used on the Sandaime! Is it Orochimaru's doing?" Ibiki asked as he and Jiraiya headed for Gamakichi.

"Since Kabuto was the one behind Naruto's kidnapping it's possible." And Jiraiya felt his stomach twist. Orochimaru had once been a friend, now he was an unimaginable enemy. "Iruka! How's Naruto?"

Iruka and Genma were fighting as a team. Neither was far from the other as they blocked projectiles and defended against physical attacks. Naruto's father turned to Jiraiya but was blasted a few feet away by a water jutsu.

Jiraiya cursed. "To me!" He yelled as he fought the water jutsu user. He saw Ibiki, Genma, Shino, Shibi, Sasuke and Takeshi run to join him. He blinked when he saw Inoichi pulling along a dark-haired girl with a familiar face. "We're moving towards Iruka!" They formed a wedge slowly moving forward along with a few of Danzo's men and some Suna ninjas in the mix.

"I got him!" Yamato yelled when he saw the group and rescued the Chunin before a group of dead ninjas could jump him. Several wooden poles curled about Iruka, lifted him high and brought him to the group. Never did they stop moving until they were lined up before the large toad.

"Stay behind me! This is only a temporary fix!" Jiraiya was doing this to protect Naruto who he'd recognized lying beside Hinata. She, Talon and Gamakichi had kept several undead at bay and what he planned was to give them a moment to think and to see the boy he thought of as family. "SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" About twenty of those unfortunate dead men and women were sucked down into the wet morass. They struggled but not even they could escape it. Any direct attacks were cut off. Of course attacks could come from the air and any long range jutsus but for a few minutes, they were free to strategize. "Naruto!"

He'd heard them coming and so had a smile ready when Jiraiya joined them on Gamakichi. "Hey Pervy Sage. You came too?"

Actually he supposed he'd seen Naruto in worse shape but still it bothered him to see him weakened and dispirited. "Yep, well I had to come after you yelled at me! Remind me to kick your ass later." Jiraiya stood behind Sakura then leaned down to tap Naruto's leg. "You rest up and we'll have you home in no time. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Sorry to be a burden on everyone." Despite Sakura trying to keep him down, Naruto leaned up on one elbow to look at the people gathered there. "Make sure you guys watch each others' back." He made eye contact with them all hoping they were aware of his gratitude.

Takeshi looked up at Naruto. He hated Naruto's attitude. The brother he knew was able to laugh and smile and take control when he was needed. "Come on Naruto, don't you have something else to offer? How about some sage advice from the future Hokage?"

Naruto looked into the golden eyes of his brother. Takeshi was expecting something from him that he wasn't sure he could give right now. He looked out at the swamp and the struggling dead ninjas and saw in the distance more of his friends fighting. The rain still fell but it wasn't storming any longer. "No," Naruto shook his head sadly. "No, just wish it would thunder. Some lightning would be nice too." He sighed looking at the group of Root ninjas huddled together away from everyone else. It wasn't hatred he felt but still it was something ugly he felt for them and the life they'd led here. "Lightning would probably burn these buildings down faster. That's it Takeshi, that's all I want - a storm." Naruto took the hand Hinata gave him and squeezed it.

Takeshi just nodded. It was too soon, he was too tired and depressed. "Kaminari would you please make it thunder and add some grand lightning for my little brother. Naruto loves storms." He asked aloud. "For you Naruto." Takeshi said as rumbling thunder threatened to deafen them.

They all turned to look out over Ishita as a lightning bolt larger than anything they'd ever seen struck Danzo's headquarters and obliterated it from sight. But it did more – those undead near to the building were engulfed in the bright, hot, electrical light and dissolved. When they could see again – all gasped in horror. Among the dirt and smoking ash, lay the burnt bodies of young children.

Inoichi pulled Seiko into his chest hiding her from the horror. Seiko spoke and he just barely heard her. He took in her words then looked to those Root ninjas nearest to him. "This is what you want to protect? Audacious acts like this?! Danzo's taken your children – those who couldn't meet his exacting standards, sacrificed them so they could be used like _**this!**_ You condone this?! This is what you get up every day for? To kill, give up your children and let them be beaten and turned into either cold-bloodied assassins or used as energy to bring back those you killed depriving those people any peace they may have gained in death?!" Inoichi shook with rage and horror and yes the urge to kill each and everyone of them. With just a thought he could make them turn on each other. He would have too if Iruka hadn't stopped him.

"Don't. Seiko wanted to change; maybe some of them do as well." Iruka squeezed the Jonin's shoulder. He felt the same as Inoichi did but everyone deserved a chance to change.

There wasn't time for that though because of yelling coming from the other end of the compound. Each gave their attention to the newcomer – a snake bearing a snake-man.

* * *

**She'd acted instinctively as she saw the walking dead upon the ground. **From her position up in the tree, Temari let loose with her Wind Scythe Technique. The dead ninjas were picked up and flung in every direction along with their former caskets.

Once Choji could see again, he put his fists into motion. He'd caught some of the flying bodies and crushed them then flung them away. Others he smashed into the ground. There was a scowl on his face the whole time because he was touching the dead.

Kankuro used Crow on several of the ninjas as he dodged projectiles from said ninjas. His puppet broke apart and the various sharp points dropped from midair to impale the dead.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched the dead approach him at a run. When a kunai flew at his face he found himself having to step to the side to doge it. His sand was moving but it was slowed down considerably by the rain.

"Kazekage!" Matsuri yelled moving to stand before Gaara, kunai held before her chest. "Please let us protect you!"

"Yes, Lord Kazekage! We will defend you!" Sari said placing herself a step before Matsuri.

Gaara said nothing but nodded. Rain weakened his control over his sand attacks. It took more chakra to manipulate the sand when it was wet. His eyes went up to the heavily laden clouds and wished for sunshine.

Shikaku and Shikamaru were also at a disadvantage without the sun. Although there were weak shadows around them they could use, they would tire too quickly since they would require more chakra to manipulate them. They were relying on their taijutsu skills to ward off the attacks of the dead.

"We need to lose this rain! I wonder if Kaminari can turn it on and off? But what if they need her to protect Naruto? Dammit!" He was talking to himself as he jumped out of a tree to avoid a spray of shuriken.

It was as he landed and ran and blocked a sword thrust at his father's head that the earth shook again but this time it was because of rolling thunder. Shikamaru winced and glanced back at Ishita. He smelled it before it hit but never had he seen anything like it. The lightning blinded them all even though they were outside the compound and in the forest. An explosion followed and again Shikamaru couched as if to hide from the sound. When he could see again, his eyes tracked the land around him looking for his father, his woman and his best friend.

"Shikamaru!" It was the Hyuga Black Ops and he sounded excited. "Listen – they've found a way to stop these – things!"

He crouched against a tree while the others fought. Shikamaru's hands formed a circle as he concentrated. Five minutes later, "Right! Dad, can you reach Kakashi on the radio? Kazekage! Gaara! It's going to be up to you and your team to find the people controlling the dead!" He yelled as he fought. "We need to - !" Shikamaru's left arm was wounded as he turned at the sound of something crashing through the forest. In seconds, he and everyone else were running for cover from a gigantic snake. The damn thing was so big that it took another five minutes to pass them by.

Shikaku approached his son as the tail of the snake slithered by. "I've warned Kakashi about Orochimaru. …Do you have anything else you want to tell him?" His son had had an idea but now with the arrival of the S ranked Orochimaru, things had changed.

Shikamaru's face was clear, his eyes direct. "Yeah I do."

* * *

**"NARUTO IS FREE! TENTEN – HE'S FREE! WE MUST GO TO NARUTO!" **Lee was jubilant even as he heaved in deep breaths to relieve his tired lungs. The two of them were in the remains of the training hall. Because of her concern for her teammate, Tenten had not allowed him to go outside to see what the earth shaking was all about.

Tenten just shook her head as she scooped up weapons and lay them down on an open scroll. There were fewer of Danzo's Root ninjas to deal with now and their Black Ops were off dealing with them. She'd forcefully made Lee sit down while she appropriated some new weapons and retrieved some of the ones she'd used. Just now the call had reached them and Lee had gotten all excited again. Of course she was relieved at the news, she just wanted Lee to rest some more since he'd opened his inner gates and doing that took a lot out of him.

"Tenten!" Neji smiled as he jogged to her side. "You are well? Lee?" He looked them over then smiled and risked kissing her cheek.

"Of course but it looks like you're hurt! Neji, how did this happen?" Tenten squatted to look at the bandage wrapped around his upper thigh. Blood stained his leg, pants and the bandage.

Neji frowned, they seemed carefree as if the battle was won. "You don't know do you?" He blinked and looked to Sai who ran up to join them. He too carried various wounds and had a bandage over one eye. "Danzo's people have raised the dead. No matter what we do – we can't destroy them. I was held down by several of them. If Sai hadn't been there…"

Lee's smile dropped from his face and he stood then silently walked to where he could see outside. He blinked as he watched a man have half his body cut off then within seconds his flesh reformed. Lee turned back to Neji. "But Naruto's free. We have to take him home. Lady Tsunade is waiting." His shoulders slumped for a moment. "SAKURA! SAKURA'S OUT THERE!" And he was gone.

"He had it right the first time." Sai commented. "Naruto's free and we should be going home but now there's _them! _I never suspected Danzo knew…or rather I've never seen any of the Root ninjas use a forbidden jutsu. Obviously Danzo wants power and if he can get that by using forbidden jutsus…" Sai looked at the floor and shivered. "What if – what if there's more? What if, beyond using the dead that there are more forbidden jutsus he'll use against us!" Sai was used to being an obedient solider. He didn't ask questions and followed his orders. He had in his own way trusted that what Danzo did was right but now seeing this, Sai realized just how wrong Danzo was and everyone who followed blindly behind him was, including himself.

Neji was holding Tenten's hand and he pulled her with him over to the teen. "We'll fight. We'll work until this place is destroyed or die trying." Neji looked out beyond the walls with his kekkei genkai. And he saw them, working hard at stopping the dead. Turning he could see Naruto on the toad's back and his little sister watching worriedly over him. "He's out there and it seems Naruto is upset about something but he's not leaving. After all he's been through, Naruto has chosen to stay and see this battle until its end. He has the means to leave and most of us would die to make sure he gets out of here but he stays." Neji looked back at Sai. "And so we stay and we fight. If we don't do it, who will? Somehow and someway we'll find a way to succeed and if we don't then those back in Konoha will finish it for us. Just because Danzo uses forbidden jutsus doesn't mean we can run scared from him. All that does is give him more power and I refuse to give that bastard anything!" Neji reached out to grip Sai's shoulder.

Tenten blinked. Neji looked worn, he was injured but he was also noble and full of fire to protect his friends and his way of life. She loved him! "He's right. I won't give up either. I won't let Danzo destroy my life or the people I love! Come on Sai – let's wrap this battle up and take Naruto home!" Tenten took his other shoulder and smiled at him.

His vision had been reduced and his good eye was tired trying to do the work of both eyes. But what he could see were two friends. They faced an improbable and impossible enemy but neither seemed overly worried. They had faith that they would succeed. _It may take me a while to learn how to do that. The only thing I ever had that much faith in was my art and my brother. Brother…Naruto reminds me much of him. For my brother I could do anything!_

Neji and Tenten smiled for they could see the change in Sai as he straightened his shoulders. He nodded to them and lifted his hands to tighten the bandage over his eye.

"Lee's out there having all the fun. We can't let him get away with that can we?" Sai gave them one of his shy smiles, a completely genuine one and felt warmth in his chest at the act. He would have to smile more often, it felt good.

Neji laughed and led the way. Outside they met Kiba and Tsume. There were several of their Black Ops with them and everyone was heading for Naruto. And chasing behind them was the dead.

Later when they talked about the battle, they would comment on Kaminari's skill. They'd split up to go around the half-gutted building under which Naruto had been held. No plan other than that but the Konoha shinobi ended up putting the dead between them and that building so when the thunder rolled and the smell of ozone tickled their noses and the hair stood up on their bodies, they ran like hell. Some were wounded by falling debris but nobody but the dead died.

For a few precious moments they rested, laughed and smiled with relief. It was possible to stop this unnatural jutsu. It didn't mean the battle was over and done with but soon, very soon they could shake Ishita from their sandals. Or so they thought, they could hear the snake before they saw it and when they did see it, those smiles vanished, their eyes turned hard and they stood to face the next enemy.

* * *

**Kakashi had it better than the others, he could see the attacks coming and counter them.** But truthfully, that just wasn't enough since his counters didn't really work against the dead. No matter what he or anyone did, they just kept getting up, restoring their bodies and attacking. Since joining Guy they hadn't moved much. Their little band of shinobi were closer to entrance of Ishita. How the battles down at other end of the compound were going, he had no idea. Kakashi wanted to contact them but he didn't dare. His contact was Iruka and he didn't want to distract the man from finding his son. And so he fought and he waited.

He saw Anko try using snakes on the dead but it had no effect. She kicked up and followed through with her body, taking off half the dead man's head and giving herself some space but another came at her from behind. Kakashi ran to give her a hand but Guy got there first. Feeling some rage at this impossible situation, Kakashi sped up his movements and raced around the men's dorm. He attacked the living and the dead, as Danzo's men were still fighting to save Ishita. Once he'd finished, he had to stop and squatted down to catch his breath.

"NARUTO IS FREE! NARUTO IS FREE!"

Kakashi's head snapped up then he smiled with relief as he fell back on his ass. _Thank God!_ He breathed deeply as that worry was taken from him.

"Hey! You okay?" Anko ran over and stroked his wild hair.

"A lot better with the news Naruto's free. I wonder why I haven't heard from Iruka yet." Now Kakashi frowned as he looked up at her.

Anko shook her head. "Don't. He's probably fighting just like we are or maybe his radio got damaged. Don't borrow trouble babe – all of us are going home and then we're going to bury Danzo!" She held out a hand to help him up.

Iruka took her hand slowly then held it tenderly before allowing her to pull him up. "I won't, thanks." He brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Kakashi, any ideas on how to get rid of these things?" Guy yelled after having decapitated several of the dead. By destroying them was the only way to get a few moments rest.

Kakashi shook his shoulders, ready to get back in the fight. "I wish! Let's make our way to Naruto!" He stated when his head suddenly looked up at Kaminari. "DOWN, GET DOWN NOW!" He wrapped a long arm about Anko's waist then grabbed Guy's arm, ran a few feet then dived behind a mound of debris.

Even behind closed lids they could see the lightning. They felt it and its aftershock. They lay there their hearts beating a rapid tattoo inside their chests. After a few minutes when the air didn't seem as charged they dared to sit up.

"Okay…what the fuck?" Anko asked as leaned into Kakashi then jumped from the static shock.

"Kaminari happened. That's some lightning she has under her control. No way in the way I could hold that in my hand!" Kakashi said softly then groaned to see the dead ninjas running their way.

"But why? Why would the Thunderbird do that? Just to destroy that building?" Guy asked slowly rising to his feet. Kaminari was on their side and for that he was glad but he didn't understand and now more of those bound souls were converging for another attack. He was a man who loved a good fight but there was no joy and could be no victory in fighting the dead.

"Don't know, I can't tell what's going on from here. I still think we should go to Naruto. Come on, before – What? Shikaku?! Damn I'm surprised the radio still works with all this static. What's going on?"

Kunai clinked, shuriken flew and arms and legs attacked. Kakashi listened and his face hardened. "Dammit to hell! Yeah, yeah I got it. We'll do what we can. You guys be careful too. Kakashi out." He picked up an abandoned sword and sliced through a woman. "Anko! I need you go to Sasuke! Now! Orochimaru is coming!" The words were no sooner out of him mouth than the man on his snake entered Ishita.

* * *

**"Sasuke, stay away from him." Naruto said rising to his feet very slowly. **Hinata and Sakura's healing had given him enough strength. "Do not fight him. Jiraiya, don't let him near Sasuke!" Naruto reached for the older man's sleeve and pulled him down until he could stare into his eyes. "I know, I've seen him fight – we can't take him - Orochimaru." Naruto looked down at the Jonins gathered around him. "Ibiki and Yamato – help Jiraiya." Naruto looked to his eldest brother then up at the Thunderbird. "Takeshi, Kaminari is amazing. Ask her to continue to use her lightning but on a smaller scale, there's going to be some intense fighting and we don't want our people hurt." Naruto reached for Hinata and folded her hand into his. "I can't…fight – I'll stay here behind the swamp. Gamakichi will deal with the snake and maybe your partner Sasuke if she's up for it. Sasuke, the Chidori – it's up to you, Kakashi and Kaminari to take these undead ninjas out! Takeshi I want you with him. Watch his back." Naruto spoke quickly but firmly. Everyone within the sound of his voice heard him. "Orochimaru plays for keeps and that means his people do too. Be careful! They're sure to have jutsus we've never seen before!" The snake came straight up the center heading for them. "HERE THEY COME – GO!"

Jiraiya helped Naruto down to the ground. Ibiki pulled out a radio and gave it to Naruto. If he was going to act like the man in charge, he needed to be able to give orders to his people.

The sage was silent for a moment as looked down at Naruto. "Proud, Naruto you make us proud." He stroked the teenager's head gently then smiled. "We've got the snake charmer; you let us know if something else brilliant comes to you." He gave Naruto a quick hug then jumped back up on Gamakichi, Ibiki and Yamato joining him. "Let's go!"

Two dark heads converged on the only blond. "Can't half stand but giving orders like you know what you're talking about!" Sasuke said moving to face Naruto. "You'll stay here? Out of the way?" He reached out and put one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Only if you stay away from Orochimaru Sasuke. They caught me, almost took my life away. These people – they're takers, users, bastards! Stay away from him Sasuke, promise me. I got out…you, all of you freed me, don't make me lose my brother. Sasuke…" Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke pulled him forward until Naruto's head was on his shoulder. He could hear fighting and knew they didn't have time for this but yet… "I admit to being a stubborn ass Naruto but I'm not about to do anything that means we can't go home as a family." He looked up at Sakura who was just at Naruto's shoulder. "How about a group hug to reassure the baby?" His throat was tight as they all crowded around. Takeshi held them all or tried. Hinata was there and she laid a hand on his chest. Sakura kissed his ear.

"I'll keep him out of trouble Naruto." Takeshi vowed. "You watch over both of us, okay?" He flared his chakra. Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

"But you guys, he's still so tired!" Hinata wanted to argue but sighed knowing they wouldn't listen and besides, this way they would all know what was going on with the other. "Oh alright! Just come back to us when you can't use the Chidori anymore!"

"You guys really make me sick!" Sakura said with fear and jealousy. She knew they were synching and though she was right there, she couldn't feel their thoughts or anything at all. She sighed. "I'll heal you up when you're done. Just hurry back." Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek the stood on tip toe to kiss Takeshi on the mouth. "He's a fool just like Naruto so you have to be the smart one."

Takeshi laughed. He was never more glad to be who he was and where he was at that moment. They were his family and he would keep them safe. "You got it." He kissed Hinata as well then when Sasuke stepped back, moved forward to hug and kiss Naruto's blond head. "Wait for us." Takeshi said.

Naruto felt full. He felt their love and his sadness was pushed aside. "No problem. We're not going anywhere." He lifted his chin. "Get going so we can go home. Ramen's on me!" He smiled.

"Hey, little brother's paying – now I know we gotta win!" Takeshi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. "How about we fly?"

_**~mg~**_

**"SASUKEEE!" Anko yelled with all her might as she followed after the snake. **She ran behind the buildings as the snake charged up the center of the village. Anko ran over, around and through the dead. They meant nothing to her now in her race to save Sasuke. Her eyes looked for him frantically, him or Takeshi or Naruto. They wouldn't be far from each other. Just as she was about to break out into the open, she heard Koneko roar. Anko skidded to a stop.

The young toad hopped over the wet, marshy stuff and expelled river of flame from his mouth. The snake reared up and back dislodging its riders. She saw the saber tooth take a swipe at the snake with her massive paw leaving deep bloody scratches in the long body.

**PHOENIX/TAKESHI, I WANT THE SERPENT. IT SHALL MAKE A SATISFYING MEAL. PLEASE DO NOT LET THE OTHERS DESTROY IT.**

Takeshi laughed. Naruto was almost back to his old self and they'd found a way to destroy Danzo's jutsu. He was feeling really good especially since he was high up in the air. He held Sasuke before him. The Chidori would be most effective from the air and would keep Sasuke out of Orochimaru's clutches. "It will be as you wish Kaminari! We will gladly let you have the snake but please, help us take out a few of these unfortunate people but with smaller strikes if you don't mind." Takeshi flew higher as he made his request. Though his own wings were one of phoenix's greatest gifts to him, he and his lady still wished to fly on the great beast at unimaginable speeds, higher than ever before!

**IF I MUST BUT IT WOULD GO MUCH QUICKER WITH A FEW LARGE LIGHTING STRIKES. **Kaminari seemed to sigh. She dipped to one side sending air beneath Takeshi's wings then circled Ishita picking out her targets. **REMEMBER FRIENDS OF TAKESHI THAT SNAKE IS MINE! **Kaminari told all those within sound of her voice which included Konoha though the words weren't distinct, she could still be heard. The rain slowed and more clouds formed full of thunder. Her golden eyes disappeared and glowed white. Multiple bolts of lightning shot out of her eyes burning the walking dead to ash and leaving smoking, crisp bodies on the ground.

Sasuke grinned. "Like anyone is going to object to her eating that snake!" It was then that he saw Anko. Anxiously he looked her over but except for being dirty and looking a little worried, she seemed okay. "Stay away from the lightning and the Chidori! We can take these guys out! And watch over Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and pointed to Naruto leaning up against the fence relatively safe with Hinata and Sakura guarding him.

Iruka had run around the swamp and had taken the opportunity to blow up a few of the dead sending pieces of them into the swamp. He saw Anko staring up at Sasuke. "It's okay! We got Naruto! Stay with Sasuke and Takeshi! Round up the dead – give Sasuke a better target!" Just then two Root ninjas attacked Iruka. While some were working with them against a common foe, there were still others who were still fighting to stay alive hoping to escape and return to Danzo.

"HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKES!" Iruka yelled holding both arms out in front him. He watched with mixed disgust and admiration as the snakes shot out of his sleeves to catch and bite the man and woman. They struggled in the snakes' grip but shortly both fell to the ground overcome by poison.

"Hey not bad." Anko grinned at him. "Told you it was a handy summons! Okay here I go! Hey Sasuke – I'll get you ten of them! I'm trusting you not to fry me! Your ass is grass if you do!" She grinned up at him but the look in her eyes spoke the truth of the words.

"How far can you fly anyway? You could give your brother a head start." Sasuke suggest with a grimace. He liked his ass just fine thank you very much.

"Ha! Just don't hit her!" Takeshi laughed. "Did you see Iruka? When'd he learn the snake summons?"

"Don't know. Okay, here goes!" Sasuke focused on the chakra in his hand and smiled to see it change shape. "CHIDORI SENBON!" Though the men and women were dead, there was some chakra within them and he could see the chakra concentrated within the chest cavity - the place where the seals lay. Not uttering a sound between them, Takeshi and Sasuke moved around the swamp, the demolished building and the fighting ninjas putting the dead to rest once again.

* * *

**Itachi froze. Orochimaru was here but that was secondary. **He didn't understand but these people they all looked at Sasuke with emotion, with love in their eyes and called him brother. Instantly he was angry and jealous. They had no blood claim on him. They didn't live in the same house, have the same parents or share a kekkei genkai! But and he could see this with and without his Sharingan – they loved Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke love each other like brothers. What the hell?" He slid down the fence to sit on the ground. They, the Akatsuki were to kill Naruto soon and he wanted Sasuke to kill him. If he was to take Naruto from Sasuke, yes he would surely kill him but Sasuke would lose his family all over again. He would doom his brother to a life of hatred and loneliness.

The elder Uchiha laughed but it was a sad sound drowned out by the combat around him. He saw his little brother hold Naruto and offer him comfort. He saw Sasuke look to ponytail; no to Takeshi and saw them share the glance of kin. Once upon a time he'd been able to do that with Sasuke. Siblings could look at each and know exactly what the other was thinking. For so very long, any who he'd looked at had returned his look with disdain, horror or damnable superiority. Itachi watched them. They, all of them were family. Sisters and brothers, one heart and one mind. And…one chakra!

Itachi had slid down to the ground staggered at seeing his brother so comfortable with these people but now he was up on his knees as he watched four of them flare their chakra then match it to the others. "They're sharing chakra? No but it's something. What?" Itachi crawled closer to see the hawk land on Naruto and do the same. "What?!" It was incomprehensible what they were doing and yet they _were_ doing it right before his Sharingan eyes!

At last they broke apart and Takeshi the phoenix took his brother into the air to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru. _That bastard! So he's still after the Sharingan for himself and since he couldn't have me, he now wants Sasuke's! But its Naruto who protects him. Naruto who makes Sasuke promise to stay out of harm's way and Naruto who has claimed his brother's love. All I am is a bad memory for Sasuke. _He was on his knees in the mud as the battle continued around them. Konoha still fought bravely but they were rundown. First it had been Danzo's shinobi and then Danzo's dead whom many still fought and now it was Orochimaru. They had a chance of course, to win but it was slim. "I'll continue to do what I can without exposing myself. You'll go home Sasuke with…with your brothers and when the time comes; I hope that you and your…new brothers will see fit to give me some peace." Itachi stood and flicked the mud from his hands. Turning his gaze away from Naruto and the jealousy he that still filled him to see Jiraiya engaged in battle with Orochimaru and his people fighting more of Sasuke's friends. "Well the least I can do is end Danzo's living shinobi, the dead I leave to you my Sasuke." He walked away from Naruto and in the opposite direction of Sasuke. There were a bunch of Root ninjas just staring and watching only moving long enough to avoid the dead. "Can't have that! How do you bastards feel about crows?" Itachi activated his genjutsu.

As the ninjas were surrounded and attacked by crows they left themselves vulnerable to the dead ninjas. A fire jutsu surrounded them. Their screams were either from the attack of the crows or from the fire itself.

Itachi knew he wouldn't go far but that didn't mean he couldn't help out. He created a few clones then made them to look like Konoha's Black Ops. Using fire and genjutsu the clones helped to round up the dead for Sasuke and make the retreating Root ninjas easier to catch.

* * *

**Naruto leaned against the fence while Hinata and Sakura stood before him protectively. **He arched both bows to see Iruka use the hidden snake jutsu. "Dang when did Dad…" He broke off his question as loud voice sounded out.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! HEY NARUTO! YOU'RE TOGETHER! ALRIGHT!" Lee was so excited that he ran right over the swamp. While anyone who got too close was sucked down into it, he didn't because he was moving too damn fast.

"Show off!" Naruto grumbled. "I want to try that. WHOA!" Naruto blinked as he saw his sister smile and open her arms. Lee ran straight into them and he lifted Sakura off her feet then spun her around.

"Lee! You're okay? Oh Lee…" Sakura framed his face then gently touched her lips to his.

Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched them deepen the kiss. Even though Lee's lips were occupied, the blind could see his smile. "Uh sweetheart? Have I been gone _that long?_ Or did I miss something?" Naruto scratched his head totally distracted from the battle by his sister making out with somebody who wasn't Sasuke.

Hinata laughed incredulously. "No babe, this is surprise to me too!" She moved to his side, laying a hand on his chest. "But she looks happy doesn't she?" Suddenly Talon who'd been sitting on the fence above Naruto took off. "Oh damn, be right back!"

Naruto straightened some, turned to see Talon dodging a kunai then diving to grip a long ponytail in his claws and pull with all his might as he soared into the sky. The dead woman in his grasp was pulled back into the swamp. _Good boy!_

"Thanks Tal!" Hinata yelled then assumed the Gentle Fist stance. She knew this wouldn't affect the dead but that wasn't her intention. Talon had taken out one leaving four for her. "My turn!" The Gentle Fist was a great defensive as well as offensive taijutsu but she didn't waste her chakra on the dead things. She blocked each move sent her way and when they were close enough. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS HEAVENLY SPIN!"

It didn't even take two minutes. The dead hit a wall chakra and was sent flying. One actually went over the fence but the rest were sent into the swamp. Hinata spun to a stop then tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Talon came in for a landing and nuzzled her cheek. "Did you like that? We're a great team Talon." She praised him and sent a smile to Naruto who returned it.

"Sorry! Sorry! We'll handle defense for now on!" Sakura's blushed to the roots of her hair as she ran forward and bowed before Hinata.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee approached his friend with a glowing smile but lost it at Naruto's glower. "Ugh…umm, Naruto?" He felt a chill down his spine.

"Treat her right or I'll kill you." Naruto spoke with deadly intent. He watched Lee jump, look to Sakura then stand up straight.

"I've loved her for years and I'll kill myself before I dare to hurt one hair of her pink head! You have my word Naruto – Sakura will never have a day of pain if it is within my will to prevent it!" He bowed deeply and waited for Naruto's response.

"Naruto! This isn't…" She trailed off when Hinata grabbed her arm to hold her back. "But Hinata…" Sakura looked back at the men and saw Naruto smiling.

"Okay! Oh while I appreciate the help, I think Neji could use you more. Looks like he's been injured." Naruto had just wanted things clear about where Lee and Sakura stood and it appeared both were deeply invested though this relationship appeared to be brand new.

Lee smiled again with a larger smile giving off more light if that was possible than the one before. Again his smile vanished as he looked to Neji, he hadn't noticed his teammate's wound earlier and frowned. "…Sakura I must…"

"I won't kiss you again but expect one after the battle is over. We've got things here – go." Sakura nodded at him then waved as he took off the same way he'd arrived. "Naruto?" She'd been about to question him but he held up a hand. He was watching Master Jiraiya confront Orochimaru.

* * *

**"Orochimaru! Nobody invited you to this battle! Leave before you get hurt – again!" **Jiraiya had done a flip in mid air, his long white hair sailing behind him then landed with ease, his arms folded as he stared his former friend down.

Orochimaru also landed easily but his eyes tracked Sasuke in the sky before lowering them to his nemesis. "Ah Jiraiya, it's you. Too bad Tsunade couldn't have joined us for another reunion but then she's leading that doomed village. I'm sure it's just killing her not to be her to protect that brat. She stopped me the last time but just maybe I'll kill him now!" He looked around Jiraiya to see Naruto glaring at him from beyond the swamp.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Iruka yelled as he ran forward with the intent of killing the Sannin.

"Get back Iruka!" Jiraiya started to intercept Iruka knowing Orochimaru would kill him instantly when a man with glasses swung a glowing hand at Iruka's chest. Fortunately, Iruka jumped back before the attack could hit him.

"Please Orochimaru-sama, let me have Iruka. I had such fun with him last time that I'd like to engage him once more. Wouldn't it be nice if I killed you while your precious son watched?!" Kabuto taunted.

"DAD!" It was a scream of loss not yet realized.

Iruka turned his head to see Naruto stagger forward. There was substantial distance between them but he could see the fear in Naruto's blue eyes nevertheless. "STAY NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO HIM A SECOND TIME! I PROMISE! BELIEVE IT NARUTO!" He dared to stare into his boy's face until he got Naruto's nod. "Okay you bastard – let's finish that battle. I can guarantee you won't come out the winner this time!" A kunai slipped into his hand and he took Kabuto on.

"That Kabuto, he so enjoys playing with his prey! " Orochimaru laughed then looked to Ibiki and Yamato. "Afraid to take me on by yourself Jiraiya? Well then, shall I take them out first?! EARTH CLONES!" The mud at their feet rose up in blobs but soon formed into clones of Orochimaru. They smiled like snakes and attacked. "THE REST OF YOU RETRIEVE SASUKE!" He yelled before he expelled a multitude of snakes.

* * *

"**Kakashi, Shikamaru said you could use a hand! How's this?" Choza stepped over the fence a smile on his giant face. **Choza's large hand swept the area just in front of him. Of course he was attacked but being the size of a giant, the attacks had little effect. About fifteen of the dead men and women were pushed closer to Kakashi.

He stared at his hand until his chakra was visible then looked up at the crowd of dead ninjas. "LIGHTNING HOUND!" The shape of a large hound leapt out of Kakashi's hand. Snarling it bound forward and through the mass of bodies. The hound passed through them burning the seals and leaving behind ash and human remains.

"Kuromaru, let's give them a hand!" Tsume told her partner and the huge dog circled around about four of the dead making them huddle together then suddenly he stopped and with one massive swipe of his tail, sent them flying Kakashi's way who just turned the electric hound into them.

"Bug Jar Technique." Shibi said in his quiet way. A cloud of insects left his body to form the shape of a jar six feet tall and six feet wide. The jar flew about the ruins of the men's dorm and the mess hall scooping up the dead. It took a few minutes but by that time, the bug jar had over thirty bodies inside. They were jam packed inside the dome of bugs. Shibi grunted as he walked the dome closer to Kakashi. Inside the dome, those who could move were using kunai and other jutsus trying to escape. It was taking all his concentration to keep the dome intact.

"Let'em go!" Kakashi yelled. He was breathing too hard, his energy being tasked. He watched Shibi go to one knee as he released his insects. Kakashi didn't hesitate but sent the lightning hound directly through them. He moved forward then weaved a bit as he controlled the hound to be sure he got them all. When the last dissolved he began to fall forward but Guy was there to catch him.

"Rest Kakashi. You've taken care of quite a few. Sasuke's doing his part too and well Kaminari has you both beat!" In a typical Guy move, He threw Kakashi over his shoulder.

It was true. Kakashi with Guy's help had already destroyed over fifty of the dead before Choza and Tsume showed up to help. While they'd tackled the main street, Kaminari had been flying around the outskirts of the village zapping the undead. Ishita was still full of bodies but now only a few of them were moving, the majority being Konoha shinobi.

Kakashi didn't complain at being held upside down as Guy walked to join Tsume. He couldn't see what Sasuke was doing and tired of waiting, he tried contacting Ibiki or Iruka. "Somebody talk to me! How's Naruto and Sasuke?"

Static then, "Hey Kakashi-sensei. You okay?" Naruto asked. "The Chidori – you know it works against these dead ninjas don't you?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi levered himself up and jumped off Guy's shoulder. He turned and looked up the main street. He saw snakes and three Orochimaru's. There was…Iruka, Anko and up in the sky Takeshi and Sasuke! "Yeah, we just took care of a bunch of them. How are you Naruto? Did they hurt you?" Kakashi paced looking but he still couldn't spot Naruto.

"I'll live. You need some help? Everybody's pretty much occupied with Orochimaru's goons and a lot of the dead are well, dead again but there's still more to go." Naruto sighed and sounded preoccupied.

"What's wrong Naruto? And don't worry; Shikamaru and Gaara are looking for the ones controlling the dead. Once they're taken care of that will be one less problem." Kakashi stopped and looked at his muddy feet. "Is someone hurt or…?"

"Gaara!" There was a moment of surprise then his voice changed as he got Kakashi's meaning." No! …It's just – Dad's fighting Kabuto." Naruto swallowed watching the fight, watching all the fights but his eyes kept drifting back to Iruka and praying.

Kakashi's head snapped up again searching for Iruka. The last time those two had fought had been disastrous. It was telling that Naruto was on the radio and not involved in the battle. Apparently he wasn't able to and was forced to watch and relive seeing Iruka beaten and nearly killed by Kabuto. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" He watched with dismay as team of Root ninjas was making a run for it, Tsume and Kuromaru on their heels.

"It'll be good to see to see you Kakashi. Sasuke's okay, Anko too. I'll be looking for you. Be careful. Naruto out."

Kakashi opened his mouth but shut it again. Naruto was focused on Iruka. There was something more in the teen's voice that was bothering him. He tapped the radio button again. "Shikaku – quick as you can guys. Dealing with the dead and Orochimaru is too much. Tell Shikamaru I talked to Naruto. He's okay, physically. I don't know about his mind. Good luck, Kakashi out."

* * *

**There wasn't one among them that had lightning nature chakra and so they were reduced to fighting the dead. **Shikamaru left his father's side with a hard frown. _He won't survive it. If he loses Iruka for real this time, he will not survive it! _He pulled his sword from its sheath at the small of his back and sliced through a dead ninja's arm off. "Temari – it's up to you to clear the way!"

She glanced back at him. _What happened? He seems desperate. Was someone killed?_ Temari had seen him talking to his father who had a radio. "It doesn't matter, he needs to be inside there with his friends and I'll help him get there!" She spoke to herself then made her way up a tree. Luckily it was a tall one. "Get behind me!" She yelled to all she could claim as allies. "Till the count of ten!" Temari knew that wasn't much time but it was all she could spare. Shikamaru's desperation had become her own. She kept her eye on them and those who couldn't make to her tree burrowed down not sure what was coming but knowing it that since she had the wind at her disposal, all hell was about to break lose. "QUICK BEHEADING DANCE!"

It didn't last long but the sound of the forest coming down around them was…horrifying. And then the utter silence that followed also tore at their nerves. All but Gaara's that is. He'd protected himself and the girls with his sand. The rain was lighter having been blown away as well. Gaara dropped his sand and sent his Third Eye out once again.

"So you know she's stronger than you." Shikaku told his son as he stood to look at the carnage. "And you thought your mother was scary. I feel for you boy!" He clapped a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Shut up Dad." Shikamaru grumbled but his lips twitched with humor. He glanced around and noticed not one of the dead but knew that was just temporary. "Everybody fan out!" He himself took off to join Gaara but not before raising his hand and saluting Temari. Her power demanded respect.

Gaara said nothing when Shikamaru joined him but continued his search. The dead was beginning to rise again. "Bodies – to the east of here. Dead I believe." Gaara began walking.

"Their genjutsu, I'm sure Temari broke through it. Either they had a hideout or since we used a tunnel to get here, something underground." Shikamaru said keeping pace with Gaara when all of sudden sand lifted him off his feet. "Okay, this is weird." He muttered and could have sworn that he saw a brief smile on Gaara's face.

Kankuro followed his brother's sphere and found a couple of the bodies but they weren't dead so he helped them along. Since the dead were regrouping he decided to use his sister's gift to bowl them over. Instead of using his puppets, Kankuro latched onto the razor sharp pieces of wood with his chakra and did some slicing of his own.

"I have them." Gaara said and pointed. As they looked the forest reappeared before their eyes. After Temari's jutsu, the trees were gone and only stumps were left behind. There were logs of all shapes and sizes but one section of the forest was tall and green and full of life before it flickered away and back again.

"They are underground!" Shikamaru said urgently. "Must be an entrance somewhere around there. More than likely they know something's happened but not what and are still projecting the image of the forest. Got'em." He grinned. "Now we just need to…"

"Naruto's in trouble isn't he?" Gaara said dousing Shikamaru's excitement.

"…No but his dad is. He almost lost it when he thought Iruka was dead. We have to go make sure Naruto doesn't suffer anymore." Shikamaru's hands fisted.

"Then I will end this and we will go to Naruto." Gaara had never looked away from the small area where the forest still existed. "Since they are already in the ground, how about I make sure they never leave?" The Kazekage offered.

The opening in the sphere closed just as he asked his question. Flash and smoke bombs exploded out of the earth and into the sky and surrounding area. Next there was a louder explosion and something rocketed into the air above Gaara's sand sphere. Seconds later, thousands of senbon needles rained down on the Konoha and Suna ninjas.

"It a diversion! They must be trying to escape!" Shikamaru pounded a fist against the inside of the sphere. With such an attack, they could effectively buy enough time for some if not all of them to get away.

Down below Gaara and Shikamaru, Kankuro brought out Black Ant and activated the gift Chiyo had passed on to him - Mechanical Light Shield protecting himself and a few of his comrades. Temari used her Iron Fan as cover from the deadly spray of needles. Several earth users made barriers to hide under. A few others slipped under the wreckage of trees and leaving some ninjas who were very skilled with swords and kunai to bat the senbon away.

But the Root ninjas didn't stop there. Out of the ground jumped ten men and women. Quickly accessing their situation, they used each and every weapon and jutsu skills at their disposal. Still within the cavity they'd been hiding in were ten more Root ninjas. They were sitting in a circle around a large seal. They didn't move or acknowledge what was going on around them. A stream of fire attacked Gaara's sphere.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and when the fire had stopped, "Enough! Sand Tsunami."

The defending allies suddenly jumped backwards. The ground beneath them had turned to sand. It rose up then crashed down covering all that could be seen.

"Total Sand Funeral." Gaara said closing his fists tightly. The sand was pulling in everything around it like quick sand. There was muted yelling and blasts of water and fire bursting out of the sand but it was muffled very quickly and soon all was silent.

Temari, accosted by the dead was using her fan as a club. Most would have died or been seriously crippled by a blow from it but the dead just kept coming. And then they stopped. As she watched she saw something flicker in their eyes. For once she could see the people they once were.

"Forgive us." They said before the bodies fell apart and she saw the horror that was inside them. Temari closed her eyes then turned her back on them. "Shikamaru." She said running to find him.

* * *

**A pause in the fighting, it was brief but telling. The dead had been stopped.** All around them the ninjas who had once lived and who had been brought back through a forbidden jutsu stopped. They looked about them at the people and damage. Sorrow touched their faces, some apologized and others shed a few tears before their bodies began to fall apart. It took only seconds for the wind to whip away what had been and leave behind the bodies of children aged from as young as five to as old as eighteen. It wasn't as if no one was saddened or sickened by this but they just couldn't take the time mourn those who had been or those who had been used to reanimate the dead. With the crash of sword against sword, the battles began again. It wasn't only about Naruto now but Sasuke as well.

"Listen up! Against this many people – we'll have to release our seals!" Sakon informed his team then allowed his mark to travel over his skin. "Remember – we want Sasuke! You get him, you run with him!" Grinning Sakon looked about him. The one they wanted was still in the air. He'd knock him out of the sky one way or another!

"Hold it!" Inoichi said as he came to a halt, Seiko's hand still in his.

"An old man and a girl? This is a joke right?" Sakon laughed and charged them with remarkable speed.

_**~mg~**_

**"NEJI! SHINO!" Lee skidded to a stop between them.** "You're wounded! I'm sorry! Shino – you?" He ignored the dark-skinned man in front of them and looked to his two friends.

"Wow, I never thought he'd leave Sakura after that kiss." Neji chuckled as he maneuvered more his weight onto his good leg.

"Indeed. Maybe it was Naruto who scared him away." Shino replied easily as the man's appearance changed with strange marks crossing his body.

"Hey!" Lee commented with red cheeks as he looked from one to the other.

"You're ignoring me. You'll pay for that!" Into his hands, Kidomaru spit something from his mouth. "You idiots are so busy talking – you won't get to play in this game! SPIRAL WEB!" He threw the spider web net at the three friends.

_**~mg~**_

**Jirobo looked about him, picked up a fallen sword and threw it at Takeshi's wings. **A huge fist knocked him to the ground before he could see if the sword hit its mark.

"Why don't you turn around and deal with me instead?" Choji was back to his normal size but his hand was still quite large.

He spat out mud as he lifted his face and looked at Choji. "You're going to regret that fatso! Dammit!" Jirobo yelled as two spinning bodies picked him up off his feet, spun him around in the air battering his body then letting him fall to the ground.

"No need to face this lump of lard by yourself Choji! Me and Akamaru got nothing to do now since those things are taken care of." Kiba and his dog landed next to Choji. Kiba scrubbed a hand under his nose and grinned. "This could be fun."

"Battle junkie!" Choji laughed and reduced his hand. "You want first dibs?"

Kiba slapped Choji on the arm. "Thanks man!" He turned back to see the angered Oto ninja stand and growl at him. "Pig-man – what'cha got?"

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi avoided the sword easily.** "Well looks like your work is done. I wonder who stopped them." It was a disgusting sight but then there was never anything pretty about a battlefield.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He hadn't depleted all of his chakra but he was a little tired. "Shikamaru I'm guessing. We haven't seen him since we got here. Let's get back to Naruto." He consciously avoided looking at Jiraiya's battle, not wanting to get drawn in. Instead he saw Iruka fighting Kabuto! "What the hell?!" But even as he saw that, Sasuke realized Iruka wasn't alone. Genma was there and both looked to be okay. "Good, maybe we should help Iruka too. Can't you feel Naruto's worry?" Finally he looked back at the fence where Naruto stood with his feet inches from the swamp, arm around Hinata staring at his father.

"Yeah I do." Takeshi answered quietly. It was like the fear and pain he'd felt when his father was attacking him when he was but a baby. "Let's." But even as he soared towards that battle, a flute could be heard and suddenly three monstrous creatures appeared directly before Anko.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. Anko was good. She was a freaking special Jonin and he really shouldn't have to worry about her but right now, Naruto's worry was intensified in him because now he felt that way about Anko's situation.

_Go to her Sasuke. Anko's not fighting humans, if she was, you'd just be in her way. That's some kind of summons – she'll need you, both of you._ Naruto communicated with his brothers. Yes Iruka was his main worry but because of the synch he could hear their thoughts as well.

_What about you? Oh! _Sasuke was surprised to see the large form of Kaminari flying so low. Takeshi got buffeted by her wind but amazingly enough her landing was much calmer than the past ones he'd been involved in. As a matter fact, he blinked rapidly as rays of light broke through the cloud cover.

Naruto blinked as well and looked behind him at the crushed fence. With steps as soft as any bird's, the Thunderbird walked until she stood behind Naruto.

** I WILL PROTECT TAKESHI/PHOENIX'S BROTHER. IT SEEMS MY PART IN THIS BATTLE IS ALL BUT DONE. THE CAT AND TOAD SEEM TO BE ENJOYING PLAYING WITH THE SNAKE SO I WILL LET THEM HAVE THEIR FUN. DO WHAT YOU MUST TO PROTECT YOUR OTHER LOVED ONES AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THIS ONE AND HIS MATE.**

Naruto shook his head as Hinata and Sakura helped him to his feet. They'd all been pushed down by the wind. He looked up at Kaminari. "Absolutely magnificent." He whispered and bowed. "Thank you and I'll gladly accept your protection." He took the few steps necessary to stand at her side, Hinata with him. Once both were close to her, a huge wing curled about them, not too tightly but ensured they would not be hurt by any stray weapons or jutsus. _We're good to go here – go help Anko!_

Sasuke and Takeshi both thanked Kaminari then with just a few flaps of his wings, Takeshi took them to Anko. He let go of Sasuke who landed just a few feet behind Anko but stayed in the air and withdrew his sword.

_**~mg~**_

**"SHADOW CLONE!"**

"WOOD CLONE!"

"FLAME BULLET!" Jiraiya set the snakes on fire. The died almost as quickly as they saw the light of day.

Ibiki's clone fought Orochimaru's earth clone and likewise, so did Yamato's wood clone. The men themselves waited by Jiraiya's side while the snakes burned. "No dice with that Orochimaru! What else you got?" He leaned forward smiling slightly.

"Ah yes, my other creation." Orochimaru ignored Jiraiya and looked with longing at Yamato. "How nice it would be to take you away with me. Between you and Sasuke, I could have many happy years." He laughed.

"Sorry, your days of experimenting on me are over and there's no way you'll get Sasuke either! RISING STONE SPEARS!" Mud rose from the earth and took the shape spikes then hurled through the air at Orochimaru.

"How about answering a few questions Orochimaru?" Ibiki yelled then performed a few hand signs. "LOOSE TONUGE JUTSU!" He didn't really think he would succeed against a Sannin but it should provide a decent diversion.

Orochimaru grimaced as he jumped from spike to spike and within his mouth, his long tongue squirmed with the urge to tell every move he was about to make and every thought that was in his head. "You bastard Ibiki! I'm going to rip off your scarred head, pluck out your eyes and feed them to my snake. I'll feed your brains to rats then use your empty skull as my latrine!" Orochimaru screamed telling Ibiki the perfect truth.

"HAND OF WAVES!" Yamato shot some water at the snake-man's feet.

Jiraiya jumped up onto a spike as Orochimaru slipped down into the mud. Taking advantage of the Sannin's predicament, he dived at his former friend. "RASENGAN!"

Orochimaru's yell of pain had everyone looking. They saw Jiraiya forcing the ball of chakra through Orochimaru's stomach. When Jiraiya's hand would have gone into the cavity that was made by his attack, the white haired man stood. "Good riddance." The sound of his voice carried shocking many, pleasing many more and angering a certain few.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I wanted to get this out before the holiday. HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: HEY. OKAY FIRST OFF THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON - THERE IS VIOLENCE AND DEATH TO COME. SECOND THIS A LONG CHAPTER. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE MY LONG CHAPTERS, DON'T READ IT ALL AT ONCE! STOP, TAKE A BREAK AND FINISH IT LATER. THIRD, I THOUGHT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE CHAOS OF THE BATTLE BUT I CHANGED MY MIND. WRITING BATTLES IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS FOR ME AND BATTLES ARE CHAOS. STILL IF I HAVE CONFUSED YOU, I'LL DO MY BEST TO CLARIFY THINGS FOR YOU.**_

_**ON ANOTHER NOTE - YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I ASKED FOR NO SPOILERS AND NO ONE HAS FED ME NOT ONE WORD OF WHAT'S GOING ON. I DO APPRECIATE IT! LOVE YOU GUYS AND ONE LAST ORDER - READ!**_

_**

* * *

****Blood Brothers**_

**"Good riddance." The sound of his voice carried shocking many, pleasing many more and angering a certain few.** The grim smile on Jiraiya's face lasted all of a minute before he was forced to jump backwards and curse as he witnessed Orochimaru's rebirth.

Following Orochimaru's yell, a slimy wet head forced its way out of his open mouth. Two hands stretched the mouth further open and Orochimaru's head and shoulders appeared. He turned his head to look at Jiraiya. "Not quite good enough old friend!" He slithered the rest of the way out of his former body. Orochimaru pushed one side of his hair back behind his ear. "Shall I see if you have the ability to come back from the dead?" His head dropped back and out of his open mouth appeared a snake and from the snake's mouth, the Kusanagi sword.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" Jiraiya didn't fear the sword, it was just he wanted the man dead. "BRING IT!"

**There was finally heat about him. His skin was warming up, there was still a chill in his bones but Naruto knew he was thawing out thanks to Kaminari.** He risked leaning against her warmth and sighed slightly at the comfort her feathered body offered. Hinata stood at his side holding his hand and if not for the battle, Naruto would have been happy. Just moments ago he thought he'd seen the end of Orochimaru but even as he'd straightened the son-of-a-bitch somehow slithered out of his own mouth! Naruto growled in frustration. _With Orochimaru gone, all of this would end! Dammit! I can't let this go on! _"ATTENTION ALL KOHONA AND SUNA SHINOBI! THIS IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto yelled out for those who didn't have radios could hear him as well as talking into the radio for those who did."WE'RE ALMOST DONE HERE! ROUND UP DANZO'S REMAINING SHINOBI – KILL ANY THAT DON'T SURRENDER. SECURE ANY PRISONERS. SEE TO THE DEAD AND WOUNDED AND THOSE WHO CAN – HELP TO DESTROY OROCHIMARU! **MY FELLOW SHINOBI – LET'S KICK ASS!" **Naruto wanted to light a fire underneath them. They'd saved him but they still needed to take care of Danzo's minions and lastly they would eliminate a threat against Konoha for if they succeeded, they would be taking out one of their greatest enemies.

"FOR KONOHA!" Hinata yelled. "FOR THE HOKAGE! FOR NARUTO! DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES!" She added her voice to his then laughed as Talon took off and added his battle cry.

"FOR NARUTO!" Iruka and Genma yelled.

"FOR KONOHA!" Yamato and Ibiki.

"FOR THE HOKAGE!" Sakura and Jiraiya. Even as they were attacking or being attacked – those cries went about Ishita.

Gamakichi kicked backwards with his hind legs yelling, "FOR NARUTO!" He and Koneko were keeping the large snake busy but he wished he carried a sword like his father did. Gamakichi promised himself to get one and some training after this battle was over.

"FOR SASUKE AND NARUTO!" Koneko voiced her allegiance. She knew not Naruto only that Sasuke was willing to risk his life for him and apparently this Naruto wanted nothing more to keep Sasuke safe. While the toad attacked the head, she attacked the tail batting it around with her huge paws like it was toy.

**Sasuke smiled even though he faced some summoned monster. **He hadn't been able to spend much time with Koneko, they'd barely had time to get to know each other but she was already fiercely protective of him, maybe more so than Anko. Focusing again on the monster that was bandaged from head to waist and armless, Sasuke wondered how it knew where he was as he jumped away to avoid a kick.

Anko swore. _She's got a curse mark but it's different…not as powerful as mine or Sasuke's but powerful enough to cause problems. Dammit! _In front of her, the creature had no eyes, just hair and held a spiked club. She was sure that if they took out the girl then these things would disappear.

Takeshi brought his sword down on arm of the monster below him. The blades lashed to its arms prevented his sword from taking the thing's arm. He was surprised for he was using his phoenix chakra but at least, the creature was unable to force him back – it was a stalemate. He brought his head up as the flute sounded. Flapping his wings, Takeshi rose out of reach to watch and listen.

"She's controlling these things with that flute! You okay – not too tired? Can you get to her using your speed Sasuke?" Takeshi asked his brother throwing out a couple shuriken at the legs of the monster trying to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. He and Takeshi didn't need to speak but Anko needed to know what they were doing. Taking advantage of his brother's brief diversion, Sasuke raced around the creature trying to reach the girl with hooked curse mark.

Anko jumped up and landed on the spiked club of her monster to keep its attention away from Sasuke. From her hands, shuriken flew towards its face then around it binding the head with wire. "DRAGON FIRE!"

Covered in the phoenix's iridescent chakra, Takeshi dove and with strikes so fast that they couldn't be seen by normal eyes, engaged the monster before him.

Tayuya's eyes widened to see her target racing towards her, kunai low at his waist and murder in his eyes. Quickly she played her flute having the armless one get in Sasuke's way but the Uchiha proved too fast for her flute. Still playing her flute, Tayuya backed away trying to buy some time.

Sasuke could feel the thing behind him but he only had eyes for the redhead. She was dancing away from him and he knew that while Takeshi was holding his own, Anko was having more difficulty, basically on the run from the one she was fighting. He focused on the girl's chest and aimed for her heart. "Die!"

The tune on the flute changed and panic appeared in Tayuya's eyes as she saw the kunai flying towards her. At the last second she used her flute to block the kunai then leapt forward towards Sasuke only to go over his head and land the armless monster's shoulder.

"What now?" Sasuke said as the monsters' mouths began to stretch open despite the stitching keeping them closed. His Sharingan saw charka beings with mouths burst free. Body in motion, he hurried back even as Anko screamed. She managed to throw a flash bomb to hide her movements but Sasuke knew she'd been hurt. "Don't let those things get near you – they'll eat your chakra!" He'd figured out their purpose.

Takeshi growled and flew up and around trying to stay ahead of the thing that followed him. _Her flute, music is just sound! Maybe I can… _"My lady, your voice is more powerful than my own. If you please?" He could feel her smile in anticipation. Takeshi didn't worry about warning everyone because her singing wouldn't hurt them but it would override the girl's flute completely.

Sasuke was actively avoiding the hungry chakra mouths as well as swipes and kicks from the monsters. It seemed his shuriken and kunai had no effect on them. When he heard Takeshi, no the phoenix, Sasuke laughed. The phoenix's singing was so loud and beautiful that it blocked the sound of the flute even the other sounds of battle around them.

"No! You Creeps! Assholes! STOP THAT! NO THEY'RE MINE!" Tayuya screamed as her Doki stopped moving. Without the sound of her flute controlling their movements, they were just dumb beasts. She brought up one hand and formed a sign. "Tai!"

Anko dropped to her knees gasping. With her chakra being greatly reduced, she was practically helpless but she smiled up at Takeshi and waved a hand at him grateful for the moment to rest.

Takeshi returned the wave as he glided closer to the ground and nearer to Sasuke. They formed a barrier before Anko and faced the girl. "You want the right side?" He offered because as far as he was concerned, this battle was over.

"I get first blood." Sasuke said looking back at Anko who was now standing. She hadn't been physically hurt thank goodness but he didn't like some damn chakra monster weakening her either.

"Ha! You are nothing! Worse than trash but Orochimaru-sama wants you and you he shall HAVE!" The wrapping around her head came undone and her hooked marks were masked by the darkening of her skin. Five horns stuck out from her red hair turning her into a beast like the ones she'd summoned earlier. "This isn't over! I'm going to kill the two of them and we'll see how well you fight when you're under my spell! CHAINS OF FANTASIA!" Tayuya brought the flute to her lips and began to play.

Anko had joined the boys unwilling to let them protect her when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "I don't think so bitch!" She yelled and ran forward. "HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKES!" Anko fell backwards and screamed. Her own snakes were attacking her.

Takeshi was surprised to find that her flute penetrated his phoenix chakra. Not as badly as what was happening to Anko but he could feel his wings being plucked out and the pain was excruciating. He closed his eyes and concentrated to block out the sounds from her flute which were more powerful since the girl had changed form.

Sasuke blinked as Ishita disappeared to be filled with a barren landscape. Barren that is except for bare bones here and there. He looked down to see his arms standing out on either side of his body and held in chains as his flesh slowly dissolved from his bones. _Chains! Naruto was bound! Tied down and left to someone else's mercy! She thinks she's going to the same to me – forget it! And what's with this Genjutsu! This is nothing compared with what Itachi did!_ Anger burned through Sasuke at what this girl was trying to do.

Several things happened at once. Takeshi brought his wings in close then opened them abruptly having tossed off Tayuya's spell. His instinct was to soar towards the woman and take her head but with Sasuke in his mind, he flew to Anko instead to release her from the Genjutsu.

Tayuya, grinning with malice ran towards Sasuke. She'd knock him out first then kill the other two but as she did, she saw the flying man break free of her Genjutsu. She hesitated for second but the man flew away to help the woman. Tayuya was confused by that but she kept running at Sasuke who appeared to still be caught in her jutsu with his head hanging low and arms held out. _He's mine! I'll win Orochimaru-sama's favor! HE'S MINE!_ As she neared Sasuke, Tayuya raised her fist ready to punch him.

His right hand moved swiftly and caught her fist before she could hit him. Sasuke brought his head up to stare into her shocked face. "Did you really think your weak jutsu was stronger than my SHARINGAN?" Sasuke growled as he snatched the flute out of her hand. His grip on her wrist was so tight; he felt the bones crack under his fingers. With his left hand, he sent the flute flying and it landed in the swamp to sink and never be seen again. "Takeshi!" Sasuke spun them around, the girl was between them.

Tayuya screamed in disbelief and pain. In her chest was a sword. In her back was a kunai. Her head fell back as blood bubbled up from her throat and poured down over her lips. The sky was clearing and she could see patches of blue. It was going to be a beautiful day but her closing eyes would never get to see it.

**"Pig-man – what'cha got?" Kiba asked with a cocky grin. **Choji was at his left arms crossed over his chest. Akamaru was at his right snarling and barking at the man with arrow marks crisscrossing his body.

"You little piss-ants are in my way! Just back off and I won't kill you. All I want is Sasuke but if you insist – I'll kill you first before capturing Sasuke." Jirobo stood with one hand on his hip as he looked at the two teens and dog.

Kiba stopped grinning. "You won't have Sasuke. He doesn't need stupid curse marks or demented mentors when he's got friends and family back in Konoha!" Reaching inside his short jacket, Kiba pulled out what looked like metal knuckles. He pulled them on then closed his fists. Suddenly he had metal claws about three inches long.

Choji looked surprised. This was a new weapon for his friend. "Well said Kiba. You going to show me what you can do with those?" He pointed with his chin at the blades.

"Yeah, I'll show you! Wait here Akamaru." Kiba said easing forward with the claws held out from his body.

Jirobo laughed at Kiba. "Your dog would have made a better opponent! Alright, you want a fight? Here you go!" Large but quick on his feet, Jirobo surged forward surprising Kiba. He grabbed the Inuzuka by his shoulders. "RISING KNEE!"

Kiba gagged and saliva burst from his mouth at the knee in his stomach. His eyes flashed but even as he fell back, he swiped at the larger man with all his strength and felt satisfaction to see the bloody tracks left by his metal claws.

Hissing Jirobo jumped backwards then jumped again as the dog became a carbon copy of the kid with the red marks on his face. He suspected what they were about to do and tried to counter it.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

"TERRA SHIELD!" He slammed the earth with his fists forcing a slab of it upright in front of him.

Choji watched as Kiba and Akamaru just drilled right through the wall and attacked once then twice. He winced as he heard flesh ripping and the man grunting in pain.

When Kiba landed next to Choji, he glanced at the metal claws and laughed wickedly when he saw not only blood but flesh as well on the talons. "Not as strong as you thought, huh?" He taunted.

"Good job Kiba but how about I go next?" He asked but was already pulling out some wire strung with kunai. Choji loosely circled his body with the deadly wire. Next he expanded his body and stared man with the Mohawk. "SPIKED HUMAN JUGGERNAUT!"

"SHATTER PALM!" Jirobo had braced himself then as Choji got near forcefully thrust his arm forward hitting the rolling Choji. The teen went flying backwards sending a few people running. "Weak! God you're weak! Give up now and I'll kill you quickly! Wait, no never mind – I'll just kill you now!" Jirobo punched the ground again creating a minor earthquake.

"Good grief – what's he doing?" Kiba said looking around checking on his friends, Akamaru morphed back into himself and Choji was gasping trying to stand. He looked back for the Oto ninja but couldn't see anything but hunks of rock. Automatically his nose sniffed around for his enemy. "…Damn! Watch out!" Kiba warned.

"BALL OF GRAVES!" Jirobo appeared beneath a huge hunk of earth. He didn't think, didn't care that it was large enough to flatten not only his enemies but his comrades Kidomaru and Sakon who fought nearby.

"PARTIAL EXPANSION!" Choji was on his feet, arms and hands having grown to massive size. It looked like he was about to swing at a baseball as he brought his linked hands back over his shoulder then swung them around with all his might. It was like it was storming again when he broke the ball of earth apart. There was the crack like thunder and then the rain of rocks that fell to the earth.

Jirobo batted Akamaru away when the dog jumped at him then wiped his face when something wet splashed him. Ignoring the dog who ran off, he heaved in breaths as he stared angrily at Choji. _That bastard's almost as strong as I am! Okay then, let's see if he can deal with me in my second state! _Jirobo's hair grew and his skin turned red. "All right fatty! Try me now!" He waved Choji on over.

"Us first!" Anticipation was on his face once again. Akamaru woofed, his doggy face smiling. "MAN-BEAST TRANSFORMATION COMBO, DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF!" A snarling two-headed wolf drooled with the need to attack.

Jirobo just laughed. He'd been hit with that too many times and in his second state, it should do little damage. As the spinning two-headed wolf barreled down on him, he prepared to send it flying. "PALM SLAM!" He struck upwards as the man-wolf descended.

Both were surprised by the impact. Kiba turned just in time to take the brunt of the impact. He nearly blacked out but thankfully he wasn't alone and Akamaru kept them in motion and drilled the strange colored Oto ninja into the ground. There was a crater in the ground when Kiba and Akamaru came to a stop. Akamaru whimpered feeling Kiba's pain and just got them out of the hole when they morphed back to normal. Kiba wasn't moving and was bleeding from the mouth.

"KIBA!" Choji yelled then, "SUPER EXPANSION!" His steps shook the ground. It only took two gigantic steps before he was standing over Jirobo. The young man was just starting to come to his senses and Choji wasn't going to let him get any further than that. "MEGA PALM THRUST!" He could feel it – the smashing of bones and the bursting of blood. The Oto ninja was no more.

**Shikamaru ran forward quickly. His steps were lighter now as was his heart. **His dad had relayed Naruto's message and it sounded like Naruto was himself again. Of course that could be temporary but for now, knowing his friend was better was enough for Shikamaru. Now all they had to do was to rid themselves of all enemies and take Naruto home.

"Remember, destroy all who stand in your way! Only take prisoners if they surrender and even then do what you can to make sure they're incapable of moving!" Gaara told his people as they ran behind him.

They ran into Ishita immediately making a difference. Those left of Danzo's people were outnumbered two to one and most of those still chose to fight. They never had a chance. Temari sent some flying and Kankuro using Crow and Black Ant poisoned them as they fell. Since there was now sunshine, Nara father and son were able to capture many of the enemy in their tracks. It was child's play to make those men and women kill each other with their own weapons. Shibi's bugs drained them of chakra and life. Choza crushed them with foot and fist. Guy got his joy back. He was free to fight worthy opponents and beat them into the ground. Kakashi seeing help come their way, ceased fighting the doomed and headed down the street towards the other action where Anko, Sasuke and Naruto were. Gaara appeared at his side.

**"Sakura! Sakura! Kiba needs help!" **Still in his expanded state, Choji stepped over the swamp with Kiba on his palm. Akamaru followed worriedly.

She'd seen what had happened and had been on her way to them. "Lay him down, gently." Sakura checked him over with gentle hands. "Broken ribs, some of his organs were damaged almost to the point of rupturing." She whispered more to herself then shook her head and concentrated on healing him. "Hinata! What kind of medicines are you carrying?" She called over her shoulder.

Hinata looked at Sakura knowing she had to help but didn't want to leave Naruto as he watched Iruka and Jiraiya. "I'll be right back!" Hinata pressed herself into his arm looking into his blue eyes.

"Go sweetheart. Talon's here with me." Naruto reassured with a nod. Talon moved to his shoulder and also nodded.

Hinata squeezed his hand. "I love you! Thanks Kaminari!" She told the Thunderbird when she moved her wing to let Hinata out of her feathered embrace.

"And love you." He said but she was already gone so Naruto said it again through the synch and was rewarded with an '_I know'_ in his mind. Naruto smiled briefly then looked back again to the action. Sasuke, Anko and Takeshi were fine, their enemy dead. He admitted to being worried that Sasuke might call on his own curse mark to fight the girl and he was greatly relieved that the thought never occurred to Sasuke. Two of the people Orochimaru had brought with him were dead so Naruto allowed a small ray of hope shine in his heart. That ray got larger as he saw Kakashi and Gaara running up the main street. "Damn its weird seeing Gaara run!"

**"You're ignoring me. You'll pay for that!" Into his hands, Kidomaru spit something from his mouth. **"You idiots are so busy talking – you won't get to play in this game! SPIRAL WEB!" He threw the spider web net at the three friends.

Neji was grateful for Lee. His wound reduced his speed greatly. Lee with an arm around his waist had moved them away from the web. It was a large freaking web. When they stopped, ten feet or more separated them from the man with spiral type markings and eight arms. "He's a spider."

"So it would seem." Shino said appearing next to them. When the web had hovered over him, his body had dispersed into insects. Shino tilted his head. "I wonder…" His face dipped lower into his high collar.

Neji looked at him. "Got something?" Shino was a host for bugs but Neji knew that bugs generally fell prey to spiders. His friend should be at a disadvantage fighting this guy.

Shino shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. Look, it appears we have help." He pointed behind the Oto ninja.

Following Shino's finger, they saw Sasuke running around the battle between the animal summons and heading their way. Takeshi was just dropping the body of a girl into the swamp.

"You are outnumbered! GIVE UP!" Lee yelled frowning at the strange man. It was bad enough he had eight arms but the marks on his body just added to the freakiness.

Kidomaru had also looked back over his shoulder to see what those boys were talking about. He felt anger and disgust at Tayuya having been defeated so easily. Even as he cursed under his breath, rocks came flying their way making him and everybody else jump around to avoid them. It was Jirobo but when he looked to see how he was doing, Kidomaru got another surprise. A giant had made mincemeat out of his teammate. "Dammit! I won't go down as easily as them! Today you die!" He said this with confidence but as he looked about him, the number of enemies grew.

Not only was it Lee, Neji and Shino but also Sasuke and Takeshi, not to mention about ten or fifteen more Jonin and Chunin from Konoha and Suna with more on the way. They spread out around Kidomaru and those fighting Sakon.

His mouth was bulging then using his agility, Kidomaru started the battle on his terms. Webs flew rapidly from his mouth. He felt satisfaction that several people were caught in his unbreakable webs. A few he was even able to encase in cocoons thanks to his many hands, reducing the number of people he had left to fight.

When a couple of the webs neared Lee and Neji, Neji pushed his friend away knowing they were too close for them to both get away. Disgusted with what happened to him, Neji lost all track of the battle as his world was sealed away.

Sasuke blinked to see what was happening to his comrades. None who had been caught could get out of the cocoons. His Sharingan could see the chakra that lived within the webbing. _Is that the reason people can't cut themselves free?_ "That shit is dangerous! Avoid getting cau -!" Sasuke yelled out the warning too late as a web hit his blind side and he too was swallowed up by the sticky stuff.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and tried to move forward but Kaminari would not free him. "Let me go!" Horrified he watched as a web dragged the cocoon of his brother across the ground.

**NO YOUNG ONE. WAIT, THE SITUATION IS NOT HOPELESS. WATCH. **Kaminari told him gently. And she was right for Neji, who had been a stationary blob on the ground suddenly burst free of the webs gasping for air.

"Sister! Hinata – I could use your help! ALL HYUGAS! WE CAN BREAK THIS WEBBING!" Neji felt a new surge of confidence rising through him. He wasn't as mobile as he wanted to be but he could be of great help to everyone around him.

"Go! Kiba's going to be fine. Free Sasuke!" Sakura urged and it was true. Between Choji getting Kiba to her quickly and the medicines Hinata had, she had healed him to the point where his life was no longer in danger.

"Right!" Hinata nodded and ran off around the swamp. _Sasuke! Brother, tell me where you are! Sasuke!_ She'd been torn between watching the battle and helping Sakura so she didn't know exactly where he'd fallen.

Kidomaru had to keep the upper hand and so he called on some help by slamming his hand to the earth and summoned Kyodaigumo. He jumped on the huge spider's back and together they moved over to the training hall that was still more or less standing.

"Whoa! Okay, not a fan of spiders! Especially huge ones!" Takeshi said as he pulled a cocoon out of the spider's path. "Watch out Shino!"

"GUM-STYLE SPIDER THREAD!" Kidomaru had pulled some different colored threads from his mouth and formed some kind of curved weapon. Shino was busy trying to cut one of the Suna ninjas free so he wasn't watching his back.

A cloud of bugs formed a shield and allowed Shino to get away with only a scratch on his cheek. Others weren't so lucky. Two died before people started fighting back or rather blocking the deadly projectiles.

"….Gaahhhh!" Sasuke gasped as air was restored to his lungs. "Thanks!" He spared a smile for Hinata and could feel Naruto's relief. Sasuke promised himself to be more careful. Naruto could have come after him and been hurt and there's no way he wanted to cause Naruto more pain. "Help the others! We've got to take this bastard down. OH GOOD GOD!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What?" Hinata turned around and scooted backwards at the hundreds of spiders scurrying out into the street. Each of them was the size of Akamaru back in the day. "Why spiders? Go! Go stop them!" Hinata urged pushing on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not big on spiders either!" He growled at her as Hinata continued to push him forward all the while staying behind him. Sighing he ran forward doing his best to dodge the arachnids.

"Now is the time." Shino said softly leaving the cocooned ninja in Hinata's hands. He left his confused teammate behind and surrounded himself with insects. Shino walked nearer and nearer towards the herd of spiders.

From his position on the roof, Kidomaru continued attacking and cursed to see a girl cut his Sticking Spit and free the Uchiha. "Dammit! I had him! DAMMIT!" He jumped away from the spider just as the giant's fist thundered down at him. Both he and Kyodaigumo went separate directions as the building was destroyed around them.

"My chance!" Neji whispered as the eight-armed man appeared not three feet away from him. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" It hurt, it hurt like hell but Neji went through the motions. His body knew what to do despite the pain and of course his eyes never failed him. "…WHAT? NO!" He'd jumped back and knelt to rest his injured leg but with his Byakugan he saw the guy was still standing. "How?"

"I don't just use my sticky gold for weapons, I can protect my body with it too! Sorry, you're just not good enough to play wi-! Arghhhh!" Kidomaru fell forward just barely catching himself on his many hands.

Sasuke was a few feet behind him, a Chidori spear in his hand. "You protected yourself from the Gentle Fist but it looks like you're vulnerable to my lighting!" He smirked as the man cringed on the ground.

Kidomaru couldn't believe what was happening to him. Where were his spiders? "Kyodaigumo!" He yelled for help.

Kyodaigumo was confused. She could no longer talk to her children. They stood stationary on the ground. She'd had to dance about trying to avoid the giant's feet and had called on them for help but nothing. Spinning a web, she finally got it around the giant's ankles unbalancing him then once again tried talking to her babies.

"They are mine now. Let's see how you like being attacked by your own kind!" Shino said and the spiders, controlled by the insects he'd unleashed turned on Kyodaigumo.

The large spider was outraged. An insignificant human controlling her babies with _**insects?**_ It was then she heard Kidomaru's call. She hurried towards his side avoiding the webs the baby spiders were shooting at her.

Sasuke had to move out of the way as the momma spider bore down on him. Cursing he flipped over backwards throwing out some kunai, landed near Neji and helped his friend get out of the way.

"Time to take this up a notch!" Kidomaru exclaimed as he retook his spot on Kyodaigumo's back and moved into his second state.

"He's changed, just like that girl did. And that means, he's more powerful than before!" Takeshi told Hinata. He'd been gathering the cocooned and bringing them to her and the other two Hyugas who were Anbu so they could free them.

"Yes but at least Shino gained control over those little ones. We don't have to worry about those – they're his problem now." Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine as she glanced up to those smaller spiders jumping around to attack the larger one. She knew she'd have a few bad dreams in the future.

The spider was agile keeping out range of Konoha and Suna's attacks. As for the baby spiders, Kyodaigumo either knocked them out of her way or bound them in webs. On her back, Kidomaru was using that weird spit of his to create something new – a bow and a long arrow. Like before, his speed at creating these weapons was remarkable and five died as a result of his deadly accuracy.

"NO! NO MORE! I WILL STOP YOU!" Lee vowed. He whispered a few words then finally yelled out the rest. "GATE OF PAIN!" Now it was time for Lee's skin color to change. His anger at seeing people cut down and torn apart by Orochimaru's lackey matched his skin color – red hot. Lee shot forward like a bullet.

"Like a little squirt like you can stop me." Kidomaru laughed and released two arrows, one to take the kid's head, the other to separate him from his legs.

Lee never stopped moving, one hand met the first arrow head on sending it flying. The other arrow, he jumped on breaking it in half and launching him in the air towards the spider.

"What the -? How in the hell...?" Kidomaru had never seen a human, had never seen _anyone_ break his sticky gold! He shot more arrows but this time all at the boy dressed in green. Either the boy broke them or simply knocked them out of his way and with every arrow he seemed to get closer.

Gaara stopped running when he saw Lee fighting. There was a spider and though it was somehow being attacked by a horde of smaller spiders and fire and water and other long range weapons, it was still able to jump around only taking minor wounds. He looked forward seeing Kakashi run towards Naruto's dad. Kakashi could handle things there and so he would help Lee. "Ready yourselves!" He called out.

Kidomaru kept concentrating on Lee. He needed to stop that guy or things would go from bad to dead! Already most of the people he'd immobilized with his webs were released. They were forming a sort of barrier and all he and Kyodaigumo could do was move back or to the side, forward was out of the question. They swung from a web attached to a large tree and landed near the fence.

"SAND PRISON!" Gaara said as he walked forward. The earth beneath the spider was now sand and rose up to encase it and the man.

"Kyodaigumo!" He jumped off just as the sand encircled his summons and she burst into webbing. She was gone and Kidomaru was left alone on the battlefield.

Shino gasped as the baby spiders also vanished. He'd had to concentrate very hard to hold them. His insects had attached themselves to the smaller spiders, draining their chakra but not overly, just enough to take away their conscious thought and follow his orders. It had been a risk, he hadn't been sure he could do it but it had proved successful. Shino hoped his father would be proud of his accomplishment. "Get him guys!" Weaving he moved back knowing he wouldn't be much help with finally getting rid of the man who so resembled a spider.

Kidomaru watched the sand and webbing explode into the air and cursed. He turned towards the tree hoping to gain an advantage from there but suddenly he felt his foot being caught. In horror he looked down to see sand creeping up his leg. Looking out he saw a child with dark rimmed eyes staring at him and apparently controlling the sand. "Die!" He aimed his arrow at the child.

"Not this time." Gaara said softly as his sand caught the arrow before it could make contact. It fell harmlessly to the ground and he closed his fist slamming his prisoner onto the ground.

"I'LL TAKE THAT!" Lee said running by Gaara to pick up the golden arrow and headed for Kidomaru.

"Lee!" Neji and Sasuke called out for though the man couldn't move, his mouth was uncovered. A web shot out wrapping around Lee's hand holding the arrow and knocked him to the ground.

"CHIDORI SPEAR!" Sasuke watched with grim satisfaction as the guy's eyes rolled back in his head, the electric charge numbing his body. He waited as Neji freed Lee and together the three of them approached the sand encased man.

"Your mistake was in following someone like Orochimaru, a man with no honor or loyalty." Neji told him.

"You probably had enough power on your own but he promised you more didn't he? Greed has brought you nothing but death." Sasuke said quietly.

"Ha, guess I lost this time huh?" Kidomaru asked softly as he looked up at the weapon of his destruction. It was made from his own body.

"Goodbye." Lee said and stabbed Kidomaru with his own spear directly into the man's third eye. He admired the man for not crying out but he was just glad that he was gone. "Okay, now…I'm really…tired." He sank to the ground.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke grinned and joined him.

"Yeah, I think we should sit the next one out." Neji fell down. "Who's left?"

"Thanks Gaara! Take care of the rest would you!" Sasuke waved weakly at him. Gaara gave them a small smile and nodded before moving on.

"**An old man and a girl? This is a joke right?" Sakon laughed and charged them with remarkable speed.**

"Seiko!" Inoichi squeezed his daughter's hand. "Stay…near me!" It was actually more of a question than an order and he hesitated even as the enemy bore down on them.

"I will – Inoichi!" Seiko promised. Already she felt a kinship with the man. It was tentative and new and Seiko wasn't ready to let that go. At the same time, she wasn't ready to call him father or dad just yet.

He smiled, squeezed her hand again then jumped out of the way when something large and black leapt up between them and the strange young man with the squiggly lines and dots across his body. The black being roared and took a swipe at their enemy.

"They are not alone! Maybe a third Konoha ninja will make you think twice and abandon your mission!" Sai said appearing next to Seiko.

"Make it four!" Tenten said from Inoichi's side. "Hey ugly – looks like you're about to lose one of your team! Don't you want to go help her?" She cocked her head at him. "You just might live if you worked together."

He wouldn't have looked but the sound of Tayuya's flute was suddenly drowned out by a beautiful, almost heavenly sound. _That bitch! She's nothing without her flute! Good riddance! _"We've got our orders. If Tayuya can't get the job done then one of us will! She's dead – so what?" Sakon went for the old man first. "MULTIPLE CONNECTING PUNCHES!" The inked beast was dispersed quickly then with a manic grin, he dealt his painful blows on something more solid.

"Inoichi!" Seiko clenched her fists and out of the gauntlets on her arms, blades were unsheathed. She attacked the man as he attacked her father.

"MULTIPLE CONNECTING KICKS!" He grunted as the blades entered his back then turned the tables on the girl.

Seiko couldn't respond quick enough and took who knew how many kicks to her body. One in her stomach sent her flying backwards only to be caught in somebody's arms. She had no breath to speak only lay there in disbelief.

"I got you. Rest for a moment Seiko. My name's Sai. Like you, I was once one of Danzo's shinobi." Sai glanced down at her as Tenten attacked with her arsenal.

Seiko looked up at Sai in shock. _Him too?_ "Did you…did you switch sides?" She coughed, some blood spilling from her lips. "Wha-?" Seiko found herself lifted up and moved around as a shower of rocks fell from the sky. "What's going on?"

"It seems Choji is about to rid us of one more enemy. And yeah, I was his spy." Sai said with anger at himself for his foolishness. "But it seems Naruto knew that – they all did and they still treated me like a friend. Even though I was a spy, they showed me only friendship. We – those of us…raised by Danzo don't have family or were thought not to have any but with Naruto and his friends, I finally feel like Konoha is my home and not just a place where I live." Sai smiled at her.

She blinked. Seiko didn't think the boy was used to smiling, like her but it was an honest smile. "Yes, I would like a home too…with him – Inoichi and Naruto too." Her gaze tracked him back over the swamp where he was nestled closely against the large Thunderbird. "But first, we have to defeat them I believe." Seiko pulled away from Sai's supportive arm. "Why don't we give them a hand?"

Tenten let him have it. Somehow this guy with the hump was able to make some pretty powerful punches and kicks on a Jonin and that girl Seiko and from what she could see, Seiko was no pushover. Suddenly she could see something with a lot of legs running around on the ground. "Eeww! They make spiders that big? You brought those things didn't you?" Tenten pulled out her tonfa and went in closer.

_Fuck it! Jirobo too? What the hell are those morons doing? I guess it's up to you and me brother! _Sakon thought as he moved around trying to avoid all the weapons coming his way.

"Watch it! She's hitting me!" Ukon growled as he lifted his head. "What? Haven't you ever seen twins before?" He laughed at Tenten's stunned expression before punching her in the face.

Seiko let out a high laugh. This was too much. This man they were fighting was actually two men, brothers – twins! "What are the chances?" She whispered but though she herself was a twin, her…sister wasn't there to fight with her. "No! We don't see freaks like you too often!" Seiko yelled out attacking once more. Her hand was grabbed and as she watched a foot came from the guy's stomach to kick her.

"Seiko! MIND DESTRUCTION!" Inoichi concentrated on the head that faced his daughter.

"Ugh! Stop it! Get out of my mind!" Sakon released Seiko to hold his head.

"Daughter I'm not sure what jutsus you can do but use it on the other head!" Inoichi yelled out and tried to make one brother turn on the other.

Sakon was reaching up and pulling on Ukon's hair. He used his nails to gouge ruts in his brother's neck. "Ukon – I can't stop!" Sakon bit their arm.

Seiko wasn't sure what Inoichi was doing so she tried what she'd tried on Naruto earlier. There was a twinge of guilt as she did this for Seiko knew she'd hurt Naruto with this but now she faced a true enemy.

Ukon screamed at the chaos in his mind. "You bitch! Bitch! NO! SECOND STATE! SECOND STATE SAKON!" At a moderate rate, the squiggles disappeared and their skin turned red.

Inoichi felt his power slipping. Whatever was happening to the combined twins was blocking his jutsu. "Dammit. Everyone back off! They're changing – don't let them get in too close!" With a grunt he let go of the jutsu and jumped backwards. "Monsters…" He whispered as the saw horns, fangs and claws appear on the suddenly side by side heads and arms.

"That hurt!" Sakon yelled. "You have to die!" His demon like eyes focused on Inoichi.

"Careful brother. This is becoming a contest for our lives instead of kidnapping Sasuke. Look – Kidomaru is about to go down. We should take down as many as we can and join Orochimaru-sama."

Sakon growled in frustration. Ukon was right. Kidomaru was caught in something. The stupid fool couldn't move – he was dead. Kabuto and Orochimaru weren't in that much better of a position but the four of them together… "Yes. I agree. The half-blind one."

Sai hurriedly pulled his tanto as the double-headed demon rushed him. He blocked several blows then was shocked when he was punched violently in the side and the thing ran by him instead of going for the kill.

"No way! You're not joining that snake!" Tenten said as she saw Sakon and Ukon's projected path. Something swirled above her head making a whistling sound. When she had her target in sight, Tenten released the bolas. Feet tangled rope, the brothers went down. "Now!" She ordered and the four Konoha ninjas attacked as one.

Sai and Seiko reached the body first. Tanto and blade sunk into red flesh. They jabbed deeply hoping to hit the heart of the combined twins. Sakon and Ukon's voices were rough with pain and they reached out to grab their attackers.

"Let go! Sai _move!" _Seiko warned pulling back hard. "Help me!" She reached out for her father and was relieved to feel Inoichi's arm about her waist pulling her back.

Sai heard the fear in her voice and tried to pull out his tanto but the grip on his arm wouldn't release him. "No – stay back Tenten! Cover your eyes and mouth." _I hope this works! _His free hand went into his weapons' pouch. Sai glanced up at Naruto as his fingers touched the small packet. He was already breathing hard and the twins were laughing in a sadistic way. Sai knew this was going to hurt like hell but there was no choice. "Share my pain bastards!" He flicked open the packet with his fingers and shook it about over himself and the man – men beneath him.

Instantly the three of them had coughing fits. Their eyes burned painfully and filled with tears so that sight was impossibility. They gagged and held their throats. Sai was let go as Sakon and Ukon rubbed their eyes and beat their chests as they coughed.

Now totally blind, Sai fell back then started crawling. All he knew was that he had to get away. He was now effectively out of this battle but at least he wasn't dead. The powder somehow made it into his wounded eye as well and the pain was so intense that he curled into a ball cringing.

"Sai! Hold still!" Tenten got to him and poured water over his face emptying her canteen. He gasped in her arms shaking his head back and forth, one hand holding his wounded eye.

"…Forget me! Get him! Get…him…" Sai passed out.

Tenten's heart skipped a beat but then when she felt for his heart, she sighed with relief. The pain had been too much for his already wounded body still she had better have him looked at. "SAKURA!" Tenten started to cough then and her own eyes began to water. "Dammit – I got some of that stuff on me! SAK- SAKURA!" Tenten threw Sai over her shoulder knowing that she was pretty much out of the game too so it was best if she removed herself and Sai from the action.

_**~mg~**_

**Sakura heard her name called. Luckily Kiba was out of danger and it was safe to leave him. **"Akamaru, he'll be fine but watch over him okay?" She petted the dog and he licked her face in gratitude. Sakura gave him a quick smile then looked up at Choji. "Could you give me a lift to…Tenten?" She'd had to look around to see who was calling her name.

Choji was still in his expanded state. "Sure, looks like they could use my help too. Just climb on." He remained still as Sakura climbed onto his palm then with great care, held her close to his heart and crossed the swamp once again and headed for the last battle with Orochimaru's Oto Four.

It only took him a few steps and along the way Choji took the opportunity to catch the snake by the neck and shake it until it was dead. "Oh I'm sorry! Did you want it alive?" Choji lowered Sakura to the ground as he apologized to the Thunderbird.

**THAT IS FINE AS LONG AS THE MEAT IS NOT DESTROYED. JUST TOSS IT MY WAY CHILD. **Kaminari sounded amused to hear the contrition in the boy's voice. He even bowed down to her even though he currently stood taller. When the snake came flying her way, Kaminari hopped up to catch the snake with her beak. Gently she laid it at her side then moved back next to Naruto using her large head to help him up again. Though to Kaminari the effort was slight, the force of her wings as she used them to lift her body, caused a gale of wind to sweep the field, blinding most and knocking over a few others.

Choji was embarrassed that killing the snake had caused so much commotion and determined to make up for it, looked for Tenten and Sai's opponent. He saw that Sakura was just straightening up; when she saw Tenten then headed for her friend before she stopped cold. Father and daughter Yamanaka pushed back their wind-blown hair, arms around each other as they too looked for Sakon and Ukon. All of them were shocked at the sight.

They lay with their blood pooling beneath them but instead of one combined body there were now two separate bodies. That was horror enough but the look of them was what upset everyone. Yes their skin was red but now it looked almost scaly. They were what many grew up on – demons from picture books. These were the things parents threatened children with when they wouldn't behave. They shouldn't be real. They should only be found in nightmares, yet they were here live and in living color and screaming with rage.

"…SEE…CAN'T…BREATHE!" Sakon yelled. They'd begun to separate just as the first blade entered their flesh. With jerky movements Sakon rubbed vigorously at his eyes and between coughs, threatened all types of torture.

"DAMMIT! …FOCUS…SAKON…LET…RUN…TEARS!" Ukon was already weakened from being away from his brother and with this ailment on top of that, things didn't look good for them. Neither could see clearly, both had trouble breathing and they were greatly outnumbered. Blinking furiously he sat up and tried to take stock of his situation.

Choji ran two steps and punched. Unfortunately, they jumped at the last minute moving further apart from each other. Obviously they couldn't see well and Choji wanted to take advantage of that. Not caring who was who, he chased after one on the demons.

"Seiko we'll take on the other one. They were able to withstand our jutsu before but now that they're separated, perhaps they're weaker! Just don't get to close!" Inoichi held her chin gently and smiled when she nodded. "Let's go!"

"**Anko! Are you all right? How's he doing?" **Kakashi had rested his Sharingan as he ran towards Naruto but now that he was next to Anko, he revealed it again. He saw that while her chakra was low, Anko was otherwise okay. Kakashi had then turned to look at Iruka and waited to hear her answer as he held her tight to his side.

She leaned into him grateful to feel his strength and warmth. "Not too bad, I'm surprised considering Kabuto fought almost on level with Lady Tsunade. Iruka has been training hard though." Anko felt a bit of pride in how much Iruka's skills had improved. He was quicker than he used to be and more unpredictable in his attacks but still, Iruka was doing really well surprising the hell out of her.

Kakashi followed the fight closely. Iruka did have a few cuts made by Kabuto's Chakra Scalpel but they were shallow. Apparently Iruka had gotten away before too much damage had been done. From somewhere Iruka had picked up a katana and was using it to block Kabuto's deadly glowing hands, not only that but scoring many small strikes against Kabuto. "He is doing well." Kakashi's mood perked up. "But then considering how Kabuto had treated him in their last battle, I'm sure Iruka planned and thought out every step he could to defeat Kabuto the next time they met. Whoa!" Kabuto had gotten too close to Iruka and seemed to be aiming for his friend's stomach when Genma pulled him out of the way and tossed some senbon at the medical nin.

"Yeah, Genma's been great! Mostly he's letting Iruka do all the fighting but jumps in when things get too hairy. That's why Kabuto's got all those senbon sticking out of him. Ha, even when he misses – Kabuto gets hit. That puppet technique is pretty sweet!" Anko glanced away checking to see if they were needed elsewhere but the other battles were drawing to a close. The main events were with Iruka and Jiraiya and it looked like Inoichi was going to finish up the last one with a little help from the Chunins.

"Serves the bastard right! You should have seen Iruka when we found him. Kunai and shuriken were sticking out of him _everywhere. _He had broken bones and poison was slowly killing him. Kabuto really hadn't bothered to fight Iruka himself, just sicced his men on him. Now Iruka finally gets to face him and prove to that jerk and to his son that he's a capable fighter. Loosing like that and in front of Naruto too was a wound to his pride as a ninja." Kakashi finished softly.

"But it hopeless to begin with right? I read the report. They were completely out numbered. Kabuto wasn't going to _give _them a chance to fight back. Iruka couldn't have won that fight. Unlike Naruto, he's completely human." Anko said then blinked as she saw the anger in Kakashi's face. "I didn't mean it like that!" She spoke quickly catching onto his vest.

He'd gone stiff at her words. It was uncaring, unthinking words like that that had turned Naruto's life into a living hell. Over the years, similar thoughts had run through his mind which shamed him and increased his anger. Kakashi looked over at Naruto. Hair dark with water, headband missing, beard scraggly, face and body lean with lack of food and eyes focused on the only father he'd ever known, on one of the few people who'd always treated him like he was somebody. "He is human. More human than many people I know." Kakashi closed his eyes and took a breath. "I know you didn't mean it but words like those hurt worse than being stabbed with a kunai. He's suffered too much in his sixteen years. What if someone said that about Sasuke?" Kakashi covered her hand with his.

Anko was ashamed. She nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right. I spoke without thinking and I should know better after all the things people have said about me." Anko stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek above the mask. "I won't do it again." She turned quickly. "Kill him Iruka! Kill him for Naruto!"

Kakashi found his smile again and cupped Anko's shoulders. "He doesn't deserve a fair fight Iruka! We're here if you want us! We'll help you destroy him – just say the word!" His body was weary but his spirit to fight was strong. Kakashi silently urged Iruka to win or for Iruka to call on them so that they could help him exact justice.

_**~mg~**_

"**They think a lot of you Iruka. Too bad they're wrong!" **Kabuto taunted and tried yet again to reach Iruka's heart.

Iruka just laughed. He'd done his homework. Of course he already knew how Kabuto liked to wear his opponents down with words. He liked to make them feel inferior and worthless; well it wasn't going to work this time. Iruka had also gone into the old records for each of Kabuto's failed Chunin exams. He'd talked to the boy's adoptive father and learned what medical ninjutsu he'd learned. Iruka had talked with Tsunade and had her break down every move Kabuto had made against her, Shizune too. Above and beyond what he'd trained with Naruto and Anko, Iruka had been training for a real fight with Kabuto when the opportunity arose and now was the time. And if he wasn't necessarily winning, he wasn't losing either. They were at a stalemate.

"Really? I can't see where you're doing any better than I am." Iruka sidestepped, feinted backwards then surged forward aiming for Kabuto's eye. He just missed but scored a long scratch on the young man's face. "Wait – I am doing better!" Iruka laughed. _Watch me Naruto. I won't fail you a second time son!_

"Really? I don't think so. Wounds like these are nothing and easily healed." Kabuto swiped a finger across his wound and it healed instantly. He grunted as Iruka began to attack. They exchanged blows. _I don't get it! Iruka was never this good! He must have been training. Fool, no amount of training is going to keep you from dying while Naruto watches! _Seeing an opening, Kabuto went for Iruka's thigh.

_He took the bait. _"Now Genma!" Iruka would take the wound in order to wound Kabuto at the same time. As he felt his muscles separate and his leg get weak, Iruka grabbed onto Kabuto's arm. With a satisfied smile he saw the senbon sink into the man's flesh and out through the other side. "Let's see how you like a little poison?" He shook the bespectacled man roughly.

Kabuto jerked back angrily! There was no satisfaction that Iruka could barely stand as he indeed felt a foreign substance enter his blood stream. All the other senbon had been clean, just minor annoyances but this one had been tainted. He jerked it out of his bicep wincing. _Had they planned that ahead of time? But they couldn't have, this fight just happened. They weren't expecting us! No matter, I have to heal myself! _He flipped backwards several feet and saw a dead ninja, one of Danzo's. He needed to buy a little time. "DEAD SOUL!" The body at his feet rose up ready to fight once more.

"Again with the dead? That's weak boy!" Anko yelled. She'd seen too many reanimated people today.

"I got him!" Genma said jumping with two kunai crossed in front of him. He landed on top of the man knocking him to the ground and at the same time cutting off his head.

"DAD!" Hinata had seen it all. She was glad that Iruka had gotten his chance at Kabuto but he'd allowed himself to be wounded and she just couldn't stand the thought of him in pain – not at the hands of Kabuto, again. Hinata ran towards him. She wasn't sure if she was skilled enough to heal him but she would not let him stand alone before someone as tricky as Kabuto. It didn't matter that Anko, Kakashi and Genma were there with him. Hinata just wanted to save him and she could feel that Naruto wanted to too. She would do this for both of them, no for all three of them!

Iruka had fallen to one knee. He knew what Kabuto was trying to do - gain some time to heal and he wasn't going to let him. "Give up – you lost!" Seemingly out of frustration, Iruka scooped up some dirt and rocks then threw them in Kabuto's face.

Hinata focused on Iruka's hand and knew what was coming and she knew that she was near enough to be sure he wouldn't fail. Hinata concentrated on the bastard who'd driven Naruto to suicide, who'd broken Iruka and left him for dead and who had gravely injured her little boy. "KABUTO!" Hinata's whip sang through the air. It sank right between Kabuto's shoulder blades and exited through his chest. She felt great satisfaction to see him jerk and spasm with pain. Hinata added her chakra to the whip sending it along the linked chains. The man couldn't move or yell but his open mouth screamed silently.

"Really?" Kabuto had laughed until something sharp entered his back. He gasped at the pain and then the dirt and rocks hit him. He found his voice with a yell as the first tiny pouch exploded. In horror, Kabuto felt multiple explosions across his chest, torso and legs. _He tricked me! Orochimaru-sama!_

**Ukon had one small advantage even though he was half-blind. His opponent was as large as a three story building. **That was about it though for the giant had him jumping all over the place and further from his brother. Not to mention all the other Konoha and Suna ninjas that were cutting off any avenue of escape. It was as he heard his brother screaming that Ukon knew time was running out. There was one thing he could try.

Sakon found himself on his knees. There was a whirlwind inside his mind and he hardly remembered his name let alone where was. All he could do was hold his head and scream.

Inoichi was letting Seiko take point and supported her efforts to erase the monster before them. He wasn't sure he approved of this technique, it seemed excessive but looking at the mutated boy on the ground, he didn't feel much sympathy. Such abominations against nature shouldn't exist.

Choji had energy to spare but he was growing tired of the guy always leaping away. He shouldn't be able to evade him after being affected with Naruto's potent powder. _He fell down! Now! _Choji gathered chakra in his fist and pounded. The earth exploded beneath his hand but he didn't feel a body, only dirt. Someone yelled at him to watch out and Choji jerked his hand out of the hole. A red blur replaced his hand and disappeared from sight. "Dammit! He's underground! Be careful, he could come out anywhere!" He took several heavy steps backwards searching the ground. "Hey Kakashi-sensei or Hinata, can you find our guy?" Choji didn't mind asking for help, it was way past time for this battle to be over.

Takeshi had joined Sakura and Hinata who had use her medicines to soothe Tenten's pain but just a moment ago she'd taken off towards Iruka. It had crossed his mind to stop her or maybe to join her but her need to do this on her own had made him keep his place. Takeshi found himself wincing as Hinata attacked followed by Iruka's explosions but he was proud at the same time. They were getting their revenge but just then the earth cracked open distracting him and Takeshi witnessed the mutated brothers reunite - literally.

_**~mg~**_

"**Sakon! Sakon?" They were side by side again and Ukon grabbed his brother's face and pulled it around to look into his eyes.** It would take a little while but now that they were together again, all wounds began to heal and that meant the damage to Sakon's mind as well. Ukon found it unbelievable, the damage that man and girl could inflict without even touching them!

Choji joined Inoichi and Seiko where they stood several feet away from the duo. Both looked angry, they'd been so close to ending him. He bent down to their level. "Hey, can you guys distract them. I think I can take them out using my juggernaut. With them together again, I can take them both out at one time."

Inoichi nodded rubbing his forehead. He was beginning to get a raging headache. "I think I can do it once more. Seiko?"

She was already squinting with pain running from her eyes to her shoulders. This had been an extra long day for her, first that session with Naruto then followed up by this never-ending battle. "Not for long." She told the large face behind her and felt Inoichi rub her shoulders. "I'll do what I can." Seiko promised and looked back at Naruto. She remembered that no matter what – he never gave up.

"They're plotting something Sakon! We need to move now. Get closer to Kabuto, it looks like the teacher's pet is in trouble too! Sakon!" Ukon was getting desperate.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" He was still pretty much out of it but he knew they were in trouble and reaching Kabuto would help. Orochimaru would be nearby.

Daughter and father were hand in hand staring at the running two-headed demon. "MIND DESTRUCTION!" Inoichi led this time.

Sakon and Ukon stumbled then gasped to see the rolling boulder of flesh heading their way. The utter need to live got them moving with the tumbling giant behind them. People scattered out of the way. They were not afraid of the charging Oto ninjas but of hurting Choji or stopping him from completing his task.

Takeshi and Sakura got Sai and Tenten out of the way. Takeshi stood up after laying Sai down, a frown on his face. He had a feeling that Choji's strategy wasn't going to work. _Sasuke what do you see? _Takeshi knew that with his Sharingan, Sasuke could see several steps ahead of what was going to happen. Once he got Sasuke's perspective, Takeshi knew Choji wouldn't succeed. And of course Hinata, Iruka, Anko and Kakashi were in that freak's path. His wings had been at rest on his back but Takeshi unfurled them and took off.

_**~mg~**_

**Kabuto was on the ground panting with** **pain**. He looked down to see the pointed tip of something metal protruding from his chest then at the rest of his wounds. His flesh had been torn open and blasted apart by Iruka's exploding pouches. He hadn't expected that at all from the Chunin. With extreme pain and effort, Kabuto scrounged in his pouch and found the pills he need to increase blood flow and stamina and choked them down. _I can't stay here! Iruka might attack again. And this thing – I must remove it! _Hearing a commotion, Kabuto looked up. Light glinted off his glasses as he saw Sakon and Ukon running towards him with that tub of lard Choji on their heels. Already he was beginning to heal but it was going to take time. Just that moment he realized what Iruka had been doing, battling him almost nonstop, Genma tossing senbon at him hitting places that bleed profusely and weakened his muscles. Almost unconsciously he'd healed the small wounds showing the bastards that they couldn't hurt him. Kabuto had used too much chakra and now he couldn't heal as quickly! _I've got to try to get away! _Slowly he lifted a hand intending to push the offending object out of his chest.

"No!" Iruka yelled. He would not let Kabuto get away! Because of his wounded leg, he dragged it behind him. Luckily Kabuto wasn't moving much, Hinata's whip was still inside him. "Die!" He tossed two kunai with explosive tags. The ground in front of Kabuto shot in every direction causing him to fall back down on the ground. Iruka was about to fall as well when Kakashi caught him.

Kabuto had managed to turn over and move a few feet in time to avoid making his wounds worse but he was still caught on something. He tried crawling, moving as best he could. His goal was Orochimaru.

Hinata had thrown up her arms to block the debris from Iruka's recent explosions from hitting her face. When she looked again, Kabuto was on his knees crawling but she still had him. Her intention was to kill him. She had the power. So focused she was that Hinata had blocked everything else out.

"Hinata – MOVE!" Anko yelled as she ran to get the girl out of harm's way. The twins were drawing near. Anko tackled her. She heard Hinata laugh as the whip with a nasty sound exited Kabuto's body.

Takeshi swooped down out of the sky then with Iruka in his arms soared straight up. He saw below him as Genma and Kakashi hightailed it out of the way in the same direction. There was no one in the twins' path but Kabuto now and Choji was directly behind them.

"NOW!" One became two. "ALPHA!"

"OMEGA!" The brothers slammed bloodied hands against the earth.

"**RASHOMON!" **They called and an enormous gate erupted from the ground with a hideous face and what seemed like horns sprouting everywhere. Sakon and Ukon laughed as there was a loud crash. The rolling giant had been stopped! But that wasn't the only plan. The two disappeared beneath the earth.

"**Koneko!" Sasuke called to the saber tooth. He needed to conserve energy and she could run faster than he even at top speed. **She ran to his side and Sasuke jumped on. He could feel heat from her body and the beat of her heart. It was fast but steady and Sasuke let it calm him. _They're okay. Anko got Hinata out of the way and Takeshi's got Iruka. Everything will be fine!_ That is until he felt Hinata's shock and horror. "ANKO!"

Hinata had hit the ground hard and came back to herself. It had been a heady feeling to inflict so much damage on the man who'd hurt her family so badly. She shook her head and looked around.

Choji was crumbled against some kind of gate unmoving. Anko was already on her feet and crouched low as if expecting an attack at any moment. _Dad? He's with you Takeshi? Thank God! Tell me what's going on. _Hinata rolled over intending to get to her feet when something broke through the ground at her feet. She jumped out of the way but when she turned back to see what it was, Hinata saw Anko with a second head. "God no!"

It wasn't just Anko but Genma as well. Both of them had horrible new growths on their bodies. Their smiles were pure evil and they spoke as one.

"We share these bodies now. My cells are merged with yours." They looked around at the ninjas close to them, Kakashi and Hinata. "Let your friends take us to Orochimaru-sama and we won't kill them. At least not right away." Sakon and Ukon laughed as their own clawed hands appeared and clutched at the necks of Genma and Anko.

No one moved, they were at a loss of what to do. Obviously Anko and Genma were dead. Either they let these monsters take their friends to Orochimaru and they died then or they killed them now preventing Orochimaru from getting away. It was a no-win situation.

Kabuto didn't wait to see what was going to happen. He used some of his precious chakra to use the Body Flame Technique.

**The earth clones kept the Ibiki and Yamato clones busy. Every time it seemed they were destroyed, they just reformed and attacked again.** The real Yamato in turn helped Master Jiraiya with his Great Forest Technique. He wasn't trying only to keep Orochimaru busy but to capture him as well. But it seemed impossible since not only did Orochimaru look like a snake, he moved like one. The bastard also attacked. He may have been using his sword on Jiraiya but his neck would stretch and the freak would try and bite him! A few times he'd been caught by the man's snake tongue and bounced against the hard earth. Ibiki wasn't faring much better.

Ibiki had attacked with a Fuma shuriken. The large four-bladed windmill had of coursed threatened Orochimaru but that serpent-like body avoided the blades easily and the weapon was lost, stuck in a wall. With that attack so quickly over, Ibiki had pulled out a sword where it lay hidden beneath his coat, over his back. Just because his specialty was interrogation didn't mean he hadn't learned some of the villages' most famous techniques. Three of Ibiki appeared and he stated his intention. "CRESENT MOON DANCE!" As he attacked, Orochimaru countered with Many Hidden Shadow Snakes.

Jiraiya held a Rasengan on his palm but he wasn't using it offensively but defensively. The round, dense ball of chakra was blocking strikes from the Kusanagi. It proved capable of holding the sword at bay when they were only a few feet apart but Orochimaru didn't stay still. When there was a significant distance between them, Jiraiya was forced to use Needle Jizo to protect himself from the Kusanagi's extended blade.

In between fighting three people, Orochimaru witnessed Tayuya's demise. He cursed silently. At the same time he was elated to see how easily Sasuke disposed of her. He flipped the sword into the sky and caught it with his tongue and continued attacking while he performed some hand signs with his free hand. A grin split Orochimaru's face as water rose from the wet earth and formed into not one but two great white sharks.

Jiraiya ran forward as the sharks attacked Ibiki and Yamato. He held one Rasengan before him while another formed on his other hand. "Your time is over Orochimaru! Die and leave us in peace!" Zigzagging and hoping to catch the other Sannin off guard, Jiraiya aimed for Orochimaru's head.

"Peace is overrated!" His many snakes took the hit rather than his head. Orochimaru and Jiraiya stopped dead and stared at each other. "Sasuke needs me. He wants revenge on Itachi and to do that he needs power and I can give him that."

"Its perversion of power – it isn't real! Besides he has Naruto and Takeshi now – they'll help him get the power he needs. A brother shouldn't have to a kill a brother in any case. Itachi chose his path; death will find him soon enough as long as he stays with the Akatsuki!" Jiraiya was shocked to see Orochimaru look at him pityingly.

"It will be you who dies if you let the Akatsuki continue on. That boy – he's next on the list. They'll come for him soon and kill anyone in their way." He jerked his chin towards Naruto then lifted his hands to gesture at the shinobi around them. "These people you fight with today are dead! You can't protect them hiding behind Konoha's walls and hoping for the best. Let me have Sasuke then at least he'll take care of them." Orochimaru smiled. "Then it will only be me you'll have to watch for!" He laughed and prepared to take up the fight again.

But first they had to dodge a shower of rocks made from Jirobo's and Choji's fight. Then two Anbu, using the fireball jutsu steamed away the sharks and the baked Orochimaru's mud clones into statues. The Anbu saluted then disappeared – clones.

"PLANET SPLITTER!" Yamato had his hand pressed against the ground and it shook then cracked. A jagged line aimed for Orochimaru. The man ran trying to avoid the jutsu but raising a hunk of earth, Yamato managed to knock Orochimaru deep into the opening then proceeded to close it. He wanted to bury Orochimaru alive.

Around them the battles continued. Yamato, Ibiki and Jiraiya noticed there were hundreds of fairly large spiders running around but their main focus was on the earth that slammed shut with their enemy inside. _Was it over?_

"I gave you your abilities but you insist on using them against me. Such an ungrateful child!" Orochimaru's face and soon the rest of his body began to appear on the ground's service. He had merged his body with the earth in order to avoid being crushed. "POISON MIST!" Head now above ground Orochimaru expelled a cloud of poison.

The three men jumped out of the way knowing the mist would kill them if they inhaled it. It was dangerous to let Orochimaru out of their sight but they had no choice.

"HAND OF WAVES!" Yamato sprayed the cloud with water dispersing it but no sooner was it gone than a snake wrapped around him. "Ugh!"

"Yamato! Ibiki!" Another snake was wrapped about the Anbu leader and Jiraiya looked to see the Orochimaru's arms had turned into snakes. The white-haired man took a step back at the killer intent in Orochimaru's eyes then growled. "That trick won't work on me! FLAME BOMBS!" As Orochimaru moved to avoid the flames, he released his captives. Again they stood staring each other down.

"Half your people are dead Orochimaru. It seems Kabuto isn't as good a ninja as he thought when he's having to fight on his own." Jiraiya stated with a glance over his shoulder at Iruka's battle.

Orochimaru didn't look at Kabuto but for Sasuke who sat on the ground watching the battles. Kidomaru's body lay not too far behind him. Things were not going as he wished. Though he could cause a lot of damage and kill a lot of people, the chances of him escaping with Sasuke were slim. Finally he looked at Sakon and Ukon. They had separated and were being attacked. "Inoichi…" Together they may have been able to withstand an attack from the mind reading ninja. Next he saw that his dear Kabuto was in fact losing his fight. Yes he was fighting a Chunin, that teacher but that teacher was now fighting on the level of a Jonin and his use of explosives was handled nicely. He supposed he should grab what was left of his people and make a run for it. Seeing his snake now dead by the large bird, Orochimaru figured he would have to summon yet another one to get them out of there.

"It would seem I will have to try again old friend. Sasuke will be mine, if not today then someday soon. I promise thiss!" Orochimaru spoke in that way of his that did not admit defeat but promised more pain the next time they met. Biting his thumb, he then slid it down the tattoos on his arm.

**Sakura had been watching Sakon and Ukon closely and thought she knew how to help Anko and Genma. **She told Tenten to watch over Sai then ran. "Takeshi! I can stop this! Takeshi!" She yelled then let a small scream as her brother caught her upraised hand and pulled her into the air. "T-thanks. Oh God. I don't think I like flying." She clutched the arm around her waist.

Takeshi smiled briefly. "You got a plan? If not, those two are dead and that damn Kabuto has already disappeared!" His eyes searched but the four-eyed villain was decidedly absent from the battlefield.

"Yes it should work, just get me close enough." Sakura was already pulling something from her medicine pouch. She held a vial in one hand then withdrew two kunai. "I'm ready."

Takeshi soared around the four or rather six people. Kakashi looked as torn as Takeshi had ever seen him, filled with anger, the desire to kill and heartbroken. Hinata too, as she stared from Anko to Kakashi feeling their pain but knowing they absolutely could not let them go to Orochimaru. "I don't know what you're doing but don't miss!" He flew low and saw that Sakura's aim was true.

Hinata hadn't looked up to let on that she knew Takeshi and Sakura were above them but once the kunai penetrated her friends' backs, she rushed to Kakashi's side to keep him from running to Anko. "Wait! Wait – let's see what Sakura's plan is!" She clutched with all her strength to Kakashi's vest and pushed. The man wanted to be with his woman.

"What the hell? What the hell?" Kakashi held tightly to Hinata's arms as all four of them yelled with pain. Anko and Genma fell to the ground writhing. "What did you do to them Sakura? Dammit!" He started to push Hinata out of the way when she used the Gentle Fist on him.

"Wait Uncle Kakashi." Hinata said softly as his eyes burned down at her. "Sakura's trying to save them. Trust her." She put an arm around him to hold him up and looked back.

Takeshi let Sakura down softly then landed as well. They were in time to see Sakon and Ukon disengage from their prey. The brothers crawled towards each other. "Don't let them combine or whatever! It could heal them but don't let them get near you either!" She stepped forward but not too close.

"Hinata, release me." Kakashi said and inhaled as his chakra points were released. He touched her lightly on the head to show he held no resentment for her actions. "Mud Wall!" The faces of Kakashi's dog summons formed a wall between the two. They returned to their normal state and scratched at the wall trying to reach their brother. Sakon and Ukon died with their hands pressed against the wall.

"Help me!" Sakura urged as she pulled Anko away. Takeshi got Anko and soon they were next to Genma. "Hinata, help me prepare the antidote." She spoke quickly as she pulled out the things she would need but apparently Hinata had already guessed what she'd done and was also digging through her own supplies.

"Antidote? You mean you poisoned them for real?" Kakashi knelt at Anko's side wiping sweat from her brow. She had a high fever. Anko tried to smile for him but it came out as a grimace.

"Those…twins were sharing their bodies, down to the cellular level. I figured the only way to get them to leave Anko and Genma was if their hosts' lives were threatened." Sakura said as she crushed some herbs in a small bowl. Water. I need water! How you doing Hinata?"

"Done!" Preparing medicine was easy for Hinata and she passed the water to Sakura then lifted Genma's head. "It'll taste nasty but do not spit it out!" She got his nod then poured the concoction down his throat. Genma gagged and it seemed he would throw up so Hinata held her hand over his mouth forcefully keeping him from doing so.

"ANKO!" Sasuke could feel Hinata's urgency to make the foul potion that would save Genma and knew that Sakura was doing the same for Anko. He knew his sisters would do everything to save her, he believed it totally but if she didn't…Sasuke wanted to be with her. She had to know how much she'd come to mean to him.

Orochimaru laughed delightedly. His serpent arrived at his calling and he jumped on its head. Kabuto appeared next to him crouching on one knee. "Sasuke, nice of you to join us!"

Koneko jumped sideways to avoid the snake. **Another one? Hold on Sasuke! **

"No problem!" Sasuke said gripping the cat with his knees and leaning lower, closer to her muscled neck.

The snake struck at Koneko and yet again the nimble cat avoided the snake. Sasuke was hers and she wasn't about to give him up to some ground hugging lizard! She managed to swipe at one of the snake's eyes as she jumped over its huge maw.

"Ssasuke, you forget! _You're mine!_" Orochimaru simply stared at Sasuke and lifted one hand making a simple sign.

"Ah…ah…AHGGGH!" Sasuke clutched at his neck as pain from his curse seal burned him. "STOP IT!" He screamed and his vision went blurry.

Hinata spun around one hand on her neck. She could see black marking flowing over Sasuke's skin. "NO!"

"SASUKE!" Takeshi yelled also feeling his brother's pain. He started to run but froze where he stood. His golden eyes looked over to his youngest brother. "Naruto…" He whispered.

**What's wrong Sasuke? Sasuke? Hold on – we're leaving!** Koneko promised but didn't get to keep that promise. Several snakes from Orochimaru's sleeve curled about her legs and body making movement a near impossibility. Koneko roared and fought but as she did, Sasuke fell from her back and into the open mouth of the snake. The saber-tooth fought hard but the snakes were choking the life out of her. Sad and angry as hell, Koneko returned to her home praying Sasuke would be saved by the brother he loved so much.

"SASUKE!" It wasn't just one person but all and any who cared for Sasuke that called his name. They were all there. All of his friends were there having arrived after finally rounding up the last of Danzo's people. Most were dead, a few – very few had surrendered. Those that had gone to school with him, had at times hated him, trained with him, joked with and teased him were there and they did not want this to happen to a good friend. They watched anxiously as Orochimaru laughed and they were not going to stand for it – they weren't going to allow him to leave. But they stopped cold.

_Kyuubi…I need you…Please…_

…**IT WILL BE DANGEROUS. YOU ARE WEAK CHILD.** Precious moments of silence.** FINE, I'M WITH YOU NARUTO.**

Kaminari's feathers ruffled and she blinked her great eyes down at Naruto who was…more than he was a moment ago.

"Thank you Kaminari but I must go save my brother now. Please stay here, I – we wish to handle this ourselves." Naruto looked up at her with red eyes.

Kaminari was shocked, not by his eyes but the presence she felt emanating from him. These human friends of the phoenix never stopped surprising her. **AS YOU WISH GREAT KYUUBI. **She folded her great wings onto her back, stepped backwards from him and bowed.

Naruto stepped forward. Talon rode his shoulder, wings out-stretched. They were both cloaked in red chakra. Two fox ears stood out from his head and three tails from his backside. Though a beard covered his face, his whisker marks could be clearly seen. Naruto though influenced by the fox's chakra, walked like a man. He was in total control.

"Naruto." It was now a quiet chant over the battlefield. That and "Nine Tailed Fox." It was that chakra, that demon's chakra that froze them all in place. Maybe a few of the Suna shinobi feared it but none of the Konoha ninja did. Their initial shock wore off and they stood calmly and waited for Naruto to take of this.

Takeshi watched Naruto walk slowly across the swamp. It was like the marsh wasn't even there, like it was solid ground beneath his feet. "Join me my lady?" He spoke out loud then laughed softly as his wings flared out, his nails grew to talon length and his own chakra shone brightly. Once Naruto was across the swamp, he joined him.

"LET MY BROTHER GO." Takeshi and Naruto said together their voices carrying easily over the now silent battlefield. Talon screamed loudly to put emphasis on their demand. Not too far away and following was Hinata also speaking the same words.

Orochimaru wasn't smiling anymore. "Sasuke is NOT your brother! You – demon child have no siblings! You are an orphan abandoned by your parents! You are alone! But Sasuke has me! I can give him what he needs and what he doesn't need is YOU!" He pointed at Naruto, disgust and hate in his look and manner.

Naruto and Takeshi paused, heads cocked ever so slightly. "HE DOES NOT WANT YOU. SASUKE CHOSES ME. SASUKE IS MY FAMILY. TAKESHI IS MY FAMILY. NARUTO IS MY FAMILY. YOU ARE A FREAK AND A JOKE! I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME – **LET MY BROTHER GO!"** Their chakra flared with their anger at being denied Sasuke.

Orochimaru's eyes widened then narrowed. It didn't escape his notice that they were talking in synch, moving the same and saying the same words and though he wouldn't admit it, there were vibrations from inside the snake, telling him that Sasuke was speaking and that the boy was probably saying the same words too. "Go!" He directed the snake and it slithered with speed down the main street of Ishita.

"NUH-UH!" Hinata, Takeshi and Naruto said. One Talon suddenly became two then they flew over the snake until they reached the head where they clawed the snakes' eyes to pieces.

Takeshi flew up as Naruto surged forward using his tails as a spring board. He caught the snake by the tail and jerked it so hard that it flopped against the earth then sort of bounced up into the air. Orochimaru and Kabuto were sent tumbling.

While the snake looked like a tall scaly tree, Takeshi drew his sword. "PHOENIX BLADE!" He sliced the snake just behind its ruined eyes and the head was so cleanly removed that there was no blood. Before it could hit the ground, he sliced it open from the recent cut to the snout. In moments he had Sasuke and was landing with him.

"NASTY FEELING ISN'T MY BROTHER? I BET YOU STINK! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A BATH!" Three of them said then all four chuckled. Sasuke was still showing part of his curse mark but he no longer seemed to be in pain. "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"How fortunate, we meet again." Hinata smiled and spoke in her own voice. Kabuto had been separated from his mentor in the fall. Because of his weakened condition he still couldn't move as well as normal.

Kabuto growled between harsh breaths. His eyes flicked to her hip where the whip with his blood and flesh still on it sat. "Fortunate my ass! You got lucky before but now it's just you and me Hin-ata!" He sang her name belittling her. "What? Dammit! Shoo! Go AWAY!" Kabuto waved his hands in the air trying to protect his head. The Talons pecked and scratched at him before veering off and hovering over Hinata.

Hinata giggled, wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her mouth. Her eyes were bright with her humor. "Isn't my Talon a good boy? He remembers what you did to him! But you're funny Kabuto. You're about to die and all you can do is fake some bravado?" She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Whatever! I won't take too long since I wish to see my husband and brothers destroy your master. You ready? Because here I come!" Her smile vanished as she skipped forward, did a cartwheel then landed in her desired range. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS THIRTY-TWO PALMS!" Lightning fast were her moves and the wounded Kabuto could do nothing. His already strained chakra was completely cut off and he dropped to his knees.

She felt a surge of pity as she looked at him. Luckily it only lasted an instant. Kabuto was completely helpless now. He'd been wounded gravely and had to be in great pain. "You don't deserve my pity. This is the choice you made, what you chose to do with the gifts given to you. Kabuto this is the end." Hinata saw his beating heart within his chest then with her right palm, she slammed it against his breast bone and forced charka through that organ. She saw his eyes roll back into his head then straightened her shirt and turned towards Naruto. "It is done."

"YOU ARE BEAUTY AND GRACE HINATA. PLEASE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE WHILE WE FINISH OROCHIMARU. HE SHOULD KNOW NOW THAT HE IS DEAD." The brothers all smiled at her then faced the man in question.

He looked around him as saw that he was surrounded. The Oto Four were no more. Even Kabuto was gone! Orochimaru looked at them. Naruto on one side, Sasuke in the middle and Takeshi on the other side. They supported Sasuke and he let them. He trusted them to hold him up.

"Sasuke, this isn't how it should be! You won't get what you want if you stay with them! Look at them – Bijuu live in them. _They have the power you seek!_ You will not grow stronger with them for they will always make you feel inferior! Don't you see? That mark? There's power there, all you have to do is tap into it. You will stand on even ground with them. I can make you their true brother if that is what you want!" Orochimaru coaxed.

Sasuke could feel the enhanced chakra of the fox and phoenix. Demons or spirit beasts or maybe just a higher life form than humans were just a few descriptions of Bijuu. Naruto had one. Takeshi had one. "They are infinitely more powerful than me. And I am jealous of that power." Sasuke spoke honestly. "I want their power. I _want_ to be as strong as they are. I do, almost as much as I want Itachi to pay for what he's done to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the red eyes. "Blue suits you better." He tousled Naruto's hair feeling the power. He turned his head to look at up at Takeshi. "And you look cool as yourself or phoenix-ed up – jerk!" Sasuke laughed and stood taller though his body ached tremendously. "As much as I want power, a power like theirs or even greater than theirs – I want family more. I'll get – we'll get Itachi without your help Orochimaru. Your – quest for me is over." Sasuke nodded at his brothers.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN OUT BY A BUNCH OF WET-NOSED BRATS! JIRAIYA YOU DO IT! JIRAIYA!" Orochimaru demanded swinging around to face his old friend.

Jiraiya looked at him and shook his head. "No I don't think so. Seeing them together…I didn't try hard enough to bring you back but then even from the start we were never as close as them." He waved a hand at the trio. "I gave up on you long ago and so it's only right that they finish this since it's their lives you were trying to destroy. Naruto, you go ahead." Jiraiya gave Naruto a small smile and nodded as he backed away.

The hate on Orochimaru's face as he stared at Jiraiya would have killed it were possible. Who knows, maybe he would have found a way to kill with a look given enough time. _No I won't let them! I'll get my chance and when I do, they're all dead!_ Orochimaru brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he looked down at the ground as if afraid to face death. But then he lifted his head and blew through his fingers.

The crowd split apart towards what was left of the surrounding fence as a great wind kicked up dust and debris. Dead or alive, tied down or not, if you got in the way of Orochimaru's wind, it was your bad luck.

He was right behind that wind as it cleared a path for him. In fact he was about to summon yet another snake when the dust cleared and he saw them. Orochimaru skidded to a halt. There was a barrier of sand standing directly in his path. He watched as it crumbled to reveal Naruto, Sasuke, Takeshi and the newest Kazekage, Gaara.

"You cannot leave. You owe me at least a life. My…father was nothing to me but he was Kazekage of Sungakure and you killed him. Orochimaru your life is forfeit!" The sand he'd use to protect them flowed like a river between them and caught Orochimaru's legs. He was stuck.

"You little bastard! Release me!" He struggled but could not break free of the sand but there were other ways he could escape. Orochimaru just needed a new distraction but what?

"FIRE. FIRE THAT BURNS SO HOT THAT IT DESTROYS UNTIL NOT EVEN ASHES REMAIN. WE WILL PROVE OUR BROTHERHOOD TO YOU." They were speaking as one again.

Sasuke went first. "GREAT FIRE BALL!"

Naruto was next. "DEMON FOX FIRE!"

Takeshi finished it. "FLARING PHOENIX FIRE!"

Sasuke's ball of fire was swallowed by Naruto's fox head of fire and it grew to twice its size. And finally Takeshi's white flames made of wings attached itself to the roaring fox head speeding it along toward Orochimaru.

Fear pure and simple made him feel as if his stomach had dropped down to his feet. His feet that were incased in sand, might as well be stuck in stone. He spared one glance at the only one there who had been remotely close to him since he was a mere boy of five. Jiraiya looked sad but resigned and Orochimaru wondered at that sadness. "Sad for me?" But the heat, that awesome heat from three very different jutsus and three very different people yet all of the same mind began to engulf him. "No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! NNNNOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed and screamed as his flesh was burned from his bones.

It lasted almost fifteen minutes, the fire did. The screaming for only a few moments and the scent of burning flesh, well it never quite seemed to leave the air or maybe the scent was forever stuck in their memories.

"Neji! Sweetheart! Kakashi! Somebody tell me he's dead! Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

Byakugan and Sharingan searched but could find no sign of life. There was nothing left but a blackened hole in the ground.

"He's gone Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"…Good." Naruto sighed and collapsed to the ground the fox's chakra receded back inside him.

"Whoa – oh wait, I'll join you…" Sasuke went down as well.

"Don't pass out on me yet you two!" Takeshi demanded. _Be my blood brothers! Join with me and let's make liars out of anyone who says we have no blood ties!_

_That is ridiculous! You don't have to do that to be brothers!_ Hinata said as she knelt down next to Naruto then lifted his head to her lap.

_Maybe but I like the idea. Iruka and Tsuande legally adopted me and vice versa so why shouldn't I do something as permanent with these two jerks?_ Naruto grinned; ever so glad of the synch he shared with his brothers because he was breathing way too hard to speak normally.

_Jerk is better than idiot! But I agree. Let's do it._ Sasuke held out his right hand.

Takeshi cut Sasuke's palm and then his own. Hinata cut Naruto's and helped him to lift it. One after the other they shook on it and let their blood mingle with the others'.

_Until time is no more. Together as friends, as close as kin. We three are brothers and shall always be! _The words were Takeshi's but Sasuke's and Naruto's too. Great big idiot smiles graced their faces. People began to sit, tired after the battle and watching all five of the other great battles. It was a day to remember.

Naruto was close to losing it. Kyuubi had warned him his body wasn't ready for the strain using the fox's chakra would bring but it was worth it. They had saved Sasuke and rid themselves of Orochimaru forever.

Naruto looked up; they all did as the sky filled with crows. Large black crows flew overhead and a shower of black feathers dropped to the ground and then Itachi appeared.

* * *

_**I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS ISHITA ARC! SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT BECAUSE IT REALLY FRIED MY BRAIN! FOR THOSE OF US ON THE EAST COAST, HOPE YOU HAD FUN IN THE SNOW AND I WANT EVERYONE TO HAVE A BLESSED AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!**_

_**MARCHGIRL 2009**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Change In Konoha**_

**The seal told the tale. The autopsy of the bandit was indeed telling. It was the same seal that Sai had. **Sai had only been able to answer questions that they already knew about Danzo**. **The young man had been unable to move or speak even when asked about Danzo's everyday habits. It had not been bandits that had attacked and kidnapped Naruto. It had been Danzo's Root Anbu that had the taken the Hokage's son.

Tsunade spent the day fuming when she wasn't worried and looking for the Thunderbird's storm. Lord Hiashi had spent a few hours in her office before leaving to take care of his own concerns. In order to distract herself, Tsunade worked and worked and worked.

Throughout the village, life went on. Very little was seen of Naruto's fiancée or Sakura, Sasuke and Takeshi. All those who called him friend were absent from their normal daily activities. After their get-together at the skating rink, none seemed to want be around other people. Normally their presence wouldn't be missed in the village but they were. People were looking for them because unconsciously they were looking for signs of Naruto.

The ninja presence inside the village was also different. Konoha was a hidden village and one of the largest. Most of the time villagers and ninjas mingled with little thought of who was who or the might the shinobi represented. That wasn't the case today. The ninjas weren't at ease. They were wary and on edge. Ninjas roamed the streets looking and watching. Looking for what the villagers did not know but it unnerved them.

When the evening came and those still out and about, many had retreated indoors in case there was trouble, something else upset the villagers. The Hokage walked through the village with Tonton at her side. Lady Tsunade spoke to no one and just barely nodded when she was greeted. What upset them was the fact that she was escorted by six Anbu Black Ops. Most of the time, the Hokage went about the village on her own or with Kotetsu and Izumo or her aide Shizune. The fact that she felt the need to have so many escorts and Anbu at that meant that something was indeed going on.

Tsunade went to his apartment. It was still the best place to feel close to Naruto. The Hinata substitute was best protected on the Hiashi estate so the apartment sat empty. Tsunade wouldn't stay there that evening since Raido didn't think the apartment provided enough protection in case Danzo tried to get to her.

There had been no word from the battlefield. Kaminari's storm had lasted for a few hours then disappeared. Late in the afternoon there had been another great rumble and a fantastic light show then was gone as quickly as it appeared. Tsunade was left to wait and wonder.

"It's so easy to feel him here." Tsunade said as she poured water over a cup of ramen. "Both of them actually. Hinata has definitely made her presence felt." She sat at the small table and began to eat. Tonton rested beneath the table. "I really thought they'd be home by now." Tonton oinked in sympathy while Tsunade ate the cup of noodles.

"That synching they're able to do…I know Naruto was able to respond to them so for the most part his mind is fine. I trust them. I know Iruka and Jiraiya will do whatever is necessary to bring him back but still…the waiting is hell." Tsunade sighed.

She ate the meal for Naruto's sake just like she washed her dishes, put fresh sheets on the bed, tidied the bathroom and made sure the curtains were closed. Tsunade would have done the laundry too but Hinata had taken care of that already. Doing these chores, things that she could have assigned to someone else let her feel as if she were truly doing something for her child. As a teenager who'd lived by himself for the majority of his life, Naruto was very independent and really didn't need his mother to do these tasks for him. "He may not need me for this but it certainly makes me feel better." Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the apartment. It was clean and tidy and there was no other reason for her to be there.

When she exited the apartment, Tsunade held one of Naruto's black jackets. It was full night now and somewhat cooler. Fall was coming and she shivered. Tsunade threw the jacket about her shoulders. There was a trace of Naruto's smell on it. Accompanied by the Anbu guard, she headed for home.

"Lady Hokage! Lady Hokage!" A young voice called out.

Under the circumstances, Tsunade could have kept walking and ignored people in her supposed grief but the voice that called held its own grief. Tsunade stopped and nodded at the guards to allow the boy to approach her. "Hello Konohamaru."

He blinked up at her breathing hard from running and from emotion. "HE'LL BE BACK!" Konohamaru all but yelled then dropped his head embarrassed. "The boss – no my big brother…Naruto's coming back. I won't give up on him! I'll go find him myself if I have to! We won't lose him!" He moved forward as if his very movements would make his words true.

Tsunade's tears made an appearance. She hadn't shed any since that morning after that despicable meeting with the council and Danzo. Konohamaru had recently become a Genin and wanted to show Naruto but his mentor, his big brother had gone missing. Tsunade knelt and pulled the boy into her arms. "No we won't!" She whispered and felt more tears when the young arms hugged her tight. After several long minutes Tsunade pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Thank you Konohamaru, I needed that hug. Naruto's going to be so proud of you." She stroked his face and she smiled when he looked pleased.

Konohamaru shrugged, now embarrassed as he saw people staring at them but then focused on Tsuande because she still looked sad. "Kages need hugs too. My grandpa did." He gave her a smile then got serious. "…There's something about Naruto…something that makes him a target. People want him or want to kill him." There was confusion on his face but his eyes were hard. "I get it that I haven't been told why. Hanabi said…we needed to be Chunin first but I want you to know something." Konohamaru reached out and put his hands on Tsunade's shoulders. "I don't care what is – I need Naruto. You need Naruto. The village needs him. I'll fight for him, no matter what – I'll always fight and protect him." Konohamaru vowed. "In my grandfather's name and for you the Godaime Hokage!" He stood up straight then and bowed before Tsunade.

She was impressed but then Naruto, when he made friends; they were the best of friends and fiercely loyal. _Here is my son's legacy. By just being who he is, he changes people. _Tsunade stood. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, your vow is accepted and much appreciated. You do your family name proud. I consider you one of my most loyal shinobi and I will call on you when you are needed for will of fire glows brightly within you." Tsunade touched his shoulder silently bidding him to look at her, she smiled. "Naruto's got some competition in you doesn't he?"

Konohamaru felt ten feet tall. He had been acknowledged by the Hokage. He was a mere Genin but Lady Tsunade had taken his vow seriously and had in turn placed her trust in him. The responsibility was great, the honor greater. "No my lady, I'll take over as Hokage after Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto will be the next Hokage, believe it!" He looked around shocked as the Anbu guard applauded him and praised his words.

Tsunade nodded and wiped away another tear. "I do, I do believe it. Thank you Konohamaru." She touched his face one more time. "Time to call it a day, I'm sure you have some training first thing tomorrow. Goodnight my young shinobi."

"Yes my lady. Goodnight." Konohamaru bowed again then ran off feeling slightly better than when he had just fifteen minutes ago.

"He's a fine young man. The Sandaime must be proud." One of the Anbu said looking up at Hokage Rock where now there were five faces watching over the village.

"I know he is. Just as I am." Tsunade replied then headed for home. The fire in Konohamaru filled her. It was always there but now it was aflame. She would bring her son home herself if she had to! _I'll give you the morning. If you haven't returned by noon, I'll come to you. I'll take a leaf from your book Naruto and create a shadow clone if I must. Besides, Danzo may very well be planning to leave soon too. We spooked him with having the body of one of his men. I can't spy on him, his Anbu are as good as my own. I do know that he hasn't accessed the tunnels. At least not the one to Ishita. Damn that old mummy! I suppose I have enough on him to have him detained but I'd rather seal him tight in his coffin with the information Jiraiya finds – if he finds any!_

Tsunade arrived home and went immediately to her desk to begin writing out instructions for Shizune in case she left for Ishita on the morrow. The next thing she did was pack some medical supplies. Sakura and Hinata were the only two really versed in medical ninjutsu, Sakura more so than Hinata. If there had been very many injuries, the girls would have over-tasked their chakra trying to heal everyone. Belatedly, she realized that she should have sent Katsuyu along.

At last she tired. The meeting, overworking, worrying and tears had finally taken their toll on her. She got ready for bed then with Naruto's jacket in her arms; Tsunade fell into an exhausted sleep.

She made it to the office on time and in less than two hours cleared her desk. Unable to sit still, she visited the hospital to check on Asuma and Ino. Tsunade felt her tension increase at just the thought of Ino. She was willing to believe that Ino's recently unknown sister had affected Ino's emotions but her actions – that was another matter.

Asuma was making a remarkable recovery. For him at least, Ino not being locked away was like miracle drug. He'd been up walking and eating everything in sight trying to fight his cravings for cigarettes. Tsunade had teased him he'd look like Kurenai soon if he didn't stop! As for Kurenai she was doing very well, the baby too. Tsunade wondered if the Kunoichi would give up the life of a ninja after the baby was born. After being on her own for so long and finally getting a family of her own, Tsunade couldn't really blame her. It's something she wanted with Naruto – time to be a family.

Ino's mother was also very happy and fussing over the girl as if she were a two year old. She looked infinitely better than she had just a day ago. Neither mother nor daughter knew of Seiko and it had been decided that Inoichi would tell them once he returned with his other daughter. Tsunade wondered how that would go over especially considering Ino's past actions. She'd blamed Naruto for things going wrong in her life when he'd been innocent and the same could not be said for Seiko though the girl had in some way affected Ino. And there was another sticky point for Tsunade had no way to know what was true or not. She would believe Naruto but Seiko, Ino and Inoichi well only time would tell. Tsunade only spent a few minutes with them. She obviously made the two women nervous which pleased her secretly. This business was far from over.

Noon was fast approaching so she headed for her office to be sure there was nothing pressing waiting for her and to give Shizune her instructions. From there she would go to the skating rink and use the tunnel beneath it.

"My lady!" Shizune was on her feet, her face pink. "You have someone waiting for you in your office. I was just about to send for you." She went to hold the door open for her.

Tsunade frowned. If it was Naruto or even Iruka, someone would have summoned her, if they valued their life. Hiashi while a close friend, wouldn't have rated the secretive yet excited smile on Shizune's face. She paused her heart beating too fast. Thoughts rushed through her mind, good and bad. "Who is it?"

"Please Lady Tsunade, I promise you'll want to see him." Shizune took her friend's cold hand and pulled her forward.

Tsuande held her breath as she entered the office. It appeared empty but then on her desk there came a soft chirrup. "Talon!" A smile broke out on her face and she rushed in the room not hearing the door close behind her. "Talon! You're okay! Talon – where's Naruto? Hinata? Are they okay?" She laughed as she expected the hawk to answer her but stayed still as he flew around her head then landed on top of it pecking her lightly then hopped to her shoulder and leaned heavily against her head. "Ah my little boy." Tsunade whispered as a tear rolled down her face. He was safe and warm and he was Naruto's. Carefully she went to sit at her desk then gently set Talon down before her. He turned around and on his back was a pouch. "Thank you. Are you hungry?" Quickly she opened her desk and found the tin of dried meat she kept for him but when she put it down, he just backed away. "Umm, okay." She thought that curious but urgently opened the pouch and withdrew two scrolls.

Tsunade opened the one that had Naruto's writing on it first.

_'Hey Mama, stop worrying! I'm really tired so I'm going to let Dad finish this letter. We're going to need a response from you so just tell the Talon clone and Tal will tell me. Did you know it was a clone? Ha – I bet it fooled you! I love you Mama.' _

_Naruto_

Tsunade had one hand over her heart. "He's fine…thank God. And you're a clone?" She reached out and tapped the hawk's beak as he seemed to be laughing at her. "Just as bad as your father." She muttered but with a laugh then continued to read.

_'Hello mother of my child! Hope that made you smile. There's much to tell, more than I can fit on this scroll. Naruto has already gone back to sleep. He woke long enough to help Talon with the clone and to write that small note to you. His mind is fine but he's exhausted. Seiko is with us. She is indeed Ino's twin. Ishita has been destroyed and Orochimaru is dead, Kabuto too. Yes the snake showed up but Naruto and his brothers killed him. We had another guest, Itachi but I don't know what to tell you about that. He was here, talked to the boys and Hinata then he was gone. They won't speak about it – not yet. We did lose a few men – six in all. Gaara lost some people too. It was…it was an intense battle._

_Tsunade we need to know how you want to handle our arrival. We have enough weary and wounded that it's necessary to use the tunnel to return but then what? People think Naruto is dead. Do you suddenly want us to appear with him and what about Danzo? Will he flee or possibly attack if Naruto appears and he knows his compound has fallen?_

_We took time to let everyone rest but by the time you get this, we're half way home. We'll wait inside the rink for whatever you decide. Take care and be careful.'_

_Iruka_

"Orochimaru _and_ Itachi?" Tsunade looked up at Talon who bobbed his head in confirmation. This was one of those moments when she longed to be able to synch! Whatever it was that those four did to talk or see with their minds – Tsunade would have given Konoha to be able to do it right at that moment! "How did Naruto even manage? All three killed him? Ugh! Iruka you told me just enough to annoy me!" She growled then reached for her sake before rereading the letter. "Itachi…but he's Akatsuki! They're trying to capture all the Bijuu right? Then why did he only talk to them? And why didn't Sasuke try to kill him? It's what he's lived for since the massacre! Dammit – I've learned nothing!" She tossed the scroll away from her barely missing Talon. "Sorry little one. Come here." Tsunade just wanted to stroke him. It didn't matter that he was a clone; he was still Talon and that comforted her like nothing else which is probably why Naruto sent him. Sighing she took another drink of sake before her eyes caught sight of the second scroll. "Oh, who is this from? Jiraiya!" Quickly she unfurled the scroll.

'_Hey Boobalicious! How are they hanging? DON'T TEAR UP THE SCROLL UNTIL YOU'VE READ IT! Don't fault me for a little humor Tsunade, not after this battle. Orochimaru is finally dead and neither of us got to kill him. The bastard wanted me to kill him but I let Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi take care of him and they did a hell of a job. We may have the next Sannin on our hands here! We're bringing back only a handful of prisoners, the few who gave up willingly but like Sai they can't speak on Danzo or his activities. You'll be happy to know Ibiki are bringing back the dirt needed to kill the old buzzard – and that's just the stuff that isn't encrypted. There's plenty more that will have to be decoded. We've been fools not to pay more attention to him. He's protected Konoha truly but in such a way that war could have broken out with every mission he sent his people on. I think it best you lure him into some type of trap or he may very well get away from us. We're unsure of the number of shinobi he controls inside of Konoha. If Danzo even suspects we're on to him it could end up just like things did here in Ishita – Konoha against Konoha._

_Tsunade…something's up with the kid. When they brought him out he was…depressed or something. While he was happy to be saved and to see Hinata and his brothers and Iruka again, it was like he'd lost something too. Maybe I'm not explaining things well but I thought you should be warned. Iruka knows but he's waiting until Naruto's home before trying to find out what happened to him._

_Okay, that's it for now – loads more to tell you when we get home. Seriously don't take it for granted that Danzo won't try something inside of Konoha because the man just can't be trusted, he never should have been! BE CAREFUL! I want those curves just as luscious as I left them! As a reward for bringing the kid home and surviving the battle…can I kiss them?'_

_Jiraiya_

"He is seriously a pervert." Tsunade said as if she just realized it. "Boobalicious and kisses!" She just shook her head then focused on the rest of the letter. Jiraiya was returning with the nails to seal Danzo's coffin. It was good news, more than she'd dared to hope for but her old teammate was right, things just might get dangerously out of hand before everything was said and done. And then there was her son. "What happened to you baby? Was it Danzo or Seiko who hurt you?" Tsunade's gaze went to one of the many photos she now had of Naruto. "Every time you go away and come home, you change. Your soul grows older, you've been given too much to bear and yet there's still more to come! Naruto…" Tsunade put her head down and wept for him and for herself because there was so little she could do to take away his pain.

Talon moved to rub his small head against her ear after a little while. He was offering comfort but also reminding her that Naruto was on his way home and would be arriving soon. There were decisions to be made. She sat up.

"You're coming home!" Love flooded her heart. Tsunade kissed her fingers then touched them to his smiling face inside the picture frame. "I'll make it safe for you baby, I promise! Okay Talon, help Grandma think and don't you dare tell him I just said that!" She pointed at the hawk and he ducked his head then peeped up at her. Tsunade knew he'd tell because he was too much like Naruto. "Its lucky I love you Featherhead!" She wagged a finger at him.

**Itachi had thought he couldn't be surprised anymore, not after everything that had happened since he'd heard those engines rumble beneath his feet. **He'd been wrong. He hadn't been able to leave Danzo's compound without making contact with Sasuke, not just Sasuke but the two his brother had claimed as kin. Sasuke had even gone so far as to mix his blood with theirs. That moment had been for them but it had been witnessed by many. He couldn't help but be happy that Sasuke had family again but still it made his already lonely life, lonelier. Itachi had to talk to Sasuke. It hadn't only been about seeing him again face to face but about giving them a warning as well.

Itachi smiled as he tracked blood through the forest. Had any of them been capable of movement his life could have been forfeit right then and there! Sasuke had surely wanted him dead but not necessarily for the deaths of their clan but so that he wouldn't take away Naruto. "Such loyalty and love inside you little brother. You tried to give that to me didn't you? Sorry I couldn't accept it. If you don't believe anything else, know that I am sorry – for all of it." Itachi grew silent as he approached his prey.

He had believed like everyone else that Orochimaru was dead. What person could survive an attack consisting of three chakra powered attacks? It was inconceivable but then Orochimaru had learned much in his years of experimenting. But two things convinced him of the truth that Orochimaru still lived. One being that Kabuto's dead body suddenly began to move. It's not as if he got up and started to run but more that Kabuto crawled along the ground and slowly found his way out of Ishita. The other was that Sasuke's curse mark still existed dark against his pale skin ready to be activated whenever Orochimaru wished. Itachi hadn't been able to follow immediately; first he'd had a little reunion with his brother. Once that conversation was over he left Sasuke behind yet again. Itachi set off to finish what his brother had started and kill the traitor Sannin.

Kabuto's body had stopped moving and lay face down in the fragrant earth. Blood still spilled from his various wounds. His chakra was working at healing his body and it was helped by his master's chakra. Had they gotten away unnoticed, they probably would have lived but even barely conscious as they were, they knew who it was who had found them. Unconscionable rage and despair took them. They'd already gone through this once and thought this life was over. _Was it going to happen again?_

Orochimaru had reduced his existence to one tiny white snake. He was no bigger than a baby just hatched from an egg. He'd burrowed through the earth as his human body became ash and then headed for Kabuto. That had been his goal from the moment Jiraiya refused him. If he knew his servant, Kabuto would have used whatever chakra he possessed to keep his heart from stopping completely. He'd been right. Orochimaru had slipped inside the wound in Kabuto's shoulder. At first he'd been doubtful of this plan but Kabuto still maintained his senses and together they were able to heal his wounded body enough for them to slip away while everyone was focused on those brats.

Admittedly they hadn't got far but as long as no one noticed they were missing, they would have their chance but Itachi was suddenly there. A soft hiss left Kabuto's wounded body as one eye stared up at the Uchiha.

"My brother killed you. We all saw you die and yet here you are, what – merging with your half dead lackey?" On soft feet, Itachi got closer and nudged the body with his toe. "Can't move any further?" He smiled. Already, Kabuto's face was changing from Orochimaru's presence within him. There were scales along the jaw and his eye was darker, more snake like.

"…I…wi – ll…sssur –viivee…" The men spoke but it was barely even a whisper.

Itachi had crouched down no longer wary of Orochimaru/Kabuto. "No I think not. First you then Danzo followed by myself and finally the Akatsuki. All threats to Konoha will soon be taken care of. I do wish Sasuke, Naruto and Takeshi had the glory of completely finishing you off. Maybe they'll forgive me for taking this from them but I just can't allow you to live. Sasuke and his…brothers chose fire to erase you from this earth and so I will follow their will." Itachi concentrated and stood, his eyes changing to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"…Sssst – op!" Orochimaru/Kabuto commanded was ignored.

"Goodbye for real this time Orochimaru and you the unfortunate Kabuto." Itachi jumped back several feet as his eye called forth the black flame. He witnessed the opened mouth of the combined men but they hadn't the energy to scream at the indescribable pain he brought to them. Itachi watched to be sure the body was consumed and even sent the flame six feet deep and ten feet wide across the forest floor. This time Orochimaru would not escape.

_He is gone now. Nothing escapes the Amaterasu…and there – your mark is gone. You're free now Sasuke. You're free to be with your new family and never fear Orochimaru will take you from them. Take care of each other and remember what I said – the only way to defeat me is to become stronger – all of you. I'll gladly take you all on! Clean house in Konoha then when you are ready, seek me out. I am but a pebble before you; there are cliffs yet beyond me. Prepare for them. …Its time I go. Know that I…wish you well, all of you. Please give Sasuke what I denied him. Goodbye little brother._

Itachi's eyes returned to normal and he inhaled deeply. The grooves under his eyes were wet and he lifted a hand to wipe away the moisture. He blinked when he saw tears. Turning from the bare, blackened earth, Itachi hopped from tree to tree. There was still time before he was to reconnect with Kisame.

"I'm tired. I think I'll find a hotel somewhere and sleep." _And think! _He didn't believe they would try to follow him. Besides Kakashi, there were few who could stand up to him or any who had enough chakra to even try. In any case, Itachi didn't hang around. He'd spent enough time with Konoha shinobi and his brother today – more than he'd expected or ever thought would happen. For a while it had felt good to actually fight by their side again. He was looking forward to seeing them again – Sasuke and his brothers even though it would mean his death, it was an image he wanted to take with him to the other world – the three of them happy.

**Danzo wanted to pace and cursed silently because he could not. Nothing had gone as planned. **Iruka was still a sensei at the academy though suspended for a time and absolutely _nothing_ had been done about Jiraiya! Then there were Shizune's words which he'd forgotten but the looks and whispers as he'd walked home confirmed that she had been overheard. People now were saying that he was jealous of the men in Tsunade's life and was trying to cause trouble for the Hokage! And to top it all off – they'd done an autopsy on the body of one of his lost men! Though they knew it not – that seal could be traced directly back to him!

The knuckles on his hand cracked as he clenched his fist. He sat in his office looking out over the village. Rage nearly consumed him as he saw an Anbu sitting in the tree not twenty feet from his window. And that wasn't the only one. He could count eight from just where he sat and while they didn't focus their attention on him or his home – they were there!

"What is she doing? Does she really believe we will be attacked simply because Naruto is not here?" Stiffly Danzo rose, he couldn't stand to watch and be watched at the same time. He moved deeper into Root passing several rooms.

A class was being taught about the battle at the Valley of the End. Danzo thought Madara should have won but if that had happened; he'd now be fighting a fiercer foe than the weak Tsunade for leadership of Konoha. "An army of Uchihas – that would be a sight to fear. But I have something even better than an army – a demon!"

He opened the door to another room and found one of his lieutenants going over a schedule. They planned out their missions weeks in advance. No doubt he was choosing who would go where and how many were needed to accomplish the goal.

"Has there been no word from Sai?" Danzo could tap the boy for inside information. Surely he had gained their trust enough to find out what the Hokage was thinking.

"Nothing Danzo-sama. He has not been seen since the other day at the skating rink. He exited the business but then like the rest of those Chunin, he has stayed out of sight. We checked his home but he was not there. Possibly he is with one of his team. He may not be able to get away from them." The man said from behind his beaver mask.

His good eye squinted. "That may be so but Sai is able to communicate without abandoning his post." Danzo walked over to a bookshelf looking at the many binders detailing his 'children's' lives should someone become overly curious. "Locate him then bring him in. Arrange a training session for him and see that he has…an accident." He looked over his shoulder to be sure the man knew that Sai wasn't to survive that accident. Danzo turned around and made to leave the room but stopped. "I've dallied here long enough. Prepare the railcar, its time I returned to Ishita and checked on the former Uzumaki Naruto." There was a new excitement within his broken body. He had assigned Seiko the job of changing Naruto but even if she failed, there were other ways to tame the beast inside the boy and Danzo half hoped Seiko did fail just for the chance to tame the Nine-Tailed Fox himself!

Danzo retired to his private rooms to rest for the trip. They would be leaving at dusk. He'd eaten a late lunch, read over the reports of recent missions. Some of his people were highly efficient which pleased him but there were still some of the younger ones making careless mistakes. He was making out new training schedules/punishments for those not living up to his standards when there was a knock on his door.

"What is it?" Danzo asked his voice curt.

The door did not open but a voice on the other side spoke loudly. "Danzo-sama, Lady Tsunade has sent you a sealed scroll. It was delivered by the Jonin Raido. He is waiting outside on your response."

Danzo froze. _What is this? Does she…know? Does she suspect something? _Whatever this was about, Danzo knew he could not afford to ignore it. "Let me see it." He said in his normal tone and watched one of the younger shinobi come in and place the sealed scroll on the desk before. "Wait in the hall." Danzo did not touch the scroll until he was alone. Using a letter opener, he broke the seal and proceeded to read Princess Tsunade's missive. When he was done, he sat quietly for several minutes. It had nothing to do with him but it was very curious. "Come!" The young woman opened the door and stood just inside the frame. "Inform Raido that I will be there then visit Koharu and Homura-sama and tell them I wish to see them this evening. Go." _One more day should not matter. I'll see what this business is about then go to Naruto. Perhaps this will aid me. _A cruel smile showed on Danzo's face.

**Tsunade once again left the hospital with her guards about her. It was almost eight in the evening. **She stopped by Ichiraku's and picked up some ramen then with the food in tow, went to her son's place of business. It had been closed since the announcement of his death. Except for the gathering the other night, it had remained shut tight but not out of grief. Inside the rink were four shinobi who were keeping an eye on the tunnel to Ishita as well as watching out for Danzo or his men.

_Hopefully I've prevented him from going anywhere. It would be a huge mess if he decided to leave at the same time Naruto arrives home. I can't wait to see them! I wish the Talon clone had been able to stay, having him around made me worry less. _Tsunade walked the rink. She was barefoot not wanting to mar the smooth surface with her shoes. Naruto's friends had done a wonderful job building this place and she'd already written them asking them to come to the wedding as well as make some improvements on the skating rink especially since they'd demolished Naruto's office to access the tunnel. "Come on, where are you?" Tsunade whispered and wished Hiashi was there but she didn't want people talking about them anymore than they already were. He was aware of the plan but would have to wait a little longer to see them.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kotetsu's voice was urgent but low. "They're here!"

She ran towards the office still on bare feet, her heart threatening to burst through her ribs. "Naruto…" Tsunade stood with one hand over her breast just inside the doorway.

"We're coming up!" Takeshi yelled. He along with Gaara was one of the few people still moving without fatigue. "Ready Naruto?" His brother's arm was over his shoulder and he held Naruto around the waist.

Naruto blinked several times, emotions fluctuating inside him. With each mile they'd traveled, he'd withdrawn from them. He knew it bothered them; not sharing what he was feeling but Naruto just couldn't help it. He was home but was it really home anymore with everything he now knew? "Let's go. You first Tal." He said to the hawk who had stayed with him the entire journey. The hawk took off out of the darkness and into the soft light.

Tsunade smiled to see Talon soar out and then her son held up by Takeshi. There was a small section of floor left and the two landed softly before her. "Naruto, welcome home." Tsunade held out her arms.

"Mama." He walked slowly forward. "Mama…" Naruto stumbled and went to his knees before her. If nothing else, she was home.

"Naruto!" Tsunade clutched his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead then each tearing blue eye before holding his face against her breast. Tears wet her shirt as she rubbed his head and shoulders.

Takeshi watched for a moment. Things had been…out of sorts from the moment of Itachi's arrival. _No even before that but more so after Sasuke's brother showed up. Naruto had tried but his smile just wouldn't seem to stay on his face. I thought maybe if we synched and talked that way but even synched, part of Naruto's mind is closed to us. He doesn't want to share what he went through, what happened to make him so sad. And just because we're home, doesn't mean a damn thing because now we have to deal with Danzo. Nothing can be settled or resolved until then._ Takeshi sighed and moved back to the hole. "Not much room up here guys so two at a time okay?" Looking down, all Takeshi was able to see was several pairs of eyes.

Tsunade heard him and knew they had to move. "Come on baby; let me take a look at you. Help me with him." She asked of Kotetsu.

Naruto let them help him into the rink proper. _My business given to me by my friends and parents. I was so happy the day we opened and I'm still proud of it but – dammit everything about Konoha is now tainted by the truth, my unfortunate, ugly truth. _Suddenly there was a flash and Naruto started a kunai instantly in his hand. "Oh sorry Katsuyu." He blinked. So lost had he been in thought, he hadn't seen his mother summon the slug nor how many people were now inside the rink.

"IT'S ALRIGHT NARUTO. IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. PLEASE LIE STILL FOR ME." The snail was half her normal size as she snuggled up to his back as he sat cross-legged before his mother. Together they worked to restore his energy and heal any lingering wounds.

Hinata stood with Sasuke, Takeshi and Sakura. It was hard watching this. It reminded them way too much of how Naruto had been after his suicide attempt. She took a deep breath and started to go to him.

"Hinata, help me please." Iruka asked. His leg was patched up but not fully, just enough to keep him from losing all mobility. No one had said much to Naruto or to each other as they traveled back to Konoha but now Iruka wanted to remind Naruto how much he was loved no matter what had happened to him in Ishita. "Jiraiya, you come too." He noticed the older man fussing with his pipe looking sort of left out.

"Mama Tsunade, I've got another patient for you." Hinata made her voice light. She and Jiraiya helped Iruka sit next to Naruto then she gladly took the hug her future mother gave her. Hinata laid her head on Tsunade's shoulder for a moment.

"Feeling better son?" Iruka said reaching around Naruto and pulling his son's head to rest on his shoulder. Naruto willingly lay against him then whistled softly. Talon circled then landed on Naruto's thigh. The family was together.

"Yeah, almost a hundred percent. Still sleepy though." Naruto managed a smile and knew he'd have to do better at least until things were settled with Danzo. "Hey Mama – Takeshi cried for a lot of people so you don't have too many left to heal." There was a real grin this time.

Tsunade blinked at Naruto happy but confused then turned to see Takeshi's embarrassed face then laughed. "Phoenix tears! Wonderful, maybe we should have you work at the hospital!"

"Wouldn't work. Unless it's a dire emergency, having a man cry over you – well, that's just plain awkward!" Iruka grumbled but his eyes were laughing. "See I waited for you – my woman, the extremely lovely female that I share a child with to heal me." His chocolate eyes spoke of secrets between them and Tsunade returned his gaze with the same meaning in them. "Hey!" Iruka glared over at Jiraiya who sat on the other side of Naruto since the man had just smacked him in the back of the head. The grumpy Sannin had spoiled his flirting.

"Your woman? Share Naruto? – he's not from your loins! Watch it boy!" Jiraiya was also going to put forth some effort to make things as normal as possible too but just in case Iruka was serious, he had to put him in his place. "Hey Tsunade, how are you? You look beautiful." His voice dropped to a sexy whisper.

Tsunade blinked again. _Okay that's new. He's not being his normal brash self! But there go his eyes! _She watched her old friend look down at her boobs. "How is it you even remember my name when all you can do is look at my chest? Do you think that's going to win you any points or that stupid name you wrote in your letter!" She leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead then concentrated on Iruka's leg.

"Boobalicious?" Laughter filled the rink. "But it's you! And the reason I know your name is because I learned it before you got boobs." He explained reasonably to more laughter.

Naruto's head went from one to the other and now he looked bemused. "Sweetheart? Are they flirting – Dad and Pervy Sage with my mama?" Yeah he wanted all three of them to have someone special in their lives but this flirting in front of him was kinda too icky for words.

Hinata laughed softly. She was sure this normalcy wouldn't last but she'd take it for however long it lasted. "You don't know the half of it Naruto! Father and Master Jiraiya are -!" A hand pushed her over onto her butt and Hinata's mouth dropped open. "Mama! I can't believe you hit me!" Then she giggled as Tsunade acted like nothing had happened. She just continued healing Iruka's leg.

It was small, his chuckle but seeing his mother blushing and Hinata giggling finally brought forth a laugh from Naruto. He laughed leaning back against Katsuyu then reached over to Jiraiya and grabbed his red vest. "Boob-alicious!" He howled. Naruto turned to Iruka, eyes wide. "You too? Mama's got you hooked too?" He shook as he laughed.

They all stopped to watch him. He'd been missed and yes his crazy, happy laugh had been missed and they smiled but then he started to cry. Naruto laughed as he cried before finally turning his head into Iruka's chest.

"Jiraiya, help me up." Tsunade said all earlier happiness gone. "Hinata…" She didn't have to say a word as Hinata took Katsuyu's place and held Naruto from behind. Tsunade leaned on Jiraiya for support. She turned to look at her shinobi and finally noticed the Suna ninjas. "Forgive me for being preoccupied. Thank you Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert for your help. I'm sorry for those you lost." Tsuande bowed her head.

"The loss was few." Gaara said quietly. "We're fine Lady Tsunade, please…be with your family." He raised a hand towards Naruto. Even he was bothered by Naruto's silence. Yes for most of the time following the battle and part of the way back he'd been sleeping but when he was awake, Gaara recognized something in Naruto's eyes that reminded him too much of his own past.

She smiled at him. "I will be but first I should explain a few things. We need to stay here a few more hours so make yourselves as comfortable as possible. There is food and blankets if you wish to rest. About midnight we'll disperse, our movements concealed by genjutsu. Gaara, I can put you and your people up in my home if that's alright?" He nodded. "Good, good." Tsunade looked at them all, most wore masks and those that didn't were often watching Naruto as much as herself. "Thank you. I'm proud of you all. You're my shinobi but you too are my family. Thank you." This time she did a proper bow before the gathered men and women.

"Our pleasure Lady Tsunade." Ibiki spoke for all the Konoha ninjas. "Okay, you heard the Hokage – rest! Soon you'll be in your own homes and beds knowing you completed an S-ranked mission." He smiled as he moved between them. "Then in the morning you'll write up your reports!" Several groaned.

"Lady Tsunade, could you look at Sasuke and Anko?" Sakura asked. She'd cried when the mark had burned itself away from Sasuke's skin, she'd been so happy but Orochimaru's experiments could have lifelong effects and for her own piece of mind, she had to know that he was fine.

"Sasuke are you hurt?" Tsunade went to him and took his face. He looked tired but unhurt. She rubbed the wrinkles from his forehead; he was worried about Naruto, that was clear.

"No I'm fine; Sakura, Hinata and Takeshi took care of me. But…" Sasuke had to admit; even he wanted reassurance that he was going to be okay. He turned head and showed her his neck. "Is it and what it did to me really gone?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Oh!" Tsunade blinked then smiled before closing her eyes and concentrating her hand over his neck. "I…think so. We should do some blood tests later but Sasuke; yes I think you're going to be fine!" She kissed his neck much to his embarrassment then gave him a quick hug before checking on Anko.

"Told you so." Naruto said. He'd stood up when Sakura had asked for his mother's help. "We owe him that at least." He walked until he stood before Sasuke. "You know it's true whether you want to admit it or not." Blue eyes stared into black. "Some truths can't be denied, no matter the pain it causes." Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. "Something else we have in common brother." He squeezed Sasuke's shoulder for a moment then left him.

"Sai, come on man. Mama he dosed himself with my powder after he'd already been wounded. I'm worried about his eyesight. Takeshi can heal wounds but still…" He helped Sai up from where he sat with his team.

Tsunade had looked to Jiraiya for answers to the cryptic conversation between Sasuke and Naruto but he only shook his head. She walked to join her son then noticed Inoichi and the girl beside him, she paused.

"Mama you can talk to Seiko later, Sai first." He went to her and pulled her along. "You shouldn't stare. Just because she looks like Ino, she isn't. That is Yamanaka Seiko and she's starting fresh here in Konoha with her family. Right Seiko?" Naruto smiled over at her.

"Yes! Yes ma'am – Hokage! I'd like to…live here with…my…family." Her voice had been loud to start but dwindled down to a whisper as Seiko stepped closer to Inoichi.

The girl was Ino's twin or they were each other's twin but this girl despite her nervousness had an air about her and Tsunade recognized it for her son, Sasuke, Takeshi and Gaara all shared it. Seiko knew too much about life because she'd learned it the hard way. Tsunade looked at Inoichi who'd put his arm around the girl. They'd known each other a day maybe but he loved his child no matter what she'd been made to do by Danzo. "We'll talk later Inoichi. Since your family still doesn't know, perhaps you'll want to tell them first before introducing Seiko. She could stay with either Choza or Shikaku." Tsunade finally turned to Sai.

"She can stay with us Inoichi." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention. "Seiko and I know each other, she's comfortable with me. You can stay at Mama's with us until you can go home with Inoichi. Deal?" He smiled tilting his head at her.

"You're a fool Naruto. I tried to destroy you!" Seiko was crying and dashed them away angrily. People were staring at them and she was showing emotion. Her body was tensed as it waited for the hit she would normally get for showing emotion.

Naruto laughed again but without the tears. "So? Some of my best friends have tried to kill me – even my brother the jerk!" He turned to look at Sasuke. "Of course he failed miserably. Too weak." He said in a stage whisper.

Sasuke stalked across the floor to capture Naruto in a headlock. "My little brother is an idiot but what he said is true – those who try to kill him usually end up being his best friends. Isn't that true, Neji? Gaara? We like having him around I guess." He felt Naruto's arm come around his waist and he waited for Naruto to flip him but Naruto just held on.

"That is true. Konoha isn't Konoha without Naruto." Neji said then nodded when Naruto's eyes found his in question.

Gaara moved forward until he was standing next to the brothers. "…He changes people. Naruto…I've never known anyone like him and I'm glad to know him. Naruto." Gaara looked up at him as Sasuke let him go. "You'll survive as you always do and we – your friends and family will help you." Gaara held out his hand.

Naruto stared at Gaara and the outstretched hand. He began to shake as sand curled around his hand and moved it to Gaara's. Naruto clasped his hand. "Thank you." He choked out blinking. "Mama? Do I smell ramen?"

_**~mg~**_

**The rink was put to use by the returning shinobi. They were making an oral report to the Hokage.** Kakashi, Anko, Guy, Yamato, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ibiki, Genma, Takeshi, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hinata, Tsunade and Naruto plus various others all sat on the floor. Naruto ate as the others talked. Each had something to add, a different perspective of the same battle.

Iruka took her hand as Tsunade stared at the floor. "So much horror – fighting the dead. He didn't just kill enemy ninjas but used them in this way and combined them with _children? Sacrifices to make the jutsu work?" _Her voice didn't get loud but the horror in her voice was well defined.

"It was much like what Orochimaru used against the Sandaime. He brought back the Shodai and Nidaime to make use of their ninjutsu. As much as I hate to say it, I believe Orochimaru's technique was more refined than Danzo's." Kakashi said stretching. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed.

"Yeah, he had a whole team of ninjas controlling them or rather keeping them moving. They didn't have much control over the dead." Shikamaru added. "If not for Gaara, things could have gotten much worse. Frankly, I hope we've seen the last of that particular jutsu." He nodded to Gaara acknowledging his part in the mission.

Tsunade also nodded to Gaara then looked at Jiraiya. "Then Orochimaru shows up?"

And so the tale went on describing the separate battles with the Oto Four, Kabuto and Orochimaru. Tsunade blinked often, shocked by what she heard and amazed that her people had handled themselves so well during the crisis.

"I can't say we were the best of friends but at one time were a team." Tsuande said quietly looking at Jiraiya again. "That's something I'll never forget but I can't forgive all the things Orochimaru has done in his quest for power and immortality. So the three of you combined your fire jutsus to kill him? Good job, I wish I had seen it." Tsunade smiled at them as they sat near to each other.

"But we didn't, kill him that is." Naruto finally spoke shocking them with this revelation. "We killed – most of him. Itachi finished him off. Sasuke's curse mark didn't disappear after we killed him and none of us noticed because we were so tired but Itachi did. Hell we didn't even notice Kabuto leave the battlefield! Hinata had killed him too. The bastard. I'll say this for him, his healing skills were amazing." Naruto picked up his third bowl and drained it. He'd said all he intended to on the matter.

"Indeed but without Orochimaru, I think Kabuto still would have died in the end, right where he'd fallen." Takeshi said with his sword in his lap one finger tracing the phoenix design on the sheath. "He or they didn't get very far, both were too injured and Itachi found them quickly. He finished them off, did what we did and used fire – black fire. That's when Sasuke and Anko's marks finally left, burned away. They're free finally." Smiling Takeshi reached over and messed up Sasuke's hair.

It was silent for a moment then Kakashi spoke up. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. "He? They? Orochimaru's body was beyond toast! Guys please – you're not making sense and you still haven't told us what you talked about or how you even knew how Itachi killed Orochimaru before we found the scorch marks outside of Ishita!" Curiosity filled them all as they looked at the three brothers.

"And we won't, not until we have time to discuss it ourselves." Sasuke looked angry as he replied. It was as if he was daring them to keep asking questions so he would have a reason to cut them off at the knees. "You know what you need to know! Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead!" With jerky movements he tried to fix his hair.

"You see, it's very personal for Sasuke." Hinata said finally. She had been in that talk with Itachi too. "But I think I can say this much. We cannot let Danzo talk his way out of this. His crimes…they're worse than we thought. Itachi wants him dead. He would have killed him himself if he'd been there. I can't say why just yet but I believe him to be in the right and only my and their respect for you Lady Tsunade keeps us from just killing him outright!" Hinata's face showed her anger, contempt and pure lust for Danzo's blood.

Naruto reached out and took her hand from the whip at her waist. "We'll get him sweetheart. We'll do things Mama's way but if he tries anything – we'll kill him ourselves." Naruto faced Sasuke and the two nodded then looked to Takeshi.

"Of course, we are of the same mind. Danzo dies." Takeshi told them and the four held the same expression though none were synched to the other.

The adults all looked at each other and wondered what the hell was going on. None of them were capable of outright murder so either Itachi had used genjutsu on them to convince them to kill or he had imparted some heinous act committed by Danzo to justify them wanting to kill him. That act had to be something above and beyond what had happened to Naruto.

"I don't think the man has a leg to stand on. Ibiki and I brought back some info. We glanced at some of it, the rest will need to be decoded but it's enough Tsunade, enough to have him executed almost immediately with just cause." Jiraiya added hoping that would satisfy Sasuke and the others.

Tsunade took a few of the scrolls and began reading them. Naruto got up and stretched before leaving the group. He walked around looking at people checking on them and saying a quiet thank you to most of them. He went to his office and shook his head and sighed then made a trip to the bathroom where he washed his face then looked at himself in the mirror. "I can live here, can't I? The hate, I don't feel it all the time anymore. Things are different, right?" He asked his reflection before looking away.

Next he went to where the skates were kept. Talon joined him. "Want skate with me Tal? You'll have to hold on tight." He had his own personal skates, black with cobalt and orange stripes and put them on. Walking carefully he went to the rink. There were people here and there but still enough room for him to skate.

Talon squawked a little as Naruto slipped and almost fell. "Give me a break – I've been flat on my back for days!" He grumbled but smiled when Talon clutched his ear with his beak. "I won't let you fall Featherhead." Naruto pushed off with one foot moving smoothly forward. Soon he was steady and sailing around the rink, circling those sitting.

"Naruto!" Hinata in her own lavender skates aimed right at him then laughed with pleasure as he caught her arm and spun them around. They held hands as they slowed to a stop. "Enjoying the ride Talon?" He weaved side to side like he was dizzy making her laugh again. "Not too sure yet hmm? Oh…yes…" Naruto had leaned down to kiss her.

Takeshi and Sasuke had stood to watch. Naruto was skating backwards; Hinata in his arms as they kissed and Talon supervised them. "You okay? That was…intense what he told us."

"Yeah….no, how the hell should I feel?" Sasuke felt a wealth of emotion inside him and he blocked Itachi's words from his conscious thought. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearing eleven. "Naruto's got the right idea; I'm going to get my skates. I'm not ready for this yet Takeshi, I'm just – not." Sasuke stalked off but felt Takeshi behind him. He wasn't angry with his blood brother and his presence actually comforted him since Takeshi was older, calmer and wiser, not mention that Takeshi understood completely.

"Race you!" Takeshi said once they were in the rink. People had moved outside of the rink and were leaning against the railing to watch them. Competitive grins appeared on the boys faces as they raced around. Naruto and Hinata sometimes flew about the rink as well, other times they just held hands and skated.

Anbu placed friendly bets on who would win. Sakura with blushing cheeks pulled Lee who was drunk with happiness onto the rink's floor and skated holding hands. A few others joined in and life was somewhat normal for an hour or so but as midnight approached, skates were put away, trash was thrown out and the rink put back to rights.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki and Iruka were grim-faced because they'd spent the time reading Danzo's scrolls. Shikamaru and Temari had worked on a few of the coded ones and they too seemed less than happy with the contents.

"She's walking by now my lady." Izumo informed Lady Tsunade.

"Right. Shikamaru give those to Ibiki, I want you to get some sleep tonight. You can tackle those in the morning if you wish but I insist you get at least eight hours of sleep!" Tsunade informed the young man even as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"He will my lady, I'll see to it." Shikaku told her. "Kiss your woman goodnight son." He slapped his son on back in Temari's direction. Shikamaru growled at his father but did as he was told.

Kurenai walked by outside accompanied by a medical nin, she was being escorted home. Inside various homes and businesses were other ninjas versed in genjutsu. Kurenai was needed to direct them.

The night became overcast and pitch black. Wind whipped around the village, howling when caught between buildings. It seemed a storm threatened. The door to the rink opened and ninjas sprinted away on quick feet staying in the shadows. Most left in two's and three's. A rather large group was heading to the Hokage's residence but they too split up and took different routes to reach their destination. Not even thirty minutes had gone by before all were home and behind closed doors. Kurenai's genjutsu dissipated as she entered her home.

**Lord Hiashi had used Kurenai's jutsu to hide his movements as well. He welcomed his children with long tight hugs. Neji felt no shame in holding onto his uncle with all his might.** Hinata was lifted high like a small child in her father's arms and kissed repeatedly on her face. She delighted in the love showered upon her and then Naruto was clasped to Hiashi's chest, the lost son was home again.

"It's good to see you son. You were missed." Hiashi said then kissed Naruto's forehead before looking deeply into his eyes. "We'll talk later, hmm?"

"Thank you Father, I missed you too. …Yes, later." Naruto gave him a weak smile then pulled away. He looked around seeing all the people staring. "Umm, Sakura could you show Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's guards to their rooms in the east wing. I'll bring Gaara later. Seiko, you wait for me too." Naruto took Sakura's hug and kiss goodnight knowing she was just as tired as anyone with all the healing she'd done. "Night Sister."

"Hiashi, join us? We'll fill you in on what we discovered then we'll all retire." Tsunade offered and the adults adjourned to another room. Soon it was just Naruto, his brothers, Gaara, Hinata and Seiko.

"Naruto, you wish a word?" Gaara asked.

"If you don't mind." Naruto nodded then looked at his brothers. "Tomorrow." He went to Takeshi and got a half hug then turned to Sasuke. "You need some help sleeping?" Sasuke's mind was probably racing.

"No. Yes, Hinata will give me something thing. Tomorrow idiot." Sasuke said softly cuffing Naruto on the chin. They shook hands for a long moment before Naruto and Gaara stepped outside into the garden.

"Come Seiko; help me fix some tea so that we may all sleep without dreams." Hinata held out a hand to the young woman. She'd sensed something between her and Naruto, nothing romantic at least not on Naruto's part but an understanding. The four of them glanced after Naruto before heading for the kitchen.

_**~mg~**_

**Gaara said nothing as they stared up at the stars. They sat on the ground amid bushes and sleeping flowers**. The scents and smells of dirt, grass, flowers and dew filled their noses and comforted Naruto who had desperately missed nature during his captivity.

"Are you happy now?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Things were horrible for you growing up, much worse than for me. Do you live happily in Suna now? Do your people actually care for you now? No more hate?" Naruto didn't look at Gaara but plucked a blade of grass feeling the moisture on it then brought it to his lips to feel the smoothness of it, to smell it.

"I am getting there." Gaara said watching Naruto. "The people, my people especially the shinobi have all vowed their loyalty to me. Some have even asked my pardon for their previous behavior explaining fear and ignorance. There are still elders who don't trust me and fear me but for the most part, I live a much better life Naruto. I am closer to my sister and brother than I ever thought I would be. To love and be loved, it is a miracle I had given up hope on ever having." Gaara reached over to touch Naruto's shoulder. "What has harmed you Naruto? What threatens your happiness here in your home?"

"I'm simple – I just can't hide my pain can I?" Naruto glanced over at Gaara. "I learned something about my past. The Hokage, the Sandaime who I looked up to, the man I admired, I found out that I wasn't as important to him as I thought. Yes he was one man with a whole village to protect but like Mama said, I was supposed to be his family. Other children, orphans were taken care of. But I was forgotten." Naruto laughed softly. "You'd think a child with a demon in his belly would be hard to forget but he did. And while he did, things happened to me. Things I'd blocked out, I guess to save my sanity! It's done, it's over, it's past and my life too is better than I dreamed but I can't forget – not again. It tears at me Gaara." Naruto stood and paced before his friend. "I want to pack up my family and go – just leave Konoha behind! Hell, I want to turn Kyuubi loose on the village! Destroy it as he originally tried to do!" Naruto gripped a rose bush and tore it out of the ground then ripped it apart. He froze and dropped it appalled the he was ruining his mother's garden and that he'd never felt the thorns tearing at his flesh. Even as he stared the wounds began to heal.

"How do I look at these people and feel safe with them? How can I be happy if the person next to me was one of those who participated in and enjoyed my misery as a child?" Finally he looked down at Gaara.

"You've already done so. You grew up with these people never knowing and found happiness. Your problem now is learning to do it again with this new knowledge. It can be done Naruto, if you want it bad enough." Gaara stood as well and faced Naruto, arms crossed over his chest. "Or you can leave, start over fresh somewhere else. You do make friends of most people you meet." Gaara smiled a full smile. "You could live anywhere, even in Suna. You would be welcome." He moved closer to Naruto. "You'll get through this Naruto for you have strength like no other and I do not mean the Nine-Tails inside you, your heart and will are stronger than the tallest mountain." One finger touched Naruto's chest.

Naruto stared at Gaara for a long time. Then closed his eyes and inhaled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. And thanks for the invitation, I haven't a clue yet what will happen but it's nice to know I'd be welcome to live in your home Gaara." This time he touched Gaara's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll take you to your room." The two walked side by side. "You've gotten taller; I don't have to look down so far now." Naruto tripped on some sand and the two laughed as they entered the house.

_**~mg~**_

"**Life must have been horrible for you in Ishita." Hinata said as she and Seiko sat in the kitchen waiting for Naruto.** Takeshi and Sasuke had already gone to bed. "I can't imagine how bad. But you have a chance for a new life Seiko. If I know my Naruto, he has promised to help you have that new life and I wish to offer my help as well." Hinata offered a soft smile but then it was gone. "You tried to take him from me. I believe you hurt him as well. I won't ever forget that but Naruto has chosen to let that go and call you friend. It is one of the things I love about him so I will chose to help you because it is his will but I won't _ever_ allow you to hurt him again. Do you understand me Seiko?" Hinata was still as she sat next to the girl who so resembled Ino.

She looked harmless, gentle even but Seiko had seen the woman fight. Hinata would kill for Naruto, Seiko had witnessed that herself. "I understand and…Naruto would kill and die for you. However much you love him, I think he loves, no needs you more." Seiko answered back. She swept back her bangs. "I don't know if I can live here. I don't know that the Hokage will let me live. I'm an assassin. I killed people – have killed many people. But beyond that I don't know if I'm capable of living here." Seiko looked away from Hinata's direct but easy gaze. "You all show your emotions so easily and though thanks to my – twin, I never learned to completely suppress my emotions. It might be too difficult for me to live here – too many expectations that I should be like her, Ino." Seiko shook her head.

Hinata reached out a hand to Seiko. "But you already care for Inoichi. You've acknowledged him as your father and felt his love for you. Yes some will expect a carbon copy of Ino but you're not. I grew up around Ino and it's not just because you grew up in separate places but I can tell you're as different from your sister as your hair color. You'll find your way Seiko and you already have two friends who'll help you do so." She smiled at her.

"Thank you Hinata." It was Naruto who entered the room smiling. "She'll need friends and who better than us?" He took Hinata in his arms as she stood to greet him. "Hey Seiko. I probably should have let you go on to bed but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Things are going to be rough for you, there's no getting around it but you survived Danzo and that's saying a lot. You ready for some sleep?"

Seiko looked at them. She'd seen his memories of them but the real thing was so much more. She was still attracted to Naruto but she wouldn't dream of coming between this couple – here was love. Even she recognized that. "Yes I suppose I better. I'm going to be meeting the rest of my family tomorrow." Seiko shivered and tried not to look nervous. She managed a smile when Naruto took her hand and squeezed it.

Hinata gathered Talon in her arms as he'd begun to doze on the table and the two of them escorted Seiko to a room. Finally they headed to their room here in Tsunade's home. Talon snuggled down on his pillow while they silently undressed. With tender smiles they'd scrubbed each other down and washed away the dirt and blood of the battle. Very shortly they were in the tub soaking in a hot bath. They were silent as Hinata lay back against Naruto's chest, his hands linked with hers over her stomach.

"When will you tell me?" Hinata asked softly. She released his hand to slide hers up and down his thigh cherishing him. She'd missed the simple things like touching his skin.

"Soon, probably not tomorrow since there's so much that's going to happen and we have to deal with the bomb Itachi dropped on us." Naruto sighed kissing her dark head and rubbing his face against the wet silk of her hair.

"…Itachi, yes that was unexpected. Sasuke must be so confused and tortured." Hinata turned around to look at him. Her features were set in a worried frown. "Circumstances just won't let us be happy will they? Not Sasuke – not us! I just want to be married to you Naruto! I want my husband! I want people to know that they can't have you because your mine! Mama Tsunade said we could be married when we got you back but there's all this – crap! It never seems to end… I want us to be happy Naruto not separated and worrying about each other all the damn time!" Hinata began to cry as she tried to shake Naruto. Finally she slipped down in the water emotion taking her over.

Naruto pulled her up to rest on his chest holding her there. "Ah sweetheart…You shouldn't want to marry me, it's like I'm cursed or something and because you love me, it's now your curse too." He stroked her shoulders and shushed her when she would have argued. "I know it's stupid and selfish but I'm glad. I'm not all alone anymore when these god-awful things happen to me. You're already bound to me and you saved me. You avenged me by taking out Kabuto. You don't know how that means to me Hinata." Naruto lifted her chin and kissed her tears. "You want to be married, then let's elope! Let's do it sweetheart! We can go now, wake up a priest and be married before morning! Just you me and Tal." As he thought of it, Naruto began to get excited. They could have this done in a few hours and be together for all time. Nothing would come between them again.

Hinata blinked. _Naruto wants to elope!_ He looked happy about it too. She considered it for several long moments before rising to her knees and cupping his face. "Thank you Naruto. You're my lover and my best friend in the whole entire world Naruto and you make me very happy." Hinata kissed him. "Sorry for – freaking out on you but I want a wedding. I want my father and sister there and to see how gorgeous your brothers are going to look dressed up and Sakura in that beautiful dress you got her and Mama Tsunade cry and my father and Master Jiraiya fight over her! I can wait, I can wait until Danzo is gone from our lives but no longer!" Hinata tapped his chest. "Naruto, can we do all that with whatever's happened to you? Is it really terrible? Can you put it all aside and marry me happily? No doubts? Eek!" She held onto his shoulders for dear life.

Water spilled over the sides of the tub as Naruto surged forward and pushed Hinata down beneath him. Their bodies slid against each other in the hot water as their mouths mated. They kissed under water until neither could breathe. Naruto pulled her up again. He wiped water from his eyes then hers and smoothed back her long hair. "Nothing would make me happier to marry you. I already consider you to be my wife. What's happened – it hurts, I won't deny that but loving you lessens the pain. You make me strong enough to bear it Hinata. I don't have one doubt in the world when it comes to you Hinata – not loving you or wanting to marry you." They were on their knees in the tub holding on to each other.

"Good." Hinata smiled up at him, blinking back happy tears. She ran her hands over his back. "Then I can wait a little longer. Besides I've got to fed you and put you through your paces to get back that hard body of yours! You've gotten soft Naruto!" Her hands roamed over his body, never wanting to stop.

He laughed with delight. "Not all of me! Let me show you." Naruto grunted as Hinata pushed him away then jumped out of the tub. "You're naked sweetheart where are you going to go?" He jumped out to find her waiting for him on the bed, her smile beckoning him. "It's a good thing most of my energy was restored but don't expect me to last long." Naruto said with a smile as he hit the switch turning off the light.

"I'll take it. I'll take everything you have to give me." Hinata said then moaned as he laid her down his leg sliding between hers. "Naruto…"

Talon peeked at them from under his wing then shuffled around to give them a little privacy. His Naruto and his Hinata were back together and happy, what more could a boy ask for?

**Tsunade walked to her office with a face etched in stone. She was hiding her happiness.** Naruto had come to her room that morning. He lay on the bed with her, close to her side and spoke to her about his wedding. There were other things that needed talking about but for Naruto, this was most important. She wrapped an arm about his shoulder and held him as they talked and made plans. Later they, plus their guests had a huge breakfast and kept the conversations light. During cleanup there was a short discussion on the events planned for that afternoon and finally with a huge hug from her son, Tsunade left for the office.

She gave orders to Shizune and others in preparation. Tsuande cleared as much paperwork as she could then took a meeting with Shiho in cryptology. Not all the scrolls had been decoded but what the girl brought her was plenty. The lunch hour came and Tsunade nibbled at her food, too anxious now to really feel like eating. For the next two hours she mainly went over the information again and again while planning out what she would say and how she would react to various circumstances.

"My lady, its time." Shizune said as she entered the room silently. "Everyone is here and in place." Knowing this event would change things in Konoha forever, Shizune was extremely tense and spoke softly.

Tsunade took a breath, fixed her hair and brushed her hands down her clothes. "Okay, let's do this. Time to air out Konoha's dirty laundry." She picked up several files then with Shizune, Raido, Ibiki and Yamato as her guards, Tsunade left her office ready for battle.

The conference room was full of shinobi. The majority were Jonin and Anbu with a select few Chunin in the mix as well as the other Sannin and the clan lord of the Hyugas. At the front of the room was a table and chairs for the Hokage and the two council members with a third chair off to the side for Danzo. All but that damaged man were on their feet as Lady Tsunade entered the room.

Tsunade took her place before them all. She noted that two Anbu now guarded the closed doors. Her guard lined up behind her against the wall. "Thank you all for coming to this impromptu meeting. I assure you that what I have to tell you is very important. Please be seated." The men and women sat on the floor before her. Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi remained standing next to the only window in the room. Once her people were sitting, Tsunade sat herself.

She felt Homura and Koharu's eyes on her. They'd tried to talk to her last night but she'd refused to see or talk to them. This meeting was as much about them as it was Danzo. Hopefully they too would fall here.

"There is news, good news for Konoha – Orochimaru and Kabuto, two S-ranked missing nin are dead." Tsunade watched as there was cheering from those few who did not already know and shock from the council members. All Danzo did was look down at the floor.

"This is confirmed Lady Tsunade? Are you sure? Who got him?" Homura leaned towards her.

"Yes tell us Lady Tsunade. We need to be sure he is no longer a threat." Koharu looked to her longtime teammate. This wasn't at all what they expected and she wondered if the news was too good to be true.

"We killed him – Konoha finally was able to rid ourselves of a traitor, traitors. Anko, please stand." Tsunade asked of the special Jonin.

She sat at Kakashi's side but rose gracefully then swaggered forward as only she could. "As you can see, the curse mark is gone." Anko moved to each council member exposing her neck then at Tsunade's direction, showed her neck to Danzo as well before turning to face her fellow shinobi. It was then that she grinned at them. "It's gone!" There was more laughter and applause for her as she punched the air.

Tsunade had to laugh too. "Thank you Anko."

"Does this mean that Sasuke has lost his mark as well?" Danzo asked as the room settled down.

"Indeed he has. I checked him myself. Our one remaining Uchiha is free to live a normal life again. He no longer has to fear being taken over by that mark or Orochimaru always chasing after him. He and the village are safe from Orochimaru forever more." There was more applause from the shinobi.

"But Lady Tsunade, as good as this news is, why call a meeting? It could have been announced village wide. I'm sure the villagers would like to know that they are free of the threat of Orochimaru as well." Koharu commented with a frown.

Now Tsunade dropped her head and she laid a hand on the stack of files before her. "Because with good news, there is often bad." She looked at her shinobi. "It has come to my attention that children of Konoha have been…kidnapped." There was a hush in the room.

"That's impossible. We would know if our children were being kidnapped! No parent would keep such a secret! Explain!" Homura slapped the table.

"Unfortunately, they did not know but I have evidence." Tsunade said again tapping the files. She went on to explain that every prominent clan with a specialized jutsu had at one time either had a stillborn child or that their young women had been subjected to rape. The raped women either chose to give those children up for adoption or those babies were stillborn as well. "I've gone over those records, talked to those women – all were healthy and had normal pregnancies. I tested their blood, male and female and found no abnormalities. There was no reason for those children not to be born healthy! So many stillborn children in a village that wasn't plagued by some kind of virus or sickness is highly unlikely! Many of those mothers were not even shown their dead babies – the bodies were taken away and supposedly disposed of. But…I had a few of them exhumed – there were no babies in those coffins – they were empty!" Tsunade's words hung like lead over the assembled shinobi.

There was no cheering and laughter now. There was horror and anger sweeping the room. A few even stood up and moved forward each staring down at the files before Tsunade. They had experienced such births in their own families. They had had a young daughter raped by a stranger never caught.

"…But this is just speculation Princess Tsunade." Danzo said so that everyone would hear him. "You don't have actual evidence that these children were kidnapped and by whom? Rival villages? Wouldn't they boast that they had obtained our jutsus, _our children _and used them against us? I just don't think…you've thought this out Princess Tsunade. You're scaring and worrying these people needlessly." He spoke reasonably but his undertone questioned her intelligence.

Koharu and Homura also put in their two cents asking to see the files she had before her and why wouldn't she discuss this with them first and conduct a more conclusive investigation. Those now standing in front of Tsunade were unsure of what to think.

"If you're done?" Tsunade said standing and everyone stopped muttering. "Inoichi stand please." She saw he'd taken a seat at the back near the doors. "Inoichi has one child, a daughter Ino. As you also know, Ino has been locked away from crimes committed against Hyuga Hinata and my – son. Inoichi bring your daughter in." Confusion ruled the room as they tried to guess what Ino had to do with the Hokage's claims.

Inoichi nodded then when the doors were opened, disappeared for two minutes before returning with Ino in a wheelchair. She was thin and weak but clearly Inoichi's daughter. The girl looked scared and in shock. She held tight to her father's hand.

"What most of you don't know is that Inoichi and his wife were expecting twins. One survived and one was stillborn. They were shown a baby, blond like Ino and then that babe was buried but not before Ino's mother took a lock of that child's hair." Her shinobi all began to stand as they looked from Ino to the Hokage. "We've tested that hair against Inoichi and his wife. That child was not theirs. What happened to Ino's twin then?" Tsunade looked from one council member to the other wondering how they could continue to argue with her. _Were they somehow involved in this too?_

A chair scrapped against the floor as Danzo stood. "Again speculation. I think I'll go now. There is no need to listen to this until you have proof! You're subjecting that sick child to these proceedings – I thought more of you Princess Tsunade." He nodded towards Ino then started to walk away when Kakashi blocked him.

"Please stay Danzo-sama. The Hokage hasn't finished yet." He was polite but insistent. Anko and Genma backed him up.

Danzo's eye narrowed as he saw they would not let him leave. He backed up a step and stood still. "Foolishness!" Danzo looked over at Homura and Koharu silently telling them to do something about Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" Koharu reprimanded.

"Hush old woman! Be quiet and listen!" Tsunade yelled tired of pretenses. She gave a hard smile as Koharu's mouth snapped shut. "Good, now Inoichi escort the rest of your family into the room." Tsunade crossed her arms as everyone whipped around to see Inoichi and his wife enter holding hands with a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl. Her hair was up in a ponytail with long bangs. She wore purple and black and her features were a carbon copy of Ino's. "Meet Yamanaka Seiko who has been missing since birth, thought by her parents to be dead when in truth she had been kidnapped and held captive by none other than - Danzo!" Tsunade pointed dramatically at the bandaged man surround by three Jonin.

The man in question looked like the devil himself as he stared at Seiko then horrified as the realization hit him. _If Seiko is here…then Naruto…?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay boys and girls, this is another long one!**_

_**

* * *

****Destroying The Root!**_

**Danzo waited anxiously for Naruto to appear but when he didn't, he found it easier to breathe and think. **"So the girl as a twin, what has that to do with me? How dare you accuse me of such atrocities Princess! I demand proof! You speak of what I did but _she does not!"_ One bony finger pointed at Seiko who flinched and stepped closer to her father. _How did she get here?! Did she run away? What about Naruto? Dammit – I should never have left Ishita!_

Homura and Koharu glanced at each other. Both were speechless, this news had completely floored them. Yes they knew that Danzo was still training ninjas for his own personal use but how he got them – well they'd never questioned it but kidnapping and rape?

"…Lady Tsunade – I find this difficult to believe. Do you have proof? Can the girl tell us what happened to her?" Homura asked in a shaky voice as he pulled on his beard.

Tsunade was on her feet. She crossed her arms, sighed and looked down. "Unfortunately she cannot." There were murmurs throughout the room. "Its not that she won't but that she is physically incapable due to a curse seal on her tongue." Tsunade's eyes looked to Danzo who acted as if he was innocent.

"Then you've roused all this suspicion for nothing!" Koharu exclaimed then spoke softly once Tsunade turned to glare at her. "Really Tsunade, anyone could have placed the seal on the girl's tongue. How can you prove it was Danzo? He's an elder of this village for God's sake! Why would he do such a thing?" Her hands flapped about before she gripped them to keep them still.

"An elder of the village? Is it so impossible for elders to commit horrible crimes in the name of power?" The voice came from behind Tsunade and the council. A panel opened and there was Sasuke, Takeshi and Sai. If Tsunade's look could kill then Sasuke's tortured, burned then killed several times over.

There was a new hush for none knew what Sasuke meant but all three elders' heads snapped around to stare with barely controlled horror at the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke." Takeshi said softly and placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "My lady, we've brought Sai." Takeshi was as tall as Kakashi. His exotic eyes traveled the room noting Shikamaru there next to his father, Danzo surrounded by three Jonin and the two council members twitching in their seats. He rested his other hand upon his sword.

Tsunade turned to face Sasuke. She briefly placed a hand on his chest. "Please." She asked softly and breathed easier when he nodded. _I wish I knew what the hell is going on with them! From the way they're acting – Homura and Koharu are involved in this mess as well or something else just as horrible… _"Sai," Tsunade gestured him forward then stood next to him before her shinobi. "I believe you can tell me this much. It was Danzo who brought you to me, yes?"

Sai looked out at the staring faces but avoided Danzo's black eye. "Yes my lady. I was to replace Yamanaka Ino on Asuma's former team."

"He was brought to me by Danzo to be placed on a team of ninjas. To be on a team, to be a ninja – Sai would have to have been trained. I went through my records and checked with all the Jonins who take on students. Sai was not trained by any of _my shinobi!" _Tsunade emphasized that fact. "Sai, tell us of your training and the missions you were required to complete."

It was only because they were shinobi that there weren't overly shocked. All of them had seen the effects of different kinds of jutsus and seals on a human body. Nobody liked it but all watched as Sai said Danzo's name but anything else he tried to say was locked inside his body for he became unable to speak and he froze up stiff as a board, paralyzed. Shizune laid the boy down and gave him something to make him sleep which relaxed his limbs.

"The most he can say is Danzo's name. This is the same for Seiko. Both carry a curse mark on their tongue just as the body of the bandit did. For those of you who don't know, Kakashi and Yamato's teams were attacked by Orochimaru's Oto ninja as well as some so-called bandits. Kakashi and Yamato are sure these bandits were actually ninjas in disguise. My son was a part of this mission and as he defeated one of the Akatsuki, Naruto was kidnapped." Again the unspoken accusation hung in the air. Tsunade had yet to say it but implied that Danzo was responsible for taking Naruto.

Danzo shook his head pityingly. "You are speaking but you aren't _saying anything! _Princess Tsunade, you cannot prove your case. Tell these Jonin to let me pass. This little episode into stupidity has tired me." He wasn't given to kind expressions but the one on his face now appealed to the gathered ninjas to see things his way.

"My daughter can't speak on the things she's experienced these last sixteen years but I can speak for her. Seiko is unable to speak but the curse mark doesn't affect her thoughts. She's already shared them with me. I'll speak, if you'll listen." Inoichi stepped forward leaving his wife to watch over his daughters.

Inoichi was respected as a ninja and his jutsu had served them well over the years. Last year Ino had shocked them all but none had blamed Inoichi for his daughter's actions but many wondered if he would speak the truth or lie just to have someone to blame for this daughter's disappearance.

"Hearsay!" Danzo said quickly. It hadn't occurred to him that his curse mark could be bypassed by the Yamanaka jutsu he so wanted to cultivate. "End this! Obviously this is some wild plan to discredit me! I've done nothing but protect this village." It was getting harder to remain unemotional with these accusations coming at him from all sides.

Jiraiya sighed and pushed away from the wall. He picked up the large scroll that was next to him and went to the table. He unrolled it then tapped a couple of seals, out popped several smaller scrolls. "What kind of proof do you people need? Scrolls full of Danzo's handwriting or covered with his mark? Well here they are!" Jiraiya tossed them around the room. The council members each got one as did various other shinobi. At first they were reluctant to open them but realized it was the only way to see what was going on – if the accusations were true or these were well crafted lies. "Now what, you black-hearted buzzard?" He glared at Danzo who outwardly remained calm.

But he was not. _What scrolls are those? Are they mine?! Those look like my seals! Dammit. I know they didn't come from the Foundation – does that mean Jiraiya found one of my compounds? Was it Ishita?! Is that how Seiko got here and if so, shouldn't Naruto be here now? _Danzo turned to look at Tsunade who was staring at him with angry eyes. _Angry but not enraged as she would be if she knew what I'd done to Naruto! DAMMIT TO HELL!!! I need to know what's going on! How can I get out of here?!_

"Is this – is this true?" Koharu asked softly. Her hands were shaking badly. She looked her age and worse. She dropped the scroll as if it were hot. "You breed them? Those with special jutsus – you breed them to try and get a child with a rare jutsu? And the failures…you kill?" The last two words were whispered.

"Wait!" Another Jonin spoke up. "You keep the dead bodies? And use them in a forbidden resurrection jutsu?"

"You had an entire clan murdered in Ame?" Another asked.

"That theft the Daimyo had a few years back – that was Danzo?!" One woman asked then read from the scroll she held. "And he used the funds to buy a cache weapons and pay the blacksmith to keep quiet about it? This sum – this money was supposed to go to a village that had suffered a drought! Those people died out because they didn't get the help they needed!"

"No they died because he sent his people in there on a training mission. They caused the drought to begin with! They used a special type of taijutsu, 'kill without leaving a trace' that was the plan. Those people…were attacked with a combination of Gentle Fist and Strong Fist - maximum damage with no visible wounds." Ebisu said flatly. He was too appalled to do much more than stare at the scroll he read from.

Danzo bowed his head for a moment then spoke. "Fabrication – forgeries made up by the Hokage! For some reason she is out to persecute me!" His one dark eye flashed angrily.

"Why would I?!" Tsunade asked back very quickly and just as angrily. "I had forgotten your existence old man until you sent Sai in to spy on us!" She stepped towards him. "Naruto and Jiraiya had to find me to bring me back here! They convinced me Konoha needed _me_ as Hokage. It is you, who has coveted my position your entire life! Funny isn't when the Sandaime died, they didn't ask _you _to be Hokage despite the ties the three of you share!" Tsunade spoke from Kakashi's shoulder. He was keeping her from killing him outright.

"She is quite right." Lord Hiashi said moving closer to the action. "Upon many an occasion, Danzo has tried to garner my favor. There were…implications that the Hyuga clan would be the most prominent clan in Konoha if ever he was made Hokage. My clan would in fact rule over the village and only have to answer to Danzo who would be the ultimate ruler of this village and any other villages that happened to – fall." Hiashi stopped beside Jiraiya his white gaze held contempt for the man he stared at.

Danzo's breathing had finally changed. His lungs were heaving trying to keep him calm for things were getting out of hand. The chance of him talking his way out of this was narrowing.

"How could you do – these things?" Homura asked removing his glasses to rub at his eyes and forehead. "Konoha is your home. To treat our children this way…" He shuddered.

"You know nothing! None of this is proof of anything! The two of you should sit still and remain quiet!" Danzo berated the council members. "No one in this room is innocent. As ninjas we've done horrible things just to protect what is ours! You people forget – without me, this village would have suffered during the Third Ninja War! Some of you would be dead without** my efforts to protect you!"** His cane banged the floor in time with his words.

Many looked down, unsure of their previous anger for what Danzo said was true. His strategies and heroics were taught and discussed throughout the village. Their parents and some of them in that room were alive because of plans carried out by Danzo.

"Really? That's all it takes for you to forgive this man's deeds? You would forgive him these things?" Takeshi moved away from his brother to address the room. "He fought for this village yes and saved hundreds of lives during a _war_. But he has also plotted against the Hokage, kidnapped and killed hundreds more without the convenient excuse of war!" Takeshi's eyes flashed and his hair snapped as he turned back to face to Danzo. "You take young children and beat the emotion out of them. Many can kill before they even learn to read. They live isolated with only study and constant training and their only goal in life is to kill, for you. They cover their faces day and night so that they have no identity ever! Emotionless soldiers that will help you take over Konoha for in truth you hate this place don't you?" He tilted his head and looked down at the bandaged man.

"People live here happily. They are happy and you cannot stand that!" Takeshi blinked at him. "It matters not that Konoha is the largest village in Fire Country, that it is well capable of protecting itself – what you hate is that you are not in control of it! You think maintaining the peace is stupid. You would rather the villagers were cowering in fear and turning to you for protection in order to control them. You want might and power any way you can get it so that you can conquer those weaker than you." Takeshi stepped around Anko so there were only inches separating the young man from the old. "Your craving for power would not end with Konoha would it? Suna, Iwa – every hidden village would be yours wouldn't it?" He lifted a finger to point at Danzo. "Did losing your eye and arm make you feel weak? Did their loss make you think you needed to be powerful? More powerful than anyone, the Hokage, the Daimyo even?" Takeshi backed away with disgust looking back at the gathered ninjas.

"So, you will allow him to continue on raping, breaking the spirits of your children and indiscriminately killing anyone who gets in his way? You will bow down to Danzo and allow him to dictate to you? Morning and night – nothing but training. Families? I don't think so. Men and women separated only brought together to beget children or to release sexual tension. Your children taken from you to be raised not with love but with coldness and cruelty – this is a future you would prefer? I feel sorry for you people." Takeshi dropped his gaze and shook his head. "Not since I was a small child did I ever find a place where I thought I belonged. I finally feel like I've found a home here in Konoha. I believe in Lady Tsunade whose family began Konoha. I thought you people believed in the will of fire and loved one another but it seems you would prefer slavery to Danzo. Sad." Takeshi went back to Sasuke, his manner showed his great disappointment in those around him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Danzo spoke heatedly. "He is not of Konoha. He is a stranger and his reason for even being here is gone! Naruto is dead! That stubborn, willful, ignorant child is dead and gone. Konoha is better off without that _**thing!**_" Danzo yelled out. "Satome should be banished! He has no real loyalty to Konoha. Never would he fight as hard for Konoha as you or I." He took a breath then spoke in a more reasonable tone. "He is a Jinchuriki. He may not have a Bijuu but still what he carries inside him is dangerous. Though the Nine-Tails is gone, just having that one here brings danger to us all! He is the one who should be under suspicion – what do we really know about him anyway?" Danzo liked this bit; maybe he could throw everyone's attention on the phoenix and away from himself.

"That's enough!" Ebisu said. He rolled up the scroll he held and took it back to the table. "I won't have you speaking of Naruto that way. I admit, I feared and hated Naruto but that was when I didn't know him. When I think back on it, I can't understand why we treated him so badly. Fear was to be expected at first but never did he show any signs that he was dangerous. I'm sorry I'll never get to apologize to him. The boy impressed me when I was asked to help train him. He…Naruto never let _my _bad attitude get in the way of his training. He did everything I asked of him and more. Naruto…has inspired Konohamaru to become great and he won't disappoint his big brother." He pushed up his dark shades which were trained Danzo. "I knew of your – discord with the Sandaime and how you disapproved of how he took care of this village." Ebisu addressed Danzo. "These things you're accused of are hard to believe but I also believe that you are capable of committing these acts. I chose to stand with the Hokage. If nothing else, I do know you would rather be Hokage and you have the cunning to make it happen." Ebisu now stood behind the Hokage.

"Listen people," Ibiki said. He'd been standing in a corner watching it all. "I too have personally fought and suffered for this village and did so willingly. I also understand your hesitation to believe but," His long steps brought him to the Hokage in seconds. "I've seen these scrolls – all of them. I've gone over old Anbu reports and the handwriting matches Danzo's. The seal matches Danzo's. Many Anbu were always aware of the conflict between the Sandaime and Danzo – it went back to their academy days. I believe he has done these things, each and every one of them. I won't let him do anything else to tarnish our village or cause more conflict. I stand with Lady Tsunade." His hard eyes touched them all as if summing up who they were - ninjas or puppets.

"Lady Tsunade has my support and I also believe Danzo to be guilty." Kakashi said but he didn't move from his spot. He wasn't going to let Danzo out of his sight.

"He's guilty as sin!" Anko said angrily. "I'm with Lady Tsunade."

"As am I." Yamato stated in his quiet way.

Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku added their support to the Hokage. Practically the whole room began to speak up voicing their support of Tsunade and then Koharu stood.

"I can't accept this Danzo. It's too much. These documents are undeniable to me – you are guilty. I support Lady Senju Tsunade as Hokage." Koharu was trembling. "Your lust for power – you've taken it way too far!" She wondered why she'd never seen it before or rather ignored what he was. He was ruthless and not even his own village was safe from him.

Homura stood slowly. "I must agree. These scrolls are definitely yours – I know this! And Inoichi, any evidence you wish to give on behalf of your daughter – I will believe. Danzo, I can't allow you to put this village in harm's way with these outrageous actions. I recommend that Danzo be locked away and his headquarters raided and locked down. We need to end this before he or his people turn against us." He tried to stand tall but the weight of everything he just learned bowed his back.

"Or I could just kill him here. He needs to die now before he has a chance to try something." Sasuke said quickly. He and Takeshi stood not far from Anko, his Sharingan glowing red.

It started out as a chuckle then turned into a derisive laugh. "You distrust me but listen to them?" Danzo nodded to the two who would betray him. "I believe the Uchiha mentioned that elders would commit crimes to gain power. You think I did those deeds written in those scrolls, if so then why don't you think on this – without the help of someone high up in the village, would I be able to accomplish half of what you accuse me of?" He would make Homura and Koharu pay.

The shinobi's attention now focused on the council members who looked back at Danzo in shock then fear and anger. They looked at one another then turned on Danzo.

"You lie!" Koharu exclaimed.

"We have never helped you rape children or attack other hidden villages!" The ninja he once was made an appearance as Homura slammed the table cracking its surface.

"No just our own village." Danzo's voice was smooth as he spoke to Sasuke. "Somehow you learned the truth about the Uchihas didn't you? Do you think such a decision could be made without the council or the Hokage's knowledge?" He taunted then looked at Tsunade. "And your precious adopted son? Naruto disappeared after he received the Nine-Tails, who do you think was responsible? Sarutobi was too busy putting the village back together. Who would the villagers and ninja turn to when it came to that demon child? Who would they take their cues from on how to treat such a beast? Even Ebisu who was young at that time, if the council urged him to hate, despise and even hurt a small child – wouldn't he? Wouldn't they, your precious shinobi?" He smirked as many of them gasped. They had hidden the truth from themselves but many were now recalling how the council would badmouth the 'demon child' and speak of how much harm it would cause the village if they all didn't keep a close watch on it and keep its moral low.

"BASTARDS!" Iruka yelled. He burst from into the room from the hall. He'd chosen not to be in the room for he knew that when it came to Danzo, his temper could not be trusted but to learn that the pain Naruto suffered as a baby and toddler had been orchestrated by the council, people he had trusted was too much! "FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY?! A NEWBORN! YOU FOOLS – YOUR ACTIONS COULD HAVE HAD THE OPPOSITE AFFECT! NARUTO COULD HAVE TURNED ON US ALL AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR FAULT! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?!" He demanded as he tried to force his way towards Homura and Koharu but Genma and Tsume held him back.

Tsunade had turned from Danzo to face Jiraiya. Unlike Iruka and Jiraiya, she and Hiashi already knew the truth and had been able to keep their anger in check but she wasn't so sure that her friend could do the same. "Jiraiya…" She held out both hands before her and approached him carefully.

There was the table where Tsunade and the council sat and there off to one side, Danzo's seat. He was still there at the corner of the table surrounded by Kakashi, Anko and Yamato. A little further behind them was Sasuke and Takeshi both of them stiff with anger. Sasuke held a kunai in his hand and Takeshi had begun to slide his sword from his sheath. In front of the table was Tsunade, Ibiki and Ebisu but now she had turned and walked behind them to where Hiashi and Jiraiya stood – dangerously close to Koharu.

"Tsunade…" His fists shook as he looked at her. Jiraiya could see the knowledge in her face. "They still live – _**why?**_ They have no idea _who _it is they've hurt!" He whispered not to keep it a secret but in an effort to control himself. As far as Jiraiya was concerned, she should have killed them the moment she knew! He felt her hands touch his chest and absent-mindedly he thought of how gentle her touch was.

"We have to finish this right. Killing them outright will cause a panic, Danzo too. They have to be exposed – what they've done must be known and then we can - !" Tsunade gasped and she stepped closer to Jiraiya, almost into his chest as she felt an unmistakable chakra.

Sasuke and Takeshi turned as one as Naruto and Hinata entered the room. They moved until they flanked the couple. Near the rear of the room, Seiko let go of her mother's hand and rushed around the table furthest away from Danzo to join them.

"Naruto…they are responsible Naruto! That old man and woman – they caused you to be…tortured as a baby!" Seiko yelled pointing angrily at the council members but she was also a little afraid. Naruto's blue eyes were gone and were now red. There were dark marks beneath his beard like whiskers.

Many in the room backed away from the teenagers. The chakra being emitted by them was intense but also there was shock that Naruto was even alive. It took a few moments for Seiko's words to connect to their brains. It was Genma still holding onto Iruka who asked, "Tortured? Naruto was tortured as a baby?" He thought his horror could not be greater than learning of the rapes and kidnapped children not to mention how the resurrected dead were made to live again but here and now, he'd learned something else to rock his soul.

Iruka looked at Naruto. Most couldn't see it but as his father, Iruka knew his son was in pain. Somehow his son now knew what had happened to him and that was the reason or at least part of the reason for his depression. It was knowing that Naruto needed him, calmed him. "Yes, for almost three years. Never once since the night of the fox's attack did Naruto know a kind or loving touch or even a smile." He tried to pull away but Tsume held on. "Let me go. Though they deserve it, I'll try to keep Naruto from killing them." Tsume looked at Naruto; she remembered his power back in Ishita. If he released any of that now, many more than the council would die. She released Iruka.

Though they were synched Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi knew nothing of what Seiko had said. All they heard or felt from Naruto was cold anger. Silently they questioned him but he did not respond. All Naruto did was stare at two people who had caused him so much pain.

"Seiko? Naruto blocked out his past. Did you somehow…?" Hinata asked the girl and when Seiko nodded her head guiltily, Hinata knew the truth. She took a deep breath then pressed herself to Naruto's arm and took his hand. Hinata shared his pain though he would hide it from her. "Will you kill them?"

"Naruto, let me." Jiraiya said as he turned to look a frightened Koharu in the eye. Tsunade clung to him. She held him tightly by the waist, her body between him, the table and Koharu. It was something he'd wished for most of his life, Tsunade to hold him but right now his anger was too high to for him to enjoy it.

"No! No don't Jiraiya!" She turned her head to look over at Naruto. "No please baby – let Mama handle this! Let's do this cleanly, we don't want this coming back to haunt us! Hinata – stop him!" Tsunade begged. The man in her arms was hard as a rock and pressing her into the table; it felt as if she were trying to hold back a volcano. "Iruka – do something!" Tsunade whipped her head around looking for him.

Iruka was at the table now, Homura in front of him. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He walked around the table to stand before Naruto. "What will you do son?"

"We won't stop him. In fact we'll help him." Hinata said. "If Naruto wants them dead then so be it. We'll deal with the consequences later." She spoke for herself and Naruto's brothers.

**"We can always leave. Leaving may be the best solution." **Naruto said shocking them.** "Somehow despite what was done to me I found happiness in this village but I think I'm done now." **Naruto walked away from his family to stand before Homura. ** "Did you get some kind of sick pleasure from almost starving me, trying to blind me with that bright-assed light, night and day?! Tell me, where did you find people who could be so cruel to a baby?" **As quick as a snake, Naruto's hand fastened around Homura's neck and lifted him off his feet.

Nobody said a word as Naruto walked to Koharu still carrying Homura. **"And you, were you always a bitch or did having several hundreds of shinobi bow down to you go to your head? I thought women cared about children or is that maternal instinct something you lack?" **Naruto picked her up as well. He stood looking up at them.

Every eye was watching Naruto to see what he would do. Danzo planted his feet and slowly inch by creeping inch began to lift his cane. _I can use this to get away!_

"Do it and die." Kakashi said turning his head to look at Danzo. A kunai was pressed against the old man's waist ready to gut him like a fish. Not feeling overly friendly at that moment, Kakashi used enough force to put the tip of the kunai inside of Danzo. The cane dropped to the floor and he hunched over clutching it as he began to bleed. "That's better. It's under control Naruto." Kakashi said knowing that Naruto was aware what happened despite his preoccupation with the council members.

"Naruto, you want to leave Konoha?" Hiashi had remained silent through most of this. He was a great believer in justice but there were times when you took justice into your own hands. If Naruto killed them, he would be justified but to leave?

**"Father…it's enough. The pain, torture and hate – isn't it enough? Sixteen years of it, practically every damn day of my life. These two," **Naruto shook them and their heads bobbed like a couple of toys. **"You made sure my life was nothing but hell, ensuring the villagers and shinobi would treat me like so much shit!" **He spat in Homura's face and the force of his spittle broke the man's glasses cutting Homura's face and slashing his eyes. Homura gasped in horrified pain. Naruto tossed Homura into a wall. The old man bounced off the wall, coughed up blood then passed out.

"**The Sandaime forgot me. He handed me over and walked away. HE DID NOTHING FOR ME OR CHECKED ON ME FOR THREE YEARS AND EVEN WHEN HE FINALLY DECIDED TO LOOK OR MAYBE THE GUILT WAS TOO MUCH DID HE COME LOOKING! AND THEN WHAT DID HE DO – HE STILL LEFT ME ALONE! I HAD NOTHING AND NO ONE – LEFT TO FEND FOR MYSELF LIKE THE BASTARD WAS SETTING ME UP TO FAIL!" **Naruto's voice was so loud it not only echoed off the walls but shook the building. Any and all in the vicinity heard his pain and anger. Naruto took a huge breath which was hot and filled the whole room then let Koharu down. She was shaking like a leaf. With great care he took her arm, careful not to hurt her.

"**Dad you were right, I could have turned out to be a monster after everything that happened but all I wanted was to be happy and…loved. Whatever I did was just so that people would give me a chance. I wanted people to smile at me! **_**I wanted somebody – anybody **_**to be my friend so that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore! But you wanted my pain. Something like this right?" **With one hand Naruto broke her arm so badly the bone erupted from her skin and she screamed and tried to fall to her knees but Naruto was still holding her up by the arm. He shook her lightly and she swung from side to side inches off the floor. Naruto watched her weep and whimper before she finally succumbed to the pain. Naruto tossed her aside too and she crumbled to heap on the floor then he turned to Danzo.

**"Then there's you the old war hero." Naruto smiled but with fangs, whiskers and red eyes, it caused fear rather than pleasure. "Actually you hurt me the least! Now ain't that a bitch!" He laughed gutturally as all but Kakashi moved out of his way.**

"I'll go with you Naruto. If you want to leave – I will too." Kakashi told him. "You're my student, my friend, my nephew." He smiled and reached out a hand to Naruto. "I've claimed you as my family, family stays together." Under Kakashi's hand he felt control, unbelievable control holding back massive chakra.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, touched by Kakashi's words. It felt good knowing he wasn't that lost and forgotten child anymore.

** "Surprised to see me?" **He focused on Danzo once again.** "Of course you are! The last time you saw me I was strapped to a table, underground in your compound of Ishita waiting for you to take my mind and face apart!" **Naruto got in Danzo's face and he smiled with the old man shivered. Naruto leaned back. **"Well I have to clap my hands for you don't show that your world is coming down around your ears!" **The room vibrated.** "Not when Sai tried to speak against you, not when Seiko appeared, not when Jiraiya showed everyone your damning scrolls and not even now when the guy you kidnapped shows up do you even flinch! Bravo!" **Naruto clapped again before he dropped the pretense of being impressed by Danzo.

**"Your crimes are beyond me. Though you sought to erase my mind and make me your puppet – that's minor. Thought your men attacked us and worked with Orochimaru to kidnap me – that too was just a drop in the bucket compared to all the rest!" **Naruto waved a hand at the table were scrolls littered its surface. Now his eyes looked at the wary shinobi around him.

** "You should know that Danzo had a compound called Ishita where he trained children to become Anbu – his Anbu. It was but one compound of several but Ishita is at least destroyed." **Naruto looked back at Danzo. **"Your people are dead and those few who return there will be dealt with. We'll follow your tunnels to the others and destroy them too." **Naruto reached out and drew his claws down Danzo's cheek leaving bloody tracks. He leaned closer and sniffed. **"Is that fear I smell? I like it, it suits you Danzo! But don't worry – you're not my prey. Sasuke desires your death in payment for killing his clan." **Naruto flicked his claws send Danzo's blood flying back at the old man.

The shock just kept coming. Orochimaru dead, Danzo's plots, the council's actions, Naruto alive and now the massacre of the Uchihas! But this last tidbit even blew Tsunade's mind, as well as the other adults the teens consider family. This was the secret they'd been keeping.

"But it was Itachi wasn't it? Do you mean Danzo was responsible for the massacre? Naruto – you know this for sure?" Tsunade turned to face her son.

"This is it – what you wouldn't tell us, isn't it? You got this from Itachi?" Jiraiya asked holding onto Tsunade's shoulders.

"I've thought about this and since the council and the Sandaime were in on this with Danzo, there must be a record somewhere." Takeshi said speaking out loud but mainly to Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

"But I don't understand Itachi murdered his clan didn't he?" Anko asked quietly.

Sasuke didn't answer but had joined Naruto. "Can I kill him now? We can be on the road before dark. Suddenly I can't wait to leave!" Sasuke punched Danzo sending him stumbling backwards, his head knocked so violently to one side; it's amazing the man's neck didn't break though more blood spurted from his face. It was possible that Sasuke had broken his jaw for Danzo spit out a few teeth.

"STOP HIM! KAKASHI STOP HIM! I NEED TO CONFIRM THIS! NARUTO DON'T LET HIM PLEASE. WE NEED TO TALK NARUTO, DON'T DO THIS!" Tsunade screamed and pulled away from Jiraiya, she slammed into her son's back with all her force but his body never moved. "Don't leave me Naruto." She whispered.

Sasuke hadn't moved since hitting Danzo – he couldn't figure out just how to kill him. No way seemed painful enough or long enough but at the same time, the world was better off with him dead so a quick death just might have to suffice. But now he turned to look at Naruto and his mother. Danzo would die by his hands but if Naruto wished him to wait then he would but only for a little while.

Naruto turned. She was slightly shorter than him now and she looked like she was about to cry. Naruto changed. His eyes became blue again. "I'm not; I wouldn't leave you behind, you're my mother. I know you don't necessarily like being Hokage. Mama, we can start over – all of us! Dad, Jiraiya, Kakashi. I bet Anko will come and Shizune. Father Hiashi, well he's a clan lord and I can't expect him to leave but he can come visit us whenever he likes after we get settled somewhere else." Naruto looked up at Hiashi wistfully wishing he didn't have to leave Hinata's family behind. "Konoha will get a fresh start too without these vultures in control!" There was a flash of anger as he looked to the unconscious elders. When he looked back at Tsunade, Naruto looked hopeful yet desperate too. All he cared about was Hinata, his brothers, his parents and leaving as soon as possible.

"Lady Hokage?" Ebisu asked. Who would lead them if she left?

Tsunade stared into his face. Her heart broke yet again. All the rage and pain and helplessness he was so good at usually hiding was all there for her to see. She reached for his face and brought it to her own. "I love you Naruto." Tsunade kissed his lips gently then pulled his face to her shoulder then held him.

"I want Homura and Koharu taken to interrogation. Ibiki, I want to know everything they know. Inoichi if he needs your help are you available?" Tsunade's voice was stern though she continued to stroke Naruto's back and kiss his face every so often.

"Done." Ibiki said and directed two men to pick up the bodies of the council members and leave with them.

"Of course my lady." Inoichi said but hesitated. "Please don't leave Naruto! We haven't treated you well; I know but give us a chance. We, the village need you both – Lady Hokage! We need all of you! Please stay!" He bowed to them.

Tsunade didn't answer but met Sasuke's gaze. "I don't want you to kill him, not yet Sasuke. I'd like to learn all he's done especially after what you've told us about your clan. No one will stop you but I'm asking Sasuke, asking for you to wait." Tsuande gasped as Naruto pulled away and was suddenly standing over Danzo. She watched open-mouthed as Sasuke and Naruto each stomped on one of Danzo's ankles then with several rapid punches proceeded to break each and every bone in the old man's legs.

Some gasped, a few looked away but the sound of cracking and breaking bones filled the room. Danzo didn't scream but his pain was evident as he cringed and squirmed helplessly from the teenagers' attacks. Finally when they were done the brothers stood up at the same time, their actions mirrored each other as did their words. "That was just the beginning. Your real suffering is yet to come. Without your legs, you won't be going anywhere!" They still stood on his legs but as they lifted their feet, they came down hard again crushing Danzo's ankles.

Sasuke spun around then went to join Takeshi and Hinata while Naruto turned and walked slowly back to his mother. "They'll all live – for now. Ask your questions and get your answers Mama. Inform the villagers and the other shinobi but in two days time Danzo will die. As for the council…I don't care what you do with them but if I ever see them again, I'll kill them on the spot!" Naruto told his mother. He took a deep breath and blinked. "I'm done here. I need some clean air. Work fast Mama – Sasuke needs this done." He cupped his mother's cheek then kissed it.

"Naruto." Hinata said as he held out a hand for her. She clasped it, kissed it and smiled for him. When he leaned down for her lips, Hinata gave them gladly. "Let's go." She whispered. "Guys." Hinata nodded her head towards the door indicating she wanted their friends to follow.

It was as the teenagers were about to leave the room that Iruka spoke up. "Son?"

"Not today Dad and certainly not while _he lives._" Naruto didn't turn to look at Danzo who he could hear gasping on the floor. "Besides I don't plan on going without you either. You either Pervy Sage! See ya!" He waved a hand then followed by his brothers, Shikamaru and Seiko; they walked out of the conference room, down the steps and out into the street.

* * *

**They waited across the street. All of Naruto's friends were there leaning against a wall or squatting as they waited mostly in silence. **They saw him come out and slip on his shades. Naruto was smiling.

"So tell us what happened!" Tenten demanded as she walked forward. "Where's Sai?"

"Oh damn, I forgot about him! Sweetheart could you go check on him?" Naruto asked of Hinata with a chagrined smile.

Hinata laughed too. "I think we all did! Sakura could you help me?" Hinata was already heading back inside.

"Sure. You'll wait won't you?" Sakura asked. She hadn't heard everything that was said but she sensed something from the four and wasn't quite sure she liked it.

Sasuke blinked releasing the Sharingan and the synch. "Don't worry Pinky; we'll be here when you come back." He gave her a teasing smile. After crippling Danzo, he was feeling a lot better.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head. "Pinky? Okay what the hell happened in there?" She put her hands on her hips and started towards Sasuke but a laughing Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her inside while promising to fill her in.

Naruto stretched his arms over his head then looked around. The place, Konoha, Naruto didn't hate it. In fact he loved it. It was a beautiful place. There were large old trees, lots of wide open spaces, the river, mountains to climb. And the village itself held shops full of necessities and toys and books and other wonderful stuff as well as a multitude of restaurants with all kinds of foods. He would miss it, a lot if he truly did leave. When he focused on his friends again, Naruto found them all staring at him. "What?"

"What went on in there? We heard…sounds." Neji asked looking Naruto over using his Byakugan. He hadn't used it during the meeting since it was forbidden but now he used it on Naruto. There was equal parts sadness, anger, urgency, relief and calm in the man before him. As always, Naruto was very complex, hard to figure out.

Naruto grimaced. "You guys want to explain?" He looked to Takeshi and Shikamaru. "I'm not trying to rehash all that crap right now." But no sooner than he'd said that then ninjas poured out of Hokage Headquarters. As they left the building, they ran or leapt off and were gone in the blink of an eye. "So it starts." Naruto said as he watched the empty doorway. In moments, Hinata and Sakura reappeared with Sai balanced between them and following them was Iruka.

"Good everyone's here. You guys are to come with me to the academy. We're going to keep the students inside and away from whatever comes." Iruka told them. He looked around and saw the Konoha Police Force moving about directing people to either go home or find a place out of the way. "I hope…I hope…this ends it." Iruka shook his head. If Danzo's Root Anbu put up a fight, things would more than likely turn out like they did in Ishita – civil war.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto called on some help. "Go to Ichiraku's and bring Teuchi and Ayame to the academy. Go back to Mama's and bring Gaara and the others too. Sweetheart, what about Hanabi?" Naruto asked as his clones took off. "Do you want her with us? Or is she better off at the estate?" He noticed the streets emptying. The Root would know something was up pretty soon if they didn't already.

"Bring her to me please. She's been worried about you." Hinata told him, she already had her Byakugan activated searching for enemies. Of course her sister was safe at the estate but having been away from her little sister, Hinata wanted her close if things came to a head.

"Let's move guys, the Hokage's set the raid to begin in the next half hour." Iruka said herding them towards the academy at run.

They ran through the streets meeting practically no one. A few peeped out and were shocked to see Naruto but he ignored them, his thoughts on protecting the kids and what he would do if things got out of hand. It was second nature to keep his village safe but now a small part of him wondered if he should.

Once they reached the grounds, everyone spread out checking all the training fields to bring the kids and their sensei in. Naruto and Takeshi helped that cause out greatly since they could use clones. It was decided to bring the kids to the assembly hall – it was large enough to hold them all and had enough exits to get people out if they were attacked.

"NARUTO? NARUTO? NARUTO?! BIG BROTHER?!" Konohamaru had seen someone who looked Naruto outside helping some kids but then realized, nobody looked like Naruto and had run at top speed after the guy but once the kids were inside the building, the Naruto look-alike disappeared. _A clone! _But if there was a clone, then there had to be a real one! And soon he found him. He was hugging the girl and the owner of the ramen stand.

"NARUTO!" Konohamaru yelled out excitedly but blinked as Naruto frowned and stared at him blankly for a moment. Then he smiled. Excited, Konohamaru ran and leapt on him.

Naruto laughed as he caught Konohamaru. He slapped the boy's back several times and could tell he was getting taller and heavier. "Did you miss me or something?" He asked as he put the boy down.

Konohamaru held on to Naruto's arms looking into those blue eyes that always seemed to shine but today they were cloudy. "I thought, I was scared that…you were dead." The words rushed out of his mouth as he squeezed Naruto's arms to be sure he was really there. "You're back!" He let out breath then smiled with relief.

He tousled the boy's hair. "I'm alive and yeah, I'm back." _But for how long? For a moment there I compared him to his grandfather but they're totally different. Konohamaru is not his grandfather. _"Sorry I scared you." Naruto gave the boy another hug for the boy was important to him even if he was a Sarutobi.

"SISTER! NARUTO! SISTER!" Hanabi ran in holding the hand of a Naruto but suddenly she was alone but that didn't matter for the real deal was only a few feet away. She'd jumped all over the clone when he'd appeared but he'd quickly told her he was a clone and that the real one was waiting for her at the academy.

Hinata spun around then ran to meet her little sister. She hugged the little girl tightly then kissed each cheek. "I brought him back Hanabi." A huge smile graced each Hyuga's face.

"I knew you would!" Hanabi gave her sister another kiss then seeing Naruto kneeling on one knee, arms open for her, she went to fill them. They ended up on the floor, Hanabi's arms around his neck, her face in his chest.

Naruto blinked as he hugged the slight body. He'd been missed, greatly if Hanabi and Konohamaru's responses could be believed and he didn't doubt them. "Hey little one." He stroked her long hair.

"You have to stop doing that! Worrying me, Father and Sister! Stop it Naruto!" Hanabi raised her head and slapped his chest several times then stared at his face. "They hurt you didn't they. I'm sorry." She rubbed the place she'd hit then leaned forward to kiss his cheek and rub her face against his scratchy beard.

"I don't mean to Hanabi, I really don't." Naruto whispered in her ear unable to hide his distress at that fact. He looked up into the lavender eyes of his fiancée as she knelt next to them.

"It's okay Naruto. Come on Hanabi, let him up. Dad's going to make an announcement in a moment." She helped her sister get up who now looked chagrined for taking away Naruto's smile. "Naruto…" She didn't say a word as he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek, neck then hugged her tight. "She doesn't know Naruto. She only wants you to be with us and safe." Hinata squeezed him.

"Yeah I know but…what if I can't stay here anymore?" Naruto whispered back. He saw the kids looking at him worriedly and closed his eyes.

Hinata shook her head. "Not now baby, we'll deal with that later. We have to get through this day first, okay?" There was much they needed to talk about but now wasn't the time and he did not need to be distracted right now. "I love you." Hinata couldn't hold him tight enough though she tried.

"I know me too. Thanks sweetheart." Naruto lifted her up as he held her wanting only to stay in her embrace. He lowered her back to the floor but he couldn't just let her go. Naruto grabbed her face and took a soul bolstering kiss from her then broke off as he heard his father call for attention.

Iruka looked at all the young faces feeling pride, fear and anger. The first was to be expected, the other two were a consequence of Danzo and his actions against the children of this village.

"Good afternoon students, I wish I had good news but the fact is there is a battle about to begin inside Konoha." He paused as many of them looked to the windows and listened for activity. "It will start in just a few moments and no, this isn't a test or a drill. This is very real. Everyone's being told to stay home and out of the way of danger. You will remain here with your sensei and we've got some extra help from a few Chunins." He waved a hand at his son and his friends. Naruto stood holding hands with Konohamaru and Hanabi. "I wish I could tell you we were being attacked by an outside enemy but the enemy were fighting is other Konoha shinobi."

Now the kids got loud questioning each other and their teachers. A few tried to leave but the doors were blocked. Akamaru barked loudly and moved about the room making the kids back away from the doors and quiet down.

"Thank you Akamaru. I need you to listen. You are safest here. The shinobi we're going to fight work for Danzo. I'm sure you all know of who I speak." Iruka gave them a brief rundown. He'd discussed it with Tsuande and they'd agreed to tell the children enough to keep them safe. There was no way they wanted the kids to go off with one of Danzo's Root Anbu and end up as his prisoner or hostages or worse.

The room grew silent as the kids thought things over. They knew and trusted Iruka and the other sensei agreed with him. It appeared that all they were doing was trying to keep them safe from a man who would turn their lives upside down. They sat on the floor and waited.

"I want all of you to keep an eye on me if we're attacked okay?" Naruto told his kids. Moegi and Udon had joined them. "It doesn't matter if it's me or my clones, stay near to me and if you're in trouble, I'll come running. Got it?" He gave them a slight smile but all took him seriously for his body language was tense.

Hinata new he'd be a good father when their time came. The kids gravitated to him and Naruto gave them his full attention. He would protect them with his life. She moved off to wander around, her eyes trained on what was happening outside the walls as Naruto's was concentrated on what was happening inside.

"Little Sister." Neji greeted her as their paths crossed. He reached out and took her hand. "Will you really leave Konoha? All of us?" Shikamaru had filled them in while Iruka had been giving his speech. None of them could truly blame Naruto for wanting to leave but none could imagine the village without him. He was one of those people you always looked for and wanted to see even if they never said a word or did something outrageous. It was like how you looked for the sun on a cloudless day or the stars on a clear night.

Hinata shrugged. "I want him happy Neji and that may mean leaving Konoha. No I don't want to but I can't be happy without him. We'll make a home somewhere and as long as we're together, we'll be happy and we can always come visit." Hinata swung their hands.

Neji nodded and looked back at Naruto. He understood now the feelings he'd picked up from Naruto a little while ago. "They really tortured a newborn baby?" They'd already been whispering but the question was asked even lower.

"Not just any baby – my Naruto. I just know a few details and Naruto didn't remember anything, he was too young but Seiko…" Hinata looked over at the girl who looked a little lost as she stood by a wall watching the students. "Dammit all, she must have dug deep in his mind to bring out those memories! He was better off, happier before he knew all the details." Hinata sighed. "Naruto hasn't shared those memories with me or his brothers. He's kept us out of that part of his mind. Oh Neji." Hinata moved forward into her brother's arms.

"As long as he has you, Naruto will be fine." Gaara said as he approached them. His eyes were looking at Naruto as laughed at something one of the boys said to him. "I think he could be happy here but your people will have to go a long way to prove to him that they've changed." The dark-rimmed eyes now looked at Hinata. "When I met him, Naruto had everything I ever wanted. He showed me that my life didn't have to be a curse, that love was possible for people like us." Gaara looked back to Naruto and gave a slight smile to see Hinata's sister hanging onto Naruto's back like a monkey. "I agree, he was better off not knowing but now he does know and he's shaken." Gaara turned back to Hinata and dropped his arms. "Naruto was my first friend. I would see him happy and have offered my home to him – to you. If it is necessary, please come to Suna. I can guarantee he will be accepted."

Hinata blinked several times. Gaara spoke little even when surrounded by friends and just now he'd not only spoken but smiled and offered them a home. She didn't think just reached for his shoulders, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Hinata giggled as Gaara looked shocked, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. The young Kage adopted one of Naruto's habits and reached behind him to scratch his head. She really giggled then.

Several explosions sounded in the distance. Everyone grew still listening but they could hear nothing else. The sensei moved about the huge room getting the children to move away from the walls and placed themselves around the perimeter of the room. The Chunin continued to move through the students, keeping an eye on them and hopefully keeping them calm.

"If confronted by one of the Root Anbu, run!" Iruka told them. "None of you are skilled enough to stand up to them. Help a friend if they're caught but yell for help." Iruka frowned looking at the young. He just couldn't see any of them surviving a fight with the Anbu but that wouldn't necessarily be what the Anbu wanted. If they came here, they were looking for recruits.

Suddenly there was banging on one of the locked doors. "SEIKO! SEIKO! Let me see my daughter please!" More banging. "I'm her mother! Let me take her home – PLEASE!" Yamanaka-san's voice was high and anxious.

Yamanaka-san was well known by quite a few since they bought flowers from her shop and out of morbid curiosity had watched her after that incident Ino caused. Since seeing Seiko, everyone knew who she had to be even if they didn't know how she was Ino's sister or where she'd been all this time. The woman's pleas tore at them.

Naruto, Takeshi and Sasuke all went towards Seiko as the sensei conferred. Hinata ran to join them but looked for herself to see if it was Yamanaka-san. She let it be known that it was Seiko's mother and that she was alone. It was possible the woman had come after her daughter afraid she would be taken from her again. Cautiously the door was opened and every eye focused on the overwrought mother. She scanned the room looking for her daughter. Seiko hadn't moved.

Akamaru growled and Kiba frowned. Careful of the kids, they circled the room.

"Seiko?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop behind her. She was free to go of course but he felt responsible for her and knowing that Inoichi was busy interrogating the council and Danzo, Naruto knew he could protect her better than her mother who wasn't a ninja.

Seiko looked back at Naruto then at her mother. "I'm here!" She finally said getting the woman's attention. The kids had moved away and she stood alone as her mother ran towards her.

"Let's go Seiko! Stay with me and your sister until this is over! I don't want to lose you again!" She ran forward to clutch Seiko's shoulders.

"But they need me here. I want to protect these kids. No one should have to grow up like I did, under Danzo's thumb." Seiko said knowing she was being watched. It was still a new situation for her, seeing people's faces and knowing they could see hers and whatever she was feeling. "I want to stay." Her mother looked so frightened.

Yamanaka-san shook her head. "I need you with me Seiko! You have to come and quickly! The fighting's already begun!" The woman pleaded then grabbed one of Seiko's hands and began to pull Seiko behind her. A large dog moved their way and Yamanaka-san just pulled harder on Seiko's hand.

Seiko took two steps then clasped her mother's arm with her other hand then pulled and flipped the woman over her shoulder. As the woman slammed into the floor, Seiko released her blade from her gauntlet and pushed it into her mother's throat.

Many gasped surprised that Seiko had killed her mother but then Yamanaka-san changed into a different woman – a female ninja. She was dressed as one of Danzo's people minus the mask.

Naruto was standing over them. "Obviously Kiba and Akamaru knew she was a fake but Seiko, how'd you know?" Seeing the large white dog snarling at the woman had alerted Naruto that she wasn't Seiko's mother.

Seiko wiped her blade on the woman's pants and sheathed it. She stood looking at Naruto then tapped her head. "Since the moment we met, Ino and I have shared thoughts. When that woman banged on the door, I made contact with my…sister. My mother won't leave Ino's side with the condition she's in." Seiko looked into the dead woman's face then kicked the body. "I knew this was an imposter but how did Danzo or his men know I was here?" Seiko frowned. Knowing that Danzo wanted her back was cause for concern but what did he want her for? To use her skills or to simply kill her?

"That's a damn good question. It's possible Danzo has a few of his men in the regular shinobi corp. That's not good." Shikamaru said looking around the room and wondering if all the sensei could be trusted.

"You okay? She looked just like your mother but you killed her anyway." Sakura asked. She'd tried to be friendly with the girl but Seiko would hardly speak to her.

"I knew it wasn't her and besides, I'm a killer." Seiko shrugged looking dead into Sakura's eyes as if warning the girl.

Sakura blinked and moved back a step glad that Lee was next to her. "But you're not upset that your mother would choose to stay with Ino instead of coming after you?" Despite her wariness of the girl, Sakura just couldn't leave the subject alone. She was trying to figure the girl out wondering if they could someday be friends.

Seiko blinked then gave a soft smile and looked at Naruto. "We only spent a little time together this morning but she hugged me so tight Naruto. Inoichi told her about me, the things I've done but she didn't care – I'm hers and I'm strong just like Inoichi. She said. He also told her about us." Seiko looked at Hinata. "Our friendship! Inoichi trusts Naruto to keep me safe and so does my mother." Seiko gave an embarrassed smile to Hinata and Naruto. She had a mother now. It gave her a warm feeling.

Naruto was silent then nodded. "He knows everything then?" He meant the memories they'd unearthed about his past. "About me?" He was happy for Seiko but he didn't want the world knowing everything he'd suffered.

Seiko's mouth opened then closed before she was able to speak. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to! It's just – you were right. I didn't know my jutsu as well as I thought and I couldn't control all my thoughts when Inoichi asked to search my mind for details on how I grew up. He needed evidence against Danzo! Naruto…" He'd turned away from her to look up at the ceiling. She felt awful.

"Naruto." Takeshi had been with Ayame most of this time but joined them as the threat had appeared. Takeshi frowned at Naruto. "She didn't –!" He broke off as Naruto reached out to him clutching his arm.

"Synch with me!" Naruto said urgently. He felt Hinata and Sasuke join them. "Talon." He said simply and they all looked up at the ceiling. There were various skylights so they could see outside.

Naruto had told Talon to more or less go play. The hawk had suffered and fought hard for Naruto and deserved a break. Synching with the hawk was second nature; the two of them did it without ever thinking about it. Unless one or the other concentrated on each other, they never knew what the other was up to but Talon had just reached out to Naruto.

"Son? What's going on?" Iruka asked. He'd been wondering about what to do if someone else showed up claiming to want their child. A couple of the sensei were removing the body when he saw Naruto staring blindly up at the ceiling. Something was up.

"Talon's watching. The Foundation is on fire and it's an all-out fight over there. Oh – they're using the Senju and Uzumaki markings again to tell friend from foe. That's good. Damn, there are a lot of them – more than I thought. Some are the age of Konohamaru and Hanabi – that bastard! I don't see Mama or Pervy Sage, Father either. No Tal, you stay where you are and let us know if they need our help. Good boy!" Naruto said with a big smile for Talon then blinked and focused on Iruka.

"Dad I want to search everyone here. We need to find out if anyone carries Danzo's seal. Hinata and Sakura could confirm it." He looked around seeing many of the kids watching them.

"We should also do a head count. I don't know why we didn't think of this before." Shikamaru said. "Isn't there a schedule of who's supposed to where? Danzo's men may be acting on their own. This is something he could have planned out in advance. Danzo was known as a cunning tactician. I wouldn't put it past him that he'd placed someone in the academy to observe not only how the kids were being taught but to look for children who had the skills Danzo wanted. With how things are turning out now, they could just be bidding their time until it's safe to attack or slip away with a few kids in tow." Shikamaru looked at Naruto as he spoke and neither looked too happy.

"After what just happened, I think we need a code or something to tell who's who." Sasuke said then laughed when Naruto glared at him. "I'm in your head idiot – I'll know whether it's you or not but the rest need to know that we are who we are supposed to be right?" The last time they'd used a code had been in the forest of death and Naruto had barely remembered the first two words.

Sakura had grinned too. "Yes, let's make it easy for Naruto to remember. Something all of us are familiar with that no one else knows." She tweaked Naruto's cheek as she teased him.

"What about us? We wouldn't necessarily know the same things as you." Temari spoke up as she linked her arm with Shikamaru's.

"True but we have to come up with something quickly. I don't like thinking there's someone in here who's about to attack us or worse the kids." Shikamaru declared leaning closer to her.

"I think I know something." Iruka said with a smile. "And none of us should forget it. Gather close."

Five minutes later they were having everyone line up. Iruka with a Naruto clone had gone into the academy for the schedules revealing who should be working and what students were on training missions or were absent from class. Gaara, Shino, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were stationed at the four corners of the large room to detect enemies coming from outside. Hinata and Sakura were working their way down each line checking for the curse mark. Takeshi walked with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura for backup in case they did come upon an enemy. A few of the other teachers protested about being thought of as suspects and why had Iruka assumed leadership. That was quickly resolved as Gaara's sand swirled about their feet. Most had seen him use his sand on Lee back during the Chunin exams. The teachers got in line with the children.

As each person was cleared, some went to watch Kankuro put on a puppet show. Then there was Tenten helping some of them with their form and instructing them in the best ways to care for their weapons. Lee was energetically telling stories of former battles and Guy-sensei's great training methods. Sai sat drawing but soon had an audience and many making requests for portraits and the like. Choji found himself sharing his stash since some of the kids were starving. Temari and Shikamaru were helping Iruka count heads. Seiko found that she had a few young admirers since she'd single-handedly taken out one of the enemy. Shyly she answered what questions she could without paralyzing herself. Naruto sat near the stage his little sister and brother right beside him vying for his attention and Moegi and Udon too. At the same time, Naruto kept in contact with Talon. The battle still waged on.

Temari walked up to Iruka giving the password. "Did you catch it?" She asked.

Iruka smiled as he returned the password but it turned into a frown as he looked at his list. "I'd hoped I was wrong."

Shikamaru tried not to look at Temari as he gave the password. "Afraid not. I'm counting two more people than there should be." Shikamaru said tapping his clipboard.

"But everyone on these lists is here." Temari looked back at the huge crowd of people. "Someone's doing a good job of hiding."

"Should we leave it to Sakura and Hinata?" Iruka asked feeling a sick bubble form in his stomach. He worked with these people, taught a great many of these children. To think that two of them were imposters and he'd never known… "Damn."

"I think we should add Neji to the mix. He can see without looking directly at people. So far whoever these people are they haven't been detected by the girls and Naruto's got Talon so he can see if someone's coming." Shikamaru told them.

Iruka sighed and nodded. "Okay, you want to tell him?" Shikamaru agreed and went to Neji. "Guess we should act like we're still counting. We don't want them suspicious."

"They already are. They must be planning something, let's just hope we find them before they act." Temari's gaze was sharp as she walked away.

"How are they hanging?" Neji asked his lips twitching as saw Shikamaru approach him.

Even Shikamaru had to chuckle. "Boobaliciously." Iruka had come up with something none of them would forget. But what really got to him was that he didn't think about Lady Tsunade but Temari. She had a nice pair too. "We shouldn't tell her about this I think." The two of them stood side by side smiling.

"No, absolutely not! So what's up?" He's seen the little conference Shikamaru had and didn't think it was good news. Neji's expression went blank as he listened. He had a several cousins attending the academy and he didn't want not one of them targeted. Fortunately, Danzo had spared their clan from his manipulations probably because he knew the Hyugas would retaliate tenfold if he had. "Shall I attack when I find them?"

Shikamaru was silent, thinking. "…Yes. We'll try to keep anyone from getting hurt but yeah take them out. If you can only get to one, tag the other with a kunai. These aren't ordinary kids, I'm sure they'll do what's necessary to protect themselves. I'll let the others know." He tapped a hand against Neji's shoulder and began to walk the room.

Time, it goes fast or it goes slow. Sometimes it even freezes and upon the rare occasion all three happen at the same time. As it happened, time did all three for the people locked in the academy's assembly hall.

Naruto stood abruptly and created twenty-five clones. His clones began to herd the children and civilians together. Sasuke and Takeshi grabbed Hinata and Sakura and ran to the real Naruto the five of them forming a circle.

Neji took a leaf from Hinata's book and did a series of back flips across the room. During those flips he threw two kunai in two separate directions. One caught a Kunoichi, a supposed teacher in the back. The other stabbed a male student. Neji followed that one right into a circle of frightened children. He fell on top of the student who changed into teen about his own age. They grappled on the floor, each giving sharp and painful blows as they rolled over the floor but finally after letting himself take a punch to the side of his head, Neji was able to send chakra through the teen's heart. With the help of the students, Neji pushed the dead body off of him.

Tenten ever watchful of Neji, went after the Kunoichi. The woman staggered for a moment then made a few hand signs then slammed her hand against the floor summoning a black bear. Tenten skidded to a halt.

"Koneko – take care of that bear!" Sasuke asked his cat summons. He'd been quick when he'd seen the Kunoichi's hand signs and called for Koneko.

**"Sasuke!" **The saber tooth looked him over for a moment then placing huge paws on his shoulders gave him a lick. This was their first meeting since the battle at Ishita.** "I'll be back little one!" **She promised for she was angry with him for not calling her back so that she knew he was well. Koneko gave him one last lick then leapt on the bear.

Tenten gave the summons a wide berth and went after the Kunoichi. Unfortunately the woman used the children to try and make her escape. Two little ones were tossed back at Tenten and she had no choice but to stop and catch them. No sooner than she had that the woman grabbed two more and spun around. "STOP IT!" Tenten screamed but knew this time she would only be able to catch one.

"I got him!" A Naruto clone yelled jumping up to catch the five year old. "Hey! I could use some help!" Five more clones gathered around the students preventing the Kunoichi from getting at anymore of them. The Naruto clones hustled them out of the way.

Tenten released a relieved breath but now she was angry. "What now bitch?!" In her hand was one of the new weapons she'd taken from Ishita. She thought it was appropriate to use it to kill this Root ninja.

The woman was breathing hard, she'd lost a lot of blood from Neji's kunai in her back and tossing around all those kids but in her hands were kunai. She was going to fight.

"No this ends quickly." Tenten said softly and spun in a circle throwing the weapon. It flew wide out in a circle and the Kunoichi frowned then blinked recognizing it. Suddenly she ran at Tenten hoping to avoid the coming attack. "Not good enough." Tenten tossed as simple flash bomb which halted the woman's advance. She looked away and just seconds later there was a scream. Tenten took a few steps back and raised her hand and caught the bloodied chakram. Finally she looked back and saw the Kunoichi's head several feet from the woman's body. "Using children – that's what you get!"

Akamaru was on his feet growling as the door they'd been guarding was suddenly blasted open. He waited only for the smoke to clear. At his side was Kiba crouched and ready to attack. The troop of forty was cut in half after their attack. The human and canine made sure those injured did not move again as the rest surged into the hall.

"WE WANT NARUTO! GRAB ANY HUYGA YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON AND DON'T FORGET THE UCHIHA! KILL ANY WHO GETS IN OUR WAY!" The Anbu leader yelled out then made a beeline for one of twenty-five Narutos.

Talon screeched as he flew in and went to his Naruto. **"Multiple Shadow Clone Transfer!"** As there were twenty-five Narutos, now there was a matching number of Talons.

Iruka had three clones at his back pushing the students away from the approaching Root Anbu. He really didn't want to damage the building but it was the fastest way to eliminate the enemy. **"Umino Scattershot!"** A hand full of pellets was thrown at the two ninjas. Once they made contact – they exploded, as did the ninja but Iruka wasn't taking any chances. He ran forward and slung kunai into the white masks, aiming for the eyes. Iruka didn't miss.

Sai drew a bird and decided to join Talon in the air. Aloft, he quickly drew a few beasts to help shield the kids from the enemy. But he was too late for the Anbu had already used a jutsu on a group of the younger kids. Being careful of the students he tossed a few shuriken at two Root Anbu as they seized two paralyzed Hyuga's. Up until that moment the students had backed off afraid of the enemy but as his shuriken riddled the men's legs halting their motion – the students attacked. Sai laughed when one small boy took a flying leap at one Anbu's knee breaking it. A girl, older than some of those around her used some very impressive strikes to knock the other one down. Two Naruto clones showed up also smiling and actually took the kill. The kids would be required to kill one day but not today. Sai waved at the clones then moved off to see who else he could help.

Narutos were still hustling the kids out of the way of danger with the help of the Talons. Sasuke had broken the circle first to help some of the younger students who had been knocked down. As he handed one to his cloned brother, he just barely dodged a kunai to his neck – more than likely poisoned with something to knock him out. He leaned over and struck out with his leg, catching the man in the neck. Though that one went down, two more were coming at him from opposite directions. Sasuke was just about to use his fire jutsu when the Anbu froze in their tracks grabbing their heads. He blinked and looked over at Seiko who was walking his way with a smile.

"Watch! **Mind Destruction!"** Seiko's dark eyes narrowed as she made the two Anbu attack each other. In under a minute they had cut the other's throat. "I learned that from Inoichi…my father." Seiko laughed. Inoichi had just gone over the basics with her but it seemed she'd learned it already. "Oh umm, boobalicious." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I can tell. I mean, they hang well! Geez… Thanks!" Sasuke laughed too for she looked so pleased with herself and embarrassed with the stupid passwords. _Seiko's really pretty when she smiles. There's such…delight in her face. It's not the kill but more her feelings for Inoichi. _They smiled at each other for a long minute and forgot everything else before they realized what they were doing. "Umm, yeah. Let's get back to it." He adjusted his headband. _ Damn that password! Now I'll think of it everything I look at her!_

"Mhmm. I'll do that!" Seiko could feel her cheeks get warm so she turned around quickly and almost fell. Embarrassed she didn't look back to see if Sasuke was watching but hurried off to keep the kids away from the dead bodies.

A Talon swooped down to land on his head. The hawk leaned down and chirruped at him. "What? We just talked." He looked up into the golden eyes and could swear the hawk was teasing him. "You're just like Naruto, you know that?" He grumbled and turned to go back to Naruto only to see him and Hinata smiling at him. Sasuke had forgotten about the synch. "FIGHT SOMEBODY ALREADY! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS STAND THERE!" He yelled as he wondered if they'd heard him thinking she was pretty when she laughed.

Takeshi had just cut down five more with his sword. He'd taken the initiative to protect Naruto and Hinata. No reason for them all to fight. Besides after fighting the Anbu in Root, suddenly these didn't seem as tough to him. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from his blade. _What's the matter Sasuke? Isn't she boobalicious enough for you? _ He was laughing so hard that when Sasuke threw a punch at him, he couldn't completely dodge it. Takeshi doubled over but grabbed his brother's shoulders. "But she is! I saw you looking! You like her!" He whispered his eyes glowing. The two struggled as Sasuke's face grew red.

Hinata and Naruto fell into each other laughing. _So he's finally noticed a female! And she's just as strong and arrogant as you! So you're a breast man! Way to go Sasuke! _Hinata teased him.

_Sasuke! You actually like a girl! Wow, I gotta admit I was worried about you big bro. Nothing wrong with it but I wondered if you liked guys! _ Naruto got behind Hinata as the Sharingan glared at him but he couldn't help the laughter pouring out of him. He wiped away some tears.

It seemed that the fighting had stopped as everyone looked at Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi. They were laughing, practically crying and seemed to be fighting each other or playing – no one was quite sure. Even the hawks were in on it, swooping down and around the four apparently happy.

But actually the battle was practically over. All the sensei, some Chunin, some Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin had joined Naruto's friends in attacking the enemy. Since the Naruto clones were keeping the students out of harm's way, they were free to fight with deadly force. Not to mention Koneko, who went around slashing and biting the Root when the bear dissipated after the Kunoichi died. As well as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro who killed quickly and efficiently with sand, wind and puppet. It was a lesson in killing the students wouldn't soon forget.

Seeing their troop dwindled down to five, the remaining Root Anbu banded together. They would go after Danzo's prize – Naruto. Most of the students were at their back being protected by the sensei and Chunins and the remaining clones. Naruto stood still chuckling with a large hawk on his shoulder; the red-faced Uchiha had joined him and the grinning Hinata Hyuga as well as the phoenix Satome who wore a huge smile. The group stood with their backs to the stage and was soon joined by a massive saber-toothed cat who curled her body around the Uchiha. Sakura returned to them after healing Neji and those few students that had been hurt and finally Iruka who stood behind his son.

Two young people looked at each other then forced their way forward breaking free of the other students and the smiling clones. "You can't have him!" Konohamaru said coming to a stop behind the Anbu.

"That's right! Are you fools? You can't beat our big brother!" Hanabi said with her hands on her slim hips.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. "Didn't I tell them to stay with my clones?"

"Yes, yes you did Naruto. Looks like they decided to defy you. Konohamaru, Hanabi – Back Off." Hinata's voice was as hard as either of them had heard and they blinked. **"DO IT."** She wasn't smiling anymore either.

Hanabi huffed and walked back to a clone where she let herself be picked up. "That's not fair Sister!" She stuck out her tongue at the couple.

"You heard her – move it little brother." Naruto said standing taller, all humor gone. "We can fight together another day Konohamaru." He used his hands to shoo the boy back.

But Konohamaru didn't move. "No! I want to help! Naruto - !" He went stiff as a board as his cheek began to bleed. Touching his face, Konohamaru felt the shallow cut then looked back and down to see a senbon embedded in the floor. He blinked.

"I won't' tell you again. I'll just take you out Konohamaru." Naruto's hand hung loose at his side. No one had seen him throw it.

"Come on Konohamaru! You don't want to miss this fight do you?" Hanabi called to him glad she'd given in to her sister.

His chest rose and fell with fear and admiration. "Win it big brother." Konohamaru said quietly then turned and went back to the others. A clone tousled his hair and held him about the shoulder.

The Root Anbu leader had survived. He'd remained silent during that little conversation. Their chances were slim of getting Naruto and leaving the village and their chances were nonexistent of them surviving this battle but they had their orders.

"You can surrender." Iruka seemed to read the man's mind. "A few have already done so. They'll be given the chance to lead normal lives, you could do the same. Some of you were probably born here – this is your home, your true loyalty belongs to the Hokage and your fellow shinobi not Danzo."

"Maybe but I've grown to like killing. I'm good at it. I _enjoy it._ My only choice is to fight!" The leader said and took a step forward. "They can decide for themselves." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at his comrades.

"You'll be happier if you surrender. Happiness was always denied us. Take what he's offering!" Sai said from where he stood with Shikamaru and Choji. "It's…nice having friends, people who care if you live or die. Surrender!" Sai urged.

The Root Anbu looked at each other and one girl bowed to the others then backed away and got on her knees, hands linked behind her head. Another one did the same leaving three to face Naruto and his family.

"You sure about this?" Iruka asked one more time as the two who had given up were taken into custody.

"Yes!" The leader stated as he ran forward. He didn't get very far. He was treated to Iruka's scattershot followed by three senbon. They sank deep into the man's eyes and one through his heart and out his back. Naruto didn't intend for the man to survive.

Hinata blocked some shuriken with a kunai in her left hand while her right released her whip. It circled above her head singing before it undulated across the few feet separating her and her attacker. The Kunoichi dodged the spiky barb on the end of Hinata's whip but that's what Hinata wanted. The whip with a flick of her wrist changed direction and curled around the ninja's neck. Basically she killed herself. The force of her momentum when she pulled back too late let the sharp links sink into her flesh. It was unsure which killed her first, the rapid blood loss or the lack of air.

Naruto held up a hand as he stepped forward. Only one remained enemy remained. He would take the guy on himself. From what Naruto could tell, the guy was his age or maybe a year or two older. "Still want to fight for Danzo?" He asked.

The guy hesitated then took a fighting pose. "No weapons!"

Naruto nodded and pulled his shades down. "Done." Arms loose, legs crouched he waited. "Your move."

He let the first punch connect to get a feel for the guy's power but every other move, he blocked. Right foot with left arm. Raised knee with crossed arms and so on. Whatever he tried, Naruto countered. Another punch came at his face but Naruto wasn't there. He was behind the young man and hit him in the back of the neck. Before he could hit the ground, Naruto had him by the arm and swung him up and over than slammed him into the floor. "Give up. You don't have to die." Naruto's foot was on his neck the mask gone.

His legs scissored and he kicked Naruto in the jaw, his momentum freeing him from Naruto's grip. The young man grinned at Naruto who was rubbing his jaw. "I'm not done yet!"

Naruto wiggled his jaw then sighed. The two rushed each other fists high. The target, the enemy's face. Naruto only took a step back while the Root Anbu flew into the far wall. He waited as the man shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. "You pack quite a wallop Uzumaki Naruto." His knees shook as he stood but he did stand. "My turn!" His hands moved to weave some hand signs.

Iruka gasped and Sasuke took a step forward. "Naruto that's…"

"I know. So there's another who can do Kakashi's jutsu. You've learned the Chidori." Naruto watched as on the guy's palm lightning began to dance.

"Yes! I was a prized student because of my lightning nature. It took a while to learn it though. But I've already used it successfully several times. This is an assassin's jutsu and I am an assassin. How about you let me kill you now?" He took a few steps forward but stopped as a clone ran up to Naruto.

"Kill him? But doesn't Danzo want Naruto alive?" Takeshi asked.

The guy shrugged. "Danzo has escaped." He grinned at their shocked faces. "Yeah, he'd probably like Naruto alive but he won't cry if you're dead after all the trouble you've caused him. Actually knowing that you're dead will probably make his day. Oh, the Rasengan." He watched Naruto's clone make the blue sphere.

_He's on a suicide mission! That Chidori is weaker than the one I used on you at the hospital Naruto! Yeah, it's enough to kill an ordinary person but not you little brother._ Sasuke warned Naruto.

_ Sasuke's right Naruto, he wants you to kill him. You don't have to Naruto. We don't know what he said about Danzo is true or not._ Hinata added as she eyed the man. He could have been one of their friends but instead he wanted to kill her lover – he was their enemy.

_You don't have to give him what he wants Naruto. Incapacitate him then give him a chance to experience life without Danzo. He could change Naruto! _Takeshi urged.

_I don't believe he'll stop until he's dead. I can sense…his despair and hate. Even if I let him live, he'll just do all he can to provoke an attack on the next person. No, I don't want to kill him but why let him cause Konoha more trouble. It will be fine Hinata. _Naruto looked back her. He couldn't smile for this wasn't the time for it but seeing her helped his heart just a little for what he was about to do.

"Naruto shouldn't we evacuate? A Chidori and a Rasengan will cause a lot of damage." Iruka asked. He knew the four of them were synched and had been talking and he wondered what had been said.

"No need Dad and besides I doubt he'll give us the time. Will you?" Naruto looked away from his father to see the Root Anbu holding his Chidori in one hand with the other supporting it. It didn't look like he could control the jutsu for much longer.

"No way. Today's the day you die! Your legend ends Uzumaki, BY MY HAND!" He ran across the floor on swift feet, determination in every step.

Naruto's lips hardened into a thin line as he also ran to close the distance between them. He'd killed before, not that he'd wanted to but when you weren't given a choice and it was your life or you foe's, you chose your own. Now he was going to kill to save someone else the trouble of having to do it later. Life certainly could suck.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were shoulder to shoulder mouths open as they watched. The chakra being emitted electrified the air and made their hair stand on end. Each held their breath as Naruto and the Anbu grew closer. It seemed as if the two attacks would collide. Just like before when they punched each other, the attacks were aimed at the head.

"NARUTO!" They screamed and then it was over.

His head band and the band holding back his hair had broken apart by the lightning attack. At the last second he'd dodged slightly and crouched low. The Chidori had skimmed by his head as his Rasengan drilled into the Anbu's stomach. Naruto followed the guy down to the floor not releasing the Rasengan until there was no hope.

He spat blood, his mouth and face red with it. He looked at Naruto. "…Fin-ally…now I…I'm…I'm fr-ee…" He smiled at Naruto then died.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered then rose to his feet. "Bastard! You didn't have to die! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" The guy's words vibrated in Naruto's mind for they had been his words once. He'd believed that the only way for him to be free was to be dead! "SON OF A BITCH!" Seeing the Anbu mask close by, Naruto stomped it to pieces and then through the floor.

"Naruto." Hinata spoke his name aloud. She could feel his anger and his despair at this act of killing and then for a second felt a new pain cloud his mind before it cleared or was hidden away.

He breathed deeply several times then snatched up his headband and stuffed it into a pocket. "Talon find Mama please. Dad I think these kids can go home now, my clones will help." Naruto didn't bother with his hair and left it loose. He walked to Hinata's side and put his arm around her. "I hate this!" He whispered into her hair.

"I knew I should have killed him earlier. …He, Itachi warned us!" Sasuke said, more like growled as he thought of Danzo being free.

"Too late to worry about that now Sasuke, we'll take care of it as soon as we find him." Takeshi said walking next to him.

"He could have been lying son." Iruka said running to catch up to them since they'd started walking away. The kids were talking excitedly while the teachers were thinking on what Naruto said about getting the kids home.

"Then we'll find out for sure then." Naruto turned around as his name was called. "Hey you two, sorry about all this! I promise to come round after this mess is all cleared up but I want you to go on home now! You're Konoha ninjas – protect your families and your homes! All right?" He found a smile somehow for them. They'd just seen him kill but he didn't want them to think badly of him.

Hinata looked at him, the false smile. She leaned up to kiss his cheek then ran back to the kids. "Hanabi, Konohamaru!" She knelt and opened her arms. The clones let them go and they ran to her. "This is a…bad situation. Naruto only did what he had to do, what he always does and that trying to keep us safe. We all are. You understand that right?" Hinata worried about them, it was hard not to. They'd just been attacked by people who were supposed to protect them. Then to top it off, they'd watched not only Naruto but practically all of them kill.

"Of course Sister. You kept us safe and Naruto didn't really want to kill that guy, I could tell." Hanabi's hand played with her sister's long hair.

"Yeah we're shinobi too, we know the deal. Naruto gave him a chance, lots of chances. Tell him not to worry about us okay? We'll be fine and you'll keep him safe too right?" Konohamaru looked into Hinata's lavender eyes. Though young, he could see the worry and love for them in her eyes.

"Yes Konohamaru I will. Be safe." She gave them each a hug. "We'll come home as soon as we can!" Hinata pushed them back to the clones and ran back to Naruto. "They'll be okay." She told her man right before he kissed her.

_ So many reasons to love you Hinata. You're everything to me, you know that right?_ Naruto had lifted his shades to see her better. His words had been heard only in Hinata's mind.

"As you are to me." She responded when he lifted his lips from hers. "Let's go finish this once and for all. We'll destroy the problem plaguing Konoha – Danzo! We'll pull him out by the root!" Hinata exclaimed with determination.

"Damn straight!" Sasuke said leading the way out of the assembly hall.

The afternoon was changing, heading towards the evening when it should have been time for all to head home and be with their families. This family was together but they had a mission. There would be fighting and death instead of food and talking but then such was the nature of being a family of ninjas.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Justified Death**_

** "HOW IN THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE?!"** Tsunade yelled at Raido who was on one knee before her desk, head down. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Raido shook his head. "We were careless my lady. We were taking Danzo to the jail, the underground cells where his chakra could be suppressed. I left once I'd escorted him inside – my fault entirely. Apparently some of Danzo's men had been staking the place out and attacked shortly thereafter. They blew up part of the building as a distraction. Three men were hurt, another four dead in the explosion. Danzo was gone by the time I'd returned. I'm assuming Danzo used the raid to escape. He abandoned those left at the Foundation and left with those who rescued him. Please Lady Hokage, forgive me." He'd taken it for granted that with the old man's injuries that he wouldn't try anything but he'd never thought the Root Anbu would ever come after him. Why would they?

Tsunade had only crushed two chairs and a table in her anger. She sighed heavily and sat down at her desk. Wearily she waved a hand. "It's not your fault. Dammit, maybe I should have let Sasuke kill him." She rested her forehead against her palm thinking. "I assume he got into the tunnels. Do you know which direction he went?" Mentally she cursed herself for not destroying them or at least blocking them before the raid but there just hadn't been time and she didn't want to make Danzo suspicious of them. "Damn, I was so damn foolish!" Her hand came down and slapped the desk.

"My lady." Raido said softly. He'd witnessed her pain and Naruto's, not to mention Iruka's, Jiraiya's and Sasuke's during that meeting. The last couple of days had been hard on her as a leader and a mother.

"Alright listen, we need to get someone after them quickly. If Naruto and Sasuke find out he's gone -!" Tsunade broke off as Talon flew screeching into the room. He soared all the way to the far wall looking as if he was going to go through it before he turned abruptly and headed for Tsunade. She sat up straighter.

Talon skidded a bit before he stopped before her. He squawked angrily his head moving as if he were pecking or killing something. Finally he stopped and stared at her with his unblinking eyes.

"Talon." Tsuande said cautiously for she was aware that Naruto could see through the hawk's eyes. "Did you feed well today?" She was trying to act as if nothing was wrong but suspected it was already too late to fool either the hawk or her son. Tsunade reached out a hand to him but jerked it back when Talon made to peck her. "Talon!"

"Don't bite your grandmother Talon." Naruto said as he landed on the windowsill then jumped into the room. "Mama, Raido – which one of you will tell me how Danzo managed to escape?" Naruto moved his head to one side as Talon came to rest on his shoulder.

Tsunade looked at her son. He wasn't wearing his headband and his hair was loose but what made her stand up so quickly was one hand was stained with blood. She started to ask questions when Sasuke, Takeshi and even Hinata entered the room through the window. "Where's Iruka?" She'd specifically asked him to keep the kids out of this.

"Dad's fine. He's making sure Teuchi and Ayame get home okay. The academy did come under attack. We protected it and we've sent the students home. Everybody else is seeing them home now answer my question Mama." Naruto stepped forward until he was in front of her but the four of them spoke. _"HOW DID DANZO ESCAPE AND WHERE DID HE GO?!"_

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a breath before her eyes snapped open and she got in Naruto's face. "You are not Hokage – I am and I'm your _mother_ and your aunt! Don't you dare demand anything of me! Do you understand? Naruto, Hinata, Takeshi, Sasuke." She didn't yell but this time they could feel her anger and chakra as she told them off.

"Yes ma'am. We're sorry." Three of them said quickly looking down at the floor. Talon took the opportunity to hide his face in Naruto's hair but not before chirruping softly at her.

Raido felt humor at this little spectacle and amazement too for Naruto had not backed down. He was on his feet now, having risen when Naruto appeared suddenly. It occurred to him that Naruto was angry enough to fight his mother. Part of him wanted to see that battle but then another part reminded him that he would probably have to break it up. Raido hoped it wouldn't come to that!

"Understood Lady Hokage. May I ask…where is Danzo?" Naruto asked quietly. His mouth twitched slightly as he searched his mother's face. She was a beautiful lady even when angry. She was tough and demanded respect. He was glad he was hers.

Tsunade's own lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile. Naruto was only going to give an inch and no more. _He would make a good leader._ "Brat. Go wash that blood away then we'll talk." She pointed to her private bathroom.

Naruto stepped back and bowed. "My lady." He reached up tickled Talon's chest. "What are you, a chicken?" When Talon squawked, Naruto replied. "I wasn't the one hiding my face!" He teased.

Tsunade stared after him a moment then turned to the others. "Hinata report." As the girl gave a brief report, Tsunade retook her seat. "Thank you."

"It was my fault!" Sasuke said stepping forward with a jerk. "They feel my anger and responded to it. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I – I _want him dead! _He had my clan killed! **He made my brother do it! I lost them all!" ** Sasuke looked frazzled as well as angry. Even though it had been a few days, it was still hard for him to process the information.

"We'll fix it Sasuke. First Danzo then we'll rescue Itachi…if he'll let us." Naruto said reentering the room. Seeing his mother's mouth open to ask what he meant by that comment, Naruto shook his head. He stood next to Raido then assumed the Jonin's former position and bowed on one knee. "Please Lady Hokage, we need to track Danzo down. Is there any information on him?"

It was a sight she didn't think she'd see. Even as Hokage, she never thought she'd see Naruto bow before. Finding Danzo was that important to him. "Naruto…" Before she could tell him to stand up he was joined by the others. It was as she stared at the four bowed heads that there was a rapid knock on her door. "Enter!"

It was Neji and one of his cousins. He blinked then stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade…and Naruto, the children are all home safely. I met Shu on the way here; he has a message from Lord Hiashi." He said then dropped to the floor next to Hinata.

Tsunade stood. "Lord Hiashi participated in the raid! What's going on? Is it over?" She saw the teenagers tense up.

"I wouldn't know my lady! My lord did fight but when we heard explosions in the distance, Lord Hiashi looked to see what was going on and witnessed Danzo's escape. He decided to follow and stop him if he could. Four of us pursed Danzo. There were ten Root ninjas helping Danzo escape into the most eastern tunnel where another thirty men waited. Lord Hiashi decided that we should not to attack against such numbers. They used Danzo's railcars to escape and we followed on foot but soon lost sight of them. My lord sent me back to give this report and ask for help." Shu bowed and stepped back.

Naruto lifted his head. "Mama please, we can't let him get away!" He spoke urgently.

Tsunade nodded. "Stand up." She rounded the desk and went to Raido. "Find Kakashi, Anko and Yamato. I want all four of you to prepare for this mission – we won't be taking prisoners. Meet us at the skating rink since our railcars are parked beneath it. Go. Dismissed." Raido and Shu disappeared. "Sit down Naruto." She gestured to the small couch which had survived her anger. Quickly Tsunade retreated to the bathroom then returned with a hairbrush.

Naruto turned so that she could brush his hair and fasten it back. Talon hopped to his lap to watch. Tsunade was gentle with him. "I can tell you're angry, all of you but don't let it get the best of you. You could make a mistake that could cost you one of your friends. This synching you do let's you feel the others' thoughts which is very helpful during a battle I assume but it also lets you take on another's emotions which could be dangerous. Takeshi you're the oldest so I'm putting this responsibility on you." Her hands rested on Naruto's wide shoulders as she looked at the phoenix. "Keep them in line; don't let them go so far that they forget themselves. I want all of you to come back whole and with no regrets. Am I understood?"

Takeshi took a deep breath and looked at his brothers and sister. Neither did he want them to regret their actions in killing Danzo. This revenge was Sasuke's but since they were now family, theirs as well. No one else need be involved when the time came. "Yes my lady, I will do my best that we don't…lose ourselves and come home to you." He bowed deeply.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Then that's all I'll ask." She leaned down and hugged Naruto from behind. "I love you boy and you." Tsunade reached for Talon. This time he took her finger but nibbled on it gently.

"Me too Mama." Naruto held onto her arm and leaned his head back, his cheek to hers. They stayed that way for a few moments before he gently pulled away. "We need to restock our weapons. I expect the ninjas with Danzo are his very best and won't go down easily." Naruto stood reaching for his head band but forgot it was now in his pocket.

"I've got you covered son." Iruka said entering the office. He handed all four of them small packs full of weapons. "Extra senbon are in yours Naruto and Hinata, Hanabi sent you two extra whips. How many do you have? Sasuke you use that Chidori of yours fairly often but there's more shuriken, kunai and tags for you and the same for you Takeshi. And a few goodies for me. Oh, here Naruto. I found you a spare until we can have your band replaced." Iruka went to stand before his son then tied on headband.

Naruto grinned. It felt good knowing that Iruka knew him so well. "Thanks Dad." He took the pack and slung it over his shoulder. "You coming Neji?"

"We're all coming Naruto. You should know that – your battles are ours. You will never, _ever_ have to fight alone and Sasuke I'm saying this to you as well." Neji said in his quiet yet earnest way. "If you will allow us time to arm ourselves, we too will meet you at the rink." He waited for Naruto's agreement and the Hokage's permission.

Naruto went to shake his hand. "Thank you, thank you Neji." In the end he gave him a quick hug then looked back at Tsunade.

"Alright fine, I know they'll protect you well. Go!" Tsunade chuckled as Neji vanished out the door. "What, he didn't use the window?" Next she turned to Iruka. "But I never said you could go." She placed her hands on her hips and looked him over. He'd changed into one of the vests carrying their names.

"I'll go because you cannot. I'll go because he is our son and one of us should be with him and because you must finish things here. You have to weed out anymore traitors within our midst. Danzo could have salted the entire village with his people not just the academy. The Hyuga clan is able to see that mark with their Byakugan, you'll need their help. My lady you have your work cut out for you." Iruka stopped until he stood before her. "Don't forbid me for I'll go anyway and then you'll have to lock up your son's father and then what would Naruto think?" Iruka took one of her hands.

"You had me until that last part! Trying to use Naruto against me!" Tsunade tried to jerk back her hand but Iruka wouldn't let go. Finally she stopped. "I should lock you up anyway. I think you're becoming way too friendly with your Hokage." Tsunade muttered then let out a laugh as Iruka pulled her close for a hug.

"But then you'd have to raise him all alone." He laughed heartily as she clutched him and begged him never leave that responsibility all up to her.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Naruto complained as everyone laughed. "Geez, parents – who knew how hard it would be to actually have them? Still since I couldn't have my real ones, I guess I lucked out getting you guys." He sighed wearily then with a smile joined them in a three way hug. Talon would not be left out and flew to Naruto's shoulder. "We'll be extra careful Mama and bring Dad back. Seems you got a lot of men to choose from huh? Dad makes three!" He laughed as Iruka blushed.

"Naruto its not – we'll talk when this is over." He shook his head. Yeah they flirted but Tsunade was more like his best friend than potential lover.

"You want to go over the birds and the bees talk again? Believe me Dad I got it but you and Kakashi ought to have a talk with Sasuke. Things could be getting…interesting for him soon." Naruto cut his eyes to Sasuke who took a threatening step towards him. "Don't try it – I've got Mama and Dad right here and I'll tell Anko!" It was a grin to end all grins that Naruto gave his brother and even Sasuke had to laugh because this was the Naruto they all knew and loved.

"Just you wait little brother – you'll get yours." Sasuke's words were soft and ominous.

Naruto just laughed. "Don't you mean you hope you'll get _yours?" _He ran then as Sasuke chased him around the desk.

"What in the world?" Tsunade asked of Iruka but he just shook his head, put his arm around her waist and watched his son and his brother. Like before in the hall, they were cutting up for no apparent reason at the weirdest of times but it helped - the normalcy of it all.

Hinata pushed her hair behind one ear and smiled. It was just a moment, one moment when they could forget what they were about to do. They were acting stupid and fighting each other, troubles forgotten. _I hope there's more of this to come. We deserve it!_

_ They're so close, well they are the same age and I am older and I came late to their lives. But I have to look out for both of them for they are my little brothers. Both of them needed this playtime and it worked on relaxing Lady Tsunade some. Just look at that smile as she watches Naruto! She is his mother. I'll do my best to make sure Naruto and Sasuke can goof around like this more often and me too! Just because I'm the eldest doesn't mean I can't act up too! It's been a long time coming for me but now… _Takeshi smiled as he watched his two little brothers behave as they should. Next time he'd be in on teasing Sasuke because his brother was so easy to tease!

"You're such an idiot! We just met the other day! Leave it alone!" Sasuke was holding Naruto by the jacket over the desk glaring at him.

"But you do like her." Naruto whispered not at all scared. "Whatever relationship you do start with her – friend or something more, just take it slow. Seiko's not used to…people." He wasn't teasing anymore just passing on some advice. Naruto sighed. "This was fun but we should head over to the rink. I guess we've given everybody enough time to get there."

Sasuke let him go nodding. He knew of Seiko's past, not the graphic details that Naruto knew but enough. "I'll be careful." He straightened his clothes and turned around. "Yeah, time to get moving."

Tsunade and Iruka stood with their arms around each other as they'd watched Naruto and Sasuke act like children. _Had it been a minute, maybe two that I was able to forget but more importantly that Naruto had? _She'd allowed herself to lean into Iruka's body. He was warm and strong, able to care for her but now she pulled away. They were all leaving and as Hokage, she needed to stand on her own two feet. The council was no more. Konoha was her responsibility alone.

Shizune was standing by the door as it opened and Tsunade exited followed by Iruka then Naruto. Naruto stopped to speak to her.

"You'll protect her won't you? All of those Mama trusts are busy battling and we're not going to be here. It will be up to you to keep the Hokage safe. Will you do it Shizune? Be there when she needs you?" It was still there. The lie she'd told that Iruka was dead and the pain that followed the lie. Naruto would never forget either but she had only done what she'd thought best at the time. His soul had forgiven her but still forgetting was impossible.

"I'll always stay by her side Naruto. Don't worry about your mother. I vow to keep her safe!" Shizune said forcefully then bowed to him.

"Good." Naruto gave her a smile then gestured for her to go ahead of him to walk at his mother's side.

"Thank you Naruto." Shizune said softly then hurried off after Tsunade.

* * *

**The villagers were still safely inside their homes waiting for the all clear signal to come.** Most of the fighting was contained at the Foundation with the rare battle entering the village proper. Their walk from Hokage Headquarters was quiet and quick. The rink was empty as it had been for a week. The floor in Naruto's office still gone replaced with a hole leading to one of Danzo's tunnels.

"You'll be on your own. I can't afford to send any Anbu with you this time." Tsunade told her son. "You'll be greatly outnumbered Naruto, perhaps you should wait until things are more stable in the village."

Naruto had found some ramen and was making up for this afternoon's activity. In fact Hinata had taken it upon herself to cook for all of them. They would need the energy. Their friends started arriving a few minutes ago and were also grabbing a quick meal.

"We'll deal Mama. There's no way we're going to let him go into hiding then be attacked by the bastard later on. Who knows what he'd come at us with? He's already shown he has the same traits as Orochimaru by experimenting with different jutsus to create stronger ones." Naruto stuffed more ramen in his mouth then fed a noodle to Talon.

"Besides he's injured. We have to take advantage of that. If we wait, he'll have time to heal or like Naruto said maybe he's found a way to fix himself, make himself stronger. And we have an advantage that we didn't have before." Takeshi said before eating a rice ball.

"An advantage? Like what?" Iruka asked munching on an apple. Shizune had run out to get some fresh food.

Shikamaru entered and seeing them eating made his way to the kitchen to fix him something answered Iruka. "Naruto. The only time he participated in that battle was at the end to kill Orochimaru. Now he's back in top form and able to do that thing he does like fight an army all by himself!" He laughed.

"And us too." Sasuke said. "We'd been weakened fighting the Root Anbu and Orochimaru's freaks then the resurrected dead. We're going into this rested and well fed. Thanks Hinata!" He smiled up at her when she brought more food to the table.

"Sit. Eat." Naruto grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap then proceeded to fed her the rest of his ramen.

"Well I can't say exactly that we're rested!" Kakashi said from his table. "Those Root Anbu fight well. Oh, thanks Sakura." He sighed as she stood behind him to restore his energy.

Everyone was there now and as soon as they finished eating, they were leaving. They tried discussing different strategies but not knowing where they were going or the strength of the enemy, it was hard to come up with anything. Just as they were throwing out the trash, Gaara and his siblings showed up.

"Hey Gaara! Look why don't you guys wait at Mama's while we're gone. Things are going to be kinda hectic in the village for the next few days but you're safe a Mama's. Or maybe you need to get back home? You are Kazekage." Naruto smiled. "We hope to have the wedding soon and I really want you guys here so if you have to go, that's fine too but I hope you can come back real soon." He stepped close and put his hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Thank you for helping to save my ass and for the talk. The offer too. It really means a lot knowing that there's a place we can go, call home and be accepted." Naruto looked at Gaara's solemn face, the dark rimmed eyes and the love tattoo on his head. "Love. You chose the right word for that tat I think." He squeezed Gaara's arms and grinned.

Gaara stared up into sky blue eyes then nodded. "It was a spur of the moment tattoo and it had a different meaning when I gave it myself, that has since changed for the better and you are welcome Naruto. But who said I was going to hide or run home. I'm coming with you." He tilted his head as Naruto's smile disappeared.

"We little brother. I have no intention of sitting around while one of the worst criminals I've ever heard of is on the loose!" Kankuro stated angrily then smiled when he spotted the bag of apples. He helped himself to a couple.

"Be that as it may, this is an internal matter. The Kazekage of Suna should not be bothered with a Konoha problem. Like my son said, thank you for help in rescuing him. We very much needed your help but in this, I think Konoha should take care of this problem by ourselves." Tsunade said with great respect and bowed slightly to the teenager.

"How do you know it's only a Konoha problem? This Danzo is a very cunning man. We've already sent word to Suna for them to check our birth records, rapes and missing nins list. If Danzo could do these horrible things to the people in his own village, why wouldn't he do it in the other hidden villages? And you need us. Yes this group is strong but two more Jonin-level ninjas and a Kage would come in handy don't you think?" Temari asked but she was looking at Shikamaru. He was a dead genius if he thought he was leaving her behind!

Tsunade had already thought of this but prayed Danzo had only done these things in Konoha. The risk of war if the other villages had had similar incidents was a hundred percent.

"We're going for revenge – Hinata, my brothers and I. _We have to kill Danzo at all cost!"_ Naruto looked at each of them. "I won't deny we could use your help but if you come, Danzo is ours. **Nobody** gets between him and us." This time Naruto included the rest of his friends. "If you guys can do that then you're welcome to come."

"I see." Gaara said then nodded. "Danzo is yours; I have no problem with that as long as the man is stopped." They shook hands on it.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said and everyone got their packs ready and started towards the office when Seiko ran in.

"Wait! I want to come too!" Seiko found Naruto and went to stand before him. "Please, I want to see this done." She didn't turn around when her mother and sister came in behind her. Yamanaka-san was a little breathless from pushing Ino's wheelchair.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto… I don't want her to go. I understand that she wants to kill him – so do I but she just came home! Seiko please sweetheart stay. You've been through so much already and can't you skip this one battle? Naruto will get vengeance for all of us! You said you trust him with your life now trust him to take care of this." She patted Ino's shoulder and walked over to Seiko and Naruto. "I don't want you near him." She brushed back Seiko's bangs. "He's hurt you enough, don't give him an opportunity to do it again! Seiko!" Yamanaka-san wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist and kissed her head. "My baby…" She whispered with tears.

At first Seiko was stiff but her body softened then leaned into her mother's embrace. She couldn't turn down the offer of love. "But I want to go – see him dead! I'll come back…Mama." Seiko said softly.

Naruto watched this silently. He looked over to Tsunade knowing that she too would rather he would stay with her but would allow him to go because it was his choice. "Seiko I want you to stay. You have just as much right to see Danzo dead but let us do it. Don't put your mother and father through this. They'll worry endlessly the entire time you're gone. You remember how I missed Hinata and Talon, Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi, my parents? It hurt so damn much not to have them near. That's what your parents will suffer if you leave now." He took her hand.

"But you're going! And Sai gets to go, why not me?" Seiko demanded though she looked at her mother and recognized the hurt there in her eyes at her leaving.

"My father is coming with me and my brothers, my sister. Hinata is with me and Talon. Unfortunately my mother has to suffer by my leaving but she knows I'm protected too. As for Sai, again unfortunately for him, we don't know who his parents are and he hasn't just been reunited with them like you have. Seiko you have to know that we'll kill him. There's no way under the sun that we'll let him live to hurt anyone else! Stay, please. I think that…Ino needs you as well." Naruto glanced back at Ino who was quietly talking to Choji, a shy smile on her face but it wavered when Naruto said her name.

Seiko had gotten a few details from her sister about what had happened and felt a measure of guilt for what happened.

"Naruto we need to go. Are you coming or not Seiko?" Sasuke was getting impatient. "But I think you should stay too. My parents are dead because of Danzo. If by some freaking miracle I had a chance to get them, my family back – I'd stay with them! They're more important than any fight! As it is, even killing him won't bring them back! Dammit! I'm going to the tunnels – don't make me wait Naruto or I'm leaving without you!" Sasuke spun around and stalked off.

"We'll go. Come on Lee." Sakura offered. She'd been left out of so much lately, she understood though and would do what she could to ease Sasuke's tension.

Seiko blinked. _His parents are dead because of Danzo but mine still live and both of them are here and there's still some danger in the village too. Inoichi is busy and Ino can't fight – what if something happens while I'm gone? I could lose them before I learn to love them! _ "Tell Sasuke I'm sorry. I'll stay and I'm sorry to have held you up." Seiko dropped her head and gently pulled her hand free of Naruto's.

Naruto nodded. "Go on guys, I'll be there in a second." He told the rest and they all filed out leaving him with his mother and father. "Work fast Mama on finding all of the Root ninjas for once Danzo's dead his curse marks might vanish and then we'll never know if there's another traitor in the village."

"Yes, I will. Naruto?" Tsunade captured his face. "Do you still want to be a ninja? If we, if we left Konoha, would you still want to be a ninja?" Suddenly it occurred to her that they could be a normal family without the burdens of a shinobi life.

Naruto chuckled then stepped forward to hug her tightly. "No dice Mama. You forget the fox. Completely normal lives are out of the question and for the most part, yeah I like being a ninja just as you do." He'd whispered in her ear then pulled back so he could lay his head on her chest and listen to her heart. Naruto smiled thinking of Pervy Sage's nickname for his mother. Yeah he got what the old man meant but this place was comforting for him as her son. "Love you Mama." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek.

Tsunade shook her head. She'd known the answer even as she'd asked it. "Love you too my little ninja idiot!" She kissed him back then gave Iruka a hug too.

"We'll be back." Iruka said as Naruto ran off.

"I know. Be careful." Reluctantly she let go of his hand as he walked away. Tsunade watched him drop down into the hole then turned towards the exit. "Now to clean house!"

* * *

**"That Hanabi is a hard worker. She found five of them all by herself." **Shizune commented as she looked over her clipboard. "All are dead my lady." She said quietly. None of them had accepted the offer of becoming true Konoha shinobi. Either they regretted their pasts and couldn't live with the deeds they'd committed or they'd become too accustomed to killing and having no emotions. They couldn't see living a life where they had family and friends, laughter and love. "That makes twenty so far."

Tsunade had just returned from seeing Hanabi home. She'd gone to the Hyuga estate herself to request their help which they'd given willingly and of course Hanabi had wanted to do her part so Tsunade had kept the child at her side as she went through the village that evening. Hanabi had been happy to find the first one until she'd witnessed Shizune and Genma kill the young woman then little girl had become resigned. By helping the Hokage, she was sentencing some of these people to death but then if they didn't die, they might kill someone she loved. Tsunade just hoped the little girl wouldn't later regret her actions.

It was full night now. The Foundation was a burned husk. Many records and scrolls had been retrieved. The young ones had been taken to the hospital prison ward. Most were confused, some angry and others hopeful. It was hoped that they too wouldn't have to be killed. A mere fifteen had surrendered and that included the two that had given up at the assembly hall. Teenagers most of them were and one couple who'd secretly fallen in love. They suspected that one of the toddlers was theirs.

"My God what a mess. At least we've taken care of those who actively fought against us." Tsunade poured herself some sake. _And those I trust are those I can still trust! That is a huge burden off my mind. Now if only we can find the rest before Danzo is killed…_

"Yes and the Hyuga teams are going house to house searching. The village itself was searched and cleared just an hour ago. The tunnels are under our control though a few thought to try and escape that way. Shikaku and his clan took care of those – they had unlimited shadows to work with. It's just too bad Danzo was able to use them before we could close them off." Shizune sighed as she wondered if Naruto and his teams had found Danzo yet.

Tsunade didn't comment just drank her sake. The day had been long and there had been many deaths. It was almost as if she could smell the dead on the air. At this moment, like her son, Tsunade wanted to leave. _What would we do? What would I do?! _Tsunade shook her head. She would have to face those questions but not now. The village was being cleared of the dead and the traitors. Besides helping clear the village of Danzo's spies, she'd been through Koharu's and Homura's homes and offices searching for damning records. She didn't have the stomach to go through the things saved from the Foundation just yet. It relieved her to know that the council was not in cahoots with Danzo's most horrible crimes but it did disturb her how many times they'd sided with him against Sarutobi-sensei when he'd wanted a more peaceful solution to a problem. _Sarutobi-sensei…he was a father figure to me. Even after learning of Naruto's past I never looked at what happened from Naruto's point of view. He did. The Sandaime abandoned Naruto to fate. No, not fate at least not one chosen for him by nature or God but by those two old… _Tsunade couldn't think of a bad enough name to call them. This knowledge was going to be hard for all of them to accept.

"How's their interrogation going?" She asked abruptly.

Shizune lifted her eyes to Tsunade's profile. Her friend's jaw was a hard line and her fingers held tightly to the small cup in her hand. Neither she or Master Jiraiya had trusted themselves to participate in the interrogation. After they'd been taken away, both Sannin had participated in the raid and searched for the other spies.

"As far as I know, it's still going on. I arranged for them to be seen by some medical nin." Shizune gasped at the look of rage on Tsunade's face. She spoke quickly trying to explain. "They were unconscious from the pain! I just made sure they would be conscious and able to think and speak clearly that's all! Homura's blind his corneas too damaged to be repaired and Koharu's arm was just bandaged up. No one bothered to fix the break…" Shizune's voice trailed off as Tsunade's eyes closed.

"Sorry." Tsunade didn't mean to take her anger out on Shizune. "What about Jiraiya? Where is he?" Naruto was gone. Iruka was gone. Even Hiashi was gone. Tsunade wanted to spend time with someone who shared her emotions, her pain.

Shizune could only shrug. "I don't know. I just know that he's somewhere in the village. There have been reports all over of him using the Rasengan. I'm afraid there will be a great deal of construction throughout the village in the coming months." She watched as Tsunade shrugged and drank more sake. It appeared like she didn't care what would be happening in the village months from now. "Are we leaving? Will you follow Naruto if he goes?" Shizune sat forward waiting for her friend to answer.

"I'm supposed to die here. Die in Konoha and if I follow in the footsteps of the Hokage before me, die protecting this place. I was never coming back, you know that. I was through with this place." Tsunade rose and wandered about the office.

There were maps of the village and Fire country as well as the other countries. There were filing cabinets full of files on citizens, shinobi, businesses and missions. There were scrolls on all the former topics and more. Menus from her favorite restaurants. Plans for Naruto's wedding. Potential homes or plots of land to show him and Hinata. And there were pictures. She'd filled her walls with as many pictures as she could of Naruto and his friends, those he called brother and sister. Her son had surprised her one day. Naruto had raided her photo albums, had copies made, framed them and hung more pictures on her walls.

Now there were pictures of her as a small girl before and during her academy years. Of the obnoxious Jiraiya and many of those after she'd beaten on him! Nawaki now grinned out at her and her beloved Dan. Iruka and Hiashi had prominent spots too. Ayame and Teuchi. For many years it had been just her and Shizune but now her life was full of people she cared for and loved and would die for.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said with a smile as she stared at one picture in particular. It was one taken by Jiraiya while they'd been away training. It was her son and Talon staring at the sunset. They looked so alone in that desolate setting but now she could see their oneness. They were in complete synch with each other and nature. "He's so…feisty! Determined and able to find a way to be happy no matter what. Because of him I was able to come back and continue my family's legacy. I became Hokage partly for that reason but mostly to hand the title over to him." Tsunade glanced back at Shizune her tender smile still in place. "He has it Shizune. That something that will make him great, Naruto's got that. He will be one of the greatest if not the best Hokage this village has ever had or will ever have! I believe that with all my heart!" She looked back at the picture and lightly traced his figure with her finger.

"I just wanted to help him realize his dreams. Even without being told, I knew he'd had a horrible childhood and I just wanted to ease his way some. And this was home, the pain of losing Dan and Nawaki had eased, Konoha is home. I took on the weight of this village and did it with a smile. I never expected a child with the position of Kage!" Tsunade laughed then moved back to her desk, beyond it and to the window. "I didn't know. I didn't know that kind of love. It still shakes me to my knees and I never gave birth to him! I often wonder if _she's_ letting me feel her love for him." Tsunade sat in the window and rested her hands on her thighs, her head raised to the starlit sky. "Even so, I love him. I love him so much Shizune and I want him happy. Not many people have gone out of their way to actively make Naruto happy. Instead they've actively and with sick delight made Naruto miserable." Tsunade rubbed her hands up and down her thighs then turned to look at Shizune. "I won't have him miserable, I just won't. Naruto loves me as his mother and wants me with him. Should he decide to leave Konoha forever then yes, I will too. This is my physical home but he is my heart and I'm at home with my son!" She laughed delighted like she just figured that out but she'd known it for a while now.

"I hope we end up somewhere near a beach! Half-naked ladies, oh yeah!" Jiraiya said as he entered the room snapping his fingers and winking at them. He ignored the fact that both of them rolled their eyes. He plopped down in the chair next to Shizune's and stretched out his legs. "So that's us, Hinata, Iruka, Kakashi, probably Anko, our boy's brothers, Shizune?" He asked the woman and grinned when she nodded. "That's a nice little family for the kid huh?"

"That it is." Tsunade said smiling then got up. "How are things out there?"

"I think we got the majority of them and we're double checking everywhere. The Inuzukas and Aburames are following up behind the Hyugas. Hopefully we've already got them all and they won't slip away once Danzo's dead." Jiraiya frowned just mentioning the old man's name. Truly killing the man once wasn't enough, not even dying a thousand times could make up for everything he'd done. After Orochimaru, Jiraiya hadn't thought he'd know anyone else as sick and deprived from the village of Konoha. He'd been wrong and truthfully, Danzo had more years of experience than Orochimaru. He shivered thinking of all he didn't know and didn't want to know that Danzo was capable of.

"Good. I missed dinner. Join me?" Tsunade smiled at his shocked expression then laughed when he jumped to his feet. "Just dinner!" She emphasized.

Tsunade had just taken his arm when there was a knock on her door. Her good mood vanished as did Jiraiya's as Ibiki and Inoichi entered.

"We've finished with the coun – Koharu and Homura's interrogation. We thought you'd rather get the report tonight instead of in the morning." Ibiki said gruffly. He believed that people were entitled to their opinions and as long as those opinions didn't hurt others it was fine but tonight he'd heard a load of crap! Crap he could deal with but when that crap was acted upon and forced upon a helpless child… Ibiki wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp. He wanted to destroy something with his bare hands then he wanted a bath and a shower to wash away the filth. As it was he would always remember their words and look upon his village with a measure shame for the things done in the past.

Tsunade tightened her grip on Jiraiya's arm. "Yes, I would. Let's sit." She and Jiraiya moved to the small couch. She didn't say a word when the two men remained standing.

"Their deeds against Konoha are small, petty things that anyone with power would take advantage of. They asked for and were given special liberties, discounted goods or free. Certain businesses where they were mistreated or there was a perceived disrespect were vandalized or run out business. While their families all prospered in their businesses whether or not it was a good business." Ibiki informed them with his legs spread wide and his arms crossed. His eyes never met the Hokage's not because he couldn't look at her but he couldn't seem to stop staring at the pictures of Naruto. His respect and admiration for the young man grew.

"As for the Uchiha massacre, it was as Sasuke said. Danzo was at the root of that. Admittedly the Uchihas were planning a coup d'état. They were tired of being 'slaves' of the Senju and Sarutobi clans. They wanted more respect and power than they were currently given. The Sandaime wanted to work things out with them peacefully if possible. Itachi, already a member of Anbu at that time was drafted to become a double agent. The boy hated war and conflict and he was forced to spy on his own clan, his own father and informed on them to the Hokage and the council. It was Danzo's suggestion that they all be killed, not only killed but that Itachi _**had to do it.**_ He told the boy it was the only way to avoid a civil war. It killed his heart to do it but he agreed as long as Sasuke was spared. That was the deal – if Sasuke was spared and allowed to believe that his clan had done nothing wrong, that they were noble and loyal then Itachi would murder his entire clan. Itachi was willing to let Sasuke believe that he was the worst person alive, to hate him for all time just to be sure that he lived and the Uchihas weren't wiped out completely. …It was a despicable bargain from beginning to end. Utterly despicable." Now his eyes tracked down Sasuke on the wall. Some of his smiles were shy, others sarcastic but quite a few were large, jaw breakers as he laughed with Naruto. _Damn shame, I doubt Itachi was ever able to smile like that._

They sat hip to hip, arms still linked as they listened to this. Tsunade nodded her head. It had taken some digging in the Hokage's Eyes Only closet to find it but Takeshi had been right, there was a record of this. When she thought of Itachi, she wondered at his amazing strength. Tsunade was sure she would have gone mad if she'd killed her entire clan, her mother and father then left behind a brother to despise her.

"Such a sacrifice he made – his very soul for his brother's life. No wonder Sasuke wants Danzo dead so bad and I stopped him." She shook her head sadly.

"He stopped himself because Naruto asked. There's hope for him. Sasuke's love and respect for his little brother was greater than his hate and need for Danzo's death." Jiraiya commented as he stared up at the ceiling. "God I'm sick of this! I really don't… damn." He shook his head then patted Tsunade's arm and made to get up.

"Would you like to hear about what they did to Naruto?" Inoichi asked quietly. "I…also have Naruto's memories of that time. Seiko shared them with me." Inoichi fidgeted and shifted his feet then rubbed a hand down face as if trying to remove those memories from his mind. "My lady, as a ninja I've been injured. I've had to suffer while continuing to battle for my life but…Naruto…" He huffed and a tear slid from his eye. "He couldn't…couldn't fight back! He was…so tiny…." Inoichi covered his mouth unable to speak.

Tsunade was already crying and leaning hard into Jiraiya. Jiraiya put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. He had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. "D-do you want to know?" He chaffed her arm as she clutched his vest.

"NO!" She screamed into his chest then took several heaving breaths. "Yes." Tsunade's voice shook and she knew it was bad form to show such emotion before her subordinates but she just couldn't help it. She wiped away her tears, turned in Jiraiya's arms to face Inoichi who continued to cry silently as well. It didn't look like he could speak about Naruto at all. "Can you, umm show us? With your jutsu?"

Inoichi also tried to pull himself together. "I believe so, yes." He cleared his throat.

"Why don't I make tea?" Shizune asked quietly. No one said anything but they nodded. All needed a moment to collect themselves. She was surprised when Ibiki went with her but obviously he needed an escape too.

"Now there's something I don't know if I couldn't endure. I don't want to see those memories. I heard more than enough from those senile old fools." Ibiki spoke lowly. "At first they were even sick about the things they wanted done to Naruto but later…later they began to enjoy it!" The cups clattered as he placed them on a tray.

"They watched?" Shizune's hand trembled as she looked up to see Ibiki nod his scarred head. "Whenever they had a chance, they made a day of it!" He rubbed his hands against his pants legs where a cold sweat resided.

Shizune didn't ask any more questions nor did Ibiki speak. Together they carried the tea back into the office where three people sat unmoving and unspeaking. She poured the tea and they all drank a fortifying cup.

"You'll watch over us won't you Shizune and Ibiki make sure we're not disturbed." Tsunade said quietly. "Whenever you're ready Inoichi, just tell us what you need us to do." Again she was close to Jiraiya. She took his hand.

Inoichi got up from his chair then perched on the small table. "I'll need to touch your heads and please relax as best you can and open your minds." He held out his hands but hesitated. "I can write a report. My lady…this is difficult."

Tsuande and Jiraiya had both scooted forward. He spoke for both of them. "Naruto's suffered enough on his own. He'll never tell us what happened and this will be the only way we'll know the truth, his truth. Show us Inoichi." Having spoke he closed his eyes and held tightly to Tsunade's hand.

Tsunade only nodded in agreement, closed her eyes then waited. Inoichi touched the crown of their heads and with one last look at Shizune and Ibiki, closed his own eyes.

At first nothing happened but a minute or two later, the Sannin gasped. Inoichi trembled a little. Out loud he asked them if they wanted to stop, both reluctantly said no and the silence went on. They huddled close to each other as if trying to stay warm. Various expressions crossed their faces – shock, pain and despair. At times they were devoid of any expression, almost if they were life-sized dolls. There were fleeting smiles, those lasted only an instant. Almost an hour went by.

Jiraiya licked his lips by the end of the hour then spoke. "Do you have…their memories too?" His voice was low and thick. "I want to see them."

Inoichi hesitated, "Of course." Lady Tsunade said nothing though her eyes continued to release tears but apparently she too wanted to know Koharu and Homura's actions during Naruto's baby years.

Where before they had responded emotionally to whatever they'd seen now both were rocks. Expressions carved from stone. Time went by faster this time. In twenty minutes Inoichi dropped his hands and slumped forward completely exhausted. Ibiki and Shizune kept him from hitting the floor.

"Mak – make sure he gets home." Tsunade spoke but it was a whisper. "He's on leave until further notice. Inoichi deserves time with his family." She cleared her throat but it didn't seem to help so she drank some of the now cold tea. Tsunade looked curiously at the cup when it broke into pieces in her hand.

Shizune called for Kotetsu and Izumo. They looked shocked at the appearance of their Hokage and Master Jiraiya. The Sannin were still sitting on the couch holding hands but that wasn't the cause. Their clasped hands were bleeding and shaking. Each had cut the other with their fingernails though they didn't seem to notice. Tsunade's beautiful face was a mask, empty and streaked with tears. As for Jiraiya, it looked as if he was crying blood. Unlike Tsunade, Jiraiya's face held contempt and hatred. Killer intent was flowing off of him in waves.

It wasn't until the Chunins had left with Inoichi that Jiraiya spoke. "They are dead."

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Where are they?"

Ibiki was prepared for this. He would have killed them himself but he thought this would be the outcome. "I had them moved to the Forest of Death."

Jiraiya began to laugh. It was the kind of laugh that scared kids on Halloween. A pleasurable laugh as a monster planned to kill an innocent but those two were far from innocent and now they would pay, horribly by the sound of it.

Tsunade smiled at Ibiki. "That's perfect. We'll end this ourselves. No one is to interfere."

Ibiki nodded. This was one of the few moments in his career as a shinobi when he felt the cold chill of fear along his spine. "Yes Lady Tsunade. My men have them inside the tower. Shall I tell them to release them?" Ibiki pulled out his radio.

"No! We'll see them first. We'll tell them of their fate before the kill." Now it was time for Tsunade to laugh.

Shizune's hand covered her mouth. They scared her – truly. She didn't really want to witness this but she'd promised Naruto to stay by Tsunade's side. She wouldn't actually follow Tsunade on the…hunt but she would be there as her friend took revenge for Naruto.

* * *

**They had light. Lanterns were lit and hung at the front and back of each railcar.** Dark earth surrounded them on all sides. There was nothing to see or to do. They yelled at one another or used signs when they needed to communicate. Most took the opportunity to rest as they traveled down the long dark tunnel. Neji and Hinata were responsible for looking for any signs left by Lord Hiashi or the man himself. They took turns so as to rest their eyes.

Naruto sat at the front of the car with Hinata before him resting against his chest. Talon slept in his mother's lap. It was currently her turn to search. She was a bit anxious about her father despite his obvious skill. He was her father and so she would worry but being held by the man she loved, eased her fears greatly.

Naruto's hand came up and pulled her hair back so that he could kiss her neck. He'd been meditating but was still very aware of Hinata. "Anything?" He asked against her small ear. When she shook her head, he sighed and kissed her again then just lay his head on her shoulder.

It seemed like they'd been underground for days but only a few hours had passed. Naruto cursed himself for not going after Danzo right away but soon put that aside. That was then, this was now. He just prayed Danzo hadn't gotten too far away. He wasn't worried about Father Hiashi, in fact he was looking forward to seeing him fight and fighting alongside him.

The clack and clatter of the wheels against the rails lulled him and Naruto retreated to his mind. There he saw Homura and Koharu. He'd known who they were and what their jobs were but honestly he'd never ever given them a second thought. They were two old people who did nothing but sit around and give orders and demand respect. He hadn't of course, given them any respect. Why should he? He'd never seen them do anything. They'd never done anything overly remarkable in their shinobi careers except to be on a team with Sarutobi Hiruzen. They'd never been worth his time or his thought but now he saw them.

They were ugly caricatures in his mind laughing at his misery, taunting him and praising others for hurting him. Naruto felt a mixture of despair and rage.

**WHY?**

Naruto turned even further inward in his mind until he found the door, walked through it and down the path to the fox's enclosure. He breathed deeply of the fresh air. Huge red eyes stared out at him angrily. Those eyes could still frighten him but now there was trust between the spirit and him. Naruto could tell the fox meant no harm and so he jumped up and through the bars.

_I don't know. _Naruto leaned back against the cage doors then slid down until he was sitting in the grass. He pulled up a few blades and began stroking the greenery. _Right now, I wish I had killed them. After this, I think I'll have to just to have a measure of peace. It was a plan Kyuubi. It was their plan to hurt me, possibly drive me to suicide. What type of person does that?!_

The fox had been sitting up when Naruto joined him in the cage but seeing him look so defeated, he lowered himself to his front paws to better see the child. His tails came around several of them falling over Naruto's legs.

**ONLY HUMANS. HUMANS MAKE A PRACTICE OUT OF BEING CRUEL. CRUELTY DOESN'T EXIST IN THE ANIMAL WORLD. THERE IS SOME IN MINE BUT GENERALLY WE JUST KILL THE OBJECT OF OUR HATRED. THOSE TWO PLANNED YOUR TORTURE, WATCHED AND ENJOYED THEMSELVES. THEY NEARLY SUCCEEDED. ** Kyuubi watched as Naruto's hands reached for one of his tail tips and began to stroke his fur. The boy was gentle almost reverent with his touch.

Naruto nodded feeling shame. He'd allowed them to push him that far. _I was weak then and now. Mama begged me to let them live so she could get her answers but at the same time, I think I was scared to kill them. _Naruto pulled gently on another tail until it lay against his side. It was soft and warm so he brought another one close then continued to let his hands stroke another. _As angry as I was, I was scared too. Not necessarily of them but of everyone watching. I never looked at those people who hurt me when I was little. Why should I learn the faces of cruel people? …I'm sure some of them were in that room and I didn't want them to see the monster they always thought me to be. I'm stronger I think than I used to be but still…weak. _Naruto lowered his head almost hiding his face in fur.

Kyuubi was silent for a long while as he stared at Naruto. He knew Naruto was wrong, the boy wasn't weak but he had been tasked and tormented and practically trained to fear who he was, that he was unworthy to live with normal humans.

**YOU SHOWED MERCY WHEN NONE WAS DESERVED. YOU HAD MY POWER AND COULD HAVE EASILY TORN THEM LIMB FROM LIMB BUT YOU JUST BARELY MAIMED THEM. IT WAS NOT THE JUSTICE I WISHED FOR US. I WANTED THEIR THROATS IN MY JAWS, THEIR BLOOD ON MY TONGUE! BUT THE DECISION WAS YOURS. KNOW THIS CHILD, SHOULD YOU DECIDE TO KILL THEM ON YOUR RETURN – I WILL ENJOY IT!**

Naruto had looked up when Kyuubi began to speak. The fox gave no indication that he believed Naruto to be weak. Looking at the huge spirit beast, Naruto really couldn't believe him ever to be weak and with that thought came the knowledge that if he was weak then Kyuubi would have killed him long ago. Just then he saw Kyuubi lick his massive jaws at the thought of killing those two horrible people and he laughed.

_I don't know if you meant that to be funny or not but thanks Kyuubi. And…and I'll give you what you want – what I want as well. They're awful people and they've never paid for or even felt guilt for what they did to me._ Naruto's smile was gone as he stared up into the massive face. _I hope Mama got what needed because I'm - we're going to kill them._

Kyuubi saw the truth and conviction in Naruto. It pleased him. **I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO IT CHILD. THEY TAUGHT US CRUELTY – LET'S RETURN THE FAVOR! **He snorted with anticipation while six tails waved wildly behind him.

_Let's! _Naruto agreed feeling better. It was strange how being here with Kyuubi could lift his spirits when before there was such animosity between them.

In the real world, he held Hinata in his arms keeping her warm, loving her and there in his mind he sat surrounded by warm fur strengthened by the being who shared his body.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata stroked Talon gently with two fingers and with her other hand, she gently held Naruto's head. **She could feel his lips against her neck and his steady even breaths. _Is he sleeping? Good. All the emotion he's holding in has got to be tiring him. Hopefully we'll talk when this is all over and done with. But when will that happen? _She sighed.

"Little Sister!" Neji appeared at her side, speaking loudly and touching her shoulder to get her attention. "My turn!" He had to smile at the three of them all comforting each other. It was as if they were one body.

Hinata looked at him thankfully. He took a seat next to them and she released her Byakugan. Taking a look around she saw Sasuke also sitting still with his eyes closed. Takeshi held Sakura as she slept while his read beneath the lamp. She wondered what he was reading. Finally she closed her eyes and did what she could to sleep as well.

Neji could see them as well as everything around him. He did not want them to go. Gaara had said the village would have prove to Naruto that they wanted him there. Somehow they had to get everyone to show Naruto that they did want him there and respected him or to just simply accept him. He would to talk to Shikamaru, there had to be something they could do to keep them in Konoha. He didn't want to lose his family!

"What?" Neji spoke out loud to himself. "Finally! APPLY THE BRAKE NOW! THE BRAKE!" He was on his feet but Takeshi had seen him and was at Choji's side. The Akimichi throttled down then applied the brake.

Those asleep were rudely awakened by the deafening screech of the brakes. They used chakra to keep their seats as the railcars came to an abrupt halt. On their feet they looked for what only Neji had been able to see. Three figures ran at them in the darkness.

"UNCLE!" Neji left the car to meet him on the track with Hinata right behind him.

"FATHER!" Though she longed for a proper hug, Hinata restrained herself and only took his hand. _He's fine!_

Hiashi looked at the gathered Chunins and Jonins. There weren't that many of them. "I assume there is much still going on in Konoha?" His clothes held traces of dirt and his face was calm if tense.

"That's correct. Most of the Root are dead but we discovered that Danzo had many operatives working undercover throughout the village. Your clansmen are helping the Hokage root them out. She's trying to eliminate all threats before we reach Danzo for after he's dead we believe his curse mark will disappear. Lady Hokage wants the village clean of anyone who could betray us or cause more harm." Raido informed the clan leader.

Hiashi stared at Naruto the whole time Raido spoke. He still held his daughter's hand and he'd touched Neji's shoulder briefly. Naruto was different than when he'd last seen him. "So we have the order to kill?"

Naruto broke eye contact with Hiashi and looked to Sasuke. "My brother will kill him but yes Lady Hokage does not want to run the risk of him gaining more power and trying to attack the village. We won't return to Konoha until he's dead." Naruto looked at his friends.

"Understood Naruto. We won't give up or go home until he's dead." Shikamaru spoke for the group.

"You'll be returning to Konoha?" Hiashi asked, that his only concern. It mattered not who killed Danzo as long as he was dead. His face wasn't all that visible in the dim light but Hiashi could see him clearly. Naruto approached him. "Naruto."

"Father, I can't tell you I'll stay but yes, we'll be going back to the village. We'll be married there Father. Hinata deserves a wedding surrounded by all her family and friends." He reached out and stroked Hinata's jaw.

Hiashi stared at him another minute then nodded. He hadn't accepted the situation at all. He was going to work on keeping his daughter in Konoha and this teen he'd so come to admire as well as Lady Tsunade.

"Lord Hiashi, did you lose him?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Indeed I did not." Hiashi looked up again, hardness to his body reflecting his readiness to fight. "Twenty feet ahead is their railcar and above that a small encampment. It is not a proper compound like Ishita. In fact it looked abandoned and in ruins. Two buildings. His men are scattered about the area and he is in the further most building. With only two men with me, I decided to wait for backup before attempting to do anything more – it would have been suicide. All this intel, we've gathered from our position here underground." His eyes scanned the earth above his head.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Kakashi unveiled his. Both wandered down the track a bit looking for chakra signatures. "So we're up against forty or so men and we're half that number. They appear stationary, not planning to move – not yet anyway. There must be something important here. We need a plan of attack." Kakashi turned back to look at Sasuke. "We'll clear a path for you."

Sasuke nodded then looked at them all. "Thank you. So genius and girlfriend, any ideas?" He directed this question at Shikamaru and Temari with a small grin.

Shikamaru stood with one hand on his hip and shook his head. "Funny but yeah, I got one or two ideas and I'm sure she does too." He looked at his smiling girlfriend.

* * *

"**Shizune, see to Homura please." Tsunade asked of her friend. **

"Yes my lady." Shizune followed directions without asking any questions. They were in one of the inner rooms of the tower. The former council members sat a table in the middle of the room. Along each wall were three Anbu and Master Jiraiya stood in front of the door silently watching.

"Tsu-nade? Umm Lady Hokage, what's happening?" Koharu asked weakly then hissed she received a shot in her shoulder. "Poison?" Her voice went up an octave.

"Just be quiet as I heal you." Tsunade said without emotion.

Koharu squinted up at Tsunade in disbelief then looked to her partner but he could not return the look for his eyesight was gone. She did not understand why Tsuande was helping them after learning all their secrets but she was already planning and looking for an opportunity to escape.

Tsunade wasn't overly gentle as she put the bone back in the skin but Koharu couldn't feel it, she'd numbed the woman's arm completely. Bone in, she set it and proceeded to close the wound. Next she restored the old woman's chakra.

When she was done, Tsunade walked around the table and took a seat facing them. Jiraiya joined her. "Leave." He told the Anbu who hesitated until Tsunade nodded.

"What about my eyes?!" Homura demanded clenching his fists. "You healed her, why not me?!" He hit the table several times.

"Your eyes are gone. Naruto destroyed them. You would need surgery and a whole new pair of eyes." Her voice told him she wasn't concerned that he couldn't see.

"Then do the surgery! We are the council. I need my eyesight!" Homura touched his bandaged face and grimaced.

"No. No you are **not **the council and you do **not **need your eyesight." Tsunade replied.

"But, but you just healed us. Obviously you're going to let us live, why not let us continue on as the council? Surely you know you need us!" Koharu asked leaning forward.

"For what?" Jiraiya asked softly. "You do nothing. The only thing you've done in the position of council members is to abuse your power! You made sure you had everything you ever wanted for yourselves and your families despite the cost or damage to anyone else! And while that was bad enough, you know why that position is no longer yours! You won't be forgiven for what you've done to _**my godson!" **_His voice never got loud enough to carry out into the hallway but his rage was well established.

Both old people flinched and looked shocked at Jiraiya's words. The implications were massive. Godson meant a relationship with Naruto's parents.

"But Naruto is an orphan!" Homura exclaimed.

"Tsunade must have named you his godfather! Wait! You were gone from his life until he was a teenager!" Koharu said back assured with her reckoning. "You're lying trying to scare us. It won't work! Naruto was an orphan – just some child the Yondaime picked to seal the fox in!" She flexed her hand as the numbness was starting to wear off.

Tsunade looked at the table. "An orphan is easier to torture? If he'd had parents, are you saying you would have let him be?" Hazel eyes caught Koharu's black ones in anger. "No I don't think so! Would you have killed them or locked them up or sent them away without their child!" It was her turn to slap the table angrily.

"We were protecting the village! Everyone was frightened of the boy! The Nine-Tailed Fox has too much power! After sealing the fox – that boy should have been killed!" Homura replied. He spoke his mind for he couldn't see the fury on the two people before him.

Jiraiya was on him before Tsunade could stop him. He'd jumped over the table, knocked Homura and the chair over. His fist battered the old man a couple of times before she could grab his hand and hold it with her chakra empowered grip.

Koharu had jumped up out of the way and was now hugging the wall. She gasped to see Homura as Jiraiya reluctantly got off of him. The bandage around his head was gone. His eyes were ragged wounds – bruised, cut to pieces and empty. Now his mouth and face was bleeding, teeth broken.

Tsuande stood holding Jiraiya's bloody hand. "I'm sorry for dragging this out." She said to her friend. "We'll finish this in just a moment. Let me tell them the truth before they die."

"Die! Why heal us only to kill us?!" Koharu asked squeezing herself into a corner.

"We wanted a good hunt." Tsunade shrugged. "We'll release you into the forest and either we will hunt you down and kill you or the animals will." Her expression was pleasant for a moment then she got serious again. "Hokage's are loyal, to the people they protect and to each other. Sarutobi-sensei and Minato were leaders and as such depended on the other and kept each other's secrets. You see Naruto was chosen for a reason by Minato. He had a…horrible choice to make on one of the happiest days of his life." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya as he put his arm around her.

"My student knew he was a target for assassins so when he fell in love, he protected his woman by keeping their love a secret. He planned to do the same for the child they were expecting." Jiraiya took over the explanation as sadness crept into his frame along with the shame he'd carried since the moment Naruto was born.

"**NO! NO! THAT'S – THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" **Koharu screeched. She'd liked that young man. There was such power in him and humility. She'd often despaired that he'd never had children for they would have been marvelous shinobi. "We would have known! Hiruzen would have…" She trailed off realizing the truth.

"Kept the Yondaime's secret and though he didn't do the best of jobs protecting Naruto especially with the two of you working behind the scenes, he never let it be known that Namikaze Minato had a son – Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade finished for Koharu.

Jiraiya squeezed Tsunade's shoulder then let her go. He bent down and picked up Homura and stood him on his feet. "Minato named me as his godfather. I was…I was supposed to protect Naruto but I failed. I failed then but not now." He shook the dazed Homura. "I won't let you cause him one more _second of pain! _Let's go." Jiraiya turned Homura around and pushed him towards the door. "Yeah you're old and blind but you were once a ninja before becoming a decrepit, power hunger child abuser! RUN OLD MAN! **RUN!" **Jiraiya yelled as he pushed Homura out of the room, down the hall and out into the forest. No one stopped him but they did feel a moment of pity for Homura – just a moment.

"After you." Tsunade said politely. Koharu just shook her head and pressed her back into the wall crying. "Go. I won't stain this room with your blood." She sighed when Koharu just slid down the wall. "She needs help leaving." Tsunade spoke louder and two Anbu entered the room. "Paralyze her first." She laughed when she saw Koharu's eyes widen. "You won't be escaping – not me nor hell! Take her out!" Tsunade watched the masked men lift Koharu between them then remove her from the room. She followed. Once outside they released Koharu and she looked back at Tsunade as if to plead for her life or at least for mercy.

"You enjoyed his cries didn't you? That precious little boy, he cried for hours and hours. You watched you. _You laughed! I saw and felt it all!" _She stomped her foot and the ground split apart. "Yes Naruto remembered and thanks to Inoichi I got to experience every horrible moment of Naruto's young life!" Tsunade was screaming at Koharu who watched her wide-eyed, mouth slack.

Finally she knew the truth, she was about to die. Like a scared rabbit, Koharu jumped and took off running through the forest.

Tsuande dashed away a tear. "Been a long time since I've been hunting. It just might take me the rest of the night." She started walking after her prey. The terror wouldn't last long enough Tsunade knew, not for all Koharu had done to Naruto. Still she would make it as horrible for the old bat as possible.

Snakes, bugs, lions grew to massive proportions in this forest and were afraid of nothing but they were wary of two beings that night. They were small in comparison to themselves but their killer intent was greater than anything they'd experienced before and they made way before the two-legged creatures as they stalked their prey under the light of a blood red moon.


	23. Chapter 23

_** A/N: I feel duty bound to warn you again that this is rated M. This chapter contains lots of violence, torture and death - not for those with weak stomachs. Also there is a battle and well just grit your teeth and bear it.**_

_**Alright, Ready, Set, Go! **_

_**

* * *

  
****Equal Cruelty**_

**Jiraiya had a handful of small rocks. He'd taken a position up in a tree to watch Homura stumble around the forest.** Every so often he'd throw one of his tiny missives at the old man who jumped each time one hit him or fell near him. Homura hadn't made much progress since his eyesight was gone. Jiraiya lifted his eyes to the moon which glowed red in the sky.

He wanted to enjoy this just as Homura had found satisfaction in watching Naruto sprayed with hard water until his young body had bled. Even now he could feel the force of that water on his skin. Jiraiya looked at his hand as it trembled. He couldn't help but wonder if any of it would had happened if he'd just been there like he told Minato he would be.

Hearing the scuttle of lots of feet, Jiraiya looked down. It was a huge centipede and apparently it liked the scent Homura was putting off. He got up as Homura fell when the centipede jumped on him. Jiraiya waited wondering if this was done. There was a nasty thwack sound and Jiraiya jumped to a lower branch. It took several minutes but Homura inched out from under the centipede's head covered in the insect's blood. "Survived that did you? Well we did make sure they had weapons – didn't want this to be too easy." Jiraiya said to himself. "Hmm…" He'd noticed that the forest was fairly silent which was unusual. A lone human, wounded should have attracted lots of attention. "That won't do." Jiraiya watched as Homura got to his feet then put his hands out in front of him and moved cautiously forward. Jiraiya turned his back on the man; he was going to find a few creatures to add to Homura's ordeal.

**~mg~**

**It had been years since she'd been inside this forest but Koharu knew where all the gates were located and all she had to do was reach one. **She traveled quickly for her age. It seemed her survival instincts had kicked in. Koharu was amazed at herself as she jumped fallen trees and leapt from branch to branch. Occasionally she glanced back looking for Tsunade but the Hokage was nowhere to be found but she could feel her. She could definitely feel Tsunade close by.

Hours went by and Koharu was tiring. She was surprised the animals avoided her. She'd seen several large snakes but instead of attacking, they'd given her a wide berth. Her biggest problems had been the vegetation. A large Venus Fly Trap had almost gotten her arm. She'd had to remove her cloak and now traveled in a sleeveless gi and loose pants. Koharu was sweating but was also chilled by the night air. Her arm ached but she was glad she could use it again. _Damn demon brat! …But he's Minato's child! I always thought he looked similar but…never would I have thought he was the Yondaime's! We might not have had those things done if we'd known! _

She traveled on thinking of how different things would have been if they'd known. They would have trained him. She'd seen for herself how quickly he learned and his determination. Of course she'd thought he was getting that from the Nine-Tailed Fox but now she knew it came from his father. There'd been so much potential in Minato, he'd been good, a great ninja but there was so much more inside of him and to think that he'd passed along those talents to Naruto… "Fools! Such fools we were not to realize why Hiruzen protected him so or to not recognize Minato in Naruto. Damn…" She paused to catch her breath and feel years worth of stupidity, selfishness and anger at herself. Koharu raised her head and there, still a good distance away was a gate. She gasped. Escape was before her. Koharu knew she still had to get out of the village to truly escape but… "Do I deserve to escape?" With heavy steps she started forward. "If I could just get Tsunade to listen to me, I know she'd understand! I didn't know but now that I do – we could make Naruto great!" Spurred on by that thought, Koharu began to run again already picturing herself working with Naruto and seeing him become the next Hokage.

The land cleared the closer she got to the gate. It was a straight stretch leading to the locked gates. Koharu wouldn't try to break the locks. Yes the gates were tall but she'd already run miles and done more than she had in years, what was one measly fence to get over?

"I TOLD YOU – YOU WOULD NOT ESCAPE ME!" Tsunade came swinging out of a tree. She spun in midair and as she came out of it, one leg was straight close to her breasts. Tsunade landed on one foot directly in front of the gate and brought down her leg. Her Painful Sky Leg jutsu broke the earth apart.

Koharu had to jump back several times to avoid falling into the open crevices in the earth. She stopped finally crouched close to the earth, heart in her throat as she stared at Tsunade. "St-stop it! Lady Hokage – please!"

Tsunade tossed back her hair glaring at the old woman. "Begging are you? That's one thing Naruto never did – beg! After a while he stopped crying didn't he? He withstood all you could dish out didn't he?!" She walked forward then jumped using the jagged pieces of earth to get closer to Koharu.

"We – I can help him! There are things I could teach him!" Koharu tried to reason with Tsunade even as she backed away and looked for other avenues of escape.

"_You've_ taught him enough! Loneliness! Pain! Humiliation! **Cruelty!** No! You're done teaching Naruto anything!" Tsunade ran forward throwing some shuriken at Koharu.

Quickly she pulled out a kunai to block them but two got through her defense. One sliced open her shoulder while another embedded itself in her thigh. Knowing she was at a severe disadvantage, Koharu turned and ran.

Tsunade just laughed and activated her chakra scalpel. That bastard Kabuto had used his to great effect and now it was her turn!

"Ah!" Koharu dodged Tsunade's glowing hand by mere inches. She turned to face the angry woman. "I didn't know!" Her hands came up to catch Tsunade's arm and she stopped it but received a powerful kick to her stomach. Her stomach emptied itself as she went flying several feet away. Koharu clutched her stomach and tried to crawl away but she barely moved.

"You didn't know and didn't care." Tsunade approached slowly. She stopped looking at Koharu. "I fixed your arm and it seems you got some use out of. About time I returned it to the way Naruto had it I think." Quickly, Tsunade stomped on Koharu's hand crushing it. Her chakra scalpel cut the arm open and using her other hand; Tsunade reached in and snapped the bone in two, three then four pieces. "Well that's a little more than what my son did but I don't think he'll mind!" Tsunade actually pulled out one of the pieces and flicked it into Koharu's face.

Koharu had thrown back her head and screamed when Tsunade crushed her hand. Her legs had thrashed and she'd bucked her body as her arm was destroyed. In her own ears, her voice seemed to echo on forever and ever. "DIE!" Though moving was nearly impossible, Koharu acted. It was a last desperate move on her part.

Tsunade hissed and stared down at the long hair pins Koharu normally used to hold up her hair. The damn things were her thigh, almost through it and they had nicked the major artery and blood was starting to pour out of her leg. Not only that but she felt something foreign enter her blood stream. "You bitch!" Tsunade back-slapped Koharu so hard the woman bounced off the hard ground.

Tsunade stumbled back falling to one knee. She immediately pulled out the pins the proceeded to heal the wound in her leg. It took her only seconds to stop the bleeding. Tsunade glared over at Koharu who wasn't quite unconscious but she really couldn't move either. Next she rummaged in her pocket. She never went anywhere without a basic antidote that could cure most poisons. Even if Koharu had used something exotic, her cure would hold her long enough until she could get the correct antidote. She pulled the cork from the little bottle and downed the cure.

The two women stared hatefully at each other, their ragged breaths filling in the silence. The forest around them was quiet as if waiting for the outcome of this battle. There was light but it was muted since the moon on this night was red. At last one of the women stood up.

"That would have worked on anyone else but me. Of course you should know my reputation better than most. _**I am one of the**__** greatest medical nins ever!**_" As she spoke, Tsunade moved closer to Koharu. In her hands were the pins Koharu had used on her. The old woman was almost unrecognizable with her hair down, broken and bloodied. Tsunade placed one hand on her hip. "I would that your torment and pain would last for sixteen years – the same age as Naruto but then you'd still live and frankly I think this village and my shinobi – hell the world would be a better place without you in it!" She looked the woman over with utter contempt. "Any last words?"

Tears leaked from her eyes. Some of them were from the intense pain coursing through her body and the rest of her tears were for past mistakes. "M-my fa-fam-fam-ily…"

"That will depend on them. They'll have a chance to confess and to make restitution or imprisonment." Tsunade stood up straight. "Children learn from the lessons taught by their elders. Either they grow up wrong or right by watching us. My Naruto, despite you grew up right! I'll be the judge of how yours grew but you should know their fate better than I." She watched as Koharu closed her eyes and shuddered.

"It's time." She slammed the pins into the ground then Tsunade did a few hand signs then slammed her hand on the ground. Crushing several trees beneath her, Katsuyu appeared.

**Do you require me my lady? **The huge slug asked in her formal, respectful way.

"Katsuyu…I know you don't believe in being cruel to others but I want to ask a favor of you." Tsunade placed a hand on her long time friend and looked up at the slug. "This…woman is partly responsible for everything that has hurt Naruto in his past. She saw to it that he was tortured as a baby." Tsunade shivered for now that those images were in her mind, she could not forget them. "I've already condemned her to death but I – I want her to suffer! Would you please use your -!"

"**NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! PLEEEASE! NOOOOOO….!" **Koharu interrupted for she knew what Tsunade wanted and it was just too awful to contemplate.

"Use your Sticky Acid on Koharu, former council member and shinobi of Konoha. Please." Tsunade turned into the slug and rested there waiting on Katsuyu's response.

**She hurt Naruto? Hurt him before he knew anything of the world? Naruto started his life with pain?** Katsuyu inquired incredulously. No she did not approve of deliberately hurting anyone – not without cause. Naruto had been too young to hurt anyone even with the Nine-Tails sealed inside him. **For you my lady but I do not wish to stay and watch. **

"Thank you Katsuyu. I understand. Utatane Koharu, suffer in the name of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade stroked her friend as she passed her judgment on Koharu.

**May your God have mercy on you for the Hokage and I won't! Goodbye human.** Katsuyu maneuvered her bulk so that Tsunade was protected then spat acid on Koharu's feet and legs. Then with a poof of smoke the slug was gone.

Tsunade crossed her arms and made herself watch as the acid ate at Koharu's flesh and bones. At first her screams accompanied the ravishment of her flesh but Koharu lost all ability to speak and her head began to waver heavily. Her legs were all but gone. The old woman was dying.

Bending over, Tsunade pulled the pins from the ground. She walked until she was right next to Koharu, avoiding any residual acid. "Don't you want these back?" Tsunade asked softly. Koharu's black eyes were tiny and dazed. Her mouth moved but that's all the response Tsunade got from her. "Burn in hell bitch." She whispered into the old woman's ear then plunged the pins into Koharu's skull. "Sorry, I don't do hair." Tsunade looked at the ravaged body one last time then turned away heading back to the tower and Jiraiya.

**~mg~**

** He'd sat down to listen. Jiraiya had listened to Koharu's screams until they were no more. **"Tsunade finished first huh? But it sounds like she managed to cause that old biddy quite a bit of pain." The Sannin stood and dusted off his clothes. "My turn."

In a small pouch he carried the first of Homura's torments. Jiraiya threw a flash bomb high into some trees then ran like hell.

Homura heard someone or something crashing through the vegetation at him then the unmistakable sound of bats screeching. Automatically he began to run when something hit his back. It was foul smelling and drew the bats to him like flies to molasses.

Jiraiya grinned when the bat guano hit Homura square in his back. He ducked behind a fallen log. **"Needle Jizo!" **He'd known the bats would attack anyone in the vicinity and so protected himself as he listened to Homura's cries of pain.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the forest and Jiraiya released his jutsu hurriedly. He jumped up and looked for Homura but all he found was a bunch of dead bats and the rest flying away to safety.

"Bastard! An exploding clone." Jiraiya nodded. He'd wanted a fight and it looked as if Homura was going to do his best to give him one. "Guess that's what I get for taking my eyes off of him!" In seconds he was in the upper most part of one of the trees and begun to search. Jiraiya found six Homura. "Shit! Well it's time fire things up plus that old bastard will get to experience the pain of his clones dying, thanks old man!" The Sannin cheered up with that thought. "One by one, I'll smoke you out Homura." He jumped and fell fifty feet or more to the ground. When he landed, the light of the chase was in his eyes and Jiraiya took off.

**~mg~**

**Faces kept coming to him. Hiruzen, Minato and…Naruto. He blamed each and every one of them for his current situation. **In all honesty he didn't see a way out of this. Maybe if he still had his eyesight and Koharu at his side but both were gone. Koharu's screams had frozen his heart. His partner for all these years was dead and he knew he would soon follow her.

Homura shuttled forward constantly tripping and bumping into things. He was still sticky with the blood of that insect he'd killed but other than that, he'd been unmolested by the inhabitants of the forest. "Though Jiraiya did try to force some of the beasts on me." It had cost him to make those clones. At the most he'd ever used were four so the two extra had drained him of some of his precious chakra that and the fact that the clones could explode.

The plan was to hurt Jiraiya as much as possible before he died. Yes he was blind but he was also a shinobi. With the distraction of his clones, Homura was setting up a trap for the Toad Sage. As he worked he felt one of his clones die by fire. He felt the burning heat followed by the crippling explosion. Three of the clones were made to explode so that left one more plus the three others. Picking himself up off the ground, Homura got back to work.

Two more were taken out by the Rasengan if he wasn't mistake, one after the other. Homura hoped to catch Jiraiya off guard when he did finally find him. It would please him to no end to be able to take the Sannin out with him. If for nothing else, he would be remembered for taking down the great Master Jiraiya!

"What's that smile for?" Jiraiya asked suddenly and he laughed to see Homura jump and look around. "You can't see but still you look – now that's funny."

Homura stiffened then shivered as one of his clones was destroyed. "Dammit! How long have you been there watching me?!" He growled full of anger.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You're not the only one who can create clones you know. Of course neither of us is as good as Naruto but hey we do what we can right? So just what were you planning? Some kind of trap? Looks pretty weak Homura." He walked around Homura's little hideout noticing the small log tricked out with shuriken ready to be released at any moment. There appeared to be some freshly dug earth hiding either a hole or something that would spring out at him. "If you weren't blind, some of this just might have worked. Ready to die old man?" Jiraiya had stayed back about five feet as he inspected Homura's handiwork.

"So damn arrogant! That's your problem. The same as Minato and Hiruzen! Their arrogance got them killed as will yours! You're just men, not Gods! Just because they were Hokage, they thought they were all powerful but they died didn't they? I lived because I had the sense to stay back and let our shinobi do the work!" Homura backed up until he felt the tree trunk at his back. "That brat will die the same way! His arrogance will kill him. He – he thinks that damn demon will keep him alive but he's wrong! You wait, one day he'll meet someone stronger and he will meet his end!" He shook his fist and grinned manically.

_It's like watching a damn ghoul! With his eyes gone, mouth and face bloodied, Homura's a nasty sight to behold. There's not much about him to respect now is it? He's crazy! Was he always?_

"Arrogant? Maybe but they died as men. Because of their arrogance you got to live as did hundreds of others and for that reason they'll always be remembered and respected, unlike you! As for Naruto – shut the fuck up! You've had more than enough destructive influence in his life. How Naruto lives or how Naruto dies is his right to choose – NOT YOURS! He has all the best ninjas in this village and in Suna on his side! We'll all make sure that he has every chance, every advantage _and every happiness _we can give him so that he lives the life _he wants and there's not a damn thing you can say or do about it! _ Not anymore." Jiraiya had stalked closer as he'd yelled at Homura but he stopped still three feet away and his voice had dropped to normal levels.

Homura shrugged uncaring of Naruto's happiness. "He'll be a blight on Konoha, mark my words. He'll bring about its very destruction. And you know what? It will be **your fault! **Yours Jiraiya, Toad Sage and Sannin!" The old man smirked pointing. "If you had been here, you might have been able to stop it all from happening. If you hadn't been off chasing after girls half your age, Minato might have survived. Your favorite student, with your help might have found another way to defeat the Nine-Tails. Minato would have lived to raise his son and not burden him with that fox!" His voice was invasive and attacking. "Tell me Jiraiya – were those women worth it? Was the sex good? I hope so since Minato paid with his life and Naruto his pain and suffering…all – because – of – **YOU!" **He felt evil as he spoke and wondered if he looked evil.

Jiraiya's hair bristled without him activating his jutsu. Homura's words cut deeply because he'd often wondered the same and the guilt was at times overwhelming. Sometimes just being around Naruto was painful. He had the boy's love and wasn't sure he deserved it. Just as Minato had looked up to him and admired him, Jiraiya knew that in the end, he'd failed him. Minato had been as close as a son and he'd failed him.

A kunai flew towards a partially hidden rope releasing the log of shuriken. Jiraiya watched it fall then the spray of makibishi that followed. He threw another kunai to the spot directly in front of Homura and several flash bombs followed by two explosive tags went off. Once the smoke cleared and the debris dropped to the ground a shivering Homura could be seen. In the distance there was yet another explosion as another clone was taken care of.

Jiraiya waited as more tears fell from his eyes. Tears of pain, regret, loss, frustration and anger flowed out of him. He took a shuddering breath as he felt his clones dissipate. "Now the others of you are gone. There's only you to end now and I'll do it with my two hands. I have to." The Sannin said looking at his palms before moving closer to the man on all fours covered in dirt and leaves.

Homura twitched as he heard Jiraiya's footsteps get closer then with sudden movement he reached up scrambling for something. He grinned as he gripped something in his hands and plastered his back against the tree.

Jiraiya ducked cursing. No sooner than he'd ducked, that he had to jump to one side. He pulled out a kunai but not before he was cut several times by shuriken attached to thin wires. Homura had kept them in the shadow of the tree so he'd never seen the wires as he and the old man yelled at each other. He manipulated the wires and shuriken very well despite being blind. Jiraiya cut a few of the strands but shuriken kept coming and he cursed as he listened to Homura cackle.

He did a flip and in the process used his sandal to block a shuriken that would have caught him in the stomach. **"Flame Bullet!"** Jiraiya targeted the wires. He still had to dodge a few shuriken as his flame traveled along the wires and back towards the manipulator.

Homura felt the heat but was still too late in letting the wires go. He screamed as his hands received third degree burns. Even as he slammed his hands into the ground to put them out, hands choked off his air.

"Crafty old sonofabitch!" Jiraiya spat into his face. "Always looking out for number one! You would not have survived. The shinobi know you for the scum that you are! Tsunade or Naruto would have finished you even if you had gotten me!" He shook Homura and watched as his face slowly lost color then sudden released him. Jiraiya stood gasping at the anger coursing him. "Tsunade…she, she made sure Koharu suffered before dying. Then so will you!" Wiping his hands on his pants, Jiraiya backed away. "You should die by his hands but Naruto's busy and so…"

**"Crushing Toad Stomach!" **Part of the forest changed turning pink and gooey. There was a smell – unpleasant. Homura lay in the center of it.

The intense anger was slipping away though the hate stayed. Jiraiya stayed back as he told Homura of his fate. "This is one of those jutsus Danzo wanted me to turn over. Aren't you happy you'll get to experience it first hand?" He smiled coldly. "See how the toad's stomach is latching onto your limbs – or rather feel it. Yes, yes that's it." Jiraiya nodded as Homura gasped feeling the wet stickiness and then the toxicity of the stomach acid on his skin. "A double whammy. First the acid eats away at your flesh as the stomach muscles crushes your bones. Don't worry; it will take the toad a while to digest you. You'll have hours yet to experience this jutsu. **Think of all you'll learn and be able to tell Danzo in hell!" **Jiraiya's voice echoed wetly inside the toad stomach.

Inch by excruciating inch, Homura's disappeared inside the toad's stomach. Jiraiya had crushed his windpipe so he couldn't cry out but he gasped horribly and tried to escape to no avail.

Jiraiya returned to the forest then spun around lifting his face to the red moon and starlit sky. There he saw Minato. "I'm sorry. It's much too late but it is done. Those who hurt your son are gone. Please…please forgive me…" The tears came again as he trudged back to Tsuande hoping to find some solace in being with his oldest friend.

Tsunade along with all the Anbu in the tower had watched Homura's defeat up until the two men disappeared just as they had watched Koharu's death by the Hokage. Silence weighed heavily over them as the cameras caught all the action. The tapes would be shown to Naruto so he would know that his torturers had died in the most horrible way possible. Fortunately the tapes had no sound and so the truth, Naruto's truth would remain hidden for just a little longer.

Tsunade met him outside the tower. Shizune stood in the doorway as Jiraiya stopped and opened his arms. Tsunade went into them and they just held each other. They'd just gotten justice for Naruto. Both had been bloodied and put through an emotional wringer. It was one of the most intimate things she'd ever seen and Shizune turned away to give them their privacy.

* * *

**It was time to go. Everyone had something to add - a plan, an action, a suggestion, a direction, a move and many worries. **Shikamaru talked with his elders, with Temari, with Naruto and Sasuke and then he sat silently thinking as the others warmed up. From the moment Kakashi had said they'd make a way until now – thirty minutes had passed.

"Lord Hiashi! More Root Anbu!" Ko yelled out suddenly.

Curses escaped from many lips as all the Hyugas ran down the tunnel Byakugan activated looking at what was going on. The atmosphere grew hostile at the thought of more enemies to fight. Many eyes looked to Sasuke who stood still as a statue his own eyes searching through the layers of soil.

"Father Hiashi?" Naruto approached him, reached out a hand to lightly hold his arm.

"Forty of them. They've separated. Eight have gone into the building Danzo is in and the rest have spread out around it. Apparently this is why Danzo hasn't moved, he was waiting for these people." Hiashi touched Naruto's hand as he looked down at him.

"Well Shikamaru?" Kiba asked impatiently. "Can we still do it?"

"…Yeah, yeah I think so. We already know what we're up against and while forty more people will make things a bit more…hectic, it doesn't change the plan all that much. It just gives us more targets." Shikamaru smoothed back his hair then stretched his arms and neck. "Let's go." He nodded to Sasuke who took a deep breath and returned the nod.

"Right, then everyone take your places. Radios on. Don't get so caught up in the battle that you forget to listen to what the others have to say. We have our orders from the Hokage – no prisoners. When we leave – it's just us, _all_ of us." Raido told them as he made eye contact with all twenty-five of his leaf comrades.

Hyuga Ko walked off about ten feet then looked up, turned a slow circle. "Here Choji."

Everyone but Ko, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru backed off to give Choji some room. They didn't get in his way but stayed close because they were the opening act.

Above ground over seventy Root Anbu were spread about over a small area. There was a shed almost falling over near to exit of the tunnel. The exit was so old that it had been grown over with vegetation and had to be blasted open earlier that evening before the sun had disappeared from the sky so that Danzo and his men could get out of the tunnel.

This place had been little more than a way station for Danzo years before the railway had been completed. The shed had held materials for the track while the other building was a rest stop. It was a little studier and in better shape, two stories tall. There was room for ninjas to sleep and rest as well as fix food and eat plus a small area for medic nins to work. Those two rooms had been cleaned and sterilized completely. Even in their dash to leave Konoha, they had taken what they needed to clean this place up for Danzo. It was there the traitor to Konoha waited for what would make him invincible.

It was actually the next day since midnight had already arrived. The trees here had grown large providing much cover as well as the plants and bushes that grew close to the ground. There wasn't much open space to maneuver, a few animal paths but to get around easily, you needed either a machete or to travel through the trees. Every single ninja there was used to the forest. They'd trained in it and slept there and killed there. It was a forest like every other one they'd ever been in but tonight things were downright eerie. It wasn't that they were afraid of being attacked or the animals but curiously enough, it was the red moon. Red moons didn't show up that often and usually when it did, strange things tended to occur.

**"Partial Expansion – Mega Fist Punch!" ** Choji enlarged his arms and fists then punched them through the ground above his head one at a time. With the first punch, Kiba followed it using Fang Over Fang. The second punch was Akamaru's cue to join his master.

The effect was like an erupting volcano as the ground shook and dirt exploded outward. Root ninjas, once they were steady on their feet either took defensive positions around the larger building or ran to see what was the cause of the explosion but even as they neared the massive hole, two spinning whirlwinds came out as debris was dropping from the sky. Using scent alone, Kiba was able to attack five ninjas at once.

Akamaru wasn't so lucky. The Root ninjas were after all, Konoha ninjas and seeing the first attack by Kiba, they were ready for Akamaru when he appeared. The white ninja hound was hit with two large balls of earth as he came out into the night air. Akamaru was slammed into a tree and slid down it into the high grass.

Kiba heard Akamaru's whimper but there was nothing he could do right now but try to stay alive himself. Using the anger over his partner being hurt, Kiba took it into a higher gear ripping and lashing at anyone who dared take him on.

He'd been warned before ascending from the depths of the earth that Akamaru was down and that Kiba was fighting on his own. Before he cleared the ragged hole, Shino tossed out a fist full of smoke bombs. Not just ordinary smoke bombs for these contained Naruto's powder. Shino got away as quickly as possible before the bombs exploded then from a high tree limb, "Feast on their chakra!" Shino implored with his hands raised as insects poured out of his body.

Sounds of cursing, coughing and yelling echoed about the forest as a group of ten fell victim not only to the effects of the harsh powder but the draining of their chakra. "Now Ko!" Shino said into his radio then leapt back to the forest floor, kunai in hand to eliminate those still standing.

The Hyuga had been watching and hadn't needed Shino to give him the go ahead but joined the action when the Aburame said so. Immediately he had to duck to avoid a windmill shuriken. "Things are rough out here! Dammit!" Ko cursed as had to block a shower of rocks. The earth user was still in the game. "Next team – we need you!"

In the tunnel, Shikamaru spoke quickly. "Sai, you go with Tenten! Take about ten beasts with you! Make them fight you! Go!" He didn't wait to see them leave but turned to Naruto. "I need some clones and Iruka, I need to see your pack!"

"Fly high!" Choji yelled as he threw Tenten out of the hole with all his strength. No sooner than he'd helped Tenten out, Choji found himself surrounded with growling lion-like beasts.

"Excuse us Choji!" Sai gave his teammate a small smile, climbed on the back of one of the beasts then with a wave, leapt out into the battle.

"I should go too, to take care of that earth user." Kakashi said as he adjusted his gloves. "Or we could have a problem." He looked at Shikamaru who nodded then with a wave, went up and out.

**"Rising Twin Dragons!" **Tenten yelled as she fell from the sky. She was still a long way up but with her skill; she could hit whatever she aimed at. She was at a loss as to what Shikamaru was doing now but she figured she was a distraction before a larger attack and she would not fail.

Kakashi arrived in time to see sharp earthen projectiles aimed at Tenten as she continued to drop to the ground flinging her weapons. With his greatest speed, Kakashi ran forward and jumped. **"Lightning Blade!" **His attack repelled the projectiles and they crumbled harmlessly to the ground. "How about you fight me instead?" He asked genially of the man in the rabbit mask.

Sai circled the perimeter of Tenten's range of weapons. Root ninjas were blocking her shots though a few were hit. He managed to check on Akamaru relieved that the dog was fine and given a little bit more time would soon be back in the mix. Patting the large dog, Sai took off to join the fray and help Kiba and Shino. His beasts were an instant distraction but because of who they were fighting, Sai knew they were aware of his beasts weaknesses - one hit would take them out.

Knowing this, Sai still headed straight for the building housing Danzo, he would take the risk. By simply being on his ink beast, it gave him a height advantage and while he didn't kill any of the Root he was able to injure quite a few with shuriken and kunai strikes before his beast was defeated and he fell to the ground. Sai rolled and pulled his tanto. He was up before the first sword came down and met it with his own.

**"Eight Trigrams Double Empty Palm!" **Ko yelled as his hands forced chakra through the hearts to two men. It was hard to concentrate on the voices in his ear as he fought but he'd knew something was about to happen and was trying to get himself free of opponents in order to help out. Ko's white eyes caught movement just behind him and was relieved when it wasn't an enemy but still he was surprised as he watched Choji 'grow' out of the hole increasing his size until he was almost as tall as the tallest tree. On the Akimichi's shoulder was one of Konoha's green beasts.

"ARE YOU READY TO BE SHOWN SOME TRUE POWER YOU FAKE KONOHA NINJAS?! ROCK LEE WILL - !" Will fall down as spray of water knocked him off Choji's shoulder.

"Lee?!" Choji exclaimed as he turned to look behind him but Lee was gone as something white flashed by him.

Akamaru landed just in front of Choji's huge foot with Lee on his back. Man and dog both were shaking water from their bodies. "THANKS AKAMARU!" Lee patted the dog then hopped to the ground. Growling the ninja hound raced across the grass to Kiba. "THAT WAS REFRESHING – THANKS! SO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A NATURE JUTSU! SO WHAT?! FIGHT ME HEAD ON AND LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO!" Lee yelled charging forward.

Lord Hiashi informed Shikamaru of the Root Anbu with the water nature and raised an eyebrow as the teen cursed.

"Not like it wasn't a possibility or that I hadn't thought of a way around it but still." Shikamaru huffed. "Captain Yamato if you please the water user." He smiled and turned back to Iruka and Naruto. "Looks like we're up next. Are your clones ready Naruto?"

"Yeah, ready and waiting. You guys be careful." Naruto told them and tapped his father's back.

"Of course. Just hold on a little longer Sasuke." Iruka told the teen and was reassured when Sasuke replied with a soft yeah.

"Perhaps I should go out now as well?" Neji suggested as he watched the battle, things were not going well for Lee. After a second or two, he got the go ahead from Shikamaru and took off.

Lee growled in anger. The Anbu water user was staying out of his reach. Every time he got close, water would appear under his feet turning the ground to mud and slowing him down. Other Root ninjas had taken advantage of this and he'd taken several hits before he could stop them. Thankfully, Tenten who was now on the ground manipulating her weapons with wires had seen his predicament and tossed him his weapon. With staff in hand, Lee focused his anger on those who'd ganged up on him.

Neji arrived just as Lee caught the bo staff and grinned. Lee didn't need his help anymore. The young, green beast was steadily beating his enemies into the ground but it was just a moment later when he got his own people to fight. Neji tilted his head curiously for the Root male and female had both assumed the Gentle Fist stance. _Shikamaru warned us about them! These nijas use my clan's stances plus the Strong Fist! Well, it's time to see what they learned! _

The first blow did surprise him. Neji hadn't attempted to block it since he needed to know. "I commend you. You've trained well." He lifted a hand to wipe the blood from his lips. "But you don't compare to my skills or my sensei's or my friend's power! Time to die!"

Yamato followed Lord Hiashi's directions. It really was convenient having Hyugas with them on this mission especially since they were more or less attacking from underground. Currently he was using the Underground Move Jutsu. He stopped when Lord Hiashi told him to. Fortunately for him the Anbu water user had caused the much of the earth around him to turn to mud which Yamato found extremely helpful. Rising from the ground directly behind the Root ninja, Yamato yelled out, **"Rising Stone Spears!" **It was a grotesque death but not the only one. Yamato had seen much when he emerged from the earth. It wasn't difficult at all to form more spears even as he killed the Anbu who controlled water. Two of Lee, Kiba and Shino's enemies plus the water user were now dead skewered on massive earth spears.

Choji took advantage of Captain Yamato's arrival. He'd been maneuvering around the trees in order to fight. He stomped or flicked any enemies had a chance to get near to. Tearing down the trees left them too open to attack so he hadn't been able do too much. Yamato's spears took quite a few people; ally and enemy by surprise but Choji saw an opportunity and acted. He was near the shed and with one huge fist, crushed it. Part metal, part wood the shed burst into pieces. Now it was time for Choji to show his accuracy in throwing. Six went down impaled with either wood or metal.

**"Lighting Hound!" **Kakashi let loose his jutsu to not only break apart the earthen wall the Anbu had raised to block him but to kill his enemy as well. "Hey, we should get this show on the road. Kiba and Shino are growing tired and the rest of the Anbu seemed to be lining up in front of the building.

"Understood but know that there are some Root hiding out of sight. Iruka and I are coming followed by Temari and Kankuro – get ready everybody! Wait – Anko and Ryo, you guys come too! No need to draw this out any longer." Shikamaru told them. "Now Naruto!"

Several things happened then. Ten Naruto clones had slipped out into the night. They had climbed the trees surrounding the battle and stayed out of sight until now. Each of them carried in their possession a flash bomb grenade. At Shikamaru's call, they set them off. It turned night into day for at least a minute. Shikamaru knew it wasn't much time but he was already out on the ground and running when the grenades were set off. "I've got fifteen! Kankuro!"

"Too easy!" Kankuro laughed as his fingers danced. His puppets Crow and Black Ant seemed to come apart separating into sections, each one with a blade of some sort attached and dripping in poison.

Temari had gone in a different direction to help Kiba and Shino. Actually Kiba had just been knocked back and was having a hard time getting up but thanks to the revived Akamaru, he wasn't in any immediate danger. Shino was only alive thanks to his insects taking hits for him. "Back off! **Sandstorm!" ** She swung her iron fan and caused trees to be stripped of their bark which sliced into the enemy and sent them airborne.

Ryo shielded his eyes and ran to help Ko who was spinning inside a white shield to hold off his attackers and Ryo knew his brother was tiring. Accurate down to the inch, Ryo pierced the hearts of three Root ninjas with kunai. Pulling the large shuriken off his back he tried for another three.

**"Umino Scattershot!" **Iruka had joined Sai who carried several wounds and had been in danger of taking a fatal blow. The Anbu was blown backwards but only with minor wounds. That didn't stop Iruka. As soon as the shot was out of his hands, two kunai with tags landed beside the Anbu. The man lost his legs and Iruka got Sai away to safety.

The Naruto clones that had survived the grenades provided protection for Iruka and Sai, ganging up on the other Anbu that had surrounded Sai. A few chakra powered punches and two of them lost their heads – literally but a sword stopped the clones before they could do any more damage.

"Bastards! This is what you get for fighting against us! **Hidden Shadow Snakes!" **Anko roared as snakes came out of both of her sleeves to attack two Kunoichi. "Let's try that move again lover!" Anko yelled at Kakashi as she ran for him though he happened to be fighting three Anbu at the time.

But Kakashi was ready this time. He did a back flip over one Anbu and was in place to catch Anko's hands then twirled her around. He laughed to himself as she used Guy's trick of focusing chakra into her feet as she used their Anbu masks as stepping stones.

"I think it's time I joined the battle. I can't let everyone else have all the fun." Raido stated then with a bow to Lord Hiashi and the others, he drew his blade and with a yell exited the tunnel.

"Their numbers are dwindling. Shikamaru's plans have worked very well." Lord Hiashi told them his arms crossed, Byakugan watching the battle intently. "Though those hidden ones…those trouble me. It's possible they are the strongest."

"Ten of them right Father?" Hinata asked also looking out and sharing what she saw with Naruto and the others.

Hiashi didn't smile but he was proud of Hinata right now. She'd been intently following the battle as well as offering strength to Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi. "Yes that is correct. I believe we'll have to take them out before attempting to get to Danzo."

"Then I'll take on those ten." Gaara said moving toward the jagged opening in the earth. Red moonlight bathed him causing him to look like quite fearsome. "They should prove no problem and you will be free to get your vengeance Sasuke." Gaara looked back at the Uchiha who had either been spinning a kunai in his hands or flexing his hands into fists.

"Kazekage, if you wouldn't mind, I'll accompany you. The rest of you will follow correct?" It was hard as a parent to let these children do as they wished especially considering who they were going up against but Hiashi had to let them go. It was his plan to ensure that they get to Danzo but if he could, he would be there with them.

"Yes, we'll be there. Thanks Gaara." Naruto said then watched Gaara rise up gracefully on his sand and Lord Hiashi jumped out.

They paused viewing the scene. Considering the number of enemies they'd had to face, it was the original, the tried and true Konoha ninjas that were left standing. Of course they were tired and bloody but Konoha was the winner here. The Chunins were gathering together, helping each other to walk or bandaging wounds. It was Raido with his Ebony Blade stained red that was cutting down some of the remaining ninjas. Anko too was grinning as she fought. Kakashi and Yamato walked the scene taking care of any still alive.

Gaara led the way towards the building, his eyes searching but not finding the enemy. It would be easy to rid them all of what was left of Danzo's troops but if he did, he would deny Sasuke his revenge. So Gaara would take them out on a smaller scale but as quickly as possible.

"Well it looks like they decided to make the first move." Lord Hiashi said as a shield of sand blocked a multitude of kunai with explosive tags. "That attack came from our left, fifty feet up."

"Mind if I help?" Temari asked as she joined them. Bet I can flush a few out." She ran forward a few steps only to stop and hide behind her fan. A blaze of fire came her way and nearly knocked her over. The fire was intense, made stronger by a wind jutsu. This only made her mad. "You want wind?! You got it! **Wind Scythe!" **The high velocity wind attacked the left side of the building and the trees surrounding it. The roof was removed and the trees were cut to pieces. Large hunks of the tree tumbled about in the air. Soon enough, two figures were seen clinging to huge tree limbs and the like trying not to be impaled on the razor-sharp flying wood.

"Leave some for me!" Kankuro chastised his sister. He appeared with only two scrolls on his back, one puppet was out somewhere. Kankuro watched and waited then grinned. "Got'cha!" One of the Anbu attempted to jump to a tree that was still standing only to come face to face with Black Ant. The puppet grinned at him before encasing him within its body.

The victory was short lived as several animal summons appeared followed by a a spiky earthen wall. Suddenly from branches high up, came several flame tipped arrows and a thick mist covered the area. Lord Hiashi, Temari and Kankuro had to move hastily out of the range of fire. Gaara just formed a sphere of sand and rose up into the air. "You don't even know that you're already dead." He said quietly.

_**~mg~**_

**Talon shifted on Naruto's shoulder. The tunnel was quiet and empty now. ** There were only six of them left. He chirruped softly in the silence then leaned into Naruto's hand when it came up to stroke him.

"Do you have a plan Sasuke?" Naruto asked. It was true, they'd been synched since before the battle had started but communication had been limited to what Hinata could see.

"Yes, what do you need from us Sasuke?" Takeshi asked. He felt his brother's intense emotions and what was happening physically to Sasuke. There was a sickness inside him that Takeshi wondered if Danzo's death could cure.

Sasuke dropped his head then shrugged. "I don't know. I…I have no plan. I think – I think I'll just kill him the moment I see him." He raised his head looking at sisters and brothers. "I doubt I'll even know what I've done till later. Just…just don't leave me al- …"

"NEVER!" They all said at once. Danzo's death would have witnesses. Whatever Sasuke did, however he did it, they would never leave him to do it alone.

Suddenly over their radios, everybody was talking at once. There was some cursing and yelling. Hinata turned around to look out. "We should go. The remaining Root are putting up a last stand, using everything they've got."

"Wait, does anyone need emergency attention? I'd like to treat them if so but don't go in without me. Promise me Sasuke!" Sakura took his damp hand in hers.

Naruto spoke into his radio to determine if his sister's medical skills were necessary while Sasuke did the unexpected and hugged Sakura.

"You probably shouldn't be there, to see what I'll do to him." Sasuke spoke into her hair. Even underground he could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo and it made him long for sunlight and carefree days instead of the blood and death he was about to face. "Yeah…I promise but don't take long Sakura." He breathed deeply for a moment with his eyes closed and saw all of them out on the training field with clear blue skies doing nothing special but spending time together before pulling away from her.

"It will happen Sasuke, either in Konoha or our new home, we'll have that happiness." Takeshi told him as he cupped Sakura's shoulders.

"There are some wounded Sakura but nothing critical. Those who can't fight are staying out of it. Kiba and Shino are low on chakra since they were first out but okay." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand. "Gaara's about to make a move so it could be over by the time we get out there but let's go anyway. If I'm tired of this hole, I know the rest of you are too, besides Danzo's lived long enough." The couple moved aside to let Sasuke go in front of them. "Lead the way big brother." He clapped Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke released a huge breath, walked to the opening in the earth and jumped. _Death. Death to Danzo. Death for all you've done to my clan! _**"DEATH!"**

**~mg~**

** Gaara** **was above it all. No weapon could be thrown this far up.** Fire, water and wind couldn't break through his sphere in any case. He still couldn't see but learned that Naruto and his family had exited the tunnel. "For you. **Sand Shower!"**

Lord Hiashi and Neji provided the targets. There were four; two were maintaining the earth wall though Kakashi broke through it time and again. The other two prevented Yamato from getting over the wall as one constantly burned his wood jutsus. The other maintained the mist which kept most of the others at bay.

The Anbu were hit with sand and realized they were in trouble. One switched from fire to wind trying blow away the sand but it just fell harder and quicker. The other fire user stopped aiming at the Konoha ninjas and focused on the sphere above them to with no success. The sand gathered and clung then crept over their bodies.

**"Sand Coffin!"**

"Five down! Five to go!" Raido said as the mist disappeared and he rushed over the broken wall. He blinked to see Lord Hiashi run by him heading seemingly directly into some wiry brush. The clan lord pulled something from his sleeve and Raido blinked again as a very thin but quite long whip sang through the air in front of Hiashi.

There was nothing of Hinata's beauty in his technique but it was just as effective. Infusing the whip with his chakra, Hiashi flicked his wrist and the whip sailed through the brush circling the ankle of a Root Anbu.

"Uncle!" Neji was there as the Anbu became visible to the world and threw several kunai deflecting the man's kunai from hitting his uncle. There was a smile on his face as he watched the whip continue up around the man's waist. After completing that circle the whip's razor sharp tip entered the Anbu's throat.

Lord Hiashi gave a violent yank as he sent a blast of chakra skimming down the chain. The Anbu's ankle left his calf, his torso was bisected cleanly to fall to the ground next to his legs. "Four left. Find them Neji!" Lord Hiashi ordered without looking at his nephew as he went to remove his whip from the body. It had performed well.

"Sir!" Neji knew his uncle was pleased too but they had a job to finish. "Raido – beneath your feet!"

_**~mg~**_

**"Feel honored! I don't do this often!" Anko yelled as her hand slammed the ground.** Like a queen before her subjects, Anko was lifted to new heights on the head of a giant snake.

Though there were only four Root Anbu left, apparently those four had called out the bears and rhinos. Akamaru was wrestling one of the bears. Tenten with Neji's help had taken down one of the rhinos down by trapping its feet and legs with bolas but it was close to breaking its bonds.

"Take out those bears!" Anko yelled. Three had been summoned and she had her snake take on the other two relieving Lee, Kankuro, Iruka and Kakashi who had been battling or rather keeping the bears at bay.

Yamato sent a length of wood underground and it sprouted beneath the other rhino. He struggled to keep the tree strong enough to hold the rhino. "Yes Choji!" He encouraged the teen whose large hand reached up to squeeze the life out of the rhino when the animal disappeared.

A few feet away Raido pulled his sword out of the earth. There was little the Ebony Blade couldn't cut, rock or earth. Neji had said beneath his feet and that's where he'd jammed his sword. Blood bubbled up out of the hole and Raido slung the excess blood from his blade. "You provided your own grave."

"There is another up on the second floor. Perhaps he is the other summoner. Oh there goes one of the bears but that still leaves two of them." Ryo said as he tried to catch his breath. He had a few broken ribs.

Shikamaru had used one of his trench knives to capture the bear's shadow giving Akamaru the chance to lock his jaws on the bear's throat.

Gaara was already acting. Sand rose from the earth, up the building and chased the Anbu down. The man's scream was short lived and seconds later the bears disappeared.

Anko wasted no time sending her summons back to its home then joined Kakashi. Gaara had also lowered his sphere until it touched the ground then his sand poured itself back into the gourd on his back. He immediately reassured himself that his siblings were well then turned his head as he watched Naruto come their way.

"My lord, can you tell me where the last one is?" Raido asked as he approached Lord Hiashi. Everyone was on their feet, if dragging themselves forward until they all faced the nearly destroyed building. "I will finish him off if you will but show me where he hides."

"He is no longer outside but has joined the others inside the building. No doubt he is planning an ambush of sorts." Hiashi told them.

"Then he's ours." Sasuke said as they approached their friends. With Talon flying overhead, the five of them walked until they stood a mere five feet from the door. "Thank you everyone but we'll take it from here." He didn't look at anyone but stared at the metal door before him.

"You okay Dad? You guys look a little worse for wear." Naruto looked back at his friends. He spoke casually but his eyes missed nothing. They'd been hurt but still they lived. "Rest up. I don't think this will take long."

"Well done Father. You handle the whip masterfully." Hinata said turning to look at her father and gave him a small smile. The father nodded nobly at his child.

"You okay Lee?" Sakura asked worriedly for there was blood on his face and it looked like claw marks across chest. "Do you need me?" She looked worriedly at Lee then back at Sasuke.

"I can wait Sakura. Go on and help Sasuke. I'll be here waiting for you to come back to me." Lee said with a smile as he leaned on his cracked bo staff. He would have to replace it when they got home. The staff had withstood ninjas but not bears.

Shikamaru walked forward with a limp. "Need a hand?"

Takeshi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you but you've done enough tonight. You all took care of things in a very short time and against an army. You did much more than we ever expected and have earned a rest. Those inside – we'll deal with them." He managed a smile for Shikamaru for the man was truly a genius and a damn good friend.

Talon screeched as his body passed in front of the red moon. He circled the area viewing the dead bodies with his golden eyes then zeroed in on light colored hair of his Naruto. Talon sped forward so fast it seemed impossible that he would be able to stop before taking off Naruto's head but his wings flared out slowing him down and he came to a rest on Naruto's right shoulder.

Hinata frowned and turned into Naruto then reached up a hand to stroke Talon's breast. "Maybe he should stay out here. It will be too close in there for him to fly very well." She knew things were going to get…messy and saw no reason to endanger Talon's life.

Talon squawked loudly then shifted closer to Naruto's head digging his claws into Naruto's jacket as if planting himself there.

Naruto brought his hand up to stroke her cheek much as she had been doing to Talon. "He's a ninja hawk. He's seen everything I have if not worse and has be in danger many times over. We're going in as a family and that includes Talon – he'll be careful." Naruto saw Hinata sigh then leaned down to kiss her lips gently. "Are we ready?" He looked to Sasuke who hadn't moved, Takeshi who stood at his side and Sakura on his other side. "Let's go then."

"I will accompany you." Lord Hiashi said coming to stand next to them.

"As will I." Iruka said in his dad voice.

"Me too." Kakashi added.

The young people turned to argue but saw the determination on the men's faces. Short of fighting them, they could see no way of stopping them.

"Fine, just stay out of our way." Those synched told them with a trace of heat in their voices and turned around again to face the door. "There is something blocking the door." They said.

"Then I'll unblock it." Sakura said pulling on her gloves. She went to stand before the door then prepared to punch it.

"Hey! What about me?! I want to go too!" Anko yelled out intending to shake some sense into Sasuke but Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Don't Anko." He said softly for her ears only. "Unlike this battle…this could turn into a murder or an assassination. Do you understand? Danzo needs killing in the worse way and until this moment none of them have killed in quite this way. We're going to be there for them, not to… 'mother' them through it. Just be here when he comes out. That's when Sasuke will really need you. Anko!" He shook her as she stared at Sasuke's back with worried eyes.

Sakura planted her feet and punched. **"Cherry Blossom Impact!" **The door burst free of its hinges and whatever had been blocking it soared back to crash into the far wall and stayed there. The sound reverberated in their ears and building shook on its foundation. "The way is clear."

Anko dropped her gaze and nodded. "I understand. Take care of him!" She stared up into his eye then on tiptoe, quickly kissed him through the mask and pulled back.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto and Takeshi said together. One for each of them plus a Talon clone appeared. They smiled at Sakura then entered the building.

Outside everyone could hear the sound of metal meeting metal. A melodic whistle sounded and they immediately covered their ears wincing. Scuffling and grunting and a sword striking something hard followed by a painful gasp then silence.

Sasuke waited no longer but started walking. It was time.

* * *

**Since arriving, Danzo had been resting in a rickety wheelchair inside the recently sterilized medical area. **Only moments ago, he'd sighed with relief that the medical team had arrived. They'd moved him into the operating room and were preparing for the surgery while he tried to relax and then the earth shook. He jerked in response then groaned in pain. His nerves sent waves of shock pains up his spine from his crippled legs. Before the escape into the tunnels and again during the trip and yet again when they'd arrived here, he'd been taking something for the pain but it was never-ending. "Wha – what the…hell is…going on?!" He said in a near whisper just barely lifting his head. Yelling would have only added to his pain.

"Danzo-sama! It's them – Konoha!" One of his lieutenants told him as he rushed into the room. "The young Inuzuka and Aburame! There must be more in the tunnels! Damn, how did they get here so fast? And your surgery!" He moved quickly out of the way as the two ninja surgeons and two medical nins rushed into the room.

"Get out…get out and protect this place with your _**life!" **_Danzo spoke quickly then gasped for breath. **"Do not let them near me! And stay clear of this room. GO!"** Danzo dropped his head painfully back onto the operating table as his man left the room. "…Get-get on with it. Don't knock me out. I'll need, need to be conscious if…they get this…far!" As it was he almost passed out from saying that much but the doctors did as they were told and begun unwrapping his bandages. _Where are those two?! I need them here with me! Don't tell me they didn't get out of Konoha! _Danzo thought as he blinked in pain.

The one around his head was first. None reacted to the red Sharingan staring out at them but proceeded removing the bandage about his torso. Finally his chest was revealed showing his lack of arm and the desiccated flesh about it. They sterilized the area and from a secret compartment hidden in the floor one of two tanks was lifted up and out. In that one was an arm, an arm covered with eyes. The eyes were from God only knows how many Uchihas.

* * *

**"He's in the very back room with four other people. It looks like…he's being operated on." **Hinata told them frowning. It wasn't the fact that he was undergoing surgery but more where he was being operated on. "…They're working on his…upper body…" She squeezed Naruto's hand.

They were walking unmolested through the building. "What? Did he have a heart attack or something?" Iruka asked. "Don't tell me we're too late?" He looked about them for their other enemies. There were still four unaccounted for according to Lord Hiashi.

"…I don't think…so. It's his chest or where his lost arm used to be." Hinata's voice was soft.

"But what would a new arm do if he still doesn't have use of his legs? They are still broken right?" Sakura questioned then jumped when Talon took off.

"Down!" Naruto yelled and the group each split apart and lowered their heads as a scythe swung down where they'd just been standing.

Lord Hiashi cursed for he had seen nothing – neither man nor weapon. "A genjutsu!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and his brother reacted instantly.

**"Chidori Spear!" **The lightning spear seemingly went through the ceiling to the second floor. A body could be heard thumping against wood and then it fell to the floor. The ceiling was gone.

Takeshi knelt down, grabbed the man's head and gave it a sharp turn, breaking his neck. He then looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling and the handle of the man's weapon. "So genjutsu doesn't affect Talon's senses. Good to know. Thanks featherhead." He smiled at Talon who'd once again come to a rest on Naruto's shoulder. The hawk bobbed his head at him.

"My mistake. I'll keep watch from now on." Kakashi told them as he uncovered his Sharingan.

Sasuke nodded then started walking again. They had reached a corridor leading them to the back rooms where Danzo was. He looked for nothing for his eyes were focused on Danzo's chakra signature. He could see it clearly and each step drew him closer to his destiny. Sasuke trusted the rest of his family to watch for the last three Anbu protecting the old war buzzard.

"There they are, on our right. Well two of them." Hinata said quietly. "Hiding in the bathroom. They appear to be waiting on us."

Iruka waited on them to say what they would do about the men but the kids remained silent and they kept walking until they all stopped and braced themselves.

"Damn." Naruto said disgusted as the floor shook and they were surrounded on all sides with earth. "Bastards. Sweetheart did their hands move?" He touched a wall of their cage.

Hinata heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry about this Sasuke. No not really. With just one sign he was able to form this – cage!"

"I think we can break through it." Naruto said.

"Wait," Sasuke spoke also touching the wall baring his way. "There's chakra running through it, the floor too. Back off!" He yelled and jumped back as several metal spikes about three feet in length, thin and sharp came at them from all directions even the floor.

Lord Hiashi and Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke hands encased chakra and using the Chidori began blocking or chopping the spikes in half or knocking them aside. Takeshi pulled out his sword to do the same. There wasn't much space to move around. Iruka and Sakura couldn't do much to help and were protected by the others. Naruto too was in that group. He held Talon in hands to keep him safe. This attack went on for several minutes until somebody got hurt.

"DAMMIT TO HELL! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled as his left arm was pierced by a spike. The spike not only tore through his flesh but it began to glow red hot. Naruto thrust Talon into Iruka's hands as he felt his nails turn into claws. **"Move."** He pushed Sasuke to one side and with a growl of a caged and wounded animal burst through the chakra enhanced earthen wall. Naruto's heightened senses located the two Root Anbu on the other side of the wall next to him. He went through that wall without bothering to find the door.

They only quavered for a moment at the sight of the enraged Jinchuriki before launching kunai, shuriken, senbon and more spikes at him. All of which bounced off the fox's red chakra. The floor was cracked and broken showing the ground beneath them. The earth tried to suck Naruto down to his death but he just leapt out of the dirt and at the earth user. His claws ripped open the man's throat. Heaving with anger, Naruto turned to face the other man. **"You almost hit Talon with this!" **The spike was still in his arm and hot enough to burn. Naruto jerked it out spraying blood everywhere and held it as if nothing was wrong. **"It's yours. Want it back?" **He pounced on the man and stabbed the spear into the frightened man's stomach. The scream was blocked by the mask so Naruto jerked out the spear and stabbed it into the eye of the mask breaking it in half. **"Talon needs to hear that you're sorry, you bastard." **Naruto said softly as the body beneath him gasped and jerked as it died.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as they waited for Naruto to come back to himself. Finally Iruka stepped through the door. "Naruto, son."

Naruto shook himself then wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm fine Dad. Tal?" He stood and turned to see Talon now cradled between Hinata's breasts. "Yeah, you're okay." He chuckled then took a deep breath. "Sorry for the detour, let's continue."

Sasuke stopped him when Naruto rejoined them. "Was that me?" He nodded towards the savagery in the other room.

Naruto tilted his head. "Maybe some but nobody threatens my featherhead and gets away with it. It's okay Sasuke." The two shared a look.

"So it would have been okay if I'd have gotten hit?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't have defended me like that?!" She wanted to lighten the mood. They were as gloomy as the old, nearly uninhabitable building they were in.

"Nope! That's Lee's job now. Nothing will hurt his Sakura blossom!" Naruto cheesed at her then laughed at her blush. He had to dodge her playful slap which got the group moving again.

"Still one more left." Hiashi said reminding the group. "It appears that Danzo grows anxious. Whatever is being done to him, he's remaining awake." It was his turn to frown as he tried to make out something in the room but it was being shielded in some way.

"Good he should be anxious." Sasuke said darkly.

"He comes!" Hinata said suddenly as one man met them just as they prepared to turn the corner that would take them to Danzo.

The last Root Anbu defender made his appearance. He was tall, very muscular with short, cropped close hair. He was about forty years in age and he wore no mask. In his hand was a sword.

"I cannot let you pass. Danzo-sama must be protected." The man told them.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Surrender and you don't have to die."

He shook his head. "That is not an option for me Hatake Kakashi. My life has been spent taking orders from that man and killing for that man. Under him I've killed hundreds if not more. I've…hurt so many. …I've fathered at least five children and know none of them. I've lived without emotion most of my days but now, today I finally feel regret but there is still my duty to Danzo-sama. This is all I know." He paused then brought up his sword. "And so I will kill to protect him or die trying."

"I will fight him." Takeshi said withdrawing his sword. "If that is your chosen weapon then you should die by the sword." He used one arm to push his family back. "Your name? Perhaps your children are among those who surrendered. I would tell them of you." He tossed back his long hair and gripped his phoenix sword with both hands.

The man shook his head solemnly. "I haven't a real name. When it was necessary to be called something, Danzo-sama had me use the name Takeru. My children would not know me by either face or name. Shall we, Satome the phoenix?" He stepped forward with his dominant foot.

Takeshi closed his eyes briefly. "I am sorry. You will be avenged. I hope that will give you some comfort in the afterlife." His eyes flashed open and he moved.

Steel against steel were the sounds in that hallway. Space was limited and yet it was a fierce battle. Takeru had age and experience on Takeshi for he managed to cut the young man several times but Takeshi never reacted to the blows and was able to wound Takeru as well, to his advantage. Finally with his thigh gushing blood, his hip sliced open, Takeru began to weaken and waver but he still tried to fight and Takeshi gave him the chance but he could feel Sasuke's impatience and knew the time had come to end this clash of swords.

Takeshi spun and aimed for Takeru's already wounded hip. Takeru blocked it but it was what Takeshi wanted him to do. Takeshi twisted his blade under Takeru's then slashed upwards. From waist to neck, Takeru was cut open. Blood spattered everywhere as the older man slumped to his knees then over onto his side.

They all stared down at the man who with blood coating his lips and his eyes dazed, managed a weak, fragile smile. "…Tha-nk yo…"

Hinata and Sakura held hands as they both shed tears for the man's tragic life. Sakura cleared her throat several times. "Kill him Sasuke. Kill him." Her words were quiet but fierce.

"I will." He looked back at her then with one last glance at the dead man ran for the operating room. "DANZO!" All he could hear was his heartbeat. His breath seemed lodged in his lungs depriving him of air to breathe. Sasuke didn't hear his sisters' horrified gasps nor the men's curses or the growl from Naruto's throat. Even Talon screeched at the sight, wings flapping hard but he didn't go anywhere.

Four people wore blood stained white clothes. Their hands came up in surrender and they stepped back from the table quickly even though the man on the table cursed them and told them to continue. His shoulder had been sliced open and his muscles and nerves were exposed. Next to him lay an arm – a living arm for the eyes blinked frequently. About half the nerves of the arm were exposed and attached to Danzo.

Kakashi moved first circling Sasuke's shoulders and waist and held tight. Feeling bile with him Iruka followed suit, doing the same to Naruto then looked to Takeshi. "Wait…oh God…please wait." He swallowed painfully then looked back at the Sharingan arm.

"Hi – Hinata, daughter." Hiashi turned Hinata to face him and shook her. "We need answers. Answers first! DAUGHTER!" He raised a hand to smack her face but she caught in an iron grip.

"Yes Father." Hinata answered but her voice was hollow, her eyes looking through him to Danzo. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke, Naruto." _Brother please. Oh Sasuke…I share your horror but Father's right. If we kill first then we'll be left with only more questions. Naruto…"_ Hinata shivered for she could not stop staring.

"_DON'T STOP! OBEY ME! I ORDER YOU TO KEEP GOING! I'M SO CLOSE! I AM MEANT TO RULE ! FINISH IT, FINISH IT! I'LL BE INVICIBLE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL MAKE NARUTO AND THE FOX MY SLAVES! THAT PIECE OF FORGOTTEN TRASH IS NOTHING! ONLY THE FOX GIVES HIM POWER! THAT POWER SHOULD BE MINE – WILL BE MINE! __**FINISH THE DAMN SURGERY!"**_ Spittle formed at the corners of Danzo's mouth as he jerked and thrashed on the table. It mattered not that his legs were unusable or that he had only one arm for he tried to rise though his arm and waist were strapped to the table.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled and moved forward looking over the IVs attached to him and jerked them out of his arm. "Shut the fuck up old man!" With one hand she slammed him hard onto the table so that it creaked from the force. She was trembling with sickness, anger and horror.

**"Let me go Dad." **Naruto's voice was soft. **"We'll get our answers first." **Even before Iruka could question him or release him, Naruto tossed out three senbon. All but one of the medical staff froze as their necks were pierced. **"Talk. What the hell is this?! The eyes – where, where did he get them?" **Naruto pulled away from Iruka and pushed Kakashi away from Sasuke. Takeshi was there too. They took Sasuke's arms and walked over to confront Danzo.

Hinata too walked away from her father. They were of one thought and mind. Instead of joining them at the table, she went to the ninja surgeon Naruto had left unharmed. "Speak!" Her hand jabbed into his shoulder cutting off the blood and chakra flow.

"Ahhh! We only did what we were told!" He screamed as she attacked his other shoulder and thigh. "FINE!" Gasping the man told them what none wanted to hear.

Kakashi located the other tank and his hands shook as he lifted it out of its hiding place. Several pairs of Uchiha Sharingan eyes stared out him and all he could think of was Obito who had willingly given up his eye for a friend.

Sasuke still couldn't breathe and he felt tears flowing from his eyes blurring his vision. He stared at Danzo who had a Sharingan and the arm beside him that blinked at him with more Sharingan. _Whose eyes are they? My parents? My uncles, cousins? HE STOLE THEIR EYES! Naruto…Takeshi. Itachi? Did he know?_

_ Sasuke…ah damn…_ Naruto had no words for his brother. It was hard to even think right now. All he could do was cry with him and hold on to him.

_No! Little brother no. We would have known! Dammit…_ Takeshi stood on the other side of Sasuke. He too was lost in the horror of Danzo.

Hinata left the doctor and the others to her father. She would leave their fates to them. Right now her place was with Sasuke. The five of them stood next to Danzo.

He'd continued to yell and curse but no one had listened. At one time he'd tried to use the Sharingan, a genjutsu on them but Kakashi had quickly caught on and Sakura with a kunai in hand sliced through the nerves connecting Danzo to the arm. He'd blacked out for a short time.

"What will you do?" Iruka asked softly. This was even more horrible that he'd ever believed to be possible. He stood at the head of the table looking at the children. Yes they were ninjas but they were also children to him. At the same time they were fearsome individuals or perhaps at this time, they were one very freaked out entity.

"He's coming around." Sakura said.

"This is an operating room – let's operate." Sasuke said quietly and his already stiff body hardened even more.

"Oh God." Hinata covered her mouth as she looked quickly up at Sasuke. "Are…are you sure?"

"I will. Leave if you can't –." Sasuke said looking into Hinata's pale face but stopped when she shook her head quickly.

Her chest rose and fell harshly. "Not alone, we promised not to leave you alone."

"**We'll help you." ** It was all Takeshi could do not to gag as images from Sasuke's mind flooded his. **"His blood will be on all our hands."**

Naruto looked at his father. **"Please leave. I don't, I don't want you to see what we're about to do. All of you, Sakura too."** He was still in fox mode – whiskers, claws and red eyes.

"No way! I'd said I would be here." Sakura looked at them all slightly fearful. Naruto was trembling in his fox mode, face wet with tears. Takeshi's eyes too had taken on an unnatural glow with claws extended from his fingers. The tomes in Sasuke's eyes were intent on the tome in Danzo's eye. Hinata was visibly shaking and swallowing trying not to throw up.

"Sakura…you're practically a doctor. You heal people. What we're about to do…is torture and death! Can you do that?!" Hinata asked but her eyes darted to her father then away for she was unable to look into his face, fearing what she might see.

Sakura's green eyes got larger if possible and her head swiveled quickly looking at all of them incredulously, especially Naruto who had been tortured. But then she looked over at Kakashi who couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the tank full of eyes. Sakura looked again at the arm with more eyes in it. She remembered the man Takeshi had killed just a little while ago. "Just tell me what you want me to do." She took a huge breath hoping to steady herself.

"**Leave. Take Kakashi and leave." **Naruto looked into Iruka's eyes. He saw the horror, anger and pity on his father's face. Pity for the Uchihas who had suffered because of Danzo. **"I don't want you to see me – us do this Dad. You won't…"** His blond head shook back and forth slowly. **"LEAVE!"**

Kakashi seemed to snap out of it with Naruto's roar. "No. I'll watch. I'll be a witness. I want Obito to know that his clan has been avenged. I'll tell him, all of it. I'll tell him." He found a sheet and put it over the tank, mostly so he wouldn't have to see it anymore. Then he went to the table next to Sakura and with tender if unstable hands removed the arm and placed it back in its tank and covered it as well. "Do it." Kakashi's voice was cruel.

"I too shall stay." Hiashi said. "I won't leave my children at this time and there should be witnesses to Danzo's death." He wanted to be there for when Hinata collapsed from this. She was holding on by a thread for Sasuke. "Go Iruka." Hiashi also knew what a tender heart the man had.

"I'll love you no matter what Naruto, Sasuke, Takeshi, Hinata and Sakura. I became a parent late in your life but you're all precious to me. I can't…I can't watch but I won't leave. I'll be here when you need me." Iruka said moving away from the operating table. He touched all three of them on the back before moving to stand by the door.

"You can't. You can't kill me." Danzo had remained silent as his enemies stared down at him and talked of his death. Pain was his constant companion and he was nearly insensible with it. "You lack the drive Uchiha Sasuke! Your brother – now there was a killer!" Danzo laughed manically. "He was _marvelous!_ Itachi killed so _easily_. He was born to deal out death! That's his only purpose in life. You – you don't compare! Crybaby wannabe – that's what you are! Hell, I can use my Sharingan better than you can!" Danzo was out of his head taunting Sasuke. Saliva dripped from his lips, over his cheek and down his neck.

"Really? Your Sharingan?" Sasuke shrugged and his brothers backed off a little. He moved to lean down over Danzo. _**"Your Sharingan? I think not!"**_ With two fingers Sasuke pressed his fingers into the delicate flesh of Danzo's face. He gave a quick jab and the eye popped out. Quickly but gently, he enclosed the eye in his fist and jerked it out of Danzo's head.

Danzo screamed and tried to lift his left arm to his face but his was fastened tight to the table. His broken legs jittered against the table.

Sasuke nodded then went to the tank and put the eye inside. "Sakura…tell Takeshi how to cut him open."

Sakura retched but didn't lose it. With halting words, she told her eldest brother how deep to make the cut then shaking her head violently watched as Takeshi with his sword slice open Danzo's chest from collarbone to groin.

"**Keep him alive Hinata."** Naruto told her and she did, her hands glowing over his body as he and Takeshi pulled back the flesh until Danzo's ribs were exposed. **"I told you that you hadn't hurt me but you've hurt Sasuke. It wasn't bad enough you had Itachi kill everyone in their clan but you had it done to **_**steal their eyes?!**_**"** Naruto found each rib, broke and removed them giving access to Danzo's organs.

Talon screeched and swooped down from Naruto's shoulder and with his claws pulled out Danzo's intestines. He flapped his wings and dragged them out of the man's body. The process causes Danzo's bowels to empty themselves.

"Talon." Hinata whispered crying. Every second she had to take another breath.

"My God." Kakashi said. Even he hadn't imagined this though he didn't feel sorry for Danzo who at this point was beyond speech and was reduced to moaning and gasping.

Iruka had his back to them but it didn't help. He could hear and picture everything they were doing to Danzo in his mind. One hand came up to cover his eyes and he prayed for them.

"Don't let him die yet! I'm not done!" Sasuke rushed back to the table as it seemed Danzo was fading away. "Sakura help her!"

Just then Takeshi started to whistle and the blunt harshness in the air softened. Danzo calmed, breathed easier as did everyone else then he stopped. **"He should last a little longer now Sasuke. Do as he said Sakura." **Takeshi remembered his promise to Lady Tsunade but it was too late to stop this. It would leave scars on them but Danzo had had years to inflict damage and pain on so many people. They could only hurt him now and only for such a short amount of time. It was their intention to inflict as much damage to this man as possible.

"…He's stable Sasuke." Sakura told him but she'd ceased to look at Danzo. She was working by intuition alone now. Her eyes focused on the floor but that wasn't much better because Danzo's blood and excrement had begun to puddle there.

"How do you feel Danzo? Alright?" Sasuke asked a hard smile on his face. "You are now what you are supposed to be – ugly, old and _dying._ But first, just a little bit more pain."

The sounds of a thousand birds chirruping filled the room. Sasuke's smile disappeared as he let the Chidori skim over Danzo's stomach. He watched fascinated as it bubbled and gurgled. In moments, Danzo threw up, some of it falling into his open chest. Sasuke kept going. Danzo's liver and pancreas received the same treatment. Sasuke only stopped when Sakura turned away to empty her own stomach.

"I suppose that's enough." Sasuke's voice was dead as the Chidori faded from his hand. "It's amazing that after all this your heart still beats. But you can't have a heart. How could you with all you've done?!" Now he sounded puzzled, blinked then looked around at his brothers. "He can't have a heart…can he?"

"**No. Danzo has no heart Sasuke. We'll just remove that deformity. This is his end." **Takeshi and Naruto said as they joined him once more at Danzo's side.

"It's over now you sadistic son of a bitch! You can't hurt anyone anymore! Rot in hell!" Hinata spat into Danzo's face.

Iruka went back. Sakura turned back. They were all there as Sasuke scooped Danzo's heart into one hand. Naruto clawed the heart ripping it apart. Takeshi clawed it as well further tearing the organ asunder. Sasuke used a kunai to slice it into smaller pieces.

He could still see and part of his mind understood what was happening to him. His life flashed through his mind. His accomplishments and his failures. Truly his only regret as he watched his heart held in the hand of the Uchiha and the Nine-Tailed Fox glaring at him, no grinning at him was that he failed to break that legendary Bijuu and make it his pet. That and becoming the most powerful ninja ever known. Tasting bile and blood, Danzo's eyesight faded and he breathed his last breath.

"He's dead." Sakura stated as she wiped her mouth.

Sasuke dropped what was left of Danzo's heart back into the body cavity and staggered back from the table. His breathing got rough and he clutched at his throat before dropping to his knees and crying like a lost child.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi went to him. He gathered Sasuke close as he wept.

"Takeshi…" Naruto said quietly not looking at Sasuke but moved back away from the table.

The sound of the phoenix sword coming out of its sheath sounded obscene. Takeshi leveled the blade against Danzo's neck then raised it and brought it down like a guillotine. Danzo's head rocked then tumbled off into the floor.

"For Sai and Seiko." Naruto said looking with disgust at the severed head then at his bloodied hand. "…But everything we did…have turned into him?" Naruto's blue eyes locked onto Hinata who looked on the verge of collapse, to Sakura who was almost as green as her eyes, to his elder brother whose face was so blank he looked dead, to Sasuke who should have been triumphant or at least satisfied but instead his brother looked destroyed. "Dad? Are we…evil and cruel?" This time it was Naruto who couldn't stay on his feet as he sort of fell backwards into the wall and slid down it.

* * *

_**Everybody okay? Leaf Ranger, how about you? ^^**_

_**Oh and wish me happy birthday, I'll be another year older on Monday! :D  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

…_**After**_

**Naruto's words had an immediate effect. Hinata too found it hard to breathe and started to hyperventilate before her head fell back and she fainted. **Lord Hiashi was there to catch his little girl. Sakura began to cry nonstop and stoic but trembling violently, Takeshi went to her. Iruka went to Naruto who had tried to stand to go to Hinata but his legs wouldn't hold him.

Talon looked at them all. He was still there with the body. He pulled one last time and the intestines he held snapped. Dropping the bloody mess he screeched then landed on the floor next to Naruto and pecked at his leg.

Iruka tried to hold Naruto but the boy kept pushing him away. Iruka frowned for Naruto was himself again, not using any of the fox chakra but he couldn't make a dent in his son's defenses and Naruto was doing it with one hand only. Finally he stopped and sat back and looked at Talon who was in fact hurting Naruto. There were holes in his pants with blood seeping from the wounds though they healed almost as soon as Talon hurt again. "Stop it Talon!" He said gruffly and got ready to push the hawk away when Naruto gripped his wrist.

"Leave him alone…he's just trying to help." Naruto whispered felt the delicate bones in Iruka's wrist and immediately let him go before he hurt his father. He threw back his head to stare at the stained, cob-webbed ceiling. It hurt to breathe and Naruto placed a hand over his heart wondering if this was their punishment. Sasuke's cries burned his ears.

"Naruto, son. Talk to me." Iruka looked back at Talon who was still pecking but not as badly as before. Every so often he'd lift his head and squawk at the others but would return to pecking Naruto. "Talon…what do you need?" Iruka felt lost in how to help them.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the tears flow. Talon was not going to let up for which Naruto was grateful because it kept him from slipping away. "Water Tal, find us some water…we'll bathe…Tal, a pond or the river. Go." He opened his eyes and met Talon's whose were direct and clear, not a hint of distress in them. "Thanks Tal." His voice rose barely over a whisper but of course Talon heard him. Talon listened with his mind and heart.

Iruka watched Talon rub his head against Naruto's leg then turn and take off. He'd gotten as close as Naruto would allow and now had an inkling of why Naruto wouldn't let him close to him. He was covered in Danzo's blood, they all were.

"You did nothing wrong. Danzo had to be taken care of. All of us here were prepared to kill him Naruto!" Iruka spoke loud enough for them all to hear him.

"…Yes but…you wouldn't have…cut him open and did what we did…" Naruto turned wet, dark eyes to finally look at Iruka. "I ripped out his ribs!" Naruto gasped then looked down at the floor. "I'm…no good Dad…" He looked away from Iruka, hid his face in his knees and rocked.

Iruka wanted to touch him but was sure Naruto wouldn't allow it. Feeling torn he looked up at Hiashi who cradled Hinata against his chest and walked with her like she was a child who'd had a bad nightmare for she shivered and whimpered in his arms. Iruka turned to look at Kakashi. Sasuke still clung to him, hiding his face in the Jonin's vest. Kakashi looked as lost as the boy he held and just as hurt for he couldn't seem to keep from looking over at the covered tanks.

Sakura too finally grew weak and with Takeshi's help sat down away from the body. She leaned into the young man while he covered his eyes with his hands as if trying to block his sight but the images were burned into his mind. "I can't…stand it." Takeshi whispered his lungs heaving.

Hiashi looked down at Hinata worriedly. They needed to get the children home. He lifted his head looking through the walls. A harsh scowl formed on his brow at what he saw. Juggling Hinata, he turned on his radio. "Raido."

_**~mg~**_

**Most of them sat or lay in the grass. None of them were healers but most carried bandages and solider pills to revive their chakra. **A fire had been started for the night was chilly. They waited for their friends to return. Anko paced while biting a fingernail. Raido was a sentry as he waited, eyes sweeping the perimeter of their make-shift camp. Only one of them stared unerringly at the old building and he'd gone pale in the last few minutes though only Tenten had noticed.

Neither Ko nor Ryo had looked. They'd rested their eyes or avoided the temptation of the building and what was happening inside. Without being told by Lord Hiashi, they knew that what happened inside would not be public knowledge for them or for the rest of Konoha.

Tenten suspected that Neji shouldn't be watching either but she knew the depth of his love for Hinata and his respect for Naruto and both had overruled his common sense. And whatever was happening or had happened was…awful for Neji's eyes were wide in shock and he was sweating while shivering like his was sick. She looked away for if it affected someone as strong as her Neji, it had to be twice as bad for those inside.

"Raido." Lord Hiashi's voice sounded over all their radios making them jump and sit up. "Would you and you alone come in? The enemy is dead, Danzo is dead."

"Of course my lord." Raido said quickly looking back at Anko, putting her in charge then striding quickly forward to join them.

"Neji." Lord Hiashi's voice was razor sharp.

"Sir!" He jumped to his feet and bowed stiffly, his hair hiding his face. Neji waited but his uncle didn't speak again. "…Uncle…I apologize. …Is she – are they…alright?" He whispered his questions but everyone heard since all their radios were on.

"…Just stay where you are, we will join you shortly. We'll talk on this Neji." Lord Hiashi's voice sound weary this time.

"Yes Uncle. I am sorry." Neji said then slowly sank back to the ground and knelt.

"What happened? Neji – what did they do?" Kiba asked with a hint of excitement.

"Shut it Kiba." Shikamaru said staring at Neji who tore at the tall grasses with his hands. "I get the feeling we don't want to know what happened." He glanced at the building then turned his back on it to look at Temari. She could make him smile most times but right now her face, the comfort in her eyes, took him away from the here and now.

"Huh? Why not? We're here, how come we don't get to know what happened to that old jerk?!" Kiba growled.

"Think about it Kiba." Shino said glancing at Sai who also refused to look at the building anymore. "Danzo hurt hundreds, killed even more. He beat and tortured people. Maybe he…pushed Sasuke into…doing something similar." Lightning bugs gathered about Shino flickering on and off.

Kiba shook his head and leaned back against Akamaru. "So? He deserved it!"

"He did but to be made to do something…despicable – it's hard to live with Kiba. The blood never really seems to wash away." Sai said quietly as he stared at his own white hands.

Kiba's mouth opened to speak but he paused. "Oh." He said softly then turned to look at the building and involuntarily sniffed. A moment later his covered his mouth and nose. It was the scent of death but of fear and sickness too. Something was…wrong.

_**~mg~**_

**Raido followed the bodies and the blood then finally the stench. **He paused and just stared when he reached the door way. Those determined teens from earlier were gone to be replaced by broken children. At first he thought that they were hurt but then he got a look at the body or what used to be a human body. Raido looked away then made himself enter the room. "Lord Hiashi, Kakashi – how can I help?"

Hiashi nodded at him then pointed at the prisoners. "I know the Hokage said no prisoners but I believe she will want the information these two have. They are ninja surgeons. The other two are dead."

Raido saw two nins with senbon in their necks but that wasn't what killed them, he suspected the Gentle Fist did that. Another also had a senbon sticking out of his neck but he looked terrified and his limbs shook though he was paralyzed. The other man was slumped against the wall also looking sick.

"You might want to knock them out or bind their mouths to prevent them from speaking." Iruka said lowly. Raido was a seasoned ninja and he'd seen much but even he was shocked when he'd seen what the teens had done.

"Yes, I'll do that." Raido said quietly then did both. He was preparing to take the bodies out when Naruto's head jerked up.

He looked around as if just noticing Raido but Naruto said nothing as he pushed himself to his feet. Naruto gritted his teeth for it took him at least five minutes before he could remember how to stand and walk. He wouldn't look at Iruka but staggered over to Kakashi.

"Give him - to me." Naruto spoke gruffly.

"I've got him Naruto." Kakashi finally spoke to look up the blond then blinked. "Naruto…" He would never say it out loud but Naruto looked like the walking dead. There was no life in the blue eyes. The trim beard seemed to cover everything but the boy's eyes which were impossibly dark. Flecks of blood were dotted here and there on his face, soaked into his beard. "Iruka – he needs -!"

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" Naruto yelled but there wasn't any emotion behind it just a loud voice.

"Do it." Iruka said standing. "Talon must have found some water. They're going to wash…wash away the blood." He mouthed 'do it' to his friend. Iruka didn't want to push Naruto too far.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke but couldn't see much but black hair. If Naruto was covered in blood then Sasuke was too. "I'll help. I'll bring him Naruto."

"No…just…us. Just us…give him to me." Naruto blinked rapidly. Up came his hands. There was bloody flesh under his nails and he got choked. Naruto closed his eyes and even turned his head away has his hands somehow made the signs. A clone or rather another zombie of Naruto appeared and went to Hiashi. "Give her to me."

Takeshi was on his feet as well and swept Sakura up into his arms. A huge spasm wracked his body as his gaze fell on the body. He stumbled as he turned around quickly almost dropping Sakura. "Let's go…please Naruto."

Hiashi stared at Naruto a moment then placed his daughter into Naruto's arms but caught hold of the teen's jacket. "There is another way out. Down this hall, first right." Naruto wouldn't meet his gaze but nodded then tried to pull away but Hiashi wasn't finished. "We love you. _**You are not evil! Never evil – none of you are!" **_

Iruka was with the real Naruto as Kakashi put Sasuke on Naruto's back. "You feel awful son about what you did but Hiashi is right, in no way you are evil. You love _so much!_ Son you're caring for them even as your pain threatens to swallow you whole. An evil person could **not **do these things." Since he had his arms full of Sasuke, Iruka gripped his arm and gave Naruto a half hug.

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's back then brushed a hand over Naruto's hair. "They're right Sasuke! His death was way too long in coming. My students, my team…I'm so proud of you guys! You are what every sensei wants in a student." He turned to Takeshi who was at the door waiting. "You're strong with strong, loving hearts and we will always want you with us! You haven't done anything wrong!_ You've saved countless people!" _He tried to look Takeshi in the eye but he young man wouldn't meet his gaze but he didn't pull away from the warm hand on his shoulder either.

Outside Talon screeched and they all jumped. "We have to go. Talon wants us." Naruto and Takeshi said together then pulled gently away.

"Naruto!" Iruka called anxiously as they slowly walked away.

"…time alone Dad. Need time…" His throat hurt trying to talk around his tears and Naruto picked up the pace.

"MORNING! IF YOU'RE NOT BACK BY MORNING – WE'LL FIND YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" Iruka waited until he heard a door bang open then kicked the wall creating a large hole. Then rested his forearms and forehead on the wall and spoke. "Should we…have stopped them?"

Hiashi threw back his head shaking his hair behind him then crossed his arms over his chest missing the weight of Hinata. "It's too late to ask that question and…I doubt we could have stopped them." He sighed wearily then looked around until he found another sheet. His sandaled foot tapped at Danzo's head before he scooped it up and tied it inside the sheet. "I want to kill him again for what they're going through! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" He threw the head out down the hall as he walked out. "I need some air."

Raido looked at them all wondering if things had irrevocably changed for these men as well as those kids. He hefted the bodies then looked back at the mess on the table. "What about that? And what's in those tanks?" He'd noticed them but he hadn't approached them.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other then at the tanks. "Another decision they'll have to make I think. …I wish they didn't have to but… Let's just leave for now. Nobody comes in here. NOBODY." Kakashi said. "I'm with Lord Hiashi; I need fresh air…and Anko." That said, he went and took one of the surgeons from Raido then fast walked it out of the building, the other Jonin following.

Iruka was left alone with the cause and effect of all this drama. It was one man. "One goddamn man! One! Bastard…you'll never be able to pay for what you've done, dead or alive!" It was his turn to cry and he closed the door and followed Naruto's path. Outside he found a spot beneath a tree where he could watch and wait for his son to come back to him.

* * *

**Morning came and Konoha was rocked on its foundation. Before most people woke up a general alarm was sounded calling all of Konoha out of their beds.** Again the presence of alert, battle ready ninjas, told the villagers that yesterday's events were not quite over.

Konoha had a very elaborate speaker system. Music could be heard all over the village during times of celebration and news – good and bad could be shared with one and all at the same time. This was or could be considered a bad time. The villagers gathered as close to Hokage's Headquarters as possible.

Tsunade with Jiraiya, Shizune, Ibiki and Hanabi were on the roof. The little girl had been pleased when Shizune showed up to get her. The house felt extremely lonely without her father and brother there.

The two Sannin stood side by side. Tsunade had gone formal for this. She wore the robes and the hat of the Hokage. Her position meant that she stood alone but she could feel Jiraiya, her strength, next to her and as she looked out over the village there were her shinobi. Her shinobi. Though the alarm sounded before the sun rose it was now mid-morning and from the moment she arrived at her office – missives or clan representatives or team leaders or just those ninjas who felt the need – had come and professed their loyalty to her. They had promised come hell or high water to support her. Yes there was confusion and hard facts that were even harder to believe but instead of arguing and splitting the shinobi corps in half, they were willing to follow her rule. They were willing to listen and learn and wait before acting. There could still be big changes to come but for now Lady Senju Tsunade was their Hokage.

"Good Morning." Tsunade held a mike and spoke to the crowd. There is much…I have to explain and much that will take time to understand. I ask you now to give me that chance before you ask questions." She waited and took that as a yes. "First I must tell you that Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu are dead and Shimura Danzo is if not already dead then he soon will be." Hazel eyes watched the reaction.

At first it seemed that no one had quite heard what she said but then the words sank in. The ninja council was gone as was the hero of the great ninja war. That thought was followed by more speculation about yesterday's battle, fought at the Foundation. Had the Hokage attacked Danzo or the other way around? Had the council been assassinated? Did they have to worry about being attacked from unknown assassins?

The ninjas began to circulate through the crowds. They got close to people who were beginning to spout nonsense. Such things as it was Naruto's doing since some had seen him the day before which brought up a whole other discussion about whether or not Naruto lived. Somebody said they were being invaded and a new war was starting. A few of the older generation complained about Tsunade and said that she'd planned this all along to become ruler and dictator (obvious fans of Danzo). These people were either shushed by the presence of ninjas or escorted away.

"I'll continue now." Tsunade said when the talking and guessing finally subsided. "All three of them were traitors to this village. Just recently some evidence came to me revealing this. All three elders were confronted by us the Sannin, several clan leaders and high ranking Jonin. They admitted to everything and more. Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were sentenced and executed last night." Tsunade paused as the noise level rose but she didn't wait for them to quiet down but raised her voice and continued talking over the crowd. "Danzo who was unwilling to accept punishment for his sins escaped. I have a team of ninjas after him now." Tsunade let them have their moment of shock. She looked up Jiraiya as the people got loud throwing questions, concerns and accusations her way. Tsunade clutched his hand as he linked their fingers out of sight of those below them. "And since his name has been mentioned, my son Naruto is alive. Thankfully his friends refused to give up on him and he was found and brought home."

They'd decided to leave Naruto and Sasuke out of it or at least their part in the deaths of the elders. Most of Konoha's shinobi were aware of what was done to Naruto and now what happened to the Uchiha clan after that meeting yesterday but the villagers did not need to be privy to these facts. Tsunade had to do what she could to keep facts about the council's and Danzo's conspiracies from leaking out not just because this was an internal matter but for all the crimes Danzo committed against other villages as well. Just because Sasuke and Naruto were taking care of Danzo didn't mean the other hidden villages wouldn't still retaliate.

The noise went on for several minutes. A few fights broke out between angry people of differing views while some just stood there in fear and confusion looking to the Hokage for answers. A select group was angry about Naruto being alive and was yelling about being lied to – possibly all that had happened was really Naruto's fault. Hanabi left Shizune's side to go to the Hokage. She looked up at Tsunade and smiled then raised one hand to touch the Hokage's sleeve. Hanabi nodded at the microphone then took it. She was nervous and it showed in her voice. "We, the Hyuga clan support the Hokage."

"We do!" The Hyuga clan members smiled up at Hanabi then nodded to her and the Hokage. They were aware of Lord Hiashi's trust in the Hokage and were proud of little Hanabi for standing in for him. It started a trend. Sarutobi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara did the same.

Teuchi and Ayame moved forward, the old man waved. "We're with you too!" And shortly other business owners moved to stand with them especially those who had been cheated or blackmailed by the council.

The village was dividing itself into three groups – those who did not question the Hokage and supported her, those who were always wary and cautious of change and those utterly opposed and angry at what the Hokage had done.

She felt better and showed this by leaning down to kiss Hanabi's cheek. "Thank you." Tsuande whispered then straightened to look out over the village once more. "A list of the crimes committed by the elders will be posted by the end of day around the village. That is all the crimes that pertain to the village itself. Certain crimes are too volatile to be brought to light and would threaten the safety of us all. That said I want those unconnected to we shinobi and its various ranks to understand something."

Tsunade stood beneath the monument of the last four Hokage and now her face resided there as well. She lifted the hat off her head so everyone could clearly see her face. Though in her fifties, Tsunade did not show her age. Her gaze was direct, no lie or deception hidden in them. "Konohagakure is a Hidden Village, meaning it is a village of ninjas. We are part of the military force of the Daimyo. Shinobi built and have protected this village and life of everyone who lives here. Most of you chose to live here knowing this so you should be aware of something - I rule this village." Tsunade placed a hand on her chest. "Some of you believe that the council and Danzo were more important than the Hokage, perhaps wiser yet they did little or nothing when it came to protecting Konoha. Well they are gone and I, the Hokage rule this village as the Hokage was always meant to. My words are the only words that are important." She moved across the roof addressing those still grumbling. "Granted there will be changes and more than likely a new council formed but you should know that it is the Hokage – ME who absolutely governs and protects this village and if any of you don't like it then you can…LEAVE!" Tsunade's voice boomed out scaring some. If anyone doubted her then they were indeed fools. "Dismissed." In contrast her voice was normal now and she even smiled as she spoke then turned to leave with Jiraiya on one side, Hanabi on the other.

"We'll keep the peace." Ibiki said smirking. Some of the older villagers, people Danzo's age would probably cause a ruckus and perhaps some dissension but the Hokage had foreseen that and had already come up with a solution. Anyone making a stink just to get their own way or to somehow avenge Danzo would be sent packing. "Nice speech Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade returned the smirk with a nod. It was a new day for Konoha and as long as she was Hokage, things would be done her way. The days of being dictated to by _those two_ was over. "I appreciate it." In a way she was looking forward to what was come, of starting out fresh but at the same time there were worries that she would mess up and then of course there was the chance that she would soon be leaving. _I'll have to get things stable in the village as soon as possible. _Tsunade frowned thinking of the horrible things said about her son._ Damn those bastards – always blaming Naruto for anything that goes wrong! I really ought to banish the whole lot of them! Naruto and Hinata deserve a happy wedding without worrying about the thoughts and opinions of stupid people. I'll take of it somehow. _Tsunade lead the way down the stairs to her office. She knew she needed to deal with the various reports and such but all she could think about now was those of her family who were not there. _Ibiki's taking care of things here for a while.__ How are you Naruto?! Danzo was crippled but he always held something back, some damn secret – heavily skilled ninjas or some specialized jutsus. There's no telling what he has up his sleeve. I just can't shake this weird feeling…that's something's wrong._

_

* * *

_

**It took them an hour to get there. Not because the water was that far away but they just didn't have the energy to move like they normally did. **Hinata had come around soon after they left the building. She knew where she was and where they were going. She just put her arms around Naruto's neck and held on.

Leading the way, Talon circled back several times to check on them. The hawk was confused. They had done what they set out to do. He had seen it clearly in their minds what they wanted to happen and he'd done his part so he couldn't understand why now they all feared themselves. Talon had pecked at Naruto to snap him out of it because he didn't like seeing his Naruto upset like that. At last they reached the water he'd found.

It was connected to the river which was miles away by a small stream but nature had carved out a pool. Water gathered there may be about five feet deep and a circumference of ten feet. There was plenty of room for the siblings and one hawk to get clean.

"Thanks Tal." Naruto told him and walked straight into the water and sank to the bottom. He, Hinata and Sasuke held their breaths for as long as they could then floated to the surface. Takeshi put Sakura down at the water's edge where she vigorously began to wash her hands and face while he too spent minutes beneath the water.

Sakura, though her hands weren't bloody, felt dirty. Realizing that she was wet with sweat, she too got in the water and still clothed, bathed. After a while she became aware that she was the only one moving. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at them.

Light was just beginning to touch the sky so she could see them fairly well. It was Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi, the clone was gone. They floated side by side, eyes open wide staring at the sky or maybe at Talon who rested on a branch over the pool staring down at them. Sakura felt left out. They shared something – the four of them that she did not. Yes, she'd been there and had helped keep Danzo alive while they'd…tortured him but she really hadn't been a part of what they had done. Though Hinata's hands were also clean of blood, she'd been in Sasuke's mind. She'd felt what he had as he applied the Chidori and sliced up Danzo's heart. For all four of them, it had been far worse than anything she'd experienced. Silently she moved to the water's edge to sit and wait. They all had to come to terms with what they'd done but for now she would have to do it on her own while they helped each other. Sakura wished for Lee but she would not leave them – not her family.

_**~mg~**_

**They relived it. Each one had a different perspective and separate emotions as Danzo's death was viewed by five different sets of eyes. **With Hinata there was such horror and disgust at what they were doing. She saw herself as more a protector than a fighter and lately she had taken on the roll of healer but now Hinata knew she was so much more – a torturer and a killer.

Takeshi had been reminded of when his father had experimented on the phoenix. While cutting open Danzo, Takeshi felt guilt and shame for turning out to be like his father. It was a betrayal to his long dead mother and to the phoenix as well and Takeshi couldn't be more ashamed of himself for it.

Naruto had felt true vengeance as he ripped out Danzo's ribs. He could only imagine having a clan, hundreds of people, calling them family and for each one of them to be killed simply to gain their eyes. A small part of him tried to enjoy it. Koharu and Homura had enjoyed watching him suffer and Naruto had pushed back the sickness he'd felt at what he was doing hoping to find the pleasure at killing someone whose very existence proved that evil just wasn't a word. But there was nothing inside him only emptiness and pain.

Sasuke had only known the need to cause pain. For each pair of eyes, he'd seen the faces of so many people that as a child he hadn't known were precious faces until they were taken from him. Uncles, aunts and cousins that had taught him and comforted him or played with him, he seen those faces as he'd first known them then as slaughtered bodies in the street with empty eye sockets.

Danzo was in an operating room so what else could they do but perform surgery, not the healing kind but the killing kind as that was what Danzo did – kill. As a ninja, Sasuke had basic knowledge of human anatomy and everyone knew that if your organs were injured then that meant serious pain. Sasuke had known what to do almost immediately and done it. Not even after the heart was gone did he feel remorse for what he'd done, unclean maybe but no remorse. When he'd fallen to floor in tears it had been for himself and Itachi and all they'd lost and suffered – not Danzo.

Talon's vision had been the clearest during the 'surgery'. It had been a family affair just as they'd said from the beginning. Because of his close relationship to Naruto, Talon had begun to understand humans very well. That man on the table had done atrocious things to other humans and it made Naruto sad and angry and they were there to punish the man. When they found Danzo, Talon was exposed to Sasuke's pain and horror as well. They had done what needed to be done to stop the man from causing any more pain and to give him, however slight a taste of his own medicine. There was no fear, shame or guilt to be felt in the hawk's mind. His conscious was clear and he wanted his family's to be as well.

_If only it were that simple featherhead. _Naruto told him. _I've never wanted to be a monster. I've done all I can for people to see me as…me. I'm glad he's dead, I can't deny that but what I did…could be viewed as something a monster would do. _He paused and blinked as tears came to his eyes. _But I shouldn't have involved you or Hinata nor should I have let Dad and Father stay. They'll never look at me the same way again._

_Stop it Naruto! Stop trying to protect me! I wanted to be there and as horrible as it was – the things we did to him, I'm glad he's dead too. _Hinata's hand found Naruto's and linked their fingers in the water. _No, I never expected to ever torture someone quite like that but in a way torture is my family's jutsu. There's so much pain we can cause with a simple move. Talon, baby – thank you for your clear sight! _Her lavender eyes connected with his golden ones. _We can't wallow in guilt! I'm not saying we'll ever forget it but think about it – wouldn't most people have done the same? Knowing what we know Danzo did, who he used to do it. Most people would have tried to hurt him before killing him. Maybe we acted out of rage but we are not monsters. __**You, Naruto are not a monster!**__" _Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto but he wouldn't meet her eyes. _**We're**__** not monsters**__…but I admit to being afraid of Father's reaction to what we did. I wish he hadn't seen it – seen that side of us. I'm scared that…that he'll treat me as he did before…I don't think I could stand that!" _Hinata started crying again too and was relieved when Naruto pulled her close. The rolled over in the water, each of them going under once before Naruto found his footing and stood holding her close.

Takeshi gave a sad chuckle as he looked over at them. _Our burdens are so different. I'd basically disowned my father and was thankful that I was nothing like him. But by killing Danzo the way we did, I now know that I was wrong. I have some of my father's worse traits! I bet he's laughing at me from hell. _Takeshi lifted his hands to look at them. _I was…fascinated by what we were doing. Cutting him open and pulling apart his flesh…I was curious. Someone so evil as Danzo…was he like other humans? Was he human? But we did it and Talon's right, it needed to be done. But I too wonder what they'll think of us. Your families, I want them to be mine. I need them to be mine – to love me but…Lord Hiashi and Kakashi were watching. __**I think I smiled as I ripped into his heart! They won't forget that! Dammit! **_Takeshi brought his hands down splashing water over himself and Sasuke then stood abruptly and started stripping off his shirt and washing vigorously.

_I don't care. I don't care what they think of me. It's done and he's dead. He's dead, finally dead. I want to kill him again. I want him to die for each Uchiha he had killed. __**My**__**God**__…__**he took their eyes! How in the hell am I supposed to care what other people think when all I can see is those eyes staring at me and asking why…why I got to live? **_Sasuke now also stood up in the water but he looked to the sky which grew lighter by the moment, the red moon fading. _And I have to ask why too? Why did Itachi let himself be put in such a position? Why not kill me or at least…take me with him? Why does my clan desire power so badly?! My father and me…he wanted to take over Konoha and you little brother…I wanted power, more power than you to do what? To kill you?! _Sasuke now turned tragic red eyes to Naruto._ There's got to be something really wrong with me…my blood…my mind… Greedy. I'm a greedy bastard Naruto! _Sasuke gripped his head pulling at his hair.

Naruto was with him instantly pulling Sasuke's hands away from his head. "But you didn't kill me. You stopped and you chose to call me brother instead. Sasuke you told me yourself. That you wanted power but you wanted a family more! Remember? _Remember that Sasuke?"_ Naruto tightened his grip and shook Sasuke.

"You let me hurt you Sasuke." Hinata was there too. "Because you'd caused Naruto so much pain when you found out the fox, you were willing to let me use the Gentle Fist against you. That's not something a greedy person would do." Hinata rubbed his back.

"Maybe this is why you lived Sasuke – to change the Uchihas. Just maybe you needed to grow up with Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and the others to learn a new path. Itachi wanted you happy to have what he couldn't. As for Itachi…let's save him Sasuke! Yes he killed them and at the time he didn't think he had a choice but he's paid enough. Those eyes…" Even Takeshi had to shiver thinking about all those Sharingan. "Those eyes weren't blaming you for living. More like thanking you for finding them. We can put your clan to rest now Sasuke. They can't have been at peace knowing Danzo had their eyes and that he was going to use them against you!" He cupped the back of Sasuke's neck.

"They're right Sasuke." Sakura said as she joined them once again. "We arrived at just the right moment to save them. We can give your clan a proper burial now. …You never really got to do that for them did you? I remember you were in the hospital for a while after it happened and when you got out – they were all gone. Oh Sasuke!" Sakura opened her arms to him when he broke down once more. "You never got to say goodbye!"

Hinata stood between Takeshi and Naruto in the water as they watched Sasuke cry. They still had their own feelings of shame, disgust and guilt to carry but freeing Sasuke of his lingering pain was more important.

The sun shone down on them and the water circulating around them. The fish had long since escaped when the humans entered the water. Hints of red blood shone brightly as it was chased out of the pool with the flowing water. The young people's emotions calmed and they washed carefully to rid themselves of any obvious connection to the man they'd killed. Talon was held by Naruto and washed by Hinata so that claws and feathers were no longer stained. Afterwards they made a fire to warm up and dry their clothes. Never did they stray far from each other for the only reason they remained sane was because they weren't alone. They even managed to sleep after awhile and that's how Iruka and Anko found them as the sun was high in the sky and morning changed to afternoon.

* * *

**They stood as Lord Hiashi exited the building kicking something ahead of him. His eyes sought and found Sai and he precisely kicked the sheet-covered object his way. **

"My – my lord?" Sai asked quietly as the scent reached his nose and he took a step back.

"His head. Naruto wanted it for you and the girl, the Yamanaka child. Now you know Danzo is dead." Lord Hiashi said his chest rising and falling as he deliberately sucked fresh air into his lungs.

"Kakashi! Where's Sasuke? Was he hurt?" Anko ran to him anxiously looking behind him for the young Uchiha then looked up at Kakashi. "Are you alright?" Her heart skipped a beat.

Kakashi didn't say a word to her but walked to a nearby tree to dump his burden before stalking off away from the others then dropping cross-legged into the grass. He propped one elbow on his knee then dropped his head into his palm. "Who the hell knows?" Kakashi's voice was muffled as he finally answered Anko's question. He couldn't look at her just yet as she dropped to her knees before him.

Shikamaru saw Raido come out with another body but still he and everyone else kept waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come out. "Where are they?"

"They left." Hiashi also sat down and was not surprised when Neji joined him, head low. "The…execution was…difficult for them. They needed some time alone to recover. Iruka is keeping an eye out for them. In the meantime I suggest we get some rest. You are all forbidden from entering that place." Hiashi gave the order though technically Raido was the one in charge.

"The building is completely off limits and yeah that's a good idea. Everybody get some rest, it's been a hell of a night." Raido turned to the huge white dog. "Akamaru, could you please keep an eye on the prisoners? I'll take first watch." Raido said. The image of Danzo's body wouldn't leave him so not letting the rest of them inside was saving them from horrible memories down the line.

"Woof!" Akamaru got up until he was right next to the two unconscious men.

The group separated into twos and threes automatically giving Kakashi, Anko, Neji and Lord Hiashi some privacy though Tenten rarely took her eyes from Neji. Sai sat before the fire staring at the blood soaked bundle, a mixture vague emotions occasionally crossing his face. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru still stood before the building staring at it.

"They wanted him dead so badly and now…they're suffering for it." Shikamaru said then looked over at Neji who still sat with his head down low but spoke quietly with his uncle. "Naruto and Sasuke, no each of them must have…tortured him in some way. And Naruto just found out what happened to him…damn." He clenched his fists and even Temari's soft touch on his arm couldn't soothe him.

"It gets easier, hurting people. I should know." Gaara said quietly. "You want to hurt people before they get a chance to hurt you but that first time is hard. Causing someone pain can be…exciting but then you're left to wonder if you're human because how could you enjoy inflicting such horrible pain on another human being. …That cruelty…they'll have to learn that it is a part of them and when to use it or try to overcome it. The process is…continuous." His quiet voice held a hint of suffering in it.

"Gaara…" Kankuro said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Shikamaru placed his arm around Temari's waist as she looked sadly at her brother. Just then there was a ray of light on the grass before them. "The night is finally over. Hopefully it will be a better day."

_**~mg~**_

"**You watched. Why Neji? Naruto, especially Sasuke did not want witnesses to what happened in there!"** He was fierce though quiet not letting his voice carry. "Iruka, Kakashi and I forced our way in knowing they would need us but you – you were not invited nor given permission to watch!"

"I wasn't told not to." Neji said quietly still staring at the ground but that wasn't what he saw. Hearing his uncle grunt disapprovingly, Neji tried to explain. "They're my family too. Hinata's my sister, Naruto will be my brother and his brothers will also be mine. That thing, their synching, binds them so closely! I…I felt left out and I wanted in some small way to be included. If not there with them…then to be there for them later. I just never believed…what they did…Uncle why?" Neji finally lifted his head. "Why not just kill him? Why do…the things they did?!" He whispered and searched his uncle's face for answers. Hinata and the others had been overly cruel!

Hiashi saw confusion and horror and sadness in his nephew's face. Neji had no right to know but he'd seen almost everything. What the boy hadn't seen was the Sharingan eyes. He wasn't sure why none of them had been able to see that but in order for Neji to make sense of what he'd seen Hiashi would have to tell him.

Lavender-white eyes to lavender-white. "They would have never gone as far as they did Neji, not without cause. Sasuke lost all his family. There was nothing and no one left for him just some empty buildings, a few photos – no one real. But inside that room Danzo had…Danzo had their eyes." Hiashi felt sick all over again. "Not only had the man forced the issue of the massacre and made Sasuke lose everyone close to him but after their deaths, he stole the Sharingan eyes from them." Hiashi clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes.

Neji gasped loudly enough to gain everyone's attention but he didn't notice. He lifted a hand to his face and covered his eyes for a moment. _My family gone, I find the man responsible and then to see my family's eyes staring back at me?! My God Sasuke – I'm surprised you didn't do more! Or go insane…_ "Is it okay for them to be alone now?" He whispered dropping his hand. The horror that had been on his face was now replaced with worry.

Hiashi reached out to wrap an arm around his nephew. "I really don't know. We're going to give them the morning to come back to us. The most we can do now is pray."

_**~mg~**_

"**Talk to me Kakashi!" Anko took back the canteen of water that he'd drained first by drinking half then pouring the rest over his head. **"What the hell has you so upset? What about Sasuke?" Her hand reached out to grip his thigh.

Kakashi slipped off his headband and ran his hands through his wet hair. He sighed heavily then opened both eyes to look at the woman he cared for. "Do know about my eye? My Sharingan or rather Obito's eye? I'd lost my eye on a mission, the same mission where I lost my friend." His voice held years of regret – regret for the many things he'd done wrong, of what kind of friend he should have been and mostly regret for not saving Obito.

Anko frowned wondering where he was going with this. Whatever went on in there had unnerved him. It wasn't like her to sit patiently and wait for answers but seeing him and Lord Hiashi look so…distraught, Anko took a deep breath and decided to listen. If she just acted brashly like she usually did, it might make things worse. "Yeah, I know the story. He was dying and wanted you to have his Sharingan. By giving you that eye – Obito helped you to survive. He wanted you to live Kakashi." Anko pulled down his hand that tried to shamefully cover the Sharingan and held it between her own.

"We grew close that day. We'd been rivals, didn't even really like each other but that mission, we finally became friends. He'd only just activated the Sharingan for the first time and then he was crushed, I couldn't save him but he…by giving me this eye – mine was long gone by that time – Obito saved me and Rin." Kakashi stared intently at Anko and gripped her hand. "He _gave it to me! Danzo stole his – their eyes from their dead bodies!" _He'd pulled her up to her knees until he was speaking into her face.

At first Anko shook her head not understanding but the words slowly sank in. "Danzo had a Sharingan?" She blinked thinking that that explained why he always kept his right eye bandaged but then… "Eyes? He had more eyes?" At Kakashi's nod she gasped. It didn't take long to put most of the pieces together. Danzo had initiated the kill order for the Uchihas and then when they were dead, he'd stolen their eyes. "NO!" Anko could only imagine the pain that must have caused Sasuke and she tried to pull away from Kakashi to seek him out but his grip on her was superhuman.

"Yes! Living eyes to be implanted in his body. That's what he came here for – to get those eyes. Sasuke…broke. They all did. It was as I said – complete and utter torture of the bastard. Even Talon helped! God…" Kakashi pulled her close and hid his face in her neck. "After, after he was dead, Sasuke wept like a child. I think he was mourning them. It hurt like hell for me too to see those eyes. Anko it hurt." Kakashi blinked up at her.

She could see his pain and Anko wanted to comfort him but she also had to know about Sasuke. "Where is he? Should we be with him?" Her arms came around his shoulders.

Kakashi took several deep breaths. "Naruto took him. They left to wash away the blood and the stench. He's in Sasuke's mind; he knows what he's going on with him. They all know what the other is thinking. I hope it helps them. They wanted to be alone to deal with what they did. We may have made it worse by being there and watching what they did. Anko…I have to admit, it's a sight I will _never forget!" _His large hands spanned her small waist.

Anko winced, not at his touch but at what he said. They were ninjas and had seen and done much but this act, whatever it was by Sasuke and the others must have been downright abominable or maybe it was just that it was Sasuke, someone who Kakashi cared a great deal for that made it so bad. "Shh, just rest." Anko kissed his Sharingan closed knowing that having it exposed only drained him of chakra. She then pressed his face between his breasts. Her hands soothed him and tried to warm his cold body with her touch. Anko looked back at the building and could only contemplate the horrors inside. Horrors committed by Sasuke and there were the eyes. "What will he do?" She whispered but didn't expect an answer. Anko just held Kakashi as the sun rose. She would give them time but Anko would go to him. Sasuke was strong and stronger still with Naruto and Takeshi but he would need them all to get through this. If any of them could.

* * *

**By the time she left Kakashi, he had recovered somewhat. Though the other teenagers were worried about their friends, they didn't question the Jonins when they were told to gather the bodies for disposal and prepare to leave.** Anko talked briefly with Lord Hiashi and found out where Iruka was. She contacted him by radio just as he was about to go search for Naruto. He waited for her and the left together.

"You look scared to death." Anko commented as they walked, all their senses alert for signs of the kids.

"I am. Naruto has always feared how people thought about him. Most times he buries that fear and forges on ahead, one of his many strengths but after having me watch what they did last night...Naruto could do anything right now. He could leave, he's threatened it before. Hell he's almost ready to leave the village now! But it's his suicide…" Iruka broke off as Anko grabbed his arm.

"Suicide? But they wouldn't let Naruto do it now! Hinata wouldn't let…him." She saw the look on his face and knew his thoughts. The synch. "Kakashi said Sasuke was broken. Do you think they would just give up like that?! But, but Sakura! She's not part of the synch – she'd talk them out of it! Sakura would stop them!" Anko felt her fear ratchet up a notch.

Iruka scrubbed his face with one hand. "I know she would try but its four against one. Look I said I was scared – not that it happened! I love that boy so much and that's my biggest fear – losing him." Iruka reached for her hand and held it hoping for strength.

Anko tried to calm down and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, me too. Damn kid stealing my heart!" She said without much heat. "I guess that's why Kakashi didn't want to come; he was scared of what he'd find." There was such fear inside her now. She'd let herself care for two men and both were in bad places now. _Am I strong enough to carry them both? I've taken care of just myself for so long. What if I end up hurting them instead of helping them?!_

"Let's go Anko. I have to see my son." It wasn't that he didn't see her fear or didn't want to help her but Naruto; the child of his heart was his first priority. He'd already given Naruto more time than he'd wanted hoping Naruto would come back on his own. Since he hadn't, Iruka prayed they'd only taken off and not escaped into death. Of course if they had left, he would chase after them for he had no choice. Naruto was his.

"Yeah…" Anko let Iruka pull her along until she snapped out of it. His urgency rubbed off on her. One way or the other, she had to know if they were gone or…dead.

_**~mg~**_

**The scent of smoke reached them first and they followed it. The fire was going out with no one to tend it.** They saw the large pool of water and the surrounding trees. It was under one of the larger trees that they saw the six of them. Naruto, Hinata and Talon. Next to them Sasuke and Sakura then Takeshi. They were still as death.

Naruto held his family on his lap, in his arms but one hand touched Sasuke's back as the Uchiha lay with his head in Sakura's lap. Sakura's hand was linked with Hinata's. Takeshi's arm was around Sakura's waist, his other hand resting in Sasuke's hair.

"Are they…breathing?" Iruka whispered and took a step forward onto a stick. "Naruto!" He jumped back quickly, a kunai in his hand to block the senbon aimed for his eye.

Anko too had to dodge a couple of shuriken. "Hey!" She and Iruka cautiously moved forward to see them all awake. They looked horrible – so lifeless though their reactions had been instantaneous.

"…Dad." Naruto dropped his gaze then looked up at the sky. "Oh, the morning is gone. Sorry…we were tired, slept some." He still wouldn't look at Iruka directly. "Sasuke?"

His Sharingan was of course activated so that he remained synched with his brothers and sister. He'd stared at Anko for a brief moment before lowering his head once more to Sakura's lap and putting away his shuriken. "Yeah."

"Talon." Hinata said softly stroking him. She too avoided looking at Iruka and Anko preferring to focus on the hawk. "Are you hungry? Naruto do you have some treats?" Her head fell back onto his shoulder to look into his eyes. _I guess we have to face them now or try to._

_Yeah, guess so. As long as I have you… _Naruto kissed her softly. "Go hunting Talon." There was a soft chirrup. "Yeah it's okay. We'll be at the tunnel waiting for you. Go on, I can feel your tummy rumbling." He stroked Talon's strong breast and accepted the beak on his finger with the affection it was given before Talon hopped out of Hinata's embrace to the ground. He gave them all one more look before taking off to disappear into the forest.

Iruka moved slowly forward. As Talon took off, they all lifted their heads to watch the hawk until they could see him no more. "Are you hungry too? Son? Hinata? You guys?" He looked at them all in turn but his steps took him to Naruto and Hinata.

"Umm, all I've got are my rations but you're welcome to them. I could go hunting as well." Anko offered as she too approached them cautiously.

Hinata got up from Naruto's lap then held out a hand for him neither of them responding them. Takeshi stood as well sheathing his sword. While Naruto and Sasuke had thrown weapons, his sword had been in his hand ready to be drawn if need be. Sasuke pushed up from Sakura's lap to stare into her green eyes.

"Thanks. Thank you Sakura." He reached out to brush back her wild hair. "Go on, I'm sure Lee's waiting on you and you need him too don't you?" Sasuke was aware that his sister needed more than they could give her in order for her to get beyond what they'd done.

Sakura did want to be with Lee, to be held by someone who loved her. It had been important to be here for Sasuke, for all of them but they were better now. Not good, not whole and not in the least happy but they had promised each other to survive and move forward. She caught his hand and held it against her cheek and she did the same to him. "Are you sure? If you need me, I'll stay." Sakura looked at them all.

"I do need you but I'll be okay, we'll be okay." Sasuke wished he could smile at her but there wasn't one in him. "Go be with Lee."

"Go Sakura. Let him love you." Hinata said quietly knowing it was what they all would need.

Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke lightly on the mouth – a sister's kiss. She stood with his help and hugged all of them then Sasuke one more time before taking off at run.

Iruka saw the tears and shame in Sakura's eyes as she ran off without a word to him or Anko then turned to see the kids close rank putting Sasuke in between them as if to protect him. "You know as grown up as you guys seem sometimes, you're still just children!" He stalked forward and saw them stiffen. "Dammit – I love you!" Iruka yelled then put his arms around Hinata and Naruto both. "Come here you idiots! You're his brothers aren't you?" They were stiff in his embrace but Iruka didn't care. "I swear I'll find some way to punish you if you don't join this hug!" Iruka knew he wasn't making much sense but didn't care.

Naruto felt a laugh in him. It felt odd and sounded odd but it came out of him. _ ...Iruka! He would say something like that! _With an arm around Hinata he stepped closer until his head was next to Iruka's and he clutched him hard trembling all the while. "Dad."

Sasuke could feel it, that yearning inside of Naruto to be held and loved no matter what and found his steps moving towards them. Sasuke wanted that too! He put an arm around Hinata and gasped as Iruka's arm grasp him firmly. The tears started then.

Anko held out a hand for Takeshi and together they joined the hug. She stood behind Sasuke as he cried, as they all let the tears flow.

Iruka made a point to hug them all individually. He professed his love for these kids over and over again as they trembled in his embrace and Anko continued to follow his example. Like musical chairs, they went from teen to teen.

"Okay, okay – it's time to head back now. Everybody's worried about you guys." Anko said finally as she held Sasuke once again. He was taking comfort from them but still refused to look either of them in the eye, none of them would. "Time to go home too. Our business is done here." She frowned as Sasuke pulled away from her.

"No its not. Not yet." Sasuke backed away until he was at Takeshi's side.

"Yeah. We should do that now I guess." Naruto said quietly. "Let's get it over with." He frowned and took Hinata's hand. "You want to be there?" He asked of his fiancée.

Hinata shook her head. "No, not really. I'll stay in the synch but I don't wish to actually be there. Is that okay Sasuke? If you need me there…" She looked anxiously at him.

"No, it's okay. You and Sakura can wait outside. It won't take us long but thanks." Sasuke leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Hinata let out a relieved breath then turned towards Iruka. She wouldn't meet his gaze but focused on his chin. "My father didn't come…does he…?" She clutched Naruto's hand so tightly her nails cut him. _Does he hate me? _Hinata didn't ask this out loud.

"Love you? Yes he does. He wants you to come to him Hinata. It was hard for him to let go of you when Naruto wanted to bring you here. Lord Hiashi didn't want to put any pressure on you but he's waiting for you to come back to him." Iruka stroked her soft cheek wishing she would look at him but that she wasn't pulling away was enough for now.

"Pacing is more like it. That man really wants to see his little girl." Anko added. "Kakashi too. He's buried his face in that book of his but he never turns the page. He can't seem to rest until he knows you're okay Sasuke." She wanted to hold him again but he stayed out of her reach and next to his brothers.

"Then we should go. This place…let's put it behind us." Takeshi said. He stood with his long hair down brushing and mixing with the tall grasses.

All of them looked a little worse for wear. Their clothes had dried on them and were wrinkled with dirt clinging to them. Their hair was tangled masses about their pale faces.

Iruka walked beside Naruto as they headed back. "You guys really should eat something. You haven't eaten since we left the village. I think we left some food down in the tunnel." It was impossible but they all looked like they'd lost weight over the last few hours.

All they did was shake their heads no and keep walking. Iruka and Anko looked at each other somewhat frustrated but happy too or rather relieved. It seemed they were okay, at least for now.

Actually Iruka was more relieved than he could say. He'd worried that he would look at them differently after what they'd done. Never would he forget what they did to Danzo but it didn't matter. They were all still his kids. It was funny to think of Takeshi as a kid since he was several years older but that was irrelevant. He loved them each just as he did before the killing, possibly more.

Naruto had hoped not to see anyone else until they had finished their business but instead when they neared the building, there everyone was standing and watching. They stopped with maybe ten feet separating them but it seemed like an ocean.

Hiashi had been standing with Neji and Tenten but at the sight of them he strode forward then frowned when his daughter stepped back slightly. He changed his direction. "Takeshi." Hiashi held out a hand and when the young man finally clasped it, Hiashi pulled him into a hug. "You did well; I thank you for watching over them." The young man trembled and shook his head but Hiashi held him tight before moving on to Sasuke. "Yes you did Takeshi."

"You're strong Sasuke. You've faced more than anyone should and you're still standing. You've avenged them, take pride in that." He cupped the boy's neck. "You'll always be welcome in my home Sasuke, after all you're family." He swept one hand over the boy's hair then clapped his shoulder.

"I trusted Hinata to you Naruto." Hiashi watched the boy wince and stare at his toes but Naruto never let go of Hinata's hand. "And you brought her back to me. Thank you son." A hand touched Naruto's chest over his heart. "Please don't doubt me Naruto when I say I love you. You are part of the Hyuga clan." A sad smile appeared on the clan lord's face as Naruto shuddered and tentatively reached for his hand. "Yes Naruto!" Hiashi said gripping that hand and pulling Naruto and therefore Hinata into him.

A heavy weight seemed to be lifted from their souls at Hiashi's words. Iruka, Anko and now Hiashi seemed to still love them! After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back and let Hinata have her father all to herself. _It's okay sweetheart! He loves you!_ He wiped away tears then joined his brothers.

Hinata buried her face in Hiashi's chest and held on. "Fa-Father! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Don't think less of me!" Her words were muffled against his kimono. Hinata held the fabric so tight that it tore in her hands.

"Shh! Daughter! My little girl – you didn't nothing to be forgiven for! I love you! Oh my baby girl!" Hiashi held and rocked her, kissing her head lovingly. Off to the side Neji pulled Tenten into his arms trying to not cry watching his sister's pain and fear and desperate need for love.

"Naruto." Shikamaru stepped forward and frowned when the three of them turned their backs to him. "You did what you had to. We don't blame you or think less of you for that! Naruto!" Shikamaru didn't like this one bit. They were acting like they had a horrible disease or something and didn't want to infect them. Temari kept him from going after him.

Naruto turned his head facing Iruka but he wasn't the only one to speak, Sasuke and Takeshi did too. "We have unfinished business inside and we'd like to do it alone please. Go back to the tunnel entrance that should be a safe distance away." They started to walk away when Naruto felt sand around his ankle. He looked back and found his gaze caught by the Suna Kage.

Gaara stared at him then nodded. "It's still there inside you, your heart. You will put this behind you Naruto. You all will." Satisfied, the sand freed Naruto.

"Sasuke! I could…help." Kakashi finally spoke up walking forward quickly for he'd stood behind the others unsure of what to say or do.

This time Sasuke turned his head. "We can handle it…but thanks." It was still asking for too much for him to act and speak normally to any of them. Accepting the hugs and the love he could handle but at the same time he felt undeserving of it. They all did.

"We'll be waiting!" Sakura chimed in from Lee's embrace. He had questions but hadn't asked them and she couldn't be more thankful. Later when the memory wasn't so fresh she would tell him what happened.

"Come on guys, let's get back. I have a feeling they're going to destroy this place and I bet that's an understatement." Iruka said leading the way. "Be careful!" He yelled to his son.

_**~mg~ **_

**The bodies were gone. Left in their place was walls and floors stained with blood. **The only thing left untouched was Danzo's body and the two tanks. Naruto and Takeshi flanked Sasuke as they stood in the doorway staring. As one they gagged and retched, not because of the body but because of the thought of all those eyes.

"Go Sasuke, we'll bring the tank to you." The brothers said hoarsely as they found breathing easily a hard task. They watched as Sasuke left to go into one of the former dorm rooms. At first all they did was stand there waiting in order to give Sasuke the time he needed to prepare. Fifteen minutes later Naruto and Takeshi removed the sheets then picked up the tank full of eyes. They carried it into the room Sasuke was in, set it down and gave a slight bow to the two small ninja cats.

Hina pocketed the catnip then looked up. "You told me but I didn't really believe it Sasuke-boy. The Uchihas…a sad end for such a proud clan." The small cat shook its head and curled its tail about himself at the sight of all those staring eyes. "We'll keep them safe Sasuke-boy. …We mourn with you." Hina said and they bowed to Sasuke before going to the tank. Hina and Denka put their paws on it then the cats and the tank disappeared.

Sasuke's breath left him quickly and he felt a little sick. "We gotta get this done! Damn…" Eyes blinking, Sasuke led the way back into the operating room. Flies and other bugs had begun to eat and take up residence in the mass on the metal table. Sasuke removed the tank containing the arm and put it in the hall.

Six hand signs. **"Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke inhaled then expelled the fire from his mouth. The body caught fire in seconds. "I hope you're enjoying hell." Sasuke said then closed the door as various liquids in the room began to respond to the heat and explode.

They exited the back of the building as the fire began to spread. Any linens and left over furniture were quick to catch fire. Since the building was already half way falling down it didn't take long at all for it to be engulfed in flames.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Takeshi and Naruto both made a clone. Naruto stepped closer to the flames as his clone started manipulating their chakra. The Rasengan formed but it was larger, much larger than his normal Rasengan. **"Odama Rasengan!" **He and his clone ran at the burning building, jumped right before reaching it and released the massive ball of chakra into the fire.

Takeshi caught him as he was blown back by the force of the explosion. Naruto was breathing heavily and could hardly stand. His exhaustion more mental than physical, they were all running on empty. "My turn. You ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke was behind them. The tank was exposed to the bright light of day clearly showing the arm inside with its staring red eyes. He'd knelt to say prayer and to say goodbye. He'd also promised to save Itachi and to rebuild the clan better than it was before and prayed that to those who the eyes belonged to that they would find peace. He opened his eyes and reached out a hand to touch the arm but it never made it. Sasuke couldn't make himself touch it. Instead he dashed away his tears and forced himself to his feet. _Of course not but it's time. Thanks for letting me say goodbye on my own. Go ahead Takeshi, I've got Naruto._

Though they'd remained synched, they'd retreated enough out of Sasuke's mind to allow him to say his goodbye in private. Sasuke nodded as Takeshi passed Naruto into his care and watched his blood brother. The clone moved closer to the nearly abolished building. Naruto's Odama Rasengan had targeted he operating room further destroying it and blasted the building to pieces. Many of the flames had gone out but some still licked at the remnants.

Takeshi crossed his arms and his body began to glow taking on the phoenix cloak. Suddenly he spread his arms and as he did wings spread majestically from his body. The wings made of white fire then shot forward. **"Flaring Phoenix Fire!" **It was blindingly bright as it consumed whatever was left and burned everything out of existence.

The real Takeshi was doing the same for the Sharingan arm on a slightly smaller scale. The point was exact same. Burial or regular fire wasn't enough in Sasuke's mind to set them free. They had to be consumed completely and released into the afterworld and Takeshi's fire would do this almost instantly.

He stood with Naruto's arm over his shoulder supporting him. Sasuke heard Naruto's wish for God's speed and Hinata's prayer for peace in his mind and thanked them. Then Takeshi voiced the jutsu quietly this time and sent the fire forward. The glass shattered, the fluid inside evaporated and then the arm was infolded in flames.

Back near the tunnels everyone stepped backwards as Naruto's Rasengan shook the earth. They'd had a brief glimpse of him right before the explosion but except for Lord Hyuga and his kids, no one else was quite sure what the brothers were doing behind that fire.

Hinata stood next to her father, her head on his chest one hand over her heart for it ached with Sasuke's pain. She'd learned that Neji had seen what they'd done which had shocked her enough to dry up her tears. Hinata couldn't even speak to him let alone look at him, her fear too great. _Who else knows what we did? _But Hinata couldn't worry about that right now. Since the moment her guys had stood looking at the rotting body, Hinata had turned to watch them and be with them in heart and mind if not in body. Neither fire nor Rasengan stopped her vision. She thought as dangerous as the Flaring Phoenix Fire was; it was lovely too and she thought it was a beautiful way for Sasuke's relatives to go. Hinata held her breath as she waited for their end. Neither she nor anyone else was prepared for what happened next.

As the Sharingan arm was bathed in hot white fire Sasuke, Naruto, Takeshi and Hinata gasped and screamed in unimaginable pain. They all covered their eyes then fell to the ground unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

_**New Eyes**_

**"Hinata! Hinata! Daughter?!" Hiashi knelt quickly beside his child. "Sakura!" **The clan lord begged of the pink-haired girl.

"Shit!" Kakashi yelled and started running. "It's Sasuke!" He yelled over his shoulder which caused Iruka, Anko and Raido to chase after him.

"STAY!" Hiashi yelled at the Chunins as they started to follow after Kakashi but he had to bite his tongue as a sphere of sand rose above the ground.

"Dammit!" Kakashi cursed softly as he passed through the space that had recently been burned out of existence. The ground was still hot but he didn't stop, just ignored the pain and burns and kept running.

"Thanks Gaara." Shikamaru said for he'd been standing next to the Kage when Gaara's sand went into motion.

Gaara shrugged. "You were there." He passed a hand through his hair and blinked. Naruto was in trouble yet again if he wasn't mistaken. What the hell had happened now?

"I don't see anything physically wrong with her." Sakura said hurriedly as she checked over Hinata's body.

"But she covered her eyes when she screamed." Neji said as he knelt beside his uncle. He reached out and held his sister's hand. "Could something have affected her eyes?"

"Yeah, I saw that." Sakura was worried. Because the four of them had remained synched, it appeared that whatever happened to the others had happened to Hinata as well. Carefully, Sakura lifted Hinata's eyelid and her friend gasped in pain. "Sorry!" Sakura said as still out of it, Hinata turned to the only source of shade, her father's shadow. "She's sensitive to light. We should get her out of the sun!" Sakura backed off as Lord Hiashi scooped up his daughter and moved back into the tree line.

Sakura moved too and knelt to pull out a small bowl and some herbs. She emptied her canteen then held it out. "More water please!" She never looked up to see who took it but set about mixing enough medicine for four people.

_**~mg~**_

**"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he finally cleared the hot earth. The Uchiha wasn't that far away. He lay next to Naruto, both face down on the ground.** Reaching both boys, he quickly turned them over so that they could breathe. He raced over to Takeshi who was several feet away and did the same for him as well as pulling him over to his brothers. "Boys! Hey! Guys!" Kakashi tapped their faces hoping for a response.

"What is it?!" Iruka asked frantically as he rounded what used to be the corner of the building. He, Anko and Raido had avoided the volcanic like earth to avoid the burns Kakashi now carried. He lifted Naruto into his lap gently. "Son? Naruto!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Anko yelled as she too knelt. Since Kakashi had Sasuke, she cupped Takeshi's cheek. "Wake up! Damn you – what did you do?!" She yelled into his face as she shook the young man's jaw.

Raido stood staring and frowning down at them. They were all under his care and he so did not want anything to happen to the Hokage's son, the last Uchiha or Jinchuriki of the Immortal Phoenix. "Kakashi do you know what's going on?" He looked up as a sphere of sand landed and the Suna Kage plus Shikamaru joined them.

"Yeah, I think I do. Anko – Stop it!" Kakashi reached over to keep her from slapping Takeshi's face yet again. "You aren't helping; in fact you could be hurting him!"

Anko blanched and froze. When Kakashi released her hand she cradled the young man against her breast. "Sorry." She said meekly and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Yeah, what?" Shikamaru asked also kneeling before his friends. They didn't look hurt, just like they were sleeping but something had made them scream out in pain and they were all unconscious.

"…Sasuke's got a new Sharingan – I think." Kakashi grimaced as they all looked at him in frustration. "Look I know some things since I've got a Sharingan. The next evolution for the Sharingan only happens when an Uchiha loses someone important to them – violently."

Shikamaru saw all the adults look at each other. No one had died on this mission but the enemy and he knew Sasuke held no love for any of them. Obviously they weren't going to say any more. He looked up at Gaara who was also frowning.

"But your eye, its evolved hasn't it?" Anko asked already knowing the truth of this. "Did you lose someone too?" Takeshi was heavy in her arms but she held him tight trying to make him comfortable to make up for hitting him earlier.

"Yes it has but then, I'm not an Uchiha and I don't have their bloodline limit. It was different for me." Kakashi said as he too looked down at Sasuke. He'd been able to hear what happened to Hinata through his radio so he restrained himself from lifting Sasuke's eyelid to see if the change had actually happened.

"So what – Takeshi and Naruto are knocked out too because of the synch?" Raido asked dubiously. There was much about this he already didn't understand and wasn't sure he ever would.

Kakashi didn't answer. "We should get them to Sakura." He proceeded to stand with Sasuke in his arms and hissed at the pain in his feet.

"Idiot! Burning your feet like that!" Anko grumbled as she noticed his sandals were gone.

Shikamaru and Gaara followed them back around to the others. Raido had relieved Anko of her burden. Shortly the four were again side by side in the shade. Sakura poured a cupful of medicine down each their throats for pain then covered their eyes with cool wet cloths. The whole time Shikamaru's brain never stopped working. Everyone was silent as they stood around their friends watching and waiting.

"What about Talon?" Shikamaru asked quickly looking to the sky. "Would he still be sy-!"

"Dammit! His synch with Naruto never ends! Talon! Talon!" Iruka ran off.

"Hey! Well find him Iruka-sensei!" Kiba jumped up onto Akamaru's back glad for something to do.

"Hold on, I'll help!" Ko stated and joined Kiba on the dog. The three of them bounded off in the direction Iruka had been headed in and were soon gone.

"He'll die if anything's happened to Talon." Iruka dropped to the grass before his son, head hanging low.

Suddenly a high whistle sounded out, once, twice then a third time. Kakashi had done it. It was he who originally trained Talon and the hawk knew this call. "If he's conscious, Talon will have heard that making it easier for Kiba to find him." He hoped that would calm Iruka's worries.

"Is it possible…they will all have a Sharingan now?" Shikamaru asked suddenly and multiple ideas and possible outcomes raced through his brain.

"No!" Lord Hiashi stated angrily then calmed. "No, the Uchiha Sharingan and our Byakugan may have had links in the past but both have since evolved separately. I believe that she and his brothers simply shared Sasuke's pain." Or so he hoped.

A moan drew all their attention. It came from Hinata. "Oh-My-God…my head…my eyes…" Hinata cringed and covered her face, rolled over onto her side and began to weep with the pain.

"Hinata, Hinata sweetie? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sakura was there instantly stroking her sister's long hair.

"…hurts…just really hurts…Naruto?" Hinata covered her eyes with one hand and reached for her love. "Naruto?!" She desperately wanted him right now.

"Give her something for the pain. Hurry!" Neji insisted while Lord Hiashi once again pulled his daughter into his chest.

Sakura was already working on it but this time she readied a syringe to put it directly into Hinata's blood stream. "How are her eyes?" She didn't dare subject Hinata to more pain but asked of Lord Hiashi whose eyes could see without harming Hinata.

"…Dilated still. She's taking in too much light." Hiashi frowned and looked back at the tunnel then over at Naruto. "I don't want to separate them."

"Go. Naruto would want you to take care of her." Iruka urged. "I can bring him too…" But he wondered if he should break up the brothers.

"Take Hinata and we'll see what happens." Sakura said with authority. They were in uncharted territories but she had to take charge whether it was a good decision or not. Sakura told Tenten to keep cool water over Hinata's face and to call if she looked as if she needed more pain medicine. Hiashi, Neji and Ryo had already disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Sakura, why haven't they woken up yet?" Lee asked as he sat beside her. He'd been her helper all this time and she should have realized it since it was his presence that had kept her from freaking over her unconscious brothers.

She sat back, her shoulder brushing his. "I don't know. This synching thing is so new and happens only with them. Its different from the Yamanaka jutsu too so even if one of them were here, I doubt they could help. Maybe because they were together… this evolution thing hit them harder…" Sakura shrugged then turned to lay her face against his neck when he put his arm around her.

"WE GOT HIM!" Kiba's voice sounded out from the trees and soon Akamaru was racing towards them. Behind the Inuzuka, Ko had one arm around Kiba's waist the other tucked around Naruto's hawk.

Iruka and Sakura were on their feet running to meet them. "Thanks! Thanks for finding him. Tal…Talon?" Iruka took the large hawk.

"Into the shade!" Sakura urged and they moved back towards Naruto then she looked the hawk over.

"He fought me at first." Ko told them. "He'd just made a kill I think when whatever happened happened. Talon was on the ground, wings flapping weakly and whimpering, if a bird can whimper. Anyway, he sounded to be in pain." Ko looked around for his family then listened when Choji filled him in.

"Akamaru had to talk to him before he would let Ko pick him up." Kiba told them as the Hyuga took off towards the tunnel. "Isn't it weird that Talon's conscious?"

The hawk's eyes were closed and he kept turning his head at the voices around him. He shivered in Iruka's hands and squawked softly. Iruka talked to him quietly as Sakura filled a dropper with the same medicine she'd given the boys. "Don't bite her Talon, its only medicine. That's it; it'll ease your pain." He was relieved that Talon listened to him and when Sakura was done he soothed Talon's ruffled feathers then placed the hawk next to Naruto's head.

The hawk knew where he was then. Talon stretched his wings then folded them again and shuffled about Naruto's hair which was loose. Talon got close; covering himself with the blond strands, sighed then hid his head under his wing and slept.

"So we just wait I guess." Kankuro said with a sigh. He sat, pulled out a kunai and started to clean his nails.

* * *

**"It will be night soon; we should get some fires going." Raido informed the group as he stood stretching.**

"Yeah and get the food cooking, they're going to be starved when they wake up." Iruka said as he cut up some squirrel meat for Talon. The poor thing hadn't got to eat his kill so he wanted the hawk to have something when he woke.

Sakura kept a close watch on all of them but there didn't seem to be anything wrong that she could fix. Instead of heading back to the village, they decided to stay put until they were all conscious again. After a while, Sakura too gave in and slept. It had been a highly emotional day and she just couldn't keep her eyes open despite her worry.

Raido confiscated the radios from everyone but Kakashi, Anko, Iruka and Lord Hiashi. Over the course of the afternoon, the parents had discussed possible outcomes. Anko wanted to forbid them from ever synching again. As far as she was concerned it caused too many problems and you never knew exactly who you were dealing with when they were synched. The others couldn't dispute this fact but knew that forbidding them was an impossibility.

Iruka was mostly concerned about Sasuke's evolution - would Naruto, Takeshi and Hinata's eyes change as well as Sasuke's? And if it did, how? Would it improve their vision or make it worse?

Lord Hiashi had kept a vigil over his daughter's eyes looking for any…deformity. He thought a lot of Sasuke these days but still he wanted Hinata's eyes to remain the legacy of the Hyuga clan not…something else. Though her eyes looked fine, he worried for her eyesight. Perhaps the trauma had affected her eyes beyond repair and fear was building in his heart that his daughter just might be blind.

Kakashi had all these fears but was also somewhat excited. Sasuke had bypassed the rule for Uchihas to gain the Mangekyo. He was looking forward to finding out what sort of powers he had gained with his new eyes. Kakashi had learned much after getting Obito's eye and knew that each Mangekyo could manifest differently. He wanted to see what Sasuke could do and what the two of them could learn together.

Still it was all speculation and they could do nothing as they waited for their children to wake up. As the sun went down, Hiashi dared to bring Hinata out of the damp tunnel. She didn't react at all but breathed deeply of the fresh air. Hiashi debated for a moment then laid Hinata at Naruto's side. Everyone smiled.

Naruto's arm came around her and she wrapped one arm over his chest. Talon who'd made a nest in Naruto's hair shifted ever so slightly so that his claws pulled her hair about him as well. Naruto and family.

_**~mg~**_

**They met in their dreams and at Naruto's apartment no less. Suddenly he was standing there scratching his head and wondering what the hell was going on.**

"Hinata? Sweetheart?" Naruto stuck his head in the bathroom but it was empty. Frowning he went to the bed and opened a window. "Talon!" Naruto whistled and waited. "Where are they? Weren't we…together? And what about Takeshi and Sasuke? Wha – WHOA!"

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke suddenly appeared. He stared at Naruto who fell back on the bed at his appearance then grinned. "Idiot."

Naruto's lips twitched. "Jerk. Where'd you come from Sasuke? A new jutsu?" He sat properly on the bed and watched his brother glance around then shrug and go sit at the kitchen table.

"Uh - no! Weren't we…somewhere else? Where's – SHIT!" Sasuke jumped in his chair and almost fell over. He threw a kunai at Naruto who was busting a gut laughing at him.

Takeshi blinked and saw Naruto duck and the kunai get stuck in a picture Naruto and Talon. "Hinata's going to kill you for that." He said calmly then looked around. "What's going?"

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto continued to laugh. Sasuke tried to keep from laughing too but failed. "Have a seat and maybe we can figure it out while the idiot laughs himself stupid! As if he wasn't already." Sasuke smirked.

Takeshi was smiling and chuckling as he took a seat. "How'd we get here? Weren't we…on a mission?" He asked but couldn't resist teasing his brother. "Seriously Sasuke, Hinata's going to kick your ass for messing up that picture." He laughed as Sasuke frowned and got up to remove the kunai.

"It's not that bad. I'll have a copy made. Hey Naruto don't you have another picture I can put up here?" Sasuke had lost his laughter and sounded worried now.

"She's still going to notice." Naruto got up to rummage in a drawer for another picture and helped Sasuke switch the photos in the frame. "When are you going to get you a woman so she can curb that violent streak of yours?" Naruto's smile was huge as he blocked Sasuke's punches. "Go ahead break something else! Hinata's going to stomp all over you!" He laughed some more as Sasuke stopped abruptly and returned to the table.

"I think Hinata will have him in line soon enough and save some poor girl the trouble!" Takeshi was prepared to duck but all Sasuke did was turn angry eyes at him. "…Eyes…" All three of them froze. "Something about eyes…"

"Yeah but how'd we get here?" Naruto looked around. For some reason he preferred dealing with this first than some mission about eyes. He saw his bed and frowned, it was hospital neat then looked again at the picture on the wall. It was him and Talon – the photo was back and it was fine. "Wait a minute…" He went to the door and jerked it open. There was nothing outside. Naruto stood staring as he heard his brothers jump up to look out the window where they could clearly see Konoha then appear behind him where just outside the door there was nothing but grayness.

Sasuke started breathing heavily. "…What the hell is going on? Are we…dead?" He whispered. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder and thought absently that his brother was solid, they all were.

"Nope! Well that's one question answered anyway." Naruto said calmly and shut the door again. He went to the fridge and found some sodas inside. He got some for all of them then sat back down on the bed. "But where's Hinata and Talon?" Naruto frowned as he sipped at his soda.

"Good question. If I'm not mistaken, we were altogether and synched. They should be here." Takeshi didn't open his soda but spun it around on the table before him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked from one brother to the other. "WHAT DO… you know that I don't?" He started off yelling but quickly stopped knowing it was useless. If these two weren't worried then he shouldn't be either. If nothing else, he trusted them implicitly.

Takeshi and Naruto shared a look. Mindscapes were nothing new to them, of course this particular one was and the fact they were together but they'd never really tried explaining what a mindscape was to Sasuke. Naruto tilted his soda at his eldest brother.

"Gee thanks." Takeshi said wearily seeing that Naruto was going to leave the explaining up to him. "Have a seat and a drink – you may need it." As secrets went, this was a biggie.

Sasuke blinked at him several times. "…huh?" He shook his head then looked over at Naruto who just nodded. Sasuke sighed then took a drink of his soda. "…Okay, umm you talk to the Nine-Tails and the Phoenix in these mindscapes – like the real world but not. And you think that's where we are now?" Sasuke looked from one to the other and both nodded. "Alright, if that's true – then whose mind are we in now? You said this happens in your own minds, then how in the hell are we _**here?!**_" He sighed when they both shrugged. Sasuke just took another swallow of soda then brought the can down to look at it. According to his brothers, none of this was real but it felt and tasted real. "You two are FREAKS!" He yelled angry but not sure at who or what.

"We are." Takeshi said quietly wondering if Sasuke would pull back from them because of it. He glanced over at Naruto who'd dropped his chin to his chest. "Too freaky for you?" Takeshi sat back in his chair withdrawing physically and emotionally, just in case.

Sasuke had a smart retort on his lips but when he looked up and saw Takeshi's shuttered expression then over at Naruto who wouldn't even look at him, he cursed. "I did it again didn't I? I say stupid stuff that hurts. I didn't mean it how it came out! But dammit, what do you expect?! You never told me about this before - remind me to kick your asses later! It's weird! You're still my brothers no matter how damn freaky you are!" Sasuke got up and began to pace.

Naruto sighed with relief, he had been worried and there was no denying it. Sasuke didn't respond well to things he didn't have some foreknowledge of. "Sorry Sasuke, I was planning on telling you soon especially because of our synching but there hasn't…been…been…time…" He'd first addressed Sasuke but then Naruto sat up looking around an expectant look on his face.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked quickly standing. He wondered if he was about to be introduced to a fox with nine tails. He didn't know what to expect from this mindscape.

Sasuke didn't know what to do but he edged closer to Takeshi as Naruto stood up abruptly.

"Talon!" Naruto grinned as his feathered boy appeared. The hawk screeched loudly then flew about the room curiously. "Yeah it's the apartment, home – well sort of. Where's your mama?" Naruto was happy to see Talon but now knew that Hinata should be there with them unless something had happened. "Tal, talk to me!" His voice firmed and Talon heeding the unspoken command landed on the arm Naruto held out.

Again it was the hawk that held the answers for them. None of them could believe that they'd forgotten it all. Danzo, the eyes, the torture, their pain, confusion and fear then finally the ceremony for the Uchiha eyes leading up to where they were now. The things they'd done and experienced had been so bad that obviously didn't want to remember it and had simply forgot everything for a short time.

Each of them sat down heavily as it all came back. Naruto watched as Talon hopped off his arm and onto the bed. "But what happened to Hinata? She wasn't with us but she was in the synch. Shouldn't she be here since we're all asleep?" Though Talon had kept his eyes closed, he knew that it was Sakura who had helped him. She'd given him something so he would sleep. Naruto was scared and unconsciously covered his heart.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other not knowing what to say. Even though they were speaking out loud they didn't really have to. The synch encompassed every thought and emotion if they allowed it to and Naruto was too upset to hold anything back.

"Hinata's strong." Sasuke got up to sit beside Naruto on the bed. He laid a hand on Naruto's head. "I'm sure…I didn't really hurt her…" But he wasn't and they all knew it.

"The Mangekyo…and you were supposed to kill your best friend in order to get it?" Takeshi asked moving to stare out the window at a perfect Konoha. He was worried but thought they should get as many answers as possible while they were there.

"Yeah or so Itachi said. Guess there was another way." Sasuke held Naruto as he spoke. Talon hopped back up onto Naruto's lap. "She's okay, she has to be. I'll never forgive myself…" He didn't finish but it was obvious Sasuke had never wanted to hurt Hinata. They didn't say anything for a while just letting their thoughts and worries race around the mindscape.

"Maybe the fox or the phoenix knows something. Can you guys talk to them now?" Sasuke finally asked but he wondered if meeting a Bijuu was a good idea. Even though he'd just gained a power he'd been wanting for a long time he couldn't feel excited about it since he was so worried about his sister. The pictures on the wall smiled and laughed at him and Sasuke just prayed the real Hinata would still do those things. "Or can't you guys wake us up? That way we can find Hinata and find out what's really going on!" He was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"I don't know. Calm down Sasuke – you're making us feel like the walls are closing in!" Takeshi told him and took several breaths.

Naruto looked up from Talon who sat in his lap staring up at him. "No he's not. I don't feel that." Naruto said quietly. Hinata occupied his thoughts but he was paying attention to what they were saying as well.

Takeshi blinked. "You don't?" He thought a moment then nodded. "Sasuke are you cold?" Takeshi thought of how it was to fly first thing in the morning. The air was cold and it stole your breath. Even before Sasuke answered, he could see his brother shiver and gooseflesh appear on his arms. "Naruto?" Both of them turned to the baby.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Talon is too." The hawk went up to Naruto's shoulder then on top of his head. "What does that mean? And how come you guys didn't know Talon was coming?" Naruto stroked his furred chin glad for something else to think about.

Sasuke was clueless but Takeshi had an idea. "We're in your mind Naruto or somehow you're in control of this – joint mindscape. Makes sense, this is your apartment and you were here first. And though we can make changes to the space, it doesn't affect you and your perception of it. This is fascinating." He grinned but lost it instantly. "But still it doesn't explain everything like why this is even happening." Takeshi sighed.

"Is this all there is in your mind?" Sasuke joked weakly and wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. More silence surrounded them as Sasuke started pacing again, Takeshi continued to stare outside and Naruto sat worriedly on the bed.

It bothered him a lot. Hinata loved him. He had a sister in her, something he didn't have when his family was alive. She babied him, teased him and taught him about himself. Sasuke couldn't stand the thought that the Mangekyo could have hurt her. "Maybe…her eyes…Hinata has a kekkei genkai too. It could have hurt her worse than you guys, I mean my eyes _changed_! Do you think hers did too?" He whispered with fear.

"Sasuke - your eyes are black right now." Takeshi straightened up suddenly and went to him grasping his shoulders. Why hadn't he noticed? "Shouldn't they be red? And what does a Mangekyo Sharingan look like?"

Sasuke broke away to run into the bathroom and sure enough, his eyes were black. Normally in order to maintain the synch, he needed his Sharingan. What the hell was going on?!

"We're brothers now. Blood brothers." Naruto said calmly. He didn't see their surprised expressions as he stroked the pillow he shared with Hinata.

"Our blood – we mixed it. But that shouldn't change anything! It was a matter of chakra not blood that let us synch!" Takeshi was the one to pace now.

"He could be right though. We were tired, you guys had used chakra from your Bijuu and I still had my Sharingan activated – there was chakra and blood. We mixed it all up." Sasuke was a little staggered at the implications of it all. There was no telling how different they were now or maybe it wouldn't affect them but their children… "…damn…" His back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor.

"What did I do?" Takeshi asked. Granted there could be some wonderful effects of this but there could be also be possible defects and deformities too. He felt sick at the thought of his nieces and nephews being hurt because of his selfish actions.

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings as Talon got out of the way. Naruto gasped then laughed gratefully. There was a delighted scream. Horror was forgotten and neither thought too much about it but suddenly all four of them were crowded on the small bed and Hinata was hugged and kissed by all.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata had screamed in delight to find herself on top of Naruto. She hadn't known why, hadn't cared and went to kissing him when suddenly Takeshi was there almost on her back then he was pushed off to be replaced by Sasuke! **When Sasuke finally got off her Talon landed on her head and he pulled affectionately on her ear before getting on the bed next to her face so that she could kiss him.

She didn't know how she'd come to be there or why they were at home and especially why everyone was so glad to see her but Hinata enjoyed the attention. Once Hinata had hugged and kissed all of them several times, they all settled down on the bed to explain things to her. Takeshi was at the foot of the bed, Hinata and Naruto in the middle with Sasuke at the head. Talon made the rounds going from lap to lap and head to head. The solemn silence came back as they considered what may or may not have happened to them.

"But your eyes are fine now right sweetheart?" Hinata took her chin to look into her lavender orbs. "You can see me? Our jackass brother Sasuke?"

Hinata's hands came up to capture his hand. She smiled and kissed each calloused digit. Hinata leaned over to see Sasuke scowling at Naruto and laughed. "Yes I see you my handsome fiancé and our jackass brother!" She knew Naruto was trying not worry about what her condition would be in the real world.

"But Naruto…you know things here are not the same as out there." Takeshi said quietly taking one of Hinata's hands. "When we're in our mindscapes, we're healthy and whole but in the real world we could have sustained some serious wounds. I've gone to my mindscape to rest as my body heals – haven't you?" Takeshi felt real dread in his soul and he held Hinata's hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Naruto blinked rapidly to hold back tears of fear. What his brother said was true enough. Kyuubi would heal his body as he lay unconscious but Hinata didn't have anyone to heal her. He wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't know! Your eyes!" Sasuke leaned forward feeling physically sick.

"Oh stop it!" Hinata yelled out startling them all. "What happened to you guys? I know none of you are weak men so stop acting like you are!" Suddenly she was angry and pulled away from them. Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare tea and some food. Hinata stopped for a minute to look around in wonder. None of this was real but at the same time it all felt real. She shook her head with a smile. "This is so neat."

Sasuke frowned. "We're not weak, we're worried!" He got up and went to spin her around looking deep into her lavender eyes. "What if – you're blind? Because of me?" He whispered.

Hinata sighed and hugged him tight then leaned up on her toes to speak into his ear. "Then I'm blind. No! Listen to me!" She cut him off and held him tighter. "I was with you because I wanted to be. You gained a gift from the loss of your family and I'm happy about that. Also we don't know that anything is wrong! We passed out from the pain and ended up here – together and I love being with my boys." Hinata kissed his cheek and smiled over at her future husband and Takeshi. "Besides even if I am blind, I can see here, in this mindscape! I'll never be truly blind with you all as my eyes." Hinata stroked Sasuke's back as he squeezed her close.

"But I want you to see for real, not just in here." Naruto said getting up and filling the kettle with water. "Hinata, we were here a long time before you showed up – we don't know why. Something could be seriously wrong." He knew what kind of tea she liked and found it in the cabinet. Naruto was on automatic as he tried to communicate his fears to her.

Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek once more then pulled away. "I know and understand that but what is worrying going to get us? Why don't we just rest? Like you said, you come here to heal. Let's do that." She started opening cabinets to find something to eat. "I know this stuff isn't real but I'm starved! That's a good sign isn't?" She felt Naruto hug her from behind. "It's going to be okay Naruto – it is!" She promised as she leaned back into his embrace. "Sasuke tell us what you know of the Mangekyo." Hinata and Naruto started to prepare food as one body with four arms as their brothers sat at the table. She was glad they'd stopped arguing with her for it really was useless until they knew for sure. Hinata just wanted to spend this time as happily as possible.

A hissing sound had them all glancing around. Several snakes slithered from under the bed and Talon attacked them with glee. Apparently Talon was hungry too and had provided himself a meal. For some reason they all found that funny and laughed.

It was as they laughed at Talon and worked as a family to prepare a meal that Naruto smelled cooking meat, not only that but a fire and grass and damp earth. Shortly they could all smell it. They were waking up.

* * *

"**She moved – no they all moved! Look!" Neji said excitedly and as everyone gathered around, the unconscious began to stir, yawn and stretch - they were trying to wake up.**

"It's about damn time, the jerks!" Sakura said happily. "They always like to worry me; I've got to break them from that!" She held tight to Lee's hand as she hoped they were all fine.

"Give them some room. They're bound to be disoriented." Iruka said but he was very close only allowing a foot of space to separate him from his son. Lord Hiashi was at his side.

"Listen, we don't know how Sasuke's eyes are going to look so don't freak out." Kakashi said squatting as the boy yawned.

Talon shook his body, shifted then lifted his head, eyes still closed. His wings flared out and he squawked plaintively.

"Talon?" Iruka questioned hesitantly as the hawk turned towards his voice. His head tilted from side to side then he chirruped at them softly before bumping his head against Naruto and Hinata's.

"We're awake Talon. Sasuke? Takeshi?" Naruto asked as he lifted one hand to stroke Talon. "Come here boy." Gently he gave Talon a push out of his hair. Awkwardly, Naruto sat up, his arm still around Hinata, the other bringing Talon to his lap.

"Yeah…" Sasuke couldn't help his yawn as he slowly sat up.

"Hmm…I feel good. Takeshi said as he sat up. "Seems we rested well." He breathed deeply of the night air.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke?"

"Takeshi?"

Iruka, Lord Hiashi, Anko and Kakashi asked almost at once. But Sakura had a different question.

"Can't you open your eyes?" She crawled up between them leaning over them and checking their bodies, especially their eyes.

"Sakura…tell us what happened." Naruto requested as his face turned to her but still he didn't look or answer her question.

Sakura looked to Iruka who nodded and she told them what happened since they all passed out. She moved to Hinata's side as she spoke and though she checked several times, Sakura didn't find anything wrong with the girl's eyes.

"Do you suspect a problem Naruto, with your eyes?" Hiashi brought up what they all were thinking.

"We don't know." Takeshi answered solemnly. "Shall we find out?" He got his feet under him and stood the weight of the blood pact and its consequences on his shoulders. Sasuke too stood avoiding helping hands, not wanting to be helped for fear of what he may have done to Hinata and reached for his brother.

Talon hopped onto Naruto's shoulder when Naruto lifted him up. Together, Hinata and Naruto helped each other up. They groped blindly for the others until they stood in a circle holding hands.

Hiashi came up behind his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "You will be fine – no matter what."

Iruka stood behind Naruto. "You're strong, remember that."

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's head. "Trust that it will all be fine Sasuke. We're here for you." He said as Anko joined him.

Sakura held Takeshi around the waist and laid her forehead on his back. "If something is wrong – I'll fix it. I promise you I'll find a way to fix it!" She swore.

It was circles within circles. No one stood alone as they gathered close to watch. Naruto and the others questioned their ability to see and in moments they would find out.

"On three." Takeshi told them. "One, two, three!"

They gasped at the pain. It was night but still the firelight and the moonlight seemed overly bright. Each closed their eyes again tightly.

"Slowly!" Hiashi cautioned.

"I have to know!" Sasuke said. With his head hanging low he tried again to open his eyes. It took a few minutes of squinting and blinking but Sasuke could see the grass and their feet. It wasn't that he was unsure of his own sight but of Hinata's. He raised black eyes. "Hinata…"

Hinata, eyes still closed, smiled at him. "Good. Now Takeshi and Naruto. Talon – go ahead." She wanted to know their fate first. They were her boys and she needed to know that they were fine.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest then closed it again. He opened his eyes. Sasuke stared back at him then he met Takeshi's gaze. Next was Talon and he took off happily flying in circles around them. Naruto gave a slight smile before turning to his fiancée. "We can see." Naruto leaned down to kiss her delicate eyelids.

Hinata took a deep breath then reached up for Naruto's face. Her hand stroked his jaw then she pulled him close for a more intimate kiss. "It's time I guess." She whispered to him. Hinata brushed her face against Naruto's. Naruto took Hinata's hands as Takeshi and Sasuke crowded close. There were tears in their eyes already.

Hinata took her time and after several minutes opened watery lavender eyes to Naruto. She gave a sad smile. "…no…" There was a sob in her throat as Naruto crushed her to him.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens, turned away and kicked a tree, uprooted it and sent it crashing to the ground. Sasuke then gave in to the guilt and fell to the ground curling in on himself.

Hiashi tried to get to her but Naruto wouldn't, couldn't let her go. Soon they too knelt on the ground sobbing in each others' arms. Iruka covered his mouth as he cried. Anko and Kakashi did what they could for Sasuke and Takeshi turned to take Sakura in his arms feeling utterly helpless.

Shikamaru punched a tree. "We should take them home." He said over their crying. "With Lady Tsunade's help…Hinata may see again." Blood covered his fist and Temari cursed him as she began to bandage it but she was shaking and avoiding looking at the crying couple.

Gaara closed his eyes, turned and walked away. It was just too sad to watch. Others followed his example whispering quietly trying to figure out what happened. How and why had Hinata had lost her sight from merely watching a building be destroyed? Also, could she still be a ninja without her sight and Sasuke, why was he so upset?

Naruto's tears dried up after a while as did Hinata's but he still held her close. "Let's go home." He said quietly keeping his eyes closed as he stroked his chin against her hair. "But Tal's hungry. Umm we all are. You cooked?" Finally he glanced over at his father.

"Yes! Yes, we cooked and we got some squirrels for Talon. Here Tal!" Iruka said quickly wiping away his tears as he found the meat he'd cut up for the hawk.

Talon had been silently watching his human mom and dad from a tree branch. Almost silently he glided down to Iruka, rubbed against his hand before slowly eating the meat.

_You guys should eat something. Takeshi, come on. Sasuke._ Naruto's eyes were immensely sad and full of regret. When Lord Hiashi approached him again Naruto just shook his head. "I can't – I can't let go of her yet."

Lord Hiashi understood and saw that Hinata was utterly weak against him. His daughter didn't want to be parted from Naruto either. "Here, sit by the fire." He cleared his throat several times. "Akamaru found us plenty of rabbits. There's berries too and fresh water." Hiashi looked at his beloved daughter and wondered about her future.

Naruto nodded sat and put Hinata on his lap then began to feed her and himself. Hinata looked and felt a little shell-shocked. She ate dutifully from Naruto's hand and drank the water that was given her and it helped. Naruto could feel it. They'd been weak from lack of food but now with food in their stomachs, at least one thing was better than it was.

"Dammit Sasuke get up!" Naruto yelled scaring many of them; it had been silent so long. Takeshi too had eaten several of the rabbits finding himself almost ravenous. Only Sasuke had yet to eat and he sat away from them cursing himself and ignoring Kakashi and Anko who tried to talk to him. "If you don't come here and eat – I'll ram it down your damn throat!" Naruto roared. Though his belly was filling, he could feel the emptiness of Sasuke's and the damn guilt his brother wallowing in.

Hinata lay against his shoulder. She put a light hand on his chest. "Sasuke, come eat. Now." She'd been brave in the mindscape not allowing herself or them to fear what was to come. The truth had been a blow to her but Hinata knew she would find her way. Naruto would never leave her; Takeshi was devoted to her as was Sasuke. Her family would also be a source of strength. _I will be fine Sasuke now stop acting like a two year old and come over here!_

Kakashi watched as Sasuke stopped cold. He then looked warily over at his brothers and sister who were still eating but who were impatiently waiting for him. He blinked as Sasuke stood quickly then with achingly slow steps joined his family.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he squatted next to Naruto. "I'm really sorry." Sasuke reached out to cup Hinata's cheek.

"Are you flirting with my woman?" Naruto asked gruffly. "I'll kick your ass." He reached out and cupped Sasuke's neck. "Stop apologizing. Jerk!" He pushed Sasuke over with a smile.

Hinata laughed. "Don't worry he's not my type!" She kissed Naruto's lips without missing. "But I do love you Sasuke. Now you better grab some of this before your brothers eat it all!" Again her hand found one of the spitted rabbits and handed it to Sasuke as if she could see what she was doing.

Sasuke felt warmed by her words but there was guilt still inside him so he didn't notice Hinata's actions. Taking the rabbit, he bit into it chewed and immediately took another bite. Sasuke hadn't realized how hungry he was.

Naruto and Takeshi were clueless as well, trying to reconcile the fact that Hinata was blind and how life would be from now on but Lord Hiashi noticed. Iruka noticed. Kakashi noticed, as did Sakura but they all kept silent. Each was hopeful. Hinata wasn't acting like a blind person. They watched her as Talon finished eating then went to her and she began to groom him removing strands of hers and Naruto's hair from his feathers. Shikamaru, ever watchful had noticed something else as well – Sasuke's eyes were black but he was sure they were synched. That was new.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto and Hinata emerged from the brush after relieving themselves. They'd also groomed themselves as best as they could. **"Hey guys, I'm sorry. Is everyone okay? Sakura did you get some sleep? We rely on you a lot and worried you, sorry." Naruto addressed his friends and sister as they got closer to the tunnel.

"Yes, please forgive us Sakura. I'm supposed to help you not give you more work." Hinata held out a hand for Sakura and hugged the girl when Sakura took it. Sensing a quiet but intense stare, Hinata turned in that direction. "Gaara? I can't believe we've kept you from your home for so long! A Kage should be with his people and we're sorry for that. Although I'm glad you're here. You've helped us so much; we couldn't have done this without you." Hinata smiled at him though she couldn't see his answering nod.

"Umm, no problem. Anything for Naruto." Gaara spoke realizing his nod wouldn't be enough for Hinata anymore.

"Temari kiss Shikamaru or something!" Naruto said with humor. It pleased Naruto that Shikamaru had someone to worry about him. "He worries too much about things he has no control over." He saw his friend frowning and looking frustrated.

Naruto looked away from Shikamaru's comical scowl to see a somber-faced Sai. With Hinata in tow, Naruto approached him and his burden. "Sai, you okay with that? Has the seal disappeared?" Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at the stained sheet hiding its decaying property. "I promise you he suffered. It wasn't as long as you or Seiko suffered but his death…was not easy." The stench of rotting flesh reached Naruto's nose and he coughed slightly.

"Naruto, Hinata – yes. The curse seal is gone. Even though I can speak about him now, I have no desire to do so. As for the head…I'd rather it had disappeared like the building did but once we see it and know in our hearts that the man who controlled us is dead – then we will know we are free. It's just that we feared him for so long. It's a weird feeling freedom." Sai looked down at the sheet which he'd yet to open. "Thank you." Sai said meaning it as he bowed deeply.

"You're welcome Sai." Hinata reached out for his hand. "Things are going to be so much better from now on. You're your own man and you have the freedom to make your own decisions!" She focused on the positive. "Now if we can just get you a sense of humor. Shame on you Naruto! Make him laugh already." Hinata lightly slapped Naruto's arm. Sai had a whole new world and Hinata wanted him to enjoy it.

Naruto hugged her shoulders. "I don't know if he has a sense of humor! We may just have to tickle him. What do you say Sai? Are you ticklish?" Naruto grinned at the young man who just blinked at them unsure how to act.

"I do not know. You wish to see me laugh?" Sai asked and received many loud yeses to which he blushed.

"How can you be so upbeat?!" Kiba said forcefully, angrily as everyone ignored the obvious. "SHE'S BLIND! HINATA CAN'T SEE!" He jerked away when Shino caught his sleeve. "You were crying before but now you act like nothing's wrong!" Kiba went over and stabbed finger in Naruto's chest.

"So you want her to weep, get all depressed and withdraw from the world?" Takeshi stepped in front of Naruto and Hinata. Just that quickly his smile disappeared and he was hard as stone, spoiling for a fight. "My sister isn't that girl anymore! Hinata's strong, stronger than all three of us put together! Back the hell off Kiba." Takeshi took a step forward towering over the Inuzuka.

"Takeshi." Sasuke said putting a hand on his brother's chest. "Kiba just…forgot, that's all. He knows how strong Hinata is. Right Kiba?" He stood with his back to Kiba barely keeping himself from attacking, his eyes on Hinata as she stood serenely with her eyes closed, her hand enfolded in Naruto's and him shielding her with his body. He wouldn't rip Kiba a new one for Hinata's sake.

Kiba huffed. He didn't know how to act. There were things going on that they weren't being told and Hinata had gone blind from Sasuke had apparently done. Then she'd, hell all of them had, fallen apart because she couldn't see and now everything was fine! It was incomprehensible! "Whatever." He crossed his arms and stomped away.

"Alright enough of that, everybody into the tunnel. It's time to go." Raido said after this little altercation. "Choji, Shino and Kiba, you're in charge of the prisoners. We'll put them on the middle railcar." _Maybe if I give Kiba something to do he'll stay out of trouble. _Raido turned around to look at the scorched earth, ripped up trees and blood-soaked earth. The bodies were gone, the buildings destroyed. Nature would soon reclaim what was its own and they would try to forget what happened here but then Raido looked at Hinata knowing that some things couldn't be forgot. Hinata stood with her eyes closed as a person who was blind did.

The last car was now the first. Raido in command of all the different squads sat up front and he was the only adult to do so. Everyone else spread out among the other cars expect for the last one – that one was full of family. Most of the Hyugas were on it, Naruto, his father and siblings, plus Kakashi and Anko. Again it was a mostly silent ride as their voices were drowned out by the sounds of the rails.

Naruto began to hum with Hinata under his arm, at his side. It was a song from one of the anime shows he liked to watch when he had time. It was the opening theme song to an anime about a red-headed wandering samurai who refused to kill. The song didn't mean anything, at least not about the situation they were in but it soothed him. It was familiar and reminded him of better times. Hinata smiled at this for she too had watched the anime once she found out that Naruto liked it. She familiarized herself with the words found from Naruto's mind and began to sing them. Takeshi blinked and cocked his head at them. He hadn't watched much anime but was intrigued at the way it made his brother and sister feel. So Takeshi also listened then began to sing and tap his feet to the music. Sasuke was still feeling guilt and worry but he too knew this show and had also watched it from time to time, it had been fun and exciting. He shrugged and joined in.

The adults were bemused as fragments of their singing could be heard. In the dim light they watched as they smiled at each other and laugh at either the lyrics or maybe when one of them missed a word. It was admirable how in the face of what seemed a hopeless situation that they were acting so normally. Hinata and her condition had totally eclipsed what had happened with Danzo. Doubtfully he was forgotten or how they'd felt when they killed him in that way but Hinata took precedence and as long as it involved Hinata, it appeared they were going to be as strong as mountains for her. The singing took them half way home before they gave in to the rhythmic sounds and movement of the rails and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A carrier pigeon landed on Tsunade's windowsill with a chirrup to get the Hokage's attention. "They're home!" **A tremulous smile crossed her face as Tsunade stood up, paperwork forgotten.

Jiraiya woke from his nap. "Then let's go! Hey Shizune – we're gone!" Jiraiya raced over to Tsuande, grabbed her hand and they jumped out of the window.

When they hit the street, they weren't alone, four Anbu were with them and ran flanking the Sannin. There was still some unrest in the village and the Anbu insisted on protecting their Hokage even if was only from cold stares but what the villagers didn't know, the protection was for their sakes as well. Lady Tsunade wasn't taking any flack these days from anyone. All knew that with one punch, a person would either be permanently maimed or permanently dead.

Izumo and Kotetsu had been watching or rather listening for the railcars and at the first hint of sound, had sent the pigeon to alert her. She and Jiraiya made it to the skating rink in record time. Raido was just coming out of the hole when the Hokage burst in.

"Raido! …How did it go?" Her anticipation of seeing her son waned just a bit at the careful expression on the Jonin's face. "Any losses?" Tsunade assumed her rank by letting go of Jiraiya's hand and stuffing her damp palms in the pockets of her jacket.

"No my lady. All are home safely. The mission was a success." Raido told her as Gaara came up out of the ground on a wave of sand. His brother, sister and Shikamaru were right behind him.

"Kazekage – welcome back to Konoha. You are well?" Tsunade asked politely. "I want to thank you for assisting my shinobi, I'm sure your help was invaluable." She gave a slight bow.

"Thank you. We fared well enough but truly Naruto did not need our help. But he will need yours." Gaara answered just as politely with a bow then added his warning.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya who frowned mightily. The two of them stood closer together and waited for the blond they wanted to see and hold. She watched the Chunins enter the rink and noticed that many wouldn't meet her gaze directly as if they didn't want to give something away that they shouldn't. Tsunade's mouth dropped open when she saw Choji and Kiba arrive with men over their shoulders. There weren't supposed to be any prisoners! Before she could ask, Sai appeared with a sheet-wrapped bundle; Tsunade immediately guessed what it was from Sai's loathsome expression and the putrid scent. She gestured for the Anbu to take charge of it and the unexpected prisoners. Impatiently Tsunade continued to wait when Kakashi and Anko came out together.

"My lady." Kakashi said with a sigh. "A lot has happened. I suggest we give you our reports after you've…talked with Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi's look told her to prepare herself. He nodded at Jiraiya then pulled Anko off to one side.

Hiashi was next. It was different seeing him with stained clothing and there were new wrinkles about his eyes but he seemed calm enough when he stepped forward and took Tsunade's hands. "Be calm. All is not what it seems." He whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek. Hiashi then repeated the words to Jiraiya as he shook the Sannin's hand.

Next was Iruka and Talon. Naruto's father didn't hesitate but walked right up to Tsunade and hugged her tight. "Tsunade…a lot happened – a lot. Danzo's death…was traumatic for them but there's more. Hinata…well I think – we think she will be fine! Just tread carefully." He had one hand on her soft cheek as he stared into her eyes willing her to listen.

Talon had come out and headed straight for Jiraiya. "Hey little ninja!" Jiraiya greeted the hawk. He held out one arm and Talon landed on it. "Been a while huh? You taking care of things?" His smile slipped as Talon shifted restlessly on his arm. The feathered head looked back at the tunnel then at Jiraiya then at Tsunade. Talon squawked at them. It didn't take being synched with the hawk to know that Talon wanted them to help those still in the tunnel.

"Give him to me. Come on Tal, I'll get you some water." Iruka said then shifted his head as the hawk landed on his shoulder. "Don't go off half cocked old man. Be easy with them or there could be some fireworks." Iruka warned under his breath. Jiraiya was known overreact sometimes or rather say something he shouldn't.

"Hey!" Jiraiya complained. All these warnings were really starting to scare him. "What in the hell happened out there?" He asked of Iruka's back.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura greeted the Hokage but wouldn't meet her eyes. "Umm, most everyone is fine. You should probably have a look a Lee, he had a run-in with a bear but most of the wounds I've healed or they will be healed shortly." Sakura bowed then made her way to Lee.

Tsunade blinked. Yes Sakura was always respectful but it was as if she were scared or wary of how she would be treated. Tsunade was tough on her but only because she knew that Sakura could possibly succeed her one day as the next great medical nin. Her head swung back around as Sasuke and Takeshi finally exited the tunnel.

"Lady Tsunade." They spoke as one and bowed to her before turning back to await their brother and sister. Just seconds more and Naruto was finally before her. In his arms he carried Hinata.

"…Mama." Naruto said. For one split second he looked into her eyes then no more. "Danzo is dead as are his men except for those two." Naruto nodded at the prisoners then spoke to the Anbu. "They need to be interrogated only by Ibiki. Their information is highly classified. Get them the hell out of **my rink!**" His anger returned to him as he stared at the men.

"Naruto." Hinata said softly as she placed a warm hand on his collarbone. He, Sasuke and Takeshi each took a deep healing breath from her touch.

"Do it." Tsunade nodded and watched as Kiba and Choji handed the men over. When she turned back to Naruto he was heading for the kitchen area.

"I can walk Naruto." Hinata told him but she did enjoy being held by him.

"I know but I like having you this close. I just want to take you home and hold you all night long. We haven't had much time to ourselves lately and I want to be alone with you." Naruto whispered for her ears only.

"Yes, let's hide ourselves away for a few days. We've much…to discuss." Hinata frowned slightly at the decisions they would have to make now because of her…handicap but then she just hugged Naruto's neck as she thought about endless hours alone with him, loving him. "I've missed you." Her lips found the pulse point beneath his ear.

"Not now sweetheart…too many people around." Naruto's voice got husky as her lips and tongue stirred desire in him. He bounced her in his arms so that she would stop her lovely teasing.

Hinata's giggle sounded throughout the room and she blushed as she realized people must be watching her. "Can we go now?"

"No you may not!" Lady Tsunade said as she approached them though she had to push Sasuke and Takeshi out of the way. "What's wrong with Hinata?!" She asked angrily but her hands were gentle as swept back the girl's long hair. "Put her down Naruto."

"Tea sweetheart? For real this time!" Naruto joked as he put Hinata on her feet. "There's a chair just behind you." His hand hovered at her waist but he smiled as Hinata found the chair easily then sat carefully.

"Yes please." A laugh escaped her as she remembered the tea they'd shared in the mindscape. "Sasuke you should find it in the second cabinet." Hinata heard the cabinet door open and nodded. She turned her face to the Hokage who she could feel standing over her. "I'm fine Mama Tsunade. I just can't see anymore – I'm blind." Hinata said perfectly calm.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled. She stood in shock for a moment then knelt to check the girl over.

Jiraiya spun Naruto around who was busy helping to prepare the tea. "Why is your woman blind?! What happened out there? Naruto!" He'd begun to shake Naruto when a sharp shove had him releasing Naruto.

"Leave him be! It's my fault she's blind." Sasuke said gruffly as he pushed on the Sannin's chest. "Be angry with me!" He hit Jiraiya hard enough to force him backwards several feet. Sasuke wanted to provoke him into attacking.

"Sasuke!" The three of them spoke, Takeshi wrapping a long arm around Sasuke's neck, brought him back to Naruto's side. "It is not Sasuke's fault." Hinata, Naruto and Takeshi told everyone.

There was silence after that and Jiraiya scratched his head and looked to Iruka and Hiashi who had warned him. He sighed then raised his hands in surrender. Forcing out the truth out of them wasn't going to work so he'd have to wait until they were ready. Jiraiya went to Hinata and kissed her on top of her head. "Welcome back Hinata. Don't you worry; Tsunade's going to fix you right up!" His complete faith in Tsunade's skill was conveyed in his voice. But she quickly disabused that.

"I would…but I can't find anything wrong with her." Tsunade said confused. She stood and passed a hand over the girl's eyes but there was no reaction whatsoever. "How'd this happen?" She asked of Naruto who put down two cups of tea, wrapping one of Hinata's hands around a cup.

"Lady Tsunade, I think the rest of us should head home." Raido said suddenly. He was aware that the Hokage wouldn't get the whole story with everyone there listening. Sasuke had every right to keep the secret of the Sharingan eyes.

Tsunade's frown wouldn't seem to leave her face. _What had happened on the mission? _"Alright, you're all excused. Get some rest and be aware that there is tension in the village right now. Many are not taking the deaths of Homura and Koharu well." She stared to say more when Naruto cursed vividly, stomped away then punched the wall denting it. "Naruto?"

"They – are – dead?" Naruto didn't look at his mother. He punched the wall again putting his fist through it. "Dammit! THEY WERE MINE TO KILL!" Naruto's shoulders heaved as he tried to control his anger.

Hinata got up but tripped over the chair leg almost falling in her hurry to reach him. "Naruto!" Just that quickly she was in his arms. "Oh baby – it should have been you. Just like Sasuke – you should have been given the chance to get your vengeance. I'm so sorry you didn't but it's done. It's over now. Naruto…" Her hands threaded into his hair holding him to her shoulder. He'd been through enough and killing those bastards wouldn't take away what they'd done. Hinata wanted him to get beyond that pain. She'd rather he'd forget again but that was impossible.

"They didn't die easily Naruto. Maybe we should have waited but…we know what happened to you. Inoichi showed us. We had to kill them." Jiraiya was there next to them a hand on Naruto's shoulder. It surprised and scared him when Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him to his toes. "WHY?! DAMN YOU! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT STUFF! FUCK!!!" He pushed so hard, Jiraiya fell backwards, broke the table and most of his red vest was in Naruto's hand.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! STOP IT NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled at him but when her son just growled angrily, his body tensing for a fight she slapped him with all her strength.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped reaching blindly for him when she heard him grunt then abruptly release her.

"He's okay!" Takeshi rushed forward taking Hinata's hand and pulling her out of the way. But that wasn't necessarily true for they could feel Naruto's red-hot anger. He was close, very close to releasing the fox.

"Go! Get out of here!" Kakashi told the others. "NOW!" He said with force and was glad to see Raido herding them out. Gaara of course didn't move. Neither did Temari or Kankuro nor Shikamaru. Kakashi sighed knowing he had no authority over the Kage or his people. As for Shikamaru, the genius would probably figure it out on his own anyway. Kakashi just shrugged and looked back to the action.

Naruto was on the floor. There was blood on his lip and he wiped it away. "You have no right to my memories. THEY'RE MINE!" Naruto jumped to his feet and got in Tsunade's face.

She got it then. Yes Naruto probably wanted to kill his tormentors himself but it was the fact that they knew exactly what happened to him, how he'd felt as it was happening to him that bothered Naruto the most. He was shamed and embarrassed more than truly angry. Tsunade looked into his blue eyes feeling his hot breath on her face. Carefully she raised one hand to the cheek she'd slapped and felt guilt for that one hit. "I'm sorry." Tsunade leaned even closer and kissed the now healed lip. "I'm sorry." Her other hand came up to smooth back his hair. "I'm so sorry baby." Her hands felt his tight shoulders and she pulled on him. At first it was like trying to move a mountain but then Naruto allowed himself to be held. Tsunade clasped him to her breasts and gasped as the strength in Naruto's arms stole her breath.

Tears slipped from Hinata's closed eyes as she lay against Takeshi's chest. Naruto was so upset and she ached to hold him but he needed his mother right now.

Iruka helped Jiraiya up, questions burning on his tongue. "You okay? I want to know too! Tell me!" He demanded before the Sannin could answer.

Jiraiya shook his head as he dusted himself off. "Trust me – you don't." He looked down at his dusty and torn clothing. "Damn strong kid!" Jiraiya looked back at Iruka. "Besides there's no one left to take your anger out on. That kind of knowledge – will make you want to kill." They stared at each other for a long time before Iruka sighed nodding.

Naruto cried into his mother's warm curves. How was he ever going look at her or Jiraiya again? It had been enough to relieve that in his own mind but to have them know how he'd cried and whimpered and ran from the pain – the humiliation of it all. It was his to suffer through and try to make peace with but now they knew and would forever see that weak child. He pulled away abruptly.

"We're leaving!" Naruto wiped his face on his dirty jacket. He stalked over to Hinata and picked her up. "I'll see you guys later." He looked into black and golden eyes seeing sympathy and love. Naruto turned to leave and found his way blocked by Iruka, Kakashi and Hiashi. "Just…move. Please…" Naruto begged. He was dog-tired, worried and simply exhausted by it all.

"Naruto, listen." Iruka couldn't stand to see his son this way but this was important. "Hinata…" He looked over at Hiashi.

Hiashi nodded. "Daughter – we don't think you're blind." His smile and the tone of his voice said he was sure of it.

"I knew it!" Shikamaru said suddenly then grinned when Gaara blinked at him. "She doesn't act blind or hardly acts blind. Hinata should be stumbling all over the place and be unsure of herself." He looked at all of them wondering why that didn't make perfect sense.

"What about their synch? Hinata could be 'seeing' because of them." Temari added as she walked up behind Shikamaru. She questioned him because she was a little miffed that she hadn't caught on to what was happening with Hinata.

"Yeah I thought of that but its more. Hinata hasn't lost her grace. They're guys and Hinata, though a ninja has always had a certain dancer's grace about her movements. I doubt she could still be that graceful seeing through the eyes of three guys. And there's something else, look at Sasuke's eyes." He pointed with a smirk on his face because no one but him had noticed.

Everybody focused on the Uchiha and noted that except for his disheveled appearance, there wasn't anything different about him. It was the same old Sasuke - black eyes and all. Just as Tsunade was going to ask Shikamaru to explain, Kakashi got it.

"You can only synch when you're using your Sharingan! But…you're synched now aren't you? How?" Kakashi approached the teen looking deeply into the boy's eyes to be sure the Sharingan wasn't activated or that he wasn't using his new Sharingan.

"Your blood I'm guessing - when you mixed it back there at Ishita to become blood brothers. Somehow that made you able to synch without using your Sharingan." Shikamaru continued to explain for everybody.

Takeshi nodded. "We came to that same conclusion." The young man said but did not look happy about it. He was still bothered about other possible consequences of that. Takeshi knew he'd have to talk to Lady Tsunade about that soon. "But never mind that – what about Hinata's eyes?" Curiosity and hope flared within him.

"Yeah – why do you think she can see when she can't?" Sasuke walked around Kakashi and went to Hinata. "You can't right?" It would be a horrible joke if Hinata really could see.

"No! I swear Sasuke – I don't see anything!" Hinata struggled in Naruto's arms until he put her down. "Father? Why do you think I'm not blind?" Hinata put a hand over heart, excited and scared at the same time.

"Wait – mixed blood, blood brothers? What does Sasuke have to do with why Hinata's blind? Did you know any of this?" Tsunade scowled as she looked at the kids then back at Jiraiya. _He must know what happened because he was there!_

"Oh yeah." He chuckled weakly. "I kinda forgot about that. Well it was busy around here!" Jiraiya inched behind Iruka seeing the anger in her eyes. "Hush and let Shikamaru finish!" _Why does she only blame me? Half the shinobi corps knew it too!_

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked permission and when his friend shrugged, the genius continued. "Sasuke's Sharingan has changed to a Mangekyo – whatever that is. It was a surprise to everybody and painful for all of them since they all passed out." He waved at hand at the synched four. "When they finally woke up, everyone could see but Hinata but here comes the tricky part. Because you guys mixed and shared your blood – there just may be something different about your eyes as well." Shikamaru paused as Iruka and Jiraiya interrupted to ask Naruto and Takeshi if their eyes were okay but their questions were ignored.

Naruto waved them away. "We'll deal with that later! So how come Hinata's eyes were affected when she hasn't mixed her blood with ours?" With Hinata beside him, they moved until they were before Shikamaru.

"Her Byakugan was activated. That Mangekyo must be powerful since it caused so much pain. I think that it's more than likely, that Hinata just suffered a great shock. Her sight should come back soon…I think. I mean, neither Sakura nor Lady Tsunade found anything wrong with her eyes. They're completely normal right?" Shikamaru looked over at Tsunade.

"They are. I have no medical explanation as to why you're blind Hinata, except that it's possibly all in your mind – you believed yourself to blind and so you are. Though Shikamaru could be right as well, your sight could come back in time." Tsunade was hopeful that was the truth.

"How about right now daughter?" Hiashi moved over to her and took her hands. "I think that you could see right now if you would only try." He kissed each closed eye.

"H-how?" Hinata didn't know how to react to all of this. She was shivering and clutched at her father's hands.

"Activate your kekkei genkai but sever your synch first! Let's not have a repeat of the last time." Hiashi nodded at the boys.

Naruto nodded and even stepped back from Hinata though he hated to do so. He gasped when he could no longer feel her mind. He felt lonely. Beside him, he felt Sasuke shiver and Takeshi twitch. They'd been synched for so long, it felt weird not to be connected to her anymore. "Come here Talon." Naruto stared into the hawk's eyes and guided him out of the synch with Hinata. He briefly touched her mind through Talon. _We love you._ Naruto said before she stood alone before her father.

"Oh!" Hinata shook her head disconcerted. "Naruto – I miss you, all of you." She took a deep breath. "And I love you too. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The brothers said instantly for they remained synched. Temari and Shikamaru added theirs too. Tsunade stroked her head and told her she loved her and that she was there if Hinata needed her.

"Open your eyes Hinata." Hiashi said firmly. "Now activate your kekkei genkai and look at me. Look at me!" He yelled.

She'd opened her eyes and seen nothing but at her father's direction she used the Byakugan. Hinata jerked when her father yelled at her and she strained hoping, praying that she would see again.

"Come on Hinata…do it! Do it for me! Do it for us! DO IT FOR YOURSELF! SEE HINATA!" Naruto urged squeezing his hands into fists almost bouncing on his toes to keep from going to her.

Hinata gasped with the effort and just as she'd dropped her head ready to give up there was a sharp pain. "Oww! Oh it hurts! Father…" There were more tears but something caught her attention. Hinata began to laugh. It was blurry but she could see the swirl patter on the floor. She saw her father's sandals. She saw his stained clothes then finally his face. "FATHER I CAN SEE!" She jumped into his arms laughing and crying.

Hiashi laughed heartily and swung his baby girl around before setting her on her feet. "Hinata look at me – use your eyes. Tell me what you see." He was excited for he believed that Sasuke's evolution provided a way for Hinata's eyes to change too. "Hinata look deeply and tell me what you see!" He was bent down so he could look into her lavender eyes then stepped back a few feet.

_What does he want? Maybe to test my kekkei genkai to see if my sight really has deteriorated? _Hinata frowned and blinked then looked deeper. Muscles, veins, nervous system, the chakra network – she could see them all. But then she saw something more – brightly highlighted points within the chakra system.. Hinata covered her mouth but couldn't hide her giggles. "I see them. I see them. I CAN SEE THEM! THE CHAKRA POINTS – HA, I CAN SEE THEM!" Hinata bounced then once again hopped into Hiashi's arms both of them laughing joyously.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and hugged him. Takeshi hugged them both. Anko cheered then kissed Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya who enjoyed it a little too much and tried to cup her ass but Kakashi was in a good mood so he only sent Jiraiya to his knees with a well-aimed punch.

Sighing happily and grinning, Naruto lifted his head then cupped Sasuke's face and planted him one on the kisser. "Still feel guilty?" He laughed his head off as Sasuke pushed him away then scrubbed his mouth but the scrubbing couldn't take away his grin. Talon was performing aerial acrobatics he was so happy.

"Hell no! I feel like one of Talon's feathers. I just might fly!" Sasuke exclaimed and did the opposite and fell backwards to the floor. "Thank God she's okay." He covered his eyes and just lay there.

"You want to fly little brother – I'll gladly take you. Ah damn – I could use a drink! Lady Tsunade we need some sake!" Takeshi laughed and took the hug she gave him.

"Naruto!" Hinata immediately turned around when her father put her down. A huge smile greeted her, one she'd always loved, her future husband's. Hinata took a running jump and was not only caught while she was in the air but somehow Naruto spun them around making her lightheaded before they came down again. She didn't even close her eyes when she kissed him, not wanting to miss a freckle.

It was as Hinata was staring at Naruto's face and touching it and kissing him then gave huge hugs to Takeshi and Sasuke that Shikamaru spoke up again. "So Sasuke when do we get to see the evolution of the Sharingan?" He stood with his arm around Temari's waist. "It's safe to use now." Shikamaru just laughed as Sasuke glared at him. "Yeah, I figured you were never going to use it or try not to anyway out of guilt." He stopped when Hinata gasped in surprise.

"You wouldn't have used it?" Hinata punched him in the arm hard making him wince. "No you wouldn't have. Stupid Sasuke." She faced him then hugged him again. "What you lost back there a gift was given to you in return and as a member of your new family, no matter what happened to me – I'd want you to use that precious gift. Understand me?" Hinata looked deeply into his black eyes, so happy that she could look at him and see him. When he nodded sheepishly at her, Hinata cupped his chin. "So let's see these new eyes of yours. We're not exactly a matching set but we're eyes above the rest!" Hinata just couldn't contain her happiness.

"Yeah, come on Uchiha – dazzle us!" Takeshi popped him on the back of the head grinning. His sister could see. Sasuke could forget his guilt and Naruto was smiling again.

"You're going to be second best in this family. My woman comes first!" Naruto told him as they crowded together in front of him. He wrapped a loving arm around Hinata.

"I got no problem with that, none at all." Sasuke told him sincerely. Everything was all good again. "Okay, here goes." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and concentrated feeling power flow through him. Sasuke's popped open again a few seconds later. "So what do you think?" He waited anxiously as they studied him and wished he had a mirror.

In fact they were awed. Sasuke retained his black eyes but now there was a red design in them – ellipses that were interlocking. Naruto looked over at Takeshi and they grinned wickedly before looking back at Sasuke grinning from ear to ear. Time for a little payback.

"Craziest shit we've ever seen! Who's the freak now?!" Laughter erupted from them as they saw Sasuke's mouth drop open then changed to a wicked smile before he reached out to choke them. They took off running from Sasuke. Unwilling to be left out, Hinata joined them. She could see again. Hinata did a several cartwheels that landed her before all of them. She yelled at them to catch her if they could then ran off, her hair streaming out behind her. Their happy taunts and laughter echoed throughout the skating rink.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Rated M for a reason - this chapter contains some sexual content.**_

_**

* * *

  
****Coping**_

**Night fell in ****Konoha**** bringing a chill wind with it. The seasons were well on their way to changing. Summer was on its last legs, it had held on for an extended time but fall and winter would not be denied. Speculation was ripe within ****Konoha**** for earlier that very same day, ****Naruto**** had returned.**

Shortly after Hinata's sight returned and Sasuke showed off his new Sharingan, everyone departed the rink for home. There had indeed been some commotion as they walked home. First because none of their friends had never really left, Sakura and Lee had decided to wait and see what happened. She knew that she could have stayed inside with Sasuke and Naruto but it was all still a bit much for her to deal with and Sakura had left preferring to wait and hear all the details later. And since Lee and Sakura were staying, the rest stayed as well.

When Hinata emerged wearing Naruto's shades they thought they'd been mistaken about the happy, relieved laughter they'd heard earlier but Hinata didn't keep them in suspense and shared her good news with everyone. There was much yelling and cheering which caused curious villagers to appear and then they saw Naruto. Word spread like wildfire that Naruto was alive and back in the village.

Not wanting any undue attention and of course wanting Hinata to rest though all she wanted to do was to look at everything in sight, Naruto insisted on taking her home. As the gawkers started whispering and pointing, Hinata agreed to go home but they did not go alone. The group of Chunins and Jonins plus the Suna Kage and Hokage escorted them home.

Naruto hugged his parents, his father-in-law-to-be, Jiraiya, Anko and Kakashi mostly because they demanded it then hugged his brothers with whom he severed his synch. They would see each other the next day. The solemn way they all stared at each other was seen by all reflecting how difficult the last couple of days had been but then they smiled. Those smiles were an exact copy of the others, "Brothers!" They'd said bumping fists.

Hinata did the same as Naruto, hugs and kisses for the parents and her brothers and making them promise to rest, especially Sasuke whom she bet couldn't wait to go test out his Mangekyo. Finally, hand in hand they ascended the steps to their apartment and shut the door on the world.

Takeshi tousled Sasuke's hair and told him to be good but before he could escape the hugs started again. Takeshi was surprised but pleased at the affection. Still smiling after the last hug, he headed up the steps to his apartment next to Naruto's. Feeling lonely, Sasuke turned to go home but Sakura was there waiting and she took his hand. He blinked when she and the whole group walked him home as well. Then he got embarrassed when they all forced hugs him like they did for Naruto and Takeshi. Cheeks tinged with a hint of red, Sasuke escaped from Anko's clasp and into his apartment followed by laughter.

This time when the Hokage ordered the group home to rest they did as they were told. Tsunade and Jiraiya then escorted Gaara back to her home then returned to her office with Raido. Tsunade would take his report first then later she and Jiraiya would meet with Kakashi and Iruka at Lord Hiashi's house that evening for a more in depth report because she was positive there were more facts she need to know.

_**~mg~**_

**Tsuande and Jiraiya sat stunned for several minutes after Raido had been dismissed. There had been gaps in Raido's report and certain facts he'd been unsure of but they were aware that Sasuke was at the center of much of what happened including Hinata's blindness.** Quietly they talked it out and tried to guess at what happened but their minds kept going back to the state of Danzo's body as Raido had described it and the kids' state of mind afterwards.

After a bottle of sake, the two Sannin took a walk over to the holding cells inside the Konoha police station. All those who had surrendered were being kept there for a while as they were debriefed and while a team of research and medical nins tried to figure out who they really were, whose family or clan or village they truly belonged to. Sai and Seiko were summoned there as well.

Downstairs, in the underground chakra suppressing cells, Tsunade unveiled the decapitated head and even she gasped to see Danzo's eye socket so grotesquely empty. The wound or removal of the eye was recent not an old war injury. This just led to more questions.

Sai, Seiko and those other young people had stared in horror at Danzo's head. Many seemed to be waiting for it to speak and order them to kill the Hokage or each other for being caught but the remaining milky eye could no longer pin their souls in place and his harsh voice and blackened tongue had been silenced.

"You are dead. You are dead and rotting – Dead! And I'm - I'm finally free." Sai said quietly then louder before his voice softened with awe. Breathing quickly, Sai smiled then chuckled. He looked to the Hokage then at Seiko who stood in the shelter of Inoichi's embrace still wary of the head. "My lady – I can smile and…I'm laughing…! Wait until Hinata finds out – I _can_ laugh!" Sai laughed so hard he cried.

The others were so amazed by this sight that they too lost their fear and began practicing their smiles and talking, yelling too because now they could. One started singing, something she'd always wanted to do but had never been allowed to do. Danzo's head was soon forgotten as those young people realized that they did have a new life and happiness could be achieved. Seiko was silent through it all. Of course she was happy to see that Danzo was truly dead but she wasn't sure how to express her emotions. There was just too much going on inside her.

"Well there's that at least." Tsunade sighed and nodded. They would heal now. She was sure that these former Root Anbu would be able to move ahead to live the lives they had been meant to have. "Take the head away. Make it available to all the shinobi who wish to see it then destroy it." Tsunade told the Anbu in charge of the head. "Ready?" She looked up at Jiraiya who had been her constant companion since the night they'd killed Koharu and Homura.

"Yeah." Jiraiya shook his head. "Wow it's hard to believe all that's happened in a few short weeks!" They walked towards Anbu HQ to see how the interrogation was going of the prisoners Raido had returned with. "Orochimaru is dead. The council is no more and now Danzo is gone. A huge threat of attack has been eliminated. Crooked leaders have been removed and a plague on Konoha and her children has ended. And it was teenagers who set it all in motion!" He grinned as they walked the street then frowned. "Of course they went through hell to make it happen. Dammit Tsunade, do you think he'll forgive us?" Jiraiya placed a hand on her lower back guiding her around a corner.

Tsunade felt the hand against her back and waited for it to move lower but it stayed where it was comforting and supporting her. "I think so…eventually." She moved closer to him as she remembered Naruto's anger and pain. "I couldn't say no nor could you not when Inoichi was right there with his memories. I know that was private but he suffered so much alone, it seems only right that we take on some of his pain especially since neither of us were here to prevent it in the first place." Her voice was soft and sad.

Jiraiya blinked up at the sun and moved closer to Tsuande. He'd been horrified at what had happened to Naruto and the guilt still rode him hard but now he was glad to be able to carry some of Naruto's pain for him, it was the least he could do. "If he can't forgive us for this…then we're bound to lose him when we tell him the truth." Jiraiya voiced his fear. Even if the kid forgave them now, they were almost guaranteed an explosive reaction from Naruto. Jiraiya knew that if Naruto attacked him then, he just might lose his life because he wouldn't raise a hand defend himself.

Tsunade let out a shuddering breath. "But not yet. Not yet…Naruto is my son whether or not he still calls me mama!" Her heart beat too fast and she took in great gulps of air to prevent tears from falling. They had reached Anbu HQ finally. Both put some distance between them and tried to collect themselves before finding out who the prisoners were and why they had been kept alive.

Ibiki was waiting for them outside standing with his face lifted to the sun. Hearing them arrive, he turned without a word and escorted them into his office and once they were seated, produced two bottles of sake and some cups before sitting down heavily behind his desk. Not once had Ibiki looked at either Sannin and continued to avoid their eyes. In his heart, he wished not to know the things he did. He wanted only sunshine – light and to forget.

Tsunade blinked and looked at Jiraiya whose mouth had popped open to see Ibiki providing sake and looking so weary. The Sannin knew this was bad – really bad. Jiraiya poured sake for them all and they took a drink even before they started talking.

"My lady, Master Jiraiya…I've seen and heard much over the last week that was remarkable, unbelievable and atrocious. And this…" Ibiki shook his head, took another drink then sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I did as Naruto asked and interrogated them myself so this information is known only to me and now you. I'm given to understand that Lord Hiashi, Iruka and Kakashi know this as well and of course the children but no one else." Ibiki poured another cup of sake for himself.

Tsunade put her cup down to stare at Ibiki. Normally he was a rock and very self-contained with rare smiles of true pleasure. If you were his prisoner, his smile was something you learned to fear. Battles rarely fazed him, torture, murder and death were second nature but now this new information seemed to weigh on the Anbu Black Ops leader. "What is it Ibiki? Who are those men and what did they do?!" She was puzzled at what those men could have possibly done and slightly frightened.

Ibiki looked back at her. She looked like he felt and Ibiki knew that Naruto's memories were heavy on her heart. He really hated to give her more bad news but she was the Hokage, a Sannin and a Senju, she could handle it. "They are ninja surgeons my lady. Danzo arranged to meet up with them so that they could attach a new arm onto his body – an arm already implanted with Sharingan eyes. After attaching the arm, they were to implant several other Sharingan all over Danzo's body. I'm told there were hundreds of Sharingan eyes at Danzo's disposal. The Uchiha massacre was not only just to prevent a coup by the clan but to give that bastard access to the Sharingan eyes. He stole their eyes from their dead bodies!" Ibiki was leaning forward almost lying across his desk as he spoke with barely concealed disgust and horror.

Jiraiya's eyes were about to pop from his head at this news. His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he surged to his feet and began to pace. "…My God…"

Tsunade slumped in her chair after a minute of staring into Ibiki's black eyes. She dropped her head and covered her own eyes. _Was he a demon?! A devil sent here to destroy us?! Is there more to come? Such utter selfishness – the bastard knew no bounds! Sasuke…Itachi, those poor children! First Naruto now Sasuke…God why have they suffered so much?! _Tsunade wiped away tears. "Is that everything?" She whispered the question still unable to look beyond her closed lids.

"I broke the bastards in half and turned them inside out. I don't believe they have anything else useful to give." Ibiki drank more sake.

"Then kill them. I'll need a written report, my eyes only." Tsunade sighed. This was one of those reports that would be left for the future Hokage. Before today she thought that would be Naruto but now? Naruto was already hurt and contemplating leaving and now that Sasuke has this knowledge to deal with she doubted that either boy would stay in this village that had caused them so much pain.

"I'll do it myself." Ibiki promised. He'd dispatch them quickly having no wish to deal with the men further, they were already half dead anyway.

"What happened to the arm and the eyes?" Jiraiya asked as he sat again and helped himself to more sake. He was sure Sasuke would have brought them back with him but besides themselves, the teams had only returned with the prisoners.

"That I don't know, they didn't see that. I suppose you'll have to ask Sasuke and Naruto. …You know, he even had one of the eyes implanted in his eye socket like Kakashi. He'd been hiding it behind those bandages I guess for years." Ibiki frowned thinking of that man wandering the village carrying a Sharingan with no one the wiser. "Sasuke took it back – snatched it right out of his head." He had to wince at that though he was proud of Sasuke for doing it. "Oh…they witnessed Danzo's death too. Lady Tsunade…" Here Ibiki did pause. He didn't think he was the one who should tell her the details on this. Both Sannin waited on him to speak. "You should really hear about this from someone else. From what they told me, Iruka and Lord Hiashi were there. …I will say this – Danzo was tortured before dying. …Tortured in the truest sense of the word." Ibiki pushed back from the desk uncomfortable with saying more.

Tsunade had looked up when Jiraiya touched her arm to hand her more sake but now she was watching Ibiki intently. "Tortured by whom?" Her heart thumped in her chest.

"…By all of them. Sasuke, Takeshi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and even the hawk. Danzo was made to suffer at their hands, and he did without fail." Standing Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the floor with mixed feelings. Danzo got everything he deserved but for those kids to do it, he wasn't so sure that had been a good idea nor how they would handle it.

Her hand shook as she set the small cup down. "I see." It explained much why when they'd first entered the rink that none of them would look at her directly and why Sakura had seemed so ashamed. They had tortured Danzo. "Oh Naruto…" Tsunade didn't say anything when Jiraiya captured her hand. She knew he was thinking the same thing. _Would torturing Danzo somehow further scar Naruto's psyche because he hadn't come to turns with the torture he'd received as a baby? _

There wasn't much more to be said and they were quiet for many long minutes before Ibiki excused himself to give the Sannin some time alone. Besides he had work to do, people to kill.

* * *

**Naruto shut the door behind him and locked it. He closed his eyes and leaned against it sighing. "Finally, God I missed this place!" And he did. His body, heart and mind knew this space intimately and just being inside these** **walls again, a measure of peace was returned to him.**

Hinata slipped off the dark shades. Her gaze roamed over the room like it was the first time she'd ever been there and smiled. She went over to the bed to open the window for Talon. Naruto had said that Talon needed to fly and so he'd taken off for a while and she couldn't blame her baby, he'd been in that tunnel for so long unable to really stretch his wings. Turning she saw Naruto still there against the door just breathing. "You okay Naruto?" She asked softly. Even as bedraggled as he was, Naruto was handsome to her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed then opened his eyes and blinked. "Somebody's been here." Naruto realized seeing the flowers in the windowsill, on the table and beside the bed. There was a carton of instant ramen there next to the door on the floor. "Mama?" He wandered over to the fridge where a note was posted.

"No, these flowers came from my father's garden." Hinata smiled as she sniffed the flowers on the table. "Hanabi I bet." She marveled at the white blossoms and the faint hint of lavender in each petal.

"I love that little girl!" Naruto smiled. "She wanted us to smile when we got home so she brought us flowers, stocked me up on ramen and," Naruto opened the fridge. "There's food in here plus a couple of bento boxes!" He laughed with delight. Taking out one, Naruto opened it. "Looks good too." Naruto couldn't resist and popped some food in his mouth.

"Really?" Hinata hurried over and she too peered into the box. It was beautifully arranged and the multitude of colors dazzled her. As much as she wanted to taste it, Hinata wanted to look at it even more. "It is pretty isn't it?" She looked up at him taking in his features one at a time.

Naruto blinked at her scrutiny then shut the box then put it back in the refrigerator. "Hinata…are your eyes okay?" He brushed back her hair and cupped her face in his hands. He'd let his mother check her over but then insisted on taking her home. Naruto didn't want to be around people or answer any questions just yet. All he'd wanted was Hinata and time alone with her.

"Mm-hmm. Still a little sensitive to the light but not bad." Hinata leaned forward to kiss him. She held onto his waist as they slowly mated with lips and tongues. "Let's take a bath Naruto." She whispered when he finally released her lips to kiss her eyes.

"Okay." He agreed still kissing her then walked her backwards towards the bathroom. Naruto removed her top and bra tossing them into a pile on the floor. He grinned to see her only in her pants and weapons pouches. "That's kinda sexy."

Hinata laughed and shook back her hair then put her hands on her hips thrusting out her bare breasts. "So you like this hmm? Maybe the next time we spar, this will be all I wear!" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

A bright happy light came to Naruto's eyes. "I'll hold you to that sweetheart. But maybe you could leave your pants behind too. Of course it won't be much of a fight since I won't be able to take my eyes off these!" His hands slid under her breasts and lifted rosy nipples to his mouth.

Hinata shivered. "Listen to you – a ninja distracted by a pair of breasts! You're just like – Master Jiraiya!" She caught her breath as Naruto teased one nipple with his fingers as he sucked on the other.

"Just yours." He said when he lifted his head to see her flushed face. With one last tweak, Naruto dropped to his knees to remove her weapons then her pants followed by a high cut pair of panties. "Oh yeah – panties like these and just your weapons, promise me!" He looked up at her from position on the floor, panties held between his fingers.

Hinata blushed. Seeing the panties in his large hands made her feel just that more feminine and sexy. She nodded; it would be fun and sexy – why not. "Your turn. Let me look at you Naruto. I can _see _you!" She pulled him to his feet then on tiptoe kissed his lips.

"I'm glad…Hinata I'm really, really happy that you can see again!" Naruto whispered feeling his throat choke up with emotion as he stared into her lavender orbs. After clearing his throat he spoke again. "Go for it sweetheart." Naruto said against her mouth then stood still so she could undress him.

Hinata returned his kiss then stepped back to unfasten the buckles on his black jacket then slid it off his firm shoulders. She ran her hand over the cobalt shirt. The blue was darker than his eyes but the color suited him. Slim fingers pulled the shirt loose from his pants then tickled their way up his chest.

Naruto squirmed and chuckled as she tickled him but lifted his arms obediently and bent over so she could remove the shirt. It was his turn to hiss as Hinata kissed his flat nipples. Gently he held her head as her mouth moved over him.

"How does your skin stay so tanned?" Hinata asked softly as she moved back. Her hands stroked over his biceps then triceps and back as she walked around him. "So much muscle. Did you know you have a tiny mole right here?" Hinata kissed as spot just right of his spine. She sighed. "My Naruto."

Naruto just leaned his head back and breathed. Normally he'd join in the exploration doing to her what she was doing to him but he stayed still. Hinata wanted to learn his body again using her newly regained sight and he would deny her nothing. "Absolutely yours." He agreed.

Hinata walked around to face him again, studying him. "If I have to spar in my panties then you should do it in your briefs!" Her hand brushed his crotch. She smiled as he chuckled.

"Deal but part of me might not stay in those briefs!" He opened his eyes as she removed his weapons and unfastened his pants. "Like now." Naruto's grin warned her.

Her laughter echoed off the walls as the head of his penis was peeking out at her from his briefs. "So it is – still you'll do it for me won't you Naruto?" Hinata let his pants fall to the floor then tossed them away once he stepped out of them.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Naruto said capturing her hips as her hands rested on his lean hips. He wiggled between her soft hands. "Take'em off already!" She was so tempting all flushed and naked before him. Naruto wanted his woman.

Hinata smirked at him and slipped her fingers in the waistband but instead of removing the underwear, she slid her fingers around his waist again tickling him then back to the front where his sex was steadily getting harder. Hinata circled the head gently and smiled when he jerked. "I thought we were going to take a bath." She used her thumb this time using more pressure as she licked his nipple.

"Keep that up and my dick will take a bath – in you!" He growled as he cupped her ass and pressed forward.

Hinata let him hold her close like that relishing the intimacy with a happy smile. Then she pushed back and loved the way his reluctant fingers slid over her bottom. "Not just yet baby." She wagged a finger at him but her eyes promised much more. At last she knelt and took his briefs with her. When she looked up, Hinata's smile was as big as Naruto's. "So gorgeous you are – nice to know you're not just another pretty face!"

"You're funny." Naruto laughed but he jumped when her hands began stroking his legs. "Hinata…"

"You've got hairy legs Naruto. Hard and firm thighs." She kissed those thighs. "Turn around Naruto." Hinata giggled as he groaned, she knew what he wanted her to touch. "Ah there's that tight ass! I always look at it when I get the chance. I love to watch you walk Naruto." Her hands covered the cheeks.

Naruto's head whipped around to stare down at her. "You do?" He was surprised he hadn't noticed that.

"Of course – it was your ass I saw first remember? That day at the river when I watched you strip then go for a swim." Hinata kissed one then the other then patted those firm cheeks.

"The river!" Naruto clapped a hand over his eyes chuckling. He certainly remembered that day when they had fallen in love. She'd spied on him while he'd been naked then had boldly asked to see all him up close and personal. She would have touched him too if he'd let her! They may not have known it then but their love began that day. "So it was this that caught you?" He bent forward and wiggled his hips. "I feel so cheap! You didn't fall for my handsome face or my winning personality but my firm butt cheeks!" He teased.

Again her happy laughter surrounded them. "You got it babe! This beautiful butt and these things too!" One hand took hold of his balls sending Naruto to his toes. Hinata giggled as all Naruto could do was moan at her touch. "What? Does it feel good Naruto?" She bit one cheek making him yelp. Hinata kissed the spot then stood up releasing him. "Naruto!"

He'd spun her around and lifted her up until all she could do was circle his waist with her legs. "You pushed me too far sweetheart! Are you…yeah you're ready for me." His fingers slipped inside her ensuring that she was wet. "I've got…to be…inside…" Naruto moaned as the head of his penis slipped inside her.

"Oh…yessss!" Hinata pushed her hips down and took all of him.

Naruto backed up until the wall could support them then with hands under Hinata's buns and thighs helped her lift and lower her sexy body. It was urgent loving of passions pushed too far and helpless love. They climaxed quickly and before either could catch a breath, they began again. Naruto's legs got weak and he slid down the wall, turned and laid down on the cool floor.

Hinata moved her body slowly on top of his. She hummed deep in her throat as his hands squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples. She leaned over him and kissed him. "Naruto look at me." Hinata whispered. She began to cry as she stared into loved filled eyes. Hinata braced one hand on the floor; the other found Naruto's hand and linked them. Naruto's free hand was on her bottom urging her on. "I love you so much!" She lost her voice as her pleasure peaked.

"Me too! Uh…Hina-ta!" Naruto gasped keeping his eyes on hers as she came squeezing him tight. "LOVE YOU!" He all but groaned as he released himself within her.

They lay for what seemed like hours on the bathroom floor dozing when a curious chirrup woke them. Up on the sink sat Talon. He looked at them then away and chirruped again. The couple laughed. Talon was slightly embarrassed and questioned how long they were going to stay down there.

Reluctantly they got up and welcomed Talon home then set about doing what they had come to the bathroom for, to bathe. They soaped each other up, Talon too, rinsed away the suds then all got in the tub. At first they just soaked and enjoyed the heat and each other then Talon splashed them as they were kissing. After that it was on. Water went everywhere as the family played in the tub. Finally they got out and put down towels to soak up all the water then walked naked out of the bathroom.

She dressed in only a T-shirt and he in shorts, sat at the table to eat the food Hanabi had brought them. They turned on the TV and laughed to see a particular anime coming on and once again started singing along with the opening theme song. Hinata and Naruto were careful to keep things light as they ate then cleaned up behind themselves. It was still early afternoon when they decided to call it a day. Both were tired, it had been a long couple of days. They got Talon situated with his pillow with water and snacks near to the bed. They made sure the window was open in case he wanted to go out then stripped once more and got in bed. Naruto spooned Hinata from behind.

"Synch with me." Hinata requested as his hand cupped her breast. "Be with me in sleep Naruto. Dream with me." She closed her eyes in bliss as he held her tightly.

"As you wish Lady Hinata." Naruto smiled sleepily matching his chakra to hers.

A soft giggle sounded in the room. Behind closed lids, Hinata found herself in the forest near the river, the very spot where she finally captured Naruto's heart. _Hello my love. _She welcomed him as a wet Naruto pulled himself nude from the river.

_Hello beautiful. I thought we could spend our time here while we sleep. Here where I found out just how naughty you are! Look, you can't keep your eyes on my face – shame on you!_

_ But I love your body Naruto – I just can't help it!_

They slept with smiles on their faces as they ran and played naked in the forest where love was found.

* * *

**Takeshi smiled at seeing the flowers in his apartment. "That Hanabi, I owe her a big hug." He said as he found the food she'd left for him. After washing his hands Takeshi sat then immediately dug in, ravenous for some home cooking.**

When the double stacked bento box was empty, Takeshi sat back with a smile. Hanabi was a good cook. He got up and washed the box then instead of tea, found some juice (thanks to Hanabi) and had several glasses of that. When he was done Takeshi finally noticed the quiet, walked into the bedroom and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything on he wanted to look at but he needed some sound.

His apartment was slightly different from Naruto's with the main room divided to give him a tiny bedroom. Takeshi had the TV in there because he mainly only watched it at night in bed and he hardly ever closed the bedroom door, allowing him to see the TV from the kitchen.

Finding his sharpening kit, Takeshi placed it on the table and retrieved his sword from its place by his bed. There was a swooshing sound as the sword was removed from its sheath. Takeshi held the sword up before him, it glinted in the sunlight but he couldn't enjoy its shine because of the blood stains on it. Using as soft wet cloth, Takeshi cleaned his blade several times. He tossed the bloody cloth away then began the process of sharpening his sword.

For a long while the sound of the whetstone was all that could be heard, it even drowned out the voices from the TV. In long slow strokes, Takeshi conditioned the blade and when one side was done, he simply turned it and worked on the other side. Takeshi had been taught to respect his blade. It was not only an extension of his arm but of who he was. To carry a sword meant a lot of responsibility, for one who carried a sword also had the power over life because no man or woman, who carried a sword, carried it for show. To carry a sword, it meant that you were prepared to kill. Takeshi had learned that lesson the hard way, at the point of a sword or rather one through his gut.

He stopped for a moment to remember that day. The scar was long gone thanks to his lady but the memory and that fear remained. It was why he was able to pick up a sword and fight as if his life depended on it every time he drew his sword. Takeshi had been overconfident of his newly acquired ability and had taunted a swordsman. That man had left him for dead in the street. Takeshi never took it for granted anymore that just because he had skill that someone else couldn't have even more skill.

Takeshi raised his Phoenix blade until he could see his eyes reflected in it. Pulling out a strand of hair he lay it across the edge – it was split in two immediately. Smiling and nodding, Takeshi put the sword back in his sheath and over by the bed then stripped. Now that his sword was clean, it was time to clean himself. Takeshi first washed his hair, there was so much of it that most of his time spent in the bathroom was taking care of it. Often he thought of cutting it but he knew he never would. He moved on to soaping his body removing sweat, dirt and whatever blood remained on him then rising it all away down the drain. At last he sat in a steaming tub of water and wondered why something so simple felt so damn good. The water plus the other worldly singing of the phoenix, relaxed him enough to doze and when the water was cool, his lady woke him gently.

Yawning he dried off and toweled his long hair getting the excess water out of it then went back to sit naked on his bed. Takeshi brushed his hair intending to plait it and leave it to dry that way. As he did a song came from the TV and at first he didn't recognize it but suddenly it was very familiar. "The song we sang on the way home!" With a curious and happy smile, Takeshi watched the anime his family enjoyed. He was sorry to see it end. Kenshin could be as innocent and silly as a child but also very intent and protective as well as deadly. Takeshi knew he would watch more of the show. With the show gone off, he felt a little restless so he got up to do some Tai-Chi. It would steady his mind and work out any lingering kinks. He was doing his best not to think – at least not yet.

It was as he was nearing the end of his routine and contemplating going to bed that there was frantic knocking at his door. Fear had his heart skipping a beat. Something had to be wrong and since he wasn't synched with anyone… Takeshi dashed over to the door and jerked it open. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" He yelled, chest heaving, clutching the door knob.

"EEP! Oh – oh my! OH MY GOD!" Ayame stood there hands over her mouth staring at one gorgeous naked male. "…Takeshi…wow!" Her eyes were bright as she looked up into his face but then her gaze slid back down very slowly taking in every inch and then some.

"Ayame!" Takeshi had frozen in place when he saw her. Instinct had him moving a step back so that he wasn't exposing himself to the people on the street but the look in Ayame's eyes pretty much guaranteed he would not be putting on clothes any time soon. "Umm, hey. Everything okay?" Takeshi cleared his throat several times because he was quickly becoming turned on.

Ayame noticed. Even as she watched, that male part of him was lengthening and hardening. "I…you…you're…home." She glanced up and saw a sexy smile on his face and blushed to the roots of her hair. "I umm came to see if…you were all right." Ayame blew out a breath and looked away then realized that he was standing naked in his doorway where anyone could come along and see him. "Oh – get inside!" She hurried forward hands outstretched but when they made contact with his rippled abs, Ayame jerked them back.

Takeshi just grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her inside all while closing and locking the door. "Come on in. Have a seat. Want some tea?" He pulled her behind him until they reached the table then let her go.

Ayame's eyes followed him - long plaited hair, broad shoulders, muscled back, the cutest ass and hard thighs as he moved about the kitchen making tea. It wasn't until he turned around with the cups before she realized that she **should not** be staring at his naked body. "Oh for heaven's sake - put some clothes on!!" She spun around away from temptation.

"Why? You've seen everything by now and by that blush, I'd say you like what you see. …I'm glad." Takeshi teased but he was honest when he said he was happy with what she saw.

Ayame huffed exasperated and embarrassed. "I came by because I was worried! Sakura said it was a rough mission and you might need…comforting… Sakura! Did you two plan this?!" Ayame spun around and slapped her hands on the table.

Takeshi lifted one eyebrow. "No we didn't." His eyes got dark then he frowned. "The mission was in fact god-awful. My sister was only trying to help; she has Lee to help her while Naruto and Hinata have each other. She knows you and I have a relationship of sorts and she thought you could help I guess. Sorry, you don't have to stay." He crossed his arms over his chest, smile gone. It wasn't just that Ayame believed he do this on purpose, but considering the nature of this last mission, she should've known better. She'd been aware that they'd been going after Danzo and his shinobi. And then he thought of Sasuke all alone in his apartment with no one to help him. _Maybe I'll go see him once Ayame leaves…_ He was angry and worried now.

Ayame felt like a heel as she saw a dark shadow slide over his face taking away his happy grin. It was only because she was so embarrassed and yes very stimulated by his naked state that she'd lashed out at him. Sakura had looked like hell and had been clinging to Lee when she suggested that Takeshi could use a friendly face and someone to talk to. Ayame didn't even have to ask her father could she go because he untied her apron then pushed her out of the kitchen. "Forgive me; I didn't think that for a minute. I'm just…flustered. Takeshi – you're not wearing any clothes! Put something on – please!" Her eyes again touched on that male part of him which was appearing above the table.

Takeshi blinked and felt some of his tension ease. He really liked Ayame and he was glad she was there and just maybe their relationship could move forward a little today. His thoughts were now about this woman, her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes and the pebbled nipples under her shirt. "Hmm, okay. Oh the water's ready – help yourself, I'll be right back." A mischievous light was in his eyes as he turned hoping that Ayame was watching. Takeshi glanced back, she was!

_Tea? I need a cold shower! _Ayame thought as her hands shook as she fixed tea for both of them. She just couldn't seem to get her breathing under control. It was hard reconcile his sexy teasing with the brief flash of anger/fear that she'd seen on his face. _Maybe…he wants me to distract him from that. Takeshi was so anxious when he answered the door. He was sure something bad had happened but what? They're all okay aren't they? Sakura didn't say that anyone had been hurt. I wonder if Takeshi will talk to me, tell me what he can about the mission. I gotta help him if I can. _Ayame sighed feeling a little calmer and set the tea on the table.

"Hanabi stocked the fridge if you want something to eat." Takeshi said as he returned to the kitchen.

"Takeshi!" Ayame blinked then shook her head as a reluctant smile appeared on her face. The man was still mostly naked. He wore a short towel around his waist, it barely reached his thighs and his manhood was playing peek-a-boo where the towel was fastened. She had to laugh.

"You said something and this is something!" Takeshi laughed too then sat down and leaned back trying to give himself room to grow.

Ayame was glad the table hid his lap but she knew that just a few feet from her was a hard and ready man. She sat and sipped her tea, keeping her eyes level. "So umm, do you want to talk about it? I know you can't tell me everything but…tell me what you can and I'll listen." She looked away from her tea cup to see him shaking his head.

"No. It is not that I won't talk about it but you see, we made a promise not to so I really don't want to think too much about what happened. Today we're supposed to rest and forget. Tomorrow we meet with Lady Tsunade and have to go through it all again in detail." Takeshi took a deep breath. "So no I don't want to talk but you can tell me what's been going on in the village. Lady Tsunade mentioned things have been…uneasy." Takeshi picked up his tea and turned curious eyes on her.

Her features soften and she nodded. Ayame wouldn't take him back to that place he wanted forget so she filled Takeshi in on what had been going on while he'd been gone. "Takeshi – it's amazing that even after all this time, some people are still so – so uncompromising about Naruto and who he is! The council were killed when he was _away_ and Danzo had been acting against this village when Naruto was just a _baby_ and they still want to lay all their problems – what problems? – on Naruto's shoulders! I mean they live here protected by shinobi _and Naruto_! They can live, open a business, have children and be free – what in the world do they have to complain about?!" Ayame slapped the table in anger at the stupid people who populated Konoha.

Takeshi watched the tea in his cup. "I wonder if we'll stay? Naruto's suffered too much at the hands of ignorant people, more so here in his own village. I almost want us to leave so he can be free of his past finally." He took a sip of the fragrant liquid cooling in his cup. "She did the right thing though, Lady Tsunade. For however long we're here, Naruto doesn't need a bunch of people trying to make his life hard or for herself either. After all, it was her family that started this village. People have forgotten that. Hell if she wanted, I'm sure Lady Tsunade would destroy this place before allowing anyone to tell her how to run it or hurt her son anymore." _And I'd help her. Persecution without cause is unforgivable! In many ways Naruto is still that baby – seeking happiness and love and all they can see is something to hate. Bastards!_

Ayame lost her anger when Takeshi said they might leave. It was true, Naruto deserved better but she didn't want him to go. Nor did she want Takeshi to leave either. Her eyes took in his pensive gaze but then traveled over his bare chest that rose and fell steadily. This man, so beautiful in looks and spirit – no she did not want to lose him. Ayame looked away and the quiet chatter from the TV filled in the silence until Takeshi yawned.

"Oh, sorry." He blinked sleepily at her. Everything was finally catching up to him and he suddenly wanted to sleep though it was still early in day, only mid-afternoon.

"No, I should let you rest. You've been through a lot." Ayame said quickly and stood but she didn't want to leave especially when she thought their time together might be limited.

Takeshi stood too and captured her hand. "Stay with me, please."

Ayame shook her head. "But you need sleep and there's nothing for me to do." Her hand waved about the apartment. The small home was neat and tidy. There was no reason to cook for him since he'd already eaten and Hanabi had stocked his cabinets and refrigerator with food. Takeshi didn't need anything from her.

"I meant…stay with me – lie down with me Ayame. We don't have to do anything but rest. I just don't…want you to go. Let me hold you so the dreams won't come. …Please." Takeshi pulled her closer and reached for her soft face. He in fact wanted to make love with her but he'd settle for just holding her and knew that with her there beside him dreams of his father and Danzo wouldn't haunt him, not just yet anyway.

Ayame gasped and blinked. Her heart skipped a beat. She leaned her face into his hand then looked down and got a hello. "But you -!"

Takeshi chuckled. "Yeah I'm hard as rock and I want you like I want my next breath but I can control myself. You're a sexy woman Ayame, don't blame me for wanting to make love to you. But right now, I just want your arms about me. Am I asking too much?" He stroked a hand over her hair then stepped away not wanting to force her into anything.

Ayame held herself and half turned away. _He thinks I'm sexy and wants to make love! _She couldn't deny feeling flattered by his words and she did want to comfort him for she sensed he was telling the truth in that but should she lie down with him to do it? Lying down next to him, feeling that hard body – could he truly resist temptation? Could she?! Ayame wanted to make love with him too long before she'd seen his body but even more so now. _What should I do? Dad knows I'm here and so does Sakura and Lee and Naruto and Hinata are next door! What would they think, knowing I'd stayed with him?! We're dating but are we a couple? …I don't know what to do!_

Takeshi sighed, he had asked too much. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can have lunch or dinner. I'll come by or get a message to you since there's no telling how long the meeting with the Hokage will last then Naruto, Sasuke and I have to talk…I probably won't get to see you tomorrow after all." He frowned at that. "The day after, I promise. Say hi to your dad for me okay?" Takeshi smiled down at her then placed another soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for coming Ayame, you were just what I needed." He walked her to the door and opened for her.

She felt weak, foolish and shamed by her cowardice. Here she was a grown woman and afraid of what other people would think and now Takeshi was being sweet and letting her off the hook as nicely as possible. Ayame opened her mouth to say that she'd stay but nothing came out.

"It's okay Ayame, really." Takeshi said trying to reassure her and cursed himself silently for causing this situation.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. Umm, why don't I at least clean up for you? Go on and lay down, I'll let myself out. Please Takeshi, let me at least do this for you!" Ayame took one of his large hands.

They stared at each other for a moment then Takeshi nodded. "Sure. Thanks Ayame." He squeezed her hand then turned away from her.

Ayame shut the door and watched him enter the bathroom. She wanted to cry but steeled herself then set about putting the tea things away and washing them. Ayame heard the bedroom door close and Takeshi getting into bed and cursed herself as a tear slid down her cheek. She made the task last longer than it should but finally there was nothing left to do and she went to the door to leave.

Takeshi lay there feeling his eyelids droop. The TV was still on but muted. He'd listened to Ayame putter around his kitchen and found her presence there; knowing he wasn't alone was comforting too. In her own way she was taking care of him and he was grateful. _Ayame…_ Takeshi's eyes closed and cuddled his pillow then drifted off to sleep thinking of her.

She was shaking, she was so frightened. Ayame opened the bedroom door. Takeshi lay on the bed facing away from her. There was light snoring and she knew he was sleeping._ He must have been really tired to drift off so quickly. Maybe I should go…_ But as she watched, his shoulders twitched and his breath caught. Ayame waited but his breathing didn't return to normal and he moaned softly his breath catching as if he was going to hyperventilate. "I'm here Takeshi." Ayame took a deep breath and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

Ayame leaned over and placed a hand on his brow which had a light layer of sweat. "Shh, Takeshi, shh." He didn't wake but went so still she thought he'd woken up but he hadn't. Finally as if recognizing her presence, he sighed and then relaxed. She smiled then pulled back to lift the sheet. He was still naked but then so was she. Ayame got in bed with him and slid her arm around his waist pressing her breasts into his warm back. "Oh!" Her hand was captured and pressed against his heart. Even in sleep, Takeshi showed his need for her. She took a few moments to get used to this. Ayame hummed softly to him and got comfortable. Takeshi's sleep was deeper than it had been before and his lovely, hard body had softened for her to cushion her curves.

Ayame slid one foot between his legs then kissed his shoulders several times. _This is nice, no this is right. I wanted to be here for him and I am but now I know I want more and after he's rested and if he's still willing – we'll make love because I do believe I've fallen in love with this man! _Ayame giggled softly in delight. She was in love! It had hurt so much to think of leaving alone him when he needed her that it made her realize exactly what that meant - love. Actually she couldn't wait for him to wake up so she could make him hard all over again! Anticipation skittered down her spine. Closing her eyes, Ayame tried to calm herself and get some rest because she hoped the night was going to be long and spent loving the man in her arms.

* * *

**Sasuke entered his apartment with a sigh, glad to finally be alone. He blinked at the vases of flowers then went over to the table to read the note that was there. It said to smile and he did. **"Hanabi, my other sister. Huh, I've got three of them now don't I?" His heart felt light and full with that knowledge. Going to the fridge he saw the food she'd brought him and the double stacked bento box. "Hmm, shower first."

He went to the bathroom and threw his clothes in the trash, he'd burn them later. Then he shaved and brushed his teeth. While staring into the mirror, he changed his eyes back and forth so he could see the Mangekyo. "It's really cool – wait 'til you see it Itachi!" His smile faded at the thought of his brother. It was weird to not hate him. Sasuke stared at himself but saw his brother looking back at him and wondered if he could truly forgive him everything. Itachi had killed their clan. Sasuke turned abruptly away and got in the shower.

They'd made a promise not to think about Danzo but Sasuke had no trouble in that area unlike his brothers and sisters. Over the years, he'd seen Naruto punished for things he'd never done and had got angry and upset over it. But Danzo was different. The things that man had done…well the punishment he'd gotten was practically too little, too late but Sasuke felt no guilt for his actions.

What bothered him were the eyes. He could still see them but at least now some were at rest and the others were being protected by Denka and the other ninja cats. Sasuke had wanted Takeshi to send them all to the next world but Hinata had reminded him of what those ninja surgeons had said and then what was happening with Itachi. They could have a use for those eyes later though he hoped not.

Finally clean, Sasuke put on a short robe and went into the kitchen. He fixed a glass of milk, turned on the TV then opened the bento box. There were a few things inside he didn't care for but Hanabi had made this for him so he ate those first and chased them down with milk before moving on to the foods he enjoyed. Since it was Hanabi who made the meal, Sasuke couldn't help but think about the other sister, Hinata. His hand shook as he remembered the sick fear when he believed that he'd blinded her.

"They never blamed me." He said with awe to the empty room then looked at the pictures on his walls. "I blamed myself but none of them blamed me, not Naruto and especially not Hinata. Would I have been so forgiving if the situation was reversed?" He stopped eating to think on it but could never come up with an answer. "Even Takeshi, he didn't say much but I knew his thoughts – no blame there either. Of course he's worrying about what our blood pact did to us." Sasuke concentrated on his food as he thought about that. Yes it was possible something horrible could happen but he really didn't think so. "They're too good…their hearts too pure. Even the Nine-Tails who's supposed to be evil hasn't managed to corrupt Naruto in sixteen years! No if there is a problem…it would probably come from…me. Damn." Sasuke found it hard to believe that he had anything good to offer his brothers. "We'll find out tomorrow." He sighed and slowly finished his meal. Before leaving the rink, Lady Tsunade had taken blood samples from each of them. The tests should be ready by the time they met with her tomorrow.

Dishes washed Sasuke contemplated on what to do now. He couldn't go try out his new Sharingan, he'd promised his family and Kakashi that he'd wait. They wanted to be there to watch and to keep him from hurting himself. He felt restless though and was about to get dressed and go for a walk when he heard a certain song from the TV. Sasuke laughed and dropped to the floor in front of the TV to watch the red-headed samurai. "I gotta get me a sword." Sasuke said as he watched Kenshin. The action was excellent and Kenshin was a kick-ass swordsman but when he thought about it, his brother was better and cooler. "Yeah, Takeshi can teach me." He couldn't wait to ask him about it.

As the show went off he was starting to feel sleepy so Sasuke slipped into his bed and slept for a while. It was dark when he woke again with tears on his face and sorrow in his heart. They'd come to him in his dreams, his parents, aunts and uncles, cousins. They'd thanked him for setting them free and wished him well and asked him to save Itachi. They were all Uchiha and blame for actions made in the past was useless. He and Itachi were family and they needed to be true to each other and the only way to make up for past hurts was to bring the family back together and start again. So Sasuke wiped away his tears, got up and got dressed. Moments later he was exiting his apartment.

_**~mg~**_

"**Sasuke!" Seiko had been sitting outside. Ever since she'd left her father that afternoon, she'd been wandering Konoha. Most people were nice if curious about her.** Seiko had many times wished for her detested mask to hide behind. The shinobi and even the villagers recognized her face but not her face, her sister's face. People didn't know how to treat her and she didn't know how to act. Mostly she ignored everyone and just kept moving.

Happiness at being free of Danzo was tempered with fear of what to do with that freedom. She wanted to talk to Naruto but Sai had told her some of what happened and Seiko knew it was the wrong time to bother them with her problems. So she'd wandered unwilling to go back to the Yamanaka's place yet. Seiko was hungry and cold but still she kept moving, her heart and mind confused. At last she'd stopped and sat on a bench, arms curled about her body wishing for someone to talk to. She was half asleep when she heard a door open then a few moments later she heard footsteps. It had been Sasuke.

"Seiko? What are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned at her because she was shivering so hard. "How long have you been out here?" He didn't think but shrugged out of the jacket he'd thrown on and put it about her shoulders then began to rub her arms to warm her. "Are you trying to catch a cold?" He asked angrily. _Doesn't she even know how to take care of herself?!_

Seiko gasped and stiffened at his unjust anger then softened. Sasuke wasn't trying to hurt her but trying to warm her. His coat felt wonderful but what warmed her was the scent it carried – Sasuke's scent. "Umm no - I'm not. Th-thanks." She said softly then reached up a hand to smooth the worried frown on his forehead. Seiko would rather that Sasuke smile at her. They both froze then. "Sorry!" Seiko said snatching back her hand.

Sasuke blinked as he pulled back his hands too then touched the same place she had. "No it's okay, Hinata does that sometimes too." Sasuke chuckled to himself. "Were you waiting out here for me?" He tilted his head wondering how she knew where he lived.

Seiko shook her head and held onto his jacket. "No, I just ended up here. I – I saw _his_ head, we all did and I've sort of been at loose ends ever since. I didn't want to go back there – to the house and I didn't want to bother Naruto so I just walked." She shrugged.

"Thanks for not bothering them. It's been awhile since Naruto and Hinata have had some time alone. They deserve a little time to love." Sasuke's smile flashed brightly in the night then vanished as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You okay, after seeing that bastard? Why can't you go home? Well I guess it isn't home yet is it?" When Seiko shook her head he thought he understood. "Look I know they're strangers but they are your family. Well I can't say much for your sister, she's pretty much on my shit list but your parents would die for you – give them a chance. What?" The girl had giggled.

"Shit list?" Seiko began to laugh. "People say that? It's really funny!" She began to laugh so hard that she cried and would have fallen if Sasuke hadn't caught her.

Sasuke held her gently as she cried on his shoulder. She'd been on edge all day since seeing that head and now she was finally releasing her pent up emotions. He got that her life was one big question mark now no matter if she was free of a tyrant because without that old bastard, what was she now? "…It will get better, if you truly want it to but you're going to have to give people a chance and let them help. If it weren't for Naruto…I think I'd be a despicable bastard right about now. You've got a new life and just like any mission you've been on, you've got to do everything in your power to make it turn out how you want it to. Of course figuring out that out is often hard too." Sasuke felt her shiver in his arms and held her tighter.

Seiko breathed deeply and laid her head on his shoulder. She remembered the comfort that Naruto had given her and was surprised she could feel at ease in this stranger's arms as well. Sasuke had a strong, warm body too. Seiko didn't think but stepped closer and linked her hands around his waist.

The two near strangers held each other in the cool night air. Neither thought too much just held on sharing and giving comfort. It was finally an owl hooting in the night that startled the couple. Suddenly her firm breasts against his chest were the most erotic thing in the world. _Definitely boobalicious! _Sasuke's hands caressed her back holding her there. Seiko let her hands do the same to him then lifted her head to look into his intense black eyes.

She was Ino's sister but not Ino. No this, this was Seiko. Tears streaked her face but she wasn't crying anymore. With her mouth parted slightly and her eyes wide, Seiko was a very sexy young woman. "Seiko?" Sasuke was nervous but very tempted by this girl.

"Yes!" And she took the initiative by pressing her lips to his. Seiko had never kissed before, she'd seen it done but hadn't done the deed. Clutching at his waist, Seiko began to learn Sasuke's lips.

There was an amazed chuckle from Sasuke as he cupped her head then tilted his own. This was new for him as well but together they seemed to find a rhythm. From the first it was a passionate kiss reflecting their interest in one another. In this one kiss there were limitless possibilities and a future that promised something more than friendship.

Sasuke broke the kiss when he couldn't breathe but he continued to kiss down her cheek, her chin to the rapid pulse in her neck. "Seiko." His head stayed there as he clutched her close.

"…You want me…take me." She'd never thought to want a man especially not one from Ishita. Seiko had desired Naruto, probably always would but right here and now was Sasuke and she knew her body was ready for him. Seiko wanted him to have it.

"Girl…you do tempt me!" Sasuke kissed her neck yet again finding it extremely kissable. "But I'm not a bastard despite what most people think. You're vulnerable and I'm not in the best frame of mind myself." He lifted his head to look down at her confused face. "I see Hinata and Naruto together and know that's love. I want that too – I won't settle for less. So umm, if you just want sex you'll have to find someone else." Sasuke pulled back until he wasn't touching her anymore. "I'm willing to be your friend and maybe we can work up to what we just did and have something real. I'd really, really like that Seiko." Sasuke had to smile at himself. _Guess I've grown up some! Who knew?!_ He reached out to cup and stroke her cheek. "You should get home, you're parents are probably worried about you. Good night Seiko, see you later." Sasuke was about to release her but moved in to kiss her cheek then her lips once more before turning and walking quickly away.

Seiko blinked rapidly, confused, a little horny and a lot disappointed. She did want him, badly but he'd said no. Men from Ishita never said no. But then Ishita was no more. That life was over. Seiko looked down at his jacket then slipped her arms inside and pulled it about her. It was almost like being in his arms again and she shivered with a smile remembering his touch. "Uchiha Sasuke. He wants what Naruto has but so do I. Does he…want it with me?" The night didn't seem so cold anymore as that thought entered her head. "Sasuke…" Seiko touched her swollen lips.

"Seiko! There you are! Where have you been? Your mother is worried sick!" Inoichi sounded worried and exasperated as he approached his daughter.

"Oh, sorry! I'm sorry! Umm Inoichi – Father!" Seiko was suddenly embarrassed. She didn't think but threw herself into her father's arms hiding her blush.

"Seiko?" Inoichi was curious as hell when she looked up at him and smiled. He noticed the jacket and thought it looked familiar. A boy's? He suddenly got protective and jealous, unwilling to share his daughter but her smile, happy and hopeful – well he'd just wait and see. "Let's go home baby." He held her close to his side but looked around for the mysterious boy who could make his daughter smile like that.

* * *

**He stood outside the closed gates with fear in his heart or maybe it was dread. Suddenly he had no wish to go in there alone. It was late, too late to bother his brothers but then Sasuke thought of someone else close to him and was more than willing to be there for him even at this time of night.**

Sasuke slammed his hand against the ground then looked up at the large black saber-toothed cat. "Hey Koneko." Sasuke stood then wrapped his arms around the cat's thick neck.

Koneko purred and rubbed her large head against him. Though her name was Kitten she was old enough to start her on family and so Koneko often thought of Sasuke as her cub. She'd learned what happened from Denka and had personally seen those floating eyes. She couldn't imagine Sasuke's agony and to have him summon her, brought out all her protective instincts.

_**How are you little one? Do not worry, we are doing as we promised – your family is safe. **_She lowered her body so that Sasuke didn't have to stretch so high up to hug her.

Sasuke loved her thick fur, it was so soft and warm. Her body protected him from the cold night air. "I'm fine Koneko, really. And I know you are that's why I sent them to you. I have a favor to ask. Will you go with me – home?" Sasuke pulled back and motioned behind the cat. Behind the locked gates was the Uchiha District.

Koneko licked at his face then turned her large head around. She got up and flicked her black whip of a tail as she stalked before the gates and sniffed. _**Why do you wish to return here? Even now there are the faintest scents of blood and death! This is no place for you Sasuke!**__** Especially now!**_

"It is Koneko and now is the right time! It is my home and I need to see it again but I can't do it alone. I need you with me. Please." Sasuke reached out to stroke her massive jaw avoiding the extended canines and stared into her glowing blue eyes.

Koneko stared back at him then nuzzled Sasuke and sniffed him. He smelled of stubbornness and determination. He would go even if he had to go alone and there was no way she would let him especially since he asked for her help. She licked him a few more times. _**Get on my back little one, I will take you to this ghost town.**_Koneko sighed then purred when Sasuke tickled her ears. Once he was on her back she paced away from the gates several feet then ran at them. Koneko soared effortlessly over the top and landed softly on the other side.

Sasuke clutched at her fur for a moment, as they'd soared over the gate he could have sworn the streets were full of Uchihas walking, laughing, talking and smiling at him. Slowly he slid off her back but still stayed close by the cat's side and walked familiarizing himself with the place again until he stopped outside his old home. Sasuke expected fear or even revulsion and truthfully there was a little of that but mostly it just felt like home. "Want to see my room Koneko?" They were the first words he'd spoken since they entered.

Koneko looked at him. Sasuke was a little boy again. She could sense his sadness but also his eagerness to share his world or what had been his world with her. _**Show me little one. Let me see your home.**_ She stayed under his arm as they mounted the steps into his home.

Sasuke leaned into her warmth as the walls closed around him. At first he saw the dead bodies of his parents and Itachi standing arrogantly over them but then scene gradually changed. He remembered how it used to be and how his mother would welcome him home. Sasuke released a breath and smiled. "Mother." He whispered.

Koneko watched him carefully but Sasuke wasn't freaking out. No he was…remembering. Sasuke touched broken down furniture and dusty objects with affection. He ran to his room and laughed at the childish toys and drawings. He was truly happy to be home again. She purred as he sat beside her looking through a box of memories his mother had kept. It was full of baby toys and clothes, report cards and rare photos of the three men in her life smiling together. Sasuke was but a toddler then and didn't remember those times but he couldn't have been more pleased to see that they had been happy as a family.

He'd sat studying those things for a long time before jumping to his feet startling Koneko. The next thing she knew, Sasuke was cleaning. With enthusiastic determination, Sasuke found what he could, old brooms and sheets to clean with. He worked all over the house until he was exhausted. Dirty and smiling he collapsed against Koneko's side. Dawn was approaching.

_**Why Sasuke? You no longer live here, why clean it so? **_Koneko rolled onto her side exposing her belly and Sasuke sighed snuggling into the heat of her body. She was pillow and blanket both.

"Because this is my home. If Naruto can stay here, if he's able to still live in Konoha then this will be our home. These houses, this whole section of the village has sat empty long enough. My family was meant to live here and it will again someday. I know it's dirty and falling down but I'm going to fix it up again Koneko! We're isolated here and Naruto can live in peace. I can bring Itachi home and he can find himself again here where he grew up." Sasuke yawned feeling better than he had in a long, long time.

_**And if Naruto can't or won't stay?**_ She posed the question as he was falling asleep.

"It will still be here. My home…his home…our home. We'll…always…have a place…" Sasuke drifted off then jerked awake. "Koneko – only a little while…sleep. Meeting…with Ho – kage later…" And he was lost to sleep, thoroughly exhausted but with hope and purpose in his life.

The large saber-toothed cat yawned and put her head down. Sasuke had come to mean much to her in a very short time and in that time he'd already suffered a great deal, this last incident had been capable of breaking him completely, but it hadn't! No Sasuke had come here and faced his ghosts only to find happy memories. He would not and could not forget but he'd made peace. Koneko flicked her tail over Sasuke's waist keeping him close. She would pray for him and watch over him but to her amazement she thought he would be fine, just fine.

Walls that had been made dull with time and dust were made white as the sun rose in the child's bedroom. Wooden kunai and shuriken lay on the child's desk, drawings of him and his big brother sparing graced the walls and a photo of his smiling parents looked down at the child sleeping on the floor. He was older and the cat was anything but a pet but it made an adorable picture none the less. Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku promised to always watch over him as they should have done so long ago. They would do it as penance but also out of love. Though they were dead and unable to cross over into the living world and hold their child, they would be there for him if only in dreams to love and guide him. They would help Sasuke remake their family.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here it is again, Rated M for a reason : Sexual Content.**_

_**

* * *

****That Place**_

**Lord Hiashi kissed his sleeping child one more time then smiled as she squeezed her pillow and snuggled under the covers. He made sure she was protected from the cold then with one last look closed her door. **

Upon returning home, Hiashi had found Hanabi waiting with a large smile and open arms. To her surprise and his, he'd picked her up and held her tightly in front of most of the family. Then it was her turn to surprise him by walking with him to his rooms; Hanabi had prepared his bath and told him she had a meal ready for him when he was done.

As he bathed, grateful for the hot bath, Hiashi listened to a report given by one his close advisers and who maintained order while he was away. The man sat just outside the door and several times Hiashi had him stop and repeat certain parts of the report. When he was done, Hiashi was silent for a long time as he finished his bath. The adviser waited anxiously for Lord Hiashi to say something and jerked with surprise when a robed Hiashi suddenly opened the door.

"Thank you Rei. I believe Neji has returned from escorting Tenten home. Please see to it that he joins me in the dining room." Hiashi said regally and headed towards his bed where Hanabi had laid out clean clothes for him.

"Of course. …My lord, we are quite proud of her. She represented us well." Rei felt obligated to say. He did not wish Lord Hiashi to be angry with the child.

Hiashi blinked and turned around surprised yet again to hear this. It appeared that Hanabi had won the hearts of all the Hyugas. The clan lord allowed himself to smile fully. "As am I Rei. I'm very proud of Hanabi." He chuckled as the usually austere man grinned, bowed and left to carry out his orders.

Hiashi arrived downstairs in time to see Neji hugging Hanabi silently. It appeared Neji was still affected by what happened during the mission and his little girl was offering sympathy. "Children."

"Uncle!" Neji turned and bowed. He too had bathed but still looked tired.

"Father. Are you ready to eat? I'll have the food served right now!" Hanabi turned to leave but her father's quiet voice stopped her. Hanabi grew fearful as she turned back. "Something…wrong?" She inched closer to Neji.

"Hanabi I wish to hear from you, the things that happened while I was gone and what you did." Hiashi folded his arms within his kimono and waited.

Neji looked curiously from one to the other. He had not talked to anyone since arriving home. He'd slipped onto the estate and up to his rooms without a word and found a hot bath waiting on him. Neji had gratefully sank into its depths and would probably still be there if his uncle hadn't requested his presence but now he was worried for his younger sister. What had happened?

Neji found himself blinking and staring open mouthed at Hanabi fifteen minutes later. Not only had she helped the Hokage search for and find hidden Root Anbu members but she had stood up in front of the entire village proclaiming the Hyugas' support of the Hokage and her rein. Neji grinned then shook his head because Hanabi hadn't stopped there. Hanabi had requested of her father's advisers to increase the patrols around the estate as well as people to watch over Naruto and Hinata's apartment, Takeshi and Sasuke's too. She wanted to keep vandals and malicious people from taking out their anger on her extended family and to protect them once they returned home again so that they may rest undisturbed. "Sister…well done!" Neji laughed and hugged her again but this time happily. He squeezed her tight then kissed each blushing cheek.

Hanabi laughed happy for his praise but then Hiashi cleared his throat and her smile disappeared. Her father's face showed no emotion and her little heart sank. She pulled away from Neji and bowed. "Forgive me Father, I overstepped my bounds." Hanabi trembled with fear and tears leapt to her eyes.

"…Uncle please. She – she did nothing wrong!" Neji defended the girl and stepped in front of her to hide her from his gaze. "Hanabi acted as a Hyuga should!" He was beginning to get angry.

Hiashi's eyes widened and he tilted his head slightly. "Oh? Is that so? Then would you have done the same Hyuga Neji?" Hiashi moved closer to them.

Neji stiffened. He was a still considered a member of the branch family even though he now lived in the main house. "…I know that I am not able to speak for the Hyugas but…but I too would have supported the Hokage and protected Naruto and Hinata – without a doubt! I would have done so without permission!" Neji didn't yell but his voice was loud able to be heard by most in that part of the house. He was breathing hard and when Hanabi clutched at his clothes, he put an arm around her to comfort her. Neji was aware that she was scared for him.

Hiashi nodded and moved until he stood before the two. They held each other, supporting each other as they prepared for their punishment. "I see. I suppose Hinata began this – this defiance and you two took up where she left off. I –." He broke off as Hanabi looked up at him sharply.

"Sister, Sister fell in love and fought for that love! Hinata has a right to be happy! If she defied you it was with just cause! This was my mistake – don't blame Hinata." Hanabi's face was angry now too.

Hiashi blinked and fought his smile but knew it was a losing battle. All three of his children had grown closer to each other, become stronger people and were loyal to the clan as well as to the village. "Enough!" They stepped back at his command and he reached out to put a hand on each shoulder. "Listen to me both of you." Hiashi paused as they looked up at him warily. "You have…made me prouder than you could ever imagine." He said clearly, a huge smile on his face. "My daughter, your actions would have been my own if I were here. Everything you said and did was right! Not only am I proud of you but all of the clan are very impressed with you – they would follow your lead exactly as they do mine!" He caressed her shocked face then chuckled as she clutched his wrist in relief. At last she smiled from ear to ear.

"And Neji, do you not realize that you are now considered my child by the clan? Your father, my brother – is well remembered and respected. I could not do right by him but I will do so for you. As with Hinata and Hanabi, your words will be heard and obeyed if I am not around or I am unable to make decisions. A son and two daughters – all of you are capable of leading this clan in the future and I pray you all stay as close and as loyal to each other as you have shown me this day. I love you children." Hiashi told them then accepted the crushing hugs they gave him.

They both admonished him for his cruel teasing but Hiashi only laughed and called for the meal to be served. The servants, other members of the family entered with smiles and congratulations for both of the young people. Of course they had heard everything and would spread the word all over the estate.

Hiashi had spent and enjoyable afternoon with his family before resting. He'd risen when evening was well established. There was time for a talk with Neji, helping him to understand Naruto and Hinata's actions with Danzo but telling him it was up to the couple to fill in certain blanks. He got Neji's word he wouldn't press them if they didn't wish to discuss it. Next he visited Hanabi as she readied herself for bed. He again praised his child for her actions and promised to work with her soon on her taijutsu as well as other household/clan policies since she was more than capable of taking on more responsibility then stayed to watch her fall asleep.

Now as he headed downstairs, Hiashi heard muted voices. It seemed his guests had arrived. This wasn't going to be a particularly pleasant meeting and he was glad of the time he'd spent with Hanabi. Truly that child, no all of them were a treasure to him and he would make sure they all knew it.

Hiashi entered his library to find Master Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi already there and waiting for him. He greeted them then asked them to make themselves at home as he ordered tea, sake and food stuffs to be brought to them. Once this was done he dismissed the servants. This meeting was to be completely private. Unlike earlier, this meeting didn't only concern the Hyugas.

"Anko did not wish to come?" Hiashi asked of Kakashi. Though the woman hadn't been inside to witness Danzo's death, he knew that Kakashi had filled her in on the details.

Kakashi shook his head. "Believe it or not she's a little shell-shocked. It's not so much that they did what they did but on how she should handle it or rather how she should handle Sasuke. It was the curse mark that drew her and Sasuke together but now that's gone then before they could discuss that this mission came up and Sasuke got the Mangekyo and she has no idea how to deal the synching the kids do. Anko's very confused and a little lost. She wanted some time to think." The Jonin stretched out his long legs and stifled a yawn. Though he'd had a nap, he was still tired.

"She's still shocked – who isn't?" Iruka said as he sat beside Tsunade on the couch. He looked over at the woman who sat with her legs crossed, hands folded in her lap. "I suppose you know some of what happened from those prisoners?" When he saw her lips tighten he took one of her cold hands.

Tsunade took a breath and nodded. "Yes Ibiki interrogated them – they're dead now. I wasn't given the details but I do know that Naruto, well actually, all of them tortured Danzo." Tsunade clutched at Iruka's hand and allowed Jiraiya to put his arm around her shoulders. "I asked Takeshi to take control, to keep things from getting out of hand. Did he even try? Or did that synch, that one mind thing they have take control? Maybe Anko is right, that synch is dangerous!" She wanted someone to blame but they were shaking their heads.

"We can't blame the synch, not for this. None of us wanted to stop them until it was too late. Tsuande…it was hideous – that arm covered with Sharingan eyes. I taught some Uchihas and to think that maybe those were the eyes of some of my students…." Iruka began to have trouble breathing and lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. It wasn't just that they were Uchihas but he couldn't help think about what if that had been the eyes of his family members. "…Truthfully – I wish my hands were stained with his blood." His voice was hoarse with repressed emotion.

Tsuande looked at the others and they agreed with Iruka. She and Jiraiya shared a look knowing that their hands were stained, not with Danzo's blood Koharu and Homura's. She lifted Iruka's hand and kissed it. "It seems we all thought and did things we wished weren't necessary."

Jiraiya stood and pulled a tape from one of his pockets. "Why don't we start with what happened while you guys were gone? I have here the deaths of the former Konoha council." Jiraiya shook the damning tape. "We thought Naruto would need to see it. That boy was so angry at being denied the right to kill them but even without knowing what he did to Danzo – I'm pretty sure we did the right thing. This is one less thing he'll have to endure on his conscious."

Once the tape was in the player, Jiraiya walked over to the glass doors to stare out into the garden. It wasn't that he couldn't watch what they had done but he was trying to prepare himself for when he found out exactly what happened to Danzo.

"You left him inside a toad, I take it?" Kakashi asked as the picture went black.

"Yep, he got digested. Took a few hours too." Jiraiya turned back to the room. "They had to know what torture felt like. Although they didn't personally lay a finger on Naruto, they watched and while watching – _enjoyed it!_ They wouldn't get their hands dirty – deniability I assume but they had no problem smiling as – as…" The Sannin shivered and caught his breath. Naruto's pain was now his and it affected him so much, he couldn't speak about.

Iruka had leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he'd watched their deaths. He felt that he needed to see this since he'd been unable to watch what Naruto and the others had done. He'd thought Tsunade had made the perfect avenging mother. Her anger and pain had been righteous. Jiraiya too had meted out just punishment but seeing the old man so sick with Naruto's memories, Iruka knew that there was nothing they could do that would take away those memories and give Naruto the loving he should have had. "Did you tell them?" His voice was as whisper so he asked again. "Did they know who Naruto is?" Iruka reached for some tea.

"We told them." Tsunade's voice was sharp. "At the end there, she was begging to train him. Train him – the bitch! Only after she knew that he was Minato's did she find Naruto worthy of training! Hell it was only as she was dying did she ever consider him human…" The Hokage had to move to work off her anger.

"All Homura did was curse us all. He claimed you; Sarutobi and Minato were too arrogant to live and that Naruto was the same." Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh. "He also said it was my fault Minato died in the first place and left Naruto an orphan and the son-of-a-bitch was right. No Tsunade! In that he was right and that's my burden to live with!" Jiraiya moved away from Tsunade when she would have hugged him. "I should have been here or I could have taken him with me…my God he was - is a miniature Minato. I thought of Minato as the son I never had. Naruto…is my grandson…" The Sannin opened the glass doors to the garden and disappeared into the foliage.

"He isn't the only one to blame." Kakashi said as he stared up at the high ceiling. "I saw Naruto as a child and I think I knew then whose child he was but didn't want to believe it. I could have been one of the Anbu to watch over him but I always requested missions that would keep me away from the village for long periods of time – the more dangerous the better." Kakashi's fingers played over his leather gloves as he spoke. "Even after I left the Anbu forces, all I did was watch him warily from a distance. Watch and wait for him to show off his nine tails." His hands turned into fists. "I doubted him up until he graduated from the academy and I could no longer deny him but still…I didn't exactly give him what he needed then either." Kakashi sighed and was suddenly on his feet pacing the library.

Hiashi got up and moved over to the fireplace. With the garden door still open, the room was getting chilly so he started a fire. "I wronged him as well. …Though I loathe saying it, the council influenced my thoughts against Naruto. Then there were Naruto's pranks and I learned what a bad student he was…I can't say I hated him but I didn't know him and frankly didn't want to." Hiashi dropped his head to stare at the grate in the floor. "Naruto wasn't worth my time or my thoughts. For me, he didn't exist and when he would do something to grab everyone's attention, I was disgusted and angry with him. I demanded his respect when he claimed to have feelings for my daughter but I was reluctant to give him mine – almost didn't. Fool doesn't being to describe me." He pushed himself to his feet then poured some sake for himself.

Iruka sat back and crossed his arms over his chest as Tsunade moved to the fire, watching it consume the air and wood greedily. Jiraiya entered the room again looking older but in control of his emotions. He sat down, his eyes drawn to the fire as well. "I could have been easier on him while he was in school. He was always disrupting class or acting out and there I was yelling at him." Iruka shook his head. "Though I knew he had no parents, it just didn't occur to me that he was so alone. Maybe I didn't want to see it because I'd grown up alone too but even so – Naruto had it so much worse. I wish I could go back and do it right, help him more, play with him…listen to him." One hand flattened over his heart which beat painfully in his chest.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Iruka." Jiraiya said joining the conversation. "You were the only one to care – yeah you were there for him! That boy loves you because you did listen. Yeah he acted up and you punished him but you were there with him during that punishment. All that time spent with him – he treasured it. He talked of you a lot while we were gone – the things you two would discuss the ordinary normal things and the ramen you treated him to!" Jiraiya grinned for he knew how expensive that could be. He leaned forward. "The day you saved his life from Mizuki – well you became everything to him. Blocking that weapon with your body, telling him he wasn't alone and more importantly _believing _in him – Naruto is the man he is because of you. Don't doubt that." Jiraiya smiled truthfully.

Iruka blinked back tears as Hiashi and Kakashi agreed with the Sannin. He nodded gratefully then reached for some tea to wash away his regret. Yes he could had done things better but he knew Naruto, the boy had become a man to be admired. Iruka would look back on the memories as treasures instead of as regrets.

Tsunade's throat was squeezing closed. Each of them had regrets for the way Naruto had grown up but what truly hurt her were all their memories of Naruto. Jiraiya missed out on Naruto's life too but he'd had Minato and then there was all that time he'd spent with Naruto first while looking for her, then during their trip after he became a Chunin and finally this last training trip. And when she'd finally met Naruto, her attitude had been no better than anyone else's! Hell she'd challenged him to fight, knocked him around and insulted him, he'd barely been worth her time or effort. "Naruto…" She wondered how he could love her since she was the last to enter his life or spend any real time with him.

Iruka heard her. She was bent over slightly, arms over her stomach. He went to her. "Tsunade…you showed him real affection not long after you met. Naruto told me about it. Yeah you fought him and teased him but like me, you were there in his face looking at him! Later you fought _for him_, _cried over him, saved his life and protected him!_" He'd held her to his chest but now lifted her chin. "No woman, not even Sakura as his friend, was able to see him. See him, Tsunade – a boy in need of nurturing by a woman's soft touch." Iruka smiled at her. "It doesn't take long to fall in love with his smile and laugh does it?" He laughed as she did. "We'd do just about anything for that laugh right? And that's why you're his mother because Naruto knows you love him. Yeah, it's okay Tsunade." Iruka held on as she circled his neck and cried lightly on his shoulder.

_**~mg~**_

"**Sorry." Tsunade apologized to which they just ignored especially since they'd all drifted away from the reason they were meeting in the first place. She retook her seat and with Iruka's arm still warm about her she spoke again. **"We know about Danzo's plan to implant his body with the Uchiha Sharingan. It was theorized it would give him unimaginable power; thankfully he didn't get the chance to find out. Tell me what happened after you entered the building." Her hazel eyes went first to Kakashi since she was used to receiving very detailed reports from him.

And he told her, in detail what had been done and practically every word that had been said. "Naruto carried out Hinata and Sasuke, Takeshi had Sakura and following Talon they disappeared for a few hours. They needed clean off his blood. Meanwhile I sort of freaked out over the eyes and what they had done to Danzo." Now it was Kakashi's turn to drink sake trying to rinse the taste of blood from his mouth. Just speaking about what happened brought the smells back to him so strongly that he could taste them.

"I wanted to stop them but I didn't. Danzo needed to suffer and they needed to cause his suffering – still I never knew it would go so far." Hiashi said speaking through his hand since it was hovering over his mouth.

"I couldn't watch. I was scared to watch them do it but I heard every dreadful sound, it echoed in my mind as I waited for them to return to us. But Talon, my stomach twists every time I think of him pulling out the intestines!" Iruka placed a hand over his belly. "But, God bless him, Talon was able to snap them out of the stupor they were in." Feeling Tsunade touch his thigh, Iruka relaxed.

Jiraiya was on his feet again, by the fire sipping sake. "I can see why Ibiki was so shocked. I wouldn't have thought it possible that Naruto or Hinata could do that. Takeshi either. Certainly not Sakura. Sasuke…yes, that boy has enough rage but then knowing how they all feel about Sasuke – they would kill for him." _What we did seems weak in comparison! _"Okay so what happened when they came back from getting clean and where are the eyes now?" Jiraiya turned back to face the room.

Iruka took up the tale now and told them how he'd found the kids asleep. "They wouldn't look at me or couldn't. I'm not sure if it was shame or fear that we'd treat them different but they wouldn't meet my gaze directly. Thankfully they finally let me hug them. Having washed away the blood, I was allowed to touch them. They were ready to come home then but not until the building was destroyed." Iruka explained since he'd been the one to go get them. "But they never actually said what they were going to do. Lord Hiashi – did you see what happened?" He turned curious eyes to his friend.

"Yes and no." Hiashi's foot swung gently as he sat back crossing his legs. "I could see the children but not the eyes. Never could I see those eyes! Only when we were inside that room and Kakashi brought out the tank could I see the Sharingan." He now blinked as he thought back on it. "It had to because they were Sharingan and so many of them. A genjutsu effect possibly. None of my family could see it." He looked over at Kakashi. "Were you able to see their chakra?"

Kakashi now sat up to think about it. "Now that you mention it, no. I couldn't see them either. Maybe they were protecting themselves." He knew soulless eyes couldn't think or act on their own but it's what he wanted to believe.

"Spooky." Jiraiya said and earned a laugh or two. "So what could you see the kids doing?"

"Ah yes. Well they did enter the room where the body was, then Sasuke left to go to a different room where he summoned a couple of ninja cats – small ones and was shortly followed by his brothers who looked to be carrying something. The summons left after only a few minutes. The boys went back to the body and Sasuke moved something, possibly one of the tanks then set Danzo and the room aflame and well…"

"Yeah, they left the building and Naruto did that Odama Rasengan and Takeshi followed it up with his Phoenix Fire. There's nothing left of that place, not even ash." Iruka finished for him.

Tsunade looked up at him. "Then they destroyed the eyes? Or…the summons took them? Why would he summon them otherwise?" When Iruka didn't answer she looked back to Kakashi.

Kakashi supplied the rest of the details and his theory that the destruction of the eyes was what caused the Sharingan to evolve. Then Hiashi and Iruka jumped in to report on what the kids said and did and how they all rallied around Hinata, supporting and loving her up until the moment they arrived back at the rink.

The night was cold and quiet. The heat of the fire kept back the chill as the adults sat and thought trying to digest it all. The kicker of it was that if they were having trouble dealing with it all, then how were their kids going to do it?

More information was shared and discussed like Hanabi's actions and what Neji knew and how the teams performed under Raido's leadership and how effective Shikamaru's plans were. The Hokage mentioned some of the things she had done and was planning to do concerning the village and finally they were talked out. It was very late and they all had some sort of work to do in a few hours so Hiashi escorted them out, stopping at the estate gates.

"I think it would be a good idea if all of you came to the debriefing along with the kids that way we'll know everything finally." Tsunade shivered in the cold wind.

"Damn where did all this cold come from? The kid's not going to his summer wedding at this rate!" Jiraiya frowned stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well at least we won't be on the road in freezing cold weather again. Man that was harsh but Naruto came back strong. Strong for each of you." He looked over his friends faces.

"He did and now we have to be strong for him. We'll have a grand wedding even if there's a blizzard!" Tsunade told him. "We should go. Goodnight Hiashi." She held out her hands and he took them before leaning close to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight everyone." He said as he again folded his hands inside his sleeves. Hiashi watched them walk away then looked around and saw his family members clinging to the shadows protecting them. Feeling the need for his bed, the clan lord went back to the warmth of his house.

Kakashi left them at the next street and jogged home to hopefully find Anko waiting on him. Next it was Iruka's turn. "You'll see her home Jiraiya?" He stifled a yawn.

"Sure, go home and rest Iruka." He clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Pass out is more like it!" Iruka grinned at him then took the hug Tsunade gave him. "We're all going to be okay Tsunade. They've bounced back, well somewhat but now we know it's possible! They were in good spirits when we left them yesterday. He won't change! Naruto won't become what they were!" Iruka had spoken into her ear but then pulled back so he could smile at her. "He's our little ninja."

Tsunade laughed at that and nodded. She kissed his cheek. "Our little ninja! Yes he is. Night Iruka, sleep well." She caressed his jaw then sent him home with a soft kiss on his mouth.

Jiraiya moved closer and held her to his side. "When am I going to get hugs and kisses from you?" He grumbled. "You in love with Iruka or something?" The Toad Sage frowned after the younger man.

"Or something." Tsunade answered him. She laughed when Jiraiya stopped to stare at her and she shrugged. "There's much to admire and like about Iruka. He's the best father for Naruto besides Minato. It wouldn't take much for a woman to fall in love with him."

Jiraiya looked shocked, angry and disappointed. He started them walking again without a word. Somehow ever since that night of killing, the two of them had been closer than ever before and he'd begun to hope but listening to her now…

She could tell Jiraiya was upset but she held her tongue until they reached her home. There were lights on downstairs and it seemed as if the Kazekage and his siblings were in bed. "Come in Jiraiya…let's talk." Tsunade had come to a decision after that night of killing. It wasn't only Naruto's happiness she wanted but her own as well. Feeling his arm about her, keeping her warm, Tsunade felt the time was right.

"Nah, I'm going back to my room. You have a goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Jiraiya didn't want to talk, not about what he couldn't have. He kept his voice light, kissed the top of her head and tried to step away. He didn't get very far.

Tsunade grabbed his wrist and brought it down over her shoulder placing his hand on top of her breast. "Sure you don't want to come in?" There was a different type of smile on her face now. The kind of smile she'd never shown her friend before. This was more of a smile one shared with a lover.

Jiraiya's mouth hung open. His eyes were dazed but his fingers weren't! They flexed several times over soft but firm flesh. Jiraiya felt her nipple stabbing his palm and he squeezed her breast gently. It took several tries before he could get his mouth to work but finally with an amazed smile, "Lead the way Lady Tsunade – I'll follow you anywhere!" When his mouth moved to hover over hers and she didn't smack him, his hand wasn't the only body part to flex. "Mercy…" He said as he tasted her lips finally.

Tsunade laughed against his lips. "We haven't even got started and you already want mercy? What's the matter Toad Sage, you don't have any get up and go? Oh!" Suddenly the door was open and she was swept off her feet. All she could do was hold on and laugh as Jiraiya rushed them through the house and to her bedroom. The former teammates and longtime friends, the last two legendary Sannin were about to take a new step and become lovers at last.

* * *

**Talon pulled the string tied to the window and closed it behind him. The air was cold and crisp outside and he didn't want his parents to wake up cold. He hopped down from the windowsill and over to his pillow.**

Wings settled back against his body, Talon got comfortable and looked at the humans. Neither had moved in the night, one curled around the other and both smiling as they slept. The hawk nodded his head; all was as it was supposed to be. They were all home, he could fly and hunt whenever he wanted and his Naruto and Hinata were happy. Life was good. Talon tucked his head under his wing and decided to rest some more until they woke up.

But his dad wasn't sleep at least not totally. Naruto was in that twilight sleep. He was aware of Hinata warm and soft in his arms. He was aware of chill left by the previously open window and Talon who was once again resting near to them and he knew it was morning. In a few hours they would see his mother and tell her what they had done to Danzo. This thought brought him fully awake. Naruto lay still for a while thinking about his brothers and Sakura. He wondered how they'd dealt with their emotions the previous night. Naruto hoped they had rested and found a way to forget.

Gently Naruto squeezed Hinata and kissed her ear before pulling away. She barely stirred and he was glad for unlike him, Hinata needed more sleep. He got up and pulled the covers around her then again kissed her. "I love you." Naruto said softly stroking her hair for a moment then stretched. "Hey." Talon had lifted his head curiously and Naruto greeted him quietly. "Was the hunting good?" He stroked Talon's head then lifted him to his shoulder and the two went to take a quick shower.

He was dreading this debrief with his mother. It wasn't only admitting the things he'd done to Danzo but also his resentment that they'd taken his prey from him. Ever since he and Kyuubi had discussed it, the need to cause them pain had been there just under the surface. He'd been anticipating the kill and now that was taken from him. And if he had been looking forward to it, Kyuubi had been even more. Naruto was also dreading that talk with the Nine-Tails, sure the fox would be angry with him for allowing it to happen. Naruto sighed and washed soap out of his eyes and looked down then smiled. Talon was flapping his wings and flitting around his feet clearly enjoying himself. "But we're alive and healthy, gotta remember that. I'll find a way to deal with that anger somehow." Naruto watched Talon play for a while longer as he finished up his shower then got out.

He dried them both then set about brushing his teeth and trimming his beard. Naruto shaved it really close so that his fox whiskered be seen then combed out his hair allowing it to dry. "Let's surprise Hinata with breakfast." He said to the hawk who was sitting on the edge of the tub watching him.

Naruto dressed in his uniform minus his jacket then with Talon on his shoulder made breakfast for him and Hinata. There was plenty to choose from thanks to Hanabi. Of course before even getting started, Naruto had two cups of instant ramen! Humming, Naruto got busy fixing a more traditional breakfast.

Scents tickled her nose and Hinata scooted further down under the covers unwilling to wake up but it smelled so good. Her hand went to her breast but she was already aware that Naruto wasn't touching her anymore. Reaching out with her mind, she found him. _Narutooooo - You left me! And you already showered! Come back to bed…make love to me again. Naruto…_

Naruto chuckled and felt his body's response to her words. "Tal go wake up your mama!" He finished setting the table as Hinata squealed. Talon was using his soft feathers to tickle Hinata's neck and shoulders.

"Oh no fair!" Hinata turned over and caught the mischievous bird. "Now how am I supposed to get you back? Are you ticklish my little feathered fiend?" She shook his weight gently then laughed as he pecked softly at her nose. "Morning Talon!" She kissed him then looked over at Naruto. "Wow look at you – you cooked!"

"I did. Now up you lazy woman!" Naruto stalked over and stripped the sheets off her body then attacked her naked breasts playfully before lifting her out of the bed and over his shoulder. Lightly he spanked her bottom. "You have five minutes before I start eating without you!" Naruto deposited her in the bathroom, swatted her round bottom one more time then shut the door in her surprised face.

Hinata blinked then hurriedly used the bathroom, washed her face and hands then brushed her teeth. Naruto's mood was playful and she didn't want to miss a moment of it considering what was to come later. She ran out of the bathroom only to find him waiting on her. Again she squealed when he scooped her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw and ear. "Morning my love."

"Good morning sweetheart." He grinned at her then sat with her in his lap. "Ready to eat?" Naruto lifted the spoon to her lips.

Hinata scooted around and got comfortable enjoying being nude and held by him. "I can feed myself Naruto!" But she opened her mouth obediently.

Naruto's eyes were full of love as he watched her swallow then looked down at her nakedness. "I know but want to okay? For right this moment, let me spoil you. Please." He leaned forward and kissed each eye thankful more than he could say that she was okay.

Hinata held her breath. That look in his eyes was all she'd ever need for the rest of her life. It said clearly that she was loved. "Oh Naruto." She pressed her body against him tightly. The previous scare was still with him and within her as well. There was no way she'd deny him a chance to pamper her and show her his commitment which she never doubted but he needed to do this so she would let him. Later she would return the favor. Hinata pulled back and kissed him. _Yes Naruto – spoil me!_

_Thanks sweetheart. Just let me hold you and feed you. I love you._ He lifted his head smiling at her then with one large hand splayed against her naked hip and cradling her against his body, Naruto fed the love of his life breakfast.

"I could get used to that." Hinata said with her head on his shoulder. Naruto had just wiped her mouth then kissed her, the meal over.

"Well I can't promise everyday but I'll see what I can do." He felt so masculine holding her like this. "Ready for your bath?" At her surprised look Naruto nodded. "I'm going to bathe you too." He stood and deposited her in the chair. "Wait here!" Grinning he went to start the bath.

"Wow he's going all out isn't he Talon?" She was bemused but happy. Giggling Hinata rose and cleared the table thinking she should do something.

"Hey stop that! I'll do it!" Naruto said as she stood at the sink preparing to wash the dishes. He crossed the floor quickly, popped her hands away from the dishes then grinning popped her bottom. "Pampering going on here remember?" Naruto was now naked to the waist as he tsked and picked her up again.

"Okay, sorry!" She laughed. Once in the bathroom she saw that he'd filled the tub with her favorite scent and bubbles. "Oh my." Hinata waited to see what Naruto would do next. Her hair was washed so gently and expertly that she grew sleepy at his ministrations. Next she was placed in the tub to soak.

"Now just sit there and relax and I'll be back when the dishes are done. Tal, come keep Hinata company!" Naruto called to their baby.

Talon flew in with a flower trapped in his beak. He landed on the tub and presented it to her with a happy chirrup.

Hinata's happiness could not be denied as she accepted the flower from him. "Thank you Talon. You are the best boy/hawk in the whole world!" There was a happy tear in her eye. She laughed as the hawk strutted along the tub.

Naruto nodded then hurried off to clean the kitchen. He also got her clothes ready for her then went back to the bathroom to find Talon just talking up a storm and Hinata nodding and smiling then whispering something back at him. "You two keeping secrets from me?" He got on his knees beside the tub, picked up a sponge then began to bathe Hinata.

"Hmm, no. Talon was just telling me of his morning." She sat up so that Naruto could wash her back. "This is really, really nice Naruto. I love it, thank you." She reached out to cup his face.

"My pleasure lovely lady." Naruto meant it as he carefully stroked the sponge over each tempting breast. "Next time I'll get in with you." It wasn't necessary to say why that wouldn't happen today, their time wasn't their own unfortunately.

"I'll look forward to it." And she was already. Hinata giggled as he tickled her feet then sighed when his hands washed her down there and she wished they had the time for more loving. Finally the lovely bath was over and Naruto helped her out and dried her. She started to leave the bath with Talon's flower in her hair but Naruto stopped her. "There's more?" Her smile was wide.

"Just a bit." Naruto's smile matched hers as he picked up a lavender jar. "Now stand still." Hands coated with Hinata's favorite scent, Naruto began to massage it into her white skin. It was hard not to be turned on by this and neither could resist the intimacy of the moment. From her slender neck down to her small feet, Hinata was touched by Naruto. She shivered, nipples taunt and his hands shook. "…There, soft as a baby's bottom you are!" He was breathing hard proud of himself for not giving into the lust he felt for her.

"…Yes but Naruto…I need you to do one more thing baby, please." Hinata lifted on delicate foot to rest it on his knee. He was seated before her on the small stool. "I know we don't have much time but Naruto…Ah!" Naruto responded instantly. His hands slid up her thighs then between them, held her bottom cheeks with his hands and brought her to his mouth. She cupped his head as his lips made contact with her lower lips. Naruto kissed her there – he placed his tongue inside and tasted her. Hinata threw back her head, the hair piled on top of her head tumbled down her back. Hinata was pushing her hips forward relishing the pleasure her mate was giving her but then Naruto lifted his head slightly licking then sucking on that little nub of flesh. Next his fingers entered her. "Na – Na – NARU - TO!" Her leg now over his shoulder, Hinata came fiercely and held him there until she could move and breathe properly again.

Naruto looked up at her soft features. "So damn beautiful. You okay sweetheart?" He asked catching her as she seemed to collapse boneless before him.

Hinata raised her head to smile at him. "I'm wonderful and so are you!" She got on her knees framed his face and kissed him deeply. Then quickly pulled away and struck two points on Naruto's shoulders. His arms dropped heavily to the floor.

"Hinata! Wait…no! Don't – this is your day! Hinata! Hi…Hina – ta… Dammit girl!" Naruto protested then groaned as she released his throbbing penis and started kissing its length before slipping him in her mouth. He jerked his hips in protest and excitement.

Hinata just hummed knowing this heightened the feelings for Naruto. She knew that everything he'd done was to make her happy and she very much was so why shouldn't he be just as happy. Hinata would not leave him in agony while she was so gloriously satisfied.

"Oh…My…God…!" Naruto called out. He was unable to move his arms and somehow that made everything she did just that much more intense. Her soft hands held him tightly and moved in time with her mouth. That pink tongue of hers was driving him insane. "HINATA!" He yelled forcing his hips higher into her wet mouth. Naruto felt his long hair brush his back as he arched up then fell off the stool as he came.

Hinata was pleased he'd cum so hard but had to move quickly to keep her mouth on him since he'd fallen over. She stayed with him for several moments after he'd finished. Hinata continued to kiss his penis for it remained hard and oh so tempting but she knew her lover was spent.

"…You are…an evil little…minx with a…damned talented…mouth!" Naruto finally said then laughed happily.

Hinata joined in his laughter as she crawled up his body. "Thanks I think! But you feel better now don't you?" Their happy smiles matched.

"Yes and no. My arms?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. She lay naked against him and he wanted to hold her.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Hinata rose up and released his arms which circled her back and brought her back down to his lips.

"That wasn't necessary sweetheart but I can't say I didn't enjoy it." He held her and they lay there just holding each other for a while. "Unfortunately…the Hokage will be expecting us soon." Naruto stroked her slender back. "We'll finish this tonight?"

Hinata raised her head. "You better believe it! Come on we have to hurry!" She jumped up and helped him to his feet. Giggling like children, they cleaned themselves again then hurried to get dressed.

* * *

**Takeshi stepped outside. Last night's chill wind had gone and the sun was warming the air. He took a deep cleansing breath then turned to Ayame as she joined him. **"You'll come back tonight, after work?" He asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead he brushed a hand over her hair, titled up her chin and took another long kiss. There had been many long, desperate, sexy and loving kisses during the night. Takeshi had woken to find her body pressed against his and her hand stroking him to hardness. It had been a wonderful surprise and he'd taken it from there.

"Yes, yes I will!" Ayame promised against his lips. She was on tiptoe one hand around his neck the other holding onto his waist.

"Looks like my big-big brother got lucky last night! And with my Ayame too!" Naruto said a smile in his voice. "Hey sweetheart if Takeshi is my brother and Ayame is like my sister, does that make it incest?" He was in such a good mood he couldn't help but tease them.

"No it does not!" Takeshi said firmly and with Ayame held close at his side, turned to face his youngest brother. He laughed upon seeing them. Like him and Ayame, the couple was glowing. "Guess I wasn't the only one to get lucky! You look beautiful Hinata." Takeshi leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." Hinata stared up at him smiling then looked at Ayame and nodded. "You're perfect together! Naruto – they're in love!" She clapped her hands.

Naruto saw the couple blush and laughed out loud. His Hinata could see all! "Congratulations!" He hugged them both exuberantly. "Big bro got the hookup and he's in love too – this may be a good day after all!" Naruto was optimistic especially following the loving Hinata had given him.

"Naruto! Now you just keep this to yourself! Takeshi and I want to tell dad ourselves okay?" She tweaked his ear to be sure he understood. Ayame knew he wouldn't do it on purpose but Naruto liked to share good news even if it wasn't his own.

"Okay, okay! I won't say a word!" Naruto pulled his ear free rubbing it. "No need to get violent." Of course she hadn't hurt him but Naruto was in the best of moods. "You going to walk with us? We gotta go get Sasuke and Sakura." He asked of Ayame but before she could answer, there was screaming, yelling and people running in the street.

They all stopped, tense not knowing what was wrong but then there was a loud, deafening roar. It was so loud that the buildings shook. Everyone but Ayame relaxed and waited for Sasuke to appear. In seconds the mammoth saber-toothed cat rounded the corner sending people running for cover.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled waving then with Hinata's hand in his, they jumped to the ground. "What's up bro? Hello Koneko!" Naruto stood still before the cat letting her sniff him and Hinata.

"Yo! Nothing much. Koneko just wanted to see some of the village and keep me from being late. Come on down Takeshi." Sasuke grinned then blinked to see Ayame clutching at Takeshi as he scooped her up and landed next to them. "Something I should know?" He looked from one couple to the other. "Damn you guys look great! Guess you had a good night!" Pleased laughter erupted out of him.

Neither brother denied these words, only grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke shook his head happily, scratched Koneko's ears then slid off her back. He moved to Ayame and stared at her then back at Hinata then back at Ayame. "You're in love!" He pulled the woman into his arms for a hug then reached for Takeshi's hand. "Lucky bastard!"

"Hell yeah, that I am!" Takeshi shook his brother's hand enthusiastically then looked more closely at Sasuke. "What's going on Sasuke? You still look tired but…really happy." He finished quietly then was pushed aside as Hinata and Naruto crowded close.

Sasuke only smiled as Hinata touched his face and looked him over. "Something changed, here." She placed a hand over his heart. "A great weight is gone. What happened Sasuke?" Hinata was surprised when instead of answering he gave her hand a kiss and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later but yeah I feel really good. It's a brand new day!" Sasuke told them and leaned back against Koneko.

Naruto studied him. "There's a girl involved too I bet." He cracked up as Sasuke blushed. "Seiko?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him then nodded. "Yeah I met Seiko for a moment last night. Things…got interesting. NO – we didn't have sex!" He'd begun to yell then noticed the crowd watching them and lowered his voice. "Oh shut up Naruto!" He said as Naruto kept laughing.

_**Now Naruto. **_Koneko chided gently. It was nice to see that Sasuke was so at ease with these people that he allowed them to tease him.

Naruto stopped laughing almost instantly then approached the cat once more. "Sorry Sasuke. Sorry Koneko, we didn't mean to ignore you. It's just we worried about him but to see him this happy, well it makes us happy." He explained to the cat carefully reaching out to scratch under her chin avoiding her huge canines. "Thanks by the way. You helped rescue me and you were with him last night too weren't you? We really appreciate that Koneko and now you're part of our family too." Naruto looked up into her blue eyes smiling. "May I hug you?" She was massive, a horse couldn't begin to compare to her size.

She tilted her huge head then her pink tongue gave him a big lick. Koneko laughed as Naruto stumbled back in surprise. _**You may young one. And I too consider you family; I believe you will care for Sasuke. He needs looking after.**_ It was her turn to tease Sasuke.

"Kone-ko!" Sasuke put his hands on his hips. He didn't want her saying that to his brothers but he smiled as Naruto tried to hug the saber-tooth. "Big kitten." He said fondly.

Not to be left out Hinata joined Naruto as did Takeshi. Koneko bumped them, sniffed them and licked each of them. They were treated like her cubs. Ayame smiled but kept her distance from the cat.

"I should get going. I'm sure dad's already opened the shop." Ayame said reluctantly. She still had to go home and get some clean clothes.

Takeshi pulled away from Koneko slowly stroked her muscled flank then stepped away. "Alright but tonight right?" He put his hands on her waist and looked her over, she made him smile.

"I can't wait. Have a good day." Ayame cupped his face. "I – I love you." She whispered, kissed him quickly then ran off embarrassed.

"Me too!" Takeshi called after her. His smile was one of masculine satisfaction as he turned to face his brothers. "What? Ayame's a wonderful, sexy woman and she loves me!" He threw and arm around Sasuke. "It is a damn good day isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes it is." Hinata said circling Naruto's waist.

"I'd have to agree." Sasuke said taking a deep cleansing breath. "Guess we should get going. Hey I really want to practice my Mangekyo today, who's coming with?" He looked excitedly from one brother to the other.

_**I should go as well. Good luck with the Hokage children. Sasuke, I will see you later. Take care of yourself. **_Koneko rubbed her whiskered cheek against each of theirs, and licked Sasuke several times.

"Koneko!" He laughed. "Thanks, thanks for being there. I'll have cat nip for you next time – lots of it!" Sasuke stroked her tail as it wrapped around him and then she was gone. He already missed her. "So shall we?"

They headed for Hokage Headquarters as a unit, one next to the other. Smiling and laughing, talking about Koneko, Ayame, Hanabi and what a beautiful day it was. There were glares from the villagers who had been frightened out of their minds seeing that huge black cat. From others, the glances were speculative trying to figure out if the group of young people were heroes or menaces. Others smiled at them, having watched those same kids grow up from outcasts and misfits to proud, capable ninjas. Naruto and family paid them all no mind.

"MORNING!" Sakura called out as she ran to join them. She was relieved to see them in such good spirits. "How are your eyes Hinata?" Sakura paused and blinked as she looked at her family – most of them were glowing. Then she was startled when they all looked at her and laughed. Sakura blushed, "What?"

"I bet she spent the night with Lee." Takeshi said leaning down and lifting his sister's face. Not only did her blush deepen but her eyes got wider. "Yep!"

"So Konoha's Green Beast is probably the happiest beast alive? Dang, you know that smile he can do, making his teeth shine? Anybody who sees him will think there's a second sun in the sky!" Naruto laughed then his eyes widened too. "Wait - how come you can walk?! I've trained with him – Lee can go all day! I'm sure he can go all night too!" Naruto had them all laughing and he had to use all his skills to avoid Sakura's fists.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she chased him. She wasn't angry but embarrassed for she had spent the night with the young man in green. At first she'd gone home and rested but then woke restless. She'd gone for a walk in the forest trying to make sense about how she'd kept a man alive only for him to endure the pain and agony of torture by her brothers. As the memories threatened to overwhelm her, Sakura had come across Lee as he was doing five hundred push ups.

Not having permission to disclose the events that happened, Sakura could only tell him her feelings. Lee had held her hand and listened then smiled at her. In his eyes, she felt beautiful, loved and protected. He'd told her that a ninja's life was hard and there would always be regrets but the ability to let those regrets go, to learn from them and to keep going was a ninja's greatest strength. Sakura had kissed him then. Lee sort of fainted but when he regained his senses and realized she wasn't a dream, he'd kissed her back.

They ended up going out for dinner then unwilling to go back home and leave Lee's side; he invited her home with him. It didn't take very long for passion to show itself and the loving to begin. Sakura blushed again as finally Takeshi caught her and gave her a congratulatory hug. She would never admit it but Lee was indeed an ardent lover. She'd passed out from climaxing so many times and had been very stiff this morning. After a hot bath, she'd still had to heal her muscles before she was able to walk properly.

"You and Ayame! Wow this is great – we've all got somebody…oh." Sakura just found out about Takeshi then turned to Sasuke. Then she blinked as she looked at him. "What's changed?" She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and Takeshi who only shrugged.

"He won't say but our Sasuke has a new outlook on life and well _something_ happened with him and Seiko last night." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm, leaned close and kissed his cheek. "You know he likes her boobs!" Lavender eyes bright, she watched his reaction.

"Hinata – geez! Naruto come get your woman!" Sasuke tried to shrug Hinata off of him but she held on then started tickling him making him laugh.

This continued as they got to their destination and all the way up to the Hokage's office. Shizune watched amazed as they walked in joking. They all greeted her then with a slightly shocked but smiling expression, she escorted them inside the office.

"Let's go to the river! We can swim and have a picnic and watch Sasuke do his thing."

"It's getting too cold to swim but I'm up for a picnic. Can Lee come?"

"Well if we're inviting people, Ayame has to come too!"

"And Seiko, we can't forget Seiko can we Sasuke?"

"Will you give a rest?! What happened to my sweet sister?"

The five adults were more than surprised to see them kidding and joking around. They watched as Sasuke pulled on Hinata's hair then back away quickly and stick his tongue out at her. Sakura had an arm around Takeshi and was grinning up at him while Naruto still laughing moved to stand before them.

Naruto looked at all of them but his gaze snapped back to his mother and Jiraiya. His mouth became an O and he slapped a hand over his eyes. "Sasuke – blind me please!" He groaned swaying.

Hinata rushed to his side worried but then she got his thoughts from their synch and covered her mouth giggling. "Oh! Really? Wow…" Her eyes were huge as she blinked at her future mother.

"What?!" The other three siblings asked moving to stand beside Naruto who was still covering his eyes and now pointing at his mother.

"THEY DID _**IT**__!_ **THEY HAD SEX!**" After saying it Naruto covered his mouth. "Damn now that I've said, I'm thinking about it! EWWE! Oh sweetheart help me!" Naruto dropped to his knees and begged Hinata who could barely stand for laughing.

"Whoa…Lady Tsunade, you did!" Takeshi said staring at her rosy cheeks then Jiraiya who was standing proudly at her side but also had redness on his cheekbones. Takeshi looked at Sasuke and they both dropped to the floor with Naruto covering their eyes moaning. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and laughing so hard that she too was on the floor.

Iruka was a little shocked at the news but felt the laughter come as he watched the kids rolling on the floor pretending to moan but were laughing their heads off. He couldn't resist. "Tsunade! You chose that old man over me?! But what about that everything we've shared?! We have a _child _woman! I'm hurt just thinking about you two together! Naruto – son comfort me!" He rushed to Naruto who threw open his arms and hugged Iruka shushing him and telling him that Tsunade was fickle and didn't know what she'd done.

Tsunade turned even redder and tried to ignore the antics going on around her. Shizune stood in the doorway not even trying to hide her laughter. She was about to stand and put a stop to it when Lord Hiashi joined in.

"Daughter! I feel so lost and bereft – to lose such a woman…I simply cannot bear it!" He held out his arms for Hinata who ran to him. He really did hate to lose but if Tsunade was happy then he would bow out gracefully.

"Oh Father! Don't give up! Maybe you can entice her away – she can still be yours!" Hinata wiped away a tear still grinning. "Or you can share! Mama Tsunade – you can have a harem!" Hinata lost it then as Tsunade choked. Naruto beat the floor he was laughing so hard.

Feeling the humor come over him, Kakashi shrugged and decided to join in. "What about me? Wasn't I even in the running?! Naruto – Sasuke you didn't put in a good word for me?!" He pulled out Make Out Paradise. " I've already done all the research! Lady Tsunade – I love boobs too!" He knew he was risking his life but seeing her shocked wide eyes made him laugh so much his mask almost slipped off his nose!

"NUH-UH! NO FREAKING WAY! I FINALLY GOT HER AND THOSE BOOBS ARE ALL MINE!" Jiraiya yelled feeling jealous at the thought of sharing Tsunade with anyone else. Of course his words just had Sasuke and everyone else howling with laughter.

Tsunade dropped her head onto the desk feeling more embarrassed than she ever thought possible. Her beloved son had started this hilarity at her expense but then Iruka, Hiashi, Kakashi and now Jiraiya were just egging it on. She wasn't sure who to kill first!

"Seriously – Tsunade's all mine! You guys can just forget it! Right My Lady Big Boobies!" Jiraiya had called her that last night but when he turned to smile at her, he let out a scream and jumped over the helplessly laughing group on the floor to the door. "Tsu – nadeeee, baby…come on give me a break!" He complained as he hid behind Shizune.

"SHUT UP – JUST SHUT UP JIRAIYA!"Tsunade stood abruptly and brought her hand down so hard the desk cracked in two. She saw her son bury his head against Iruka laughing nonstop. "AND STOP LAUGHING NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled but seeing him so damn happy it was hard to be angry with him and she figured that's why Hiashi and Iruka had joined in on the teasing. She knew she could forgive them but Jiraiya calling her that name in public was too much.

Naruto just shook his head looking up at her smiling. When she neared him, he tried to defend himself but the chuckles wouldn't leave him so if him mama wanted to hurt him, she could. But her hand just rubbed his head affectionately before she smacked Jiraiya into the wall and left the room. It took almost a half hour before they all calmed down because once they stopped laughing someone would start giggling and it would start over again. Naruto sought out his mother and found her on the roof.

"Ma – ma!" He sang out but she wouldn't turn to look at him. "I couldn't help it! When I saw you with that smile and your eyes glowing and Pervy Sage all smug beside you, I knew." Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "I recognize that look in my Hinata – a woman well loved." Naruto shivered thinking of his mother like that. "You picked the _**perv! **_I gotta say it's freaking weird to think of you two doing that but you're happy right?" His hands circled his mother's waist and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I just want my mama happy."

Tsunade chuckled and blushed at Naruto calling Jiraiya a perv. It was true but now he was her perv. She reached up to cup his jaw. "That's my line!" She glanced over at him just barely able to see pretty blue eyes. "And then you tease me like that in front of everybody! I ought to send you to river after bouncing you off my fist!"

Naruto captured that fist and kissed it. "But it was funny – it was Mama! You blushed like a little girl – so cute!" He kissed her again when she pulled on his hair. "And it felt so good to laugh. That's all we've been doing since we hooked up this morning. We were having fun and I wanted you have some too." He let go as she spun around to face him.

Tsunade held onto his jacket as she met his gaze. Her son stood still as she took in his expression and his relaxed body language. Naruto had no problem meeting her eyes. Sighing she laid her head on his chest and hummed softly as his arms closed about her.

"Why do you smell like cat?" She asked suddenly and Naruto laughed again.

"Come on Mama, we're supposed to be having a meeting." Arm about her waist, Naruto led her inside. "I'm surprise no one reported it, there's a saber-toothed cat loose in the village." He smirked and waited.

"A WHAT?" Tsunade's voice echoed across the village.

_**~mg~**_

**When they reentered her office they found Gaara, Temari and Kankuro waiting on them. There were a few stray laughs, quickly hidden behind hands or tea cups. **

"Silly children." Tsunade said talking about all of them. "Kazekage, good morning. How may I help you?" She seated herself facing the young man.

Naruto took a seat on the edge of her desk crossing his arms, smiling at his friends. "Hey Gaara. S'up Kankuro? Temari. We're going on a picnic later, wanna come?"

Gaara remained standing with his own arms crossed. "I would like that but I'm afraid we need to return to Suna." He looked up as Naruto approached him.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto glanced at his brothers and they too were ready to help out if help was needed. Their bodies' attitude changed – battle ready.

"There is a problem with some bandits, possibly some rogue ninjas but nothing we can't handle. I've been gone awhile and though I have some very capable advisers, there are decisions that only a Kage can make and that is me." Gaara shrugged with a small smile. "So I must return but if you will just give me two day's notice before your wedding, then I will be here."

"Oh." Naruto relaxed again. "No problem, I can do that. I can't say when that will be though; things are kinda iffy in the village right now." Here Naruto sighed somewhat frustrated with the same old crap.

Gaara nodded. "Understood but I promise to come when you are ready. …Naruto, I'll have a home prepared for you." Another smile appeared on his face. "You will have a home in Suna whether you choose to live there or not. My friend is always welcome. My home is yours Naruto, Hinata. All of you." Gaara was sure to include Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi.

Naruto was shocked then pleased. He held out a hand and clasped Gaara's warmly. "Thank you and we'll visit soon, I promise. Hey, do you have a date for the wedding – someone special to bring?" When his friend blushed Naruto laughed. "But of course you do! Way to go Sandman! Did you sweep her off her feet? Is she pretty?" Naruto leaned closer when Gaara whispered something. "Really? I remember her. She is cute!" This time he whispered something to Gaara.

Gaara laughed out loud shaking his head. "Naruto – that's…devious…I'll think about it!" He laughed again as he continued to shake hands with his best friend.

Suffice it to say the rest of the room was in absolute shock. Never had any of them expected see such a large smile on the Kazekage's face nor to see him laugh so happily but if anyone could make it happen, it was Naruto.

"Hey Shizune! Find Shikamaru, I want him and his team to escort Gaara at least halfway home." Naruto looked over at Temari. "Give the guy a break and give him a damn good reason to miss you!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Temari rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata. "He's a character isn't he?"

"You have no idea!" Hinata said jovially. "Have a safe trip home."

Tsunade shook her head, stood and went to Gaara. "Yes, have a safe journey and Shizune do as my son asks!" Though he was unsure of his stay in Konoha, he sure was acting like Hokage.

Gaara was about to leave be he looked back at Naruto and the others. "I'm happy to see you've already reached that point or rather that place Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head. "Huh? What place?"

"After what happened with that poor excuse for a human, you – all of you were in a bad place. …I lived there for years. That place where there's only death and killing – and I was the cause. A happy life seemed…impossible since breaking free of that place is something I didn't believe I deserved but…you set me on the path that led me from that darkness." Gaara looked at his siblings, smiling again. "I now live in a place of light and love and in only one night – you've reached that place or rather returned to it!" He chuckled in amazement. "I pray you will always have these people to love so that you will always know light and share it with your friends." Gaara bowed deeply.

"We will, we absolutely will Kazekage – Gaara and know that Konoha is always open to you as well." Iruka spoke from where he stood beside his son, proud as a peacock.

"Indeed. Thank you Gaara." Tsunade said leaving her desk to return Gaara's bow.

Everyone called out their goodbyes and soon it was quiet in the Hokage's office. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi all stood before the Hokage's desk. Jiraiya sat behind Tsunade on the windowsill. Behind the children were Kakashi, Iruka and Lord Hiashi.

"I suppose it's time for you to tell me exactly what happened inside Danzo's hideout." Tsunade said quietly. No one was laughing or smiling now but she held Gaara's words close to her heart as well as her memory of the way Naruto had behaved earlier. The torturing they had done was not going to hold them back. Danzo would not ruin their chance at happiness.

"Just a moment Mama." Naruto looked beyond her and Jiraiya and just a minute later a hawk screeched. Naruto smiled as Talon soared in just over Jiraiya's head. He circled the room then gently landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Now we're all here. We tortured that bastard as a ninja family and we'll face our Hokage as one!" And though Sakura was unable to synch with the others, she nodded in time with the rest. The six stood strong before their leader and elders. There was nothing they couldn't face as long as they had each other.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N : I know promised happy-happy, joy-joy but with happiness comes with some pain. Here's a little of the pain but not all of it is sad, I still manage to add some of the good stuff too. Read on my peeps!**_

_**

* * *

****Reflections**_

**Hinata took Sasuke's hand and he in turn reached around Sakura to touch Takeshi's arm. She, Naruto and Talon were already synched and now they brought their brothers into the communion they already shared.**

"Lady Hokage, where do you wish us to begin?" Naruto spoke for them all.

Tsunade frowned because there was obvious evidence of the children's synch. Their facial expressions were the same as well as they way they moved. "Answer me something. Who is in control of this synch right now? Is one of you speaking for everyone, controlling the others' thoughts?"

Each of them laughed but it was their own unique laugh. "No Lady Tsunade." Takeshi spoke this time. "Our minds, thoughts and actions are our own. With the synch we are able to share our thoughts and memories if we so choose but what I share with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata won't know about. Like this." The elder brother looked over at Naruto and silently asked a question.

Naruto grinned, eyes bright and answered his brother who laughed. "That's devious Naruto! Do you think he'll do it?" Takeshi shook his head grinning.

"Never know, he might." Naruto commented eyes bright with mischief.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking from one to the other. "Are you talking about me?" His eyes suddenly widened and Sasuke began to chuckle. "I doubt it! Gaara wouldn't, he's too shy." Sasuke spoke quickly but frowned remembering the laughing Gaara. That guy just might. "Oh man, I can't wait to find out what he does!"

"Naruto – stop giving Gaara suggestions like that! Think of the girl!" Hinata chastised him.

"You don't understand sweetheart. The girls in Suna are literally throwing themselves at him and she just might like it if he did something like that." Naruto saw Hinata looking at him doubtfully and he shared his memories of his time in Suna with them all. "See what I mean?" Naruto smiled as Hinata gapped at him and his brothers looked a little jealous, well Takeshi did. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I expect details later Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed then nodded when the girl said she would share the info with her.

Tsunade looked over their heads to Iruka who shrugged and she knew for sure she couldn't demand that they stopped using the synch. Apparently each of the them was able to have independent thoughts as well as only communicate with one and not the others. She sighed. "That's enough, I get the point." They all stopped kidding around to look at her standing at attention. "So what each of you did, you did it willingly without Sasuke's emotions overruling your own?"

Sasuke stiffened. "I gave them all a choice. I would have kill him all by myself." He stared a spot just beyond the Hokage's head.

"That's true Lady Tsunade. Even though I'm not a part of their synch, Sasuke urged me several times to leave but you see, we made a promise. Whatever happened, we were not going to leave Sasuke alone to deal with it by himself. We've claimed each other as family and Sasuke's problems are our problems!" Sakura told her defiantly.

"Yes, Sakura is correct. Sasuke also gave me the opportunity to leave. What he proposed was…horrible but I would not go back on my promise to him. Sasuke is my brother, my friend and comrade. We killed Danzo, all of us." Hinata spoke firmly and clearly staring the Hokage in the eye.

"I never considered leaving. Yeah I could feel Sasuke's pain and for a second his idea of an 'operation' shocked me but no sooner than he had the thought then I knew what I wanted to do to the bastard!" Naruto's shoulders were taunt as he stared down his mother/the Hokage.

"My feelings were the same as Naruto's. Maybe it was a second or even less but I wanted to 'operate' as well. As for leaving, not until the bastard was dead." Takeshi's arms were held behind him as he stood tall his golden eyes on the blue sky.

Tsunade looked down at her desk and the notes she'd been taking. "All right then, please tell me your roles in the death of Shimura Danzo, war hero and respected elder of Konoha." She said the words deliberately to see what their reactions would be.

Sakura could feel the emotion between them at the Hokage's words. Was Lady Tsunade trying to provoke them? She looked from one to the other and wondered what they would say.

"We know not of whom you speak Lady Tsunade but we will tell you of Shimura Danzo kidnapper, murderer and traitor of Konoha." The four replied sharply the only display of their anger at hearing Danzo called a hero. Then Naruto asked a question.

"Do you wish the details of only that man's death or the whole report, Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked as he lifted a hand to Talon who'd clutched his shoulder tightly. The hawk was also angered by his grandmother's words.

"I'll want full details in your written reports. Right now I just want the details on how Danzo was killed and the events following his death. I also want to know what happened to the Sharingan eyes." Tsunade watched Sasuke flinch then saw his dark eyes finally meet her own.

"As you wish my lady. I was paralyzed with fear, horror and disgust as my family's eyes stared back at me." Sasuke spoke quietly with no emotion in his voice. "Beside that man, on the operating table lay an arm with living eyes inside it. And that sonofabitch was mouthing off to me about how weak I was compared to my brother and how _his Sharingan – his! Was better than mine!"_ Here Sasuke yelled, fists clenched and it was all he could do to stand still. He looked to his brothers and felt a measure of calm come over him. Sasuke closed his eyes and took several breaths. "…He was strapped to the table and after saying that, I couldn't let him keep it any longer. I popped the Sharingan from his skull then snatched it out of his head!" There was grim satisfaction on Sasuke's face.

"Then it was my turn. You see the synch allows instantaneous thought between us. From the moment Sasuke said the word operation, we were quite sure of our roles." Takeshi's voice trembled.

"At Sasuke's request, I told Takeshi where and how deep to make the cut opening Danzo's body cavity." Sakura spoke while looking at the floor.

"And I did with my sword." Takeshi touched the hilt of his weapon.

"I made sure that he didn't pass out." Hinata's voice was dead. "I supplied him with chakra to keep him alive and able to experience everything that was to come."

"Takeshi and I opened him up." It was Naruto speaking now. "We pulled back his skin and muscles until we could see his ribs. I didn't just feel Sasuke's anger but my own as well. They were his family! To kill his family for political and personal power?" Naruto looked down at his hand and there was an evil smile on his face. "I broke the bastard's ribs one by one. I cracked him open!" Naruto made the motion as if he were breaking a stick in half.

Tsunade's hand shook as with her mouth slightly open, she stared at that horrible smile on her son's face. She blinked to hold back the tears. Behind her, Jiraiya stood up silently and crossed his arms. He too looked away from Naruto, not liking the expression on the boy's face.

Suddenly Talon screeched making the elders jump. He flapped his wings and hovered just over Naruto's shoulder.

"Talon," Here all four spoke for the winged member of their family. "Talon says he saw bloody worm things inside the man and knew we were there to cause pain and wanted to do his part. He pulled the worms out and kept pulling and the man – released his waste everywhere!" Talon screeched again, landed on Naruto's shoulder and nodded his head.

Sakura placed a hand on her chest to calm its beating. "Danzo started to fade then and I was asked to help Hinata keep him alive. I did."

"I also helped him to live longer. Since I'm able to use sound or rather the tones and vibrations of whistling mixed with my chakra, I calmed Danzo down – for the next phase of his torture." Takeshi touched Sakura's shoulder gently reminding her that she hadn't acted alone.

"I taunted him. I wanted to know if he was enjoying his operation. He didn't answer." Sasuke's hands moved and there on his palm was the Chidori. "I used this on him. Touched all his major organs with my Chidori. His blood pumped faster, his stomach bubbled – his whole body just…twitched uncontrollably. I pray it hurt like hell, I truly do but I eventually grew tired of seeing him alive. It was time to end it." Sasuke looked up blinking. He'd been back in that room doing his worst. "It appeared as if he had a heart which just couldn't be true, so we decided to remove it." It was calmly said and Sasuke began to breathe easier.

"I cursed him. Spat on him. It was time for him to die." Hinata was also more at ease as she nodded with the truth of her words.

"Whatever it was keeping him alive, I took it in my hand." Sasuke.

"I ripped it open with my claws." Naruto.

"I did the same. I tore that organ apart." Takeshi.

"Then whatever was left was sliced into tiny pieces with my kunai." Sasuke chuckled. "Every damn thing we did – he not only felt it but watched it being done! Danzo died and I got revenge for my fallen clan."

Silence filled the room. The adults were disgusted and shocked, shocked mostly by how the children, right before their eyes were smiling with satisfaction. Their actions didn't seem to horrify them anymore. They looked almost gleeful.

Tsunade reached for her tea and took a long swallow. She sat up behind her desk. "I'm told you all broke down after that." She reminded them trying to understand this change.

They shrugged. "We've never done anything like that before." They said. "We…questioned our humanity. Had we in getting our revenge become the thing we just killed?" The four had somber faces now. "The answer is no. We went there simply to kill but came face-to-face with yet another sin committed by Danzo. There was no choice, at least not for us to do what we did. There are few people on this earth who is or was as horrible as Danzo so there is little chance we will act the same way. We know what we've done – what we're capable of doing to someone else. Without just cause – it won't happen again." The brothers and sisters looked at each other. "We'll help each other not to do it again or support each other if such action is needed." Talon chirruped his agreement.

Sakura nodded. "My family speaks for me too." She threw back her shoulders standing tall. She would not be the weak link!

Naruto saw Tsunade look over his shoulder at Iruka and Hiashi then back at Jiraiya. He knew they had doubts but they would just have to wait to see the truth in their words. "Shall we continue my lady?"

"Please do." Tsunade again met her son's gaze. It was clear but there was a hint of anger in those blue depths.

"We followed Talon to a pool of water and cleansed ourselves. We talked, we cried, we feared. We feared your reactions to what we did but we had each other and that made the difference." Hinata spoke now. She didn't share their conversations for those were private between them and not for their parents or even the Hokage. "Then we slept until Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei found us. We were more than ready to go home then but we had one more thing to do." They'd remained apart through most of this, standing side-by-side but now Hinata leaned into Naruto and he placed his arm about her.

"I needed to give my clan peace finally. My sisters chose not to enter the building again which was fine. I could still feel them with me." Sasuke smiled at each of them. "The abomination had to be destroyed but the others…well I sent the tank of eyes away for safekeeping and I'll say no more on that. Some clan secrets are not even for the Hokage to know." Sasuke's voice was clearly defiant as he looked at Tsunade but she only nodded. "There's not much else after that. I set the body and the room on fire and we went out behind the building with that arm."

"With a clone, I used my Rasengan to further destroy the building." Naruto said relieved that his mother hadn't badgered Sasuke about exactly where the eyes went or why Sasuke wanted to keep them.

"Then also using a clone, I used my Phoenix Fire to wipe whatever was left out of existence." Takeshi continued.

"…I said goodbye and then my brother again used his jutsu to send my family's eyes on to a better place. Of course it also caused my Sharingan to evolve – losing my family all over again." Sasuke sighed.

"We passed out feeling Sasuke's pain then woke later to find out that Hinata was blind, or so we thought." Naruto spoke as he hugged Hinata close and kissed her hair. Following her example, he said nothing about the mindscape and the things they said there.

Tsunade sat back in her chair as her son stopped speaking. She was aware that she wasn't being told everything but then she didn't expect to be. Intimate feelings weren't necessary for her to know nor would she violate their privacy by demanding an answer. As it was, she'd gotten more than she thought she would and she hoped that by speaking these things out loud that they'd worked through some things and apparently they already had. She nodded, that would have to be enough. "Very good. Thank you for your report. I'll be expecting your written reports first thing tomorrow. Lord Hiashi, Iruka and Kakashi do you have anything to add or questions you'd like to ask? Jiraiya?" Tsunade was satisfied or at least as much as she could be at this time but she wanted to give the others a chance and maybe they'd thought of something she hadn't.

"…Naruto, daughter – are you able to synch in sleep as well?" Lord Hiashi asked with a slight frown. "When you awoke after passing out, all of you seemed to know what the other was thinking or did your thoughts instantly communicate themselves the moment you were awake?" He'd been curious about that at the time but considering all that had happened, he'd forgotten until now.

Sakura actually wanted to know the answer to that as well and she looked curiously at the siblings and saw them all sharing a glance and then a shrug.

"Yes Father we can and did. …We'd already discussed my possible blindness before awaking." Hinata said without elaborating. She really didn't want to share something so unique with people who couldn't possibly understand, even her father. Her head flashed around to Naruto. "I understand now!"

Naruto tilted his head at her then smiled. "You understood then! Love you sweetheart." He kissed her. Hinata was talking about when she first found out he could talk to Kyuubi and how he'd told no one. She had accepted that he hadn't told because it was his and his alone but now she had something similar with the synch. They'd answered basic questions but continuing to explain something others wouldn't understand was annoying and aggravating.

Takeshi nodded also following that memory while Sasuke scratched his head. "Yeah, okay. I get it too – some things just have to be accepted for what they are without question. Like my freaky brothers!" He teased and earned groans from said siblings.

The adults were of course curious but decided to let that go especially since Lord Hiashi's question had been answered.

"Is there a specific reason to keep the eyes Sasuke? Why not let them all rest in peace?" Kakashi stepped forward.

Sasuke was silent for a long time staring at Kakashi. "May we discuss this in private? I wouldn't say at all but you do have a Sharingan and I know it was given to you not stolen so I guess you can know. But it is knowledge only for my clan." He looked back at the Hokage then again at Kakashi. "You can't tell."

Kakashi uncovered his eye revealing his Sharingan. His chest rose and fell at the import of Sasuke's words. "You're claiming me as part of your clan?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke paused then smiled. "Yeah but you have to tell me how you got that eye." He stepped away from his siblings as Kakashi approached him.

He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed. "Thank you Sasuke and on my father's name, I swear to keep the Uchiha secrets to myself. And of course I'll tell you about Obito, he was after all my best friend." Kakashi's mask hid his face but he was clearly grinning.

"I suppose that means that you cannot say either right Naruto?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not Mama!" Naruto huffed but he wasn't angry, he'd expected her to ask.

"Naruto," Iruka moved to his son's side. "We just want to know as much as possible in order to keep you safe and happy. We don't mean to be so intrusive, you know that right?" He held his son's arm.

"Ah Dad, yeah I know." Naruto turned and hugged him and Talon hopped onto Iruka's head. "But also understand, we're getting older and we just aren't going to tell you every little thing either." He pulled back to look Iruka in the eye.

Iruka grinned. "It won't stop me from asking though!"

"What about your control Naruto? Kakashi said you kind of went off when one the attacks got too close Talon? Are you still able to keep the fox's anger at bay?" Jiraiya moved around the desk closer to Naruto.

"Of course he was angry! I was too! No one hurts my baby!" Hinata almost yelled. "Come to Mama Tal." She opened her arms and the hawk made a beeline for her. A moment later he was cradled between her breasts and Hinata kissed his head. "Naruto never lost control, he just protected our family."

"You can't forget that, Naruto was fine." Sasuke told him.

"Master Jiraiya, Naruto was not enraged. Just angry. Believe me, I'd know. I've felt his rage first hand!" Takeshi said holding his neck remember the fight they'd had on the mountain.

Sasuke turned to look at Takeshi then back at Naruto. "Damn…I wanted to be up there with you but if that's how bad you were…! Shit Naruto, talk about intense. You poor bastard!" He commiserated with his eldest brother patting him on the back.

Naruto's cheeks got red. "Hey, I couldn't help it and don't feel too sorry for him! Takeshi gave as good as he got!"

Jiraiya nodded. It was true, Takeshi would know if Naruto had been too far gone. They all would have known. "Alright, I had to ask." Then he looked to Hinata and had to laugh. "That's the place to be ain't it little ninja?" He turned joyful eyes to Tsunade and the breasts he loved so much and had been delightfully smothered by.

"Watch it! You and I are going to have a serious talk later Jiraiya!" Tsunade's tone implied it wouldn't be a happy conversation causing the others to laugh.

"I have a question." Takeshi said in the void of conversation. He looked quite serious too. "About our blood, what were the results?" His greatest fear was that he would be the cause of some type of mutation.

"It may have been your idea but we wanted to do it Takeshi. Stop cursing yourself!" Naruto said sharply standing by him.

Sasuke moved to stand beside him too. "That's right. Our brotherhood is tied by our blood. I wanted it then and I want it now no matter the results!" He shook Takeshi's arm.

"I know that but still…I'm worried guys." He looked from black eyes to blue seeing nothing but trust and the love of a brother. "I have to know…Lady Tsunade?" Takeshi steeled himself for bad news.

"Mama?" Naruto asked reaching up to take Takeshi's other arm.

Tsunade closed the folder before her, her notes on this meeting. "I'm curious as well but unfortunately the tests are not done. There was something…different about each of your blood samples. Nothing harmful! …At least none the previous tests showed. More research needs to be done. I'll tell just as soon as I know Takeshi." She sympathized with the young man. All he'd wanted was to make their bond undeniable but he may have done or caused something irreparable.

"I'm going to tell Ayame to leave you high and dry if you mope about this until we know for sure! You going to give that up?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as he confronted Takeshi.

"Dang Takeshi and you _just_ got her, better buck up brother because if anyone can influence Ayame, it's that idiot!" Sasuke elbowed Takeshi then pointed at Naruto.

A slow reluctant grin appeared on Takeshi's face. He looped one arm around Naruto's neck. "Don't even try it baby brother or I'll have to hurt you!" The two wrestled for a moment.

"Okay, okay enough! This debrief is over! Out of my office. Go have your picnic or whatever!" Tsunade said standing. "Naruto?" She asked before he could get away.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked warily, there was something about the tone of her voice.

"Jiraiya and I would like to meet with you sometime tomorrow. Perhaps dinner? Just you alone, sorry Hinata." Tsunade said when Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Please son." She requested softly.

Naruto wondered what it could be about and nothing that came to him sounded good. "You know I'm okay with you and Pervy Sage being together right? I told you that earlier." He wanted to clarify.

"Yes I know. We'll probably discuss that as well but there's more we need to speak about Naruto. You'll come?" Tsunade asked.

"Go Naruto, I think you need to." Hinata said softly then communicated to him that it was probably about the council.

"Damn." Naruto huffed. He did want to know and at the same time he didn't. "Yeah Mama, I'll be there." Naruto crossed the room to give her a hug. "I love you Mama." He kissed her cheek and held on just concentrating on the love he felt from her.

Tsunade breathed deeply. There was a flower scent about him from Hinata, the smell of cat and finally Naruto's own scent. "My baby."

Naruto had to grin as he pulled away. "No but now that you got the perv, you guys can work on having that baby!" A huge smile on his face, Naruto scampered out of reach and to the door. "Later!" Laughing all the way, he ran down the steps followed by his brothers, Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

**They had the picnic but no one else was invited. While they were not overly depressed or upset, this morning's happy and carefree feelings weren't as prevalent in the bright afternoon sunlight.** The group split up to gather the food and drinks then met up near the academy and walked into the forest together. When they reached the river, they cleared a spot then sat down to eat. It was mostly a quiet affair.

"We'll be fine." Sasuke said at one point. "Stop brooding or I'll beat your ass." Sasuke said before tossing down a napkin. He'd been watching Takeshi.

"I am trying." Takeshi sighed and flopped down on his back. "I should have asked more questions. What was different about our blood?"

"It wouldn't help. Medicine can be mostly guess work, especially stuff with no clear cut answer. Lady Tsunade didn't look upset or worried. Confused maybe but not concerned." Sakura told him gathering up the trash and stuffing it in a bag.

"Sasuke's right, you'll be fine. I refuse to believe anything else." Hinata said firmly as she watched several fish swimming in the river.

Naruto wrapped his arms around one leg and stared at a tree. "I lied back there." He felt their immediate attention but didn't look at any of them. "I don't think I'll need too much provocation to kill like that again. They're dead, dead and gone but I still want to kill them but since I can't some poor bastard may die horribly at my hands. Koharu and Homura. I wish I'd done it before we left. I should have!" Naruto gripped some grass in his hand then pulled until the grass, the roots and a clump of dirt were flying through the air.

"Naruto…" Hinata said quietly. This was new, he'd never let on he'd felt this way. Even when she was in his mind as she was now, she never knew.

He looked over at her then away from the hurt in her eyes. "I…" Naruto shook his head and looked at Sasuke. "Danzo's dead. You killed him and look at you Sasuke – you're a different guy! That anger is gone." Naruto was suddenly on his feet. "I still have mine. Yeah, I can put it aside but with those memories back…killing them was the only way to – to take back my life!" Naruto felt his chest get tight then before Hinata or any of them could stop him, he stripped off his jacket and shirt, ran to the river and jumped in.

Takeshi was on his feet too but he only moved to where he could watch his brother. Naruto's body cut through the water almost effortlessly – that's how upset and angry he was for the current should have slowed him down greatly.

"None of you knew? He's been this angry since – since we found him back in Ishita?" Sakura looked at each of them and got her answer. They'd been clueless.

"…Naruto's will is very strong and he's able to hide behind his smiles." Hinata said with pain worrying that everything to this point had been a lie between the two of them.

"Stop it Hinata. That's not true and you know it!" Sasuke growled at her. "You are absolutely the one thing that makes him truly happy." He too was on his feet, pacing and scowling. "But he seemed to walk away from them so easily at the meeting. Why?"

"Because you were more important." Takeshi told him. "And despite his anger and pain," Takeshi sighed. "Naruto knew Lady Tsunade needed to question them, get some answers. He would help you get your revenge and Sai's and Seiko's, even Itachi's while his mother found out what those people had done to the village and then he would get his revenge. But that didn't happen and now the people who caused him so much torment are gone and his anger can only fester until…he kills someone." Takeshi put a hand on his head like a headache was forming but he was trying to reach Naruto but came up against a blank wall. His brother could hear him but Naruto was blocking his thoughts and feelings from him.

"Stupid idiot. He could have done it then! I…" Sasuke was about to say that he could have waited but that wasn't true, he'd been anxious and Naruto had known it.

"Hinata do you know what happened to him?" Sakura was with the other girl as she sat quietly staring up at the sky.

"N-no." Hinata took a deep breath. "I can only imagine how much worse it has to be compared to what they did to him as a toddler. I want to blame Seiko for making him remember but what good what that do?" Now Hinata stood up moving to the water's edge. She could just barely see Naruto in the distance. "We need to talk." Hinata said out loud but also in her mind.

Naruto heard her and sighed wishing he'd kept his mouth shut or at least only told his brothers. He could feel her hurt and that just made him feel sick inside. Naruto slowed and let the current take him. He just kept his head up but stopped swimming. He was in no hurry for this talk, trying to explain his feelings but they had to know because that compulsion to kill was _right there. _He was fine most of the time and as long as they didn't have a mission or something, he'd probably be okay but if on a mission he came across someone really despicable, Naruto had no doubt he'd tear him apart.

Takeshi held out a hand for him when Naruto stopped himself. Sighing he took his brother's hand and let himself be pulled out of the water.

"We could destroy another mountain." Takeshi gave him a tiny smile.

Naruto gave a rueful laugh. "Not enough this time. Not nearly enough." He motioned his brother away then shook himself free of water.

"Come sit by the fire." Hinata said neutrally. He still wore his pants.

Naruto stiffened then moved to sit down next to her and the fire she'd built. "There's no reason for you to be hurt. I've never lied to you, my love is real and only for you Hinata, you have to know that!" He leaned forward to try see her eyes.

Hinata took a breath then looked up at him her Byakugan activated. "I know you love me but you're hiding things from me and I don't like it! Damn you Naruto – how are we supposed to get married and have a life together if you're keeping secrets from me?" Hinata looked him over demanding the truth.

Naruto growled. "Don't give me that shit Hinata! You know I tell you everything! I just did didn't I? You had to know! They had to know! I don't want anybody hurt if I go off on somebody! And when has there been time? In case you forgot this my FIRST FULL DAMN DAY BACK IN THE VILLAGE FOR OVER A FEW WEEKS!" Naruto was up on his knees yelling and gesturing.

"AND DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME AT ANY TIME! TOLD US ALL! STOP HIDING EVERY DAMN THING!" Hinata was on her knees too a finger poking him hard in the chest.

Naruto glared at her. "I just told you. What's left to hide?" He said without yelling but his voice was tight.

Hinata too calmed down. "What did Koharu and Homura have done to you? That's what you're hiding now Naruto." Her voice was soft steel. She wanted to know.

Abruptly Naruto sat down again, his face blank. "No."

Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi had remained silent and shocked to see the couple so angry with each other, it just wasn't natural. The three of them looked at each other somewhat frightened by this.

"Your mother knows. Master Jiraiya knows. Inoichi and Seiko, why not us Naruto?" She knelt beside him but he wouldn't look at her, just stared at his bare feet.

"It's bad enough that they know! God – I…you don't need to know - okay?" Naruto shivered violently from a strong breeze blowing through the trees and Hinata silently retrieved his shirt and helped him put it on.

"It could help, I felt better when I told you what happened to me." Takeshi said quietly as he cautiously moved to join the couple.

Naruto was already shaking his head. "As bad as that was…it's not the same."

Takeshi tilted his head. "Really? Then tell me that after this." The young man held himself still then opened his mind and memories to his siblings. For Sakura he quietly told her what the others were seeing.

Sasuke held his elbows as he felt all of Takeshi's confusion, fear, pain and anger as his father all but killed him and his mother while trying to recapture the phoenix. "Damn, damn, dammit!" He was still on his feet but now stumbling. Feeling wetness on his face Sasuke swiped at the tears. It was hard to believe anyone could go through all that and not be scarred for life but Takeshi had found a way to live thanks to the phoenix and his grandparents.

Sakura was crying silently. Her brother had his eyes closed; head down as he spoke of his mother and father. She'd known, had been told some of it but the way he described every little aspect down to the heat of the fire and the absolute failure to help his mother to the wind on his wet cheeks just brought it all alive for her.

"You didn't have to do that!" Naruto breathed, his limbs shaking as he too cried for a mother who wasn't his own but it had felt that way. "I know it was…damned hard to live through that but don't you see – knowing my past won't help!" Of course now Naruto better understood why Takeshi felt such guilt over what they'd done to Danzo, the likeness to his father which he abhorred.

Sasuke was nodding to himself and felt a cold fear clutch his heart. "Sakura – I can't, sorry but Naruto – here!" Arms straight at his sides, fists clenched hard, Sasuke took them back to the night he'd found the bodies of his clan members and finally his mother and father.

Hinata gasped one hand on her heart the other over her mouth as she wept. It was there, everything Sasuke had seen and felt that horrible night. She knew his deep set betrayal when Itachi appeared over his parents bodies then refused to kill him as well.

Naruto reached for her and held her close. Sasuke's pain was nearly unbearable. Finally Sasuke released them from his memory and Naruto wearily lifted his head to see Sakura cradling Sasuke against her chest. He'd fallen to the ground, weak from recalling those memories. "Why?" He croaked. Never, ever, never had Naruto thought Sasuke would share that!

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura wiping his face, someday he'd tell her too but speaking right now wasn't possible. "Thanks." He said to his sister then looked at Naruto who looked shaken to the core. "That…ruled my life for so long but since freeing my clan from Danzo's control…that pain is lessening." Sasuke took a breath. "Actually sharing it with you – I don't feel so burdened by it either. It isn't just mine any more but ours. Damn, listen to me!" Sasuke had to laugh at himself. "You're rubbing off on me Takeshi!"

"Good!" Takeshi reached over and lightly punched Sasuke. "That was horrible Sasuke and you were all alone. I at least had my grandparents and…Mom lived for a while longer…" He sat back on his hands. "It's a wonder we didn't become abusers or killers carrying around such pain."

Sakura didn't like not knowing but seeing the turmoil the others were going through, it was just as well that Sasuke wasn't able to tell her. "Well he did turn into a first-class, conceited ass. A massive jerk and a bit of a prima donna!" This time she punched Sasuke in the arm. Sakura smiled when Sasuke blinked at her and the others chuckled.

"True." Hinata said pulling back from Naruto. She looked into his shrouded blue eyes and knew he wasn't yet convinced to tell them. Hinata was sure some of his rage would subside if he didn't hold it in like he was. "Sasuke you were awful!" She crawled over and hugged him and then Takeshi. They were long, tender hugs of understanding. When she finally moved back to Naruto's side, Hinata was trying to get her courage up. "I didn't lose anyone violently." She began but Naruto gripped her by her arms.

"Don't! God – that's enough!" Naruto let her go and held his head. It was throbbing with their memories. He didn't know how much more he could stand.

"No, I want to share my pain as well Naruto. Like I said I wasn't made to watch anyone die but still I lost my mother and seemingly my father all in the same day." Hinata did as Takeshi had and spoke aloud as well as shared her childhood memories of being loved and cared for by two parents. Her mother had taken sick suddenly and hard. The rare disease was aggressive. From the moment she got sick to the moment she died was but two months but it had been an eternity to those who loved her. Hanabi was a mere babe but Hinata understood that she was losing her beloved mother and had despaired.

The funeral was a blur to her and Hinata expected to be held by her father afterwards, he was all she had left to comfort her. That lasted one night and then her father changed. No longer was he a busy but caring father taking time to eat and play with his child but a clan lord – an all consuming job. He snubbed her when she tried to speak with him. Pulled away from her whenever she got too close. Yelled when she interrupted him. There was no out right abuse but the simple act of ignoring her was bad enough. When she was able to begin training, he was a harsh task master and unforgiving of any mistakes. Hanabi could not help, she was too little and cared for by others and no one dared to step in and help her or her father had them beaten. She was home and home was a prison. Not only that but she retreated so far into herself that there was nothing and no one she wanted to see, talk to or let alone have them talk to her. The day her father sent her away to the academy hadn't been the curse she'd thought but a blessing in disguise for it was there that she'd met once more after all those years ago, the boy with yellow hair.

"Hinata…I never knew." Sakura felt horrible. She had never once even suspected that Hinata had suffered like that. Yes, she'd always been quiet but Sakura had just believed her to be extremely shy but when she thought about it, Sakura had never thought much about Hinata or any of the other students at all. Sakura's focus in the academy, after school work was trying to make Sasuke like her and competing against Ino in skill and for Sasuke's attention. "I was so shallow, it's no wonder I didn't have any friends." Her life while had been uncomplicated – a fairly normal home life, Sakura now believed she'd led a useless life.

"Well I never told so how could you know? School was a haven for me. I could never wait to get to school, just to see you Naruto." Hinata reached out to stroke his hair, it was still damp but drying in the sun.

Naruto saw the love in her eyes and some of the ache in his chest eased. He'd heard her story before but to feel it as she had was a new experience. "I'm sorry it was so bad for you - all of you." He looked at them. His brothers and Hinata had all experienced love and lost it. Either it was torn away violently or let die a slow death. "I'm so damn sorry but…it's still not the same." He pulled away from Hinata's touch. Naruto stood and backed away from them until he met a tree. There was now several feet between them. "I never had anybody to lose." He shrugged sadly. "What I went through was completely different. …From birth my life was cursed." Naruto raised a hand to stop their contradicting words. "I know I'm not now but then, yeah I was cursed. No parents, a demon and people who hated me just for living." Naruto crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "It's just a fact and my past. I do feel I know you guys better because of what you shared with me but…nobody needs my pain. We've grown up and we've got each other. Can't we just forget this and move on?" He tried to put a smile on his face and in his voice but it was a pale imitation to a real Naruto smile.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He plucked several blades of grass and began shredding them with his fingernails. "I've been selfish since then. Sakura said as much. Even over the past year since we've become family, I've been incredibly selfish. Everything was about me, Itachi and my clan. I – I want to be more than that Naruto. I want to be a brother, a big brother who looks out for his little brother. I should protect you, help you beat up your enemies, work you over when you make me angry and I should listen to your problems and do the best I can to help you through them." The tips of his fingers were turning green and becoming sticky. "Naruto, your suicide attempt – it never would have happened if I'd been there for you. I was stubborn and ignorant of your feelings. I don't want something like that to happen again." Sasuke finally lifted his eyes to look at Naruto. "Tell us; let us experience your pain. We're family Naruto." The corner of Sasuke's mouth went up. "You're my brother, my family and I – I love you." He shivered slightly for these were words he hadn't even said to Itachi. But it was true; Naruto was his very precious, loved little brother.

Naruto stared with mild shock at Sasuke. He could tell Sasuke was not lying or playing him. He blinked and covered his eyes with one hand and nodded. "Y-yeah…I love you too!" He said quickly as tears threatened to overwhelm him.

In the sky Talon soared above them. He'd been exploring while his family was having a picnic but he could feel Naruto's emotions so clearly and had come to be with him. His wings sounded loud in the small clearing as he slowed and finally dropped onto Naruto's shoulder. Talon spared one glance for the others before leaning heavily against Naruto's bent head making small chirruping sounds.

Hinata held onto Sakura as Naruto lifted one hand to hold Talon closer to him while still covering his eyes. "Don't hold it in any more baby, we all love you and want to help." Her voice was shaky but carried all her love.

Takeshi started to whistle softly and everyone's churning emotions began to settle down. Sounds of water rushing by tickled their ears but all eyes were watching Naruto. The teen turned around to face the tree still almost clutching at Talon like a lifeline.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto yelled startling them. He kicked the tree several times unmindful of his bare foot. He broke and bloodied his toes.

"Okay! Stop it Naruto!" Takeshi rose to go stop his brother from hurting himself when he got the first image. He only took a few steps before his sight was taken from him. "What?" Fear skittered down his spine at not being able to see and he wondered if this was another effect of Sasuke's Mangekyo. "Sasuke?"

"It's not me! I can't see either!" Sasuke was on his knees hands out in front of him.

"What's wrong? Should I go get help?" Sakura's fear at all of them being blind nearly incapacitated her.

"It's okay! Really, we're not blind. Blindness is darkness but what we're seeing is a bright light. …This is, this is from you isn't baby?" Hinata's head turned to Naruto who said nothing. "This is the very first thing Naruto ever saw I think."

"Huh?" Sasuke plopped back onto the ground frowning mightily.

Takeshi pulled his sword free and placed it lightly on the ground. Using it as a cane, he walked slowly to Naruto's side. He put one arm around his brother feeling his trembling body and held on as Naruto swept them away from the here and now to the beginnings of his life.

Though Hinata's voice was full of tears and barely audible, she spoke telling Sakura what was happening. Sasuke cursed long and loud throughout it all. The ground around him was torn up as well as he either punched it in his anger or tore it up when the pain came. Takeshi's free hand tore bark from the hapless tree while the other firmly but gently kept Naruto close to him.

Sakura had never known she could cry so much. She thought she knew and understood Naruto's pain and how bad his life had been but she'd known nothing, absolutely nothing. At one point Hinata had screamed in rage pounding the ground before them. All she could do was bury her face in her knees and rock while Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi suffered along with Naruto.

At last they calmed, they were breathing normally again and Sakura looked up. They looked…fragile. She looked at Takeshi and Naruto. The elder now had Naruto's head pulled against his shoulder resting his dark hair against blond hair.

Sasuke stood with great effort then walked to Hinata and held out a hand. He had to practically lift her up she was so weak but together they went to the water's edge and began to wash away their tears. Sakura joined them, the cold water a welcome shock.

_We're so sorry Naruto. We knew you'd been hurt…but my God we never expected…_ Takeshi told him. _Such cruelty done to you, an infant… _He felt Talon's feathers as the hawk shifted on Naruto's other shoulder. _But Naruto – YOU SURVIVED! By all the gods in all the heavens – you survived! You were blessed my brother! Blessed with courage and strength of will – __**you did not let them break you! You are the strongest of us!**__ The life you've led…I'm very proud to call you my family and know this Naruto – we all love you. Not just us five but your parents, Lord Hiashi, all the kids you went to the academy with and various others whose lives you've touched and you know why? Because you've never given up on any of us! Naruto you're the first to offer a helping hand, a kind word or just a smile. Maybe…maybe all that suffering gave you the capacity to love the most!_ He felt no shame kissing his brother's bent head. Naruto's life touched him so very much that he had to show Naruto in whatever way possible that he cared.

_I – I'm not sure what to say now. _Sasuke said as he and the girls moved to join Naruto and Takeshi. _Once I believed that my pain outweighed everyone else's. I thought my loss was more than anyone's. I was wrong. Forgive me Naruto. Please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry for everything!_ Sasuke clutched at Naruto's shoulders and dropped his head on Naruto's back.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said as Hinata stood on tiptoe to kiss Naruto's wet cheek. See could just touch his arm as he was still more or less hiding against the tree. "I'm always going to be there for you and – and I'm sorry for…my actions in the past. Not just because of what I just learned but…I should have been a better person, a better friend. I will be! I promise to be because my little brother has a heart of gold and the strength of a mountain! To overcome so much and still be happy – what better example could I have?" The tears came back but Sakura was smiling now as she rubbed Naruto's arm. She took Sasuke's hand when he touched her.

"Naruto? Come here Tal." Hinata moved the hawk to her own shoulder then lifted Naruto's face and turned it towards her. "Oh Naruto!" Of course he'd been crying but he looked so weary too. He wasn't giving off much emotion and she could feel bone weariness coming from him. She communicated with her brothers and they got Naruto down on the ground. "Just sleep baby, we're here. Go on to sleep."

Naruto saw them, felt their love but he was numb. Without a word, he lay his head in Hinata's lap and let himself go. The darkness took him where he could rest in oblivion.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked as she wiped the blood from his foot. The toes were of course healed.

"I think so. It's just so much to take in!" Hinata's hand shook as she stroked Naruto's hair. "I - I wish they hadn't killed them!" Her voice was deadly as were her eyes. Hinata remembered the superior faces of the council members the last time she saw them. "Naruto did deserve that kill!"

"No doubt but they are dead so what do we do about his anger? No…our anger. We all felt that awful hunger, the too hot or too cold food, those abusing hands, the utter blindness from that bright light and that awful water pressure." Takeshi looked down at his arm expected to see it bleeding, cut apart by harsh water. "I hated them before I experienced everything he went through!"

"There's still the Akatsuki." Sasuke said quietly. Before him was Talon eating some of the treats he now carried for the hawk. "They still want him. They still want to hurt him. We'll let them feel our anger." He gave Talon another bite.

Takeshi nodded. "That's true and we still have to save Itachi. Yes, I don't think Naruto will have a problem using them to get rid of his anger. They've done horrible things as well. It will be a pleasure to kill them!" The two brothers seemed on edge ready to take action right then.

"We can't." Hinata said softly her eyes on Naruto's face. She wondered if he'd looked this innocent back then. He'd been innocent. He was still. Lavender eyes looked up at them. "We're not strong enough yet. Itachi warned us – we don't have the power to beat them, not as we are. Besides he needs time, we all do – to process this. Though he couldn't forget it again, I believe that Naruto has done his best not to think about what happened to him." Hinata traced his ear then smiled when she felt a shiver from Naruto. He was still a baby, one she would protect for all time. "And," Hinata looked up at Takeshi. "My big brother, you have a Chunin exam coming up don't you? Sasuke you've yet to master the Mangekyo and there's much Sakura and I have to learn as well right?" Hinata took a deep breath when Sakura nodded at her. "There's much to do before our anger can be – killed."

Sasuke frowned, impatient to get on with the business of killing but knew his sister was right. Itachi was emphatic about them getting strong, a lot stronger. "Fine! Then that's what we'll do. For now we'll use the anger to get stronger then we'll get rid of it altogether when we kill those jerks!" He stretched his neck anticipating some rigorous training.

"Okay, I'm fine with that but what about the wedding? I thought after Danzo was dead, you guys were finally going to tie the knot." Sakura said with her own frown. She was still by Naruto's feet with one hand on his leg needing to comfort him even in his sleep.

Hinata froze then smiled sadly. "I do want that – badly. I so much want to be his wife and say this is my husband Uzumaki Naruto!" There was such joy on her face with those words, joy and pain.

"Then let's get married!" Sasuke said fiercely. "Why not? Right now nothing's going on that we have to worry about! Lady Tsunade's got things under control. Let's do it now! He's got it all planned anyway." He pointed at the sleeping Naruto. "And go on your honeymoon – let's get married and be happy for a while. Come on!" Sasuke was smiling widely now. It could be the best thing for all of them for they knew that when Naruto was happy, they all were.

Takeshi was grinning. "You keep saying 'let's get married.' You getting married too?" He laughed as his brother tried to hit him.

"You know what I mean! It'll be official – our brother marrying Hinata will officially make her our sister! Her family – our family. When Naruto gets married, we get married too! Right?" Sasuke turned back to Hinata and blushed.

Hinata looked so proud of him. She couldn't hug him with Naruto in her lap so she blew him several kisses. "Absolutely right! We'll do it. I'm sure Naruto will agree to it, yes we'll be happy before we destroy the last threat to him." She sighed also feeling a little tired with all the emotion they'd experienced that day.

Sakura clapped her hands happily. "I finally get to wear my dress! I try it on all the time." She admitted with a grin then frowned. "Now I just have to find a way to get Lee out of that green suit! He simply cannot wear that to my brother's wedding!" She giggled as well when they started laughing. Just picturing him in that thing while Sakura wore the gorgeous dress Naruto brought her was too funny.

"No spandex at my wedding please!" Hinata begged.

"I don't know, it could be funny, you know the entertainment!" Takeshi said falling over when Sakura pushed him.

The girls started to talk wedding stuff so Sasuke stretched and stood up. "I'm going practice. Help me?" He asked of Takeshi who looked a little surprised. "He needs to sleep and Naruto can help us later."

Takeshi looked at Naruto then got up. He got Naruto's jacket then took it back to his brother and covered him with it. "He looks so young." _Too young for everything that's happened to him. _"Sleep well little brother." Takeshi touched him lightly then leaned forward to kiss both his sisters. "We won't go far." He told them. Takeshi joined Sasuke. "This should help me too - the exam and all. Okay Uchiha, show me what those crazy new eyes can do!" He tagged Sasuke then ran off with his wings appearing on his back then took to the sky.

"Bringing out the wings already? All right – get ready!" Sasuke called after him activating his kekkei genkai. In seconds he was a blur in the trees chasing after Takeshi. Talon wanted in on the fun and flew after them.

* * *

**Very slowly Naruto walked down the path leading towards Kyuubi's habitat. Naruto glanced in but fox wasn't at the gates waiting for him like he usually was meaning Naruto would have to go inside the cage to talk. **_Oh boy. I don't know who's worse Mama or Kyuubi! Dammit._ Naruto approached the gates and still couldn't see the fox. Sighing he jumped up and through the bars. He started walking towards the stream where he knew the fox liked to laze and sure enough, Naruto soon saw those long tails. The fox had his back to him and Naruto wondered if he was being ignored or if possibly the fox was napping.

_Maybe I should come back later; I don't want to wake him up._ Naruto knew he was procrastinating. It had already been a difficult morning. Well not all of it, his time with Hinata had been great and everything up until Gaara had left had been good too but then the debrief started.

He didn't like lying to his parents and Naruto was sure he had his hate under control enough to where he wouldn't lash out at some civilian with a big mouth. In fact Naruto knew he wanted a fight – a knock-down-drag-out fight. He wanted to be hit and return the hit tenfold. He wanted unspoken permission to go all out and truly kick some ass and though Takeshi could take it, Naruto didn't want to fight his brother for in the end, Naruto wanted to kill.

That in and of itself was unnatural for him. Yeah killing Danzo had been a necessity and yeah on some level he'd enjoyed it but mostly because of the lifetime of crimes the man had committed. Naruto's first kill, he barely even remembered, it happened so fast. All that had mattered then was saving Iruka. Naruto couldn't even remember the man's face…it was almost like it never happened. Any other deaths he'd caused since then had been mission related and so Naruto was able to justify those deaths. He had to complete his mission and protect his team, it was that simple and possibly that horrible but Naruto could live with what he'd done, he was a ninja after all. He'd been trained to kill. But now he wanted to kill – wanted it desperately. He even knew who he wanted to kill and that was the worst part because his prey had been taken from him and by two people who should have known better! _Damn them! I love them to death but they had no right! Yeah I said I didn't care what happened to them but still Mama should have waited! Especially since…especially since…they know… God why did they want to know?_ Naruto squatted down in the high grass and pulled on the fragrant weeds.

He kinda got why Hinata and his brothers wanted to know and why they'd shared their pain with him. Naruto sat down. _I guess we're all capable of great oceans of pain. I understand them better now, why they do some things and why they think a certain way and that's why I did it. I gave it all to them and…the shame isn't as great as I thought it would be. But I didn't change in their eyes. I'm still me not that helpless, weak little baby. And there was no pity. I wouldn't have been able to stand their pity. _Naruto pulled off his headband and loosened his hair running his hands through it. Those images still bothered him, probably always would._ Why Mama? Jiraiya? _He couldn't forget what they'd done. It was different than what he'd shared with his siblings – they were connected on a deeper level. _At least Dad doesn't know and won't have to deal with pitying looks or questions from him. _Because they had looked at him differently. Oh they still loved him but something had changed because of what they now knew and Naruto had to suppose that they knew what happened to him as intimately as he did. If he'd dreaded today's meeting, it was nothing compared to the dinner he was to have with the two of them.

Naruto sighed then jerked when a tail flopped down next to him. Scared he looked up but the fox didn't move or turn around. Patting his chest, Naruto tried to calm down. As he sat here reflecting on his emotions and anger, he'd forgotten how the fox must feel.

_He must be the most frustrated individual on the planet. _Naruto mused and reached for the heavily furred tail. _First he gets his freedom stolen from him then he's suffered along with me my whole life._ This bothered him. Naruto knew that the fox had nearly destroyed Konoha and had killed numerous people. Frowning Naruto began stroking the soft tail. He'd never asked Kyuubi why he'd attacked. Everyone always talked about the attack but where was Kyuubi before then? He'd lived in this world for countless ages and hadn't gone a rampage before at least not that Naruto knew of. Suddenly he realized how little he knew of his occupant but then his mind switched back to why he was here in the first place. Kyuubi had also wanted the deaths of those people. In all the time he'd been aware of the fox, there had been two things it desperately wanted – to get out and to kill Koharu and Homura. Naruto hadn't forgotten that Kyuubi also had wanted him dead and revenge on Konoha for trapping him in a human baby but that was secondary. Kyuubi wanted out but knew that was impossible especially since he now wanted the fox. Naruto knew he needed Kyuubi and to free him would mean both their deaths. All that had been left to fox spirit was killing the cruel humans who caused their lives to be a hell on earth.

He clutched at the fur under his hand. _I am sorry. _Naruto spoke aloud his voice filling the forest mindscape.

…**HUMANS ARE ILLOGICAL. YOU APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER. **Kyuubi's booming voice answered. His tail whipped around Naruto tightly and though the boy gasped, he did not resist. Using three of his tails, Kyuubi passed the boy around until he could hold the child before his face.

Naruto wouldn't look at the fox. He hung in midair before the fox's huge head. _If I'd killed them when I had them before me…you'd at least have had some satisfaction. _

**I WOULD HAVE ENJOYED KILLING THEM. I WANTED TO SMELL AND TASTE THEIR BLOOD. I WOULD HAVE RELISHED THEIR FEAR. INDEED A SMALL HINT OF PLEASURE HAS BEEN DENIED ME.**

He was confused because he didn't feel any anger coming from the fox. No anger, no hate, nothing – what was going on? Cautiously he looked at the fox, the great being looked bored. _Why aren't ready to bite my head off? _

The fox huffed. **CHILD, WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO? THEY ARE DEAD. THEY ARE BEYOND OUR REACH NOW. BESIDES WE WILL FIND STRONGER PREY TO DEFEAT.**

_Huh? What are you talking about? I'm angry – mad as hell that Pervy Sage and Mama killed those old fools! I thought you'd be in a rage. You told me that everything that happened to me had happened to you! How can you let that go? _Naruto started to squirm in the tail's embrace wanting to pace or preferably hit something.

**BE STILL!** The fox shook him like a toy. He brought Naruto before one of his enormous eyes. **YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE EXTENT OF MY ANGER BOY! YOUR SIXTEEN YEARS OF LIFE IS NOTHING TO THE YEARS I HAVE LIVED! I HAVE SUFFERED WITH YOU…BUT THE OPPORTUNITY TO RETURN CRUELTY IS NOW GONE. THE ANGER AND RESENTMENT WILL REMAIN, EVEN WITH THEIR DEATHS THAT WILL REMAIN.**

Naruto groaned and held his head. He wondered if his brain had come loose. _Ugh, I don't get it! The anger will always be there? How am I supposed to live with this crap? And why are you talking about more prey? _If killing wouldn't rid him of his pain then what the hell was he supposed to do?

**AGE. LEARN. GROW UP. TIME WILL…BLUNT YOUR ANGER. YOU HAD PART OF THE ANSWER BEFORE – SATISFACTION WILL GO A LONG WAY TO…MAKING LIFE LIVABLE. A GOOD KILL, A WORTHY PREY. YES THAT IS WHAT I DESIRE NOW.**

Naruto stared into that red eye then looked up at the blue sky around them. He supposed the damn fox had a point. Hadn't his mother moved beyond her loss of Dan since she was now with the perv? And even Hinata, she'd forgiven her father the many years of distance and lack of love. Time to forget the pain and lose his anger. _That sounds nice, I'll even look forward to that but what about right now?_

Kyuubi sighed and shook Naruto again. **STUPID COMES EASY TO YOU DOES IT NOT? THAT IS WHY WE NEED NEW PREY! ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF THOSE YOU CALL FAMILY TALKING WHILE YOU SLEEP? THE UCHIHA BOY HAS ALREADY FOUND US PREY – THE AKATSUKI!**

…_STOP DOING THAT! I might throw up…geez…_ Naruto hung limply trying not to empty his stomach. As he did he was thinking. No he wasn't paying attention to what was going on out there. He'd needed some time to hide, to rest, to adjust to having shared so much with his family. Naruto was aware that time had passed for it had been a while before he'd worked up the nerve to come visit the fox. And according to the fox, apparently his family had come up with a solution he'd been too stupid to think of.

_But according to Itachi…we're not strong enough to face them yet. _Naruto propped his head on one hand leaning into the fury tail. As much as he wanted a huge fight, he wanted to win it too.

**THEN GET STRONGER – YOU KNOW HOW. …YOU HAVE NOT YET BEGUN TO TAP INTO MY POWER CHILD. LEARN! LEARN AND GIVE ME SOME FREEDOM! YOU PROMISED ME A KILL NARUTO! USE MY POWER AND GRANT MY DESIRE NARUTO! ** Another tail encompassed Naruto and he was set back a few feet in order to see the fox's eyes. Kyuubi's eyes were filled with anticipation.

He hadn't asked to be set free but for Naruto to use him, to let him be involved in a great battle for in this small way he could be free. To Naruto's ears, it meant they would share in this kill and exact some satisfaction for the both of them. In the past he would have denied Kyuubi everything but the fox had proven to be a very valuable ally and not just a reluctant prisoner. In the past year the nine-tails had become resigned to being inside him and unconsciously Naruto had rewarded him with this forest. This request Naruto could consciously and willfully grant for he shared Kyuubi's desire and at least to him, Naruto felt a bond had formed between them.

_I will. We will. We will take them on and win._ Naruto vowed. The Akatsuki had always been there in front of him, an enemy that had to be stopped but now this enemy provided a new purpose - the simple yet overwhelming purpose of satisfying a need to kill. _But still I'm sorry that we lost our chance to kill them. I really wanted to see them suffer and know that it was us who were making them suffer. God that sounds so…diabolical. But I can't help it. So I'll always feel this way about them? _Naruto again ran a hand through his hair looking upset.

Kyuubi at last lowered Naruto to the ground. He lowered his snout and placed Naruto near him.** YES BUT WE WILL SURVIVE AS WE HAVE ALWAYS DONE. PAIN WILL COME AND PAIN WILL GO. ENEMIES WILL SEEK OUR DEATH CAUSING MUCH SUFFERING AND WE…WE WILL KILL THEM ALL. DIABOLICAL OR NOT THAT IS OUR LIFE. ACCEPT THIS NARUTO THERE IS NO OTHER WAY.**

Naruto lay back against a tail looking at the resting fox. He spoke truth, hard truth but that wasn't the only truth. _I know but there is also love Kyuubi. I know you feel Hinata's and you must feel what I do from Sasuke and Takeshi too. That love extends to you for they all know it is you who has kept me alive all this time. I'll accept our diabolical way of life along with the love I've found, it will and has made all the difference to me. Will you do the same? Accept the love and find peace here, within me?_ Naruto was as still and as quiet at the fox.

**THE LOVE OF HUMANS? INSULT ME AGAIN AND I'LL TOSS YOU OUT! STUPID CHILD! LOVE! PEACE! YOU FORGET TO WHOM YOU SPEAK! WORSHIP I WILL ACCEPT – NOTHING LESS! **Kyuubi glared at Naruto then shut his eyes as he grunted sending air from his nostrils. The tip of one tail hit Naruto in the back of the head – hard.

Naruto rubbed his head but he was grinning too. He'd been gruff and rude but Naruto wasn't fooled. Kyuubi may want to be free but he was…comfortable here and continued to interact with him. If the fox hated him and everything he felt, he'd rarely hear from him or would be deaf from the fox's curses. _Got it. I'll let everyone know to send a little worship your way. Hinata will probably send some kisses with it. That okay? _Naruto ducked but there were eight other tails to attack him. Finally bruised but giggling, Naruto lay down next to the spirit animal and continued his nap. Kyuubi's snores were in time with his own.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Someone really wanted this next chapter. Well here you go fannaruhina, enjoy!^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Things to Do, Decisions to Make**_

**They were still in the forest and evening was approaching. Naruto was awake and dressed. Sasuke and Takeshi were a little tired from all the playing/training they'd done as their brother slept. **Sakura was curious while Hinata and Naruto were excited.

"Next Saturday you think? I know we both had things we wanted for the wedding and Mama has all the details. She should be able to bring it together in a week right?" Naruto had woken up and the first thought to enter his mind was 'Let's get married!' from Hinata. He'd looked at her confused because of course they were to get married but she and Sakura quickly filled him in and Naruto was now in one of the best damn moods ever. He hoped Kyuubi could feel it.

"Hey, we need to plan a bachelor party!" Takeshi elbowed Sasuke. "Something totally off the wall. We'll ask Master Jiraiya for some tips." A mischievous grin appeared on Takeshi's face.

"I swear if you have some naked women falling all over Naruto – I'll kill you!" Hinata narrowed her eyes at Takeshi and shook her finger at him.

Naruto said nothing and kept his mind blank. He could have told her that Jiraiya had already done something similar to that and she had nothing to worry about but Naruto was not going to be stupid – not about this!

"I'll take those women!" Sasuke said earning some laughs. "Why not? Women like me." He dusted off his clothes and sat up straighter.

"But you don't have a clue what to do with them!" Sakura cracked on him and the others jumped in commenting on Sasuke's lack of experience with the ladies.

Hinata's side hurt as Sasuke got really embarrassed. "Anyway," She interrupted. "Just keep it clean guys or I'll retaliate by having some naked men at my party!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto said quickly sitting up straight. "You can only look at my naked ass and that's that!" He grinned but he meant it too.

"Ugh, I did not need to hear that!" Sakura groaned covering her ears.

They laughed and joked a while longer no one mentioning what had gone on before. Memories had been shared and they all knew each other better than before, words were unnecessary. Shortly the group broke up. Takeshi was to meet up with Ayame, Sakura with Lee, Sasuke wouldn't say what he was up to and the engaged couple was going home.

_**~mg~**_

**"Father!" Hinata ran up the steps of to the apartment where her father and sister waited for them. "Is anything wrong? Oh! Hi sweetheart!" Hinata grabbed her sister quickly as Hanabi jumped into her arms.**

"Father Hiashi. Umm, come on in." Naruto was a little freaked; Lord Hiashi had never been inside his apartment. Naruto led the way and hoped the place was clean, he couldn't remember.

"Your turn Naruto!" Hanabi said and jumped on Naruto's back. She kissed his ear. "You guys didn't come to see me so I came to you and father wanted to come too!"

"Hey Chibi! We would have been by tomorrow. Thanks for the food and the flowers!" Naruto reached behind him with one arm, wrapped and arm around Hanabi's slender body then pulled her around to face him. "There you are!" He gave her kisses on both cheeks while tickling her.

Hinata smiled at them then turned to her father to see him looking over the small apartment. Naruto's place was well-lived in but very homey and nothing compared to the Hyuga estate. "Would you like to sit down Father?" She asked quietly.

Hiashi looked at his daughter and though she came from an entirely different back ground, she fit inside this apartment as did Naruto who had taken Hanabi over to the bed and was attentively listening to the girl. "Thank you daughter. We won't stay long. Your sister was anxious to see you two so I thought if I came with her, she wouldn't stay all night talking. Hanabi has become a very energetic child." He teased and watched Hanabi blush.

"Sweetheart, listen to what your baby sister has been up to!" Naruto's eyes were bright as he called Hinata over.

Hiashi watched as Hinata sat on Naruto's thigh and listened to her sister talk. Hinata framed Hanabi's face and gave her a smacking kiss showing her pleasure and pride at Hanabi's actions. It was nice to see them together, the two dark heads close to one another smiling and laughing. _Their mother would be so proud of them. _Hiashi looked away suddenly feeling the loss of his wife anew.

Naruto looked up about to say something and saw the look – grief and nostalgia. He looked back at the girls and guessed that Lord Hiashi was thinking of his late wife. Kissing Hinata, he pushed her up, letting her sit with Hanabi on the bed and moved to the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's not much but you're welcome." Naruto opened the fridge nodding; there was enough for all of them.

"That's not necessary Naruto." Hiashi said not wanting to intrude. He knew the couple had had precious little time together.

"It's okay really, we want you to stay. Right Hinata?" Naruto looked to Hinata who was nodding even before she spoke.

"Please do! You don't have plans do you?" Hinata stood with Hanabi under her arm.

"Please!" Hanabi added hands pressed together before her.

Hiashi laughed. "I could never resist my beautiful daughters. We will stay." He was a happy man as both of them rushed forward to hug him.

Naruto and the girls set about fixing dinner. They talked about what was going on at the Hyuga estate. Hiashi asked about their training and if it would be starting up again and assuring them that he would make time to help them. As they were sitting down to eat, Talon came home much to Hanabi's delight. The hawk sat on her chair so she could turn around to feed and talk to him.

Near the end of the meal, Hinata looked at Naruto and he nodded. "Do you have plans for next Saturday Father Hiashi? You too Hanabi, are you free?"

Hiashi looked from Naruto to Hinata. "Is something happening?"

The couple held hands. "We're getting married." They said smiling. Hanabi squealed and jumped up to hug them.

Naruto got out of the way as the girls talked dresses and flowers and the coming parties. "Of course I'll have to okay it with Mama but hopefully in a week's time we'll be husband and wife." He stood against the counter with Talon on his shoulder watching Hinata.

"Naruto, would you consider moving onto the estate?" Hiashi asked suddenly capturing everyone's attention. "I know this place is special, I do understand but a young couple needs room to grow. Both of you have talked of children and I look forward to playing with my grandchildren." Hiashi smiled at them. "If its privacy you're worried about, do not. The estate is quite large. If you choose not to live in the main house, a house can be built for you and you'll always be surrounded by family." Hiashi paused now as his smile slipped away. "Or have you decided to leave Konoha? I cannot say I like the thought of loosing you both but I do understand. Naruto? Hinata?" He felt the need to stand for this news.

"Leave Konoha? Sister why? You can't!" Hanabi gripped her sister's shirt almost in tears at the thought of them leaving.

"My fault Hanabi." Naruto said sadly and felt guilt at seeing the pain in the girl's face. "A lot's happened to me here – people…don't necessarily like me and well, if we left Hinata and I could start off fresh without the…hostility that I get here." Naruto had to look away from her then faced Hiashi. "I – we haven't decided yet Father." Naruto sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "After the honeymoon, when we get back from our honeymoon, we'll make a decision."

"No you can't go! Forget those people – they're idiots!" Hanabi yelled as she rushed to Naruto throwing herself at him.

Naruto said nothing as he hugged the girl, just closed his eyes. Hinata felt his pain and knew he was thinking of Konohamaru and how he would react. She moved to her father's side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you for the offer Father, we will think about it. We really haven't made too many plans except for the wedding. I guess there are many things we need to discuss and decide on." She lay against him.

Hiashi leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm sorry to have ruined the evening." And he was. Hiashi was mad at himself for bringing this up in front of Hanabi. The girl was crying as Naruto held her.

"No, she had to know what might happen." Naruto said as he rubbed the girl's back. "There's just so much to deal with – what happened to me, how the Sandaime handled everything, the council members and the effect they had on the rest of the village. And the repercussions of what that _monster_ did!" Naruto shook his head, his eyes revealing only a small part of his mental torture.

Hiashi pulled away from Hinata and removed Hanabi from Naruto's arms. He held the boy by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, sorry from the bottom of my heart for not learning who you were for myself Naruto sooner. And I do understand if you feel you cannot stay then I will support you in your decision. Just know that wherever you and my daughter choose to live, you will see us as much as we are able to visit!" His smile trembled as he hugged Naruto tightly. Hiashi whispered to him. "You may not know it but that the majority of the shinobi corps has realized the error of their ways Naruto. The ninjas of this village have accepted you – you Uzumaki Naruto as the fine young man you are, not as someone to be feared but as someone to be respected." Hiashi squeezed Naruto back when the boy held on even tighter.

Hinata held her sister close and wiped away tears for she'd heard her father's words to Naruto. "Shh, sweetie. We aren't going anywhere just yet." Hanabi continued to cry.

A few minutes later, Hiashi picked up his youngest child who was upset and angry with just about the world and couldn't seem to stop crying. He was going to take her home and let her sleep then try talking to her tomorrow.

"Sorry to have caused a fuss. I should have given you a chance to relax before bringing this up." Hiashi said on their doorstep.

"It's okay, like Hinata said, there are a lot of decisions we need to make beyond getting married in a week. You know, being responsible kinda sucks." Naruto sighed but smiled too.

"That it does, that it does. Will you stop by and tell me if the wedding is going to be on Saturday? If so there are some wedding presents to get in order." Hiashi smiled at them.

"Presents? We get presents just for getting married?" Naruto perked up at the thought making Hinata and Hiashi laugh.

"Never mind him!" Hinata jabbed Naruto in the ribs. "I'll come over for dinner and Naruto can join us afterwards letting us all know alright? That way I can talk to Hanabi…and Neji." Hinata told him. Her brother needed a few explanations about what happened with Danzo.

"I will look forward to it. Goodnight you two." Holding tightly to Hanabi, Hiashi leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek then clasped hands with Naruto.

"Night!" They waved goodbye then Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Seriously, we get presents?" Hiashi laughed as he heard that from the street.

* * *

**"Are you ready for this? I thought you had more training to do. You all had to stop your training to go deal with the Akatsuki." Tsunade was taking an early break the next morning and having tea with Iruka in her office. **

"Well thanks to that time I spent working with Anko, I've improved a lot. You read my reports; my new jutsus were quite effective in battle. I think if I work with her and maybe Kakashi that in about two weeks or so I'll be ready for the test. I have been suspended from the academy so I have plenty of time to hone my skills!" Iruka shook his head. Danzo had caused this suspension but it worked in Iruka's favor, giving him the time needed to help rescue his son and now for his training.

Tsunade rolled her eyes thinking of how that suspension had come about. "Yes well, I'll make sure that Shizune puts your name down and she will contact you with time and place for your Jonin exam." Tsunade looked him over, the man looked good. The extra workouts had filled him out nicely. "Umino Iruka, a Jonin." She smiled. "Did our son cause this sudden change? I thought you were happy being a Chunin and teaching." Tsunade sipped her tea.

"I saw that look! Anytime you want to drop the old man for a younger one, you just let me know." Iruka winked at her. They laughed. "Yeah, of course it does. I have to be strong enough to protect him but it's not just that. He makes you want to be stronger." Iruka laughed in wonder. "Naruto tries so hard, at everything. Either because he still feels like he has something to prove or just that he wants to be better. A guy, even his father can feel kind of lazy watching him work so hard and get so strong." Iruka shook his head at the thought of trying to get as strong as Naruto. "Hell it's bad enough that he's got a woman and will be married soon! The least I can do is make Jonin before he does!" He exclaimed with a friendly smile of competition.

Tsunade nodded with understanding. She even felt that way sometimes, thinking she needed to accomplish more to keep up with her son. Everyday she'd begun challenging herself to do better on her paperwork and she too made some time for some extra training to keep herself ready, just in case. "It is hard to be still around him. As for having a woman, what is keeping you from finding a good woman? You're handsome, intelligent, you have a good sense of humor, a damn good ninja and I must say – fairly sexy. You're a good catch so why haven't you been caught?" She grinned as he preened for her.

Iruka stopped playing and thought seriously for a moment. "I was too busy. I truly wanted to be the best ninja and teacher that I could and gave everything to my students and I suppose women saw that. If any were pursuing me then that may have put them off. Who wants a guy who's more concerned with work than with them?" He shrugged. "But you know, maybe now I would make a good catch for some lovely lady. Having a son and loving him, not to mention Sasuke, Takeshi and Hinata. Oh and Talon too," He couldn't leave out his feathered grandson. "Maybe now I'm ready to love a woman the way she should be loved. I was much like Naruto, searching for love. I found some very good friends then transferred all of my emotion into my students but now I know what loving is all about. Who knows, maybe I'll find the right woman now – hopefully before Naruto presents me with my first grandchild!"

"Oh hush – I'm so not ready for grandchildren! Talon is enough." Tsunade shivered in fear.

"Well like Naruto said, since you hooked up with Jiraiya, you can start having some babies!" Iruka deftly caught the cookie she threw at him. "You could though. You'd look very pretty pregnant." Iruka imagined her round with child and smiled. "Can you imagine how Naruto would spoil that child?"

"Yes, he's very good with Konohamaru and the boy dotes on Naruto. But no, no children – Naruto is enough and he comes readymade with brothers and sisters!" Tsunade reminded him of those same children he'd just spoken of.

"I'm glad that he has them. For three guys from totally different families, Naruto and the boys have connected on such a deep level, more so than blood. Speaking of blood, any word yet?" Iruka's good mood went away at the thought that Naruto might have something wrong with him.

"Still running some tests but I think I can say for sure there are no harmful effects. Some significant changes yes but nothing harmful. I want to tell them first okay?" She had promised Takeshi.

Iruka nodded but asked a question. "Good changes I hope?" He was still worried.

Tsunade nodded. "Actually, I think so but basically we'll have to wait and see." Tsunade blinked thinking of the possible implications.

That made them pause for several long minutes. "So umm, are you going to show him the tape tonight?" Iruka had several reasons for visiting Tsunade today. One was setting up a time for his Jonin exam and the other, of course was to discuss Naruto.

"Yes." Tsunade sighed for she was dreading that. Naruto loved her but she knew he was still upset about that. "Hopefully it won't turn into an argument. But besides that, there are some other decisions to be made as well." She poured some more tea before answering his unspoken question. "There are the Yamanaka twins for one. Seiko has been trained as a very effective ninja but should we allow her to become one of our ninjas? I think that he, besides Inoichi knows her best. Naruto could give me some insight into the girl and what best to do with her. And then there's Ino." Tsunade still wasn't very happy with that one. "Her emotions weren't necessarily her own back then but her actions were. We didn't give Naruto an opportunity to decide her fate the first time but I think he should now especially since he does have a friendship with Seiko. Also I'd like his input on the Konoha council. Not the old one but the new one. I know that he no, _we_ may end up leaving Konoha but still it's my responsibility to make sure the village is governed well. Even if he won't become Hokage of this village, Naruto is capable of being Hokage. I'd like to discuss possible new members and who he would think would be a good Hokage in our absence." The demands of this job never ceased to amaze her and talking about it with Jiraiya and Naruto would be a big help.

"And by talking this through with Naruto, you hope he'll decide to stay?" Iruka asked seeing the parent ploy in this meeting.

Tsunade shrugged. "It is his home but I've made my decision. My son leaves, I'll leave with him. Still Naruto has an insight about people, things the rest of us don't necessarily see. I think he'll help me make some good choices as far as the village is concerned." She looked out the window. All she saw were other buildings but on the street below she heard villagers going about their daily lives.

"Yes, that's true but what about those villagers who blame him and accuse him of being nothing more a demon? Will you tell them that Naruto has made decisions about their lives and more importantly, has there been any trouble from them?" Iruka leaned forward to put his cup on the table then rested his elbows on his knees. He'd walked the village earlier to see how things were for himself.

In the places the ninjas liked to frequent, things had seemed fairly normal. Some had stopped him to ask about Naruto and Sasuke and how they were doing. Lots of people had listened in but didn't offer a comment one way or another. There had been a few cross looks and some hateful glances which had bothered Iruka and had made him wonder how many more were hiding their true feelings behind benign smiles. As for the villagers there was muted chaos among them. Some were fine if confused by what happened with Danzo. Others were downright angry and were just barely hiding their feelings – the older inhabitants. There was fear too that since there had been such a big upset within the ninja corps that there might be an attack. All of it worried Iruka.

"I hate to say it but this village has born many an idiot!" Tsunade got to her feet. "The villagers are being watched and the Anbu have either broken up fights between disagreeing factions or quietly taken a few into custody for trying to act out their hate or discontent against Naruto and me. So far, five families have been ejected and banned from Konoha for life!" Tsunade's face was a mask of pain and anger.

"Really? Ninjas?" Iruka stood and joined her at the window.

"No, the ninjas are being very careful because if they're found plotting against Naruto or me, it means death." Tsuande said quietly for it meant not just one ninja but possibly the whole ninja clan if it could be proven they were working against her. "At least three of the families were connected to Koharu and Homura – civilians but they were trying to form a coalition to boycott all ninjas in protest against killing the council. I guess they didn't think I was serious when I told them I wouldn't put up with any crap from anyone!" She frowned. "The others were hardcore haters of the Nine-Tailed Fox and blamed Naruto for everything that was going on. They wouldn't listen to a word of reason. I feel sorry for the young ones in the families, most were innocent of the parents deeds but I wasn't about to let one of them stay. The Anbu watched as they packed up then escorted them ten miles away. The family names and descriptions are noted, if they try to enter Konoha – detention then death. I will not allow more dissension in this village while I live here!" Her voice had gotten louder as she thought of those hateful people.

"Tsunade." Iruka put an arm around her shoulder. "I know that was a tough decision to make. I assume when you say family, you mean the whole family – entire generations?" He hugged her tight when she nodded. "Well it makes sense then, the things I saw around the village. Will you be talking to the shinobi? I think many would like to hear from you directly what's going on. It might clear the air. You might as well as put a few shinobi to watching for those who might want to take up where Danzo left off too." It was hard to think about but it was entirely possible that this could happen again.

"It's already being done. Jiraiya and Ibiki had the same idea." Tsunade sighed as she thought that leaving was sounding better and better. "At least Naruto is being left alone. I know he can take care of himself but I'm glad that the Hyugas are watching over him too. And yes, Shizune is organizing several meetings so that I can address all of the shinobi; I'm even going to speak at the academy. There are scrolls being sent to those on missions and patrols explaining what's happened and why. The scope of elders' betrayal touches us all!" Tsunade felt sick as she thought of Danzo, Homura and Koharu. She turned into Iruka and held on.

"We need something to unite the village like how we were when Suna and Oto attacked but I'd prefer something other than people trying to kill us!" Iruka wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers.

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask Naruto about that too. God, I don't want to move – just hold me all day!" Tsunade said relaxing into his embrace. She did love Iruka; he was a good man, co-parent and her best friend.

"Tsunade don't make me kill him." Jiraiya said as he walked in the office and saw them hugging. "I know you're not a stupid man Iruka so let my woman go." The Toad Sage stood before the desk, arms crossed, staring hard at Iruka.

He chuckled. "I bet you've been waiting a long time to say that haven't you old man?" Iruka said then feeling the mischievousness his son was so famous for and decided to mess with Jiraiya a little. His hands moved to Tsunade's hips and pulled her closer to him. "I don't know Jiraiya; I think Tsunade would like a little…variety in her love life. Me – a younger man with more stamina. She just may be too much woman for you." Iruka grinned and moved his hand over Tsunade's bottom.

Tsunade blinked feeling him touch her that way. She knew he was teasing Jiraiya but being held and touched like that, well she wasn't dead – it was nice. "Oh! Iruka!" She gasped when he lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"IRUKA!" Jiraiya jumped over the desk but was too late. It was only a peck but the young man did kiss her before maneuvering Tsunade in front of him then jumping out of the window with a wave. "I'll kill him!"

Tsunade giggled. _That Iruka! He's definitely starting to act more like Naruto but his teasing Jiraiya was fun, it made me feel sexy! _She stood up straight and tried not to smile as Jiraiya turned his frown on her. "_He_ kissed _me!"_ Tsunade pointed out.

"Yeah and you let him _touch_ your butt!" He took her by the arms. "Breasts, butt, all in between, above and below are mine! There will be no harems and no _variety! And I've got plenty of stamina!" _Jiraiya yelled loud enough for Shizune to hear.

Tsunade kissed him to shut him up. "I'm not complaining." She said against his mouth and leaned into him. A giggle escaped her again as he firmly cupped her butt, marking his claim. "You just keep giving me good loving me and Iruka won't entice me away!" She teased.

"You want good loving?" Jiraiya glared at her. "Shizune – we'll need **two** **uninterrupted **hours! The Hokage and I have some **intimate business to discuss!"** He yelled at the closed door and heard a gasp telling him that Shizune had heard him.

Tsunade's eyes got wide. _"Two hours?"_

"Let's just see how much stamina you have my Boobalicious Sannin Lover!" Jiraiya's grin was back as he began to strip Tsunade naked. "Making love in the Hokage's office – I feel so wicked!" He laughed and grabbed hold of some breast flesh.

_Wicked is right! Oh God, it's going to be hard to get any work done after this! Mmm, but who the hell cares? _"…Jiraiya…"

* * *

**Kakashi and Anko knocked on Sasuke's door and in a few moments the teen answered. Kakashi smiled and tugged on Anko's hand. "See, he's fine, better than fine actually." **Anko hadn't believed him when he'd told her how Sasuke was at yesterday's meeting.

"Hey, come on in." Sasuke smiled at them then stood back to allow them into his apartment. "Want something to drink – tea or I've got coffee?" He gestured them to the small living area that looked out over the village.

"Whatever? What happened to you? Sasuke – you're like a different guy!" Anko said as she sat on the edge of the sofa.

Sasuke just smiled and went into the kitchen where he heated some water. "Why shouldn't I be a different guy? My family was avenged and laid to rest. Neither you nor I are bound to Orochimaru. I didn't blind Hinata. Takeshi's in love, oh and my little brother's getting married in a week!" He laughed as he made a cup of tea then coffee for him and Kakashi.

"Naruto? Already?" Kakashi asked at first excited then he sat back his smile gone. "Does this mean we need to go home and pack?" He wondered where they would go.

"Huh? What do you mean pack? What's the kid getting married have to do with packing? Sasuke I'm starting to get angry here – make sense!" Anko huffed crossing her legs.

"Yes ma'ma!" He said but he didn't look afraid as he brought the tea and coffee over to them on a tray. "Not yet. He hasn't made a decision yet on whether we're leaving Konoha or not. They'll get married, go on their honeymoon and we'll see after that." Sasuke sat, sweetened his coffee a little then sat back.

Kakashi also picked up his cup. "It's weird to think about leaving Konoha for good but I gave Naruto my word. I've failed you and him enough. I'll be with you guys no matter what." He promised.

"Oh that." Anko said looking at them remembering finally what they were talking about. "Seriously? You two would follow him?"

"Yes." Both of them said just that quickly and they grinned at each other.

"He's my brother Anko and he's…suffered so much from so many people." A shadow crossed Sasuke's face and he shivered. "I won't put up with it anymore. The Sandaime with his neglect, the council with their torture, ninjas ready to blindly kill a child and villagers needing someone to blame – yes! If Naruto wants to go then we are gone!" Sasuke found that his hands were shaking and he slowly, deliberately put down his cup.

Kakashi sat up. "You know don't you? Naruto told you." It was fact, he could tell though Sasuke said nothing. "Worse than what I already know huh? So yeah, I'll see about packing up the house." He looked away from Sasuke and out the window at Konoha. He'd had experience on just how bad people could be but he doubted he knew anything about how bad it had been for Naruto.

"What about me?" Anko finally asked. She was almost pouting at the thought of being left behind.

"You're not coming?" Kakashi's looked at her quickly. "I thought you would. To be…with me, to be with us." He waved a hand between him and Sasuke.

"Yeah Anko, you're part of the family now. …Or did that end with Orochimaru dying?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Damn you Sasuke! I've been worried you were going to toss me aside because we didn't have curse marks anymore and you're all smiling and happy! Freaky that quick change or yours! You are not getting rid of me that easily!" Anko exploded off the couch. She paced for a moment then spun around a huge smile on her face. "I'd have kicked both your asses if you'd left without me!" She laughed with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. "You sure? She is a handful." Anko picked up her tea and downed it in one gulp.

Kakashi took a sip of coffee. "I'll never be bored." He smiled into his cup as Sasuke burst out laughing.

"But this change in you Sasuke, it's like you have a new personality." Anko commented after they'd stopped laughing and she'd cursed them. "Is it real? I mean I was just learning how to act around you now with this happy-go-lucky you, I don't know what to do." Anko admitted looking confused.

Sasuke had his cup again but it was resting in his lap. "No…not a new personality, an old one. I'm more like myself than I've been since that night. The Sasuke you first met was the adopted personality. While my family wasn't the happiest, I laughed and smiled and played like any normal kid. I've just returned to being who I was – no better than I was. At least I hope I am." He drank some coffee. "Of course I haven't completely reverted. I've seen and done too much to get that innocence back." His black eyes flashed for a moment with several dark emotions.

Anko looked at Kakashi and both were thinking of Danzo. They too had done things in their lives that just could not be taken back. It wasn't just because they were ninjas but because that was the nature of life.

"We've decided to rescue Itachi and to take on the Akatsuki and to do that, I'll become a demon if I have to." Sasuke told them quietly then perked up. "So I need you guys to help me and Takeshi with our training – he's got the Chunin exam coming up. Oh and we want to give Naruto a bachelor party, got any ideas Kakashi?" He leaned forward looking mischievous.

"What the fuck? Sasuke! You can't just tell us that you're going to take on the Akatsuki then talk about planning a party!" Anko was on her feet again.

"I can and did. What's the problem? They're going to come after Naruto sooner or later, why not take the fight to them first? And hey, we've already taken out some of them. That's why I need training because Itachi says we're too weak to stop them as we are and Naruto needs a party! He was gone for over six months, came back and started training again almost immediately then he got kidnapped after fighting and killing one of the Akatsuki then all this other stuff! _**Hell**_ _**I need a party!**_ Takeshi and Hinata too! Oh and about the honeymoon, they're going to that place you guys went to Crescent or something Moon/Island - whatever. They can't go alone. We won't bother them but they should have somebody watching their backs. Okay, yeah I want to go and see the place and have fun too but seriously – we don't want anyone spoiling their fun so put in a good word with Lady Tsunade, huh Kakashi? What?" Kakashi and Anko had looked at each other curiously.

"You have changed a lot Sasuke." Kakashi said smiling. "It is going to take some getting used to. Okay let's talk it out, the training, the party, the honeymoon – all of it. And about Itachi, are you finally going to tell us what went on with him?"

"Wait, how about some food Sasuke? Sounds like we're going to be here a while, might as well as have some snacks." Anko got up and began to explore the kitchen.

Sasuke shook his head; Anko also took some getting used to. He looked back at Kakashi. "About Itachi – later huh? That's going to require a bigger meeting than the three of us and besides, what we got wasn't much. We need more information especially on the guys in charge." Though Itachi had been new to the synch, he'd had considerable control over what he allowed them to see. It worried Sasuke because he didn't get the impression that Itachi was trying hide information but rather to protect them from something.

"But should we wait Sasuke? Taking on the Akatsuki is a big deal. While we're waiting on you to tell us, they could attack Naruto. You don't have any sweets!" Anko whined and settled on some rice balls with plums in the middle.

Sasuke frowned and answered absently. "I don't care for sweets much. Hold up." He raised a hand to keep them from speaking to him and turned inward for several minutes. "Am I going to see you today? Yeah? Sure about two then. Later." Sasuke smiled as he said bye to his brother. "Oh, I wanted to tell Naruto what you guys thought so he could bring it up tonight with Lady Tsunade." He explained easily then finished off his coffee.

Anko plopped down next to Kakashi. "We-ird." She sang the word and offered him a bite of her rice ball.

"Convenient!" Kakashi shook his head in wonder then took a bite from the rice ball. He munched then asked. "You guys going train some?"

"Yeah." He blinked for though he was watching, he never saw the mask move from Kakashi's face. "Naruto missed me using the Mangekyo yesterday and wants to see me use it… Hey if I use it now, will I see your face?" Sasuke leaned forward, curiosity eating at him.

"Wait! Wait!" Kakashi covered his face. "I'm…not ready for that just yet." He sighed. "Not since before my father died has anyone seen my face, not even Anko yet. Sorry." He looked down at her.

Anko shrugged. "I fell your sexy body not your face." She said matter of fact. Anko cut her eyes to Sasuke and wiggled her eyebrows. "And I've NOT been disappointed in his hard body!" Her laugh was sexy now.

"Oh man – that I didn't need to know!" Sasuke groaned as the two kissed. He jumped up to get some more coffee. When he heard them whispering he grinned and asked a question. "What do you think about me…with Seiko?" Nothing but silence came from the room behind him so Sasuke turned to see Kakashi looking amused and thoughtful but Anko looked almost angry. "What is it?" He asked curious as to what they thought and felt but also kind of dreading what they would say.

"That was quick. You've only known her what? A week? And you can't have spent much time with her. She was a Root Anbu working for Danzo! Have you lost your mind?" Anko shouted at him.

"Anko." Kakashi said quietly and put his arm around her so that she wouldn't say anything that might hurt Sasuke's feelings. "He's asking for our advice not a dressing down." This was a whole new side to Sasuke and he was sure the boy needed some support.

Sasuke stayed in the kitchen. "And how long did you know Kakashi before you came on to him? _Decided_ _his body was something you had to have? _Minutes?" His voice was cold. "Also, what's the difference in working for Danzo and being a pawn of Orochimaru?" He stared Anko down and watched as her indignation disappeared and she settled against Kakashi in defeat.

"That wasn't necessary Sasuke!" Kakashi said sharply wondering how he was going to handle being caught between these two volatile personalities.

"No…I got his point. I was judging him and her without learning more about the situation. Sorry Sasuke. I'm just being protective! I told you this emotional stuff is new to me!" Anko crossed her arms and pouted.

"And you don't think it isn't for me too?" Sasuke returned angrily, turned away to look out the kitchen window. "I've got Naruto and Takeshi and my sisters but…I've never been interested in a girl before." Sasuke said quietly. "This is – different and I have thought about the whole Danzo angle and what she tried to do to Naruto – take his memories away and then there's that bitch Ino! It's all complicated as hell but – I _do _like her. I'm attracted to her and her to me." Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "But yeah, we might be leaving in month or two so should I even try? It's just…she's pretty and sexy." He said softly embarrassed to be admitting this to them.

"She's Ino's twin – identical twin, that doesn't worry you?" Kakashi leaned on his elbows as he stared at Sasuke's back. Beside him, Anko was curiously silent.

"…No actually because she isn't Ino. I grew up around Ino and I never liked her nor was I ever attracted to her. The girl generally pissed me off and that was before what she tried to do to Hinata and Naruto! When I look at Seiko, I see Seiko." Sasuke shrugged as he pictured her that night of their kiss. He jumped when he felt Kakashi's hands on his shoulders. He'd been so distracted by thoughts of the girl that he hadn't heard Kakashi get up.

"Sounds like you've already got a connection with her. It happens quickly like that sometimes and you don't see Ino when you look at her, that's a big deal." He leaned down close to Sasuke's ear. "I say go for it. Even if we leave, you two can still be friends. Don't deny either of you something that you might never find again. Take happiness where you find it Sasuke, you'll never regret it." Kakashi looked back at Anko glad he'd let her into his life. Since they'd hooked up, he spent less and less time at the memorial stone.

Sasuke nodded blinking. He would pursue this – whatever it was because he wanted to! He was curious and a little anxious and a lot scared but when he saw his brothers and what they had, it gave him hope that he could have it too. "Thanks Kakashi." He let out a huge breath feeling better.

"I can't say I like it and I won't pretend to like her! …But I won't hurt her and I'll try and hold my tongue so that you can see if she's what you want! I still think you and her together is a bad idea but I won't stop you! You'll have to bring her to dinner one night so I can look her over." Anko said, arms and legs crossed her leg swinging wildly.

"Nuh-uh! No Way! Dammit, Anko you are not putting her through the same crap Lord Hiashi did to Naruto!" Sasuke looked at her in horror.

Kakashi laughed for he knew of that dinner party and stood back to let them yell at each other. _Nope, life's never going to be boring around these two! _Now it was he who rummaged around the kitchen thinking they'd need some energy after they got through telling each other off.

* * *

**Naruto walked Hinata to the estate then kissed her goodbye. They didn't say much for what was there to say? She was synched with him and to his brothers as well. **Anger was there but so was love and they would be with him if things got too intense. Talon had joined him as he approached the Hokage's residence.

Naruto stood there for several minutes staring at it. At some point he'd dreamed that he'd be living there and waited on hand and foot. It made him laugh, that last part had been a child's dream, being treated extra special since he'd be somebody so important – the Hokage. The rest was that he'd live someplace nice and be respected because he was the most powerful ninja around. He'd wanted to protect this village with his power to prove to them that he wasn't a monster but a man and deserving of at least a smile or a thank you. "A child's dream, that's all any of it was but we've been shown the truth of it all haven't we Tal?" Naruto whispered as he reached up to stroke Talon's soft breast. He felt eyes on them. They were being watched by Hyuga guards and probably the Anbu watching his mother's home and by villagers who just happened to be walking by. Naruto didn't even look at them or try to figure out what their looks meant because he just didn't care anymore. "Damn, let's get this over with Tal and go home to Hinata. You guys are all I really need now." A small smile crossed his face as Talon chirruped and rubbed his head against Naruto's beard.

He didn't knock but walked right in. "Mama! We're here! If you guys are fooling around, I'm leaving!" Naruto chuckled. Before he'd have walked all over the house looking for her, even her bedroom but thought it better to stay where he was than see something he didn't want to.

Tsunade rushed down the hall, she'd been changing. She'd been late getting home and though they'd been tempted to have sex again, both she and Jiraiya thought better of the idea in case Naruto showed up before they were done. It had been a good idea obviously. "Hey baby! Talon, hello!" Tsunade smiled to see them then went to hug Naruto. It felt so good to hold and be held by her boy. She lifted her head to kiss Talon's beak.

He had to bend down to lay his head there on her breast but it was worth it. Naruto could hear her heart beat and easily smell her scent. Besides being held by Hinata, the comfort he felt by being this close to his mother was a Godsend. Naruto squeezed her gently then stood up. "Why so dressed up? You look good Mama." He looked her over for she was wearing a yellow, silk kimono. It was simple but she looked really pretty.

Tsunade felt herself blush. "Thank you! Well I am having dinner with two very handsome men and besides I wanted to feel more like a woman instead of the Hokage!" She twirled for him. "Come on; let's go to the dining room." She linked their arms and walked next to him. Did you have a good day?"

Naruto shrugged. "It was a day. We slept in then I met up with Sasuke for a while. I went with Tal when he wanted to go hunting then spent the afternoon skinning and setting the meat up to dry. Then we showered and came here." They were in the dining room now where three places were set. "Tal's already eaten but I want him to have a bowl of water nearby." He looked down at his mother.

"Of course. Jiraiya! Could you bring out a bowl of water for Talon?" Tsunade called out.

"No problem Booby Baby!" Jiraiya's happy voice came from the kitchen.

Naruto almost choked. "Booby Baby? What happened to Boobalicious?" He rolled his eyes then sat down at the table.

Tsuande also rolled her eyes. "He comes up with several different nicknames several times a day! The problem is getting him to not say them in public. It's kinda cute here at home but horrible if he says them in front of Shizune or the Anbu!" Tsunade laid out a place mat and topped it with a napkin for Talon.

"Hey kid! Little ninja and your water!" He placed a bowl full of water on the table and smiled when Talon hopped down to help himself. "You hungry Naruto? We didn't cook but had some food prepared so there's no chance of food poisoning!" He laughed loudly then tilted his head at Naruto. "Don't you like it?" Jiraiya turned in a circle.

Naruto blinked for the old man was also in a kimono of deep green with tiny black toads on it. He looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade and noticed how good they looked together and that they were happy. "Yeah. Yeah I like it. The Hokage and the Toad Sage, the two Sannin together as a couple…been a long time coming I guess but the time was finally right. Congratulations." Naruto stood up and hugged them together.

Jiraiya was touched as he wrapped his arms around both of them. Naruto had sounded so much like Minato just then. But what really got him was the look in Naruto's eyes, the boy looked genuinely happy for them. "Thanks kid."

Tsunade shed a couple of tears as she kissed Naruto then Jiraiya. They were the family she hadn't allowed or believed herself capable of having. "Thank you Naruto." She said and kissed him again for it was Naruto who had indirectly brought them all together. "Okay, how about get dinner started? I'm hungry!" She grinned at them.

"Hey that's my line!" Naruto said as he turned towards Talon and jiggled his shoulder. All of them went into the kitchen to bring out the food.

Tsunade had dismissed the household staff for the night so that she might have absolute privacy. Actually it was kind of fun getting the food on the table then enjoying the various different entrees. Jiraiya entertained them with stories of his travels as did Tsunade and her horrible luck at gambling. Naruto watched them wide-eyed taking it all in, learning of their lives and asking tons of questions about stuff that hadn't occurred to him before now. Dinner went well but as they were putting the dishes in the kitchen, they each grew silent and reluctant.

"Let's go into my study." Tsunade said quietly and started to lead the way.

"Wait!" Naruto said quickly. "Before we…get into all of that, umm Mama we want to get married – this coming Saturday. Can it be done?" He felt Talon grip his shoulder tightly also anxious for his mother's reply.

"Already? Is she pregnant?" Jiraiya put down the tray of tea he'd been carrying.

"No! It's too soon for that! We just want to be married! We were going to do it before but each time something came up and we just don't want to wait anymore. So can we? I know the plans are all set, they just need to be put in motion right?" Naruto moved to take his mother's arms. "I want Hinata as my wife."

Tsunade's mind was racing. Of course they were ready to be married and she didn't want to stand in their way but… "I need another week. The Saturday after this, please! There's so much going on I need to take care of first before I can concentrate on you and your wedding. Oh baby please understand, just another week and if I have to, I'll – I'll put the village on lockdown so that nothing interrupts your special day! Listen Naruto, there's so much we have to talk about tonight. The reasons I want another week should make more sense then. …Naruto…" Tsunade didn't like the dark frown on her son's face and she stepped into him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Naruto."

He took a huge breath and let it out. _Mama is the Hokage and the village has been through a lot of turmoil. As much as I want to be selfish, I guess we can wait. An extra week? Dammit! _"Two weeks Mama and then we're getting married if we have to elope to do so." Naruto stated firmly. "And we're taking our honeymoon too!" He'd promised Hinata to show her Crescent Moon Kingdom and he would even if it meant they weren't coming back because he would defy his mother – the Hokage to have time, happy times with his wife.

"Demanding brat aren't you?" Jiraiya said sarcastically but he wasn't against Naruto. The boy deserved his wedding and honeymoon. "Well Tsunade?" Her head lifted slowly to look into Naruto's stern face.

"Agreed. I won't stand in your way Naruto. I pray everything will be better in two weeks for I want be at this wedding more than anything. I can't wait to see you say vows to the woman you love." Her hand came up and stroked his jaw.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, okay. Love you Mama." He pulled back then took her arm. "Let's get the rest of this over with." Naruto walked tall, body at the ready for anything.

"Kid acts like he's going on a mission." Jiraiya muttered to himself. "But then that might be best way for him to handle this. Here goes everything!" He followed after them but thought he'd switch over to sake; tea just wasn't going to be enough to get him through the rest of this evening.

Naruto looked around noting all the books and maps in his mother's study. There was an entertainment center but he doubted his mother was watching movies in here. This wasn't a place to relax but to work. The books were more like notebooks on the village, civilian families, ninjas and their clans, jutsus and kekkei genkai. There were more books about the current and previous Daimyo. Books about all the hidden villages and clans. Bingo books present and past. Books on prisoners. Books on the academy, the teachers, the students and the teaching curriculum. Books on the Anbu, alive and dead.

"Damn." Naruto whispered as he pursued the spines of these books. His hands literally itched to take one, hell all of them down and read them. There was so much information here that it boggled the mind. "Should I even be allowed in here?" Naruto finally turned back to his mother and Jiraiya, his heart racing.

They'd watched him silently. Naruto had been awed when he realized what the books were then apprehensive and intimidated then sort of excited and highly respectful. They approved of his reaction.

"Probably not but this is the best place for this." Tsunade told him as she went to the door, did a few hand signs then touched it. There was a brief flash of light. "The room has been sound-proofed and we'll be alerted if someone gets within ten feet of the door." Tsunade moved to her desk. Normally there was only one chair in the room but she'd moved two more inside for Naruto and Jiraiya. "Have a seat." She sat and folded her hands wondering where to start.

"Let me Tsunade." Jiraiya said. He'd already helped himself to some sake and was now sitting beside Naruto. "I hope you'll listen and let us explain how we came to kill them." He gestured for Naruto to help himself to some tea.

Naruto carefully got some tea. "…I will try." His eyes were shuttered as he looked into the dark liquid seeing his reflection. "Go ahead."

Jiraiya told Naruto what led up to the decision to kill the council members. He reminded Naruto how they'd been rushed to find all of Danzo's allies before he, Sasuke and the others had caught up to the traitor. Jiraiya didn't go into detail but emphasized that the process had been long with plenty of fights throughout the village. By that evening they were almost sure to have gotten most of Danzo's Root Anbu and he and Tsunade were about to call it day when Ibiki and Inoichi showed up. They had interrogated the former council members and were ready to report.

Jiraiya took another drink then put his cup down and leaned closer to Naruto. "We learned of their crimes against the village and yeah that made us mad but then Inoichi told us he had your memories. Listen Naruto!" The old man grabbed Naruto's wrist when the boy made to stand. Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade who nodded for him to continue.

Naruto struggled and knew he could break Jiraiya's hold but the silent plea in the man's eyes kept him still. "Go on." When Talon dropped down to his lap, Naruto immediately began grooming him, keeping himself busy as he listened.

"Thanks." Jiraiya let him go. "Inoichi is a loyal ninja Naruto and a caring man. He had information on them, on more of Homura's and Koharu's crimes," Jiraiya shrugged. "There was no way he wasn't going to share it with the Hokage, as leader Tsunade needed to know. And as your mother she wanted to know. Me too. Naruto…you've suffered so much in your life all alone. We wanted to share your pain and understand you better Naruto. You know we love you kid, right?" The sage paused waiting for Naruto to respond.

Naruto glanced up at him then his mother. "I know." He said softly and watched them both sigh in relief. "But this isn't about love. You did not have the right _to my memories! All of it was from__** my point of view! God – I didn't even remember it until Seiko entered my mind! **_I don't blame her…the memories were always there I just – pushed them aside." He was breathing hard, hands shaking as Talon stared up at him. "YOU JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Naruto felt exposed on the most intimate level knowing that they knew and he hated it.

"Maybe not." Tsunade entered the conversation her tone sad. "I'm sorry, we probably should have talked to you first but," She shrugged. "We didn't and now it's too late. We know Naruto, we know." Tsunade wiped away a tear. "Baby after…experiencing what happened to you, we only love and respect you more! We do!" She yelled at his look of disbelief. "Oh Naruto, you were an infant. A newborn and the fox sealed tight within you, you couldn't defend yourself. There is no shame in how you reacted to…their torture." Tsunade's voice caught and she had to clear her throat several times. "Naruto you survived it! Everything they did to you – you made it through! We're so proud of you Naruto." Her face reflected her words as she smiled at him. "Your will was strong even then. Never doubt yourself in _anything_ because you will _always_ succeed no matter how difficult the path! We believe in you Naruto so please forgive us for taking away your revenge." Tsunade's smile faded. "Besides your memories, we were able to see theirs too."

Naruto gasped and looked from one to the other. He lifted Talon to his shoulder and scooted forward in his chair. "Memories of me? Of what they did to me?" His voice was urgent.

Jiraiya stood abruptly and began to pace. "Yeah. They never touched you Naruto, not even once but they were behind everything that happened to you and they - they would watch. We know how they felt and what they said as they watched those bastards hurt you." His knuckles cracked as he clenched his hands. Jiraiya spun around to face Naruto. "We _had_ to kill them! God Naruto, there was no way we could stop ourselves and by God I'm not sorry we did kill them! Hell if I could – I'll kill Homura again!" His voice echoed off the walls as his killer intent did but it had nowhere to go because there were no enemies in that room, only family.

Naruto looked from the man he thought of as a grandfather or great uncle to his mother and saw the same rage on her beautiful face. Normally this type of rage would have him quaking in his sandals but he felt it too. It's what he'd felt when they'd killed Danzo and its what he still carried for though they were dead, Naruto still wished to kill Koharu and Homura. He closed his blue eyes and saw them after he'd injured them both – broken and scared. Naruto inhaled trying to remember the smell and taste of their fear. It wasn't enough. _Dammit! _ "Tell me how they died." His voice was part anger, part bloodlust.

Jiraiya blinked at Naruto wondering if their emotions were effecting the boy but no, this – pressure coming from him was his own and the fox's and in no way did it compare to his or Tsunade's – it was quadrupled. He traded a concerned look with Tsunade thinking they should wrap this up soon.

Tsunade got up and went to Naruto. She cupped his face until he looked at her. She was relieved to see his eyes were blue but still she shivered at the utter hate in her son's eyes. "We taped it Naruto. You can watch them die and know we made them suffer. It was not an easy death for either of them I promise you. …Naruto try not to let your anger consume you or those bastards will win. Don't let them take your peace of mind from you! Don't let them continue to hurt you!" Tsunade pleaded with him but Naruto didn't respond. She pulled back and reached for the remote on her desk.

Naruto turned his chair around to face the TV. His mother and Jiraiya were behind him and he was glad for it. He was masking his lust for death as best he could but he couldn't completely hide his feelings. Also he knew his mother was right, he was giving too much power to Homura and Koharu. Naruto made a promise to himself that after watching this – he would let it go for now and focus only on Hinata and getting married. He'd even forgo his anger till after the honeymoon but then all bets were off and the Akatsuki's days were numbered. Naruto took a deep breath as the TV came to life. _Guys, I need you!_

Hinata, Takeshi and Sasuke all withdrew deep into their minds. They came together in the mindscape of Naruto's apartment and watched as he did what happened to Naruto's torturers.

_**~mg~**_

** Dead silence followed the as screen went black. They watched as Naruto and Talon's heads dropped to their chests. If it wasn't for the fact they could be seen breathing, Tsunade would have feared for their lives.**

"Thanks. Yeah out in the garden at Father's, I'll let you know when I leave Mama's." Naruto spoke out loud then with a large breath lifted his head and stood. He turned to look at the new couple; the tape had ended on them hugging. Naruto supposed that was when things changed for them and for that at least he was sincerely happy about. "May I?" Naruto had walked back to the desk and picked up Jiraiya's cup then the sake bottle. "Just one." He wiggled the bottle.

Tsunade was still processing what he'd said. She finally got that he'd been synched with his brothers as he watched the tape. "Ah, I guess so." Her hands fluttered before her as Naruto filled up the small cup. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed then wrinkled his nose as if he didn't like the smell then poured it down his throat all at once. She laughed has he started coughing and turned red in the face. "You alright?"

Jiraiya got to him first and patted Naruto on the back until the boy got his breath back. "How about some tea this time?" There was a smile in his voice.

Naruto sipped the tea as his eyes watered. Talon hopped around on the desk and pecked at the sake bottle. "I'm okay Tal." He croaked then shook his head. "How can you drink that stuff so easily? Damn…" Naruto huffed and wondered if his throat would ever stop burning.

"Years of practice!" The Sannin said on a laugh then, "Naruto - !" They both broke off neither wanting to speak over the other.

Naruto gave them an amused glance then sobered. "I needed the kick – to rid myself of the need to taste their blood." At their scared looks Naruto shrugged. "I'm trying to be honest with you. Maybe because of Kyuubi or maybe because of the many wrongs done against me – I still want blood." Naruto began walking the room sometimes touching books here and there. "You killed them well, made sure their deaths were long and horrible. I'm glad. I guess you'll never like me saying that huh?" Naruto asked as he looked back at them, both were stiff and worried looking. "Again I can't help that but know that seeing how they died has…appeased us somewhat, Kyuubi and I that is." Naruto wanted them to know that the fox was aware too.

Tsunade frowned and looked at Naruto's waist. "He knows?"

"Only somewhat? Naruto you can't let him control you!" Jiraiya stepped forward only to stop when Naruto lifted a hand.

"I don't know why I expect you guys to understand when unless you have a Bijuu you can't or know anything about our…relationship. Kyuubi and I, we're reconciled to each other. His life is tied to mine and he shares my goal of keeping my family safe, I'd like to think because he's learn to care for you as I have but if nothing else after going through what we have, he wants me happy. You see, as you said Mama, Kyuubi was sealed within me but he also experienced every damn thing that I did. My pain was his." Naruto approached them as he tried to get them to understand. "You know, however much I hate it that you do – you know what happened to me! Can you imagine a being as powerful as Kyuubi suffering like that at the hands of mere humans? We were taught that the mere swipe of his tail could destroy mountains! **Mountains!** Then to be beaten, starved, all that other shit and to be able to do _nothing!_" Naruto shook his head and raised his arms up jerkily. "Yeah, so we're only somewhat are we appeased!" _We deserve more. The act has to be ours_ _and we'll get our blood too!_ Naruto vowed silently.

"And don't worry about his anger taking me over – I've got plenty of my own!" Naruto yelled then looked sharply at Talon, his son was in need. He went to the desk as he pulled a pouch out of his pants pocket. "Here you go. Too much going on for you hmm? Got hungry when the food you had earlier should have lasted till breakfast." Naruto knelt as he fed Talon some dried meat from his hand. "Want to go to Hinata?" He grinned as Talon squawked and flapped his wings. "Okay, okay stay. We'll go together." Naruto fed Talon some more happy to be distracted by feeding his little one a snack.

Jiraiya didn't look convinced but let it go when Tsunade touched his arm and shook her head. He sighed for she knew he was right. Now was not the time and he could watch Naruto to be sure and first chance he got, he'd check the seal to be sure it was intact.

"So is that it? Can we go now?" Naruto stood then picked up Talon. "I want to tell Hinata the wedding date. Ready to get married Tal?" He cradled the hawk in the curve of his body.

"Just a little longer Naruto, please. There's more to talk about. No not about the tape or your feelings though I would like to discuss this some more with you later because I do want to understand or at least try to Naruto." Tsunade explained when he frowned at her.

Naruto nodded not sure how to explain it any better than he already had, he'd just have to wait and see. They loved each other but there was still that wall that being Jinchuriki couldn't be surpassed by a normal person. "Talk about what?" He looked wary as his mother moved back to her chair.  
"I need your opinion on what to do about the Yamanaka twins." Tsunade told him and watched his nonplused reaction.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head at her then let Jiraiya show him back to his seat. "I don't get it. What do you mean what to do with them? You're the Hokage! Why involve me?" He let Talon go who went to play with Jiraiya.

"Because of you and what you told me, I let Ino go from where she was being held." _And I'll never tell him where if I can help it! _Tsunade thought. "But Naruto, even if her emotions weren't her own – what she did was all Ino's idea not Seiko's. As for Seiko, do you think she can be trusted – truly? Because she's Inoichi's daughter, I've let her go home with him instead of confining her with the others but maybe she should be locked up too. I doubt Inoichi would lie for her if she was dangerous but she is his long lost daughter, he may go far to keep her with them. I need your input Naruto or in order to save myself some trouble, I'll lock them both away again than risk one or both of them acting out against you or the village." Tsunade laid it out for him meaning every word. It would be easier to lock them away and throw away the key.

"Nooo," Naruto drew out the word then ran a hand over his face and hair. "Dang Mama!" Naruto complained at having to decide the futures for two people. "I think Seiko's okay. While she was in my mind, I could also see into hers. She doesn't bear you or Konoha a grudge but I guess…if its policy or whatever, damn – let Ibiki interrogate her!" Naruto leaned forward and held his head in his hands. "I guess Sasuke will understand – geez! The first girl he's ever been interested in and now she has to treated like an enemy before we learn if she's safe to even date!" He shook his head and groaned. Sasuke was going to kill him.

"Sasuke likes Seiko? Well that was quick!" Jiraiya joked as he played tug-of war with Talon. The hawk has some of his hair and was pulling on it.

"Wasn't it though? Sasuke and Seiko, interesting." Tsunade said taking some notes. "Your recommendation for Seiko will go a long way to getting her established here in Konoha Naruto. I will let her talk with Ibiki and she needs to be checked over as well. We need to be careful of seals or possibly her being a sleeper ninja. Seiko could have been implanted with some type of suggestion to kill or something." Tsunade paused as Naruto looked up at her in shock. "It's possible baby, we're still learning about Danzo's actions but we did come across something like that in his notes."

"Bastard!" Naruto whispered harshly remembering Danzo's crafty little smile.

"Let's pray he's burning." Jiraiya muttered.

Tsunade wrote something down then looked back at Naruto. "And Ino? I still think she needs to be punished Naruto. I never treated the wounds Hinata gave her until recently. In time she could be a ninja again. Is that something you want?" She asked softly as her fingers threatened to break her pen.

Naruto leaned back then brought one ankle to rest up on his knee. "Truthfully? No. Even if I was never assigned to work with Ino, how could I trust her again? How could anybody? Well maybe Choji, Hinata thinks he's got feelings for her." Naruto blinked and felt sorry for Choji but then once you fell for somebody…

"She tried to break you Naruto. The words she made Hinata say would have driven you from the village, possibly to your death. You could demand her death in return, it's your right." Jiraiya told him. "I know what was done to her and the girl did suffer. Inoichi even helped with her punishment, that's how much he hated what she'd done. But he and his wife suffered as well. Was it enough to pay for what she did or not?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"Inoichi…I could tell. He looked broken." Naruto sighed. "And desperate when he met Seiko. I don't want to cause him any pain." Naruto looked to his mother. "Did she truly suffer?"

"She did." Tsunade had reports of the girl's suffering and after seeing Ino for herself and how she'd looked after being released; the girl had been in hell.

Naruto squeezed his ankle and nodded. "Then let them be a family, if they can but she can't be an active ninja. Let her work in the village under some type of supervision and – and take away her rank as Chunin. She won't ever need it again." Naruto's eyes hardened.

Tsunade nodded. What he'd mentioned was good but she thought she'd add more to it. She didn't want the girl having it too easy. "Okay then, next I have a few lists for you to look over." Tsunade reached into a drawer and handed Naruto two sealed scrolls. "These are for your eyes only Naruto but you are allowed to talk this over with your siblings since I know they'll keep your secrets." She did trust them and hopefully they would advise Naruto well.

Naruto got up and retrieved the scrolls. "Lists about what?" He looked at the scrolls with the Hokage seal on them but didn't open them. Instead Naruto looked at his mother for an explanation.

Tsunade leaned forward so that her breasts all but lay on the desk, her eyes focused on the sky blue of her son's. "One is a list of candidates for new council members and the other is a list for the next Hokage. I want you to help me choose my successor." She watched his eyes open wide then his mouth search for words then there was a brief glimpse of disappointment before Naruto shook his head.

"Those are your decisions Mama; you don't need my help for that." Slowly Naruto put the scrolls on the edge of the desk.

"Tsuande is Hokage Naruto but if you leave Konoha, she and I are going with you." Jiraiya said as Talon hovered over him pulling his hair up towards the ceiling. "You were supposed to take over for her but if that doesn't happen, there needs to be a replacement and logically you should be a part of that decision. Also you've made some damn good friends with many important clans, surely you can suggest to your mother who would make good council members." Jiraiya reached out and touched Naruto's arm. "Your mother doesn't want to leave the village in chaos. If and when we leave we should leave it in good hands don't you think?" Jiraiya gave Naruto a small smile then shook his head causing Talon to squawk and loose his grip on his hair.

"Don't let him get away with that Tal!" Naruto chuckled but then looked back to his mother. "I still don't think I should have a say, after all many would say I'm the cause of the village's problems. I don't think people would like knowing that I was deciding who their next council and Hokage were." Naruto frowned as a small part of his heart throbbed at knowing the next Hokage would not be him. "Konohamaru – he's next in line!" If anyone had to be Hokage, let it be the boy he knew would lead the village well.

"He's too young yet Naruto, not even Chunin. Until Konohamaru is of age, we need someone else in the position. And Naruto, no one has to know you helped me make my decisions but I'll feel so much better if you did. I trust you baby. You see so much in people, I know you'll help me to make the right choices – if we decide to leave." She could see his mind whirling. It was possible that Naruto would decide to stay.

It was curiosity more than anything else that made Naruto pick up the scrolls again and put them in his pocket. He wanted to see who could possibly be thought of as Hokage material…besides himself. "Fine, I'll look at them and let you know soon. Is that it?" Naruto was tired and just wanted out of this sealed room.

"I suppose so." Tsunade said quietly hoping she hadn't pushed Naruto too far tonight. A lot had happened and only a small part of it good.

Talon quit making himself a nest in Jiraiya's hair and flew to Naruto. He landed on the boy's shoulder then tweaked Naruto's ear abruptly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto's face had shown pain but hadn't moved much not wanting to knock Talon off his shoulder. He cut his eyes to Talon's and the hawk chirruped at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks." Naruto tapped Talon's beak. "Not so hard next time!" He looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade. "Do you know what the Akatsuki are up to?"

Jiraiya had been trying to fix his hair but now he sat up and faced Naruto. "Where'd that come from? Why? What's going on? Did something happen?" The old man was now on his feet.

"No! Calm down, I'm just asking a question." Naruto said leaning back as Jiraiya hovered over him.

"But why are you asking Naruto?" Tsuande pushed back from her desk and came around to stand before it.

"We want to make sure they won't cause us any problems for the wedding and my honeymoon." Naruto explained then thought to give them the full explanation and get it out of the way. "Well not just that, we're going to continue to train and when we're ready, we want to take the fight to them. No more waiting for them to attack, we want to go in, get Itachi and kill the rest." He crossed his arms and nodded his head after saying that.

"WHAT?" They yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

_** I'm back! Man I hate being without the internet, I'm so addicted!^^ Okay then, on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

****More is Better**_

**Naruto closed the door sharply behind him. He took a deep breath of the cool night air then reached for Talon. "Go!" Naruto launched his hawk into the sky then followed.** He jumped up to the roof of his mother's home then ran.

Over buildings and through trees Naruto ran. He outran his guards though that wasn't his intention. Naruto just needed to move. He stopped when he reached the stone head of the Fourth Hokage. He was only slightly winded as he squatted and looked out over the village. Emotions bubbled within him. Naruto was confused about everything and that damn anger kept resurfacing. Also that last conversation with his mother and Jiraiya hadn't helped either. "Jerks." Naruto muttered. He was frustrated as hell and couldn't help feeling that those two people though he loved them were indeed jerks.

He stood up abruptly feeling the need to scream but he held it in knowing that if he did, he'd only wake the village and cause more chaos. "Where's a good storm when I need one?" Naruto scanned the skies but even with a few clouds above him, none promised him rain. He sighed and jumped. The thrill of the fall took his mind off things for a moment but the second his feet touched the ground, Naruto was off and running again. This time he detoured into the forest and found a huge, dead tree.

In minutes the rotting hulk was reduced to splinters and Naruto was starting to feel a little better. He shook the blood from his hands frowning. "I should've put on my gloves. Hinata's gonna be mad if I got blood on my clothes." Naruto looked down but couldn't tell in the dark. He shrugged. "I'll wash this myself, not like I don't know how." When he headed back into town, it was as at a moderate jog. Talon flew above him, his silent and protective escort.

Naruto took a chance and went by Anbu headquarters. It was late, getting close to ten. The meeting with the Sannin had gone on longer than they had thought it would. He approached the door calmly and steadily letting the sentries know he wasn't up to any mischief. Even with masks on, Naruto could tell the Anbu were surprised to see him. "Is Ibiki in? I'd like to talk to him please." Naruto asked politely.

"Naruto?" Ibiki had seen the boy approach through one of the many cameras set up around the building and had gone to greet him. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked looking up at the man seriously.

Ibiki frowned. The boy was a wall; Ibiki couldn't read his intentions at all. "Yeah, come with me." He nodded to his men then led Naruto back into his office. "Have a seat and tell me what's going on."

Naruto didn't sit. He looked about the room; there were filing cabinets and piles of work but nothing personal here. Naruto looked back at Ibiki. "Master Jiraiya is going on a reconnaissance mission to get information on the Akatsuki and I don't want him going alone. Send one of your Black Ops with him." Naruto stated quietly but firmly. Ibiki didn't react at all and Naruto was ready for anything.

"Master Jiraiya is a Sannin and quite capable of taking care of himself plus he has a vast network of spies, I don't believe he needs help in gathering information." Ibiki leaned his elbows on his desk. "Is this an order from the Hokage?" The Black Ops leader wondered what was going on.

"No, a request from me." Naruto answered not about to lie. "He is capable and I've been informed of his network. I trust Pervy, umm Master Jiraiya but I want to be sure he doesn't get caught up in this mission and forget that he has a family to come home to and I want him here for my wedding. Actually three days before the wedding to be on the safe side and I figure if he has someone watching his back and reminding him that he's wanted back in here Konoha then I won't have to worry." Naruto stood just inches from Ibiki's desk as he explained.

Ibiki did blink this time. _A family to come home to? The old man has been spending a lot of time with Lady Tsunade lately. I wonder…_ "Your wedding?"

"Saturday after next. He needs to be back by Wednesday. Will you do it?" Naruto leaned over hands flat on the desk.

"And if I don't?" Ibiki asked standing.

"Then either I go with him or he doesn't go." Naruto folded his arms.

Ibiki's lips quirked at the idea of this kid stopping Jiraiya. "And what does Master Jiraiya say to this?"

"He of course says he doesn't need help but I know him and despite his relationship with Mama, when he catches the scent of something he's interested in, it's hard to get him to think of anything else. Will you do it?" Naruto demanded.

"Master Jiraiya could leave without you knowing." He frowned when Naruto shook his head. Ibiki asked with a touch of humor. "You're having him watched?"

"Damn straight! That old man moves and I'll know about it!" Naruto confirmed smugly.

Ibiki laughed then, couldn't help himself. "You're something else kid! Okay fine, I'll approach Master Jiraiya in the morning and even if he says no, I'll put someone on his tail just because you asked okay? But I'm telling the Hokage, I won't go behind her back." Ibiki warned. He was dealing with three of the most powerful people in the village and he liked his neck intact.

"Thanks!" Naruto sighed visibly relieved and held out a hand. "Thank you, really." He shook Ibiki's hand warmly.

"No problem and congratulations. Am I invited to the wedding?" Ibiki smiled at him. "Been a long time since I went to a wedding and the village could use something good to change the mood." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Naruto blinked. "Huh?" He hadn't thought of anyone but his family and friends at the wedding. "You want to come?"

"Of course and I'm sure the Anbu who watched over you when you were little would like to come as well. They've all watched you grow up and have grown to respect you Naruto! How about I get a list of names of everybody who wants to come? I can think of fifty right off the top of my head." Ibiki laughed again as Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Some looked after you on their own time without being told then there are those shinobi who saw you at the first Chunin exam and were impressed by you. And when you saved the village from Gaara, you gained even more fans. Yeah kid, we'd love to see you get married and be happy." He clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto stumbled trying to take in his words. He blinked several times as he looked up at the tall man. Ibiki nodded to him, assuring him that he was speaking the truth. "Umm, okay. I'll talk to Hinata and Mama. Seriously?" Naruto asked again.

"Seriously. I'll talk to the Hokage about it too and don't worry; I'll keep Master Jiraiya out of trouble and back in time for the big day." Ibiki walked the stunned Naruto out of the building. "Hmph, guess I'll have to go shopping for a wedding present huh? Any requests?" He looked down at Naruto.

"You're going to bring a present too?" Ibiki wanted to come to his wedding and bring a present! Naruto's previous frustration was being replaced by shock.

Ibiki laughed some more. "You're fun to be around. I'm really looking forward it! Night Naruto!" He started the boy on his way with a little push and took a deep breath. He felt better after talking to the kid. This could be just what the village needed. "Nothing like the promise of a good time to make the world seem like a better place! You guys want to see Naruto get married?" Ibiki turned to the man and woman guarding the doors and grinned when they nodded.

_**~mg~**_

** Naruto let everyone know he was headed to the estate and walked slowly in that direction. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the idea of total strangers wanting to see him get married.** _But they had watched over me, made sure no one really hurt me. I guess it could be like a thank you to them if I let them come to the wedding. _He stared down at the street as he walked.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Teuchi called out to the bemused boy.

"Huh? Oh hey, what are you doing out this time of night?" Naruto shook his head to clear it and smiled at his oldest friend.

"Had to wait on my food supplier, he was running late. You okay? You looked a little lost." Teuchi looked over the boy fondly. Naruto had been through so much but he was the very definition strength and hope. "Hungry? You can come to the house and I can whip you up something." Eating usually perked Naruto right up.

"Nah, I ate at Mama's but thanks." Naruto grinned always glad to be around Teuchi. "I was just told something that I find hard to believe. Do people like going to other people's weddings? Even people they don't know?" He thought he'd ask since Teuchi had to know more about these things than he did.

"Of course! Everyone likes a celebration and what better place than a wedding? Especially when two people are as in love as you and Hinata!" The old man leaned closer to Naruto. "Takeshi said it might be soon, do you have a date yet?"

Naruto smiled happily. "Saturday after next – finally!"

"Wonderful, then I'll be sure to close up shop for the whole day to celebrate. We were all talking about it today saying how good it will be to see you get married. Things in the village have been – chaotic but your wedding should set things to right or at least rid people of their tension." Teuchi took of his cook's hat and rubbed his nearly bald head as if shining it up for the occasion.

"We who? You think so? _**My wedding?**_**"** Again Naruto was incredulous.

"Yes – your wedding! And the shop owners on my block, you know all the places where you buy your stuff from. They all consider you a friend Naruto and are very happy for you and want to celebrate your happiness. They're looking forward to the dancing and food, bringing their families and having a good time. Your wedding will be the party of the year – no the decade!" He threw an arm around Naruto smiling.

Naruto thought of the businesses he'd frequented over the years, twenty or more shops where he'd found people willing to do business with him. _All those shop owners and their families want to come to my wedding? Plus fifty or more Anbu and possibly their families? WHAT? I just don't get it!_ Naruto cleared his throat. "They just want a party right, not necessarily to come to my wedding?" He truly wanted to understand cause if it was just a party they wanted, that was something the Hokage could arrange.

Teuchi finally paid attention to Naruto seeing his confusion and doubt. "We do want a party and to be happy after the turmoil the village has been through but it's you and Hinata that will make the party special. We have all watched you Naruto, your pain, your trials, your triumphs and now we want to witness your happiness. You'll allow us to share in your special day won't you Naruto?" The ramen chef held Naruto by the shoulders hoping Naruto was listening to what he was saying.

"You were always invited Teuchi! Ayame is coming as Takeshi's date but all those others – I just never expected them to come or even want to. I'm trying wrap my brain around it all." Naruto took a breath. "Yeah, I'll umm let you know okay? We just hadn't planned on so many people." He scratched his head. "I gotta go, Hinata's waiting on me. I'll see you later okay?" Naruto gave the man a quick hug, waved and took off at a run.

"Bye! A lot of people love you boy, when are you going to realize that?" Teuchi waved goodbye as he asked this question at Naruto's retreating back. "Guess we'll have to find some way to show him that." Teuchi made up his mind to have a meeting with the other business owners tomorrow on how to best celebrate Naruto.

* * *

**Hinata had started a fire to keep the chill off but she'd still had to go inside and get a blanket for herself. She'd had dinner with her family, something she'd missed doing but the occasion hadn't necessarily been a good one.** Hanabi was still upset at the idea of them leaving no matter what they said to her about the why. And just a little while ago, she'd given Neji an explanation about how they had killed Danzo. She'd had permission from Sasuke to tell him that Danzo had stolen a few Sharingan from his massacred clan and how that had set them off on the path of torture. It had been part of the truth, not all of it but enough to satisfy Neji.

"Why don't you come inside? I can guarantee your privacy." Lord Hiashi said as he came out of the house followed by a servant carrying a tray of hot chocolate and tea. "The seasons are about to change and it is getting cooler." He folded his hands within his sleeves. "Thank you." He said to the young woman as she set everything down and turned to leave.

"He needs to be outside right now." Sasuke said choosing tea to drink. "Naruto, after what he learned needs to move and breathe fresh air. Don't worry; we won't stay out here long." Sasuke told the clan lord with a smile.

"He's coming." Hinata said and stood. She could see him coming through the wall about a block away. "He looks…shocked." And her voice was puzzled. She'd expected anger or frustration or even sadness but he looked like he like he was trying to figure something out.

"He seemed okay when he told us he was on his way." Takeshi stood too looking towards the path leading to the front gate. As he stared he became aware that he was seeing more clearly than usual. He could make out the individual leaves on the shrubs and each blade of grass. Takeshi could see the guards at the main gate and the intricate design on the gate itself. _But I've never… _Naruto passed through the gate and he lost his train of thought.

Naruto greeted his soon to be cousins and jogged into the garden looking for his family. Talon swooped over his head, racing him but Naruto let him go first with a smile. "Hey everybody!" Naruto said as his breath appeared before him in the cold air. "We can take this inside if you want, I'm better now." He put an arm around Hinata who was cradling Talon inside the blanket she had around her shoulders.

"I'm okay but if we can go inside for Hinata's sake." Takeshi said amiably knowing she'd been cold.

"Actually now that my human heater is here, this is kind of nice." Hinata lifted her face for his kiss.

They looked at each other then back at the kissing couple. Hinata held Talon like a baby and Naruto held them both. They were a family, the love and caring evident and each man smiled.

A few minutes later, Naruto sat on bench holding Hinata, Hiashi beside them and his brothers across from them. "Mama needs another week so we'll be married Saturday next." He told them then explained why. "But I think it's a good thing, the extra week." Naruto shook his head and laughed a little.

"Why would you say that Naruto? I thought you couldn't wait to get married. Does Lady Tsunade want to change something?" Sasuke asked frowning. He didn't like the idea of postponing the wedding at all. He wanted Naruto to have the woman he loved with no obstacles.

"You know I do Sasuke but see the thing is there are people who want to come to the wedding – a **lot** more. According to Ibiki, at least fifty of his people and Teuchi said another twenty shop owners and their families want to come too! That's seventy or more people!" Naruto's voice went up still having trouble believing it.

Hiashi surprised him by laughing. "I suppose you forgot the majority of the Hyuga clan is coming as well Naruto. There are hundreds of us." He quickly grabbed Naruto to keep the three of them from falling off the bench. Hinata even looked amazed at his comment. "Daughter surely you knew the clan would wish to witness your marriage. You are the clan heir." He patted her cheek.

"B-but Father! No I didn't think…I assumed just you, Hanabi and Neji, maybe some of the elders but _almost all of them?"_ Hinata frowned. "We won't have enough food to feed everyone! Places for them to sit! My God – where can we have the wedding?" Hinata looked from her father to Naruto then jumped up to pace startling Talon who flew over to rest in Sasuke's hair. "Naruto – what are we going to do?"

"You're asking me? I'm still shocked about getting presents! I know what song I want played when we dance as husband and wife and the kinds of foods I want. I know I want my parents, brothers and sisters there. And Father. I know what I want to wear and I know want to see you in your dress and sweep you off your feet but the rest of it sweetheart – I'm clueless!" Naruto stood too shrugging.

Hinata stopped pacing and stared at Naruto then she smiled. "Actually that's more than enough, you know exactly enough and I'm holding you to it!" She went over and hugged him, laughing at his confused face. "Don't worry about it baby, we'll get it figured out but still I never imagined such a…large wedding." Hinata put a hand to her head wondering if two weeks was enough time to pull it all together.

"I have a few ideas but I'd like to sleep on it. Will you two come by tomorrow or rather we should meet with the Hokage so that we can get the ball rolling." Hiashi said earning grateful looks from Hinata and Naruto. He chuckled. "Well then I'll excuse myself and leave you to your conversation but don't stay out too long or you'll all catch colds! Good night children." He said shaking hands with Takeshi and Sasuke before hugging Hinata and Naruto. Hiashi even stroked Talon before leaving the young people to their talk.

Sasuke sat fairly still with Talon on his head but he was frowning. "When did you talk to Ibiki and Teuchi?"

Naruto and Hinata sat down again, she in his lap then helped themselves to some hot chocolate. Since Lord Hiashi had left them, Naruto decided on the easy way of explaining things – through their synch.

"That was bold of you." Sasuke said later with some admiration. It took guts to walk into Anbu Headquarters and ask a favor of its leader behind the Hokage's back.

"But Naruto, using a clone of Talon and one of my cousins to watch Master Jiraiya…that just seems so wrong." Hinata frowned. She understood why he'd done it but still it just didn't feel right.

"It's not like I want to do it." Naruto groused. "They're just making sure he doesn't sneak off into the night not spying through the walls, not that they could anyway. Mama's house is protected from that. They're just keeping an eye on the grounds." He sipped more chocolate. "Besides, they do this to me all the time! Turnabout and all that!" He didn't want to be made to feel guilty when he was just trying to protect someone he cared for.

Hinata felt guilty now. "Sorry baby, I do understand." She reached up to wipe some chocolate from his lip.

"Well tomorrow should be interesting." Sasuke said dryly. "Finding enough space to have the wedding with all those unexpected guests and feeding them all." He'd long since removed Talon from his head and was holding the bird who appeared to be dozing. "You know, I just had a thought." Sasuke blinked stupefied. "The other Chunins – their families will probably want to come too Naruto! They've helped us out a lot over the past year, each of them volunteering to help out when we were in trouble. They should be invited too don't you think?" But even as he asked the question it boggled his mind as much as it did Naruto's. It just so happened that most of them came from large clans and if all of them wanted to attend the wedding... "That's – hundreds of people…." Sasuke said on a hushed voice.

"Anybody ready to go on a mission?" Takeshi asked jokingly but they all raised their hands. He looked at the couple and both were frowning just trying to make sense of how their moderate sized wedding had now turned into a colossal event. "You know I really hate to bring this up," Takeshi stopped as they all stared at him angrily as if he was going to tell them that even more people wanted to come. "It's not about the wedding!"

"It better not be!" Naruto said as the thought of eloping was sounding better and better.

Takeshi put more wood on the fire. "I spent some time with Ayame today and we were approached by Konohamaru and a fairly large group of kids. Konohamaru wants to see you by the way Naruto, he'll probably come by looking for you sometime tomorrow." Takeshi warned. Since Hanabi was now aware that they might possibly be leaving, he thought Naruto should tell Konohamaru himself before someone else did.

"Yeah, I was going to find and tell him." Naruto sighed and laid his head against Hinata's breast. "What did they want? Just to play?" Naruto would love that, to play and forget all his responsibilities for a while.

"Yes and no. Little brother, they want to skate and want to know when you will be reopening the skating rink. Apparently skating has become a very popular pastime for the children of Konoha and a fun place to hang out at. Have you decided what to do with the business? Will you close it or leave it for someone else to run or sell it altogether? I was thinking you really should just have someone run it for you, while we get on our feet somewhere else. We know it'll make money and that's something you won't have to worry about." Takeshi knew his brother had several new burdens coming his way and wanted to help out if he could.

Naruto sighed and hid his face in Hinata's hair. "….More decisions…. Maybe I should let myself get kidnapped again."

"NO!" Hinata, Sasuke and Hinata all yelled startling Naruto who jumped and blinked at them.

"I was kidding, geez!" Naruto yelled at them. There was really too much going that he even wanted to think about doing. "Sorry. It's just so much stuff… Maybe we should go home sweetheart and talk." Naruto lifted his head to look at Hinata.

"But this concerns us too Naruto." Takeshi said. "We're in this together aren't we?" He looked over at Sasuke who was shaking his head. "Sasuke?"

"I'm not helping plan the wedding! But the rest of it, yeah." He gave them a small grin trying to bring Naruto out of his depression.

Naruto didn't smile for he'd yet to tell Sasuke about Seiko and his part in what was to happen to her. He stood. "Let's go – all of us. I've got more to tell you and its getting too damn cold out here." He got some water to put the fire out.

Now all of them were worried because of Naruto's no nonsense attitude. They cleaned up after themselves and left the estate. Sasuke offered his place for their powwow since it was larger. They spent the night talking, arguing, cursing and fighting – the children were acting more like the adults they were becoming.

* * *

**Iruka was at the Hokage's residence first thing the next morning. It had been all he could do to keep himself from butting in last night but he could wait no longer to find out how Naruto had taken the deaths of Homura and Koharu.**

He was shown into the dining room where he waited for Tsunade and Jiraiya. They came in just as breakfast was being served. Iruka reached for her hand. "How'd it go?" Then he saw that Jiraiya had his giant scroll with him. "Where are you going?" The two Sannin had just become a couple and he couldn't imagine Jiraiya leaving Tsunade to go do some silly research!

Before either could answer, Ibiki was shown in. "Good, I caught you before you left. I'm here to offer you an escort and you should know, that if you don't take it then Naruto will just follow you." Ibiki gave the old man a grin as Jiraiya's mouth dropped open.

"THAT DAMN BRAT!" Jiraiya picked up a chair and slammed it against the floor. "I ought to leave right now or hell – just not go at all!" He thought that would show Naruto but then the kid just might go by himself. Jiraiya groaned and sat down heavily in his chair.

"Wouldn't do any good, he's having you watched." Ibiki said and held his laughter with effort as Jiraiya and Tsunade gaped at him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Iruka demanded as Jiraiya had his face pressed against a window looking for Naruto or his clone.

Tsunade had slapped her hand against her forehead. "Is it too early for sake?" She asked as the servants began bringing more food out for the Hokage's guests.

Ibiki had some coffee and some sweet rolls as he told Iruka what he knew. "Just so you know my lady, I promised Naruto I'd send somebody after Jiraiya if he insisted on going alone – as long as you didn't object." He waited for her to explode.

"That's fine, if that's what Naruto wants." She looked over at Jiraiya. "Actually it's probably a good idea. I don't want your head turned by any loose females." Though her tone was joking, her eyes said otherwise.

Jiraiya slumped in his chair. "I've got the woman I want, I don't have to chase skirts anymore!" He declared loudly.

"If I remember correctly it was bathing suits you liked best." Tsunade said raising her eyebrows. "Never mind – you'll take the escort and be back by Wednesday like Naruto wants." She sighed and drank more coffee. "The Akatsuki, he wants to take the fight to them! Stupid idiot!" She shouted but knew that he wasn't for either they went after the enemy or the enemy would eventually come after Naruto.

Iruka nodded and sighed. He was partly exasperated, angry and worried but at the same time, very proud of Naruto. He was about to say something when Kakashi next entered the room.

"Good, you're all here. I had a talk with Sasuke yesterday and he mentioned that Naruto was getting married soon and that Naruto was going on his honeymoon at Crescent Moon Kingdom. He thought the couple shouldn't go alone – that they might need escorts. I'm here to volunteer Anko and myself." Kakashi sat down cheerily. "Oh and Sasuke and Takeshi want to go too. May I?" He gestured to the coffee and pastries then helped himself when no one objected. "So you guys look shook up, what else is my nephew up to?" He chuckled; he liked thinking of Naruto as a nephew.

Hiashi entered then. "Good morning. Lady Tsunade we need to discuss the wedding. I am now aware of several hundred people wanting to attend their nuptials. I'm afraid that we can't have the wedding at the estate as planned; we need a much bigger venue. I hope you have some time today to discuss this." He stood still and looked around wondering if he'd come at a bad time.

Tsunade was staring at Iruka's who was staring back at her with his mouth was open. He started to speak when Kotetsu entered carrying a scroll.

"Excuse me." He bowed then went over to the Hokage. "My lady, Ichiraku just sent this over. He wants a meeting with you; it has something to do with Naruto's wedding." Kotetsu looked around at all the important ninjas hoping everything was alright then he jumped and pulled out his weapon when Lady Tsunade screamed.

_**~mg~**_

**Tsunade envied Jiraiya. She'd clung to him and it had been on the tip of her tongue to beg him to take her with him but she hadn't. Instead she'd taken comfort in his arms and made him promise to be careful before telling him goodbye.**

She returned to the house silently. Tsunade looked over her guests with a sigh. "My time is limited so I'm drafting all of you to help me. Ibiki assign some of the new recruits to take a poll on who would actually like to attend my son's wedding. Iruka you will talk to Teuchi and see if we can incorporate what he wants in with the wedding but tell him that if this wedding is going to be as big as we think it is, we'll need his and as many businesses to help out or to contribute something. Lord Hiashi, I will leave the place up to you. Scout the village for a suitable spot for the wedding and consider other ideas if you can't find a place large enough. I think…we could probably use some of those large screens in strategic places if that many people truly wish to see Naruto get married. Kakashi…Naruto wishes for a month or at least several weeks on his honeymoon and I had already been worried about them being alone for that length of time. I need you to work out a schedule. I can't have you and Anko gone for that length of time nor can Takeshi stay with him for the entire time either since he has the Chunin exam during that time. I'm leaving the who and how of keeping them safe up to you. Crescent Moon Kingdom is a good distance away so you'll have to think of transportation for everyone as well." Tsunade crossed her arms wondering if she'd forgotten anything.

"That's fine, I have a few ideas for the wedding myself." Iruka said standing. "And I'll talk to Naruto myself and see how he is. Will you be free this evening? We could meet at my home for dinner this time." He went to Tsunade.

"I think so; I'll send word one way or another. Though this is a major headache, I do want to be involved in the planning of Naruto's wedding but I have these meetings planned with my ninjas…" Tsunade sighed and took Iruka's hands, glad for his strength. "There's still so much up in the air…like if we're leaving or not. I want an answer from Naruto but I don't want to push him either." She stepped forward to wrap her arms about Iruka's waist.

"He is thinking my lady." Lord Hiashi said quietly. "I approached him on the subject the other night. I didn't mean to but hearing them talk of the wedding made me wonder where they would live and where they would go. Naruto looked…dismayed at having to make a decision." Hiashi frowned.

"Why dismayed?" Kakashi asked.

"Hanabi was there and she was and is highly upset at the thought of them leaving. I am too I admit. My daughter, Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi – all of you!" He looked at each of them. "I cannot be happy about losing my friends and family!" The lord slapped his hand on the table and that act alone told everyone how he felt for Hiashi was normally very calm and collected. "Please forgive me." Hiashi looked shocked by his outburst and lowered his head.

"Nothing to forgive." Iruka said quietly. "I'd like to stay. I want Naruto to feel like he belongs here in the place he was born." He squeezed Tsunade. "Maybe his wedding will convince him."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade looked up at him as did everyone else.

"He feels…unwanted here even more so since he's remembered his past. Naruto's having trouble letting it go. He's forgetting all the people who've come to accept and respect him and only thinking of what was done to him – he can't see beyond it but his wedding – hundreds, possibly thousands want to attend! How can Naruto deny those people who _want_ to share in his happiness? Naruto needs to be aware that more people in Konoha want him to stay than want him to go!" Iruka gripped Tsunade's arms. "When you speak to the shinobi, let them know what's happening. Let them know they're about to lose a powerful ally and that the Sandaime and the Yondaime believed and acknowledged Naruto as a hero. As a mere baby, he was strong enough to save this village! Yes the seal contained the Nine-Tailed Fox but it never would have worked if _Naruto himself wasn't strong! They owe their very lives to our son!"_ Iruka's voice bounced off the high ceiling.

Ibiki stood up. "Is that true? Both of the Hokage looked upon Naruto as the village's savior?" He frowned as he remembered the events of that fateful day. "The Yondaime died sealing away the fox…but a baby – Naruto _contained it!" _Ibiki leaned forward, hands on the table. "My God…why didn't – why did no one think of this before?" He stood and clenched his fists. "Do as he says my lady. I think those words, said in just that way will change many people's minds. Naruto was a ninja, saving the shinobi, the villagers, this whole village when he was only hours old!" Ibiki was angry with himself for not realizing this sooner. Just watching Naruto in action and how he carried himself had been enough for Ibiki to see just who the boy really was but if people were aware of his inner strength and fortitude, there was no way they could possibly deny him, not if they had an ounce of intelligence!

Hiashi blinked for where Ibiki felt anger, he felt shame. He knew who Naruto was, the Yondaime's son. Of course he'd only recently learned this knowledge but to think that the child of the village's hero had been so disrespected and ill treated was a tragedy. His shame was that he had not realized Iruka's words for himself. Naruto had been a hero at birth, had been used to save others and was becoming an even greater hero as time passed. "Tell them my lady. Please tell them."

Kakashi searched his heart. He'd tried to be neutral about Naruto and knew he'd wronged him. The boy had always shown potential. Naruto had never been the best student but when he learned something, he'd learned it well. At the oddest of times, it was Naruto who'd turned the tables in a battle and had even saved his teacher a time or two. Kakashi also now knew who Naruto was and felt anger and shame at himself for he had admired Minato-sensei so damn much! He'd also been a father figure to him after he'd lost his own. Kakashi couldn't understand why none of them had been able to figure Naruto's parentage or the hero he was obviously born to be. The Jonin covered his face but spoke loudly. "The shinobi need to know – tell them Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade studied Iruka's face as they all agreed with him. There was more unspoken between the two of them. Yes, she agreed, it was time to make the Konoha shinobi aware of just who it was that had allowed them to live the lives they had now. But there was that fear deep inside that someday soon, Naruto would have to know what had been hidden from him. Oh he was aware of saving Konoha by being the Nine-Tails' prison but not why he was chosen or even who loved him enough to die to be sure that his son lived.

In Iruka's gaze she saw the love, the pride, the dread and the fear – everything she felt. Their days as Naruto's parents could actually be numbered – within this year; it could be possible that instead of loving them, Naruto would hate them.

"It will be done. You have your assignments, you're dismissed." Tsunade said quietly but she clutched at Iruka when he tried to step back. Kakashi and Lord Hiashi both stood. They and Ibiki bowed to her then exited the house silently.

"The old man would kill me if he saw me holding you like this." Iruka muttered against her hair. They clutched at each other, holding tightly offering comfort.

She gave a sad chuckle. "Yeah probably." Tsunade's arms moved up his back as she pressed her head to Iruka's heart.

"I won't let him go Tsunade. If he takes off, I'll follow him to the ends of the earth! If I should die…I'll haunt him from the grave too! Naruto will never be free from me. Minato's sharing him with me and I'll be Naruto's father no matter what!" Iruka vowed.

"Ditto! That little brat is going to have parents no matter…if he hates us…" Tsunade allowed the fear to have its way for a little while as she cried in Iruka's arms but before long she pulled back. "We have work to do. Let's go Dad." She gave Iruka a small smile and placed her hand in his.

"Right, let's give Naruto back his home Mama!" Iruka kissed her hand and the two of them walked out of the house ready to fight for their son.

* * *

**Naruto had already been by his mother's office but she wasn't there. Still he learned what he needed to. Naruto walked over to the training grounds looking for Konohamaru's team. **The boy's training area was located far from the one they'd used. Just thinking of those times brought a brief smile to Naruto's face but it didn't last for he wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"I used to be in a hurry to grow up and make my own decisions, who knew I'd later regret that!" Naruto muttered to himself. He was tired; they'd gotten little sleep the night before. They'd all camped out at Sasuke's for the few hours of sleep they did get. "Sasuke…he's keeping a secret and calling it a wedding present but he's awful serious about it." Naruto couldn't make head or tails of Sasuke's intentions. All he'd said was that if they'd stayed, Naruto could live freely and without censor in Konoha. "What the hell does that mean? What's he going to do? I ought to beat the crap out of him and force him to tell me!" Naruto bent down and picked up a stick then broke it into tiny pieces angrily then sighed.

He knew he couldn't be angry with Sasuke for whatever his brother had planned, Sasuke was excited about it and believed it would be something Naruto would like, he'd sensed that clearly. "I'll have to trust him." And he did but he was curious as hell.

Naruto looked around and saw he still had a ways to go. His thoughts turned to Jiraiya. Pervy Sage had left that morning. He and his mother had made a point to say their goodbyes outside in the garden. Obviously Ibiki had told them that he was watching for Pervy Sage had promised him to knock him around when he got back then waved as he ran off with his Anbu escort.

He'd seen all this with Talon's clone who was in fact still tracking Jiraiya and also from Ryo who'd also been keeping an eye on Pervy Sage for him. Naruto still felt a little guilty about asking Ryo first because it was spying on a Sannin no less and second because Ryo already viewed him as family, Lord Naruto and followed his orders as he would Hinata's or Neji's. All in all, things were a little weird and a bit too much!

Naruto stopped to stare down at his toes then quickly stepped back to avoid a kunai aimed at his head. Two senbon went flying to his left and a grunt told him he'd hit his mark. Naruto blinked to see the air…shiver. For a moment he could see chakra flowing around him and realized that someone had just cast a genjutsu.

"Release!" Naruto shouted then instantly located the caster, did a back flip to where a young girl was hiding behind a tree. He pulled his punch just enough to knock her down but not out.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled at the same time as his last opponent did.

Konohamaru attacked from the air. He lashed out at Naruto with a series of quick strikes – each of which were blocked. His eyes flashed as he switched to using his legs.

Naruto was surprised at how quickly Konohamaru was able to change his style of fighting. But he wasn't going to hold back against his rival. As the next kick came at his head, Naruto spun into to the kick and reached out to grab the boy's ankle. He spun around again holding on with both hands then sent Konohamaru face first into a tree.

"Now what?" The real Naruto asked the real Konohamaru as they both watched their clones disappear.

Konohamaru put his hands on his hips staring at Naruto who looked like nothing at all had happened. "Full out attack. Let's go!" Shuriken appeared in his hands and he threw him at Naruto then ran full tilt.

Naruto knocked them all away with a kunai and ran to meet him. Kunai clicked and clanged as they exchanged blows. Naruto swept the boy's feet from under him but Konohamaru just rolled and threw a smoke bomb. He was able to jump back and away but suddenly found himself in a headlock. The boy gasped and saw spots.

Ebisu clapped his hands as he came out from behind some trees. "Well done team but I'm afraid Naruto was just too much for you." He pushed up his shades and looked Naruto over. The teen now held Konohamaru gently as the boy gulped in air. "And what may we do for you Naruto?"

"Hey Ebisu-sensei, sorry to interrupt your training but I wanted to talk to Konohamaru if I could. I won't keep him long, promise." Naruto looked down to see Konohamaru blinking like an owl and grinned.

"Umm, Naruto…could you take these out?" Udon stumbled as he walked forward with one senbon in his neck and the other in the crook of his elbow preventing him from moving his arm at all.

"Sure, come here. You may feel some tingling so take it easy for a little while 'kay? How about you Moegi? I tried not to hit you too hard." Naruto gently removed the senbon then chaffed the boy's arm.

"Yeah I'm okay but how did you find me so fast? I had barely even begun the genjutsu!" Moegi didn't say her pride and her bottom hurt worse than the punch he'd given her. "I'm getting really good at genjutsu and you were already distracted by Udon!" It was bothering her to think she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

"Moegi." Ebisu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto is a Chunin and he's been trained by Master Jiraiya and Kakashi. It's only natural that he knows more than you do right now." He shook his head as the girl pouted and crossed her arms. "We need to report in and get our mission for today. How about we meet back at the academy in an hour?" Ebisu felt his stomach muscles tighten. He suspected Naruto was here to tell Konohamaru that he was leaving. Ebisu did not want that. Naruto and all those who would follow him were just too important to him and to the village to lose!

"Yeah thanks Ebisu-sensei. Out front under the big tree?" Naruto nodded gratefully to the Jonin.

"God, my head still hurts! Naruto!" Konohamaru complained and punched Naruto in the stomach but only gasped and shook his hand since Naruto's stomach was a rock. "What are you stone?"

Ebisu laughed. "That's fine. Let's go guys – we'll run all the way there." He gathered Udon and Moegi in front of him then looked at Naruto. "Konohamaru needs you around more often Naruto; he's at his best when he has you to compete with." Ebisu stared at Naruto a few moments then nodded sure that the teen had understood him. "See you later." Ebisu tapped each child on the shoulder then became a black blur with Udon and Moegi racing to catch up.

_I'd forgotten Ebisu was at that meeting. Does he truly want me to stay or just Mama?_ Naruto frowned after the Jonin. He couldn't seem to trust too many people these days.

"What was that all about and what's so important that you'd come looking for me? Will there be another attack on the village? Do you need my help?" Konohamaru felt excitement and dread within him. Just looking at Naruto told him that this would be a serious conversation. Naruto had seemed lost in thought as he'd wandered through the forest but he'd known they were there and had responded to their attack so quickly. Normally he'd have laughed and teased them but he hadn't. Something was going on with his big brother.

Naruto let out a huge breath and threw an arm around Konohamaru. "I need to talk to you because you're important to me and this is something you need to hear from me."

They'd been walking slowly but now Konohamaru pulled away and turned until he was facing Naruto. His stomach hurt and he got scared the same way he'd felt when his grandfather had fought Orochimaru that last time. "Tell me." He reached out and gripped Naruto's jacket as if to hold him there.

Naruto admired his strength to face hard news head on. "I'm thinking about leaving Konoha – forever. So it will be up to you Konohamaru to protect this village and become its greatest Hokage." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Konohamaru had thought many things the death of a friend, an impending attack, war even but not this. He frowned hard up at Naruto. "Leave? Why? No Naruto! The Hokage's job is yours! I told Lady Tsunade this already – I'll take over after you! You're next – you are the next Hokage! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" The boy shook him and felt tears in his eyes. No they didn't see much of each other these days but Konohamaru always knew Naruto would be around if he needed him.

Naruto stared down at him feeling a crushing ache on his heart. He didn't want to disappoint Konohamaru nor Hanabi. It still amazed him how it felt when they looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. They believed in him. Of course they didn't know his truth so this special feeling could very well be temporary until that fateful moment they became Chunin.

"Calm down, no decision has been made yet but I wanted you to know it was a possibility." He saw Konohamaru catch his breath then drop his head in relief. Naruto had conflicting emotions inside him – anger at being made to feel guilty for wanting to leave and pain at leaving behind one of the few people who truly cared for him. "Come on, let's walk. I don't want to make you late." He gently broke the boy's hold and pulled him along.

Konohamaru's mind raced trying to figure out why Naruto wanted to leave. It was hard to believe he wanted to give up being Hokage. "So tell me why."

"…To be happy." Naruto saw the boy's confusion. "You know people don't like me right? And when something goes wrong, people blame me no matter what the truth is?" Naruto felt the anger coming and had to fight it back.

"Yeah but you were always able to let it go before. You didn't care what people thought. What changed? Surely you can just do what you did before…can't you?" He looked up at Naruto and saw for the first time, his pain. Konohamaru had to look away from it.

"I don't know. You know I grew up an orphan right?" Naruto could see that the boy knew that much. "It was hard. People were mean to me – physically as well as the names and stuff they used to call me. …I blocked a whole lot it out, I just made myself not remember it but it's come back. All my memories came back and I just don't know if I can let it go again not when I'm about to marry Hinata. She'll be my wife and subject to everything that I've had to go through and I don't think I could stand that – people hating her and calling her names. And we'll have kids one day…I want us all happy. She shouldn't and neither should my kids have to endure all the crap I've suffered!" Hearing his own angry voice travel through the trees had Naruto stopping and squatting down to calm himself.

"Sorry. Like I said, having those memories back…makes staying here difficult." Naruto said pulling at the grass between his feet. Konohamaru didn't say anything and neither did Naruto for a few minutes. "You should know too that Mama's going with me. There will be a new Hokage in charge until you can take over so I want you to work hard Konohamaru. Whoever Mama chooses will just be warming the seat for you okay?" Naruto finally looked up with a smile on his face.

But Konohamaru wasn't smiling, he couldn't. In just minutes he'd learned that Naruto's life had been bad, so bad that he'd forgotten it! "I don't want a new Hokage and I don't want to be Hokage either. Take me with you!" He spoke impulsively.

"Aww kid, I couldn't do that to you. You've got family here and Asuma's baby will be here before you know it! Don't you want to be here to look after him and train him right? You're a Sarutobi Konohamaru, a lineage to be proud of. Stay here and be even greater than the old man. If I can't be Hokage, I'm trusting you to do a better job than I would have Konohamaru." Naruto stood placing both hands on the boy's shoulders with a real smile on his face. He knew Konohamaru could do it.

The boy said nothing but stepped closer and held onto Naruto. He hurt inside and he **hated **the idea of Naruto leaving and never seeing him again but Naruto's pain had been real – was very real and Konohamaru couldn't argue with Naruto wanting to be free of it. "I don't want you to go. I JUST DON'T!" He broke out of Naruto's light embrace and ran away.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. Again he wanted to scream to the heavens about how unfair life was but what damn good would it do? Silently he followed after Konohamaru.

Ebisu found them beneath the tree as planned. Konohamaru was trying his best not to cry and Naruto looked as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "Naruto I hear you'll be married in two weeks. I hope we're all invited." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto responded with a huge smile. "Absolutely. Please come. Looks like it's going to be a big deal, way bigger than Hinata and I planned but I really can't wait to be married!" His blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Just get me a list of who you want to bring okay and I should get out of here and let you complete your mission. Work hard you guys. …See you later Konohamaru." Naruto waved but the boy just stared sadly at him.

Konohamaru did see one of Naruto's truths right then, Hinata made him happy. She wiped the pain and anger from Naruto's face, just her name did it. And so if Naruto wanted to go so they could be happy then he wouldn't stand in his way no matter how much it hurt. "What's the mission? Can we get it done quickly? I'd like to get in some extra training if possible Ebisu-sensei." He was a young man on a mission to become stronger, for Naruto!

* * *

**"So if we order some more supplies, we could reopen by midweek, don't you think?" Naruto asked Ayame and Kato, the rink's manager. The three of them were sitting in the dining area of the rink talking over tea.**

"Yes sir. I mean all of the workers are anxious to get back to work. As you can see we've already cleaned up the place, well except for your office. We just need to replenish the supplies and we're all set! I've even filled out the order form." Kato handed the clipboard to Naruto.

Naruto scanned the pages and nodded. "Ayame, do we have the funds to take of this after being closed for so long? I'd hate to take out a loan at this point." He looked up at the young woman.

"Actually business had been doing so well that we'll have a bit of surplus after filling this order. We should take bids on getting your office redone." Ayame was pleased to tell him.

"No, I think Mama said she'd have that fixed since tearing it apart and its use was vital in protecting Konoha. I'll bring it up with her later. We may have to move that office and keep that area open for the Hokage." Naruto sat back and looked around at his place. He'd miss it. This place had been built for him by Koji and his Dad with Iruka and Lady Tsunade's blessing. He trusted Kato and would be offering him interest in the business to keep him on in his absence. Naruto would have left Ayame in charge but there could be a chance that she would be leaving with them or rather with Takeshi. "So we're good here then? Good, that's one less worry I'll have. Oh and Kato, some of my…cousins, some of the younger Hyugas mentioned wanting part-time jobs. If anything opens up, I wish you would consider them first." Naruto had been surprised by the request but pleased too. Since they were family, he knew that he could trust them to work hard and look after his interests.

"Of course Naruto but currently we have all the help we need. Just tell them to come by and leave there names though. Sometimes we need extra help on holidays and the like and they can make good money on those days." Kato told him as he made some notes.

"Then we'll leave things to you Kato. Ayame, are you staying?" Naruto stood and stretched.

"No, I've got to get back to work. I left Takeshi there with Dad." Ayame rolled her eyes. "He's doing okay but during the rush, not so good!" She laughed.

Naruto laughed too. Takeshi was doing his best to impress Teuchi. "I'll walk you – and taste my brother's ramen. Hopefully it won't kill me! See you on re-opening day Kato. Just let me know if you need anything before then." They said their goodbyes then headed for Ichiraku's.

"You okay?" Ayame took Naruto's hand and squeezed it. She knew they'd stayed up most of the night talking but Naruto looked more than tired, he looked ill and Naruto never got sick.

He squeezed her hand then shrugged. "Guess so. I told Konohamaru that we might be leaving…he didn't take it well. Like Hanabi, he's upset and probably mad at me. Seems there are very few people I can make happy. Which makes me wonder why so many people want to come to our wedding?" Naruto looked about him at the village. It had looked different to him ever since he'd returned from Ishita. At a distance it was beautiful and welcoming but here in the midst of it, all he could see were shadows attached to everyone and everything. Shadows of menace and distaste and hate.

"Dad told me that you doubted people's intentions and I'm sorry that you do but I understand how you feel Naruto. All I can say is on that day is that you focus on us, all of us who love you and are truly wishing you well. There are quite a few of us I hope you know!" Ayame leaned over and tickled him and got the laugh she'd learned to love as he grew up.

"Ayame! Thank God – Help!" Takeshi pleaded as he saw her and Naruto approaching. He was flushed as he tried to keep up with Teuchi.

"Looks like I'm needed. You want your favorite? Two bowls?" Ayame asked as she slipped into the kitchen.

"Please!" Naruto called out, found a seat and chuckled as he watched Takeshi being bossed around by Ayame and Teuchi.

"Naruto?" Seiko appeared at his elbow.

He stiffened and wondered how this was going to go. "Umm hi Seiko. Feel like some ramen?" He offered cautiously.

Seiko sat but she faced Naruto who held himself back from her. "Don't do that. Please? You are one of my few friends here Naruto, I need my friends." She reached out for his hand then smiled when he took it. "Shizune explained everything. I understand what you did Naruto, really I do. Actually I'm glad it's going to happen. I want to know for myself if there's anything wrong with me. I really don't mind the interrogation. It'll start tomorrow and will last a couple of days. Of course Inoichi – my father isn't too happy about it but this way everyone will know that I'm not…evil." Seiko smiled as Naruto sighed heavily.

"I wish Sasuke had taken it as well as you did - bastard punches hard!" Naruto touched his eye. It had healed but his brother had given him a black eye and a split lip after Naruto told him that it was his idea that Seiko be interrogated. He'd finally listened to Hinata and Takeshi that it would be good for Seiko in the long run. "I am sorry Seiko but Mama – Lady Tsunade has all the others under lock and key as she figures out who their families are and if they're okay – not brainwashed or something. She'd have locked you up too without the interrogation! But you've got your family already and I didn't want to take you from them." Naruto clutched her hand wanting to explain himself. It was a burden having other people's lives in his hands.

Seiko got up and hugged him. "Don't worry Naruto." She wanted to reassure him. "Sasuke…was upset about it?" It really mattered to her that he and Sasuke cared so much. But as far as she was concerned, Naruto had made the right decision. She pulled back to smile at him.

"Here you go! Make room for me brother. Seiko what kind of ramen would you like? Ayame's preparing some noodles." Takeshi said as he put down four bowls – two for him and two for Naruto then escaped from the kitchen.

"Naruto! Seiko!" Sai appeared behind the three. "Hello!" He smiled at them shyly. "Hello Takeshi." He greeted them and no one could mistake his happiness.

"Hey Sai, I'm just having lunch before our training session. Join us?" Takeshi shook Sai's hand. Since the Chunin exams were coming up soon, Takeshi thought they'd do better if they had good teamwork.

"I've already eaten but I'll have some tea, thanks." Sai took a seat.

"So Seiko, you'll be coming to the wedding right? Have you got your dress yet?" Ayame asked as she put the girl's food in front of her.

"The wedding? When is it? May I come Naruto?" Sai perked up. "I've never been to a wedding before. Is there something I need to do to help or bring?" He looked at them expectantly.

"Yourself and presents." Sasuke said slapping Sai on the back then tousled Naruto's hair, showing Naruto some brotherly affection. "Naruto wants lots of presents. Hey!" Sasuke greeted everyone then moved to sit by Seiko. "I was looking for you. You okay?" Sasuke glanced from her to Naruto and back.

"You shouldn't have hit Naruto Sasuke, he was only looking out for me." Seiko said firmly chastising him but then she blushed. "But thank you for worrying about me."

Sasuke's eyes got wide and he cleared his throat. "You're welcome. Umm Ayame, can I get some miso ramen please?" He tried not to blush as Ayame smiled at him knowingly. "…Naruto, Seiko's invited to the wedding too right? I mean since it going to such a big deal anyway." He really wanted her there, to share in his happiness for Naruto.

Naruto smiled into his bowl. He swallowed the soup, set the bowl aside and grabbed his second one. "Seiko, please come to my wedding as Sasuke's date. My big brother is obviously too shy to ask you himself." There was laughter as Sasuke's black eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" He wanted to hit him - again but Naruto was hiding behind Takeshi and he didn't want to look bad in front of Seiko.

The girl in question was also highly embarrassed, Seiko's face was several shades darker than before. "…a date…with me…? Sasuke! …you don't…have to…" Her words were mere whispers as she stared down at her hands on the counter. Seiko was trembling totally unsure and not used to this kind of teasing.

Sasuke stared horrified also unsure of what to do when Takeshi elbowed him and spoke to him through the synch. He looked as his brothers and they nodded at him. Sasuke gulped. "Okay, I'm the idiot." He let out a huge breath. "Naruto might have said it to tease me but that's exactly what I want Seiko." Sasuke felt like he'd die from fever as everyone around them watched him. "Please…I'd like you to be my date for Naruto's wedding. Will you…come with me?" Sasuke covered her shaking hands then reached out to lift her chin. "Seiko?"

She shivered at his gentle touch remembering how sweet his kiss had been. Seiko lifted her eyes to look into his. Sincerity shown from them and there was a bit of fear there too. _Fear that…I'll refuse? He wants me to go with him that much? _"Mm-hmm – I'll go with you, be your date Sasuke." Seiko said softly unable to really use her voice like she normally did. She felt soft, womanly, sexy and most of all wanted.

Sasuke caught his breath. He saw all that she felt and it made his body hard. His thumb stroked over her bottom lip and her mouth opened for him. "Seiko…" He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

Several wolf whistles broke the two apart. Sasuke's brothers hooted and hollered while Ayame and Teuchi added their congratulations. Strangers in the street clapped. Sasuke would have disappeared had it been possible and Seiko would have melted into the ground. They'd forgotten the world had existed as they'd kissed ever so briefly.

_I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! _Sasuke raged silently as he turned to face the counter but still held Seiko's hands.

_We just got you a date! You won't do a damn thing Uchiha but be happy! But then you are already – we can tell!_ Naruto and Takeshi taunted him back but they were excited and happy for Sasuke because they could feel that Sasuke couldn't be more satisfied by what just happened.

"Good then, that's settled! We'll go dress shopping together Seiko." Ayame spoke up trying to relieve the girl's embarrassment. "There's not much time and it may take a few days to find the right dress. You up for it?" She was glowing at the thought of shopping for days.

"Oh but I've got that…" Seiko remembered she'd be ensconced in Anbu headquarters for a few days. She wasn't sure there would be time or that she would be allowed to do anything.

"Don't you worry honey, we'll work something out." Ayame said comfortingly for she knew what was coming up for the girl. "Maybe I can speak with your mother…we'll find you a real nice dress." Ayame frowned for now she remembered that speaking with Mrs. Yamanaka meant possibly meeting up with Ino.

"Why don't you pick out her dress Naruto? You've got those fantastic feminine skills!" Sasuke joked. He knew what Ayame was thinking and was trying to bring back the good mood.

Naruto looked at him then at Seiko. "You mock me Sasuke but if you can't find something you like, let me know Seiko. My Hinata appreciates my skills!" He eyed Sasuke. "What are you wearing to my wedding brother? I don't want you two clashing. I think we need to go shopping too. Takeshi's got taste; I don't have to worry about him but you?" Naruto shook his head sadly.

From there they launched into a round of teasing then back to the topic – the wedding and yeah, what to wear to one and who was coming and what types of presents they thought the couple might get.

A couple of shuriken, kunai and a small shower of makibishi interrupted the conversation. Seiko snatched up one of Naruto's empty bowls and quickly caught the makibishi while Sai deflected the weapons with his tanto.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sai lost his defensive stance when he saw who was attacking.

"I'm insulted that none of you guys even reacted to my attack. Hello Sai, Seiko, good job protecting my boys." Iruka smiled at them then touched Takeshi and Sasuke's back before throwing an arm around Naruto.

"Hey Dad." Naruto hopped off his stool to hug him. "I guess you know by now, Saturday after next – I'm getting married!" Naruto squeezed Iruka then leaned back to grin at him. "I beat you Dad! You better get a move on before we make you a granddad." Naruto teased.

"Oh shut up!" Iruka laughed. "Yeah I heard and do you know what a headache you're giving your poor parents by having such a huge wedding?" He looked at him sternly. _Not to mention messing up my plans to become a Jonin in the next two weeks! Only my son could disrupt my plans without even trying. But look at that smile – gotta love him!_

"Don't blame us! It would have been in Father's garden but all these people keep asking to come." Naruto frowned looking at the wall of Ichiraku's. "I still don't understand why people I don't know want to come…but when I think about Ibiki and Teuchi saying that a party would be a good thing…" Naruto shrugged. He already felt guilty about tearing the village apart even though they hadn't left yet and hoped that maybe this would make amends in some small way.

Iruka knew his child and he held Naruto tighter to his side. "It's a very generous thing you're doing son, sharing your special day with others. I'm proud of you Naruto." His brown eyes showed deep love for teen next to him.

Naruto blushed slightly loving the praise. "Yeah…you umm here for lunch Dad?"

"Nah, I need to talk to Teuchi but I also want to talk to you – about last night. Naruto…we're just going to talk. No I'm not happy with your plan but I understand it." He felt Naruto stiffen and saw his expression harden. Iruka cupped Naruto's head. "You're man enough to marry the woman you love so be man enough to have a conversation with your father." Iruka looked to Naruto's brothers. "Why don't you boys go shopping for me? Here's a list of the things I need and take it back to my place. I'll be there shortly. I've invited your mother to dinner and probably Lord Hiashi and Kakashi will be there too, your wedding's gotten so big, we're drafting shinobi to help out." Iruka laughed and nodded when all their mouths dropped open. "Go on now. I love you Naruto – you boys too." Iruka handed the list to Takeshi, kissed Naruto's head then pushed him on his way.

Takeshi leaned over the counter for a kiss goodbye from Ayame and begged off from training with Sai right then. Sasuke held Seiko's hand and told her he'd see her later. Sai decided to go to the library to research weddings and what types of presents one was supposed to give a newlywed couple. Iruka waited until they were all gone before taking a seat.

"I'm here in Tsunade's stead Teuchi. So you've got some ideas for the wedding?" Iruka accepted some tea from Ayame.

"Well not so much the wedding but Naruto seems to doubt that people want him here in Konoha when that's just not true." Teuchi leaned on the counter in front of Iruka.

"He's been through a lot in the last few weeks Teuchi and though I know you're right, for Naruto…it's like he's that little boy you met all those years ago. He's feeling that pain all over again. I think Naruto has pretty much made up his mind to leave here but Tsunade and I are trying to – subtly change his mind. She's busy meeting with the village's shinobi, trying to change their minds as well. And I've got a few ideas of my own, of course I'm not sure if it will help or hurt but I'm going to do it anyway." Iruka frowned as he thought of all the letters he'd sent out that morning.

"Okay good, good. I had a meeting with the business owners who I know truly appreciate Naruto for who he is and we think we've come up with a way to show Naruto just how much we care. We could make it apart of the wedding or something separate. Now let me tell you what we came up with and you can share it with Lady Tsunade, see what she thinks." Teuchi gestured for Iruka to lean closer not wanting to information to get out in case it got back to Naruto. He wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

**Naruto opened the door to his dad's place and led the way into the kitchen. Each of them carried a bag of food and with directions from Naruto, began putting the food away.**

"Are you guys staying?" Naruto asked kind of hoping they would.

"I think not little brother. Iruka looked like he wanted to talk just to you but I have to say, I liked it when he call me his. You don't mind sharing your dad do you Naruto?" Takeshi asked closing a cabinet.

Naruto stopped and tilted his head. "Yes and no." He answered honestly. "I like thinking that he's all mine, just my dad but his caring is what makes him such a good teacher. But then what we have – you and me has grown so strong and you don't lost your dad a long time ago and I want you have that back. So we can share dad and Kakashi too. Right Sasuke?" He looked to his other brother who had stopped to listen.

"…Yeah I suppose so. Iruka's always treated me well and lately, Kakashi been acting more like a father figure – well when we're not on a mission. Sure, I don't mind sharing. Like Naruto said, you're our brother – our families are your family." He smiled at Takeshi.

That blessed feeling came over him again. Takeshi had been on his own separated from other human beings because not only was he a Jinchuriki but because he had no ties to anyone in the world but since Lady Tsunade sought him out to help Naruto, his life had changed for the better.

"Thanks guys." They finished putting the food away and were about to sit down and watch some TV when Takeshi froze in the process of removing his sword. He'd remembered something.

"Have you guys noticed anything different with your eyes or your perception of things?" Takeshi suddenly thought of Iruka's attack on them at Ichiraku's. He'd seen him coming more than a block away, readying his weapons for attack and had warned his brothers. "I mean I can see very well normally and have an ever greater range when I tap into my lady's chakra but…lately with just my own eyes – I can see…_more, a lot more!"_ Takeshi looked at his brothers anxiously.

"I – today…Moegi used a genjutsu on me but," Naruto threw back his head looking at the ceiling then jerked and looked back at his brothers. "But I knew almost instantly that someone had cast one! The genjutsu hadn't even started good before I could _see the flow of chakra around me!_" Naruto stood. "I could break it too – easily. Sasuke?" He and Takeshi approached Sasuke until they were all standing in a circle.

Sasuke was frowning too and he blinked several times. "I didn't think anything of it, just thought it was the Mangekyo but maybe… There's an increase of chakra around my eyes." He knew that didn't make much sense and tried to explain. "Using the Sharingan puts a constant drain on my chakra – that's why Kakashi keeps his covered but – I don't feel _that! In fact…I seem to have more chakra. Almost an unlimited amount!" _Sasuke looked amazed at his brothers._  
_

The three of them stared at each other then smiled smugly. They mimicked their actions the way they had back that fateful day in Ishita, clasping hands with each other. They had been three separate individuals who had found a connection to each other but that hadn't been enough. They'd decided to connect on an even deeper level by sharing their blood and because of those actions; they were more than they were before.

"Until time is no more. Together as friends, as close as kin." They started off speaking quietly, hands now on top of each other. Black eyes shone into blue and blue into amber, their excitement and joy at being siblings evident. **"We three are brothers and shall always be! MIXING OUR BLOOD MADE US STRONGER!"** They yelled jubilantly and jumped high punching the air.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I'm Solo - I'm warning you now, there will be some laughs in this chapter so be careful where you read this!**_

* * *

_**Pre-Wedding Activities**_

** Iruka entered his home with a thoughtful expression. He thought Teuchi's ideas were really good and he couldn't wait to discuss them with Tsunade. He tried to switch gears since now it was time to get cooking dinner and have a chat with his son but upon opening his door, he found it crowded with people.**

Not only were his boys still there but Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Lord Hiashi and Shikamaru were there too! "I don't have enough food to feed all of you so I hope you weren't expecting to get fed." He said dryly as their conversation came to a halt.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed at having so many people inside Iruka's home without permission. "Sorry Dad – we kinda took over your place. But we didn't eat anything!" He felt he should say.

Iruka laughed. "Well that's something. So what's going on? Oh and hello." He greeted everyone moving to stand next to Naruto who was now on his feet.

"Hey Dad." Hinata said standing and accepted Iruka's kiss on her cheek. "Well, it seems we've found out the effects of the blood pact." She blinked as if she were still trying to understand what happened.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "You've talked to your mother?"

"Nuh-uh, we figured it out!" Naruto smiled as he pointed at himself then at his brothers. He faced Iruka, grabbed his arms. "Dad – its chakra and eyes! Takeshi can see, well everything! And, and Sasuke – his Mangekyo has practically unlimited chakra!" Naruto laughed. "And me – I can see genjutsu! I can see it and dispel it!" He threw an arm around Iruka proud as a peacock. "I was always getting trapped in a genjutsu but it'll never happen again!" Naruto was bragging and loving this.

Takeshi stood up and covered Naruto's mouth. "We've yet to test what your silly child has just said but to some extent, yeah we can do what Naruto said." He let Naruto go when the teen began to kiss his hand. "Kiss your woman!" He wiped his hand on Naruto's jacket.

"And it isn't just because we shared blood but possibly it was the evolution of my Sharingan that changed things for all of us or at least that's Shikamaru's theory." Sasuke added and couldn't help laughing at Naruto who was preening by shining his nails and smoothing back his hair.

Shikamaru chuckled too. "Well it just makes sense. Nothing happened when they shared their blood but it wasn't until Sasuke – evolved that things began to change for them. According to Takeshi he'd noticed things changing soon after they got back to Konoha. Sasuke doesn't have anyone to really advise him on the Mangekyo, at least not an Uchiha who would know and today was the first day someone used a genjutsu on Naruto." Shikamaru sat back and crossed his arms. "I have to wonder though, if this change or whatever is the start of a new kekkei genkai. Well it's an improvement for Sasuke but Naruto and Takeshi…." He stared at them then at Hinata as well considering the possibilities.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO LUCKY! YOU HAVE FOUND A WAY TO BETTER YOUR ALREADY CONSIDERABLE CHAKRA. I'M SO ENVIOUS! CONGRATULATIONS!" Lee was on his feet enthusiastically pumping Naruto's hand. "I wonder if something like that would work for me?" His tone lowered as he tried to think of who would share their blood with him. "I'LL ASK GUY-SENSEI!" It was Lee's turn to laugh loudly while Sakura groaned and shook her head.

"Well I'm anxious to talk to Lady Tsunade about this and make sure you guys are okay. So far you've found out the good but there's often a downside too Naruto so you should keep that in mind." Sakura warned gently. She was happy for them but she thought they should be sensible until they had all the facts.

Naruto finally got his hand back from Lee and tried shaking it to bring it back to life. He looked at his sister and saw her honest concern and thought about what she said for all of two seconds. "Nope! Sorry Sis but I've had tons of stuff thrown at me in the last two days and this is the only one that's made me forget all the rest – let me enjoy my moment!" He ran at Takeshi and jumped on his back. "Are you and Ayame thinking about babies yet? Will they be ninjas or chefs or both? Chefs, chefs so they can make me all the ramen I want! But they should look like Ayame of course!" He choked his older brother then pulled on his ponytail.

"Get off!" Takeshi yelled but he was smiling. It was good to have Naruto happy like he used to be. "And you're the one getting married – concentrate on your own babies! I just hope they get Hinata's sense and none of your idiocy!" He wriggled in Naruto's grip then grinned. His wings suddenly appeared breaking Naruto's hold and sending him flying.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" Iruka yelled as he thought Naruto was going to go through the wall but Naruto turned in time, clung to the wall then hopped down still grinning.

Naruto shrugged then ran at Sasuke who rolled his eyes but didn't move to avoid him. Sasuke grunted when his brother landed on his lap. "Sasuke - The Sweet Kisser!" Naruto's eyes flashed with humor. "How many babies are you and Seiko going to have?" He just laughed when Sasuke dumped him in the floor.

"Sweet Kisser?" Sakura asked scooting forward in her chair her green eyes blinking curiously. "What happened?"

"Our little Sasuke locked lips with Seiko at Ichiraku's in front of _everybody! _ He forgot we were even there!" Takeshi crowed as Sasuke's face turned red.

Naruto rolled away from Sasuke before adding his two cents. "And Seiko must have liked it because she agreed to be his date for the wedding! Hey Dad – think we ought to buy little Sasuke some condoms? WHOA!" Naruto ran for his life as Sasuke sprang up from the couch and chased him through the small house.

"GO! GET OUT – NOW! JUST GO ALREADY! OUTSIDE YOU SILLY IDIOTS!" Iruka yelled but he was laughing too as he made his way to the door and held it open. They were rough housing and sure to break something if they didn't leave now, his place wasn't big enough for them to kid around like they were doing. Naruto flew past him hollering the he'd see him later with Sasuke hot on his heels. Hinata apologized for them as she left laughing on Takeshi's arm who just grinned at him.

"I'm trying to be a concerned big sister but seeing Naruto like that; I'm going to forget my worries for a while. Let's go watch my stupid little brother have fun!" Sakura said as she walked out with Lee and waved goodbye to Iruka.

Iruka leaned against the doorframe looking out at the village. He could no longer see Naruto and his brothers but he could hear their shouts and laughter and it made him smile. He still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to his son but maybe it wasn't important right now. Naruto was enjoying himself after being so depressed and full of anger and Iruka was loathed to remind him of his pain.

"Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru said from his seat on the couch. He would like to be out there with his friends but thought he might be more useful here. "I understand from Hinata that the wedding has – grown." He laughed at the simple word for the coming event. "Is there something I can do to help?" Shikamaru had actually been going to check on Naruto but had found Hinata on her way to the Hyuga estate and she'd filled him in on what was happening. They'd only just been greeted by Lord Hyuga when Naruto had communicated with her to come to Iruka's. They'd met Sakura and Lee on the way there.

"Hmm, you know Shikamaru you just might but I still need to talk to Lord Hiashi and Lady Tsunade first. Why don't you join Naruto and the others? My son is in a really good mood, help him keep it?" He asked of the young man.

Shikamaru nodded and rose. "I'll see what I can do." He bowed to Lord Hiashi and went to the door. "I'm thinking that with so many people wishing to attend the wedding, a lot of people would be upset if Naruto left Konoha." He looked Iruka in the eye.

"Yes, we think that too, we just need to have Naruto realize that. I'll welcome any ideas you have on that matter as well Shikamaru." Iruka held out a hand then warmly shook the genius's hand. "That's one good kid and a good friend." Iruka said as he shut the door behind Shikamaru. "I'm sorry; I haven't greeted you yet have I? Welcome Lord Hiashi." Iruka said with a touch of humor.

Hiashi laughed and waved his hand. "That's fine; Naruto comes first and please it is time you just called me Hiashi. I'm a bit early, I hope that's no problem but when Hinata looked so excited after she heard from Naruto, I couldn't stop myself from tagging along to find out what was going on." Hiashi now had a look of wonder on his face but it was quickly replaced with apprehension. "It is wonderful news the things the children can do now but like Sakura I wonder if there are consequences as well and then…well I must say I'm reluctant to think that the Byakugan will turn into something different when they do have children." Hiashi sighed knowing he was borrowing trouble where they may be none and he was thinking somewhat selfishly for what came first always was Hinata and Naruto's health and happiness.

"Thank you Hiashi." Iruka nodded at him and sat as well. "No I understand what you mean but I can't help but be pleased about this. Naruto's mood had been so…dark but now, thank God he's laughing and smiling again. Also Tsunade mentioned to me that the change in their blood was nothing harmful so we'll just have to hope that remains true. As for your family's kekkei genkai, I think I understand that too. But you never know, maybe the change will make it better or not affect it all. Since I'm his dad," Here Iruka grinned. "I'm just going to believe that everything Naruto does is only going to be great and that includes his babies!"

Lord Hiashi blinked and laughed. "Well I can't let you have all the glory – Hinata's babies will be outstanding!" The two men burst out laughing, they were two proud papas.

When the laughter wore down, Iruka stood and stretched. "Would you like to join me in the kitchen or rest here? I need to start cooking. Izumo caught me on the way home and Tsunade will definitely be coming."

"I'll join you and help out, just put me to work and I'll tell you about my search for a place to hold the wedding." Hiashi said standing up. They moved towards the kitchen when there was a knock on the door then it opened suddenly.

"Tsunade! Is something wrong?" Iruka hurried to her as she lay against the door breathing hard.

"No, I just had to get away from the office. I hurried here quickly to avoid the crowds of shinobi." Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow.

Lord Hiashi moved to the window to see shinobi standing about in the street. They were in the shinobi quarter where unattached ninjas usually lived but there were more ninjas around than usual and they were all staring at Iruka's modest home. "My lady, what is going on?" He turned worried eyes towards her.

"Here." She handed Iruka a satchel containing several scrolls then moved to the couch, sat then turned and laid down. "They want to speak to me, talk to me about Naruto and though I didn't say so, they have figured out that I'll be going with him if he leaves." Tsunade sighed. "Many were dumbfounded by the idea of Naruto being the Sandaime and Yondaime's hero. Hopefully they're starting to realize how much Naruto means to Konoha. But…I'm not sure if anything I say will change their minds." Tsunade knew it was hard for people to change their thinking overnight and that's what she was basically asking them to do.

Hiashi turned away from the window frowning, he'd hoped for something more from Konoha's shinobi. He looked up at Iruka who was staring down at the satchel Tsunade had thrust into his hands. "What are those scrolls?"

Tsunade hopped up quickly with that question and unknowingly provided the men with a nice little show. "Argh! Those are requests for the wedding! Besides those who actually _want _to come to the wedding, now we have the social set, the wannabes trying to get an invitation to the party of the year! They don't care about my son's wedding – they just want to be seen and have a good time at our expense!" Tsunade paced her heels clicking against the floor.

Hiashi sighed; those people were more than likely the well-to-do of the villagers. He'd had to deal with them on more than one occasion and was always glad to see the back of them.

Iruka looked through the scrolls until he saw one from Ibiki. He took it out and opened it then blinked several times. "Just how many Anbu watched over Naruto when he was a child?" The list contained a hundred or more names!

Tsunade stopped and a soft smile now graced her face. "When I got that list I looked them up. Actually it wasn't that many at all but many turned in reports of how even when they were off duty, they watched over him. Of course some were probably wary of Naruto but still they watched. It was as Ibiki told me, when he dropped that list off, whatever they felt back then has changed to respect for Naruto. Of those people on that list, I have no doubt they truly wish Naruto happiness." She wrapped her arms about her waist feeling somewhat better.

Iruka smiled too. "Good, good then we can make this work. As long as there are people who care about him there, we can make this work. Why don't you rest while we start dinner then we can talk?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade, have a rest and we'll get to work. Maybe things will work out well all the way around – the wedding and the children's new abilities." Hiashi had to be positive for his daughter and son-to-be.

"Abilities? What – have they noticed something different already? What is it?" The Hokage's eyes got bright and she perked up instantly. Tsunade's interest in medical mysteries showed itself. She loved new discoveries and Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi's actions had promised enticing and new discoveries for her to ponder over. Enthusiastically she grabbed each man's arm and walked them into the kitchen asking tons of questions.

* * *

**Their antics had drawn a few interested looks and attracted some participants. Chunins fell in beside them as Sasuke chased Naruto with Hinata and Takeshi behind them. Somehow they ended up at the academy and in their old classroom.**

"It's just not fair! How come you just keep getting stronger? I'm better than any of you jerks!" Kiba groused but he wasn't angry at them just jealous.

"Then get stronger and prove it!" Sasuke told him haughtily. "I'll happily take you on, only when you're ready of course!" He had to duck an eraser thrown at him but Sasuke was laughing.

"Well it is remarkable and though I know Lee wants to try it," Tenten shook her head with a laugh. "I bet the only reason you guys improved like that was because you're an Uchiha and they're both Jinchuriki." She pointed at each of them in turn.

"Could be but I don't really care. You guys know how badly I sucked at genjutsu and while I still might not be able to cast one, now I can at least recognize one and dispel it, well one done by someone still learning but I don't suck at it anymore!" Naruto couldn't help but repeat that fact because this was a big damn deal for him.

"I have to say that I don't care how it happened either. I had some small part in helping out my brothers – that's what matters to me." Takeshi said from where he sat in the window. Family pride shone in his face.

"Now don't get all sappy on us." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at Takeshi. "Let's do something! What about going to the rink?" He turned to Naruto.

"No! That is a place of business and not our personal hang out! It's going open again in two days and I don't want us in there eating up everything!" Naruto yelled feeling all his previous responsibilities coming back to him and sighed. "Well there goes my good mood." He sighed and plopped down on top of the desk.

"Naruto…" Hinata got up from where she'd been sitting next to Sakura.

"Umm, Naruto?" Choji spoke up. "Do you really intend to leave the village? Some of my clan was at the meetings today and that's all they could talk about." Choji had grown up over the course of the year standing taller, body more muscular and his hair longer. He no longer looked like a child but a man and concern was written all over his plump face.

Choji's question gained all their attentions. Many had been wondering about it and talking about it amongst themselves. They'd restrained themselves from questioning him but now that Choji had brought it up…

"Where will you go?"

"What will you do?"

"What about your enemies?"

"Why can't you stay?"

Naruto looked at each of them as the questions poured out. He didn't know how to answer. Frankly he didn't want to answer them.

"You need to stay. You're going to tear apart the village man!" Kiba said standing up. "I heard about it too – people are talking about it at home and in the streets. When you guys leave – you're taking some of our best ninjas with you! Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko and Iruka-sensei! Not to mention our teammate - Hinata! Sasuke and Takeshi! Dammit Naruto quit being so selfish and stay!" Kiba raged as he walked down the steps.

Hinata was already crossing the room to confront Kiba when a wall of bugs stopped her. "Shino…" She was breathing hard knowing that Kiba's words were messing with Naruto's mind since he closed himself off from her. "He's said too much!"

"Kiba often speaks before he thinks. I'm sure he just wishes for you two to stay." Shino said looking at Kiba who defiantly crossed his arms.

"He'd better watch his damn mouth!" Sasuke said who was also on his feet, Sharingan shining red. "Naruto's always putting others before himself. He has done his utmost to help people who hate him and if he wants to be selfish and leave then dammit he will!" Sasuke growled his hands in fists.

"Kiba, if the village is torn apart by losing a few shinobi then maybe it was never a cohesive place to begin with." Takeshi had moved over to the desk but his gentle expression was long gone. "The villagers and shinobi alike have been petty and accusatory Naruto's whole life. They were able to band together when the village was attacked but the one who saved this village from destruction – **twice** has never been thanked. You want to accuse someone about being selfish – go outside! Talk that junk to those people and leave my brother the hell alone!" Takeshi's eyes flashed angrily.

Shikamaru got to his feet then and sighed. "Will everybody just shut the fuck up?" He glared at Kiba, Choji then Sasuke and Takeshi. "Look none of us want you to go Naruto. You're one of us and a better friend than we could ever ask for! But I get why you want to go and I also get that if you leave, your new family goes with you, that's how it should be." Again he turned to look at the other Chunins and they all looked away from him somewhat shamefully. "And I understand from Hinata that no decision has been made yet. You're going to wait until you come back from your wedding trip then make your decision. Correct?" Shikamaru looked back and waited for a confused Naruto to nod.

"Right then you jerks need to get off your asses and convince him to stay! Make Naruto want to stay in Konoha!" Shikamaru addressed the troops approaching them one by one with his hands still in his pockets. "You know what he's been through – what _**we've**_ put him through so do the opposite! Treat him well, make him feel wanted and talk to your families, your clans! _We know who Naruto is so tell everybody and wake them up!" _His hands finally popped free of his pockets. "Dammit if we want this village to change – WE'LL HAVE TO DO IT!" It was a classroom so his voice rang out making their ears hurt. Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Damn you for making me work hard." He groused at them and a few smiled cautiously. Shikamaru then turned and walked to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, your dad gave me specific orders to make sure your good mood lasted, so how about we go pull some pranks like you used to?" Shikamaru grinned at him. "I always envied how much you got away with. Show me how it's done?" He held out a hand to Naruto.

Naruto was dumbfounded – the speech, the yelling, the acceptance and now the offer. He blinked several times then started to laugh and laugh hard. "YES!" Naruto slapped his palm against Shikamaru's and held tight. He jumped off the desk and glomped his friend to which Shikamaru squeaked. "Thanks man, thanks a lot." Naruto whispered in his friend's ear then pulled back to see Shikamaru looking a little embarrassed.

Hinata's own smile came back and before walking over to Naruto she turned to Kiba once more. "Behave around Naruto or I'll kick your ass. You want us to stay? Then you make it happen like the man said." Her lavender eyes stayed connected with his until Kiba broke eye contact. Hinata nodded, turned on her heel then launched herself at Shikamaru's back. "You're the best Shikamaru! Temari's a lucky woman!" She teased and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go.

"Well hell." Shikamaru muttered flushing deeply and got more laughs.

"Pranks huh? Yeah okay, I'm up for that. Some of that stuff was pretty funny though I never let you know it." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders trying to release the tension. "We've got to get Kakashi and Anko – something good." His smile was pure evil fun.

"Uncle." Neji said standing. "I want to prank Uncle. Do you think it can be done Little Sister?" He took her hand as she came to him giggling.

"I'm willing to try!" Hinata said wondering how much trouble they'd get in.

"What about Ibiki?" Takeshi asked. "He looks like a tough nut to crack, let's give him a try." He saw many of them shaking their heads but Sai stood up bravely. "Good man, this will help our teamwork too!" The Phoenix rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"My mama." Kiba said coming to the front of the room. "She always so damn good at everything, I'd like to get a laugh off her for once." He nodded to Naruto and smiled.

"We should do something big too." Sakura said shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was going to do this let alone make a suggestion. "You know, like when you painted the Hokage faces, something like that. Got any suggestions little brother?" Sakura mussed his hair.

"GUY-SENSEI! I WANT TO GET GUY-SENSEI!" Lee jumped up getting into the mood too seeing that Sakura wasn't against it.

"No, really? No one would have guessed." Tenten said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She too stood up and went to Neji and Hinata. "I'm game too."

"Okay then, you got a plan?" Choji asked Shikamaru and slapped him heavily on the back.

* * *

**They went for laughs, the bigger the better not wanting to overly aggravate or annoy people and it worked. Some pranks they acted on that night while others went on the rest of the week. **Guy was convinced by Lee that dressing up and acting like a Geisha was good training in stamina and diplomacy. Anko was treated to spiked dango. The effect was intense gas so that she was farting all day long! Kakashi got doused in catnip and spent half a day running from over a dozen mewing, amorous cats. Thanks to Sai, Ibiki confessed to loving bubble baths, pole dancing and wearing a mawashi to relax in. The words appeared on the back of his black coat as he patrolled the village.

The Hyuga children decided to play it safe and just make the clan lord laugh so early one morning Hiashi rose to find the house completely empty. Neji and Hanabi were not in the house and neither were any of the family members who took care of the house. Lord Hiashi went outside to investigate if something was wrong and stopped cold in shock. Outside he found practically every member of the Hyuga clan or at least he thought they were Hyugas because every single one of them looked like – him! Every Hyuga who was able to perform the transformation jutsu was now an exact copy of the clan lord with a few…exceptions. Some were dressed as women; some were dressed as clowns or in bikinis and diapers. Several wore tutus. One brave soul was dressed as Lady Tsunade with large melons for breasts. A few went with sports themes and of course there had to be cheerleaders. Hiashi stood silently before for his clan like a human statue but after a moment his mouth twitched and he started to chuckle before leaning back against the house and let the laughter flow.

Although Sakura suggested they do something big, Naruto thought they should keep things small but make the pranks happen all over the village – anyone could fall victim to their pranks. There were the classic whoopee cushions, walls painted with fake doors or clear glass placed where they shouldn't be for people to walk into. Men and women's rooms labels were switched and some people got locked in. Itching powder, sneezing powder, hot pepper instead of salt – the Chunins pulled out all the old goodies.

When Naruto and Kiba pulled their prank on Tsume, another chase throughout the village was the result. Hinata had been recruited to help them find what they needed and when Kiba's mother left her favorite restaurant one afternoon, a delivery guy presented her with a box of flowers, from Kiba no less. Smiling, Tsume opened the box to see some gorgeous flowers before her eyes crossed, she gagged, turned blue then passed out for a few moments. The boys hit the ground laughing and just barely got on their feet in time to run away. Tsume cursed and ripped the foul smelling flowers to shreds then raced after the boys promising to do the same to them!

There was lots humor in the village as everyone watched their fellow shinobi and neighbors fall prey to Naruto and friends. But seeing how much fun the kids were having, others began doing pranks too so that no one knew what to expect. Besides people cautiously looking around for the next prank to hit them, the Uzumaki Rink reopened to much fanfare and the delight of children and adults alike. Business was doing so well that Naruto extended the hours late in the evening.

Unknown to Naruto, people began arriving by the weekend in response to Iruka's letters. Temari showed up before her brothers did and though she thought it childish, she too helped with the ongoing pranks. Then there was the shopping to be done. Naruto and Takeshi consulted with Ayame and Hinata on what Sasuke and Seiko should be wearing. Seiko's interrogation lasted for four days but she was allowed to go home each evening so just as soon as she was free, they whisked her away to dress her up.

There was also some training done here and there. The brothers needed to test out their new abilities and they also oversaw Sai and Takeshi's training and offered advice on what to do during the Chunin exam.

Lord Hiashi, Iruka and Tsunade were working hard too. The place for the wedding had been decided though they kept it a secret from the children and set about cleaning, decorating and preparing it for the nuptials. Teuchi had also been busy organizing a great many of the village's businesses to help out with the event.

The village or rather shinobi and civilians were beginning to get more involved as well. The wedding was taking on a festival attitude and everyone loved festivals so even if they didn't like Naruto or hated the fact that Tsunade and many other shinobi were thinking of leaving, they wanted a grand party first. Tsunade continued talking to the shinobi, letting them know that a hero lived among them and that if he wasn't made to feel like he belonged, that they would lose him.

Naruto did the rounds too. He spent time with Konohamaru, Hanabi, Lord Hiashi, his dad and mom. After talking things over with his brothers and Hinata, Naruto also visited each of the candidates on his mother's list for the new council and Hokage. He treated it like it was a mission and didn't let on why he'd sought these people out. This was the only part of the two weeks that truly pressed on him what would happen should he leave.

He tried to talk to Hinata about what to do but besides giving him her support, she was leaving the decision up to him. It was the same with Takeshi and Sasuke. It was frustrating but at the same time it lifted his heart to know that no matter what, that they were with him.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto looked around him to be sure none of his family was nearby then walked into the jewelry store.** Hinata was very happy wearing his headband as his engagement gift but he wanted her to have a wedding ring and so, months ago soon after she'd agreed to marry him, Naruto had visited several jewelers until he found one not only willing to do business with him but one who could give him what he asked for.

"Hello Naruto!" The store owner greeted the boy with affection. He was aware that some people did not like the boy and they would not say why but Naruto was just another young man in love to him and wanted the best for his wife to be. Masaki was glad to help out.

"Good morning Masaki." Naruto's grin got wider. "Is it ready? I never realized how long it would take to design a ring! I guess I'm glad the wedding has been postponed so much or I would have had to wait to give it to Hinata after we were married." Naruto stood in front of the counter anxiously.

Masaki laughed. "Well I'm glad to finally have it finished as well and in time for the wedding. I never expected that the stone you wanted would be so rare. Come, let's go in back." Masaki store was small but sold quality jewelry. He locked the door and took Naruto into the back room.

Naruto could hear his heart beating double time. He couldn't understand why he was getting so excited over just seeing the ring but he was. He giggled under his breath then blinked at himself and tried to act normally so Masaki wouldn't think bad of him.

Masaki laughed too. "It's okay Naruto to be so excited. This ring is a symbol of your love for Hinata. Have a seat." He opened what appeared to be a cabinet then another door inside the cabinet to reveal a safe. Masaki turned the combination then opened the safe. He worried not that Naruto knew where the safe was because he instantly trusted the boy plus he was the Hokage's son. He turned to Naruto with a small velvet box in his hand and offered it to Naruto.

Naruto's hand shook as he took the box and just held it before opening it. The hinges creaked loudly as he finally opened the box. Naruto smiled and sighed happily. It was everything he'd asked for and looked even more beautiful than he'd imagined. "It's great. Perfect. Thank you Masaki." Naruto said quietly as he stood and hugged the man tightly.

"Oh! Oh, you're welcome Naruto." Masaki patted Naruto on the back surprised at first but this was a very special time for Naruto and his emotions were bound to be out of whack. As Naruto sniffed, Masaki just hugged him tighter. "I'm sure your Hinata will love it."

Naruto wiped away a tear and pulled back. "Yeah, I think so too. Umm, here – my next payment." Naruto smiled and pulled out his green frog. Gladly he handed over the money for it was money well spent. "Oh just so you know, I've set it up that you'll get the same amount every month okay. Don't worry, I'll be sure to pay off my debt even if I'm not personally here to do it okay? I promise I'll pay you every penny Masaki!" He held the ring tightly in one hand and Masaki's hand with the other.

"Naruto I'm not worried about that! You came here when you were still wounded to pay on this ring. You looked like hell. We all thought you were dead son – I'm very glad you're not! I know you'll pay off your debt but I seriously wish you would stay." Naruto had been the topic of conversation for the last week. Either it was his wedding or his coming departure. "You're a strong, caring young man and from what I hear, a damn fine ninja! This village needs you Naruto. I hope you'll consider staying and this is not a request from someone you owe money to but from someone who considers you a friend!" He held Naruto by the arms. Masaki meant every word for each time Naruto visited; the boy talked and shared his life with him. Masaki felt he'd known Naruto for years.

Naruto stared at him then smiled and gave Masaki another hug. "Thanks Masaki, that means a lot. You're coming right, to the wedding? I'll put your name on the list of special guests okay? Oh, I gotta go! See you at the wedding! Thanks Masaki!" Naruto saw the time and left at a jog waving.

"So much energy! Masaki followed him to the door and watched Naruto run off. "Be happy my young friend." He made sure the open sign was facing out then feeling excited about the coming weekend began to think about what would make the perfect wedding present for Naruto and his new wife.

* * *

**"Mama! You ready for lunch?" Naruto burst into the room after nodding at Shizune. He could feel the weight of Hinata's ring in his pocket and he just couldn't help his smile.**

Tsunade looked up. Here was her son, happy and looking forward to life. Though she'd fallen prey to a prank herself, she was more than happy to see him as the Naruto he used to be. She tilted her head. "Something good happen?" Naruto's eyes were practically glowing.

Naruto laughed. He was keeping the ring a secret from everybody. Nobody but him and Maskai knew about it and he was keeping it that way until he put it on Hinata's finger. "Kinda, so can you go now? You need some help?" Her desk had piles of work on it the same as always.

"Well now I know something good happened!" Tsunade exclaimed putting down her pen. Naruto never offered to help. She stood and went to cup his face. "Tell me."

"Nope! Mama!" Naruto bent, wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist and picked her up. "I'm having a good day and just like you, I'm allowed to have secrets too!" Naruto told her then began to spin them around.

Shizune got up when Tsunade screamed out like a little girl only to see Naruto spinning the two of them around like kids. Both wore huge smiles and were laughing until Naruto stopped and they fell over completely dizzy. She laughed and left them alone.

Tsunade clutched her spinning head but laughed as she held onto Naruto. "You are crazy!" She exclaimed when she could speak again. Leaning up she kissed his furred chin.

"I am!" Naruto sighed and open his eyes to his mother's face. "Mama…I'm getting married in five days." He said it in an awed whisper.

She grinned. "You are! Come on help me up. I suppose you're taking me to Ichiraku's?" Tsunade asked as he effortlessly helped her up.

"You don't want ramen?" Naruto asked seriously. He'd take her wherever she wanted; he was in that good a mood. "I've got a little cash on me…maybe that barbeque place? You like the food there right?" Naruto checked his frog and thought he had enough.

Tsunade blinked then shook her head. "Maybe you should get married more often if you can get all sweet like this!" She put her arm through his and got them walking. "We'll be at Ichiraku's if you need me Shizune."

"Yes my lady, enjoy yourselves." Shizune told them.

"Hey Shizune – if you don't have a dress yet, Hinata and Sakura are going out again with Ayame later today. I want to see you in something pretty okay?" Naruto stopped at the stairs to look back at her. "You want me to tell Hinata to swing by?"

Shizune froze then a large smile graced her face. "Thank you Naruto, I'd like that."

"No problem. Later Shizune!" Naruto waved at her then escorted his mother out not seeing the happy tears on Shizune's face.

Tsunade didn't bring up how happy that little scene made her so she just kissed his cheek. As they walked, Naruto tried to find out where they would be getting married but his mother wouldn't say a word. As it turned out the two of them weren't allowed to speak much for with every step they'd take, someone spoke to them – both of them. They greeted the Hokage and Naruto. They wished Naruto well or congratulated him on his upcoming marriage. Children yelled and waved then asked Naruto to come by the rink and show them some tricks. Naruto was also asked by a few ninjas to please stay in Konoha. Others apologized and told him the village would be sorry to see him go.

When they reached Ichiraku's, Naruto was somber. "Was all that real? Nobody said anything to me this morning but now that you're with me, they start saying stuff like that!" There was a touch of anger showing about Naruto's eyes.

Tsunade sighed for she understood exactly what Naruto was thinking. She believed most of those people were sincere but only speaking to Naruto while she was with him was not helping at all. "I thought you were buying me lunch?" Tsunade reached over and tickled him.

Naruto jerked ready to be cross with his mother when he saw her concerned expression and sighed. "…Right, right I am. Sorry Mama." He took a deep breath and smiled though it didn't hold his earlier joy. Naruto held her hand and ordered for them.

It was as they were eating that Hinata showed up and joined them. She noticed Naruto's sullen mood of course but didn't comment on it. Instead she decided to get his mind off of whatever had upset him. Hinata pose a question to Tsunade.

"Mama Tsunade, will Kurenai-sensei and Asuma be able to attend the wedding? I mean, are they healthy enough? I'd really like for them to be there." She leaned against Naruto as he put his arm around her.

"Damn, I'm sorry sweetheart I haven't even thought about that!" Naruto didn't like forgetting people who were important to her or himself. Asuma had been instrumental in helping him learn his nature chakra. "We should go visit them. Have you got time before going shopping? Can we Mama? They're okay right?" Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade.

Hinata wasn't upset with him and conveyed this by stroking his jaw. They'd been busy and trying to have fun, sometimes things and people just slipped your mind. She was in the same boat as Naruto.

Tsunade put down her napkin. "Well they're both home now and my last reports said they were both doing well." She checked the time. "I don't have to head back just yet, why don't we go see how they're doing?" She returned their happy smiles and they all made to leave.

Hinata walked between them and once again the group was approached by strangers offering good wishes and pleas to stay. She pulled Naruto closer to her as if to protect him from these people. "…I want to believe them but…" Hinata looked from one to the other. "Is this for us or just you Mama Tsunade?" She knew Naruto's heart and mind and though he said nothing she felt his pain. These people hadn't spoken to her while she'd been out and about that morning and it was only as she was with Naruto and Tsunade that people spoke.

"Yeah, that was my question too sweetheart." Naruto put his arm around her waist then leaned close to kiss her hair. "Too damn little, too damn late!" He whispered.

"Naruto…" Now Hinata was angry. _If only they'd acknowledged him long ago like this or even smiled at him, none of this would be necessary and we wouldn't be questioning every damn thing!_ "Baby…" She stopped Naruto to give him a hug.

Tsunade was also upset. The village and the shinobi were going about things the wrong damn way. All they were doing was pushing Naruto further away. She glared at the people around them and they instantly got the hint and backed off. "Come on, I should be getting back to work soon." She said breaking them up then moved to put Naruto between her and Hinata. They would be his buffer from the so-called well intentioned wishes.

"Whoa, this is their house?" Naruto asked then whistled. They had a nice plot of land, room for not only a flower garden but for vegetables as well and somebody was putting together a play set for the baby. "This is nice." Naruto looked at Hinata then back at the house. "I'll give you a home Hinata – no matter what!" He suddenly promised.

"Huh?" Hinata had been admiring her sensei's home thinking that Kurenai must very happy for the house and yard was beautiful, a reflection on how happy the woman of the house must be. "Of course you will Naruto, I've never doubted that. As long as I'm with you, I'm home." She stood on tiptoe kiss him.

Tsunade went ahead of them and knocked on the door. Both of them were quite emotional today and she supposed she couldn't blame them. In a matter of days they would begin a new life together. To know you would be forever tied to the one you loved…yes, Tsunade didn't doubt that she would be over the moon too. Her thoughts went to Jiraiya and she silently bade him to hurry home.

"Oh hello Shikamaru." Tsunade smiled at the young man. She guessed it was he who was building the play set since Asuma was still recovering.

"Who is it Shikamaru?" Kurenai called out.

Shikamaru saw the Lady Tsunade was not alone and though Hinata and Naruto both spoke to him, he did not respond suddenly very wary of the events about to happen. He took a deep breath and nodded to his friends. "Lady Tsunade!" He answered back.

"Invite her in please." Came Kurenai's voice but it wasn't as upbeat as it was a moment before.

"Come on in, first room on the right. Temari – we've got company!" Shikamaru was damn glad she was there to help him through this. He let them pass by him then walked close to Naruto and grabbed his arm. "Remember, Kurenai's pregnant and that Asuma's not fully healed yet." Shikamaru said holding tightly to his friend as they entered the family room.

"Huh? What are you…?" Naruto instantly felt the tension and turned to face the room's occupants. Kurenai sat on the sofa with her feet on an ottoman, her belly protruding nicely. Asuma was in a recliner, a cane nearby. But what made Naruto stiffen was the room's other occupants. Mrs. Yamanaka was sitting in another chair and next to her in a wheelchair was Ino. _…Ino…Ino…that…bitch!_

"Welcome to our home Lady Tsunade." Asuma said in the silence then moved to stand. "Hello Naruto, Hinata – this is awkward." Asuma said lamely looking to Kurenai who just shook her head slightly neither of them sure what to say or do. He wished desperately for a cigarette.

Shikamaru grunted and whispered quickly into Naruto's ear before going to help his sensei. "Please Naruto don't -!" Be even he didn't know what to say to Naruto. It had been awkward for him as well when Ino had shown up. He'd been the one to catch her, had in essence testified against Ino. It was hard to be around her knowing that his friend and teammate had tried to destroy two lives all for her own selfish reasons. "Sorry man." Shikamaru slapped Naruto on the back and stepped away.

Tsunade looked back at her children and it was hard to say what either of them felt but she knew they were synched – minds locked, sharing their memories of what Ino had done. Both wore a non-expression as they stared at Ino. Tsunade turned back. "I'm sorry; we've come at a bad time. Asuma, no need to stand!" She hurried over to him and helped him sit once more then gracefully knelt. "Let me just check you out, alright? Naruto and Hinata were worried." Tsunade ran her hands over Asuma's chest and stomach and nodded. "You're doing so well, I bet you'll be back to normal just as the baby is born. Just in time to help with the diapers!" She teased trying to act normally. The quicker she finished the exams, the sooner she could get the kids out of there.

Hinata took a large breath then looked up at Naruto and touched his face. Both of them visibly made the effort to relax. "Yes, we're sorry to have barged in. Hello." She nodded in the direction of Ino and her mother then turned to Kurenai. Hinata found she could smile naturally for her sensei. "I'm so sorry I haven't been by but Sensei, you look – beautiful!" She moved forward then sat next to Kurenai, her back to Ino.

"Umm, Naruto would you like some tea?" Temari asked coming to stand beside him. There was a tremor in her voice because right now, Naruto reminded her of how Gaara used to be, cold as winter and as harsh as sand.

Naruto had focused on his mother not wanting to see Ino but now turned to Temari. It actually took him a minute before he realized it was her. "Oh hey Temari. No thanks, I don't think we'll be here that long. Heard from Gaara? Does he know when he'll get here?" He turned to face her and away from Ino.

"I actually heard from him today, Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. He wants to be here for his first bachelor party!" Temari smiled at that and also because Naruto's attitude had changed. He was more like himself but she could tell he was trying really hard to tamp down his ire.

"Me too!" Naruto laughed weakly. "And you're going to Hinata's right, the girls' party? Oh you're invited too Kurenai-sensei and you as well Asuma-sensei. Actually we came to invite you both to the wedding if you're feeling up to it. How are they Mama?" Naruto made it to her side to help her up from the floor.

"Thanks son. Asuma is doing very well, now let's check his lady." Tsunade held his hand tightly as they walked to couch where Hinata relinquished her seat to the medical nin.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, Naruto." Kurenai greeted them. "This seems to be the day for us to receive guests. Thank you so much for coming to check on us – all of you. We know how busy you are right now. How is the wedding coming?" Kurenai said as Tsunade gently checked her out.

Tsunade laughed. "It's going as well as can be expected with it seemingly growing larger every day – just like you! You're fine and so is the little one. I'm not sure what Sakura and Tenten have come up with but I think you can go to Hinata's party. Just take it easy, okay?" She stood up preparing to leave.

"Please come! I think part of the day will be spent at the hot springs. You could come to that; you could use some pampering right?" Hinata sat again and took Kurenai's hand.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata. The girl had changed so much since she'd begun dating Naruto. Now there was hardly any trace of the shy girl she'd known. "I would love to. Yes, having my feet and back rubbed and a nice soak? I will be there!" Kurenai laughed.

"And you Asuma-sensei? I'm told Guy, Kakashi and a few other Jonin will be coming to my party so it won't be just us Chunin." Naruto turned to look at the bearded man.

"Is that a nice way of saying there will be old people there for me to talk to?" He asked sarcastically making Naruto grin. "Sure I'll be there and we're both coming to the wedding. Actually your dad was here last week inviting us." Asuma smiled at him.

"Yeah? Cool, Dad's the best." Naruto nodded and looked down curiously at Kurenai then at her stomach. "May I?" He held out hand.

"Of course. Hinata?" Kurenai took both their hands and placed them on her growing baby. "He just might – OH! That was a hard one." She took a deep breath and blinked. Hinata and Naruto were smiling and looking into each other's eyes as they gently rubbed the hard mound of her stomach and the baby apparently liked their presence for it moved touching their hands. "Wow."

Tsunade came forward and knelt again between Hinata and Naruto. "How are you doing that?" She could see the baby's movements and it was definitely responding to their touches.

Naruto squatted too. "Are we doing it? God it feels so weird but so…awesome too. Sweetheart, I kinda want…" He looked up and saw his own longing in Hinata's eyes.

"I know me too." Hinata breathed then shook her head. "But not yet…I want time with you first." She blushed as Kurenai laughed.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei and…I'm sorry for this." Naruto stood and took a deep breath his smile vanishing as he looked at Ino and her mother. Both of them had remained silent and still the whole time as if trying not to be seen. He and Hinata had ignored them but neither could forget that they were there. Naruto's eyes scanned Ino head to toe. The girl had lost weight but looked healthy enough all things considered. Naruto spoke keeping his voice low and even. "Mrs. Yamanaka, I hope you and Inoichi will also come to the wedding and of course Seiko's coming as Sasuke's date." He remembered how Ino used to chase after Sasuke and added that bit of cruelty. There was an extra long pause then Naruto turned and headed for the door. "I don't want Ino anywhere near me, Hinata or any of my family on that day. I will not – **I will not** tolerate her presence. I hope you understand that!" Naruto took a few more steps. "Asuma and Kurenai – I'm sorry for dropping in like this and thank you for agreeing to celebrate with us." Naruto looked back catching Hinata's eye. "I'll be outside." Naruto took one heavy step then quickly left the house.

Ino quivered in her chair. She'd been stunned to see them. It was bad enough to see Lady Tsunade but Hinata and Naruto? Ino couldn't believe it. The two people she'd sought to hurt and if possible cause Naruto's death. She still couldn't explain it to herself why she'd gone to such extremes. She and Seiko had talked and Ino now knew her intense hatred had actually come from her sister but Seiko had restrained herself from acting out while Ino had willingly given in to the desire to kill. It made her ill to think she was so weak and selfish and facing Naruto and Hinata now, Ino wondered why she was still alive.

"Temari let's go keep Naruto company." Shikamaru suggested wanting to be sure his friend was all right and also needing to be free of the oppressive atmosphere.

"But shouldn't we stay?" Temari looked at Hinata and thought someone should be there to prevent the Hyuga from going on the attack. Temari admitted that she'd wanted little to do with Ino herself. She'd witnessed Ino's cruelty and the fight between Ino and Hinata and it hadn't been pretty.

"Go on, we'll be out shortly." Tsunade told the Suna ninja softly. She saw Temari hesitate but the girl bowed and left with her boyfriend.

Mrs. Yamanaka stood up and moved to hide Ino. "Maybe this isn't the right time my lady, Lady Hinata. Not here in their home." She was nervous too. The last time Hinata looked like this, her daughter had been all but crippled.

"I'm sorry but I too have something to say. Besides there will never be a right time for me to see _her!_ I'll make it quick Kurenai, Asuma." Hinata was standing again and she moved over to Tsunade. Her body was stiff and trembling. It was amazing but they'd forgotten the pain she'd put them through. They knew it had happened but they'd actually moved on and pushed Ino far from their minds but seeing her today had brought it all back.

"Ino…I think…I hate you." Hinata said coldly. "I don't know that I've actually hated another person before but I – hate – you. And what's more amazing is that I've really begun to like your sister. Identical twins – I should hate her as well but she's connected with Naruto despite what she put him through and she likes Sasuke and so I like her too." Hinata frowned at how weird life could be but then she glared at Ino once more. "Stay the hell away from us! And God help me, if you interfere with our lives in any way – whether we stay in this village or not, I will kill you. I will remove you from this earth with _no hesitation!"_ Hinata took an angry forward a step only to stop when Mrs. Yamanaka turned to shield her daughter from her. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I'll repeat what Naruto said, Mrs. Yamanaka you are more than welcome to celebrate with us – you and your husband – only. Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei forgive me for doing this in your home. Goodbye." Hinata bowed low to the people she respected then with the dignity of a Hyuga departed the house.

Tsunade looked after her, proud of Hinata. "We are sorry for dropping by unexpectedly, the children just wanted to see you and ask you to the wedding. Mrs. Yamanaka, you may feel we've wronged Ino but we've showed her great mercy. It was within Naruto and Hinata's rights to demand her death for the acts she committed against another shinobi but Ino lives and has been returned to you. As I'm busy with the wedding and other duties, I haven't had time to talk with you about what will happen to Ino in the future. The day after Naruto leaves on his honeymoon, I'll expect Ino and Inoichi in my office first thing in the morning. Is that understood?"

Mrs. Yamanaka only nodded still hugging Ino but the girl in question finally spoke. "Yes Lady Hokage." Her voice was weak and a tear left her eye. "Would you tell them…if you think they'll listen, that I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry! I wish I could take it all back! All of it…" Ino had yelled then whispered as she began to cry on her mother's shoulder. "I'm…so…s-sor-ry…"

Tsunade stared at the girl wondering if she could be believed. Shaking her head she thought she knew what Naruto and Hinata felt when strangers approached them. "…Yes, well I'll take my leave now. Good day to you." She bowed her head to the couple then followed after Hinata. Tsunade took a cleansing breath as she stepped outside. She saw the two couples standing silently in the yard.

"Shikamaru perhaps you could escort Mrs. Yamanaka and her daughter home. Kurenai doesn't need the…emotional stress. It's unfortunate that we came along when we did." Tsunade sighed as she went to Naruto and Hinata. They had their arms about each other and Naruto was staring up at Hokage Rock. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll do that. Naruto, later?" Shikamaru asked as he was about to follow Temari back into the house.

"Yeah, later." Naruto confirmed letting Shikamaru know that things between the two of them were fine. The guys nodded at each other then went their separate ways.

They walked in silence back towards Hokage Headquarters. This time no one bothered them because none of them wore not even the least friendly expression. It was as they were about to part ways since each of them had different things to do that day when a hawk screeched above their heads. It was Talon and he brought back their smiles that is until Naruto went still and closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Hinata?" Tsuande asked looking from Naruto back up at Talon.

Hinata shook her head for Talon was only communicating with Naruto. "I don't know. Naruto?" She got tense wondering what Talon had seen. She prayed that it wasn't bad news.

Naruto took a deep breath then a huge smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes. "Ha! Pervy Sage is on his way home! It did take some prompting by his escort but he's coming home Mama. He may even be here by Tuesday evening!" Naruto laughed and hugged his mother which she returned.

At first she didn't understand but Tsunade looked from Naruto to Talon several times then she got it. "You sneaky brat! You had a Talon clone following Jiraiya?" Tsunade smacked his shoulder then looked at him concerned. "Do you know what he found out?" But Naruto was already shaking his head.

"I told Talon not to get too close. I just wanted Talon to watch over him and not to be seen and I don't think the old toad ever knew Talon was with him!" Naruto laughed and couldn't wait to tease Jiraiya about it.

Tsunade couldn't believe he'd spied on Jiraiya the whole time he'd been away but if Jiraiya had never noticed Talon then Naruto had a powerful tool on his side. As Hokage such skills would be desirable. "Watch it Naruto – if I ever catch you spying on me…" She wagged a finger at him.

Naruto kissed her cheek then started backing away from her. "But you won't catch me Mama. Better make sure any hanky panky you guys do is behind closed doors and curtains! See ya!" He blew a kiss to Hinata and disappeared.

Hinata laughed at Tsunade's red cheeks. "I thought you had work to get back to?" She pulled the Hokage inside to keep her from chasing after Naruto.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Tsunade asked incredulously and laughed.

"Just love him and protect him." Hinata answered as they climbed the steps. "If only we hadn't seen her. I didn't know I still carried that much anger over what she did inside me." Hinata didn't like it one bit. "There are just so many reasons for us to pick up and leave here!" Hinata was seriously contemplating putting mountains, maybe oceans between them and Konoha. Naruto's feelings on the matter were quickly becoming her own.

Tsunade didn't speak but she held Hinata's hand. She'd come to the conclusion that the next few days would decide their fate – would Konoha remain their home or would they forever leave it behind**?**

**

* * *

**

**Booths were set up along certain streets just like when there was a festival to be had. The movie theater had to close since its screens had been appropriated by the Hokage.** One screen was set up inside the academy assembly hall, another across from the hospital and the last one outside the movie theater itself. The village began to change from how it had been. Talk of attacks, conspiracy and betrayal had died out by all but the most stubborn. With all the decorations going up and the promise of a full day of fun the atmosphere in the village had turned cheery. And it wasn't just the villagers but people who had been traveling, once they found out about the wedding, many stayed on wishing to observe the much talked about couple get married and to enjoy themselves. By Wednesday, the Hokage had to order the gates closed. There were already too many people within Konoha's walls. The Hokage had not been lax in her duty to protect the village either.

There were twenty guards at the gate stopping and searching each and every person who wished to enter Konoha. Packages, deliveries and even presents were checked by hand and by Anbu for any hidden weapons, poisons or bombs. Villagers were warned to be on their best behavior with dire consequences if they disrupted the wedding. The shinobi likewise were warned too but for the majority of them the warning was unnecessary. The Hokage wanted there to be no misunderstandings. She personally promised to take care of anyone who got out of line.

Gaara and Jiraiya both arrived early Wednesday morning. The Kazekage arrived with his brother, two representatives of his council, a guard of twenty and cart of wedding presents.

A shinobi was sent to Naruto tell him of their arrival and it was while he was showing Gaara the house they'd set up for him to use that he heard his name being bellowed. Laughing Naruto told Gaara he'd be back when he lost the pervy toad-man screaming his name. Again Gaara laughed, laughed so hard he held on to Kankuro so that he wouldn't fall over. The whole village got a laugh as Jiraiya chased Naruto for over two hours with Talon taunting the sage from the air.

Naruto's true punishment was in not learning what Jiraiya had found out on his mission. Of course there was a grand argument but finally the two Sannin convinced him that for now he was safe. Jiraiya promised on his love for boobies that at least for the next month or two that Naruto did not have to worry about an attack from the Akatsuki. It was enough for Naruto since he knew the old man's love for boobies, especially his mother's! On Thursday, Hinata went home.

_**~mg~**_

**"Why? Sweetheart we've made love hundreds of times by now! Why go back to the estate now? Why leave me?" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata packed a few things. ****It wasn't that he was mad, more like frightened.**

Hinata turned around. There'd been something in his voice that touched her heart. "Come here." She took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen table. Hinata sat him down in a chair then straddled his lap getting as close as possible to him. "I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you. I love you which is why I'm marrying you in a few days. Saturday morning at ten o'clock sharp!" Hinata kissed his nose, his eyebrows, the whiskers she could just barely make out under his beard and finally his lips.

"Then why go?" Naruto asked quietly holding her close, his eyes closed. "Did I do something?"

"No!" Hinata cupped his head. He was so sweet right now making her decision a hard one. "Listen to me." She whispered in his ear. "I just need to say goodbye to Hanabi, my family, my old home. We'll be gone for several weeks, possibly a whole month and then, we just may leave Konoha altogether. Naruto while I didn't always get along with my family, now I do thanks to you. Please allow me this time with them." She pulled back to look at his face and found him looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was putting you through so much. Yeah, go – go! Damn I'm such a jerk!" Naruto tried to stand but Hinata held on for dear life not letting him move.

"Stop it! You're not doing anything and while you can be a jerk – this isn't one of those times!" Hinata's hands slid through his hair cupping his head. "Naruto there's this old tradition too of the groom - you, not seeing the bride - me before the wedding. It makes us miss each other so that when we're finally married our time together is just that much sweeter. It doesn't seem that our lovemaking can get any better than it already is but what if it does? Don't you want to find out?" Hinata smiled at him and squirmed in his lap.

Naruto chuckled and clutched her round bottom. "Yeah I do but I'm going to miss you like crazy! But I am sorry, I didn't think about you missing everybody and needing to say goodbye. You say the word sweetheart and we'll stay." He grew serious then.

Hinata just shook her head. "No, we'll deal with it when we come back. Your mother will announce the new council then we'll make _our _decision. Okay?"

Naruto looked at her lovingly. He knew her face so intimately but he never tired of looking at her. "You're too good for me and you're the best woman for me. So today's my last day to get some?" Naruto asked making her laugh. "Okay then…let me strip you naked, make you scream then I'll carry you to the estate." With concentrated effort, Naruto worked her shirt over her head then released her bra.

"Carry me! Why carry me?" Hinata offered her freed breasts to his mouth after he'd discarded her bra.

"Because you won't be able to walk of course!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Oh really? Well put up or shut up my love!" She taunted him though beneath her she could already feel that he was up.

"Be careful of what you ask for! Knowing I can't have you until Saturday? Damn Hinata – it may never go down!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave in and simply tore her pants off of her.

"NARUTO!" Hinata did begin to wonder if she'd asked for more than she could handle as he stood up to free himself then without moving from where he stood, pushed her hips down until she was impaled. "Oh my God…" He was huge and burning hot.

Chuckling Naruto laid her back on the table and made good on his promise.

* * *

**That evening, Hinata was teased mercilessly because Naruto did have to carry her to the estate. She'd climaxed so many times that she occasionally, she'd passed out. They'd begun mid morning and kept going 'til late afternoon. **Naruto had ignored knocks on the door telling people that he was in the middle of training Hinata and couldn't be disturbed and when his brothers and sisters and other friends finally saw them, they knew what kind of training it had been!

"Oh shut up! Hanabi and Moegi are right there!" Hinata yelled at Anko and pointed at the girls but she wasn't mad only really embarrassed. It had been bad enough facing her father and telling him she couldn't stand or walk because of Naruto's special training! "And where are we going?" Hanabi, Tenten, Sakura, Seiko, Ayame, Temari along with Gaara's date Matsuri, Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and Moegi had made her get dressed up and were now walking escorting her somewhere.

"We decided we would start celebrating your marriage really early but it seems you and Naruto already did that! As for the girls, they'll have to learn sometime – why not at your expense?" Anko chortled. When she learned of Hinata's inability to walk caused by too much sex she'd been shocked, impressed and jealous. She had every intention of making Kakashi do the same to her!

"Maybe I shouldn't be here!" Tsunade said with her own cheeks warming at the thought of her son loving Hinata so much that he'd taken away her ability to walk. She'd had to relax Hinata's legs and back muscles for the girl to be able to move.

Sakura had a hard time not blushing herself since the same thing happened to her the first time she'd made love with Lee. "I think you can it handle Lady Tsunade." She told her mentor playfully.

The ladies ended up at a lingerie shop. It had stayed open just for this little get together. Each woman picked out a sexy outfit for Hinata but Anko teased that apparently all Hinata needed was her bare ass! Shizune pulled Hinata to the side and gave her a few other items the store stocked, certain toys for the bedroom not for Hanabi or Mogei's eyes. When they left it was time for dinner so the laughing group of females then headed for Shushuya.

It wasn't only Hinata who got taken out but Naruto as well. There was Iruka, Jiraiya, Lord Hiashi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Takeshi, Gaara and Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Guy, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru and Udon. The guys had been told of Naruto's prowess by Neji since he'd been home when a grinning Naruto had carried Hinata into the house. Of course Naruto couldn't help but brag about it to his brothers. Lord Hiashi covered his ears during some of the teasing it since it was his daughter they were commenting on but nobody was overly crude.

Not to be outdone, Lee had to let be known that he'd done the same to Sakura first. Next he suggested a competition between him and Naruto – to see how often they could do this to the girls! Suffice it to say the group of men busted out laughing. Guy congratulated Lee in such a loud voice that a whole block knew that Lee had rocked Sakura's world.

Iruka led them over to the skating rink where they took over a section of dining area. He was treating the group on this outing. Naruto had installed a TV system and they found a sports station where they watched TV, snacked, talked about women and gave Naruto lots of crazy advice. When it got dark, Jiraiya got them up saying he'd treat everybody to dinner and they walked over to Shushuya.

_**~mg~**_

**"There's the man who can go all day!" Anko greeted Naruto when he entered the Chinese restaurant. "Yo – Kakashi are you going let Naruto walk around thinking he's the better man?** You better get that dick ready – I'm going to ride it hard tonight!" Anko had already had some of the restaurant's signature sake.

Everybody cracked up and Tsunade was glad that she'd sent the girls home and that the boys were nowhere to be seen. She had no trouble picturing Anko riding Kakashi like he was a horse! Tsunade snorted with laughter.

Kakashi froze. He looked like a one-eyed tomato; his face had turned so red. He tried to leave but Guy was right there slapping him on the back and wishing him good luck. He gladly suggested a few different positions so that Kakashi wouldn't have to work so hard. Guy even enlisted Lee's helps so the boy could tell Kakashi how it was done. Guy's loud comments had everybody practically crying because they were laughing so hard not only at Kakashi but the equally embarrassed Sakura.

Sasuke held his stomach as he doubled over laughing. He pointed at Kakashi. "Nope – y-you'll n-nev-er…bor-ed! Anko will – keep you…busy or…sh-should I…say up?" Sasuke said in between laughs from where he'd fallen on the floor. Never had he thought that Kakashi could turn so many shades of red.

Anko had been laughing too but now looked down sternly at Sasuke. "And you keep yours in your pants until I say so! No marathon sex for you and the new girl!" She yelled and pointed from Sasuke to Seiko.

Naruto couldn't breathe as Sasuke hid under a table and Seiko's mouth dropped open, shock warring with extreme embarrassment all over her face.

Anko was on a roll as she poured another drink satisfied at forbidding Sasuke any sex and pointed at Ayame. "They're brothers you know – I bet phoenix guy can do it too! How you gonna cook ramen if you can't stand?" She looked genially puzzled by that.

Naruto howled as he beat the floor. He was on his hands and knees having long ago fallen down.

"Yep, gonna get me some of that!" Anko's eyes were staring lustily between Kakashi's thighs. "Hey - Naruto give Kakashi some of your blood! That ought to get it up and keep it there!" Anko laughed in anticipation then started picking on somebody else. "How about you old man? Lady Tsunade you want to be worn out too don't you?" She asked Jiraiya and Tsunade, unafraid as the sake had freed her of any all tact. "Iruka…well damn you don't need any since you ain't got a woman yet! I tell you what, if Kakashi can't cut – I'll give you a try! That body of yours has gotten _**really sexy! That's ass is prime!**_" Anko looked Iruka over nodding because he was filling out his uniform quite well.

Iruka had been half bent over a chair to keep from falling as he laughed. His butt had been pointing in Anko's direction. It tickled and pleased him that Anko liked it. Iruka wiggled his ass at Anko and she hollered at him to shake it while he winked at the red-faced Kakashi silently telling his friend that he had some competition.

Naruto was hyperventilating. He'd given up trying to breathe, stand up or stop crying. His stomach hurt and he thought he might pee on himself. All he could do was lay on the floor and roll back and forth.

Jiraiya had been yelling that there was nothing wrong with his dick and that he could keep it up just as long as Naruto or Lee but Anko just waved away his claims and looked for her next target. Kakashi appeared suddenly behind Anko as she opened her mouth to start in on Lord Hiashi and covered it with his hand. He rested his head on her shoulder and laughed along with everybody else. The woman was just too much! When her hand darted between his thighs he jerked and the both of them fell to the floor.

Hinata was draped over the table laughing and crying. When she heard insects buzzing, she curiously lifted her head to look for Shino then started a new round of laughter as she pointed at him. "Shi-no!"

Everyone looked at the insect user. He'd drawn the collar of his coat up to hide his face and was holding it there as his body shook with laughter and insects swarmed around him. But the swarm was acting weird…they were mating! There were several males for each female each waiting their turn to umm, well get it on!

It took over an hour for everyone to calm down and stop laughing. Shino had to excuse himself so he could try and get his insects under control. Even after he came back they were busily buzzing inside his coat and what they could see of Shino's face, remained red and covered with sweat.

"Hiya sweetheart!" Naruto greeted Hinata with a large smile as he pulled her up from her chair. He was still breathing heavily and his lashes were still wet.

"This is all your fault you know!" Hinata poked him in the chest but she couldn't stop her equally large smile.

"And I'll do it again once you're my wife." Naruto said quietly for her ears only as he cupped her face to kiss her.

"I'll look forward to it." Hinata replied as he ended the intimate kiss.

"See, see – they're at it again! Hell give me some of that blood boy!" Anko demanded pounding on the table making people start giggling.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled and was happy to see Anko jump and the woman's mouth snap shut. "Goodness – this is a restaurant, how about we eat?" She said with a laugh knowing that if she didn't stop Anko, they'd never eat. Besides she was hungry after laughing so much.

Finally they ordered dinner and couldn't help but tease Naruto and Hinata about their bedroom activities. The women warned Naruto that Hinata might have a few tricks up her sleeve on their wedding night. Jiraiya responded by saying that Naruto would be well versed in how to keep Hinata happy before they left for the honeymoon!

By the time they were having dessert Teuchi arrived with some people carrying a couple of boxes and a slide projector. "Hello! You've finished eating already – good. I was afraid we wouldn't make it in time." Teuchi grinned at Naruto. "We have a bit of a surprise for you Naruto. Just let us get set up okay?" Teuchi began making room for the projector and was glad they had the restaurant to themselves.

"Huh? What's going on Teuchi? Ayame? Dad?" He asked as all of them moved about the room setting things up and moving tables so everyone could see the projector screen. Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata who shrugged then his brothers who shook their heads. "Mama?"

"It's a surprise just like he said." Tsunade smiled at him from where she sat under Jiraiya's arm. "Just watch baby and believe." Tsunade leaned over to pat his leg. "Believe Naruto, you know how."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Naruto asked utterly confused.

"Just what she said son." Iruka said as he took the empty chair next to Naruto. Hinata was on his other side. "Get the lights somebody!" Iruka requested and put his arm around Naruto. "Go ahead Teuchi, this was your idea so this is your show." He smiled at Naruto's oldest friend.

Teuchi rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. He was a little nervous and felt out of place standing in front of people in normal clothes and without a counter between them but this was for Naruto. "…Naruto, you remember the other week when you were so surprised that people wanted to see you get wed? Well I guess you've got reasons to doubt people but I, no we – all of your friends wanted to show you how much we truly cared for you. Naruto you're an important part of our lives and we want you to know that, okay? So here goes." Teuchi turned on the projector. "Iruka told me how much he and Lady Tsunade miss having pictures of you when you were little - but there are pictures! Lots of them!" Teuchi laughed at the shock on Naruto's face as well as the others.

The very first picture was of Naruto and Teuchi at Ichiraku's. He was holding the small boy on his hip and Naruto's smile was so big that his eyes were barely seen. Naruto was holding a large bowl of his favorite ramen. There were others of Naruto and Ayame playing or having a slurping contest with ramen noodles.

Naruto leaned forward blinking. He remembered doing those things but not someone taking pictures of him. He saw himself at the bookstore sitting in the floor reading or trying to read books. There was one of him on the playground swinging. He was in a group shot of people helping out after a bad storm. "You said villagers needed to help each other out when times were bad so I wanted to help too." Naruto said quietly to Teuchi. He was the only child in the photo, carrying twice his weight in debris and smiling.

"And you did Naruto. You always helped out with no one ever asking you to." Teuchi told him and showed the next picture and laughed. Naruto stood with his hands clasped behind his head grinning proudly. "You'd just caught some thieves in the marketplace. Rotten kids – bullies who'd been stealing from everybody and you'd heard us complain about it. You weren't even five yet Naruto! Iruka – he was already studying whatever he could get his hands on about ninjas. Naruto set a trap and damn if those ten year old boys didn't fall for it!" Teuchi remembered the homemade net Naruto had made that caught the kids in the act. "You impressed a lot of us that day Naruto."

Naruto had sat back and crossed his legs and arms still blinking. He just couldn't believe he'd never noticed the cameras or that anybody had thought enough of the things he'd done to want to take a picture of him. One hand covered his mouth as he silently watched pictures of him with people he'd become friendly with over the years. There were even some of him alone just wandering the village or watching ninjas practicing on the training fields or of him cheering when there was some type of sporting event.

There was one picture of him watching a soccer game from behind a fence. There was such longing on his face as he watched that it broke their hearts. In the next frame, Iruka had joined him holding two ice cream cones. Several more photos followed showing Naruto's surprise and pleasure as he looked up at Iruka and accepted the ice cream.

"Oh yeah, I remember that but I didn't know anyone gotten a picture of us. It was right after you'd joined the academy Naruto." Iruka had sat forward in his chair as he watched his son's life. "You ended up eating mine too!" He laughed then turned to look at Naruto. "Son…" Iruka wrapped his arm around Naruto and pulled him close again. His child was silently crying.

"Why didn't anyone share these pictures before?" Sasuke asked gruffly. "They knew he was alone, no parents – why not let Naruto know he had people who cared about him this much? You only take pictures of people you want to remember right?" He stood moving closer to Naruto.

Teuchi shrugged. "We assumed too much – that Naruto would know what we felt. It's not only children who are subject to peer pressure Sasuke. Naruto was with me practically every day since that first time. The boy knew I cared for him but for the others, well they didn't see him as often and just thought Naruto would know without being told how they felt. And then some folks when they showed too much affection for Naruto to the wrong people, their businesses suffered." Teuchi folded his arms looking angry. So many stupid, petty things had caused Naruto pain. "Nobody was scared of Naruto and none refused him business but in order to stay in business they may have been a little standoffish to Naruto in public. They aren't proud of what they did Sasuke. They carry their shame still but knowing that Naruto's thinking of leaving us, of never seeing his smile again woke them up. It's because of how Naruto's been treated that he's thinking of leaving. That's our fault and we've gathered these pictures to show Naruto how we really feel. We love you boy and here are some letters too saying the same thing!" Teuchi pointed at the other box.

"Letters?" Takeshi rose moving to the box Teuchi had pointed to. He picked it up then moved to sit on the floor in front of Naruto. Takeshi patted his brother's leg.

Hinata held tightly to Naruto's hand as he lay against Iruka. She was fascinated by the pictures of a young Naruto. She wanted to see more of them. Hinata also felt for Naruto, while he'd been living his life, just trying to get through each day without anyone to share it with, people had been watching and caring for him but were either to silly or scared to realize just how needy he'd been.

"What do they say?" Sasuke asked as he joined Takeshi. Naruto still hadn't spoken but he would have if he didn't want them to read them.

"Some are apologies, other share their memories of time spent with Naruto and others are requests that you keep in touch Naruto. They've given up being ignorant and cautious. They want to share in your life even if it's from a distance." Teuchi told them.

The room was silent as the group looked up at the young Naruto happily accepting the ice cream from Iruka or the teen Naruto trying to hold onto his composure.

"He's right little brother, this one guy thanks you for saving him from bullies. Dang, he was several years older than you! He says you took the beating meant for him and he never thanked you but he's doing so now. He's put in a picture of himself along with his address." Takeshi said unsure whether to be angry or happy.

Sasuke laughed softly. "This one's from a little kid, her parents wrote this for her but she drew a picture of you and her together Naruto. Says that you found her when she was lost and not only did you help her get home but made it a game and bought her some candy. She wants to marry you when she grows up!" The picture made him smile as did the simple love of a child.

"She can't have him – Naruto's all mine." Hinata said softly. "I want to read them all and learn their names and faces so that I can thank them for this. It's a wonderful gift and it's touched Naruto's heart." Hinata lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "You know, I wish there was a picture of you with that fox Naruto. You were so brave that day but then you always are. My hero…" She held his hand over her heart.

"What fox? Do you mean the Nine-Tails?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

She laughed. "Oh no just a small fox Naruto saved and the day I fell in love with him." Hinata blushed for she hadn't shared this memory with anyone besides Naruto..

"Tell us daughter." Lord Hiashi asked curious as to when this event occurred.

"Show us." Sasuke demanded then he and Takeshi's eyes took on a faraway look as Hinata shared her memory with them. "The bastards." He groused but then his angry expression faded and he smiled. "That's our Naruto! What happened to the fox? Did you ever see it again?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"He didn't." Hinata answered for him then went on to explain what happened to everyone else. "Most people remember Naruto for his pranks or at least that's what we all thought. The things he did to help people were always overlooked if noticed at all but now we know better. People were watching. You've made a lasting impact on many lives Naruto." Hinata scooted closer and wiped away his tears.

Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder when he realized how scared he must have been when those older boys had thrown a kunai at him! They'd actually used a weapon against a young child. "You did well son. I'm proud of you." He said softly.

"He has, your village has been beyond stupid." Gaara spoke up picking up where Hinata left off. "Naruto didn't know his power. With all the slights and downright cruelty, he could have laid waste to this village and only now do they show their appreciation for him." He shook his head sadly. "I will say that I'm glad that some of them are standing up for you Naruto although I think you deserve more." Gaara reached for his tea and drank it down. He appeared angry for Naruto. His own situation had been vastly different and he'd done much to deserve his village's hate unlike Naruto who'd only wanted a little attention.

"Of course you're right." Tsunade sighed sadly. "Things weren't handled well from the very beginning. It's easy to say that because things were so turbulent that the Hokage and council didn't have time to think of one child's fate but that would be a lie. They made bad decisions and bad choices and let hurt, anger and hate of the unknown rule them. To be such a powerful hidden village, our character, our hearts were weak." Tsunade had to include herself in this for she'd run away not willing to deal with anything. Her escape had been drinking and gambling. The council had been selfish and corrupt while Sarutobi had been too lax in protecting and helping Naruto.

Naruto took in a large breath. He gently slipped his hand out of Hinata's grasp then gave his father a tight hug. Naruto stood and went to his mother and hugged her then Jiraiya. Sasuke and Takeshi stood and he hugged the both of them then gave another to Teuchi then finally went back to Hinata. He tilted up her face and kissed her gently, sweetly then rested his forehead against hers for several long moments. "I love you." He said in the quiet room then pulled away heading for the exit. He passed by Gaara, reached out and touched his arm briefly before leaving without another word.

"Naruto?" Iruka called ready to follow Naruto but Sasuke held him back .

"He wants to be alone to think about all of this. This was…unexpected. Hell, even I don't know what to think about it." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

Hiashi got up and went to Hinata who also looked a little lost as she stared after Naruto. "Maybe he shouldn't be alone, go to him." Hiashi felt so humbled by all they'd seen and heard. If he could, he would spare Naruto anymore pain.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "No, this is best besides I'm only a thought away if he needs me." Hinata lifted her head then nodded. "Talon's with him now." She looked around at her friends; they were all lost in their own thoughts. "Thank you everyone for being here, laughing with us, sharing your lives with us. Let's not take each other for granted okay? I – we, Naruto and I cherish each and every one of you." Hinata bowed graciously to all of them.

Sasuke and Takeshi both kissed her cheeks. They said nothing for they knew if she needed them, they would come running. Smiling softly, Hinata linked her arm with her father's. She wished them all goodnight and went home.

Teuchi folded his arms. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"No it was brilliant. I'm sure Naruto liked seeing those pictures just as much as the rest of us did." Tsunade told him. "We should all get going though. Tomorrow's going to be busy as we make the final arrangements for the wedding and then there are the parties for each of them. At Hinata's request, she's not to see Naruto at all tomorrow so please keep that in mind. And…I want them to have a good time alright?" Tsunade looked at them with a hopeful expression.

Smiles came back to their faces as they remembered how happy Naruto had been earlier. Each would do their best to recapture some of that for Naruto and Hinata so that their wedding day would be perfect.

_**~mg~**_

**"Do you think it helped? I know Naruto was happy to see so many pictures of himself but was it enough to convince him to stay?" Iruka pondered as he, the Hokage and Jiraiya walked the darkened streets of Konoha.**

"Who knows? The kid's a tough nut to crack." Jiraiya commented. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Your plan may backfire as well Iruka and the day before the wedding too." Tsunade shivered in apprehension.

"Maybe but as you saw, Naruto needs this – to know he's appreciated and I can't think of a better way to do that. This way not only will Naruto know it but so will the rest of the village. While Teuchi was able to bring together people who truly feel something for our son, it's just a small group compared to the size of this village. I know that everyone doesn't have to love him or even like him but more should acknowledge him and this should force their hand so speak." Iruka spoke defiantly. Yes his plan could backfire but what was life without taking a few chances and if this worked then things would be practically a hundred percent better for Naruto giving him no reason to abandon his home.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Iruka's impassioned face and were somewhat reassured. They too needed to be positive. Konoha was Naruto's home, it was his touchstone and the village needed Naruto to survive and to show them how to really live with respect, dignity and compassion.

"Tomorrow will be a good day – a damn fine day then on Saturday there will be a grand wedding!" Jiraiya yelled out to the sleeping village making the promise to Naruto. Those pictures had hit him hard. He should have been there. He should have spent time with that child and defended him against anything or anyone that had tried to harm Naruto. Jiraiya would do whatever was needed to keep his vow because not only did he owe that Naruto but to the boy's birth parents as well.

* * *

_**A/N: A mawashi is what a sumo wrestler wears.**_

_**Just wanted to let you know that the wedding will be Americanized. So don't go looking for or expecting a traditional Japanese ceremony!  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Okay boys and girls, here's the big wedding I've been building up to. This is my first time writing a wedding and I think I did a good job. Since I'm a female I may have gone a little overboard, so I hope you romantics out there enjoy it. Some will laugh, some will cry but either way tell me what you think!**_

_**MG  
**_

_**

* * *

****Man and Wife, Finally!**_

**Naruto went there. He had spent a lot of time there since finding out about Kyuubi. It was as if he was trying to commune with the Yondaime's spirit. **Naruto wanted to learn what was the Hokage's plan for sealing Kyuubi within him but the man's spirit wouldn't answer him. This time as Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's head he asked for something different – should he stay or should he go?

All he got was more silence. After about a couple of hours, Naruto headed home walking slowly with Talon on his shoulder. He walked by the businesses and homes of the people who had shared their pictures with him. Naruto was again surprised to notice something. All of them, every single person was proudly displaying those same pictures along with a scroll or banner congratulating Naruto and Hinata on their wedding. Naruto blinked then laughed. Some of his confusion disappeared and he began to feel better.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Okay. Let's go home huh Tal? It's getting cold out here." Naruto smiled and took a deep breath as he stroked Talon's breast. Naruto still hadn't made a decision but the streets leading him to his apartment weren't as dark as they were before. Shadows didn't seem as menacing. There was hope in Naruto's heart.

* * *

**"Huh?" Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. Somebody was banging on his door. He'd just finished a lonely breakfast since Talon had left the house already and of course Hinata was back at the estate.** Naruto put away his toothbrush and wiped his face quickly. "Who is it?" He yelled for the pounding never stopped. "Dammit what? Wait…." He got scared then thinking that something had happened ran to the door and jerked it open. "Dad! What's wrong?" Naruto gripped his father's arms and practically lifted him to his toes all the while shaking him.

"Oops, sorry son! Nothing's wrong! I promise everything's fine!" Iruka looked sheepish and surprised. Naruto's strength never failed to impress him. "I didn't think, I was just trying to surprise you that's all." Iruka put his hands over Naruto's to gently push them away so he wouldn't lose his head.

"Dang it Dad!" Naruto searched Iruka's face and sighed, the world was still normal. Instead of letting his father go, Naruto pulled him into a hug. "Morning."

"Morning." Iruka cupped his head gently. "You okay?" He pulled back looking the teen over.

"Yeah, lonely but I'm fine." Naruto smiled. "Yo Takeshi! In case you didn't hear, Dad's here." He greeted his brother when Takeshi came out to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's up?" Takeshi moved closer and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know? Dad?" Naruto looked back at Iruka who was wearing a sly smile. "What's got you so excited?" They were supposed to spend the day together but Naruto had planned to go over to Iruka's, not the other way around.

"A surprise for you! Come on, let's get going. Contact your other brother and tell him to meet us at training ground seven." Iruka put an arm around each boy's shoulders and walked them down the steps.

"Training? Today? You're kidding I hope. Daaaad – not today!" Naruto complained.

Takeshi talked to Sasuke and found out that he'd just left home. He soon met them on the street but none of them could get Iruka to say anything except that it was a surprise.

Along the way were yells of congratulations and best wishes and many saying they couldn't wait for tomorrow or quite a few villagers thanking Naruto for allowing them to share in his day. After last night, Naruto was more open to what people were saying and responded back happily. He was also determined not to let anything bring him down.

"Cover his eyes Takeshi." Iruka ordered and waited as the young man moved Naruto's headband to completely cover his eyes. "And you boys be quiet, got it?" Iruka looked at them sternly.

"Well now I'm curious as hell! What did you do? Don't tell me you really did hire some strippers? Hinata's going to kill you!" Sasuke laughed and he looked around for some near-naked females.

"Ha! You wish!" Iruka put his hands on his hips and laughed at Sasuke. "I think Naruto's right – we need to get you some condoms and fast!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk back but shut it before he could say anything. Iruka was too much like a father to him to talk back or insult so he just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, blind here! Forget Sasuke and take me to my surprise!" Naruto said with his hands out in front of him.

"I got you baby brother." Takeshi said laughing and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders. "I must say I'm curious too. But Sasuke, I'll take you to see some strippers soon okay – just so you know where everything is!" Takeshi jerked Naruto around to avoid Sasuke's kick. They ended up falling which had Sasuke smiling again.

"Sasuke…" Iruka said with his hands on his hips. "Enough of that! You too Takeshi. Help your brothers up. Naruto's surprise is waiting; you can beat up on each other later." Iruka was in full parent mode now.

"Oops." Sasuke said softly and hurried to help his brothers. "We were just kidding around. Sorry Iruka…" He sighed when Iruka didn't even smile.

"Yeah, sorry!" Takeshi got up and dusted Naruto off then adjusted the head band.

Iruka shook his head, children were such hard work. "Now can we get going?"

Naruto kept his mouth shut and just stood there. He knew better than to get on his father's bad side and apparently this surprise was important to him. "Yes sir."

"Yes sir!" Takeshi and Sasuke said quickly.

"Good now follow me and boys, I mean it – don't say a word!" Iruka pointed at the elder boys making sure they understood him them moved to stand in front of Naruto. "Put your hand on my shoulder son." He smiled to himself as they all quietly followed him to their training ground.

Naruto listened and heard only normal sounds as they walked but a few minutes later he heard Takeshi make a surprised sound and Sasuke 'Hmph' but still couldn't tell what was going on. He thought maybe there was something in front of him but wasn't sure if it was people or objects.

"Okay Naruto, I hope you like it." Iruka said as he turned around and untied Naruto's head band.

Naruto blinked rapidly for the sun was very bright then focused his baby blues before him. His mouth opened then he grinned and started to laugh. "HEY! HEY! WOW – HEY!" Naruto hugged his father tightly and quickly then ran towards his surprise.

"Hello Naruto!"

"Hey man!"

"Naruto!"

"Blue!"

Naruto didn't know who to greet first and looked from one person to the other wishing his arms were long enough so he could hold them all. The decision was taken from him as Kazahana Koyuki; Daimyo of the Land of Snow reached him and cupped his face. "Princess Gale. Or rather Daimyo Kazahana." Naruto said respectfully but his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Koyuki to you Naruto. Congratulations." She gently kissed his lips then held him tight.

"You came to my wedding?" He asked with surprise as she held him.

"I did! You saved my life and my home Naruto – it is my pleasure to see you married!" She took his face again and marveled at how handsome he'd gotten. "I can't wait to meet Hinata, she's a lucky girl." Koyuki kissed him again then let him go. "You have more friends here to wish you well!" She pushed him into the arms of a giant.

"You grew!" Satoshi bellowed but he was still head and shoulders and more above Naruto. He picked Naruto up until he could look the boy in the face. "Hey Naruto! You're so young to be getting married but when you love somebody that's all that matters right? Congratulations my young friend!"

Naruto just laughed and hugged the big man's neck. "Right! You met her – how could I resist?" He lost his breath as Satoshi patted him heavily on the back then put him down and there next to them was the beautiful, doll-like Oriana.

"You have grown haven't you? And a beard too! Oh you're so handsome and you're happy." Oriana opened her arms to Naruto and laughed when he did just as her son and husband did – pick her up. "And these muscles! Hinata is a lucky woman!" She teased him kissing each of his cheeks.

"Gotta keep my lady happy!" Naruto said looking into her soft face. "Thanks for coming Oriana." He hadn't spent much time with the woman but she was important to him. Naruto kissed her cheek then put her down. "Junior Giant in the flesh, how are you Koji?" Naruto slapped his hand into Koji's then pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Naruto! So the big day's tomorrow? Man, you're the only guy I know our age who's getting married! Show us how it's done okay?" Koji leaned into Naruto glad to see his friend so happy.

"Count on it!" Naruto promised then greeted the next person. "Boss Wasabi and Idate! Does Ibiki know you're here?" Naruto gladly shook hands with both men.

"Hello Naruto, call me Jirocho! Happy marriage to you boy!" The head of the Wasabi Family in the Land of Tea shook Naruto's hand gladly. "I had to see this happy occasion of Tsunade's son. She's one of my good friends as are you Naruto." He clapped Naruto on the back.

"Yeah we're staying with my big brother." Idate answered Naruto's question. I have to thank your dad for the invite Naruto, it's good to be back in Konoha and at such a fun time too. Good luck!" Idate used both hands to shake Naruto's.

"Shibuki? Well look at you!" Naruto laughed and greeted the young leader of the Waterfall Village. Apparently like Naruto, he'd been working out for his body was taller and stronger. "Everything okay back home?"

Shibuki was still a gentle soul despite his hard body. "Yes thanks to you and your friends. I've been training hard as you can see and when I received the invitation, the villagers insisted I come and wish you well. Be happy Naruto." He said sincerely.

"I plan on it thanks!" Naruto was about turn to the next person when he was tackled about the knees. He laughed and bent down to greet the tackler. "Hi Yumi!" Naruto laughed as the girl jumped into his arms. She'd grown some but was still fairly small. "Have you been a good girl, taking care of your family?" Naruto asked as she pulled back to kiss him. "Thank you!"

Yumi giggled. "Welcome and yes! I'm taking classes – I can fight too! Like you Naruto Blue!" Yumi was very proud of herself and displayed a few moves for him.

Naruto clapped his hands. "Very good! I'm proud of you Yumi!" She bowed for him then a baby's babbling caught his attention. He looked up to see Norio and his wife approaching with the baby who had also grown. "Can he walk?" Naruto asked surprised. "Hello Norio and…I never learned your name. Sorry!" Naruto scratched his head embarrassed.

"Never you mind, things were hectic. My name is Haruka and thank you again Naruto." Yumi's mother greeted him with a hug. She turned with him as Naruto shook Norio's hand. "And Yuki can manage a few steps. Look Naruto, I think he remembers you!" Haruka said surprised. Her son had been so young when Naruto had saved him but maybe Naruto had made a big impression on him.

"May I?" Naruto asked Norio as he held his hands out for the baby. Naruto laughed with delight as the baby reached for him too. "Yuki, hi baby!" He kissed the boy then laughed as two tiny hands patted his face. "You've gotten so big since then haven't you? Wait until Hinata sees you! Sasuke, Takeshi come see Yumi and Yuki!" Naruto squatted and put the baby on his feet. "Walk to me Yuki, come on you can do it." He urged excitedly. Naruto let the baby go but kept his hands near as Yuki tried to balance himself.

Everyone watched as Yuki looked at Naruto, hands in front of him and took a wobbly step then another and another until he could grip Naruto's jacket with a laugh. There was clapping and pictures as Naruto tossed the baby up and congratulated him.

Naruto tried to give the baby back but Yuki wasn't letting go so with the baby and Yumi clinging to his leg, he turned to the last of his surprise guests. "And finally it's Inari, Tsunami and old man Tazuna!"

Mindful of the clinging kids, a much taller and braver Inari hugged Naruto. "Whoa a beard? You trying to look old?" Inari teased.

"I am not old! I'll only be seventeen in another couple months!" He awkwardly put the young man in a headlock. "I think your son has forgotten all his manners!" Naruto told Tsunami as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

"We're just fine Naruto! Almost as good as you! You have to come visit; it's not the same place at all and you need to see your bridge." Tsunami smiled at him, hands clasped over her heart.

"My bridge? Hey Tazuna!" Naruto looked curious as he shook the old man's calloused hand. "What's this about my bridge?"

"We named the bridge after you kid! How could we not when it was your spirit and belief in your own power that woke us all up? The Great Naruto Bridge! I'm very proud of that bridge and it needed a good name – yours!" Tazuna laughed then tickled the baby's chin.

"Really? You did – my name?" Naruto blinked and looked back at Iruka and his brothers. "Dad, the bridge…they named it after me…" He was humbled but extremely pleased. Naruto shook his head then laughed.

"Well I'll certainly have to take a trip to the Land of Waves to see your namesake son." Iruka went over to him. "So I take it you like your father's surprise? It wasn't easy keeping them hidden from you!" Iruka's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I do! Wait how long have you guys been here?" Naruto asked and he spent over an hour out there on the training field catching up with everybody and introducing them to his newest brother, Takeshi. Next, Naruto and company headed for the village so he could show his friends around.

They caused a bit of a spectacle since there was not only the Daimyo/actress of the Land of Snow along with her personal bodyguards and her co-stars but a clan leader from the Land of Tea and his protection but also another village leader from the Waterfall Village guarded by Konoha Anbu. Then there were the two giants who'd built the skating rink and an old man and his family who proved to be a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves and young family whose children stayed by Naruto's side. Curiosity ruled the village as many wondered how Naruto had become such close friends with so many powerful people and from so many different locations.

They were soon joined by all of Naruto's friends, young and old, all the guys and they laughed and talked loudly as they made their way through the village so that the villagers and shinobi might learn something per Iruka's plan. They hit many of Konoha's more famous spots like Hokage Rock, the academy, Shushuya, Konoha Tea Avenue and of course Ichiraku Ramen!

It was Lee who innocently asked Naruto that if he left, would he go live in one of the villages/countries of his friends. Of course they were shocked to learn that Naruto was thinking of leaving Konoha and each and everyone one of them, like Gaara, offered Naruto and his family a home. He could become a ninja in service to the Land of Snow or the Waterfall Village or be a protector/defender in the Land of Waves or in the Land of Tea. Satoshi offered to teach him construction while Norio said he could become a martial arts teacher in their village – help people to defend themselves as well as have a place where people would always be happy to see him.

Naruto's happiness at being with good friends warred with the gratefulness at having them. There was no hesitation in their offers and they looked as if they would truly love to have him in their lives on a daily basis.

Tsunade joined them for a little while and she had an instant friendship with Koyuki. Seeing Naruto with the little ones hanging off of him made her look forward to the day when he would have his own children to love. As the afternoon turned to evening, Tsunade gathered Koyuki, Oriana, Haruka, a reluctant Yumi and Yuki and left for Hinata's bachelorette party.

"Tell Hinata I can't wait to see her Mama. Make sure she has a good time too. Oh and she better keep her eyes to herself – mention that first!" Naruto said sternly as he held his mother thinking that there might be some men to show up at the girls' party.

Tsunade laughed at that. "I'll see what I can do! Such a nut." She pulled him close then kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning baby for breakfast. I love you." She couldn't believe that he was going to be a married man by this time tomorrow. Naruto had never been her baby but still what time she'd spent with him had literally flown by and he'd grown by leaps and bounds and suffered so much but none of that showed right now. Now he was a man in love and surrounded by family and friends.

"I know Mama. I can't wait to see you in your dress either. It'll be hard to say who's prettier, my girl or my mama." Naruto gave her a tight hug then waved goodbye to her. He turned to his brothers. "Okay so now what are we going to do?"

"Well we thought you'd like a game of soccer or football, whatever – young against the old!" Sasuke laughed as he pointed at the Jonin around them. "Then hit the hot springs, after that Master Jiraiya insisted on planning the rest of the evening." Sasuke rolled his eyes and there were a few groans and curious chatter about what crazy things the Sannin had come up with.

Naruto looked scared for a moment then laughed. "Fine with me! You guys ready to kick these old men's butts?" Naruto yelled at his friends who roared their agreement.

"Old are we? I think we'll show you brats a thing or two! Ninja techniques will be allowed!" Iruka said wiggling his eyebrows and revving up his side because this would be an all out game.

Father and son faced off grinning each of them thinking they would have the upper hand in the game to come. "BRING IT ON!"

* * *

**Hinata gasped when she saw who was with Tsunade. Immediately she bowed before the female Daimyo. **"W-welcome to my home Daimyo Kazahana!" Behind her others also gasped and bowed showing great respect.

"Oh get up! I'm not a Daimyo tonight but a friend." Koyuki waved a hand then moved to stand before Hinata gripping the girl's shoulders. "Oh my, Naruto does have good taste! What a beauty you are!" Koyuki kissed both of Hinata's cheeks. "Congratulations, he's a fine catch!" When Hinata blushed, Koyuki just had to hug her she was so cute.

"Hello Hinata. Are you finally going to tame our Naruto?" Oriana teased and accepted the girl's hug.

"Oh no, Naruto's best when he's wild!" Hinata said impishly.

"You got that right! Naruto gave it to her so much the girl couldn't walk! He'll have to carry her everywhere on their honeymoon!" Anko yelled out and she hadn't even started drinking yet.

"Oh, now this I've got to hear!" Koyuki went to sit beside Anko.

Hinata groaned then greeted Tsunami who gushed Naruto's praises then finally Haruka and the kids. The baby was trying to stay awake but after a kiss from Hinata, he drifted off. Yumi remembered Hinata and wanted to talk about Naruto but soon she too was nodding as the women gathered and got to know each other.

Koyuki was the center of attention for a while as she told them of all the places she'd been and the famous people she met but especially the handsome men. She told them of how Naruto helped her then she wanted to hear about Naruto and Hinata to which Tenten, Sakura, Ayame, Shizune, Tsunade and even Seiko were happy tell her cute stories about the couple. They had dinner then left for the hot springs right about the same time that the guys did with the young guys talking junk about how they kicked the old guys' asses.

They came up separate paths and it was Hanabi who spotted the boys first.

"NARUTO ALERT! HIDE SISTER! HIDE SISTER!" The little girl yelled as the women hustled to hide Hinata from Naruto's sight.

"Tsunade? Hey alright! I get to see my boobies while we're here – what good timing!" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly. "And look who've you've brought with you – beautiful Kunoichi…oh wow and the movie star – PRINCESS GALE!" To say his laugh was wicked would be an understatement.

"Jiraiya do you remember the last time you tried to peek into a hot spring I was in? Almost every bone in your body was broken!" Tsunade reminded him as the groups grew closer together. "Of course the one part of you I need, thankfully isn't bone – you should be wary of where you peep!" Tsunade pointed her finger at him.

All around them the women laughed at that, imagining a mummy wrapped Jiraiya with only his genitals exposed. They teased the Toad Sannin unmercifully. The guys thought the Hokage's comments were too funny as well but the guys who had girlfriends were telling the girls not to hide in the steam so they had a good view.

"Hi-nata! Oh Hi-nata! You can't stay away from me can you? I bet you came to spy on my hard body!" Naruto taunted but he made sure he was walking backwards so that he couldn't see his lovely lady.

Hinata stayed hidden behind Tsume, Hana and Kurenai. "I did! And you know I don't have to look through peepholes to do it! I can see that hard body anytime I want!" Hinata blushed as she responded to his teasing.

"Girl you better watch where you look! Your father's here too!" Naruto laughed out loud as Hinata eeped. "If you can, make yourself even more beautiful sweetheart – I can't wait for tomorrow!" Naruto was still yelling but the love in his voice had the women sighing and saying how sweet he was.

"You jerks better be taking notes!" Temari yelled at the rowdy group of guys teasing Naruto for being such a pussy. "Naruto knows just what to say, what to buy, what to do to make his woman happy – unlike most of you testosterone Neanderthals! SHIKAMARU! Even geniuses need some help in the romance department!" Temari yelled with a mischievous grin. She didn't mean everything she said but it was so fun to mess with Shikamaru and now he was the one being teased by the guys.

It went back and forth as they reached the springs, guys to one side and ladies to the other. Soon there was splashing and laughing as the men played in the hot waters and yelled stupid, sexist and tempting suggestions over the fence dividing the springs. The ladies soaked and received facials, massages, got their nails done but they found the time to trash the guys right back.

Tsunade secretly put up a seal on the fence for anyone stupid enough – Jiraiya to try and peep. She gestured to all the women not to say anything as she moved closer to the fence in all her naked glory. "Koyuki what an interesting tattoo you have and on such an intimate part of your body. Did it hurt when you got it? Seiko you mentioned you might get one – come see Koyuki's." Her smile was pure evil as she set the men up.

Naruto sat on the far side of the spring with Iruka next to him and Gaara on the other side. Sasuke and Takeshi were splashing each other but had froze at the mention of an intimate tattoo on Koyuki and Sasuke grunted as he thought of Seiko naked just beyond the fence. "Sasuke." Naruto said softly shaking his head and already smiling for he knew his mother was up to something.

Sasuke guessed that but the temptation of seeing Seiko naked made him take a few steps before Takeshi rescued him from his foolish hormones. But no one else moved to help the other fools who fell for Tsunade's ruse. Jiraiya, Ebisu, Kiba, Inari, Udon, Konohamaru, Idate, Tazuna, Kankuro and even Koji all splashed over to the fence seeking to see some beautiful female flesh.

"Here let me rinse off some of this soap, bend over a little Koyuki." Tsunade moved her hand around in the water to draw even more attention.

Jiraiya looked at his compatriots and grinned. They fanned out along the fence stepping on rocks then all at once leaned in close and touched the fence.

"ARGH!"

"DAMN!"

"HELP!

"MAMA!"

"HOWWWL!" Kiba's howl of pain drowned out all the other comments as electric shocks flowed through the spies' bodies. For ten tortuous seconds, all the nerves in their bodies throbbed painfully. They twitched uncontrollably then started dropping like flies. Inari and Udon dropped down onto the rocks which had them screeching as their bare bottoms were impaled. Koji fell back into water along with Konohamaru and Idate sputtering and trying not to drown. So anxious to see sexy, wet females Jiraiya, Tazuna, Ebisu, Kiba and Kankuro found the strength to keep standing and they tried again.

"MY BALLS**! **MYDICK,MYBALLS,MYDICK!" Jiraiya screamed as he hopped up and down and ran around the spring. Ebisu started crying as he held himself, walked stiffly to the water then sank beneath the surface. Tazuna did a little dance, hips gyrating vigorously as he grunted in pain. Kiba squatted before the spring and splashed water on himself but that didn't seem to help and he fell over holding himself and howled some more. Kankuro was shaking from head to toe as he stared down at himself.

"Hehe, hehe – Gaara it's become like one of my puppets. Think I can use it in battle?" Kankuro said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Naruto had already been laughing himself drunk but Kankuro's comment did him and everyone else in, those who'd acted with sense anyway. They laughed slapped the water and cried.

The women were laughing too wondering just what the Hokage had done. Smugly Tsunade went to sit in a lounger then took a long drink of sake. "That was fun!"

Hinata wiped away tears and was still chuckling because she could hear Naruto dying with laughter. "Mama – what did you do?"

Tsunade was starting to laugh herself. "Petrified their family jewels – they're never going down until **I **say so! You can thank my son for the idea! Of course they're not getting any pleasure out of this." Suddenly she was holding her stomach as Jiraiya continued to yell out.

It was practically a contest to who was laughing more, the men or the women. Ebisu had to be pulled out of the water before he drowned. Those who'd just gotten shocked thought they'd gotten off lucky and were able to easily laugh at those still suffering. Finally Lord Hiashi implored Tsunade to fix those afflicted especially since two more had passed out from the pain and Gaara seemed to be unable to stop laughing at his brother.

Tsunade dressed then moved out into the corridor where she could heal the lechers. The women peeked out to see who else besides Jiraiya had been so silly as to try and peep at them. Tsunade didn't even try to stop her laughter as Ebisu with his tongue hanging out of his mouth was brought before her barely covered in a towel. When she released the jutsu and he came to, everyone fell out laughing as he realized he was the one being watched, turned tail and ran but not before losing his towel!

Kankuro woke to his sister cursing him and promising him more pain but all he could do was grin because he no longer had a literal piece of wood between his legs. Naruto and Gaara slapped the floor in their hilarity.

Tazuna kept a stone face as his other body part was de-stoned and walked proudly back into the hot spring, his cheeks – all four of them red with embarrassment.

Kiba was whining like a puppy as he thrust his tented towel at the Hokage. He wouldn't acknowledge the women giggling at him. Kiba jerked as Tsunade lightly touched his thigh and released the jutsu and he too gave the women a show. Tail or rather penis between his legs – Kiba turned and ran after Ebisu.

"Hey Toad Sannin – shake those hips baby! Wow, that's a hard body for an old man and now you got the tools to match!" Anko crowed as she stepped out of the women's side in her robe. "Oh, oh wait…Lady Tsunade you came up with this jutsu because you wanted to see if ol' Jiraiya could go all night long didn't you?" Anko fell on her ass laughing as Tsunade blushed without answering.

Jiraiya squinted at Tsunade. "The jutsu needs more work! A hard dick doesn't mean a petrified dick! UNDO THIS DAMN JUTSU WOMAN!" Jiraiya got closer to her trying to hide himself from the women's eyes for the towel was much too small for his woody.

"But Jiraiya sweetie…this is exactly what I want." Tsunade blinked up at him innocent and sexy all at the same time. "…Maybe I have another way for it to umm go down, hmm?" One hand reached for his hard thigh and slid up under the towel.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open at her openly seducing him. He was already so hard that painful wasn't a good enough description and her teasing hand just made it worse. "Oh God…Naruto if I die here, know I love you boy… Help me!" He squeaked and fell over from pain and pleasure.

Tsunade moved quickly enough to catch him but because she was laughing so hard she almost dropped him. Hiding Jiraiya against her body, she released the jutsu then tried to cover his naked ass with a towel. "I love you, you old goat but you have got stop peeping!" She said into his ear as everyone clapped and laughed at her handiwork.

* * *

**Iruka got them out of the springs before anything else crazy happened. They were all supporting each other because it was still too funny remembering what had happened to the peeping-toms.**

Naruto wiped away more tears. "So where to next Dad?"

"Good question, that was left to Jiraiya but he's still unconscious!" Iruka started laughing again as he looked back. Kakashi had Jiraiya over his shoulder and was wobbling since he too was still laughing.

"Not to worry, Jiraiya and I had a nice long talk about the rest of the festivities. Follow me!" Jirocho said taking the lead.

"Thanks man, you are the best brother ever! EVER!" Sasuke threw his arm around Takeshi then patted him on chest. "I think I would have died to stand there in front of Lady Hokage while she got rid of my boner!" As it was he shivered in fear and laughed as he looked over at Kiba.

Takeshi threw back his head. "Thanks but now I wonder if I should have let you! Just think of how often we could have laughed about that Naruto!" Even the thought of it was hurting his sides as he laughed.

"I know!" Naruto walked to his brothers and put his arm around Sasuke who was eyeing his brothers crossly. "Seiko probably would have liked it too!" He had to hold on or he would have fallen when Sasuke tried to trip him.

"Uncle Kakashi! You're a pervert too, how come you didn't peep?" Naruto looked over at his sensei.

"Hey – I'm not that bad! I've never been like that Naruto!" Kakashi huffed. "Besides if Anko caught me peeping – I'd be dead." He said then had to grin when everybody started laughing.

"Not only that I bet." Sasuke said slyly. "You've been moving pretty slow today Kakashi. Just what did you do last night? Or rather, what did Anko do to you?"

"Rode me like a damn horse!" Kakashi admitted. "That woman's got stamina to spare but she was walking a little funny, didn't you notice?" He said proudly

standing taller.

"YOU DIDN'T USE ANY OF MY TIPS DID YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI? IF SHE WAS STILL ABLE TO WALK THEN YOU DIDN'T DO IT RIGHT!" Lee spoke loudly causing most of them to hit the ground laughing. Lee had to move quickly to catch a waking Jiraiya when Kakashi threw the man at him.

There was silence when the large group stopped before the Red Light District. Many of the fathers wondered if their sons were up to this task. Ninjas they might be but still boys. Iruka had Naruto make some clones to escort the younger boys home who protested loudly but they were much too young for what they would see tonight. At least all the Chunin were sixteen and over.

"Ready for a little fun Naruto? Tonight's your last night as a free man! Come on, I know just where we should go – you'll love it!" Jiraiya pulled him close then walked in calling out hellos to all his lady friends.

"Oh boy…" Naruto said his cheeks getting red. He'd been in places like this before but now he knew what was going on and he was sure Jiraiya was going to do something outrageous.

* * *

**"We should hang out more often Lady Tsunade! You know how to party!" Tsume said as they entered the Hyuga estate once more.**

"Nah, this was just a special occasion and we did get to see some prime male flesh didn't we ladies?" Tsunade sat back and crossed her legs. "My male shinobi are some lookers aren't they? If I were a less honorable woman I might bed a few of them!"

"My lady!" Shizune exclaimed at Tsunade's behavior then had to chuckle herself because Ebisu wasn't half bad to look at. She might see about sitting next to him at the wedding.

Hinata was serving light snacks, tea and sake. They had stayed another hour at the springs luxuriating in the soothing waters and talking about men. "So what's next Sakura?" She was on the floor next to Tsunade happier than she could ever remember. Around her were friends and family. Hinata had grown up almost in a vacuum where friends were concerned and it was so damn nice to know she could call every female there a friend.

"Now comes the hot stuff!" Anko snickered then went about the room jerking up Hanabi and Moegi and anyone under fifteen. "Upstairs with you! Have your own slumber party! I won't be accused of corrupting babies – OUT!" Anko pushed the protesting girls out of the room and part ways up the stairs. "I see, hear or even smell you – you'll regret it. You got me!" She pointed at the girls putting the fear into them. Satisfied when they ran from her Anko went back to the room.

"You see we figured that the guys shouldn't have all the fun and this is a bachelorette party and that means STRIPPERS!" Tsume said with enthusiasm. "Bring them in Anko!" She plopped herself down and got some sake.

"Them?" Hinata, Sakura and Tenten asked softly. Suddenly some loud rock music was playing and there was spotlight right before the fireplace. Three muscular men danced into the room. One was dressed like a Jonin, another like an Anbu and the last one like a Hokage.

"Now I like this!" Temari said going to sit on floor where she had a better view. "You got a card? My man could use a few tips on how to dance like that!" She patted the buns the Jonin presented to her.

Seiko's eyes were bugged out of her head as the men started to undress before her eyes. "You mean we can touch them?" She all but squeaked.

"Umm, well I guess if you want to." Ayame blinked and when some male nipples presented themselves, she tweaked them then blushed.

Hinata looked away then back. She felt a little guilty but she wasn't really doing anything wrong. Naruto hadn't wanted her to use her Byakugan to look at men but she wasn't. Nope her own normal lavender eyes were looking over the men without the benefit of her kekkei genkai. Hinata looked up and her mouth dropped open as the Jonin stood before her naked save for his Konoha headband.

"Oh my!" Hinata fanned herself as the man danced for her. She giggled and looked him from head to toe nodding. "That's…impressive!" The women around her cackled at her response and many were surprised when she got up to dance with the naked man. It soon turned into a dance with three naked men. Hinata was enjoying her party!

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto**** too was having a damn good time. ****Jiraiya**** was behaving for the most part. ****Naruto**** could say with all honesty that he enjoyed the strippers but was delighted by the lap dancers!** He was even allowed to drink sake but the most fun Naruto had was watching his family and friends. Like him, many of them had never been exposed to so much female flesh at one time and to say that the 'dog' in all of them came out would be an understatement.

Shino and Choji were encouraged by their dads to have a good time and even made sure each of them got their own lap dances. Kiba never stopped sniffing or smiling. He actually disappeared a few times that night and he was laughing smugly when he returned.

Sasuke was a little shell-shocked at first but got into as the night wore on. Sake loosened his inhibitions though he didn't do anything he'd regret the next day. Takeshi was more at ease from the beginning and he had Ayame so he just enjoyed watching and joking about Koji whose face stayed red all night. Gaara had at first doubled his sand armor as he sat watching with wide eyes but a little sake and lap dance had him relaxing and enjoying himself. Lee asked questions more than anything else but was always surrounded by women when they learned he could go all night. Kakashi's one eye saw everything but stayed at his table and out of trouble. Iruka though had a good time as well and even left once much to Naruto's surprise. Of course Tazuna, Jiraiya and Ebisu had the time of their lives.

* * *

"**Here you go my lady; this should help your headache." ****Shizune**** handed ****Tsunade**** a cup of tea with some herbs in it to ease pain. She too had needed the remedy this morning.** "We drank way too much but it was fun." She crossed her arms and smiled. It was six in the morning and they'd woken early after maybe three hours of sleep to come into the office.

Tsunade yawned. "Thank you and we did." She had to grin because it had been a lot of fun. It was something she hadn't done in a while, just be a woman and hang with friends. "We should get together and do it again!" She smiled as Shizune agreed then drank down the remedy and got to work. There wasn't much but she didn't want to come back on Monday to a mess. Tsunade figured she'd need Sunday to recuperate. It was a half hour later when…

"MY LADY!" Shizune burst into the office a look of panic on her face.

Dread crawled down Tsunade's spine. She had just that moment stamped the last bit of paperwork and was about to go her son when Shizune came in like the world was about to end. "What?" Tsunade asked slowly standing and breathing deep. She would not allow this wedding to be disrupted. No freaking way!

"At the gate – they're waiting! Sent this! Want to see you!" Shizune blinked as she realized that she couldn't speak in full sentences. She handed Tsunade a red scroll and her hand wouldn't stop shaking.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the red scroll. It could only be from one person – the Daimyo over the Land of Fire . Her first instinct was to tear it up then burn it so she could say she never received it but it could be important. "Dammit!" She slit the seal then paused. "HE'S HERE? AT THE GATE? SHIZUNE!"

Shizune shook her head. "No, no – sorry! There are four of them with a guard of twenty. They said they would only talk to you and didn't identify themselves!" Just saying the words calmed her and Shizune began to think. It was just possible they were visiting or traveling and weren't here to demand Konoha's help in battle or bringing bad news. "What does the scroll say my lady?" She asked quietly.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair; eyes closed then with a belabored sigh, opened and read the scroll. She read it twice then started to laugh. "Somehow they learned of Naruto's wedding and that Koyuki was attending! The Daimyo's son and daughter plus two of his advisors have come to meet Princess Gale! God…" Tsunade stood and began walking hurriedly out of her office. "IZUMO!"

"My lady!" The Chunin appeared out of nowhere.

"We need some extra seating at the wedding for the children of the Daimyo! See to it and make sure they are close to the Daimyo of the Land of Snow! I need a guard of fifteen Anbu to meet me at the main gate ASAP! MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Tsunade was already outside but it was a long walk to the gate. "Oh forget it!" She suddenly disappeared in a shower of leaves and in just a few seconds reappeared at the front gate. Behind her, Shizune arrived and before Tsunade could greet their guests, Ibiki arrived with fifteen masked Anbu all bowing on one knee.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." Lady Tsunade said bowing before the two teenagers who were richly dressed.

The young girl smiled. "Thank you Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade. I hope we are not making things difficult but when we heard _she _would be here – we could not resist! But we know this is also the wedding of your adopted son and we came with presents! Please, if your people could show us around your village then lead us to the where the ceremony will be taking place, we will stay out of your hair – promise!" The girl had dark hair and eyes but she was very polite and respectful.

"Sister you have not introduced us!" The taller brother said gently. "We are Kaname and Botan." He said pointing to himself then his sister. "Nice to meet you Lady Hokage and we are sorry for appearing so suddenly." Kaname took Tsunade's hand and bent over it.

Tsunade was impressed. "We are happy you've honored us with your presence. Time is running short and there are details I must see to as well as dress so I will do as you suggested. Kotetsu here will be your guide and I have provided you with extra guards as well. I hope you will enjoy yourselves today." She bowed again then gestured for Kotetsu to leave his post and see to their oh-so-important guests. Tsunade sighed as the two young people followed Kotetsu drawing plenty of attention.

"Well that was unexpected." Shizune commented trying to still her rapid breathing. It was unlike her to get so nervous and she blamed it on the sake.

"Not really, we should have thought of it ourselves." Ibiki said and Tsunade nodded. "There is already a Daimyo here, a leader of another Hidden Village and the Kazekage, of course the Daimyo would send someone to see what was going on and he wasn't above using his own children to do it! It's those silent advisors we'll have to watch out for." The Black Ops leader sighed. "I'll warn everyone to be on their best behavior. You should hurry my lady, I'm sure Naruto is expecting you." He managed a smile for Tsunade and wondered if the girls had had as much fun as he and the other guys had last night.

* * *

"**We're getting married there? But Dad…that's not a place where people confess their love, in fact it's the exact opposite!"** Naruto paced Iruka's living room. He'd stayed the night with his father while his brothers went back to Sasuke's. They should be there any minute.

Iruka was cooking breakfast. It was seven am and he was expecting a full house with the boys, Tsunade and Jiraiya coming over. They'd eat together then head over to the place they were discussing to get dressed. "Think about it son, it's the only place large enough to have your wedding. Don't worry, Hiashi has worked wonders on it – it won't look like the same place at all." Iruka looked back at Naruto who was frowning. "Come help me Naruto. Do you doubt your wedding is going to be special?" Iruka paused to wait on his answer.

Naruto stopped and took a deep breath. "No anywhere she is, is special Dad. I'm just –." He broke off when his brothers entered the house.

"Nervous and anxious." Sasuke said grinning.

"His skin is crawling he wants this so bad! Stop it, now my skin is doing it. Whoa! Sorry Talon!" Takeshi blinked as the hawk streaked in just as he was closing the door.

"Hey Featherhead." Naruto grinned as the hawk landed on his arm and pranced side to side. "You're excited too aren't you? Everything all set Tal?" Naruto asked softly then laughed when Talon chirped happily.

"Secret plans? What are you up to?" Sasuke asked as he came out of the bathroom then went to help Iruka with breakfast.

"Not me, this is all Talon's idea but he wanted my opinion on it and I think it's great! Well here's where the wedding's going to be. That okay Tal?" Naruto gave his hawk a mental picture and laughed again when Talon bobbed his head up and down.

"The wedding's there?" Sasuke and Takeshi asked together.

"My head! God help me! Iruka help me! Naruto – why do you have to get married so early? The sun – it's too bright!" Jiraiya complained as he entered the house staggering.

"You can thank Hinata for this old perv. She thought you'd overdo it and sent this over yesterday!" Naruto shook his head and got the tea pot from the stove. "I hoped you'd go back to Mama's and she'd fix you up." He poured the tea and handed it to Jiraiya who was slumped on the couch.

Jiraiya blew on the tea several times then sipped at it. It smelled heavenly and tasted just as good. Humming thankfully he drank down the tea and held out the cup for more. "I tried. I got as far as the garden, passed out and only just moments ago did an Anbu wake me up and send me here. God bless your girl, I'm feeling human again!" He was looking more human too. Before he'd been pale and trembling but already his face had color in it and the shakes had stopped. "I'm hungry – that food ready?" Jiraiya took the pot of tea from Naruto and went into the kitchen.

"Crazy old man!" Naruto muttered good naturedly then looked back towards the door wondering what was keeping his mother. It was possible she'd done the same as the old fart and drank too much. Luckily Hinata had sent enough tea for ten people. That made Naruto grin because he'd found out that no matter how much he drank, the fox kept him from becoming overly drunk and even that buzz only lasted a few hours. He was as good as new this morning. Thinking of the fox, he patted his stomach. _We'll be married in a few hours Kyuubi. Huh, in a way she'll be wife to both of us! Now that's weird but remember she's my girl!_ Naruto patted his stomach then went to help himself to breakfast.

_**~mg~**_

** "I'm here! Jiraiya you old toad – there better be some food left! Hey boys! Iruka. Naruto, my baby." **Tsunade flounced in, slapped Jiraiya on the back of the head, kissed Sasuke and Takeshi on the nose then grabbed Naruto by face and looked into his eyes smiling before kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Morning. You ready?"

"You're late! And yes!" Naruto stood and hugged her tightly. "Everything okay?"

"Paperwork! I made sure my desk was cleared for the next twenty-four hours! Please tell me there is food left." She begged of him then turned liquid eyes to Iruka.

"Oh no, I want a kiss too then you can eat!" Iruka said standing and opening his arms.

Tsunade sighed. "If I must." She stepped into his arms then looked back at Jiraiya mischievously. "I was out late too but I managed to make it home old man. So I'll give Iruka the kiss I was saving for you!" Tsunade held Iruka's face then proceeded to suck on Iruka's bottom lip.

"HEY!" Jiraiya complained.

"MAMA!" Naruto's mouth dropped open.

* * *

**"MY WEDDING IS GOING TO BE THERE? FATHER WHY?"** They'd just finished breakfast and her father had told the family where the ceremony would be taking place.

"Hush Hinata!" Lord Hiashi spoke sharply and got the immediate obedience that tone demanded. He reached over and took her clenched fist. "Trust me daughter. Our whole family has worked hard to remake it into a place of wonder – you won't recognize it!" His face was lit up with excitement. "It will seat practically half the village and you know at least that many will come! Hinata, my lovely little girl your wedding will be magical, I promise. Has your father ever broken a promise to you?" Hiashi rose from his seat to kneel at Hinata's side.

Hinata blinked back tears and shook her head rapidly. "No!" Hinata threw herself into his arms and felt like a small child again. "Thank you Father!"

Neji and Hanabi looked at each other then got up to join the hug and the four of them fell over laughing. One of their many cousins snapped a few pictures. Many more would be taken to memorialize this special day.

Everyone hurried upstairs to gather their things. They would dress at the site. Hinata was surprised to find a horse-drawn carriage waiting for them outside. "What's this? Father?" Hinata spun around happily. She wore one of Naruto's old orange shirts over a pair of blue shorts. It was her way of being close to him.

"Not me, your Intended sent it over for us. See we can all fit and there's room for most of your things! I've sent Neji's and my clothes on ahead." Lord Hiashi laughed for in this instance, his daughter had enough things in her trunk for three females.

"How sweet." Hinata ignored her father's teasing and went to pet the two white stallions. They were the friendly sort and gobbled down the carrots Hanabi brought out for them. "Hanabi, hope you fall for someone just as wonderful as my Naruto." She told her sister as she stroked her hair.

"Not anytime soon." Hiashi said coming down the steps and helping his daughters into the carriage.

"I agree Uncle. Hanabi is still ours to love and spoil. Boyfriends can come later – much later." Neji commented as he got into the driver's seat.

"Well said son! I'm losing one daughter today so I think I'll hold on to my baby a little longer." He reached over, tipped up her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Father!" Hanabi blushed. She hadn't even started liking boys yet and here they were making a fuss. "This is Hinata's day – focus on her!"

Hinata just laughed as the horses pulled them out of the gate and she looked back once more at her childhood home and waved to everyone who'd come to see her off.

* * *

**People began filing into the Battle Arena as early as eight am. There were many surprised sounds as they saw the transformation of the arena. **Down on the former battlefield were also seats but those were for family, close friends and important guests. Word got around that Hinata also arrived shortly after eight while Naruto, close to nine. By nine thirty most of the special guests had been seated.

Many were shocked to see two new additional guests wearing the colors and symbols of the Fire Daimyo. The constant chatter was speculative but still their presence did nothing to dampen the festival mood.

"You all look so handsome." Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. All her men were lined up before her. "Get some pictures!" She gestured to the photographer. Not one resembled the other but their closeness confirmed their family ties.

There was a knock on the door. "Naruto? You guys should head on out." It was Shikamaru who'd been helping to oversee everything.

"We're coming! Thanks Shikamaru!" Lady Tsunade answered and went to peer at herself in the mirror.

"You know you look beautiful! Come on Tsunade so Iruka and I can walk you down the aisle." Jiraiya said reaching for her hand.

Though there had been no rehearsal, Shikamaru had coached them all in what they should do. He'd been waiting on them when they'd arrived. Neither Naruto nor Hinata would see the arena until the last moment. Jiraiya and Iruka would walk on either side of Tsunade to their seats. Following them would be Sasuke and Takeshi who were both Naruto's best men. Then Naruto would walk down the aisle alone or rather with Talon who was also a part of the wedding. Just before the wedding march, Hanabi would come out as maid of honor then Lord Hiashi would escort Hinata down the aisle to give her to Naruto.

"We'll see you out there son." Iruka said smiling looking Naruto over. He was so proud of his son he could barely stand it. Iruka enclosed him in a tight hug before abruptly letting him go. "Let's go!" He said wiping away a lone tear but he was smiling.

"Dad…" Naruto said gently then watched as the three of them linked arms – his family. "Thanks you guys – thank you." He tilted his head and blinked rapidly. Naruto had never let himself imagine ever having people like this in his life. They were standing up for him, by him. They were sharing their lives and giving him their love. "No – go!" Naruto backed away when his parents made to hug him once more. He laughed. "Kisses and hugs later, after. I love you." Naruto waved them off.

"And we you baby – more than life!" Tsunade answered and both men nodded and smiled at Naruto before they finally left the room.

Naruto turned to look at himself in the mirror for a long moment. "Sasuke! Get that barber back in here – hurry! We don't have much time!" He said urgently shocking his brothers.

"What is it Naruto?" Takeshi asked as Sasuke ran after the barber who'd shaven and trimmed up their hair that morning.

"I think, I think it's time I went back to who I was. There's time enough to grow a beard later don't you think?" Naruto smiled at his oldest brother and released his hair from his queue.

"Now?" Takeshi asked surprised but then shrugged. It was just like Naruto to do the unexpected and it would surprise everybody to see him without the beard. "Going to cut your hair too? And here I thought you were going to let it grow so you could look like your big brother!" He teased as Sasuke shoved the scared barber back into the room.

"What are you doing idiot?" Sasuke asked heavily as Takeshi helped Naruto off with his jacket and threw a towel around his shoulders. "NOW?" Sasuke asked with his hands on his hips.

"Let it go Sasuke, this is Naruto's day after all and can't you just imagine everybody's face when he enters the arena?" Takeshi asked as they both stood back as the barber hurriedly did what Naruto wanted.

Sasuke had to laugh. "Hinata will certainly be surprised!"

* * *

"**May I interrupt for a moment?" ****Hiashi**** asked. Inside the room ****Hinata**** and ****Hanabi**** were dressing with help from Sakura, ****Tenten**** and ****Kurenai****.**

"Of course Lord Hiashi, I was just about to leave anyway." Kurenai opened the door for him. I have to leave now or I'll miss the wedding! I don't move as fast these days." The pregnant woman joked.

Hiashi smiled at her then took her hand. "You look beautiful Kurenai and I want to thank you for being here for Hinata. It means the world to her since her mother cannot be with her today." He squeezed her hand gently then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

Kurenai blushed. "Y-you're welcome Lord Hiashi. It's my pleasure to be here. Hinata's a young woman any mother or father would be proud of." She tentatively returned the kiss then backed away still blushing. "I'll see you down there. Girls – give Hinata a few moments with her father!" She called back then left with a smile. Sakura and Tenten bowed at Hiashi then left the man alone with his daughters.

"Oh how I wish your mother was here but I do think she is watching. You're so beautiful!" Hiashi had to pause and look at his girls. They were a sight so wonderful. The only thing to compare to this vision was the day he'd married their mother. Hiashi moved forward, gently cupped Hanabi's face then kissed her mouth. He moved to Hinata and did the same then gently pulled her close to his heart and just held her for a moment.

"Father." Hinata held on. "Mother's here – I can feel her." Hinata whispered. "She's smiling down on us – all of us and she's so happy that we're together and that we're a family!" Hinata reached out for Hanabi and brought her into the hug.

Hiashi closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "I feel her too baby, I feel your mother." He let the tears roll down his face then took a deep breath and pulled back slightly. "Uh-oh, you're going to have to fix your makeup!" He teased then reached into his jacket. "This is for you…from your mother." Hiashi handed Hinata a rectangular jewelry box.

Hinata and Hanabi both gasped. "Mommy?" Hinata whispered and rubbed her hand over the velvety box.

Lord Hiashi smiled to hear Hinata say that. "Yes. When we found out we were pregnant with you, I took your mother away to the sea. It was a honeymoon before dealing with diapers!" He joked remembering those happy days.

"You never told us that Father!" Hanabi said her eyes wide as she saw a side to her father she'd never seen before – a man in love. "You'll tell me about that won't you? Please? Tell me about my mother." She grabbed his hand and pulled on it gently.

Lord Hiashi nodded knowing he'd been remiss in sharing his memories of their mother with them. "I will dear but later okay. Today is Hinata's wedding and that's her present for you. We found an oyster one day and inside it, that…" He gestured for Hinata to open the box.

"Mommy! Daddy! Thank you!" Hinata whispered as she opened the box to reveal the most perfect pearl, practically the size of a marble. It changed in the light, one moment pure white and in the next a pale pink. "It's beautiful!" Hinata hugged him tightly.

Hiashi allowed the hug for only a moment before he was pushing her back, not wanting to muss Hinata's hair or dress. "Just like you my daughter. You mother planned to give this to you on this day and so there you are! Turn so that I may put it on you." He laughed as he turned a dazed Hinata around to fact the mirror. Hanabi crowded close to view the large pearl as it fell between Hinata's breasts. He hadn't said but there had been two perfect pearls in that oyster. Hanabi would get hers on her wedding day as well.

"Sister it's _gorgeous!"_ Hanabi breathed excitedly her eyes wide. "You are gorgeous Sister." She added with a tender smile.

Hinata giggled. "Thank you Chibi!" She said using Naruto's nickname for her. Tenderly she cupped the stone in her palm and sent up a prayer of thanks and love to her mother when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hinata we need to finish up – Lady Tsunade and the others just went out! Oh WOW…" Sakura sighed as she caught sight of the large pearl. "Hinata! You've been crying. Tenten, we've got to get her fixed up – hurry!"

Lord Hiashi stepped back out of the way so the girls could make his daughter even more beautiful than she was. He felt excitement all the way down to his bones. It wasn't only Hinata starting a new life, they all were.

* * *

**It had been built to showcase battles between ninjas. Normally the only things you connected with this place was fists, weapons, bloodshed and even death but today all of that had been erased. **The walls had been painted wedding white and decorated with ribbons, bells and flowers. Fresh green turf had been laid down a bright contrast to the white. In the center, two trees had been planted and somehow the limbs had been intertwined forming an arch for the couple to be married under. And in those limbs thanks to the Aburame family were hundreds of butterflies. Flowing out from the arch were three sections of seats. The middle was for family – Naruto and Hinata's while one section held all of their special guests and the other for all of their friends and comrades. The stands were packed with ninja, villagers and travelers.

The sun shown down brightly but because the seasons were changing the weather was just right. Not too hot or cool but bright and warm and the high walls of the arena provided natural shade. There was loud chatter all over the stadium as it got closer and closer to the moment they were waiting for.

At the entrance way three people appeared. Music began to play over Konoha's sound system the song "For You" by Azu. Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya stepped out into the light. The father of the groom was dressed in bronze and white. The honorary grandfather was wearing red and white while the mother of the groom was dazzling in a sapphire blue dress. It had bows on each shoulder with sleeves that were strategically split open all the way down her arms then cuffed about each wrist. In the front it fell to her knees but the back fell all the way to the ground. With every step Tsunade took, the dress shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair hung loose and wavy about her shoulders. Today she was not the Hokage.

Everyone stood smiling as they walked down the white runner to their seats near the altar. Once seated, two handsome young men stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke walked with purpose down the aisle in black and white. By his side with an easy smile on his face was Takeshi in gold and white. He blew a kiss to Ayame once he spotted her and people laughed at her blush.

"Show off." He wanted to elbow Takeshi but didn't. "Think they're re ready for him?" Sasuke asked under his breath.

"For Naruto? Hell no! He'll shock them all with his usual style." Takeshi laughed then reached over to straighten the white rose attached to Sasuke's jacket. "How's mine?"

Sasuke eyed his brother with some scorn. "You look fine! How do you do that anyway? Is it phoenix thing?" Takeshi except after fighting always looked perfectly dressed.

Having caught Sasuke's thought, Takeshi laughed out loud gaining them even more attention. "I'm just cool like that!"

The song ended as the grinning brothers reached the altar and the priest rose from his seat. Suddenly on the far wall a large picture appeared of Naruto smiling in Teuchi's arms. The song "Closer" by Inoue Joe began to play. It changed to a picture of baby Hinata being held by her mother. There were a series of photos some of Naruto and others of Hinata showing them growing up pointing how shy she was and how alone Naruto had been leading up to the first photo of them as a couple and that first look of love. It made everyone stop and think just how difficult it could be to find that one true love in life. These two young people had dealt with loneliness and hardship only to be rewarded with life's greatest gift. The pictures changed to include family and friends then ended with the couple dancing. Hinata's dress was torn, there was blood and bruises on her face but she looked radiantly happy and Naruto looked as if he'd just received his own personal piece of heaven.

While Naruto stood in the entrance way staring at these pictures, upstairs on a small screen Hinata watched as well. They'd both been through their own personal hells and yet those hells seemed like nothing all compared to that one picture of them in love.

Naruto walked out into the sunlight as the song ended. "We looked good then but you guys ain't seen nothing yet!" He said grinning and waving to the people. Talon rode on his shoulder with his wings open wide chirruping at everyone. A new song started, "Hero's Come Back" by Nobodyknows.

There were laughs, gasps of surprise, lots of clapping and stunned silence as Naruto appeared. They'd just seen his pictures with him having long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yes there had been pictures of him before his beard but now he was older, more handsome. Naruto's hair was short again but not as short as it was. Hair framed his face and fell down to his shoulders and his face was once more bare showing his unique birth marks. It was the same Naruto but better. Of course for those in the know, they saw not Naruto but the reincarnation of the Yondaime. Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at him in shock. Naruto was truly Minato's son!

Naruto strutted his way forward and didn't stay on the runner at all. He'd move into the seats to shake hands or hug someone. Shikamaru was treated to one of those much to the shadow user's embarrassment. Naruto visited with Koyuki for a few moments and bowed graciously to her new guests. All of his other special guests were treated to hugs and kisses, even the kids before he finally made it to the altar where his brothers were laughing at him. Naruto just hugged them too then finally took his place.

One row of Hyugas stood up. There were about fifteen or so of them, all girls in white dresses wearing fairy wings on their backs and holding baskets full of white and lavender rose petals. They spaced themselves out on either side of the aisle giggling and smiling, some of them waving at Naruto. They were young ranging from five to ten years old.

A new song began to play "Sobakasu" by Sandy Fox causing the men at the altar to laugh. Hanabi stepped out of the shadows with a wide smile. She wore a lilac Chinese dress patterned with silver flowers. The dress fell to her calves with small slits on either side. Hanabi's hair was wavy. Some of it brushed her face with the rest pulled back to tumble down her back where flowers were woven into it. As she took her first step onto the runner, several butterflies flew about her hair and shoulders. In her hands was a miniature bouquet of the flowers Hinata would be carrying.

Hanabi greeted her cousins and waved at Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. When she approached the altar, instead of going to her spot she went to Takeshi instead and stood looking up at him.

Takeshi bent down and kissed her cheeks. "You look lovely Hanabi. Ready for some more brothers?" He played with her curls.

"Can't wait! I'm looking forward to dancing with my big brother." Hanabi nodded grinning at him then moved to Sasuke who repeated what his brother did. "You'll save me a dance too Sasuke?" She was bouncing she was so excited.

"Of course! My little sister can have as many dances as she wants!" Sasuke promised and kissed her one more time before she moved to Naruto.

Naruto knelt before her and hugged her tight. "Is Hinata as beautiful as you are?" He pulled back to smile at her.

Hanabi blinked dazzled by his bright eyes and his freshly shaven face. Her small hand stroked his jaw. "You shaved! And your hair!" She exclaimed loudly surprised. "But you're still cute! And Sister is absolutely gorgeous!" Hanabi ignored the laughing crowd and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto was pleased to hear her say those words. She looked at him with such trust and acceptance; it made him feel ten feet tall. "Thanks Chibi, I love you too!" They hugged again then Naruto stood, took her hand and walked her over to her spot. He took a deep breath as the music started for Hinata.

This time the music was live from a small orchestra. There was a harp, flutes and violins playing the traditional wedding march. Naruto stepped forward but with his head lowered and eyes closed. He felt Talon come to a rest on his shoulder. The hawk had flown to Takeshi while Naruto had greeted Hanabi. He heard everyone rise from their seats and the muted whispers of how lovely Hinata looked. Naruto could smell the petals and felt a few feather across his face from being caught on the breeze. In his mind he imagined Hinata.

Her hand flexed on her father's arm then with a shaky breath, Hinata stepped out into the sunlight. She saw the crowds of people up in the stands first gazing down on her. She saw everything her family had done to make this place beautiful and smiled. "THANK YOU MY BELOVED FAMILY!" Hinata yelled out surprising them but then it was exactly appropriate and the Hyuga's all bowed to her.

Hyuga Hiashi stood proudly by her side dressed in pearl gray and white and bowed back to his clan. They represented themselves with the bearing of one of the eldest clans in Konoha and had willingly worked miracles to make this day special for Hinata and Naruto. He would forever be grateful to all of them.

Butterflies also danced about her and Hinata blew a kiss to Shino and his family. She waved at Kiba and Akamaru who wore a festive ribbon around his neck. Hinata spoke to familiar faces and held tight to her Father. She felt precious, beautiful and wanted. Hinata was aware that Naruto was not looking and that was fine, he would look up soon and see her in the dress he'd bought just for her.

Except for her bangs and the hair in front of her ears, Hinata's hair was piled up on her head in a jumble of curls with tiny flowers dotted through it. There was a silver tiara around her dark tresses with a short veil falling to her neck. Hinata felt the smooth pearl resting in the deep V of her dress and the breeze tickling her naked back. The dress brushed her feet with each heeled step. The smell of the flowers filled her nose as she walked ever closer to her fiancé.

Naruto's hands were clasped before him. He could feel Hinata's joy and happiness and her anticipation. It made him smile for he could not wait either. Finally with a deep breath, he raised his head to see if his vision of her could even compare to the reality. It did not. She broke his heart then put it back together stronger and unbelievably full. "My wife." He said softly and felt tears forming in his eyes.

Hinata faltered a step to see him. She too had avoided looking at Naruto. Her eyes had traveled over their friends and his parents and his brothers and saw the happiness in their faces. Everyone was dressed to the nines and had never looked better. But then Naruto had raised his head and she'd focused on him. He wore cobalt and white. Like all the men, Naruto's jacket was his signature color with a white under shirt, white western styled pants with toe socks and sandals. Around his waist was a two-toned colored belt of cobalt and silver. He was older, wiser and he'd been hurt oh so terribly in his short sixteen years but his face showed none of that pain. Naruto looked more like the boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. His smile had such joy and his eyes laughed. Yes his hair was longer but it was still Naruto. "My husband."

"Well not quite yet." Hiashi said with a laugh. "Come daughter, let's make that a reality!" He got her started again and turned to see Naruto laughing, he'd heard.

"Let's go Father!" Hinata smiled up at him then picked speed. The crowd laughed as Hinata almost ran to her man.

Hiashi was a little breathless from laughing and the rushed walk as he finally stood before Naruto. He did as his younger child had and touched Naruto's face seeing Minato. Hiashi nodded. "I am giving you my precious child Naruto. Love and care for her please."

Naruto trembled and nodded. "Father Hiashi it will be my duty, my pleasure and my heartfelt desire to protect and love your daughter for all of my life and beyond. I thank you for bringing her to this world so that my life would finally mean something." He did nothing to stop the tears that fell with his words then he bowed before the clan lord.

"My son – no more bowing. Hug your father!" Hiashi pulled him close holding onto Naruto with one arm while still holding Hinata's hand. "I would have no one but you for her husband Naruto – no one but you!" he whispered into Naruto ear.

Naruto nodded unable to speak and finally pulled back and wiped away his tears. He turned his smiling face to Hinata whose lavender eyes shown with unshed tears.

Hiashi took Naruto's hand then place his daughter's hand in the young man's. "I would wish you happiness but that you already have. I bless and sanctify this union as head of the Hyuga clan and as a father who cherishes his daughter. I love you children." He held their clasped hands in his then retreated to his seat next to Iruka. The two men held hands briefly as if congratulating each other on this marriage.

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for long moments. "Hi sweetheart." He finally said tenderly.

"Hello Naruto!" Hinata said and leaned closer to kiss him briefly. "And to you my baby, hello." She reached up a hand to stroke Talon's head. He wore a ribbon as well – cobalt and lavender, his parents colors. Talon chirruped at her and leaned close to stroke her cheek with his wing.

"Naruto, Hinata and Talon, would you join me so that we can officially make you a family?" Priest Gakuto asked of them with a fond smile. He'd met with the couple several times in the previous two weeks but it had been unnecessary to council them. Each knew they loved the other and had suffered greatly already and were still together. He offered them friendly advice on living as a married couple and just got to know them as people who he would be proud to call friends.

Throughout the village people gathered at one of the three large screens so that they could view the wedding of the decade possibly the century. Many had stopped working to watch. Practically all had been touched by the picture show of the couple and then when Lord Hiashi gave Hinata to Naruto. Many wondered if they'd ever love as those two did. Several felt unbelievable guilt at past actions toward Naruto. The boy was as human as they and had deserved better than what they'd given him.

One girl in a wheelchair outside of the hospital openly wept for her sins against the couple. Her sins were many and costly. She'd watched as her father had shaken Naruto's hand and wished him well and Naruto had been so happy to see him. Seiko too was hugged by Naruto and treated like a good friend. Ino was thankful that Naruto held no grudges against her father and sister. She'd tried to get her mother to go but she sat beside her on the grass staring up the tender scene. Her mother was happy too for them and in some ways proud that neither Naruto nor Hinata had let anything stop them from loving each other. Ino felt deep shame for she could have stopped her actions but had chosen hate instead. She made a promise to herself then to one day win back the trust she'd lost of parents, her team and if at all possible that of couple about to be married. "Good luck to you and please, please be happy!" Ino whispered as she dashed away her tears so that she might see the truth of Naruto and Hinata – their love.

"Please be seated." Priest Gakuto asked and waited until everyone had complied. "Inhabitants of Konohagakure and honored guests – welcome to the marriage ceremony of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata!" He smiled and nodded as everyone clapped. "I've only recently met this couple but already I know they will last, they will endure every test thrown their way and that they have the love and support of family to see them through." He gestured to the middle section where it was packed with their family.

Gakuto now focused on the couple. "Both of you are trained, highly skilled ninjas and as such know the value of life intimately. And now you are entering into an commitment even more valuable than that of a shinobi. You should care for your mate's life more than your own. You should pray for your mate before you pray for yourself and you should love without question for every day that you breathe. And Naruto, Hinata invite God into your marriage and into your house for then you will be guaranteed a loving home. Let us bow our heads and pray for this couple and their coming life together." Priest Gakuto asked of everyone. He led them all in prayer then saying amen lifted his head smiling. "The couple has written their own vows so please give them your attention."

Hinata and Naruto faced each other still holding hands and grinned at each other. "Umm, I didn't actually write anything. Did you?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Hinata laughed shaking her head. "Me either!" She looked out as saw their loves ones watching them with amusement. Hinata turned and handed her bouquet of lavender calla lilies and white roses to Hanabi then took a deep breath. "I figured I'd know what to say when I saw you Naruto." She took his other hand.

"Yeah, so did I." He also took a deep breath. "You want to go first sweetheart?" Naruto lifted one hand to kiss it. "No? Going to make me go first huh? Chicken!" Naruto teased when she shook her head. "Okay here goes." Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment then opened somber eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you for loving me. I lived one day at a time…searching, hoping and waiting for a smile or a kind word. Except for a few people," Naruto searched out Teuchi and Ayame and a few others. "I waited in vain." He shuddered. "I had to do whatever I could just to get people to see me!" It hurt him to breathe. "And while people were blind to me, I was blind to you and I'm sorry for that Hinata but I think it was meant to be." Now Naruto smiled. "For when I finally did see you, get to know you and love you – I finally believed in God and heaven because I'd been sent one of His angels." Naruto turned his head to kiss her palm when she wiped away his tears. "You cared - _care_ for me Hinata in such a way that I didn't know people could! I always wanted to be special so people would like me but that doesn't matter anymore because it was you who made me feel special. Your love makes me special and you know what I want to do with that special feeling?" Naruto asked this time reaching for her face. "I just want to make you happy." They had to touch each other wanting to spread their love through touch. "I want to give you a home and a garden and more babies!" Naruto laughed looking at Talon who nodded his head as if saying he wanted brothers and sisters, human or hawk.

Hinata couldn't stop her tears this time and nodded happily back at Talon and Naruto. Her heart felt too full like it wanted to burst through her chest and trap Naruto inside it for all time.

Naruto sniffed and tried to calm down. "Hinata I vow to love you through battles, arguments, and disagreements over ramen! I vow to be with you when you're in pain and to nurse you through any sickness. I vow to love our children and change dirty diapers and I vow to never you hurt if it is in power not to but as you know, I'm sometimes an idiot so I'll ask for forgiveness now." Naruto bowed his head and looked at her through his lashes earning a laugh. "And I vow to be the best husband I can be. You're happy now sweetheart and I vow to keep you that way until our love is no more and that will never happen because we'll love each other forever!" Naruto leaned over kissing away her tears then nodded to Gakuto saying that he was finished.

The priest had to clear his throat from the emotion Naruto had wrought out of him. "You have a ring Naruto? Then place it on her hand now."

"Just a minute sweetheart." Naruto used a handkerchief to wipe his face, passed it to Hinata then reached up for Talon. "Thanks for keeping the ring safe Featherhead." Beneath the ribbon around Talon, Naruto had fastened his precious ring. He rubbed his face against Talon's then put him back on his shoulder.

Everyone leaned forward or looked up at the wall where the ceremony was being projected. Naruto had kept the ring a big secret and everyone wanted a glimpse of it.

Hinata also used the handkerchief to wipe her face free of tears and looked curiously at Naruto and their baby. "You kept my ring close to your heart? Thank you Talon." She tickled his breast and let him nibble her finger for a moment before giving her attention to Naruto.

"Hinata will you be my wife, my mate for life through absolutely everything?" Naruto asked seriously because anything and everything did seem to happen to him. He held her left hand on his palm.

"I will, through absolutely everything Naruto. I promise you." Hinata told him staring into his eyes.

Though he never doubted Hinata, her saying the words calmed his nerves. "Here's your ring Hinata. To Mama it represented some of the happiest and worst times in her life but to me it means family, a link to the past and the future." Naruto slid the ring onto her finger.

Hinata gasped. "No Naruto – you didn't!" Her hands frantically searched his collar for the necklace. When she pulled out the chain then found the crystal still there she sighed in relief.

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't but it is the same stone." He looked over at his mother who was on her feet looking shocked. "Sit down Mama." Naruto said in a stage whisper and chuckled some more when Iruka helped her to sit down.

"…Naruto…" It looked like two bands but was only one. In the space between the white gold were three stones. Two small diamonds enclosed the same rare green crystal that Naruto wore. Thoughts raced through her mind. _It's too expensive! How did he find it? But…he truly loves me to find something that only he and I can share!_ Hinata cradled her hand against her breast. "I love it." She kissed him then continued to hold onto his waist. "My turn huh?" Naruto just nodded and stroked her soft face.

"I'm going to steal your line and say thank you for loving me. You've already said much of what I feel for you!" Hinata laughed then grew serious. "I always felt so weak and useless. I was so scared of everything, of disappointing those I loved or of losing someone important to me and being hurt that I hid from the world. And like you I was lonely, aching for someone to take all my pain away." Hinata shook her head. "I was pitiful truth be told. Yes I was Naruto." She placed a finger over his lips when he would have contradicted her. "But I had hope, an example of who I wanted to become – you!" Hinata smiled at him. "I watched you since we were babies and I said to myself, 'I want to be just like him!'" Hinata laughed at his disbelieving face. "You said the things you suffered brought you to me and I believe that I too had to learn and grow to be someone you could love. That day at the river…my world changed Naruto – for the better!" Both grinned remembering that intimate encounter.

"You told me that you didn't know love but Naruto, when you looked at me with such wonder, I found it hard to believe because I didn't love myself until you showed me how. Seeing myself through your eyes…I finally found me and finally loved who I was – Hyuga Hinata and I couldn't do that before. So you see because of you, I became someone who could stand up for herself, fight for our love and protect my man." Hinata touched his face from eyebrows to lips. "And not only did you bring me love and laughter but you gave me back my family." She blinked rapidly and looked at her father and all the Hyugas. "You stood up before my father for us and he accepted you so quickly! One meeting was all it took. You made him smile and laugh – we'd been missing that. We were strangers to each other but you pulled us together. The Hyuga clan has _never_ been as strong as it now! So thank you baby. Thank you for me and for giving me my family and sharing yours." Hinata looked over at Takeshi and Sasuke standing shoulder to shoulder, eyes wet. They both nodded to her.

"Naruto I vow love you through everything. I vow to share all that is within me with you and yes you may have ramen – just not for every meal! That okay Teuchi?" Hinata called out to the man sitting behind Iruka and he yelled out a yes. Hinata laughed happily. "And I vow to be the best wife I can be, to make us a home where you will always be loved and give you precious babies for us to love and spoil! Our love is forever Naruto – Believe it!" Hinata giggled as Naruto picked her up and swung her around.

"Wait, wait! You're almost done but not yet Naruto!" Gakuto laughed wiping away tears. This couple was a delight. "I think Hinata has a ring for you too."

Naruto put Hinata down and blinked. "You got me a ring? Really?" He was surprised but quickly held out his hand. "Where is it?" He ignored the laughing crowd and wiggled his fingers impatiently.

"So silly but that's one of the reasons I love you!" Hinata laughed and turned to her sister. "Hanabi, thank you little sister." She bent down to kiss her sister as Hanabi handed her the ring.

"You had it? You hid it from me – I'll get you later Chibi!" Naruto eyed her playfully when Hanabi removed the ring from the bouquet that she carried it.

"You'll try big brother!" Hanabi teased right back. In moments her words would be true. Naruto would officially be her big brother and she honestly couldn't wait.

Naruto winked at her then gave his attention back to Hinata. She looked up at him lovingly and he knew he'd never ever tire of that look in her eyes.

"Naruto will you be my husband in this life, through every lifetime and even beyond that?" Hinata asked quietly holding his warm palm on her own.

"I will Hinata. I promise you I will be there with you always." Naruto answered without hesitation.

Hinata laughed with delight. "Then here you are my love – a ring to bind you to me forever." She slid the ring on his finger then looked up at him in anticipation.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds seeing something in her eyes then brought their clasped hands up to where he could look at the ring. It appeared to be a plain gold band but Naruto tilted their hands and gasped. He let go of her hand to lift his hand to the sun and smiled hugely. Naruto laughed out loud long and hard. He circled Hinata's waist and held her close. "It's amazing, thank you Hinata!" Naruto leaned down to kiss her but the priest's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Oh yeah, hurry up Gakuto!" Naruto urged.

Hinata pulled Naruto's hand to her mouth and kissed the ring. "Yes hurry!" She laughed when Talon squawked at the priest.

"Okay, okay!" Gakuto said with pleasure. "Your hands please." He asked of them and they each presented their hands with their precious rings on them. "Naruto and Hinata have vowed their love and lives to each other and exchanged rings. I, Priest Gakuto by the authority of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire and the Hokage of Konohagakure hereby pronounce you man and wife. And though you've been kissing since the beginning of this ceremony – NARUTO NOW KISS YOUR WIFE!"

The crowd was on its feet cheering and clapping. Naruto grinned and lifted Talon off his shoulder, kissed his hawk then held him out for Hinata to do the same. "Ready Tal?" Naruto asked and the hawk bobbed his head. "Talon wants to do something special for us." Naruto turned away slightly. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE TRANSFER!" Naruto yelled then launched Talon into the air.

"What's he going to do?" Hinata leaned against Naruto watching as Talon and company flew about the arena gathering flowers. Plenty of them lined the rows of seats and hanging from the walls.

"Just wait." Naruto said as he saw in his mind what Talon was planning. "Hey – be sure you guys get this!" Naruto yelled at the photographers.

There were about fifty hawks and each was carrying a small bunch of flowers – roses, lilies and lavender. They came back towards the newlyweds but soared high into the air doing intricate aerial designs. Talon and clones were flying so fast that petals were pulled from their steams and they began to fall around Hinata and Naruto. They were being showered in flowers. The Talons screeched signaling Naruto.

He laughed as petals fell into Hinata's hair. "That's our baby."

"Our sweet boy." Hinata agreed and silently thanked her their son.

"My wife." Naruto put his hands on her small waist, eyes sparkling.

"My husband." Hinata rested her hands on his broad shoulders, happy tears falling from her eyes.

Butterflies drawn by the assorted petals also surrounded the loving couple creating a fairytale picture. Naruto picked up his wife and she wrapped her arms about his shoulders. Hinata took the initiative, cupped his face then proceeded to kiss the only man she would ever love.

* * *

_**I hope somebody enjoyed it...well somebody say something!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**After the Wedding**_

**Naruto held his wife effortlessly as they kissed. It was soft. It was wet. It was tender. It was loving. It was the first kiss of their new life together. **He heard nothing but the beating of their hearts. From her mind, Naruto heard joyous laughter and of course he added his to hers but the kiss couldn't last forever since they had a new life, a future to make for the two of them and it began now.

Hinata felt her tears drying. She'd cried all morning long it seemed but there had been nothing sad about her tears. No her tears had been about joy, at receiving one of the greatest gifts ever. Hinata had been given life, a family and she prayed to one day have babies of her own but just this moment she'd received her mate for life.

She pulled back from his lips slowly but kept going back for small teasing kisses. Hinata could hear the cheering of their family and friends. She could feel the press of bodies growing closer and though she regretted having to leave her new husband's arms, she also wanted to share her joy with all of them.

"I so love you." Hinata confessed kissing each whisker mark. "You cut your hair, you shaved – look what happens when I leave you alone for a few days." She finally stopped kissing him so she could look at him.

"Hmm, as I love you Mrs. Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned at her then shook his head. "But it's a good look don't you think? Not too long or short and I can still pull it back when I want. And…I wanted to be me again." His smile slipped a little as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata tilted her head while she stroked his bare jaw then nodded. "It is a good look but you never stopped being you Naruto. Not here." Her hand laid itself over his heart. "Now husband shall we greet this crowd before they knock us over?"

Naruto closed his eyes briefly and nodded. She understood, Hinata always did. "Yes my wife. These two jerks are breathing down my neck – it's kinda annoying!" He gently put Hinata on her feet just as they were tackled by his two annoying, jerk brothers.

"Congratulations Idiot!" Sasuke said glomping on his brother's back.

"Hello Sister!" Takeshi said as picked up Hinata and swung her around.

"Naruto!" Hanabi said scooting between them and jumped into his arms with Sasuke still clinging to him.

"Hey!" He said staggering under the weight of both of them but his famous smile was in place.

"My turn – daughter!" Hiashi said as Takeshi passed Hinata to him.

Hinata's was giggling because her feet hadn't touched the ground at all. She went from her father to Neji, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Tsunade cradled her close to her chest when she was finally put down then Hanabi was there followed by Sakura.

Takeshi glomped Naruto next then Yumi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi practically all at the same time did the same. Naruto just laughed and let them. Finally Tsunade got a hold of him then smothered him causing Jiraiya to pull him out of her cleavage. The Toad Sage proved he was still strong man when he picked Naruto up like a child and held him close. Iruka held him next put didn't try to pick his son up.

Everyone came up to hug them, the Naras, the Aburames, the Yamanakas, the Inuzukas, Lee, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Sai, Gaara and siblings, Ibiki, Genma, Ebisu, Yamato, Teuchi and Ayame. It was a press of people but it was good because everyone there was family.

"OKAY – OKAY! LET'S GIVE THEM A MOMENT TO BREATH!" Gakuto yelled out causing some of the din to die down. "Shikamaru, there's more to do correct?"

Shikamaru had his arm around Temari. "Yes Father." He shook his head to get his thoughts in order. "Umm there are pictures to be taken of the newlyweds with their families then we need to move these chairs and set up the tents, tables and dance floor."

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Naruto yelled hopping up onto a chair and waving at the crowd. "THANKS FOR COMING BUT THERE'S A FESTIVAL TODAY TOO SO GO HAVE FUN!" He bowed and waved and the crowd waved back then started exiting the arena.

"Good idea and now for everyone staying here, there's a place for you guys to wait while we get set up or you guys can go enjoy the festival too." Shikamaru nodded and spoke loudly. Those who couldn't hear passed this information on. "Maybe an hour or so." He looked to the Hyugas and some of his own family. "Let's get to work!"

It seemed like chaos but things moved rather smoothly. Since it was ninjas, the work was done so quickly that in under an hour things were already done. The picture taking was a bit more time consuming but everyone wanted lots of pictures of this happy day. Finally as it was nearing noon people began filing back into the area proper. Food was being brought in as well as a table full of gifts.

Hinata and Naruto were holding hands as they made their way to their table. "Finally - I'm starved! You too, right sweetheart?" He exclaimed and Hinata agreed. The emotions of the morning had used up every bit of energy he'd received from breakfast.

"I think I could keep up with you today Naruto!" Hinata laughed and hugged herself close to his arm.

"Well I think we need to get you fed then. Sasuke help me get everybody seated, it's time to eat!" Takeshi whistled his sound drawing on the phoenix's power to flow out over the entire field.

"Take your seats please – the food's about to be served!" Sasuke said several times as he walked between the tables.

The village chefs showed out big time for this. Every sort of food that could be created was available and served at the Uzumaki reception. Hinata and Naruto fed each other. It was sometimes cute and at other times comical when they tried a particular food that they didn't like. Someone was even thoughtful enough to provide Talon with a fresh bowl of meat and he ate at the table with his parents.

After the cake was cut and served the newlywed couple spoke. Arms around each other they smiled out at their family and friends.

"You know I honestly didn't want most of you here." Naruto said bluntly but he was smiling when he said it so people weren't offended. "But damn I'm glad I was wrong. Having you guys here and seeing that you really are happy for us made all the difference. It wouldn't have been the same if just one of you weren't here. Thank you for coming to our wedding." Naruto raised his glass to them and bowed his head.

"And thank you for working so hard – the decorations, the food, flowers – everything put together just so to make this place beautiful and special for us. It was more than I would ever have asked for and that just makes it that much more meaningful to us. Konoha really put its best foot forward today. Thank you." Hinata too raised her glass then bowed her head.

There was clapping but then it fell off when Naruto's smile disappeared. He looked at his mother who sat at the table in front of theirs. "Lady Hokage are our services needed?" Naruto now looked at Koyuki's table where four new guests sat. He had recognized the Daimyo's symbol easily but had ignored it since his mother hadn't said anything but now that the wedding was over…. Takeshi and Sasuke rose to stand behind them.

Tsunade stood but she was already shaking her head. "No Naruto. There is no emergency. These are the two of the Daimyo's children. They…" She trailed off when said children spoke.

Kaname nodded to Tsunade then went to stand before Naruto. "Pardon us for – crashing your wedding ceremony Uzumaki Naruto." Graciously he bowed before the couple. "I am Kaname and this is Botan my sister." He introduced the girl who joined him. "Originally we came in order to meet the Daimyo of Snow or for us – Princess Gale. We both are big fans of hers and when we learned she would be here…well we came to see her. But now I find myself quite curious about you." He waved a hand at both of them. "It was indeed a beautiful ceremony and I have to wonder just who the two of you are that your village would go to such trouble for you. I am…very curious." Kaname looked them over. Yes they were an attractive couple but what was so special about them that the whole village celebrated them?

Hinata looked from brother to sister. They in fact had almost the same power as their father did. "And how will you satisfy your curiosity?" She asked stiffly wondering if their honeymoon would be canceled.

Botan sighed. "Sometimes you insult when you do not mean to Brother." She touched her brother's arm. "Forgive him, he meant only that we would like to get to know you. That one day we could possibly be friends but we have no intention of disrupting your lives now or in the future." Botan bowed to them then stood up smiling. "You wedding was beautiful – absolutely. I have never seen a couple so much in love. We wish you much happiness Uzumaki Hinata and Naruto!" She leaned into her brother when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Excuse me, my sister is quite right. I hope to be able to call you friend as so many of these people do. Enjoy your honeymoon and continue to be happy!" Kaname reached out a hand to Naruto.

Naruto looked at them but sensed no ulterior motives. He sighed with relief then reached over the table to take Kaname's hand. "Thank you and I'm always happy to make new friends." Naruto blinked at Kaname's strong grip. The son of a Daimyo he may be but he wasn't a pampered one.

Hinata felt the tension leave her and she too offered her hand to Botan. "My husband speaks for all of us." She gestured to all of those watching. "Good friends are priceless." She smiled at Botan who looked surprised but pleased to hear that.

"Right. So little brother which do you want to do first, open some presents or dance with your wife?" Sasuke asked patting Naruto on the back relieved that there wasn't going to be any trouble for his brother and sister.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and opened his mouth but shut it. He looked from Hinata to the mound of presents and it was an impressive stack.

"Naruto that's not even all of them." Shikamaru told him grinning.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "There are more presents?" There were wrapped gifts on two tables and some sitting on the ground.

"Yes, I only see a few of the presents I brought you." Gaara said from where he sat next to Matsuri.

It was Hinata's turn to look surprised. "Just how much more is it?"

Iruka chuckled. "You know that room in your mother's house that you like to practice in?" There was a training room inside the Hokage's residence that would be the envy of any large dojo or even anything they had at the academy. "Well son, half the floor space is taken up with your wedding gifts."

Naruto sat down in shock. "What?" He whispered and turned to look at Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi. None of them had seen that room and he gave them a picture of it.

"WHAT?" The three of them yelled together as that saw just how large that room was. "HALF THE FLOOR SPACE?"

Naruto caught Hinata and brought her down to his lap. He laughed softly then took a breath. "Guess we'll be opening presents for a while huh?"

"Well damn I guess so!" Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck shaking her head still blinking.

"Can I help?" Takeshi asked. "I don't think I've ever seen so many gifts at once. Looks like fun." His golden eyes were wide and he looked very young like a kid on Christmas. And that was all it took. His excitement passed to his brothers and sister. They all looked at each other then hopped up and raced to the table of gifts. Sasuke grabbed Hanabi's hand and pulled her along.

Everybody laughed at them but Jiraiya stood up and rushed over too. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" He grabbed Naruto's hands to stop him from ripping open a box.

"Why? Oh you want to open some too?" Naruto grinned at the old man.

Jiraiya paused as if he was thinking about it but then Tsunade said his name and shook her head and he sighed. "Nooo, apparently not." He pouted at the other Sannin then turned back to Naruto. "There's somebody else who wants to give you a gift. Well a couple of folks." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Who?" He looked out at their friends but they all looked as curious as he felt.

Jiraiya smiled and let Naruto go. "Follow me!" He left the tent and walked a few yards until there was nothing but open space.

Naruto was grinning by the time he, Hinata, Sasuke, Takeshi, Iruka and Tsunade got to where Jiraiya was standing. There was only one reason they needed this much open space for someone to come and personally give them a gift.

Jiraiya did what was necessary for the summoning then stood back and put his arm over Naruto's shoulder as a large puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared there was a toad – a large freaking toad.

"Hey Chief Toad!" Naruto waved at Gamabunta grinning from ear to ear.

"NARUTO! SO YOU GOT MARRIED DID YOU BOY?" Gamabunta yelled loudly causing the earth to shake. He smiled down at him and blew out a plume of smoke from his pipe. " Congratulations." He said sincerely.

"Hey kid – Mrs. Kid!" Gamakichi jumped down from his father's back smiling already teasing Naruto's mate as if she were an old friend.

"Gamakichi too? Hey thanks for coming you guys!" Naruto with Hinata in tow walked up to Gamakichi and patted him then noticed two smaller toads on his friends head. "Umm hi." Naruto looked up a Gamabunta wondering who else they had brought with them.

"Naruto meet Shima and Fukasaku, the Two Great Toad Sages. They were the ones who taught me how to be a sage." Jiraiya explained and heard the ninjas gasp or inhale sharply then move in closer to better hear what was going on.

Naruto looked at the two tiny toads that were staring at him then back at Jiraiya. He shook his head. "You never really explained that Pervy Sage. I asked you about that during my training but you kept putting it off. Just what can you do? I mean I know that you learned a lot of jutsu from the toads – is that what makes you a sage?" He turned when the two toads laughed.

"Pervy Sage? How fitting, the boy's got you pegged Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku laughed.

"He has indeed, good one Naruto!" Shima laughed along with her husband. Even Gamakichi and Gamabunta were chuckling. "But shame on you Jiraiya-boy for not telling him anything about being a sage. I thought this child was important to you." Shima chastised Jiraiya like he was a child.

Naruto blinked with a half smile on his face then looked at Hinata and they both mouthed the word 'boy.' Hinata couldn't help herself. "Yes Jiraiya-boy, shame on you!"

Jiraiya's cheeks pinkened as he glared at her. "You just got married, that does not mean you can act like Naruto!" He grumbled then sighed. "Listen Naruto I guess I hoped that you'd never have to need to use sage power so I never talked about it but…your plan? Well Tsunade and I discussed this – Iruka too and we want you to have every advantage possible so I went to Mount Myoboku and talked to the elders." He waved a hand at the two tiny toads. "Maybe it's not a traditional type of wedding gift but Gamabunta thought you'd like it." Jiraiya looked up at the mountainous toad.

Naruto sobered a little at the mention of his plan. It was the plan to take the fight to the Akatsuki. He judged from what little had been said and by the reaction of the other ninjas that being a sage was a big deal and other shinobi did fear Jiraiya when they learned who he was. If being a sage meant he could protect his wife and end the threat of the Akatsuki then… "Chief Toad, Great Toad Sages." He let go of Hinata and stood before them waiting.

Gamabunta looked down at him puffing on his pipe. "You've grown Naruto. Your potential… He is even more than what I described." Gamabunta was now talking to his elders.

Shima looked at her husband and nodded. She saw much in the boy and not just his resemblance to his father. Here was someone who could be even greater than Jiraiya, their best student to date. "Dad, make the offer." She told Fukasaku.

"Agreed. Uzumaki Naruto we invite you to Mount Myoboku to learn senjutsu and become a sage." Fukasaku said with a smile.

"After his honeymoon!" Sakura, Takeshi, Sasuke, Tsunade and Iruka yelled out.

The toads all laughed and Fukasaku nodded happily. "_After_ you've had time with your new bride. Do you accept?"

Naruto had turned to smile at his family but turned back, took a deep breath, "As surely as he's the biggest pervert around I do!" Naruto joked as he pointed to Jiraiya causing many to laugh but he looked up seriously at the small toads. "Yes please, teach me." He bowed before them.

"I'll be looking forward to it kid." Gamakichi said jovially. "Naruto will keep things interesting won't he Dad?" The young toad asked of his much larger father.

"Yes! Jiraiya was always good for a laugh and though Naruto's not a pervert, he is a funny kid!" Gamabunta joked.

"Will you quit harping on that? You're embarrassing me in front of several important people!" Jiraiya said with a muted yell as he pointed to the watching Snow Daimyo and the Fire Daimyo's children who were all wide-eyed at the extremely large toads who could talk.

The toads saw and ignored them. Fukasaku looked at Naruto again. "Jiraiya-boy will contact us when you're ready to train. Enjoy your honeymoon Naruto."

"Yes and it was nice to meet you Naruto." Shima said nodding at him.

Grinning Naruto jumped up onto Gamakichi's back and shook hands with each of them. "Thank you, I promise to be a good student." Even now, Naruto could sense their great chakra. He was getting excited just thinking about training with them. Naruto patted Gamakichi then jumped again landing on the stem of Gamabunta's pipe. "You're one of a kind Chief and I'm glad to call you friend." Naruto told him staring into his yellow and black eyes.

Gamabunta huffed at the boy standing on his pipe. He'd deeply respected Minato and had been saddened by his death but here in front of him was another chance – another chance for a friendship and Gamabunta would keep this young friend from dying.

"Looks who's talking! One of a kind – that's you to a T Naruto. Get back to your wife kid and get in some good loving cause we're going to work you so hard you won't be any good to her!" Gamabunta laughed as he jerked his pipe sending Naruto flying into the air.

A few people gasped as Naruto became a dot in sky but he came down in a somersault and landed on Gamabunta's head. Naruto grinned down at everybody invigorated by the toss then jumped down to the ground landing in a crouch. He slapped the webbed hand Gamakichi put up then waved goodbye. "THANKS YOU GUYS – SEE YOU SOON!" Naruto saw their smiles just as they poofed away. He turned around to see Hinata watching him with her arms crossed. "What? I'm taking you with me!" Naruto told her. "I'll work out something with Gamabunta, no way in hell I'm leaving my new wife behind." He said approaching her.

"Oh, okay then because I wasn't going to let you go alone!" Hinata said smiling up at him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You are such an annoying brother! Dammit – Kakashi I want some extra training! I can't let this idiot become a sage without me learning something that will knock him on his ass to keep him from getting a swelled head!" Sasuke complained but his eyes were smiling.

"Yes, I'll have to work hard as well too. I'm the eldest – I should have all the skill in this family!" Takeshi said as both he and Sasuke converged on the couple grinning. The four of them stood together. There wasn't a hint of jealously but lots of friendly competition.

Iruka shook his head. He too would be training hard but somehow he didn't think he'd be working nearly as hard as any of them. They were just too much but he loved them all. "I thought you guys were going to open presents."

"Oh yeah – presents!" Naruto grinned at his father then looked at Jiraiya. "Thanks old man." That one look communicated just how much he loved Jiraiya for looking out for him.

"I guess that's better than Pervy Sage." Jiraiya muttered then he walked over to Naruto and thrust his and into the boy's hair mussing it. He put Naruto into a headlock and walked him back to the tent.

_**~mg~**_

**There was a little bit of everything for the newlyweds - china, tea sets, sheets, silks, carpets, wall hangings and even clothing. **There were humorous gifts like toys and sentimental gifts like several photo albums. They got gifts of music, food, plants, art. Koyuki gave him copies of every movie she'd ever made plus the blooper reels. Gaara gave fantastic figurines made of sand to use in board games as well as for decoration. Kankuro added a few puppets to the mix which tickled Naruto when he thought of the night before. Many of the ninja made gifts of weapons and scrolls, histories on the village and on the great battles the shinobi fought. They received enough stuff to decorate several houses and there were still the presents in Tsunade's home.

They didn't get gifts from their parents since they'd done all the preparation for the wedding – Hinata and Naruto insisted that the wedding was present enough. Finally when all the gifts were open, it was decided that everyone should go enjoy the festival for a while but Sasuke and Takeshi hadn't given the couple their gifts yet.

Hinata and Naruto looked at their brothers. Both of them looked anxious, apprehensive and a little excited. "Why don't we sit down Naruto?" Hinata asked leading her husband back towards the table.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said remembering that Sasuke had been super secretive the last couple of weeks and maybe now they would find out why.

Takeshi and Sasuke looked at each other with nervous smiles. "So who goes first?" Takeshi asked.

"Well umm, my gift is for all of you." Sasuke said waving a hand at the seated couple and his older brother.

Takeshi chuckled. "Mine too." He sighed then looked over at Ayame who nodded at him. "I'll go first okay?" When Sasuke nodded, Takeshi turned to look back at the entrance to the arena and whistled.

Everyone turned and saw a second Takeshi enter the arena carrying a large velvet bag. It was an eye-catching red like something Santa Claus would carry and it made many smile.

"I thought I'd be the only one using clones today." Takeshi said as they watched his clone cross the green field. "…I wanted to be sure the gifts were safe and looked after until I could give them to you." Takeshi explained.

Many people watched and made guesses at to what was in the sack that was so important to Takeshi. The bond between the four of them was known to many it had to be something special.

Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto shaking his head when they silently asked if he knew what Takeshi was going to give them. Apparently both of them had kept their secrets very well. He leaned both arms on the table waiting.

"Thanks." Takeshi told himself and took the bag as his clone disappeared with a wave. He took a deep breath then placed the sack on the cleared table. "This isn't really a traditional wedding gift either and I thought to pass them out on your birthdays but since they're all ready now and we're together…" He shrugged and looked a little embarrassed. "Well I hope you like them." Takeshi smiled at them then turned to Sasuke. "You first Sasuke, stand up please."

"O-kay." Sasuke said with a nervous smile then wiped his hands on his pants.

Takeshi released the tie then stuck his hand in the bag bending down to look so he brought out the right gift. There was some thumping then he pulled it out. It was wrapped in navy cloth and its length limited what it could be. "not much of a surprise, I'm sure you can guess what it is now. For you, my brother I hope it serves you well."

Sasuke was already grinning. He had asked Takeshi to teach him swordsmanship and they'd had few lessons with wooden swords but now here in Takeshi's hands was a real sword. He laid it down carefully on the table to remove the cloth then blinked at the black sheath and the design carved into it. It was Koneko right down to her blue eyes. Sasuke picked up it up and turned it over and again, his saber toothed cat snarled at him silently.

Takeshi grabbed the sheath and held it out to Sasuke so that he could grab the hilt. "The blade Sasuke, view the blade."

The hilt like the sheath was black but the diamond shapes were red and white giving the otherwise somber hilt some color. Sasuke removed the blade slowly hearing it scrape the sides of sheath. It was heavy. Sun glinted off the metal as Sasuke held up the blade. There was a slight curve at the end.

Sasuke's eyes met golden ones then blue and lavender ones. Slowly he backed away and waved the sword around getting a feel for it. It was so much longer than a kunai and so much heavier but the hilt seemed made for his hand and the longer he held it, the more comfortable it felt in his grip. "Thank you Brother. I will not be reckless and vow to treat my sword with respect. …Does it have a name?" Sasuke slowly slid the blade home then picked it up again and slid it into his belt.

Takeshi sighed with relief. "You are welcome and no. You should name your own sword. And now my sister," He turned back to Hinata. "Your grace with your whips gave me the idea for this." Anticipation filled him as he removed a long rectangular box silver tied with a white bow.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "It's too short to be a sword, a dagger maybe?"

Naruto shook his head. "Like her whips aren't bad enough! Here you go giving her more deadly weapons!" He chastised his brother but with a smile. "Open it sweetheart but I reserve the right to hide whatever it is when you're mad at me."

Hinata laughed. "Your forget my husband, I don't need weapons to tame you!" She wiggled her eyebrows then pulled on the bow. Naruto lifted off the lid and she folded back the white cloth to reveal two fans. "Oh!" Hinata blinked not sure what she expected. She lifted them out then with a snap of her wrist, opened the fan. "Ooh…how clever. And how beautiful! Sort of like Temari's fan but with blades!" Hinata was smiling now. To anyone looking at the outside of the fan, it depicted a Japanese garden but the side facing her held small thin blades along each fold.

"Not only that Sister but…" Takeshi ran his finger lightly along the top of the fan then showed her his finger. The cut wasn't visible but blood instantly welled up. "The fan itself is a weapon. Here you have weapon for long range and close combat and knowing you, just like with your whip you'll be a deadly beautiful ninja." He wrapped up his finger though it had already healed for those watching that didn't know his secret.

Naruto watched with glowing eyes as Hinata stood with her fans. She held them before her face and looked over them with just her eyes at her boys. She raised her arms then twirled moving her arms gracefully. Hinata activated her Byakugan and in the middle of a spin aimed at a lone chair. Five blades embedded themselves in the seat and back. Clapping erupted.

"I was just aiming for the seat back. I have some practicing to do." Hinata frowned slightly then smiled looking at her fans. They were absolutely beautiful. She could keep them with her during social occasions and many would never know that she could kill with them. Hinata looked at Takeshi her smile wide, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you Takeshi! I love them! " She ran around the table to hug him.

"You're welcome and I will ask you not to use them against us – please?" Takeshi was holding her up before him as he rapidly blinked at her a huge grin on his face.

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I make no promises but I will try!" When he brought her close again she sighed happily. Takeshi had only been in their lives for just about two years but she cherished him as if she'd known him since birth.

"I'll take it!" Takeshi laughed and squeezed her before putting her down again. He looked for Naruto but he was gone. "Little brother?" He turned to see Naruto retrieving the fan's blades.

Naruto carefully pulled out the sharp but thin blades. They would slice through the human body. His Hinata had gained yet another powerful weapon. "I thought I'd get these before Tenten took them." He said with a laugh for the young woman was on her feet trying to get through the tables. Tenten blushed and hurried back to her seat where Neji was laughing. "Guess you know what to get Tenten for her birthday huh Neji?"

"Yes I think you're right Brother Naruto! We'll talk later Takeshi." Neji waved at them and pulled Tenten into his lap when she got back to him.

Takeshi nodded his head then looked at Naruto who stood beside him smiling widely. He threw an arm around Naruto. "Sasuke I trust with a blade but now I'm wondering if I should give you yours! Maybe it's you we should be worried about instead of Hinata." He teased.

Naruto placed a hand on his heart faking pain. "Now that hurt Brother! As if I would use my sword against you." Naruto shook his head sadly then looked up out of the corner of his eye mischievously. "As soon as I learn how to use it – you and this ponytail better watch out or I just might slice it off!" He grabbed his brother's long hair and pulled gently.

"Oh really? Well first you have to learn and keep talking junk – I won't teach you, only Sasuke!" Takeshi placed his hand on Naruto's head and pressed down. They wrestled each other briefly before Hinata called their names and lifted one of her fans innocently. That quickly they stopped playing around causing many to laugh at them.

Takeshi pulled out the cloth wrapped sword, cobalt of course and handed it to Naruto who'd lost his playful smile. "I had the swords and fans made by a master. I described all of you to him – your hearts, your minds, the length of your arms, your pain, the strength in your bodies and your chakra as well. These weapons were made for you and you only. They are a reflection of the people I call my brothers and sister. These weapons are now part of you. Do you understand and accept this Naruto? Sasuke and Hinata?" Takeshi looked to them as well and they rose to their feet and joined them on the other side of the table.

Naruto looked away from his brother then removed the sword from the cloth. Unlike Sasuke's sheath, Naruto's held color. It was deep mahogany so sleek and smooth but alive. Naruto brought the sheath closer to his face and saw Kyuubi graced both sides of the sheath. On one side the great fox sat calmly tails waving behind him and on the other he was poised for attack – fangs showing, one great paw lifted claws ready to tear something asunder. "You made the sheaths didn't you? Your talent is amazing Brother." Naruto smiled softly his eyes still on his sheath but no one could mistake his awe.

Sasuke pulled out his sword from his belt again to look at it. "Of course – you know Koneko. It makes sense that you made them. I bet you designed Hinata's fans too!" He looked up at Takeshi and felt a flash of jealously at his talent but a more powerful surge of pride.

Hinata had already looked and marveled at the Japanese gardens on the fans but now she saw hints of the garden at the Hyuga estate and she gasped then blinked for tears came to her eyes. Takeshi had said these were their weapons but he'd put a part of himself into them as well. "Takeshi…"

Takeshi nodded to his brother and sister then took hold of the end of the sheath so that the hilt was facing Naruto. It matched the sheath in color with golden thread marking the diamonds. Both of them took a deep breath as the sword left the sheath.

"It's a katana but like mine, there is an edge on both sides. So, what do you think little Brother?" Takeshi asked as Naruto lifted the blade high.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat and it seemed as if the sword had a pulse as well. He stepped away from his family and gripped the sword in both hands. Naruto lifted the sword and slashed down. In his right hand, he reversed his grip and thrust the sword out behind him. "Sasuke!" His brother was there when he turned and the swords clashed loudly. They grinned at each other before lowering their swords. "I think it feels like it's Mine!" They walked back to Takeshi and Naruto sheathed his blade. "Sweetheart." He beckoned his bride.

With Hinata between them, weapons held in their hands they bowed before Takeshi. "We accept your gifts with pride and responsibility. Thank you Brother."

Takeshi nodded quickly and returned the bow then they all glomped him. He laughed heartily never wanting this happy feeling to end.

Naruto helped Hinata with her dress as they finally let go of Takeshi. Despite being hugged repeatedly and glomping people the dress still looked as good as she did. "Okay Sasuke now it's your turn. What will you wow us with?"

"Yes Sasuke, you've been walking around all happy and wouldn't tell us why. What's going on that's made you smile so – besides Seiko?" Hinata teased and laughed as Sasuke blushed and looked out at Seiko who sat at one of the nearby tables.

"Man sometimes Hinata…" Sasuke said with a reluctant grin. He turned to Seiko and bowed his head to her and got a smile which gave him courage. Sasuke faced his family. Takeshi had an arm around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto held hands with Hinata. "I am an Uchiha. My family history has had its highs, lows and tragedy unimaginable. Living as one of the last Uchihas has been…a burden to me." Sasuke took a deep breath then focused only on those in front of him and ignored those watching. "Trying to live up to some…ideal, I almost lost myself but a certain blond idiot came along and saved me." Now he smiled. "A super shy, lavender-eyed girl also painfully showed me the error of my ways. And a long-haired know-it-all also found something in me worth saving." Sasuke blinked holding back his tears. "They call me brother and claim me as family so that I'm no longer just and Uchiha but an Uzumaki, Hyuga and a Satome." He smiled a smile to rival Naruto's. "So my wedding gift to all of you is my home." Sasuke pulled two scrolls from inside his black jacket.

His brothers and sister looked at each other confused. Sasuke had an apartment and it was nowhere near big enough for all of them. Just what did he mean?

Naruto broke the seal and unrolled the scroll then leaned close so that Hinata could read it with him. Takeshi too hurriedly unfurled the scroll to read and all three gasped loudly. "SASUKE! SASUKE…are you sure?" They spoke together in disbelief.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka said standing moving closer. They looked truly shocked by what they'd read.

Sasuke turned to Iruka. "Deeds, deeds to the Uchiha District. Now all of us own that land and all buildings. My home is now their home." Sasuke had a soft smile on his face now. "I've gone there every day since we got back remembering, cleaning and making plans. Any home you want is yours. If you want to build your own that's fine too. And Naruto if you want to leave this village and travel the world – I'll be by your side but know that here in Konoha, you'll always have your own land and a place to call home and _nobody can ever take that away from you!"_ He walked until he held Naruto by the shoulders.

Naruto didn't have words, all he could do was shake his head and stare at Sasuke. It was Hinata who spoke. "But Sasuke, are you sure? I mean the Uchiha District is – practically sacred to you!" She gripped his arm tightly.

"Being there doesn't cause you pain? And what about Itachi?" Takeshi asked quickly standing at Sasuke's other side. They planned to rescue the other Uchiha from the Akatsuki. What if Itachi didn't want to share that land with them?

"I have no doubts Sister, none. Yes its sacred, it's where my family lived and died but I've mourned them enough and now they're at rest. I think - I feel they'd want this for me, for you who rescued you me from the hell I'd created for myself. And as for my brother, did you sense any animosity from him?" Sasuke called up the memory of their brief synched conversation with Itachi. "He was happy for us, that we'd found each other. If, when we save him, I think he'll be happy to have people around who'll care for him as you do for me. He'll need you guys almost as much as I do!" Sasuke looked from one to the other, the truth shining in his dark eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth but still the words wouldn't come out. He stepped forward and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

_You surprised me Sasuke. This…gift was completely unexpected – COMPLETELY! And you've been spending time there and it hasn't hurt you! You've walked around smiling and looking more at ease than I've ever seen you. Your home…you want to share it with me…_ Naruto spoke through their synch.

_Our home Brother. The Uchihas, my parents came to me in a dream Naruto. They're happy now, released from Danzo and when I went back to our home where they died – it wasn't a place of death anymore but where I grew up. It was where for a while my family lived and was happy. Though it was designed to isolate the Uchiha from the rest of village – we were happy there and Naruto, you can be too! It'll be our own little world separate yet connected to Konoha. You can stay if you want and no one can bother us on our own land! _Sasuke held Naruto's head against him eyes closed.

Hinata's heart raced. _He's right baby! We can stay and still be near our family and friends and live happily. I've promised to stay by your side, to go where you go and I will for you are my life but we can also stay here Naruto or at least have our own place should we want to return. Naruto…_ Hinata hugged both Naruto and Sasuke. She thought this was the best solution to their problem and she wouldn't have to leave her father behind but Hinata would still leave with him. Naruto's happiness came before everything.

Takeshi completed the circle and closed his eyes as well. The four of them met in their minds. _Thank you Sasuke, your gift is simply amazing and wonderfully generous. And we gladly accept the deed to share the Uchiha District._

_We do!_ Hinata agreed.

_Yes Sasuke, I – a home for all of us. _

_Our home. _Takeshi spoke again after Naruto. _We will of course let you decide our ultimate home Naruto but while here – we have training, my Chunin exam – we can live Konoha but not. A place where you know no pain Naruto and we can give Sasuke new memories of his home and erase any lingering traces of the tragedy that happened there. We can all start new and fresh! Sasuke, just this once I'll call you brilliant and mean it!_

Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Hiashi and Jiraiya all stood behind them as the four stood absolutely still, eyes closed, holding each other. They were somewhat worried but knew better to interrupt them while synched. Suddenly they all laughed and raised their heads. Their faces had tears on them but they were happy and looked at peace.

"I'm brilliant all the time jerk!" Sasuke lightly punched Takeshi.

"Nah, not possible but I'll let you believe it this time!" Takeshi said slapping him on the back. He stepped back and rolled the deed up tight then put it in his jacket and patted it. "Care to show us around?"

Hinata fanned herself to dry her tears. "Yes Sasuke, today not only are you brilliant but wonderful and generous and handsome and one of the sweetest men I know!" She took his hand and kissed it.

Naruto had been slow to raise his head and was now grinning at Sasuke who turned all shades of red at Hinata's praise. He touched a hand to his brother's heart. "They are so damn proud of you right now - Fugaku and Mikoto, even Itachi. You are the man the Uchiha name has been waiting for." He pulled his brother in for a tight hug. "Hey Seiko – come here!" Naruto called out. He saw their parents smiling at them but they all had questions in their eyes. He'd answer them later.

"Seiko? What are you up to idiot?" Sasuke asked as he pulled back from Naruto.

Seiko looked to her father who shrugged but nodded. In an embarrassing moment once her parents had found out she was going with Sasuke to the wedding, they'd sat her down and given her the talk. She knew some of Sasuke's past and how he'd hurt Naruto but that guy was gone and the one before her now was a better man. Slowly she made her way forward until she stood next to them. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto took her hand and gave her a quick hug. "You look beautiful." He pulled Sasuke closer so that they stood next to each other. "And you look good at my brother's side. Do me a favor?" And here his sly smile appeared.

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned.

"Hush! I know you hate it when I kiss you so Seiko would you kiss my brother to thank him for the gift he's given us? It's got to be a big one because he deserves it. Sasuke means the world to me so kiss him well." Naruto said sincerely but he laughed as both of them blushed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The Chunins started yelling out and soon everyone was yelling it too.

"We can't leave Takeshi out! Ayame – you too!" Hinata laughed and waved her forward. Hanabi and Sakura helped by pushing her to Takeshi's side. The yells only got louder until both guys shrugged and gave in.

Hinata and Naruto held each other as their brothers kissed their girlfriends. It felt good knowing that they could share their happiness with those closest to them.

"We lucked out didn't we sweetheart?" Naruto asked as he lifted Hinata's chin.

"We did Naruto, we did!" She agreed then leaned into him accepting his kiss.

* * *

**The reception broke up temporarily. The guests dispersed out into the village to partake of the festival while Sasuke showed his family their new home. **The newlyweds rode in the carriage with Takeshi and Sasuke walking beside them with Ayame and Seiko. Many followed the carriage through the village but at the gates of the Uchiha District, only four passed between them.

Iruka leaned back against the fence with his hands in his pockets. It was afternoon and the sun was just starting to wan but there was plenty day left. He sighed and wondered if Sasuke's gesture was enough to make Naruto stay in Konoha for good. "Why didn't I think of something like this?" Iruka asked of himself then thought that at least somebody had and who better than Sasuke?

"Why aren't you having fun at the festival?" Kakashi asked as he and Anko joined him.

Iruka smiled. Kakashi wore green and white while Anko wore an off the shoulder dress the color of autumn leaves. Kakashi's face mask was green as well but despite it he looked quite debonair. "Probably the same reason you aren't – too damn curious about what our kids are thinking and doing." Iruka waited to see what the couple would say since he'd more or less called Sasuke their kid.

"Well you got me there!" Kakashi said and leaned against the fence beside him. "I _never_ expected Sasuke would _want_ to live here again. Then make Takeshi and Naruto part owners? Weird." Kakashi shook his head.

"Hell, I'd forgotten about this place! After all the killing that happened here – I wouldn't be surprised if it was cursed!" Anko grumbled then kicked the fence with her high heeled shoe.

"No, not cursed. Even you'd have to say it wasn't cursed Anko. Sasuke's never been more at peace than he is now. Apparently all the times we couldn't find him, he was here. If this place was cursed, I think Sasuke would know it. That boy has finally; finally laid his family to rest and that is a really good thing. And for Naruto too, huh dad?" Kakashi reached for Anko's hand then looked at Iruka.

Iruka smiled. "I'm happy for Sasuke, he's carried those deaths on his shoulders for far too long and yeah this could convince Naruto to stay. His apartment was always his refuge but now he has his own mini-village so to speak!" He laughed for there had been shops in the Uchiha District. It had been a self contained town inside of Konoha.

"But they'd be hiding in there. How does that help?" Anko said frowning. It seemed every time she turned around, Sasuke was doing something out of character and she just couldn't keep up.

Iruka frowned too. "…Maybe but then my son wouldn't have to run away from home either. Despite all the hell he's been put through, I know Naruto loves Konoha. No matter all the places that would gladly take him and the people who would love him, he'd miss this place. Naruto's married the love of his life, he has brothers and sisters, a whole extended family who cares for him. Why shouldn't he be allowed to hide behind this fence if it allows him to have everything he wants without suffering guile and prejudice from a few ignorant people?" He yelled but then calmed down. "Sorry but I want this for him Anko. I want it badly because I want him to stay as happy as he is right now." Iruka walked forward a bit then back trying to lose the tension the conversation had caused him.

"I have to agree with him Anko. Think about it, the plan was to follow them. We were going to and may still follow Naruto until he can find a place to call home. This place could be it. So it has a fence around it but Naruto stays and for Sasuke this isn't hiding – this is his true home. He's getting back a part of his life that's been missing. Its win-win." Kakashi smiled softly at her confused/angry expression and pulled her close for a hug. "Its' only a fence Anko, Sasuke doesn't plan on shutting us out of his life. This moment is special for them so as…parents we let them have it then he'll share it with us too." Kakashi had to blink and shake his head at the idea of being a parent even if it was to a nearly grown man.

"Throws you for a loop doesn't, thinking like a parent?" Iruka laughed. "Being a sensei is a hell of lot easier!"

"Damn straight!" This time it was Anko who answered and they laughed. She settled closer to Kakashi trying to yet again understand Sasuke.

"They still in there?" Jiraiya asked as he and Tsunade walked up. He was eating eel but Tsunade's feathers looked ruffled.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Iruka asked concerned. "Did something happen?" He stepped forward and took her other arm.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "No, nothing's wrong. What's going on here? You didn't go in with them?" She looked at the open gates but since the carriage was there outside along with Iruka, she knew that no one but the children had gone inside.

Iruka shrugged. "They were synched and doing that all-is-one thing. Seiko and Ayame went off to play some games and said they'd be back later. Sometimes it's just best to let them be but I couldn't leave them." He gave them a half smile. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." Iruka said to Jiraiya who was humming to himself.

"Why the hell not? The kid's married and happy. Things are peaceful for the moment and should be during his honeymoon. We also arranged for him to be trained as a sage and Takeshi got them swords! Naruto's going to be unstoppable!" That last was said with too much bravado because they really didn't know how powerful the enemy was. "No need to sweat the small stuff. Time to celebrate Tsunade!" He pulled her close and smooched her cheek and neck.

Tsunade let him and sighed. "I know but I want to know how in the world Naruto is going to pay for that ring! It's too expensive! I tried to find that jeweler but in the crowd – I lost him." It worried her as it would any mother. For a couple just starting out, an expensive wedding ring could keep them in debt for years.

"Is that all?" Iruka laughed then squeezed her hand. "Our son has a good head on his shoulders. I'm sure he can pay for it and besides it not as if he has to buy a house or anything." He waved a hand behind him at all the empty buildings and houses.

Tsunade almost stamped her foot. "I could buy MOUNTAINS with Grandfather's necklace and Hinata's ring is the same crystal!" She tried to get them to understand just how much money was involved here.

"But Hinata's ring is nowhere near the size of Naruto's crystal." Kakashi joined in the conversation. "And he's got the rink which is making money hand over fist. That place is busy every time I go by there." He marveled.

"And he's lucky unlike you." Jiraiya said and backed away before she could hit him. "He just has to walk by a pachinko machine and he wins. Wait – he won some money last night too didn't he?" The Sannin squinted trying to remember.

Iruka nodded. "He did. Actually when I think about how much he won, he could probably buy a house – at least make a sizeable down payment on one! Seriously Tsunade, I wouldn't bring it up to him. If Hinata hasn't questioned him, you shouldn't either." Iruka warned gently reminding her that they couldn't just interfere in their son's life not when it wasn't just about him but about Naruto's wife as well. Tsunade sniffed and crossed her arms which only made everyone laugh.

"Hey speaking of rings – did anyone look at Naruto's? He seemed really pleased by it. It looked just like a regular gold band. Could you see it?" Anko asked speaking to Kakashi.

Everyone paused for they'd forgotten Naruto's delighted laugh at his ring with everything else that had come after the ceremony. They were discussing what it could be when the children walked out of the gates.

"Mama, Dad – hey! Why aren't you out enjoying yourselves?" Naruto asked walking forward to hug both of them then Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko too.

Takeshi was walking with his hands behind his back but he had a serene smile on his face. "Hey everybody." When Tsunade held out her arms, he gladly went into them.

"All good Sasuke?" Kakashi asked but it was a needless question for Sasuke was also wearing a peaceful expression.

"Oh yeah! It's very good!" He laughed. "My little brother likes it here. This place," He turned to look at the district before closing the gate once more. "Feels like home again." Sasuke went to Anko and hugged her. "I'll take you guys in later okay, maybe tomorrow." Still holding Anko who looked pleased, Sasuke faced everybody. "Let's find the girls and have some fun!" His excitement at their future was showing itself.

Hinata was under Iruka's arm. She looked at the three of them, Naruto and Takeshi with Tsunade and Sasuke with Anko. All of them were so happy that practically all traces of any past sorrows were wiped clean. She too felt like the world was a new and better version of what it had been just yesterday. "Yes! I want to hear the three of you sing. Let's go karaoke!" She giggled then looked at Iruka and Kakashi. "Dads too!" Her eyes danced at the thought of the five of them singing and dancing.

"Oh man, I don't know about that!" Iruka laughed out loud. "But before we do anything – Naruto, let's see that ring of yours."

Sasuke and Takeshi looked dumbfounded, they'd been curious about that too but had somehow forgotten all about it. "Yeah what so special about that ring Naruto?" Both brothers fought for Naruto's hand to get a look at it.

"Back off jerks!" Naruto said snatching his hand away and hiding it behind his back. "I'll let you see it but I will hurt you if you try to take it off or mess it up!" He made sure they understood that he was serious. Naruto included his parents, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko in his nonsense stare.

"Naruto…" Hinata gently chastised him but was really pleased that he loved his ring. "I had the ring made by one of my cousins. He was never physically suited to be a ninja but his Byakugan is excellent. Iro loves all types of art and has made wonderful jewelery so I asked him to make Naruto's ring." She explained as Naruto showed everyone his ring, a smile on his face.

The ring was actually white and yellow gold. The yellow gold took dominance but if you looked carefully enough there was a design engraved with the white gold. U. N. with the Konoha leaf sign in the middle then H. H. showed on the ring but that wasn't all. By turning the ring there was miniature picture engraved in the ring as well. It was of the river representing where Naruto and Hinata first realized their attraction to each other. Naruto's ring was a recreation of that day for he had carved their initials in a tree by the river.

Naruto explained what it all meant to his family. "I guess you could say that was the day we fell in love even if we didn't know it at the time. Iro did a great job. You'll have to introduce me to him sweetheart so I can thank him." He raised his head a soft smile on his face as he looked at his lover and wife.

"Damn, that's simply – amazing!" Jiraiya shook his head. He'd taken his turn looking at the ring and it was a miracle that something so intricate could be done on something as small as a wedding band but then it was done by a Hyuga and nobody had eyes as good as theirs.

"It is beautiful." Tsunade said with a tear in her eye. The things these two did for each other were always so special. They were the perfect example of what love between a man and woman should be.

"Congratulations son." Iruka said shaking Naruto's hand. "You're a lucky man."

"Oh I know Dad, I know!" Naruto agreed and pulled Hinata back to his side. "Okay then I believe my wife requested some singing then how about a few games before we head back to the arena for dancing. I can't wait to dance with my wife." He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Mmm, we'll dance the night away first on the dance floor then in bed!" Hinata said mischievously but with obvious intent.

"Why sweetheart you read my mind!" Naruto said with fake surprise making their family laugh and groan.

* * *

**The village was generous to the newlywed couple. Any booth they visited, they were immediately allowed to go first with no waiting. **Naruto's luck lasted the night and he won prizes for everybody. They laughed and played like children running from one stand to another and eating everything in sight. And they did sing to an overwhelming crowd. All together they were a bit rough sounding but the crowd enjoyed it. The brothers sang a song with good harmony but the surprise was Iruka and Naruto. Their duet was so amazing that they had to perform many encores. Hinata, Hanabi and Sakura also sang but Sakura soon quit when she saw Lee wince and Akamaru start to howl as she tried to hit a high note. Surprisingly Lord Hiashi joined his daughters and sang well in a surprising baritone.

Finally they returned to arena to see that it had been transformed yet again. The tents were gone leaving a large dance floor with smaller tables and chairs for sitting. There was a buffet table to one side as well as a bar and a DJ on the other side. Soft lighting ringed the dance floor. There were candles on every table and this time instead of butterflies there were lightning bugs twinkling in the darkness.

"You still look beautiful." Sakura said as she watched Hinata touch up her makeup. The girls were in the dressing room again. Hinata had refused to change out of her lovely wedding dress the entire day. Though she'd run and played, she'd been careful and her dress still looked as good as when she'd put it on that morning.

"I'm in love so I feel beautiful!" Hinata laughed and checked her hair then helped Hanabi with hers. "As is Lee! Sakura sweetie, I love you but you can't sing a lick but Lee couldn't help but saying how wonderful you were!" Hinata was still impressed with how Lee constantly praised Sakura.

Sakura blushed then laughed. Her boyfriend had praised her though he'd twitched like he'd been shocked with lightning when she'd been singing. "As am I but I've got to stop him from doing that. _Everybody_ knows I can't sing so he shouldn't say I was great!" She was really embarrassed by her lack of singing talent but still it had been fun.

"That's just Lee but I'm sure you'll eventually get him to stop – when you're ninety!" Tenten joked. "But this has been the best day. Neji's never been so sweet and attentive as he has been today."

"Yes I have to say Shikamaru hasn't given me any reason to complain at all!" Temari giggled as she fixed her hair. "What about you Matsuri? How's Gaara been?" She looked in the mirror at girl who was shyly watching everybody.

" Lord – Gaara's always sweet to me and he's cute because he's so shy." She blushed just thinking about him.

Temari rolled her eyes but she was happy for her little brother. She owed Naruto much. It was because of their friendship that Gaara had changed. Just seeing her brother laugh was a blessing she'd never thought to have.

"Takeshi too is taking a leaf from Naruto's romantic handbook." Ayame told them. "He won me a handful of prizes and every time we stopped for something to eat – he fed me. He's kept me close to his side all afternoon. I have to say Hinata, this may be your wedding day but I think we're all going to end up enjoying like it was our own – especially tonight!" Ayame told her with pink cheeks and looked excited.

All the girls laughed as they imagined the night of loving that was to come. Even the young girls had figured out what the older ones were talking about but Seiko blinked. When she could, she pulled Hinata to the side.

"What you guys were talking about…does that mean I'm supposed to have sex with Sasuke tonight? Do we do it tonight because you and Naruto are going to have sex too?" Seiko whispered seriously to Hinata.

Hinata blinked then again before a huge smile spread over her face and she began to laugh. She saw Seiko's face start to frown and quickly hugged her. "I'm sorry! Sorry – it's just, oh Seiko you're so innocent!" And Hinata laughed some more because it was true. Seiko was a top-notch ninja but when it came to everything else she was naïve. She let go of Seiko but held tight to her hand. "Chibi, could you and the other girls go tell Naruto I'll be a few minutes more? Please?" Hinata could see that Hanabi wanted to stay but she reluctantly left with Moegi and her cousins.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nothing! Forget I asked!" Seiko mumbled really not wanting Sakura to know what she'd asked.

"Seiko look at me." Hinata said softly. "The rest of you just hush okay?" She asked of her friends and they nodded. Hinata took both of Seiko's hands. "There is no rule or set time that you're supposed to…be intimate with the man you're involved with." She said quietly and heard Sakura gasp and a few other ahhs as they understood what was going on. "Like the rest of the guys, Sasuke has stayed close to you today Seiko. My brother is _really_ attracted to you and today is all about romance." This time it was Hinata who blushed with happiness. "Enjoy it Seiko to the fullest; have fun with Sasuke tonight and if – if the time is right, you'll know. He'll seem like your whole world Seiko and the only thing you'll want is to be held by him, loved by him – nothing else will matter to you except Sasuke and he'll feel the same thing for you." Hinata reached out to stroke Seiko's cheek. "Don't let anyone, even Sasuke push you into something you're not ready for but know this is just as new for him as it is for you. Sasuke has never been attracted to a girl before – you're very special to him Seiko." She nodded as the girl looked at her in disbelief.

Tenten looked briefly at Sakura before speaking. "That's true Seiko. Fangirls have been throwing themselves at Sasuke forever but he's never given them the time of day. Besides Hinata, I've never seen him treat another girl with such tender care. You really have lucked out Seiko." Tenten smiled and took the girl's hand.

She was glowing now and not just because of what she'd just learned but because of the women around her. They were treating her like she was one of them – a friend. Seiko nodded then impulsively hugged Tenten and Hinata. "Thanks, thank you. There's just so much I need to learn about men and – everything!" Seiko waved her hands about and laughed at herself.

"Well when you want to know how to make a man behave, you just come to me!" Temari said making the others laugh. "Laugh all you want but Shikamaru knows when I mean business!" She huffed.

"Be careful Temari, Gaara has offered his sand to Shikamaru if you get too heavy handed!" Matsuri said with a giggle as Temari's mouth dropped open.

"Why that little…! Gaara!" Temari yelled and stormed out of the dressing room.

Everyone followed Temari out looking forward to seeing which sibling won this little argument. Sakura was slow to leave and Hinata hung back too.

"You okay?" Hinata knew that what Sakura had with Lee was real but still for many years, Sakura's only thought had been Sasuke and loving him.

Sakura shook her head then sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Yes…and no. I've stopped – lusting and wishing after Sasuke. We're like brother and sister now and I cherish that but still the thought of him with someone else… It kinda hurts Hinata. I was never special to Sasuke not in the way she is! I made my whole existence about getting Sasuke to love me and hearing that Seiko and he could possibly be lovers tonight really threw me!" Sakura held her elbows and finally looked at Hinata. "It just makes me feel like I'm not good enough for him!" She shrugged then laughed sadly. "And still I've never felt so loved as I do with Lee! I'm so messed up Hinata!" A tear ran down her face.

This time Hinata didn't know what to say so she simply hugged Sakura. For years she'd felt something similar when Naruto was out of her reach but in the end she'd gotten her man and Sakura hadn't.

"I'm sorry! This is your day Hinata and here I am crying over the past! Dammit!" Sakura pulled back and wiped at her tears. "So stupid. Here let's get cleaned up again." Hurriedly she turned away to fix her face.

Hinata watched Sakura for a moment then looked at her own reflection. She did feel for Sakura but in the end, it was up to Sakura deal with her feelings for Sasuke and Lee. Today she had married Naruto and he was now waiting for her and in a few short hours they would once again be lovers. A smiled bloomed on her face. _Naruto!_

Sakura noticed the transformation and felt a small stab of jealously but she swallowed it quickly. Hinata had suffered and Naruto had been through hell. Even knowing all she did, Sakura couldn't believe how Naruto had endured it all. This was their wedding day and she had no right to be so selfish. That was the old Sakura and the new Sakura had someone who loved her unconditionally. Lee's love gave her the strength to stand up straight. This was nothing, she would get through it. "Ready to dance with your husband?" A real smile graced her face.

Hinata was relieved to see that sad, lost expression gone from Sakura's face. She nodded. "I am!" Hand in hand the girls left the dressing room.

_**~mg~**_

**Temari had a nice set of lungs on her as she cursed her brother and Shikamaru. Gaara just stared at her impassively while Shikamaru sighed with his hands in pockets.**

"I'M NOT THAT BAD THAT YOU HAVE TO PROTECT HIM FROM ME!" Temari yelled and wished she had her fan with her.

"Oh really? Then why are you yelling and causing a scene at my friend's wedding in the village of Konoha? We're guests here Temari." Gaara stated quietly and saw Temari's mouth snap shut as she turned around to see everyone watching her curiously. She flushed deeply and muttered an apology. When people began to laugh, Temari tried to run off but was captured by Shikamaru.

"Not so fast." He said as his jutsu kept her standing in place. Shikamaru made her turn around and face him. "I don't think you should get off so easy, I mean dressing us down publicly and at a social event. Such poor manners Temari!" Shikamaru chastised her like he was talking to a child as he closed the distance between them.

"Shikamaru." Temari said tightly. She'd overreacted, Temari knew that but would Shikamaru really make a fool of her right here in front of everybody? And he could easily by controlling her shadow. "I said I was sorry. Let me go – please." She could still see people watching her curiously and her embarrassment grew.

Shikamaru smiled gently. His proud lady never said please. An evil part of him wanted to make her do something completely out of character but he loved her too much to do that to her. "No." He bowed and she did then he moved until they stood toe to toe. "Why do you have to be so beautiful when you're angry? That's so damn troublesome when you know I don't like to fight." Shikamaru looked her over then reached out to touch her face and her hand came up to touch his.

"Oh…Shikamaru…" She stared into his eyes as he looked at her with such love in his eyes. When he kissed her palm, she kissed his. "Wait!" She said as he got even closer to kiss her cheek.

"Please behave Temari, at least tonight. This night is Naruto and Hinata's okay?" Shikamaru whispered in her ear as one arm circled her waist. "You can kick my ass tomorrow if you still feel the need." He offered with a smile.

Temari didn't feel like kicking his ass at all. In fact she had other plans for his body right this moment. "I am sorry Shikamaru and yes I'll behave…if I can have this hard body later!" She bit his earlobe uncaring of watching eyes.

Shikamaru smiled then laughed deeply. "Deal!" He released her shadow, wrapped his arms around her and bent her over backwards as he kissed her.

"WAY TO GO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto hooted and clapped his hands. He was glad to see that Shikamaru would stand up to Temari but he'd done it in such a way so that both of them would win.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spot light focused on the entrance. Hinata appeared and seemed to glow making Naruto forget everything else. Both of them walked towards the other.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I NOW INTRODUCE UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HINATA. THE COUPLE WILL NOW DANCE THE FIRST DANCE. THIS IS A SPECIAL SONG FROM NARUTO TO HIS LOVELY BRIDE." The DJ announced as Naruto met Hinata and took both her hands then walked her to the center of the dance floor. The spotlight was highlighting their every move.

Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's broad shoulders as a guitar began to play. Naruto's hands settled gently about her narrow waist and they began to sway as Anthony Hamilton sang his song "Dear Life."

Many had never heard the song before but listened intently as Naruto sang along with the song. He stared at his bride as if she were the light at the end of a dark tunnel. There was wonder and hope and love in his blue eyes and Hinata blinked as she too listened to each syllable and word falling from her husband's lips. **(A/N: Here are a few phrases of the song.)**

_Sometimes in life,  
You run across a love unknown,  
Without a reason, it seems like you, belong.  
Hold on Dear Life,  
Don__'__t go off running from what__'__s new,  
I became somebody, through loving you._

_As the sun shined, down on me,  
I know with you in love is where I wonna be,  
Oooh sometimes, I go on through life,  
thinking that love is something that's not meant for me,_

_Hold on dear life,  
Don__'__t go off running from what's new,  
I became somebody, through loving you.  
I became somebody, through loving you.  
Oh, I became somebody, through loving you.  
Woah, oh. Oooooooooooo_

Hinata joined him during the chorus singing the song back to him for it was perfect. The song seemed to be made for them. One hand cupped his jaw lovingly.

Naruto had heard the song once at the skating rink, trying to find new songs to play over the speakers and knew it described his love for Hinata. He let one of his hands sweep up and down the softness of her naked back bringing her closer to him. They barely moved within the circle of light as they sang of their love.

"Damn kid." Iruka said softly as he felt happy tears in his eyes. "He's making us guys look bad being so romantic!" The father chuckled as he looked around as everyone silently watched the couple.

"Yes and we're bachelors." Lord Hiashi said also wearing a smile. "We don't even have anyone to share this night with. I wonder how many babies there will be in nine months!" He laughed. It was possible he'd be a grandfather by then.

"Lots of new ninjas huh?" Iruka laughed and knew that he wouldn't be disappointed if there was a new Uzumaki either. He loved Naruto like he was his own and would gladly be granddad to another hyperactive little boy. "Well since my son has provided the right atmosphere, why don't we find some available ladies to dance with?" He held out his hand to Hiashi and the men shook on it.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as Naruto lifted her off her feet as the song ended. They could have run off then to spend the rest of the night alone but with smiles they turned towards the tables as the spotlight went out and the other lights came up. Together they headed for their parents. Hiashi rose to take his daughter's hand and Naruto helped Tsunade to her feet. It was time for the children to dance with their parents and lead the way for everyone else to start dancing.

They danced for hours and with practically everyone. Even the Daimyo's children got to dance with the bride and groom. Hanabi got several dances with Naruto, Takeshi and Sasuke. Konohamaru danced with Hinata, Hanabi and Moegi and was teased because he wouldn't dance with any other girls. Takeshi got in several long slow dances with Ayame and was seen sneaking kisses. Sasuke found himself holding Seiko closely even during the more upbeat songs. Jiraiya proved to be a good dancer sweeping Tsunade around the dance floor. Shizune in tight short dress had no trouble keeping Ebisu's attention as she danced for him. Iruka found to his surprise to have many dance partners and made sure to get names and numbers. Hiashi had quite a few younger ladies vying for his attention which kept him smiling all night. Gaara didn't dance just shuffled his feet and stared into Matsuri's eyes and that was enough for both of them.

As a full moon rose into the night sky Naruto searched for his wife. She was dancing with Teuchi. The air had grown cool so she was wearing his cobalt jacket over her dress. _You look so cute sweetheart! Are you ready to go and start our honeymoon?_

Without fail Hinata's eyes found him across the dance floor. Naruto was standing by the buffet table. Kiba was there and Shino both smiling and talking but Naruto was staring at her. As she watched Talon flew above Naruto's head then circled to land on his shoulder. Hinata smiled and stopped dancing. "Thank you Teuchi but it's time for my honeymoon!" She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Oh! Well then, have a good time." Teuchi blushed as he said it then laughed as she did and let her go.

Hinata walked between dancing couples as Naruto did. Because they had been such a source of love and happiness all day, everyone had been watching them even when they weren't together so it was no wonder when the dancing stopped and conversations slowed as they watched the couple meet up.

"Hey, come to Mama." Hinata said to Talon and he hopped down onto her arm. She smiled then arranged him until he lay against her breast next to the large pearl. "Ready when you are." She finally answered Naruto's question as he wrapped an arm around his family.

"Leaving so soon little Brother?" Takeshi asked with a smile.

"Hmph, I'm surprised he stayed this long! It's been a couple of days, huh Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well they will have practically a month alone so why shouldn't they spend a little time with us!" Tsunade teased.

"Yes, whatever will you do with all that time my daughter, my son?" Hiashi asked with a grin.

"Oh I think they'll think of something." Iruka said rolling his eyes.

Naruto just grinned. "Ha, ha you guys and yes we're going home! We'd appreciate no pranks and no early morning wake-up visits if you don't mind!" He said loudly for he'd learned that some people did that to newlyweds. "Don't make sic some clones on you guys, because I will."

"They'll be good Naruto or they'll answer to me." Kakashi promised with a scary smile making both Sasuke and Takeshi frown.

"Thanks Uncle Kakashi!" Hinata said smiling. "Thank you everyone for helping to make this day so very special." She said sincerely smiling at all the dear faces around them.

"It was our pleasure and thank you for letting us. Your wedding was wonderful." Tsunade said and stepped forward to kiss all three of them.

Sasuke let go of Seiko's hand to kiss his sister then give his brother a quick hug. "You'll be happy, I know it." He made it a statement not a wish.

Takeshi left Ayame's side to do the same. "I'll be ready whenever you guys are so umm take your time!" He laughed and hugged Naruto tight.

Naruto and Hinata laughed and nodded. They gave out a few more hugs before heading for the exit. Most of the crowd followed them until they were once again in the horse carriage that would take them back to the apartment. They would stay one more night in the village before leaving for the Land of the Moon.

The kids blew bubbles while the grownups threw birdseed at the couple as the horses ferried them away from the arena. The festival was still going on so many people wished them well and teasingly made suggestive comments as they rode through the village. Finally they were home and a Hyuga cousin appeared out of nowhere to take charge of the carriage. The couple thanked him then waited as he drove off.

Naruto cupped her face and deeply kissed his wife. "You're mine now wife." He said against her lips stroking the softness of her cheekbones.

"Of course just as you are mine husband." Hinata felt a thrill each time she said that word.

Naruto laughed softly and lifted his head so he could see her eyes. "Did you ever believe we'd be this damn happy?" He whispered with his heart racing.

She shook her head or tried to as Naruto still held her face. "No! But we are – we are so damn happy!" Hinata said beginning to cry again. Talon chirruped at them and they laughed.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Right then, Uzumaki Hinata – up you go!" He stepped back then picked Hinata and Talon up in his arms close to his heart. "We'll have a new home soon but this is still home too so I'll carry my bride over the threshold!" Naruto started up the steps.

Hinata giggled and held onto Talon as Naruto almost ran up the steps. "My man's so strong!" She could feel the muscles of his chest as she lay against him.

"I hope you're not tired sweetheart because I've got plenty of stamina too!" He wasn't even out of breath when he reached the landing. "Dang can you get the door?" Naruto realized his hands were too full of precious cargo to open the door.

Again she laughed, the sound traveling down the street and on the wind. "Don't worry, I took my vitamins this morning – I'll keep up with tonight!" Hinata promised as she reached for the door handle. "There – now take me to bed husband!" She ordered, lavender eyes dancing.

"Orders like that you can give me anytime wife!" Naruto's sexy laugh echoed out as he stepped inside their home. They paused to see that someone had beat them there for candles were lit everywhere. The sheets were turned back, clean and satiny white. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the table along with a vase of white roses and lavender lilies.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS! HAPPY WEDDING NIGHT!"

Naruto turned around in shock. All of their family was either down in the street or on top of roofs smiling and cheering at them. "Those guys…" He laughed and shifted Hinata so that she could see everybody. "THANKS! NOW GOODNIGHT!" Naruto said pointedly.

"LOVE YOU!" Hinata yelled, waved and blew a kiss then laughed as Naruto kicked the door shut. "And you I love the most." She said as Naruto put her on her feet. "Bed time Tal and if Daddy and I are busy – go to Iruka okay?" She told her feathered boy who nodded then flew off to his bed where he put his head under his wing. "Love you too Talon, goodnight."

"Night Featherhead." Naruto added and grinned when Talon chirruped softly. "Now my lovely wife, as beautiful as you look in this dress – I want if off of you!" He quickly took the jacket off her shoulders then slowly unfastened the dress and let it pool onto the floor. "Damn…" She wore flowers in her hair; the pearl necklace lay between her breasts, her wedding ring, a skimpy pair of lace panties and her heels.

Hinata stepped back then turned in a circle and heard Naruto gulp. Her panties were actually a thong. "Like what you see?" She asked when she faced him again.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "That's all you were wearing? All day?" His voice squeaked. "If I'd known – we'd have been here right after we said our vows!" He took a deep breath and started undressing.

Hinata watched him with a smile. She'd been tempted to tell him several times what she was wearing but it had been worth the wait just as it was now to see him nude in nothing but his wedding band. She took his hand and they walked to the bed together. Hinata kicked off the heels and started to pull down the thong but Naruto stopped her.

"Nuh-uh, let me." Naruto said and turned her around. The candle light flickered over her bare backside and he knelt behind her. Slowly he pulled down the poor excuse for underwear but it was sexy. Next he kissed each rounded cheek then kissed all the way up her spine until he was holding her, hands cupping her breasts.

She was sighing and pressing herself into his hands. Hinata reached back for his lean hips feeling his hardness burning hot against her bottom. "Naruto…"

Neither knew how they got on the bed, they were just there and Naruto was kissing her between her legs to ready her but Hinata was more than ready. The time away from him had increased her lust and then the knowledge that they were married was enough to make her wet. "Now." Hinata whispered even as she offered herself to his mouth.

"Now." Naruto agreed sliding his sleek body up hers. He kissed her hungrily and let Hinata's nimble fingers guide him to her entrance. Naruto felt her wetness and he moved the head of his penis in a circle and moaned. "Look at me!" He pulled back slightly, blue eyes intent then smiled as she opened heavy eyes. Naruto slid home.

Both sighed at the contact as they consummated their marriage and their love. "Forever..in…" Hinata began.

"In love…" Naruto continued.

"With you." They said together thrusting anxious to reach the heaven they had discovered only with each other.

* * *

_**Having a good time? I hope so. The honeymoon won't last forever!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**The Honeymoon and Other Things…**_

**Tsunade and Jiraiya slept in just as many of the villagers did, well the lovers. The previous day had been simply romantic for anyone who watched Naruto and Hinata get married.** It was ten in the morning before the couple even opened their eyes. Tsunade found herself held tight in Jiraiya's embrace, one of her legs was thrown over his and a large hand was cupping her bottom. Smiling she rubbed her face against his warm chest then leaned over to kiss his nipple.

Jiraiya rumbled like a big sleepy bear then patted her butt. "Sex or breakfast?" He still had his eyes closed but he was smiling as he stroked her soft skin.

"Sex, definitely sex." Tsunade said with a soft chuckle. "OH!" She found herself lifted up until she could fully straddle his body and that quickly Jiraiya latched onto a taunt nipple.

"I hoped you say that!" He briefly let her nipple go to grin up at her. "Get busy woman – I did most of the work last night! Your turn my lady." Jiraiya grinned then sucked the nipple back into his mouth.

Tsunade's lashes fluttered as Jiraiya's mouth had her body tingling. She took a quick breath and wiggled her hips. "Get ready big man, I'm going rock your world!" Tsunade promised and slid down his body.

Jiraiya gasped and gripped the sheets. "YES….!"

_**~mg~**_

**It was noon and they had brunch in bed, both smiling happily. It had been a long time since they'd been this happy and both knew that it was Naruto who'd brought them together.**

Tsunade stretched and stood naked by the bed. "We should probably get dressed, Naruto's sure to want to leave soon." She turned to see Jiraiya staring at her body and she laughed pleased that his body was responding to her yet again. "As much as I want to – we don't have time Jiraiya. I should have been at the office hours ago making sure things were ready and seeing how the cleanup around the village is going. And hopefully the village is emptying of all the people who stayed for the wedding." Tsunade said backing away from bed least Jiraiya pull her back into it.

Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms over his chest but never stopped staring at Tsunade. "Yeah okay but after they take off – you're free the rest of the day right? I want us to spend the day together. Please – let's play some more like we did yesterday but just the two of us okay?" He leaned forward smiling at her.

Tsunade blinked and tilted her head - practically the whole day alone with her man and lots of love making. She smiled. "Deal!" She glanced at the clock. "I should hurry!" Her hair flung around and she ran into the bathroom.

Jiraiya watched her ass jiggle, smiled and linked his fingers behind his head.

* * *

"**You ready sweetheart?" Naruto asked coming out of the bathroom with his shaving kit. "And wear your boots! We can change once we get there but you'll need those boots for the trip there." **He was excited, worried and hurried.

Hinata was in pretty much the same position. She'd never been to the Land of the Moon and she was worried about the trip there and leaving her family for so long and hurried because they'd spent half the morning in bed and now they were rushing around trying to get everything done before they left. "Yes, our boots are by the door Naruto. Make sure all the windows are locked. We'll have to box up everything else when we get back. Oh, you have shades for me right?" Hinata unplugged the fridge and stove then put away their breakfast dishes.

"Damn, I almost forgot." Naruto went to bureau and got out an extra pair of shades for Hinata and put them in his pocket then checked all the windows and closed the curtains tight. Seeing Talon's bed Naruto scooped it up and added it to one of the bags. "Featherhead's got it easy. Oh snacks for Tal!" Naruto headed for the kitchen where his wife was.

"No he shouldn't need anything. He's hunting now and it won't take us long to get there besides I've already packed some dried meat for him." Hinata told her husband as her eyes scanned the kitchen noticing it was clean and the only thing left was to take out the trash.

"Okay beautiful, your eyes are better than mine, have we forgotten anything?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and closed his eyes.

Hinata held onto his strong hands as her eyes scanned the small apartment. It was clean and neat. The bed was bare with no sheets on it. The bathroom was empty except for the shower curtain. There were one or two boxes on the floor next to the door and there were still clothes in the closet and drawers. When they came back to Konoha they would immediately be moving into the Uchiha district, the only reason to come back here was to pack. Hinata felt sadness at that but Naruto had to be feeling much more but he was hiding it.

"I think that's about it baby. …You know Mama could have someone pack for us if you want." Hinata said laying her head on his shoulder. Turning her head she could just kiss his jaw.

"No I want to do it. It will give me a chance to say goodbye to this place." Naruto told her quietly with his eyes closed. It did hurt him to think of leaving this place but there was so much to look forward to and it all started today. He inhaled deeply and squeezed Hinata gently. "I don't want to think about it okay? In a few hours we'll be near the sea and wearing bathing suits – maybe!" Naruto opened his eyes smiling.

Hinata let out a sharp laugh then focused on what Naruto was feeling, relieved that he was letting her. There was sadness inside him but nothing terrible. The thought of playing in the water and the sand, spending time with her and Talon and of practicing with his new sword overrode any sadness he was feeling over leaving his childhood home. Hinata nodded. "Okay, okay then shall we get going then?" Her husband would be fine.

"Absolutely!" Naruto enthusiastically turned his wife around and kissed her with a smile in his heart.

In fifteen minutes they were out the door. Each of them wore a backpack and carried a duffel bag. Naruto's covered sword was also strapped to his back. Hand in hand the couple headed for their mother's office. They got a kick out of walking through the village since most people didn't recognize them.

Hinata's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; she wore dark shades and her ninja uniform but with boots and a navy duster. Naruto's hair in contrast was in a high ponytail – a bit like Iruka's, dark shades, boots and a cobalt duster. Neither had on their headbands, they were just a regular couple going on a long trip. That is until Talon soared their way and flew around their heads excitedly chirruping and making them laugh.

Apparently a few folks had been keeping an eye for them and they were soon joined by Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi as well as some of the other children who loved to hang around with Naruto. Seeing that the couple was on their way out of town, other villagers stopped what they were doing and walked with them.

Sasuke and Takeshi were waiting outside the Hokage's office having been told by Talon when they'd be leaving. But they weren't alone. The boys had picked up Sakura, Hanabi, Neji and the rest of their friends and Naruto's special guests so that it was practically a party right there in the street.

"NARUTO! COME ON UP FOR A FEW MINUTES! HE'LL BE DOWN SHORTLY TO SAY HIS GOODBYES EVERYONE!" Iruka yelled as he leaned out of Tsunade's window.

Naruto waved to show he heard his father then shrugged to the crowd before running up the steps with Hinata and his siblings. Like the street outside, Tsunade's office was full. His mother, father, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Teuchi and Shizune were all waiting on him.

"Well hey." Naruto said with a smile. "Everybody's here!" He laughed as he looked around at them.

"Yes they are!" Hinata agreed as Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, Takeshi and Neji came in behind them.

The couple was hugged and asked teasing questions about their honeymoon night before things got down to business. Tsunade stood with an arm around her son. "So you guys ready to fly?" She laughed as Talon bobbed his head from where he sat on Jiraiya's head.

"Yeah, hey Takeshi – are we taking too much stuff?" Naruto asked his brother.

"We can leave behind a few things if it is." Hinata said quickly. "We don't wish to overly burden Kaminari. She'll be carrying all four of us and the bags…" She knew they could get stuff they needed while there but sometimes you just wanted your own things.

Takeshi grinned at Hinata. "You guys are forgetting just how large and strong she is – our weight will be nothing to her!"

"Well that's good to hear but I think I can help out. It'll be awkward having to hold onto the bags while flying. Give those to me." Jiraiya joined the conversation as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the floor. Very quickly he began to draw some seals on it. "Now place the bags on the seals and…voila!" Jiraiya grinned up at them as the bags disappeared and he rolled up the scroll once more. "And here is your luggage." He slapped the scroll into Naruto's hand.

"Whoa! How come you never showed me this before? Wait how do I get the bags back? TEACH ME HOW IT WORKS!" Naruto demanded and so did every other young person there.

Another few minutes went by as Jiraiya taught everyone how to use the sealing scrolls. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to teach eager students. He glanced at Iruka who nodded sagely at him.

"Cool." Naruto said slipping the scroll in his pocket and glancing around seeing that Neji and Hanabi as well as Sakura and Sasuke were smiling and discussing the possibilities of this technique. Pervy Sage just told them they could also use the seals on their bodies to store weapons. "I'll be expecting to learn more cool stuff when we get back."

"You bet but I won't give you all my secrets. I expect you guys to come up with some cool jutsus of your own too." Jiraiya shook a finger at them sternly.

"Of course!" Hinata blinked her eyes at him then laughed. She turned to Takeshi. "I think we're ready to go. Naruto." She held out a hand for him.

"Wait, what about our babysitters? Are we still going to have them and how are they getting there? Yeah Kaminari's large but that's asking too much of her and you've got training Takeshi. You can't fly everyone out. Your training comes first – you have to become a Chunin." Naruto frowned at his brother.

"I will little brother, don't worry and no, I'm just flying out you three. Kakashi was in charge of getting your guards to and from the Land of the Moon. Come tomorrow Sai and I will be training hard with some help from Seiko." Takeshi nodded when they looked surprised. "Apparently she's thinking about taking the test next time since she got through her interrogation with Ibiki. And this way she gets to spend more time with our Sasuke." He grinned.

"Yeah, what of it? It not like you won't be spending every break and mealtime at Ichiraku's but you'll be going for some kisses from Ayame instead of ramen!" Sasuke threw right back at his brother not about to be the only one being teased then looked over at Kakashi. "So how are we getting there?"

Kakashi moved from his slumped position against the wall. His hands were in his pockets as he strode forward. "Well I was stumped for a long time but Master Jiraiya finally gave me the idea with his sealing scrolls." Kakashi opened two pockets on his vest and pulled out two scrolls and handed them to Naruto. "Not sealing scrolls but summoning scrolls. This one is mine and this one is Anko's. When you get to your destination, find a nice open area then unseal the scrolls and we'll be there!" He winked at them.

"Oh yeah I remember this!" Naruto looked over at Iruka. He'd summoned his dad with the scrolls they'd been given at his first Chunin exam.

"But," Hinata looked back at Neji and the others. "I thought we everyone was going to come at some point. Will it only be you and Anko? Is that why you're only giving us two scrolls?" It was their honeymoon and she would spend endless hours with her husband but she was also looking forward to having a vacation with her brothers and sisters.

"No not everyone." Tsunade said going to Hinata and giving her a half hug. "This is a Hidden Village and I need my shinobi available for missions but you two will be protected while on your honeymoon. "You'll have guards, two or three at a time. Anko and Kakashi will be first and they'll bring along the scrolls for the next two. Some of them will also return by summoning scrolls while others will be deployed from there on missions. Provided Takeshi can pass his exam, he and Sasuke will be there later. Alright?" She tugged playfully on Hinata's ponytail.

Naruto nodded. "Mama's got a plan, I'm down with it." He turned to his brothers. "Try to come together okay?" He began to stretch. "Let's get going. I'm ready for the beach! Where are we taking off from?" Naruto joined his wife and mother.

"Lady Tsunade's head." Takeshi said and laughed as everyone looked at the Hokage. "Hokage Rock people or rather directly behind it on the mountain. I know how much you enjoy the view from up there and thought you'd like to see the village as we flew off." He stood with one hand on his hip.

"I do and I would. Hehe, hehe Mama's head – that was a good one!" Naruto laughed and led the way out.

_**~mg~**_

** Downstairs again, Naruto thanked Gaara, Temari and Kankuro for coming to his wedding and wished them a safe journey home. **Koyuki kissed them both and told them to have a good time. Koji, Satoshi and Oriana along with Tazuna and his family would stay in the Konoha for a little while longer. Idate too was staying a few days while Wasabi Jirobo would escort little Yumi and her family home. Shibuki was ready to head home too. Kaname and Botan also decided to stay on for a few days but they and everyone else wished them a happy holiday. Gaara was sure to remind Naruto that he had a home in Suna waiting on him and the others were quick to renew their invitations for them to come live in their village or country too.

"Thanks everybody. Hinata and I really appreciate that. It means the world to know that you welcome us like that. We still haven't decided what we're going to do but we'll let you know. And Gaara, we will be there hopefully soon to see our house." He and Gaara shook on it.

Hinata glanced around as the crowd seemed a little less rowdy than they were moments before. She guessed many hadn't known that Gaara had had a house built for them in Suna. They definitely had a place and a new village to call home if they so chose to leave Konoha.

"Naruto, I know you have cause to leave but I hope you also know that we all want you to stay. This is your home and you're one of our best ninjas and a man I'm proud to call my friend. Think on that too will ya? Hinata you too." Shikamaru told them as he also shook Naruto's hand and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Yeah we've been talking to people Naruto and there are a whole lot of them who want you to stay. I can say for sure the Inuzuka clan feels that way." Kiba said with cocky assurance.

"And the Aburame." Shino and Shibi said firmly.

"The Akimichi." Choza said with a gentle smile.

"Yamanaka!" Seiko yelled out.

"Sarutobi!" Konohamaru and Asuma joined in.

Soon it was Sakura, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Guy, Ebisu, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Yamato, Ibiki, Raido and several others chiming in to let Naruto know that they wanted him to come back to Konoha to stay.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Hiashi stood back proudly at the shinobi asking Naruto to stay. This was real. Today they could be believed and Naruto would have no doubts about the people around him.

Hinata bowed several times to the people around them as Naruto stood meeting the eyes of his fellow shinobi. He was nodding ever so slightly acknowledging their words. "Thank you all. It is you the shinobi of Konoha saying this to him. You who protect him and work side by side with Naruto. Your trust and friendship mean everything to both of us. When we return, you shall have our answer and knowing your feelings will help us greatly with our decision." Hinata bestowed upon them a gracious smile.

Shikamaru nodded. "Good. So go already and get a tan! We'll see you soon!" He grinned and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Iruka slapped Shikamaru on the shoulder as he walked by him again thankful for the young Nara always being such a steadfast friend. He along with the rest of the family headed for Hokage Rock. They walked up the steps and behind the large faces of the village's heroes until they came out on the other side.

"You guys wait here until I've summoned her or you'll get blown away." Takeshi warned then ran off to higher ground.

"I envy you son – a month of tropical days and nights with the woman you love? Sounds like heaven. Enjoy the hell out of it!" Iruka hugged his son one more time.

"I plan on it Dad. I want you to come too if you can. We can hang out like we did on our last vacation." Naruto smiled as he remembered their time with Koji.

"I'm going to try! I think we all are. Even if it's only for a day or two, all of us would like to spend some time on that island." Iruka squeezed Hinata tight then passed her on to Hiashi.

"Everybody's welcome." Hinata told them and looked specifically at Hiashi and Tsunade. Those two more than anyone she knew, needed a break and some fun. "You too Chibi!" She kissed her sister goodbye.

When the wind picked up and the thunder rolled, the group stepped back inside the shelter. Rain poured down then with a lightning flash, the unmistakable sound of large wings beating the air told them that Kaminari had arrived.

Talon took off anxious to go greet the thunderbird. There were more hurried goodbyes then Naruto and Hinata stepped back outside with Sasuke. They waved goodbye one last time and climbed up the mountain. With respect they bowed before Kaminari and thanked her for flying them to the Land of the Moon.

**YOU ARE WELCOME FAMILY OF PHOENIX/TAKESHI. I WILL ENJOY THIS TRIP FOR IT ALLOWS ME TO FLY WITH THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE ONE SUCH AS I HAS BEEN ABLE TO FLY THESE SKIES.** Kaminari spoke the truth for her eyes flashed and her feathers ruffled in readiness of flight.

Naruto looked to his big brother. "You guys will wait to do the fancy flying after you get us to the island won't you?" He'd experienced flying through Talon and while exciting, Naruto didn't think he'd liked to be flipped and rolled around in the sky and probably lose his lunch.

Hinata spoke up quickly. "Yes please!"

Takeshi laughed and Kaminari nodded her consent. "No problem guys. Sasuke I'll be back by nightfall…maybe a little later." He reached out a hand for his brother.

"Nightfall? Damn you guys are planning to do some flying! Have fun." Sasuke grinned and hugged his brother as they reestablished the synch between them.

"Sister." Sasuke smiled at Hinata and squeezed her tight. "Have a really great time okay?" He kissed her cheek and felt intense love as she returned the gesture. Sasuke knew he was going to love having her as a sister. They too synched up.

"Sasuke, you'll keep an eye on Mama and Dad right? Make sure Takeshi passes the exam. And spend lots of time with Seiko and don't train 24/7! Oh and don't worry so much about the district - we'll get things figured soon enough 'kay?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned his way.

"Shut up idiot!" Sasuke clapped his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "You forget I'm older than you so you can't tell me what to do!" He was grinning at Naruto then sighed. "I'll take care of things Naruto don't worry. Go and have the best time ever. Takeshi and I will be there just as soon as he's a Chunin." Sasuke looked into blue eyes then cupped Naruto's face and gave him a smacking kiss on the forehead.

Naruto nodded and laughed then kissed Sasuke in the same way and their synch flared up strongly between them.

Takeshi moved to Kaminari's side and waited as she steadied herself then hopped onto her back lightly just below her shoulders. "Next." He held out a hand for Hinata.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly backed away as Hinata and Naruto crouched down behind Takeshi on Kaminari's back.

"Come on Talon. You have to be up here with us as we take off or Kaminari will leave you behind. You can fly over her wing once we're in the air." Takeshi told the hawk who had been flying around them excitedly.

Hinata took the excited hawk and held him close to her breast. Naruto helped her on with her shades and made sure her coat was fastened tight then did the same for himself. He smiled down at Sasuke. "Later Sasuke. Let's fly!" He urged Kaminari excitedly.

Sasuke waved and ran back towards the shelter as Kaminari shifted getting used to the extra weight of her passengers then opened her wings. He'd just joined the family as a strong wing started up.

Kaminari took two large steps then launched herself into the air. A storm began immediately. She dropped heartbreakingly fast in front of the five stone faces then jerked abruptly upward. Happy screams and delighted laughing could just be heard when Kaminari soared back up the mountain face then she circled the village surprising many with unexpected storm showers then she and her precious cargo headed off over the mountains towards the sea.

* * *

**Tsunade lead the group back down to the village. They were quiet already missing the couple but smiling too, happy for them. **The rest of the day and coming weeks promised to be tame and boring without Hinata and Naruto. Once they got back to Hokage Headquarters, most of the villagers had dispersed but Naruto's guests still lingered. They'd watched with awe as the thunderbird had taken to the skies.

Gaara and his entourage were ready to depart for Suna and took their leave from the Hokage. Shibuki and Boss Wasabi were also heading out with Yumi and her family. Sasuke had talked Tazuna, Satoshi, Koji and Oriana into staying the rest of the week so he could get some advice on rebuilding the Uchiha district. He escorted them there to show them around. Hiashi wanted to spend the afternoon with his children and let them pull him away happily. Sakura had made a date with Lee and took off. Kakashi had a few words with Iruka then he and Anko left with him. Koyuki was supposed to be on location in a week so she decided to stay in Konoha until it was time for her to leave and so Kaname and Botan were staying to keep her company. Of course this also meant that the two men who'd arrived with the Daimyo's children were staying too. The advisers hung back until it was just Tsunade and Jiraiya left.

Jiraiya took a deep breath then clapped his hands together. It was time to spend the rest of the day with his lady. He was just about to grab her hand and lead her away when the older of the two advisers approached them.

"My lady, Master Jiraiya – may we please have a moment of your time?" The man asked formerly and bowed deeply. He was about the same age as the Sannin and in reasonably good shape. As he straightened up his dark eyes looked them over showing he was a man who held a wealth of knowledge within him and the wrinkles surrounding those eyes showed the constant burden of that knowledge.

Both Sannin instantly became wary. They looked at each other briefly, countless questions being silently asked between them. Tsunade then glanced around to see who might be near and listening. "Shall we take this up to my office?" She suggested quietly.

The young man smiled, half sincere half mocking. "No my lady that won't be necessary - at this time." He looked to be just shy of thirty and a little too confident of his position as an adviser to the Daimyo.

"Li." The older man said sharply. "Excuse my young colleague my lady. What he meant was that we are requesting a meeting with you tomorrow if that is convenient. The Daimyo has some…concerns about the recent…difficulties Konoha has experienced." He looked from one to the other with a somber expression. "You have been preoccupied with your son's wedding, understandably and the influx of visitors to your village. I understand from your assistant that you wanted a day to unwind and we too could use the rest. Will it be possible for us to meet on the morrow?" He asked very politely.

Jiraiya saw that the man was indeed wise. He knew that he was conversing with two very powerful ninjas and that he was a guest in Konoha. He showed respect while at the same time not overstating his own power as being a voice of the Daimyo. Still Jiraiya didn't like knowing that the Daimyo was pushing his nose into shinobi business. "Why don't you just -." Jiraiya broke off when Tsunade placed a hand on his arm.

"Jiraiya. What is your name please?" Tsunade addressed the man.

"Forgive me my lady! I am Kurota and this is my associate Li. We both serve as advisers/messengers and upon this occasion, guardians for Lord Kaname and Lady Botan." He bowed his head to her with a smile.

"Kurota." Tsunade nodded filing away the name. "Tomorrow will be fine Kurota. We'll meet with you first thing in the morning. I shall also invite the Hyuga and Nara clan lords as well as my Black Ops commander. Will that be a problem?" Tsunade asked. Normally she would have invited the Konoha council to such a meeting but she had yet to form the new council so at least this way she was involving the village's shinobi so that they may address any concerns the Daimyo might have as well.

Kurota and Li looked at each other then nodded but it was Kurota who continued to speak for them. "Yes Lady Hokage that would be acceptable. It is my belief that things will be resolved quickly. Until tomorrow then, good day." He gave the Sannin a full smile followed with a bow as did Li then the two departed to look for their charges.

Jiraiya stood with his arms crossed as he watched the two men walk away. "Dammit. I guess this mess is about what happened with Danzo, Koharu and Homura. We both sent the Daimyo detailed scrolls about that, so what does the man want? Things are under control!" He frowned mightily thinking of all the shinobi and villagers he and Tsunade had met with and the steps taken to be sure no civil unrest occurred within the village. No things weren't perfect and never would be but they were damn good - better than expected actually.

"Undoubtedly it is about that." Tsunade stated quietly then sighed. "Actually I'm surprised he didn't summon me and question my actions directly. But he did send his advisers which could mean anything!" She began to pace and covered her heart with one hand as she began to think of the possibilities.

"It could be he means to replace me and find a new Kage and this meeting is simply a formality. Kaname...it could be he's here to replace me until a suitable shinobi is found. Ha, wouldn't it be funny that after all we've done to convince Naruto to stay that I'm the one who has to leave?" There was an incredulous tone in her voice as she stopped to stare up at her own face beside the other Hokage.

Jiraiya dropped his arms and blinked in surprise because with everything those three people had done, he'd never even considered that the Daimyo would take action against Tsunade. They'd been corrupt and Tsunade had acted in the best interests of Konoha - how could that be wrong? Besides that, it was shinobi business. As long as the village was still operating, accepting and accomplishing missions and supporting the Daimyo then he had no business interfering! It took him a moment but Jiraiya pushed aside all the negative emotions the upcoming meeting had brought him.

"Hey - Boobie Baby." Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade. "You promised to spend the day with me. I want you to forget everything else and only think about me!" He put an arm around her and drew her into his chest. "I'm more important than any old Daimyo - right?" Jiraiya kissed her temple and tickled her ribs.

A reluctant smile appeared on Tsunade's face as she let herself rest against him. Suddenly not caring about appearances, she hugged him tight and thought how warm and strong Jiraiya was and just what being close to him did to her heart. _He's here with me and he loves me. We just sent Naruto off for a long overdue vacation and despite everything; all is well in the village. Yes, I will do just as Jiraiya suggested._ Tsunade kissed his nipple through his clothes then smiled up at him. "Let's play - betcha can't catch me!" She goosed him again surprising him then let go and jumped to a nearby roof.

Jiraiya watched stunned as Tsunade stuck her tongue out at him. She was acting like a kid without a care in the world. "Okay..." He leapt up to join her but she took off quickly. "Do you seriously think you can run away from me? It is on! I am so going to catch you then spank you!" Jiraiya yelled when she patted her bottom taunting him.

Tsunade squealed when he suddenly got close to her then laughed as she sped away from him.

Many villagers and shinobi were amazed as they watched the Sannin running around the village playing like children but few or none minded and many were pleased. There had been major conflicts within the village but their Kage had worked hard to resolve them - who were they to deny her some fun?

* * *

**"What's up you guys? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go? Naruto could summon you at any time. I doubt it will take Kaminari very long to fly them there." **Iruka commented as he held the door of his home open for them.

"We're all set." Anko stalked in the house waving a hand. "I can't wait to hit the beach! Kakashi wait until you see my bathing suit. It's this big!" Grinning she held her hands a few inches apart.

Iruka laughed as Kakashi's eye blinked then smiled beneath his mask. "I'm sure you'll enjoy that a lot Kakashi but don't forget to watch over my son okay? Have fun but keep them safe too." Iruka reminded his friends gently.

Kakashi leaned forward from where he sat on the sofa. "I claim him too Iruka. That boy is my family and he won't come to harm under my watch." The two men exchanged a look and it was enough. Kakashi watched as Iruka relaxed and he nodded. "So do you still want to be a Jonin?" He asked.

"Huh? Where'd that question come from?" He'd been about to cross his legs but his foot dropped to the floor as he sat up confused.

"Iruka! For heaven's sake, don't tell me you've chickened out on me? Not after all the work we've done! I thought you were all set to become a Jonin so you could protect Naruto or was that all bull?" Anko yelled as she stood over Iruka.

"Anko! Hold on – I never said I was giving up on being a Jonin. The question just surprised me that's all. With the wedding coming up so quickly, I had to put off my training. Now you guys are first in line to be Naruto's bodyguards so I just figured the Jonin exam would have to wait until you go back. Anko you work my ass off but you're a damn good trainer. I was hoping you'd be here to see me accomplish my goal." Iruka smiled at her when her frown disappeared and she blushed at his compliment.

"Umm okay then." Anko brushed a hand beneath her nose then walked away from Iruka. "So this is why we're here, you don't have to wait for me to continue your training. …And I'll try to make it back in time for your exam." She turned to face him with a shy smile then got all brash again. "Iruka your cute ass will be up with the sun training hard tomorrow. By time you join Naruto on Crescent Moon – you will be a Jonin!" Anko stopped where she was, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at him.

Iruka tilted his head at her. It sounded good, real good and he could surprise Naruto with his new rank but what exactly was going on? Was she going to develop a training program for him to follow or was he to buckle down and get prepared on his own? Just as he was about to ask these questions, there was a knock on his door. Before he could rise, Kakashi was up and opening the door.

"Hey. I see you found the house and you're right on time too. Anko was about to tell Iruka about you. Come on in." Kakashi invited a young woman with long dark hair into Iruka's home.

Eyebrows raised, Iruka got to his feet. "Please come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" He offered and found himself being judged by the woman's direct gaze.

She finally blinked and nodded her head in acceptance of his invitation to sit. "No thank you, I'm fine." Was all she said as she got comfortable and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Iruka returned the favor and studied the woman on his couch. She seemed about his age and height. Her hair hung long down her back black with a hint of red. There were uneven bangs brushing her forehead. She wore gray, her pants dark with the color while her thigh length jacket was smoky in color. To give her pale skin some color, her shirt was deep rose and low cut but a mesh undershirt covered her cleavage. She also wore some matching rose lipstick. All in all, she was a very lovely shinobi.

He leaned back in his chair; legs crossed and looked to Anko. "So I take it she's the reason my cute ass is going to be up training in the morning?" Iruka asked with some humor.

Kakashi chuckled. "That's the plan but I'll let Yugao judge whether your ass is cute or not. Umino Iruka meet Uzuki Yugao. Anko and I have both worked with Yugao and we think she'd be a suitable trainer for you." Kakashi said as he stood with his hands in his pockets staring at the two of them.

"In other words, I'm a nut when it comes to training!" Yugao laughed then looked at Anko. "So even though you've got a man with and I quote, 'the tightest, so fun to squeeze ass,' you're still looking at other guys' butts?" Yugao's smile widened as Kakashi blushed, Anko got quiet and Iruka laughed.

"You've been talking about my ass?" Kakashi asked in surprise. "To who?"

"Let's just say that many Kunoichi are looking your way these days. A few are even working up the courage to test Anko's claims." Yugao watched as Anko's embarrassment changed to anger.

"No way! Who? I'll kill them!" Anko yelled. "And what's wrong with looking? I haven't touched Iruka's ass! I'd like to get them naked and compare but I doubt they'd agree to that." Anko said more to herself as she looked from Iruka to Kakashi.

"ANKO! Dammit woman – sometimes…" Kakashi covered his face with one hand as Iruka and Yugao cracked up. He took several deep breaths to keep from laughing or blowing up at her for wanting to see Iruka's butt. "Listen – Yugao's a good trainer. You want her help then it's yours, she's already agreed to do it. I want to see Sasuke one more time so I'm out. See you soon Iruka and good luck." He walked to his friend and held out a hand.

Iruka swallowed his laughter and stood to take Kakashi's hand. "Thanks Kakashi, for watching over Naruto and arranging this. Don't be too hard on her – you want to see that bathing suit don't you?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Kakashi barked but it was more of a laugh. "I'll tell the kids hey for you. I'm out! Later Yugao. You have my permission to work Iruka's cute ass into the ground!" Kakashi waved a hand at Yugao then he left the house.

"KAKASHI! WAIT – I DIDN'T MEAN IT! …Well I did but it won't happen! Come on – don't be mad! Kakashi…." Anko started yelling as Kakashi walked out of the house without her. "Bye! Make him a Jonin Yugao!" Anko told them and slammed the door behind her.

They laughed a while longer as Anko's voice echoed back to them as she chased after Kakashi. The two of them looked at each other as they realized they were alone. There were no friends there connecting them. That would be something they would have to do on their own.

"Anko tells me you like explosives." Yugao said in the silence.

"Yeah, I'm good with them. You've worked with both Kakashi and Anko. Does that mean you're Anbu?" Iruka asked.

"I am. Come, let's go run an obstacle course so I can see your skills and you mine." Yugao stood and opened the door. "And I'll get to see that ass of yours in action." She smiled back at him.

Iruka blinked then smirked and followed the Kunoichi outside. This training could prove to interesting in several different ways.

* * *

**"You sure you want to tear down so many buildings? You could just renovate them instead." Satoshi said as he looked around the Uchiha district.**

"Yeah, except for my family home and one or two other places, I want this place razed. Takeshi has already picked out a home but he too wants to build something new." Sasuke said looking around and seeing the past but was also imagining the future. "I think Naruto will stay, I hope he will and I know he and Hinata want to make a home of their own, place for them and my nieces and nephews." He smiled. "You've heard what happened here so I want to erase the horrible memories and start making new ones." Sasuke now met Koji and Inari's faces who were staring at him with part shock and part admiration.

Tazuna scratched his beard. There had been some intense suffering in this place and he agreed that it should be torn down. He looked at his grandson who'd had a rough beginning in life but Sasuke's… "I've got a project I'm working on now so I can't do much and depending on the weather, most of the building should wait until spring and summer anyway."

Sasuke nodded. "There's a lot we need to talk about, the four of us so that time frame's no problem. Hmm, Oriana?" He asked as the woman linked their arms.

"It's such a generous thing you're doing Sasuke, sharing your land with them. Don't you worry, when you're ready to start, we'll be here for you. My Koji and Satoshi are some hard workers. They will build you a beautiful home Sasuke." She reached up a hand to stroke his jaw and laughed as he blushed.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out as he walked up the street. "How's it going?" He nodded to everybody. "Naruto should be summoning us soon so I wanted to check in with you before we left."

"Hey Kakashi, where's Anko? Oh…" Sasuke blinked as a pouting Anko stomped up behind Kakashi. "You guys have a – misunderstanding?" He asked politely. He figured if they ever really got mad with each other that they would definitely come to blows.

"Yes." Kakashi said as he ignored Anko who was standing behind him making faces at his back. "So I wanted to tell you that while you're helping Takeshi to train, don't forget work on your Chidori and sustaining it longer. And be sure to practice with your Sharingan _away_ from people. You don't know your limits or how powerful it may be so take it easy, okay?" He'd moved closer to Sasuke and dropped on hand onto his head and shook it.

"I know and I will." Sasuke grinned up at him. "And you give Naruto some space. I figure the first couple of days, he and Hinata will want to be alone! Why don't you make up with Anko so you guys can have some fun too?" Sasuke poked him in the chest.

"That's totally up to Anko. The woman's got to learn how to control her tongue around other people. She's outrageous and while that can be good, it can also be tiresome." Kakashi looked back Anko who was muttering under her breath.

"But Naruto's outrageous." Koji said with a smile thinking of his friend.

"Maybe but then Kakashi is his uncle not the woman he's sharing his life with." Oriana spoke up and tried to catch Anko's eye. "Outrageous can be more fun at home than out in public." There was a twinkle in her eye as she shared this advice with the female Jonin.

"Ha! There is truth in that!" Satoshi said as he hugged his tiny wife.

"Oh brother." Koji said and moved away so he didn't hear something he shouldn't.

"Fine! I'll work on it! But don't expect me to change overnight!" Anko finally spoke up as she paced back and forth. "Sasuke – train hard, umm take care of your brother and don't spend too much time with that girl!" Anko yelled at Sasuke thinking she should get in her 'mom advice' before they left.

"Oh give it a rest!" Sasuke yelled back at her. "Naruto! Come on brother, aren't you there yet?" Sasuke went still, eyes getting a faraway look then he smiled. "I should've flown with them – they're having fun. Next time Takeshi!" He blinked and looked at Kakashi. "Maybe a half hour, they're taking the long way." Sasuke laughed because for a thunderbird, there was no long way. His family was flying around enjoying the sites.

"That's time enough to sit down and have a light snack then." Oriana said as she again linked arms with Sasuke then Kakashi. She knew about the synch, didn't understand it but would take it as face value. What else could she do? They were ninjas and ninjas did extraordinary things. "Show us your home Sasuke."

With Oriana's help, things were more amiable between Kakashi and Anko by the time it was time for the couple to go. They gathered in the street to watch. Kakashi had one hand in his pocket and one hand up to say goodbye as he just up and disappeared before their eyes. Anko was grinning at them then pointing a finger at Sasuke and winking as she too disappeared.

"Ninjas are so cool!" Inari said while Tazuna and Koji readily agreed.

* * *

** The thunderbird circled around the island shaped like the curvature of a crescent moon. She'd seen the bonfire long before her riders had and flown about to not only let them see the fire but to view the island from the air.**

_ You sure you don't want us to land? It would be no problem – on the water or on land. _Takeshi communicated with his brother and sister since talking would be next to impossible even though they weren't flying nearly as fast anymore.

_No, that's okay, we'll jump. As it is they'll get soaked when we pass over them. _Naruto thought with a laugh.

_Yes, this is fine Takeshi and we'll get a chance to stretch our wings too so to speak. _Hinata said with a smile. Their shades had protected their eyes and their long coats protected them from the cold winds. Staying on Kaminari's back required the use of chakra and while the flight had been enjoyable, they'd pretty much stayed stationary and were a little stiff.

Takeshi nodded and turned around to kiss Hinata's cheek, stroke Talon and to clasp his brother's hand tightly. _Get ready then – stand up and I'll tell you when to jump. You should land on the beach just next to the water. I love you guys. Have fun!_

_ Thanks Takeshi. We love you too and good luck! _Naruto said as he gripped Hinata's waist tightly.

_Be sure to find a large shark or snake for Kaminari and have fun flying!_ Hinata told their brother and he nodded with a large smile.

_JUMP! _Takeshi yelled in his mind then leaned over to watch them freefall through the sky. Naruto and Hinata held hands as their bodies dropped through clouds and rain. Talon rode the wind, it would take him longer to get down but he kept a close eye on his parents.

Their clothes plastered themselves to their bodies and flapped harshly in the wind and they held on tight to each other as the ground rush up to meet them. There were people down there watching them fall. Luckily none were rushing forward trying to help but were carefully staying away.

Ears popping, they let go of each other and curled into tight balls dropping that much faster. When it seemed they would drop hard and bury themselves in the sand, both did a series of maneuvers to slow their bodies and focus on a specific spot. Naruto splashed down just as the water was lapping at the sand. In a low crouch, both hands in the wet sand Naruto took several deep breaths then started laughing.

Hinata too thought wet sand would be a softer landing. She managed a three point landing, hands over her head but the wave proved stronger and she ended up doing a couple of flips to keep from being pushed over. When she stopped Naruto was before her and she jumped into his arms.

Just as a whole group of people were rushing towards them a loud booming bird call sounded out encompassing the entire island. A traveling storm swept over them.

"BYE! THANKS!" Hinata and Naruto waved at the thunderbird as she with Takeshi once again headed off to sea. Looking up they could see Talon doing some fancy flying as he said goodbye to Kaminari. They looked back at each other then laughed and kissed as they splashed in the warm water.

"Naruto! Naruto! You okay?" A young boy yelled as he ran towards the couple with four guards on his heels. "Naruto?"

Their hearts were racing because of the exhilarating flight, the jump and finally being on such a beautiful island. Naruto heard his friend's voice but still took time to kiss his wife. They shared oxygen with one another as neither had quite caught their breath yet. He opened his eyes to hers. Hinata was panting, her face was wet with water but she was smiling. Naruto pulled up her shades and she did the same for him.

"Oh…those eyes…hi beautiful…" He breathed as he stroked a thumb over her lips.

Hinata giggled or tried. "And hi…to you…handsome…" She kissed his thumb then leaned into him and held on.

"Naruto?" Hikaru asked as he stopped beside the couple.

"Hikaru?" Naruto blinked. This wasn't the young boy he remembered. This boy was practically a teenager and was a lot taller. Like Inari, Hikaru was growing up. He still wore his hair short and glasses but his face had lost its childhood chubbiness. "Wow – you grew! Hey!" Naruto held out a hand to Hikaru. His breath was coming back and he eagerly shook hands with a smiling Hikaru.

"I did and so did you! I thought maybe we'd be the same height but I've still got a ways to go. Is this your wife? Is she okay?" Hikaru tried to get a look at Hinata who still stood with her head resting against Naruto.

"You'll get there!" Naruto rubbed his head then picked Hinata up. "Yes this is Uzumaki Hinata, my wife. She'll be okay in a minute. Let's get out of the water." Naruto kissed Hinata's head as she settled against him. "Hehe, would you look at our welcoming committee? Chamu and Kiki – hey you guys! Dang after meeting Koneko, Chamu actually looks small." Naruto whispered to Hinata causing her to look at the saber-toothed cat and Naruto was right. Next Koneko, Chamu was just a normal jungle cat.

"Naruto – welcome back!" A tall olive skinned man said with his arms wide open. "Hikaru and I have missed you my young friend!" He laughed at the approaching couple.

Naruto tilted his head and stared. He looked familiar but Naruto was sure he didn't know him. "…Who -! No way!" Naruto spun around to look at Hikaru. "Your dad?" He twirled back around and let his mouth drop open.

Michiru laughed heartily. "Yes it is me! I lost weight Naruto!" The king said as he spun around showing off his slim physique. "The fat prince is forever gone! I've changed much since we last met!" He laughed some more as Naruto grinned and shook his head. "And how are you young lady? Feeling any better since that amazing fall from the sky? What was that by the way? You two appeared out of a storm – very dramatic." Michiru leaned down some to look at Hinata.

"Sweetheart?" Naruto looked down at Hinata who looked very relaxed as if she could fall asleep any minute.

Hinata did want to sleep. Her wedding day had been long if absolutely everything she could have dreamed of and the night had been full of endless loving. That morning they'd packed and boxed some of their things for the move and they'd just spent two hours flying through the sky – amazing but tiring for her at least. "I'm fine baby but I think I could use some coffee." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You can put me down now, I'm okay." Hinata patted his chest.

Naruto did as she asked then helped Hinata unbutton her coat and remove it then took off his own. He watched her smooth her hair and straighten her clothes before she looked to their hosts. "King and Prince Tsuki thank you so much for welcoming us to your island and into your home. I am Uzumaki Hinata." Hinata smiled and bowed before them.

"Well she's wonderful. How did you hook her Naruto?" Michiru asked as he returned the bow.

"God sent her to me." Naruto answered without hesitation. He was still staring at his wife with love in his eyes.

Hikaru blinked and was about to make a joke but then really looked at Naruto. The guy believed what he said was true so he just nodded. "Then I know you'll be happy. You two ready to go up to the house? We've got a small dinner party planned for you and you've got your own wing of the castle to yourselves that opens out onto a private beach! Oh and your guests have a small house too just yards away from your wing so that you have complete privacy! That okay?" Hikaru had consulted many people on what a newlywed couple would like and did everything he could for his friend Naruto.

"Yes! That's very much okay. Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed happily and bowed again.

"Oh none of that. Naruto made a pact with my son – friends forever and that includes you Hinata. We are Michiru and Hikaru. Now please come with us. We won't keep you long, I'm sure you two would like to get to your rooms and umm rest." He grinned at them then gestured to their guards to lead the way.

"Tal!" Naruto called as the hawk swooped low over his head. "Come here, you should be getting tired by now but you're not are you?" He laughed as the hawk landed on his shoulder and started chirruping up a storm.

"Tal?" Hikaru asked as he walked with Chamu.

"Talon, our hawk and son. He's like our baby." Hinata explained as she looked at the wild vegetation along the path. There were plants she'd only read about in books and she couldn't wait to go exploring. Over the tree tops she could see a massive castle and was awed at the thought of living there for over a month. "You're island is amazing!" Already her tiredness was wearing off.

"Thank you Hinata and so far you've only seen the beach and the forest." Michiru laughed. "We have amazing shops and spas and amusement parks. There is almost anything you could wish for in the way of relaxation or recreation here on Crescent Moon. Feel free to take advantage of anything your heart desires. And here we are!" They exited the forest path onto a lush lawn leading up to the main castle.

"I told you didn't I sweetheart? Hikaru's home was the best place for our honeymoon." Naruto kissed her hand and pulled Hikaru close as Chamu, Kiki and Talon started playing in the green grass.

_**~mg~**_

**They were given a tour of where they would be staying. The servants were on the first floor. The second floor was for the relaxing and the living area with rooms for reading or playing games or exercising and the third floor was their bed and bathroom with balcony. ** To one side were a private pool and a path leading out to the beach. Hinata and Naruto took time to change out of their wet traveling clothes and clean up a little. Before they were about to head downstairs for dinner, Naruto grabbed up the summoning scrolls and went out onto the balcony.

"They're with Sasuke. Hmm, it might be best to talk to one of them before bringing over the next guards. We don't want to catch anyone unprepared or on the toilet or something!" Naruto laughed at the thought.

"Eww. Yes we'll ask Sasuke or Takeshi to make sure our escorts are ready before we summon them. Hurry up Naruto, I can smell that food and I'm starved. Can we go swimming after too – tonight maybe?" Hinata asked as she looked her husband up and down.

They'd been told to keep it casual. She wore a calf-length sundress with pastel flowers while Naruto was in long shorts and an open shirt. He looked so sexy it was hard to say just what she was hungrier for, him or food?

"You keep thinking like that and Kakashi and Anko will have to wait!" Naruto laughed but he moved away from her so he wouldn't be tempted. "Here we go." He unrolled the first one then placed it quickly on the floor.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he arrived just as he'd disappeared. "Nice place." He bent down and picked up the scroll. "Next."

"Hey." Naruto greeted him then unrolled the second scroll. "Anko – long time no see!"

"Whoa – Nice! Hey kid, don't you look ready for some fun in the sun. Daaamnnn – what an amazing view!" Anko exclaimed as she looked behind her at the ocean.

"How's it going Talon?" Kakashi chuckled as the hawk landed in his hair then peered down at him. "You made any new friends?"

"He has. Welcome to Crescent Moon." Hinata said, grabbed Kakashi's hand then pointed up at the tropical birds in the trees. Talon's friends were hanging about looking beautiful and talking non-stop. "They're giving us a welcoming dinner so let us show you to your house so you can get changed."

Anko punched the air. "We get our own house? Damn Naruto, you got to teach me how you do that!" She put an arm around Naruto's neck as they started following behind Hinata and Kakashi.

"Do what?" Naruto frowned for it was hard keeping up with Anko's train of thought.

"Make friends of the rich and influential! You know kings, Daimyos, Kage hell your mom is the Hokage! What's your secret kid? Did you plan it? Do you flatter them and butter them up? Or do you wait until the last moment to save their lives and make them all grateful and stuff?" Anko was looking around the lavish bedroom and didn't notice three people staring at her. That is until Naruto stopped walking.

"No. I make friends with people because I like them and want to help them if they need it. It doesn't matter to me if they're rich or poor. How can you call a person a friend if you're just doing things for selfish reasons?" Naruto was now scowling as he thought about Hikaru and Michiru. _Do they think…do they think I became their friend just to ask for favors?_

"No Naruto, no. Anko that is enough! Why don't you ever think before speaking? The king and prince want you here, were glad to welcome us because you are truly their friend. It's just as you said Naruto. Money and power don't matter; it's your friendship that matters to them, the love in your heart that you so willingly share." Hinata had turned around to angrily confront Anko and answer Naruto's silent question.

Kakashi sighed. "Anko…do not ruin their honeymoon! Dammit!" He growled and walked over to the woman and gripped her hand jerking her away from Naruto. "Please show us where we're staying but I don't think we'll be joining you for dinner. We'll check out the grounds and meet with the island's ninja." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I've never met anyone who makes such good friends as you Naruto. It's a gift you have, don't ever doubt that." Kakashi lifted Naruto's chin and patted his jaw.

Hinata smiled at him. Kakashi was really treating Naruto like family. Her husband relaxed again and nodded. "This way." She said and held out a hand for Naruto for which he gladly took.

Kakashi followed behind them and spoke to Anko in a harsh whisper. "…I've fallen for you woman. You embarrass the hell out of me on a regular basis and I'm learning to deal but you hurting Naruto or Sasuke – I won't put up with it." He paused in order to look her in the eye. "I won't – put up with it. Ever. Learn some restraint! Think before you speak! Or better yet – act like you care!" Kakashi pushed hard hoping to shock some sense into her. If she kept acting out, she would lose them all.

Anko's pleasure at his confession was turned to a stab of pain. She'd seen Naruto's face when he was questioning his motives. She'd hurt him, made him doubt his actions. Hinata too had been angry with her. Anko didn't know what was wrong with her, she was acting out even more than usual. What was she doing? "I'm sorry. Kakashi I – I'm sorry!" Anko gripped his vest and leaned up so he could see that she was telling the truth.

Kakashi nodded. "We'll talk later. Come on they're waiting on us." He saw the couple was watching them from the doorway.

* * *

**Naruto carried Hinata up the stairs. She was dozing in his arms. The moon was high in the sky and shining through the open windows and doors brightening the room with a silver glow.**

They'd been treated to dinner outside with all the island's delicacies. There had also been entertainment by Naruto and Hikaru's friends in the circus. Their hosts happily shared with them local gossip and the trials of running a kingdom. Naruto had been shocked by Mirchiru's slim body and had been shocked again to see Hikaru's mother there with them too but happy, very happy for Hikaru. Every child needed both parents when possible.

After dinner, Hinata and Naruto took a long walk on the beach as the stars twinkled down on them then when they neared the private beach, they stripped down to nothing and took a moonlit swim and ended up making love while the dolphins laughed at them.

Naruto found that the bed had been turned down for them. A separate table had been brought into the room and Talon's bed rested on it. His featherhead was already down for the night having exhausted himself from the day's excitement.

Instead of laying Hinata down he let her slide down his body and held her up while he removed the dress. He chuckled at the thought of somebody finding her panties somewhere down on the beach tomorrow - they'd lost them in the surf. Still supporting her weight, Naruto wiggled out of his own clothes then picked her up again. Both of them were sticky with sand and he didn't think they'd sleep too well with scratchy sand in their bed so he headed for the massive bathroom. It was larger than their apartment! Again he adjusted his wife so that he could turn on the shower.

"Hmm, oh that's nice..." Hinata hummed as she lay against her husband's chest as warm water sluiced over their bodies.

"It is." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through her hair and over her back washing away sand. He smiled tenderly as she gave her body over to him to care for. He turned her around and stroked over her breasts and stomach until he thought all the sand was gone. His wife's body responded to his touch but now was not the time for love making - just loving her and taking care of her.

Naruto managed to wash himself free of sand too the stepped out of the shower. He got them mostly dry then headed for the bed. It too was larger than large but comfortable as sin. Naruto laid his wife down then moved about the room shutting some of the doors and windows not wanting to catch a chill in the night. One was left open to the night to shine onto the bed. Naruto was surprised to see a drowsy Hinata up on one elbow waiting for him.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her lovingly. "Time to sleep." Naruto said and cradled her head on his shoulder.

"Sor-ry, so...tired..." Hinata yawned and kissed his collarbone.

Naruto just smiled. "S'okay, me too. Go to sleep Hinata. We've got weeks and months and years of loving to look forward to." The thought filled him with warmth and he got more comfortable in the bed still smiling. "Love you." He yawned and felt his own eyes getting heavy.

"...lo-ve..." Was all Hinata was able to manage before falling into a deep sleep cuddled in her husband's arms.

_**~mg~**_

**Kakashi saw Naruto close most of the windows and drapes from his spot on the beach. He smiled thinking of the two of them up there in that massive bed. ** He lifted a hand to his replacement and went to join Anko. Kakashi hoped that he too would have what Naruto was able to find with Hinata. "Guess Anko and I will have work on it. Being in love is easy, it's having a good relationship that takes some effort." He glanced up at the balcony thinking of what that couple had had to go through and they were only sixteen. Kakashi chuckled. "For lessons in love, this time Naruto is the sensei!"

* * *

**There was a massive statue carved into a grotesque face with hands that seemed to rise out of the earth.** The fingers were spaced apart and on seven of the fingertips there was either a human body or the ghostly presence of one.

One such presence addressed his comrades. The one identifiable part of him was his eyes which contained several rings.

"We still have three Bijuu we need to collect before we can move forward with the plan but that is not all. Since we lost Hidan and Kakuzu our income lately has been halved. While we need the power of the Bijuu we also need money in order to pay our shinobi. With that thought in mind, I want you each to capture a criminal or shinobi with a large prize on their head and collect the bounty."

"What? There's no challenge in that!" Kisame exclaimed as he shifted his body and looked over at Itachi. "You do it."

"You will each do it!" Pain ordered and saw Kisame sigh heavily.

"Yet another reason to miss the Immortal Combo." Deidara said his blond hair moving from side to side as he shook his hair.

"What is done is done and we have to move forward with our plan. Zetsu please tell everyone the news you have uncovered." Pain looked at the two-tone man/plant ghost presence.

Zetsu nodded and the black side spoke. **"Well things have been quite active in and around Konoha. Danzo, the old war-hawk and the village's council have been killed. It seems they were greedy bastards and were either lining their pockets or trying to take over the village. Lady Tsunade was even involved in the kill."**

"Ha - ha! They cleaned house. I wonder how they found out. What's the story? I need some popcorn." Tobi danced around on the fingertip then sat and leaned forward anxiously. "Tell - tell, spill it! I want to know!"

"Will you stop acting like a brat?" Deidara glared at his partner and silently threatened him with a small ball of clay.

"I don't know but that is not all they did. Besides tossing out the trash, Konoha also took care of Orochimaru." Zetsu's white side told them then blinked at Deidara's reaction.

"Dammit NO! He was mine to kill! How dare they! Who did it? Who killed him?" Deidara asked of the ghostly Zetsu.

"Now who's acting like a brat?" Tobi taunted then ducked as a small missive came his way then exploded behind him. "Senpai!"

"Enough Deidara!" Pain yelled then as Deidara sulked he explained for he already knew most of Zetsu's information. "Apparently it was the Nine-Tails, Uchiha Sasuke and the new Jinchuriki the phoenix. They killed him together." Pain's voice was thoughtful.

"Well what do you know? Your little brother's getting stronger. Of course considering how strong Orochimaru was or maybe I should say cunning, I'm surprised that the three them succeeded in killing him. Are we sure he's dead?" Kisame grinned.

Deidara perked up at the thought that Orochimaru was still out there waiting to become a part of his art. "He's not is he?"

"No, he's dead along with that pawn of his Kabuto. Flambéed they were - nothing left." White Zetsu said with a touch of humor.

"I'll KILL THEM ALL THREE OF THEM FOR TAKING MY PREY!" Deidara vowed.

"You will not. Possibly you may have the Uchiha but certainly not the Nine-Tails and we may yet have a use for the phoenix though it is not one of the original Bijuu." Pain informed Deidara.

Kisame laughed. "How do you feel about that Itachi? You're little brother just became number one on Deidara's shit list." He turned to look at the man next to him.

Itachi looked at his partner coolly. "I cut my ties with Sasuke long ago. If Deidara can kill him then Sasuke isn't worthy of the name Uchiha." Itachi's voice was as cold as ice.

"WHAT? DAMN YOU ITACHI!" Deidara screamed as Tobi laughed.

**"There is more."** Black Zetsu said when Deidara finally stopped his ranting. **"The Nine-Tails was recently married. It was the ceremony of the century so I heard. Apparently there was a Daimyo there, two of the Fire Daimyo's children, a Kage, another village leader and was so well attended that they used the battle arena for the wedding. The Nine-Tails was said to be a personal friend of all the important figures there."**

These words gave the Akatsuki pause. Naruto was a target but if he had all of these people behind him, it could prove difficult getting their hands on him as well as expose themselves to capture or ruin their plans.

"Where is the Nine-Tails now?" Itachi asked. He was curious because he had told them to train. Surely they wouldn't ignore his advice?

**"Wedding trip - Land of the Moon."** Black Zetsu continued. "Now that's romantic." White Zetsu chimed in.

"He's on a boat? We can take him now!" Tobi jumped up excitedly.

**"No. Naruto is there now. Somehow he got there within the space of a day."** Black Zetsu spoke again reducing the fearsome group to silence.

Pain nodded. "Is that all?" He asked of his spy who nodded. "Okay then you have your assignments. Collect some high bounties and keep an eye out for the next Bijuu. I will make plans for taking the Eight and Nine-Tails. That is all." Pain looked at his comrades then closed his eyes then his presence was gone. Zetsu soon followed then the one member who had remained silent also faded away.

"I don't suppose your brother has a bounty on his head?" Deidara asked Itachi with a slight smirk on his face.

"I would think not." Itachi said quietly but his mind was racing. He wanted to help them or to warn Sasuke but he knew he could not. In fact, if he met up with Sasuke, Itachi knew he would fight his brother with all his strength as he prayed to be killed. "I advise you to take on Sasuke alone. Fighting those three together would probably mean your death." He cautioned the blond man then jumped down. "Kisame." It was time to go.

"Give it up Deidara. You're no match for an Uchiha – even a weak one! Kisame laughed at Deidara before following after Itachi.

"Bastards! I will kill him then bring Sasuke's head back freaking gift wrapped in my clay! Yeah then you know what? I'll blow it the hell up! It will be a masterpiece! Yeah…" It angered him to no end that Itachi completely ignored him and Kisame was laughing so damn much.

"Won't that be messy? Yuck – an exploding head." Tobi commented. "So who shall we go after?" He asked as he pulled out a bingo book then began to leave the cave with a grumbling Deidara following him.

"I'll blow his head into a million pieces!" Deidara swore as he imagined doing the same to Itachi.

"Hmph, if you can beat him. He is an Uchiha senpai. You know you've never been able to beat Ita-! Oww – oww – oww!" Tobi yelled as Deidara kicked him in his butt then chased after him.

The statue loomed in the darkness waiting silently for its next sacrifice.


	35. Chapter 35

_** The Makings of a Ninja**_

**"This is so going to be a drag. Why did Lady Tsunade want me there?" Shikaku complained as he prepared to leave the house. He put his coffee cup in the sink not wanting to bring down his wife's wrath by leaving it on the table.**

"Better you than me!" Shikamaru remarked happily but deep down he was curious as hell too. He couldn't help but wonder if this meeting was about Naruto. "So where will you be after the meeting is over?" He asked just as his father opened the door.

Now it was Shikaku who smiled. He reached out and smacked a large hand against his boy's face. "The bar of course, politics will always lead a man to drink!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You don't need politics to send you to the bar!" His words just made his father laugh. "Whatever, I'll meet you there later so you can tell me what's going on." Luckily his father didn't make fun of him for his curiosity; it was a Nara trait after all.

"If you get there first, order my usual. Later kid." Shikaku waved and was out the door.

"Hmph, now what?" Shikamaru looked around the house suddenly restless. "Kurenai still needs help with the baby's room; guess I'll head over there." He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he left the house his mind making multiple educated guesses as to what the Fire Daimyo was planning.

_**~mg~**_

**Shizune looked over the Hokage's office and nodded to herself. Everything was as ready as it was going to be.** A conference table had been brought in with chairs for everyone. There was water, coffee and tea on the table – drinks for when throats ran dry or someone needed a distraction. All that was need were the people and with that thought the Sannin entered the room. "Good morning my lady, Master Jiraiya." Shizune greeted them.

"Huh – that's yet to be determined." Jiraiya commented sourly. His good mood had deteriorated the moment they'd left the house.

"Morning Shizune. Thanks for having everything set up and in order, as always." Tsunade smiled at her friend. "Is there anything I need to take care of before the meeting starts?" Tsunade looked at her empty desk suddenly wishing it was covered with the paperwork she normally hated.

Shizune smothered a chuckle as she read her mistress's mind. "No sorry." The two women shared an amused look.

"May I come in?" Hiashi asked from the doorway. He too wore a smile as he'd overheard them talking.

"Of course." Tsunade crossed the room and hugged her friend. "Good morning Hiashi and thank you for coming."

Hiashi kissed her cheek and nodded to Jiraiya. "Good morning, think nothing of it my lady." He was about to escort her back to the table when a voice stopped them.

"Well I'm here." Shikaku said with as much enthusiasm as a man going get a root canal. "My lady, Master Jiraiya, Lord Hiashi, Shizune." He nodded at them all and entered the office. "Hell you all look like I feel!" Now he smiled as he saw that none of them were looking forward to this meeting either.

"Oh yeah, I'm about to do my happy dance." Jiraiya said making himself and everyone else laugh.

A large dark presence filled the doorway then entered silently. "Hey, the party's about to start. They're coming up the steps now." Ibiki informed them as he moved to the Hokage's side.

"That's my cue." Shizune said as she went to go meet them.

"I appreciate all of you coming." Tsunade said looking at the men. "I wanted seasoned and well respected shinobi at this meeting. As you know I'm in the process of forming a new council but I was waiting on Naruto's decision before announcing the candidates and those to be considered for Hokage as well." She sighed and moved to sit at the head of the table. "I should have probably been expecting something like this but I wasn't – Naruto…" Tsunade gave a small smile and shrugged. "Anyway I wanted you all to know that I don't expect you to speak in my favor. Just tell the truth as you know it and speak your minds, don't hold anything back. You're the best of the best and I know you'll represent Konoha well so I will thank you advance." Tsunade locked eyes with each of them. She'd worked with these men and was on friendly terms with them. Whatever happened today, she knew Konoha would be well looked after.

Shikaku nodded and moved to stand behind a chair. "Thanks but I've already decided on who my Hokage is and I'll be sure mention that should the subject come up." He smiled at her. She was a strong woman and he admired her greatly. Yep, he would fight for her.

"Indeed she is." Hiashi said firmly nodding at the Nara lord.

Tsunade bowed her head briefly with relief knowing they would stand up for her. She was about to speak when Shizune opened the door then stood to one side revealing the Fire Daimyo's advisers.

Jiraiya moved away from his perch on Tsunade's desk to the chair closest to her right. Ibiki on her left. Shikaku and Hiashi stood facing each other leaving the last two seats for Kurota and Li with Kurota facing Tsunade.

"Come in please and sit down." Tsunade welcomed them in.

Kurota looked at the gathered men and women. They were casual; somewhat battle scarred but looked harmless. He knew that was far from the truth and would be careful with his words so as not to provoke them unnecessarily. "My lady, noble shinobi." Kurota spoke as he bowed then entered the room and did as asked. Li silently complied after bowing.

Shizune gestured for Izumo to watch the door then she closed it and moved into the room sitting at a small desk where she could take notes. The others seated themselves too.

Kurota helped himself to some tea. Li reached into his robes and removed a sealed scroll to which he quickly opened. He waited until Kurota had taken his first sip before looking up at Tsunade.

"You explained and proved that Homura and Koharu were taking advantage of their positions as council members but why did you see fit to kill them with your own hands?" Li looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya. "And even though they were guilty of these crimes, why not keep them alive for the sake of the villagers and the shinobi? You caused much conflict within Konoha for no reason." Li looked down his nose at her. "Explain please."

"Keep them on for what? Appearances? They were already living a lie and you expected me to continue it? No. Hell no!" Tsunade slapped the table.

Kurota sipped his tea then met Tsunade's eyes. "But it seems this village exists on lies. Lies like Uzumaki Naruto." He stated quietly and watched each shinobi grow suspicious of him as tension filled the room. "There are so many lies or perhaps half truths surrounding that boy. Possibly the council's deaths had more to do with what happened to that young man than the crimes the council committed against the village. We and the Daimyo would like a more – comprehensive explanation on what happened here." Kurota looked at them sternly. He wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers.

* * *

**Sasuke and Takeshi walked out of the house. They just had a light breakfast and were heading for the gate to let in Sai and Seiko. ** "I'd thought to tear down the gate that surrounds us but I think we should keep it. What do you think?"

Takeshi looked around. His improved eyesight focused on the gate. It was worn in many places, rotting but it still stood. "Well to some it would seem like we're hiding but Lord Hiashi has a gate as do some of the other clans so yeah, I say keep it. We're starting a clan too right?" Takeshi looked at his brother and grinned.

Sasuke laughed. "Right! And that's something we can do before winter starts – put up a new gate." He pushed his hands deep into his pockets. "I wonder what they're doing." Sasuke said looking up at the sky.

"Making love of course! They're on their honeymoon Sasuke. But yeah, I miss them too." He laughed since it hadn't been a full day since they'd been gone. "Anyway dear brother, what will you be teaching us today?" Takeshi asked mockingly.

"How not to be a jerk?" Sasuke replied just as they arrived at the gate. There was a complicated lock which took him a couple of moments to unlock. "Master Jiraiya knows about seals right? Maybe we should ask about one for the gate, something only family members could open." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"And add a warning system too or something like what Lady Tsunade used at the hot springs. You know a little extra protection." Takeshi said and the brothers nodded at each other. They'd keep each other safe.

"Hey." Sai said with a smile when the gate opened. These days he did that all the time, smile.

"Hey Sai. Seiko." Takeshi greeted them. "Come on in."

"Sasuke." Seiko smiled at him then nodded at Takeshi. "What are we going to be doing today?" Seiko knew it was training but she was excited to be here spending time with all of them not just Sasuke. These three men who she could call friends.

Sasuke shook his head as they all looked at him like he was their sensei or something. "Come on, let's go to the dojo." It was one of the buildings he wanted to keep. It wasn't in the best shape but it should do for now. "Listen up – I figure I can tell you this much since many Genin take the exams repeatedly. You'll have some sort of written test, a survival test and finally a tournament in the battle arena. And just so you know, you don't have to win your match there to become a Chunin – Shikamaru actually forfeited and he was the only one to make Chunin." Sasuke told them all and led them into the dojo.

It was fairly large and he'd worked hard to clean it. With their help, Sasuke laid out some mats on the floor then they all sat down. "All three tests are supposed see how well your judgment skills are since Chunin often lead missions and their decisions could mean life and death for their comrades. There's not much I can help you with on the written part but we can do some training to help you guys get through the next two stages." Sasuke shook his head remembering that first exam. "It's kinda ironic actually since the tests put a large emphasis on teamwork but at the same time being able to make your own decisions and trust that your teammates will make decisions to compliment yours! Geez, though our second attempt was dangerous as hell I think I prefer it to the standardized test." He leaned back on his hands a slight frown on his face because just after that he'd learned Naruto's secret and had acted so damn stupidly that he'd almost lost Naruto forever.

Takeshi saw a glimpse of that past and it made him frown as well. He could clearly see both sides and knew each was right to feel what they felt. It had been an untenable situation and he often wondered how he would have felt in Sasuke's place.

"So we still need to work on our teamwork at least as far as the second stage is concerned." Sai broke the tense silence that had settled over the brothers. "In the battle arena I suppose is where we get to truly show off our specialized skills." He stated but it was more of a question.

Sasuke nodded. "Yep, you got it. Hopefully you won't have a lot of people to get through the second stage like we did. Because of that, we had to train for another month in order to perfect some new skills. But you my brother already have some new tricks up your sleeve!" He grinned at Takeshi. "I suggest though that if you get the chance in the Forest of Death, take out some of the competition." Sasuke grew somber. "Killing is allowed but you don't have to."

"But wouldn't killing be easier?" Seiko asked frowning. If they just killed off the competition then they would have no problem becoming Chunin.

"It would." Sai spoke up. "We would rid ourselves of possible enemies now and in the future." He looked at Sasuke and Takeshi. "But also possible allies. Naruto met Gaara during the Chunin exams. Had either have killed the other – we would not now have an ally in Suna." He smiled then remembering Naruto and Gaara together – they were the best of friends. Sai knew that would not always happen but just the knowledge that it had, taught him to not act without considering all the possibilities.

"And that's thinking like a Chunin." Sasuke pointed at Sai with a grin. "Alright let's do a couple hours of sparing then I've set up an area in one of the more rundown blocks closest to the forest where Seiko and I will attack you. There will be traps too – sort of like what you'll experience in the Forest of Death. It's not a big area but you'll still have to get from point A to point B with your scrolls intact." He warned. "We'll use blunted weapons but otherwise we'll go all out okay?" He stood and began to stretch.

"Got it sensei!" Takeshi said with a smile but he was serious too. He wouldn't take his brother's lessons for granted.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke and Seiko walked back towards the dojo. He'd just shown her all the traps that he'd set up. They would also be using clones to make things that much more difficult for the Genin.**

"Sasuke…you warned them not to kill and I understand that but as ninjas, isn't that our job? I mean from the time I could walk I was being taught how to kill. Haven't you and Naruto killed on your missions before?" Seiko asked quietly. She walked at his side keeping pace with him.

He glanced at her. He could see Ino in her so easily but the dark hair and the personality was completely different. "We've killed yes and we will kill again, that is the life of a ninja. There's no denying that." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. He half expected to see Talon up there. "But Seiko if ninjas killed everyone they met then who would be left? We're not killing machines. We're people and we want lives outside of the shinobi life. Clans are about having power but at the same time they are families with children and husbands and wives. Without this link to life, what the hell are we fighting and killing for?" Sasuke blinked as he remembered how he'd been fighting for power. He'd been a short distance away from turning into Danzo.

"Seiko I know you were raised differently – if it could be called that. You were taught not to care about anything and there was very little in your life that made you happy. I don't know how you were able to get up each day with only training to look forward to. I ignored them for a long time but Naruto and my friends were always there. Even when I didn't want to, they made me smile." Sasuke stopped to stare at her. "Tell me, what are your days like now?"

Seiko looked into to his friendly face and felt shy. She grabbed the end of her ponytail and began toying with the end of it. "Weird." She laughed and shrugged. "It is! I have my own room – they'd been using it for storage but…Momma and Father fixed it up for me. They told me to decorate it but I don't know about stuff like that." She twirled hair around one finger and brought it to her mouth unconsciously. "Momma wakes me every morning. I think it's more she wants to be sure that I'm there. She helps me with my hair and has begun teaching me to cook. Father trains with me and smiles all the time. I…like it but it's hard to get used to – so many emotions…" Seiko shook her head then realized she was chewing on her hair then quickly spit it out and blushed when Sasuke chuckled. "Then there's Ino – somebody else with my face... She regrets what's she's done Sasuke!" Seiko said quickly when he frowned momentarily forgetting about the strange emotions she had around her sister.

"Maybe so but still…forgiving and forgetting what she tried to do will be hard." Sasuke said walking forward again.

That made Seiko pause and she stiffly began to walk behind Sasuke. "Sasuke…what about me? Why am I here with you now? Isn't what I tried to do even worse than what my s-sister did? I tried to take away Naruto's **mind!**" She stopped and was shaking all over. "You've said you want something more than friendship with me but how could you? You shouldn't be able to forgive me either! _What is this? Are you trying to – hurt me?"_ Seiko had started yelling but that last was whispered as she thought in horror that Sasuke being nice to her, touching her, kissing her was part of some elaborate plan to hurt her emotionally. Seiko took a battle stance ready to destroy Sasuke before he could hurt her anymore.

Sasuke had stopped too and had listened to her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she didn't trust him but then with her past… Sasuke turned around slowly. "No Seiko, I don't ever plan on hurting you. Guess everything is still so new for you that you automatically question everyone and everything around you." He said and carefully put his hands in his pockets so she would see that he did not intend to fight her. Tilting his head at her with a small smile on his lips, Sasuke repeated her question.

"Why are you here? That's easy Seiko, this is your home. Your family lives here. Why are you with me? That's easy too, I want you here. Almost from the moment Naruto realized who you were he wanted to save you. Naruto forgave you while he was still strapped to that damned metal table! He trusts you, has faith in you and through this freaky synch of ours – the rest of us have learned to do the same. But it's more than that, what you did back there in Ishita – you fought with us Seiko, not against us! Doing that spoke volumes for your true character Seiko, your need to find something better than what Danzo chose to show you about life." Sasuke spoke earnestly as he remembered how Hinata had to convince him that Naruto wanted him as a best friend and brother and now it was his turn to do something similar for Seiko.

"If you want a more practical answer – your father or rather your clan cleared you of any suspicion Seiko. You are not Danzo's puppet and you also passed Ibiki's interrogation. I only know of his skills by reputation and he's feared but you passed! You are forgiven and yes, we all are forgetting your past. Now you need to." Sasuke shrugged knowing what he said was hard for her to take in.

Seiko was confused. She dropped her battle stance and began to pace. She wanted to trust his words. Every day she had to smile and try to anticipate the actions and emotions of other people so she could respond adequately to them and it was tiring! Now she'd learned that they had forgiven her. _Am I supposed to be thankful? Relieved? Grateful? Or wary? And what about what was happening between the two of them? Was that just – a thank you? _Seiko stopped and looked at him again. "And you and me? Are you…with me because Naruto asked -!" She broke off as he frowned angrily at her.

Sasuke growled in his throat and started to take his hands out of his pockets but she tensed up so he left them where they were and stalked forward. "I've been attracted to you since we brought you back to Konoha! This - emotion I feel for you is maddening! I want to be your friend and share little stupid stuff with you! Despite that man being a bastard – Danzo made sure you were trained well and I want to spar with you! I think about you all fucking day! Do you know how annoying that can be? I get hard first thing in the morning! Having lunch with my brother! Talking to my sister Sakura! Dammit woman – you're here with me because I want you here and sooner or later I'm going have you under me!" He yelled into her face before taking her mouth roughly.

Seiko would have eeped had she been given the chance. She'd been blinking, her heart racing and smiling stupidly as he yelled his desires at her. As it was she moaned deliciously as Sasuke sucked on her tongue then she repeated the action. He still hadn't touched her and she could not resist touching him. Her arms threaded through his and held him tight about the waist. She was hot and cold and…wet. Seiko stepped forward making sure she was pressed tightly against his muscled chest. Her nipples tingled at the contact and she moaned again.

Sasuke shook from head to toe. He was in hell and heaven at the same time. As he'd just told her, he got hard at the mere thought of her and with Seiko plastered against him – he was a freaking iron bar! Sasuke's hands threatened to break free of his pants but he knew if he touched her now that he wouldn't stop and so he held his hands closed so tightly that they were bleeding with the effort not to touch her. With strength he didn't know he had, Sasuke jerked his head back and tried to do the same with his body.

"NO!" Seiko yelled and held on to him desperately. They fell to the ground with her on top of him. "Sasuke…" She said on a whisper her eyes open wide as she saw her emotions reflected in his eyes. "You so want me!" Seiko gloated gleefully.

He'd been stunned by the fall but only for a second. The next thing Sasuke was aware of was the warm body of the aroused girl on top of him and even as she spoke, his hands were on her feeling and mauling her buttocks then stroking the smooth skin of her bare back. Unable to control himself, Sasuke thrust his hips against her belly. "…Daammnn…" He breathed.

Encouraged by Sasuke's reaction, Seiko parted her legs to straddle one of his thighs. Gripping his shoulders she moved herself along the hard muscle and it made her shiver. Seiko had seen people having sex and had been afraid of it but not now. She wanted that with this man, with Sasuke. She leaned down to continue their kiss and more.

"Oh God…No Seiko!" Sasuke yelled at her and rolled them over. With a pained expression he pulled away from the cushion of her breasts and the temptation of her open thighs. "I didn't mean for things to go this far!" He scrubbed a hand down his face and kept his eyes closed. "I just…wanted you to know. How I felt about you and how the choices you made make the things you did different from your sister's." He took several deep breaths trying to get his lust under control.

Seiko remained on her back staring up at him. Sasuke looked so good – his face was flushed and when he opened his eyes she could still see desire in his black eyes. Seiko looked over his hard body at the tight male nipples poking out from his shirt and there between his muscled thighs was the bulge of his manhood. Finally his words entered her brain and she blinked for all she wanted to do was get him naked. "Huh? My…sister's choices?" _What had they been talking about?_

Sasuke's breath caught then he laughed. It was a sound full of male pride at having so turned Seiko on that she couldn't think of anything but him. "Girl – what we do to each other!" He laughed a few more moments before focusing again. "Seiko, listen to me. It's the choices we make in life that affect everything around us. Your sister chose to hate Naruto. Had she left it at that…but Ino chose to act on her hate. The bitch didn't even have the courage to attack Naruto on her own! Instead she used Hinata to make Naruto doubt their love and his right to live!" Passion had taken him quickly and now it was anger's turn. Sasuke couldn't forget the pain on Naruto's face nor Hinata's for being forced to act against her will. He braced his hands on his thighs and forced the memories away. That was the past and now his brother and sister were happily married. Finally he looked back at Seiko who was frowning. "What?"

"But I chose to hurt Naruto too. Danzo gave me an order and I complied. Isn't that the same thing? I entered his mind and tore at his memories with all my strength!" Seiko felt horror over her actions. _Do Ino and I share more than a face?_ "I am just like Ino." She said sadly and covered her face with her arms.

Shaking his head Sasuke leaned over and pulled her arms away. "Nuh-uh, no you aren't Seiko. You just said it – you were ordered to do it or knowing that bastard, he threatened you into hurting Naruto. You weren't at fault Seiko, Danzo was! And you know what sweet lady – that's a BIG damn difference between what you did and what Ino did. _**It's the choices.**_ Ino made up her own mind to do the things she did. You were forced to. If you chose anything it was save yourself from pain by causing another's. While that's still not necessarily a good thing it is understandable and more importantly forgivable. Okay?" Sasuke smiled at her gently as he let her arms down then held her hands.

Seiko stared at him for a long time. Giving trust was just as hard as earning it, this was something she'd been learning every day since coming to Konoha. Here before her, holding her hands was one of the few people she never wanted to doubt or to doubt her. Seiko took a deep breath. "Okay." She gave a smile that wobbled at him.

They stared at each other smiling before they realized something. Sasuke was on his knees between her wide spread legs. Both froze not sure just what to do now. Should they be safe and back away from each other or take advantage of their intimate position?

_Sasuke? Sai and I are ready. Do you want us to come to you?_ Takeshi asked his brother through the synch.

Sasuke jerked, let go of Seiko's hands and stood abruptly. _Umm no…Seiko and I need some things. We'll be there in a few minutes!_ As he looked around Sasuke became aware that they were actually in visual range of the dojo! Sasuke knew he didn't have to worry about Sai but Takeshi… He flushed and hoped like hell his brother was inside the dojo.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Even Seiko was beginning to realize when the brothers were talking to each other. She sat up on her elbows but still her legs were open for she still wanted Sasuke between them.

"Th-," Sasuke had to clear his throat before he could speak. "The guys are ready for us. Takeshi wanted to come meet us but I said we'd come back to pick up some stuff. He…He could be watching us." Sasuke warned gently but didn't really think so. His brother was no voyeur but still he could have seen something before contacting him.

Seiko's eyes got shockingly wide and her head whipped around to look back at the dojo. Then she blushed, curled her legs to one side and folded her arms over her breasts. "HOW CAN HE SEE US FROM WAY BACK THERE? WHAT CAN HE SEE?" She worried that she was naked to Takeshi's eyes.

Sasuke chuckled and walked back to her holding out a hand to help her up. "Bro's got great eyesight but it's not like the Byakugan, he can't see through clothes or anything. Come on we should head back and get them started on their training."

Seiko looked at the building in the distance but couldn't tell if anyone was outside or not. She looked back at Sasuke who was laughing and felt foolish. "Oh hush!" She gave him her hand and let him pull her up. Seiko leaned into him giving Sasuke a hug. "Thanks Sasuke…for the talk and for telling me how you feel about me. I'll be looking for this from now on!" She grinned at him as her hand slid down his stomach and over his semi-hard penis. Seiko squeezed and stroked him before letting go. "I'll make you lose control sooner or later Sasuke!" Seiko ran off laughing.

Sasuke had hunched over at her touch savoring it then he was left hanging or rather standing as she headed back to the dojo happily. "I've created a monster." He said to himself and adjusted his hardness before walking behind her. "But taming that monster could prove to be fun!" Sasuke picked up speed chasing Seiko a huge if slightly pained smile on his face.

* * *

**Iruka headed for the trees. It was his intention to rest in the shade but his tired, aching body just wouldn't take him that far. **He dropped to his knees then sat down to rest but staying upright seemed too hard so he fell onto his back. Spread-eagled in the sunshine, eyes closed against the brightness, Iruka tried to get back his breath.

Yugao was panting herself but she was in better shape than Iruka. She walked by his collapsed form and made it to the trees where she could relax in the shade. It only took a few moments for her breathing and heart rate to get back to normal. Sipping water she stared at her companion. All he was wearing this morning was his ninja pants, sandals and a black T-shirt. The shirt clung to his sweaty body defining his pecs and abs. Iruka's nipples were standing tall as if helping his lungs draw in more oxygen. The sight made her smile but then it was gone just as quickly. Yugao dropped her gaze to the green grass.

_He's the exact opposite of Hayate. _She thought. Hayate had been dead for practically four years now and she still missed him. Her lover had always appeared pale and sickly with a constant cough though truthfully he had no serious health problems to speak of. And here before her was a man glowing with health. Iruka had a permanent tan and he smiled often. In fact he seemed able to draw smiles from most of the people he met!

Instantly Yugao felt guilty for comparing them. Of course it was also understandable since he was the first man since Hayate's death that she'd be spending a significant time alone with. She worked with men all the time on missions and such but when work was over, she was either alone or with her girlfriends. Yugao hadn't even considered dating again. For awhile and now she realized this with some surprise, for years she'd been spending a lot of time at the memorial stone! She shifted uncomfortably at how much of her life been spent staring at a stone.

Yugao looked at Iruka again but he was still lying in the grass. His breathing had finally normalized. Perhaps he was sleeping. She thought back to those weeks and months she'd gone to the memorial stone. More often than not, Kakashi had been there too and she'd taken a bit of comfort in that but gradually he stopped coming as often and once he'd hooked up with Anko, he'd stopped visiting the stone altogether. Seeing Kakashi move on after years of mourning his lost friends and family sort of woke her up. Being there alone was just too damn depressing and she didn't want to take Kakashi's place visiting the stone day in and day out. Unlike Hayate, she wasn't dead and needed to start living again.

So she stopped going to the memorial stone and sought other ways to spend her free time. Nothing she did or the people she spent time with made up for not having Hayate in her life but her days weren't so depressing anymore. Her biggest accomplishment had been going to Hinata and Naruto's wedding where she'd cried because they were so happy and in love. Yugao had been afraid she'd cry for what she did not have but instead she'd been able to focus on them, another step in her goal to move on.

Yugao looked back at Iruka, Naruto's father. She knew some of the hardships that boy had lived through and Iruka was partially responsible for changing Naruto's life for the better. Yugao had to admit that she'd been curious about Iruka which was one of the reasons she'd agreed to Kakashi and Anko's request to help him prepare for the Jonin exam. "Hey! You alive over there?" She asked as he continued to lay in the warm sun unmoving.

"…That's debatable…" Iruka said between yawns. "It was just two weeks. I helped with the wedding and I got in some training – I really did! But that course kicked my ass!" Iruka yelled up at the sky and thumped his fists on the ground. He groaned and rolled over onto his side.

Yugao laughed at him then threw a canteen at him. "No it was trying to keep up with me that kicked your ass! You should have went at your own pace, not mine." She chastised him. "Now get over here and out of the sun before you completely dehydrate." It tickled her to tell him what to do since as a teacher he was usually the one giving orders.

Iruka eyed her petulantly then thinking of his students and his son tried a new tack. He whimpered comically then on his hands and knees, dragging the canteen crawled into the shade of the tree. "Meanie." He said before giving into his thirst and draining the canteen before lying down again but this time on his stomach. "Ah, maybe I will live after all…"

Yugao just shook her head and laughed. Again her eyes traveled over his prone form. Wide shoulders, nice muscle definition, a tiny waist, slim hips and yes a very squeezable ass. She could understand Anko's desire to see him naked alongside Kakashi; they were two very handsome men. Of course she'd never say it out loud like her friend had.

"That's good to hear since we're about to run two laps around the village then I've arranged for you to spar with Guy this afternoon to help you out with your taijutsu." Yugao told him then blinked when Iruka's head popped up as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"You really are trying to kill me! Spar with Guy?" Iruka looked shocked then he curled into a ball. "My son…my baby boy. Hinata and Talon – well at least I got to see you married." He sighed and wiped away invisible tears. "My grandbabies – I'll never know them! How could you do this to me – to them?" He shouted at Yugao and covered his face to weep dramatically. Iruka knew he was overdoing it but for the brief time he'd known Yugao it seemed that she didn't laugh or smile much so he was trying to liven up her life if only a little bit.

Yugao did laugh. Iruka it turned out was a bit of a nut! "Is that something you learned from your students? Nice try but no cigar!" Still giggling she stood and dusted off her pants. "Since I doubt you let them get away with such bad acting, don't think it will work on me either. Come on, be a man." Yugao teased and held out a hand to help him up.

"Well damn, I had to try." Iruka said ruefully, stretched then sat up. He took her hand and let her pull him up. "You do realize that when Guy is through with me, I won't be worth two cents tomorrow. Dammit, I'll probably have to call on the boys to take me home. I'll have to make them swear not to tell Naruto." Iruka frowned for he hadn't told Sasuke or Takeshi about taking the Jonin exam either. "Does it have to be Guy?" The man was good, Iruka knew that but he was also merciless.

"Yep! If you can learn from the best why wouldn't you?" She ignored his muttered comment of how he liked his bones intact. Yugao just grinned then explained the rest of her plan. "Tomorrow while you recover, I'll come over and lay out several scenarios for you and I'll want you to come up with at least three different missions plans for each then I'll grade them. See, that should be something you're familiar with." She glanced over at him. They were leaving training ground twenty where she'd had an obstacle course step up by Yamato. The man was quite inventive with his wood style jutsu. She'd run the course with Iruka and it had tested her abilities to clear it successfully.

Iruka was slightly surprised but it sounded good to him, well the last part. He still wasn't too keen on sparing with Guy. He'd send a message to Tsunade to come by later tonight and maybe she would fix him up. "Yeah, okay but I have to wonder what other hellish training you're going to put me through." It was said half in joke but in truth as well. Yugao had been walking ahead of him but now she stopped and looked back at him. Iruka stopped too.

She frowned at him. "Look its training and nobody said it was easy, especially to become a Jonin! Just why do you want to be one anyway? From what I've heard, you're one of the academy's best teachers and well liked by most of the students. What, did teaching suddenly become boring? Why put yourself through my hellish training to become a Jonin when you've already have a good life? Anko even says that you love being in the classroom with those brats, so tell me why?" Yugao was genuinely puzzled and she put her hands on her hips to await his answer.

Apparently he'd taken his teasing too far so he answered her question in all seriousness. "Naruto." It was that simple for him.

"So because Naruto asked you to, you're going to become a Jonin and go on high risk missions and give up a job you love?" To Yugao that sounded like a stupid reason.

Iruka sighed and began to stretch his muscles in preparation for their run. "You got it wrong Yugao. I want to be a Jonin **for **Naruto. He's asked nothing of me and doesn't even know that I'm doing this." Iruka smiled at her. "He's my son and a father is supposed to protect his child and I'll do the same for Naruto's wife and brothers, my feathered grandson and those precious babies they'll have one day. I'll use all my knowledge and strength to keep them safe." He had to chuckle at her look of disbelief. "Yes Naruto is stronger than me – than most of us I suspect but what does that have to do with anything? He is still a boy and I will protect him because he's mine and because I love him."

He stretched out his quads and hamstrings. "And I do love to teach and have no plans on giving it up. Its times like this when having the Hokage as a best friend and co-parent come in handy!" Iruka laughed. "All ninjas are always on call, there's nothing new about that but Tsunade will allow me to continue teaching while only having to take on a couple of missions every month. I'll do my part for my son, my students and my village. So does that answer your question why?" Iruka asked standing tall as he finished his stretching.

Yugao's hands fell away from her hips and she blinked at him. "So it really doesn't matter that he's adopted nor what he carries inside of him? Naruto truly means that much to you?" She found it a little hard to believe despite all she'd seen and heard.

"No. Adopted or not, love is love. As for what's inside him, I hope you mean his heart, his will to fight and the strength to contain one of the most powerful spirits this world had ever seen." This time there was no doubt that Iruka was deadly serious. If Yugao was going to equate Naruto with the Nine-Tailed Fox as if he was nothing more than a beast, this training was over.

She took a step back. This was not the friendly teacher or the silly man from earlier. This was an irate, ninja father. Iruka hadn't given her the impression that he could be deadly until this very moment. He was a father and Naruto his son. "Forgive me, I meant no harm. I haven't gotten the opportunity to know Naruto and didn't think before speaking." Yugao bowed to him.

Iruka sighed. "That's okay. I'm a little overprotective of him. It's just…Naruto's had to deal with so much. Can't you understand why I want to protect him? Isn't there anyone in your life you would do anything for to keep them safe – blood relation or not?" Maybe it was time he learned something of her life since she seemed to know more about him than he did her.

Yugao noted that Iruka did not in so many words forgive her and she couldn't blame him. She really shouldn't make assumptions without knowing more. And now she owed him a few answers about herself. "Not anymore." Yugao said softly. "My father died in the line of duty a few years ago and my mother died when I was still small. My parents came here as a young couple just visiting then decided to stay in Konoha. I was told there was other family but far from here so basically I'm alone in Konoha." She turned slightly away from Iruka as the pain of her loss reared its ugly head. "…And I lost the man I was in love with just before we were attacked by Suna and Oto." Yugao blinked so no tears would fall.

Iruka stiffened for there had been only one death just before Orochimaru attacked. Gekko Hayate. Iruka hadn't been aware that Hayate had been involved with someone. Gently Iruka reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. He was a good man." Iruka squeezed her hand warmly then let go. "I too lost my parents. It was during the attack by the Nine-Tails. It's hard being alone in the world. There's another reason why I adopted Naruto – we share similar pasts but I really just love the kid!" Iruka knew his confession confused her. Many hadn't understood how he never blamed Naruto for losing his parents. He waited for the expected questions.

Yugao did open her mouth to ask but she shut it again. She'd probed into his life enough and though she'd wanted to know why he wanted to be a Jonin, she hadn't needed to know. All she'd been asked to do was train him. Yugao nodded. "Naruto's a lucky kid." She said politely and sincerely. "So umm it looks like you got your second wind – let's start that run okay?" She gave Iruka a small smile then started off at an easy jog.

Well she'd surprised him by keeping her questions to herself and now that she'd opened up a little about her life, he was curious to learn more. It didn't look like she'd completely gotten over the death of Hayate. Iruka knew it took some people a long time but Yugao was still young, she should be moving on with her life. He started after her his mind already thinking of ways to ease her pain. Iruka knew that family and friends made life easier and so he would try being a friend to Yugao.

* * *

**Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi avoided looking at each other and were momentarily speechless so they were surprised when Shikaku spoke up.**

Shikaku slouched down in his seat and glared at the advisers. "Listen, Naruto is the Hokage's son and Master Jiraiya dotes on the boy like he was his own too. It was revealed at the same time we found out about the council's corruption that Naruto had been tortured in some form of another since birth on _their _orders." He looked back at the village leader silently apologizing for spilling the beans but the truth would get these people off their backs. "So now you know. Is it any wonder why the Sannin would personally take a hand in the execution of the council? Besides keeping those two alive would have been just plain stupid. We knew what they'd done, there was no way we would trust them and it would have just caused more conflict in the village. No we're better off without such people." Shikaku crossed him arms. He got the urge to kill every time he imagined Naruto being hurt as a baby. As a father he could easily imagine Shikamaru in that position. Yeah, he'd had killed them too.

Li and Kurota frowned. "They tortured the Jinchuriki?" The younger adviser asked with a touch of horror. "Was that wise? The Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto could have broken free and retaliated!" The Sandaime had informed the Daimyo of what happened the day the Fox Bijuu had attacked and the end result, Naruto being made into the Jinchuriki. Li and Kurota had arrived in Konoha knowing this.

"Is that the only question that comes to your mind?" Ibiki asked harshly. "Not how they could hurt a newborn baby?" His hardened fists sat on the table then slowly opened. "He was flesh and blood, probably not even big enough to fit on the palms of my hands. It takes a special kind of evil to do that. The Hokage did what was necessary. Many of us would have killed them for her or rather for Naruto. He deserved better." Ibiki's quick eyes caught the gaze of the young adviser warning him to watch his words and gave a scary smile with Li flinched and looked away.

Kurota too looked away though he nodded in understanding. "I see. I was sure there had to be more to their deaths for the Sannin to execute the council personally. All right so their deaths were unavoidable but still we believe the situation could have been handled better with them and with Danzo." Kurota unlike Li had memorized the reports that Tsunade had sent to the Daimyo. "Konoha is part of the Daimyo's military force but the shinobi were fighting amongst themselves - a civil war. Things could have ended much differently and affected not just Konoha but the entire nation! In some ways it did." He looked at Tsunade with some disappointment. "Entire families displaced and of course they were speaking against Konoha angrily. We've had to step in to find them new homes and quiet their mouths!" He thumped his cup lightly against the table. Unfortunately some of those families had chosen to fight leading to their deaths while a sum of money took care of the others. "What do you have to say to that Lady Tsunade?" Kurota's voice became more authoritative as he demanded answers.

Tsunade sighed and helped herself to some water. "None of that could be helped but you should know, those people were being watched. Had their words turned into actions, we would have taken care of them and saved you some trouble. Most of them were blowhards or bullies and wouldn't have acted out if your people hadn't forced them into a corner." She shook her head at what she considered foolish actions of the Daimyo's soldiers. "And in case you forgot, I did not set these events in motion that was Danzo. My shinobi and I reacted as quickly as we could to stop him. As for affecting the nation, again that couldn't be helped but all they felt was a slight disturbance as we found each of the Root's hideouts and eliminated them. Did you seriously come here to complain about things we have already taken care of?" It was Tsunade's turn to crash her cup onto the table where it cracked.

"Whoa, careful." Jiraiya said and removed the cup from her hand before she could cut herself. He cleaned up the water, gave her a quick smile then turned to look at the advisers. Jiraiya wore no smile now. "We sent you that information. Did you even read it? There was evidence of Danzo's plans for conquest. He wanted to conquer not only this village and the Land of Fire but ALL OF THE NATIONS!" He stood up angrily. "The situations caused by our little civil war was nothing compared to what would have happened had Danzo succeeded in his plan to control Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox! You should be thankful. For everything that happened, Tsunade was able to have everything back under control in a matter of weeks!" Jiraiya's voice filled the room.

"Yes and as you can see, things are back to normal here in the village as well – even better actually." Hiashi joined the conversation. He'd been nodding the whole time Jiraiya had been talking. "All dissidents have either realized the error of their ways or been removed from Konoha altogether. The village has since banded together and has even celebrated Hinata and Naruto's marriage." Hiashi looked pleased. "We have made every effort to prevent anymore Danzo-minded individuals from acting out or trying to form some type of organization against the Hokage or the nation." He looked back at the adviser with a frown. "Just what has the Daimyo so concerned? As Lady Tsunade said, most if not all problems have been taken care of." Hiashi was puzzled and somewhat angry. The Daimyo need not involve himself in shinobi business when there were no problems.

It was Li who now got a glass of water to soothe his dry throat. His previous bravado had since disappeared in the face of the angry shinobi. They were each giving off something, he supposed it was that killer intent he'd heard about but whatever it was, it shook him.

Kurota noticed the tremor in his companion's hand and understood it well. He sighed and nodded. "That may be so and things do seem well in Konoha. When we arrived, we were expecting to find hostility not a festival. Especially since in times past, anything having to do with the Jinchuriki – Naruto, there was usually strife." He quickly used Naruto's name as all the shinobi glared at him.

Hiashi crossed his legs. "Naruto may be the Jinchuriki but we would prefer that you do not refer to him as that. He is human and still young but I think I speak for most of the shinobi corps when I say that we have grown to admire and respect him for who he is and not for what he carries inside him." He felt a smile tug at his mouth when Shikaku and Ibiki verbally agreed with him.

Kurota was surprised. Though he'd seen them all the day before with Naruto and they looked like a family, that could have been an act but here in the privacy of the Hokage's office they were still professing their love and loyalty to the boy.

"It does seem that Naruto has been able to, at least in this instance draw the village together." Li found his voice again, he did after all have a job to perform. "But to answer your question Lord Hyuga, the Daimyo is concerned just about everything." He was about to explain but the shinobi all frowned at him angrily so he hesitated. When Kurota gestured for him to continue, Li took a long drink of water then did so.

"Right now things are well in the nation and Konoha but it is also our understanding that while there is no longer a council to help you govern Konoha but that you, the Hokage plus several other shinobi and the Jin – umm Naruto are planning on leaving Konoha. We heard it for ourselves that Suna and Yuki have invited you to their nations! You would in effect become our enemies by becoming their shinobi!" This time Li stood in anger and fear. All they had to do to him was look and his blood ran cold. Just thinking about them using their powerful skills against them made him want to run from the room.

Silence enclosed the room after Li's outburst. While the possible move was not a secret among the shinobi and villagers, it would have been nice to have kept that knowledge from these two at least until a decision had been made. Suddenly there was a disturbance in the outer office.

"MY LORD, LADY! PLEASE WAIT! LET ME -!" Izumo's panicked voice yelled out followed by the door opening to reveal Lord Kaname and Lady Botan. "I'm so sorry Lady Godaime, I didn't – couldn't stop them." Izumo appeared by Tsunade's chair on one knee begging her forgiveness.

The advisers scrambled to their feet bowing before the teenagers. "My lord and lady! May I ask why you are here and could you tell me how you knew we were here?" Kurota asked respectfully. Their presence here confused him for it was not mentioned that he and Li were meeting with the Hokage.

Kaname and Botan smiled at the assembled adults. "Good morning Lady Hokage, my lords." Botan greeted everyone with a small bow. "Please forgive us for interrupting your meeting but Kaname and I would like join you. The subject matter interests us a great deal." Her gaze went to one particular picture of Naruto. It was the one of him staring at the horizon with Talon on his shoulder. "Is it possible for some chairs to be brought in for us?"

Tsunade had remained seated while all the others had gotten to their feet. She let out a quiet sigh. They asked but of course she could not make them leave. "It's fine Izumo. Please bring in more chairs for Lord Kaname and Lady Botan."

"Thank you my lady, right away!" Izumo also knew he couldn't stop them but it had been his job to see that they weren't disturbed. Hurriedly he brought in the chairs and once again closed the door where he and ten of the Daimyo's guard now waited.

Room was made at the table for the teenagers and tea poured before Kaname answered Kurota's question. "We traveled here with mine and Botan's personal guard Kurota or did you forget that? Your whereabouts and actions are always known to us." The two of them smiled slyly. "Now I assume this meeting has to do with recent events in Konoha and with our new friend Naruto?" He looked from Li to Kurota.

Kurota shook his head bemused. As their escorts they were supposed to be watching the children, not the other way around. "My lord, has your father given you some instructions unknown to us and have you been fully briefed on _everything?"_ The royal family was always told enough about what was going on in the Land of Fire since at any time any of them could be called upon to rule. Still he was surprised they knew or even cared enough to come to this meeting.

Botan answered this question. "We are the Daimyo's children, spoiled and overly privileged but we are not ignorant. Most things are beyond us but we have finally found a situation that interests us. Father has not given us any orders but he also hasn't forbidden us to act when we find just cause. And yes we know everything or rather we know what you two know." She gracefully pulled out a fan and began using it.

Li was amazed by this turn of events. The children had them watched and had been by all accounts taking Konoha's measure while cheerfully spending time with Yuki's Daimyo.

Tsunade and the others were taken aback as well. It was bad enough that the Daimyo's advisers were butting in but now they had to deal with the Daimyo's children as well. She looked at her friends seeing that they too seemed as on edge as she felt.

Kurota had to laugh, at himself. After all these years doing his job, having to rely on his skills of observation he had been fooled. Kaname and Botan had appeared to be self-absorbed teenagers and that was all he'd seen or all he'd looked for. "Forgive me; I shall not underestimate you two again. You are correct in your assumption as to why we are meeting." He shook his head and prepared himself to for the next phase of this meeting.

Botan nodded sagely then looked over at Shizune. "You've been taking notes? Good then will you please tell us what we missed." What she didn't say was they had been late on purpose for just this reason. Now nothing could be hidden from them. Adults often spoke around the truth when there were young people in the room, even them. But now they would hear it all.

Shizune looked to Tsunade for permission. The teenagers' rank superseded the Hokage's but Shizune wouldn't act without a word from her mentor. Tsunade looked resigned to what was to happen and nodded at her to read the meeting's notes.

As Shizune read, Tsunade got up and moved to look out the window. In truth she was kind of glad for the interruption because it gave her some time to think. Not that she had any answers for the Daimyo. There were no easy answers to any of this because it was true, if Naruto wanted to live in another nation as a ninja, he would be loyal to that nation and if worst came to worst he could possibly be enemies with the Fire Nation and Konoha. And as his family none of them would let Naruto fight alone. _Fighting my shinobi…_

"Tsunade." Jiraiya called out to her. They'd all been silent as Shizune read back everything that had been said. He could well imagine what she was thinking but all they could do now was to try and get through this morning. Later they could talk. "Come on back." He said gently.

Kaname waited until the Hokage was seated again before he leaned forward onto the table. "We know this is a difficult situation. Botan and I have been all over your village. Many of the villagers and the ninjas admire you greatly Lady Tsunade and they want you to stay. My father does not like the idea of the village changing hands so suddenly. You haven't been Hokage for very long my lady but things are stable in Konoha even after the conflict. My sister was right, we are spoiled. We like knowing that the shinobi of Konoha are protecting our nation and led by you. You have to stay Lady Senju Tsunade." Kaname spoke with an air of command.

"Wait. Let me." Jiraiya spoke quickly as Tsunade opened her mouth to respond. His lover stared at him for a moment before she nodded. "Tsunade isn't making this decision lightly. She finally came home and took the job her Grandfather started. Tsunade wants to stay, we all do. This is home. But we love Naruto and we've promised to never leave him. He needs to find a place in this world where he can be happy and that could mean leaving Konoha." He let out a huge breath then stood to pace.

"His life has been hard. You know his past. That kind of pain – I felt it first hand, everything he had to endure." Jiraiya let that pain show on his face. "All of that happened right here within Konoha. Even when Naruto was free of his torturers many people still treated him as less than human. Living in Konoha has hurt him which is why it's Naruto's decision if we leave or not!" He stopped pacing to look from the teenagers to the advisers silently willing them to understand.

Kurota sympathized, he truly did but still the Fire Nation was more important that the feelings of one boy. "Master Jiraiya we cannot simply allow the Sannin and the Jinchuriki to go to another nation! You would weaken us considerably and give our enemies untold strength!" He practically yelled at the Toad Sage.

"Kurota…" Botan said with a twinge of censure but wasn't allowed to continue because the Nara lord cleared his throat.

Shikaku glared at the outsiders. They were only making things more difficult. He turned to look at the Hokage his expression changing from anger to something akin to sadness. "My lady," Shikaku stopped and clenched his fists then started again. "Should Naruto decide to leave here, perhaps you should go beyond the sea. Travel to other lands far from here. That way you would neither be ally or enemy to anyone." It seemed to hurt Shikaku to give this advice. "We would miss you. God knows Shikamaru would miss Naruto. But it would be a fresh start for all of you." He looked from one Sannin to the other before staring at the table.

Hiashi shivered. He knew it was possible that Hinata would leave Konoha but he'd always assumed that they could visit one another but if they went across the sea that would be impossible. Hiashi was facing the possibility of losing them forever. "My daughter, Naruto, their children…" He blinked rapidly already feeling their loss. "B-but if there is no other way…." Hiashi left his chair unable to sit still.

"But the kid could still choose to stay!" Ibiki placed both hands on the table and half stood. "We've changed – the shinobi. We no longer fear him and we've told him so! We've fought for him willingly. Naruto's family is here." He pointed to Hiashi. "Uchiha Sasuke has given him land! Naruto has a place now and it's private and safe. Everything and everyone he loves is right here. Naruto is sure to stay! And don't forget he has an enemy to put down. Naruto is going nowhere until he defeats the Akatsuki. They are a powerful enemy, hard as hell to fight. That could take time, lots of time. After, when he wins there should no longer be a reason for Naruto to leave." Ibiki spoke persuasively trying to get them to listen to reason and eased back into his chair.

There was a moment of shock and hope for every word the Black Ops leader had uttered had been true. Naruto had vowed not only to defeat the Akatsuki but to rescue Itachi as well. Then there was his sage training. All of that took time plus the fact Naruto did have a new home – why would he leave?

"But he also has a home in Suna and Lady Koyuki has offered him a home in her palace." Kaname said softly. He wanted to believe in the scarred man's words but Naruto had other places to call home.

Botan shut her fan abruptly. "But Brother, the Akatsuki is the enemy of us all. Even if Naruto chooses to live in other nations, he will still go after the Akatsuki. Konoha is an ally to both Suna and Yuki. There should be no conflict with him living in either of those places." She stopped to think. "That is until the Akatsuki is destroyed." Botan frowned again. "We are going in circles! It would be much better to talk this over with Naruto and know his feelings on the matter." She looked at Kaname, Li and Kurota seeking an agreement to this.

"Sister it would but we promised not to disturb their holiday. Perhaps we should return when Naruto does to continue this discussion. We should also come up with an incentive to make him stay." Kaname slumped back into his chair. "Botan and I have met with many of Naruto's friends and with Lady Koyuki. They all speak of his strength and his heart. I sincerely would like to get to know Naruto better." Suddenly he sat up again. "My lady, perhaps you could offer to promote him to Jonin if he stayed or Father could offer him a position in the royal guard." Kaname looked to Kurota to see if this was something the Daimyo would consider.

"No, that would never work. Naruto won't be bribed into staying. He wants recognition through his own skills." Jiraiya told them proudly. "That boy's nindo only knows hard work and determination."

Hiashi also nodded proudly for Hinata was living by that same nindo. "Offering Naruto ramen is the best way to get him to do something but even that won't make him stay if he's determined to leave." He finished with a sad smile.

Tsunade had remained silent much of this time but now she had something to say. "Listen, much has changed in Konoha for the better and Naruto knows this. I think even if he decides to leave that eventually he'll come back." Tsunade looked at them with an earnest expression on her face. "Despite what he's suffered, Naruto's got roots here. He has friends that he loves and love him in return and now thanks to Sasuke, a real home. Also it's not like we would leave Konoha undefended. There will be a strong shinobi in place able to lead this village and fulfill Konoha's duties to the Daimyo. Naruto and I would never leave the village in dire straits!" Tsunade was a little angry that they might even think that.

Li nodded as he took a few notes of his own. "That is good to hear Lady Tsunade but what would be best is for no one to leave. You are this village's leader and the people acknowledge this. We do not wish for Konoha to experience yet another upheaval. There has to be another solution. You say that Naruto may not be able to stay, why not let him go with his father – Umino Iruka. Naruto would not want to be away from his new mother for very long and that would ensure his return." Li looked up from his scribbling to see how his suggestion went over. He looked back down at his notes because the look on the Hokage's face said hell no.

"He was hurt. Naruto was hurt by people who could only see the Nine-Tails." Botan seemed to be talking and thinking at the same time. Her gaze was locked on a pair of playful birds outside. "Why not make those people leave instead? Naruto is a shinobi and important to the village's safety as well as the Hokage's son!" Now she looked at everyone with a smile thinking she had the perfect solution.

Ibiki shot her solution down. "Not possible. Naruto is sixteen. Sixteen years old and more than half this village has said or done degrading things to that boy for practically fourteen of those years. If it wasn't harsh words it was hands, fists, feet or rocks. Or probably the worst thing for Naruto was when people ignored his very existence. To rid the village of these people would mean emptying it – more or less." Ibiki hung his head in shame for some of the sins had been his too. It hurt to think about it but mostly it was just plain sad.

"I see." Botan blinked as she tried not to cry. Her fan whipped back into motion. She couldn't imagine being in a village this size surrounded by people happily living their lives while no one acknowledged one small boy. "He should leave!" Her tears won the battle.

"I think so too Sister." Kaname said quietly and put his arm around her. It was hard to believe anyone's life could be so cruel. "What now?" He asked the room.

"Please do not cry. Naruto is endeavoring to overcome his past and he is happy now." Hiashi reminded the teenagers. "He has an unbelievable bond with my daughter, Sasuke and Takeshi and each of them are living for tomorrow. They just need some time. Give Naruto that time to rid himself of the pain." He implored.

It was quiet in the Hokage's office as everyone thought of what had happened to bring them to this moment in time. Homura, Koharu and Danzo were the main players but so many others had also gone out of their way to cause one boy intense pain and from there those actions had encompassed the village placing it in an untenable position.

"That is enough for today I think." Kurota spoke evenly. "We should meet again in a few days to discuss other possibilities." He sighed wearily. "Li and I would also like to hear about your criteria for selecting the new council. If possible we would like to meet the candidates as well." Seeing that his tea was cold, Kurota pushed his cup away.

"So you won't let this be?" Shikaku asked. "Lady Tsunade has a right to be at her son's side and Naruto deserves to live his life as he sees fit. Everything, absolutely everything Naruto wants to accomplish is for the good of this nation! Hamper him or put chains on him and you'll doom us all!" Shikamaru had faith in Naruto and had passed that faith onto him. Shikaku firmly believed that Naruto was their future.

Kurota didn't speak only stood with his shoulders slumped as though he carried a great weight. Though the Daimyo always made the final decision in every situation, it was Kurota's words and thoughts that guided those decisions. "I cannot let this be however much I wish it. Konoha and the Fire Nation need Lady Tsunade and Naruto. I hope that all of you are right. Mayhap his wife and her family plus the Uchiha will convince Naruto to stay. Family is important and that is something he finally has." He shook his head as if trying to shake an answer from it while looking about the office absentmindedly. There were a multitude of pictures displaying Tsunade and her new extended family. In most of them, Naruto was the main subject. Kurota blinked then deliberately turned to face the Hokage all trace of weariness gone.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi were all on their feet. They drew closer together as Kurota stared at them, a gleam in his eye. None liked his shrewd countenance. When the man just stared at them, Jiraiya got annoyed.

"What? What have you come up with now?" The Toad Sannin questioned angrily.

"Family. _Family!" _Kurota left the table and approached the three of them. "You all say that family is important to Naruto. He grew up alone but now he has been adopted and married – family." Kurota again looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Yes, we are his family." Hiashi said slowly, cautiously.

"But not his true family. Give Naruto his family. Tell him about his parents, his father especially. Let Naruto know how his father died to save this village. He should know that Konoha is his legacy given to him by the Yondaime. Surely Naruto would stay to protect Konoha just as his father, Namikaze Minato did!" Kurota's eyes flashed in triumph.


	36. Chapter 36

_** A Little of This and A Little of That**_

**Sunlight flooded the room but the bed was shaded. The sheer curtains fluttered as warm tropical breezes flowed through open windows and doors.** On a massive bed, king-size was too small a word for it, lay a couple. The woman rubbed her face against the soft pillow and sighed contentedly. She shifted under the sheet then yawned lightly as sleep slipped away from her. Little by little she became aware that she wasn't in her own bed and that the air was delightfully warm not cool with the approaching fall. And the final clues were the exotic bird calls, not her feathered baby and the soothing sounds of the waves slapping at the shore. "…mmm…our honeymoon…" Hinata murmured with her eyes still closed.

Naruto chuckled sleepily and rolled over so he could kiss his wife's shoulder. "That's right, we're on our honeymoon." His fingers played in her hair then he kissed her delicate spine before hiding his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder.

Hinata smiled and lifted one hand to tangle it in her husband's hair. She got shivers as Naruto stroked her stomach. "Good morning husband."

"Ha, you're a little late sweetheart! You should be saying good afternoon. Hey!" Naruto complained as Hinata jerked up right her eyes scanning the room.

"Oh yeah, no clocks." Hinata said when she couldn't find one to see the time. She squinted and looked outside to check the sun's position. "It is afternoon…I can't believe it." Hinata said in surprise. "Naruto why didn't you wake me? We're sleeping our honeymoon away!" She turned to Naruto only to find him lying on his back with his hands linked behind his head.

"No we're not! Hinata we have a whole entire month here. You needed the sleep, I needed the sleep – it's all good. Kiss me already, I've missed you." Naruto smiled at her seductively.

Hinata let out a breath and looked at Naruto. He looked happy and she could never resist him when he was happy. "I'm right here Naruto, no reason to miss me." She scooted closer to him then leaned over to kiss him. "My husband, hello."

Naruto lay still as she kissed him. It made his toes tingle. "Hello my wife." His hands finally came up to frame her face. "So I get to wake up to this face for the rest of my life? Damn I'm so lucky!" Naruto pulled her closer for a deeper kiss.

"Yes you are! Hey you shaved! How long have you been awake?" Hinata eyed him sternly as her hand caressed his smooth cheek then she frowned. "Uh-oh – gotta pee!" Suddenly her bladder reminded her that it had been sometime yesterday that she'd last gone to the bathroom. "Oh – shit!" Hinata crawled across the large bed and hopped off it.

Naruto was already laughing. "I thought you said you had to pee not shit!" He loved her twisting run as she crossed the large bedroom for the bathroom. "Such a cute ass – shake it baby!"

"Oh shut up!" Hinata yelled back trying not to laugh afraid that she wouldn't make it if she did. Unable to help herself she had to stop and do a little dance before she could start running again and behind her Naruto was cracking up.

"But you're so cute! You'll have to dance for me more often!" Naruto took a huge breath still smiling and scooted across the bed. He walked over to the open balcony doors as his wife took care of business. "This place is just as beautiful as I remember it but having Hinata here…makes this a real paradise." He crossed his arms and just stared out at the blue sky and blue-green sea.

Hinata sighed with relief, she'd just made it and now she was brushing her teeth. She could feel Naruto's ease and shared it. Everything was better as long as they were together. Hinata also took a few moments to wash her face and moisturize it and freshen up. Feeling more awake she went to join her husband. "Are you through laughing at me?" She asked as her arms circled his waist and she kissed his muscled arm.

"I'm laughing with you sweetheart." Naruto grinned down at her.

"Nut." Hinata replied tickling his belly. "It really is beautiful here. I'm glad you chose this place for our honeymoon Naruto." She had laid her head on his arm but then moved in closer when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, I had to pick this place - it almost matches your beauty Hinata." Naruto said smiling and gave her a kiss.

"How do you come up with these sweet words of yours?" Hinata blushed with pleasure. "Umm so how long have you been up and where's Talon?"

"You're so cute when you blush!" Naruto thought of all the times when she'd blushed for him, it made him feel macho. "Tal is out flying, playing with the island birds and exploring. He's already found a waterfall that he wants to show us. And he left you a present this morning before he took off as well as nibble your ear a little." Naruto nodded behind them to the bedside table. On it was a crystal glass holding a trio of tropical flowers.

"Oh how sweet!" Hinata's hand went up to her ear as she looked at the blossoms her little man had given her. She went to smell them.

"As for how long I've been up - that was hours ago. I woke as Talon did. He went hunting while I dashed to the bathroom but I doubt I looked as sexy as you as I ran!" Naruto admitted on a laugh as he turned to watch her caress the flowers. "I felt featherhead's hunger and got hungry too so I ordered up some breakfast then shaved off the fuzz." Naruto stroked his jaw. "Man now I've got to get back in the habit of shaving every day! Hmph. Anyway after I ate, I rejoined my wife in bed and went back to sleep." He leaned against the wall crossing his arms again.

Hinata blinked. "You got up, shaved, ate with Talon and I slept through it all?" She shook her head, she had no idea she'd been that tired.

"You were so out of it but then the last few days, no this last week has been pretty hectic on us." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway what would you like to eat? I'll tell you now - the chef is excellent!" He patted his flat belly.

With a pink flower in her hair, Hinata went back to him. "So what did you have?"

"Well - eggs, bacon, two stacks of pancakes and oh kiwi fruit - that stuff is good! What I was hungry!" Naruto defended himself when Hinata looked amazed.

"No wonder you fell back asleep after eating all that!" Hinata laughed. "I'm surprised the smell didn't wake me."

"Well actually Talon woke up so early that by the time breakfast was brought up, the sun was rising. We ate on the balcony. It was like our own private world! Next time we'll do it together okay? I almost woke you, it was...spectacular." Naruto's eyes were sparkling as he talked to his wife.

Hinata placed a hand on his jaw. "I'll look forward to it, just the three of us. Whoa! No - Naruto, stop it!" Just that quickly her husband picked her up and carried her out onto the balcony in her birthday suit. "Na-ru-to - our protection! Kakashi or Anko!" She squealed and pressed her breasts to his chest then worried about her bottom pointing at them. "Take me back!" She made sure not to be too loud not wanting to draw attention to them.

Famous grin in place, Naruto just kept walking until they were in the exact middle of the large balcony and spun them around. "Our protection is looking for intruders not your round ass. Though I couldn't blame them of course then I'd have to kill'em." Naruto said with a shrug. "And all of this is private land - we could stay naked the whole month without anybody seeing us but the birds! Why so shy now when we made love on the beach and in the ocean last night - we even had an audience of dolphins!" His Hinata was blushing again and Naruto couldn't help but pushing up her head with his chin until he could kiss her.

She let Naruto seduce her with his lips but chastised him when he let her breathe. "It was dark and it was dolphins! Naruto!" She whined but when he didn't move she gave in. "Byakugan!" Hinata had to be sure.

Naruto just hummed a silly song as his wife reassured herself that they were alone. He didn't even say I told you so when she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay that's enough sun for this bottom. We'll get all over tans but not until put some sunscreen on you. No way in hell I'm letting you get burned and I can't touch you!" He teased lifting one knee to rub her butt then heading back inside.

"You!" Hinata leaned up and bit his earlobe. "Stop teasing and feed me!" Silently she agreed that her skin would burn easily so she would be careful because she planned on loving her husband several times a day every day!

"Oww! Now who's being bad?" Naruto teased right back. He headed for the bed. "Just press one, that's the kitchen. No menu, they said whatever you want, they'll cook." He put Hinata on her feet then crawled back up on the bed and lay down with a yawn.

Hinata had picked up the phone but put it down again at Naruto's yawn. Concerned she crawled onto the bed and touched his face. "You okay? You're not sick are you?" She frowned.

"Huh? No I'm fine. I don't get sick sweetheart, Kyuubi keeps me healthy you know that." Naruto cuddled into his pillow and looked up at her sleepily.

"I thought so but why are you so tired. Kyuubi's supposed revive your energy after only a few hours of sleep. Usually you're already bouncing off the walls by now. I expected that you'd want to be out and doing something by now." Hinata lay down until she was facing him, her forehead against his. "Are you sure you're okay?" She was ready to contact Sasuke to get Mama T to come here.

A slow smile encompassed Naruto's face as he looked into her lavender eyes. "I'm fine, Kyuubi's fine. Thanks for worrying about us sweetheart but I'm not physically tired as I am...mentally I guess." One finger came up to trace her lips. "I came back from training to train some more on my nature chakra. I went into battle just as I finished it and got kidnapped." Naruto sighed and his hand smoothed down Hinata's neck until he reached her heart where it stopped to feel that life-giving beat. "And all that stuff that happened - the battle with the dead, the council then killing Danzo. Not to mention Seiko and what happened with her! Worried I was going to lose you guys, Talon's injury, and your blindness, what happened to Sasuke's family! God sweetheart - I'm tired! Just so...tired..." Naruto sighed heavily and blinked rapidly. "When I was on the balcony this morning watching the sun come up...it just reminded how beautiful and peaceful life can be and I've been missing that. If it's okay, I just want to stay in today. Rest in bed with you, take a hot bath maybe a swim but I just don't want to do anything but be with you...maybe tomorrow too." Naruto's eyes were silently pleading with his wife to understand and accept that he just wanted to rest.

Hinata was blinking too for hearing him say it all out loud made her feel the weight of everything that they'd been through and she thought her husband's plan was just what they needed. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes and yes." Hinata kissed his eyes, his cheek, chin and finally his mouth. "It has been a...difficult few months and if you want to spend all of our time right here in this bed, that's fine with me! Oh baby!" Hinata said when a tear slid onto his pillow. She hugged Naruto to her breasts.

They stayed that way for several long minutes until Hinata's tummy growled. They both laughed. Naruto kissed her nipples then pushed her away. "Order some food - enough for two while I go run us a bath." He crawled off the bed.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Hinata looked after him, concerned.

Naruto was shaking his head as he walked backwards. "I want to share a meal with you and then we'll nap together. Thanks sweetheart." He blew her a kiss then disappeared into the bathroom.

Hinata sighed and nodded to herself. She should have realized that he hadn't gotten over the things they'd all been through. Naruto was famous for pushing the bad things aside and wearing a happy face. He had been happy but the bad stuff just couldn't go away. It was a good idea to rest; she was physically and mentally tired too. Time alone in this beautiful setting was just what the doctor ordered. They had over five weeks to get out and play.

She did as he asked and ordered enough food for both of them – sandwiches and chips, cheese and crackers, some sweets including cinnamon rolls, tea, juice and water. That done Hinata followed Naruto into the bathroom where she heard him speaking to someone.

"Nah, everything's fine. We just want to take it easy today. Huh? No, I'd forgotten all about that stuff Anko said. We're just tired Kakashi – this is our first real chance to just…let it all go you know?" Naruto paused as Kakashi said something. "Maybe we can all do something tomorrow or the next day. You guys can go out or do whatever. We'll be sticking close to the house maybe the pool but not the beach. Why don't you and Anko check it out? I know but you'll be close by if we need you and Hikaru is providing security too so enjoy yourself okay? Yeah we will. Have a good time, bye." Naruto hung up the phone and smiled at Hinata. "I thought I'd better check in with Kakashi. Didn't want them worrying or coming by." He placed the phone back on its wall base.

Hinata grinned to see Naruto sitting in the tub full of moving bubbles. "So I heard. Sounds like he and Anko haven't worked things out yet. Hopefully he'll figure out what's going on with her. Despite her wild ways and loose tongue, I think she's really good for him." Hand on the railing, Hinata walked down the steps into the tub. "Oh wow, this is nice. There's a Jacuzzi in the tub!" She floated across to her husband.

"Yeah it is!" Naruto kissed her and helped her to sit next to him. "Open wide." There was fresh fruit in all their rooms, bowls of it. He held some grapes over her lips. "This should hold you until the food gets here." Naruto held her close as she ate from his hand.

"Mmm, I love this!" Hinata giggled as she finished off the grapes. She let herself sink to the bottom for a moment before splashing to the surface again. "Can we get tub like this? It doesn't have to be this big but I'd love something like this." She smoothed back her hair and let the water support her weight.

"Sure. Anything you want." Naruto grinned at her. "You want some more fruit? We've got apples, bananas, a pineapple and some other stuff I don't know the names of but looks good." Naruto stood and reached for a bowl.

Hinata eyed his cute buns but Naruto hadn't listed those on the menu. "Banana – a long one." She said suggestively.

Naruto lifted his eyebrows as he looked over his shoulder. "Need some practice?" He ducked but still got splashed by his wife. "Oh yeah?" Naruto splashed her back.

Just then a loud screech sounded startling them just before Talon streaked in. One wing dipped into the water and splashed both his parents. He landed on the rail chirruping at them or rather laughing.

"Laugh it up Tal!" Naruto warned as his hands dipped into the water.

"It is on!" Hinata shouted and started to splash the hawk. Forgetting the world, a water battle with screaming, laughing, chirping and splashing began. The Uzumaki family was having fun.

* * *

**Kakashi put down the phone and tapped his fingers against it absently. "Naruto…" He couldn't help but worry about the boy even though he was now happily married. **"But Hinata is with him, she'll keep him grounded." He muttered to himself and headed back to the kitchen where he had been contemplating what to have for lunch.

Anko would be back from her shift soon. When he'd returned last night she'd already gone to bed but in a different room from where he'd put his stuff and he'd let it go. Then this morning she'd run off without breakfast continuing to avoid his attempts to talk to her. But thanks to Naruto they would have some free time. Maybe he could find out why she was speaking out of turn and unintentionally saying things to embarrass or offend people.

Some bento boxes had been brought over that morning and Kakashi was checking them out when the front door opened. Before he could open his mouth to greet her, she was already calling out.

"I'm back! All's quiet over there. Guess the newlyweds haven't gotten out of bed yet. The kids are covered – I made sure before leaving so you've got a couple more hours to rest. I got myself some dango and I'm going to eat out on the terrace. Go on out and have some fun!" Anko said loudly as she all but raced through the house and out the other side.

Kakashi sighed. "I want this woman right?" He asked himself as he got out a tray, two glasses, a pitcher of fresh juice and two bento boxes then headed out to the terrace.

Anko wore her normal clothes and had her feet propped up on the table, a designer box full of dango in her lap. She jerked when she heard his footsteps on the floor. "Uh…hey."

"Hey yourself. I brought more food if you'd like something other than dango. Juice too, mango I think." Kakashi emptied the tray then sat in one of the cushioned seats. They too had a view of the ocean. The private beach was to their left with Naruto and Hinata's quarters just behind them. He poured the juice then opened one of the boxes. "As for the kids, they're staying in today or rather close to the palace, maybe the pool. Naruto needs some rest." He hummed as he ate. The food was delicious.

Anko looked over at Kakashi and blinked. He wore a sleeveless black tank with a high enough collar to cover his face and a black eye patch. And he wore shorts, also black but with a couple of big red flowers on them. He looked cute. "Umm is Naruto okay? Not…upset or anything?" She looked back down at her food.

"Naruto's really good at hiding his emotions or rather putting them to one side so that he can function. I suspect months of crap reared its ugly head this morning and he's just taking some time to deal. We may not see them for a day or so." Kakashi got back to eating. He rarely got to enjoy food so well prepared and thought he'd take advantage of the chefs' cooking while he was here. "Damn this is good." He finished one box and eyed the other that Anko hadn't touched.

"So I didn't…he's not hiding from me?" Anko wouldn't look at Kakashi but out at the sea.

_Finally! _Kakashi took a long sip of juice then reached for the second box. "No, you're not the cause. If you were, Hinata would have been over here and destroyed all your chakra points by now!" He chuckled. Naruto had a fierce protector in his new wife. "So you can stop worrying and stop avoiding me. We've been offered the beach so I suggest we get a little sun and clear the air between us. Or is staying away from me your way of saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" Kakashi stopped eating to at look at her.

Anko gasped. "No! I just don't know what to say. Each time I opened my mouth yesterday I said the wrong thing. I was just trying to – stay out of trouble." She said petulantly.

Kakashi was amused but tried not to show it. "I appreciate that but if you're always hiding from me that kind of makes it difficult for us to have a relationship. You want some of this before I eat it all?" He pushed the box across the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, umm want some dango?" Anko offered her box to Kakashi and the two of them split the food between them. They ate in silence for a little while. "I don't know why 'kay? I think it and it just comes out of my mouth. It's never been a problem before." Anko's feet left the table and dropped against the floor heavily.

Kakashi drank some juice and settled comfortably in his chair. "Actually it probably was a problem but most people just ignored it because of your background, sort of like Naruto and how people treated him. But it's different now Anko, I'm your man and Sasuke's like your kid and in that respect Naruto and Takeshi are your kids too. You just can't say and do things that will hurt or embarrass us. And Anko let me remind you – you started these relationships. You found Sasuke and promised to protect him. You approached me and more or less said you wanted me right there on the training field." He looked at her now steadily watching her reaction. "The way you're acting – it's like you don't want us anymore. So what's the deal?"

Anko looked shocked and hurt. "I never said or did anything to Sasuke." She defended herself weakly.

Kakashi nodded. "No but you keep hounding him about Seiko and you will. Besides with the synch he shares with Naruto, whatever pain his brother feels, Sasuke feels too. And you still haven't answered my question Anko. What or who do you want?" He sat up now leaning closer to her.

Anko looked like she wanted to cry. It had all started with her. She had sought out these men promising herself as mother-figure and girlfriend. And God what she'd been through since then! Sasuke pulled out all these emotions and instincts she hadn't known she was capable of. Kakashi…Kakashi would hold her and comfort her – she found herself needy for the love and strength he could give her. Also the sex was out of this world! "…you." She whispered as her body trembled.

"Anko?" Kakashi wanted to be sure. He was willing to work at this relationship. Anko was different from all other women he knew but she was vulnerable too, making him feel needed and most importantly, he didn't feel all alone in the world now. She connected to his soul and for that reason if she couldn't be with him, he had to know and get away before she broke him in two.

"YOU! I WANT YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Anko screamed at him. "Okay? I just…I just don't…I don't know how…not to…fuck it up." Tears left her eyes as she began to cry.

Kakashi closed his eye and let out a pent of breath. "That's okay. As long as you want me and the boys – we'll find a way. We won't let you fuck it up. Come here." Kakashi pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. "Anko, my kick-ass girl. It's going to be okay." He held her there in that beautiful setting not knowing what trials that they would go through but that he was willing to risk it all for the woman in his arms.

They took a long walk on the beach holding hands. Anko still wasn't able to clearly tell him her fears or why she said things she knew she shouldn't out loud or in mixed company. Kakashi listened and did his best to understand but as a man who'd spent much of his time alone, he wasn't sure what advice to offer or even if he what he had to say was right at all. In the end, they still didn't have any answers but both felt closer for having tried. It was a start.

* * *

**Shizune gasped loudly at the adviser's words. She was all set to vehemently deny them until she looked at Tsunade. For a second there was defeat, pain and hatred in her face. **"My lady?" She asked softly.

"WHAT? The Yondaime's son?" Kaname yelled as he stood up so abruptly his chair fell over.

Botan reached for her brother's sleeve as she blinked in confusion. "So he really is the son of a Hokage? By birth?" She was trying to make sense of this new information.

"W-wait! Kurota how do you know this? We have no information stating that Naruto is Namikaze Minato's son!" Li was on his feet but his eyes were scanning his scrolls looking for any mention of Naruto being the son of the village's hero.

Kurota was staring at the three shinobi who had banded together before him. There had been a flash of fear in the Hokage's eyes but now there was nothing but cold anger in hers, Master Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi's eyes. He glanced over at the Nara lord and the Black Ops leader – their expressions were carefully blank. "We do not have this information but it is true never the less. No one has denied it. Namikaze Minato is Naruto's true father, isn't he my lady?" The adviser hid his hands in his sleeves as he faced the Hokage.

There was a long pause then Tsunade took a large breath which sounded overly loud in the enclosed room. "He is, yes." Her body was stiff as the words passed her lips. She turned her hazel eyes away from the annoying adviser to assess the reactions from the others.

Jiraiya was freed from shock at her words and was moving even as she said yes. "How in the hell did you find out? You said you didn't have that information! Sarutobi did not tell anyone outside of this village! What, do you have spies in Konoha?" Only a few feet separated them and in a flash he held Kurota by his robes. The man's feet dangled inches off the floor.

"NO! At least none that I am aware of. Li do you? Please release him Master!" Kaname answered Jiraiya's question and looked to the younger adviser to confirm his statement while he moved forward to place a cautious hand on Jiraiya's steel-like arm.

"None! There are no spies! We have to have trust between us for our agreement to work! Please don't hurt him!" Li wasn't as brave as Kaname. He knew he would never try calming a shinobi as angry as Jiraiya.

Tsunade ignored this little drama and walked back to the table where Shikaku and Ibiki still sat. Neither had yet to say a word and she felt compelled to explain herself. "I-."

Shikaku raised a hand. "My lady, Naruto is the son of the Hokage. We will keep him safe for that reason and because we care for the boy. Nothing more needs to be said." He looked to Ibiki who nodded.

Hiashi let out a pent out breath. He had only been told this news because of Naruto's relationship with Hinata. It had been a shock to him so he'd been worried about everyone else's reaction when they eventually learned the truth. These two friends had accepted Naruto's ultimate secret. He would have liked time to talk with them but now was not the time. Hiashi focused his gaze on Kurota who hung limply in Jiraiya's grasp.

Kurota did feel fear the man before him but he also knew that he was in the right to question them and demand answers. It was his job to come up with a solution for keeping the Jinchuriki in Konoha. Telling Naruto his past could be that solution. Of course he knew that it was prudent to keep his mouth shut as long as the Sannin had him in his grasp.

Tsunade sank into her chair with a modicum of relief that Shikaku and Ibiki had not forsaken her but then she looked up cautiously at Shizune who approached her silently. Worry and dread filled her. She had kept an important secret from her closest friend. Tsunade held her breath as Shizune leaned closer then gasped as her friend hugged her. "Shizune! …I'm sorry." Tsunade whispered.

"Nuh-uh, hush! Naruto comes first." She hugged Tsunade tight then pulled back to look at her. "But it does explain so much." Shizune thought of how there were no records on Naruto's birth parents and come he was chosen to be made into the Jinchuriki. "But Naruto really is lucky to be blessed in his real and adoptive parents." She smiled and hugged Tsunade once more before returning to her seat.

Her nerves and guilt calmed, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who still held Kurota in his grasp. She'd jumped one hurdle successfully and now she had one more. Like a runner Tsunade took several deep breaths in preparation for the next hurdle she had to leap across. "Jiraiya put him down. We need to deal with this." She bid her angry lover.

Hiashi nodded, they needed to deal with the Daimyo's men. "Please be seated my lord. Jiraiya won't hurt him." Hiashi took the young lord's arm and escorted him back o his seat. "I'm sure Kurota will refrain from testing Master Jiraiya's patience." The Hyuga retook his own seat.

"Huh! I guess we'll find out!" Jiraiya yelled in Kurota's face then shook him hard before dropping the adviser with a heavy dose of disgust. He turned abruptly and went back to his seat muttering under his breath, once seated he saw Shikaku and Ibiki looking at him. "If it had been known that Minato had a family – enemies would have come out of the woodwork trying to kill them or use them against him! Minato gained a fearsome reputation for being able to kill so many so quickly during the war." Jiraiya reached out a hand over the table seeking their understanding.

Shikaku sat up and held the Sannin's gaze. "We know that Master. I fought at Minato's side during that war. I can only guess how much he feared for their safety." Now the Nara dropped his gaze. He didn't want to reveal this information before the advisers but he felt Jiraiya and Tsunade should know. Shikaku looked up. "That jerk, umm Kurota didn't say anything we didn't already know and I suspect that many shinobi know who Naruto is now too." There was another shock wave through the room.

"WHAT?" Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiashi all yelled together.

Ibiki's calm demeanor disappeared and he chuckled at their reaction. "I guess you guys are just too close to the situation to see or think about what happened on his wedding day. With Naruto's new hair cut, he's the spitting image of Minato. If it weren't for the boy's unique birthmark, I would have believed him to be Minato. That's probably how that guy figured it out." He glared over at Kurota who was slowly rising up from the floor where he'd fallen after Jiraiya had dropped him.

His limbs still trembled as he stood and Kurota slowly dusted himself off. "Indeed. I met the Yondaime shortly after he became Hokage. Naruto's personality is somewhat different from his father's but seeing these pictures especially those in which he appears serious or concerned, he resembles his father absolutely." Kurota moved back to this chair and sat down heavily.

Tsunade started to laugh but it wasn't normal, it was more a disbelieving laugh than anything. "So everyone knows? What happens now?" She slumped in her chair imagining a perfect stranger telling Naruto the origins of his past.

"You tell him Lady Hokage. Your shinobi and a few villagers know now and they seem to accept Naruto. Telling him will ensure that he says!" Some of his strength was back and Kurota sat forward in his chair.

"No, not all the shinobi know – not for sure. Only those who worked closely with Minato have probably figured it out. Since it has been kept a secret just as the Nine Tails was, I'm sure they know to keep their mouths shut until they hear otherwise from you my lady. We all know how much Naruto has been through and none would destroy his peace of mind by speaking out of turn." Shikaku almost growled as he let out a smidgen of killer intent towards Kurota.

Hiashi suddenly had a thought. "Shikaku – does Shikamaru know?"

Shikaku chuckled. "I'd be surprised if he hasn't figured it out but don't worry, my boy knows how to hold his tongue. He wouldn't do anything to hurt a friend, especially not Naruto."

"I don't understand. How would Naruto be hurt knowing that the Yondaime was his father?" Botan wanted to know. Her fan was out again but she was toying with it instead of fanning herself.

"Naruto's real mother is dead. His father died sealing the Nine Tails into his newborn son to protect the village. It was Minato's wish that Naruto be looked upon as a savior or hero for bearing the responsibility of the Nine Tails. That did not happen." Tsunade explained as pain and disgusted showed on her face and through her voice. "Sarutobi…failed. In his effort to protect Naruto's parentage he allowed my son to be hidden away and then simply forgot about him. Of course it can't all be laid on the Sandaime's shoulders but almost immediately all things concerning Naruto spiraled out of control." Tsunade stopped and reached for some water to drink. She would have preferred something stronger but even that wouldn't wash away the problems she faced.

"Naruto didn't truly smile until he was three or four years old. Every day of his life was filled with pain or neglect. For years this went on. What you have to realize that telling Naruto the truth won't necessarily solve anything! He may not see his father as loving since he placed the Nine Tails in him but as a man who ensured his life would be nothing but abuse and heartache." Tsunade shook her head as she tried to put herself in Naruto's shoes.

"Naruto has Hinata and his brothers now and we hope that will make the difference in keeping Naruto calm while giving us a chance to explain. But Naruto will know that we've lied to him. Even more than keeping the secret of the Nine Tails from him – not telling him who his parents are is much worse. Adding to that, by now others have figured out the truth. Naruto could view it as the deepest of betrayals. Protect this village? That would be the last thing Naruto would want to do." Hiashi took over from where Tsunade left off.

Jiraiya pushed back from the table but didn't get up. "Look you figured out who is Naruto's father but that's all you know." His voice was flat hiding the emotion within him. "There's so much for us to answer to - to Naruto and to his parents. Telling him just to keep him here could have the opposite effect." His mouth opened then closed again.

"Not too long ago Naruto and Iruka were attacked…Naruto suffered so much that he threatened to disappear just so he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Using his real parents in such a way could make Naruto's threat a reality." Tsunade's voice was husky, full of tears she would not shed.

"Now is not the time nor is the reason appropriate for telling Naruto the truth. We all feel he's close to making the decision to stay. We won't jeopardize his happiness just to suit you!" Hiashi thundered.

"But you intend to tell him right? Naruto deserves to know!" Botan said passionately. She calmed down some as Hiashi nodded. "Naruto has grown up an orphan but even most orphans have had it a million times better than Naruto – people actually care for orphans in some shape or form. Naruto should know that his father had a woman that he loved – the Yondaime did love Naruto's mother didn't he?" She blinked as Jiraiya yelled a yes. "Good! His parents loved each other enough to want a child. Don't you think it would help heal Naruto's heart to know he had loving parents and that they wanted him? To know that even before he was born that he was loved?" With each thing she learned about Naruto, Botan wanted more than anything for Naruto to be happy.

"My sister is right. Naruto deserves to be told." Kaname said firmly but frowned when he saw a satisfied smile on Kurota's face. "But not for this purpose!" He half stood when Kurota opened his mouth to argue. "I FORBID IT KUROTA!" Kaname told the adviser angrily. He sat when Kurota's lips snapped shut. "I think that's enough. Let's end this meeting now, emotions are too high. None of us are thinking clearly. I suggest we meet again tomorrow." Kaname sighed as he thought that power and responsibility to do things right was tiring. "Come Sister." He helped Botan to stand. "We learned a lot today – unfortunately more than Naruto himself has learned. But it has only fueled my desire to befriend Naruto. He is a remarkable person. I much admire his will to find happiness." Kaname smiled now remembering how happy Naruto had been as he wed his love.

"I'm sure everything will work out, have strength Lady Tsunade." Botan said the words and silently willed them to be true. Now she looked to the advisers. Botan knew her father trusted them but in this situation she thought they were making a mess. "Li, Kurota we are leaving. Now!" She said sharply and waited for the men gather their scrolls and make their goodbyes to the shinobi.

The four quietly left the room. The atmosphere in the Hokage's office was taunt as if awaiting an attack but they knew the battle was yet to come. This was a reprieve, a temporary one and still the battle with Naruto would outclass this one in every way.

"Nobody reacted to Naruto's new look. I mean everyone was surprised – I know I was but all really saw was how happy he was. Naruto was happy." Shizune broke the silence as she joined the others at the table.

"Most didn't make the connection right away. They saw what you did but as the day wore on, I could tell." Shikaku informed them as he stood stretching his body. "It's amazing how we can deny the truth even when its staring us in the face…Minato's boy." There was a trace of awe in his voice as he moved closer to the pictures of Naruto. "God – how he would have loved Naruto! And he'd be so proud. The two of them side by side grinning – damn I wish I could see that!" Shikaku smiled sadly.

"Yeah and just think how quickly Naruto would have progressed with Minato there to help him. With the love and support of his parents, Naruto would have been a better student. More than likely he'd already be a Jonin or perhaps even Anbu." Ibiki had gotten up and joined Shikaku. Together they looked and saw not just Naruto but Minato in those photos.

"I wonder who his mother was." Shizune too turned to see the pictures and wondered how she could have missed the father in the son. "He must get his personality from his mother since he looks like Minato. Can you imagine his happy laugh mixed with a feminine version? She would have cradled him and tickled his little baby feet." Shizune found herself blinking away tears. "Two loving parents – Naruto would have been such a happy baby." She whispered softly.

Jiraiya had been silent through all of this, his head low on his chest. "But none of it happened." He breathed. "NONE!" He roared as guilt hit him hard. "Damn, dammit! I've got to get out of here." Jiraiya stood and jerked away when Tsunade would have touched him. "Don't – just don't!" As the others talked he'd remembered Minato's excitement over his new baby and her hopes…

"Jiraiya! …You won't leave. You'll stay here – in Konoha?" Tsuande asked quickly. In times past, when things didn't go Jiraiya's way he would just up and disappear and it would be years before anyone heard from him again. Fear held her heart.

Jiraiya stopped just before the closed door breathing hard. "I promised…I promised Naruto I wouldn't disappear anymore so I won't." He glanced back over his shoulder meeting Tsunade's eyes. "I'm through breaking promises." The Toad Sannin's voice cracked and he nodded at Tsunade before walking out of the door.

Tsunade closed her eyes relieved. Jiraiya would not leave them but she knew his guilt and felt it as well. "We should have been here. None of this would have happened if only we had been here!" Anguish threatened to consume her. She had not been close to Minato or Naruto's mother but she would have done everything in her power to see that they hadn't died or at the very least made sure that Naruto had had a normal childhood and grew up knowing who his parents were and that they loved him.

"Hush Tsunade! We had no knowledge of what was to come. We can't change what happened no matter how much we wish it!" Hiashi was at her sided his arm around her. "We have the wisdom and the responsibility now to make sure Naruto continues to be happy and make his parents proud of him – _**all**_ of his parents." Hiashi squeezed her and she gave him a watery smile before resting against him.

"We'll talk to the shinobi and keep the peace. Naruto should learn his heritage from you, Jiraiya and Iruka." Shikaku spoke up as he gestured at himself and Ibiki. "And as much as this meeting sucked, we'll be back for the next one. We won't leave you to face those guys alone." Shikaku groaned just thinking about another meeting like this one. "I'm going to get a drink! Take care of her Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded. "I may join you, save some for me." He smiled without pleasure.

"Done. I'm out!" Shikaku waved a hand then stuck both of them deep in his pockets and exited the room.

"Yeah, just send me the time of the next meeting." Ibiki told Shizune. "I'm going back to work – it's a hell of a lot easier than this!" Ibiki nodded to them then uncharacteristically stomped from the room. The big man was also going to do a little research on sailing ships. His brother was still staying with him; Idate should be able to help. "If Minato's son wants to live free of Konoha and the damn politics then I'll make it happen!" He vowed softly as he ran down the steps.

Shizune stood. "Why don't you escort her home Lord Hiashi? I can handle things here." She suggested as she began to gather her notes together.

"No, no I'm okay and staying here and keeping busy will help me think. There must be some way of keeping these people from forcing Naruto into a corner because nothing good will come from it." Tsunade gently pulled away from Hiashi and wiped away the tears she hadn't been able to hold back. She got up and walked over to the windows to look down at the villagers. "They know but Naruto…how will you take the news baby?" She asked of her son who was thousands of miles away.

"Go have your drink Hiashi, I'll be fine." Tsunade turned back around. "Where are the latest reports Shizune and find Iruka. I know he's training so arrange a time for me to meet with him this evening. I need to tell him what's going on. Who knows, maybe he has some ideas we can use." She sat down in her chair reaching for pen and paper.

Shizune and Hiashi were relieved to see her bounce back so quickly. Soon all the people who truly cared for Naruto would be on the same page, surely they would find a solution to satisfy the advisers. "Yes my lady!" Shizune said then left to do as her Hokage asked.

"I'll try to find Jiraiya. Maybe I can help." Hiashi offered. He didn't want Tsunade to be worried about him as well as Naruto.

She smiled. "Thank you but if you find him, don't try and force him to talk. If he wants to talk let him, if not then just be his friend." Tsunade reached for his hand and held it briefly conveying her appreciation for his friendship.

"Of course and there's no need to thank me Tsunade. We are family." Hiashi squeezed her and smiled. "I will see you soon." To a Hyuga, family was everything. They were bound together for life. No more needed to be said.

* * *

**Shikamaru strolled into his father's favorite bar and greeted many of the patrons. It was early afternoon and there was a good lunch crowd. ** Things had taken longer than expected at Asuma's but now everything was ready for the baby's arrival.

He sat and ordered some lunch for him and his father plus some tea and beer. As he waited, he worried. Shikamaru had figured the meeting would be long over by now. His father had left the house early, well before eight. The fact that his father wasn't here drinking meant that something serious was being discussed. Shikamaru was lost in thought when a large shadow fell over him and the table.

"The meeting must still be going on then if you are here alone." Akimichi Choza said as he looked down at his son's best friend.

Shikamaru smiled up at the gentle giant. "Yeah looks like. Sit down." He offered a seat and figured his father must have mentioned the meeting to Choza and like him, Choza wanted to know what the outcome was. "So what's Choji up to?" No sense in dwelling on the unknown, they wouldn't get any answers until his father got there.

"Thanks, just a minute." Choza turned towards the bar. "My usual please!" The large man sat and got comfortable. "Choji is with Ino. He's spending a lot of his free time with her, helping with her therapy. I had thought that maybe it was puppy love before everything happened but now…it is real love. Choji is devoted to helping Ino get back on her feet. I think he even wants to help her redeem herself." Choza said quietly and watched as Shikamaru looked down at the table and clenched his hands. "Do you disapprove?"

"…No, people can't help who they fall in love with." Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Choji's love allows him to forgive her. But me? Ino betrayed my trust. I believed in her. I knew she had this irrational fear and hatred of Naruto but I believed she would keep it to herself! Naruto is my friend and she knew that but that didn't matter. She nearly broke him and so soon after his suicide attempt!" Shikamaru whispered harshly his feet moving restlessly over the floor. "I want Choji to be happy even if it's with Ino but I don't think I can forget what she did…or forgive her." Shikamaru admitted as he met Choza's gaze.

Choza nodded slowly. He had similar feelings. Inoichi was one of his closest friends as well as his teammate but forgetting her actions towards Naruto was damn hard and now his son loved this girl. "I understand. I too have reservations but I will not deny my son the chance to love. We will just have to take it one day at a time and be there for Choji if he needs us." He propped his head up on one hand and sighed.

"Yeah, I can do that." Shikamaru reassured his friend's father. He didn't feel quite so bad knowing that Choza was unsure of Ino either. It was only a moment later that their food arrived.

"Talk about timing! But we're going to need more drinks than that!" Shikaku told the waitress as he entered the bar. He greeted a few friends then joined is son and good friend. "Let's eat first huh? No need to spoil our appetites." He opened a bottle and drank down the alcohol quickly.

"Sure." Shikamaru said as he and Choza exchanged glances. Apparently what he had to tell them was bad enough to make them not want to eat. Both of them dug in knowing they'd need the energy for what was to come.

_**~mg~**_

**It was as the three were finishing their meal and ordered more drinks that Hiashi entered the bar. A few shinobi stopped talking to stare at the Hyuga clan lord.** Hyuga Hiashi had never been seen inside this bar. Most of the clientele gaped as Hiashi stopped at the bar to fetch the ordered drinks and then he asked for more to be brought to the table. One of the more prominent clan lords was in a bar with two other clan lords, one of whom was the Jonin commander and the village's resident genius – something was up.

"Hello Hiashi and welcome to our hang out." Choza greeted him with a smile and helped him with the drinks.

Hiashi was aware that he was the focus of everyone's attention but paid it no mind. He returned Choza's greeting and said hello to Shikamaru as he got comfortable at the table.

Shikaku's chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood up. "Yo, listen up!" He looked around the bar. There were a few villagers but this place was mainly where ninjas came to drink and relax. Right now every eye was focused on him. "Get out. Sorry but we need to talk and this is where we've chosen to do it. Spread the word and let others know this place is off limits for a while." He started to sit down but stopped. Shikaku had spoken fairly casually as he told them all to leave but now he spoke like the man in charge, for he was. "Let me remind you of something. Ninjas know how to keep secrets. Sometimes your life depends on the secrets you keep. I expect you keep your mouths shut concerning _**anything about this village and all who live here." **_Shikaku made sure to make eye contact with most of the shinobi there and glared at the few villagers letting them know they were included in this order as well. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out!" Shikaku sat once more, picked up a bottle and took a long drink.

Shikamaru had stared at his father in disbelief as he'd ordered everyone to leave. He looked around as people paid their bills and left. The bar's owner and staff cleaned up a little then left asking Shikaku to watch over the place and let him know when he could open up again and in thirty minutes; the bar was empty except for the four of them.

"Dammit! Does this mean someone told the advisers who Naruto's father is?" Shikamaru was angry as he looked at his father.

Shikaku finished his beer with a chuckle. "I knew you knew! Figured it out at the wedding right?" He reached for a chair to prop his feet up on.

"No. I sorta figured it out after I was told about Naruto having the Nine Tails inside him. I wondered why the Yondaime would pick an orphaned boy to seal the fox inside and did a little research. There aren't many pictures of the Yondaime around but once I found some I knew he was Naruto's father. But Dad – who told?" Shikamaru turned fully in his seat to stare at his father. He was angry, angry enough to find the bastard and teach him how to keep his mouth shut!

The three clan lords stared at Shikamaru well and truly stunned. He'd known practically everything for several years now and had never said a word or let on that he knew! Shikaku slapped his forehead and started to laugh, Hiashi and Choza soon joining him. Shikamaru frowned at them but said nothing as they laughed it up.

When he could speak without laughing Hiashi asked, "Is it scary having a child that smart?' He picked up his beer and saluted Shikamaru with it.

"Yeah sometimes! But I couldn't be prouder not only of his smarts but of his heart too." Shikaku reached over and cupped a large hand around his son's neck then chuckled some more as his son blushed.

"Certainly a man to be admired." Choza said also smiling at Shikamaru. He nodded and took a breath before looking back at his friend. "So tell us what happened? Did one of our shinobi speak out of turn?" It disturbed him to think any of them could be so indiscreet.

Shikaku started off explaining and Hiashi finished it up. "I looked for Jiraiya but I wasn't able to find him. The time to tell Naruto is drawing near and I think the guilt of not being here for him is starting to weigh heavily on the man. Like Guy's relationship with Lee, Jiraiya and Minato were very close." Hiashi shook his head and stared down at the wooden table. "Just when life seems perfect there's always something that comes along to shatter that illusion." His words hung over them for several minutes because just two days ago there had been nothing but happiness for all of them.

"Across the sea…we would never see them again. I know Takeshi could call on the Thunderbird but even then would it be safe for them to return? The Akatsuki or a new enemy or even the Daimyo could act out against them." Choza tapped his fingers against a beer bottle.

Shikamaru had been leaning on the table but now brought both hands up slide over his face and up into his hair. "It's a valid course of action." He said quietly. "I just don't want it to come to that. I think I know Naruto pretty well…" Shikamaru shook his head in disgust for what he was about to suggest. "His ninja way is very important to him. If they would allow Naruto to leave but make him vow to return if and when Konoha or the Daimyo needed him – I'm sure Naruto would. And knowing Gaara – the Kazekage would never ask Naruto to do anything to compromise his vow. The same could probably be said for Lady Koyuki too." Now it was Shikamaru who picked up an empty bottle and began to spin it around on the table. "I don't want that – to make Naruto do something especially if he wants to leave but it would keep him from being our enemy and give him the chance to live happily elsewhere. Beyond the sea is too far…too damn far away. I hope he decides to stay." He pictured Naruto as he was the other day, dancing and laughing. Shikamaru still carried with him the image of Naruto as he tried to die. He much preferred Naruto happy and here.

"Yes we want that too Shikamaru." Choza said reaching out to pat the teen's arm. "But it is a doable solution." He looked over at Hiashi and Shikaku who nodded. "Do you think this Kurota will agree to it though?"

"I don't think it matters much what Kurota thinks anymore. The Daimyo's children have involved themselves in this matter. What they think matters much, much more. It is Lord Kaname and Lady Botan we need convince." Hiashi commented. "I'll also speak to Lady Tsunade and Iruka about this. Shikamaru if you think of anything else, please let us know." He smiled encouragingly at the young man.

"Better yet when you take your turn in the Land of the Moon subtly encourage Naruto to stay then all this crap will be moot!" Shikaku emptied another bottle and let it fall heavily back onto the table.

"I'll try but it is his honeymoon. I'm not going to do anything to spoil it." Shikamaru stood slowly. "I think I'll go check on Sai and see how his Chunin training is going. I bet Sasuke is working him hard." There was a hint of a smile. "Lord Hiashi, Lord Choza." Shikamaru gave them slight bows then looked at his father. "Later Dad." He usually sort of strolled but today Shikamaru had purpose in his step as he left the bar.

"He'll feel out Naruto's brothers and see if they know which way Naruto is leaning. Probably warn them that something's up too. Naruto will need those boys to help him through whatever comes next." Shikaku said stretching his arms overhead then linking his fingers over his stomach.

"Well I'm going to try looking for Jiraiya again. It was good to see you Choza though I wish it wasn't because of this situation. We should all get together soon. I'll see you tomorrow Shikaku." Hiashi shook hands with both men then left them alone.

"Minato's son. I think I knew it all along but refused to acknowledge it. All those years where I did nothing for the child of my friend…I don't think my shame will ever go away." Choza said gruffly while squeezing an empty bottle until it shattered in his hand.

Seeing that his friend had cut himself, Shikaku tossed him a napkin. "I know, I feel the same. You know why I want Naruto to stay? My selfish reason? So that I can spend the rest of my life making it up to him and to Minato. They both deserved so much more than we or the village ever gave them." Shikaku sounded like he was in pain and he was.

The two men sat for a while longer in the bar lost in their thoughts. Eventually the bar owner returned and got a silent nod when he asked if it was okay to open up again. They finally got up to leave neither speaking a word.

* * *

**Hiashi stopped by Ichiraku's hoping to get a lead on Jiraiya. Ayame had seen him but that was hours ago. **He stayed for a bowl of ramen to offset all the beer he'd drunk then continued the search. It was as he was leaving that he though he knew where Jiraiya was and it turned out he was right.

Hiashi opened the apartment door and saw Jiraiya sitting at the kitchen table, a jug of sake nearby and a photo album lay before him. Silently he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hiashi shivered for the apartment was cold. The electricity had been turned off and it was half empty. The children had apparently packed most of their belongings before they'd left. There was only a trace of the atmosphere that made this small space a home. He sat at the table with Jiraiya. "May I?"

Jiraiya hadn't looked up when the door opened. He was trying not to feel or think. The revelations at today's meeting had really touched a chord within him. He shrugged then picked up the jug and took a drink.

Hiashi pulled the album across the table then turned it around. "Oh. Oh…I thought these would be of Naruto but it's his father. Minato…" He let one finger trace the Yondaime's image.

Jiraiya said nothing as Hiashi looked at his pictures. After leaving the meeting he'd wandered the village visiting the places that Minato had frequented and then going to Naruto's favorite places. Quite a few of them were so similar if not the same that it had been a little spooky. Seeing those places hadn't given him any peace so finally he'd bought some sake and went to Naruto's. Tsunade had a spare key so he'd taken it and let himself in.

It had been a shock to see the place so bare. Normally Naruto's spirit filled the space but right now it was just empty. Still feeling a little lost, Jiraiya had pulled out a scroll and inside this scroll was one of his most treasured possessions. The photo album contained pictures of him in his younger days with Tsunade and Orochimaru and later with his Genin team. There were also pictures of him, Minato and Kushina, Naruto's mother. Overall there weren't that many of them but Naruto would be able to know what his mother looked like when he finally learned the truth.

"She's beautiful and they look so happy together." Hiashi said softly as he stared at the young, red-haired woman.

"She was and they were. Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina from the former Land of Whirlpools. A true survivor. She seems to have passed that on to Naruto as well." Jiraiya took another drink.

Hiashi blinked twice then bent over to stare at the woman in the photo then sat back surprised. "I know her! Knew her… I mean I remember her but her and Minato together? Somehow I missed that." One hand came up to brush back his long hair. "Land of Whirlpools…yes they were destroyed. Something to do with – fuinjutsu! Sealing the Nine Tails into Naruto!" He stood up astounded. "That's how Minato knew how to do it! And who else would Minato seal the fox into but his own son…" Hiashi sank back into his chair wearily. "Sacrificing his son's well being for the village and giving his son untold power then dying in the process. Namikaze Minato, what an extraordinary man, father and shinobi. We owe him so much." He sat there staring at the walls trying to recall every moment he'd ever spent with Minato.

Jiraiya didn't say anything or look at Hiashi as he figured all these things out. They'd told Hiashi who Naruto was but for all Hiashi knew, there was more that he did not know. Only Iruka knew the whole truth other than him and Tsunade. They had decided that some things could not and should not be known until Naruto was told. So many already knew so much more than he did about his own life that it was cruel. Bothered by this thought, Jiraiya spoke up.

"You guys were expecting Hinata. It's easy to understand why you didn't know about Minato and Kushina. As I said before he wanted to keep her safe and so he kept their marriage a secret as well as her pregnancy." Jiraiya reached across the table and pulled the album back to him.

"They were the family I never allowed myself to have. Both of them trusted and love me but I let them down. When they needed me I wasn't here for them." The Toad Sannin looked at their smiling faces and felt tears in his eyes. "Did you know, Naruto is mine too? I'm his godfather. It was decided long before he was born. But I didn't come back for him." Jiraiya's breathing sped up. "Everything Naruto has suffered can be laid at MY FEET!" He voice shook the walls of the tiny apartment. For one long minute he stared into Hiashi's eyes showing all the guilt, horror and shame he felt before dropping his head onto the table cursing himself.

Hiashi was left speechless. He thought he'd known why Jiraiya was so upset but he'd been wrong. Jiraiya had lost his family and then neglected Naruto. It was a wonder that the pain inside him hadn't broken him. _Naruto's godfather! _Hiashi shook his head and got up. He went into the bathroom. Luckily the water was still working and he splashed his face but had to use his sleeve to dry it. He'd come to help Jiraiya and he would if he could.

"You know that's not true Jiraiya and most importantly, you came back. You are his godfather and you have acted as such! You took Naruto under your wing and taught him just as you did Minato." Hiashi was pacing in front of Jiraiya. "Naruto **loves **you Jiraiya!" He stopped and reached for the man's arm. "Cut yourself some slack! You lost your son and daughter – I cannot imagine that pain. And you had no way of knowing what would happen while you were gone." He let Jiraiya go when he finally raised his head. "You said it yourself, Naruto is a _survivor._ His abuse should not have happened but it did make him strong. Jiraiya you have to let the past stay in the past! You are here now for Naruto and believe me he is overjoyed to have you in his life. Make reparations to Minato and Kushina if that's what you feel you need to do by staying at Naruto's side." Hiashi stared at Jiraiya with his hands flat on the table.

"And stop trying to carry this burden all alone. We all are guilty for not being there for Naruto and as long as I am able, I will do what it takes to make sure he never suffers again! Aren't you trying to do the same? Isn't your plan to follow Naruto wherever he chooses to go? Protect him from any enemy that tries to hurt him?" Hiashi demanded to know.

Jiraiya sat up then. "Of course I will! That boy will have to kill me to get rid of me!" He said angrily the sobered again. "But as the time grows closer to telling him about his parents – fear and guilt start attacking me. They're the strongest bastards I've ever fought!" He said with a dry chuckle then used his sleeve to wipe at his damp eyes and any tears that may have fallen onto his pictures.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, I've met them myself. Can't say I've won any major battles against them either!" He stood and crossed his arms. "Are you going to be okay now?" He looked the Sannin over. Jiraiya's heart and breathing were evening out. Apparently he'd just needed to vent some of his pent up emotions. That morning's meeting had effected them all and not in a good way.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah or I will be. Come on, let's go somewhere and finish off this sake. I plan to get plastered and I'd rather not mess up this place while I do it!" He resealed the album in its scroll and stored in a pocket before standing.

"We can go to the estate. When we finish your jug, I've got several more bottles we can try." Hiashi smiled and went to Jiraiya's side. The sake was already having an effect since the man was weaving a little.

The two staggered out of the apartment and locked up. It was just approaching evening as they walked down the streets of Konoha. Remembering what happened earlier at the bar, Hiashi filled Jiraiya in on the conversation he'd had with Choza, Shikaku and Shikamaru.

Jiraiya stopped abruptly to stare at him. "That just might work! Naruto would surely return to protect you and Hanabi not to mention all of his friends. Ha! Those damned advisers can't say no to that!" He smiled for he'd just been given a sliver of hope and he was going to hold onto it with both hands.

* * *

**"Thanks guys and be sure to keep this a secret from your brother okay? Not until I'm a Jonin do I want Naruto to know." Iruka looked from one young man to the other.**

"We got it! Not a word but are you sure you want us to go? I could heal you right now." Takeshi offered. "You look like you're in real pain Iruka." They'd placed him on the couch, one leg up on the coffee table. There were bruises covering his face and arms and he held one arm close to his stomach.

"Yeah, I think those two are broken. Your chakra's way off in that arm and leg." Sasuke said using his Sharingan to check Iruka out.

"Thanks but Tsunade's coming by she wants to talk about something probably about Naruto's birthday." He explained since Kotetsu had found him earlier saying that the Hokage wanted to talk but not about what. "Kid I love that your tears heal people but having you cry over me, nuh-uh. Especially when there's a woman watching! Yugao you don't have to stay either. I'll be fine until Tsunade gets here." Iruka reassured them all but the woman just stubbornly shook her head.

Takeshi and Sasuke looked to the woman who had allowed Iruka to get hurt this badly on his first day of training. They wouldn't say anything right now but later they'd try to talk Iruka into finding a new trainer. Iruka was as much their father as he was Naruto's. "We can stay until Mama T comes." Takeshi said. He'd begun to call her that just recently.

"No. Go home and get your rest, you're in training too. Both of you go, I mean it!" Iruka put on his best parent face.

"We'll go but only because you seem to be in so much pain." Sasuke said. "Drink your tea. Hinata's stuff always works wonders, it'll take away some of your pain until Mama T gets here." Sasuke was using the name too.

"I will. And you're right, Hinata's tea is marvelous – tastes good too." Iruka smiled at them. They'd come running when he'd needed them. He had more sons and it was a good feeling. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can have lunch or dinner."

"We'll work something out. Night Iruka." Sasuke leaned down and gave him a small hug.

Takeshi sat next to Iruka to hug him. "Take it easy okay? Umm, can I call you Dad too?" Iruka wasn't all that much older than he but still the man treated him like a son, something his own father never did.

Iruka was touched. It even made him forget his pain. "I'd love it – son." He hugged Takeshi again then lightly pulled on his ponytail. "Now off with you! Send me a clone or something and let me know when you're free." He shooed them towards the door with his good hand.

The boys made sure the tea pot was handy and that the food they'd picked up on the way home was warming in the stove before reluctantly leaving Iruka in Yugao's hands.

"They're good boys." He laughed. "I should say men. Takeshi's over twenty you know and Sasuke's already seventeen but even so, they're my boys." Iruka leaned back into the cushions of his sofa then sipped some tea. "Naruto will be seventeen too. I wonder what we should do for his birthday. We had such a big party for his wedding; maybe a small family dinner would be better this time around." He looked thoughtfully at a picture of himself and Naruto at the last birthday party.

Yugao looked at him curiously. Iruka had already adopted a teen-aged son and was now apparently willing to act the father to two more and one only a few years younger than he! "So if you want kids, you could do it the normal way. You know find a woman, get her pregnant. Instead you have students, you adopted a child and now what, you're a surrogate father?" She found herself questioning him yet again.

Iruka glanced at her and sighed. He settled back against the cushions. "Look I get that you don't understand. Maybe I don't entirely get it myself but I know what I feel. I've claimed Naruto as mine, for his sake as well as my own. It feels right and they're his brothers, neither of them have parents either so it's just natural to treat them as I would Naruto. My own kids – actually Naruto and I have had this discussion." Iruka looked at his reflection in the tea. "I absolutely want to get married and have kids. Having Naruto in my life just makes me want them more. He was never held as a child or made to feel loved. So I want to do that for my kids, make them feel so loved that they'll never doubt why they were born. And Naruto will be a great older brother. He's great with Konohamaru and Hanabi. Naruto's got love to spare." Now he looked over at Yugao. "I just need to find a woman like my son has. A woman with a gentle but strong heart and mind, a fierce protector and one capable of loving not only me but my family through whatever life throws at us. When I find that woman…" Iruka's smile was large and he looked happy even though he didn't yet have his dream woman. "My family, the adopted, the surrogate and the flesh will be complete and we will be happy." Nodding to himself, Iruka helped himself to more tea.

Yugao had to look away. Iruka seemed happy with the life he had now but what he wanted for his future sounded even better. Suddenly envy captured her heart and made it hard for her to breathe. She found herself wanting something, even just a tiny little part of what he had. _To be able to smile like that! How must it feel?_

"Iruka!" Tsunade walked in the house flushed. "So it's true! I met the boys on the way here. Dammit I know you want to train hard to become a Jonin but breaking bones isn't going to help you do it!" She rushed over to the sofa and laid hands on him to see how bad his injuries were. "Idiot! Sasuke was right, these bones are broken. Not badly, just fractures but you've broken this leg before. Are you trying to cripple yourself?" She let out frustrated groan and got up from the sofa. "You – there's a medicine kit in hall bathroom. Go get it." Tsuande pointed at Yugao then headed into the kitchen for a bowl of water and some towels. "Idiot! Why didn't you just let Takeshi heal you? He was right here. Even Naruto isn't this crazy! I should let you suffer." She muttered.

Iruka just sat back and let her fuss. Yugao came back looking nervous making him grin and when Tsunade came back he said. "You won't because you love me. And you know how I love your gentle touch." Iruka winked at her.

Tsunade started laughing. "You are a charmer but looking like you do now, it doesn't even tempt me!"

"Ow, that hurts worse than my broken bones! Hey, hey careful!" He hissed as she started to wipe away the blood on his face.

"Big baby." Tsuande said fondly then glanced at Yugao. She knew who the woman was once Kotetsu returned after finding Iruka running around the village with the woman. "So tell me who you are and how Iruka ended up like this." Now she was talking like the Hokage. Iruka started to speak and she hushed him sharply. "I want her to tell me."

"Lady Hokage my name is Uzuki Yugao. It is my fault Iruka was hurt. I arranged for him to spar with Guy. It was only supposed to training – nothing serious but Guy got so excited about Iruka wanting to become a Jonin for Naruto's sake that he went full strength against Iruka." She stopped speaking when Tsunade turned to look at her. The intensity of that look shook her.

"And why didn't you stop him? You are Anbu aren't you? You could have stopped Guy before things got this bad!" Tsunade yelled at the woman but her hand on Iruka's arm was gentle.

Yugao grimaced and shook her head for letting things get away from her like it did. "Guy's student Lee was there and like Guy – overly excited. He…challenged me to a fight as well and I…accepted. I was concentrating so hard on my own taijutsu that I didn't see what was happening to Iruka until it was too late. I am sorry Lady Tsunade, Iruka." Yugao bowed to them feeling shame for forgetting her duty to Iruka. She'd had fun pitting herself against the young Chunin but her responsibility had been to Iruka and making sure that his training was going well. "I'll understand if you don't want me to train you anymore." Yugao finished off quietly.

"Train? Doesn't seem like you were doing much of anything but ensuring that my son's father got hurt! Maybe it's you who needs more training!" Tsunade growled at Yugao.

"Tsunade…she made a mistake and I could have stopped Guy too. With some explosives but I could have stopped him." He said with a smile. "It's done and we've both learned something today. I do need to improve my taijutsu, that's for sure." Iruka took her hand.

"And I should take better care of the person I'm responsible for." Yugao said quickly.

"Hmm." Was all Tsuande said and turned back to Iruka. "Can you lift your arms?" The boys had taken off his jacket and weapons once they'd gotten him home and now she took off his shirt. "Iruka! Hold still." She said then began to heal the multiple bruises on his chest. When he began to breathe easier she worked on his arm. "Give me the medicine kit." Tsunade didn't look at Yugao. "I'm going to wrap this up as well as your leg and I want you to rest tomorrow. A day off shouldn't affect your training. Stand up and get these pants off." Tsunade put his foot on the floor carefully.

"Umm maybe we could do this part in the bedroom?" Iruka asked as he stood slowly.

"Or I could just leave!" Yugao was still standing but seeing the Hokage pull down Iruka's pants, she backed quickly towards the door.

"You're not going commando are you?" Tsunade noticed the flush on Yugao's face and how the woman couldn't seem to start staring even as she was backing away. "Hold on I might need you to help me." As Yugao froze and gulped, Tsunade held back a chuckle.

"No! Tsunade just cut open the pant leg! I can buy more – dammit!" He'd been wobbling trying not to put weight on his bad leg when she jerked down his pants. They were boxer briefs, red and a very good fit. "Whoa!" Iruka fell back onto the couch. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Tsunade!" He yelled as he threw back his head in pain.

Yugao blinked. _If only Anko could see you now! _She slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a high pitched giggle then wondered what the hell was wrong with her. "I really should go!"

"Stay!" Tsunade's tone commanded obedience. "Come help me with his pants. He may have made the break worse. Quickly!" Tsuande ordered. She was slightly worried about his leg but mainly she just wanted to confirm her suspicions that Yugao was attracted to Iruka. Yeah she was still pissed that Yugao had allowed Iruka to get this badly hurt but maybe…

"Yes ma'am!" Yugao rushed forward and knelt helping to work the pants over Iruka's ankle. Iruka was still groaning in pain so she gently touched his leg hoping to soothe him. _How long since I've touched a man like this? Wanting to comfort instead of kill? He's so brown. Is he the same color all over?_

Tsuande nodded, there was some attraction here at least on Yugao's part. "I'm sorry, I'll heal it now. Sit beside him Yugao." She ordered then moved herself to the coffee table and lifted Iruka's leg to her lap. "Keep him still." It wasn't really necessary for the woman to do that or to even be there. Iruka needed someone in his life, good friend if nothing else. Yugao might not be the woman he would eventually love but she needed to get over her dead lover and Iruka could help her.

"Okay." She sat and put her arm around Iruka holding him in place. Yugao shivered to feel a man this close to her again. A nearly naked man.

_What in the hell is Tsunade doing? Stripping me in front of a near stranger and making her support me! Is she trying to put us together? _"Wha-!" He turned his face into Yugao's shoulder and she pulled him close until his head was resting on her breast.

"Sorry, the bone was slightly out of place. Now stay still." Tsunade told him. It was true but she also liked the results – Iruka held tightly in Yugao's arms. She healed the break then restored some of his chakra. Another fifteen minutes went by before she was done. "There. Have some more tea. Hinata's?" She put his foot down, fixed the tea then sat on the other side of him.

Iruka sighed and rested fully on Yugao's breast even absently rubbed his face against her as Tsunade healed him. He could feel her heartbeat, a little fast but steady. It had been a while since he'd broken up with Mayu and after her no one. _It would be nice to share an intimate moment like this with someone I cared about._ "Yeah our new daughter is going to spoil me. Thanks Tsunade…Yugao." He said as he sat up between the two women taking the cup.

No one spoke for several minutes but Iruka began to notice that he had two women pressed close to his body and all he had on was his underwear. Tsunade moved closer and patted his bare thigh her fingers stroking him ever so slightly. Now she was his best friend but that didn't mean she couldn't turn him on if she tried and she was trying. "So Tsunade what did you want to talk about?" He tried to distract her.

Tsunade stopped her playing. Tonight she wanted to discuss what had happened that morning. Seeing Yugao being reluctantly attracted to Iruka had been fun and in the future she'd see in what other ways she could throw them together. "In a minute. Yugao?" She leaned forward to look at the woman.

"Yes my lady." Yugao knew she could have moved but she liked the warmth of Iruka's body. She too leaned forward and her eyes widened when something moved inside of Iruka's red briefs. Her eyes jerked back up to the Hokage's.

"This man is very important to me. We share a child but more than that, I love him for who he is and I'll expect you to watch over him, train him well and be his friend. Can you do that Uzuki Yugao?" Tsunade asked more as woman this time than as the Hokage.

Yugao held her breath. _There it is again but now from the Hokage – such love and care for another human being. These people are so close to each other! What does that feel like? I want to know! _"Yes my lady, I will do that. I will." She promised.

Tsunade smiled. "Good. Okay I need to talk with Iruka alone now. I'll go pour this out so that you can say goodnight." Tsunade pinched Iruka making him jump and bump into Yugao as she stood, picked up the bowl of bloody water and went into the kitchen.

_She is trying to hook us up! But Yugao just needs a friend right now. Dang it Tsuande! _He looked back at Yugao who seemed to be looking down at his lap. Iruka could feel his arousal but she could see it. "Riiight well we're still on for tomorrow right? Say about nine? I think I'll sleep in just a little and give my body some rest." Iruka tried standing quickly but he was still stiff.

"Here." Yugao didn't hesitate to put an arm around his waist to help him up. She breathed in his male scent and just barely restrained herself from stroking his brown skin. "That sounds fine, I'll bring something. Sorry about today Iruka."

"Um sure. Don't worry about it – I'm all healed now. You have a good night Yugao." Iruka said softly staring at her face. There was softness to it that hadn't been there before. He was tempted to kiss her.

"You got food! Great, I haven't eaten for hours!" Tsunade's voice sounded out as she began taking the food out of the stove.

They both jerked and Yugao slowly backed away. She shook her head and laughed at herself. "Take it easy Iruka; I'll see you in the morning. Tell the Hokage goodnight." Yugao gave him a smile then hurriedly left the house.

Iruka stared at the door wondering just what would have happened when Tsunade told him dinner was ready. He turned and walked slowly that way. "What was that all about? Taking off my clothes in front of Yugao?"

"Actually I did it for her and me. Looking good Daddy! I swear if I didn't have that old toad – I'd take you for myself!" Tsuande looked him up and down, Iruka was a handsome man and he did fill out his briefs in a tantalizing way. "Maybe I should have pulled your briefs down too." Tsunade grinned at him.

Iruka had to laugh. She was teasing him and turning him on. "You've become a sex maniac in such a short time. That old toad must be working wonders for you!" He caught the spoon she threw at him. "I'm going to put on some pants." Iruka laughed and walked away.

Tsunade held onto her smile as she set the table. She made more tea for Iruka then got some sake for herself. Normally Iruka didn't drink but he kept some here just for her.

"You know she's still mourning Hayate. Yugao's not ready for another relationship. Thanks." Iruka said as he reentered the kitchen in some sweats and sat down with her at the table.

"I think you're wrong about that but that's not what we need to talk about right now. Eat a little something." Tsunade pointed at his plate and waited until he'd taken a few bites before speaking more. "I said we needed to talk about Naruto – don't worry he's okay!" She said when he looked panicked.

Iruka sighed and took a drink of tea. "Okay then, is this about his birthday?"

"Oh yes his birthday!" Tsunade had forgotten it would be coming up soon. They'd promised to always celebrate his birthday since it had never happened before. "I almost forgot. But no this is something else. Iruka, I met with the Daimyo's advisers today…about Naruto." She watched as his relaxed expression vanished.

Iruka put his chopsticks down. "What is it? What do they want from Naruto?" The pain of his previous injuries was nothing compared to the dread he felt now.

She put her chopsticks down too. "They found out that Naruto is considering leaving the village and they don't want him to. Apparently they heard that Gaara and Koyuki invited him to their countries. They're worried that Naruto would become enemies of the Fire nation." Tsunade watched Iruka as he frowned.

"But he hasn't decided anything yet. I know he's planning on moving to the Uchiha District when he comes back. It could be months or years before Naruto leaves if he leaves at all!" Iruka fumed. "So what are they going to do? Forbid him – _imprison him?"_ Horror struck him and Iruka stood up quickly.

"No! No! Sit down Iruka!" Tsunade got up to push on his shoulders. "No, that was what the meeting was about – how to convince Naruto to stay! They just want to find a way to make him stay." She nodded and cupped his face then sighed as he sat back down. Iruka would have gone after them she was sure and his words had frightened her. Tsunade hadn't considered that they might lock Naruto up to keep him.

Iruka reached for her sake. He grunted as it burned his tongue. "So what did you come with?" He tried hard to keep his calm.

Tsunade shook her head. "We didn't. There wasn't an easy answer. Anything we came up with was shot down for one reason or another until they used their trump card." She saw Iruka's confusion and fear. "One of the advisers met Minato. …They know, figured it out that Naruto is his son." Tsunade grabbed onto his arm with both hands and held tight. "They want to tell Naruto about his parents to make him stay."

Iruka was breathing too hard as he thought of the implications that knowledge would have on Naruto. Not just Naruto but to him, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then there was Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi too. "THEY'LL BREAK UP OUR FAMILY!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I know this chapter was really late but my father was in the hospital for almost two weeks and is now in rehab. Finding time and energy to write was a little difficult. So please understand that the chapters will be slow coming out for a while. **_

_**Thanks Marchgirl**_

_**

* * *

****Contingency Plans**_

**Tsunade kissed his cheek and smiled. Most men looked like little boys when they slept and Iruka was no exception. She covered him with the sheet and blanket, the nights were growing colder.** "Sleep well Iruka." Quietly she cut off the light and left the bedroom. It took only a few minutes to clean up in the kitchen then she locked up and left. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. "Time to switch to the lined one I guess." Tsunade sighed and headed home quickly.

She arrived home with goose bumps everywhere. "I think it's going to get cold early this year. I need a hot bath!" Tsunade slipped out of her shoes and put on some warm slippers then made her way to her bedroom.

"Hey, ready for a bath?" Jiraiya greeted her when she opened the door. He was wearing a loose robe, his hair down holding out a hand for her.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade smiled and took his hand. "You're okay?" She asked since she hadn't seen him since he'd left her office.

"Yeah." He smiled and pulled her behind him into the bathroom where a hot bath waited. Jiraiya undressed her then helped her into the tub. In moments he was sitting behind her and they cuddled together. "I went and got tipsy, talked to Hiashi then he and I got drunk. Hanabi found us passed out, got us sobered up then sent me home. I think she's a little mad at me for getting her father drunk." Jiraiya chuckled remembering the little girl giving him what for. "So how'd it go with Iruka? I can't imagine he took it any better." He brought his hands up to massage her shoulders.

"No, not exactly. He was ready to kill them. Luckily he was injured so I was able to stop him from storming out of the house." Tsuande said stroking her hands over his thighs.

"Injured? Did you hit him?" Jiraiya let out a laugh.

"No! His new trainer set up a match for him with Guy. Lord that man knows no restraint! He fractured two of Iruka's bones. I healed them but they were still sore enough to slow him down. Still if I hadn't been able to tell him our ideas to protect Naruto, especially the one Shikamaru came up with; I think Iruka would have gone after Kurota." Tsuande turned so she could see Jiraiya's face. "I'm pretty sure we can keep them from telling Naruto but Jiraiya, _when_ do we tell him?" Worry made little lines around her eyes and mouth.

Jiraiya was already shaking his head. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer and tightening his thighs about her. "I don't know but we can't wait much longer." He lowered his head to kiss her forehead then just held her.

* * *

**Takeshi opened the door to Sasuke's home removed his shoes then headed for the kitchen. "Morning." He said to his brother then went to the sink to wash his hands.**

"Morning. Ayame's great, the fish she brought over yesterday smells pretty good." Sasuke said as he stood over the grill.

"It does. I told her she didn't have to do the shopping for us but since we're training so much, she wants to help out." Takeshi said quickly putting on the soup. "So what are we going to do about Shikamaru's warning?" They hadn't talked about it nor shared their thoughts on the matter. Shikamaru after informing them of the situation had stayed for a little while to help with the training. As they were about to grab dinner and talk, Lee had shown up saying that Iruka need their help. Sasuke and Takeshi had held their tongues when they'd seen Iruka's injuries plus the fact that he acted the same as always like nothing was wrong. When they learned Tsunade wanted to talk with him, the boys decided to wait.

Sasuke turned the fish. "Huh, some warning. Shikamaru didn't tell us all of it, I know he didn't!" He was getting angry just thinking about it. "And why did we hear this warning from Shikamaru and not our pa- Naruto's parents?" He growled and kicked the cabinet in front of him. He wasn't angry about thinking of Tsunade and Iruka as parents, that was becoming second nature to think of them as that but it was the fact that they were keeping secrets.

Takeshi felt Sasuke's anger. "Yeah but I'm guessing Iruka – Dad hadn't been told yet. That's probably why Mama T was going to see him. But I get the feeling that if Shikamaru hadn't spoken up, we wouldn't know anything." Moving stiffly, Takeshi got out the bowls and checked on the rice. "The rice is ready." He said before going back to stir the soup. Absently Takeshi looked out the window to the lake. Its blue color reminded him of Naruto's eyes.

"The fact that Shikamaru would only say that the Daimyo wanted the Jinchuriki to stay in the Fire Nation and that they were willing to say or do whatever it took to make him stay worries me Sasuke. Just what could they say to make Naruto stay and how far would they go to keep him here?" Golden eyes looked back and met black ones.

Sasuke shook his head. "Lies? Threaten people he loves – us. Maybe they'll try to lock him up! Damn bastards!" He spit out the words then focused on the fish not wanting to waste good food by burning it. Takeshi too turned back to their food and they worked silently to get breakfast on the table.

"Itadakimasu." The boys ate while the food was hot. It wasn't until their plates and bowls were empty that they spoke again.

"We think Naruto will stay, so do Mama T and Dad. He wants a home for Hinata. You've made this land ours Sasuke but Naruto could still want to start fresh somewhere else. I'd like for him to stay too, I think he's ready but I won't pressure him to do it." Frustration at the situation rolled off of Takeshi in waves.

"Nor I." Sasuke played with his chopsticks. "Despite what the former leaders of this village did to my family, I want to stay. I feel like I belong here again thanks to Naruto. And then there's Seiko." A small smile appeared on his face and the mood lightened some. "But being with Naruto, our brother feels most like home. So we go where he goes." Sasuke shrugged.

Takeshi wore a large smiled. "Well said and I agree. So we continue renovations on the district but be prepared to leave at a moment's notice." He began stacking the dishes.

"Or maybe we just won't come back at all." Sasuke said quietly as he began running water in the sink. "We'll go last. The Chunin exam will take a little while anyway, we'll just time it so we'll be the last ones to go to the Land of the Moon. Naruto's not supposed to make his decision until he returns but we'll ask while we're still there. If Konoha is still home then fine, if not we'll just sail away or fly off leaving everything and everyone behind." He shut off the water and began to seriously wash the dishes.

At his side, Takeshi started drying them. Both were thinking of the women and friends they would have to leave behind not to mention Naruto's parents, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko. Since they didn't have all the facts and there was no guarantee that they would be told, they couldn't risk returning to the village. Should Naruto want to go, they couldn't come back. It meant a lifetime away from the ones they loved.

With the kitchen clean it was time to go. Sasuke was training on his on that day after he met with Tazuna and Satoshi. Each builder was heading home soon but they would help the Sasuke and Takeshi start rebuilding the district.

"Thanks for the clones. We'll get all the lumber ready for the new fence in no time." Sasuke looked at the all the Takeshi who grinned at him and gave him thumbs up or some other positive signs.

"Sure. Is twenty enough? If not just let me know and I'll send more." Takeshi laughed at his clones some of whom were playing Jaken. "Come on guys, outside." The group trooped out of the house. "We'll talk to Dad tonight and hopefully he'll tell us what Shikamaru couldn't." Suspicions flared up ugly inside him at the thought of people he trusted hiding important information from them. Then another painful thought occurred to him. "Sasuke, what about Sakura? She's devoted to Naruto and us. Will we take off and leave her behind? She'd be devastated." Takeshi gripped his sword hilt imagining his sister's pain.

Sasuke looked down at the street for a moment then lifted his head to stare up at his brother. "I know. I know it will all but kill her but Takeshi, unlike us Sakura has always had a family. She's got parents that love her, this is her home. Sakura's never really felt lost, like the world was out to get her or that people totally ignored her existence." While all this was true, Sasuke still knew that if they had to leave her, it would be painful for all of them. "And there's Lee. She's in love and Lee would do _anything _for her." He rubbed a hand over his face. "We shouldn't take her. Sakura's become an excellent shinobi and I trust her to keep up and fight with us but she's not -."

"Synched with us." Takeshi finished for him. They weren't using that connection right now but still some thoughts were just plain obvious to the other. "If we got into trouble, we can easily read each other's minds, find each other, help each other but Sakura can't. If for some reason we got separated and Sakura was left on her own…" He sighed already feeling the loss of his sister even though they knew not what was going to happen. The brothers stood there dreading that possible outcome.

A faint noise reached their ears and Sasuke looked to Takeshi whose keen sight was scanning the distance. "They're here?"

"Yeah. Guess I should be heading off." Takeshi took a step then stopped. "We should step up our training even more now Sasuke. We each have new powers but they're still raw and we just have to -."

"Do better. Yeah I know. It will be up to us to take care of each other. We won't be able to count on Konoha for anything. We will do what we have to do, we don't have a choice." Sasuke held out a hand then clasped his brother's tightly for a moment before they headed for the gate.

* * *

**All parties arrived about the same time that morning. Each side was wary of the other and no pleasantries were exchanged.** Again the shinobi were seated at one end of the table while the Daimyo's representatives were at the other end. For a few moments all they did was look at each other before the young lord cleared his throat.

"Lady Tsunade, may I start?" Kaname asked respectfully.

Tsunade looked at him wondering if their speculation had been correct. Were Kaname and Botan the ones to prevent Naruto learning the truth prematurely? "Of course my lord, go ahead." She sat back in her chair and waved a hand at him to start.

Kaname looked to his sister who nodded then he linked his fingers. "We understand that Naruto is unsure that he can continue to live here after his painful upbringing but it is true that not only does Konoha needs him but the rest of the Fire Nation as well." He took a deep breath. "Botan and I talked much of yesterday and we believe that we have come up with an ideal proposition that we would like you and Naruto to consider. It may not be perfect but in essence it would give Naruto what he needs and resolve our concerns about him leaving the Fire Nation." Where before there was some reserve to Kaname's mood, now his eyes flashed with excitement.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. Yes the Daimyo's children could prove to be allies but what were they proposing and could it really be as good as Kaname made it sound? "Okay but we too have come up with a suggestion that we'd like you to consider. Like you said, it's not perfect but it could work but please tell us your idea first." Tsuande kept her tone civil not letting her curiosity show.

Kaname raised his eyebrows curiously but only nodded then with another look at his sister began to explain. "As you know we live in the capital and the Daimyo is…allowed much land. Botan and I have our own estate separate from the palace itself." He stopped when Botan cupped her hand over his elbow.

"My lady, they could live with us!" The words burst from the girl's lips. "In our home or they could build their own and it's the capital! As large as Konoha is, there is simply much more to do there – shops, restaurants and tons of entertainment. And the best part is that no one there knows Naruto's secret! Yes we know about it but we all know how to keep a secret. Naruto would never learn of his heritage from us." Botan finished more sedately for she did not want to see that young man hurt. She'd only gotten to spend moments with him but Botan already cared about his well-being.

Kaname nodded. "That's true and of course Naruto would still be a ninja. We would in no way interfere with his training, more than likely Father would encourage it. And he could still go on missions for Konoha and the Daimyo." He placed a hand over Botan's. "But Lady Tsunade, what matters most is that Naruto could have a better life. He could live with no expectations or hate or fear thrown at him on a daily basis. Also no physical or verbal abuse. Lord Hiashi, Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade from all you've told us, this move to the capital could be the answer for Naruto." He spoke urgently the excitement there just under the surface.

"Lord Kaname is right. This solves it all and it would keep you from having to tell Naruto anything. He would never have to know that the Yondaime is his father. All of you are quite worried about his reaction but with him living in the capital the chances of him ever learning the truth are reduced to near zero." Kurota added his opinion. Now that he'd had time to think, his original idea to tell Naruto the truth seemed too risky. Learning of his lord and lady's idea had settled his mind greatly. When they returned home, he was planning to praise the children to their father.

The Sannin and Lord Hiashi were somewhat shocked because overall the idea was a good one. Naruto would be safe in the capital and relatively close by. He would have a degree of anonymity there as well. Plus Tsunade could remain Hokage without needing to find a replacement. But there was still room for pause because they weren't too sure about never telling Naruto the truth.

"What of Sasuke, Takeshi and possibly Sakura? They are all very close to Naruto. If they wish to join him?" Shikaku asked for he doubted those children would want to be separated.

Kaname and Botan looked at each other then at Kurota and they all nodded at each other. "As we stated, we have the land, all are more than welcome to live with us." Botan told them.

"While the Daimyo has mostly soldiers and samurai, he is well protected and Naruto would be too." Ibiki commented as he remembered the few times he'd been to the capital.

Tsunade nodded at Ibiki as she covered her mouth, her mind racing. Li was watching her, all of them closely. Apparently the idea had given them much to think about but he hadn't forgotten what she'd said earlier. "My lady, you said you had an idea too. Will you tell us what it is?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes. Umm Shikaku could you please explain it?" Tsunade asked of the Jonin commander. She templed her fingers under her chin wondering which solution Naruto would like best. Her son was unpredictable most times so there was no real way to guess. One thing was clear to her though, Naruto should know the truth about Minato and Kushina. A raised voice made her focus on the meeting again.

"You are sure?" Kurota demanded skeptically. "Naruto would come back just like that?" He snapped his fingers and was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well not that damned quick but yes! As fast as possible, Naruto would get back here and risk all to save those he cared about." Jiraiya scowled at Kurota. "Naruto never goes back on his word. Ever. I'm sure you can figure out why a person saying they'd do what they said they would is so damn important to him. Like the sun rises in the sky, you can count on Naruto to keep his promises." He said in a more quiet tone.

"Yes Naruto would come. There are many people he cares about now. Naruto won't let them be harmed." Hiashi added.

"So it still remains Naruto's decision. Either he moves to the capital or takes off on his own to return when we need him." Ibiki's arms were crossed as he spoke. Those were the choices on the table but there was still one more no one had said. Naruto and Hinata might just choose to never come back.

Kurota looked down into his tea. "Well I have to say I much prefer their solution." He looked up at the teenagers. "But if Naruto should choose the other option I won't object and I don't think the Daimyo will either as long as we hear from him on a regular basis. We would have to know his whereabouts as much as possible. I'm afraid this is not negotiable." Kurota said firmly meeting the gazes of the Sannin.

Jiraiya pushed back from the table angrily and crossed his legs. "I'll tell you now that if you watch him as well, that will be a mistake! But I get it, you want him to report in to be sure he hasn't run off to join the enemy correct?" He stared back at Kurota as the man nodded then Jiraiya leaned forward again. "You do remember don't you? If Naruto wants to make his own way in the world, Tsunade, Iruka and I are going with him – as well as his brothers and a few more shinobi. That is not negotiable either!" Now he slapped the table.

Kurota, Li and even the teens froze for a moment for they had each forgotten that. All had been so concerned with keeping Naruto in the Fire Nation that any other concerns had been allowed to slip their minds. And it wasn't only finding a new Hokage but there was still the matter of the new council. There was a collective sigh from the Daimyo's people.

"Before we tackle that, are we agreed on Naruto's choices? And just when will learn of his decision? I am sure the Daimyo would like a definite answer as soon as possible." Li took the initiative and spoke up quickly before switching topics.

"Oh! We'd like to be here when Naruto makes his choice. I think if Kaname and I tell him about life in the capital then maybe we could convince him to come with us. Even if he chooses the other option we'd like to spend a little time with him and Hinata. We truly do wish to be good friends with them." Botan told them all with a smile.

"That is if we are free Sister. Like with Naruto, much more is expected of us these days." Kaname said with a frown, his eyes going hard. He had his schooling, his own military training, his diplomatic training and now his father wished him to begin looking for a suitable mate.

"Yes…of course." Botan answered slowly for she had practically the same duties as Kaname. But she was more of an object to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya then over to Hiashi and they all nodded at each other. "We are agreed Li. Naruto promised to reveal his plans when he returns. We'll present him with these options the moment he's back in Konoha." She looked at Kaname and Botan. "I'll send you a letter the week before he's due back. That should give you enough notice to come back if you are able. Alright?" Tsuande gave them a soft smile which they returned.

Ibiki glanced over at Shikaku. This was actually their second meeting this morning. They'd had a pre-dawn chat about all of this and though their actions could ultimately land them in trouble, they were going to do whatever it took to make Minato's son happy.

"Very good, now may we hear about the candidates you've chosen for Hokage and for the council?" Kurota asked and pulled out a pen and scroll to make his own notes.

Tsunade grimaced and tapped her fingers on the table. She had kept those names under wraps and had only really discussed them with Naruto. In truth she had wanted to keep it that way until after she knew where things stood with her son. Tsunade looked up and found that her shinobi were watching her closely and she blinked. _Maybe this is a good opportunity to get some feedback from the people whose lives would be most affected by her decision. _"Well as for council members…"

* * *

**Kakashi stretched his arms over his head and yawned. In such a beautiful setting, one either wanted to be playing or sleeping. **He chuckled to himself then ducked as Talon streaked over his head.

"Hey watch it! Silly bird." Kakashi said with affection as he reached up a hand to check to make sure that he still had hair. When Talon circled back to him he held out his arm for the hawk to land on. "So are you bored? Naruto and Hinata are resting so you came out to play with me hmm?" He asked and ran a finger down Talon's breast as the hawk stared at him unblinkingly.

Kakashi was pleased to see Talon looking so healthy. When he'd chosen the hawk, he'd still been fairly small but enthusiastic about flying and eating and playing – a lot like Naruto. Now Talon was twice as big, not only that but the hawk loved Naruto absolutely and the same could be said of Naruto. "Want to play a game Tal?" He asked but went on the alert when some nearby foliage rustled. Kakashi jerked his arm sending Talon flying and palmed a kunai. "This is private property! Identify yourself!" He demanded.

"It's just a couple of love birds." Naruto announced as he pushed a huge leaf out of his way. "Whoa!" He stumbled as he made a grab for Talon as the hawk fluttered about his head grabbing at his hair.

"Hi Kakashi!" Hinata greeted him as she appeared behind her playful men. Laughing at their silliness she walked forward and hugged him. "Sorry you're having to watch over us in this paradise." She looked up at him fondly.

Kakashi was very pleased that Hinata was hugging him. He mainly had a close relationship with Naruto and the other boys so this was unexpected but quite nice. Kakashi held her close to his side and looked down at her. "Hi to you too and don't worry about me. I don't mind looking out for my niece and nephew, especially here in paradise!" He grinned then both turned when Naruto laughed loudly.

"Gotcha!" He gently held Talon by one leg as the hawk hovered in the air. Talon tilted his head then folded his wings and let himself fall. Naruto moved quickly as Talon dropped and caught him. He cradled Talon against his chest grinning. "Now what featherhead?" He tickled his son and laughed as Talon squirmed.

"Look at you. Does this mean I'm going to have start my special training soon?" Kakashi asked then laughed when both Naruto and Hinata looked at him curiously. "My training on how to take care of babies!"

Hinata blushed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "No not yet! We're being careful but give us a year or two and we'll definitely come calling on Uncle Kakashi." Naruto warned as he pointed at him. He tapped Talon on his beak then tossed him into the sky only for Talon fly back and land on his shoulder.

"Deal! So what are you guys doing out and about? I thought you were staying in for a day or two." Kakashi placed a hand on Hinata's head. "Everything okay?"

"We're fine but you guys will be leaving soon right? We wanted to spend some time with you two before you left. Naruto thought we should go into town for dinner." Hinata smiled excitedly up at him.

Kakashi laughed. "It's your honeymoon you should want to only be with each other! Don't worry about me and Anko." Again he hugged Hinata to him, these kids were too cute.

Naruto moved to stand before Kakashi. He was pleased to notice that his sensei didn't stand so tall over him anymore. While not eye to eye, Naruto found he stood on level with Kakashi's chin. "What can I say – Hinata and I love our family and like spending time with them." He shrugged carefully mindful of Talon.

There was warmth around his heart at hearing those words. Kakashi reached out and pulled Naruto under his other arm until he held the couple on either side of him. "And I'm a man who is pleased to be thought of as your family. Okay let's head over to the house so I can change and we'll go have dinner." Kakashi didn't let them go and the three humans and one hawk laughed and talked on the way to the guest house.

_**~mg~**_

**Anko was uncharacteristically shy around Hinata and Naruto when they showed up with Kakashi. The older couple quickly changed clothes into something a bit more casual for their dinner date.** Discreetly followed by four of the island's ninja, they walked into town enjoying the mild weather. No sooner than they neared the shops and restaurants did Hinata become infatuated.

"Naruto, can we shop a little before dinner? Please?" Hinata hugged his arm then leaned up on tiptoe to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Naruto just laughed. "Like I didn't know this was coming! Luckily I happened to win some money during my bachelor party." Naruto thanked Jiraiya for whenever the old perv was around, it seemed he couldn't lose. "I think I can hold out for an hour, that enough time? Us guys will just hang out." He happily accepted his wife's kisses as they arranged to meet at the restaurant then watched as she tugged Anko behind her.

Kakashi watched them for a moment before looking to Naruto. "Is that all about shopping or is Hinata up to something?" He was worried that Hinata might upset the delicate balance he'd achieved with Anko.

Naruto looked up at him. "Probably both. Since Sakura told her about the shops, Hinata's been dying to see them and she'll probably use the time to see what's going on with Anko. Don't look so worried, Hinata's a really good listener and she gives good advice too." He put his hands in the pockets of his linen pants and wandered down the crowded sidewalk.

Kakashi looked back for the girls but they were already inside a shop so he quickly caught up to Naruto. "Anko doesn't know how to act. I understand how she feels. All of a sudden there are all these people in your life that you care about and depend on you – it can be overwhelming." He brought up a hand to scratch his head.

"Tell me about it!" Naruto shook his head. "Been there done that but I survived and I think Anko will too. And you aren't doing so bad yourself Uncle. Maybe Hinata can set Anko on the right path." Naruto shrugged. He'd let his wife handle things, he had enough trouble with his own emotions.

Kakashi felt a little silly for having the obvious pointed out to him. Naruto was right; they'd all pretty much been alone and had suddenly found themselves with more and more people to care about. Anko said she wanted these relationships so it was probable that Hinata would give Anko the clues she needed to make things work. Kakashi dropped a hand onto Naruto's head. "I trust Hinata. So what are we going to do for an hour while they shop?" He looked around curiously.

Naruto looked up at his sensei speculatively. "Actually I'd like to pick your mind about something."

Kakashi stilled. Naruto looked and sounded serious. "About what?"

"How best to handle and defeat a genjutsu user or should I say master. That is what Itachi is isn't he?" Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Kakashi's mouth sort of dropped open. That was the last thing he expected Naruto to ask about - Itachi and during his honeymoon no less. "Why now?" Kakashi asked bemused.

"Because when my wonderful honeymoon is over, we're going to rescue our big brother." Naruto said simply and smiled.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata twirled around in the skirt set she was trying on and nodded pleased with how it moved with her. She decided to buy it and have it sent back to the palace**. She looked up as Anko entered the dressing room with some short sets. Hinata was glad to see that Anko had relaxed and gotten into the spirit of shopping. She sort of felt bad about possibly making Anko upset but she and Kakashi would be gone soon and it would be weeks before she saw them again.

"For many years the only things I truly wanted was my family happy and Naruto." Hinata said softly as she changed into another outfit. "When Naruto and I finally started spending time together I was ecstatic but my father wasn't. I was scared to death I'd have to choose between them - my family or my Naruto. We were blessed that did not happen. Now my biggest worry is the Akatsuki or some other enemy taking my love away from me." Hinata pulled her hair out of the collar of the blouse she had on and looked into the mirror. Anko was watching her. "And then there's the possibility that Naruto will want to leave Konoha. I could still lose my family but at least I got to be happy with them again and that's worth being separated from them. Well not really but Naruto's my husband and I think I'd die without him." Hinata laughed a little for it sounded so dramatic but she knew her life would be colorless without her husband. She nodded at the pantsuit she now wore, decided this too was a keeper and began to change again.

"And you know, I'll still have some family - Sasuke and Takeshi with me so it won't be so bad and of course Naruto and I will start a family of our own. But you know what Anko?" Hinata turned to look at the older woman. "Having someone you love and the people they love - all those relationships become so very precious that it scares me to death!" Hinata's eyes went wide and she held a hand over her heart.

Anko stood with her skirt and bra on while holding several clothes on racks close to her body. "Why? Why are you so scared?" She whispered watching Hinata closely.

"Because at any time I could lose them. We could fight and never speak to each other or heaven forbid they're killed." Hinata shivered and closed her eyes. "I've seen Naruto near death too many times and my heart stops when I remember them." Hinata backed up until there was a wall behind her to hold her up.

Anko took a deep breath or tried but it got stuck in her throat. "So why do you stay? If it scares you so bad, why don't you just take off?" She croaked.

Hinata blinked then sighed. "Because he's worth it. They all are. I'd rather have them in my life for a short while loving them than rather not having them at all. It will hurt so desperately to lose any of them but," Here Hinata smiled. "I'll have loved and we'll all know that we've loved each other so they'll be no regrets, not a one." Hinata went to Anko and took the clothes from her then gave her a tight hug. "Many people are alone by choice or circumstance and are too used to being alone or too scared to take a chance. I think the chance is worth the risk Anko." Hinata whispered in Anko's ear.

Anko remained silent for a while but she held on tight to the younger woman. "...I don't know how to act Hinata. I've never been happy like this before!" She admitted.

Hinata smiled and pulled back to look in Anko's eyes. "So the reason you've been acting extra outrageous is because you're so happy? Oh Anko!" She laughed a little then hugged her again. "Listen you know intimate details of Kakashi and Sasuke's lives but you really shouldn't voice them for everyone to hear. Some things you just share with family okay? I understand that you don't get how to act and are used to doing and saying whatever but think before you speak or you could easily push them away. They love you Anko but if you continue to hurt or embarrass them, they'll walk away. Everybody's got pride and if you continually walk over that person's pride then that could be the end of everything. Okay?" Hinata smiled and cupped Anko's cheek.

Anko sighed heavily and nodded then leaned her head against Hinata's. "This loving business is damn confusing!" She lifted her head surprised when Hinata laughed and laughed. Soon Anko joined in.

Hinata wiped happy tears from her face. "It is but we're almost out of time! Come on let's hurry. We can finish shopping tomorrow!" Hinata promised with glee in her eyes. She was planning on spoiling herself.

* * *

**Itachi waited outside. The sun shone brightly but it did not lighten his heart.** For a very long time he'd been able to cut off all of his feelings and live more or less like a machine but ever since coming across Konoha's shinobi fighting against Danzo - his cold detachment from life was no longer effective.

He took a step then stopped. The grass beneath his feet was dying, only patches of green remained. Looking around the trees were in the same state. Leaves were changing colors and the breeze was cooler. Itachi hoped he was in the same state as nature - on the verge of death heading into a long winter but unlike nature, he wanted nothing to do with spring. At Sasuke's hands, Itachi wanted to die.

"But what are you doing little brother? You should be training! You call Naruto brother, how could you let him go off on a honeymoon? Dammit - at this rate, we're all going to die and _**HE will win!**_" Itachi clenched his hands within his long sleeves.

"Smells like death in there!" Kisame said as he exited the bounty office. "But I have to say this bounty hunter business pays fairly well. Maybe I'll do some bounties on the side." Kisame wiped at his mouth and nose as if trying to physically remove the smell of death. "So what now? We've each caught two bounties. That's more than Pain asked for. Wanna go look for that other beast?" Samehada swung around picking up leaves and moving them along.

Itachi made his voice sound calm and slightly amused. "Didn't that last bounty give you enough of a workout?" It had been hard not to laugh as Kisame chased after his bounty.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Kisame was embarrassed. It wasn't that he'd had a difficult opponent but a crafty one. He'd led Kisame on a merry chase using asinine disguises and creating false leads. The blue skinned ninja had fallen for all of them. When he'd finally caught the guy and learned he was little more than a teenager and that he wouldn't collect the bounty if he killed the kid, he'd ranted the whole way to the bounty office. "You could have told me." Kisame grumbled for he knew that Itachi had known from the start what was happening.

Itachi gave him a tiny smile. "You said you didn't want my help remember? I simply did as you asked and watched that child out smart you." Now he had to look away or Kisame would see the humor reflected in his eyes. Though his attitude was more relaxed around his partner, he'd never laughed or joked with Kisame before and now was not the time to start.

"Hmph! Whatever. So are we going hunting or not?" Kisame let Samehada drop heavily onto his shoulder.

Itachi lost his smile as he considered Kisame's suggestion. He had no desire to further the 'ultimate' plan. In fact, things had gone too far. The Akatsuki had been proven to be stronger than he'd expected. Never had he dreamed the hidden villages would have been so lax against them. In some ways, peace was at fault. No group of missing S-class nins should have prospered such as they had.

But of course now his purpose was to warn Sasuke and Konoha of their impending doom. _Maybe if we take down yet another Jinchuriki they will finally get it through their heads to get stronger before the battle for the Nine-Tails begins. Little brother - Sasuke I don't think you could stand to lose any more family. Wake up dammit!_

"Yes, let's go hunting." Itachi said turning into the wind. "Perhaps we can find more worthy prey for you as well." He taunted Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Uchiha." Kisame said with a small measure of heat. It wasn't because of the taunting but because of that smile. He'd been hoping for more. It was hard to have a partner who rarely talked or even rarer still laughed with him. Kisame joined Itachi until their steps matched. Despite the lack of feelings, out of all the Akatsuki, he would have no one else as his partner. Itachi was just that good.

* * *

**She wasn't stupid, scared to death yes but stupid no. It had been five years since she'd run away from home, not that she'd considered that place her home.** No that place was nothing to her, at least not since she'd been turned into a Jinchuriki.

In any case she'd been on the move ever since never staying in one place for too long and those long stretches of time alone with her Bijuu had been spent training. She knew she had to be ready for when the Akatsuki came looking for her. Already the cloaked nins had been seen fairly frequently moving across the five countries with very little resistance.

These days she stayed near towns or villages with the hopes that if she came across them, all they would see was another villager. It had killed her to dye her hair black and wear drab clothes but it allowed her a measure of safety so she dealt with it. Still it was like living with an invisible noose around her neck.

Right now she sat in a tea shop resting. It was still early in the morning and she'd only just arrived after traveling part of the night to get there. She knew she'd have to look for work so that she could afford a place to stay but currently all she wanted to was sit and not think about nothing.

Just then two ninjas from Konoha walked in. Automatically she dropped her eyes though she wore contacts to hide their bright color. Carefully she picked up her cup and sipped at her tea as the two Chunin sat down at a nearby table.

"That wedding sure was something else. Naruto is a lucky man." The eldest Chunin said. He was about thirty.

"Hmm, it's about time too. That kid sure has suffered enough. ...I wish I could say I wasn't one of the ones that hurt him. But I was a stupid kid and picking on him seemed like the thing to do at the time. I feel like I have to make it up to him somehow - if he stays." Said the other Chunin who was in his early twenties.

"Yeah while I never touched him, I didn't help him either. But Naruto is...why didn't I see it?" The older man asked softly more of himself than his partner.

"See what? You know something I don't - a lot of you do but you aren't speaking about it. Is it like the decree?" He was about to say more when suddenly the younger man gasped as his partner grabbed him by the collar and all but pulled him over the table.

"IDIOT! Keep your voice down!" The man whispered harshly. "What goes on inside of Konoha - stays in Konoha!" The older man pushed the younger back into his chair with disgust. "I'm putting this in the report."

"What? Don't, please!" The younger man begged then dropped his head when he saw his partner was serious. "Damn." He sighed and gratefully accepted the tea when it was served. "Lady Tsunade is going to rip me a new one isn't she?"

"Naruto is her son, what do you think?" The older man said drily. "Drink your tea; we're still on a mission you know."

"Yes sir."

The young woman didn't react in any way while the conversation had been going on nor when the two ninjas left. Actually the older man had been overly cautious. No one but her had heard their conversation and she'd only heard it because of her acute hearing.

_Konoha. They've got a Jinchuriki too, someone just like me. I haven't heard that he or she has been captured yet nor the one in the Kumogakure. Perhaps I should go stay in one of those villages it might be safer than being on my own. If I could make contact with one of the others we could fight together after all we have the same enemy. But if that doesn't happen then at least I'll be forewarned when the Akatsuki comes after them and I'll make my escape._

Having made a decision, the woman stood and paid her bill. First she would need to make a little money, after that she would go to Konoha. She was already in the Land of Fire so it made sense to go to there first.

Fu formerly of Takigakure and the Jinchuriki of the Kabutomushi stepped out into the sunshine and pulled her cloak tighter about her body. She looked for the Konoha nins but they were long gone. Fu shrugged then turned left. She'd passed an employment agency on the way into town, she start there looking for a job.

* * *

**Kakashi spent thirty minutes of that hour trying to talk Naruto out of going after Itachi but it didn't work.** He spent the second thirty minutes trying to get Naruto to tell him what they knew about Itachi but again Naruto wouldn't speak on it.

"Ask Sasuke. Tell him it's time or better yet, I'll tell him to tell you. It's what he wants anyway. Sasuke's been parted from his family for far too long. Not only do they need each other but we need Itachi as well. He has valuable information on the Akatsuki and the man behind it all. We get Itachi, we get the low down on those guys and then we'll be more prepared to take those bastards on! I know there's still a lot of training we need to do before we're ready to face the Akatsuki and hopefully we'll get that time but we are not going to wait any longer than this precious time that I get to have with my wife. We have five whole weeks of happiness, loving and playing. Our parents gave this to us. Our brothers sent us with their best wishes. In return we will do everything in our power to save all our lives and that starts with bringing Itachi home." Naruto had sat forward over the table top talking earnestly to Kakashi but as he finished he sat back and lifted a hand. Hinata was there.

"Exactly." Hinata answered with a serious look at Kakashi before she smiled down at her husband. "Missed you!" Hinata then kissed him like they'd been parted for days instead of a mere hour.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anko asked as she walked by the kissing teens around the table to Kakashi. She couldn't resist leaning down and hugging him before sitting at his side.

Kakashi looked at Anko and could tell something had happened. She looked calm but excited too as well as a little scared. "Hey, you okay?" He reached over and took her hand.

Anko took a deep breath then smiled. "I will be but you look frustrated. You guys arguing about something?" She looked up as the couple finally parted.

"My nephew is a stubborn ass!" Kakashi growled as he put his elbow on the table then placed his chin in his hand. "They want to save Itachi the moment they get home." He muttered as Naruto helped Hinata to sit down.

Anko opened her mouth but Hinata lightly cleared her throat and she shut it again with a frown. Anko looked from Hinata to Naruto to Kakashi then sat back in her chair. A moment later she looked back at Naruto. "Is this what Sasuke wants?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "It is and he'll tell you both what happened back in Ishita when you get home. Despite Itachi belonging to the Akatsuki, he is still loyal to Konoha." Naruto said firmly.

Now Kakashi was thoroughly confused. "Then why do you want to know how to defeat him? If he is loyal, why doesn't he just come back?" He dropped his hand to the table making the glasses jump and tremble.

"Sasuke will tell you." Was all Naruto would say. He turned to look at Hinata. "Hungry? The menu looks great and the waiter said there's a club not too far from here. We can go dancing if you want after." His blue eyes traced over Hinata's face and he smiled.

"Okay! That sounds great. I'm starved. We only shopped for an hour but I worked up an appetite! What shall we get?" Hinata took the menu from the table and leaned towards her husband so they could see it together.

Kakashi growled then looked over at Anko. "Itachi was one of the best at age thirteen, he's in his early twenties now and though I've fought against him, I doubt he's shown all his power! What they want to do seems impossible!" He huffed angrily.

Anko still held his hand. "True but they won't be facing him alone. Surely Lady Tsunade will send a troop of ninjas to back them up and none of the boys will be fighting alone. They're stronger together and stronger still with us behind them. We just need to…give them the tools to make this happen. It's for Sasuke Kakashi." She took a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"Okay what's going on? You're not angry? You're not going to forbid Sasuke to go?" Kakashi frowned and tilted his head at her. "You're being reasonable!" He said surprised.

Anko smirked at him then looked over at Hinata and found her and Naruto watching them curiously. "Yes I am and no I won't forbid him and I'm not angry. I'm scared for him, for all of them but…if it makes Sasuke happy, how can we say no?" Again she checked with Hinata who nodded. "Listen Kakashi, I love you and Sasuke." Anko smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm happy. You made me happy!" She laughed and pulled his hand up between her breasts. "I want us together, all of us. If that means rescuing Sasuke's brother then let's do it!" Anko now bent her head to kiss his hand.

He was shocked to say the least and he blinked. "Anko…wow. I…love you too." He opened his hand and cupped her cheek lovingly. "What did you girls talk about?" Kakashi looked over at Hinata with a smile then shook his head. "Okay fine, I'll tell you what I know about fighting someone who's an expert at genjutsu but I want the full story this time. Tell Sasuke that!" Kakashi said sternly to Naruto.

"He knows, he was listening and he said he loves you too Anko." He laughed as the Jonin blushed. "Can we eat now? Waiter!" Naruto lifted a hand.

Kakashi pulled Anko over for a kiss wondering just what it was that being around Naruto that people and situations turned out for the better. Yes there were generally hurdles to cross but in the end, everyone was left smiling.

* * *

**Yugao felt somewhat nervous around Iruka. It wasn't just her sudden attraction to him but when she'd arrived this morning, he was all business.** In the short time they'd spent together, he'd always managed to make her laugh or smile. There had no playfulness in him or smiles this day. It worried her.

She'd worked hard to come up with ten different scenarios for him to solve. In half he was on a mission to infiltrate the enemies' village or camp and in the other half he had to root out the enemy from within Konoha or his own camp. Yugao at first had to prompt him several times to be more thorough and to consider every angle until he focused on the job at hand. Actually it was after he'd stared at a photo of Hinata and Naruto that his plans became more efficient. It wasn't only that they were more efficient but more deadly too. Iruka had allowed a few of the enemy to remain alive as prisoners and killed the others in a horribly graphic, torture-like fashion.

It was as lunchtime rolled around when the fake mission plans were completed that Yugao just decided to ask what was wrong. Iruka had moved away from the kitchen table and eased down onto his sofa. He turned sideways then stretched out with a sigh. "I think I'll rest for a while Yugao. That was all we were doing today right? My boys will be over in a few hours so I'll take it easy until then. What's the schedule for tomorrow?" Iruka didn't look at her but out the window as if waiting for someone to come home.

"Yeah that's all for today. Are you sure you'll be okay to start physical training again?" Yugao rolled up the scrolls and followed Iruka back into the living area.

"Mmm, I'm a little stiff but Tsunade's the best healer around. I may visit the hot springs to loosen up before tomorrow." Iruka stretched and stifled a yawn.

"How about some sparing? Just you and I then we'll see what happens from there." Yugao stood over Iruka who nodded to her plan. "Iruka…may I ask why you're so – distracted? Don't get me wrong, all your solutions were excellent but your mind really isn't here. Did something happen?" Yuga sat down on the coffee table.

"No…at least nothing's happened yet." Iruka said darkly then shook his head. "Sorry if I haven't given this the attention it deserves. I've only got the rest of the week to my act together before my exam. I'll do better tomorrow." He smiled up at her but it wasn't a happy smile.

Yugao studied him then sighed and closed her eyes. "Something to do with Naruto I suppose. There is much talk going on about him." Yugao gasped as her wrist was gripped. "No! Nothing harmful or malicious! In fact much of it is hush-hush. It's only that many ninja are saying his name and looking sad or shamed or regretful. It's…curious since they were all so happy for Naruto at his wedding." Yugao said thoughtfully and shook her wrist when Iruka slowly let her go.

Iruka blinked. "Sorry. Naruto…" He scrubbed his hands over his face then looked back at Yugao. "I apologize for grabbing you like that; it's been a long morning. Could you leave me alone now? I'm not good company." Iruka was polite but firm.

Yugao studied him. Iruka was worried about something and she wanted to help but she wasn't a close friend and didn't have his confidence. "Of course. I'll come over in the morning and pick you up. Have a good day Iruka." Yugao stood. She found herself wanting to stroke away his frown lines but she turned abruptly and left the house quietly. She'd only gone a few steps when a tall, white-haired man blocked her path. "Oh Master Jiraiya!" Yugao quickly bowed.

"What's that? Oh it's a pretty lady exiting from Iruka's house! You must be Yugao." Jiraiya said cheerfully looking the woman up and down. "Pretty cruel of you to put him up against Guy. Even I can't stand to fight that guy!" The Sannin shook his jaw remembering Guy's foot crashing into it.

Yugao blushed. It was obvious that it was going to be a long time before she lived that down. "Yes Master, I made a huge mistake. I'll take better care of Iruka from now on." Yugao promised.

Jiraiya blinked because he of course heard something different in her innocence words. "I believe you will! You take good care of our Iruka." _And keep him away from Tsunade! _"Leaving so soon? What's Iruka thinking letting you run off?" He looked towards the house.

"Oh we're finished for the day. He's taking it easy – he's stiff from his injuries. He talked about going up to the hot springs." Yugao stepped back as Jiraiya lit up. The old man clapped his hands and looked excited.

"That's a great idea! Let's all go!" Jiraiya invited as he looked Yugao over again picturing her without her clothes. A committed man he was but seeing naked female flesh would always be a treat!

"Umm no thank you! I should go now. Nice to meet you Master!" Yugao bowed quickly then took off at a light jog.

"Mmm now I know what Tsunade was talking about. She's a fine female and she'd look good beside Iruka." Jiraiya said to himself as he watched Yugao's backside. "But for now, I'll get teacher out of the house and up to the springs. Ah…good times." He said with a grin thinking of all the research that he'd conducted there in the past. "Yo, let's go look at some half-naked women!" He burst into the house.

_**~mg~**_

**Iruka was in much better spirits, body and soul by the time evening arrived. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner when there was a knock then a voice.** "Dad! We're here!"

Iruka had to smile. It wasn't Naruto's voice but still it made him feel good. "Come on back and help me!" He answered and heard the boys go to the bathroom first to wash their hands before trooping back down the hall.

Takeshi entered first and began setting the table. Sasuke took over making the tea and rice. In just fifteen minutes they were sitting down to dinner. All three were close to starving so conversation was reduced to pass the whatever it was they needed to satisfy their hunger.

Iruka sighed, after two servings he was feeling better. He helped himself to a third and was glad he'd cooked so much food for there was not going to be any leftovers. "So how was your training today?"

Takeshi too was putting more rice in his bowl and Sasuke's mouth was full so he answered first. "Good. Sai and I have become a good team in a very short time. We're thinking of asking the other Chunins to fight with us to give us some variety since we'll be up against Genin from other villages with unknown jutsus. The more thrown at us now, the better prepared we'll be." Takeshi answered and there was a light in his eyes as if he was looking forward to the challenge.

"Good idea, I was just thinking about that but you might want to ask some of the Jonin and Lord Hiashi too. He's got great defenses, hard to break through." Sasuke said after a sip of tea.

"You'd better ask Hiashi soon. He, Hanabi, Ryo and Ko will be going next to watch over Naruto." Iruka added then wondered at the look that passed between them. "Sasuke?"

"I think I've got a handle on the Amaterasu. My range is small right now but that will get better with time." Sasuke spoke quickly showing excitement.

"No problems putting it out?" Takeshi asked softly.

Now Sasuke frowned. "Lots at first. It took me two hours to put it out!" He sounded disgusted with himself. "I thought about giving up for the day but I didn't. I spent half the afternoon working on it. It's all good now, just need to increase the range." Sasuke smiled at Takeshi. "Thanks by the way. With my increased chakra, I didn't get tired out at all." It was nice not having to worry about using up all his chakra so quickly.

Takeshi grinned and nodded. "What about the Tsukuyomi?"

Another frown. "Easy on animals but I need a human to practice on. Think Mama T will let me try it on some prisoners?" Sasuke directed his question to Iruka.

Iruka blinked. Sasuke hadn't had his new powers for very long but he was quickly mastering them. He shrugged. "I don't see why not. All she can say is no." Iruka went back to his food.

"And you? What did you do today? I'm sure Mama T told you to take it easy." Takeshi said looking Iruka over.

Iruka looked up and found not only Takeshi's eyes assessing his body but the Sharingan as well. "What's the verdict?" He laughed.

"Chakra's good and strong, moving like it's supposed to. TK?" Sasuke glanced at Takeshi.

"Heh TK!" The eldest brother laughed at the nickname. "Color's good and the bruises he had are gone." Takeshi answered then began to whistle.

Iruka frowned. "Now what are you doing?" He could feel tingling in his body.

"Is it working?" Sasuke leaned closer to Takeshi, eyes bright.

Takeshi nodded and returned his brother's look. In another minute he stopped and took a drink of tea. "You're fine Dad. All bones are perfectly healthy, good muscle tone and no clots in your blood. Mama T does good work as always." He grinned at Iruka.

Iruka had held out his arms to look at them and his body as the whistle had seemingly penetrated his body. "What was that? You whistle and know what's going on _inside my body?" _It felt weird knowing that a whistle could 'see' inside his body.

"Yep! Should come in handy on stubborn brothers or silly Dads as well as enemies in finding their weaknesses." Takeshi just laughed when Sasuke shoved him.

Iruka shook his head in wonder, they just kept evolving. "Umm…yeah we took it easy today." He explained what Yugao had him doing. "Then Jiraiya came by and took me up to the hot springs. Even though he's got Tsunade now, peeping is still his favorite pastime! So I'm good, don't worry about me." It was useless to say that but that's what you tell the people who love you.

Each man finished his meal then began to clean the kitchen. It was as they moved to the living room that Sasuke thought it was time to see what Iruka knew.

"Is Naruto safe from the Daimyo? Nothing will stop him from leaving if Naruto wants to go. Nothing." Sasuke said bluntly. He was on his feet leaning against the wall next to a window.

Iruka had been about to cross his legs and his foot dropped heavily to the floor. "How'd you find out about that? Tsunade only told me last night!"

"Someone warned us, said we needed to be ready for anything. Just what would the Daimyo do to force Naruto to stay?" Takeshi was seated but on the edge of the sofa staring at Iruka.

Iruka's mind was racing. They knew what was going on but didn't. He had to be sure they didn't find out more than they did right now. He nodded. "It's true; the Daimyo does not wish to lose the Jinchuriki. Wait!" He said as Takeshi surged to his feet and Sasuke growled angrily. "That's what the Daimyo sees Naruto as and I guess if I was the leader of a country, I'd hate to lose such a powerful ally too. But luckily Lord Kaname and Lady Botan consider Naruto to be a human and a friend. Neither would allow overly strict restrictions or hurtful actions to be committed against Naruto. Come on boys, sit down." Iruka gestured for them to sit on the sofa.

Sasuke moved to sit stiffly beside his brother. "Are you saying the situation has been resolved? And the Daimyo's kids know that Naruto has the Nine-Tails?" He couldn't seem to relax his hands, both were fisted.

"Yes to both questions. I told you Jiraiya stopped by today? That was his main reason for coming, to tell me what had been decided." Iruka could see both still didn't look happy. Naruto's brothers were suspicious and for good reason.

"It's not fair Dad. He's so happy right now! Why does he have to come home to people making demands on what he wants to do with his life?" Takeshi yelled and threw his long hair over his shoulder angrily.

"It's not fair and I agree with you but this is the life we chose as shinobi. As much as we may hate it, our lives are not completely our own. We have people we report to and have sworn to obey." Iruka had to take a deep breath for this was the very first time that he held such hatred for restrictions he'd never let bother him before.

Takeshi too had to take several deep breaths. "So? What's been decided for us? Our fates are linked to Naruto's." He looked at Sasuke who nodded.

Iruka got up to make more tea after he finished explaining what would happen when Naruto returned home. Naruto's brothers sat as still as statues on the couch, he assumed silently discussing what they'd been told. He knew it would be a mistake to think they wouldn't have a plan of their own should Naruto not like either of the choices presented to him. Iruka made a mental note to meet with Tsunade tomorrow. They needed to rein in the boys or at least get them to include them in their plan. The best way to help Naruto was together.

Worried, Iruka looked in on the boys. Neither had moved a muscle. Takeshi sat straight and tall on the sofa with both his arms and legs crossed staring at the wall. Sasuke was leaning over, arms braced on his knees staring down at the floor.

_They're not terrible choices._

_I don't care, h__e shouldn't have to make a choice!_

_No he shouldn't. So we plan on not coming back? We go to the land of the Moon with the intention on never returning to Konoha?_

_Yeah but Naruto won't want to leave Mama T and Iruka behind, the old man either._

_Of course not and they'll probably be watched when we don't come back. Sasuke we'll need a second plan to get them out of the village. Hopefully we can come up with something on our own without involving anyone else. No need to get our friends in trouble with the Daimyo._

_I know, we'll think of something. What will we tell Dad?_

_Nothing, at least about the plan. This crap has made us angry so we'll just go with that. ...Maybe we should also spend a little time with Lord Kaname and Lady Botan and find out for ourselves if their intentions are true._

_Got it Takeshi. _"Thanks." Sasuke said as he accepted the cup of hot tea.

"You guys okay?" Iruka said as he sat on the other side of Sasuke instead of taking his former seat.

"Hell no! Naruto's life is his own. He doesn't deserve to be treated as if he was a freaking commodity!" Sasuke almost spilled his tea as he gestured angrily.

"Sasuke's right but I think it says something that they're willing to give Naruto a choice. Dad, what if we come up with something better?" Takeshi asked suddenly as he leaned forward to look at Iruka.

"Well we hadn't thought of that but if you do, tell Tsunade. Yeah, think about it boys. Maybe you'll come up with a better alternative!" Iruka was pleased that Takeshi was putting his anger aside and thinking about ways to save Naruto. And if he and Sasuke were doing that then maybe they wouldn't act out of hand, he hoped. All three brooded for almost an hour as darkness fell outside. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable until a question was posed.

"Want some help tomorrow?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Iruka looked at him. "Me? But what about your own training?" Sasuke and Takeshi had been catching him off guard all evening.

"Takeshi is going to be training with other people so why can't I help you and that woman is Anbu right? She should be hard to beat; it'll be good training for me too." While all this was true, he wanted to be close to Iruka in case anything else came up.

"Good idea and you can keep him from getting hurt again. Naruto will have our heads if we don't look after you!" Takeshi found a smile for Iruka.

Iruka chuckled. "Her name is Yugao and sure you can join us Sasuke. Hell maybe we can have a free-for-all before everything starts next week. Without Guy of course!" He winced painfully.

"Of course!" The boys said laughing. Even though they were having a good time together, each of them were thinking hard on how best to protect the youngest one of them.

"Got any popcorn? There's this movie coming on I want to see. Channel 21. It's on in like ten minutes." Sasuke told them as he headed for the kitchen.

"You just ate!" Iruka complained then groaned. "I thought the human stomach was hundreds of miles away but he left you guys to take over for him!" Iruka said as he got up to turn on the TV.

"We didn't want you to miss Naruto so we're filling in. Just make a whole snack tray Sasuke!" Takeshi called out as he stretched out his legs.

"Like hell! You want something you better come get it yourself!" Sasuke yelled back.

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. Family was aggravating but fun too.


	38. Chapter 38

**_AN: Rated M for a reason - sexual content._**

**_

* * *

_**_**Testing and The Storm**_

** "Four summoning scrolls?" Naruto asked curiously as Kakashi placed them in his hand. "Why so many?" He looked back at Hinata who shrugged. "Okay then, here goes." **They were out by the pool today. It had already been five days and now it was time for Anko and Kakashi to leave but first they had to summon the new protectors.

Hinata's mouth popped open then she let out a delighted laugh. "HANABI!" She ran towards her little sister.

"SISTER!" Hanabi's pale eyes were wide as she looked around but she too ran to her big sister. She squealed as her sister picked her up and held her tight.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay so I bet I can guess who is next." He laid out the next scroll and out came just who he thought. Naruto just stood back and gestured to the two chattering sisters.

"Naruto hello! Please bring the others while I greet my little girl." Hiashi smiled at his son-in-law then crossed the few feet to Hinata and did much as she had to Hanabi and lifted her off her feet.

"Will do. And next is…" Naruto opened the next. "Hey! And finally…yep, it's Ko! The family's all here safe and sound. How's it going guys?" Naruto welcomed the siblings with hugs.

"Lord Naruto! You are well?" Ko asked then accepted the hug.

"What? You do not have to call me that!" Naruto stood between them smiling. "It's just Naruto and welcome to paradise!" He clapped them both on the shoulders and turned them to face the beach.

"NARUTO!" Hanabi yelled and tackled Naruto or tried to but he ran from her.

"Oh no, it's a crazed Chibi chasing me! Help!" Naruto circled the pool with a laughing Hanabi chasing him until he abruptly turned around, scooped her up and jumped in the pool.

"You know, that looks like fun. Go ahead Father!" Hinata grinned mischievously and pushed her father into the pool.

"Hina-!" Hiashi looked surprised before sank beneath the surface of the water.

"Got it!" Anko laughed. "His expression was priceless." She had her camera out to capture her last moments on the island.

Laughing, Kakashi went to greet the other two Hyugas. "Hey guys, let me give you the rundown on this place. Want some breakfast?" He gestured to a table laden with food.

It was a half hour later before Naruto and the others got out of the pool. Hinata and Naruto simply changed clothes then provided robes for Hanabi and Hiashi. The four joined the rest of them outside.

"Feeling refreshed?" Anko asked with a huge smile as she toasted Hiashi with her coffee cup.

Hiashi bowed to her. "Actually yes I am. Is there tea?" He took a seat then stared out at the beach and ocean. "It's so beautiful here. Thank you daughter." He smiled up at Hinata as she handed him his tea cup.

"So where's Neji, I'm surprised he didn't come with you guys." Naruto made room for Hanabi as she sat on his lap and poured herself some juice.

"Brother is testing to be a Jonin and asked that you guys wish him luck!" Hanabi said excitedly.

"It's been a year already?" Kakashi asked. Lady Tsunade had forbidden any of the Chunin from increasing their rank as punishment for hiding the truth about Ino's actions against Naruto. "Well if anybody is Jonin material, that kid is. I doubt he needs luck but it's his." Kakashi also lifted his cup to salute Neji.

"To Brother!" Hinata and Naruto said together grinning. "So what are your orders? Sasuke didn't say anything about summoning you back so I'm guessing Mama's sending you two on a mission." Naruto said smiling as Hanabi happily began to eat.

"We'll be escorting some diplomat back to the mainland." Anko said with a roll of her eyes for it sounded totally boring.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was smiling. "So it's a mission filled with danger and possible assassins. Yep totally boring, right sensei?" It was the same type of mission they'd been on when they first came to the Land of the Moon.

"You know it Naruto!" And they laughed. "Our ship leaves this afternoon but we should go meet our clients and check things out soon. Anko and I will take Ko and Ryo to meet the island's ninja but we'll be back to say goodbye." Kakashi stood then. "I'm going to miss this place. Anko, guys let's get a move on." He bowed to Hiashi then led the others away.

"So anything going on at home? We check in with Sasuke and Takeshi every so often but they haven't mentioned any of the mundane details." Hinata said as she handed some fruit to Hanabi.

"I'll let your sister fill you in on what's going on with your friends. It looks as if you two have gotten some sun." Hiashi said looking at them. Naruto was turning brown and Hinata even had a light tan. "How about you show us where we'll be staying and then introduce us to our hosts?" Hiashi would like to meet the people who have so graciously opened their home to them.

"Father I want to go explore! And where's Talon?" Hanabi complained gently as she searched the skies.

"Hanabi, we will do what is right and then we will explore." Hiashi said sternly to his youngest child then smiled when she pouted.

"Father is right. Besides we haven't seen much of Hikaru either. Don't worry Chibi, we'll have lots of time to explore and play." Naruto said hugging her waist.

"And shop! Hanabi you won't believe all the nice clothes they have here!" Hinata's eyes lit up.

Naruto put Hanabi down then scooted closer to Hiashi. "I've learned something new about your little girl. I never saw a sign of it before we came here but in one short week there's no doubt." Naruto sighed heavily and patted Hiashi's forearm. His eyes were heavy as he looked at his frowning father-in-law. "Hinata is a shop-a-holic."

Hiashi had been scared and a little thrilled when Naruto moved closer to him. He was scared that something was wrong with his daughter and thrilled that possibly she was pregnant. He was not expecting shop-a-holic! Hiashi's mouth dropped open then he started to laugh. "So the trait finally shows itself! Hinata gets that from her mother! Naruto my son, you'll just have to put her on an allowance!" This time he patted Naruto's back in sympathy as the boy slumped onto the table.

"Men! They just don't get it Hanabi." Hinata grumbled as she watched her husband and father talk over strategies to rein in her new obsession.

* * *

**Yugao rushed Iruka with a kunai in hand. His eyes met hers briefly before their kunai crashed against each other.** She gasped as suddenly Iruka stepped forward taking a shallow cut to his shoulder. The next thing she knew a strong thigh was between hers and fist hit her jaw. Yugao fell back and saw stars. She rolled then squatted to shake her brains back in place. Yugao was about to jump up to prevent Iruka from finishing her off when another person showed up.

"My turn!" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch at Iruka who desperately ducked to avoid being knocked into the next century. She growled when she missed then spat as Iruka punched her in the stomach instead.

"Not this time Sakura!" Iruka yelled. "I'd cover my eyes if I were you!" Smiling he tossed a few pellets her way then ran just before they exploded to blind anyone in a five feet radius. Iruka turn back as soon as the flash died down to see Yugao back on her feet. "Shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah, my turn to knock you on your ass!" Yugao yelled then did a series of flips the last one she extended her right leg and aimed it at Iruka's head.

_**~mg~**_

**"Sakura!" Lee yelled and tried to run to her but a sword blocked his path. "…Right! You are my opponent Takeshi!"** Lee was glad his friend had stopped him for Sakura would have been upset if he'd run to her rescue in this battle. He pulled out two kunai and faced off. "Now, where were we? YAAAAH!" Lee charged.

Takeshi liked fighting Lee for it was a challenge. With Lee he didn't use any ninjutsu only taijutsu and his skills with his sword. Yes Lee had overwhelming stamina but he was no slouch in that area either. Takeshi could feel his smile as his blade aimed for Lee's throat.

_**~mg~**_

**It was the free-for-all Iruka had talked about. Everyone was there including some their former sensei and other Jonins. ** Training ground 7 was full of people fighting each other. The very next day Iruka and Neji would be testing to become Jonin and the Chunin exams would be starting but today was the day to let off a little steam, have some fun and show off.

Sai jumped back to avoid Kiba's claws. Using his tanto he caught those deadly claws forcing Kiba to bend down to meet his rising knee. Sai laughed as Kiba fell back then dashed away pulling out his scroll and brush. Quickly drawn, some snakes slithered off the paper.

"Nu-uh!" Asuma grinned and slashed the inked snakes with sharp blades of wind preventing Genma from getting his feet tangled up. He wasn't participating as fully as the rest but was still able to join the group and either help out or cause trouble wherever he saw fit. It was fun. "Whoa!" Asuma jumped back as Sakura punched the ground making it explode before him. "Bring it girl!" Asuma yelled as he produced more wind to send the dirt, rocks and debris right back at her.

**~mg~**

**Shino found himself between Seiko and Choji. He stood with his hands in his pockets as the two closed in on him.** He was curious about Seiko's fighting skills but wary of Choji for though his friend was big, he was quick.

"Watch out for him, Shino's insects will drain all your chakra away." Choji warned. He'd decided to treat Seiko like a little sister and was trying to look out for her.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Seiko told Choji. She had mixed feelings about him. He was nice and seemed to really care for her sister. That was okay but it was when he treated her like he knew who she was when he didn't that it got on her nerves. She wasn't Ino and did not want to be treated like her just because they shared the same face.

Shino took the opportunity to send a swarm of insects at Choji's head. As his friend was swatting and trying to avoid them, Shino turned to Seiko. "Shall we?" He held his arms up in preparation for hand to hand combat.

Seiko grinned and nodded. She released the blades in her gauntlets and blinked when the Aburame lifted the back of his coat to pull out a wide sword which soon became two. Seiko was surprised. "No bugs for me?"

Shino let a small smile show on his face. "No not this time. Till first blood?" The weight was heavy in his hands but he was beginning to get used to it and there was no time like to present to test how much he'd learned.

"Oh yes – first blood!" Seiko attacked thinking she was going to like Shino.

_**~mg~**_

**Shikamaru pushed himself up from the ground eyeing Guy hatefully. The man's Leaf Hurricane had sent him into a tree.** They'd tried to keep him out of this but somebody – Lee had spilled the beans and Guy had shown up. He was just thinking of a series of attacks to neutralize Guy when the landscape changed. Suddenly it was a swamp and Guy was sinking into quicksand. Shikamaru laughed as Guy started yelling. "Thanks Sasuke!" He looked around for the Uchiha and saw him swinging by on a vine. "Oh brother." Shikamaru reached behind him and brought out a trench knife. His eyes tracked Sasuke's shadow then he threw the knife. "Got ya!" He made Sasuke let go of his vine and drop to the ground to face him.

"If you want a fight, you'll have to release me." Sasuke said smiling at his friend. And even if Shikamaru didn't, Sasuke was prepared to use more genjutsu to get Shikamaru to free him.

"I know and I will. Ready?" Shikamaru returned the smile then released the jutsu. He pulled out his short sword as Sasuke reached for the hilt of his. "You need more practice – too slow!" Shikamaru said scoring a slice on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke hissed. "You owe Black Saber some blood for that comment. I think I'll collect it now!" His sword was gripped in his hands. He showed Shikamaru that while he was a little slow unsheathing his sword, his mastery over how quickly he could move it was nothing to sneer at.

"Oh shit." Shikamaru said as he went on the defensive.

_**~mg~**_

**Neji gave an exaggerated yawn as he easily blocked the senbon sent to him by Genma. "Are you taking it easy on me on purpose?** If this keeps up I shall fall asleep Genma." He tilted his head and smiled.

"Brat." Genma said with a smile but he wasn't upset. He'd sent way too many senbon Neji's way and thanks to Naruto, though his weapons lay on the ground, he was not empty handed.

"How about I liven things up boys? **TWIN RISING DRAGONS!"** Tenten grinned as both men looked up at her in alarm as she began to throw hundreds of weapons at them.

Neji instantly moved and used a kunai to block everything that came his way. He cursed as his all-seeing eyes saw a wicked grin on Genma's face.

"Sorry kids but I ain't going down that easily!" Genma said quickly jumping to avoid Tenten's onslaught. While in motion he used the puppet technique on his senbon and began to make pincushions out of Tenten and Neji.

The battle went on for almost four hours. Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kekkei genkai, nature chakra and weapons rolled over the training ground. Injuries were given and received. At times they were allies and at other times they were enemies. Everyone gave as good as they got.

Sasuke pushed to his feet and wobbled over to Iruka. "Dad, you okay?" He dropped to his knees.

"Yeah. Hey Takeshi don't!" Iruka yelled as a few tear drops fell onto his head. He hadn't seen the young man sneak up behind him as he sat on the ground. But it was too late. The phoenix tears soaked into his scalp and the effect was instantaneous. All bruises and cuts were healed and he wasn't even tired anymore. Iruka turned to scowl up at him. "What did I tell you about that?" He asked angrily.

"Uh-uh." Takeshi ignored him them turned to Sasuke who just shrugged and sat still as his tears fell. "There. Quit yelling Dad. My tears have taken away all your aches and pain. You'll be right as rain tomorrow for your exam. Even with normal healing, you wouldn't be at hundred percent so just shut up already!" Takeshi was a little angry that Iruka didn't want his help. Before sitting down he helped some of the others with fairly serious injuries. That done, he sat on the other side of Sasuke looking out at the pock marked land.

"Dad he just wants to help so let him. I thought you wanted to pass the Jonin exam." Sasuke said reasonably then took a deep breath feeling as good as he had that morning when he woke up. His brother's tears were great and none of them abused Takeshi by asking for healing each time they got hurt training. But at times like these when the tears actually meant something, Iruka shouldn't give him a hard time about it.

"Thanks Takeshi. I won't slow you down at all tomorrow." Sai said as he joined them. "I shall sleep well tonight without worry of failure. Do you heal yourself with the tears as well?" Sai pulled out his scroll and brush and began drawing the scene around him wanting a visual record of this day.

Takeshi smiled at Sai and lay down until he was propped up on one elbow, Sasuke behind him. "No, like Naruto my wounds will heal themselves and after some sleep I'll be ready to go tomorrow though I doubt I'll sleep well. Too nervous!" Takeshi made it sound like a joke but he was nervous. He could fail and in turn fail not only Sai who'd been doing this all his life but his brothers as well who were counting on him to pass.

Iruka felt like a heel as he stared at Takeshi's long hair. It was silly to keep protesting the boy's help. He'd refused Takeshi's tears time and again not wanting to use him and yes it was embarrassing to have a grown man cry over him but today he should have accepted the tears gratefully for Takeshi was right. He scooted forward and laid a hand on Takeshi's dark head. "I'm sorry and thank you, your tears are exactly what I needed."

"You're so damn stubborn Dad." Takeshi said without looking back at Iruka but he closed his eyes at the heavy hand no his head. Most people at his age would be angry to be treated like a child but he savored it, these small moments when he felt the love of a parent.

Iruka grinned and patted Takeshi's head. "I know but thankfully you love me anyway." He sat with his back to Takeshi's so they were leaning against each other with Sasuke beside him. "Don't be too nervous TK. You're ready. In a very short time, you've proven yourself to be a worthy ninja. Don't let the other teams dictate your actions and you'll be fine." He leaned back heavily against Takeshi silently telling him that he had his back.

Takeshi took a deep breath. "We'll try. Thanks Dad."

"What about you Iruka, nervous?" Asuma asked smiling. He'd missed hanging out with his friends and the kids though they were young adults now rather than small Genin.

"In one word – yes!" He groaned and threw back his head to look up at the sky. "But thanks to all my kids, Anko and Yugao I believe I'm ready for it." Iruka threw and an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Guess we'll know by tomorrow evening huh Neji?" He looked over to the teen.

"That's so unfair! How come the Jonin test can be completed in a day and we had to endure a week in the Forest of Death! And that was just the first time! Our second exam took over a month to prepare for then we had to travel to the capital and fight those S-class nins! You've got it easy Iruka-sense." Kiba groused and crossed his arms.

"Kiba…" Asuma shook his head. "Iruka is a seasoned ninja just like you are now. There's no reason for a Chunin to have an extended exam to become Jonin. Genin are just kids with a lot to prove – strength, stamina, cunning, technique and most of all responsibility. I'm surprised your mother hasn't talked about this with you. It's no easy task being a Jonin. The exam is nothing compared with the real missions you'll be handed." He was leaning back against a tree and absently reaching for a cigarette as he thought of how his life had changed when he'd become Jonin.

"Are you going smoke your gum?" Shikamaru teased for though Asuma still carried his lighter all he had in his pockets were several packets of gum.

"Shut up!" Asuma laughed as he put the lighter away then popped some gum in his mouth.

"Well that's true enough." Genma chimed in. "Not only has your strength improved Iruka but you've worked hard to come up with your own unique skill which is very important when fighting other Jonin. Actually I think you'll breeze through the exam. After dealing with kids and all the pranks they come up, facing off against three Jonin should be child's play!" Personally, Genma thought the more dangerous job was being a teacher.

Yugao blinked at that comment. "You may be right! Of course the Jonin will be trying to kill you unlike your students." She smiled then looked to Neji who'd remained silent. "How do you think you'll do?" Yugao asked gently. She was new to this group of friends and was feeling her way around gently.

Neji smiled. He and Tenten were next to each other, her arm against his. "I'll pass. I've trained extensively with Uncle, several of my cousins who are Jonin, my team and Guy-sensei." He rolled his eyes when he said Guy's name. "Of course I believe I was ready last year to become a Jonin but since then, the battles we've been in, those have helped me too. There's nothing like the realities of battle to make you aware of just how hard it is to be a ninja. I've gotten stronger with my skills but the knowledge of what to do and when to do it is just as important." He'd taken Tenten's hand and looked into her eyes as he spoke then looked over at Iruka. "We will both pass, we have much to protect don't we Iruka-sensei?" Neji still wore as smile.

Iruka nodded and returned the smile. "We do. We do indeed." He tightened his arm around Sasuke and reached back a hand to pat Takeshi's shoulder.

Seiko blinked in surprise as Sasuke looked at her as Iruka spoke. She felt herself warm under his gaze but she returned his smile with a shy one. Her blush only deepened as Iruka laughed when he caught their exchange.

"Anybody hungry?" Iruka asked and got several loud yeses. "Choji why don't you chose and make it someplace big enough for all of us, okay?" He playfully used his surrogate sons as props to push himself up.

Choji clapped his heavy hands together. "No problem! I know just the place." He stood as well glancing at Seiko. Of course it made him think of Ino and he wished he could invite her to go with them but he knew that would be a bad idea. Choji sighed wistfully.

* * *

**The first two days they were in each other's company constantly. Thankfully Lord Hiashi came prepared to spend some money for his girls had a grand shopping spree.** Naruto put his foot down and demanded that they do something for all of them and so they began to visit all the amusement and water parks they could find. At night they cruised the casinos and went to the shows. By the third day they were wore out and luckily it rained so the couple excused themselves for some alone time.

Talon was awake first thing as was his parents but there was no sunrise that morning. They breakfasted together like they normally did then went back to bed to snuggle.

"Sweetheart?" Naruto asked as he stroked her hair.

Hinata was lying with her head on his stomach. "Hmm?" She tickled his belly button and grinned as his tummy jumped.

"I need to train. I'm feeling guilty knowing that my brothers are home working their asses off. Will you get upset if I train for a couple of hours every day? It doesn't have to be me personally all the time. I can use clones but I need to get ready…to save Itachi." Naruto waited for Hinata to speak. He knew she shared his feelings for wanting to save their older brother but this was also their honeymoon.

Hinata took a deep breath, kissed his navel then turned to look up at him smiling. "Even when we don't use the synch we think alike Naruto. So far all I've done is admire my new fans at least you've gone through a few drills with your sword. Shall we start our training in earnest my husband?" Hinata inched up his body.

Naruto laughed then leaned forward to kiss her. "My beautiful wife, yes lets and thank you." He framed her face to kiss her once more. "How about some warm-up exercises, some sparring then weapons?" Naruto was getting excited just thinking about it.

Hinata giggled for she'd suddenly had an idea. "Naruto we made a deal once didn't we, to spar only in our underwear? We can have a little fun too can't we?" Her eyes looked over her husband who was still gloriously nude. She never got tired of staring at his hard body.

Naruto fell back onto the pillows laughing. "Naughty girl! Yes we did agree to do that." He sat up eyes bright. "Wear the sheer panties you got when we got married. Yeah, yeah the pink ones with the little ribbons around the waistband!" Naruto grinned. He'd watched his wife sort her bras and panties one day and had admired that pair especially.

Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh to know that Naruto had been paying attention to her panties. "Sure but you'll have to wear these!" She crawled off the bed and to the drawer where Naruto's briefs were. Hinata pulled out an orange pair of briefs. She held them up then twirled them around her finger.

"What? I can't fit in those! Hinata those are too small!" Naruto was shocked. He looked down at himself then at the tiny orange briefs. "Sweetheart either pick another pair or I'll just spar nude." He shook his head thinking of how uncomfortable the briefs would be.

She giggled some more then shook a finger at him. "If you get to pick my panties, I get to pick your briefs. Plus this is spandex lover – all of you will fit!" This time Hinata looked down at him admiring her husband's manhood.

Naruto was skeptical but he kept his mouth shut. He knew she wouldn't be convinced until he tried them on. "Do I have to wear them right now?" He asked hoping to postpone putting them on as long as possible.

Hinata tilted her head at him knowing exactly what he was doing. "No, I can wait but let's do the sparing last and give ourselves something to look forward to. Come on, let's wash up!" She turned and headed for the bathroom, Naruto's briefs still twirling about her finger.

_**~mg~**_

** Both wore new clothes, shorts and T-shirts as they went down to the second level. Naruto carried his sword and Hinata carried her fans in her arms. **Talon flew down and settled himself on a chair to watch.

As they began stretching both realized how much they'd been neglecting their bodies and decided to do some tai chi as well as a few other disciplines before using their weapons. Finally as the sweat covered their bodies and with their muscles burning slightly they separated.

Hinata flicked her wrists opening the fans. She held them crossed over her chest eyes closed as she visualized the moves she wanted to make. The fans held weapons but were also weapons themselves and so she would first practice using the fans to hurt/slice her enemy then learn to accurately throw the blades in the fans to immobilize or kill her foes.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi carved into the sheath. On this side, his Bijuu was poised to attack. He still hadn't named his sword. He planned to but a suitable name just hadn't occurred to him yet. Slowly Naruto withdrew the blade. It was such a deadly sound when you thought about it. Carefully he placed the sheath down and looked out the balcony window. The rain poured down and in the distance a storm was brewing. Naruto smiled briefly wondering if the storm would come to the island. He and Hinata had yet been able to make love in a storm. Naruto glanced at his wife as she moved and spun trying out moves to use with her new weapons. "My turn." He whispered.

It had been a long time since he'd learned the basics of using a sword. There had been a class at the academy but he hadn't been any good at it then and had given up the sword to concentrate on his ninjutsu. But since coming to the Land of the Moon, he'd asked the captain of Mirchiru's samurai guard to allow him to train with his men upon occasion. Naruto learned that he'd forgotten much and had tons more to learn but still any instruction was better than trying to learn on his own. Now he gripped his blade with two hands and began his drills.

The morning leeched away into afternoon and the rain became a drizzle along with some fog. Hinata was breathing hard as she landed and slid her left leg behind her, her right bent. The fan in her right hand made a sweeping circular motion before her while her other fan came up before her face showing only her lavender eyes. She nodded pleased. The fans felt familiar in her hands now. Hinata was growing comfortable with their weight. Snapping the fans closed she looked over at her husband.

Naruto was intent and moving deliberately through each movement. His muscles were tight and shining with sweat. Naruto's blue eyes saw an invisible enemy and he was determined to maim and kill him. Finishing a move, he stopped and held his sword directly before him. Naruto took several deep breaths. "HA!" With that exclamation he went through the moves one more time only faster spinning, slashing and cutting and thrusting his blade at all possible angles. He made a breeze around him as he went through the routine. Naruto thrust forward and stopped abruptly. "Dammit!" He cursed and swung his blade angrily.

"What's wrong baby?" Hinata hurried over to him. "You looked good." She watched as he silently stared at himself in the steel then sheathed the sword. "Naruto?"

"I'm okay." He took a deep breath then turned to pull her into his arms. "I can picture Takeshi in my mind, see how perfectly he moves then I feel how I'm moving and I suck! I know I can't match my brother's skill and years of experience and it's damn frustrating!" Naruto yelled then buried his face in Hinata's hair.

Hinata smiled softly and stood on tiptoe getting as close as she could to him. "You share blood and minds but you are still you Naruto and so is Takeshi. You need to find your own sword style baby and not try to model yourself after your brother." Hinata hugged him tight. It was adorable that he thought he wasn't as good as his brother but Hinata had watched and in a very short time Naruto had learned some complicated moves. Her husband wasn't a master swordsman but he was no novice either.

"Hmph…yeah whatever." Naruto sighed and let some of the tension flow out of him. He breathed in his wife's scent and hugged her closer. "Think that storm will come back?" Naruto kissed her ear.

"We can hope!" She too had seen the lightning over the sea. "How about some lunch before we spar? We'll probably need the energy. I'm going to work you hard!" Hinata pulled back to look up at him and her grin matched his.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he picked her up and headed for the stairs. "Well if we get that storm sweetheart, it's going to be you who gets worked hard. I doubt you'll be able to walk afterwards. And you know I can do it!" He took the stairs two at a time with a very male grin on his face.

She shivered remembering what happened right before they got married. Naruto had loved her so much that she'd had no strength in her legs. "Promises, promises!" Hinata held on tight and hoped to relive that experience.

* * *

**Ayame slipped into the house. She and her father had just closed the ramen stand and she'd come to spend the night with Takeshi.** His Chunin exam began in the morning and it may be a week or more before she would see him again. The house was dark and she wondered if he was already sleeping.

Over the last two weeks she'd been here often and was still getting used to the home. It was still hard knowing that people had died possibly inside the house that her boyfriend was living in. Ayame couldn't understand how Sasuke was able to live in the same house his parents had died in; it gave her chills just thinking about it. She was glad that Takeshi planned on building his own home, well if Naruto chose to stay.

"Ayame, come on upstairs." Takeshi called down to her.

"Oh!" She jumped for his voice had scared her. There were dim lights placed here and there throughout the house so one could find their way without cutting on the overhead lights. Takeshi had done that for her since he knew that the complete darkness frightened her. It wasn't the darkness so much but the possible ghosts of the people who had died that unnerved her. Takeshi had even suggested moving back to his old apartment if she was too uncomfortable here. Ayame hadn't let him, that would have been asking too much and so they'd tried to make this place as comfortable as possible. "Coming!"

Takeshi waited in bed. He'd seen her leave Ichiraku's fifteen minutes ago. He didn't necessarily like her leaving the stand alone when it was dark like this but she didn't want to give up her independence and despite not being a ninja, Ayame knew enough to take care of herself but he still watched over her when he could. Once she'd reached the district, he'd climbed into bed and watched a little TV. "Hey beautiful lady." He smiled as she stepped into the bedroom.

Ayame laughed. "Let me shower and then tell me that!" She moved over to the bed to kiss him. Takeshi sat with the sheet covering him but she knew he was naked beneath it and his hair was loose hanging over his shoulder in a dark waterfall. He was irresistible.

Takeshi cupped her face gratefully accepting her soft lips. "Hmm…if you want…a shower…go now…before I pull you…into bed…with me!" He said between kisses. Takeshi let one hand drop to the buttons on her shirt.

"Stop that!" Ayame giggled and slapped at his hand. "Fifteen minutes!" She pulled away and backed towards the bathroom blowing him a kiss.

Takeshi let her go still smiling and looked back at the TV. It was showing an anime he'd just begun watching over the last few weeks. Between training and worrying about what was going to happen with Naruto, it came down to Ayame and anime to take his mind off things. Neither he nor Sasuke had come up with anything better that what was already on the table.

He knew what true freedom was for he'd lived it for most of his lifetime but it had been lonely too. To be free and not have anyone to share it with was almost like a nonexistence. It was only since coming to Konoha and gaining family and friends that he'd found a new freedom but at the same time found his life restricted by becoming a ninja. Takeshi laughed ruefully for life was such a contradiction. He was relieved to hear the shower cut off because soon he would be with Ayame and she would take him away from all his worries.

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi held Ayame close to him. They'd just made love and neither had quite caught their breath yet.** He took another deep breath and settled deeper into the bed.

Ayame yawned sleepily. "Will you sleep? I can make some tea. Hinata left some that would help you." She lifted her head to blink up at him.

He smiled, they knew him well. "Thanks but no, no tea. So Hinata was worried about me even before she left? I do miss my sister." Takeshi linked his fingers with Ayame's and pictured Hinata's kind face.

"Don't you talk to them every day?" Ayame snuggled closer to his hard body.

"No Sasuke and I agreed to leave them alone as much as possible. We usually let Naruto initiate any contact. We're able to maintain a constant synch but it's like a door. We can close it and open when we want to and we sort of knock when we want to talk. But still Hinata knew I'd be nervous enough about tomorrow to make sure I had some of her special tea." Takeshi let one hand slide over her silky hair. He really loved it when she wore it down. "You girls sharing secrets about us guys?"

Ayame kissed his chest. "Yep! We girls got to stick together. You do the same with Sasuke and Naruto so why should we?"

Takeshi just hummed and was silent. He'd gotten used to seeing Ayame every day and having her in his bed most nights. He had family now but he was just starting to realize that his family wouldn't be complete without Ayame. He couldn't picture his life without her smiling face. He stilled. _How can I leave Ayame behind? How can I take her with me? _These thoughts erased all his concerns about the Chunin exam.

"What's wrong?" Ayame was alerted in how his body which had been relaxed before was suddenly tense. "Is Naruto okay? Sasuke?" She pulled away to look down at him.

One dim light in the hall just barely reached into the bedroom. Takeshi could see her fright, her concern and love. "I'm just shocked to realize just how much I love you Ayame. I've got to go a whole week without seeing you and touching you. Come back to me." Takeshi let go of his tension and gently pulled her down to him.

She blushed in the darkness. Love had come so unexpectedly between them and she too had already begun to miss him when she remembered just how long the exam was. "I love you too Takeshi. Hold me, hold me all night long!" Ayame lay down on top of him fitting their bodies together.

"I'll hold on to you forever." Takeshi promised taking her lips.

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi held Ayame's hand as they plus Sasuke left the district. Iruka soon joined them and Takeshi tenderly accepted Ayame's kiss of good luck**. As she walked off Sai showed up.

"Dad I'll stay close to home so I won't be hard to find once your exam is over. I want to know as soon as possible okay?" Sasuke told him as he looked Iruka over. He was in good shape and outfitted for battle. He wore a larger pouch around his leg, two more pouches at his back and his vest seemed to be carrying scrolls or something. "You look ready." He grinned.

"Let's hope I am. I only want to do this once. Good luck guys." Iruka shook hands with Sai then hugged Takeshi. As he pulled away he noticed Takeshi's look of determination. "Looks like you got rid of your nerves."

"...Yeah, yeah I did. Ayame helped with that." He smiled. "Good luck Dad. Look here comes Yugao. Guess she wanted to see you off. We should get going too. Walk with us Sasuke?" Takeshi asked and saw his brother look at him curiously. Yugao greeted the men and wished Takeshi and Sai luck before the groups separated.

"Remember this test is deadly. It's all about your ninja abilities and strategy. The Jonin will stop just short of killing you but the fact is that they are trying to kill you - don't forget that!" Yugao grabbed his sleeve as she stressed this point.

Iruka blinked then grinned. "You're worried about me! Thanks Yugao." He took her hand and squeezed then kept it as they continued on to Hokage Headquarters. "Believe me I haven't forgotten that this is killed or be killed. But I keep remembering when Kabuto came after me and Naruto. That was...bad. Actually one of the worst battles I've ever been in because it involved my son. I handled that maybe not as well as I could have but thanks to you I've improved and this time all I have to worry about is myself. I can do this Yugao! Trust me." Iruka stopped before the building and gave her a self assured smile.

She tingled all over. He impressed her. Iruka's confidence, his smile, his masculinity - everything about him appealed to her. "I do. You'll come back to me a Jonin." She stated then blushed.

Iruka's mouth dropped open. It wasn't something he expected her to say and not in the way she'd said it. Yugao's tone was that of a lover's to her man. It implied that she didn't want just her student to succeed but for her man to come back to her loving arms after a battle. "Yugao...I will come back to you and we'll talk okay?" He realized that he still held her hand and smiled to himself. Unconsciously he'd wanted to be close to her and so had kept her at his side. "Yeah, I think we've got some talking to do and maybe...more." Iruka looked into her eyes as he drew her closer. When she didn't pull back he gently placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Lot's more." Iruka said as he backed slowly away then jumped when Izumo cleared his throat. "Uh, I gotta go. Tsunade's waiting for me. Umm, the district - check in with Sasuke. I'll be heading over there afterwards. Later Yugao." Iruka backed away grinning at her then slapped Izumo on the arm and ran up the steps feeling really good.

_**~mg~**_

**Sai walked beside them in silence. Takeshi had excused himself saying he needed to talk to Sasuke for a moment**. Both of them were frowning slightly and he wondered what was going on.

_Sasuke I love Ayame and last night I came to conclusion that I don't want to live without her. Somehow, if we leave, I've got to find a way to come back for her! _Takeshi reached out hand and put it on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at him, stared into those bird-like eyes and saw in them what Naruto held in his eyes for Hinata. He nodded. _Okay. We'll find a way to make it happen. I've got to have my brothers happy. _He smiled as Takeshi let out a pent up breath.

"Thanks Sasuke now I can concentrate on this exam." Takeshi squeezed Sasuke's shoulder then looked to Sai with a smile. "I'm counting on you partner."

"Nothing to worry about Takeshi, I've got your back." He gave the taller a man one of his happy smiles. "I'm looking forward to this actually! Can't wait to prove myself." Sai knew he was well-trained but passing this exam would mean that he was officially one of them.

"Me too!" Takeshi laughed as that occurred to him. "Passing this test proves I'm a true ninja and not just riding my brothers' coattails. Look Shikamaru and Choji are here too." He pushed Sai ahead of him and hung back for a moment with Sasuke.

"No contact remember? Well unless it's an emergency." Takeshi said firmly. "Sai and I have to do this on our own with no help from my brothers." There was a flutter of wings in his stomach.

"Deal. You still planning not to use your lady's chakra? Naruto had to; of course that was to save me and Sakura." Sasuke nodded understanding but he would miss talking to Takeshi. He'd be on his own so to speak while the exam was going on and with Naruto away.

"No, not unless I have to. Kind of want to do this without her help either but if its life or death I will. When you guys are celebrating the new Jonin tonight, drink some for me okay?" Takeshi grinned. The two of them hugged briefly just as Sakura showed up.

"Good luck Takeshi!" Sakura waved to him as they entered the building then turned to Sasuke. "Okay I've waited long enough, tell me what the hell is going on with Naruto." Sakura's smile disappeared as she faced Sasuke with her hand on her hips.

Sasuke suddenly wished he was facing some unknown enemy instead of his pink-haired sister. He looked around for Shikamaru wondering if he had spilled the beans but the guy had already slipped away. "Dammit." He muttered then snatched up Sakura's hand and pulled her after him so they could have a more private conversation.

* * *

**Tsunade walked with him to the gate. The Jonin exam was conducted outside of the village in the nearby forest and mountains.** Neji was going out of another gate for his own Jonin exam but Tsunade wanted a few moments with Iruka. She held his arm as they walked. There really wasn't much to say. Nothing had changed on the Naruto front; they were all biding their time until he returned from his honeymoon. Tsunade thought of offering Iruka advice but he looked ready and she didn't want to say anything that would put him off his game and so she just held onto his muscled arm and walked at his side.

"Do I report back to you when I'm done?" Iruka asked her. He'd laid his hand over hers warmly.

"You don't have to. I'll receive a report from the Jonin first then on the following day you'll report to me for your certificate or to discuss whether or not you'll be taking the exam again. But I'm sure it will be the former. Good luck Iruka." Tsunade cupped his cheek then lightly kissed his mouth.

"Thanks Tsunade." Iruka took a deep breath and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be going to the district when I'm done. See you there?" He gave her a crooked smile touched her soft cheek when she nodded then purposefully walked out of the small gate facing the forest.

She instinctively wanted to call him back but her mouth never opened. Tsunade watched the gate close behind him then turned on her heel and went back to her office where her work waited on her. Silently she sent her love and support to Iruka.

_**~mg~**_

** Iruka kept to the trees. All of his senses were alert for signs of danger. He'd been given a scroll that needed protecting.** Also there was a child who had been kidnapped. Ideally he needed to bring back the child or kill him to protect a clan's kekkei genkai. Keeping the scroll safe was the easy part but the child…well that was where his skills and judgment were called into play. Jonin even more than Chunin had to make moral judgments – who lived, who died and just who got killed all for the sake of the mission.

Iruka stopped suddenly and crouched low on a tree branch. A scent had come to him. It was freshly cut wood or the scent of tree sap. There was a trap somewhere nearby. He paused for just a moment then made a decision. Removing five shuriken he tossed them out all around him. _Behind!_

A spray of senbon embedded themselves in the trunk of the tree he was in and Iruka dashed forward. Now the enemy knew his general location. He'd made the decision to get them to come to him.

The terrain changed and Iruka lost his footing as the world turned on its side. He fell to the earth then had to roll to escape the kunai aimed at his head. **"KAI!"** Iruka yelled as he came up on one knee and almost simultaneously, **"SCATTERSHOT!" ** Iruka didn't stay to watch what happened to the female Jonin but fled back up and into the trees. He spent a few minutes putting some distance between them before stopping to assess what happened.

"Gone of course but…" Iruka nodded when he saw blood. He'd injured the woman and unless they had a healer among them, at least one of his enemies wouldn't be able to fight full strength. "Okay, time to make a few traps of my own." He said reaching into a pocket.

_**~mg~ **_

**"Damn, I'm glad that was only a test, Ibiki's one scary bastard. His reputation is well earned." **Takeshi massaged the back of his neck. Ibiki had been chosen once again as proctor for the first part of the Chunin exam and he'd tried to psyche them out with his mind games.

"Yes, he is formidable but we have much to thank him for as well. The number moving on to the second stage has been greatly reduced. Only fifteen teams out of the forty that started out remain. I know we agreed not to kill outright but we should aim at incapacitating a few of the teams. For everyone who is eliminated, the greater chance we'll make it to the finals." Sai commented as they walked in the general direction of the Forest of Death.

Takeshi was nodding as he saw the gated area before them. "True and yes we should. Most of them are looking at us as the easy prey since there're only two of us but little do they know how dangerous drawing and whistling can be." He grinned down at Sai and patted his shoulder.

Sai grinned as well and nodded. "I understand. Maybe I'll do a few drawings as you fill out our paperwork?" The proctor was passing out slips saying they were entering this exam knowing they could die and that Konoha was not liable.

"I'd be happy to." Takeshi said as Sai sat down on the ground and with a smile dipped his brush in ink.

While one signed the slips, the other drew and they both listened to the rules. In five days they had to reach the center of the forest with two scrolls and there was only one absolute rule – don't open the scrolls. Papers signed, drawings done the pair went to their gate and waited anxiously for it to open.

They ran swiftly and in as straight a line as they could until they could no longer see the gate nor anybody else. Sunlight was blocked from the over-sized trees and insect sounds seemed to come from everywhere. Though it was fall, there was humidity within this dark place. It didn't take long for a film of sweat to cover their skin or for their breathing to become slightly labored.

Neither spoke as they sat down beneath a fallen tree. Takeshi stretched out on his back, arms behind his head. The scroll felt heavy against his hip as his sharp eyes tracked two teams moving in on them.

"So many snakes around here. Didn't Naruto say he got swallowed by one?" Sai asked softly as he flipped through his sketch pad.

"He did and Sasuke too back at Ishita." Takeshi chuckled. "I'll try not to let it happen to me. That's one experience the three of us don't have to share!" He saw the Kusa ninjas split up as the Iwa ninjas hovered in the background watching and waiting for their chance. Raising a hand to cover his yawn Takeshi spoke softly. "Release them – one is coming from above and two from either side."

Sai focused his chakra and laid his scroll down so that the snakes could flow from the paper and into the thick grass. Takeshi stretched then sat up just someone dropped down from a high limb. Another ninja burst from the foliage and even as that was happening the grass around them began to grow with amazing speed twining and circling around their limbs trapping them in place.

**"CRIPPLING SOUND!" **Takeshi yelled out giving Sai time enough to plug his ears as he fought the moving grass. He was up on his feet whistling and using his sword to chop at the grass.

Sai was humming fiercely as he too chopped at the grass before impaling the ninja who'd fallen from the sky with a couple of kunai. His snakes not hampered by the growing grasses quickly caught and held the other two Kusa ninjas. Sai shivered as Takeshi stopped whistling and went into motion tanto at the ready.

Takeshi raced through the still tall grass at towards the Iwa ninjas. He made two clones and the three of them separated for the attack. Sword drawn, Takeshi had his enemies within his sight until…

**"EARTHEN CORRIDOR!" **An Iwa ninja yelled and the earth rose up to enclose the man and his clones on all sides. They'd cut him off from his teammate and trapped the man who could put them down with just a whistle.

Sai turned to face two Iwa ninja heading his way but he couldn't go on the attack since an exploding tag attached to a kunai landed at his feet. "Dammit!"

* * *

**Neji had orders to infiltrate a small camp, locate and kill a traitor then take back some stolen scrolls the traitor had given to the enemy as well as bring back information on who the enemy was and their plans.** He moved on swift feet the moment he'd been free to act. Facing three no four Jonin – one was a traitor was no easy task. Neji was sure there would be a genjutsu user among his enemies. His Byakugan was weak against a skilled user.

Neji's had already found the camp. It had been hidden fairly well for normal eyes but then his eyes weren't normal. It was strange that no genjutsu was used to help camouflage the small area or none that he could detect. Neji guessed that meant they would more than likely use physical attacks to keep him from entering it.

He noticed a few traps and slowed his pace searching for the people who'd built the traps but he noticed no one. Neji thought it was also curious that the camp was stationed so close to the river, within a hundred yards. Most would not do this unless they were sure it was safe to do so. "More than likely another trap for me." Neji whispered to himself. He would stay far away from the water.

The biggest problem at the moment was where were the Jonin? He'd located the camp and could clearly see the stolen documents inside a tent but could not tell from where he was if any of the other documents hidden in a travel pouch was the information he needed. He just might have to forcefully retrieve that information. Neji tensed at the thought of torture but would do it if the situation called for it.

Not willing to wait for them to make the first move, Neji used the trees to get closer to the small camp. It wasn't only his eyesight but his instincts that save him. The camp was only partly real, the rest an illusion. He'd dropped to the ground to inch ever closer to what he'd believed to be the enemy camp when his toes touched nothing. There was a spike filled hole below.

Neji sprang backwards then had to do a series of jumps and flips to evade the kunai and shuriken thrown at him. The missives were coming so quickly that he didn't have time to mount a counter attack. All he could do was evade.

The Byakugan was active and he could now see two of the people sending weapons his way and he could also see that they were herding him towards the water. "Not good." And no sooner than the words were spoken that...

**"RIVER WATER SHOCKWAVE!" **

Neji watched in horror as water rose from the river and began to swirl high into the air. He'd already drawn his own kunai to block the weapons being thrown at him but still that was all he could do as the water reached a towering height then erupted like a volcano. He risked getting stabbed in the back as he turned to run. Neji tried but with no success to outrun the water that chased after him. He took a deep breath as his feet were swept from under him and he sank under the freezing cold torrent.

* * *

**Sakura followed him home where he picked up some wood, a hammer and nails and proceeded to work on the new fence. **Sasuke told her what he knew as he worked forcing himself to concentrate on the fence so he wouldn't get upset.

Sakura was silent for a long time as she watched Sasuke work. She'd handed him nails when he'd needed them but for the most part she'd just watched with a slight frown on her face as he'd explained.

Finally she adjusted her headband and looked up at the sky. "The capital or swearing to return when he's needed...two choices, at least they're giving him choices." Sakura still chose not to look at Sasuke but instead looked at nothing at all. "I like the idea of knowing where he is too. The capital would be the best place for them I think."

Sasuke had paused when she'd begun to speak but in hearing her words he went back to hammering. He guessed he wasn't overly surprised but to hear her say that was...disappointing.

Sakura watched Sasuke's back. He was tense and it wasn't because of the work he was doing, it was because of her words. She sighed feeling lonely.

Their synch left her out and since the wedding she'd seen little or nothing of Sasuke and Takeshi. Both of them had been busy with their training and she with Lady Hokage when she wasn't with Lee. She was losing them or at least that's how it felt.

This news only intensified that feeling because she'd only learned of it when she'd come across Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru outside of Hokage Headquarters. They hadn't seen her but Shikamaru had thought that Neji had a right to know that the Daimyo was trying to decide Naruto and Hinata's futures and to be prepared for things to possibly go wrong.

Sakura was very aware that Naruto had good reason to leave Konoha and it was his right to live wherever he chose but because of who he was that wasn't possible. It wasn't that she wanted him on lock and key, every move watched and ordered about like a puppet or something but this way she would still have them in her life. Sakura wanted to be with them but what about her own family and Lee. Naruto wasn't alone anymore and he was married. Sakura didn't have to give up the things or the life she wanted for him to be happy. It was a selfish way to think and she felt guilty about it but nevertheless it was true too.

Sasuke stopped hammering and checked out his handy work. Things were going well if slowly. He missed Takeshi's clones and their friends were helping out when they could but not even one whole section had been completed yet.

"No matter what anyone thinks, the decision is still Naruto's. Even Hinata says that. Takeshi and I will support him in that Sakura. Even if that decision isn't one the Daimyo's offering." Sasuke turned to look at her his face solemn and serious.

Sakura blinked several times then bowed her head. "...Yeah I kinda figured that." She let out a shaky breath. "You'll have to take of each other and let me know how you're doing from time to time okay Sasuke?" A few tears slid down her face as she smiled weakly at Sasuke.

"Sakura." He put down the hammer and moved to hug her. "Yeah, we will. We'll find a way to keep in touch." Sasuke hugged her tight knowing he'd truly miss her if they ended up leaving her behind.

They'd hugged for several long moments when a cough interrupted them. Seiko in tight purple long pants with a black short skirt over it and matching purple shirt and black jacket stood staring at them curiously. "Excuse me."

Sasuke looked up and smiled then looked back to Sakura. He wiped away her tears then kissed her cheek. "Hey Seiko, all done at the shop? I'm afraid I haven't gotten as much done as I'd hoped. Me and Sakura have been talking." He stepped back and held out a hand for the black haired Kunoichi. Sasuke pulled Seiko closer until he could kiss her.

Seiko blushed but put her hands on his shoulders and accepted his soft kiss of hello. One hand came up to cup his head and hold his cheek close to hers before letting him pull back. Seiko's eyes caressed his face. "Yes, Momma's taken over now and so I'm free the rest of the day." Finally she looked up at the fence. "I can help."

Sasuke felt the chill of the day receded as he stared at Seiko. "Yeah you are pretty handy. Let's finish this stack of wood then we can hit the dojo and I'll cook some lunch for us." He linked their fingers then turned back to Sakura who's eyes had gone wide at this exchange. "You want to stick around? There's enough food, Ayame's making sure we have enough. I do believe that will be our next sister!" Sasuke laughed.

Sakura again dropped her head and shook it. She'd obviously been missing a lot. She knew Ayame and Takeshi were in love but if Takeshi was thinking marriage, this was news to her. And this intimacy between Sasuke and Seiko made her wonder if they'd become lovers. "Um no thank you. I've got to meet Shizune at the hospital in a little while, I should get going. I'll see you later." Sakura started to back away.

"Oh check back by this evening. We'll planning a small party for Dad - Iruka. He'll be a Jonin." Sasuke grinned, his voice utterly confident.

Sakura gasped for it had completely slipped her mind and she'd just seen him yesterday! She couldn't believe how much time she'd been spending away from everyone. Iruka was testing to be a Jonin today and to hear Sasuke call Iruka Dad was totally weird.

"That's right! Yes I'll come back. Should I bring anything?" Sakura decided right then and there to do better. She'd been slipping back to her old ways and with the possibility of Naruto and everyone taking off, she should really spend as much time with them as possible.

Seiko answered this question. She wasn't friendly but she did manage polite for she still really didn't care much for Sakura.

"No that's alright. I've already talked with Lady Tsunade. Ayame and Tenten have helped me plan things out. All you have to is come and congratulate Iruka." Seiko gave her a small smile.

"...Oh okay. Then I'll do that thanks Seiko. See you tonight then." Sakura waved then headed off. In some ways it seemed as if Seiko was trying to take her place. She was there for Sasuke possibly his lover and planning things for her family, interacting with her friends. It hurt but at the same time Sakura knew some of the blame was hers.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to Sasuke standing behind Seiko playfully showing her how to hammer a nail. It occurred to her that if Takeshi was really serious about Ayame, he wouldn't leave her behind. It was also possible Sasuke felt the same about Seiko and she felt a stab through her heart. "...Lee and I could go with them...maybe." Sakura hurried through the village just as her thoughts were racing through her mind about what to do and why she wanted to do it. Did she want to follow them because of Seiko or rather if she followed them then it should be about Naruto. Sakura was very confused.

* * *

**Neither could stop grinning at the other. It was funny but sexy at the same time. **Hinata stood facing her husband wearing only her wedding ring, sheer pink panties and her weapons pouch around her thigh. Naruto wore the same except for tight orange spandex briefs. His wife had been right, he'd fit inside the miniscule underwear - for now.

"I don't know about this sweetheart." Naruto said staring at her pouting breasts. He didn't feel like sparing anymore, no making love was on his mind right now.

Hinata giggled then bit her lip as she looked Naruto over. She'd never allow him to wear shorts that skimpy out in public but alone with her was perfect. "Yeah I know but…" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes the lust was gone from them. "My husband we need to improve our fighting skills don't we?" Hinata moved into the Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto gave a small sigh because she was right. They would play but they still needed to train. "Okay then." He answered and copied her stance then moved in for a hit. His palm smacked loudly against her shoulder. "Not too hard?" Naruto had drastically pulled his punch so as to not hurt her or leave a mark.

Hinata was surprised that he'd managed to hit her so cleanly. She hadn't been prepared. Hinata wiggled her shoulder because it stung. "A little less force please and very well done but don't expect it to happen again!" Hinata warned before she attacked his flat tummy.

Naruto hunched over reflexively. "One to one my nearly naked wife." He acknowledged her hit with a grin. "Let's do this!" He felt excitement. It was her, the challenge and the adrenaline. This was going to be fun.

They managed almost three hours of constant fighting. Of course there was some playful touching and neither could ignore the fact that all they were wearing was underwear. Naruto found his briefs had turned into a thong as he moved and kicked. It was a little uncomfortable but his wife seemed to like it so he endured it and it helped that Hinata's tiny panties had done the same thing.

Sometimes it was a fierce battle at other times they found they moved the same or came up with a combination move and did their best to perfect it for future use. They'd worked up a sweat and closed out the outside world focusing only on each other until a bright flash of light followed by a boom of thunder had them both jumping.

Hinata's heart was beating quickly as her lavender gaze turned towards the open windows. The sky was gray and black. Lightning danced along the rolling clouds giving light to the dark afternoon as well as threatening powerful strikes to anyone and anything on the ground. Trees bent forwards and back as harsh winds cut across the island. She breathed in the damp air as rain fell indeterminately on the beach. She pressed a hand over heart as anticipation filled it. "Talon? Are you safe baby?" Hinata asked aloud.

"He's with Hanabi and Hikaru in the palace." Naruto answered as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the storm. He wasn't in a bad place emotionally. He wasn't depressed or scared or lonely. In the past Naruto had longed for a storm to share his jagged emotions with. Naruto opened his blue eyes to stare at his wife. Her skin was glistening with sweat and flushed from their movements but it was her eyes that captured him. Hinata glowed with excitement and Naruto laughed. "Race you!" Naruto yelled and beat a track for the stairs.

Hinata laughed and followed him enjoying the sight. Her favorite pair of buns framed in orange! She made up her mind to buy some thongs for Naruto so he could wear them just for her. Hinata entered their bedroom to see Naruto bending over taking off the tiny briefs then snatching a long pair of shorts and quickly stepping into them.

Hinata took the time to find a waterproof knapsack and put a change of clothes inside for both of them and some towels. She looked up when Naruto stood beside her with a dress in his hands. "Perfect baby." All she did was lift her arms and Naruto put it on her. Hinata shook it out to cover her bare body. "Ready." She reached up to stroke his strong jaw.

Naruto held her hand against him as the building shook with the force of the thunder. "It's going to be wild, you sure? With the lights out and windows open, we can still make love and enjoy the storm." He wanted to be out in it but he also didn't want Hinata scared or hurt.

"Wild with you? I can handle it. Come on Naruto, we've waited so long for this! Let's make our storm even more wild than nature's!" Hinata was all but bouncing as she thought of Naruto inside her as lightning flashed and thunder threatened to deafen them.

His eyes brightened with her words and he loved her more when his dreams were hers and hers were his. Just as Naruto pulled her close for a savage kiss, the lights flickered making them laugh. He kissed her quickly then moved away to gather a few more things then stuffed them in the knapsack. Soon they were running down the stairs, slipping on sandals and still laughing ran out into the storm.

**~mg~**

**Lord Hiashi chuckled as he watched them head for the forest. He'd been expecting that since storm appeared over the ocean that morning.** He'd also called off the island's ninja and told Ko and Ryo that when the kids left the house to give them plenty of room and to specifically NOT watch them, just make sure the couple wasn't disturbed. "An affinity for storms, well you two, enjoy yourselves." Hiashi moved to couch with his tea then picked up a book to read.

**~mg~**

**Instantly they were soaked and as they ran, the lightning had them jumping from time to time but neither stopped moving. **Hinata's excellent eyesight guided their steps and Naruto's strong body got them through the wind.

They had a destination in mind having chosen it that first week. It was one of those secret gardens that you read about in fairy tales but one existed right there on the island and not too far away.

Naruto couldn't see much but he knew they were there even before Hinata told him so. Even during a violent storm the place felt...unreal, mystical. Tall palm trees surrounded a small open field. Wild, exotic flowers of every type grew here and there a delight to the eyes and nose but the scent of rain and ozone filled their noses now.

_Wait here a moment. _Naruto told Hinata and helped her hold onto a tree. He took the knapsack from her then moved about the field picking up palm leaves. When he felt he had enough Naruto moved to the center, laid the leaves down then stepped on them to keep them from blowing away again. _Now for some wind of my own._

It had been a while since he'd used his nature chakra but it came back to him easily. Naruto smiled as wind swirled on his palms. In moments his own wind was holding back nature's allowing him to finish his preparations.

Hinata blinked as she watched Naruto create his own 'eye of the storm.' Next he quickly laid out the leaves then opened the bag and pull out comforter, four stakes and a hammer. Hinata smiled as her husband made a bed for them. Just as his jutsu wore out, he stood and held out a hand for her.

Without a word she joined him and laughingly they stripped each other, tied the knapsack to one of the stakes and held each other. Lightning struck nearby sending shivers through them.

_Sweetheart? _Naruto looked at her with concern.

_Stop worrying, we'll be fine. _Hinata stroked his hard back thrilled to be where she was and about to do something they'd only imagined till now. Her hands slid with the rain down his back and over his ass which she'd been admiring not so long ago. Hinata squeezed and plumped his cheeks and tapped them lightly. She rubbed her body against his wanting to please him and herself. With that thought, Hinata kissed a taunt nipple then sank to her knees.

_No wait! Hinata..._ Naruto had planned on doing this together but his wife was going to love him first and he swallowed rain as he threw back his head when she took him in her mouth. He shook in her embrace for one hand still played over his bottom while the other had slipped between his legs to hold and roll his heavy sack. Her tongue lapped at the head of his penis and dipped teasingly into the hole making his hips jerk. Rain sluiced into her mouth and Hinata moved it around in her mouth assaulting him with even more pleasure. And then, and then she began to suck and squeeze and tease until Naruto could think no more.

Thunder boomed around them intensifying their love and lust for each other. Naruto held fistfuls of Hinata's hair and he yelled his pleasure into the wind as he came.

Hinata was there as he sank to his knees and held her. She held his trembling body in her arms glorious with the knowledge that she'd loved him well during their storm.

_Your turn. _Naruto said as he lifted sated and yet excited eyes to her lovely face. Gently but firmly he pushed Hinata down onto her back. Naruto licked and sipped the rain from her breasts and nipples. He made little swirls in the water on her tummy then stroked down her thighs and on his way back up, opened them wide.

Another flash of lightning let him see her pink inner flesh and smiling; Naruto lay down, cupped her bottom and chased after the rain that entered his wife's body.

Hinata tossed her head this way and that as she tried to breathe. The air around them was electrified and made her skin tingle. Naruto was already able to drive her insane with just his touch alone but now...she felt like a live wire and his tongue inside her was going to make her explode.

Naruto could feel what was happening to her and he was already aching to be inside her but first this. He held her thighs open with his shoulders and lifted his head a little to her trembling clit. Naruto licked it fiercely, sucked it deeply then inserted two fingers inside Hinata.

_NARUTO! NARUTO! NA-RU-TOOOO! _Hinata screamed in her mind as she jerked her hips up forcing him to take more, give her even more pleasure. Her thighs ached as she squeezed him mercilessly. Hinata cupped her breasts as one of the greatest orgasms she'd ever had took hold of her.

When she was able to think again Hinata shivered for her husband was still licking her as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. _Come to me Naruto, be inside me baby. _Hinata invited. When Naruto raised his head the hunger in his eyes shocked then pleased her. Though only moments ago sated, her lust returned full force.

_I can't seem to get enough of you! I want to be inside but also..._ Naruto lowered his head to once again taste her.

A shiver racked her body from head to toe as another orgasm hit her from that brief touch. Hinata clutched at his shoulders and pulled. Finally his mouth left her wet flesh and though she missed it, Hinata knew what was coming would be even better.

There had been a lull in the storm as Hinata recovered from her first climax but suddenly the rain picked up again and it pounded their naked bodies. Naruto moved to cover Hinata protecting her from the worst of it. It was hard to breathe and yet neither thought of trying to get out of the rain.

Hinata held him in one hand her thumb stroking the hard head of his penis loving the silky feel of him. She placed him at her entrance and sighed as her nether lips clung to him.

Naruto swallowed hard. He was braced on one arm his other hand cupping a heavy breast. Blinking he met Hinata's eyes and pushed forward gently bringing just the head inside her and stopped.

Hinata lifted her hips but Naruto wouldn't come fully into her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was waiting for something. She could feel her body clinging to him, sucking trying to pull him deeper and Hinata wanted to scream at him. It was torture waiting to be one with him but she could tell it was just as hard on him.

It started an eternity later but was really only a moment or two. Several bright flashes of lightning and just a slight rolling of thunder but it got louder and closer to them.

Naruto smiled down at her during the constant lightning making it almost like a sunny day. _Now my love we are one with the storm! _And he surged deeply into his wife.

_YES WE - ARE! _Hinata returned the smile, gasping as she arched up to meet him.

They mated without worry or thought. He loved her and she loved him. Leaves and petals blew across their skin as the couple rolled over the blanket. Wind forced Hinata down unto her husband's body then lifted her again and tickled their intimate places.

The storm raged for hours and so Hinata and Naruto loved for just as long. They were the storm.

* * *

**_Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like to ask a favor. My friend Leaf Ranger and his family are going through a difficult time so please if you would pray for them_**. **_Any kind thoughts and hopes sent his way would be much appreciated thanks._**

**_Marchgirl_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Yeah!**_

**"This is going to be interesting." Naruto said as he dressed. It was two in the afternoon. They'd spent the morning and part of the afternoon sleeping. **That was fine in and of itself but as they'd stumbled home exhausted, giggling and clinging to each other Ryo, Ko and Hiashi had appeared out of the darkness for a few moments to stare at them.

Neither Hinata nor Naruto had known what to say and their family had disguised their feelings well not letting on whether or not they disapproved, were angry or even happy for them. Talon had swooped by and screeched protectively over them and the Hyugas had silently disappeared from sight.

Hinata sighed then stretched. "I will not worry about it. We're of age and married to boot. It was them, our family who insisted we have protection – not us! If we want to make love all night long in a storm then that's our business!" Hinata declared loudly then sighed again. She loved them but she wondered if her family wasn't overly involved in or rather too concerned about her and Naruto.

Naruto watched as Talon flew to her hovering just before Hinata until she gently enfolded him in her arms. She cradled the hawk like a baby and kissed his head. Talon chirruped softly up at her. It gave him pause. He could imagine Hinata holding a baby they'd created. Talon would always be their first child but a little boy or girl… Naruto wanted that, a family but now wasn't the time. He wouldn't risk putting an innocent child in the way of danger nor a pregnant wife. As it was he already had to restrain himself from locking Hinata away to keep her safe from his enemies.

Hinata giggled as Talon pecked lightly at her chin. When Naruto's arms came around them she leaned back. Together they were perfect. She often wished they could escape somewhere and just be alone, no one else but the three of them. Hinata understood why Naruto desired to escape it all but she had her own reasons too and this was one of them. "We could just stay in today and avoid them altogether." Hinata suggested laying her head on his shoulder.

"They go home in two days and I know you want to spend more time with them. We just won't bring it up. They were probably worried and just wanted to see for themselves that we were safe, that's all." Naruto rationalized and hoped it was true.

Hinata turned her head to kiss his jaw. "...Yes, you're right. Okay then let's go. Up!" She said after kissing Talon once more. She watched him circle the room then go out the window.

The two went down to the pool hand in hand where they would be joining the family for a late lunch. Hanabi along with Hikaru were down on the beach with a few other kids playing volleyball. Hiashi, Ryo and Ko were seated at the table but all stood as the couple walked over.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but you wanted to be told when the castle guard was going to be training next. They're about to start in fifteen minutes Uzumaki-san." It was one of the castle servants, a young boy who bowed several times to include everyone.

"Oh thanks." Naruto looked excited then looked back at Hiashi and knew he wouldn't leave Hinata alone to face what was to come. "Just a moment." Letting go of Hinata's hand, Naruto moved away. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Two more of Naruto appeared. "Pay attention guys, we've only got a few more weeks." He told them then turned to the page who blinked to see three of him. "These two will go with you." The boy's shock made Naruto grin as he took Hinata's hand again and moved towards the table.

"See ya! Bye! Oh we need the sword!" The two said and one leapt up to the balcony and into the bedroom then jumped back down with the sword and waved before the group of three left again.

"Training?" Hiashi asked as he stepped forward to kiss Hinata's cheek then patted Naruto on his. "Let's sit. Hanabi has eaten already." He told them as they both looked for their sister to come join them.

"Yes with the sword and whatever else they're willing to teach me. Since Hikaru is into archery, I've learned that too although I doubt I'll use it much. What is it sweetheart?" Naruto asked of his wife who was frowning.

"My training..." Hinata turned to Naruto with wide hopeful eyes. "Naruto can you do the transfer with me too? At least until I can learn how to do it on my own?" Her lavender eyes looked over her husband's face anxiously.

Naruto tilted his head and thought about it. His eyes found Talon. The hawk had chakra as did all humans and animals but it was Naruto who accessed it for him and made Talon able to use the clone technique. Hinata of course could use her chakra but she wasn't adept at shadow clones. He looked back at her and shrugged. "We can try." Both of them stood and moved away from the table. "Open the link fully Hinata, chakra too. I'll touch you and we'll see."

The Hyugas all sat forward to watch what was about to happen. None of them thought to question if this was going to work or not since it was Naruto. Things that seemed impossible were possible for him.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra. When Naruto touched her she felt a tingle then she shivered as her chakra increased. "Oh wow." Hinata knew, had seen her husband's incredible chakra but feeling it like this was altogether different.

Naruto himself was frowning as he tested his wife's chakra. He wanted to give her enough just for the one clone. He was afraid anymore might hurt her.

"Son, can you sense Hinata's natural chakra level?" Hiashi asked quietly as he sensed Naruto's concern. His Byakugan was active and he was monitoring the situation.

"Yes sir." Naruto turned his head towards his father-in-law but kept his eyes closed.

"Okay now give her just a fraction of your chakra. Daughter...how does that feel?" Hiashi was tense as he watched chakra flow from Naruto to Hinata.

"Incredible!" Hinata grinned then sobered. "Just a little more please and then let go." Hinata told Naruto.

"Yeah, I think so too. Here it comes!" Naruto eased his chakra into his wife's body. It was almost as intimate as their lovemaking.

"Naruto." Hinata chastised gently for she'd heard that thought and didn't want the distraction of their lovemaking to interfere.

"Sorry." He said but grinned then stepped away. "Go for it!" Naruto opened his eyes to watch Hinata make the necessary hand signs. He waited to see if this was going to work.

Hinata stood still for over a minute just getting used to the extra chakra. "...**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" She'd been frowning as she yelled out the technique then cautiously opened her eyes as she felt the extra chakra leave her body.

"Hey!" The Hinata clone said smiling at the original.

Hinata burst out laughing with delight then turned to hug her husband. "It worked! YEAH!" She kissed him then turned back to her clone. "Wow, umm training..."

"I know with the fans. I'll work on it for a couple hours okay? See ya later everyone!" The Hinata clone told them, waved then ran back inside to train.

Hinata and Naruto turned back to the table to see the three Hyugas watching them with big smiles. Hiashi looked at the brothers. "My daughter has changed much hasn't she? Once she was shy and quiet now she's borrowing her husband's chakra and playing in thunderstorms." The three men laughed and tsked the young couple but Hinata and Naruto didn't rise to the bait. They sat down and began helping themselves to the food.

"Did you say something Father?" The both of them asked innocently then dug into the meal.

Hiashi just laughed. He too began to help himself then added. "If its training you want, I'll be glad to help you out. Gentle Fist is our heritage but that does not mean I am not versed in other taijutsu as well." He was pleased to see them look surprised.

"We can help as well, it would be our pleasure." Ryo said after looking at his brother who nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you came to watch over us but you're all on vacation too! There's still so much of the island you haven't seen. We're ninjas and we rarely have chances like this to enjoy ourselves!" Hinata exclaimed then shook her head. "We appreciate the offer but no." She looked to Naruto seeing if he shared her opinion.

"Yeah she's right." Naruto sighed for he wouldn't have minded getting some extra instruction from his father-in-law. "How about hitting the clubs tonight? You guys can find some pretty girls to liven up the rest of your stay." He smiled at the brothers.

Hiashi smiled gently, they were considerate children. "Yes that is a good idea. We will go out tonight for some much needed fun but this afternoon we will put you two through your paces. Naruto, Hinata we are your family and since you insist on training yourselves to become stronger during your honeymoon it is the least we can do to see that you succeed. Now eat your lunch. After your umm activities the night before and the exercises we plan to put you through, you will need the energy." He nodded at them and begun eating for as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

Ko and Ryo nodded to each other. "A whole day of fun! Kicking their butts and dancing with the ladies! Our cousins were jealous before but think of the stories we'll have to tell when we get home!" Ko laughed.

"Yeah! These two won't know what hit them. Wanna make a bet on who hooks up first tonight?" Ryo added grinning.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other bemused. Father had spoken and neither would speak against him. "Baby, let's not take it easy on our cousins. I think they need to be brought down a peg or two." She threw oranges at them which they barely ducked.

"You got it sweetheart, it will be my pleasure. Who knows a few bruises might get them some sympathy. You guys can thank us later!" Naruto leaned forward a predatory look on his face which gave the two young men pause. "It will be a good day, oh yeah loads of fun." Even his voice had changed to somewhat menacing.

Hiashi said nothing just continued to eat his food anticipating the time he'll spend with his family. No doubt it would be very interesting.

* * *

**The tag exploded killing Sai. Ink shot in every direction causing the Iwa ninjas to stop and stare for a moment.** Quickly they realized that it had been a clone but not quick enough. Sai came up behind one of the ninjas punching him in the kidney then gave the guy a kick in the calf so hard that the leg broke before jumping out of the way.

While in the air, Sai unfurled his scroll and released a giant bird. He landed on his creation and looked down on scene below. Two of the Kusa ninjas were fighting his snakes but so far had not found a way to get free of them. The third lay bleeding as two kunai stuck out of his chest. One Iwa ninja was helping the injured ninja flee to safety, soon the three were together again and looking up at him. "Takeshi, where are you?"

Takeshi used a kunai on the wall. Yes it was solid earth but it wasn't rock and all he needed was a small hole to start. He had air still, the cave was large enough. Takeshi grinned when light poured into the small opening. "Let's try that again." He concentrated his chakra and blew.

Sai knew what was happening as the Iwa ninja's cringed and flew higher. Just as he was about to throw out some shuriken there was an explosion.

**"PHOENIX FIRE!" **Takeshi used a toned down version of the Flaring Phoenix Fire to break open a hole in the earthen cave. He jumped out minus his clones, waved at Sai and started whistling again. The Iwa ninjas crumbled to the ground clutching their ears and screaming in pain until they passed out. "Huh, should have done that to begin with." Takeshi said with a grin as he searched the ninjas and found their scroll. "Damn, the same one we've got but I'll keep it anyway." He then proceeded to tie them up then turned around.

Sai cheerfully jumped off his inked bird, his foot impacting against the jaw of one of the trapped Kusa ninja then went to the other one and punched. Each man was out cold and he proceeded to search for their scroll.

"Find anything interesting? We've got two heaven scrolls so far." Takeshi said joining him.

Sai laughed as he stood up. "We lucked out – an earth scroll!" He slapped his hand against Takeshi's and they clutched hands tightly. "Yeah!" They didn't stay where they were but moved off quickly not wanting to go through another battle right away.

"So now we just have to hold onto the scrolls and make it to the center of the forest." Takeshi looked around at the massive trees, he'd just seen a tiger, not quite the size of Koneko but still ferocious and several other ninja teams. "I won't jinx us by saying it will be a piece of cake so let's see if we can make it to the tower as soon as possible. I don't think fighting is allowed there." Takeshi jerked Sai to one side as a plant tried to snatch him up.

"Thanks. Yes and we would be able to rest up for the next phase should there be preliminaries to fight." Sai batted away a huge bug. "This place is quite disgusting." He shook some goo off his hand.

Takeshi laughed. "That it is. I see a team on our far right, let's avoid them." He turned left slightly and kept moving Sai at his side.

* * *

**Neji shivered and held his hands out to the fire. He was several miles away from the trap that had been set for him.** For almost twenty minutes water had tossed him around and crashed him into the ground and trees. Fortunately nothing was broken but he'd received several wounds and bruises. Neji thanks to Hanabi had a small medical kit with him and some of Hinata's creams. He treated his wounds and was now trying to dry out his clothes some so that his damp clothes wouldn't give him away or cause him to sicken. The day was cold and the forecast was calling for a rough winter and Neji could believe it as a shiver skittered down his spine when a chilly wind tried to lift his damp hair.

He'd rung out his clothes as best he could before practically draping them over the fire. Neji would allow himself two hours before dressing again and getting on with his mission. He'd made a mistake in going in too soon; he would not make that mistake again. As time passed he ate and planned. The Jonin exam lasted for exactly twenty-four hours but Neji didn't want to drag it out that long. If possible he would be finished before nightfall.

Neji walked up the tallest tree he could find. His clothes were mostly dry but more importantly, they wouldn't hinder his movements. Moving out onto a large branch he surveyed his surroundings. He knew this forest, had trained and practiced all around Konoha. Neji looked over the terrain and matched it up with his memories. He factored in natural growth and the culling that had to be done from time to time to keep paths clear. And it was then that he found it. They had done a great job camouflaging the area with genjutsu but the fallen tree and surrounding brush did not fit – too much mass, not enough damage and he'd been in that exact spot not a week ago while training with Guy-sensei. "I'm onto you now!" His light eyes flashed with determination.

_**~mg~**_

**Neji hadn't detected the chakra of any humans so he had to assume that all four were within the illusion. **It was also reasonable the there was only one person doing the genjutsu meaning that while he could not see them, the other three were also affected by the genjutsu and could not see him.

Eagerly Neji went to work. It took a mere half hour to stun and collect over a dozen small animals. He'd been sure to do this far from the enemy's camp. Carrying his load, Neji approached them with the sun at his back. Silently he released the animals (squirrels, rabbits, birds, a beaver, two foxes, a few badgers, mice and a couple of rats). He'd only stunned them lightly so they were scrambling around somewhat dazed. Neji smiled, softly thanked them then jumped up high into a tree. He flung a kunai with an explosive tag on it, three feet behind the animals.

The explosion sent the animals running forward directly into the enemy's camouflaged camp. Other birds squawked taking to the skies and other animals were scared into running wildly about the forest.

The illusion flickered as the animals coursed through it giving Neji the glimpse he needed before he turned away to finish his preparations. Two Jonin had exited the camp looking for him but Neji was able to avoid them with his superior eyesight and luckily there wasn't a Hyuga among them so he could work without fear of being seen.

The forest quieted once more and one of his enemies returned to the camp while the other stayed nearby to keep watch. Luckily for Neji the man paid no attention to the lone tiger on the hunt for prey.

**"EIGHT TRIGRAMS MOUNTAIN CRUSHER!" **Neji yelled as he ended the henge jutsu and demolished the tree the Jonin guard was in. The man jumped as the tree trunk exploded then went toppling over directly in the middle of the enemy camp. Ninja moveed out of the way of the falling tree and the genjutsu was eliminated.

"Go! Protect the scrolls!" Was yelled to a man wearing a Konoha headband and he did so while the other three spread out to deal with Neji. They were all aware that a Hyuga's specialty is close range combat so they weren't going get too close. They would use weapons and ninjutsu to defeat him.

He watched the man run off and thought it cowardly but he would deal with him later. Neji focused on the men in front of him. There was five feet or more between them, not nearly close enough for him to use the Gentle Fist. On soft feet he moved a few feet to the right and they moved too not allowing him to get any closer.

"Survived the river jutsu did you? How about some earth this time? **RISING STONE SPEARS****!"** The Jonin on Neji's right questioned then used his nature chakra to send earthen spikes at Neji.

Neji didn't answer but immediately went into his heavenly spin turning the spikes into dust. As soon as he stopped he jumped backwards and the man on his right followed. Neji smiled. He reached up then jerked his arm down.

"DAMMIT!" Was all the unfortunate man had time to say as a rigged log sped towards his body and he slammed into it. At least three ribs broke as he was sent backwards.

Neji let fly several shuriken to hold the others back as he chased the flying body. Although he was hurt, Neji didn't want the man getting up and messing up his plans. A few well placed jabs incapacitated the man's chakra and muscles. Just as he turned back around, he was quickly put on the defensive and had to use a kunai to block missives sent his way. He cursed and moved back several feet before his leg touched the previously used log. Quickly Neji jumped back over the log then with a chakra empowered kick, aimed for the attacking Jonin.

Actually it would have only hit one of them but he moved out of the way and closer to his comrade as Neji was injured by some shuriken in his upraised leg. The two men continued to keep their distance and moved until Neji was between him. The Chunin was limping as he pulled the weapons out of his leg.

"You got one of us but now you're injured. We'll take you out as you start to lose blood and chakra." One man smirked then frowned as Neji jabbed himself in the leg suppressing the blood flow. "So you last a few minutes more! You're still in trouble kid!" The Jonin yelled and looked to his partner. "Water wiped him out before, let's do that again!"

Neji watched the other man nod and reach into his vest for a scroll. Apparently he needed a water source to perform his jutsus and since they weren't near the water then the scroll must contain what he needed. Neji waited until the man held the scroll out and was about to drop it before he shook both his hands forcefully. Out of his sleeves dropped two thin whips. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

It was over quickly. The left whip slashed apart the scroll then with another flick of his wrist it twirled around the Jonin's neck. The right whip slashed open the other guy's arm then at Neji's command it curled around the man's thigh. He pulled tight jerking both men off their feet then smilingly sent chakra down each whip. Each man jerked then passed out. Neji let out sigh. "One left."

Limping he walked out of the camp. He was tired and had used a decent amount of chakra but there was plenty left to finish off the traitor. After walking only two miles he found his prey exactly where he was supposed to be. "Hey, how do you like my net?" Neji chuckled.

The traitor was busily cutting at a net made of fine wire. The guy had run off into the afternoon sun and had not seen the net until it was too late. Actually, Neji had laid out four of them just in case he'd veered off in different directions but the Jonin had run into the main one. It was made of reinforced wire, hard to cut and it only took one limb to be caught for it to tighten around its prey and hold them there.

"Bastard! But I'm not caught yet! **FIREBALL JUTSU!"** The frustrated Jonin yelled. He'd had to squirm, cutting himself badly on the wires to get his hands in the right position to make the signs but then he spat the fire at Neji.

"Shit!" Neji dodged but not quickly enough, his injured leg hampered his movement. Neji's face got burned and he fell to the ground holding his hands in front of his face. To touch the skin meant more damning pain. Neji rolled and clenched his hands into fists and tried to breathe.

"Ha! Now what will you do - you're blind!" The traitor jeered and went back to trying to get loose from the wires. He'd hoped the fire would burn them away but all it did was heat them and now his own body was being burned by the super hot wires.

_God it hurts! Damn…_ Thought Neji but he gritted his teeth and pushed up from the ground. His hair fell about his face making it hurt worse but he ignored the pain as he heard the man curse. "You...scored...an attack...but you…are still caught!" Neji yelled as he forced himself slowly to his feet.

The traitor had moved so much that now he stood on one leg with one arm nearly pulled up behind his back. He was well and truly trapped. The way he figured it, they were at a stalemate. But he was wrong. His mouth dropped open as he watched a blistered and hobbled Neji come his way. The teen's eyes were shut tight but the veins about his eyes were still active.

"This exam is over and I the victor. Yes you have damaged my skin but my eyes still see!" Neji spoke forcefully as the man renewed his intense struggles to no avail. "I'll take those." He said cutting away the pouch containing the scrolls he needed to retrieve. "And now I'll say goodbye." Almost gently, Neji reached for the man's forehead with two fingers and tapped just below the headband. The traitor went limp and dangled from the wires.

Had he been uninjured, Neji would have returned to the village but he was badly hurt and so were the others. He pulled out the flare he'd been given and fired into the air then sat down to wait for help.

"This exam is over and I have passed!" Neji started to laugh despite his injuries then punched the air with a fist. "YEAH!"

* * *

**Iruka was just putting away his canteen when he sensed danger. He dropped to the ground to avoid the two shuriken aimed at his head. **On the ground he found one enemy in front of him and one behind. "I just want the child! You knew we would come!" He told them looking from one to the other. Neither was female, the one he'd wounded. Either she was seriously hurt from his previous attack or hiding somewhere.

"Yes we knew and now you'll die because of it!" The man behind him spoke and released a large shuriken from his back. "The kid is ours now!" He let the shuriken fly at Iruka.

Iruka ran forward to engage the other man in combat. They exchanged a few blows and Iruka tried desperately to put the other man in the path of the deadly weapon coming his way when his foot slipped. "Dammit!" He turned over and tried to jump out of the way but like so long ago when he'd saved Naruto, the shuriken sunk into his back.

The two Jonin watched Iruka fall to the ground. "Over all ready? Better go get a medic nin." The taller of the two said but just then Iruka turned into a piece of wood. "Where is he?" He soon found out as Iruka swung out of the tree, his feet slamming the Jonin into the ground.

** "HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKES!"** Iruka said even as he stood on the fallen Jonin's back. Venom entered his enemy, not to kill but to paralyze.

"Clever." The other man said as his comrade froze underneath Iruka's feet.

"And so is this!" Iruka commented as a clone came out of the brush and engaged the Jonin in combat. He took the brief diversion to tie up the paralyzed man. Iruka wanted to hide the body but just then his clone was defeated. Quickly he lifted his turtle neck and covered his entire face then spun around. "Sorry but this is going to hurt like hell!"

The Jonin didn't know what Iruka was up to but threw out some kunai in order to stop him. He watched as Iruka ran and jumped to avoid most of the weapons but the Chunin took a couple of hits too. Suddenly it just occurred to him that Iruka wasn't running away but towards him.

**"UZUMAKI/UMINO SCATTERSHOT!" **Iruka yelled and sent the small pellets at the Jonin before hightailing it away. He scooped up the incapacitated Jonin then disappeared into the trees. Behind him several small explosions sounded then gasping, gagging and coughing sounds as the Jonin fell miserably to the ground as Naruto's powder burned, stung his eyes, nose and throat laying the ninja down low.

Iruka carried his burden to a small burrow he'd found. The venom would be wearing off soon so Iruka trussed him up like a turkey, arms and legs bound behind him, all weapons removed. He lowered his turtle neck which was made to protect his face from the effects of Naruto's powder. "Talk - where's the kid?"

"Forget it. You got me, good job but I'm not talking and that kid is as good as gone!" The Jonin sneered or tried to but he was still groggy from the venom.

Iruka sighed. "Figured you say that and so you're out of this. Sleep well." More snakes shot out of his sleeve. This time the venom did knock him out and would last for almost twenty-four hours. That too had been part of his training, summoning snakes that produced the right kind of venom for the right situations. "Okay, that leaves two of them and unless they can somehow combat Naruto's powder, that ninja is more or less useless." That left the wounded female as his only opponent. "One more confrontation and this exam is over." Iruka stood and looked to the sky, it was midday.

_**~mg~**_

**He went back, back to that first spot where he'd been attacked. Maybe just maybe the kid was being hidden near there. If nothing else, he could look for signs of which way the woman had fled. **She had been hurt after all but first he had gone back for the other fallen ninja but the dosed already been picked up. There had been an obvious trail leading off in another direction and Iruka had had a clone follow it but it had led to nothing and so this was his next best option.

Suddenly there was an explosion followed by two more. "My traps!" Iruka grinned then headed for where he'd set up several explosives hoping for just such an opportunity. Iruka used stealth to silently run through the forest. All his senses were alert as he searched for a clue of his enemies' whereabouts.

There were rocks and debris everywhere but no bodies. If they were able to get away they just might go on the run and drag this thing out all damn day. Iruka knew if he didn't end this exam soon, he could possibly fail so he searched diligently for signs of where his enemy had gone.

"You have quite a few tricks up your sleeve don't you?" A female's voice sneered. "First you wound me, kidnap one of my team _and_ totally incapacitate another! And now this! Well sorry to disappoint you but your explosives didn't hurt me! My turn - die you bastard!" The woman appeared up on a tree limb looking down angrily at the Konoha Chunin.

Iruka had frozen the moment she began to speak. He'd kept his eyes on her the whole time but his mind was running through different scenarios. Though she said her comrade was down, it didn't mean he was out. Granted without being able to see or even breathe well he could still set off a trap or something. He had to keep his guard up for the unexpected.

**"KILLER WILLOW!" **The woman shouted as she leapt from the tree. There was a tanto in her hand but suddenly her arm and the tanto became two, three, ten, twenty…more than fifty.

"Dammit!" Iruka realized he was caught in another genjutsu. There was just no way to tell which arm holding the deadly tanto was the real one! In short order he had a kunai in his hand and was dodging left, right and back but hitting nothing. "Where-? AGH!" Iruka spun and dropped but he still got a long open wound on his left shoulder. Blood was damping his shirt and falling to the ground. "…okay, enough of this!" Though it hurt, Iruka reached for more pellets with his left while still continuing to defend himself with his right. "Here!"

She paused for all of a nanosecond before jumping back out of range. This was the same attack he'd used before. The leg wound had been healed enough to allow her movement but another blast would take her out of it.

Smoke. It filled the surrounding area. Iruka had used simple smoke bombs to hide his retreat. He had to apply a bandage to seal up the wound to give himself a fighting chance. He'd already chosen a spot high up in a tree above the smoke filled ground. He dosed himself, applied some of Hinata's antibiotic cream then quickly wrapped up his arm. It was bad, from shoulder to elbow. Using his arm now would be difficult. "No matter – I'm finishing this now!" Iruka muttered to himself before jumping into the smoke.

He saw his parents and then with the swipe of one massive tail…they were dead. **"NO! MOM, DAD!"** Iruka felt that pain just as sharp as when it happened the first time. He fell down on his hands and knees grunting from the pain. _Pain…Illusion! _Iruka looked up hoping to see that imagine from his past was gone. It was, the forest was back to normal but the female Jonin was nowhere to be found. Quickly he ran into the cover of the trees not wanting to be caught out in the open.

Iruka ran a hand over his face. He was sweating. With his injury and that little blast from the past, he was shaken. _Now what? She won't give up that easily. What in the hell will she throw at me next?_

"Iruka!" Tsunade called out his name as she ran towards him.

"Iruka!" Yugao ran forward…holding Hayate's hand.

"It's Naruto! There's been an accident – he may not make it! You have to come!" Tsunade urged with her hand outstretched to take his.

"He's alive! He's alive and I love him! Thank you for being my friend Iruka." Yugao smiled at him gratefully. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

Iruka closed his eyes. **"KAI!" **He opened them again and still the two women and Hayate came at him. Iruka backed away and yelled the counter jutsu again. They were still there and chasing him. He ran. _She's still in control! I can't break this illusion and she's probably one of them ready to strike me down! How do I break this illusion? HOW?_

Iruka turned and threw a kunai at Tsunade's head – it passed right through. Not only did she keep coming but she kept spouting how Naruto was near death and was begging for him. Iruka did his best to tune this out. And then there was Yugao confessing her love for a dead man and how he, Iruka was just a good buddy to her. Their conversation before he'd begun the exam had meant more to him than he thought for this illusion to affect him so.

"Fight me! Stop with all this! FIGHT!" Iruka yelled as his women continued after him.

"No way! I don't know what you're seeing but this is great!" The woman's voice sound far away and her laughter echoed. "You'll wear yourself out or your mind will betray you and then I will have my chance to kill to you - either way I win! You'll never see the child again and the kekkei genkai will be ours!"

_Child…child… To use a child, to take him from all he knows and loves, possibly kill the child in order to gain power! No, no, NO! _ Iruka skidded to a halt and took a deep breath. Just thinking of what could happen to that child – like what had happened to him, Naruto, Sasuke, Takeshi – no it would not happen again!

** "SUMMONING JUTSU!" **Iruka yelled calling upon his summons. He was relieved and surprised by what appeared. He didn't have enough chakra for a massive snake but two snakes almost ten feet in length did appear. "Catch her!" He said to one snake then turned to the other. "Find the child!" No a snake wasn't a dog but it sensed much with its forked tongue allowing them to find prey and some could detect the heat from a human body.

The woman gapped to see the large reptile heading her way. With the appearance of the snakes, her genjutsu was broken. The Jonin began to throw weapons at it but they bounced off the hard scales. She fled through the trees hoping to get ahead of the snake then attack it from behind.

Urgently Iruka followed the other snake beyond where he'd laid his traps and knew he'd been right. He would have found their hiding spot eventually. The snake crashed through the underbrush and headed down hill. "Caves, of course!" The mountains were still a good distance off but there were plenty of large boulders and underground caves where there had been some mining done years ago. A child screamed followed by a man grunting and moaning. "Gottcha!"

Iruka had been surprised to find a little girl of about four inside the cave. She'd even been tied up. The Jonin had lay wheezing, eyes and face swollen almost to the point of suffocation. His snake had bashed him into the wall with its tail before curling protectively around the crying child.

"Let's get you home. Sorry you had to spend all this time in a cave." Iruka said to the girl as he held her hand in his. She was cute with pigtails and she was sucking her thumb looking up at him curiously. "I bet your mama is waiting on you and she'll feed you a big dinner, maybe one of your favorites. Or maybe I could take you out to dinner, do you like ramen? Ichiraku's?" He laughed as the girl smiled around her thumb and nodded.

A kunai fell to the earth in front of them. The girl squealed and hid behind Iruka holding tight to his pants' leg. Iruka patted her on the head and sighed. "Aren't you dead yet?"

"No! You tried but I took out your stupid snake!" She yelled from at tree then dropped to the ground removing her tanto from its sheath. The Jonin pointed it at him. "You asked for a fight, well now I'm willing!" Actually she had no choice; she was too wounded to risk using anymore chakra. The Chunin had proven to be unpredictable but she was an able fighter, highly skilled and he had only one usable arm.

Iruka looked her over. He had heard a few more explosions and guessed his summons had chased her through them. Her leg was bandaged but bleeding. Her arms and face showed scratches, some of them deep and no doubt she possessed several bruises as well. "You escaped my snake but still look at you – you did not win either." He felt the child hold on tightly to him and it gave him a boost of confidence. "Why don't you just take your men and leave? You failed. No reason to die here today." He spoke reasonably.

The woman laughed. "Please! You can't fight well do to the child being here. I'll complete my mission just as soon as I kill you!" The Jonin ran forward.

Iruka didn't even blink. There had been at least ten feet between them. He squatted down to wrap an arm around the child then jumped backwards. The child shivered in his arms and began to cry as the snake slithered out of nowhere. It attacked from the side and knocked the woman into a tree. Before she could begin to move the snake was on her then around her squeezing. She yelled and yelled then stopped.

"Shh, it's okay little one. That snake is our friend." Iruka held her close then walked over to the snake to which he bowed. "Thanks for your help." He smiled and nodded. The snake nodded too then disappeared. "Wow, it will be dark in an hour or so, let's get out of the forest huh?" He spoke to the girl as he continued to carry her. "There's going to be a party for me tonight, would you like to come?" Iruka was grinning. He was in pain and sore all over but he'd done it. He had just passed his Jonin exam.

"…Can I?" The girl looked up at him with wet but hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, of course. It's my party! I worked hard and now I get to party!" There was a bounce in his step as he headed back to Konoha.

* * *

**It was a busy port with ships coming and going, some of them sailing to exotic locations and others to the great unknown. **One ship had recently come from the Land of the Moon and one traveler sighed wistfully as she stared at the sea. Behind her wagons were being loaded with purchases from the island as well as food and supplies needed for the trip inland.

Anko turned to watch the dock workers. They were a hearty sort and knew their jobs well. By her calculations they would be ready to leave by noon. Anko stretched and yawned. They'd arrived just as the sun was rising and the diplomat and his wife had taken a room at the hotel to rest up before hitting the road. "Rest - all they did was sit on their asses the whole boat ride! Hmph – rich people!" But then Anko paused. Naruto's friends the king and prince had been really nice and normal people so she couldn't really lump all rich people together. "Good work guys! Send somebody over to the hotel when it's all ready to go okay?" Anko tapped a big man on the shoulder and smiled at him as she headed into town to pick up a few things.

Their clients had their own guards watching their possessions. Anko had just stayed around long enough to be sure there were no potential treats hanging about. Kakashi was watching over the couple. First she went to the post office where she picked a package from Konoha. She'd been warned of the rapidly cooling temperatures so had asked Sasuke through Naruto to mail them a few things. Now she had several pairs of leggings and cloaks for each of them plus boots. Sasuke had thoughtfully sent along some extra weapons and there was a note from the Hokage. Anko put it in her coat pocket then went to a store that stocked supplies for ninjas. There she bought food rations. Yes they had fresh food but they were working and wouldn't always be able to have a sit down meal. With her shopping all done, she went to the hotel.

Kakashi answered the door looking not at Anko but the up and down the hallway. He stepped to the side allowing Anko into the sitting room then shut the door. "Any trouble?" Smiling he helped her with the packages.

"Nah, everything's cool in town but," Anko reached into her pocket and held out the note addressed to both of them. "It's from the Hokage." She looked to the closed door when she heard snoring. "How in the hell does she stand that?" Anko shook her head.

"Earplugs. I doubt she'd hear a bomb go off." Kakashi chuckled then took the letter. "Let's see what's up." They sat down on a couch, side by side and silently read the letter. Both were frowning when they finished.

"…If we run across him…do we try to talk to him?" Anko asked softly.

"I'd rather not meet up with him, not while on a mission. Itachi's not one to act impulsively but that Kisame…" Kakashi sighed. "We'll just have to play it by ear. I wonder what they're doing in this area, there aren't any Bijuu…" He stood abruptly. "God…what if they're going after Naruto?" Kakashi crumpled the letter in his fist.

Anko too felt fear and anger but she didn't let it control her. "She's already thought of that. Two Anbu teams are patrolling this area and she's sent your hawk so that we can use it to send messages back to her and we have the best forewarning system there is – the boys' synch. If the Akatsuki get by us then Naruto will surely call for help and Lord Hiashi is there – he'll keep his new son safe. We have to trust that Naruto and the others can hold them off until Takeshi and Sasuke can get to them. That thunder bird is fast, remember?" Anko took several deep breaths as she tried to convince herself of her own words.

Kakashi heard her, knew she was right but it didn't make him feel any better. They had accepted this mission and they couldn't abandon it just because their family was possibly in danger. "Dammit to hell." He cursed silently then went to the window, opened it and whistled. A few minutes went by then large hawk swooped in the open window and landed on Kakashi's forearm. "Hello Shouhei." His hawk was dark brown and red, a fully grown male.

Anko got up and closed the window. She smiled for Kakashi was quite good with animals. "Does Shouhei get along with the pack? I thought you used them mainly when you needed to send messages and such." She got close enough to cautiously stroke the hawk's breast. He wasn't like Talon, friendly and playful but he tolerated her touch.

"I do use the dogs more and though I trained Shouhei, many Jonin use him. I guess Lady Tsunade thought Shouhei would be less conspicuous than dogs wearing the sign of the Leaf. Still I may use Pakkun as we travel, he can pick up any unusual scents." Kakashi gently lowered his arm so that Shouhei could sit on the back of a chair.

Anko had to laugh. "Nothing more unusual than that shark man!" They shared a smile then sobered. Naruto was set to fight this pair but not for a few more weeks with his brothers beside him and a compliment of Jonin behind him. If Itachi showed up they had to do their best to stop him here.

"Lets' rest up, it'll be time to leave soon." Kakashi said with a sigh and moved to sit down.

"Yeah, just let me change." Anko said picking up the bag with her clothes.

_**~mg~**_

**"I can't believe we're doing this. Pain's not going to like it." Kisame muttered but he finished his sentence with a grin. **He was getting excited. He could already smell the salt air.

Itachi allowed himself a smile. "There's no reason not to and why should he care? We have no orders or mission. We've collected more bounty than he asked for and the Jinchuriki is proving hard to find. Why not take a break? We've done our jobs, worked hard and you know the coming battles will be taxing – a little vacation at the beach is just what we need before the war starts." Itachi's steps were light. He was looking forward to this small break. When he thought about all that had happened since he left Konoha, there had not been one moment when he'd just allowed himself to act like a normal person. This break may only last a day or two but he would enjoy himself. One last time before he died.

Kisame cut his eyes to Itachi. His partner looked different…almost happy. The smile wasn't mocking or sarcastic but a true smile of happiness. He couldn't figure out what could have come over Itachi to make him suggest going to the beach. Kisame shrugged, he was curious but it didn't matter and the man was right. Their future would be full of battles so why not have a little fun before then.

The two men had even removed their cloaks signaling to others that they were Akatsuki, headbands too. They wore normal clothes and over them warm, brown cloaks. Kisame would not leave behind his sword so it was strapped to his back but wrapped from hilt to tip.

In another hour they could see the ocean through the trees and both stopped. Each stared out at the blue expanse feeling small. There was nothing like the open sea to make all things seem insignificant. The town was further off and could only vaguely be seen but they could see boats sailing in and out of the port. The beach only had a few people on it, diehards who didn't mind the cold air. In the distance they heard seagulls and the crash of waves against the shore and rocks.

"So the beach first or town to a hotel?" Itachi asked his smile still in place for he could see the gills on Kisame's face flaring as if longing for the water. It was mid-afternoon so there were only a few hours of daylight left. If they wanted see the ocean before night fell they needed to go directly to the beach.

A sound reached their ears of wheels rolling over the dirt and of feet making pace with the wheels. Both were wary but the port wasn't that far away and it was to be expected that some goods would be shipped out of town to other destinations.

"Beach." Kisame said and turned to continue walking. There was a path not too far away that would take them down there and from the beach they could later go into town. They didn't get very far when they heard a dog bark sharply and then nothing. "Damn." Kisame growled and walked forward slowly. The road curved and was sided with thick brush so until they rounded it, they saw nothing.

"Itachi. Kisame." Kakashi said as the men rounded the corner. He was surprised to see them dressed so oddly.

Itachi looked back at him calmly. Kakashi stood next to a woman who was playing with a kunai. It took him a moment but he recalled that she had been Orochimaru's pet – Anko. A small pug was there at their feet staring at him. Behind them were two wagons and an enclosed carriage. Six burly men eyed them warily but stayed behind the ninjas while a white-faced couple peeked out of a window. "Kakashi." Itachi sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "I see you are on a mission, don't let us interrupt you."

Kakashi frowned and tilted his head. _What's going on? First they look like tourists or something and now he's telling us he won't attack?_

"Like we're supposed to believe that! You both look like a couple of rejects! Just what the hell are you up too? Whatever it is – we won't let you get away with it!" Anko challenged them by flicking the kunai at Kisame's head.

Kisame caught it easily and smiled. "I like you, full of fireworks! Let's play Itachi, it will be fun. I want the girl." His eyes leered as he looked Anko up and down.

"Eww!" Anko shook violently as she imagined fishy hands on her body. "I like REAL men thank you very much! But some sushi, yeah I could eat…" She fingered some shuriken and positioned herself to challenge Kisame.

"No Kisame!" Itachi dropped his arms and moved to stand before his partner as the blue skinned man dropped Samehada to the ground.

"Stop it Anko!" Kakashi reached over and grabbed her wrist. "We're on a mission! We can't endanger these people's lives!" He was angry not with her but at the situation. Kakashi knew he had no reason to believe that they wouldn't go after Naruto but whether they did or not, there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

"We have not come here to chase after Naruto. Yes we know exactly where he is and he's safe – for now. You may go about your business and have no fear that we will hinder your mission." Itachi stated firmly. "…However, Naruto's life will be forfeit in a very short while. I hope he enjoys his honeymoon and produces an heir. It would be a shame for his new wife to be left with nothing." Itachi's voice was sarcastic as he mocked Naruto's marriage. He was still angry that Naruto and Sasuke had not heeded his advice to become stronger.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Anko growled. "I can't wait until Sasuke kills you! He is the BEST Uchiha of all! He won't let you hurt Naruto – no way! You are so much…SHIT!" Anko struggled with Kakashi for she wanted to slit Itachi's throat but even she knew that would be foolish.

Itachi blinked then smiled. It appeared that Sasuke had more than new brothers, he had others who cared and believed in him. "He shall try but Sasuke is not strong enough. He is beyond weak. The day my little brother confronts me is the day he di-."

"Shut the hell up." Kakashi said lowly. "You know _nothing_ about Sasuke. He will take you down Itachi and soon." He stared into the Uchiha's eyes. "…Trial by fire…yes using your family's jutsu, you'll go down." Kakashi said with a slight inflection to his voice.

The sea talked loudly as it beat the shore and sounds from the port echoed back at them. Wind blew and swirled rattling the dying leaves. Birds spoke to each other as they dipped into the ocean looking for a meal. All this went on as Itachi stared at Kakashi. Both had been careful not to mention what had gone on in Ishita. Kakashi had assumed that Itachi had not informed the Akatsuki that he'd been there or that he had actually killed Orochimaru and not the boys. Plus there was that mysterious communication that had happened between the boys and Itachi. Kakashi had to assume that all his big talk was an act.

Finally Itachi looked away. "As I said, he will try. Come Kisame – let them pass." Itachi turned and walked to the side of the road allowing Kakashi and his party free access to the road.

"Dammit!" Kisame grumbled. He hefted the wrapped package that was his sword and stomped off the road and into the withering grass. "Today is not the day but you and I – we're going to dance. I'm going enjoy watching that body move before I cut it to pieces. I bet your blood will look good over that pale skin." Kisame leered at Anko.

"I'll fry you from the inside out before you touch one hair on her head!" Kakashi almost yelled. He was standing before Anko shielding her body with his. A red eye stared out at Kisame. Kakashi was ready to take him on right then regardless of the consequences.

Anko was shocked but pleased and a little put out. She didn't need help killing the fish but Kakashi protecting her was nice. Plus his reaction calmed her; it was time to move on. Anko moved to one side and clutched Kakashi's arm. "Get the horses moving – we're losing daylight. We'll follow behind you. GO!" She yelled and the guards got moving. In moments the horses clomped on by. "Kakashi."

He actually had shuriken in his hands and was ready to throw them to cut the smirk off of Kisame's face. Kakashi felt Anko's firm touch and waited as the carriage and wagons went by them. "Follow." He said to Pakkun who'd stayed at his side ready to attack but now the dog trotted behind the last wagon. Slowly he pocketed his weapons and recovered his Sharingan. "Know this – you are being watched. You make any move to board a boat and go after Naruto, we will know it." Now Kakashi put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Actually do it, go to the Land of the Moon!" He heard Anko gasp and endured the hard jerk on his arm. "He'll be long gone before you get half way there!" It was Kakashi's turn to smirk. "He is out of your reach now and forever!" Kakashi looked down at Anko and removed her hand from his arm but held on to it. "Let's go, we need to finish this mission." He pulled on Anko's hand and started walking. "Catch you later Itachi." Kakashi gave the young man a friendly wave and kept walking without once looking back.

"Sushi – I'm looking forward to dicing you up shark-boy!" Anko had to have the last word. She was letting Kakashi pull her forward while she turned around to give Kisame a rude hand gesture.

Kisame watched with his mouth open, a confused frown on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" He finally yelled and turned to Itachi who was staring at the sea. "How would the boy know we were coming or was that a bluff? Hell, why don't we just find out for ourselves? Let's get a boat and go get him!" Instead of walking down the road towards the beach he scrambled through the trees at a run for the port.

A great ball of fire exploded right in front of him making Kisame jump back so that he wouldn't be burned. As it was, his flesh was singed and the extreme heat made it hard for him to breathe. He landed on one knee gasping. Angry, hate filled eyes looked up at Itachi as he approached. "…bas-tard…"

"I am yes. We came here to rest, to play not to engage in combat or to chase after the Jinchuriki. As it is we are defying Pain just by being here. Do you wish to take down Naruto when we cannot remove the Bijuu from his body? We would be under constant attack from Konoha and probably Suna as well. Do not forget what Zetsu said, Naruto is friendly with the Fire and Snow Daimyos, plus several other well placed and powerful people. You would risk the entire plan because of a few words by one ninja?" Itachi's voice got loud as pointed one hand back in the direction Kakashi had gone. "Damn fool! I should let you go then I wouldn't have to always act like a parent to a hyper, spoiled child!" Itachi kicked sand in Kisame's face and began to walk towards the town. He wanted a room and a drink, the drink more than anything else.

Kisame spat sand out of his mouth surprised as hell at Itachi's outburst. He knew he was easily riled and Itachi did have to hold him back from time to time but this was new. Standing, Kisame dusted himself off, picked up his fallen sword and began to follow his partner. "Are we going to build sandcastles and go looking for starfish Dad? I mean we came all this way; we should do all the stuff a family does on vacation would right? Look I'll even catch you a big fish tomorrow!" He trudged behind Itachi who hadn't said a word.

Itachi had a lot to think about. This encounter with Kakashi had been very interesting but hearing Kisame and the whiny tone of his voice made his lips twitch. "A fish bigger than you? Yeah, I'd like to see that!" Itachi still planned on getting that drink but he wasn't nearly as put out as he was a few moments ago.

* * *

**Sasuke and Seiko had decorated the house and Sasuke couldn't stop smiling. He refused to believe that Iruka could fail and knew that Naruto's adoptive father would come back a Jonin.** Also this was the first party in a very long time that this house had seen. He'd gone all out with balloons, streamers and flowers. If Naruto had been there Sasuke would have added silly hats and horns and stuff. Naruto was the baby, a big kid and he would have enjoyed that. As it was, Sasuke was doing his best to store as many memories as possible to share with both his brothers.

"Damn I miss them! Ha, who knew that we'd become so close that days and weeks without them would make me lonesome and antsy. Sounds pretty pathetic huh?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the room.

Seiko came up behind him and hooked an arm through his. "No, I don't think so. Even though having a family is still new to me, I know my parents get worried when I don't come home on time. And sometimes I get scared when I approach the house thinking it might be empty, that everything has been a cruel dream." Seiko looked up at him and smiled. "Our families are important to us…its nice." She hugged his arm.

Sasuke reached over and cupped her cheek. "It is nice." He turned and pulled her to his chest to kiss her. They were still kissing when somebody knocked. Sasuke jumped and blushed then shook his head. "Wonder if that's Dad. Come on!" Holding her hand they went to see who it was.

Guy, Genma, Ebisu, Shizune, Asuma, a very pregnant Kurenai, Inoichi, Shibi and Shikaku all arrived together followed by their children and or former students. The house was full of friends many of whom were extremely curious about Sasuke's home but who were also anxiously awaiting Iruka and the good news.

"Shizune, Sakura have either of you heard anything? And Lady Tsunade isn't here yet either. I wonder if Dad's with her." Sasuke peeked out the door into the darkening night.

"No we were all pretty busy today in and out of the office and hospital. There were inspections to do, meetings and Lady Tsunade took Sakura out to the gardens during part of the day. There was no word on Iruka or Neji when we left to come here. Sorry." Shizune shrugged.

"Tenten's not here yet either. Maybe she's with Neji. I know he said something about going home to share the news with his family first." Lee commented as he helped himself to some food.

"Okay but that doesn't explain where Dad is." Sasuke huffed. He wanted to talk to his brothers. He wanted Takeshi's eyes to search Iruka out and he wanted to see Naruto's face when he learned what his father had done.

"Is this where the party is?" Jiraiya asked as he opened the door for Tsunade. "Wow what a turn out!" He grinned at everybody then frowned. "Where's Iruka?"

"That's what I'd like to know! Mama, where's Dad?" Sasuke said coming to stand before her.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. For Sasuke and Takeshi to call her that melted her heart. It brought Naruto to mind but it also showed just how much they cared for her too. Tsunade hugged him. "I don't know sweetie but he should be headed this way shortly. I was told he was on his way here. Any word from Takeshi?" She caressed his face and looked into his dark eyes.

"Nope, we promised not to communicate during the exam unless there was an emergency." Sasuke said with a sigh and leaned into Tsunade's embrace. She wasn't his mother and then there was Anko and the relationship he had with her but still Tsunade was beginning to mean the world to him, just like she did to Naruto. "We'll have another party once he completes his exam." Sasuke promised and wondered if Naruto would throw Takeshi yet another party when they joined him.

"Then that will be something to look forward to! Cheer up boy, Iruka knows you're waiting on him. He'll be here!" Jiraiya plopped a heavy hand down on Sasuke's head and he was surprised to see the boy had gotten taller. These kids were quickly becoming adults.

"Did somebody mention me?" Iruka asked. He'd slipped into the house unnoticed. He held two bags which contained several bottles of sake. His grin was one of joy and mischief.

"Sake! Good man!" Jiraiya laughed and relieved him of his burden but not before slapping a heavy hand against his arm.

"DAD! DAD – DID YOU DO IT?" Sasuke was across the room, eyes wide as he gripped Iruka's arms.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I DID!" Iruka laughed and stumbled backwards as Sasuke jumped him. The two hit the floor laughing with their friends gathering about them offering congratulations.

"YEAH! I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Sasuke was straddling Iruka, his face full of excitement and pride.

Iruka shook his head then tickled Sasuke's ribs. "Get off me boy, I did get a few injuries." He said this but never lost his smile as Sasuke jumped to one side then offered him a hand to help him up. "Hey everybody thanks for coming." Iruka looped an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hope you don't mind but I invited a new friend of mine. She and her family should be right behind me."

"Sure, so tell me how you did. You said you got hurt, sit down. Seiko could you - , thanks." Sasuke got Iruka to sit down then took the plate of food and cup of tea she'd brought over for Iruka. "You read my mind." He grinned at her before handing the plate to Iruka.

Iruka nodded as well to Seiko then looked to Tsunade. "Can I talk about it? I know you said nothing was official until tomorrow." He didn't wait for her to answer but dug into his food, he was starved.

Tsunade crossed her arms and smiled at him. He looked tired but excited and proud and he had every right to be. She had the details of the exam and Iruka had gotten high marks all the way around. Under normal circumstances, the exam itself was hardly ever discussed just accepted as fact that one had either passed or failed. "Sasuke I know you want the details but why not just let Iruka enjoy his success tonight. Let's try to keep a few traditions okay." Tsunade laughed as he eyed her evilly.

"Mama!" Sasuke huffed. "Dad, you can tell me later. I want details!" He told Iruka in mock secrecy.

"You bet. Now more food!" Iruka got up to help himself this time just as his young guest and her family arrived. Since he couldn't give out details, all he said was that she was a special new friend. It was then that he looked for another special friend but Yugao wasn't there.

"Iruka!" Neji walked into the house holding Tenten's hand. He locked eyes with him then the two of them moved until they were face to face. "Mine was a bitch, yours?"

"The same!" Iruka laughed. "I kicked ass, you?"

"And then some!" Neji laughed. "Jonin Umino." He nodded his head.

Iruka repeated the gesture. "Jonin Hyuga." The two gave each other idiot smiles then high fived.

It was a good two hours into to the party before Yugao showed up. No one heard her knock so she entered quietly. She saw Iruka standing next to Sasuke with Tsunade on his other side. He had an arm around the Hokage. They looked good together but she knew that Lady Tsunade was with Master Jiraiya, still she and Iruka looked intimately close.

"There you are!" Guy said loudly. "You finally showed up to see how your student faired! I knew you would want to congratulate him after all your hard work to get him this far!" Guy thumped Yugao hard on the back sending her stumbling forward into the room.

"Yugao!" Iruka turned around. He'd been bursting at the seams since the exam finished but now he hit a new high. Iruka squeezed Tsuande, winked at Sasuke then made for the one he'd been missing. "I did it, I did it and I owe all to you being a hard-ass sensei!" Iruka reached for her hands. "Thanks Yugao." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Yugao was slightly out of breath. She'd run there because she hadn't wanted to miss him. Her day had been full – a meeting at Anbu headquarters, training, another private meeting with Ibiki about her possibly working with the academy recruiting and offering specialized training to students who want to become Anbu then a mission escorting some prisoners to the maximum secure prison outside of the village. The prisoners had had given her and her team a little bit of trouble but it was getting them assigned to a cell and the paperwork that had followed which had made her late getting back to the village for Iruka's party. All day long he'd been in the back of her mind and she'd been constantly praying for his success.

A large smile blossomed on her face. "You did hmm? So my training actually paid off – good!" Yugao squeezed his hands. "My first Jonin, did you make me proud?" Her eyes examined him looking for injuries. "Did you get hurt?" She asked softly pulling one hand free to smooth it up his arm to his face.

His smile softened and Iruka bent his head to better feel her touch. "A little, went to the hospital, I'll be okay. And yeah I think I did. I was damn good as a matter of fact!" Iruka's eyes danced.

"Oh really?" Yugao laughed. It seemed like she and he were the only ones there. "Damn good? I'd love to see you in action! …Iruka, I'm just glad you came back…to me." She teased him then finished softly, warmly.

"You will and I did, I told you I would Yugao." Now Iruka's voice was soft as he looked into eyes. "Don't I get something for coming back alive?" It was his turn to touch her face, his hands cupping her silky cheeks.

Yugao giggled. "What is it about men always wanting something for doing what they're supposed to do?" Then she gasped when suddenly her body was flush with his. The next thing she knew Iruka's mouth was covering hers.

"DAD?"

"IRUKA?

"THE FLAMES OF YOUNG LOVE ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY. YOU ARE TRULY INSPIRING TODAY IRUKA! FIRST A JONIN THEN PASSIONATELY KISSING YOUR SENSEI!" Guy clenched his fists and let his one-in-a-million smile light up the room.

"Would you look at that? Woo-hoo Iruka's got his own woman finally and can leave mine alone!" Jiraiya laughed as Sasuke and Tsunade stared open mouthed at the kissing couple. "Damn look at them go at it!" He said amazed as the kissing got more passionate. Frankly Jiraiya was stunned; he hadn't figured Iruka had it in him.

Several minutes later Iruka pulled back slowly ignoring the cheers and laughter of his friends. Yugao's face was flushed, her lips pink and wet. "Yeah, now that's the way to celebrate a new rank!" He said softly grinning at her then unable to resist, went back for more. _Oh yeah..._


	40. Chapter 40

_** News, News, News**_

**Sasuke had been working hard plus he'd gotten some help from some apprentice carpenters. **He'd been glad that they were looking for more work experience so the fence was almost done. It should be finished by the time he and Takeshi left for the Land of the Moon if not sooner. Normally he'd be out there working with his new friends but this morning Iruka was coming over for a chat.

He was preparing breakfast and wondering how Takeshi was doing. Tomorrow was the last day of the Chunin exam, well their last day in the forest. Sasuke hoped Takeshi would move on to final stage without going through any preliminaries. It wasn't that he thought his brother couldn't handle himself but it would be…inconvenient considering they may have to go on the run soon. "I'd like for him to have his rank if nothing else." Sasuke sighed as he listened to the hammering going on outside. "But first to find out what's going on with Dad and that woman." Sasuke frowned. It wasn't that he didn't want Iruka happy but what would that mean for Naruto? Hell what would it mean for him and Takeshi?

"Sasuke?" Tsunade called out as she let herself into the house.

"Huh? What's Mama doing here?" He asked himself then washed his hands before leaving the kitchen. "Good morning, did Dad want you here for this talk? He didn't tell me, I don't have enough food for all three of us." Sasuke entered the front room frowning but hugged Tsuande when she opened her arms to him.

"What talk?" Tsunade asked and squeezed him. "Never mind. I need you to contact Naruto. Now Sasuke." She pulled back to look into his face, her gaze serious.

Sasuke felt fear shoot through him. He studied her for a moment before closing his eyes. _Naruto? Hey Naruto? Naruto!_

_ Sasuke what is it? _Naruto broke the surface of the water and bobbed there for a moment before making for the side of the pool. Hinata was already on her feet staring at him. Naruto pulled himself up then grabbed Hinata's hand and the synch strengthened. _What's wrong Sasuke? Did something happen – Takeshi? _He and Hinata held their breaths as they waited for his answer.

_No Takeshi's fine but Mama's here – something's up. Just listen – wait. Dad just came in…_ Sasuke paused as Iruka came in all smiles but frowned as he saw the serious looks on their faces. "Hey Dad…Naruto's here." Vaguely he thought that was kind of funny but this was obviously not the time for jokes or laughs.

Iruka had shocked Sasuke the other night by kissing Yugao like that. For the rest of the evening he'd watched Yugao in a non-friendly manner and kept sending questioning looks his way. Iruka was proud of him, the boy was concerned about him being with Yugao and how Yugao would treat Naruto. Before leaving the party, he'd invited himself over for breakfast after giving himself a few days to recover and to spend some quality time with Yugao. He hoped this talk would ease Sasuke's worries but now apparently there were worries of another type going on. "Morning Sasuke, hello son. Tsunade, what's happened?" He joined the two of them taking Tsunade's hand.

Sasuke put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Dad. Mama?" He spoke for Naruto.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "The Akatsuki was seen on the coast at a port where ships sail to go to the Land of the Moon. It was Itachi and Kisame. I know because Kakashi and Anko met up with them." She explained when they both looked doubtful.

Sasuke's stomach muscles clenched. "Are they okay?" He asked quickly and felt Hinata and Naruto's concern as well.

"They're fine, nothing happened. In fact they should be home within the week." Tsunade studied Sasuke's face for he looked relieved but also and if she wasn't mistaken, quite frustrated.

"Hold up! Kakashi's on his way home? Shouldn't they be following them, keeping them from going after Naruto?" Iruka asked loudly his heart racing.

"He's safe! They haven't gotten near any boats!" Tsunade countered explaining what had happened. Shouhei had arrived a few hours ago and she'd already sent out another team of Anbu to help keep watch.

Sasuke backed off while Tsunade went over Kakashi's message with Iruka. He listened but turned his attention to Naruto and Hinata. _I don't think he's coming after you. It was just coincidence that they met up. But still…be careful._

_ We always are and I don't think he is either. They're Akatsuki and even when they're hiding their faces, they never remove those cloaks. Intimidation is their calling card. To put on regular clothes and for Kisame to hide his sword…no they weren't there on business._ Naruto said to his brother.

_Yes but I'll speak to Michiru later. His people should be warned just in case. We shouldn't cause them trouble Naruto. _Hinata stepped closer to him and put her arm around his waist.

_Yeah but what about our plan? Do you think we can still save him? If they try something before you get back… Maybe I should go after him myself._ Sasuke folded his arms and began to tap his foot.

_Don't do it Sasuke! I swear if you do something that stupid I'll never forgive you! _ Hinata yelled making Sasuke wince._ Sasuke they've got their own timetable for trying to get Naruto. Wait for us; we will bring Itachi back together. And you know we need him to stop the Akatsuki for good. Sasuke, promise me. _Hinata was talking now her hand over Naruto's heart making sure Sasuke knew what she had done. Hinata wanted a promise from the heart.

Sasuke had to smile. He really missed Hinata. She would kick his ass with love if he disobeyed her. _I'll be good little sister, I promise._ Sasuke too touched his heart then sighed as his thoughts went back to his brother. _ Itachi's on the edge I think. Just living each day must be hard on him but we'll save him, we will. _Feeling better he dropped his arms and placed his hands on his hips then looked at pictures of the four of them he'd placed about the room. _ Everything going okay over there? Sorry to bother you love birds._

Naruto smiled too. Sasuke really could not stand against Hinata and he was glad for he was sure they would lose both him and Itachi if Sasuke did something stupid. _No problem, we miss you guys and can't wait till you come over. Oh and when Takeshi makes it to the finals, Hinata and I want to watch okay?_

_ Yeah but I won't tell him, it might make him nervous! _ Sasuke joked but it was true too.

_ Oh, what about Neji? Did he pass? Is he a Jonin? _Hinata asked excitedly as she looked up at Naruto whose eyes widened in anticipation.

_Of course he passed! He got some bad burns but he's Jonin now, the first in our group! Tell Lord Hiashi he's got every right to be proud of Neji!_

Naruto picked Hinata up and whirled her around. _That's our brother! There was never any real doubt that he'd do it! Wow we were just kids only a few years ago. Now we're Chunin and Neji's our first Jonin. Time sure does fly. _Naruto marveled as he put Hinata on her feet again.

_And we're married!_ Hinata teased but she knew where he was coming from. Time often felt like it wasn't moving fast enough but then when you really stopped to think about it, time had moved so fast that you hadn't noticed it all.

_Oh speaking of marriage, I think TK is thinking of popping the question to Ayame. Man when he finally gets back, I'm sure Ayame will be all over him! Like you guys, they're head over heels in love. _Sasuke was now looking at wedding pictures. Ayame was feeding Takeshi but the smile on his brother's face had little to do with the food he was eating.

_TK? I thought I got to pick all the nicknames! But yeah, I figured that was coming. In all the years I've been to Ichiraku's, Ayame's never given any guy the time of day at least not like this. So now she'll officially be my family. I can't wait! _Naruto looked pleased and hugged Hinata tightly.

_And you Sasuke how are things with Seiko? You've had almost an entire week without us or Takeshi around; I hope you've been spending some of it with Seiko._ Hinata smiled and laid her head on Naruto's chest. It was the perfect time for him to get close with the girl who captured his attention. Maybe they had or would finally make love.

_Yes Sister I have spent plenty of time with Seiko. She helps me out with training and with the fence but I also cook for her and introduced her to movies and anime. We're having fun. _Sasuke found himself blushing though Hinata couldn't see it.

_Good! We're happy for you Sasuke. _Hinata hugged her husband truly happy that their brothers were in good relationships with hopes that they would be as happy as she and Naruto.

"Umm Sasuke? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tsunade asked with her hands on her hips. She and Iruka had stopped talking long ago and had watched him talking to Naruto. At first he seemed angry then had looked determined but then a smile had graced his face, tenderly. After that he'd turned to look at the multitude of photos that he had of his brothers and sisters. From then on his expressions were excited or happy and loving. Tsunade had come here with urgent news but it seemed Sasuke and perhaps Naruto too had forgotten all about that.

_Uh-oh little brother, Mama and Dad are kinda angry. We've been ignoring them. You want to handle this? _Sasuke asked as he cautiously looked over his shoulder. He gave Naruto's parents a sickly little smile.

Naruto dropped his head against Hinata's and chuckled. They had missed Sasuke, of really talking to him that beyond the information his mother had wanted them to know, they'd concentrated on reconnecting with their brother. _I got it. Sorry about this. _Naruto plugged into Sasuke. He pulled away from Hinata and basically used his brother's body as his own.

Iruka and Tsunade blinked and sort of froze as Sasuke turned around and into Naruto. They'd seen it once before but it was still all out freaky.

"Mama! Dad! God you guys look good!" Naruto/Sasuke said moving forward, a big smile on his face to hug them both. "Dad, what have you been doing? You've got bruises and scratches." He touched Iruka's face and looked him over concerned.

"Naruto I'm fine, just training hard. Enjoying your honeymoon?" Iruka cupped Sasuke's face and still saw Sasuke but he could feel Naruto. _Weird!_

"Dad enjoy is not the word – this is the BEST! And we finally got our storm." Naruto's grin showed on Sasuke's face and both boys laughed.

Tsunade giggled for she even knew what that meant. "Congratulations baby! Oh!" Sasuke had moved forward to her kiss cheek.

"Yeah it was…great!" Sasuke nodded his head, his cheeks somewhat red then he sighed. One arm circled Tsunade's shoulders and he put the other around Iruka and guided them to the couch. "We're not worried about Itachi; he won't be coming after me."

"Naruto how can you say that?" Iruka asked suddenly irritated. "He – he made sure to tell Kakashi that you should get Hinata pregnant so she wouldn't be alone after they killed you! How can you say they're not coming for you? They are at the port where they can board a boat to get to you!" Iruka pulled away stood and walked away before turning and coming back to stand before Sasuke.

Naruto/Sasuke looked at Tsunade. "Have they made a move to get on a boat?"

Tsunade looked from Sasuke to Iruka. "No they haven't. I'm expecting another hawk shortly and we're setting up a radio relay so I'll know instantly if they move. But Naruto," Tsunade turned so that she could face Sasuke. "What makes you think they won't come there? I have genjutsu users out there but compared to Itachi…he could easily get by them and go to the island, what then? Why do you trust him so much?" Tsunade took Sasuke's hand and this time she was interested in both of their answers. Iruka squatted down in front of them anxious to hear this answer as well.

Naruto/Sasuke was silent for a moment as if debating how much to tell them. "Kakashi's due back soon right?" They waited for Tsunade's nod of confirmation. "Okay we'll give you the whole story then but we'll tell you this much. Itachi wasn't completely responsible for the massacre. Yeah that bastard Danzo was in on it but there was someone else too. …Itachi found my parents dead and he let me believe he killed them but it wasn't him. Someone else was pulling Itachi's strings literally – he no control over his actions and has carried the weight of the few he did kill all this time. Think about it Mama, why would Itachi have interfered in that battle at Ishita and made sure that Orochimaru was dead if he didn't care about Sasuke? Or me? He could have easily sat back and watched it all. Itachi could have just as easily helped the Root Anbu and worked out a deal for them to hand me over later. The Akatsuki and Danzo are and were all about power, forming an alliance would have worked better than helping us or freeing Sasuke from Orochimaru's curse. No Itachi doesn't want to hurt me and he's trying in his own way to stall their plans until we can stop them." Sasuke and Naruto had both spoken during this.

"Son, how can you trust him and how did you learn these things? It doesn't sound real Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka reached out and touched the boy's leg.

"We synched with him. We'd just mixed our blood when Itachi appeared before us and he touched Sasuke. None of us were expecting that and his mind was open. We learned a lot in those few short minutes before Itachi closed his memories to us. He didn't know what we could do, didn't expect us to be able to see his memories or feel his pain. There was no lie in him Dad just…unbelievable pain and hope that we would do what he could not and stop the man behind all of this." Sasuke sat back and stared up at the ceiling blinking. "We don't need to fear Itachi – the others yeah but not Itachi and like I said he's working to help us. Go ahead and keep an eye on him that will work in our favor once I come home but there's no reason to fear that he'll come to me." Sasuke yawned and shivered a bit. "Naruto's going to let me talk now." For Naruto to communicate in first person so to speak required a lot of chakra so it tired Sasuke. Naruto felt this and stepped back meaning that Sasuke was back in control of his body.

"You okay?" Tsunade looked at him worriedly. Even she could tell the difference. Naruto was no longer 'there' with them. "Be quiet and sit still a moment." She ordered and held her hands over him to replenish his chakra. Tsunade blinked when only a couple of minutes passed when Sasuke sat up smiling. His recovery had been quick.

"Thanks Mama, doing that's a little tiring." Sasuke said then looked from one parent to the other. "Do you understand now I don't hate my brother anymore and why I – we have to save him?"

Iruka sighed and looked down. "I'm still not so sure about trusting him but I can see why you want to save him. If it's all true. Sasuke I know Itachi is the only other blood relation you have left but all the things he done, it just hard for me to even believe we can trust him. I'm not telling you not to trust him or Naruto but I simply can't." He got up and sat down again.

"He's right Sasuke but I must say you guys have thrown out yet another unbelievable fact. I found it hard to believe that Danzo and the council members did the things they did but it turned out you guys were right about that so I'm willing to give Itachi the benefit of the doubt but still, he is Akatsuki and while he might be trying to protect Naruto, he's just one man. The Akatsuki is made up of S class ninjas. Itachi can't stand against them all and if they want Naruto, then just what can he do to stop them?" Tsunade added. Like Iruka, they had to think beyond the boys wanting to save their brother to the consequences of placing trust where it wasn't deserved.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata heard them but wouldn't let the adults' doubts affect their belief in Itachi. "Yeah, okay."

Tsuande and Iruka knew what that meant and both gave weary smiles. Teenagers. She pulled Sasuke under her arm and kissed his head. "Share this with your brother. I'm very interested in the information you just shared with us and again I'll have to search through Danzo's papers to look for this mysterious person you've mentioned. No more secrets though. Once Kakashi's home I want it all okay?" Tsunade the mother spoke.

Naruto sighed for he could feel his mother's no-nonsense attitude through Sasuke and nodded. Hinata did too. That had been the plan all along to share with them the information after they'd had time to deal and think it all through. They didn't like keeping secrets from them but this was so personal for Sasuke and what they knew wasn't a danger or hurting anyone.

"We're all agreed on that. And we'll make a plan too to bring Itachi home again." Sasuke said firmly. "Anyway, Naruto wants to know when and if you guys are coming over. He misses you, they both do. And Hinata sends her love and kisses but Dad I'm not kissing you!" Sasuke shook his head because Hinata wanted him to kiss Iruka.

"What, you won't give me my daughter's kisses? Boy!" Iruka put him in a headlock. The two wrestled and not wanting to be left out, Tsunade held Sasuke down so that Iruka could do the tickle torture.

Sasuke squirmed laughing and crying but Tsunade and Iruka had a firm hold on him. Gasping his eyes flashed red and Naruto and Hinata appeared. Abruptly he was let go and fell to the floor. "…Ohmygod…" He heaved and tried to catch his breath, still laughing as Naruto's parents stared at the illusion of their missing kids.

"Well damn, you're good Sasuke." Iruka commented as Naruto waved and Hinata blew kisses at him. "Tell Naruto I'll be there shortly and I think it's time you ended this synch before you wear yourself out. Miss you kids and I love you – here!" Iruka moved suddenly catching Sasuke off guard and kissing him on the forehead.

"DAD!" Sasuke scrubbed his face but didn't look too upset.

"Yes, I think so too and I don't know when I'll be able to get there if at all. Sorry baby but Mama's working hard at being Hokage. Be sure to keep in contact with Sasuke if _they_ show up; be careful. Have fun and I love you!" Tsunade blew kisses back at the illusion.

Sasuke was still breathing hard as he closed his eyes._ Hey idiot, I'll contact you tomorrow or rather TK and I will. And…_

_ And what? _Hinata and Naruto had been laughing along with Sasuke but now the smiles slid off their faces. _Sasuke?_

_ I just need to talk to you. You know, Itachi, about the district and the house you guys want to use. Just stuff that's all. Look, we'll pick this up tomorrow okay? …Love you._

_ …Right. We love you too. Same to Mama and Dad, Takeshi too. Later Sasuke. _Naruto and Hinata shared the same thoughts as they let the door in their minds close. They held each other silently looking into each others' eyes. Though they were staying in paradise the world and its problems, their problems kept moving forward. Something was up with Sasuke but for now all they could do was wait until he was ready to talk.

"Naruto? Hinata?" Hanabi stood watching them hesitantly. She was aware they were synching and knew better than to interrupt but now they seemed almost frozen, here but not here. She'd arrived almost ten minutes ago and had called their names but they hadn't heard or noticed her. She'd even called out for Father but all he'd done was have a seat at the table to wait.

Both took a deep breath. Naruto hugged Hinata close hiding his face in her hair and she held tight to his shoulders kissing his neck. "We're okay Chibi." Hinata told her sister. She inhaled Naruto's scent. "Naruto?"

"Yeah." He squeezed her even tighter before finally pulling back. "Good morning Father, Chibi. We have news; Neji has a new rank – Jonin." He smiled at them.

Lord Hiashi looked up with a smile. "Of course he does. My brother's son was always destined to be the best. You children will have to follow in his footsteps." He looked at them each in turn.

"He's talking about you two obviously." Naruto said taking a seat and pouring himself some juice then tossed a grape into the air. Talon snatched it up as he flew by.

"No my husband, he means all of us." Hinata sat as well and the two began a playful argument but Hiashi wasn't fooled. There was much more the couple wasn't saying but it wasn't a conversation they could have in front of Hanabi.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke opened his eyes. "They love you – and now they're having breakfast with Lord Hiashi and Hanabi. Oh shit – breakfast!"** Sasuke's eyes went wide as he remembered he'd left food cooking in the kitchen and could now smell it burning. He jumped up and ran to see what he could salvage.

Tsunade ordered out. The morning was practically gone so instead they had brunch. "So what were you guys talking about? You know right after you told them about Itachi. You went from frustrated to happy in such a short time." She inquired. In truth there was work she needed to do but Tsunade preferred being right where she was.

"Itachi, Neji making Jonin, TK and Ayame, me and Seiko. They want to watch Takeshi during the finals and Hinata wanted to be sure I was treating Seiko right." Sasuke laughed. Even he couldn't believe how much influence Hinata had over him. "I can't wait till we're all together again." He said before stuffing more food in his mouth.

Iruka and Tsunade looked at each other. It was gratifying to know how much the kids truly loved and looked out for each other. They wanted to claim the credit but it was something they'd done on their own.

"Speaking of couples, about me and Yugao..." Iruka broke off when Sasuke looked him in the eye.

"She pitted you against Guy when you weren't ready! How stupid was that Dad and what about Naruto? Obviously she knows about the fox but what does she feel about Naruto carrying the fox? Dad - Naruto loves you." Sasuke leaned forward holding Iruka's brown gaze. "Naruto's got all of us but he needs a father too. You are the example he follows and he desperately needs your approval - he looks up to you. It's you who he's trying to model his life after! If Yugao can't accept him and you pull away from him...his pain…" Sasuke sat back as his own hand touched his chest as if protecting it from that pain.

He took a deep breath and spoke again. "I know you guys had this talk once before and you know Naruto will let you go if Yugao is the one...but please be sure. I know you think I'm a kid and I shouldn't be telling you what to do but don't hurt our family and especially not Naruto for a woman who can't love him." Sasuke could see he'd shocked Iruka with his words. "Sorry I know it's your life and we all want you happy but we don't want to lose you either." Sasuke felt like a heel for acting so selfishly. He'd hate it if everyone suddenly started questioning his relationship with Seiko but he didn't want Naruto hurt or himself or Takeshi if suddenly the man they called Dad went back to being Iruka, just an old friend and mentor.

Tsunade was amazed at the depth of emotion that had come from Sasuke. He been angry at first then had allowed his emotion to show in order to get his point across - all he wanted was to protect Naruto and keep them all from a bad situation. "Sasuke, it's okay. You only spoke what you felt, I'm sure Iruka appreciates that." She reached over to hold his hand for he hung his head as if expecting Iruka to be angry with him.

"Yeah, it's okay Sasuke. I needed to know that...how you and Naruto feel. I suppose you speak for Takeshi as well." Iruka sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had known Naruto's feelings and that Naruto would absent himself from his life it meant that any woman he married didn't accept him. In truth these last few days with Yugao had been spent getting to know her better. They'd been concentrating on each other. His adopted son hadn't been part of their conversations though Iruka knew he'd have to bring that up soon. And now he had even more to consider. Iruka was proud to be a role model for Naruto but there was another man, his real father that Naruto should also be emulating. Besides deciding if Yugao was the woman for him and would she accept Naruto in their lives there was also the question if would Naruto still want him in his life once he learned about Minato? "Sasuke, I'll be careful. I promise you this because I don't want anyone hurt, any of us! I'll do my best is that enough of an answer for you?" His eyes were a little sad and haunted as he looked at Sasuke.

He let out a long breath then stood, moved around the table to Iruka. "You've always done that, when you were a teacher, when you became Naruto's dad and mine - you've always done your best. I trust you Dad and I'm sorry for making this difficult for you." Sasuke leaned down to hug him. Iruka stood to fully take the young man in his arms.

Tsunade put an elbow on the table and covered her mouth. This was family – heart-wrenching conflict but held together with love. She hoped Iruka and Yugao would be something real and that Yugao included Naruto in their lives but in reality that problem wasn't as important her as keeping her child safe. Naruto first had to live in order to deal with these other problems. As his mother and the Hokage she had much to do but seeing these two who also loved and supported Naruto gave her a moment's peace.

* * *

**Takeshi shouldered the door open his breath ragged as he dragged Sai over the threshold. **They had finally made it to the tower. On their first day they had gotten what they needed, a heaven and earth scroll. As a matter of fact they had one more than they needed and still had three scrolls but it had been hell protecting them and getting to the tower.

It was night. What time exactly, Takeshi didn't know nor did he care. All that mattered was that the damn exam was over. Well at least the part of it that required they be in the Forest of Death and he couldn't be happier about that! The room was pitch black until the door was closed behind them and suddenly the lights flickered on blinding them. "Come on Sai; sit down so I can heal that arm!"

Sai looked around them squinting. "Th-there's nobody here." He groaned as Takeshi helped him to sit. There were tears in his eyes not just from the pain of having his hand and arm broken but that it was the hand that he drew with. The thought of never being able to draw again caused a greater ache. "Can you? Should you?" Somehow in the back of his mind, having his hand healed seemed an unfair advantage.

"Shut up Sai! Most of my wounds heal instantly! My healing yours is all part of the same thing. We're supposed to use all our skills to pass this exam and healing is one of mine!" Takeshi knelt next to Sai, glad to be sitting then breathed in deeply. He searched for the emotion that allowed him to bring up the tears then leaned over the swollen and bloody limb that was Sai's arm.

Sai held his arm still as two glittering tears landed on his forearm. Blinking he watched the tears soak into his skin then shivered. He could feel the bones realigning, the muscle tears healing and his blood stopped flowing. In moments there wasn't even a scar left. His arm was tender, maybe a little weak but completely healed. "That is a miracle. Thank you Takeshi." Sai said looking up gratefully at his partner while still holding his arm close to his chest as if trying to protect it from further harm.

"It is and I'm glad I was gifted it." Takeshi bowed his head and slumped down on the floor next to Sai stretching out completely. "We made it. FINALLY!" Takeshi smiled then began to laugh.

Sai shared his smile and again looked around. "But what next? No one is here." He thought that curious that there was no one to meet them nor had they seen any of the other teams that had finished before them. The room was so empty that it seemed it hadn't ever been used.

Takeshi turned his head to look at Sai. There were dark circles under his eyes but at least the pain lines were gone. Then he checked out the room again and saw a scroll on one wall and read it. It was then that he remembered something Naruto had said before leaving on his honeymoon.

"I think it's time to open the scrolls." Takeshi said his eyes bright. He sat up and pointed at the wall. "Read it." As Sai read, he sat up and rummaged in his jacket for the scrolls then handed one to Sai. "I think these are summoning scrolls. I got a brief memory flash from Naruto about him summoning Iruka during his Chunin exam. Let's see who comes to greet us!" He was still tired but just the thought of moving on to the final stage was enough to get him up and moving.

Sai chuckled; right now Takeshi reminded him of Naruto and his boundless enthusiasm. They were brothers after all. He took the hand Takeshi held out and let himself be pulled up. Together they carefully unsealed the scrolls and opened them.

"Yo! Looks like you guys did it, well done!" Asuma said with a jaunty smile. He walked forward and put an arm around each young man and gave them brief hugs.

"Asuma!" Both said surprised for neither had been expecting the bearded man.

"Yep, it's me. Normally your sensei would show up now but neither of you really have one!" Asuma laughed at that. "Kakashi's not officially your sensei Takeshi and Shikamaru's too damned lazy to be called a sensei so I'm sitting around bored and Lady Tsunade finally said I could go back to work and viola!" As Asuma spoke he began leading the boys toward a wall that suddenly became a door when they got near it.

"Glad to hear you're back to normal Asuma, you had us worried." Takeshi patted him on the back. "So what happens now? How many teams finished? Will there be preliminaries?" He asked anxiously almost face to face with Asuma.

"Whoa, slow down!" Asuma laughed. "You're just like Naruto! Listen, the exam isn't over until tomorrow at noon. There are dorms - beds and bathrooms here. There is also a kitchen so grab a shower, some food and rest and you'll know all tomorrow." Asuma guided the guys through the tower.

The tower held all manner of rooms for sleeping, eating, showering, instruction, meetings, medical treatment, weapons, and surveillance even a jail. Most areas were dark or closed off. A few muted voices could be heard behind closed doors. At one point a team came out into the corridor to stare at them.

"This place is neutral - no fighting inside the tower." Asuma said for the benefit of all listening. "Any attacks within the tower leads to an immediate disqualification and yes you're all being watched!" Asuma glared at the trio until they disappeared back into their room. "Arrogant pups!" He growled as he spoke of the Kumo Genin.

Sai and Takeshi said nothing. They had seen and fought that team in the forest and knew that their arrogance was well deserved. If they ended up fighting against them, it would require all their skills. The pair shared a quick look that Asuma didn't miss and the Jonin looked back at the closed door thinking the coming matches were going to be very interesting.

"Here you go! Kitchen's down on the right. Stay out of trouble and sleep well. I'll be by for you guys about a quarter to twelve. Congratulations guys." Asuma held out a hand to each and warmly shook hands with them.

"Thanks Asuma." Takeshi said for both of them then looked around the room glad to be back in civilization. There were actually four beds enough for a normal ninja team plus a sensei. Opening a door he found the bathroom. Real tears wet his eyes as he saw a commode, a shower and a sink with hot and cold running water. Normally living out in the forest didn't bother him, he actually liked it but having to fight constantly and finding the time to relieve your bladder – well it was just damn wonderful to simply pee without worrying someone was going to attack while your dick was waving in the breeze!

Sai laughed when he saw Takeshi's tears but it was a laugh of understanding for he felt the same way. "Go ahead, I'll grab us some food and bring it back." He offered the shower to his friend then headed back out the door.

"Thanks man!" Takeshi said stripping quickly anxious for the hot spray of water.

_**~mg~**_

**The Hokage of Konohagakure walked into the arena inside the tower in full command and wearing her official Hokage robes and hat. ** She came to a stop in the center of the stage. Behind her was large carving of two arms performing a hand sign. From behind her followed four Jonin. Down on the floor in front of her a group of Jonin and Chunin fanned out on either side of the surviving teams. Over to one side stood Ibiki, Shizune and several medical nins.

Senju Tsunade hid her pleasure at seeing Sai and Takeshi standing in line before her. Both looked well and healthy, they must have arrived before the deadline. A few others looked a little worse for wear so they must have just gotten there.

Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets closed his eyes and nodded. He was a part of the group on the floor in front of the Genin. With him was Genma, Raido, Hana, Shibi and Yamato.

"Congratulations, you have passed the second phase of the Chunin selection exams." Tsunade spoke loudly as she looked over the four teams. "Be proud of yourselves for surviving especially since two teams were killed trying to reach this tower." Tsunade's voice was flat as she told them of the deaths. "Well it appears that four teams will be moving on to the finals. You'll be given two days of rest to allow for the arrival of important dignitaries to watch and vote upon who will be chosen to be Chunin." Tsunade tipped back her hat and put one hand on her hip as she observed the teams. "Some of you don't look so good so I'm giving you the opportunity to drop out if you don't feel you're up to this. Hmph." She shook her head.

It was like a domino effect. No sooner than the words had left her mouth that two swooned and fell to the floor. Shizune and her teams rushed forward and quickly assessed the situation.

"My lady I'm afraid these two can't go on. One is having a bad reaction from contact with one of the many poisonous plants found in the forest and the other is suffering from some unknown jutsu. Actually I'm surprised he made it this far." Shizune said as she looked down at the body. "Until I get him back to the hospital, I can't say for certain he will be able to participate in the finals." Shizune declared as the nins removed the two injured people.

"No he is done. Only those standing before me now will be allowed to go on." Tsunade smiled and shook her head. "I say teams but truthfully only two teams have the same number of people that they started with – Konohagakure and Kumogakure, two and three respectively. Kirigakure and Takigakure only have one member to represent them. Sunagakure has two. That's nine people making for an odd number of matches. One of you will be fighting twice!" Tsunade declared and nodded to Ibiki.

Izumo and Kotetsu were there and had been making the lots for the drawing to see in what order the matches would be held. Ibiki walked over to the small table where the men had been working to see if they were done. They were. Another table was set before the Hokage and the teams went up one by one. Takeshi and Sai were last. Sai was number two fighting against a Kiri ninja. Takeshi drew number seven and would be fighting in the fourth match. The winner of that match would fight the final man, a Kumo ninja. And the second phase of the exam was over.

"Congratulations Sai! You too Takeshi! Sasuke and Ayame are waiting for you outside the gates." Shikamaru said taking Sai's hand and slapping the young man on the shoulder. He didn't have time to say anything since Takeshi grinned at him then took off running. "Hmph, you'd think he was anxious to see them or something!" Shikamaru laughed after Takeshi. "Come on, we'll treat you to lunch and you can tell us all about it." He said as Asuma left the stage behind the Hokage to join them. "Asuma's dying to give you some advice for the finals so bear with him." He warned Sai but the guy looked so excited that he had friends waiting for him after the exam that he'd probably listen to all Asuma had to say and more!

There were markers set up by the Anbu so that everyone could easily find their way out of the forest, a very noticeable path now that the exam was over. One long haired ninja found it quite ironic as he passed them.

Takeshi didn't race, tried to keep it to a light jog but he couldn't wait to see them - Sasuke and Ayame. As he ran, Takeshi passed a Kumo ninja. He was tall, not taller than himself but his bulk made the guy impressive and Takeshi already had an idea of how strong he was. His stomach tensed up a little at the thought that the man could possibly be his opponent the day after tomorrow.

Outside of the gates there were few people seeing as how the training ground wasn't on the beaten path to begin with. What few people there were ninjas – those who had participated in the exam, ninjas visiting from other countries, Konoha Anbu and others who were curious about the outcome of the exam. Standing back out of the way were three people two males and one female.

"Ayame! Dad! Sasuke – I DID IT!" Takeshi yelled as he ran at them. He looked from one to the other then the next one and didn't know which to hug first. He laughed as Sasuke pushed Ayame forward and stepped back at the same time Iruka moving with him.

"Takeshi!" Ayame locked her arms about his shoulders as he lifted her up. She'd missed him so much – missed his smile, his humor, his hard body and the light of love shining from his eyes. "You did it brilliantly no doubt! Kiss me!" She framed his face and took the love he offered.

Iruka moved forward to offer the couple some privacy still he looked over his shoulder happy for them. Some of the foreign ninjas were eyeing them hatefully or with disdain.

Sasuke laughed at his brother and also moved to stand in front of them. He turned his Sharingan on the rude ninjas which made them pause either out of fear or respect and for some downright hatred but no matter what they felt, those ninjas walked off quickly. "I thought so." Sasuke whispered.

"Good going Sasuke." Iruka said approving of the quiet way he had moved the frowning ninjas along. "You think they remember we're even here?" He joked as the couple showed no signs of stopping.

"Hey guys, why don't we head back to the district where you two can be alone? You're going to cause a scene here." Sasuke smirked as he glanced back; the two were still locked in a deep kiss. "I get the impression they don't even know where they are let alone us!" He said to Iruka and both of them turned around to stare. Sasuke even reached out a finger to poke Takeshi in the back.

Takeshi laughed even as he kissed and finally put Ayame back on her feet then held her close against his chest. "Woman, I love you." He whispered into her hair then looked over at Sasuke. "Yeah you too." Takeshi grinned at his brother. "And Dad. Hey - are you a Jonin?" He asked suddenly but acted as if he already knew the answer.

"What do you think? I out rank you guys so now you not only have to listen to me as your father but as your superior too!" Iruka crowed and pointed a stern finger at both boys.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Listen to him - Dad's got a swelled head. And you big brother idiot - go home. I think I'll go do some shopping or something. See ya TK, Ayame, Dad!" He turned away.

"Good idea, well catch up later Takeshi. It seems our Ayame missed you something terrible." Iruka teased as he started to follow after Sasuke.

Quickly Ayame touched up her lips. "No Sasuke - stay! Iruka - I can share!" It was Ayame with bright eyes and pink cheeks that physically pulled both guys back. "You've been out of contact all this time, I'm sure you want to synch. Go ahead. And you should greet Iruka properly Takeshi." Ayame gestured between the three of them though she still kept one hand on Takeshi's arm.

Thoughtfully Iruka motioned for his boys to do their thing first. If he knew his son, Naruto was probably bouncing on his toes waiting to be synched with his brother again.

The guys stared at each other for a long moment then Sasuke shook his head. "We'll wait. Come by the house when you get a moment. Come on Dad, we'll catch you later." He smiled and waved and tried once more to leave the couple but this time it was Takeshi's hand that fell onto his shoulder.

It happened as they touched. The mental doors had been opened the moment they saw each other and with now with the physical touch and the automatic synching of their chakra they were no longer individuals but family. Takeshi closed his eyes to feel his brother, his youngest brother, his new sister and Talon. "Now I'm home." He said as he brought Ayame's hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "Yeah, I'll be by later…after." Takeshi gave Ayame a knowing look and laughed as she blushed. Takeshi welcomed Iruka's half hug and loved having his family around him physically and mentally.

The group of five that could synch was all smiling at being reunited again. They wanted to but refrained from taking thoughts and memories from each other for now was not the time. All found it enough just to be connected again.

Sasuke turned and shook his brother's hand. "Congratulations Takeshi. Don't wear him out Ayame! Bye Dad!" He winked at Ayame and laughed as she hid her face against Takeshi then this time he ran off, jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"Do your best Ayame, my Takeshi deserves it!" Iruka couldn't help teasing then gave them each another hug before leaving as well. He'd taken the time to come greet Takeshi but he had tons of things to do today.

"You guys!" Ayame complained after them. "Let's go home, I've cooked you a huge meal. Hungry?" She looked up at him and touched his dear face.

Takeshi took a deep breath. Ayame was his and he knew he never wanted to be without her. "Yeah, let's go home." He kissed her quickly then held her tightly to his side. Takeshi knew the time had also come to talk to her about leaving Konoha. He just hoped she would. Ayame just had to choose between her father and Konoha or him and a life on the run. All of Takeshi's good feelings were suddenly replaced by fear.

* * *

**Sasuke did go shopping. He got mostly snacks and stuff for when Takeshi did come over.** He'd chatted briefly with Naruto and Hinata since they too had plans with Lord Hiashi and Hanabi before they came home. Sasuke hadn't talked with Lady Tsunade yet so he didn't know exactly when Iruka was going out there.

"What should we do? We have plans to make and the sooner the better. Ayame…" Sasuke said aloud as he walked home with his purchases. He'd sensed Takeshi's need to talk to Ayame about their situation and silently wished his brother good luck.

"Ayame? Don't tell me you like her too!" Seiko's voice sounded behind him and it didn't sound too happy.

"Seiko it's not like that!" Sasuke spun around ready to defend himself only to see her grinning at him. "Girl! Quit playing like that! Geez…" Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. She'd actually scared him. _Is this what Naruto feels like when Hinata's mad at him and ready to plead and beg for forgiveness? Oh man…_

Seiko was feeling mischievous and laughed heartily at Sasuke's reaction. She'd seen her mother pull something like this on her father not too long ago and had just suddenly decided to try it on Sasuke and she couldn't be more pleased. "Gottcha - you're so cute!" She latched onto his arm then kissed his cheek. "So how's Takeshi and why were you looking so worried when you said Ayame's name?" Seiko blinked as it occurred to her that something might be wrong. "Sasuke is something wrong?" She stopped dead now her heart beating too fast.

"Let's go back to my place and we'll talk." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along. It seemed Takeshi wasn't the only one who needed to talk to his girlfriend. _Girlfriend? Seiko…is my girlfriend. Could this day get any more weird or complicated? _He wondered but a small little smirk appeared on his face as he held tighter to Seiko's hand. In less than half an hour they were entering his house.

"Have a seat; I'll fix us some tea." Sasuke told her but Seiko followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't like secrets Sasuke and you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?' Seiko demanded. She remembered how quiet things used to be in Ishita with no one being allowed to ask question or even allowed to talk much. Seiko clenched her hands in front of her.

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you but this talk needed to happen in private. First I need to ask you something. Seiko can you keep what I tell you a secret? Yeah I heard what you just said but still I have to ask. I'm serious Seiko. You can't tell anyone especially your father. Inoichi cannot know. Nor your sister." Sasuke said intently as he turned to look at her. Inoichi he worried would spill the bean but Ino, well he trusted Ino with nothing.

Seiko frowned mightily. "Huh? Why? What the hell is going on?" Seiko was trying to be open and honest with her family. It wasn't easy after years of keeping her thoughts to herself but she also didn't want to do anything that would make her family not like her. Lying and keeping secrets could give them a reason not to care about her. After all Ino had put their parents through, Seiko did not want to give them any more pain.

"Honestly Seiko I can't tell you unless you promise to keep this to yourself. Your family is important to you but so is mine. I'll do all I can to protect Naruto, Hinata and Takeshi." He looked away when the tea was ready. "Let's sit." Automatically he got out some cookies that he knew she liked and moved to the table. "Seiko well damn…if you can't promise me to keep this information to yourself I understand but please understand that I can't tell you what's going on. And just forget that I ever said anything!" Sasuke was frustrated as hell but he knew he couldn't take it out on Seiko; none of this was her fault. "Sorry we're okay – you and me. Nothing's changed anything between us, we're both doing what we think is right for the people we love. Okay?" He tried to put a pleasant expression on his face but Sasuke was disappointed too, he felt he'd just lost something very important. It was already going to be hard leaving her behind but to do so without explaining would hurt her and him even more.

"So umm Takeshi's spending the day with Ayame, I doubt he'll come up from air any time soon." Sasuke filled in the silence then smiled. "Those two are like Hinata and Naruto. There'll probably be another wedding soon. I wonder who will make me an uncle first!" Now he laughed for he was looking forward to that day – little miniatures of his brothers or his sisters looking up to him. Sasuke took a sip of his tea as he let his thoughts wander to nieces and nephews.

Seiko watched him for a moment then looked away to munch on a cookie. He' d already put aside whatever it was that he'd wanted to tell her he but she knew it was important. He tried to hide it but Seiko could see the pain in his eyes. Sasuke had wanted to share something really important to him that involved him, Naruto, Takeshi and Hinata. _Something that concerns all of them…Are they sick? …No not with Lady Tsunade around. Surely they would seek her help if they were sick. Takeshi is about to finish his Chunin exam and apparently about to become engaged. _Seiko looked out the window. Takeshi's house was just behind Sasuke's. Inside that house, the couple was more than likely making love. Her gaze switched back to Sasuke who was also looking out the window with a far away expression. _Far away...wait, earlier he'd said something about making plans and he'd been worried about Ayame. What does that mean? With Naruto's wedding, having another one should be no problem so he couldn't have meant that. Something he didn't want my father to know, why? Inoichi...a Jonin who reports to Shikaku and he reports to Lady Tsunade. _She looked back at him quickly as it occurred to her that it was a secret they didn't want the Hokage to know but again what? Seiko sipped her tea.

"Want to do something? I know the fence still needs work but I feel like hanging out. Takeshi will be able to help me once the exam is over. It will be finished before we leave for Crescent Moon. Just in time too." Sasuke said thoughtfully, absent-mindedly. Decisions needed to made but Sasuke just had to push away thoughts of being without Seiko. He knew if he thought about it too much he just might destroy something.

"Like what?" Seiko asked but her mind had latched onto his words 'just in time'. _Just in time for what? They'll have plenty of time to fix up the district once Naruto's home again...but what if he doesn't come home? The fence - Sasuke wants to set up a barrier jutsu once its finished to protect the district. Oh God - Are they not coming home again? _"Sasuke -."

"Let's go skating. I said I'd teach you didn't I? And I should check on things, talk with the manager. Ayame's been handling things but I should help out more." Sasuke downed his tea and stood. "When Takeshi makes Chunin we should have his party there - a big blowout. I wish Hinata and Naruto didn't have to experience it second hand but..." He shrugged. "So you want to?" Sasuke knew that while teaching Seiko how to skate he could be physically close to her, hold her in his arms while there was still time.

Seiko washed down her cookie with some tea and tested a theory. "We can but we'll have plenty of time in a few weeks once the weather turns bad. Didn't Naruto say he wanted to add an ice rink for the winter? We can both learn to ice skate at the same time." A smile found a way to her face but it wasn't the least bit real as she too stood.

Sasuke's face went blank for a second then he rubbed his chin and smiled softly in remembrance. "He did say that didn't he? Mostly he wanted it for Hinata, she's so graceful that he wanted to see her figure skating on ice. Yeah, she'd be a picture." Sasuke's shoulders suddenly stiffened since doubted that it would ever happen, at least not here in Konoha. "We can put off skating you want but there may not be time later. There's a lot to do with the Akatsuki coming after Naruto. Well if you don't want to skate, what do you want to do? I still need to go by the rink though." Sasuke wanted to make sure things were running smoothly and would be in their absence. He turned away from Seiko. It was getting difficult not to show his pain and anger at what he, Naruto and Takeshi were losing. For him it was redesigning the district and starting something with Seiko, for Naruto a real home with a family and business and for Takeshi a permanent home and starting his family here.

_They aren't coming back! That's it - that has to be it! A threat, something is making them leave and they're leaving without permission! _Seiko too turned away. "Umm, I'll be back - bathroom!" She hurried off and just barely managed to not slam the door behind her.

She blinked rapidly at her reflection in the mirror as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Seiko couldn't stop them. _"_Naruto will be gone. Hinata will be gone. Takeshi will be gone and…my Sasuke will be gone. My Sasuke...he's mine but he'll be leaving me behind!" Seiko sat down on the commode and covered her face.

They hadn't made love yet. Each of them was a virgin and there hadn't been any rush. Seiko knew his body though, they'd tested their limits time again since the wedding and it was fun if frustrating but he left... Seiko sat up and wiped away her tears. There were tons of questions inside her but the one burning a hole in her stomach was why Sasuke hadn't asked her to go with him. "Because I don't mean as much to him as he means to me? ...No he cares, I can tell. But if he asked, could I go? I don't want to leave Momma and Father either!" Seiko wanted to hit something. She wanted to scream. She wanted to talk to Sasuke or Naruto or Hinata to any of the people she was closest to but couldn't.

Seiko did use the bathroom and washed her hands and face. She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. She also didn't know how she was going to be in Sasuke's company and not show her distress over the situation - a situation she wasn't even sure of. "God? Is there a God? Help me." Seiko prayed staring into the mirror then walked out. "You won't let me go right Sasuke? You'll stay by my side...as we skate?" She asked when she found him staring out the living room window looking sad.

Hearing that she agreed to skate with him gave Sasuke his smile back. "I promise. If you fall, I fall. Thanks Seiko." He said softly for he wanted as many good memories of their time together as possible. Sasuke was already planning dates for the two of them. There were two more weeks before he and Takeshi were due to leave and he wanted to see her beautiful face every day for the next 14 or so days. They put their shoes on then holding hands tightly, left the district for the Uzumaki Skating Rink.

* * *

**Takeshi didn't quite have Naruto's appetite but he ate plenty of Ayame's home cooking.** It was even more enjoyable since she sat on his lap and they laughingly feed each other. Next came a long hot bath together. They barely made beyond soaping each other up before Takeshi slipped inside her body. Slipping and sliding in the tub they made love like long lost lovers. It had been a mere week but it had still been an eternity.

At some point they made it to the bedroom where Ayame insisted on giving Takeshi a full body massage and of course he didn't nothing to resist. It went well until he turned over and she was greeted with his erection. Ayame smiled but ignored it as best she could in order to finish her work but that upstanding male flesh was more than she could resist and her mouth had to get in on the action. Takeshi's hardness got an extra special massage.

Takeshi's hands never left her body during this new massage. He played and teased her breasts. He pulled her body around so he could flex his hands into her round bottom and slip his fingers inside her womanly body. One round of lovemaking led to another. Hearts still beating quickly, they lay facing each other. Ayame had one leg high over Takeshi's hip and he eased home.

"Ayame, I love you." Takeshi whispered cupping her bottom making sure he was a close and as deep into her as possible.

She had to close her eyes for a moment as she savored the feel of him then looked at him again. "As I love you Takeshi." Ayame circled one arm under his and pulled herself even closer to him. They loved that way then slept bodies still connected.

_**~mg~**_

**It was early evening when Takeshi woke. He smiled and rolled over onto his back taking Ayame with him. **Holding onto her hips, he moved her slightly so that her body released him but still lay warmly against him. Tenderly he stroked her hair and back thinking he was one lucky bastard.

He noted how dark it was in the room and knew night had fallen. The last few hours with Ayame had more than made up for the week he'd gone without her. Some of Takeshi's pleasure dimmed as he wondered if he would have to go without her for a much longer time in the future. His next breath was heavy. Takeshi had to talk to Ayame about what could happen and he also needed to talk with his brothers and get some advice on the finals. He'd yet to even talk to Naruto really though he could feel him and Sasuke patiently waiting for him.

Ayame yawned then stretched and curled her toes. A smile flittered across her face as the scent of their love making touched her nose and there was a warm, hard body beneath her. "You awake baby?"

Takeshi chuckled. "I am but I'm surprised you are. I thought you would sleep until morning." He kissed the top of her head then cupped her bottom.

Ayame laughed too. "Normally yes! All that sex would have wiped me out but having you here with me," She shrugged and lifted her head. "Well I guess I just don't want to miss a moment with you." Ayame inched up until she could kiss his mouth. "How are you? Okay? I've seen people come back from that forest with dead eyes. I suppose it gets…vicious competing like that." Her hand reached up to touch his jaw.

"Competition is one thing but it's the attitude that people go into the the exam with that's the deciding factor whether or not the action is vicious or not. Ninjas are killers, nobody can deny that fact but some are just more blood thirsty than others." Takeshi's voice was flat as he remembered his battles inside the forest then he shook his head and blinked his eyes. "Hey let's not talk about that tonight." He hugged her tightly then sighed knowing there was something else he needed to talk to her about and it was better to do it now so he would know one way or the other.

"Sure Takeshi. I'm hungry, you? All of our 'exercise' must have burned up a lot of calories." Ayame smiled for him and pushed herself up so that she straddled him. "I'm hungry for something else too but food first." Her fingers lightly traced his semi-hardness before she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Takeshi had to chuckle as he sat up and followed after her. "Are you turning into a tease?"

Moments later she wore a man's PJ top and Takeshi the bottoms. It was a simple matter to reheat some of the food leftover from earlier. Music played in the background as Ayame talked of her father, the ramen stand and their customers. As Ayame tidied up the kitchen, Takeshi moved into the living room and started a fire. She found him staring out the window at Sasuke's house. Ayame set down the tea cups. "Are you talking to your brother?"

"Hmm, no but I was thinking about him, Naruto - all of us actually. Ayame...there's something we need to talk about." Takeshi turned to look at her his golden eyes tame and his expression solemn.

Ayame suddenly felt cold and folded her hands together over her breasts. She broke eye contact with him, picked up her tea and chose a chair close to the fire. She pulled her legs up and covered them with the too long shirt. "What is it? Wait - Naruto? Is he alright?" Ayame asked quickly. It still boggled her mind all the terrible things that had happened and kept happening to him.

"Naruto couldn't be happier with Hinata and they're safe." Takeshi smiled to let her know he telling the truth. Though he hadn't talked to his little brother, he could feel Naruto's mood and he was definitely in a good one. He moved to pick up his tea then joined her at the fire dropping to the floor effortlessly. "But yeah this concerns Naruto."

Ayame looked down at her tea. She was happy for him since she'd watched him grow up and knew how much he deserved a good woman like Hinata. But now she wondered what was up. "If Naruto is fine then what's wrong? You guys will be going out there soon right? That's another whole week without you!" Ayame tried to make a joke out of it but now thinking about it, she began to miss him again.

"Ayame - I may not come back at all." Takeshi said bluntly and watched the shock flow over her face. The firelight flickered over her face in a macabre sort of way as she went deathly pale.

Shock only lasted a second before her mind jumpstarted again. "...Naruto doesn't want to come home." She stated woodenly. Ayame then remembered that Naruto had been unsure of staying in Konoha and had said he would know when he returned from his honeymoon.

"Actually he hasn't made a decision yet." Takeshi told her and watched as now confusion filled her eyes. "There's yet one more person who wants to control Naruto's life, the Daimyo." Now he explained it all to her what the Daimyo wanted, the choices to be offered to Naruto and he and Sasuke's plan to take their brother and sister and run. "We haven't even told Naruto yet but I sensed from Sasuke that he wants to do it soon, before we go to Crescent Moon. There's just so much to get ready for if we aren't coming back." Again Takeshi looked out the window seeing even in the black of night the uncompleted fence and the district that may never be revived again as Sasuke wished it to be.

"You're going with him. Of course you are - blood brothers. So you'll leave and never return? What about Iruka and Lady Tsunade? Naruto will leave his parents?" Ayame was trying not to cry as she asked questions. She refrained from mentioning their relationship. She didn't want to hear that their love would be over in a few weeks. Ayame could feel her stomach churning ready to expel the food she'd just put in it.

Takeshi took in a breath. He'd wanted her to bring them up but she hadn't. "As of now, we don't really know anything which is why I think Sasuke wants to tell Naruto so soon. There are many decisions to make if we don't return. We would probably fugitives in the Land of Fire - missing nins listed in the bingo books." Takeshi saw some sick humor in that since his brother was being chased after by such ninjas.

Again Ayame felt cold. She'd never see Naruto again. Takeshi and Sasuke would leave, possibly all of Naruto's family while she would be left here all alone. Ayame closed her eyes wishing that she'd never falling in love with him for now her love would go with him and forever she would worry and miss him. No she should have never have opened her heart to golden-eyed man. A single tear left her eye but it was quickly followed by others.

He'd been staring into the fire but looked up when she shifted. Takeshi was up on his knees at seeing her wipe away tears. "Ayame! I've hurt you and I'm so damn sorry!" He'd begun to wipe at her tears but stopped when she jerked her head back. Takeshi felt like she'd kicked him and talked to her in breathless whisper.

"We couldn't leave the Land of Fire right away. We still have to rescue Itachi. Though we don't know him and he has the blood of Sasuke's clan on him, we still care for him. Until we have him, we'd be on the run, in all sorts of danger even from our friends. It would be a hell of a way to live - moving from place to place and hiding. We're all ninjas so we could handle it." Takeshi watched as Ayame silently gasped and even more tears left her tightly closed eyes.

Ayame buried her head in her knees. Takeshi was telling her why she wasn't being asked to join them. She was a cook; she would slow them down and put them in even more danger if she went with them. It was the truth and yet she did not want to hear it.

"It's too much to ask, a hard life for ninja or civilian but Ayame - I WANT YOU WITH ME!" Takeshi yelled for she'd begun to sob and he wanted to be sure she heard him. He reached out and physically pulled her out of the chair then shook her gently so that she would look at him. "Ayame I love you. I don't want a life without you whether we live here in Konoha or out in the forest! I swear on my life to protect you - no one will ever harm you and live. We wouldn't have a home at least not for a while but we will. One day I'll build us a beautiful home to raise babies in and the kitchen of your dreams! But maybe you want to open a restaurant like Teuchi? Okay, we can do that too and Naruto will still be your best customer." Takeshi gave her a hopeful, anxious smile as he searched face for a reaction. "Come with me, be my wife - my life Ayame. ...Ayame please!" Again he shook her as his own eyes filled with tears. Takeshi could feel his heart threatening to rip apart if she said no.

_I'm really going to have to punish him for doing this to me dammit! _Ayame thought as her mind and heart took in his words. She tried to breathe normally but had to inhale several times while his hands squeezed her arms. It was then she realized that while he was still on his knees, Takeshi was holding her up off the floor so that they were eye to eye! "Put me down." She said softly.

Takeshi only realized it then what he was doing and slowly lowered Ayame to the floor. "Sorry I-." He didn't say anymore when she shakily stood up to loom over him.

"...A life on the run, constant danger...that is not how I want to live my life." Ayame told him and watched him stiffen then sink down to rest on his heels. Takeshi dropped his head and his loose hair fell around his face hiding it. She could see the tremors in his body. "I'm a cook, my friends, my father is here. My whole world is inside this village Takeshi." She stopped when he moaned and leaned forward practically bowing at her feet. Ayame's heart melted and she gave in. "But - father gave us his blessing soon after Naruto was married. He knew that Naruto might be leaving and that I love you with all my heart. Father wants my happiness so he gave his blessing and hoped that we'd keep in touch so he would know his grandchildren. A life of danger with my husband and boys I've known since they were children as my brothers and a new sister in Hinata - life was never meant to stay the same and my future, my world is with you now Takeshi. I'll gladly go with you." Ayame told him, promised him, answered his heart's prayer then reached down to touch his bent head.

Takeshi froze as he listened to her speak. His heart had ceased to exist. Inside him the phoenix's distraught and angry feelings over Ayame's rejection had been growing and he'd been trying to still the powerful beat of her wings when his ears heard words, words of love. Slowly he reached for her calves and smoothed his hands up her legs. Takeshi memorized the feel of her skin, the heat of the fire. His eyes saw the stars in the sky outside their window. There would be nothing he would forget about this night.

He was still on his knees before her, his head now just above her breasts. Takeshi kissed her collarbone as his hands filled with the flesh of her ass. "Thank you." He said simply as he opened his eyes to look at her. His words were quiet but inside him the phoenix was now singing a song of love and joy and Takeshi did nothing to hide his joy or relief from his brothers. They may not know why he felt so blessed in his life but he wanted to share it with them.

Ayame shuddered for everything she ever wanted was there in his eyes. She nodded. "...So we're engaged? Oh!" Hard hands flexed on her cheeks as Takeshi stood taking her with him until her legs circled his hips.

"YES! YOU ARE MINE!" Was his fierce answer. "Dammit woman you put me through hell!" Takeshi growled at her then with one hand pushed down his pants. "But now...please take me to heaven." He requested of her tenderly.

"Jerk you scared me to death with talking of leaving me _then_ asking me to go with you! I had to make you suffer too!" Ayame poked him hard in the chest. She gasped he rubbed himself against her. She was already wet for him and he was steel. Ayame bit her lip and squirmed. "We've suffered enough; become one with me so we can both go to...hea-vennnn..." They both sighed as his body joined hers. A new life was begun then, one where they would always be together.

* * *

**Sasuke guessed that Ayame had agreed to come with them after he felt that joy last night. **He laid a hand over his heart. Twice now he'd felt happiness like that, once on Naruto's wedding day then again last night. Of course he had to wonder if one day there would be such joy in his own heart. "Probably not since I'll be leaving the only woman I want right here in Konoha." Sasuke shook away his gloom and got back to work.

He was outside working on the fence. He hadn't been able to sleep and just as soon a hint of sun appeared, he'd gone outside. He'd hammered as quietly as possible so as not to wake the village.

His date with Seiko had been good. Both had put aside their talk or rather what wasn't said and just focused on having fun. Later as he'd been studying some scrolls Takeshi's feelings came to him. It left his mind busy - wishing and wondering. Sasuke had trained the night through then with the sun headed out for the fence.

"Good morning Sasuke." Takeshi said coming up behind his brother.

He'd been so involved with his thoughts that Sasuke jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He turned seeing Ayame blushing and holding tightly to his brother's hand. Letting out a breath, Sasuke put down his hammer and let his smile shine on the cloudy morning. "Good morning and I believe congratulations are in order. That was some emotion you were putting out last night brother." When Takeshi only nodded, Sasuke knew he'd been right that Takeshi had asked and Ayame had agreed to be his bride. He was genuinely happy for them. Sasuke went to Ayame. "Welcome to the family Sister." He hugged her. "Good job Bro you caught a winner!" Sasuke winked at his brother who wore a victory grin.

"Damn straight I did!" Takeshi couldn't resist and while Sasuke still held Ayame, he hugged them both. "I've got it all now." Takeshi held on tight.

Ayame cried a little but they were happy tears then she laughed as Takeshi not only kissed her cheek but Sasuke's too. "And one from me." She kissed Sasuke's frowning cheek then pulled back. "I'll be back later; I've got to go help Father open the stand. Love you!" She turned to Takeshi for another deeper kiss then took off almost skipping and dancing, she was so happy.

"That's a bad habit you picked up from Naruto. I only want kisses from my sisters NOT my brothers!" Sasuke chastised with a finger in Takeshi's face then held out his hand to Takeshi. "I'm really happy for you man, truly." They shook hands then hugged the way guys do.

"You're family, get used to it Bro." He grinned at Sasuke then let him go. **"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Takeshi said and over fifty clones appeared. "Let's finish the fence then I've got lots to tell you and Naruto." He tilted his head. "Seems like he and Hinata are still sleeping."

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "They probably just went back to bed. Apparently they get up to watch the sunrise together with Talon and last night they were out until late so now they're catching up on some sleep. That idiot's not going to be worth shit after all that time playing around!" He picked up a hammer, threw it up then caught it.

"Hmph, sounds like the life to me." Takeshi watched as his clones got to work then turned back to Sasuke mouth open to speak when he was interrupted.

_Oh shut the hell up jerk! Takeshi you'll enjoy doing the exact same thing once you get here. No matter how late I've stayed up nothing could keep me from hearing about the exam. I've been waiting for you tw_o _to get together _s_ince you walked out of that forest big brother. Hinata said she'd catch up later, so let her sleep. _Naruto gently released his wife and got out of bed. He stretched and yawned then quickly dressed. _Good going TK - I knew you could do it! It's been hard as hell not busting in on your time with Ayame! And what was all that about last night any way but dammit I'm anxious to hear about the exam too! Come on tell me all about it! _Naruto jumped off the balcony then ran across the sand and headed for the cliffs overlooking the ocean. He chuckled darkly as a still bruised and limping Ko followed behind him.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other in surprise then laughed. They walked away from the fence as the carpenters arrived and moved to sit on an abandoned porch so they could talk to their little brother.

_Well we got both scrolls the first day plus an extra but after that…the shit really hit the fan! Seriously I know they told us anything goes but it was a test – not a war but I believe some didn't care one way or another. _Takeshi began. He laid his sword beside him then leaned back on his palms.

_How so? I mean we were up against Oto – Orochimaru's flunkies as well as Gaara when killing was his favorite pastime and those guys were playing for keeps. Was it worse than that?_ Sasuke asked frowning for he instantly shared his memories of that time and Naruto added his as well.

Takeshi was looking out over the district but his eyes saw the Forest of Death and the multiple battles his siblings had gone through. When he saw their struggles he felt a smidgen of pride at having attained his scrolls so easily. _Well no I guess it was pretty similar. We had the most trouble from the Kusa and Kumo ninjas but Suna and Kiri were no slouches either in giving us trouble. They all figured that since were only a two-man team that we were easy pickings._

_Were you? _Sasuke asked looking at his brother who sat almost statue still.

_In a way...yeah._ Takeshi's expression was almost grim as he returned his brother's stare. _I refused to use my lady's chakra the whole damn time and Sai got hurt - badly. I'm almost sure that if I had, we'd have finished the exam quickly. Instead we were hardly given a moment's rest. It seemed every ten minutes we came under attack and no matter how much I whistled, cut down a clone, blocked a blow or survived a jutsu - those bastards just kept coming! _Takeshi sat up with a jerk. Just the memory of what happened was making him angry. _ We fought our way through it but because of my stubborn determination to fucking do it on my own I allowed Sai to be hurt. We passed the damn exam but in not protecting Sai I also failed._

All three sat in silence. Takeshi closed his eyes in shame. Sasuke looked out at the district and the people working while Naruto gazed out at the sea.

_I was so excited the first time - the Chunin exam. We were young but we'd just finished an A-ranked mission! We were the shit, right Sasuke? _Naruto asked with humor. _But the truth was, we were kids and didn't know a damned thing about what it was to fight real ninja with specialized ninjutsu. We didn't have Kakashi-sensei to help us out or give us advice. And most of all, we didn't, not at first anyway, work well as a team. _Naruto had to shake his head and laugh at himself. He'd been a child and overly confident and they'd only barely managed to come out of it alive.

_Naruto's right, we were all that and then some. Little did we know! I'd only recently gotten my Sharingan but I thought that was enough. As far as I was concerned, I didn't need Naruto or Sakura - with my skills alone we would pass. _Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face and hair utterly amazed at how conceited he used to be. _The exam is there to test our limits TK. It wakes us up to the realities of being a ninja not just looking for good leaders. Its why they allow people to die in there. Nothing like staring death in the face to make you want to survive at all costs._

_You didn't fail big brother. You made a choice to even further test your limits and you still came out on top. Had you used Lady Phoenix's chakra would you feel that you actually accomplished something? Having gotten those scrolls, picked up Sai and flown to the tower - do you think you would have learned just what you could face or what it means to rely on another to protect your back? Yeah Sai got hurt but the phoenix gifted you with healing tears and Sai's fine right? _Naruto asked as he propped one elbow on his knee then leaned his chin on his palm. Even up so high, he could still feel the sea spray as it crashed against the rock wall below.

_That exam is a bitch TK. We all went through what you did and felt the same emotions but we all came out of that forest stronger than when we went in. You chose the hard way and Sai supported your decision. Time to forget all that negative stuff. We're proud of our recently engaged big brother so be proud of yourself!_ Sasuke told him grinning then pushed on Takeshi's shoulder to knock him out of his melancholy.

_SAY WHAT? ENGAGED? AYAME? WHEN? ...Wait - last night! Ha - that's why you were so damn happy! Ah damn, I want to hug her but you guys are all the way over there! _Naruto was on his feet smiling and pacing. He wished he could see Ayame's face, hug her and tease Teuchi about losing his little girl. _I don't have to ask if you're happy Takeshi, congratulations and I hope you guys will be as happy as me and Hinata._

Takeshi pushed back on Sasuke's shoulder with a smile. He knew that Sasuke had told Naruto about Ayame to lift the mood. Of course he was going to tell Naruto anyway but Sasuke had found the right moment to do so.

_Thanks Naruto_ _and we plan on it. Make room on cloud nine, little brother because Ayame and I are headed that way!_ Takeshi promised. _I sorta knew I wanted her to be my wife a while ago but it really hit me just before the exam. I realized that I didn't want to live without her and so last night I asked. My life would have been cold and gray if I'd had to leave her behind but she's agreed to be with me wherever_ _we...might end up..._ Takeshi said slowly as he realized what was coming out of his mouth. He turned stricken eyes to Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't as upset as Takeshi because he was coming to the conclusion that Naruto needed to know now or very soon. Besides it wasn't as if Naruto didn't have leaving Konoha already on his mind.

Back on the cliff, Naruto was still pacing but it wasn't a happy step any more. He'd sensed something from Sasuke the other day and just now the way Takeshi had spoken so hesitantly as if he'd said something he shouldn't just confirmed that there was something he either needed to be told or they were wanting his answer as the whether Konoha would remain their home.

_You don't have to take Ayame away from her home Takeshi. Nor do you have to leave the district or what you're starting with Seiko Sasuke. I love you guys but Hinata and I will be okay if we leave. We're welcome in a couple of countries, we won't be alone or unprotected if that's what you guys are worried about. And I haven't forgotten about Itachi either. I'll be there to help you bring him home Sasuke. You know I never go back on a promise. _Naruto sighed as he paced feeling a little hollow inside. He hadn't really let himself think too much about whether to go or to stay at least not since those first few days on the island. It depressed him to think about it and he did not want to spend his honeymoon upset and depressed.

_I did it, found the way to be really happy – Hinata. Then there's you guys, Dad and Mama. And we've got this – our synch, so I'm good. Takeshi you've found it too, your happiness and Sasuke I think you can too but you'll have to stay in Konoha to find out if Seiko is the one. _Naruto let out a long sigh. He would hate to lose them. In such a short time he'd gotten used to not only having them in his mind but also at his side most days but that could be coming to an end. _Damn I'll miss you guys... _Naruto squatted down as he thought of a future without them.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other. Neither wanted a future without Naruto either. Of course they would all lead separate lives as they married and began their own families but to not have Naruto next door to hang out with, well their lives wouldn't be as complete. Each also took Naruto's words to mean that he would be leaving Konoha and so both silently agreed to tell him what was going on.

_You won't have to miss us idiot because we go where you go._ Sasuke could feel that Naruto was about to argue with him so he spoke quickly. _If we stayed in Konoha, we'd likely be forced to fight against you! _He looked over at Takeshi who shrugged. There was really no good way to tell this to Naruto.

_Listen to me little brother - the Daimyo won't allow you to leave the Land of Fire. ...He doesn't want such a powerful ally to join forces with any other country. We don't know this for certain but it's possible Konoha shinobi would be ordered to force you to stay or hunt you down if you came home and said you were leaving for Suna or someplace else. _Takeshi said as he stood to pace.

Naruto was quiet for several long moments. _You're sure? How did you find out and when? What about Mama and Dad, do they know? Wait - does Father know? _Naruto spun around searching the forest for Ko thinking to question him.

Both brothers felt sick as they explained how the Daimyo's advisers had approached the Hokage the day after the wedding and that yeah, all of his family were aware of the situation. Before Naruto could digest that they also told him of the choices that had been offered to him.

He felt nothing. His blue eyes were dull and flat and he saw nothing. The wind blew his hair and sprays of water sprinkled over his skin and clothes but Naruto could have been inside a void for he was aware of nothing.

_Hey? Naruto? We're sorry for not telling you sooner but - hell we didn't want to spoil your honeymoon! We were going to tell you when we came over but... You just said you were going to miss us so we had to tell you! We have plans to make Naruto! We decided - Takeshi and I that we'd come to you with the intention of never returning! Plus there's Ayame - somehow we've got to get her out of the village and what about your parents? Kakashi and Anko? Say something dammit! _Sasuke yelled angrily as he stood and gripped a wooden railing on the porch. It was so rotted that it was crumbling in his hands.

Takeshi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder trying to calm him. _Naruto...please say something. Are you still with us? Naruto?_ Naruto had the most control over their ability to synch. It would possible for him to pull out of it and they wouldn't notice. Feeling a shiver of apprehension, Takeshi reached out to Hinata and Talon.

_So now it is the Daimyo. The Sandaime all but abandoned me after I was born. The council tortured me for years. Villagers hated and abused me. Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and now the fucking DAIMYO! WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LET ME LIVE MY OWN DAMN LIFE! _Naruto suddenly blew up. He lifted his arms and yelled at the sky feeling the rage resurface from where he kept it hidden.

Talon, Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi were all startled to feel it. Yeah they'd felt his rage before but this was more. Fire flared along their nerves and it hurt. It wasn't just Naruto's rage they felt but the Nine-Tailed fox's as well.

Hinata was up out of bed, pulling on clothes and outside within seconds. She flew by her father who like many others had heard Naruto's bellow. Hiashi, Hanabi and Ryo followed behind her. Talon had been deep inside the forest but burst out of the treetops to go to Naruto. Ko who had only been a few miles away was already approaching Naruto cautiously - cautiously because his cousin was now cloaked in red chakra with two fox tails.

"NARUTO! DON'T! **NARUTO!**" Sasuke spun around to face Takeshi as they both yelled out loud causing the carpenters to stop working and stare at them.

Takeshi jerked on Sasuke's arm then both were running back towards Sasuke's house. The lake was near there and the only open space where Kaminari could be summoned.

Naruto growled at Ko and turned back to face the ocean. In his mind he imagined a leash around his neck, a whip to his back and a faceless man barking out commands to him. Naruto roared again and looked around for something to kill. Distantly he heard Ko saying something but the words didn't make sense to his enraged mind.

Ko was scared like he had never been before. He had his hands up and was asking Naruto to tell him what was wrong and how he could help him but then when Naruto actually focused those red eyes on him, his knees wobbled and he stumbled backwards. "ST-STOP! PLEASE! N-NARUTO - STOP!" He yelled as his cousin rushed him.

Sasuke and Takeshi froze as they could see Ko through Naruto's reddened eyes. They saw the Hyuga's abject fear of being torn asunder. Even with Kaminari's help, they would not reach their brother in time to stop him from doing something horrible.

_NARUTO - BABY PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT NARUTO! DON'T KILL HIM! __**NARUTO!**_ Hinata panted as she raced for the cliffs. Her Byakugan saw it all and just like her brothers, she knew she would never be able to stop Naruto in time. Fear clutched her heart as claws reached for Ko's vest.

Naruto jerked him up and growled again, fangs dripping with saliva. He could see and smell the man's fear and it was...enticing. But then part of his mind registered Hinata's pleas. **"...Ko..." **He breathed the man's name as he finally recognized him. Naruto trembled as he tried to control his rage. More vague sounds reached his ears and he could now see people racing down the rocks to reach him. One in particular set his teeth on edge - Father.

Another tail began to grow. Naruto felt betrayal at seeing the man who'd kept such an important secret from him. Reason was not a friend at this time. Seeing Hiashi made him think of the Daimyo and Naruto knew he was going to lose it if the man got any closer to him.

Hinata gasped as Ko's body came flying by her making her skid on the rough ground so that they didn't hit each other. It had looked like Naruto was going to rip out her cousin's throat with his teeth but even as her mouth opened to scream no, Naruto had tossed Ko away from him. She glanced back in time to see Ryo and her father catch Ko before his body smashed into a boulder.

Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi released pent up breaths when Ko was sent flying. Naruto wasn't going to kill anyone. That knowledge and relief did not last one second. Each died a small death at Naruto's next action.

He was angry, hurt and he felt immeasurable guilt over what he'd almost done. He couldn't think, could only feel and there were too many people around him. Naruto knew he had to get away from them before he hurt someone. There was only one place to go.

Talon's hawk eyes gave everyone the best view. Naruto, red-eyed covered in a fox chakra cloak, three angry fox tails waving behind him. That husband, father, son, brother and cousin jumped off the cliff.

* * *

**_Just wanted to wish all of you lucky enough to have found love a wonderful Valentine's Day!_**

**_Marchgirl 2011  
_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Rough Territory**_

** As Naruto fell, Takeshi started running again. He was running so fast that he was calf deep in the lake before he could stop.** Takeshi closed his eyes focusing his chakra and raised his hands to the air.

"Hurry! Dammit! We shouldn't have said a damn thing! Is he…is he trying to…?" Sasuke wouldn't finish the sentence as he paced wildly behind Takeshi. He couldn't say it but Sasuke wondered if Naruto was trying to kill himself again.

Takeshi would not listen. He needed all his concentration to summon the thunderbird. It would take less than an hour to reach the Land of the Moon and once there, they would find Naruto and they would leave - go far, far away and fuck the Daimyo! _Ayame…I'll come back for you!_

Sasuke whirled around nodding quickly. _Yes that's what we'll do! Who the hell needs this damn place anyway? _Sasuke ran into the cold water with Takeshi. He couldn't actually help his brother do the summons but it felt better being there with him than standing alone. The air pressure dropped and the wind picked up.

** STAY WHERE YOU ARE!** A voice boomed in their heads. **DO NOTHING! WE – I AM FINE! NEED TIME TO THINK! I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE KONOHA OR SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE BUT HINATA! **

Sasuke clutched his head and moaned. In front of him, Takeshi bent nearly double doing the same thing as the harsh voice reverberated in their minds. It wasn't just Naruto speaking and again they were shocked at the intense rage and pain their brother was giving off.

"B-but you…ne-ed us!" Sasuke whispered out loud but knew that Naruto would hear him.

**NO! NO! NO! DO AS I SAY…please…** Naruto tried to tone it down and appeal to his family. There was absolutely nothing they could do for him now.

_You won't – die?_ Takeshi questioned as tears of pain formed in his eyes.

The heat of the rage lessened dramatically causing Takeshi and Sasuke to gasp in relief. It was still there – Naruto's rage but nothing like it had been.** Not today. Despite what others want, I still have my own plans for my life. My future – our future won't be dictated by anyone but us! I'll contact you soon!** Naruto executed a turn midair to look back up at his wife as he closed the door between him and his brothers. **I'm sorry. I love you. Forgive me. Talk with them…say nothing to Father, not yet. I need time to think – too fucked up to face anyone right now but I do love you Hinata! Know I love you!** Once again he angled his body to face the turbulent waters below him. He took a deep breath then disappeared.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and tried to stand up but he fell into Takeshi. The two tottered for a moment but managed to stay on their feet. They had headaches and their legs were becoming numb from the cold water. Each blinked as voices approached – the carpenters were coming to check on them since all the clones had suddenly disappeared. Not only that but Ibiki came striding from around a corner staring daggers at the boys. Somehow the Anbu leader knew something had gone down and was looking for an explanation. The two brothers looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

**Hinata couldn't scream because she was running too fast. She stopped at the very edge of the cliff sending pebbles over the side. **_Damn you Naruto! ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN? _She watched his red-cloaked body descend rapidly then heard Naruto's voice boom inside her head. Hinata fell back on her butt at the intensity of it. She clutched one hand to her head, the other over her stomach since his emotions were causing her to feel sick.

She heard her father and Hanabi reach her side and saw the two of them peer over the cliff and call Naruto's name but she listened only to what Naruto was saying. He spoke to Sasuke and Takeshi telling them not to move, to give him time and to explain. Hinata winced and panted as she realized that it was something their brothers had said that caused this reaction in Naruto. She felt her own anger go up a notch but Naruto's words held her in check. He had plans for his life, their life and to keep this knowledge whatever it was from Hyuga Hiashi.

With the lessening of the pain in her head, Hinata was on her knees so she could see him one last time. Red eyes, not the blue she loved but still Naruto's eyes looked up at her before he faced the sea and sank under its waves. Hinata couldn't help but close her eyes and let the tears fall.

"I'm going back to the castle – get a search party!" Ryo said as he helped Ko to sit. His brother wasn't hurt just shaken. He'd only taken a few steps when he was tugged back so forcefully that his vest prevented him from breathing for a moment.

"…no. Don't." Hinata said quietly as she tried to stem her tears. In her mind she was loudly demanding an explanation from Sasuke and Takeshi.

"SISTER! Why not? Naruto needs help! He must have been attacked or – or possessed by that weird chakra! We have to help him!" Hanabi yelled and this time made to run off thinking she'd search for Naruto herself.

"STOP DAMMIT! LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE…it's what he wants…that fall won't hurt him." Hinata took a deep breath. She didn't like yelling at Hanabi but the girl needed to be stopped or Naruto just might hurt her next. "Ko…I'm sorry." She wiped away tears and crawled to him looking him over with her Byakugan. "Let me…" Hinata had a throbbing headache but she wanted to heal any injuries Naruto may have caused.

Hiashi felt as much urgency as the rest of his family to go after Naruto but it seemed that Hinata didn't want that or Naruto didn't. "Ko will be fine! It is Naruto we must help now. What happened Hinata? Why did – this was not another…attempt was it? Daughter I know Naruto is strong but still the waves, especially this close to the cliffs are dangerous. We must help him! Hanabi go and get some…" He stopped abruptly.

"I said no. I'll stop you if I have to." She'd been about to heal Ko's wounds. "Father…if you don't want a repeat of what just happened, he has no control - you'll leave Naruto _alone."_ Her voice was urgent and tinged with pain.

Hinata was unaware of just how fiercely beautiful and deadly she looked just then. She'd been on her knees next to Ko but had risen to her feet with a widened stance and her hands low in front of her. Her lavender eyes sparkled with tears and determination. Hiashi feared not his own daughter but knew if he did one thing against her wishes then he would have a fight on his hands.

"Father?" Hanabi asked her voice high and anxious. She was in shock from what she'd just witnessed Naruto do and now her sister standing before their father ready to fight him to stop him from saving Naruto! "Sister?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and put his hands into his sleeves clenching his forearms. "We will do as Hinata and Naruto wish. You three are forbidden from searching for Naruto." He opened his eyes not to look at his family but behind him and down into the water where Naruto had disappeared. He could make out the fox's chakra but it was rapidly descending into darker water. "…Naruto!" Hiashi whispered then said a silent prayer for his son-in-law.

"My Lord?" Ko and Ryo both questioned incredulously. Neither could believe that they would abandon Naruto. Yes his actions had been frightening and neither understood what happened but to just let Naruto _drown?_

Hanabi blinked rapidly as tears fell from her eyes. She ran to her father clutching at his robes. "NO! FATHER NO! SISTER WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" She understood nothing. They'd been having a great vacation and were getting ready to go home but things had gone so horribly wrong all of a sudden. Hanabi tried to shake her father and her fears were making her irrational to the point where her words couldn't be understood. Seconds later Hanabi felt a gentle touch on her forehead then nothing.

A pent up breath escaped Hinata as her father scooped Hanabi up into his arms. "Thank you. I'm going back now." Hinata let her hands drop. She was barely holding on to the madness that threatened to consume her. Before leaving she again went to Ko. Silently she put her hands over his chest and concentrated. Ko had been hurt more by their sparring the other day than he had just moments ago but she healed whatever hurt she could find. "…I hope that someday…someday you will forgive him. Naruto…" Hinata shook her head sadly then tried to stand but Ko quickly grabbed her hand holding her in place.

"I do forgive him – I don't blame him for any of it! I could tell – I was scared shitless but I could tell Naruto didn't want to kill _me._ I just happened to be there when the –." He broke off to look over at the unconscious Hanabi. "I was the only one around for his anger to focus on. Lady Hinata, please tell Naruto there's nothing to forgive." Ko smiled at her then gently wiped away the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"Thank you!" Hinata surprised herself and Ko when she impulsively hugged him tight.

Ryo still dazed by all that happened, laughed softly at his brother's blush. "Naruto's still our cousin – no matter what!" He was still worried about Naruto but he did have the fox's chakra and Naruto himself was a force to be reckoned with. Jumping off a cliff wouldn't kill him – he hoped.

Hinata took in a deep breath then pulled back enough to kiss Ko's red cheek. She stood then hugged Ryo as well. "Talon – come to me!" She lifted an arm. Talon had been flying over the water as close as he could without getting swamped by a wave. He was as worried about Naruto as she but he would tire soon and there was nothing he could do for his father. "TALON!" She called again in her mom's voice.

The hawk screeched angrily, plaintively and sorrowfully as he circled the area where Naruto had disappeared. His eyes strained as they searched and found nothing of Naruto. Salt water splashed him clumping and clinging to his feathers making flight difficult. He heard his mother in his mind and felt the pull of her will. With one last screech, Talon flapped his wings hard gaining altitude. It only took moments before he overshot the cliff. Talon saw his mother's arm held out for him and flew to her.

"He's coming back Talon." Hinata said as long, sharp claws closed delicately around her arm. "Naruto promised!" She pulled him tight to her chest feeling his rapidly beating heart. Hinata held her baby and walked carefully away from her family. There were castle guards heading her way but she didn't have the energy or the time to deal with them. Sasuke and Takeshi owed her some answers but Ibiki was there. All Hinata could do was listen and wait.

_**~mg~**_

**Ibiki ordered the carpenters back to work then hustled the boys over to Takeshi's house. **He stood staring out the window as the guys changed clothes. It had been by chance that he'd been walking near the district when he'd felt that extraordinary chakra. Naruto wasn't in the village so that meant it was Takeshi and for him to use such a concentration of chakra within the village meant something was up. Ibiki hadn't been alone and sent his subordinate to assure the Hokage and others that he had things under control. No, he hadn't known what the young man was up to but he would put a stop to it and get some answers.

He turned as they reentered the room. Takeshi had exchanged his previous clothes for a white gi. Sasuke wore one too but had rolled the pant legs up since his brother was a head taller than he. Ibiki watched as Sasuke started a fire.

"You didn't have to wait Ibiki, Sasuke and I are fine if a little cold. I'll make some tea." Takeshi told his brother and bowed to Ibiki hoping the man would take the hint and leave. While changing they'd heard the conversations on the cliff and now Hinata was rinsing the salt out of Talon's wings and not so patiently waiting on their explanation.

"I'll have a cup, thanks." Ibiki said to Takeshi who paused ever so slightly before continuing into the kitchen.

"Did you want something? We've got stuff to do." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, black eyes blazing.

"Oh really? What?" Ibiki asked sarcastically as he took a chair. The fire was burning nicely now and he too wanted some of its warmth. "Everybody for five miles around felt Takeshi's chakra. The use of such power within the village makes people think there might be an attack or something. I've headed off the ninjas and the Hokage, the least you could do is tell me what the hell you boys were up to!" Ibiki growled at Sasuke. He sighed when all Sasuke did was look back into the fire.

There was just the crackling of the fire and the hammering of nails into wood to fill the silence. From the kitchen could be heard the sounds of Takeshi moving around as he readied the tea. Ten minutes went by before the golden-eyed man came back.

Takeshi said nothing as he put the tray down then sat on the couch handing a cup to Sasuke. They both exchanged a quick look of impatience then turned their gazes to Ibiki.

Ibiki sighed. "I can only assume that whatever you were doing has to do with Naruto. If it was nothing you'd just come out and say so but both of you are closed lipped not even offering up an excuse." The scarred man leaned forward. "Is he in trouble? I heard the Akatsuki were on the coast. Is that why you were about to summon the thunderbird?" His fingers tensed around his cup.

Takeshi looked at Sasuke then spoke. "They're fine and there's no trouble from the Akatsuki. We just wanted to visit our brother that's all…but Naruto talked us out of it. I've only got one more day to prepare for the finals and Sasuke's got his own training and the fence to finish – which reminds me." Takeshi stood quickly then created one hundred clones. The house was crowded with them but without a word they all filed outside and got to work.

Slowly Ibiki sat back in his chair. Seeing that many clones was still an impressive sight but their explanation lacked believability. Something had happened and these two had been set to rush to their brother's side. Quietly he sipped on his tea as he studied them. Both stared into the fire not speaking.

"Naruto's been through a lot and I – the entire village is ashamed that most of his troubles have come from us. And now there's the Daimyo making demands of Naruto. You should know that none of us think that its fair but then demands made on our lives by the Hokage and our nations' leader is nothing new. I hope that when you actually do visit Naruto you'll tell him these things and help him to make the…right decision." Ibiki finally got them to look at him. He finished his tea and stood. "I have a belated wedding present for Hinata and Naruto - just a few scrolls but I think he'll be able to put them to good use should he need to. You boys should look them over too. I know how close the three of you are, I'm sure Naruto won't mind. You are family." Ibiki pulled three scrolls out of an inside pocket and held them out to the oldest brother. He'd been carrying them around for over a week now wondering when and if he should give them to Sasuke and Takeshi and today's little episode had provided the right opportunity.

Stubborn silence gave way to curiosity as Takeshi took the scrolls from Ibiki. He was surprised when the older man turned sharply and made for the door. "You don't want to stay while we read them?" Takeshi stood too clutching the scrolls.

"Nope, I've got work to do. I trust you'll know what to do when you read them." He opened the door but turned back. "Oh and you'd better have a better explanation to give Lady Tsunade! She's not going to listen to that bullshit you told me." Ibiki grinned, waved a hand then left.

Sasuke frowned after the Anbu leader. "What are they?" He took one and opened it. "It's directions to a fishing village on the coast…wait we've been there before with Idate, his brother." Sasuke looked up at Takeshi then back down at the scroll. "There's a boat there large enough for fifteen people – bought and paid for and stocked for a long voyage. What – what's going on?" The frown only deepened as he tried to make sense of the scroll.

Takeshi was blinking in shock. "They're giving us a way out. For whatever reason, some of the Jonin have banded together and have given us options for leaving Konoha. They don't want Naruto forced to do anything he doesn't want to do either! Konoha ninjas are willing to defy the Daimyo so that Naruto can live free!" Now a smile fixed itself on Takeshi's face and he began to laugh at the incredulity of it. Never had he considered this possibility.

Sasuke too began to grin as he looked over the scroll and clutched it tightly. There were still some details to work out but with this information and more importantly with the help of their friends – they could disappear.

_Just what in the hell is this all about? The Daimyo? Demands? I'm done waiting – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_ Hinata sat in the middle of the large bed staring out to sea waiting for her husband to come back. Her fist pounded a pillow and burst it wide open. She would be denied answers no longer.

The guys winced and felt dread come over them. Sasuke looked outside then made sure the door was locked and the two of them went back to the fire. Staring off into space both took turns explaining just why Naruto was driven to jump off the cliff.

_We're sorry Hinata. We knew he would take the news badly just not as badly as he did but we also didn't think we could afford to wait until we were there in person to tell him. _Takeshi said. He was stretched out on the couch and to keep his hands busy, he was braiding his hair.

Hinata had curled her body around a pillow as she stared out at paradise. She sighed. _No you couldn't not since you love Ayame and have become engaged to her. You need to know what Naruto was thinking in order to include Ayame in our plans. Congratulations by the way. _Hinata smiled for she was genuinely happy for them but then the smile gradually faded as the rest of the news overshadowed the happy occasion. The Daimyo, the ultimate ruler of the Land of Fire had more or less forbidden them to leave the country and wanted Naruto's obedience. _Damn it to hell._

_But Hinata, as we told you Ibiki has given us an out! We can still leave and take those closest to us with us! Yeah I know Naruto doesn't know this but it might make all the difference. _Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor picking at the rug.

_...Yes I have to admit that I'm surprised they would do this for him. I know some felt guilty for not helping him or acknowledging him when he was growing up but this? _Hinata frowned because it seemed...too much but that was minor concern right now. _The difference? I don't know Sasuke. What Naruto did - I never saw it coming. We've been so happy. Those first couple of days he was melancholy but soon got over it. I have to wonder...was he pretending all this time? _Hinata's heart hurt to think she didn't know her husband as well as she thought.

Takeshi put his feet on the floor and got up. _You know Naruto isn't that good of an actor Hinata. He would never hurt you that way. _He moved about the room aimlessly. _He's amazing, my little brother and we forget that. Naruto's done what he's done his entire life - he put his rage away. In order to function, Naruto has put all his hurt feelings, his pain, his anger and now his rage in a tiny place in his mind and locked the door. I think, I believe that door would have remained locked until it was time to face the Akatsuki only Sasuke and I had another key to unlock that door. _Takeshi stared at a picture of them taken the day before the wedding. They had just beaten 'the old guys' at soccer and Naruto had been so happy then.

_And because Naruto was happy, we were happy. We forgot just how...angry he is and he told us, dammit he told us he wouldn't be able to just let it go but we did. _Sasuke kicked a chair. He felt like he'd failed Naruto somehow.

Hinata wasn't in much better shape. She felt just as much guilt as Sasuke did. It had taken much to break down Naruto's walls and get him to share his pain with them. Naruto knew he no longer carried that weight alone but he did still carry it and he had felt cheated in not being able to kill the council members who'd seen to it that his early years had been hellish. Naruto then had aimed his rage towards the Akatsuki who had almost killed Gaara, who had taken Sasuke's brother and now threatened his future. But before they could even make a move on the new enemy, the Daimyo had stepped in causing his pent up rage to explode.

All three were silent for some time as they thought about Naruto and what they should have been doing to help him more to prevent what had happened up there on the cliffs.

_I thought he was trying to kill himself! _It was one sentence thought by three separate people. And there it was, one of their deepest fears - that Naruto would choose to kill himself rather than live.

_God - I almost jumped off the cliff after him._ Hinata admitted quietly. _Back at the river when we all experienced each other's pain, Naruto never revealed how he'd felt as he took those poisons. At the time all we could see was that Kabuto was trying to kill him but when I remember it now - he looked peaceful. I'll always be afraid that Naruto will seek that peace that only death can give him._ Hinata admitted and hugged the pillow closer. There was much more that she was feeling but it was too much to dump on them right now. Already it was just their promise to Naruto that was keeping them in Konoha. Hinata thought she understood why Naruto had forbidden them from coming - it would create chaos in the village.

They ached to hold and comfort Hinata. She was their sister and she was scared. They were too but Hinata was Naruto's soul mate and it was a very real possibility that if she lost Naruto then Hinata might also find a way to die. Mentally they offered their love to her which she gladly accepted but they had no words for what could they say?

_Talk to me! Tell me about your opponents in the finals. Let me help you while we wait for Naruto. I need to think about something else. _Deliberately Hinata sat up and pushed the pillow away from her. She was alone again. Talon had been too restless to stay inside with her but he was close flying about the beach but never straying far from her sight. She got off the bed, spotted her fans and her whips and decided to not only keep her mind busy but her body as well.

Takeshi and Sasuke felt their guilt double. This was their fault. Naruto was out in the ocean full of rage and Hinata was alone on the shore full of sorrow.

_It's possible I'll have two fights. _Takeshi told her knowing that if this was all he could do to help her then he would gladly do it.

_Yeah, one of them's from Kumo. Son of bitch looks strong too. And it's possible he can use lightning or do you know that already? _Sasuke tried to act normally also aware there was little they could do to help Hinata or Naruto. He admired Hinata's strength for she was doing what Naruto would do - help their brother become Chunin.

As they talked, Sasuke attacked Takeshi. It was a test to see if they could still fight and talk with Hinata at the same time. Each would improve their skills in Naruto's absence. What else could they do?

* * *

**Naruto woke up gasping for air. His hands clawed the air as he tried to swim for the surface. **He'd promise to go back to her – he could NOT die!

It took almost a minute before his body began registering the fact that he wasn't drowning. In fact there wasn't any water anywhere around him. Naruto was dry and lying in the green grass of a familiar forest. Blinking rapidly, Naruto jumped to his feet, ran to the gate and through the bars. He needed to see the fox with nine tails.

_KYUUBI! KYUUBI! ARE WE - ARE WE ALIVE?_ Naruto yelled as he approached but before he could get too close a tail knocked him backwards and he hit the gate painfully. Naruto fell to the grass again gasping for breath. The pain was all too real. It was like one of Hinata's whips had struck him in the chest only with a thousand pounds of force and his back throbbed from meeting the hard metal of the gate. _I'm going to - take that as yes... _Naruto said as he crawled on all fours towards the Bijuu. It didn't matter that he was risking another strike from the fox. Naruto just wanted to be near someone alive.

**NO THANKS TO THAT STUNT YOU PULLED - YES WE LIVE. IDIOT! WE ALMOST DID NOT SURVIVE! **Kyuubi growled loudly assaulting Naruto's ears and head with his words as his tail had so recently assaulted the boy's body.

Naruto felt tears streak his face. Without intention, he'd come close to killing not only himself but Kyuubi too. The last time he'd wanted to die, wanted it desperately but not now. Now he wanted to live and make all his wife's dreams come true. He wanted to see Takeshi married and Sasuke act stupid over a woman. He wanted children to love and nieces and nephews to spoil. He wanted to be somebody great and show others how love had changed him and help others become great. There was too much he wanted, too many people he cared about to die now.

_I'm sorry! I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry! _Naruto's head touched the ground as he bowed before the fox for he had almost extinguished another life that was just as important as his own. The fox had come to mean something to him - in a way, another father figure.

**SHUT UP! I HAVE NO WISH TO HEAR YOUR PITIFUL APOLOGIES!** Kyuubi faced the stream of water that ran through his habitat. Naruto was behind him still crying and silently begging for forgiveness. He let one tail curl around the human and seconds later felt Naruto bury his face in his fur.** THIS WAS A WAKEUP CALL CHILD. OUR RAGE WILL ONLY STAY HIDDEN FOR SO LONG. EVEN IF YOU HAD KILLED THE PUPIL-LESS ONE, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A MEANINGLESS DEATH - HE HAS NOT HARMED US. ONLY ONE WHO HAS DONE US HARM - THAT PERSON OR PERSONS DEATH WILL ABATE OUR RAGE.**

Naruto shivered as he remembered Ko's scared face. He was a friend, more importantly he was family and he'd almost killed him! He sighed thankful that Hinata's voice had reached him in time. Naruto didn't know how he would be able live with an innocent's blood on his hands. Thinking of Ko, something else occurred to him - Hanabi had been there! The girl had seen him cloaked in the fox's chakra. How in the world were they going to explain that away?

_Geez, is there no one or nothing I haven't hurt or ruined by losing control like that? I've hurt my family and ruined Hinata's honeymoon. I'm so fucking stupid! _ Naruto berated himself.

**WE HAVE A RIGHT TO OUR RAGE! THIS...PEACE YOU WANTED WAS NOT RUINED BY US! PLACE THE BLAME ON WHO DARED DISRUPT IT. ON WHO DARES TO TRY AND DICTATE TO US - THE DAIMYO! WE WILL SIMPLY KILL HIM TOO! **Kyuubi declared self-righteously eight of his tails waved angrily.

Naruto froze at those words, not because he was horrified by the idea but because he wanted to kill the Daimyo. Well only for a moment. It was the catalyst that he needed to break him free of his pain and guilt. Naruto started to laugh. He laughed harder when Kyuubi grumbled for the fox had been serious in his desire to kill the Daimyo.

_Yeah it would be satisfying to kill the old windbag but we'd only be asking for more trouble. Killing off the leader of a nation would not only bring down every ninja on our heads but probably attacks from other elemental nations as well. I want revenge, I want to satiate my need to kill but I don't want to start a war to do it. I know you didn't mean to make me laugh but thanks Kyuubi. _Naruto lay on his back, the furry tail under his head as he stared up at the sky and tree tops.

**LITTLE HUMAN IDIOT. **Kyuubi said snidely under his breath.

Naruto smiled again thankful that he and the fox were now friends. He blinked and got up. Naruto made his way around the massive body of the fox, across the river so that he could look into blood red eyes.

_I have a favor to ask. May Hinata and I finish our honeymoon? My rage is also yours. My vengeance is yours. I've much more training to do to become strong and I think when we finally do begin to fight - for Itachi and to kill off the Akatsuki, it will be hell. Days possibly weeks of hell. _Naruto clenched a hand over his stomach. He imagined battles the likes of Ishita but probably much worse. _I want to be happy just a little longer with her - if she forgives me for today. My dad's coming, my brothers are coming - can we just try and find a little more happiness before we exchange it for blood and death? _Naruto asked as simply as he could. The fox knew him like no other. Naruto knew he couldn't plead or cajole since they were in this together. Kyuubi had lived a long time with his hate and anger and Naruto guessed there was even more to it than what had happened as the two of them had grown up. Naruto was sure that whatever rage he felt, Kyuubi's was double and he was being selfish in asking for more time.

Kyuubi growled and sat up so that he towered over Naruto. The boy did nothing but stare up at him. He was so insignificant - just a speck of life in the world and even smaller in the worlds the boy could not see and yet...there was something about Naruto. No not just Naruto but the boy's bloodline - there in his family, in his blood was power. Kyuubi hated to admit it to himself but he sensed something in air around Naruto. It was - expectation. Whether it be good or bad, something would happen around Naruto. And the boy sensed it as well and was frightened of it. So...

Naruto didn't move as the great snout moved lower until he could feel the fox's hot breath all over his skin. He felt disappointment fill him but would not voice it. His life was also Kyuubi's and by diving so deep into the ocean he'd almost robbed both of them of their lives. Kyuubi obviously wanted his revenge as soon as possible and Naruto owed him this, he just hoped Hinata would forgive him for this too. The honeymoon was definitely over.

**GO TO YOUR WOMAN. SHE MAY CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN OR BEAT YOU SENSELESS - THAT I WOULD ENJOY BUT I CARE NOT WHEN WE KILL AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE ME BLOOD UZUMAKI NARUTO! **Kyuubi relaxed back onto the ground and closed his eyes. **IDIOTS WORK BEST WHEN THEY'RE HAPPY.**

Naruto blinked in shock then once again felt like laughing. He did his best to hold it in then crossed the river to the fox. Kyuubi didn't move or acknowledge him but Naruto got close enough to press his body against the fox's jaw. He rubbed his hands over the warm fur. Naruto was curious about Kyuubi, his life before the attack on Konoha and why the attack but he was reluctant to ask. Maybe later after vengeance was theirs he would feel comfortable bringing up the past. Right now the two of them were getting along and it seemed Kyuubi didn't mind if he had a little happiness. Maybe…maybe Kyuubi felt his happiness too like when he felt his pain! Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. He patted Kyuubi then backed away. _Thanks. I'll be heading back now. I wonder where we are?_ Naruto said curiously for he hadn't sensed anything since he'd woken up.

Kyuubi said nothing as Naruto walked around his body. He felt the child's hand from time to time stroking his fur but soon enough Naruto was at the large gates. **YOU'VE TRAINED AS YOU'VE PLAYED, I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP THAT UP ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU GAINED A NEW POWER AS WE ESCAPED THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA. ** Kyuubi rolled over onto his side and yawned. **HONE IT WELL.**

Naruto had been just about to leave the cage when Kyuubi's words froze him in place. He spun around quickly._ Huh? What new power? What happened? I DON'T REMEMBER – TELL ME!_

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto opened his eyes only to wince. The sun was shining brightly down on him and there was salt in his eyes. **It only took seconds for him to realize that he was still in the water. He continued to float as he took stock of his body. He could feel some scrapes, aches in his joints and an overall tiredness but not exhaustion. Naruto moved his arms and legs to work out the stiffness then began to tread water. "Where's the island?" He felt a moment of panic as he saw nothing around him but ocean. He looked all around him but besides a few fish – nothing.

"Calm down, calm down. Just drifted too far out, I'll get back. I'll get back to you." Naruto swore thinking of Hinata and picturing her calmed him down. "I could use the synch and find the island that way but Hinata would have a cow knowing I'm so far out in the ocean." Naruto let his feet float to the surface again to conserve energy while he thought about how to get back.

The sky was clear not even a cloud to be seen and no birds either. That thought made him think of Talon. He'd scared his feathered boy as much as his wife. Talon…Talon could find him by searching out his chakra! Why couldn't he do the same? Naruto didn't want to draw Talon out to him because it was too far for him to fly but if he could find Talon's chakra then he could find Crescent Moon!

Naruto stilled his body and went into that meditative state that he'd learned on that long ago training trip with Talon and Jiraiya. Chakra lived inside the body and only with training could it be called out and put to use. His Talon could only use his chakra with help. Naruto knew Talon's chakra like it was his own and so reaching out with all his senses, Naruto searched for that familiar spark of life.

Seconds, minutes, hours? Naruto lost all sense of time when he went so deeply into his meditation but it didn't matter. He found Talon without alerting him. Naruto breathed deeply once again becoming aware of the water, wind and sun. He opened his eyes and looked to the east where his family was but glanced to the west before starting for them. Back there behind him was another chakra new yet familiar. Itachi. "Soon big brother, we'll meet again soon. Enjoy your vacation." Naruto faced east again and started swimming.

* * *

**They all watched the ocean. They were back at the private wing of the castle and the guest house. **Lord Hiashi still cradled Hanabi in his arms. She'd woken anxiously and with lots of questions. The only thing he could say was that Naruto would be back and that he would explain things later. From the patio the two of them watched the waves looking for Naruto. Ko and Ryo walked the beach going in opposite directions looking to see if Naruto had washed up on the beach anywhere. Talon flew out over the ocean and back to Hinata. If there could be a path made in the sky then Talon traveled it often that day. It had been morning when Naruto had dived into the sea and now it was noon. He'd been gone now for almost five hours and none of them had seen a thing.

Hinata had lain down after exercising her body and talking with her brothers. She'd needed to think and had relied on Talon to keep watch for her. The only thing thinking had done was give her a headache. Unable to stand the pain a moment longer, Hinata got up to get something for the pain. Drinking some juice, she hoped it would help then looked out the open doors once more. Still no sign of her husband.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto was single minded in his swimming. Arm over arm – breathe – kick – arm over arm – breathe – kick.** He'd looked up a while ago and had seen trees and the beach. _Soon. Almost there. Keep going. Hinata. Talon. I'm coming. _Breathe – kick – arm over arm. Naruto also knew he couldn't go to their private beach. If he did, the Hyugas would be there waiting with questions and possibly accusations and Naruto knew he wouldn't have the strength to face them. It was going to be bad enough facing his wife and explaining things. That is if he made it to her without collapsing.

He was getting close now, Talon was near and so Naruto turned his body slightly to the left heading for the forest. The Byakugan could find him easily but Naruto hoped they weren't looking for him in this direction. The only way that he knew he'd made it was when the waves picked him up and slapped him rather heavily onto the beach. Naruto spat out sand and water then just lay there. He was exhausted and could feel a sunburn on his naked back and legs. Once he'd woken, the shirt had to go to keep him from drowning. He'd kept his shorts on but the shirt and sandals had come off.

Naruto felt his eyes watering trying to wash away the saltwater. He forced himself onto his hands and knees and tried to get his bearings. "…ye-ah…o-kay…" Naruto grimaced because his throat hurt so damn bad. But he knew where he was and where to get some clean water. He crawled until he reached the tree line then used a palm tree to help him stand. Step by treacherous step he made it to the waterfall. Naruto let himself fall into the water where he floated. The water was cold and he shivered but it relieved the heat from his burns. Tiredly he sipped at the water and achingly spat some of it back up. Eventually he made it to beneath the spray of the waterfall and drank his fill. Reluctantly he left the pool and leaned heavily against a tree. Naruto could just see the palace in the distance. "Damn." He pushed away and just like he did in the ocean, just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

_**~mg~**_

"**Lord Hyuga – are you at home? Lord Hyuga?" A young boy called out. It was the same one from the other day. **He walked around to the patio and bowed when the girl and man stood. "Excuse me but Uzumaki-san wanted me to let you know that he was home and asked that would please give him and his wife some time alone." The boy was already shaken by how weak and haggard Uzumaki had looked and now the lord looked at him intently pinning him to the spot.

"Naruto has returned? When? How is he?" Hiashi asked, no demanded then turned his eyes to the palace. Hinata was alone on the third floor so he looked down to the second saw nothing then down to the first but he jerked his eyes back up when he saw a figure crawling up the stairs. "Naruto." He whispered then turned his eyes away.

Hanabi wanted to look too but didn't dare. and no one was answering her questions. She was angry, frustrated and scared. Hanabi liked her family the way was but after what happened this morning…was that all about to change? She held tight to her father's kimono as he looked back at the servant.

"Not – not good. Looks like he's had too much sun – bad sunburn on his back. Uzumaki almost looks like someone who's been lost at sea." The boy said confused then bowed again. "I need to report this to the king and prince. Please heed Uzumaki-san's request – he looked quite serious." The boy had watched Naruto train and he was better than many of the palace ninja put together! He did not want the man mad at him plus he was a personal friend of his masters.

Hiashi clenched one hand tightly. He wanted to see Naruto for himself but knew he couldn't. Naruto had asked to be left alone also, he and Hinata were a married couple, he had no right to interfere. Whatever the problem was, they needed to work it out on their own. "We will respect his wishes. Thank you." Hiashi gave a slight bow then watched the boy run off. "Hanabi, get your cousins on the radio and tell them to come back. Let them know that Naruto has come home." He again looked back at the house but without using his kekkei genkai. "Good luck you two." Hiashi whispered before abruptly leaving the patio.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata stroked her temples and sighed. She was pacing now, anger and fear keeping her moving.** A soft chirrup had her looking up as Talon flew into the room then landed on her shoulder. "You should rest Tal; you're going to wear yourself out." She reached up to stroke him as he nuzzled against her.

There was a sound from the stairway and Hinata sighed again. It was probably her father coming to get answers or to demand that they go searching for Naruto. Hinata couldn't and wouldn't answer his questions, not right now anyway but she was ready to send out a search party. Naruto had been gone for too long and she hadn't been able to contact him through the synch and that really scared her.

Hinata turned and waited but no one appeared at the top of the stairs. She frowned for she knew she'd heard…there it was again – a heavy step. There next step took several more moments. Hinata glanced around and saw one of her whips. _Be ready Talon._ Hinata told the hawk as she moved him to the back of a chair. She picked up her whip then activated the Byakugan. _Did Itachi and Kisame come after all?_ Hinata moved a little closer letting the whip unfurl then looked through the floors. The first floor was empty, as was the second so there was only one intruder. She turned her gaze to the stairs and gasped. "NARUTO!"

Naruto heard her run towards him. He felt excitement, relief and dread at her approach. The flutter of wings told him Talon had reached him first. "Hey…featherhead." He said to the hawk who hovered in front of him then moved to land on the railing as Hinata landed on the steps. Naruto looked up at her almost desperately. "I'm…back. Am I…welcome?" He could see it all – fear, anger, happiness and hurt on her beautiful face. Naruto would go if she told him to.

Hinata thought her heart was going to burst through her chest at seeing him. He looked horrible. She wanted nothing more than make him look even worse as her anger intensified. But as angry as she was, she loved him more. "For now. Come up stairs." Hinata said turning away and leaving him to make the rest of the way by himself. She fled back upstairs wiping at silent tears.

Naruto looked down at the steps huffing. He blinked rapidly. _She didn't send me away! _He glanced over at Talon who was just staring at him. Apparently Talon was just as upset as Hinata was. "I am sorry Talon." He said and would have tried to stroke Talon but it seemed like Talon did not want his touch just yet. Naruto nodded and concentrated on the steps. He gripped the rail and pulled himself up.

Hinata had time to cry, call down to the kitchen for food and to run a bath for Naruto before he appeared at the top of the steps sweating and out of breath. "Took you long enough. The bath is ready for you." She felt a touch of humor as Naruto whimpered. In his current condition getting to the bathroom would take almost twenty minutes.

Naruto wanted to sit down but gritted his teeth and dragged his aching body towards the bathroom. He stayed on his feet by sheer strength of will. Naruto also felt his wife's eyes on him. She stood by the bed; arms crossed and watched his every move. Talon too was silently watching him from the arm of a chair. _I'm in such trouble. I think I'd feel better if she'd just beat the crap out of me. If she's this angry…maybe we just should go home. No need to stay if we can't get back some of the happiness we had before. _Depression hit him hard.

Hinata frowned as Naruto's already bent body seemed to shrink even more. She wondered if he were in worse shape than he appeared to be. When he finally got to the bathroom she followed behind him slowly. Naruto was turning away from the toilet when she entered. He looked at the steps leading to the tub and sighed. Her husband dropped to the floor like his strength gave out then inched forward until he plopped into the water. Hinata rushed forward as Naruto sank beneath the water. She was already stripping as he floated to the surface.

"Leave me. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto turned his head to look at her as she entered the water. "I'll get out…sometime." She was beautiful, her breasts playing peek-a-boo in the water.

"Shut up Naruto." Hinata hooked an arm around his chest and towed him over to the side where the benches were. After he was seated, she reached for the shampoo.

"Don't pamper me. I don't deserve it." He croaked and weakly slapped at her hands.

"I said shut up! Stupid idiot! Fool! JERK!" Hinata said and hit a few chakra points so that he couldn't move. Her words were angry but her touch gentle.

Naruto stopped talking and closed his eyes. She had a right to her anger and to take it out on him if she wished it. There was another effect of not talking or moving, it was restful. The water was just right, hot and soothing. His wife's hands scrubbed his hair then massaged his scalp. It was too much, too good and he slept dreaming of her.

Hinata rinsed his hair and sighed. She couldn't help her anger or her love for him. Since he was sleeping now she released his chakra points. She'd added some medicine into the water to relax him and to ease his pain. Now she held her hands over his chest to replenish his energy. "He came back under his own power. Did he refuse to use your power to get home Kyuubi?" Hinata lowered a hand to Naruto's naval. "So damn stubborn… Was all that rage Naruto's or was most of it yours? There's just so much I don't understand! You guys have to talk to me so that I can understand! We're in this together dammit! You're part of him and I love him! That means I love you too so you damn well better stop keeping secrets and running off doing stupid things!" Hinata yelled at Naruto's belly then slapped it lightly for good measure. She jumped when the seal appeared. Hinata looked at Naruto's face but he was out cold. Heart racing she spoke more calmly. "I take it you agree with me. At least that's what I'm choosing to believe. When he's feeling better – and you better help too! – we'll talk. Okay?" The seal seemed warm beneath her hand and then it disappeared again.

Talon chirruped at her, his head tilted to one side.

Hinata smiled at him as she pulled Naruto's head to her shoulder. "Yes we'll punish him but he's still the most important person in our world Talon. We're a family; this is just a little bump in the road. Let's all rest a little while hmm?" Hinata motioned him over and Talon landed on a thick towel situated just behind them. The three of them rested quietly.

* * *

**Two men stared out at the ocean. Both were waiting…waiting for what they didn't know but they stood staring for a couple of hours.** They'd each felt it, only a shadow of it but for it to be felt miles, days, hours away from where they were…the Nine-Tails' chakra. Well to be precise, Kisame had felt it and Itachi had responded to how that chakra had affected his partner. Itachi had felt something else much later. He had sensed Naruto's mind. Even now he shivered as he remembered that touch. It had been gentle, calm and welcoming. It had also been the direct opposite of what Kisame had felt earlier – rage. Naruto or the fox's rage had traveled through the water scaring the fish and freaking Kisame out.

"So? What the hell do you think is going on over there? Is he coming this way? Did that bastard Kakashi somehow get a message to him? Made him angry enough to swim the frigging ocean?" Kisame growled in frustration. With just a taste of Naruto's charka he was itching to fight. He hoped the boy was coming so he could be the one to take him. It could possibly be the fight of his life. Kisame grinned at that thought.

Itachi let out a long breath then sat down in the sand. "Who knows but I think if the Nine-Tails was coming, he'd be here already. Possibly he was training or perhaps there is – was a significant threat on the Land of the Moon and he took care of it. His chakra has long since dissipated. You sense nothing now from the sea or its creatures now do you?" Itachi laid back on his palms and stretched out his legs.

Kisame grumbled. "…No dammit, everything's calm now." He was standing in the water and kicked his foot sending up a spray of water. Kisame clenched his fists wishing for his sword. It was locked in their room hidden by some genjutsu and protected by a few explosives. Though he didn't have an enemy to hit or even swing at, Kisame still wanted his weapon. "I want to go. Let's go over there and check it out. Hell somebody else could be trying to get at him to prevent us from taking him! Come on Itachi – let's go!" Kisame spun around sending up more water.

"No. At least I won't go. We've been lucky so far but I'm sure Pain will be checking in soon. One more day, just another day here and then I'm heading back. Naruto will also be coming home soon so we should make preparations or rather I will since you will either get yourself killed or incur the wrath of Pain which is about the same thing." Itachi said in a pleasant voice. He lifted his face to sun with a content look on his face.

"You are a bastard." Kisame told him. Going after Naruto was a temptation one that promised the joy of a good battle. There was no way in hell that kid could kill him but Pain… Kisame wanted to fight him too but if he did the impossible and lost that fight, there was the possibility that he would end up like those zombies. Cold filled his stomach at the thought of being riddled with those black rods and mindlessly doing Pain's bidding.

Itachi chuckled. "Don't get mad at me. I'm not stopping you from doing anything. Go - do as you will. Have fun, I wish you well Kisame." He gave his partner a soft smile.

Kisame glared at him. "Quit it. You're starting to freak me out Itachi! I'm not going anywhere dammit! No wait - I am going. I'm going for a swim. Maybe something will attack me!" The blue man all but yelled as his stripped down to his skivvies. With a feral look in his eyes, Kisame waded out into the ocean then dived out of sight.

Itachi's smile expanded. Kisame was so easy to manipulate sometimes. He wasn't worried that his partner would make for the Land of the Moon, Kisame had given his word and that was enough. Now that he was alone, Itachi looked back towards that island curiously. It had been surprising to feel Naruto's mind touch his. It wasn't like that time in Ishita where they could speak to each other telepathically but still he'd known Naruto when he'd felt him, like family. That feeling was enough to give him hope but Itachi couldn't believe in it. Even if those boys somehow cared for him now, if Sasuke had somehow given up his hate for him, it was too little too late. The only future Itachi saw for himself was death.

"I hope you were training Naruto, you'll need that power and rage to defeat them -_ especially him._ Work hard Naruto and Sasuke...I'm waiting on you little brother." Itachi said quietly then stretched out to take a nap while he waited for Kisame to return.

* * *

**"My lady?" Yugao asked in surprise. This assignment was completely unexpected. "Umm have you mentioned this to Iruka?" **She shook her head and moved her hands about nervously.

"I'm asking you to go with him at his request Yugao. Iruka wants you to meet and spend some time with our son. You and Iruka have become close, you're important to him. And of course Naruto is very important to Iruka so he wants you to get to know his son. Maybe you feel you're being pushed into this which is why we're giving you the choice to refuse this assignment." Tsunade sat back and crossed her legs. They were in her office with Yugao sitting on the other side of her desk looking a shocked and scared. "Are you afraid of my son?" Tsunade asked quietly being sure to keep her face blank.

Yugao started and scooted forward until she was on the edge of her seat. "No! No that's not it my lady! I've never been truly afraid of Naruto - he's given me no reason to be." She assured the Hokage vehemently. "It's just - Iruka and I are so...new. We've barely begun a relationship and now I'm to meet his - your teenaged son while he's on his honeymoon? Is this the right thing to do? I don't want to cause problems between Iruka and Naruto. I mean what if he hates me? I'll end up ruining Naruto's honeymoon!" Yugao stood up and began to pace as she thought of all that could go wrong.

Tsunade was relieved. It appeared that Yugao did care a great deal for Iruka for her to be this upset. From all accounts Yugao was a cool customer rarely letting anything bother her. "I'll admit that we're worried what his reaction will be but you can't destroy their relationship. Iruka and Naruto are too close for that. Nor will you ruin their honeymoon - Hinata won't allow that!" Tsunade said with a laugh. She was glad to know that Yugao was also thinking about Naruto and Hinata otherwise she'd have had second thoughts about sending the woman.

Yugao only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know these kids. Hell she only knew what they looked liked because Iruka had tons of pictures of them around his house. "I really don't think this is a good idea. It's his honeymoon and Iruka hasn't told them that he's a Jonin – shouldn't that be the priority?" She paused frowning as she remembered something. Yugao turned to the Hokage. "He may leave Konoha and Iruka loves him so much – he won't just let him go. Iruka will go with him." She blinked several times as once again her mind was bombarded with possible scenarios. The one that caused her chest to hurt was the one where Iruka left her on alone just as Hayate had done.

Tsunade sat up as Yugao paled and shakily sat down again. "Are you okay?" She stood and rounded the desk. "Yugao?"

She nodded numbly. "…I want to…go." Yugao whispered. "Please let me go. My lady – I want this assignment!" Yugao reached out and took one of Tsunade's hands and squeezed. She had no idea if what she had with Iruka was real or lasting but she wanted the chance to find out. That could mean leaving with Iruka if Naruto did. Yugao wanted her chance at love and doing that meant meeting Naruto and getting along with him. She would go to the Land of the Moon, she would most definitely go.

Tsunade was surprised by the abrupt turnaround but thought she understood why. "Then it's yours. All I ask is that…you take care with my son, Iruka and yourself." She said squeezing the woman's hand. "What I mean is don't put any undue pressure on yourself...just let things happen. Naruto may not take to you right away but he absolutely wants Iruka to be happy so he will try hard to get to know you and I ask that you do the same Yugao." Tsunade stood over the woman not looming but in a friendly way. She had seen the potential for something special between her and Iruka the first time she'd seen them together. Tsunade loved Iruka. If things with Jiraiya hadn't worked out - well Naruto's adoptive parents just might have truly become a couple.

"I will. I'll be careful my lady." Yugao promised as she used both hands to hold Tsunade's. She took a deep breath and stood. "Guess I should go home and pack." Yugao tilted her head. "It's warm over there isn't it? I suppose I'll need light weight clothes." She glanced outside where leaves had changed color and were flying around in the wind.

"Yes and a skimpy bathing suit!" Tsuande laughed and went back to her chair. "Good luck Yugao."

Yugao stood tall and smiled at Tsunade. "Thank you Lady Hokage." She bowed and walked out purposely.

Tsunade shook her head gently and looked at Naruto's picture. "Be nice son. I think she'll make your father a nice girlfriend if not wife." She paused for a second as she thought of what that would mean. Naruto would gain another mother. "That's alright isn't? You'd want him loved by as many people as possible wouldn't you? Nothing wrong with him having two, no three mothers is it?" Tsunade spoke quietly as she asked Kushina's permission. She waited for some sign or answer but her office remained quiet. Sighing she looked away from Naruto's precious face and got back to work.

* * *

**He'd been dreaming of water - swimming in it, floating in it and drowning in it. Naruto jerked awake gasping for air. **He clawed at the air for a few moments before he realized he wasn't being sucked under water by a strong ocean current. He flopped back down on the bed and placed a hand over his heart. Naruto then realized he was in bed and sat up quickly, too quickly. Again he fell back on the bed feeling light headed.

Hinata had risen from the chair she'd been in as he'd violently come awake and now she rushed to the bed to make sure he laid still. "Quiet Naruto. You need to take it easy until you've eaten and rested some more. Here, drink some water." She placed a hand under his head and lifted him gently.

Naruto felt nauseous and guilty. Apparently his wife had not only bathed him but had carried him to bed as well and was still taking care of him. He wanted to refuse her help out of pride but because he loved her and had already hurt her too much, he accepted her help. "Thank you." He said with a grimace since his throat was still sore and he didn't sound like himself.

Hinata only nodded. She had passed the last couple of hours trying to read but mostly watched him sleep and heal. The sunburn on his back was now just a deep tan. She'd applied cream to his skin to put moisture back into it but he was still dehydrated so he looked sickly. "Drink some more - all of it Naruto." Hinata hid her turbulent emotions from her husband.

Naruto stared at her calm face then nodded. He propped himself up on one elbow and drained the glass. His wife took the glass and left the bed. Naruto stared down at the sheets wanting to cry but he held it in. He had no right to feel sorry for himself and the only way to resolve this was to talk about it and to stop hiding his thoughts from her and his brothers. Naruto sat up slowly and swung his feet to the floor. He wanted to throw up at the action but breathed through it.

"Don't you dare get up!" Hinata yelled at him. She was in the process of pushing a cart over to the bed when he spoke to her.

_"I'm not, can't really." _Naruto's head had been bent but he looked up at her then over at Talon. _Hinata, Talon, Sasuke, Takeshi - I'm sorry. I'm ready to explain but I think you guys might have something to say first. _He leaned one elbow on his knee and waited for his family to respond.

Hinata took a quick breath to feel him in her mind again. She'd missed him! Clenching the handle on the cart she moved over to the bed. "Miso with noodles. If you can keep that down, you can have something else. Make sure you drink all the water." Hinata didn't acknowledge the synch and moved back to the chair she'd been across the room.

Back in Konoha Sasuke was helping Takeshi up from the ground when Naruto finally spoke to them. Both guys paused and closed their eyes. They'd put aside the fear of not being in contact with their brother but then to suddenly feel him again brought it all back. They were grateful that Naruto was back and angry that he'd cut off all contact with them.

_YOU BASTARD NARUTO! DAMN YOU FOR SCARING US LIKE THAT. WE ARE SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE SEE YOU! _Sasuke and Takeshi both said this to Naruto in that instant then heard the communication with Hinata and calmed down. _Hinata? _They questioned then waited as their sister showed them how Naruto had looked when he'd returned to her and seeing him that way let them put their anger aside.

_Idiot. _Sasuke said as he and Takeshi moved back to the fire. They picked up their cloaks and put them on to ward off the wind.

He and Takeshi had left the village shortly after their talk with Hinata. The brothers had slipped out of the district appearing as a couple of the carpenters then later they changed the genjutsu to appear like a pair of travelers as they walked out of the main gate and went to Fox/Phoenix Pass. Takeshi had taken Ibiki's words to heart about the Hokage questioning his use of the phoenix's chakra and thought they'd better make themselves scarce for a little while. The reason was twofold - first they didn't have a good excuse and second they wanted to talk to Naruto before facing either of the parents. They had set up a small camp with a fire since it was a chilly day. While waiting the guys continued the discussion about the finals and Sasuke tried to explain lightning nature chakra to Takeshi.

_I have to agree with Sasuke, that was beyond stupid Naruto! _Takeshi said as he added more wood to the fire. _Okay - go ahead and talk. We need to understand Naruto. _He thought he did understand but Naruto also needed to know that they were really upset about what he'd done.

Naruto had drank another glass of water and felt his stomach settling down so he picked up the bowl of soup and though his hands trembled and threatened to spill the soup, he raised it to his mouth and drank deeply of the hot soup.

_I am sorry. ...But I did the right thing. I had to jump off that cliff. _Naruto put the bowl down and looked at his wife's shocked face. _I'd have killed Ko and - and your father too if I hadn't jumped. It's only because I-we could hear your voice that we stopped Hinata. Kyuubi and I - you're precious to us. It may not seem like it but we do listen to you. We felt you - your fear, your love and it stopped us Hinata. _Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at her hoping she saw the truth in his face.

_It was just so unexpected - that news, what the Daimyo wants. Except for you guys, nobody ever seems to care about what __**I want!**_ Naruto felt a touch of that previous rage and his hand clenched at the sheets. _God...give me a minute. _Naruto sat still and banished the rage once more. He thought about darkness - cold and black then light - sunshine and clouds until the rage was no more. _Obviously I lost it up there. I don't think about it, the rage I mean. I can even forget about it or use it when I'm training but it's always there. What you told me made me mad and I really started to think about everything that's been done to me and well you saw what happened. _Naruto shook his head then reached for the bowl again. The soup was good but more so it was the warmth of it that he wanted. _You forced me to think again Hinata. Maybe if it had just been you up there, jumping wouldn't have been my only option. But Fa - Hiashi was there and he knew what the Daimyo wanted. This was yet another secret kept from me by the adults I trust and I if he'd have come near me...I do not want him dead Hinata! It was just the heat of the moment. And more people kept showing up – more targets. I had to go and so I jumped._

They all stared at Naruto, Takeshi and Sasuke through Hinata's eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed both hands cupped around the bowl as he stared into it. Various expressions flowed across his face. It hurt to watch because it aged him like a man at the end of his life who'd suffered and questioned why he was ever born.

_But I didn't do it to die. Dying never even crossed my mind. __I've got too much I want to do, things to learn, places to see, a brother to save and babies – I want kids to love. This wasn't anything like that last time when dying seemed the only answer. I may still not know all the answers but I know dying isn't it. _He sighed remembering his old despair then continued his explanation. _I just didn't want to hurt anybody. Still I overestimated my control over Kyuubi's power. We were calming down and his chakra was receding but I had taken us too deep._ Naruto shivered and gulped down the rest of the soup, noodles and all. _We did almost die. The last thing I remember is choking. I - I couldn't breathe...but I could see the sun through the water. I was so close but the water was suffocating me then nothing. _Naruto touched one hand to his throat and the other to his chest remembering the lack of air and water forcing itself down his throat. The sheet had been pulled up over his lap covering his nakedness now he pulled it up to his neck and lay back onto the pillows shaking. He was silent for a long time thinking of what he'd almost lost.

It took him several moments before he was finally able to talk again. _Kyuubi cursed me too for almost killing us. I've got all of you angry with me. …But I deserve it so it's okay. _Naruto turned over and curled into the fetal position. _Kyuubi and I talked about the rage and we both know that until I find a way to…get some kind of vengeance, the rage won't go away. Homura and Koharu – their deaths by my hands probably would have taken the brunt of the rage away but Mama and Jiraiya got to them first. The Akatsuki haven't done much to me but they've hurt many and plan to hurt many more – they'll make good stand-ins for those two. _Naruto stared at a vase of tropical flowers. The colors were bright – eye catching. _Anyway I promised him I'd train hard and…I promised him blood. Death and blood. Not something people are supposed to look forward to is it? Kids, family, a good job is what normal people what from life but for me to have any true peace…I've got to kill first. What a fucking contradiction I am huh?_ Naruto spoke plainly. He'd gone beyond sadness and self pity, this was simply his life and he had to live it the best way he knew how.

Though he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was Naruto threw back the sheet, rolled over and sat up again. He drank more water then stood. "Might as well get this over with." He could tell he'd gotten some of his strength back but not enough so he moved slowly.

"What are talking about?" Hinata asked quietly. Her eyes were red, face wet with tears.

"Your family, I need to go apologize. And Hanabi…I've got no idea what to say to her." Naruto shook his head as he carefully walked over to the closet. "I scared them pretty bad. I wonder if they'll even let me close to her." He paused and leaned against the wall. Hanabi had treated him like somebody special and he couldn't help but love her. Was that all over now?

Talon left the chair and flew to Naruto. He landed on his naked shoulder and proceeded to stab his beak into Naruto's head, clench his shoulder so tightly that his claws sank into his flesh and in between it all he screeched into his ear.

Naruto gasped with the pain of it all. His mouth went wide to let out painful moans and he dropped to his knees but the one thing he didn't do was stop him. Naruto let Talon hurt him and tried to endure the pain.

Hinata stood as did Sasuke and Takeshi in shock and cringed at the assault before yelling at Talon to stop. Hinata moved towards them and reached out for the hawk but his wings beat roughly at her hands. She was reaching for a shirt to catch him in when he stopped.

Talon let go of Naruto and dropped to the floor in front of him and chirruped softly. He walked forward getting as close to Naruto as possible.

"…I didn't mean to do it Tal." Naruto whispered as blood ran down his face and chest. "This is my…punishment huh? Good job…watch – out…" Any strength he'd gained had gone with Talon's attack and he slumped onto the floor.

_Talon! Why Talon? He wasn't in any shape for you to do that to him! _Takeshi exploded at the hawk.

_Stop Takeshi! Talon did it for me. I told him we'd punish Naruto for scaring us. _Hinata knelt and gathered Naruto close to her then reached out to bring Talon to her side. _He understands so much. It was hurting me to not comfort Naruto. I wanted to hold onto my anger and teach him a lesson but Talon knew that was only hurting both of us. So Talon, our little featherhead punished Naruto instead so we could make up. _Hinata shook her head and stroked Talon. She was shocked to notice Naruto's blood on him. "Oh Talon…"

_Never do it again Talon. He's your father and you guys love each other. You leave the punishments up to us. Okay Talon? NEVER AGAIN!_ Sasuke ordered. That attack hit a little too close to home for him. Yes the situation was totally different but it still left a sick taste in his mouth.

Takeshi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder._ Hinata? Do you want us there? I know Naruto wants to face Lord Hiashi but is that wise? And his condition, you need help with him and you too could use some support._ He and Sasuke nodded, they were needed.

_NO – finish your exam! Dammit I made a mistake! Talon punished me for it. If I can't face Hiashi on my own then what good am I going to be when we go after Itachi and the Akatsuki? _Naruto pushed up from Hinata's lap. _I love you guys but back off! I've got to go face them and know how badly I've fucked up. They may not want me as part of their family anymore! And I've got decisions to make don't I? The Daimyo, Konoha – to go, to stay – Mama, Dad and you two! All of it, all our lives depend on my decisions don't they? _Naruto didn't look at Hinata as he pushed himself back onto his feet. "Talon." Naruto called to the hawk.

_Naruto!_

_ Dammit Naruto!_

_ No! Leave him be! Naruto does need to see Father. He needs to know where he stands. Please stay there. We'll talk again in a little while. _Hinata got to her knees then to her feet. Since she was at the closet, she got changes of clothes for both of them. Naruto was in the bathroom washing away blood from him and Talon.

_But Hinata what about Ib- _Takeshi started to say but Hinata cut him off.

_Later Takeshi! We need to do this first. Stay synched with us then after we see Father and Hanabi, we'll finish this talk. Because of our love for him and his for us – we've placed a great burden on Naruto. Let's give him a little time to deal with it all. We almost lost him today! Please! _Hinata hugged the clothes to her chest as fear and relief swept through her.

Takeshi squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and dropped his head. He continued to both overestimate and underestimate Naruto. He was after all only human and sixteen years old. They did ask a lot of him.

Sasuke jerked away from his brother to pace. They were meant to be happy. One month, just one of being together and happy but he had ruined it. He'd added more pressure to the already over pressured Naruto. Not only that but he'd made Hinata suffer as well. If he could take it all back he would. _Yeah. No problem. …I'm sorry Hinata._ Sasuke's voice was full of contrition.

_It's okay Sasuke. It's been a long difficult day for all of us. I love you Sasuke. I love you Takeshi. _Hinata told them as she walked swiftly into the bathroom and lay down their clothes. Naruto had taken care of Talon first and was now drying his feathers. "Naruto, my love, let me help you." She requested softly. Blood ran down his face. His lips were cracked and his hair was almost white in places. There was no anger in his face as he cleaned Talon. Mostly her husband looked sad and lost.

Naruto didn't look back at but concentrated on Talon. "If you want to." He said softly then closed his eyes as her hands came around his waist and she pressed herself into his back kissing him. "I never, never want to hurt you but I always do. Why do you love me?" Naruto held her hands against his stomach.

Hinata shrugged. "I just do. No matter what, I do!" She swore then went willingly into his arms when he turned around. "You're my Naruto and I love you!"

In Konoha the fire crackled in the wind where one man stood staring up at the sky and another stared down at the earth. Both of them listened to Hinata declare her love for Naruto and felt Naruto's overwhelming love for his wife. They fit together, complemented each other. A love like theirs could survive all obstacles. Sasuke vowed to stand between them and any obstacles that came their way. Takeshi too felt a resolve come over him, to protect all he loved and love just as fiercely as his brother and sister did.

* * *

**The three of them walked across the sand to the guest house. Hinata had made him eat some sandwiches and fruit plus drink a gallon of water.** Naruto was steadier on his feet and his wounds from Talon were already gone but even so he was still tired. He promised his wife he would rest after he knew where he stood with the Hyugas.

Hinata hadn't told him what Ko and Ryo had told her because he needed to hear it from them. Her father, if he was angry would come around but it was her sister that worried her. Hanabi had seen something most never would and she couldn't be told why without breaking the decree. Hinata just hoped Hanabi didn't fear Naruto. Hate Naruto could handle but not fear. It would break his heart.

Hiashi, holding the hand of his youngest child, stepped out onto the porch. Ko and Ryo appeared suddenly behind them. They said nothing as the Uzumaki family approached.

Naruto felt his heart beating twice as fast as usual. He stopped several feet away from the porch staring at them. As Hyugas they could see much and hide their own emotions so very well that Naruto hadn't a clue what they were thinking. He looked down at Hinata searching her face and was gratified to see her smiling at him. Naruto squeezed her hand then removed Talon from his shoulder and place him on Hinata's. Naruto cupped her face and kissed her quickly before stepping forward.

"…Lord Hyuga I apologize for – the assault on your family. Hyuga Ko I ask your forgiveness – I _never_ meant to harm you." Naruto looked each of them except for Hanabi in the eye, not able to look at her, before dropping to one knee. Next he was on hands and knees bending until his head touched the warm sand.

"Naruto!" Hinata whispered and covered her mouth. She'd known he'd been upset by what he'd done but to submit totally meant that he was tortured by his loss of control. Her eyes flew to her father praying he would give Naruto the absolution that he needed.

Hiashi patted Hanabi's hand then let it go. He stepped off the porch and went to Naruto. He stood tall over the vulnerable body of his son-in-law. Hiashi knew he could attack Naruto and the boy would not fight him. His daughter on the other hand… The fact that he could find humor in this situation was proof that he totally accepted Naruto. Yes, Naruto had lost control for whatever reason but still he had the strength of will to stop himself and leave before the worst happened.

"You did assault my family and that's a grievous offense Uzumaki Naruto, one I don't take lightly." He said in low calm voice. Hiashi looked up when Talon flapped his wings and screeched at him. It was only because Hinata was holding him that Talon was still with her. "Ko! This boy wishes for forgiveness. What say you?" Hiashi winked at Hinata and saw her breathe again.

"My lord? I forgave Naruto this morning. He's young, my cousin. He shouldn't take things so seriously." Ko said smiling.

"Yep. Ko's knees had to stop knocking first but the blond's okay in our book!" Ryo added his tone jovial.

Hiashi went down on one knee and laid a hand on Naruto's head. "I thought you were calling me Father. Show me the proper respect Naruto." He said gently and felt as well as saw the tremor that went through Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head up just enough to speak, Hiashi's hand lay lightly on his head. "Are you sure? It could happen again. I would…I would rather lose you as family than to risk your lives!" He clenched handfuls of sand. Naruto had heard their words and it gave him hope but still he had to warn them.

Hiashi paused then reached out a hand to push Naruto back. He forced the young man to look at him. "You…did it on purpose?"

Naruto's blue eyes almost glared at Hiashi. "No. It was…unexpected."

Hiashi nodded. "Daughter! Do you trust your husband? If this happens again do you trust Naruto to either stop himself or remove himself so that no one is harmed?" Light eyes met lavender ones.

"Yes." Hinata said immediately then decided to share the full truth with her family. "Naruto would die if necessary, he almost did today." Everyone but Naruto looked at her in horror. Her husband's body froze. "It wasn't his intention to die but still he came very close. Naruto won't let himself harm anyone he loves or calls family."

Hiashi closed his eyes. "Don't you dare die on us! That's an order! Do you hear me Naruto?" He had both hands on Naruto's shoulders shaking him then pulled Naruto into his arms. "And I'm sure. I – we have claimed you as ours Naruto. You won't be losing anyone again! Never again." Hiashi whispered into the white/blond waves of Naruto's hair as he held him.

Ko and Ryo left the porch. Each touched Naruto letting him know they agreed with Lord Hyuga absolutely. And Naruto gulped several lungfuls of air as he held on tight to Hiashi.

Hinata let out sigh of relief to see them together like that but then Talon bumped her head so that she looked towards the porch. Hanabi stood there frowning as she watched Naruto. "Hanabi?" she questioned gently and moved towards her sister.

"He wasn't possessed. That weird red chakra is Naruto's. This is why people treat him differently isn't it?" Hanabi asked. She'd been thinking and thinking about what happened ever since she woke up. "They're scared of you…and with good reason. You married him knowing this Sister?" Hanabi sounded confused and a little scared.

"Hanabi!" Lord Hiashi exclaimed loudly.

Naruto had begun to rest in his father-in-law's arms but to hear Hanabi's voice shake with fear and to question her older sister, Naruto stiffened again. He pulled back and looked at Hiashi. "Thank you Father and I will do my best to follow that order." His smile came back when Hiashi wiped the sand off his forehead and kissed it.

Ko held out his arm when Naruto started to stand. They gripped each other's forearms tightly. "Cousin."

Naruto shook his head in wonder. "You're an idiot Cousin. After what I -."

Ko pulled him into a half hug. "Then we'll be idiots together and that's good company as far as I'm concerned."

Naruto just nodded then shook hands with Ryo as well before moving back to Hinata. Talon left his mother for his father and they faced the youngest Hyuga.

"…There's so much to say and very little I can say to you Hanabi. You did figure out part of it though. You saw what…I can become and yes it scares most people. Only a certain few have never feared me." Here Naruto looked down at Hinata and touched her cheek. "I won't come near you again Hanabi, that's a promise. But Hinata is still your sister. Don't make her pay just because you fear me now." Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the others. "I'm sorry to have ruined your vacation with this and I know I still owe you a few answers but I'm really tired. You guys leave tomorrow and I'll talk with you before you go." He found a smile for them and bowed. "You coming sweetheart?" Naruto had taken her hand.

Hinata wanted to but she needed to talk with her family. "Ten minutes Naruto. I'll be with you in ten minutes. Drink some more water and lie down okay?" She held his face then went on tiptoe to kiss him. "I love you."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah for some reason you do. Love you too and I will." He kissed her back, waved at Hiashi, Ko and Ryo then walked back towards the palace with Talon.

Hinata watched him go then went to her father for a long hug. "He almost drowned Father! He'd gone too deep and couldn't reach the surface…somehow, he doesn't remember but he made it and was washed out to sea. It took him _**hours**_ to return!" Naruto had let her see some of what he'd gone through and Hinata was still trying to process it. If it had been her, she knew she'd never have survived it.

Hiashi squeezed her feeling her pain. He felt pain as well for failing to protect Naruto. Naruto was still a child in so many ways and children needed to be protected from themselves sometimes. The gods had seen fit to allow Naruto to live once more and it was their duty to help him stay alive. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Hinata blinked and looked into her father's eyes. "Some of it. He was talking to his brothers and his past came up. Father…Naruto carries such rage inside him. You know he forgot his beginning – locked it all way so he could function. While he hasn't forgotten anything, he is still able to put it away and be happy. Only today, the wall inside of him was weakened and the rage slipped out." Hinata lay against her father once more. "Even we forgot it – I did, his brothers but we won't let it happen again. We'll be there for him, help him channel it instead of letting it fester inside him. In some ways, this had to happen because now we know and can help. Right? You'll help? Ko? Ryo?" Hinata looked to the side where her cousins still stood.

"Yes, quite right. We will help him." Lord Hiashi stated firmly. He kissed his daughter's cheeks. "Go to him, rest together. Don't worry about your sister, I'll talk to her." Hiashi promised and looked for Hanabi but she was gone. "Where did she go?" He asked but none had seen her leave.

Hinata worried about Hanabi and how things would be for them in the future. She'd left with her father's blessing and warm hugs from her cousins. It helped that they all accepted Naruto and their relationship. She sighed and quickened her steps. Naruto was tired but she hoped he was still awake so that they could discuss the scrolls Ibiki had given to Takeshi and Sasuke. Those two had listened silently and patiently to what had gone on. Hinata felt their frustration over not being able to do or say more but it couldn't be helped and thanks to the synch they could actually do more than most.

Hinata entered the house and ran up the stairs only to falter when she came across Hanabi on the second level. The girl was sitting in a chair arms wrapped around her knees. "You never answered my question. If you knew about that scary chakra, why did you marry him?"

The sisters stared at each other. "Because I love him." Hinata answered her.

"The villagers even the ninja have avoided Naruto, talked badly about him and this is why isn't it? Has he killed someone? Attacked the village?" Hanabi asked.

"You know Naruto has killed before but only in battle and those who tried to take his life. Naruto has never attacked the village. Hanabi you know I can't answer your questions. You are not allowed to know, not yet." Hinata said and looked up to see Naruto sitting on the bed listening to their conversation.

"I have to be Chunin…so does that mean all Chunin know? Naruto's friends know and they're still his friends?" Hanabi couldn't stop her questions as she remembered certain things.

Hinata sighed and went to kneel before her sister. "Yes. His parents know, Master Jiraiya, Sasuke and Takeshi. They know and love him anyway." Hinata took her sister's hands. "He won't hurt you Hanabi, I promise. Didn't you hear Naruto – he won't see or come near you if he scares you." And that hurt to know that her beloved little sister and her husband would never be close again.

Hanabi shook her head quickly. "I want Naruto! I want my brother but there's so much I don't understand!" She yelled and broke away from Hinata and got up. "Yes – I'm a little scared of him but it's still Naruto! Right?" Hanabi desperately wanted Naruto to just be Naruto.

"That's for you to decide Hanabi." Naruto said from the stairwell. "All I can say is I want to be your brother too. You know my history – no parents, I grew up on my own, people treated me badly, I found friends, found your sister and now I have family. And now you know I have this really powerful chakra and that I can't always control it. I love you. You will always be my little sister and I'll protect you with my life. Unfortunately I can't promise I won't scare you again so it's your decision Hanabi – love me or fear and hate me." He said with a small shrug. Naruto looked over her slight body with affection. It was a terrible thing to do to her but there was no way to make people do what they didn't want to do. Hanabi had to make this decision on her own.

Hinata saw the lines around Naruto's eyes. He was still so tired and this was weighing on him heavily. She went to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "We love you Chibi and we'll always be there for you but you need time to think and Naruto needs his rest. Why don't you go back to Father hmm? I'll come over later and we can talk, okay?" She held her sister's face then kissed her lightly and hugged her again.

Hanabi sighed and squeezed her sister. She was beginning to learn that knowing certain things didn't mean it was good to know it. Naruto had come into her sister's life and things had changed for the better for her family. Hanabi blinked then pulled away from her sister to go to Naruto.

"I'll try not to be scared. Don't leave me Naruto – I love you!" She threw herself at him. Hanabi realized that without Naruto their family would still be strangers to each other. She owed him more faith and trust, just like her father and cousins were able to do. Naruto was something special, her big brother.

Naruto gasped for he hadn't been expecting that. Thin arms circled his waist tightly but he gently pushed her back so he could kneel and give her a proper hug. "Thank you Chibi. Thank you." Naruto stood and opened his arm for his wife who joined in on the hug. They cried a little but they were good tears.

One more crisis come and gone. One more rough patch endured. Determination, strong wills and love got them through it. As it would get them through what was coming next.

* * *

**_I wrote more for this chapter than I intended but still I think it all fits._**

**_Anyway I wish you all a Happy March - one of my favorite months obviously :D _**

**_Spring is coming too - I'm praying for a better year for us all._**

**_xxxooo Marchgirl  
_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I've finally updated! Thanks for being patient with me. As a fellow writer says 'life interrupted' and messed with my head and writing but hopefully I'm back on track now. So please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Let's Meet**_

** Naruto blinked his eyes several times trying to comprehend what he'd just been told. **"Huh? Wait - say that again!"

Hinata grinned as she brushed her hair. She sat at the vanity table and watched her husband in the mirror. He looked better now that things were somewhat resolved with Hanabi. After her sister left, she'd ordered him to bed, where he was now eating and talking to his brothers.

"Ibiki gave you those? And Shikamaru's dad and Choji's, initialed them? They did this for us? For me?" Naruto asked, incredulous. It was seriously hard for him to believe. They were defying the Daimyo by giving them a way to escape the Land of Fire. If anyone found out - they could be accused of treason! "...Are you sure it's for real? Really?" Naruto had been nibbling on some fruit. Talon was beside him on a pillow already deeply asleep, and the only reason he wasn't sleep too was because of this conversation.

_Well, we haven't had a chance to check the information out but it looks real Naruto. When we're ready, we can slip out of Konoha, board our boat and start new lives in some other land far beyond the elemental nations! Total freedom little brother! _Takeshi said excitedly. It was hard to believe that he could be happy after the chaos of the morning, but he was. Naruto had survived his ordeal, and everything was fine with the Hyugas, so life could go on again.

_And according to the scrolls, the boat is big enough for all of us plus Mama, Dad, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Ayame and a couple more. We just need to pick a time to go. We can leave it all behind Naruto - all our bad memories. _Sasuke said carefully not wanting to set Naruto off again.

"Itachi goes too Sasuke." Naruto reminded him with a smile then sighed. "Wow it's just so much to take in." He looked at his wife as she got up to come to bed. It was still early, not quite evening yet but it had been a highly emotional and exhausting day and so it was early to bed for them. "Why do you think they'd do this?" Naruto asked all of them as he pulled back the sheet for Hinata. She wore a thigh-length gown that was purple and lavender. He smiled at her. Hinata returned his smile then shrugged.

"Who knows baby but I'm thankful. With a plan already in place, it will make things easier when we leave. How is he?" She leaned over Naruto's lap to check on Talon who was breathing deeply with his head under his wing. Hinata blew a kiss at him then straightened to see Naruto frowning. "What is it? Do you feel sick?" She placed a cool hand against his face. He was warm but not with fever.

"Do all of you want to leave Konoha now? I know you said you'd go with me wherever I went but you can live there happily Takeshi. You as well Sasuke, once Itachi's back - don't you think he'd want to live in Konoha again? You too sweetheart. Yeah I want you by my side and I know you'll go but do you really want to leave all the Hyugas behind?" Naruto scowled as he thought about the hundreds of Hyugas in Konoha and how Hinata would be all alone in the world if they left.

To say they were confused would be an understatement. Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi were more or less convinced that after today's news that Naruto would be more than ready to shake Konoha off his sandals.

_What? Us? What about you Naruto? I mean you just found out that the Daimyo wants you at his beck and call! Don't you want to leave? _Sasuke was dumbfounded. There was no way they were staying. No way Naruto would want to stay!

"What are you thinking baby? Are you having second thoughts? Is this about Father and Hanabi?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto found out today just how accepted he was with her family and they would be the ones left behind if they left. Perhaps he just wanted all of his family near him.

"I'm trying to think about all of you! It's selfish of me to drag you all behind me when you could be happy in Konoha. None of you should have to give up everything just for me!" Today had shown him how his actions affected the ones he loved. Even his little decisions affected their lives in some way but moving them half way around the world? Would they come to hate him for it?

_Stop Naruto, calm down and think. Yes, we can live here but we don't have to. We are happiest when we're all together. I'd rather be with my brothers and sister, out in no-man's land than here without you. Ayame feels the same. Don't shackle yourself to Konoha thinking you're disrupting our lives if we leave. We're with you until death and beyond brother. We're bound by blood Naruto. _Takeshi said clenching his fist. It was the hand he'd cut when they'd mixed their blood.

_Yeah, cool it, Naruto, and don't worry about Itachi. He'd probably like to start fresh too after all he's been through. We're all in this together so stop trying to get rid of us!_ Sasuke added insistently.

Hinata nodded as she took Naruto's hand and held it. "Listen to your big brothers - sometimes they're really smart!" She teased and heard them laugh. "Why don't you guys go home? It's really cold out there and Mama is surely looking for you or Ayame is. We don't want to worry them. And Naruto's tired. Let's finish this talk tomorrow." Even as she spoke Naruto yawned.

_ Wait! What do we tell Mama and Dad when they ask what Takeshi was doing? _Sasuke asked quickly.

"Tell them what Hinata told Father. Just let them know I'm okay and Dad will be here tomorrow anyway so he'll see for himself. Oh Sasuke - Itachi's okay. I couldn't synch with him but I was able to sense his mood. He was happy. Itachi really is just taking a break." Naruto told him and shared the brief contact he'd had with Itachi.

Sasuke sat back with a pleased sigh. _Thanks Naruto. Get some sleep you two. We'll talk tomorrow - not too early! Love you._

_Yeah, night guys! Glad everything's okay and sorry about - well all of it. _Takeshi told them.

Naruto yawned again. _Don't worry about it. Kiss and hug Mama for me, Ayame too. Sasuke do other stuff to Seiko! ...Thanks. Thanks for being my brothers. Good night._

_Night boys - go home and get warm! _Hinata sent her love as well as Naruto slid down in the bed. She turned over to cut off the lights then joined Naruto under the sheet. "Come here baby." Hinata opened her arms and Naruto laid his head on her breasts.

They lay in silence for a while then, "I just don't know sweetheart - moving all of us? What does the Daimyo want from me? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." He snuggled close and hid his face against her.

"Shh, sleep now Naruto. There's time to think about it later." Hinata kissed his head and folded one leg over his to bring him closer to her. She stroked his head and back humming.

"Want...happy...not just...me..." Naruto mumbled. He inhaled Hinata's scent then felt her nipple against his cheek and turned his head to kiss it. "You and me...Tal..." And he was asleep.

She had to smile as every so often he would nudge her breasts like a baby seeking milk. As Hinata drifted off she wondered if Naruto really could be happy in Konoha. Because of what happened today she could guess what he was thinking. He would stay in Konoha for everyone else and never mind the pain it might cause him. "We'll figure something out baby. How about I kidnap you and make you my love slave?" Hinata kept her thoughts light because she wanted him to sleep well. A light giggle left her as Naruto kissed her nipple in his sleep. "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**They had planned to slip back in the village the same way they'd left it but quickly found out that wasn't going to happen. **With the Chunin exams only a day away, security had been beefed up and everyone entering the village was being thoroughly checked. Besides that Jiraiya was there arms crossed seemingly waiting for someone. "You two! Sasuke? Takeshi? You are in trouble!" The Sannin pointed at them when they stayed in the shadows instead of hurriedly approaching the gate like the other visitors who were anxious to get inside and out of the cold.

It wasn't that the genjutsu didn't hide their identities but neither had any identification to show the guards and had been discussing if Sasuke could come up with another genjutsu that would get them inside without setting off any alarms when Master Jiraiya caught sight of them.

He stomped forward, grabbed them each by the arm and began hustling them through the gate. "Yeah I thought so." He said as the genjutsu was released and he could see their reddened faces. "These two are with me!" He told the guards then all but dragged the boys to the Hokage's residence. "Tsunade's pissed and has been taking it out on me! So let's discuss how you're going to make it up to me. My next book will be out soon - you'll buy twenty copies each!" He grinned evilly.

"TWENTY?" Sasuke and Takeshi yelled and tried pulling away but Jiraiya had them good and they argued the whole way.

It was only after they'd entered the house that they stopped talking. Tsunade, Iruka, Ayame and Sakura were all there. Sasuke wanted to run and Takeshi was thinking fondly of the Forest of Death. "Hey." The brothers said weakly to the gathering.

Tsunade walked up to both of them, raised her hands then slapped them both on the side of the head so that they fell into each other. "TALK!"

"Can I hit them too?" Sakura asked excitedly flexing her hands.

"No we want them to talk, not be knocked into a coma." Iruka said dryly. "Let them get cleaned up Tsunade then we can talk over dinner, I'm starved." He stood with his arms crossed looking at the boy's wind-reddened faces.

"Ow! That hurt Mama!" Sasuke complained as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Ayame…I should have sent you a message. It's been…a rough day." Takeshi too was holding his head but was staring contritely at Ayame who looked worried.

Ayame sighed and shook her head. "You're okay?" When she'd returned to the district and found him missing, it hadn't worried her but when he couldn't be found in the village all day long she'd gone to Sakura and the two of them to the Hokage's office.

Takeshi crossed the room to her and pulled her close. "Yes. Forgive me." He kissed her cheeks then her mouth before again just holding her and soaking in her warmth and love. He shuddered slightly as he recalled Naruto's ordeal and how he'd felt. "I love you."

Ayame frowned slightly but she held him tighter because she knew something had upset him. Her hands slipped inside his cloak and rubbed his back. "I love you too. Takeshi?" She lifted her head to stare into his eyes then touched his face. "What happened?"

Takeshi shook his head then kissed her cheek. "Let me and Sasuke wash up then we'll talk." He squeezed her once more then let go. With a jerk of his head at Sasuke the boys left the room.

"So where did you find them?" Tsunade asked as she stared after them with concern.

"They weren't in the village at all. I staked out the gate and saw a suspicious pair of travelers and voilà. I gotta wash up too." Jiraiya told her as he kissed her cheek then left the room.

"The village is filling up again with people for the exam. Do you know who will be representing the Daimyo this time?" Iruka walked up to Tsunade then took her arm to escort her into the dining room.

"A messenger arrived today. Kaname and Kurota will be here tomorrow. Kankuro is coming from Suna as well. There will be a few nobles too but no one else we'll have to worry about. Take a seat girls." Tsunade said as Iruka seated her then looked at Ayame. "It seems you and Takeshi have grown even closer, Ayame. It's nice to see, he's spent too much of his life alone. Having you and his brothers has turned him into a happier man." She smiled at the young woman. Tsunade thought how pretty she was out of her uniform and with her hair down. Being with Takeshi had changed Ayame as well.

Ayame blushed. "Thank you my lady but he's made me very happy too." She nodded to the servant who filled her water glass.

Iruka smiled and looked from Ayame to Sakura. "All of you are dating now aren't you? Each of you has someone special in your lives. How's Lee?"

Sakura grinned. "Very well and as energetic as ever!" she laughed. "I've been able to tone down his tendency to yell when he speaks but that's about all. It's truly amazing how much good Lee can see in people and the world around him. He makes me excited to see what each new day brings." Her smile was tender and thoughtful now as she thought of her boyfriend.

Just then Sasuke, Takeshi and Jiraiya all entered the dining room. Everyone was soon seated and the food was served. Though no one quite ate like Naruto when he was really hungry, Takeshi and Sasuke gave a good impression of him. Deciding to wait on questioning them, the others also ate before all the food disappeared.

Sasuke wiped his mouth and sighed. "You need your sleep Bro. I know the phoenix gives you energy but with you just coming out of the forest and then today…" He shook his head then looked to Tsunade, Iruka and Jiraiya. "Naruto had an extremely bad day. A day so bad that he went three tails, jumped off a cliff and almost died. But he's fine now." Sasuke told them outright. "Dang, for a change I want something for dessert." Sasuke said looking a little puzzled.

"Try some fruit, probably picked the craving up from Naruto. Can we get some fruit please?" Takeshi called out knowing the cook would whip something up for them. "Questions or should I just explain?" He asked calmly as shocked and fearful glances came his way.

"Did he…Was he trying to kill himself?" Iruka's voice was quiet, hands clenched on the table.

"No. Absolutely not. We thought the same for a moment but this wasn't another suicide attempt. Naruto wants to live more than anything. He wants babies! And nieces and nephews." Takeshi said with a sidelong glance at Ayame then took her hand.

"Babies? Is Hinata pregnant? No wait – he jumped off a cliff?" Tsunade asked astounded. "Hey – sake NOW!" She yelled as she slapped a hand against her forehead.

Jiraiya sat back in his chair and looked from one young man to the other. Neither seemed upset just weary. "Let them speak Tsunade but I'll have some of that sake, bring another bottle." He told the male server who ran back to the kitchen just as a woman brought out two bowls of mixed fruits covered in a light glaze. "Hmm, I'll have some of that too." He said as Sasuke dug in.

"Not yet." Takeshi answered the question about babies then took his bowl gratefully. "Can't wait to taste the exotic fruit Naruto gets to have every day. Do you think Hanabi will bring us some if we ask her?" He looked to Sasuke who looked up surprised then nodded with a smile.

"You guys are being UTTERLY ANNOYING!" Sakura growled. "He went three tails! Jumped off a cliff and almost died! Why didn't you tell anyone? Was this why you powered up your chakra Takeshi? You were just going to go and not tell us anything?" Sakura slammed a hand down on the table making the cutlery jump.

"Sakura," Ayame spoke up. "Don't yell at them. Obviously Naruto had a crisis of some sort and who better to help him than his brothers who share so much with him. And they didn't leave did they? Naruto's fine or they would not be here." Ayame's voice didn't get loud but her words cut through Sakura's anger sharply. She turned her glare onto Takeshi and Sasuke who were looking on in shock. "You should have sent word instead of letting everyone worry! Shame on you both!" Ayame narrowed her eyes at them in warning then stuck a spoon in Takeshi's bowl and helped herself. "Oh…that is good. May I have some too?" She asked the server who brought out Jiraiya's bowl.

Sasuke stared at her in wonder. "Another sister that will talk junk to me? Don't go picking up bad habits from Hinata!" He pointed his spoon at her sternly.

"You forget Uchiha Sasuke, I've known you a long time and now that I'm going to be your big sister I'm not going to let you get away with as much crap as you used to!" Ayame said with a huge grin.

Takeshi laughed heartily. "Whipped by two sisters! You're going to have it rough little brother!" He leaned over and kissed Ayame's cheek.

"Big sister?" Sakura asked looking around the table her earlier anger forgotten.

Iruka and Tsunade even though still reeling from the news of Naruto quickly caught on. "You're getting married! You're engaged?" One said after the other.

"Yes! We should go ring shopping tomorrow. Oh damn, after the exam. We can try Naruto's jeweler." Takeshi took her hand and kissed her left finger.

Ayame shook her head. "Nuh-uh, no engagement ring. Let's follow Naruto and Hinata's lead in this. I want something special for my engagement present. Now explain what's going on with Naruto, you've kept his parents waiting long enough." She caressed his cheek then dug into the fruit placed before her.

"Good luck with that Takeshi!" Sasuke teased. Naruto seemed to have all the luck when it came to impressing women with gifts. He looked to Iruka and his playful mood slipped away. "It was my fault. We were talking to Naruto about Takeshi's exam. TK was hashing up all the mistakes he'd made and we tried telling him stuff that happened during our first exam – the hardships and it sorta just happened. All the bad stuff, the cruelty that went on and well Naruto thought about other stuff that happened to him and well he lost control." Sasuke took a drink of water.

"Naruto…Naruto hides a well of rage inside him. Because of those old bats he suffered greatly, not just the torture but how everybody treated from the moment he was allowed to see the sun. You denied him the right to vent that rage." Takeshi said softly looking from Jiraiya to Tsunade. "He can't rid himself of it…not until he kills someone. No he won't become a murderer and not just any enemy will do. We've chosen the Akatsuki as Naruto's…remedy. Not only have they become too powerful and threaten just about everyone but they also want Naruto's life." Takeshi stopped as Ayame touched his shoulder.

Iruka blinked rapidly. "Rage? But at his wedding – I've never seen him happier! No, Naruto doesn't harbor any rage. Rage from the fox I'll believe but not Naruto. I just don't believe it!" He got up from the table and walked back and forth behind his chair.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "But it is true. I can't synch with him but Naruto told me, told all of us about his rage. He wanted us to know in case he lost control so we wouldn't be hurt by him or to try and stop him." Sakura's eyes went wide. "Did he? Did he hurt someone?" She held one hand over her mouth.

Sasuke stood and went to Iruka. "No, even in his enraged state he heard Hinata's voice. She kept him from hurting Ko." He said nothing when Iruka jerked him up.

"He _attacked _Ko? Where was Hiashi? My God – Hanabi! What happened Sasuke?" He shook the teen.

Sasuke spoke clearly and stayed as he was in Iruka's hold hoping to keep him from losing it altogether. "Ko was worried and tried to approach Naruto, an honest mistake. Naruto scared him more than anything. He tossed him away before he could do any real damage. Hanabi was there and Naruto fearing that if they all approached him, that he just might hurt somebody. He knew he had to get away. Naruto was on the cliffs, the ocean behind him and his family in front of him. Naruto jumped to save them from himself." Sasuke put a hand over Iruka's gently.

"Cliffs? How tall? Were there rocks below? Is that how Naruto almost died?" Tsunade asked quickly as the news caused her body to tremble.

Sasuke looked at Takeshi who shrugged. "We're not too clear on the details once he got in the water but apparently he went too deep. Naruto doesn't remember much only that he was drowning and couldn't breathe. He knew he was…dying and couldn't do anything." Sasuke practically whispered as he recalled Naruto's feelings.

"It scared him badly because Naruto has so many hopes now. We were rough on him when he finally got back to the island. Hinata too. He already felt guilty for losing control, attacking Ko and almost dying then we sort of laid into him because he cut off the synch with us. It took Talon attacking Naruto to get us to back off. So stupid." Takeshi rested his elbows on the table as he spoke not of Naruto but himself.

"You said get back to the island. Where did Naruto go?" Jiraiya asked. He'd eaten his fruit and was now twirling the spoon between his fingers and frowning.

"He washed out to sea. When he finally came to, there was no sign of the island. Naruto swam for several hours to get back then walked through the forest back to the palace. Then after we chewed him out and he sat back and took it all he faced Lord Hiashi and crew." Sasuke now stood next to Iruka who had finally let him go.

"And how did Hiashi respond? What was Hanabi told?" Tsunade poured more sake into her cup trying not to cry. She felt sick, her son should not have such pain and anger, especially not now.

"They forgave him instantly. Naruto thought he'd lost them and submitted to them completely." Takeshi watched as the adults mouths dropped open. "But it wasn't necessary. Naruto worries about people not loving him but they never lost faith in him. Hanabi did have a lot of questions and she was scared of him at first but she simply loves him too much to be scared of him, like her big sister. Naruto and Hinata are sleeping now, both at peace or as much as he can be." Takeshi looked over at Iruka. "He can't wait to see you. I think he needs to spend some time with you Dad and you too Mama if you can find the time." Takeshi got up to go to her. "Naruto will feel this." He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

Tsunade hugged him tightly hoping it was true. She heard Sasuke groan and opened her eyes to see Iruka hugging him tightly. It made her smile sadly. "So he's okay? They are okay?" Tsunade was also worried about her son's marriage.

"Yeah I think so. I don't think there's anything in this world that can keep them from each other for very long not even anger." Takeshi said then yawned.

"Is that all of it?" Jiraiya asked although what he'd heard was enough. "I get the feeling you boys are leaving out something. Naruto went fox from just remembering what happened to him?" He leaned forward wondering if the boys had let it slip what the Daimyo wanted.

Surprisingly it was Sakura who answered. "I believe it! Knowing Naruto and how he can get so totally involved in a person's problems, yeah it was enough to send him over." She looked over at Takeshi. "You had some regrets about what you did during the exam right?" Sakura sighed and nodded when her brother said yes. "That exam puts a person through the wringer. It was hell for us in many different ways especially since Kabuto and Orochimaru went out of their way to target us specifically. It was bound to bring up bad memories and with the Akatsuki nearby – all of it just pushed Naruto's buttons. He seems so simple sometimes but Naruto's one of the most complex people I know. Naruto has peace now thank God but that rage still lives inside him. And he's probably full of guilt for allowing it to surface on his honeymoon." Sakura dropped her head to her chest saying a silent prayer for Hinata and Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes met Tsunade's; both knew there was still much not being said but now wasn't the time. Sasuke and Takeshi did look worn down and Takeshi especially needed his rest. The Toad Sannin closed his eyes. Naruto was this way because of them. Though it would have been impossible not to kill Homura and Koharu, leaving them for Naruto would have eased his pain. He cursed himself.

"Dad, you're crushing me!" Sasuke gasped out then whooshed as Iruka's hold loosened.

"Come here Takeshi." Iruka ordered. He didn't mind when Tsunade held onto the boy. He put one arm around Takeshi holding both brothers then Tsunade finished the circle with her directly in front of him. "You boys continue to be there for your brother. Congratulations on picking a damn fine woman to fall in love with Takeshi." He kissed Sasuke's forehead and gripped Takeshi's neck warmly. "I love you guys now go home and get some rest. Why don't we meet at noon? The district?" He asked looking at them. Iruka loved having them close but one son was missing but that would be rectified tomorrow.

"No, my office. I'll want to talk to Hiashi and Hanabi." Tsunade said then took Sasuke's face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's not your fault. You would never purposely hurt your brother so stop blaming yourself – mama's orders!" Tsunade held his face and watched the pain in his eyes shift to gratitude at her words. "I love you Sasuke." She kissed him again and felt him return the kiss. Tsunade then turned to Takeshi. "The same for you! You've got too much to be proud of and happy about to let this side track you. If you don't give your all in this exam, I will personally make you regret it!" She poked Takeshi in the stomach then stood on tiptoe to accept his kiss. "Go home boys. Ayame, take good care of him."

Jiraiya nodded to the group of young people as they took their leave. In moments the three adults were left to sit and stare at each other. Sake was passed around. "We're at fault or at least partially."

Tsunade sighed. "Yes I'm afraid we are. You'll have try and get him to talk about it Iruka." She mentally went over her schedule trying to find a way to go spend some time with her son.

"Yeah but I don't want to cause it – his rage to flare up again." Iruka shook his head trying to comprehend his happy son with the rage-filled boy they'd been talking about. "And then there's Yugao. Should I even tell Naruto about her now?" Iruka looked thoroughly confused.

_**~mg~**_

**"So you told him, didn't you, and that's what made him go fox?" Sakura asked as the four of them walked home.**

"Though I regret it like hell, yeah. Naruto had to know. Just think what could have happened if he learned it after he'd come back home. Everyone would have been there and if he'd reacted the same way…" Sasuke shook his head wearily.

"Sasuke's right and it was a wakeup call for us and Naruto too. Now he just has to make up his mind what he wants to do." Takeshi said and pulled Ayame closer to him. "God I'm tired."

"Stress," Ayame said looking from one brother to the other. "You're both about to drop. Why don't we just call it a night? Naruto's sleeping and there's nothing we can do tonight anyway." She said taking Sasuke's hand. Ayame walked in between the guys offering comfort to both.

Sakura sighed for she wanted to talk more to really find out all that happened but the guys did look dead on their feet. "Alright but I'll be over in the morning before you go to meet Iruka." She warned them sternly then hugged Sasuke. "Congratulations you guys." Sakura hugged the couple with a happy smile. "Can I be in the wedding?" She asked excitedly then waved off the question. "Just think about it! I love you guys!" Sakura backed off quickly then left. She did want to be in the wedding but it was also possible they would be gone before they could get married.

* * *

**The fence was completed the next morning. Sakura arrived about nine to find Sasuke with the carpenters hammering in the last nails.** There was a cheer of success and Sasuke made sure to shake each man's hand. Ayame and Takeshi arrived to join in the celebration. The girls left to go buy sweet rolls for the crew then with tea the guys made, they had an impromptu party. By the time the carpenters left, it was time to head to Hokage Headquarters.

"He just woke up. Afternoon little brother." Takeshi said as they mounted the stairs. "You should get up, Dad will be there shortly."

"How is he? Tell him hi for me!" Sakura said taking his hand as if that would get her closer to Naruto.

"Hey Shizune. Can we -?" Sasuke started to ask but the dark haired woman was up and opening the door for them. "Thanks. Hey Mama, D-dad." Sasuke stuttered and blinked. Tsunade was there, Iruka was there, Shikamaru was there and that was fine but it was the sight of Yugao that shocked him. Quickly he looked over at his brother who also looked frazzled at the presence of the woman. She and Iruka were holding hands.

Shikamaru had his doubts the moment he found out that Yugao was going with them to the Land of the Moon and seeing the looks on his friends' faces only increased his misgivings. He'd actually been looking forward to this. It wasn't everyday you got to go on assignment to a tropical island and he wanted to see for himself how happy Naruto was but now he was thinking what a drag this was going to be.

"Something wrong?" Tsunade said coming around her desk. "Is Naruto okay?"

Sakura was willing to wait and see with Iruka and Yugao. The woman was a ninja and she knew about Naruto so there wouldn't be any shocking secrets to be revealed and she cared about Iruka. She was sure Naruto would try to like the woman and so it fell to Yugao to see if she could get along with Naruto. But taking Yugao there just after Naruto went fox…well it seemed like a risky thing to do.

Takeshi took a deep breath his mind racing. He wondered what they should do – tell Iruka to leave her behind, warn Naruto or just say nothing at all. "Naruto's fine just woke up actually."

_What is it?_ Hinata asked feeling their apprehension. She'd gotten up early, at sunrise, but for once Naruto hadn't joined her. There wasn't much to see anyway since it was raining, still she'd sat for an hour staring out at the crying sky then lay down for a while longer before getting up again to eat with Talon. The hawk stayed in that morning preferring to stay close to his parents instead of hunting. Naruto had slept, peacefully, through it all. _Has something happened?_ She went to the bathroom to see Naruto staring at her from the shower.

_No…umm we just got to Mama's office and were a little surprised at who's going with Dad._ Takeshi said calmly. He looked at Sasuke and, keeping his thoughts from Naruto and Hinata, asked. _WHAT SHOULD WE DO?_

_ How the hell do I know?_ Sasuke was exasperated and looked it then he shook his head. _Just tell him she's somebody special to Dad. It looks like he's going to tell Naruto either way but this will give him a few minutes to wrap his head around the idea. Damn…what's Dad thinking? _Sasuke sent a glare at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and let go of Yugao's hand then moved to where the three of them stood staring at him. "When will there ever be a good time? I don't want to hide Yugao from Naruto. We're starting a relationship and he's my son, they'll have to meet sometime. You can tell him I'm bringing someone but let me tell him the rest. Okay Sasuke?" He reached out and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "You didn't get enough sleep last night." Iruka laid a warm hand on Sasuke's jaw as he noticed the lines under the boy's eyes. "Tsunade?"

"I'll take care of him." Tsunade said joining him and looking from one to the other. "We did talk about this. Yugao's promised to take things easy and you know Naruto. After losing control like he did yesterday, he'll work hard to not do it again. Besides meeting his father's new girlfriend should take his mind off what happened. Talk to Naruto then let us know when they're ready." Tsunade took Sasuke by the hand and pulled him over to the couch. She had his dark head lying against her breast while she ordered tea from Shizune.

Takeshi nodded with a resigned sigh. _Guys? You should know that Dad's bringing someone…someone special. It happened pretty quickly but they've already grown close. _Not wanting to be stared at Takeshi moved to the windows so no one could see his face. _Hinata? Naruto?_

Hinata walked over to Naruto whose eyes had dropped to the floor. "Baby? Are you okay? Don't freak out on me again Naruto." She said firmly reaching out a hand to lift his chin.

Naruto blinked up at her a slow grin appearing on his face. "Dad moves pretty fast huh? The man's got skills!" He started to chuckle and started washing his body again._ Good! Tell him I can't wait to meet her. Stop worrying you guys – I'll be fine. …You haven't mentioned the plans Ibiki gave you, right? _Naruto stopped moving again.

Hinata didn't know what to think. He'd woken silently, kissed her and Talon but hadn't expressed much of anything then just now he was laughing and smiling but now he'd gone all serious again. She could feel his every emotion but she still had no idea exactly what he was thinking.

Sasuke was frowning slightly because he was surprised by Naruto's reaction to the news that his father had a girlfriend. _No we haven't but it's possible they know. Ibiki may have told her._

_ No I doubt it. If that was the case, Ibiki would have given the scrolls to Mama. Okay, I'll try to hurry. Give me an hour!_ Naruto grabbed the shampoo and got busy with his shower. _Where are Father and Hanabi? Are they ready to go?_

She sighed and shook her head. The man she adored and knew better than anyone was still a mystery to her. "They stopped by earlier but now they're saying goodbye to Michiru and Hikaru. You'll have to settle for rice balls for now." Hinata said walking out of the bathroom.

"That's fine, thanks Hinata!" Naruto rinsed off then stepped out of the shower in a hurry. He slid and almost fell. "Whoa, slow down." Naruto laid a hand over his fast beating heart and took a breath. He was still wobbly. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then went to the sink to shave.

"He wants an hour and…he can't wait to meet you Yugao. Naruto thinks you've got skills Dad, hooking up so quickly." Takeshi had to laugh. Naruto was a constant surprise.

Iruka grinned then looked back at Yugao who was blinking in surprise and looked hopeful instead of wary at the prospect of meeting Naruto. "Thanks son. You tell him that and yes we can wait an hour. Come on and talk to me about your exam. I feel bad that I'll miss it but we'll be cheering for you." Iruka slapped Takeshi on the back and guided him to the sitting area.

Shikamaru sighed as the current crisis slipped by without a murmur. He looked at Yugao who was watching Iruka with Sasuke and Takeshi. "Ready for an adventure? Naruto's the most unpredictable person ever. He's also the most loyal and best friend you could ever have and he carries a world of pain." He'd moved so the others couldn't see or hear him. "I won't stand by and let anyone else cause him more pain." Shikamaru met her gaze directly. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked totally relaxed but it was an illusion. Energy and determination flowed from him.

Yugao studied him. The young man would take her head if she said the wrong thing. "And apparently you are a loyal friend to him as well Nara Shikamaru. Message understood. I shall not, if it is within my power, hurt your friend and Iruka's son. Alright?" Yugao spoke as deliberately as Shikamaru had. It also made her wonder about Naruto that so many people were willing to stand before him and protect him with their lives.

Shikamaru nodded. "Let's go join the conversation then. I'd like for Sai and Takeshi to both become Chunin." He turned and led the way, and Yugao, with a bemused smile, followed.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto dressed quickly and stuffed five rice balls down his throat chased by juice and water. He could still feel tiredness creeping up on him but excitement pushed it away. **They were about to use the private hallway to the palace when the door opened and Hanabi skipped through it.

"Sister! Naruto!" She hugged one then the other her wide eyes looking over her brother. "You still need rest but you look more like you. I wish we didn't have to leave." Hanabi hooked an arm around Naruto's waist and held on.

"I am tired but okay. I know Chibi, we'll miss you too." Naruto caressed her head then smiled at Ko, Ryo, Lord Hiashi, Michiru and Hikaru. "Well hey everybody." He hadn't been expecting the king and prince.

"Naruto, I heard things were…difficult for you yesterday. Are you doing better?" Michiru asked as he moved to stand before Naruto.

Naruto bowed before the king. "Sorry to have disrupted things. I know I caused some panic amongst your people. Forgive me, it won't happen again." He waited to see what their reaction would be.

"Forget it! My guards have it easy most of the time so a bit of excitement from time to time is good for them. The only important thing is that you're okay." Michiru put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as Naruto said a quiet thank you.

"Your father is coming today right? Is it okay if we stay and meet him Naruto?" Hikaru asked carefully looking over his friend. He knew Naruto was strong but what happened yesterday had amazed all of them.

"Sure, Dad would love to meet you guys but let's go outside. The first thing Dad should see is this beautiful island. I'm okay Hikaru, really." He promised the boy. Hikaru didn't seem scared of him, more like worried.

Hikaru pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Good. Come Hanabi; let's get that fruit your brothers wanted. We'll meet you guys outside!" He held out a hand for the girl and the two ran off to the kitchen.

"Walk with me Naruto." Hiashi held out an arm for him. In moments Naruto was next to him and he held Hinata's hand on his other side. "I would like to understand why things went so badly for you yesterday but I won't pressure you for answers. Iruka will be here soon and I know how close you two are, he'll be able to help you much better than I." They walked beyond the pool and down to the beach. Hiashi pulled Hinata closer so that he held both of them about the waist. "You're stronger together so be there for each other and don't be afraid to ask for help. You're no longer alone in this world Naruto so don't try to stand on your own when we're here to help you up, alright?" He looked kindly down at Naruto.

"Yes sir." Naruto laid a head on Hiashi's shoulder as he held Hinata's hand behind the lord's back. And he would try but old habits were hard to break; he had raised himself after all.

"Cousin, we're going to be working hard to pay you back for the other day." Ko came up beside Naruto and pointed a finger at him.

"So be ready for an ass-whooping when you get home!" Ryo finished his brother's thought as he appeared behind him. Naruto grinned, threw mock punches at the guys then exchanged firm handshakes with them. "I'm sure you'll try hard but there's no way - none at all!" He bragged, extremely happy to call them family.

_Hey little brother, everybody ready? _Takeshi asked. He would have let Naruto contact him but Iruka was up and pacing, ready to see his son.

_Takeshi - yeah. It's weird, just yesterday it seemed like my life was over and today it's so full! _Naruto turned and knelt as Hanabi ran up to him. She was growing taller so he really didn't have to but in any case her love for him made him feel tall. Naruto picked the girl up as she hugged his neck. "Who has the scrolls?"

"I do. Who is coming besides Iruka?" Hiashi asked as he prepared the scroll for Iruka.

"Oh, Naruto - Shikamaru!" Hinata smiled as she joined her father and wrote Shikamaru's name on the scroll.

"Cool but what's her name?" Naruto asked tightening his arms around Hanabi as she squirmed in his arms.

"Who?" Hanabi and Hiashi asked curiously.

"Uzuki Yugao." Naruto and Hinata said thoughtfully both of them searching their minds for her name and drawing a blank.

"Wasn't she Hayate's girlfriend?" Ryo asked Ko. "He was killed just before the attack by Suna and Oto. She pretty much became a recluse after his death. I'm surprised she's coming, didn't she vow to get his killers?"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look. "Like I said, Dad's got skills. Yugao is coming as Dad's new lady." He laughed as all three Hyuga men blinked and looked shocked. "Go ahead sweetheart." He nodded at Hinata. _Dad first!_ Naruto kissed Hanabi's smooth cheek and let her down.

"You're going first Dad." Takeshi said centering him in the middle of the office. "I'll miss you." He hugged him tightly.

"Good luck tomorrow." Iruka clapped him hard on the back. "Make me proud. Come here Sasuke, take care of your brother and mother." He mussed the Uchiha's head affectionately.

"You'll only be gone a week Dad!" Sasuke muttered but nodded with a smile. "I will." He stepped back allowing Tsunade her chance to say goodbye.

"Give him my love." Tsunade said then kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And have a great time! I'm putting you to work when you get back Jonin Umino!" She poked a finger in his chest.

"Yes ma'am!" Iruka rolled his eyes and laughed then kissed her hand. "Sakura." He hugged the pink-haired girl too then took a deep breath. "See you guys in a week, love you! Now." Iruka nodded at the boys who relayed the message to Naruto. Not even a minute passed before the smiling man disappeared.

Hiashi had done the honors and summoned his friend. He smiled and watched Naruto. The boy wasn't bouncing as his younger self used to do but he was clenching his hands and breathing hard as he waited for his father.

Iruka squinted in the bright sunshine and his clothes felt way too warm for the bright sunshine and eighty plus temperature. The first thing he saw was the ocean - blue, vast and beautiful.

"Dad." Naruto said quietly. He stood behind the man who'd come to mean so very much to him. "Welcome to the Land of the Moon."

Iruka spun around. Naruto with his sun-kissed hair and skin stood in shorts and open shirt. He saw a young man who was nervous and anxious and excited, waiting for acknowledgement and love. "Son." He said just as quietly and walked to Naruto. Iruka put his hands on Naruto's shoulders looking him over fondly and with the concern of a parent. "Got a hug for your old man?" The words were barely out of his mouth when Naruto slammed into him knocking them backwards several feet. "I got you boy. I got you!" Iruka pressed Naruto's head to his shoulder and held on.

Hinata held her hands pressed to her mouth trying to hold back tears. She felt it, his need for a father. Hinata knew exactly how much she meant to Naruto but she could not fill the role of father. He'd reconnected with her and his brothers but it was Iruka he'd been missing to fully make a comeback.

"Dad." Naruto said his face hidden in Iruka's neck. He smelled of home. He brought memories of being scolded but with care and dinners of ramen. He was someone who cared, the one who cared enough to try to break down his walls and offered love. "Dad." Naruto squeezed tighter unashamed to feel love or to know that others were watching. None of it mattered, his father was here.

Iruka only smiled and took short breaths since Naruto held him so tight. He looked over his son's shoulders to see Hinata and the others. "Hinata." One hand reached for her and then there were three. He couldn't really hold her but he did his best.

"Are you ever going to let him breathe Naruto?" Hiashi asked finally greatly amused and pleased.

Naruto took a deep breath and eased back. "I guess so. Sorry sweetheart." He said sheepishly and pulled away so Hinata could give Iruka a proper hug. "Put those away!" He chastised Hanabi, Ko and Ryo who all had cameras out and were snapping pictures. Shaking his head Naruto moved to the scrolls. _Shikamaru's turn._ He told his brothers and a couple of seconds later his friend was there.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru stepped forward with his arm outstretched and a big smile. He looked Naruto over, "What's happened?" The smile turned into a frown and he looked around suspiciously.

Naruto shook his head, there was little that got by Shikamaru. "It fine now, I'll tell you later." He took his friend's hand and shook it firmly then clapped him on the shoulder. "What about this woman? Will I like her?" Naruto whispered as he drew Shikamaru in for a private word.

"Hey don't ask me that! Naruto you like people others hate so there's no telling if you'll like her or not. She works under Ibiki so she's a good ninja but other than that, I can't say I know much about her." Shikamaru paused. "But I'll say this, I don't think she'll lie to you, try to put something over on you. Yugao is a direct sort of female." He said remembering their little talk.

Naruto studied his friend a moment then nodded. "Good. Okay then, guess I'll bring her on over." He pointed Shikamaru towards Hinata who had a hug for him then went back to Ko who held the last scroll. Naruto ignored his father and father-in-law who were having a deep conversation off to one side knowing they were talking about him.

_TK, Sasuke - anything you want to tell me about this woman before I meet her? _Naruto held the scroll in his hands and stared out at the ocean.

_Not really Naruto, we haven't spent very much time with her. You know about as much as we do at this point. _Takeshi answered with a shrug.

Naruto sighed and lifted his face to the sky. He wanted Iruka happy and was proud that his father was so well-liked by women but at the same time he didn't want to share him. _Yeah...okay tell her to get ready._

Sasuke broke away from Tsunade. She kept him close to her side mothering him but right now he needed stand up for his baby brother. "Naruto's ready for you. I'm warning you, don't hurt our brother." He told Yugao as seriously as he knew how.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade chastised though she understood why he'd said so.

"I don't intend to." Yugao replied. She'd seen this before, this protectiveness of Naruto and while it made her nervous she also wanted to meet the boy who could call out this emotion in so many people. "I'm ready." Yugao said and bowed slightly to the Hokage then she too was gone.

Sakura put an arm around both Sasuke and Takeshi. "I hope everything goes well." Tsunade silently agreed as she moved back to the couch to wait on Hiashi and the others to come home.

* * *

**Iruka listened intently to everything Lord Hiashi had to say. They only had a short time before Hiashi was heading back to Konoha but it was enough. **Of course he was worried but Naruto already appeared to have reconciled at least some of what happened yesterday but it was the why both fathers were unsure of. In the meantime he'd watched Hinata greet Shikamaru. She was her beautiful, sweet self but she seemed tired and a little worried. Iruka hated that their honeymoon wasn't as happy as they'd wished it to be.

"You're bringing a woman? And when did all this happen? They've only been here a couple of weeks." Hiashi finally asked laying a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka flushed. "Yes, well things did move fairly quickly. I just hope Naruto's up to meeting her after all this." He spread his hands and sighed. "I didn't want to keep Yugao a secret."

Hiashi nodded. He was wary of the meeting too but like Iruka just said, keeping things from Naruto had been a pattern for all of them since he was born. At some point they needed to start telling him the truth and it looked like they would be starting with Iruka's new lady.

Just then both men became aware that the others had grown silent. Naruto had placed the summoning scroll on the ground. The teen stepped back a few paces then a woman appeared. Naruto and Yugao stared at each other.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to the Land of the Moon." Naruto said as he walked forward with a hand held out.

Yugao blinked for the sun was bright and glinted off the ocean but she took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, and Iruka's son. Hello Naruto, I'm Uzuki Yugao. Nice to meet you." She clasped his hand in hers.

Naruto had to admit she was a beautiful woman; his dad certainly had good taste. Just then he felt a hand on his arm and he let go of Yugao. "You too. This is my wife, Hinata. Sweetheart, Uzuki Yugao." He put an arm around Hinata's waist.

"My son and daughter Yugao, you finally get to meet the rest of my family. I couldn't be prouder of them." Iruka said coming up and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder then taking Yugao's free hand. "Do you know Lord Hyuga and his family? Oh and I'm sorry, we've been so busy greeting each other we haven't met your other friends Naruto." Iruka said finally taking notice of the man and child standing back watching them all.

The rest of the introductions were made and Michiru invited the family to the castle the next day for dinner then said their goodbyes to the Hyugas. Hinata and Naruto gave long hugs to her family. There was much that was left unsaid but their feelings were shared through those long hugs. Hanabi waved as she left with a sack of fruit for her new brothers.

"Children, I'll miss you." Hiashi touched them both. Thoughts ran through his mind of how young they were, how mature they were, and how much he loved them both. "This is your honeymoon so I expect you to have fun and make love!" Hiashi grinned at them trying to keep things light. He kissed Hinata's cheek. "My daughter." Then made to attack Naruto who quickly blocked the move. "Good. See you later son." Hiashi placed a hand on his head. "Iruka." He nodded to the man and woman standing behind the couple then moved to the scroll.

"Bye Father!" Naruto and Hinata said together then informed their brothers to summon Hiashi home. And then it was just the five of them.

"Let's show you to the guest house." Hinata said with a smile. She already missed her family but was delighted to see Iruka. She walked forward and took his arm leading the older couple while Shikamaru and Naruto walked together.

"Tell me." Shikamaru said quietly.

Naruto just sighed then told him. "I'm okay or I will be so don't worry."

Shikamaru was silent for a long moment then, "They told you then about the Daimyo's demands." He stopped when Naruto did. "I told Sasuke and Takeshi what was going down." Shikamaru met Naruto's gaze watching him carefully.

Naruto swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. "Everybody knows?" It was a hoarse whisper. He wasn't sure why that thought bothered him so much but it did.

"No, of course not but my dad was at the meeting and since we're friends he told me about it. As a matter of fact, one of the choices you were given was mine." Shikamaru said suddenly wondering if Naruto would still be his friend by the time this conversation was over. "I wanted you to have the choice of being able to start your own life and be free of the place that's caused you so much pain but Naruto," Shikamaru reached out a hand to put on Naruto's shoulder. "Despite what the Daimyo wants, I want you to stay. A whole hell of a lot of us want you to stay. But we'll make sure you have a head start if you want to sail that boat to a new world." Shikamaru squeezed his shoulder and looked deeply into startled blue eyes.

He let out several short breaths, closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't understand you at all Shikamaru. You worry and go too far for me. You keep my secrets and you protect my back." Naruto opened his eyes and tilted his head. "Why?"

Shikamaru's lips tilted up and he shrugged. "Why not?" Was all he would say. Even he couldn't really explain why he did the things he did. It felt right. Shikamaru, whether he admitted it to himself or not, was always planning for the future and how to make it better and he sensed deep in his gut that Naruto was a big part of that and so whatever Naruto needed, he would make it happen for all their futures.

He chuckled and nodded. "And I'm supposed to be the idiot. Whatever! Come on before my dad comes looking for us, I'm in enough hot water as it is!" Naruto threw an arm over his friend's shoulder and guided him up and into the guest house.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata and Naruto went back to their wing of the castle and relaxed by the pool. She ordered lunch and lay with her husband on one of the lounges. **They'd given their guests an hour or so to get settled and changed and were waiting on their arrival.

"So? Did you get a vibe off her? See anything?" Naruto asked. He was feeling lazy and knew that if they weren't expecting company he'd be napping. One hand stroked her hip.

Hinata was also touching him, her hand over his heart. She too was feeling lazy with the warm, salty breeze. "I looked and nothing bad – nerves mostly. I got the impression that she wants this to work, you and her getting along, and that she and Iruka having something special. Yugao is a lot like we were, very lonely and wanting, no, needing, people to acknowledge her." Hinata let her arm slide around his chest until she was holding him.

Naruto kissed her head and slid his other arm up over hers holding her. "Then I feel for her, nothing at all good about feeling lost in the world. So we just gotta get to know her and hope for the best." He squeezed Hinata. "I just want Dad happy." He looked up hearing Talon's call. The hawk had presented his granddad with a fish to welcome him and then rode either on Iruka's shoulder or head chirruping while they'd been shown the guest house. It seemed Talon was leading them this way.

"He'll still be your dad even if he marries Yugao." Hinata said softly speaking the words Naruto would not. She knew he feared losing Iruka when he began his own family. Her husband said nothing only held her tighter before he rose taking her with him.

Naruto set her on her feet then lifted an arm. "Hey Talon, did you talk Dad's ear off?" He grinned as the hawk bobbed his head. "Silly featherhead! Go on and get your lunch but remember we have company so no bloody parts on the table." Naruto warned and tapped Talon's beak.

Talon nodded again and hopped up to Naruto's shoulder then over to Hinata where he brushed her face with his wing before taking off with a happy screech. Hinata smiled after him then moved to help the servers as they arrived with the food.

"All unpacked?" Naruto asked walking forward as the three newcomers approached.

"Yeah and we're all ready to enjoy paradise!" Iruka grinned at him. He held Yugao's hand and brought her with him as he moved to give Naruto a half hug.

"Then how about starting with food? Lunch is served!" Hinata said cheerfully her arms spread as she stood by the table where various scrumptious dishes awaited them.

Shikamaru whistled and picked up his pace. He still carried his weapons but wore a tank with an open shirt over it and shorts. "Damn, you get to eat like this every day? Maybe I should ask Lady Hokage if I can stay until your trip is over." Shikamaru laughed suddenly. "Wait until I tell Choji what he missed!"

Hinata laughed as well and held out a plate for him to help himself. "Since when do you torment your best friend? But it would be funny to see his face!" She shook her head and handed out more plates. "Dad, Yugao, baby. I ordered some of our favorites and some of the island's most famous dishes. Please help yourselves." She was acting hostess since Yugao was there and it felt sort of awkward but she wasn't sure how to act.

They all filled their plates and sat down to eat. Shikamaru uncharacteristically started talking, telling them about the candidates for the Chunin exam then Hinata asked for more details on Neji's Jonin exam. It wasn't until Talon had returned and they were starting in on a fruit salad that Yugao actually joined the conversation.

"He performed well. I had the opportunity to fight with Neji before his exam." Yugao smiled at Hinata. "I felt sorry for the ninjas once I heard what happened to them!" She, Iruka, and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Why did you fight my brother?" Hinata asked curiously. So far the woman hadn't spoken much and Hinata hoped to finally draw her out.

Yugao took a small breath then glanced at Iruka who nodded at her. "I had been training someone who was also taking the Jonin exam. It was his idea that we have a free-for-all to test his skills. Your brothers were there too and many of your friends." She looked from Hinata to Naruto.

"Wait, who else took the exam besides Neji? Did they pass it?" Naruto sat forward as he wondered who it could be. "Shino? Kiba? …Sasuke? That bastard!" Naruto was on his feet grinning but angry too. "I'm going to kill him! SASUKE!" He yelled out loud and into his brother's mind.

Iruka was suddenly up and behind Naruto one arm under his chin, the other holding his head. "Not Sasuke but your dad. Jonin Umino at your service!" He said squeezing Naruto tightly enough to make him gasp then let go. Iruka turned Naruto around. "Well aren't you going to congratulate your dad?" He held Naruto by the shoulders.

Naruto was struck dumb and his mouth dropped open. In his mind he heard Sasuke and Takeshi answer him. In just seconds he got it all – the training Iruka had done, the spar with Guy, the free-for-all and finally the party when he passed the exam. He blinked at Iruka. They stood eye-to-eye now. "…Dad…" Naruto shook his head and lifted his shoulders. "But why? The academy – you love teaching! Dad!" Naruto grabbed Iruka's arms and shook him.

Iruka let out a chuckle. "For you, my idiot son. For me and my students." He pulled his arms out of Naruto's grip then cupped his son's face. "You almost died yesterday! I still don't understand what happened but it was a close thing that had nothing to do with your enemies! I wasn't here, I couldn't help you but by becoming a Jonin, a better ninja I can at least protect you when there are people to fight. Naruto." He said softly as his son looked down in shame then pulled him into a hug and looked over at Hinata.

"You're training to become stronger aren't you?" He asked her and Hinata nodded her eyes shining. "And so are Takeshi and Sasuke, Shikamaru and all of your friends so why shouldn't your father do the same. Yes I love teaching and I have no intention of giving it up! Your mother and I have worked out a deal that will allow me to teach and take on missions. I'm not losing a thing and I'm better able to protect my family. Never again Naruto, never will I stand by and watch as you give your life for mine! I'll protect you boy, as a father should. I will protect you!" Iruka vowed squeezing his son tightly.

Naruto knew Iruka was remembering when Kabuto used father against son. He'd all but killed Iruka to force Naruto to submit to him. It was sobering to recall that. Both of them had been willing to die for the other and Iruka had proved yet again that he was as committed to protecting Naruto now as he had been then by becoming Jonin. He bent his knees then lifted Iruka off his feet.

"Yes, of course Naruto!" Hinata said excitedly as she stood and wiped away tears.

"What?" Shikamaru asked grinning looking from Iruka being bounced around by Naruto to Hinata.

"Well make tomorrow's dinner a party and celebrate Dad's new status as well as Takeshi and Sai passing the exam! Oh let him go Naruto so I can get my hug!" Hinata exclaimed as she hit her husband on the back.

Naruto was crying just a little but they were proud and happy tears. "You're the man Dad! You have to tell me every little detail then you'll have to show me how much you've improved but I'm still going to whoop you!" He let Iruka down and jabbed him in the chest before moving away so Hinata could congratulate him. Naruto turned back to look at Yugao. "You helped him become stronger, thank you." He said simply and Yugao nodded with a soft smile.

"I almost expected you to yell at him, you looked like you were ready to." Shikamaru stood as well and patted his well-fed belly.

"Of course I want to yell at him but what good would it do? I don't want him or Hinata or my brothers to ever get hurt because of me. You guys either but that's not how it works. We all care about each other so we would do just about anything to keep each other safe. So I'll keep my mouth shut, train as hard as I can to keep them out of the fight and pray for the best." Naruto shrugged while he watched his wife and father together.

Shikamaru thought that no matter how well he thought he knew Naruto that the guy would always do or say something to surprise him. "Sounds like a plan." He slapped his friend on the shoulder. "I've got first watch tonight so I'm going to take a nap. There's a hammock down on the beach with my name on it! Take it easy on him okay?" Shikamaru nodded at Iruka then with a wave headed back towards the guest house.

"Dude really loves his naps!" Naruto laughed. "That free-for-all looked wild. How about we do one for the four of us?" He asked suddenly thinking it would be one way to get to know Yugao.

"No! I've got a party to plan. Yugao would you help me? We need some decorations and some party outfits. The ladies are going shopping!" Hinata said mischievously.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Any excuse to shop! Honestly Dad, she's a maniac when it comes to shopping! Go but remember you're on a budget – thanks to Father!" Smugly Naruto crossed his arms.

Hinata just stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't think a budget is going to stop me from getting what I want husband! And you haven't bought me anything yet either." Hinata realized and put her hands on her hips. Naruto was always able to find her something absolutely beautiful. "You owe me!" Now she pointed at him making sure he knew she meant business.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you'll get something. Shoo, go on. Dad and I want some man time." He flicked his hands at her to get her moving.

Hinata smirked. She was getting excited at the thought of her husband surprising her with something special. "Don't overdo it guys, you're not back to a hundred percent yet Naruto." She lifted her face when Naruto came to kiss her. "Love you. You too Dad!" Hinata called to Iruka.

"Looks like I'm going shopping." Yugao said as Iruka stepped forward to kiss her cheek. She wasn't fooled; she was going to be interrogated by Naruto's wife and watched with those all-too-knowing eyes. It seemed that it wouldn't be Naruto she'd have to win over but Hinata.

"Just be yourself. Hinata will be fair and honest with you." Iruka said softly and looked Yugao over. She looked lovely in an off-the-shoulder wrap-around dress covered in colorful flowers. "Get something beautiful and skimpy!" Iruka couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit.

Yugao giggled seeing the look in his eyes. "I will. Have fun with your son." She kissed him this time then waved at Naruto before joining Hinata.

They watched the women walk towards the castle then Naruto stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his sandals. "Come on Dad; show me what you've got." Naruto challenged as he headed for the beach.

Iruka had followed his son's example and wore only shorts and an open shirt. He did the same as Naruto and followed his son down to the beach stretching his neck. He noticed the muscles in his son's back rippling in the sun and knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle. Despite all that had gone on the day before, Naruto looked as fit as ever.

Naruto took several deep breaths and felt out his body. Yes his muscles did feel a bit achy but he thought he could push his body far enough to test Iruka's skill. He'd always looked up to Iruka as a man, a teacher then as a father. Only a few times had he truly gotten to see Iruka in action and he'd never seriously battled him.

Iruka sensed the change immediately and his guard went up. This would be no game. It was time to prove to his son that the rank of Jonin was well-earned and that he was able to protect the man he now faced.

They squared off, arms raised, legs spread and muscles taut. "I'll start us off!" Naruto said with a familiar grin as well as his fist aiming at his father's face.

Iruka was taken aback to see Naruto begin his fight like he had so many others. He reached out to capture Naruto's fist and was surprised to be pulled off his feet as Naruto stopped suddenly and captured his arm with his free hand. A foot connected with his stomach and he was jerked up and over his son's head then eating sand.

Naruto got up from the beach quickly and turned to see Iruka getting up and dusting himself off. His dad had seen him fight many times so he wondered if he would fall for such an obvious ploy. Was this an advantage he would have in this fight?

Iruka got to his knees and spit out sand. He stood and spun around to look at Naruto. He had misjudged his son and he would not do it again. Also the sand proved difficult to move freely in, he would have to be careful. "Point made. Let's begin again!" Iruka charged forward.

They went at it throwing punches and kicks but none connected since they were all blocked by both. Suddenly Naruto dropped doing a wide-legged split and forced a fist into Iruka's lower belly. Quickly he pulled his legs together in a low crouch then fell back on his hands aiming a double kick into Iruka's face.

Iruka leapt back with a gasp but immediately moved forward again in a burst of speed. He caught one of Naruto's ankles and spun around hard then let go. Iruka didn't wait for Naruto to sink into the water but chased after him.

Naruto was grinning as he flew through the air. His dad was faster and stronger. He took a deep breath as the water closed over his head. There was a moment of panic that he was in the water again and on the edge of death but he fought it off and moved!

Iruka also had a moment of panic as he realized he'd thrown Naruto into the sea so soon after his ordeal but Naruto sprang up out of the water to stand on the waves. "Okay?" He had to ask.

"Yes. No. Doesn't matter – let's fight!" Naruto shook the water out of his eyes and pushed back his hair. "Nice move Dad." He managed a smile for Iruka.

"That's Jonin Dad!" Iruka smiled back then channeling chakra to his feet he jumped up so that he too was standing on the waves. Suddenly he wished they were back on the beach. The waves were in constant motion and he would have to concentrate hard to stay upright while fighting.

"Prove it!" Naruto ran forward, jumped and kicked at his father's head and it was on again.

They attacked hard and water splashed and sprayed up all around them. Now it wasn't about blocking punches but hitting as hard as they could. Lips were split open and bruises mounted as they hit each other neither giving an inch but they were smiling and laughing through it all.

"No clones?" Iruka panted at him after receiving a kick that had him down on one knee.

"…Nope." Naruto breathed. He was feeling it all and knew he was overdoing it. "No – explosions?" He watched Iruka carefully expecting anything.

"Nuh-uh." Iruka said slowly standing. He was tired and felt like a punching bag but he noticed Naruto was in the same condition and that wasn't normal. Hinata was going to yell at him for pushing Naruto so far so soon. It was time to end it. "Have I proven to you how much superior I am to you yet?" Iruka asked, half joking, half serious.

Naruto let out a huge laugh. "I already know that Dad! But a better ninja…eh?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Impudent brat!" Iruka groused then laughed. Next he lunged for Naruto intending to put him in a headlock and make him cry uncle.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spun away but his dad just kept coming. They moved further out on the water as Naruto tried to prevent Iruka from getting a grip on him. His father was proving to be persistent and quick. It was all he could do to keep a step ahead of him. "Dang Dad!" He chopped hard at the hand that clamped around his forearm.

"Time to give it up son!" Iruka yelled. It wouldn't really be a win since Naruto was still weak but he was about to end this.

They hadn't used anything but taijutsu, no chakra-powered moves or ninjutsu or weapons and Naruto didn't want to use any now but at the same time he wanted to win.

Iruka took the hit but didn't let go. He pulled on Naruto's arm and brought up his foot to kick Naruto in the stomach.

He couldn't break his father's hold and the kick knocked the wind from him. Naruto gasped as spittle sprayed from his mouth and he went down to his knees. _Not yet! _Thinking quickly he let himself slip into the water. He wanted Iruka to let go and hoped the pull of the waves would prove to be too much for his dad.

Iruka wasn't having it and just followed Naruto down. Still gripping his son's arm they continued to battle under the water. The impacts weren't as intense but they could still be felt. The two used one arm and both legs as they sank further under the water. But even as they fought, he was worried. Iruka had had time to take in extra breath but Naruto hadn't. Air was escaping Naruto's lungs rapidly. He had to knock Naruto out and get him out of the water. Iruka pulled back his fist aiming for his son's jaw.

It was back, that panic that haunted him. Like before he could see the sunlight above him but around him was nothing but water. For a few seconds, Naruto knew he wasn't fighting Iruka to win anymore but just to survive. All he wanted to do was get out. He wanted to get out of the ocean and breathe! He kicked hard and one hand pressed down against the water.

Iruka's mouth popped up in surprise. His fist froze just inches from Naruto's face then he brought it back to his own face to cover his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep in whatever air he had left. Iruka looked up and knew it would take precious seconds possibly minutes to reach the surface and he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to fight Naruto on the water. But something was happening and it was Naruto who was making it happen.

At first he thought it was the Rasengan for something was swirling under Naruto's palm but it wasn't that. It was water! Naruto was controlling the water! And it was starting to swirl around them. His head whipped from side to side, up and down as the water swirled and expanded around them. Iruka then noticed something – they weren't in the water anymore!

_We are but…what? Naruto's made a bubble of water with us inside us!_ _At the same time he's making a pocket of air! _ Iruka coughed violently as suddenly he could breathe. They were dripping wet, underwater but in no danger.

_Must get out! Must get out! Breathe! Live! __**Can't let this water take my life!**_ Naruto thought as he stared up at the sun. He lifted both hands and reached for it.

He'd called his son's name but Iruka recognized panic when he saw it and of course though Naruto didn't realize it, acting completely on instinct – he was saving them. His son's eyes were wide, tearing and he was panting furiously but the bubble of water was rising to the water's surface.

It popped violently after rising inches off the water's surface but Iruka was ready. He had never let go of Naruto and pulled him close as they splashed down. They sank but rose quickly. Iruka lay on his back, Naruto almost on his chest and they just floated. Talon appeared above them chirping worriedly. "Shh, we're okay Tal. Don't worry your mother about this. Just give me a minute and I'll get your dad back to the beach." Iruka squinted up at the hawk then looked over at Naruto who was unconscious. "Well that's one mystery solved son, how you saved yourself. You've got a new nature element – water." Iruka shook his head. This was his son, Mr. Unpredictable. "Come on, let's get you home. Lead the way Talon!" Iruka called then circled his son's chest with one arm and swam for the shore.

* * *

**Yugao was impressed. Uzumaki Hinata was truly a lady. She spoke directly with the king being perfectly polite and proper.** They had been in the presence of other nobles so Yugao had remained silent not used to being in a royal court. Next they talked to the head chef to whom Hinata was very complimentary, flattering the man outrageously and therefore gaining the menu she wanted for the party.

"Okay that's done! Now we need some decorations. I know the castle staff could probably provide something more elegant but I want a party where we don't have to worry about breaking things if we get rowdy. Much like what Sasuke had and this time we'll have hats and horns maybe even some firecrackers! Yes firecrackers, Naruto will love that!" Hinata laughed and twirled around happily. "This way!"

Yugao followed after the happy young woman, a little bemused. She kept expecting Hinata to grill her about her relationship with Iruka but so far nothing. They took a carriage into town and went directly towards a party shop. Apparently Hinata had learned the town fairly well in the short time she'd been there. The carriage was soon loaded with bags of decorations and all that was left was shopping for themselves.

Hinata directed them to one of her favorite shops. They were greeted enthusiastically by the staff and were presented with several dresses they thought the new bride would like and some for her new companion as well. In moments they were in a spacious dressing room.

"Are you ever going to ask me a question?" Yugao finally asked, unable to stand the suspense anymore. She had several dresses to choose from but hadn't even begun trying them on. She turned away from the dresses to look at Hinata.

Hinata spun around before the mirrors. She found that she loved dresses that flared and swirled about her legs making her feel feminine. There were several she would like to have but knew that she could only go home with one. Even she knew she was overdoing it with the shopping but there wouldn't be time or interest to do so when they got home, if they went home. Hinata sighed. "What do you think of my husband? Do you think of him as a man, the fox or simply nothing at all?" She turned around again but there was no joy in this movement. Hinata locked her eyes on Yugao and they never wavered.

"Well damn." Yugao breathed softly. Hinata had gotten right to the punch. "I think he is…a man who is much loved by you, Iruka, Lady Tsunade and his brothers." She crossed her arms and stood perfectly straight to keep from pacing and avoiding Hinata's gaze.

Hinata nodded slightly. "True but you didn't really answer my question. You live in Konoha and had to know or at least see how Naruto was treated. He was either ignored or hated. So on which side of the fence were you?" She asked quietly keeping their conversation private.

Yugao shook her head. "That doesn't matter – that was then and this is now. Now I've spent time with Iruka. I'm attracted to him, I care for him. I thought my heart had died with Hayate." Yugao covered her mouth and she finally broke eye contact as she took a shuddering breath. "Losing him hurt like hell and I was completely alone in the world." Yugao again shook her head then dropped her arms and looked back at Hinata. "Naruto was never a thought for me. I knew he existed but had no contact with him but that's changed. I still don't know him but I know Iruka would die for him. Iruka busted his ass to become Jonin for him, Naruto, his son. I admit that confused me. Naruto was just an orphaned kid with a huge burden yet Iruka loves him like he was there when Naruto was born, possibly more. This man, Iruka, a respected teacher and ninja well-liked by most everybody befriended Naruto. Then adopted him! His face lights up when he talks of Naruto and he constantly brags about the boy. And to top it all off, he improved his already impressive skills just so he can protect Naruto and all of his 'kids'! The man…intrigues me!" Yugao said suddenly blinking her eyes rapidly in wonder.

Hinata grinned. She'd seen how Iruka had looked at his new lady and he was just as intrigued. These two would love intensely if they married. Also she wasn't worried about Yugao anymore. The woman obviously wanted Iruka, the man and the father so she would do her best to get along with Naruto. There might be some missteps along the way but when didn't that happen?

"I think you'll be good for Dad." Hinata nodded then laughed at Yugao's surprised expression. "Well go ahead and try on those dresses, we should be getting back soon. If I know my husband, he's disobeyed me and pushed himself too far. Guess I'll have to spank him." Hinata said but there was a mischievous smile on face as if she really planned on spanking her husband.

"O-kaay." Yugao said slowly then chuckled realizing that Naruto's wife was no longer suspicious of her and was willing to give her a chance to get to know Naruto. Hinata's words also brought provocative images to her mind of spanking Iruka. The man did have a great ass after all. "Right, dresses. Let's hurry!" She blushed a little as Hinata laughed out loud knowing the girl had read her mind.

The two hurriedly choose new dresses then headed back to the castle to meet up with their men and possibly to spank them!

* * *

**_If you noticed that the story read better than usual, its thanks to my new beta - hinatasgreatestfan. So let him know how well he did and check out his work too. Give props where props are due!_**

**_Check you guys later, Marchgirl!  
_**


	43. Chapter 43

_** Prelude**_

**The Hyugas were welcomed back like long lost relatives. Hanabi was swept up into both her brothers' arms and smothered with kisses much to her delight. **Ryo and Ko too were treated to hearty handshakes and welcome homes. Hiashi returned to see Lady Tsunade smiling at him. He hugged her gently.

"You all look wonderful – tan and healthy!" Tsunade said as Hiashi sat down beside her. Hyugas were all pale of skin but in just a week they all had gained a light tan. "I won't keep you long, I'm sure you're anxious to get home and see Neji." Tsunade put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you and my lady, Naruto is well. Yes he had difficult day but he's recovering quickly and now with Iruka there, I have no doubt he'll be just fine. A quick visit from you might help him as well." Hiashi patted the hand on his arm. "Naruto is still a fragile child." He looked up meeting the gazes of Sasuke and Takeshi. "Something set him off and he lost control then afterwards he was so devastated that he was sure that we would cut all ties with him. We love him, he knows that but at the same time I get the feeling he'll let us all go if he thinks that will keep us safe." His words hung heavily in the room.

"Yes, that's true." Takeshi answered honestly. "And he's not the only one who feels that way. It comes from being who we are." He broke eye contact with Hiashi to look at Sasuke who'd gone statue stiff. Hanabi sat between them taking it all in. "But we're also very needy, also because of who we are. I think only a great tragedy or betrayal would cause us to cut off all ties." _I doubt either of us could completely break this bond we share Sasuke. We've come to depend on each other so much that to be cut off from each other for any length of time would be like one of us had died. Know our truth Sasuke but believe in us too! _ Takeshi reached around Hanabi to touch his brother's back.

Sasuke all but glared at Takeshi then sighed, sat back and crossed his arms. _You're both dead meat if you take off on me. Count on it! _He allowed himself a small smile when TK popped him on the back of the head.

There was quiet in the room as everyone watched the two young men, knowing there was some silent communication going on, but Hiashi and Tsunade shared a quick, worried look. The secrets they continued to keep from Naruto could well be thought of as betrayal when Naruto finally learned of them.

They talked a few minutes more before Tsunade sent them all on their way. The Hyugas were anxious to get home and share their adventures with the rest of the clan and Takeshi wanted to spend some time training before the big day tomorrow. Also Tsunade was expecting Kaname and Kurota at any time and thought it best that Naruto's brothers not see them.

* * *

**"Hey! Can anybody participate? I would love the chance to beat up on 'the phoenix'!" **Jiraiya called out as he entered the Uchiha dojo. He looked around and saw Sai, Takeshi, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino already inside.

"Only if I don't have to buy twenty copies of your book!" Takeshi answered him cockily. Of course he wasn't going to do that anyway but Jiraiya didn't have to know that.

"You guys don't know good literature when it's dropped in your laps! Whatever! So what's the plan? Do we all just jump you or are we taking turns?" He rubbed his hands together in excitement and to warm them from the cold.

"We're taking turns and nobody's beating him up. Just to make sure they're ready, we're going to use our ninjutsu against TK and Sai. Both of them are fairly skilled in all sorts of taijutsu so hopefully this will prepare them for everything else." Sasuke informed the Sannin as he began to throw out mats.

"Good plan Sasuke. You've really stepped up since Kakashi's been gone. Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Asuma asked as he entered the dojo and looked around curiously.

At this Sasuke frowned. In truth they'd been expecting Kakashi and Anko last week before Takeshi and Iruka started their exams. "Yeah he and Anko should be back but the last Mama heard from them was when they delivered their clients home. Nothing since then," he said quietly and leaned into Takeshi's hand when his brother touched his shoulder.

Jiraiya stopped teasing. "She sent out a team a few days ago. They'll find them," he told Sasuke. They too had worried when the Jonin pair hadn't returned home within a few days. Of course they suspected that the couple would take a few days to themselves but when they missed seeing Iruka become Jonin and the closer it got to finals for the Chunin exams, Tsunade and Jiraiya really started to worry. They'd all become close thanks to Naruto, a family, and neither Kakashi nor Anko would miss these events.

"Thanks, Master Jiraiya," Takeshi said with a small bow. He was grateful that there was someone looking for Kakashi. He believed the only thing keeping his brother from going himself was his promise to see him through this exam.

Jiraiya nodded then turned in surprise when Seiko, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Choji, Guy, Shikaku and Ibiki entered the dojo. "You guys just came to watch right?" It was inconceivable that they were all here just to help two Genin.

"Of course we're going to watch and then we'll add our skills. Konoha will come out on top in this exam," Ibiki told him. Not a half hour ago did he escort Lord Kaname and Adviser Kurota to Lady Tsunade. The young noble he didn't have a real problem with but the adviser seriously irked him and he'd excused himself only to meet up with Shikaku in the street. Learning of the training about to happen, he decided to join in.

Sai was half scared, half excited at getting the chance to face Ibiki. Danzo had been a complete bastard but he had provided top-notch training. And though he didn't have Ibiki's experience, Sai considered himself to also be Anbu. "I look forward to this, thank you!" He smiled and gave a half bow to the scarred man.

Ibiki chuckled. He suddenly wished they could really go at it. Sai would be a worthy opponent he was sure. "This is training kid. We'll fight another time." He promised when Sai's smile started to fade then laughed when the teen clenched his fist and nodded his head vigorously. Ibiki saw little of the lifeless doll Danzo had raised and hoped Danzo was currently enjoying Hell.

"All right, enough male bonding." Sakura clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's get started. Master Jiraiya? Age before beauty." She grinned evilly and gestured for him to go first. The room was filled with laughter as the eldest ninja frowned angrily.

"Mouthy, ungrateful brats! Hope I don't hurt you too much!" Jiraiya growled as he faced off against Sai. "Hmph acts more like a guy than a girl. Why don't you join the guys Sakura? I only see two beauties in this room and they both have dark hair." The Toad Sannin gestured to Tenten and Seiko then winked at them while everyone else gave pained expressions at the obvious put down.

"Ye-ah. Let's get started huh?" Takeshi said quickly pushing Sai forward before a different sort of fight got started.

* * *

**Iruka huffed as he carried Naruto from the beach to the patio of the guest house which was closer.** In no way was Naruto a kid anymore, at least not in body. He let out a huge breath as he got Naruto onto one of the lounges and quickly checked him over. Iruka sighed with a smile. Naruto had passed out but was now sleeping.

Talon landed next to Naruto chirping softly. He looked Naruto over closely, nodded to himself then looked to Iruka.

Iruka chuckled. Now that Talon had checked Naruto out, he was sure his son was fine. "Looks like he just needs some rest and I need Tsunade." He said just now feeling the effect of his son's fists. Without having to look, Iruka knew there were bruises forming on his chest and back. "Let's hope your mother will take pity on me and heal me. Until then I guess I'll have to settle for aspirin." Groaning, Iruka got to his feet and went inside the house.

About a half hour later the tickling of feathers on his neck roused Iruka. He jerked his head to one side then feeling a weight on his shoulder knew what had happened. "What is it Tal?" He'd taken his pain pills then dropped into the chair next to Naruto and slept.

"Dad?" Naruto asked sleepily upon hearing Iruka's voice. He stretched languidly not really ready to wake up. He yawned. "…Dad?" Naruto frowned as images flashed in his mind. He sat up suddenly. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You saved us as usual. When are you going to let me do the saving Naruto? You're going to give me a complex." Iruka smiled at him as he sat up slowly. "It's bad enough that all your wounds have already healed while I'm covered in them, the least you could do was let me be the hero for a change." Iruka leaned his elbows on his thighs, breathing a little heavily. He thought maybe he'd broken a rib or two.

Naruto scowled for, again, he could remember nothing after the panic overtook him but he shook that off at the sight of Iruka. "Sorry Dad." He made a very familiar hand sign and a clone appeared. "Get my senbon needles and Hinata's med kit." He told his clone then carefully stood. Despite his nap, he was still feeling drained and it sucked.

Iruka didn't say anything but watched as Naruto helped himself to some water then walked inside the house. "So what's Naruto up to?" he asked of Talon who just tilted his head at him.

Naruto came back with bowl of water and a towel. Sitting next to his father he used the towel to wipe away blood. When his clone returned Naruto nodded at him, took the items then released him. Carefully he used Hinata's creams to treat Iruka's wounds. "Lay down Dad. I'm going to use my needles to stimulate healing then when Hinata returns she'll finish the job." Naruto made a mental note of everything he used so that he could get the plants his wife needed to replenish her kit.

Iruka was impressed. Naruto had been gentle in his treatment but he was a little iffy about letting Naruto stick him with those needles. "I'm good. Hinata's creams plus the aspirin I took are working wonders. I'll be fine until the girls come back," he said leaning away from Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Now Dad don't be a baby – this is for your own good!" He stood and pushed Iruka down. "Be a good boy and turn over for me." It was hard not to laugh because it was fun treating his dad like a little kid.

He really didn't have the strength to fight Naruto so he did as he was told. "Naruto, I'm warning you…" Iruka said with a groan as he lay on his stomach.

"Shh, let me do this, Dad," Naruto said quickly not liking the flash of pain that crossed Iruka's face. Senbon needles could be used with deadly force, but, with delicate precision, they could be used to save a life, too.

Iruka tensed as he waited to feel the stab of needles but the sensations never came. Suddenly his pain vanished and he felt very relaxed. "What?" He glanced over his shoulder to see several needles sticking out of him but he hadn't felt a thing. "Wow…it's working!" He smiled at Naruto.

"Lie still Dad." Naruto told him as he stared at Iruka's back making sure the needles were still in place. "Half hour okay? Hinata may be back before then but if not – thirty minutes." He pointed a finger at Iruka making sure he understood and got his father's nod. "Good. Now tell me what I did. Kyuubi said it was a new power that saved us but I can't remember it and you said I did it again. Just what did I do?" Naruto asked perplexed as he sat down on the patio to be closer to his father's face.

Iruka frowned and wanted to sit up but made sure he stayed still. "The fox won't tell you? Why the hell not?" It made him mad to think about the fox denying Naruto.

"His way of getting back at me for almost killing us." Naruto waved off the explanation as if it meant nothing to him, which it didn't really. That was just how things were between him and his occupant. "I hoped I'd remember on my own or he'd tell me when he thought it was time but you saw what I did! Tell me Dad! What's my new power?" Naruto gripped the edge of the lounger as if to shake it.

Iruka wanted to argue about the fox keeping secrets then thought better of it since he was no better and then there was the fact that his son looked fit to burst. "Water," he said then grinned when Naruto just stared at him.

"Yeah I was in the water, that's when I got my new power… Oh do you want some water? Wait you'll need a straw!" Naruto was already on his feet when Iruka told him to stay.

"No Naruto – water! You have a nature chakra, wind, and now you have another – water. Son you can control or manipulate water." Iruka looked up at him in amazement. Naruto was already strong but it seemed that day by day he only got stronger.

Naruto sank back down to the floor with his mouth hanging open. He held out his palms and looked from one to the other. "But how? I never noticed a thing. Dad I had to practice using hundreds of clones just to be able to use wind chakra. How was I able to use water chakra?" Naruto wanted to try it but the guest house didn't have a pool and the ocean was too far away.

"Desperation I suppose. Most high-level ninjas can use more than one nature chakra. Obviously you already had the talent and your near drowning caused your power to surface." Iruka explained then paused. "It may prove even more difficult for you to master water Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Iruka curiously. "Why do you say that? Wind is just as powerful as water. I can do it Dad," he said self-confidently not understanding why Iruka would doubt him.

Carefully he reached out and took his son's hand. "Each time you've used your new nature chakra, you thought you were about to die. Panic and fear let you use that chakra but now you'll have to see if you can access it without that particular motivation. I don't think you've developed a phobia or anything but still it may hinder you somewhat." Iruka watched as Naruto frowned and looked out at the water, considering his words.

"No, no. At least I don't think so Dad. I've been in water since and being on the water didn't bother me, not really. It wasn't until I couldn't breathe that things got bad for me." Naruto squinted at the flowing waves and tried to see if he felt fear but it wasn't there. Again he shook his head. "No but I guess I won't know until I try." He sighed then turned his head to look back at the castle. "Hinata's home. Hey Dad, don't say anything about the water chakra, not yet. I want to think about it some okay? Please?" Naruto let go of his father's hand and checked the senbon.

Iruka thought he understood. Naruto had put Hinata through a lot and didn't want to spring any new surprises right now. Plus Naruto probably wanted to know if he truly did have a phobia of water which would only cause Hinata worry and cause more problems for Naruto to deal with. "Yeah, sure. You know we're going to get chewed out for this don't you? Although you've healed, I look like shit," Iruka said ruefully making his son chuckle.

"Yep, my wife will definitely let us have it. We can go hide in the palace if it gets too bad. Hinata will behave in front of Michiru!" Naruto said with bright eyes, and he knew it was true. Hinata would be a proper lady for the king and not beat up her husband.

"Ah good plan! I'm counting on you Naruto." Iruka winked at him. His son would get him away from the angry young woman if it was necessary.

"You got it Dad!" Naruto stood. "We're on the patio!" He yelled out for Yugao's sake then squared his shoulders and stood protectively before Iruka. Moments later Talon flew off as his mother and the other woman began yelling and stomping around. The hawk was really glad that he could fly.

* * *

**"So how are things going over there? Is Naruto getting along with Yugao?"** Ayame asked as she added some spices to the dish she was cooking.

"So far so good." Takeshi answered as he set the table. "He and Dad fought though, seemed pretty intense too."

"What? Why?" Seiko asked as she put a pitcher of water on the table. "Was it about him jumping off that cliff? I wouldn't have thought they'd fight about that." She frowned because while she knew Naruto had jumped, Seiko didn't think she knew exactly why. Sasuke, no, all of them were still keeping secrets from her and it pained her. Still, Seiko couldn't blame them since it concerned their family and all they were doing was protecting each other.

"Takeshi?" Ayame asked curiously though she didn't think Seiko was right.

"No a test." Sasuke answered. "Naruto wanted to test Dad's skills. Seems it went well though Naruto didn't give us all the details." He placed tea cups on the table. "Too excited about having Dad there probably. Isn't that done yet?" Sasuke eased up beside Ayame sniffing curiously.

Ayame grinned at him. "Yes! Come on; help me put the food on the table." Several minutes later they were sitting at the table enjoying Ayame's home cooking. "All set for tomorrow?" Her eyes looked over her man gently.

"Let's hope so," Takeshi answered her. "Everybody was great helping us out today. Thanks Seiko." He nodded at her.

"You okay being here? Your parents knew you were staying for dinner didn't they?" Sasuke asked suddenly. In his mind there were only a few weeks left in Konoha and he wanted to be on good terms with the Yamanakas in order to spend lots of time with Seiko.

Seiko took a sip of water then nodded. "Yeah, I told them that I'd be late coming home. I've got a few hours before they'll worry." She looked over at the clock then back at Sasuke when he chuckled. "What's funny?"

Sasuke shook his head. "A curfew, you actually have a curfew." Slowly his smile faded. "Don't think I ever had one. Of course with no parents…" Sasuke sighed. The knowledge didn't hurt; it just was.

"Sasuke," Takeshi said and reached over to touch his brother's arm. "Me either, after I lost my grandparents anyway." They shared a moment of quiet before Takeshi smiled. "Though as I got older I learned to enjoy not having a curfew. Bars, ladies, gambling – ah little brother you've missed out by being a good little ninja!" He winked at Sasuke then hooted with laughter as his brother scowled.

Ayame struggled not to laugh. "Oh really? You were quite the rouge then? What have you forgotten to tell me about my future husband?" She put one elbow on the table, rested her chin on her palm and leaned closer to Takeshi.

Takeshi just shook his head still grinning. "Absolutely nothing Ayame. I lived a normal quiet life just like young Sasuke here." His eyes sparkled denying his words as everyone laughed even his lady inside him.

"Dang it, when are you guys going to stop teasing me!" Sasuke groused with a reluctant smile. "Give him hell Ayame! Big brother's obviously led a wild life. Hmph bet you and Jiraiya share some things in common!" He pointed a finger at Takeshi his eyes wide.

Bringing up Jiraiya's name brought to mind the little confrontation the Sannin had with Sakura and that set up another round of laughs as they filled Ayame in on their day. Being together sort of eased the tension but still there was an undercurrent of expectation.

"I'm going to walk Seiko home. Try and get some sleep TK. Your fight is last but just watching will wear on your nerves too." Sasuke slapped his palm against his brother's and they half hugged.

Takeshi heaved a sigh. "I'll try, I will try. You'll walk over with me right and stay with Ayame?" He was concerned that she would worry and he wanted Sasuke there to reassure her.

Sasuke smiled slowly and nodded. "I'll take care of my sister and you take care of your opponent. Naruto and I are waiting on you brother – become a Chunin!"

The girls watched as Takeshi returned Sasuke's nod making a silent promise. Shortly, Ayame closed the door after them then joined Takeshi on the couch in front of the fire. She sensed that Takeshi didn't want to talk about the exam anymore. The only thing left to do was fight and win so she went with another subject that she also couldn't stop thinking about. "He's pulling away from her isn't he?" Ayame asked softly.

Takeshi pulled Ayame closer and kissed her temple. "Not really, he's just confused. Sasuke wants what we have, what Naruto and Hinata have but he knows that having that with Seiko may just be an unrealized dream. Neither of us can see Naruto truly wanting to stay here in Konoha beyond rescuing Itachi, getting his sage training and finishing off the Akatsuki. And that's what, maybe a year if that long? Staying with Seiko will only hurt them both when we leave but letting her go entirely will hurt just as much." Takeshi stared into the fire seeing Sasuke's solemn face. "And then he's worried about Kakashi and Anko and me and Naruto – Sasuke's in a bad spot all the way around." He sighed. "I just need to do my part and then we can all be together, we're stronger together." Takeshi turned his head hiding his face in Ayame's hair.

Ayame turned into him offering comfort. She knew that he could feel Sasuke's emotions. And from everything Takeshi had said, there truly were no answers for Sasuke, not yet. "Is there trouble? With Anko and Kakashi?" She frowned for they were two of Konoha's most powerful ninjas.

"We don't know but Mama sent out a squad to look for them. I think if we just knew what was going on with them, it would ease Sasuke's fears. Mine too. God, it's amazing, I've been here what, a little over a year myself, and look at how many people have become so important to me." Takeshi blinked, taking that information in. For so long it had just been him and the phoenix with a few acquaintances along the way but now he had brothers, sisters, a mom and dad, uncles and now a fiancée.

Ayame smiled and kissed his neck. "Life is always unpredictable and changing from instant to instant. Sometimes it's heartbreaking circumstances, and other times it's utter joy. Come on, my love, let's go to bed." Ayame pulled away gently and stood. She held out a hand for him. "You have a big day tomorrow and once it's done we can concentrate on helping Sasuke and Naruto." Ayame too marveled at how rich her life was as she looked down at Takeshi.

Takeshi took her hand then kissed it. She looked so beautiful to him, she always did. "Don't forget us; I can concentrate on us too. On loving you, on marrying you, on making you happy." Takeshi stood to cup her face. He still worried about her giving up her life in Konoha for him. He prayed she'd never regret that decision.

Ayame stood on tiptoe to kiss him then pulled his arm around her waist. "I look forward to you spoiling me," she said lightly. "And I want babies too. Say in two years? I want it to be just us for a little while then we'll start making little ones. Hmm, maybe little ninjas or cooks or maybe even musicians!" Ayame laughed as she dreamed of her children's possible futures.

Takeshi said yes quietly and held her closer. He would spoil her and he would give her - them babies to love and cherish. It was a future he wanted right now but since that wasn't possible he would just have to make sure all her dreams came true.

Takeshi took his future wife upstairs and loved her before settling into a restful sleep but even though he was physically and mentally at peace, he didn't forget about Naruto or Sasuke and said a prayer for both.

_**~ mg~**_

**They held hands as they walked. The night was cold and their breath showed before them. ** As always when it was cold, the night sky shown clearly with stars.

"You're shivering, we should hurry," Sasuke said as they left the district.

"No! Not yet. Let's walk a while; I want to spend some time with you Sasuke. Lately we haven't been alone much, I miss that," Seiko said to the night air then tentatively moved closer hugging his arm. "Is Naruto really okay?" Seiko was worried about him. He had been her first friend and he'd helped her so much that she only wanted him to be happy.

"He will be," Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence then sighed heavily. "Even though there's three of us and Hinata, Naruto still carries a lot on his shoulders. His own pain and ours too. It's frustrating being separated from them. When TK finishes this exam, I hope we can take off early. It's not just that he needs us but it feels weird not having him here..." Sasuke shivered with the cold wind and the absence of his brother. It was stupid, he knew, especially considering their synch but he felt incomplete without Naruto and Itachi too now that he knew the truth. Sasuke just wanted his family - all of his family - close.

Seiko didn't say anything just linked her fingers with his as they walked. The streets had a few people on them. Since it was getting colder most didn't stay out late anymore. "Sasuke? Will Ayame be going with you guys and Sakura too?" she asked quietly and fearfully. If he said yes then that would confirm her suspicions that they would not be returning to Konoha.

Sasuke cut his eyes to her but Seiko appeared to watching their booted feet as they walked towards through the village. He didn't want her to know or guess what might happen but the girl wasn't stupid. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her but there didn't seem to be way around that or causing his own heart to be filled with pain. "Nah, Sakura won't be going. As for Ayame, I don't know – maybe." Sasuke shrugged for they hadn't talked that over yet. Maybe they should so they wouldn't have to make a risky trip back to get her. It was something to think about. Not wanting her to bring up the subject again, Sasuke spoke up. "Hopefully Kakashi and Anko will be home by tomorrow. Those jerks! If I find out they've been off goofing around worrying me I'll make them pay for it!" He tried to keep his voice light. "Hell I even miss Anko's pestering. If she were here, she'd be walking between us to keep us apart." And finally he laughed for it would be just something Anko would do.

Seiko didn't laugh and despite Sasuke's worry, hoped the woman wouldn't be home anytime soon. Oh she hoped she was okay but the woman was a nag as far as her and Sasuke's relationship was concerned. And that got Seiko to thinking, with a squad certain to find and bring home the wayward Jonin, her time with Sasuke would be even more limited. Seiko looked up as Sasuke brought their hands up to blow on them then to kiss her hand gently. It was then that Seiko knew she just couldn't let him go without loving him first.

She wanted to make love with Sasuke. She wanted to do what had seemed so awful to her before but was now completely desired. Seiko was aware this wouldn't stop Sasuke from leaving the village nor would she use it to keep him there. Family was extremely important to both of them and she would never ask him to choose between them and her. But this would be something for the both of them. They'd found something in each other that they hadn't known was missing. Neither had known about the special feelings that could happen between a man and a woman. Everyone said that Sasuke hadn't been interested in girls until she came along and Seiko herself had never wanted anything to do with guys until Sasuke.

She felt a smile on her face as she realized that it was Sasuke's brother that had first jump-started her sex drive. Seeing Naruto naked had definitely turned her on but he was taken and then it was Sasuke who made her stomach all weak and fluttery. Seiko wanted him and she would have him. The memory of loving him would have to hold her until the pain of losing him went away but before that, they would have days and days of loving.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a curious smile as her face lit up. Next he was surprised when she stopped him, took his face in her hands and kissed him. Sasuke didn't complain only wrapped his arms around her and held on for the ride. The night suddenly warmed for the couple as their lips and tongues mated. In a few months they'd perfected kissing. At least here they were not virgins.

Seiko knew she would have kept going but she felt a mental nudge from her father and groaned. She hadn't realized they were so close to home. He must be able to see them and was telling her to come in. She had a moment of fear that he'd read her mind and knew she'd made plans to seduce Sasuke but she didn't sense anger or disapproval and quickly shoved her plans deep in her mind to be sure neither her father nor sister would find out. "Father's watching," Seiko whispered against Sasuke's lips then gasped when he suddenly pulled away from her and turned her towards home effectively putting her in front of him. "Sasuke!" she complained then laughed as Sasuke more or less hid behind her.

Sasuke touched up his lips. "Umm yeah, maybe you should go on in Seiko." He cleared his throat, embarrassed, scared, and frustrated at the same. Now he wished they had walked even slower. Just when things had gotten interesting they were ending. He started to push her forward but with his hand on her arm, asked a question. "Are you coming tomorrow? With me, well me and Ayame?" Sasuke wanted to share the excitement and triumph of Takeshi's win with her.

Seiko turned and placed her cold hand against his reddened cheek. "Of course I will. There's no way TK will lose with all of us cheering him on." She took a chance and went in quickly for another kiss. "I'll be thinking of you tonight Sasuke – of you naked and kissing every inch of you. Look for me in your dreams!" Her dark gaze scanned his letting him see her affection and lust. "I'll come to the house and walk over with you guys. Night Sasuke!" Seiko was grinning like a maniac because Sasuke's eyes had widened and he was breathing faster than before. Her lips just brushed his cause his mouth was hanging open. She ran off but turned back to wave and saw him glaring at her. It just made her laugh. "I'll be making good on those words very soon Sasuke, very soon!" She whispered to the chilly air. Seiko burst into the house and jumped into Inoichi's arms much to his surprise.

Poor Sasuke had a long hard night for Seiko was in his dreams mostly naked and under him or above him, in the shower and even on the kitchen table! Fantasies he hadn't known he could think of assaulted him. He finally had to go into deep meditation in order to get some rest in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**"I should have known better than to leave you two alone. You are supposed to be the grown up! Idiots!" **Hinata fussed as she frowned up at Iruka. She would have slapped his chest but she was in the process of healing the bruises gathered there. Hinata turned her glare to her husband to see him quickly hiding his smile and nodding in agreement with her. "Don't think this is the end of this Naruto. You'll get your punishment later!" she promised with upraised eyebrows.

Naruto frowned at his wife as he thought she meant to deny him sex. That was cruel but then again he wasn't back to one hundred percent so he'd really rather sleep anyway but that wasn't the point._ Umm, doesn't your period start soon? Don't you want to have a little sex and find another way to punish me?_ He moved closer to her and held back a smirk to see her cheeks flush.

_Naruto…_ Hinata warned softly. She was embarrassed though neither watching adult had any idea what they were talking about. Besides that she was surprised Naruto was keeping up with her cycle and of course she wasn't about to deny either of them sex.

_Hinata… _Naruto countered in the same tone. He sat behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders then added his chakra to hers enhancing her healing. In just under five minutes, they were done and Iruka was fine.

Iruka and Yugao shared a look as the two said nothing and sat still beside him. Yugao just shrugged, all of this sort of weird and otherworldly to her. Iruka gave her a smile then reached for Hinata's hand. "I apologize Hinata. I just got carried away. Naruto's a tough opponent." He wanted to keep the kids from arguing if at all possible so he took on the blame.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath. It was always shocking and simply amazing to feel Naruto's chakra and it wasn't even the Kyuubi's chakra he was using. "…Naruto," she said so that he would pull it back. As he did she passed a little of her own to recharge him. Hinata's face softened. "It's okay Dad, this was more or less what I was expecting." She gave a good natured sigh and settled back against Naruto. "But I suggest we have an early night since we'll be watching the Chunin exam tomorrow." She grinned at them.

"You mean you'll be watching." Iruka corrected as he sat up straighter. "And giving us a blow by blow of what's happening."

"Nope! Naruto your friend the king has collaborated with Lady Hokage and has managed some kind of satellite link to Konoha. The signal might not be too great but we'll be able to watch the whole thing," Yugao said still amazed that anyone would go to so much trouble for one person.

"Yeah? Michiru did that?" Naruto hugged his wife from behind. "I did tell Hikaru about Takeshi and how we were going to miss being there. That kid…" Naruto laid his head on Hinata's shoulder and smiled.

"Mmm, he's a special kid," Hinata murmured reaching up a hand to stroke Naruto's cheek. Unconsciously the couple swayed gently in each other's arms.

Yugao was enchanted. She'd begun to like Hinata during their shopping trip and she knew Naruto was loved or at least respected by all she'd come across but here before her was the loving couple she'd witnessed at their wedding. At the time she'd chalked it up to the moment. Couples were supposed to be stupid-happy on their wedding day but now she saw it so much more clearly, how they were meant to be together. She'd seen them playful, stern and somewhat angry with each other all in a short space of time. Yugao now saw that one complemented the other. They were complete, making two halves of one whole.

Iruka was used to this but still enjoyed it. Hinata still had his hand and their love could be felt in the single touch. He looked at Yugao and saw her wonder, a small pleased smile on her face. It gave him hope. None with a heart could see these two and not want what they had. He wanted it with her and hoped she was open to having something similar with him.

Naruto yawned. "Sorry." He blinked and looked at his dad staring at Yugao longingly. "How about we call it a day? You guys probably want to settle in and as you can see I'm not such good company." Naruto cuddled closer to Hinata.

"What? I don't think there are many people who could say that about you, Naruto," Shikamaru said coming up on the patio looking rested from his nap. "I was hoping we could talk some before the exam started. Maybe we could come up with some strategies for Sai and Takeshi." He joined Yugao by the railing.

Naruto lifted his head. "Nope, they've prepared enough. Anything else at this late date might make them question all they've learned so far. But hey, guess what? We get to watch the exams!" Some of his sleepiness went away as he got excited about watching his brother's exam. This was really a good thing. Normally the synch was just there in the background but to watch the exam the link would have to be active and would drain their chakras greatly. Naruto was sure his mama had thought of this and had done all she could to set up this link.

"Really?" Shikamaru looked around and they all nodded. "That's great because I really wanted to see it. Sai and Takeshi have come a long way in a short time. They're going to show us some great battles!" He grinned with delight and anticipation.

Naruto frowned. "Then you should have stayed Shikamaru. It's not like we really need babysitters anyway." Naruto hesitated, his frown deepening as he thought of how he went fox just yesterday belying his statement. "Don't do that! Don't give up what you want to do just to do a favor for me. Dammit! You should have stayed in Konoha for Sai!" He got up and started to pace.

Shikamaru didn't overreact to this, the Nara stayed calm. Only his eyes widen a little. "I did want to stay but I wanted to come here too Naruto. It's cold in Konoha, we're going to have a nasty winter. As for Sai, he has Choji, Asuma and my father with him. Also I've never been to a resort island – the sea, sun, beaches and scantily clad girls – Naruto why wouldn't I want to come? I was given a mission but I wanted to be here too. One of my _best_ friends is here. I wanted to see you and Hinata, share in your happiness. I knew you'd be synched with Sasuke, possibly Takeshi so I wouldn't completely miss out on the finals. I would still get the best of both. How was I losing out on anything Naruto?" Shikamaru asked softly. Obviously his friend was still dealing with not only what happened yesterday but other demons he'd yet to put to rest.

Naruto stopped pacing and stared down at the floor. He cupped his hands behind his neck and pressed his elbows in close to his head as if shutting out the world. A minute went by then just as abruptly he straightened and stalked to Shikamaru. "Sometimes I just wish you'd yell at me. You're too damn…reasonable!" He lightly pushed Shikamaru back onto the railing. "I'm leaving now. I'm tired. Sorry to be so much of a jerk." This time Naruto lightly tapped him on the shoulder before turning away. "Yugao." He bowed before her with an apologetic smile not sure what to say or what bad impression he'd just left her with. Without giving her a chance to respond he looked at Iruka. "Dad – no, I can't talk now Dad. I'm tired. I'm frustrated and I did too much today." He said quickly when Iruka would have spoken. Naruto stepped into his father's chest and held him tightly. "Tomorrow, we'll talk more tomorrow. I'll be home soon sweetheart, promise." He pulled away from Iruka, kissed Hinata's cheek then took off at a run.

Hinata opened her mouth to call him back then sighed. She nodded when Talon chirped at her, then flew off after Naruto. "Sorry Shikamaru. Naruto doesn't want anyone making sacrifices for him. He already feels like he's asking too much of everyone. It's hard for him to understand that we aren't doing anything we don't want to do." Hinata gratefully accepted Iruka's hug when he came to her.

"No need to apologize, I get it Hinata. That thing yesterday really knocked him for a loop didn't it? I'll see what I can do to help him out." Shikamaru crossed his arms and looked up at the near cloudless sky already planning his conversation.

"I hate this Hinata. Your honeymoon was supposed to be nothing but happiness! Has having all of us come here been a hindrance? Naruto said you didn't need babysitters and you guys do deserve some time alone. We should leave." Iruka worried holding Hinata's arms. He'd talk to the boys too and make them break off all contact with Naruto. That fox thing did happen after they'd talked with Naruto.

"No! We love you, we want you here. Naruto will be fine, just give him time to work things out in his mind. Yes he's still worried about – well, everything, but nothing ever keeps him down for long. You know that Dad. I'm going to head back to the house and let you guys get settled in. If Naruto's up to it, maybe we'll have dinner together okay?" Hinata suggested trying to smooth things over. Of course she too was worried about her husband but Hinata had faith in him. Yesterday's events proved that she needed to not only love him but to believe in him.

Iruka watched her then calmed down. He looked to Shikamaru and saw that same faith in his eyes and took a deep breath and nodded. "You guys..." Iruka smiled and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Go on, we'll be fine and don't worry about dinner. Make Naruto get some rest and we'll see him in the morning."

Hinata returned the smile, went to Shikamaru and held his hand tightly then waved goodbye to Yugao before heading home to wait for Naruto.

There was silence on the patio for a few minutes then Yugao spoke up. "He's...complicated or complex but I suppose that's to be expected considering all that he's endured. And she's simply amazing. They're a remarkable couple. I hope to be good friends with them," Yugao said as she watched after Hinata.

Shikamaru just nodded with a huge smile and headed inside leaving the couple alone. "They are and I have to do better. God it's only been a few weeks since he's been away from me and I'm acting like a new parent all over again. Naruto deserves better from me." Iruka scrubbed his face then looked up in surprise when Yugao pulled his hands away. "What?"

Yugao smiled softly. "You love him so much! I still don't understand it but I...admire it. I'm sure Naruto doesn't mind your umm overprotective nature. It probably makes him feel loved. Oh!" Yugao said in surprise as she was pulled into his arms but she held him just as tightly as he did her. This was a new element in their relationship, Iruka the father. Yes there was Takeshi and Sasuke but Iruka seemed to worry about Naruto more than the other two. But when she thought about it and the distraction it could cause between them, Yugao wasn't worried. Her life had been spent nearly isolated with few close relationships. Iruka had tons of people in his life and was willing to share them with her. She was truly looking forward to being involved with everyone he loved.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto walked the beach with Talon either flying next to him or riding on his shoulder. **He let Hinata know where he was not wanting to worry her unnecessarily but kept his thoughts to himself.

It had been a long day. Father and Hanabi had left. Dad had come with a new girlfriend. His dad was a Jonin - that was still a shock even more than the girlfriend. Then the battle on the water and he could control water! But could he really? It was possible panic was his only control. "Well damn." Naruto sighed, hands deep in his shorts pockets, his head down watching his bare feet. "And then I went off on Shikamaru, someone who's had my back before I even knew I needed someone at my back! Dammit, why the hell does he believe in me so?" Naruto growled in frustration.

Naruto had to admit to himself that he really liked that about Shikamaru but sometimes it felt like a burden, that he had to prove Shikamaru's belief in him. Of course it wasn't all about Shikamaru either. There were his brothers ready to drop everything for him and his parents too. It was love he knew, love for him but it also made him responsible for their happiness as well as their lives.

He looked out at the ocean and its endless expanse and thought about the boat that had been given to him. He could take that boat and sail away from it all. "A whole bunch of other people are putting their lives on the line just by trying to help me escape Konoha. ...Escape Konoha..." Naruto stopped to sit down and began doodling in the sand. And that was crux of it all - did he want to escape Konoha, the only home he'd ever known?

"I was born there. Despite whoever my parents were, Konoha was where I was born and despite all the shit that happened to me, I loved that place growing up." Talon landed next to him and leaned against his thigh. "You were born there, too, Tal. The forests, the mountains are your playground, just as they were mine." He'd spent a lot of time alone and so he'd explored that village from east to west, north to south. He bet he knew it better than any of friends did. Naruto stroked Talon gently. "'Home is where the heart is.' - That's how that saying goes right? If that's true..." Naruto's mind focused on his lovely wife's face then his brothers', mother's and father's. As long as he had them, he was home. Right? It really should be that simple.

Talon looked up at Naruto who seemed so lost in thought. At times his human dad sat so still it was like he was a rock, simply another part of the landscape. Sometimes he was fine; other times he could feel pain coming from him though he knew not why. Today there was...confusion and, while better than pain, Talon still wished that his Naruto was happy. Talon turned and chirruped at Naruto then grabbed a finger to nibble on.

Naruto did smile. Talon was so easy to be with. At first he was like a pet or that was how Naruto had looked at him but as they got to know each other, it was almost like he was a part of him just in bird form. "Where's home Tal? Do you know?" He asked his hawk-son.

Talon let of Naruto's finger then hopped up onto his thigh. He stared at Naruto for several long minutes then walked forward until he could rest against Naruto's chest. A few feathers fluttered in the wind as he let his wings hug Naruto's waist.

This animal, this bird, this hawk spoke more eloquently than most humans and he could not speak at all! He took care of Talon but Talon was a proud, independent soul and needed no human assistance. Talon had chosen to stay with him and loved him. The hawk stayed by his side through everything – happy days and near-death battles. Wherever he was, Talon usually chose to follow. In many ways, he was Talon's home. Simple.

He blinked rapidly then gently held Talon closer when he drew back his wings. "Th-thanks Tal," Naruto said softly, his breath coming out in pants. He rocked slowly in the sand holding Talon while looking at the sea. His son couldn't speak words but with his actions, Naruto was able to make a final decision.

* * *

**Hinata welcomed her men home with a smile. They had a quiet dinner, a bath then went to bed where Naruto told her his decision. **Naruto was propped up on one elbow watching her face closely.

Hinata knew her mouth was open and she closed it but it opened again. She blinked in confusion then stared at her husband. "Naruto?" She wanted to question him to be sure but his face looked so open and clear that there was no doubt. There were no worry lines or tension in his body. Hinata put out a hand to touch him. She felt the synch strengthen between them and without hesitation searched her husband's mind. "Oh…oh okay." Hinata again blinked as she looked up at him and saw his smile. Though it was second nature to ask if he was sure, she didn't. His mind told her he was sure. "Whatever you want baby." And now she smiled, relieved. A decision had been made and with her husband at peace, she was too.

Naruto leaned down to kiss her. "Thanks sweetheart. I'll tell Sasuke and Takeshi tomorrow after finals but we'll tell everybody else after our honeymoon. And sweetheart, I promise the rest of our honeymoon will be nothing but good times." He stroked the side of her face.

Hinata kissed his fingertips. This feeling she had now was like their wedding day all over again. Anything and everything was possible as long as she and her husband were together. She giggled, "Well I still have to administer your punishment for disobeying me today." She let one hand circle his waist then slide under the sheet to tap his bottom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and began to grin. "I was a bad boy and now you're going to what? Spank me?" Both eyebrows went up as his wife nodded and bit her lip. He had wanted to go to sleep holding his lovely wife with Talon sleeping nearby but suddenly he wasn't that sleepy anymore. "Well now I…hell I don't know what to say!" He laughed and felt sort of embarrassed with just the thought of his wife giving him a spanking.

Hinata giggled some more, leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't say anything, just show me that cute ass of yours!" She wondered if he would. She wondered if _she_ would. Just like Naruto she was feeling a little embarrassed. She was feeling naughty with just the idea of spanking him.

Naruto rolled his eyes then sat up. His wife was certainly full of surprises! He wouldn't know how to live it down if anybody found out. He had a horrid thought. "If you tell my brothers…" He warned her sternly.

Hinata's eyes went wide at the thought knowing they would tease him mercilessly but she wouldn't put either of them through that. "No I promise Naruto! I won't say a word. It will be our secret – between husband and wife," Hinata promised softly. She saw Naruto relax and she did too. That sexy, naughty feeling came back and she quickly sat up then patted her lap mischievously.

"It's a damn good thing I love you!" Naruto muttered as he offered up his bottom and ignored his wife's giggles.

"That just makes it more fun!" Hinata told him as she first caressed his nakedness then lifted her hand over his muscled cheeks.

* * *

**Sasuke made tea. It was one of Hinata's blends meaning that it not only tasted good but was good for him as well and he figured he needed all the help he could get.** The matches today were bound to be exciting and would tire him almost as if he were fighting himself. The shit of it was that he was still tired from last night and just from dreaming about Seiko. "What the hell was she thinking getting me all revved up like that? The damn thing still hasn't completely calmed down!" Sasuke looked down at the lump in his lap and wondered if this was normal. "Maybe I should ask Naruto…" And he was loathe to do that, not wanting to explain why he was in such a state. "Maybe not." He emptied his mind and concentrated on eating. Today was TK's and not even his desire for one sexy vixen was going stop him from being there for his brother.

The finals were due to start at noon. With the cold already settling in, beginning first thing in the morning was just too cold for the spectators. Sasuke dressed in boots, warm white pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt and a thigh-length dark coat. He also had a white scarf and gloves in case it got really cold. After the kitchen was clear he closed up the house and stepped outside. It was a crisp, clear morning.

"Sasuke!" Seiko yelled as she ran towards him with a big smile.

Sasuke stepped back quickly when the girl would have jumped up and wrapped her body around him. "Stop! Not today Seiko. You got into my head last night and I couldn't think of anything but you but **not** today. Today is for my brother and Ayame. If you mess with that – I don't want you sitting with us today." He spoke quickly and kept his voice as cold as the air.

She felt a moment of pain to be rejected so coldly but then she grimaced as she looked at the rings under Sasuke's eyes. While it was gratifying to keep him up thinking about her she did know how important this day was for all three brothers. "I'm sorry!" Seiko bowed to him her hands clasped in front of her. "I'll be good Sasuke, I promise. Please don't make me go away!" She rushed forward and gripped his hand though she never looked up waiting for him to speak.

Sasuke still stood on the porch so he was looking down at Seiko's dark head as she pressed her forehead to his hand. He sighed feeling like a heel. He didn't want her begging him and felt guilty for making her think that she had to beg him. All he wanted was to concentrate on his brother's fight then spend some quality time with Seiko later. "Get up. I never said I wanted you to go away. Just stop making me so damn hard!" Sasuke grumbled and moved off the porch. He cupped her cheek. "Sexy stuff later, okay?" His thumb stroked her bottom lip. Sasuke was enraptured by her.

Seiko blinked rapidly with her relief then giggled. She was happy that she could make him want her so much. "Yes! Later, after Takeshi has won." Taking a chance she kissed the palm of his hand then just held it in both of hers and gave him a gentle smile.

Sasuke laughed. She looked so damn innocent! "I wonder if I'll ever understand girls." He stated then shrugged for it didn't really matter as long as Seiko was with him.

"Nope!" Ayame said cheerfully.

"No way in hell." Takeshi stated plainly as they walked up to the couple. "Morning Brother."

"Brother." Sasuke nodded at the factual comments but didn't add to them. All his focus was now on Takeshi. He turned on his Sharingan and looked his brother over. "Chakra's good. You feel okay? Ready for this?" Unconsciously he held Seiko's hand tighter. Yes he worried for his brother's safety and he was anxious for him to win but Sasuke also wanted to fight this fight for him, take on the burden so Takeshi wouldn't have to do it himself. _Is this how Itachi felt when he took on the clan's problems? _If so, he was humbled and floored at the thought.

Takeshi reached out and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. He could sense the fluctuating emotions inside his brother. "Sasuke, I'll be fine. Let's contact Hinata and Naruto now. I'd like to talk to them before getting to the arena." He opened that mental door inviting Sasuke in.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded closing his eyes accepting Takeshi's invitation and together they reached out across the ocean for their family.

"Excuse us." Hinata said politely to Iruka, Yugao and Shikamaru. They'd been giving everyone a tour of their luxurious living quarters when they felt that mental tap in their minds. "Naruto." Hinata held out her hand for him and they moved to sit down together. Closing their eyes, they both smiled.

_Hey and how are my boys today?_ Hinata's tone was affectionate.

_Wait – let's meet. _Naruto said then produced his old apartment leaving the door open for them all to enter. _Hey! _He moved forward and slapped a hand into Takeshi's before pulling him close for a hug. _Today's the day! Sasuke!_ He let Takeshi go and threw an arm around his other brother.

_Takeshi. Mmm, good luck today._ Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

_Sister. _She was a mental projection but the hug felt so damn real. God he missed them both. Takeshi kissed her cheek before she moved to hug Sasuke.

_Hey Hinata. _Sasuke said and sort of swung her from side to side as he hugged her.

Naruto sat on the bed, Takeshi next to him then Hinata and finally Sasuke. _As an extra incentive to kick ass – I want you guys to come over after the exam. Two whole weeks in paradise and bring the girls too if you want. We haven't seen Ayame since you guys got engaged._ Naruto elbowed Takeshi.

Sasuke sat forward quickly to look at Naruto but he didn't seem upset or anything. _I was just thinking about us doing that! But what does this mean Naruto? Are we leaving Konoha?_

_No Sasuke, it means that we miss you guys and want you with us to have fun. And we should plan Itachi's rescue. I think it best we do that before Naruto starts his sage training. No decisions yet, just us – our family together._ Hinata told him as she held his hand tightly. The urge to tell them was right there but she didn't want the news to distract Takeshi.

_Right. You've got an intense battle coming up and I hope that coming over here as the triumphant hero will make you want to win that much more. Seriously, it's just a vacation. As ninjas that's something we rarely get and the upcoming months will be anything but relaxing._ Naruto stared at one brother then the other. He let them feel the truth in his words.

_It could be like a pre-honeymoon for us. I'll do my damnedest to convince Ayame to come. I doubt she'd want to ride Kaminari but she may agree to a summoning. Damn I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Thanks Naruto! _Takeshi looped an arm around his brother's neck and kissed him on the head.

Sasuke was contemplative as he thought about it. He knew there was more to it than what Naruto had said but still, getting away from Konoha would give them a chance to really talk and plan like they said but then there was Seiko. _As for Seiko, I suspect that won't happen. Inoichi won't want to let her come. And she probably won't want to be separated from them either. What about Kakashi and Anko – we haven't had that talk yet and Mama? You think she'll let us?_ He turned to face his family to find them looking at him curiously.

Each was worried about him. Though Sasuke wouldn't say much, it was apparent to them at least that Sasuke had found the woman he was meant to be with. Hinata and Naruto shared a look but they knew they could say nothing now, the time just wasn't right. As for the rest, Naruto frowned as his brothers filled them in on the absence of the two Jonin.

_We didn't know about Kakashi and Anko but yeah we can wait if you want Sasuke until we get word on them or hey, it's not like we can't summon them back over here for a few hours. Mama shouldn't be a problem as long as you guys aren't needed for a mission._ Naruto looked thoughtful as he took in all he'd heard. He prayed everything was alright with the man he considered an uncle.

They all nodded and sat quietly. Some problems were simple in solving like doing a summons. As for their loved ones all they could do was pray. The mindscape was familiar and comforting. It allowed them to be together in a place each had come to think of as home but time was limited.

_I know Sasuke's trained hard with you so you're ready. Remember it isn't always about the ninjutsu. Good old fashioned taijutsu just might save your butt. And if you need to – use phoenix! Her chakra is still your chakra so it's not cheating and those other guys will more than likely do anything to win if not worse. _Naruto held his brother's arm as he passed on this advice.

_Also you don't have to win TK. _ Hinata said holding his other arm._ You need to show your skills but what's most important is how you think out there. Strategy, knowledge of your own power and of your opponents and how to use that power against him is what counts today. If you can do that, then making Chunin will be a done deal. _Her lavender eyes held his intently as if to make sure he took her words seriously then she smiled. _And we love you and we'll be supporting you all the way._ Hinata cupped his face then pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Naruto grinned and pulled on his ponytail. _We'll stay out of the synch so don't worry about that. It's like my wife said, we'll be with you through all of it. _He'd started to tell him about the satellite link between the island and the village but thought that might make him nervous so he kept it a secret.

_Come on TK, we should go. I wish we didn't have to. We'll come, one way or another we'll come. _Sasuke told them standing once again hugging Hinata then Naruto too. _No yelling in my head okay?_ He teased thinking that if something good happened during the battle that Naruto would probably yell his head off.

Naruto laughed._ I'll try! Do it TK!_ He held out a hand and Takeshi took it. Hinata placed her hand on theirs then Sasuke placed his on top. They grinned at each other then the mindscape dissolved and each returned to their own minds. The link remained and would until the final moment Takeshi stepped onto the field but the family powwow was over.

"So you're back and it looks like it did you some good. Naruto can usually boost anyone's mood," Ayame said looking him over with approval. Takeshi seemed more relaxed or at least not as tense as before.

Seiko nodded in agreement. It was the same for Sasuke though he looked thoughtful. She wondered what Naruto had said to them. "Though that only took minutes, shouldn't we get going?" she suggested.

Sasuke nodded. "Time to go TK." He stepped to his brother's other side putting the men in the middle and then began walking.

They reached the gate and stepped out only to be greeted by Hiashi, Hanabi and a host of other Hyugas, Tenten, Sai, Choji, Asuma and Shikaku.

"Lord Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji - why?" Takeshi asked as he accepted a hug from his youngest sister.

"We're here to support our family of course." Hiashi smiled fondly at the boys. "Come, we should get our two newest Chunin to the stadium." He nodded at Sai and Takeshi then began to lead the way with Hanabi at his side.

Takeshi grinned at Sasuke which his brother returned. It was really nice having an extended family and lots of good friends.

At the battle arena the guys let the girls, their friends and family go ahead into the stadium. Choji and Sasuke walked the participants to the main entrance of the stadium.

Choji wished Sai good luck. Takeshi shook hands with Sasuke but in his black eyes he could also see Hinata and Naruto. They said nothing, but nothing needed to be said. He turned then he and Sai walked out into the arena.

Today was totally different from the last time he'd been there. Then it was for a wedding and happy times. Now the arena was being used for its original purpose - to showcase ninjas.

Kumo's three Genin were already waiting in the center. After the two Konoha ninjas followed the two Suna ninjas, next the one from Taki and finally the one from Kiri. Genma was also there acting once again as proctor for the final phase of the exam. The nine stood in the center with thousands of eyes on them until the Hokage walked out to the VIP box. Following her were a handsome young man and another older man both wearing the standard of the Fire Daimyo.

Lady Senju Tsunade looked out over the stadium. She too remembered her son's wedding and how happy they had been but now it was back to business. Below her was a young man she had called friend once upon a time but was now more like a son. She silently wished him well. Her eyes glowed happily as he winked at her. Finally she addressed the crowd.

"WELCOME TO THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS! PLEASE CHEER ON THE PARTICIPANTS SO THAT THEY WILL GIVE US A GOOD SHOW! GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!" The Hokage smiled graciously and bowed her head to those below her who returned the bow and she got comfortable to await Takeshi's fight.

Genma turned to look at the Genin. This was a slightly older group than normal which may explain why there were so few Konoha participants this time around but then the others were all older than twelve too. Genma shrugged and twirled the senbon that was sticking out of his mouth.

"You guys know the rules. There are none but know that I have the right to step in to prevent a kill – totally my choice." Genma let his eyes rest on Sai and then on the ninjas from Kumo. "Right, first up is Konoha and Kiri. The rest of you go on up and wait your turn. As the others left the field, Genma waved a hand around. "You have all the elements you need to aid your jutsus and of course any and all weapons may be used. As I said there are no rules but just so you know - cruelty for cruelty's sake, I won't allow. Count on me to end the fight if I see anything like that and guess what will happen - you'll be disqualified." Genma looked laid-back as he spoke but he was deadly serious.

"Understood Genma-sensei," Sai said breathing deeply. He'd never been one to toy with his enemies. Once given the order to kill, he killed as efficiently as possible. He would use the same methods as before except for the killing part. Sai looked up into the stands and located Choji and Shikaku who was standing in for Shikamaru. The older Nara nodded at him while Choji gave him the thumbs up. Sai smiled.

"Yes I understand as well. Let's have a good battle," the young man said. His name was Senri.

Genma smiled. "Good." He looked up at the Hokage, got her nod of approval then stepped away from the two combatants. Genma raised his arm then brought it down sharply. "BEGIN!"

Senri smiled at Sai. "Let's play hide and go seek!" Quickly, he performed the needed hand signs. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

Sai didn't smile as the whole floor of the arena was covered in a white mist. In seconds he was blind to everything around him.

* * *

**The first place they went was their last known location. They spoke to the clients Kakashi and Anko had escorted from the Land of the Moon but they had nothing to offer.** The two Jonin had left the very next morning not to be seen or heard from again. The next step was to find their trail. It didn't take long to pick it up and so they followed it for another two days. There was a slight worry among them for the trail led very close to the border between Fire and Sound. Sound Country had been Orochimaru's new home. The man was dead and gone but they were aware that the ninjas he had gathered and trained were still very much active despite not having Orochimaru there to lead them. The Konoha team reduced speed and moved more cautiously.

Lady Tsunade had wanted the two Jonin home in time for the finals if possible. None of them had been expecting any real trouble – nothing they couldn't handle any way. With the time it had taken them to visit the client and follow their friends' trail, they still had time to make it back home. That had been the hope, the plan in the backs of their minds but that hope was now gone with the changing of the wind.

Kuromaru led the way with Tsume close at his side. Just to their left was Yamato and to their right, smelled blood and mixed with it were the scents of Kakashi and Anko.

An explosion rocked the trees and sent a variety of animals flying or scurrying in the opposite direction. Next there was the sound of birds - lots of them but by the static on their skin they knew that it wasn't birds but a jutsu. Kakashi was about to use his Chidori.

"We have to hurry!" Yamato urged everyone though they were already moving at top speed. His former sensei and friend was in trouble and Yamato was going to save him!

* * *

**_Thanks to my beta - hinatasgreatestfan!_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N:**__** First an apology for taking so long to put out this chapter. Some of it was writer's block and the rest was life. Since it has been a while I hope the chapter reads okay. Second, I've had characters commenting on the finals while the action is going on which may be confusing to some. As always I'll clarify things if you have any questions about what's happened. Thanks for waiting.**_

_**Marchgirl**_

* * *

_**Finals**_

**Moans and groans filled the arena as their view of the action was obscured.** It was the very first battle of the day and it looked as if they were going to miss it. But the onlookers weren't the only one to be disgusted by the mist. Sai too would have preferred to see his enemy. Since he didn't have that option, he had to strategize and see if he couldn't get his opponent to release this jutsu.

Lord Hiashi chuckled. "Clever boy." His Byakugan was active so seeing through the chakra laden mist was no problem.

"Really Father? It will work?" Hanabi asked curiously as she and her cousins all avidly focused on the field below.

"Okay that's annoying! Are you guys going to fill us in on what's happening?" Sasuke leaned forward to complain. The two were sitting in the row ahead of him. He was sitting in between Ayame and Seiko with their friends scattered around them.

Hanabi glanced back at him mischievously. "Nope!" She blocked the fingers that reached out to tickle her.

"Fine – I'll ask your sister!" Sasuke stuck out his tongue and mentally did just that. When he'd left Takeshi he'd found out that Naruto and Hinata would be able to watch the exam finals on TV. It was possible that despite her not being there in person she could still see through the mist and tell him what was happening. "Ohhh…yeah that is clever!" Sasuke grinned then received a hit from Sakura and a demand that he tell everybody what was going on. Before he could open his mouth there was the sound of running and the clang of weapons from the field.

Sai hadn't stood still. He knew that despite this heavy mist that Senri had a better chance of finding him than he did of finding Senri. Sai had done his homework. He knew where every tree was, where to find the patches of grass and the small ponds of water. "Hide and seek indeed! Well let's see who seeks whom!" Sai smirked, put away his paint brush then retreated to a far wall next to a tree to await his opponent's next move.

Senri was also feeling a little smug. This was a technique most of his village knew how to use. It left your enemy in a state of panic since they never knew where an attack would come from. And Senri had an extra reason to be smug - he could sense chakra. The mist consisted of water mixed with his own chakra so any foreign chakra was easy to detect. Moving stealthily with kunai in each hand, Senri approached the unsuspecting Konoha ninja.

**~mg~**

**"What's** **happening Son?" Iruka asked as Naruto sat with his eyes closed.**

Synced with his wife, Naruto was watching the match through her eyes. "The guy seemed to know exactly where Sai is. I thought that mist worked both ways - hiding all movement." Naruto frowned as he tried to recall that long ago battle with Zabuza.

"Obviously not since he's stalking Sai. What's Sai doing?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at one of the three screens.

They were in the entertainment room. It was large enough for at least fifty people but today it only contained ten. Large comfortable chairs had been brought in along with tons of pillows if anyone wanted to lounge on the carpeted floor. There was a buffet table along one wall containing every snack food imaginable with a few healthy foods thrown in to balance it all out.

The TVs were suspended from the walls and ceiling, two at an angle and one in the center. The reception was surprisingly clear with only a few glitches every so often.

"The Byakugan is a powerful kekkei genkai," Yugao murmured as she looked from Hinata to Naruto. Hinata could see what was happening in that mist just as if she were in Konoha and not hundreds of miles away.

"Indeed, maybe I should ask if any of the Hyugas would like to come live here." It was the head of the island's ninja that was speaking. He and the captain of the royal guard plus a few other ninjas and guards had come to watch.

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. "Doubt it would ever happen, they're a close-knit family. Naruto?" His gaze shifted back to his son as he pumped a fist.

"Shikamaru, you'd be proud! Listen to this…" Naruto grinned at them but kept his eyes closed the better to see the action.

**~mg~**

**The crowd was discussing possible scenarios since they were unable to see what was going on below them.** They heard the clash of steel against steel so the two were fighting but that's all they could speculate about. Unless of course you were sitting near the Hyuga family. They were smiling and nodding as if in approval of Sai's actions.

"Scoot over! Tell me what the hell is going on! I didn't come here just to stare at some damn mist!" Kankuro demanded and complained as he made room for himself next to Seiko. He had come as the representative for Suna and had been sitting in the VIP section with all the other nobles and lords but they were a stuffy bunch so getting the down low on the battle wasn't the only reason he left the VIPs, he preferred the company of friends while watching a good fight.

Sasuke laughed as he reached across Seiko to shake the man's hand. Ko had leaned forward and was about to fill him in as an explosion had them all flinching.

Silence covered the arena as they watched and waited. The mist slowly cleared. The Kiri ninja was on the ground bleeding but he was trying to rise while Sai, looking perfectly unharmed walked across the field.

* * *

**Senri approached Sai with his kunai. The young man stood holding his tanto and looking cautiously around him.** Senri circled to Sai's left then rushed in quickly slicing through his hip.

But Sai had sensed the action and moved in time so that his pants received a long tear in them. Not letting that bother him, Sai moved quickly forward swinging his short blade so that it suddenly impacted against Senri's kunai. They exchanged a furious battle of blows before Sai jumped back and swung a kick at Senri's face. He blocked with crossed arms and pushed back. Sai stumbled backwards but quickly recovered in a crouch quickly throwing some shuriken at his opponent. Senri knocked them away with his kunai then disappeared into the mist again.

Sai stayed crouched low to the ground hoping to hear footsteps. He wanted to pull out his scroll and use some of his sketches but thinking that Senri would not allow him that, he kept hold of his tanto and gathered a couple shuriken between his fingers. The sound of weapons singing through the air had Sai up and moving quickly to avoid them. First he ran towards his right then zigzagged back to his left trying to avoid another sneak attack. It didn't work.

Senri was crouched low to the ground. He'd accurately predicted which way Sai would move the moment he'd thrown the kunai, had in fact planned it that way. As Sai drew closer he lunged forward and the Konoha ninja became impaled on the dagger he'd pulled from the small of his back. Senri heard Sai grunt and was about to call out for the proctor when Sai...dissolved. He stared in disbelief at the black ink covering his blade and hand. Senri cursed fluently, shook his blade free of the ink. "SAI! You cannot hide from me!" He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes to concentrate. There was a chakra signature not too far away and he moved to intercept it when a voice spoke.

"This mist is a pain in the ass but attack me by mistake kid and I'll take you out before you know what hit you! And Sai will win," Genma warned then laughed halfway hoping to be attacked. He wouldn't mind a little exercise.

Disgusted with himself, Senri backed away from the dangerous Jonin and looked again for Sai. There was a small grouping of trees halfway across the arena floor and that's where he located Sai's chakra. Carefully he moved that way at an angle. Senri thickened the mist around him to mask any sounds he might make.

Sai stood in front of a tree keeping his back protected from attack. That still left three directions from which Senri could attack but that couldn't be helped. His only hope was to get Senri to attack him head on and break his concentration enough to dispel the mist.

Senri was pleased to see that Sai looked frustrated. He had his tanto in one hand, a kunai in the other ready to defend himself. He promised himself to do it right this time. He planned on taking Sai out for sure this time. Senri moved until he was a mere three feet from Sai. He still held his dagger but decided that wasn't enough and reached for some shuriken. He'd take the guy's legs then stab him between the ribs. Maybe it wouldn't kill him.

Sai cursed softly as he waited and waited for Senri to make his next move. He jerked violently when a bird took flight from the tree behind him then cursed again knowing he'd shown weakness with that reaction. And it was proved with the sharp objects that entered his legs. He tried to ignore them but by even taking one step forward, the pain was too much and he went down to his knees. Sai used his tanto to prop himself up as Senri finally became visible before him.

"Don't move. I'll try not to hit any vital points. You should recover in a couple of months." Senri gave a humble smile then shrugged as he approached Sai. He moved carefully in case Sai wasn't as hurt as he pretended. "Nice bit back there with the clone but this is Kiri's win." He gripped Sai's shoulder firmly then placed the dagger against his ribcage. "Don't bite your tongue." Senri offered a last bit of advice.

Sai's pained and tear-streaked face cleared up and he gave Senri a gentle smile. "That's good advice; I hope you'll remember it." Sai's chest began to swirl directly under the point of Senri's blade. The ink clone caught hold of Senri's arm as the Kiri ninja tried to jump back. A tag appeared out of the swirling ink and then it exploded!

* * *

**Kakashi and Anko had taken a break. On their way home, they decided to visit a rather famous bathhouse. **It was close to the border with Oto but they weren't going looking for trouble and things had been quiet in that country since Orochimaru had been killed.

People traveled from all over the elemental lands just to visit this place. Kakashi had actually planned this visit once he'd learned where their clients lived. He'd sent a letter ahead of them shortly after arriving back on dry land so they had rooms waiting for them. Anko had screamed in delight frightening a few people when she'd seen their room.

The couple had two days of resting, playing, hot springs, massages and gourmet food ahead of them. They were acting much like a couple on their honeymoon. It seemed that spending time with Hinata and Naruto had a good effect on them; they now knew what being in love not only looked like but what it felt like.

It was unfortunate that someone else had also decided to visit that particular bathhouse. He was also taking a break to relax before moving on with his plans. Already he'd been there a week and had been shocked into immobility at the presence of two of Konoha's Jonin. But he soon relaxed as they only had eyes for each other. It had unnerved him for he thought they had somehow found out about him but apparently this was just a vacation for them. Immediately he began to plot. If he could take out two of Konoha's finest then the coming battles would be that much easier.

Madara left the bathhouse the very same day as the couple checked in, donned his disguise as Tobi and decided to visit the Daimyo of Oto.

* * *

"**Excellent. He's doing really well." Shikamaru grinned at Naruto as the two of them got up to fix plates of food.**

"Yes and now the real battle will start. That mist is helpful on a real battlefield but in that setting it's just a nuisance. I'll get the juice. You want something Dad? Better hurry before the mist and smoke clears away," Hinata commented then suited her action to her words filling glasses with juice for her, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Thanks Hinata, we're on it," Iruka said jumping up to grab some food, Yugao following.

"Father, this is really exciting! Can we do this for every Chunin exam?" Hikaru asked as Kiki brought him a bowl of fruit. The monkey sat in his lap then happily took a banana.

"Yes, if we can arrange something with the Hokage. It could be very informative for our ninja don't you think?" Michiru reached for some grapes as he looked to the head of his ninja forces. He had invited him plus his own personal guards who were big fans of Naruto and therefore anything Naruto liked, they liked.

"Indeed. Perhaps we could do a little cross training as well. Send a few ninja to Konoha or have a few come here." The captain was eying Hinata. He still would love to have a Hyuga working for them.

The Konoha ninjas laughed. "If it was up to the ninjas, they'd be here in a heartbeat! But that's something you'll have to talk to Mama about." Naruto said retaking his seat. "Oh look – I can see somebody."

_**~mg~**_

**He'd been blasted backwards several feet. Senri was alive but he felt half dead.** Everything hurt like hell. He did nothing but breathe for several long moments. Senri's thoughts went from how completely he'd been duped to the pain that was coursing through his body.

As for the crowd, most were speculating on just what had happened. They saw the Kiri ninja lying as if dead and covered in wounds and with a cold wind blowing across the field; they were finally able to see Konoha's ninja. He was perfectly unharmed and curiously enough standing directly behind the proctor Genma.

"Huh, you're an unusual one aren't you Sai?" Genma chuckled. "This match could be over and no one got to see a damn thing!" He shook his head at the irony.

"No, the explosive shouldn't have harmed him that much. I'm still ready to fight, Genma-sensei. Naruto and Shikamaru are waiting for me to prove myself and I plan on doing just that!" Sai grinned.

Genma just nodded. Neither had moved and it provided quite a spectacle. Genma stood with his hands deep in his pockets, his body at rest. Sai had assumed the same position just behind him.

"You able to go on?" Genma called out to Senri. He could tell the boy was alive but he could always forfeit if he was too hurt to continue.

Senri gritted his teeth and turned over onto his side. He had to blink several times because his eyes refused to focus. "Don't – do not…call the match! I will – fight!" Senri hated that his voice was weak but he couldn't let them end this match, not before he proved that was worthy enough to be there. And he especially wanted to become a Chunin. "What the…hell?" Senri blinked some more when he could finally see and it was rage that helped him to his feet. He thought back to just before he'd located Sai's clone in the mist and he only got angrier. "You cheated! Is this how Konoha operates?" Senri straightened his clothes and started limping towards the other two men.

The words were heard only by Genma and Sai. Both men froze stock still with shock and anger, the boy's words ringing in their ears. But they weren't the only ones affected by the accusation. No, no one else heard them but many ninja read lips. It took only seconds for the waiting crowd to respond angrily to Senri's words. Shouts and protestations rained down on the battlefield.

Hearing his fellow shinobi yell out, Sai felt the need to also defend not only Konoha's honor but his actions as well. Dropping the assumed pose, Sai stepped around Genma. "I did not! I did not cheat Senri!" Sai moved to take a step towards the Kiri ninja when Genma grabbed his arm halting him.

Genma had calmed down just that quickly. He was proctor of this exam and he would handle this. "I'm going to lay this out for you kid so that you can understand it. No one has cheated. Sai, just like you did, used what was around him to help him. You chose mist and he chose me. I did not aid him. I'm here to observe and call the match. He took a position behind me, never touching me, never speaking. You approached me thinking I was Sai and I warned you off because I would have defended myself. Not my fault you didn't know he was right behind me and you went for his clone. Ninja up boy! Don't blame us for your faults." Genma stared Senri down as the stadium quieted down.

"Another thing, such an accusation could cause turmoil between our two villages. Do you think your village would want to go to war over something as trivial as you mouthing off because Sai overcame your mist jutsu and used it against you?" Contempt had seeped into Genma's voice. He nodded towards the stands.

Senri turned to see his sensei and teammates standing up but their heads were bowed low as if in shame. Thoughts raced through his mind about what had just happened and his anger at being fooled so easily and the stories of war and tragedy that ruled the lands as ninja nations fought each other. His stomach turned at the thought of his words being the cause of something similar. Senri looked around to see thousands of either angry or frightened faces. Higher up he saw that the Hokage was also on her feet, expression blank waiting to see what he would say next. Senri cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I spoke with without thinking. I take back my words, Konoha – Sai did not cheat. If it is possible I would like the chance to continue proctor. May I?" He bent at the waist politely and humbly before the two Konoha ninja.

Genma closed his eyes briefly then looked to Sai who let out long breath of relief. He then turned to look up at his Hokage. Yes he was the proctor but this had almost turned into a major event of a different sort.

"PROTCOR – THE MATCH WILL CONTINUE!" Tsunade's voice boomed. "This was just a temporary pause in the action. Kiri is a strong village; I expect to be shown a good battle." Her voice was directed towards the Kiri Jonin letting him know that everything was fine between the two villages for which the man bowed deeply. She expected he would make contact with her once the exam was over. They weren't allies but they weren't enemies either and like her they probably wanted to keep it that way.

Tsunade regally nodded her head then resumed her seat. She glanced over at Kaname and Kurota who both smiled and nodded at her. Tsunade didn't need their approval of how things were handled but she gracefully accepted it.

Senri straightened. "Thank you," he said to Sai and Genma.

Genma nodded and smiled more to himself than at either young man. "And this is still the first battle!" He wondered what other crazy things would happen before the day was over.

Sai felt he should apologize as well but kept his mouth shut. The situation had been resolved and to bring it up again might cause problems. He took a deep a breath. "Shall we start over?" He met Senri's gaze. The young man had wounds and was still reeling from the catastrophe that he'd almost caused.

Senri nodded several times. "Let's." He mentally and physically pulled himself together and nodded at Genma. "I'm ready."

Genma shook his head and moved back several paces from the two Genin and raised his arm. "BEGIN!"

_**~mg~**_

"**Even if he beats Sai, he'll never make Chunin or at least he won't during this exam,"** Shikaku stated as he stared down at the field with a frown.

"He won't?" Seiko asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"Of course he won't!" Kankuro added. "What they're looking for is someone who not only uses common sense but one who doesn't blame others for his mistakes. Idiot got fooled big time while using a signature Kiri jutsu! Too bad he didn't keep his thoughts to himself though. That is not the sign of a good leader." He shook his head at Senri's stupidity.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. His own thoughts going back to the first time he'd encountered that mist jutsu. It had been terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Of course Kakashi had made it seem easy. He frowned now wondering where in the hell his sensei was.

* * *

**Tobi watched from a high tree limb as Kakashi and Anko were escorted into Oto Country.** He'd laid the foundation and was leaving everything in the Daimyo's hands. Even if the two somehow managed to survive, Konoha would have another enemy they would have to keep an eye on which meant less eyes on him and his activities. "Win – win for me." He laughed lightly then, like a happy child, playfully hopped over to the next tree and disappeared.

_**~mg~**_

"**Summoning Jutsu!" Anko yelled out just as Kakashi created a Rasengan.** The giant snake rose majestically lifting them high. The Rasengan blew apart the roof sending wood, nails and other debris flying. "GO!" Anko ordered.

Kakashi steadied himself on the snake's head then began tossing out smoke bombs and explosive tags. They were making a break for it, heading back to Fire country. It was obvious the Oto Daimyo wasn't going to let them go so they had to escape.

There was commotion on the ground as ninja and samurai dodged to get out of the way of the giant snake and hustled to protect the Daimyo. Weapons of all types were thrown at the snake but they just bounced off its hardened skin.

"It's working! Come on, faster!" Anko urged her summons. Already the small town where they'd been brought was several miles behind them. It had taken them several hours to reach the town on foot but on the snake that time would be cut in half.

"Watch out! They're jumping on!" Kakashi warned then decided to use his nephew's specialty. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Not wanting to waste chakra, he only created one. "Try not to get too tired out – this battle's just beginning!" He yelled over his shoulder as he and his clone slid down the snake's back dislodging a couple of ninja along the way.

"Yeah," Anko said quietly, choosing to stay on the snake's head so she could make sure they stayed on track for Fire country. Her summons was mowing down trees and pushing rocks out of the way. In the distance she could see the mountains and not too far from there was home. "Get off bastards – you weren't invited!" Anko yelled as an Oto ninja ran up to meet her boot.

They let the enemy get in close and went for close combat. All they were trying to do was buy time. They wanted time to reach the land of their birth. Within their own borders there was always the chance of hooking up with a Konoha patrol and if nothing else, being on home ground would give them a slight advantage. And somehow, someway they would be sure to let their comrades know that Oto had been the one to cross the border and attack.

They'd timed their escape with the setting of the sun. Since night came earlier now they were hoping that darkness would be their ally once they crossed the border. The wind picked up, blowing leaves, sticks and small rocks into air. Clouds passed over the sun intermediately. Shafts of light streaked through the trees highlighting and blinding them.

Kakashi noticed more and more ninjas following along beside them and gritted his teeth. _We're not going to make it! Maybe I can hold them off long enough for Anko to get away. If the crazy woman will go!_

**BA-BOOM! CL-AP! BOOM!** Thunder echoed over their heads with lighting flashing to replace the now hidden sun. An autumn storm was brewing. The scent of the air changed and it was suddenly cooler.

"Yes! Anko, get ready!" Kakashi was grinning now and thanking his lucky stars. He doubted they would be completely rid of their enemies but this blessing of a storm would at least allow them to reach Fire country.

"**Hidden Shadow Snakes!"** Anko sent the snakes from both her hands which in fact took out four ninja. Before getting rid of the bodies she copped their weapons seeing a few things she might need. She knelt sorting them quickly then laid a hand on the snake's head and spoke a few words before turning and running down the snake's neck throwing kunai and shuriken at anyone who wasn't her Kakashi.

Drops of rain began to splatter on the dry ground that bounced up onto clothing and into faces. It got steadier moment by moment causing eyes to blink rapidly and feet to slip in the wet dirt.

The Oto ninjas still kept pace with the racing snake but were warily watching as one Kakashi was making hand signs. Up until now, he'd used little to no ninjutsu. "Be prepared to back off – I don't like this!" an Oto Jonin yelled.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, the snake suddenly turned around. Oto ninjas jumped out of the way or started running backwards so as not to be trampled under the snake. The clone had run to the tip of the snake's tail. **"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

The clone expelled a forceful spray of water, dousing, trapping, or blocking any and all attacks from the Oto ninja. The snake circled back around as the real Kakashi jumped up into a tree. Lighting struck somewhere in the distance and it only made him smile. His hands made a few signs and mixing with the sound of rain, wind, yelling and cursing came the sound of a thousand birds. Kakashi's hand began to glow. He watched as Anko ran back up to the snake's head. The snake was completing his circle and was heading back towards home when he jumped. **"Lightning Blade!" **

Kakashi had to laugh because he was holding lightning in his hand and was riding it down to the ground. He formed it into a spear and aimed it for the wall of water right before his clone dispersed. The attack wasn't only his jutsu; Mother Nature, attracted by his blade of lightning, added her own to the mix. But Kakashi's humor lasted only a moment as the screaming began. He wasn't sure just how many were caught but it was enough. Covered in water and struck by lightning, many Oto ninjas were electrocuted.

"KAKASHI!" Anko cried out and threw a thin rope at him. She kept her eyes on him instead of the jumping, jerking bodies below them. The moment Kakashi latched on, she pulled him to her. "GO, GO, GO!" She yelled at the snake.

"Thanks!" Kakashi breathed as Anko took him into her arms.

"Yeah, you owe me." Anko sighed and clutched him to her racing heart. They'd hurt them but not nearly enough. The Oto shinobi would be back.

* * *

**At first they did nothing but stare, each wondering just how to finish up this match.** Everything had been normal when they began. Each had hope of besting the other and winning, making their teams and villages proud of them. But now there was a taint to it all. No more excitement or anticipation, just a wish for it to be done.

"KICK HIS ASS SAI!" a man yelled.

Sai turned quickly to see a dark-haired man on his feet pumping a fist in the air. Surprisingly enough it was Sasuke and yet it was just what Naruto would say. It made him feel good to know that Naruto was watching and cheering him on through Sasuke. He grinned then and bowed his head slightly at Sasuke. "And so I shall." Sai turned back to Senri and assumed a combat stance.

Senri blinked as he saw a group of people stand up and began to cheer for Sai. Suddenly it wasn't just a handful of people but hundreds of people all urging Sai to win. Senri sighed. Whether or not he won, Sai was already a winner. "Fine." He did a few stretches then went into action.

Sai put up one arm to block Senri's kick. He knocked the leg away then dropped, sweeping out his leg to knock Senri down. But a hand pushed off his shoulder allowing Senri to jump up and back. Sai chased after him.

The two kicked up dust as they attacked one another. Sai grew confident for where most of his attacks hit, he was able to block Senri's. The Kiri ninja was persistent though and despite his hits, the guy kept coming. This went on for several minutes with no real damage being done on either side. Frustrated, the guys pulled their weapons at the same time, dagger to tanto. Within minutes each had scored several shallow cuts on the other. Senri growled because he knew how good he was with a knife but the wounds he'd received during the explosion were taking effect and his movements had become jerky, slowing him down. In a clash of steel, he met Sai's tanto. They stood face to face breathing hard. Their blades locked, pushed against the other for a long moment before Senri slipped one hand off his dagger.

"**Water Release: Water Palm!" **Senri yelled loudly willing the jutsu to hurt Sai enough to knock him out.

Sai blinked and that's all he had time for as a jet of water hit him square in the chest and he was sent backwards gasping for air and choking on water. It hurt like hell and he felt two ribs crack under the force. He was off his feet and there was nothing he could do but try and hold his breath so as not to drown. It seemed as if the water pushed him for miles but in the next instance his back slammed into the concrete wall of the arena.

Senri dropped to one knee breathing heavily as Sai hit, bounced and fell to the ground. The crowd wasn't cheering anymore and he felt some satisfaction at that. He'd finally caught Sai by surprise, maybe the tides had turned.

"Get up Sai!" Choji was on his feet yelling at his teammate. "You're so close! Come on!" Choji started chanting. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Sai had blacked out for a few seconds. He tried to take a deep breath but he gasped instead. His chest and back burned with pain and he found that all he could do was take short, quick breaths. In another minute the roaring in his ears started to fade and he heard…clapping...no, stomping? Was it over? Had he been out for too long? "…damn…" Sai whispered and shivered for he was soaked and the wind was cool.

"Sai? You conscious? I'm going to start the count now." Genma said loudly. He'd taken his time walking over to the fallen young man. It wasn't intentional; he'd given Senri the same treatment earlier but Genma was also hoping Sai would use the time to recover. "One...two…"

There were two of Genma when he looked up. Sai gingerly pushed himself up trying to hear what the man was saying but the loud thumping was interfering. He shook his head then pressed one hand to his bruised chest and then suddenly his ears popped and he could hear. "GET UP! SAI GET UP! GET UP!" The words were punctuated by stomping feet.

"Five…six…seven…" Sai was looking up at the crowd in wonder when he finally heard what Genma was saying.

"WAIT!" Sai cried and jumped up but ended up with his hands on his knees as he tried to breathe through the pain and dizziness. Even with tears in his eyes, he smiled when the crowd started cheering again. Sai heard Choji promise to treat him for a week if he won and found out he was able to chuckle just a little bit.

"Can you do it Sai? No shame in backing out, you've put on an impressive show." Genma told him as he stood about five feet away.

Wiping away water, dirt, tears and blood Sai looked up at Genma then over at Senri who knelt on one knee glaring at him. "I finish what I start." He said loudly enough for the two to hear and was rewarded with a smile from Genma and a scowl from Senri. Grimacing, Sai straightened up.

Cursing under his breath, Senri rose too. "So do I. Let's finish this." He said realizing that this next clash would be their last. Both of them had sustained sufficient enough wounds that a drawn out battle wouldn't be possible. He shook his head and went on guard as Sai pulled out...a scroll?

This was second nature to Sai even when in pain, removing his scroll and then the brush; he quickly flicked the scroll open and did what came naturally.

Senri was a little slow on the uptake about what Sai was doing, he'd forgotten about Sai's unique jutsu. It was because he'd forgotten that he ended up having to move away quickly when seconds later several lion type beasts roared off Sai's scroll. "What the fu-?" he yelled, then threw out some kunai hoping to stop the inked creatures but they only passed through them. Finding energy he didn't know he had, Senri ran around the arena avoiding the beasts. He was able to see Sai just standing there with a slight smile on his face and it enraged him. As a beast leapt towards him, Senri did a backward flip. His foot impacted the beast and it burst apart. "Alright!" Knowing he couldn't keep this up, Senri decided to use one more jutsu. Like Sai he did a move that was second nature just as the other beasts attacked. **"Water Release: Water Whip!"**

Sai's eyebrows did a downward dip as he watched his beasts dissected and destroyed. Undaunted by the setback, he just drew more.

The crowd watched as Sai's creations attacked and were either held back or destroyed by Senri's whip made of water. It was another stalemate until Senri suddenly did hand signs with his free hand. One water whip became two.

Sai quickly drew more beasts, moving closer to the action since Senri had been forced backward. That was a mistake. He'd still been by the wall where he'd fallen as he sent his inked beasts after Senri. He'd been out of range of Senri's whips until that moment.

Senri smiled and executed several quick, exactly timed turns and flips taking out all of Sai's current beasts. He even laughed as his whip sliced the scroll in half then circled Sai's wrist.

Sai blinked in surprise then cursed while pulling on his arm but it was caught. All he could do was wince and duck futilely as the second whip lashed at his body.

Seiko cringed as the whip left bloody cuts all over Sai's pale body. "Has he lost?" She asked no one in particular.

Takeshi gripped the rail until his knuckles were white as he watched the beating Sai was getting. It wasn't just that Sai's body was being torn apart but it made him think of infant Naruto who'd suffered the spray of hard water against his newborn skin. All that anger resurfaced as he watched. Sai looked whipped - physically as well as mentally. His teammate had been forced to his knees as the water whip repeatedly struck his helpless body. "Come on, Sai - remember who you are! You were ANBU trained! Don't let this bastard do this to you!" Takeshi whispered harshly.

The whipping did take Sai back to a time early in his training with Danzo. It had happened only once because he'd learned quickly to keep his mouth shut and do what he was told. That whip had been leather and honestly he'd forgotten the pain but now that memory was back and doubled by the current whipping.

Something else began to bloom in Sai besides the pain - anger. He'd been unable to fight against that first unjust whipping and he wasn't about to end his bid to become Chunin because of Senri's whip! His mind began to clear with his anger and he realized two things - the arm that was free held his paintbrush! A plan formed in his mind just as a particularly harsh slap connected with the side of his face snapping his head almost all the way around. Sai couldn't even gasp as he fell forward onto the dirt.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands as Naruto and Shikamaru surged to their feet. There was a hush in the room as everyone waited to see if Sai would move again. There was a group sigh when he stirred.

A glow of satisfaction had lit up Senri's face when Sai went down. This battle was his and just as his lips quirked up in a smile Sai moved. Senri eyes turned to slits and he gritted his teeth. "It's over! Say you'll give up and I won't flay the skin from your body! Do it Sai!" He cautioned, for Senri knew he would do just that. His anger still hadn't abated from the earlier encounter and if Sai didn't give up now, he'd likely kill him.

His face was numb and his neck ached severely. Sai took in as much air as he could, it rattled in his throat. Tears ran from his eyes as he lifted his head to look blearily at his opponent. Blood poured from the cut on his face running into his eyes. His world was tinged red but he could see the Kiri ninja and the killer intent in his face. "...yes...I can see...that you...would..." Sai spat blood from his mouth and his hand started shaking still clutching his paintbrush which scratched about in the dirt.

"What are doing? I destroyed your scroll! No more scribbles to fight for you! It's a torn, soppy mess now! Just like you!" Senri laughed as Sai's hand continued to move seemingly without conscious movement. "Forget it Sai! Say it! SAY IT NOW!" The whip of water came up then pounded his captive in the back. Senri smiled at Sai's cry of agony. "SAY YOU GIVE UP!" He yelled again as Genma started walking their way. He suddenly remembered the rules lain down by the proctor - no undue cruelty.

Again Sai tried lifting his head. It was harder this time. It went up but drooped almost immediately several times before he was again looking at Senri. But he couldn't really see him because of the blood and tears. Sai's mouth moved.

"Sai? What did you say Sai?" Genma got closer and knelt on one knee. He truly did not want to call this match in favor of Kiri but Sai looked out of it, just holding on by sheer will.

"...No..." Sai gasped and his hand finally became still. It had been moving the entire time scribbling in the dirt mixed with his chakra-infused ink, his blood and sweat.

"Whoa!" Genma said as he backed away from Sai's body. The ground came alive with snakes. It looked like hundreds of them. They weren't like his normal drawings but colored red with tinges of black. They slithered, rolled and rumbled across and through the dirt to an amazed Senri.

Sasuke, Takeshi and Naruto nodded with relief as the snakes surrounded Senri and struck.

Senri slashed at them time and again as they came at him. He destroyed them but they reformed and kept coming. Soon enough they curled about his legs and arms pulling and dragging him down to the ground. The water whip broke, splashed to the earth wiping out a few of the snakes but there were more to replace them. Senri resorted to using his dagger but this had no effect either. Struggling and gasping he was pulled to the ground. His eyes sought out Sai who was dragging his body across the ground to him and he fought more knowing that if he didn't break free, he would lose.

Sai stopped about five feet away from Senri then, with a determination born of surviving Danzo's training, he pushed himself to his feet. He wove there as if drunk. "I win."

"NO! I'LL GET FREE! NO! NO!" Senri struggled futilely.

Sai just shrugged which made him stumble but he made a quick movement with his fingers. At this movement, the ink and blood snakes wrapped themselves around Senri's neck and face. They got tighter and tighter cutting off the Kiri ninja's ability to breathe.

Hanabi hugged her father's arm as she watched the body thrash on the ground then stop. "Eww..." The girl shivered as she imagined being smothered by snakes.

"THE WINNER IS SAI OF KONOHA!" Genma's smile was gentle as he caught Sai before he fell flat on his face and waved the medic nins over. "Good job Sai." He held the young man up even as he passed out.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru pumped his fist then turned to Naruto and they high-fived each other, grinning like idiots.

Hinata wiped a few tears away. She knew Sai was badly injured but was reassured when she saw Shizune take charge of Sai. He would be fine.

"Wow and that was just Sai's battle. How will we get through Takeshi's?" Hinata asked Iruka as he turned back to her. He'd been discussing the battle with the island's ninja.

"Hopefully Takeshi's won't be so dramatic." Iruka put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Well of course it depends on how good a fighter his opponent is but Takeshi's damn good for a newbie," Yugao said as she stretched out her long legs on the other side of Iruka. "As good as Sai's fight was I bet his will be even better." She grinned in anticipation.

"Well said!" Naruto spoke up as he looked at the woman. "How about you and I go at it before you guys go home?" He raised a blond brow. Actually Naruto was itching to fight anybody after witnessing Sai's match.

"Naruto," Iruka said sternly. He didn't want Naruto overdoing it again nor did he like the idea of his woman and his son fighting. Besides they'd just met and he'd rather they talk instead of fight to learn about each other.

"Dad!" Naruto was going to argue his case when Hinata eyed him and he sighed. "Never mind. I need to rest. I've only got the energy of a wild beast but my wife's very protective of me." Naruto's eyes twinkled in his tanned face.

Even Hinata had to laugh. "I'm sure that wild beast in you would like a break, too, Naruto dear!" She smiled as he pulled her up to kiss her.

"Look, it seems they're about to call the next match!" Hikaru said though he was enjoying the byplay between Naruto and his wife. Being around them was a lot of fun.

"Yeah? Well then let's see what these guys can do!" Naruto sat with Hinata on his lap ready to see what kinds of jutsus the next ninja would show them.

* * *

**The Oto Jonin commander cursed as he viewed the bodies. Over twenty of them were dead, killed by Hatake Kakashi's lightning.** They were young or new to true combat with veteran ninjas. Although they'd been warned about Kakashi and even saw the lightning in his hand, they just hadn't moved quick enough to avoid it.

He glanced around counting what was left of his troops. About ten had to be sent back, too wounded to go on, not to mention those killed fighting the two Konoha Jonin. The pair had truly earned their reputations as deadly shinobi; even so, he couldn't let them escape.

The Daimyo had wanted them for his hidden village with Kakashi and Anko leading it. They had turned him down. The Daimyo had decided to give them time to think it over. Of course since he had them, there was no way he was going to let them go. Knowing this the pair escaped. Now it was his job to either recapture them or kill them before anyone found out what happened. And now seeing the bodies of men, the commander only wanted them dead.

"Time to go! They've gotten too much of a head-start and night has fallen. We may well not catch up to them until daylight." The man walked among his men making eye contact with each of them. "You know their skills, seen them at work first hand, so be careful. We're Oto ninjas and its time we introduced those Konoha ninjas to our elite! When we find them – Team Sukeru will be the ones to take them out. Understood?" He nodded when his ninjas cheered at this idea for that would be a different battle altogether. "Good." With a jerk of his head, the ninjas disappeared into the night.

_**~mg~**_

**They had crossed the border and stayed on the snake for only a few more miles before releasing it.** While fast, the snake also left a pretty huge trail to follow and with that last attack, Kakashi was sure Oto would do everything in their power to catch them again.

"Dammit, why didn't I learn healing jutsu?" Anko cursed as they jumped lightly through the trees.

"I'm fine Anko," Kakashi tried to reassure her. He'd had to use his Sharingan in order to stay one step ahead of the Oto ninjas during that last scrimmage and then using the Lightning Blade on top of that - well, he'd depleted some of his chakra. "And we've got food pills," he reminded her. The pills would help their stamina and chakra but he hoped they wouldn't be necessary.

"Yeah," she said quietly. But that wasn't what was bothering her. Anko and Hinata had talked of many things when they were together and the girl had mentioned how happy she was to know healing jutsus. She could be there for Naruto or any of her family or team and help them. At the time Anko hadn't given it much thought but now she did. If something happened to Kakashi there wouldn't be a damn thing she'd be able to do about it but cry and curse.

Kakashi frowned wondering what was bothering her, but he couldn't take the time to find out. They were moving quickly trying to stay ahead of their enemies. Both had considered setting up traps to slow down the Oto shinobi but decided that would take too much time. About the only thing they could do was to listen for signs of pursuit.

They traveled in silence for the most part stopping only for short breaks every two hours. Behind and around them came sounds of nocturnal animals and the forest. A few stars still twinkled in the sky as dawn's rays traced across the forest floor catching the couple sitting back to back snacking on rations. Nearby a stream trickled along.

"They're either really good or really bad at tracking," Anko said sipping water.

"I suspect they're really good. Here, we'd better take these now," Kakashi said with resignation in his voice and handed her a food pill. He'd been able to tell that the Oto commander was a damned competent shinobi and since they hadn't heard a sound from behind them that spoke volumes about his teams' excellent tracking skills. Of course it could be that they weren't being tracked but he didn't believe that for a minute.

"Yep." Anko swallowed down the pill. "We missed Iruka's exam and Takeshi's probably in the Forest of Death now," she said glumly changing the subject then chuckled unexpectedly.

"What?" Kakashi asked and stretched his muscles. The situation was making him tense and he could use a laugh.

"Just thinking about Naruto before he went into the forest. I so scared him!" Anko really smiled now as she remembered licking the blood off his face but then she remembered Orochimaru had been there too and her smile vanished.

Kakashi did smile and even laughed softly. Naruto had told him about that and the crazy proctor. That boy hadn't liked Anko at all. She was too weird for him! It really did cheer him up to think of Naruto right now. "I'm sure Takeshi will do fine. He takes after his brothers after all and look how well they did. They survived Orochimaru and have only gotten better since." Those had been hard times for the boys but no hardship had stopped them from becoming Chunin. Not even the fight between them over the fox.

Glad for the distraction, Anko thought about the three young men. For them to be so different not only in looks but of different families, they did indeed take after each other. "He'll be fine. Maybe we'll make it home in time for the finals. Who knows maybe there will be a bunch of finalists like during Sasuke and Naruto's." Anko hoped so. She'd like to be in the stands eating dango and cheering Takeshi and Sai on.

"Hmm, never know. Come on, we should get moving." Kakashi stood, turned and held out a hand for her.

Anko placed her hand in his. Talking about the boys, thinking about the future had eased her and she'd found a new goal. Though it was kind of a girlie thing to do especially since she didn't know any men who knew healing jutsus, she would learn when they returned. Either Hinata would help her or she would bully Sakura into helping her. Anko smiled up at Kakashi.

Just then a shadow passed over them. In a flash, Kakashi had Anko on her feet and his Sharingan on the sky. A kunai landed between them and a tag was attached to it. The two sprang apart and dove for cover. The explosion rocked the immediate area.

Kakashi landed on a tree trunk, Anko in another several yards away from him. Seeing her safe he pointed towards the sky.

"Dammit." Anko cursed. It was a…lizard? A lizard man…and he was…flying! They hadn't been watching the skies and so the attack was completely unexpected. Anko wanted to eliminate the thing but she couldn't, not yet. Instead she yelled, "Let's go!" She jumped towards the next tree heading for Konoha. She didn't get very far though.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!" **The flying ninja let loose a giant ball of fire igniting the forest just in front of Anko but he didn't stop there. He circled around and cut them off on three sides. Once done they could hear him laughing.

"Well they know where we are now," Kakashi said tiredly as Anko joined him.

"Did you see him? He wasn't completely human. Orochimaru's work no doubt." Anko clenched her fists. Even dead that man was causing trouble.

Kakashi nodded but didn't respond for now he could hear them. They weren't attempting to hide their presence anymore. "This is going to be difficult. We got lucky last time with that storm. I'm sure they'll pull out all the stops this time around." His eyes looked around him taking in the terrain and how he could use it to his advantage. When she remained silent he turned to look at her. She was grinding her teeth and staring at the abomination in the sky. "Anko?"

"We can't let it live. Whether he asked for it or it was done to him, we can't let him live. Orochimaru is dead and all his experiments need to disappear just as he did." Anko's voice was cold and quiet.

Kakashi shook his head. He supposed he couldn't blame the way she felt but he hoped she'd put their safety above ridding the world of another of Orochimaru's experiments. They turned to face the oncoming ninjas with fire burning at their backs.

Weapons came flying at them so they armed themselves with kunai and blocked. They didn't stay still but moved around as much as they could in the small area they'd been allowed. Yes the fire burned hot and in a semicircle around them but it wouldn't stay there. Fire was alive and it moved with a mind of its own. They were watching it as much as the ninjas looking for a break in the flames to escape through or to use it against the enemies that had started it.

"You won't be getting away again!" The commander roared as he appeared before them. He pointed one hand their way. "Wear them down!" A group of ten dashed forward engaging the Konoha pair in combat.

They hadn't been paying attention. Following orders the Oto ninja rushed in to attack but got tripped up or sliced by the thin wires Kakashi and Anko had been threading through the trees and branches. The Jonin pair was quick to either kill or maim these men. It was kill or be killed and neither had plans to die so soon.

The Oto commander cursed and looked behind him for his secret weapons. They had brought up the rear all except for Ryuu who was hovering above waiting for his team to arrive. He still couldn't see them and yelled into his radio for them to hurry up. Turning back he blinked then executed several quick flips.

He'd only looked away for seconds but in that time Kakashi had raised the water from the stream into the form of a dragon. Fearing another lightning blast, everyone scattered.

Anko grinned and executed the next step. Her hands didn't move quite as fast as Kakashi's but the water dragon gave her the time she needed. Anko laughed as her hand slapped the wet ground. Yes they were in a dangerous situation but she was having fun.

"Let's go!" Kakashi winked at her. The water had surged away from them towards the Oto ninjas but the wave came back and put out some of the fire. They made a beeline for that opening.

"DAMMIT!" The commander, Toshi yelled. "STOP THEM!" He was in a tree and started off through the forest's limbs. Some followed him and others having avoided the water, risked following on the ground sure they were safe from another lightning strike since Kakashi was on the run.

Yells and curses had the Oto commander pausing. There behind him in the area where they had just been fighting, a large sinkhole was swallowing up his people. He punched the tree shattering the trunk as he remembered seeing Anko slapping the ground. "Some of you help them out then follow us! Ryuu grab Takeo and stop them!" He turned and quickened his pace. With each jump he imagined torturing the Konoha Jonin who seemed to best him each and every time.

Laughing with anticipation Ryuu went to retrieve his partner. Apparently Commander Toshi was done playing around and now they would get their chance to shine.

Anko and Kakashi stayed on the ground, almost racing through the forest when a large crashing sound from in front of them alerted them that another attack was coming. They suspected it was the ninja that could fly but they'd hoped to put more distance between them and their enemies. They hadn't been running for more than half an hour.

"Damn! Another one!" Anko gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes bugged out at the size of the man.

"Yeah...looks strong," Kakashi said, blinking, then took in several deep breaths in preparation for what looked like hand to hand combat with a monster. The flying one didn't come down so it was likely he was up there to prevent them running away again.

"Throw me!" Anko yelled and ran towards Kakashi. She had no idea if this would work but they had to try and get by this guy.

The combination move had worked several times before so he was willing to give it a try this time, too. Kakashi clasped her hands and spun around twice before letting go. He watched Anko fly then followed behind her. Maybe a one-two punch would work.

She focused chakra into her feet hoping the force of the move would knock the lizard looking man out. Anko screamed at the shock of pain flowing up her legs.

"Anko!" Kakashi caught her in his arms as they slid backwards in the dirt. "What is it? Are you okay?" His eyes went from her to the seven-foot-tall man with the forked tongue. Anko trembled in his arms as she looked at the man covered in hard, gray-green scales. Between his smiling lips was not only the lizard-like tongue but also razor sharp teeth.

"I'm okay," Anko whispered, but she clutched at Kakashi's arms because her legs still felt numb. That son-of-a-bitch had simply blocked her kick with his arms. "It felt like I hit a wall, nothing's broken but I'm going to need a minute." Anko forced herself to move her aching legs.

Kakashi looked up at the sky then back at the other man. There were two, two of Orochimaru's genetic experiments. He wondered if there were more and cursed their luck. Just one would have been hard enough to handle but now there were two and if there were more, their chances would be slim at best.

"Damn, suddenly I'm wishing that Guy was here. He's more suited for this guy than I am." He sighed and stood. "Help me when you can." Kakashi told her knowing that she still wasn't able to move just yet.

"Careful," Anko told him and set to rubbing her legs restoring the blood flow in them. Again, she cursed the fact that she knew no healing jutsus.

Kakashi just nodded and moved forward away from Anko. He circled to the right, his opponent to the left. "So umm, care to tell me who you are?" He asked politely.

The laughter was deep and sarcastic. "You mean what I am don't you? No need to be polite. I've gotten used to the way I look and how it scares most people. I am what you see, part man and part lizard. I'm bigger and stronger than most and I've been sent here to stop you. I hope you are as good as they say; I've been wanting a good fight. Oh and if you want to know the name of the 'creature' who's about to take you down, my name is Takeo." He grinned, showing all of his sharp, pointy teeth.

"Huh! Well all I can do is try and give you what you want then." Kakashi inwardly sighed knowing that he and Anko were not going to beat these guys. He rushed forward.

"Yes!" Takeo smiled with pleasure at Kakashi. They exchanged blows. He was not as fast as the Konoha ninja but he still managed to give as good as he got. Takeo was surprised at the force of Kakashi's blows. They almost hurt.

Kakashi jumped back breathing hard. He had to kneel in the dirt while he tried to catch his breath and plot a way to beat Takeo.

"Come back! I was having fun!" Takeo flexed his arms and neck still smiling. "I usually have to fight a group of people to even use half my power. This is great! Come back, Kakashi!" Takeo waved him back.

"You've got to be kidding me! Dammit I was giving it all I had! Even Guy's not this strong! Jeez!" Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at the grinning monster.

Anko had gotten to her feet. She too knew that this was a lost cause. Takeo was too much for them to handle just using taijutsu. They were going to have to switch to ninjutsu. She was about to go and join him when she heard noises from behind her. The other Oto ninjas had already caught up to them. "Kakashi! I think it's time!" Anko was at his side instantly.

He slowly stood seeing Takeo in front of them, the flying one above them and a host of Oto ninjas behind them. "I think you're right. Let's go out with a bang." Kakashi looked down at her and smiled. He lifted one hand to her face and stroked his thumb over her lip.  
Anko kissed his thumb. "You know me, anything for a good time lover!" They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then looked back at Takeo. "So you like fighting lots of people? Let's see how you stand up to two of Konoha's finest!" Anko yelled then she and Kakashi ran together to meet their fate.

* * *

**Coughing sounded throughout the arena. The air was charged with electricity.** A few people stumbled out of their seats with their children in tow. It was hard to breathe let alone see. A few of the elderly had to be escorted out as well not being able to breathe in the dust-filled air.

Near Sasuke, who had an arm around Seiko and Ayame trying to shield them from the dust, stood Asuma. He let loose a few blades of wind. The strength of them was tempered so that they wouldn't cause devastation but to blow away dust that seemed to be engulfing them.

Other ninjas stood as well moving closer to the arena. They used water jutsu over the arena which also helped clear the dust from the air. It was still almost twenty minutes later before the spectators had recovered enough to pay attention to what had happened down on the battlefield.

Genma pulled out a blue handkerchief and wiped off his face. By now he looked as if he had been involved in a fight. He looked to the right then the left. "THIS MATCH IS OVER. BOTH COMBATANTS SEEMED TO HAVE KNOCKED EACH OTHER OUT. NO WINNER!"

The crowd mumbled a little but no one was really surprised. The Kumo and Suna Genin had started out with taijutsu then moved quickly into ninjutsu. Each attack had gotten progressively more intense until they both used their best attacks which had caused the eruption of lightning against wind and filled the arena with static and dust.

Kankuro took a long drink of water then cursed. "Idiot! I told him not to lose his head." He crossed his arms, shook his head and sighed disgustedly.

Hiashi chuckled as he too wiped his face clear of dust. "Well it was a good show, impressive power your man has. But he, no, both of them, seemed to let the battle get out of hand." Gently he patted Hanabi's back as she coughed.

"I've got to wash away some of this gunk. Who knew I'd need a shower after just watching the finals!" Tenten grumbled and stood. In seconds she was joined by Sakura, Seiko and Hanabi. And they weren't the only ones; much of the crowd was up looking for drinks to clear their parched throats or to clean up a little.

Tsunade and Kaname had avoided the worst of it since they were up so high but she sent word to Genma to delay the next match for thirty more minutes. There were three more matches to go - another one between Suna and Kumo then Takeshi's battle against Taki followed by the final match with the last of Kumo's Genin.

As the crowd poured back into their seats, a new person was among them. She wore a long gray cloak which covered much of her body but since the day was cool, that wasn't suspect. Besides, she'd gotten through the gates safely and she posed no threat to the inhabitants of Konoha. She was in fact looking for help. She hoped to see the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and find an ally against the Akatsuki. Fu took a seat.

Genma announced the next battle. These two learned from the mistakes of their teammates. They were calmer and were careful of their attacks so as to not affect the nobles watching. Kankuro watched proudly as his Genin used not only wind release techniques but used a puppet as well. The Kumo Genin just happened to be more powerful and won the battle with a direct lightning attack.

Takeshi gripped the railing with both hands and closed his eyes. In his mind he saw his family, his brothers and his lovely sister. They wished him luck and gave him their love and with it came the strength to fight. When he next opened his eyes, he had closed the door between them and stood alone.

"THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE TAKESHI VERSUS ISAMU. COMBATANTS PLEASE COME TO THE FIELD!" Genma announced loudly feeling anticipation rolling in his belly. He was hoping for another good fight.

Takeshi stood facing a young man, Isamu from Takigakure. He was in his late teens or early twenties, hair worn short. He was slightly taller than Sasuke but still shorter than Takeshi. Isamu was the only one of his team to make it to the finals so undoubtedly he wanted to win for them as well as for his village.

Takeshi thought over what his family had told him - to display his skill, to strategize and to anticipate his enemy's moves and find their weaknesses. Always stay one step ahead - to display his skill, to strategize and to anticipate his enemy's moves and find their weaknesses. Always stay one step ahead - that was what it meant to be Chunin.

"BEGIN!" Genma had given his speech; the two had nodded their understanding then bowed to each other. Now he would get to see what Naruto's big brother could do.

Takeshi's eyes locked onto Isamu and he ran diagonally away from him as three shuriken came his way. He easily knocked them away with a kunai.

Isamu took that moment of distraction to pull out a scroll and flip it open. A windmill shuriken popped out. Gripping it he took a spinning step and launched it at Takeshi's head.

Takeshi smiled slightly for the shuriken were not a distraction to him. His more than perfect eyesight saw every move that Isamu made. So even as the shuriken came at his head, he dropped to the ground in a split pulling his sword at the same time. As the large shuriken came back around he'd already moved into a crouch, flipped over using one hand, hit the shuriken hard enough to send it into the arena wall where it stayed.

"Yes!" Sasuke grinned and stomped the floor. "Do it TK," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the battle so he didn't see his friends all smiling at him.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his seat, fists clenched smiling and nodding. "Come on TK, beat him!" He too missed his friends smiling at him as he stared at the TV screens.

Isamu blinked in disbelief at how quickly the Konoha ninja had responded to his attacks. "No matter, just have to keep moving!" he muttered to himself. Isamu was the only one to make through that scary forest without injury. The others had worked so hard to get them through it that he had to do his best here to show that their efforts to get him here weren't in vain.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Takeshi yelled. There were three of him now and they all charged Isamu.

"Shit!" Isamu reached into his weapons pouch and threw out a kunai with an explosive tag attached. Takeshi and his clones scattered giving him time to create a clone of his own. He could only create one true shadow clone - it would have to be enough.

Takeshi wanted to keep the fight from getting deadly so he'd put away his sword. He was going with taijutsu, wanting everyone to see how much he'd improved. His two clones attacked Isamu's and quickly dispersed it. Releasing his clones, Takeshi slowly approached Isamu. _What style should I use…what jutsu is that?_

Isamu could tell that Takeshi was skilled and fast so he was hoping to take him out with a jutsu or at least slow him down enough for his attacks to be effective. **"Water Release: Ripping Torrent!"**

He didn't think, just reacted. Takeshi's wings appeared and he soared into the air. Water splashed his chest and legs before he was up and clear of the spray. He felt a momentary dismay at using his wings but shook it off, it was done and the match wasn't over yet. Takeshi flew around Isamu and when the guy's jutsu died he landed softly once more on the ground.

The crowd was loud, yammering and pointing. Some knew about Takeshi, others had heard of the Phoenix but didn't know who he was until now and others were just stupefied, but, whatever the case, the young man with the long ponytail had just given everyone something to talk about. Fu was intensely curious as well. There was yet another Jinchuriki in Konoha.

"That's so amazing, so beautiful," Ayame murmured. "And it happens so quickly." Yes, this was a battle, but still, with his good looks and those iridescent wings, Takeshi was like an angel, her very own angel.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to," Sasuke said with a frown, but it disappeared quickly when Takeshi didn't get upset and went on with the fight. "He's fine – we told him it would be okay." He nodded to himself.

"Yeah but now a lot of people know he's a Jinchuriki," Shikaku said as he looked up at the Hokage who was quietly having a word with a masked Anbu. It was unlikely someone would try something inside the village, but he was glad the Hokage was taking precautions.

"It was bound to happen, we'll handle it," Sasuke declared, never once taking his eyes off Takeshi, but he held Ayame's hand when she reached for it worriedly. "Takeshi will be fine." He promised her.

Isamu was shocked but angry as well; this guy was more talented than he was. He tossed out kunai and shuriken and explosive tags willing any and all of them to eliminate the Konoha ninja.

Takeshi had allowed his wings to disappear so he couldn't take off again. He was forced to block and dodge the weapons thrown at him. "Here!" He retaliated by throwing out a few of his own so they moved across the field exchanging weapons fire.

Isamu didn't have a plan; at least, not until he saw the water. The arena provided all the elements they needed for their jutsus and water had been used several times throughout the finals. Now he was going to put it to use. Instead of weapons this time he threw out smoke bombs. He needed a moment to hide his next actions.

"**Water Release: Tornado of Water!"** Isamu was smiling as he called his jutsu. This was a powerful jutsu taught to him by Shibuki, the leader of his village. It was guaranteed to do some damage if not make sure that he was the winner of this match.

"Takeshi!" Ayame was about to stand when Sasuke put an arm around her to hold her in place. "Sasuke – that could kill him!" She pointed at the whirling wall of water that encircled her fiancé.

"Ayame – Sis, that little shower is only going to get him wet. Maybe." Sasuke was grinning. His Sharingan eyes glanced at her then using his free hand he pointed at the field. "Watch this," he said excitedly.

Naruto had already sat back and crossed his legs. He was laughing silently and leaned over to kiss his wife when she too laughed, leaning against his arm. "That's our brother."

"**Flaring Phoenix Fire!"** Takeshi yelled as the white hot wings burst through the tornado of water sending steam up into the air. His hair had floated up to look like an exclamation point from the force of his chakra. He exhaled a long breath and shook his long hair back over his shoulder. "I think I'm done now," Takeshi said, pulling out his sword.

Slack jawed and bug-eyed, Isamu stared at Takeshi. There wasn't a mark on him. He was barely even wet. "How did he…?" But his senses came back to him as Takeshi's sword came at his face. He did several back flips. **"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade!"**

Takeshi lifted a dark brow at the sword made of water. It didn't fall apart or even bend as his phoenix blade made contact with it. "Interesting." They locked swords time and again until he grew weary of Isamu's increasing desperation. He suddenly backed away and sheathed his sword.

Isamu gasped. "Are you giving up?" There was hope in his voice because he was tired and running low on chakra.

Takeshi just shook his head, smiling. He turned his head instantly finding Sasuke in the stands and winked. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Three clones appeared. "Genma – be ready!" He laughed a little. It was probably wrong to be so confident, but it's what he felt.

Genma chuckled. "Show me something, kid."

Isamu growled and lifted his water sword as he was surrounded by Takeshi and his clones. "No! I will not let you overpower me! Get back!" He swung his sword wildly.

Takeshi felt sorry for Isamu as he opened himself up for attack. **"Empty Palm! SA-!"** A clone did a version of the Hyuga attack to the Taki ninja's chest.

"Not bad," Neji said since it was a contact hit and not a hit with chakra.

"**Leaf Whirlwind! TO-!" **A second clone swept Isamu off his feet.

"Oh man – that's what he's doing?" Shikamaru slapped a hand against his jaw and laughed.

"My brother – of course that's what he's doing!" Naruto bragged.

"That's new!" Hinata sat up, pointing.

The real Takeshi once again revealed his wings taking to the air while the third clone gripped Isamu's flailing arm, spun him then tossed him into the air. **"ME!"**

**"Combo!"** Takeshi grinned as his leg lifted high into the sky over Isamu then he dropped it into the poor guy's midsection.

Tsunade laughed out loud and slapped the arm of her chair. Takeshi had just used one of her moves to finish off his opponent.

There were winces and groans as Isamu's body slammed into the ground then cheers as Takeshi landed lightly and took a bow.

"WINNER - TAKESHI OF KONOHA!" Genma announced then went over to shake the man's hand. "You made Naruto proud."

Now Takeshi felt a little embarrassed for showing off but he was glowing at the thought of making his brothers proud of him. "Maybe…is it alright to enjoy this?" He whispered then blushed a little when Genma laughed some more and slapped him hard on the back.

"You'd better enjoy this one because you have another match coming up and I know it won't be fun at all. You've got to fight the last Kumo ninja." Some of the humor leaked out of Genma's face. He'd heard about what those guys had done in the forest. They'd shown no mercy against the other teams and the one Takeshi was about to fight was the worst or rather the best of them. "Take fifteen. Get some water, clear your mind."

Takeshi calmed down instantly. "Yeah, I will." Before leaving the field he looked up at his family. The Hyugas smiled and waved at him. Reading her lips, Ayame told him that she loved him and wished him good luck.

Sasuke said nothing at first just stared at him then, "We are one. You don't fight alone. We're there with you TK – believe it!" And he smiled along with Sasuke. He bowed his head at his brother then went to go rest for a few minutes before the last battle.

* * *

**They powered up their chakra, not holding anything back. **Anko went in low, Kakashi high. She kicked and jabbed at his knees hoping to break a leg or pop one out of place while Kakashi aimed for his head - eyes, jaw, brain if possible.

Takeo grinned as he bulked up his muscles and kicked back at Anko. He dodged the attacks at his eyes but allowed most of Kakashi's hits against his head while he attacked the Copy Ninja's chest.

**"Hidden Shadow Snakes!" **Anko had snakes coming out of both sleeves. They latched onto Takeo's thighs and torso. She was pleased to hear him groan. Just maybe the poison would kill him.

Kakashi took the opportunity to create a Chidori hoping to send it through the big man's chest. One hand was still actively attacking Takeo while the other created the jutsu.

"TAKEO - WATCH OUT!" Ryuu yelled diving down to help his comrade. He knew their commander wanted to be there to see them killed but it looked like he would miss out. Ryuu had used the earlier fire jutsu because it wouldn't necessarily kill them but now he would use his more powerful jutsu. He was part dragon after all and dragon fire burned practically anything. "Takeo - scale up!" He warned.

Takeo didn't need Ryuu's help but it was useless to tell him so. The snake's poison burned in his veins but didn't stop his abilities. In seconds his scales turned into mirrors and were as hard as diamonds.

Kakashi couldn't help noticing and knew his Chidori was useless. "Now it's time," he said, speaking to Anko.

Anko nodded, her breath coming fast. "We did our best."

Toshi arrived just as Ryuu expelled a blue-white flame from his mouth. At the same time Takeo extended his clawed hands, one for Kakashi's heart and the other for Anko's throat.

It was a simultaneous hit - Chidori, dragon fire and claws. The explosion was grand, obscuring everything from sight. The blaze heated the air making it hard to breathe and all eyes were watching, waiting for the bodies to burn, the smell to permeate the air. But it didn't happen. Takeo walked out of the flames, scales shiny and hard, all but naked as his clothing turned to ash, and angry as hell.

"DAMMIT THEY WERE PLAYING WITH US - THOSE WERE ONLY THEIR FUCKING CLONES!" Takeo's voice echoed through the trees.

* * *

**_Thanks hinatasgreatestfan!_**


	45. Chapter 45

_** Exam Conclusion**_

**Both**** paused ****for ****a ****nanosecond ****before ****continuing ****to ****run. **They glanced at each other but said nothing, just kept running. The memories of their clones had come to them with their destruction. If possible, they didn't want to get caught again. There was just no way to know if they could take on two of Orochimaru's genetic experiments plus a host of Oto shinobi and live.

During the moment when Ryuu had thrown that kunai and Kakashi had looked up with his Sharingan, Ryuu had been caught in a genjutsu. All he could see was Kakashi and Anko staring up at him in shock and fear when really the two had created shadow clones and escaped. They'd made a beeline for Konoha for a few miles before changing direction. It was always possible their clones would win but just to be on the safe side they didn't want to be found so quickly again if they failed. Kakashi and Anko headed back towards Oto. No they weren't planning to go back there but to again buy more time by laying a false trail.

"We have to rest! I know we took food pills but still, we need to rest and eat." Anko reached out a hand and caught Kakashi's wrist. It had taken her a while but she'd figured out what he was doing, her lover was trying to save her.

He skidded in the leaves as Anko dragged him to a halt. His breathing was uneven and there was trembling in his muscles. "We can go a little longer! It's time to head home!" The words rushed out of his mouth as he tugged on his arm.

"Stop!" Anko wanted to yell the word but it came out as a harsh whisper. As Kakashi pulled on his arm once more she jumped him. Legs straddling his chest, Anko rode him down to the ground. "Stop Kakashi or I'm going to knock you out." One hand on his throat the other over his face she all but dared him to move.

His head bounced off the ground and he blinked up at Anko. She looked fierce, ready to beat him senseless if he moved. Kakashi sighed and closed his eye. "I surrender." They couldn't afford to fight between them and Anko would fight him if he didn't stop.

Anko sat back and crossed her arms with a sigh. "Stupid, white-haired jerk!" She rose up then dropped her bottom heavily onto his abdomen and grinned as the breath whooshed out of him. "Stay there and don't move. I mean it Kakashi!" Anko pointed at him then slowly got off him.

He coughed softly and tried to suck in air. Kakashi smirked as he tried to breathe. His woman never fought fair. He lay still and let his heartbeat steady, his breathing calm, and his muscles rest.

Anko foraged. They had water and rations but she wanted something fresh if she could find it. A few plants and nuts, even some berries – she found them all and took them back to Kakashi who lay where she'd left him. After placing the food next to him she set about covering their tracks and setting up a lean-to for coverage then finally she lay down next to him throwing one leg over his waist. "Two hours of rest, some food, then we can go home." She said with a yawn.

"Agreed. Thanks." Kakashi held her close and kissed the top of her head. He let her take over just as she'd let him run them ragged for a full day. They'd managed to outrun their enemies so far and she was right, if somehow Oto caught up to them and they hadn't had a chance to rest – it would be no fight at all.

And so they slept then woke to eat. "What about the dogs? You could send Pakkun to the village for help. We sent Shouhei back after we delivered the clients home," Anko said, crunching on the nuts.

"We may need them and Pakkun can still be sent if the need arises," Kakashi told her and was silently cursing that he had sent Shouhei back to the village. It would be handy to have the hawk right about now.

Anko nodded. "Okay." She finished eating then excused herself.

"Guess I'd better relieve my bladder too." Kakashi commented and disappeared behind a tree. They came back and quickly cleaned up the area leaving no trace of themselves and set off once more for home.

_**~mg~**_

**The ****Oto ****shinobi ****regrouped ****immediately. ****Ryuu****'****s ****dragon ****fire ****burned ****hotly ****and ****quickly ****leaving ****only ****the ****scents ****of**** charred ****wood**** and**** blackened ****earth.** Toshi sent out teams of two in each direction searching for the Konoha Jonin. Ryuu was also commanded to search but to stay high in the air and return to them without engaging if he located their targets. The next time they faced off, they would do so as one unit. The time for making mistakes was over.

There were actually several trails to follow. One headed straight for Konoha, then another right back to Oto with yet another leading towards nowhere in particular. Using their radios to keep in touch, they discovered that the Jonin were not headed for Oto and requested a few more shinobi from the village they'd occupied to join in on the hunt. More than half a day was spent searching and with each passing hour the trespassing shinobi grew frustrated and tense. They simply could not be found in Fire country or it would more than likely mean war between their two villages. Oto had a decent number of ninja but many were young and lacking in experience. Konoha would overrun them quickly if they put their minds to doing so.

As night fell they discovered which direction the pair had gone in. Deciding they needed a little rest they took a few hours for themselves then split into groups. They would come at the Jonin from all sides.

_**~mg~**_

** The**** Konoha ****pair**** was ****racing ****for ****home ****hoping ****that ****they****'****d ****reach ****it ****undetected.** But it wasn't to happen. Kakashi scented them in the hours just before dawn, and, though he and Anko hadn't slowed their pace, Oto was catching up to them. He moved his hand to get Anko's attention then silently alerted her to the fact that they were being followed.

Anko blinked for it was shocking to believe they could be traced so easily but then her shock gave way to resignation. Looking at Kakashi, she saw the same expression on his face. If nothing else, Oto could claim that they had some topnotch trackers. As it was they were about halfway home but surrounded by thick forest with no village or outpost in sight. They were all alone out there. Neither said a word to each other, there was nothing to talk about. The goal was the same – to go home – and they would do whatever it took to get there.

_**~mg~**_

**Toshi**** was ****damned ****proud ****of ****his ****people. ****They ****had ****moved ****like ****the ****wind ****and ****were ****now ****in ****position ****to**** over come ****the ****Konoha**** ninja.** He gave the order over his radio.

Kakashi and Anko had kept watch. They were going to let Oto make the first move. Not long after Kakashi caught scent of them the Oto ninjas let themselves be seen. But just now they backed off. Suffice it to say they grew wary of what was up. No one was keeping pace with them anymore and so they waited to see what Oto would do. A weapons attack or even a powerful jutsu was expected but not what actually happened. A scream assaulted their ears. Kakashi stumbled and went down. He rolled and smacked into a tree holding his ears then curling into a ball.

Anko screamed too, screamed with the pain inside her body. The sound tore at her nerves. She had stopped almost at the same time the sound started. Anko stumbled backwards and forwards holding her head and ears with tears streaming down her face until she too crumbled down to the ground.

"Enough," Toshi's voice sounded in Kotone's headset and she stopped her scream. She sighed with one hand on her hip to look down at her victims.

"I could kill them so easily, why not let me?" The young woman pouted. She was about seventeen, voluptuous, wearing a short skirt and midriff top; even as cool as it was she preferred to show off her figure at all times. Kotone's only real weapon was her voice; she wasn't much of a ninja at all.

"Not these two. They'll die in battle. Let your brethren handle them," Toshi said as he and the rest of the Oto shinobi appeared out of the brush. They had fallen back to allow Kotone to stop them. Her attack crippled them as well so until she stopped her scream, it was unsafe for them to be around her.

Kakashi tried to calm his body. It had been difficult since he'd had no warning but he'd started humming shortly after the scream began. Obviously this was different from Takeshi's Crippling Sound but still it had helped. It didn't take away the pain but it was helping him recover. Kakashi hoped Anko was doing the same. As unobtrusively as possible he slipped in his ear plugs. It wasn't much of a defense but it was something.

Ryuu, Takeo and another female approached the prone Jonin. They were all smiling, happy to be the ones getting the chance to kill the Jonin who'd had them running all around the forest like fools.

Anko pressed her hands against her ears and held her breath. There was a roaring inside her head and she was trying to get it to stop. She couldn't seem to hear anything though she knew the screaming had stopped. Anxiously she rolled over to look for Kakashi. He was a few feet behind her. He seemed to be doing better than she and for that she was happy but she couldn't help but wonder why. 'Phoenix.' Anko watched his lips form the word and she cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Kakashi shook his head as he sat up then slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Well, we meet again, Takeo. Who are your friends?" He casually lifted his headband and wiped away sweat from his forehead.

"You had me fooled back there Kakashi. I have to admit I enjoyed fighting your clone but facing the real thing…this fight, well it should be even better!" Takeo said, still grinning. He looked Kakashi over, surprised that he was on his feet so quickly after hearing Kotone's singing. "This is Ryuu, the dragon and Masumi, the gorgon. We're all supposed to take care of you but I want you all for myself!" Takeo flexed his neck and shoulders. All he wore now were a pair of loose pants showing off his gray-green scales.

"Lizard, dragon, gorgon and what the hell is she?" Anko shook her head violently as she too stood somewhat recovered then pointed at the girl who had brought them down.

Toshi stepped up next to the girl. "Orochimaru only enhanced her voice but it was enough. Kotone's singing can not only stop a body in its tracks but shatter most weapons and, yes, it can kill. She's a nice little secret weapon." Toshi put a fatherly hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Huh, you call that singing? Screeching maybe!" Anko wiggled her fingers in her ears like she was trying to clear them but was really stuffing earplugs in them. She wouldn't forget a second time.

"Bitch!" Kotone sneered at Anko. "Take her down for me Masumi!" She crossed her arms like a small child. Kotone really wasn't suited for the battlefield but what she could do with her voice could win a battle in seconds.

Masumi was older, in her twenties, with red hair. It fell thickly about her shoulder in dreadlocks. Obviously this woman considered herself a ninja since she dressed the part, only her head was bare of the Oto mask as were her arms. "Shouldn't be a problem Kotone. I'll take good care of the old biddy for you." Masumi and Kotone laughed as Anko growled and stared daggers.

"You know this can still be avoided." Toshi spoke up. He had to say this, though it was mere formality. "Just accept the Daimyo's offer. He doesn't just want you to lead his village but he'll make you the Kage Kakashi. You'd be on par with your Princess Tsunade. And your woman," here he pointed at Anko, "would be your right hand! You'd have it all! Think about it, man, why give all that up?" Toshi moved forward but not too close.

Kakashi chuckled and looked over at Anko. "Kage huh? What do you think? Should I take the position? We'd be the shit Anko. What about it?" He held in a laugh as he said this. Kakashi thought he must be channeling Naruto.

Anko blinked then laughed out loud. "We're already the shit babe and hell no! I just got you under my thumb! Do you think for one minute I'd let you be Kage and have you give me orders? Not on your life!" Anko went to him and stabbed a finger in his chest.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't think you'd let me. I am so whipped!" Kakashi sighed dramatically and his body bent weakly. "Well there you have it – Anko won't let me so the answer is no." He looked back at Toshi and shrugged.

Toshi was boiling mad. They were mocking him. It was an offer, a position he would kill for and they were making jokes! "Un-fucking-believable! You're fools! Die, then." Toshi had started out yelling at them, but, with those final two words, his voice had gone as cold as ice. He turned his back and moved to a tree where he leaned back against it and crossed his arms.

"Hehe, heh, heh - looks like the commander's done talking and time for us to have our fun." Takeo commented. "Let's play!" He took one large step forward, his fist headed for Kakashi's face.

* * *

**The euphoria of Takeshi's win passed by quickly for Naruto and he grew silent. **He was on his feet pacing. Everyone in the room was watching him. He had one hand crossed over his chest the other cupping his chin.

"What's going on? Has Takeshi spoken to him?" Yugao asked into the silence. Just a moment ago he'd been smiling and praising his brother who'd used the Satome Combo, a combination of several moves his family used. Then when Takeshi had left the field Naruto had grown silent.

"No, Takeshi won't use our synch until the battle is over. This battle is against a more dangerous opponent. Like Takeshi, and probably Sasuke, Naruto is reviewing everything he knows about Kumo and the lightning techniques they use. Sasuke has the Chidori which is powerful but even so it is not their jutsu. Takeshi has to use all that knowledge to help him in this battle." Hinata explained as she re-crossed her legs as her mind too went through the facts.

"But why, if you're not going to use the synch to help him out?" Yugao asked again. Naruto looked so serious, as if he was going into battle instead of his brother.

"And what did you do just before my Jonin exam?" Iruka asked as he took her hand. "Didn't you give me last minute advice as I was leaving?" He smiled at her gently when she flushed.

Shikamaru sat back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head with his legs stretched out before him. "I don't know much about your synch but I bet it's killing you guys not to be able to talk to him right now. And remembering how I felt during my exam, I'd have loved to have someone giving me advice before going out onto that field."

Naruto suddenly laughed. "But all you got was a shove from me and you fell into the arena. Sorry about that." Naruto took a deep breath and faced his friend.

Shikamaru grinned and shook his head. "Ancient history and who knows, it may have been the only way I'd have gone down there!"

"I hate I missed that!" Hinata said with sparkling eyes but when Naruto looked at her with pain in his eyes she held out a hand for him. "I healed. Neji and I are brother and sister now. I'm fine Naruto." She bent over to kiss his head when he kneeled before her.

"Yes but I hate that I didn't know. I was so happy that I won against Neji and you were in pain, possibly dying. Damn that Kabuto! But he did save your life." Naruto laid his head in her lap and hugged her waist.

Iruka's hand was in a fist as he thought of Kabuto and all the hurt that man had caused his family but he had done one thing right, he'd kept Hinata alive for Naruto. He slid closer, put an arm around Hinata then placed one hand on Naruto's head. Yugao and Shikamaru shared a look - his was knowledgeable, hers was wondering. The rest of the room watched them silently feeling a wealth of emotion between them.

_Naruto, __it__'__s __about __to __start. __Sister...I'm __sorry __too. __So __damn __sorry__…__I __didn__'__t __even __care. _Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered his single-minded fixation on Gaara and winning.

"Stop it," Hinata said out loud. "Now is not the time for this. We'll deal with our issues later, this time is for Takeshi. He's out there trying to prove his worth to us and we should pay attention! Get up Naruto." Hinata spoke sharply to get their attention.

Naruto hugged her closely once more then stood up. "She's right Sasuke. We had our time and now we have to support our brother. We'll do this later." He too spoke out loud. Naruto moved to get some fresh fruit then sat down beside his wife again. "There's much we have to atone for already, let's not add TK to that list. How's Ayame?" He lifted his arm as Hinata leaned into him.

_Proud, amazed ,wowed!_ Sasuke gave a short laugh. _And in love. She's strong but I won't leave her side. This battle will be worse. Out of all the teams this year, I heard that this guy was the most powerful and the most lethal. TK's got a tough battle ahead of him._

"He'll handle himself and Ayame won't break." Naruto watched as Genma walked to the center of the field and called for the last two participants. "Here we go Sasuke." His hand flexed on Hinata's shoulder.

"Here we go," Sasuke repeated, speaking just as everyone around him grew quiet. Ayame squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"He's of your blood Naruto. Takeshi won't fail." Shikamaru spoke into the quiet room as every eye focused on the TV screens.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. He didn't look at Shikamaru but reached over and slapped his leg. "Shikamaru, this time I'm damn happy of your belief in me. TK will win."

"TK will win." Hinata stated.

"TK will win." Iruka repeated and took Yugao's hand.

"TK will win." Now it was Sasuke speaking. The family was synched in their belief of those words.

* * *

**Takeshi walked out onto the field, tall and solemn.** The wind picked up the ends of his hair, blowing it haphazardly around him. One hand stroked the hilt of his sword while the other checked the rest of the weapons that had been returned to him. He'd reviewed his lessons and training with Sasuke. He'd meditated and healed his wounds. He'd drunk some water and visited the bathroom and he'd prayed that he wouldn't embarrass himself, his family, or this village. His lady sang to him, encouraging him, for she knew his worries. At last he stood before Genma as ready as he would ever be.

His opponent, Yoshio, stood facing him. The guy was as tall as he but a year or two younger. He had short hair, but it was thick and dark. There were scars here and there on his face and arms, battle scars. Yoshio was a Genin but apparently an experienced one and not just because of his scars but because of the knowledge in his eyes. This man may lack the title of Chunin or Jonin but he gave off that particular aura. The feelings he got from Yoshio felt the same as those he got from Kakashi or even Ibiki. Without a doubt Takeshi knew this was going to be difficult.

Genma finished informing them of the rules but neither man seemed to be paying much attention. Each of them was focused solely on the other. He gave them one last look then raised his arm. "BEGIN!" Genma yelled and quickly backed away.

Takeshi ran forward then at the last second did a spinning kick at Yoshio's head. His ponytail whipped in the air behind him as Yoshio raised an arm to block his strike. Before he could pull back, he found his ankle in a hard grip.

Yoshio had researched all of his opponents as well as he possibly could ever since coming out of the Forest of Death. He learned that Takeshi was relatively new to the life of a shinobi though he'd performed well during the second stage. Then of course there was the surprise of his wings and learning that he was the Jinchuriki of the phoenix. In all likelihood the man was more powerful than he but then he didn't have to kill Takeshi only incapacitate him or, and he preferred this idea, show everyone who the better shinobi was.

Takeshi let Yoshio hold all his weight and jumped up with his other leg. He smashed his foot into his opponent's chest. Getting free, Takeshi again moved forward intending to punch Yoshio in the jaw.

Yoshio cursed softly as he skidded backward from the kick but even as he saw Takeshi coming for him, he also prepared an attack. **"Lightning Style: Fist Slam!" **

It was Takeshi's turn to curse. His own momentum helped with Yoshio's attack and the guy's fists covered in lightning slammed into his chest and stomach. He felt his eyes open wide then he sort of blacked out for a few seconds as his body jerked from the double electrical hit.

Yoshio grinned as Takeshi was immobilized then punched him squarely in the jaw. He took a deep breath as the other man went tumbling across the field to land on his side, legs and arms lying limply in the dirt. He felt great satisfaction at Takeshi's still body. The guy was strong but if a few good shocks took him down then all the better. Yoshio strode quickly across the ground to attack the man again.

_Damn that hurts every time! _Takeshi thought to himself remembering all the shocks Sasuke had gleefully given him. He took in air and slightly flared his chakra to stop the residual shocks. All the while he could hear Yoshio approaching him.

Sasuke was tense all over except for the hand that still held Ayame's. He leaned forward as if trying to get closer to the action and Ayame did the same. When she spoke he looked at her in surprise.

"Jerk – don't you dare!" Ayame wanted to go down there and kick Yoshio's ass herself as he neared her fiancé. She gasped as Yoshio raised his foot over Takeshi's ribs.

In a flash of speed Takeshi rolled over, grasped Yoshio's leg, twisted it then rammed his fist into the side of Yoshio's knee.

"Oooo…" The crowd cringed as Yoshio went down grasping his leg. The knee was always a vulnerable spot to attack and Takeshi had just upped the ante in this fight.

With Yoshio down, Takeshi got to his feet taking a moment to dust himself off and get ready for the next confrontation. He knew he could have pressed his advantage but this was also a show for the nobles. Ending this quickly neither gave the people the show they wanted nor allowed him to show everyone that he deserved to be a Chunin.

Yoshio beat one fist against the earth cursing his stupidity at getting caught as pain radiated through his leg. His leg would slow him down making this battle just that much harder but he had no intention of giving up despite his now weak leg. Yoshio gritted his teeth and slowly got to his feet to face Takeshi.

Talon swooped in through a window. He'd felt his parents' tension and decided to check on them. Earlier they had told him the day was his since they would be inside watching the finals but the day was half gone, he missed them and he wanted know how Uncle TK was doing. He saw Naruto sitting with his arms crossed tapping one foot and Hinata twirling her hair around one finger. It was to her he flew.

"Hey baby." Hinata looked away briefly to greet Talon. She stroked his breast for a moment. "You okay? Can you sit quietly and watch with us?" She smiled when he chirruped at her. Hinata then got him comfortable in her lap then looked back up at the TV.

"Hey Tal." Naruto spoke. He gave Talon's beak a tap then smiled when his boy nipped his finger. "TK's doing okay so far. Big brother's going to show us something soon, keep a good eye on him okay?" He laughed when Talon nodded vigorously then settled down with his hawk eyes riveted to the TV.

Yoshio caught his breath with the pain and slowly reached into his pouch knowing that Takeshi's amber eyes were watching his every move. He produced a rolled bandage and raised an eyebrow at Takeshi then at Genma. As of yet no word had been spoken between the men.

Genma only shrugged and looked to Takeshi, it was his battle. If he let Yoshio wrap his knee, it would improve the man's ability to move after he'd nearly crippled him.

Takeshi tilted his head staring at his opponent for a minute or two then nodded. Yes it would improve the state of Yoshio's knee but it wouldn't heal it. All the bandage would allow was a better fight between them.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Yoshio would have continued regardless but the bandage would definitely help. Quickly he bound up his knee tightly but not too tight then straightened. He tested his leg then, satisfied, looked to Takeshi. Yoshio stared hard at Takeshi like he was trying to figure him out. The man wasn't like other ninja. Almost no other ninja would have allowed the bandage. The man had honor, even if he was a little stupid. Maybe this would work in his favor. Finally he nodded and moved his hands to his hips.

Takeshi nodded as well and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. They were switching to blades - sword against scimitars. Even up as high as the Hokage sat, the sounds of blades scraping against sheaths could be heard.

Yoshio took a little hop then moved forward. He flipped one of the blades around his hand then struck Takeshi's sword up high. At the same time moment his other scimitar did the same movement around his other hand and made to slash Takeshi's chest.

But Takeshi was ready, he had anticipated this move. With sparks flying off their already crossed blades he moved his sword down at a slight angle and stopped the other scimitar before it got near his body. Both blades were pushing against his sword, he pushed back hard. Putting space between them, he reached across his body, jerked the sheath from his belt and brandished it like a weapon.

Naruto and Sasuke both scooted forward to the edges of their seats avidly watching every move their brother made. He'd talked of using the sheath like a sword/shield or staff but they had never seen him do it before, until now. "Show us something TK." They muttered.

Yoshio lifted an eyebrow. This phoenix guy was continuing to surprise him. He'd known he was good with a sword but hadn't thought he'd be expert enough to know how to fight with two weapons. If the sheath was another blade, Yoshio thought he'd be in serious trouble but it was only a length of wood not steel.

Takeshi met Yoshio's eyes as he too flipped the sword around his hand not once but twice then with his head cocked, he threw the sheath into the air letting it somersault several times before catching it and flipping it over in his hand twice as well. "Ready when you are," Takeshi said softly, speaking for the first time to his opponent.

It was a blatant show of skill and Yoshio understood that he could not take this man lightly, not at all. Still he moved in and struck the first blow.

Yoshio got to within two feet before stopping shortly, spinning low and to the left intending to stab between Takeshi's ribs. The move was blocked, his hand actually knocked to the side by the sheath. But that didn't stop him, it actually got him closer to Takeshi's body and his left hand headed to where his right had missed.

Takeshi sucked in his stomach almost to the point of bending over double to avoid the scimitar. The blade had gotten extremely close but didn't cut him. Takeshi sidestepped quickly and, with his raised left arm, struck Yoshio twice, once on the shoulder then once on the back, with his sheath. He took one step back just far enough for him to swing his blade intending to slice Yoshio in half.

He could just barely see it but he could certainly feel it. Yoshio felt the sword coming at him with deadly intent. He let his weakened leg buckle and fell sideways away from the attack to the ground. The phoenix blade caught his vest, tearing it, but that was all. Yoshio didn't just fall but rolled several feet away and though it cost him, he jumped to his feet as quickly as he could, scimitars at the ready.

"TK you bastard!" Naruto muttered as he chewed on his thumbnail. "He's been holding out on us!" He was proud of his big brother but angry that he was so damn skilled and he knew that he'd never catch up to him.

Iruka only laughed for he knew exactly what his son was feeling. It was what he felt every time Naruto accomplished a new skill. "A low-down dirty bastard!" he said mockingly earning a glare from Naruto.

Talon chirruped at Iruka for teasing Naruto then hopped up unto Naruto's shoulder leaning heavily against him. He preened as Naruto stroked and praised him for telling grandpa off.

"Hinata are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Iruka demanded, but he was still teasing.

Hinata just shook her head at their silliness. "I'll make him apologize later Dad. Look!" She grabbed his arm excitedly.

"Yes, hush, Iruka! I like this guy's style." Yugao leaned against his other arm grinning at the screen. She saw his pleased expression to be between two of his favorite ladies.

The two men were breathing a little harder than before. It had been a close thing for each of them. Blood was coursing through their veins along with excitement. Each had a half smile on their face as they charged once more.

Yoshio's blades either clanged or cut into Takeshi's sword and sheath. A coating of sweat covered his face as he battled Takeshi. The man was a fine swordsman and had gained his respect. This was fun but Yoshio couldn't afford to enjoy this, not in his condition.

Takeshi was also enjoying the challenge of a good sword-fight, but it couldn't last much longer. It was time to step things up another notch. He focused his incredible eyesight on Yoshio's hands so he could accurately predict his next move and be ready. His long ponytail whipped the air as he took a hasty step backwards, dropped to one knee and, using the Strong Fist technique, jabbed his sheath into Yoshio's stomach.

Spittle flew out of his mouth at the force of the strike, and Yoshio went down to all fours, coughing and trying to regain his breath.

Takeshi got up and moved forward with the intention of offering Yoshio his blade, that is placing it at his neck and forcing a surrender.

The scimitars had never left his hands. Yoshio crouched over as if holding his stomach but he could see Takeshi's feet getting closer. He saw the shadow of the blade approaching his bowed head.

The man was down but Takeshi approached Yoshio very cautiously. Just because a shinobi was down didn't mean he was out of the game. It was just a flash of light there and then gone. Takeshi didn't comprehend the danger until it was way too late. In seconds he was on the ground.

* * *

**The fist slid by Kakashi easily but the force of Takeo's punch actually impacted against the air. ** Unfazed by the miss, Takeo kept throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi but after about five minutes without making contact, he began to get angry. "Fight me!"

"Like I have a choice!" Kakashi ranted back at him. "I will, but I'm not stupid enough to willingly take those hits knowing how damn much they hurt!" He palmed some kunai and readied his body to use Strong Fist.

"I guess that leaves me you two," Anko huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Nope, just me. Sorry, Ryuu, but I wanna play with this one," Masumi told her friend. "I'll call if I need a hand, and I doubt Takeo will let you help him especially since you butted in on his last match with that guy." She nodded at Kakashi.

Ryuu was bare-chested. The cold didn't bother him much and shirts just got torn to pieces when he released his wings. Now the wings couldn't be seen, they'd been pulled back into his body, and he shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but this is boring. I'm getting tired of just doing surveillance. I hardly get to use my dragon fire and it would be nice to be able to just fight sometime. Hey – I'd be willing to fight a clone!" He offered with a grin.

"'Fraid not punk. Just be a good boy and stay out of the way!" Anko told him angrily. It irked her that this young girl thought she was strong enough to do some damage without some help.

"Then let's play Oba-chan!" Masumi smirked.

"Oh, now you've done it," Anko muttered and moved in quickly. She feinted a kick but finished with a backhanded slap to Masumi's face. A pleased laugh escaped Anko as the smirk was gone from Masumi. "Now, let's play," she taunted.

"Bitch!" Masumi yelled then pulled a kunai and went for Anko's face.

Kakashi was thinking hard as he fought. He needed to defeat this monster but it would take some major power to do so. The Chidori might work but if Takeo did that thing with his scales again, he'd just be wasting chakra. As it was he was using all his concentration just to avoid being hit directly. His own punches and kicks were making contact but seemed to be doing very little damage and that was discouraging. "Dammit," he said lowly for he had scored several deep wounds on the massive man but Takeo was ignoring them as if they were nothing.

Anko too was getting frustrated with her fight. She and Masumi were all over the place using weapons and taijutsu, and, though she was scoring more hits than the brat, the brat just kept coming. Anko threw out some shuriken making Masumi slow down and take the time to knock them aside. **"Earth Style: Earthen Wall!"**

Masumi had begun a sprint towards Anko when the woman raised the wall. "Enough of this!" She sped up then jumped with both feet aimed at the wall and broke through it.

Anko blinked for she hadn't thought the girl had the power to break the wall down and then her mouth opened in shock. Two snakes were coming straight at her face. Luckily her instincts kicked in. She back-flipped, kicking the snakes away in the process. When she landed, she looked for the snakes and had another moment of shock.

Masumi grinned as she lay back on her elbows. The snakes were retracting from their extended length back into her legs and feet. "You have to summon your snakes but I can turn my body into snakes! Let's see who's the better snake woman!" She hopped to her feet and shook her head. Just that quickly her dreads turned into snakes.

Anko felt disgust and horror. Her hate of Orochimaru just grew. A summons was one thing but to become a snake and to be proud of that fact was just wrong! "You want to be a snake, that's fine; I'll let you have that title. Me - I'm a flesh and blood woman and completely human. Thank God," Anko said even as she squared off against the girl.

"Hmph! Orochimaru always said you were weak. You just couldn't handle the power he offered. Now I know I'll beat you!" Masumi looked Anko up and down as if she were less than human and beneath her.

Anko didn't respond. She was beyond taunts now. The only thing she wanted was the girl's death and to remove all traces of Orochimaru from her life and the world.

Masumi darted forward, her hands and arms becoming snakes. She laughed as Anko darted from one side to the other. "They're poisonous, just a scratch and you'll die in agony!" She hissed as Anko managed to kick one of her arms bloodying it.

"**Hidden Shadow Snakes!" **Anko dropped into a crouch and countered Masumi's attacks. Her snakes wound around the girl's and the serpents hissed and bit at each other. She wondered if the poison in her snakes would have any effect against the girl's.

"Is that the best you can do?" Masumi asked incredulously. She could feel every stab of fangs and even the poison they released but it would take way more than what Anko could offer to truly harm her. "Just give up and let me kill you," Masumi said softly, almost gently, as her arms grew even longer and curled about Anko's outstretched arms. She dragged Anko's body across the forest floor.

Anko cursed silently as she tried and failed to dig in her heels only to be pulled closer to Masumi. She gasped as the snakes on the girl's head hissed and writhed as she got nearer. "You are a true gorgon! What the hell was Orochimaru thinking?"

Kakashi was aware of Anko's predicament but he was in one of his own. Just moments ago, Takeo's fists were flying by him and he'd been able to use his weapons to great effect. Takeo's body was now decorated with several deep and shallow wounds. The lizard-man had done nothing to protect himself from the kunai as if the wounds didn't matter and apparently they didn't. What caused Kakashi's concern now was that he was no longer completely evading Takeo's punches. No, they weren't making full contact, or he'd be on the ground now, but the blows were glancing off him now. As Takeo's anger increased, so did the accuracy of his punches.

"Ha, Hatake Kakashi – you'll break under my fists before long!" Takeo taunted then threw out a kick which had Kakashi bending over backwards to avoid it.

_Okay, Strong Fist is no longer enough. Well, then, time for something else!_ Kakashi thought even as he stepped into Takeo and scored a deep cut in the man's chest. He jumped back just as quickly but not before being hit in the shoulder and taking a few claw marks in the process. Despite the substantial blow, Kakashi used his considerable speed and circled around Takeo. He pulled a new weapon added to his pack only recently. It was a thin, long, barbed chain. Hinata's whips had given him the idea. While circling Takeo, he wrapped the chain around him from neck to ankles.

Takeo only saw a blur but he definitely felt the chain and growled at Kakashi. "This is nothing! It will not stop me!" He flexed his muscles in an attempt to break the chain but was momentarily stunned when he couldn't do so and the small barbs seemed to slip underneath his scales giving him hundreds of tiny cuts.

"Yes!" Kakashi didn't stop at just wrapping Takeo in his chain but also sent his lightning flowing down it. He felt a brief surge of satisfaction as Takeo jerked violently and dropped to his knees. He did one more thing. **"****Fire Style: Dragon Fire!" **Kakashi breathed fire down the chain as Takeo struggled to his feet trying in vain to break free. The man moved about so hard Kakashi almost lost his hold but he was gratified that Takeo wasn't able to make his scales super-hard as the fire engulfed him.

When the fire finally died down, Ryuu frowned for it seemed Takeo was helpless, hanging weakly within the chain. He glanced at his commander who was also staring intently at the scene.

"Go - he may not need the help but at this point I don't care. End it Ryuu!" Toshi ordered and crossed his arms to await Kakashi's death.

As Anko got to within two feet of Masumi, the snakes that flowed from the girl's head attacked Anko's face, and she screamed.

* * *

"**Son-of-a-bitch!" Sasuke cursed. "This guy is good!" He stomped one foot angrily as his brother went down.**

"That's your move! Well sorta." Seiko commented thoughtfully. "He electrified his weapons and extended their reach." Seiko fiddled with her hair. "He's stunned but not cut, that's something I guess. Takeshi's okay Ayame." Seiko leaned forward to reassure the woman since she was sitting tensely on Sasuke's other side.

"Yeah." Ayame nodded and gave Seiko a weak smile. This was hard. Watching the man she loved being hurt was very hard but then she looked at Sasuke and knew she wasn't the only one suffering. Ayame breathed deeply and concentrated on Takeshi just as Sasuke was doing, lending silent support.

His legs were numb from knees to feet. In order to avoid a second attack he'd folded his arms close into his body and forced himself to roll away before Yoshio could use his scimitars again.

"…Okay that's a problem." Takeshi muttered. Sasuke could extend the reach of his weapons by several feet when he used the Chidori on them. The question was, could Yoshio? If he could then fighting up close was no longer a possibility. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

"**Lighting Clone Jutsu!" **Yoshio knew Takeshi was buying time to get the feeling back in his legs and he too needed a few minutes to recover. His damned knee was killing him!

It was a curious thing to watch. The real combatants lay or sat where they'd fallen watching each other as their clones battled. The clones continued with sword and scimitars the sounds of metal against metal ringing out between them.

Takeshi felt the nerves in his legs tingling and recovering after only a minute. It certainly helped that his healing ability worked so quickly. In another minute or two he would be back to normal. He wondered how Yoshio was doing. The most important thing was how to deal with Yoshio's electrified scimitars. If it was that alone he could probably defend against it, but the reach of the weapons given to them by his lightning jutsu would be next to impossible to avoid. Takeshi ran through the jutsus he could use from a distance and still do enough damage to Yoshio to win this as things heated up between the clones.

Yoshio had sat fully on the ground carefully to show that he wasn't about to make an attack and to rest his knee. Discreetly he applied pressure in certain points to block the pain and that helped immensely. All the while he kept eye contact with Takeshi. The man had remained prone, features tense but Yoshio wondered if he'd truly hurt the man who carried the phoenix inside. Perhaps he was only pretending to be hurt and would unleash a devastating attack once the clones were done. Takeshi's abilities were a complete unknown since he could call on the phoenix's chakra and do all sorts of stuff he couldn't. Yoshio knew he had to find a way to immobilize Takeshi and then the match would be his.

Yoshio's clone managed to flip over Takeshi's clone even as their blades clashed. Once above Takeshi, one hand reached out and grabbed his high ponytail. Using it like a rope, Yoshio not only jerked Takeshi back but pulled himself closer. In seconds he was on Takeshi's back.

"Damn, he's good," Shikamaru muttered as he nibbled absently on his thumb. If that had actually been Takeshi and not his clone, he would have been worried.

"It's okay, it's okay. TK will learn from his clone, he won't let it happen to him," Naruto said, slightly rocking in his seat as the clone glowed brighter and brighter until both clones exploded.

As the dust settled both men got back on their feet having gained a few moments of rest and time to plan strategy. As Takeshi readied his blade and sheath for another confrontation, Yoshio put his weapons away.

_Well hell, what did he do that for? Should I also put up my sword? Whatever he's planning I may need my hands free as well. …What should I do?_ Takeshi wavered for a moment. _No matter I've an ace up my sleeve that Yoshio doesn't know about and it doesn't require any hand signals. Guess I'll play along._ Takeshi put the sheath back in his belt then slid the blade home.

Yoshio raced forward and began attacking. He was careful to conserve his chakra. He wanted to save it until he thought it would do him the most good so for now it was basic taijutsu. Unfortunately he found that Takeshi's skill was better than he'd thought. Yoshio couldn't block every blow and was taking more hits than planned.

Takeshi couldn't have been more pleased at his skill in fighting Yoshio, but he was careful not to get too carried away. Yoshio was planning something and he had to be on the lookout for it. Even as he had that thought, an electrified fist met his shoulder, and he cursed. Before he could get far enough away a couple of shuriken flashed before his eyes and he cursed once more as two sunk into his thigh and another into his abdomen.

"TAKESHI!" Ayame shouted. "Damn him! Come on baby get up – pay him back!" She was so into the fight that she was clutching Sasuke's hand.

"Whoa Sis, I don't heal like TK does so please don't break my hand." Sasuke's smile was also a grimace as he held her wrist and tried to pry her hand loose.

"Huh? Oh Sasuke! I'm sorry!" Ayame glanced away and down at the red hand in hers. Immediately she released his hand then gripped it between hers and began to rub. "He just made me so mad doing that to Takeshi. He'll win won't he Sasuke?" Ayame looked anxiously from Sasuke to Takeshi and back again several times.

He had to laugh. Both he and Takeshi had worried about Ayame watching this but she could barely keep her eyes off the action and was cursing the talented Yoshio as much as he was. Sasuke flexed his hand then once again held hers. "Yeah, I think he will but he may suffer first," he warned softly. And there was no greater proof of that than the blood staining Takeshi's clothes where he'd been hit.

Takeshi threw out a few kunai and backed off pulling the weapons from his flesh at the same time. His shoulder was numb from the brief contact with Yoshio's fist. Just as he was about to take a deep breath he instead let out a gasp and lifted his good arm over his head.

Yoshio took a chance. He dodged the kunai then leapt high into the air. Two quick somersaults placed him right above Takeshi. One leg straightened out and lighting began to crackle around it. **"****Guillotine ****Drop!****"**

"No Takeshi!" The words burst from Hinata's lips as she jumped up from her seat. "He hasn't had time to recover from the first hit yet. Has he Naruto?" Her long hair swung as she glanced down at her husband.

Naruto lifted Talon from one shoulder and put him on the other then grabbed his wife's hand. "…No. He can turn this around depending on how badly he wants to win. Like before, TK will need to tap into his lady's chakra to recover quickly." He gently pulled Hinata back down to the couch.

"Yeah but will he or can he do it in time? Just how much power was put into that move? Only Takeshi and Yoshio know." Shikamaru sat with his elbows on his knees, fingers entwined as he watched the match closely.

"Son of a-!" Takeshi muttered as he rolled and scrambled away awkwardly. He didn't have use of either arm now. His left arm couldn't even be called numb; he couldn't feel a damn thing. The lightning chakra combined with the physical hit had rendered it useless. He could hear Yoshio's heavy breathing and knew that the move had cost the man as well but it didn't stop him. "Not yet!" He was running backwards zigzagging and though he didn't have much breath – Takeshi whistled.

Genma cursed and stuffed his ears with plugs, held his hands over them and hummed for all he was worth while doing his best to keep his eye on the two men.

Tsunade cringed for, even where she was, Takeshi's whistle affected her as well. She thought to put up some sound proof glass or something around the arena to protect the spectators but that would have warned the participants that something like this was going to happen. She had of course her own ear plugs and made sure Kaname and Kurota had some as well as her guards. Tsunade twitched ever so slightly and hoped Takeshi kept it brief for the sake of the suffering spectators.

Yoshio dropped to one knee, hands over his ears and stared disbelieving at Takeshi who was able to create such devastating pain with a simple whistle. His body shook, and he was unable to stay upright and fell on his side curling into a ball trying to block out that awful sound.

Takeshi watched him fall, kept whistling for another two minutes as he backed away to a far wall then stopped. He slid down the wall and heaved several deep breaths. He lowered his lids and concentrated. The shuriken wounds were already healing but he needed to get the use of his arms back now.

Yoshio gasped and rocked as the horrible, vibrating sound finally left his body. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked for Takeshi. As vulnerable as he was right now, Takeshi could end him without a fight. There was some relief when he finally located the man. Apparently he was still suffering from the lightning blows he'd taken and Yoshio could only be grateful. He was still in this fight, and somehow, someway, he had to find a way to end it.

Genma left his earplugs in while he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat and tears from his face. That damn jutsu of Takeshi's was effective as hell! As he got up off his knees, he looked over to see Yoshio clutching his body and groaning. Next he turned to check on Takeshi to see him sitting with his head bowed leaning against the wall. "Co –…" Genma started to speak but ended up coughing for several moments trying to clear his throat. "…Come on guys, the battle's not over yet." Genma shook his head still trying to recover.

Yoshio forced himself to sit up and he glared over at Takeshi. "No…it is…not!" His voice was a harsh whisper. Yoshio's hands made a few signs then gathered several shuriken; they glowed white when he threw them at Takeshi's prone body.

"MOVE!" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ayame, Seiko and Iruka all yelled at the same time.

Takeshi did get up, he even managed to avoid a few of them but some of the electrified shuriken sunk deep, spun him around and put him down again. Now it was his body that shook and twitched against the ground. From neck to waist his body was immobilized.

"Yes, about damn time!" Yoshio hissed as he got to his feet, still shaking from head to toe. He wavered unsteadily on his feet as he eyed his enemy. Slowly, he dragged himself closer.

_**Get**__** up **__**Takeshi. **__**You **__**want **__**this **__**too **__**badly **__**to **__**let **__**this **__**keep **__**you **__**down. **__**Move, **__**my **__**child, **__**move! **_The phoenix urged him on. She began to sing for him a song of strength, courage and love for she believed in him and also wanted the win for him. Takeshi had grown stronger since meeting Naruto, so she too wanted to prove her worth to those humans who had such heart.

He lifted his chin as he listened to her song. Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Ayame flashed in his mind. They were his family, his strength, just like the lady inside him. Takeshi let his mind fill with her song as he powered up his chakra. He didn't need much of her strength, not against one man. Yoshio was good, possibly better than he, but this would be his victory.

Yoshio blinked and came to a halt as the shuriken seemingly slid out of Takeshi's body and lay harmlessly on the ground. In another second, the man's eyes opened clear and bright. Those eyes turned to look at him. "How did you do that?"

Takeshi gave a slight smile as he lightly jumped to his feet. He dusted himself off then tossed his long hair over his shoulder. "Do what?" He shook his arms and cracked his neck. "I'm ready, how about you?"

Yoshio clenched his fists, anger coursing through his body, giving him strength. "Fucking Phoenix!" He spat. "Fine," he said ominously.

Takeshi tensed as Yoshio reached into his pouch. "Shit!" he ran to the left trying to avoid whatever was coming. In seconds he was holding his breath as smoke bombs went off around him. Even with his great eyesight, smoke could hinder him.

Yoshio ran in the same direction. He threw out flash bombs this time then shuriken followed by kunai with tags. As he let loose the tags, Yoshio backed away. He threw more kunai – left, right and into the air trying to catch Takeshi from every possible direction. There was a cry and he gambled that it wasn't a trick and withdrew a scroll, out of which popped several small daggers. He threw some of them in the direction of the cry he'd heard. Yoshio palmed the rest of them and waited.

Everyone who loved Takeshi was on their feet now staring down at the field waiting for the smoke to clear. The Hyugas were blind as well since the flash bombs were making them see spots. Sasuke had the best perspective as he could see Takeshi's chakra but that wasn't reassuring at all for it was fluctuating wildly.

Takeshi coughed up blood. There was ringing in his ears. He had been too close to the explosions when the kunai had come sailing through the smoke. Not only that but his back held several of those daggers. He gagged on his own blood then came up on all fours. Takeshi let out a small cry as he put one hand on his left hip. There was no skin just raw bleeding muscle.

"So you really can be hurt – good," Yoshio said coldly. He'd debated moving closer to personally end this match but Takeshi had already recovered several times and very quickly. Yoshio wouldn't risk it. "Get ready Proctor – he'll be down in just a moment."

Takeshi glanced over at Yoshio, but that wasn't who he wanted to see and slowly lifted his head to see his family in the stands. Sasuke's face was hard and empty. His eyes were red and black and boring into him. Though they weren't synched he could imagine what his brother was thinking. "GET UP, JERK!" Takeshi let out a small, weak laugh.

Yoshio moved until he had a direct line of sight. He didn't want to miss. His chakra was low but there was enough. Yoshio called on his element and his daggers began to glow. "It's over." He knew that his lightning was effective against Takeshi, had seen it several times now. He was counting on his weapons taking him out this time since Takeshi was severely hurt.

"Takeshi…" Naruto was standing directly in front of one of the screens like he could reach through it and go to his brother. No, Takeshi wouldn't die, but he didn't want his brother to suffer pain or to lose this match. "Get up!"

Takeshi tried to stand but fell back onto his butt. The daggers were aimed at his chest and head. It was too late to reach for his sword or any weapon for that matter. Even if he whistled now it wouldn't stop those deadly blades. _Fly? __Should __I __fly?_ He grunted for the effort of even calling upon his wings hurt. _Not __going__ to __make __it __in __time. __Dammit!_ Takeshi thought and held out his hands in front of him to block as many blades as he could.

Yoshio dived to the side then was sent skidding backwards from a gust of strong wind. He cursed as he felt the sting from one of his own weapons. He coughed, then, as the dust settled, looked to see just what the hell had happened.

"Naruto!" Iruka said moving to place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"…yeah Dad." Naruto covered his mouth with his hand then dropped it and grinned at Iruka. "That's my brother! He's got wind – just like me!" Naruto crowed in delight.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled. "That is your brother. The power came just when he needed it." He squeezed Naruto's shoulder and they shared a look. Naruto had found his power over water when he needed it most and now Takeshi had done the same.

"Well as happy as I am he survived this, I'm beginning to feel left out!" Hinata pouted playfully. Her heart was racing and she patted it trying to calm it. "You know baby, I'm almost glad I missed your match with Neji, watching Takeshi's is hard enough." Hinata gladly took the hand Naruto held out to her.

"It's almost done, Sweetheart. TK just needs to wrap this up." Naruto brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"If he can stop looking so amazed!" Shikamaru laughed up at the screen. Takeshi's mouth was open and he was staring at his hands and blinking.

"Wind! Just like Naruto, hmph." Sasuke's lips twitched. "Always doing something amazing, those two idiots." Pride and relief flowed through him, but when Takeshi just sat there he yelled at him. "YEAH, IT'S WIND CHAKRA! NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FINISH THIS!"

Takeshi jerked as if Sasuke had yelled directly into his ear then jumped to his feet only to fall down again. "…Oh…slowly Takeshi, slowly." He followed his own advice, slowly pushing to his feet. He blinked and saw Yoshio doing the same then had a thought and whistled softly.

Many people clapped their hands over their ears but were surprised when it was a gentle sound, barely even heard. No one could figure out what he was doing or why he wasn't using his destructive whistle.

Yoshio also carefully checked out his body as the soft notes reached his ears. Frowning hard, he couldn't figure out what Takeshi was up to. "Taunting me?"

Takeshi shook his head and limped forward. "No not at all. So, how do you want to finish this? Weapons, taijutsu or ninjutsu?"

A growl erupted from Yoshio's throat. Ninjutsu was out – he'd used all his chakra in that last attack and the bastard in front of him could still use his like with that wind chakra. "Weapons," he said pulling out his scimitars.

"So be it." Takeshi grimaced as he withdrew his sword.

Genma moved closer. Both men were limping and moving their bodies by sheer force of will. It came down to who was in less pain at this point to score the winning strike.

"What was that whistle?" Shikamaru asked as Iruka nodded and Naruto grinned. Hinata had said a soft 'oh' at the same time.

"Just watch." Naruto said excitedly.

"Sasuke?" Ayame asked worriedly but she blinked as she saw his satisfied smile.

Sasuke pulled her arm through his. "It will be over in a minute Ayame. We can go to him shortly."

Takeshi brought the sword down heavily on Yoshio's left scimitar. He quickly blocked a blow from the right one then attacked the left one again.

Yoshio grunted. He thought there was a fractured or broken bone in his left upper arm and Takeshi attacking him just made the arm weaker. "Back - off!" He yelled and managed a slicing cut near Takeshi's wounded hip.

Takeshi's eyes teared and he gasped at the pain but didn't let that stop him. He grabbed his sheath once again, blocked the right scimitar and attacked the left. Making sure he held Yoshio's blade steady, Takeshi then kicked the knee he'd wounded back at the beginning of this battle.

"Aaahh!" Yoshio yelled as his leg failed him. He went down hard only making the pain that much worse. The next blow hit him in the abdomen where he felt two ribs crack. Yoshio tried to scream, but he had no breath to do so.

Takeshi replaced his sheath then held his sword underneath Yoshio's chin. He let the blade slice open the man's neck. "Do you give up?" He was trembling and panting but his resolve was steady. "I'll win either by your death or your forfeit. Which will it be?"

Yoshio cursed silently and clenched his fists drawing blood from his palms. "I give up. You win you bastard!"

"KONOHA TAKES THE MATCH. SATOME TAKESHI IS THE WINNER!" Genma announced with a large smile. He wanted to raise Takeshi's arm into the sky but feared it would cause him pain so instead he offered the young man his shoulder as the medical nins entered the arena and carried off the Kumo Genin.

The arena erupted with cheers, catcalls, and whistles. Takeshi's name rang out along with the village's name. Konoha's people were ecstatic at the win of one of their own. Possibly some of it was because Takeshi was Naruto's brother and the other was that for such a new recruit and member of their village, Takeshi had proven that their training skills were better than Kumo's.

"Go, go get him! I'll meet you down there!" Ayame urged with excited, relieved and happy tears running down her cheeks. She pushed him away then pulled him back for a hug and a big kiss. "Go!" Ayame laughed and pushed him again.

Sasuke was laughing too. His black eyes were bright, shining with Takeshi's win. "Okay! Hey - " This time he turned to Seiko, wrapped a hand around her neck and kissed her quickly but passionately. "More later." Sasuke promised as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Seiko laughed with delight and put an arm around Ayame as he hustled to the stairs, ran down them to the railing then jumped into the arena.

"TK!" Sasuke had one hand in the air as he ran towards his brother.

The entertainment room in the palace had been filled with cheers that echoed off the walls. Hinata and Naruto had jumped into each other's arms bouncing with joy then they pulled Iruka into the bouncy hug. Talon soared around the room making joyful calls. Shikamaru stood smiling and laughing at the spectacle while Yugao watched them with a tender smile.

Takeshi let Genma hold his weight as he watched Sasuke run towards him. Despite his pain and wounds, his smile matched Sasuke's. He was already prepared to open that precious mental door that connected him to his family when Sasuke reached him.

Sasuke looked up at Takeshi breathing hard not from the run but because he was so damn proud. "You won. You won _both_ your matches. Are you the shit big brother?" His eyes twinkled.

Genma let out a bark of laughter as he gently moved away from Takeshi. He could guess what was coming and was going to leave them to it.

Takeshi thought his face was going to split he was smiling so hard. _"I am __**so**__ the shit!"_ Both of them laughed like idiots then Takeshi put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder as he stepped closer to hug him.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked as Naruto and Hinata suddenly went still. He blinked as Talon landed in Naruto's hair and became still as well.

"They've synched. Tell him congratulations from me," Shikamaru said as he retook his seat and took a long drink of juice. He was weary from watching and just wanted a nap.

"Me too! Tell him he was kick-ass wonderful!" Yugao called out as she stood and stretched.

"Send him my love and tell him I couldn't be prouder of him," Iruka said as he disentangled himself from his kids and went to Yugao and hugged her tight. "I've got some talented boys don't I?" He was grinning as he pulled back to look at her.

"Unbelievably so. Congratulations...Dad," Yugao said softly for it was completely true. Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi were his boys. Three almost grown men but he was still their father. It was outrageous but true and it only made him that much more attractive to her. Yugao framed his face then kissed him lovingly putting her heart into the kiss.

The apartment was bright with light, warm and welcoming as everyone arrived at the same time. With a squeal, Hinata jumped into his arms and hugged his neck. _You did it! You won, you WON! _She didn't give him time to speak and planted a wet one on his lips.

Takeshi spun around until they were both dizzy then let her down. _I did. I almost can't believe it, but I won! Naruto! _He felt no shame as he leaned down, wrapped his arms around his brother and lifted him into a high hug. They just held each other tight for a long moment as Sasuke and Hinata held hands and watched.

_You had me worried but I still knew you could do it! And wind! Ha, you got that from me! _Naruto bragged. _We'll practice later since that was a total fluke. _He shook his head simply wowed by his brother. _ You did better than me and Sasuke put together! Damn I'm so jealous! _Naruto punched Takeshi's shoulder as Takeshi put him down. _But I'm so damn proud too! What a match... You okay? _Naruto laid a hand on his brother's waist right above where he was wounded. No wounds showed here in their special place but he knew where the spot was and could feel Takeshi's pain as if it were his own.

_No but I will be. I need a good night's rest but I'll be fine by tomorrow. All I need now is Ayame and this day will be perfect. _Takeshi reassured his family while keeping one hand on Naruto.

_I gave her some of my creams so be sure to use it. The phoenix's chakra should enhance the healing properties just as Kyuubi's does for Naruto. _Hinata said and sighed. She was so happy and proud of him.

Talon swooped down between them, hovering and chirping, wanting to give his congratulations as well.

Takeshi grinned and brought up his forearm for the hawk to land on. _And thank you, too, featherhead! _He brought Talon close so the hawk was pressed against his cheek for a long moment.

_Come on, let's sit. We've got messages from Dad, Shikamaru and Yugao too. _Naruto suggested and they all piled onto the bed shoulder to shoulder

Takeshi shook his head in bemused wonder. _So do you think they'll make me Chunin? I won but I know that doesn't decide anything._

_Who the hell cares? You're a Chunin to us!_ Sasuke said proudly.

_Damn straight!_ Hinata chimed in and hugged Takeshi's arm.

_Yep, no doubt big bro! We'll have a ceremony and give you the rank when you get here!_ Naruto was looking forward to that - presenting his brother with a scroll declaring him Chunin. He'd had a separate celebration for his rise to Chunin too and wanted Takeshi to have the same type of celebration while surrounded by family.

Sasuke's smile died down a little. _Naruto...I want to wait for Kakashi to come home. TK can go ahead of me but I want to stay in Konoha until we hear from him._

Their joy was dampened by worry for Kakashi and Anko. They were some of Konoha's best so for there to be no word on them meant something bad had happened.

_We'll both stay. I won't leave you here alone to wait Sasuke and I won't let you go off alone to search for them either! _Takeshi said sternly looking at Sasuke who grimaced at being found out.

_Yeah, he'd do something that stupid wouldn't he? Okay, two days. If you haven't heard from them within two days, we'll come home and go find them together._ Naruto said this while looking into his wife's eyes. When she immediately nodded in agreement he kissed her.

Sasuke and Takeshi stared at them. They wanted to argue, to tell them not to end their honeymoon so soon but could see it would be a waste of time. Both sighed and nodded.

_Fine. Sorry little brother. _Sasuke said feeling like a bastard for messing up Naruto's plans.

_We love him too Sasuke. We want Kakashi home and safe just as much as you do so stop apologizing. We do anything for family, right?_ Hinata reached over and took his hand squeezing it.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a soft smile. _I love you guys._

_We love you Sasuke._ The three others responded.

Naruto got up and pulled Takeshi into another hug._ Time to go get kisses and some TLC from Ayame. Hopefully Mama can take a look at you too just to be on the safe side. You took a lot of electric hits from that guy. _Naruto winced as Takeshi shared how that felt. _Damn, and you're still standing? Go - go get some rest. We'll be here if you need us or if you hear anything about Kakashi._

Hinata got another hug as Naruto said goodbye to Sasuke. The five stood smiling at each other. They had the pride of Takeshi's wins and the comfort of being together to make their hearts hopeful about Kakashi and Anko. With expressions of love, each faded out of the mindscape.

"Come on brother, Ayame's waiting on you," Sasuke said as he gently pulled out of the hug, took Takeshi's sword and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Takeshi said and looked to the entryway where Ayame, Seiko, Lord Hiashi, Hanabi and several others stood waiting on him. He'd accomplished what seemed like the impossible, not just by winning against two opponents but by finding so many people to share his victory with - his friends and family.

"Son? What's going on? Is Takeshi hurt more than he looks?" Iruka asked for their joyful expressions had faded. His eyes went from the TV screen to Naruto.

"He's okay Dad. He'll be fine by tomorrow. Nah, it's just that we're worried about Kakashi. He and Anko should have been there. We decided if they don't come home or Sasuke doesn't get word from them that we're going home to help find them." Naruto hugged his wife close. He hated to go home early. Their honeymoon had been happy, sad, and tragic all at once. The bad parts of it were all his fault. He'd hoped and prayed to finish their honeymoon with love and laughter.

Iruka frowned. He wanted to object. Hinata and Naruto deserved this time to be together without the shinobi world interfering but how could they enjoy themselves if they were worrying about someone they considered a beloved uncle. "We'll all go home together. If they need us then we'll all go." He'd kept his worries to himself about Kakashi and Anko. The white-haired ninja had become like a brother to him and Anko a crazy sister. Yeah, they'd go find him if the pair didn't show up soon.

The room was silent for several long moments as everyone contemplated Naruto and Hinata leaving and the end of their honeymoon. Lady Tsunade appeared on the TV screen thanking everyone for coming and praising the participants. She welcomed them to enjoy the festival celebrating the exam and safe journey to those who were heading home. The screens went black on her smiling face.

"Are we still going to have the party?" Hikaru asked quietly. He hated to see his friend leave but if he had to at least they should have one last big party.

Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled and nodded. He shrugged and smiled as well. "Sure! Hinata's already got it all planned, so we party!"

"Right, we have Dad's new rank to celebrate and Takeshi's wins. Let's party all night long!" Hinata laughed as Talon flew around her lifting her hair and chirping.

And so it was decided. They would party and enjoy themselves all the while preparing to say goodbye. It wasn't how they wanted it to be but it was the way it was and they would make the best of it.

* * *

"**Wh-what ****did****…****what ****did****…****you ****do****…****to ****me?****"** Takeo asked blinking rapidly. His body _hurt_ and nothing ever really hurt him, ever! "Not lightning…not fire…can hurt me!" Takeo gasped. He tried to stand but with his legs and ankles bound by the chain and his overall weakness he just couldn't seem to move.

"Poison. You're just too damn dangerous and I had to resort to poison," Kakashi said, taking deep breaths. He still held the chain tightly just in case Takeo wasn't as weak as he appeared to be. He'd used poison, lightning and fire and it seemed the lizard man was finally down. Kakashi damn well hoped so because the dragon – Ryuu – had just taken a running jump then soared into the air. "Dammit, I can't catch a fucking break!"

Anko's scream was abruptly cut off as several snakes bit into her cheek and neck. Her eyes bulged; her body grew slack so much so that Masumi's snakes were the only thing holding her up.

"Well damn, you weren't much at all were you Baa-chan?" Masumi shook her head in disgust and in the next moment she gasped as the woman in her grip turned into dirt and began to crumble – an earth clone. She looked around anxiously for Anko when two hands gripped her ankles and pulled.

Toshi watched as Masumi sunk into the ground and Anko popped up out of it. The Konoha Jonin shook dirt out of her hair and grinned down at the trapped girl. The woman then looked over at him, gave a two-fingered salute and did several back flips into a tree.

And that started a chain reaction of explosions. The ground all around Masumi had been made into a mine field. Masumi screamed; her hair, still in snake form, waved all about her head. She struggled to get free when an explosion took off her head. It flew in an arc to land just in front of Toshi and Kotone, mouth still open, forked tongue pointing at them.

"RYUU! DO IT! END THEM **NOW!****"** Toshi yelled as he tore his gaze away from Masumi's death mask.

Kakashi looped the chain once more around Takeo's neck and jerked hard embedding the chain deeply into his skin to be sure the poison had infected him then let go. He dashed around the exploding earth to join Anko. "Stay behind me!" Kakashi felt her grip his waist as he held on to the tree trunk with one hand. His Sharingan changed into the Mangekyo. He only had seconds as Ryuu opened his mouth and breathed blue fire.

"Kakashi!" Anko screamed and held on tight thinking they were about to be burned alive when the sky seemed to warp around the half man, half dragon. She blinked, never having seen this technique before. Ryuu's head and torso and the fire coming from his mouth were vanishing into a void. The next thing she knew two legs and a dragon tail were falling to the earth. Another explosion happened with the impact and the body was torn to bits.

"No…no…no…" Kotone shook her head in disbelief. Her friends, her protectors were gone just like that. They had been killed, bisected and reduced to pieces. She opened her mouth to scream her pain and anger.

Anko almost fell out of the tree at the first notes of Kotone's scream. She concentrated with all her might on humming and throwing a kunai.

Kotone looked like a deer as its throat is being torn out by a lion. It wasn't real; it couldn't be happening to her but as the sharp pain quickly disappeared, she slumped to the ground never to utter another sound since Anko's kunai had gone through her voice box and out the other side.

Toshi had also dropped to the ground on his knee as Kotone had begun to scream. She would have taken them all out if she hadn't been killed but he couldn't be happy about that. No – he was…furious. His elite four, Orochimaru's best experiments had just been wiped out by two measly Jonin! It couldn't be happening – it wouldn't happen. "ATTACK!" He ordered the rest of his troops. Toshi knew they were tired, had used a lot of chakra. Surely if he and his remaining forces attacked they would win. Those Jonin were going to die!

"Kakashi! Kakashi – we should run!" Anko said though she was a bit unsteady herself from using her earth chakra and the after effects of Kotone's scream. Her man was sitting and clutching the tree, his body shaking like the leaves around them. "Oh God." He couldn't move yet. One ninjutsu attack after another had weakened him despite the food pills they'd taken earlier. It was up to her to get them out of this. "Come on!" Anko looped an arm around his waist and pulled him out of the tree.

"No more – your luck has finally run out!" Toshi yelled as he and several of his men threw weapons at the pair.

She gasped in pain but didn't stop. They'd both been hit in the back and thighs with kunai and shuriken. Anko paused long enough to throw a few more explosive tags, her last ones and it only bought her a couple of minutes. She tried to head deeper into the forest but the Oto ninjas were faster and cut her off. Anko cursed as she pulled Kakashi along. They were being forced back towards the bodies.

A new scream, guttural and angry froze everyone in place. The ground moved and out of the gutted earth a snake burst out. It was six feet long. "Obaaaa-chaann…I'mm baack…" Masumi spoke as she slithered towards Anko.

Anko's mouth dropped open in shock. She'd killed Masumi but not enough. Somehow the girl had regenerated and turned herself into a snake. "What the _fuck __are__ you?__"_ The girl was a horror she just couldn't seem to get away from. Anko shook her head – she didn't have time to freak out. She had to save Kakashi! Her eyes darted around them looking for a way out. "Kakashi can you hide? Use a genjutsu?" He wearily shook his head and held on to her as best he could. Anko sighed painfully because in her heart she didn't see a way for either of them to survive. "Okay fine! Just great! Come on bitch – we'll die together!" Anko screamed as she kissed Kakashi's cheek then laid him on the ground. She would protect him, go first then meet him again on the other side. "I love you," Anko whispered with a soft smile then turned away from him.

Toshi laughed in amazement. Masumi had survived! The girl had transformed into a snake! Even he didn't know she could do that! He raised a fist telling all of his people to hold back. He would let Masumi have the woman and once Kakashi saw her die then he would do the honors and kill Kakashi.

"Anko…" Kakashi whispered. He struggled to get up; he couldn't let her face them all alone. Though he was nearing exhaustion there was a way for him to get back on his feet but the cost later… Kakashi touched her calf as she turned away from him. He knew what Anko was doing and he would not let her die – not like this! Closing his eyes he calmed his breathing and looked deep within himself. He opened the first gate.

She wasn't as fast as she should be but Anko was avoiding Masumi's fangs and tongue. A kick here, a punch there but it wasn't enough. Anko didn't realize it but she was praying, praying for a way out of this when she felt Kakashi's chakra and then heard the sounds of a thousand birds. "KAKASHI NO!"

Toshi's neck bulged with veins as he saw Kakashi get back on his feet. "Why won't you die?" He whispered harshly and withdrew two explosive tags. They weren't looking at him but focused on Masumi. He'd destroy them all. Toshi threw the kunai.

The explosion obliterated everything in sight. The Chidori was suddenly drowned out but then something else happened. Thundering steps shook the ground followed by a loud growl. Kuromaru burst out of the trees, jumped and locked his jaws around Masumi's neck.

Tsume was only seconds behind her partner. She squinted as she tried to find Kakashi and Anko. With all the burning debris flying in the air she was unable to pinpoint them by their scents. Yamato and Aoba flanked her just as a breeze came through allowing them to see the Oto ninjas through the dust.

Seeing them Toshi blinked. They were from Konoha – reinforcements and, worse yet, witnesses. Anger and frustration filled him. Now there were even more people to kill if he wanted to protect Oto from war. Toshi turned to his men and saw his thoughts reflected in their faces. He nodded then yelled for his men to attack.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Thanks for waiting and Happy New Year Everyone!**_

* * *

_**Finesse**_

**Tsunade took a deep breath of the autumn air. She'd just visited Takeshi to congratulate him and heal his wounds.** **He'd been surrounded by Hyugas and all the other Chunin.** It was a toss-up who was smiling more, Sasuke or Takeshi. Tsunade was going to hold onto the pride she felt in all her shinobi. Everyone had done their best and despite how packed the village was, most of the visitors had been on their best behavior. Given the choice, she would have stayed with the kids, but Kaname and Kurota were waiting on her plus a group of the other nobles.

They would decide on the who would become Chunin, then she and Jiraiya were having dinner with Kaname and Kurota, yet another talk about Naruto. The meeting was premature since she had no idea what Naruto's plans were except for the plan to search for Kakashi if he didn't turn up soon. Tsunade resisted the urge to frown in worry over him and Anko. She would not worry, they were too good to be dead and she'd kill them herself if they died on her!

The day was waning with shadows beginning to appear. She glanced down as an insect buzzed in lazy circles around her. As she approached Hokage headquarters a dark shadow fell out of an alley. The guards at her back tensed.

"Shibi, how are you?" Tsunade greeted the man as he exited the alley and her guards eased back to give them some privacy.

"My lady." Shibi gave a slight bow then moved to walk by her side.

Tsunade was curious. The Aburame clan was the most self-contained group of people that she knew. It was rare that she either saw or spoke to him outside of official meetings. "The exams went well don't you think?" She asked casually as they looked around to see who might be near enough to listen.

"Yes, they were exciting. Naruto must be very pleased." Shibi smiled behind his high collar. He could just imagine the teen's happy face. Curiously enough, he missed the young man and hoped to see him home and happy soon. He too glanced around looking over the people walking through the village.

"He is. Will you be attending the gathering at Takeshi's tonight?" Tsunade asked. Many of the boy's friends were taking food and drinks to celebrate Takeshi's wins. They wouldn't stay long, for, even though Takeshi was a Jinchuriki, he still need to rest after such an adventurous day. At least, she hoped they wouldn't party late into the night.

"Maybe I'll stop by…" Shibi said thoughtfully, then he cleared his throat. "My lady, there is something - someone new within the village." Shibi's tone was all business now.

Tsunade's back went stiff as once again her eyes swept the area. She opened up her senses but felt nothing new or out of place. "New in what way? How did they enter the village undetected?" She slowed her pace.

"It isn't normal chakra or I would have never noticed it. Whatever type of chakra it is, my insects can feel it; they reacted to it. Actually, every Aburame's insects were affected, but it only happened during Takeshi's battle. It wasn't constant – only brief instances – but our insects responded to it." Shibi's voice slid through his jacket.

Tsunade frowned. "Another person who has an affiliation with insects? Would one person be strong enough to," she waved a hand in the air, "bother your entire clan?" Tsunade didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Normally I would say no, but we have no idea if it is one person or a group. It wasn't, or didn't feel, destructive more – curious, and it only showed itself when Takeshi used his phoenix chakra...the Bijuu's power." Shibi turned and met Tsunade's eyes through his shades.

She took a deep breath, her eyes going wide then relaxed as if she'd heard nothing. "Thank you, Shibi. Have your clan monitor the situation and alert the guards and Black Ops. We should be prepared for anything." Tsunade had no idea if this was another Jinchuriki or possibly the Akatsuki but they needed to be alert.

"Of course my lady. And congratulations, your eldest son was magnificent." Shibi bowed in acknowledgement of the order then allowed Tsunade to see his smile as he talked of Takeshi.

Tsunade had to laugh. It did seem as if she had three boys instead of one and lord knew Naruto was more than enough all by himself! "Thank you!" She nodded her head as Shibi slipped into the crowd and vanished.

A few minutes later, Tsunade entered a large, lavish conference room. It was only used for times like this when certain people wanted the red-carpet treatment because they had more money than the average person. Personally it was a little overdone for her taste but she knew many liked it. She joined the group, and they set about picking this tournament's Chunin.

* * *

"**I like your home, Lady Tsunade," Kaname said as he walked around looking at photos, vintage weapons, the gambling paraphernalia – all the little personal touches made it into a lovely home.**

She had just entered the room after changing into a pretty blue and white kimono. Tsunade had indulged in a hot shower to wash away all the dust and to warm up; it was getting too cold to spend so much time outdoors. "Thank you. Are your accommodations to your liking?" She asked politely, for Kurota had sent people ahead to prepare a house for the young lord. Kaname just smiled as he continued to roam about.

"Very, we are quite comfortable, Lady Godaime," Kurota informed her as he sipped at his tea. "I thought Master Jiraiya was joining us." It had been a tiring, if eventful, day. Kurota wished he had postponed this meeting until the next day. Sitting next to the fire as he was, he was beginning to feel sleepy.

Tsunade frowned and checked the clock. Jiraiya was still very much his own man and went about his business during the day, as did she, but he'd promised to be on time tonight. Before she could open her mouth to make an excuse, she heard the door open. "That should be him now. Jiraiya?" She looked expectantly at the entryway as she heard his voice talking to one of the servants. Tsunade was relieved, to say the least, for she did not want to face these two and their demands by herself.

"Yeah, it's me, sorry I'm late!" Jiraiya rushed in and met Tsunade's hazel eyes. He too had taken the time to change sometime after the exams and now wore a dressier version of his normal outfit. "The cook said dinner's ready. You guys want to go on ahead? I'll just wash my hands and be right there." He said, nodding to the men but going to Tsunade to help her up and kiss her cheek.

Tsunade accepted the kiss wondering where he'd been then lifted an eyebrow when she smelled sake on his breath. She shook her head and rolled her eyes when he grinned. Tsunade gave him a light push towards the bathroom then led her guests to the dining room.

"You have wonderful taste, Lady Tsunade," Kaname commented when he saw the table. "My mother would be jealous!"

Tsunade laughed. "Not me I'm afraid. These are just a few of the things my mother left me," she said tenderly as she stroked the dish in front of her. "Mother died soon after my brother was born. She knew I would be a ninja but figured that somewhere along the way I'd marry and have kids then pass them on to my daughter." Her face was happy and sad at the same time.

"Hinata may take it or Hanabi," Jiraiya said as he entered the room. He touched her hand warmly before taking the seat next to her. Tsunade and Kaname were at opposite ends of the table with Jiraiya and Kurota facing each other.

Tsunade's smile grew. "Yes, my girls." Since and even before Naruto's marriage she'd begun to think of them as hers. Just then one of the servants entered and she gave the signal to begin serving.

Conversation fell by the wayside, since everyone had an appetite. It wasn't until tea and sake were served that any real talking began.

"So I guess I have to wait until tomorrow like TK before I find out if he made Chunin?" Jiraiya said glancing around the table hopefully. "Promise I won't tell!"

Kaname and Tsunade laughed, for the look on his face said they he would tell anyone who asked him. "I don't think so, Master Jiraiya, let's just wait for tomorrow."

"Smart man my lord! Jiraiya's good at finding secrets and keeping them but when it comes to family, he's pretty much a sucker." Tsunade winked at him.

"Oh I'm hurt Tsunade!" Jiraiya sat back and dramatically clutched at his chest. "But seriously, Takeshi's more anxious now than he was before the finals!"

"So that's where you were? How big was the party?" Tsunade knew they were putting off the inevitable conversation about Naruto, but she was curious about the boys, too.

Kaname leaned forward. He rarely got to just hang out and have fun with people near his own age. He wondered if it were possible to stop by there after leaving the Hokage's.

"Let's just say it's a good thing Takeshi picked a big house. Hiashi brought a crew with him, all the Chunin, Teuchi, Ibiki and some of his crew. Don't worry a team is watching the District and the gates are locked up tight." Jiraiya sighed; now that Takeshi's secret was out, he too would become a curiosity to strangers or a desired weapon for other nations.

"Yes it seems that is something else we need to discuss. This young man – Satome Takeshi – you failed to mention that he too was a Jinchuriki. He's not one of the nine Bijuu, but still…HE'S THE LEGENDARY PHOENIX!" Kurota exploded finally. He'd been able to hold back his astonishment and anger for most of the day, even forget for a little while, but at last he was free to unleash it all.

Kaname dropped his gaze to compose his features. He could very easily guess why they had withheld this information and, surprisingly, he was not angry, just curious. When it came right down to it, the village and the entire country, profited from having two powerful Jinchuriki. That is, if they remained in the village. "It is a valid concern, Lady Tsunade, if you could please explain." Kaname gave Kurota a stern look telling him silently to calm down and to not make the situation worse.

Kurota took several deep breaths. Usually, nothing frayed his nerves, but the thought of his beloved country left without the protection of not one but two Jinchuriki, or the country coming under the attack of the same two powerful beings, was unthinkable. "Excuse me, but please tell us why you have kept Satome a secret." Kurota took a bracing drink of tea.

Jiraiya poured the last of the sake then got up to retrieve more for Tsunade. "Because of how you were treating Naruto, of course." There was an implied 'duh' after he said that which caused Tsunade to smirk. "Damn, man, you show up here demanding we make Naruto stay where he doesn't feel wanted then demanding we tell him the truth when the timing is all wrong – what the hell did you expect us to do?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"And we didn't think about it," Tsunade added with some bemusement. "There's been so much going on – Danzo, the aftermath, then the wedding, and now you! I mean, you blindsided us figuring out Naruto's parentage, and yes, your demands." Tsunade sighed and rested one elbow on the table then placed her chin in her hand. "I mean, Naruto is my son and you're trying to force him into doing something he doesn't want. My boy has threatened to leave, to disappear, more than once because of his pain or because of threats to us and this village. I was not thinking of Takeshi and him being a Jinchuriki or what you might think." She shook her head with another sigh.

"And because of the high-handed way you were acting!" Jiraiya blurted. "I didn't think about it right away, either, but, when I did, I was happy you didn't know." He sat down heavily in his chair.

Kaname nodded. "Alright, I can understand why you would withhold that information, but, at the same time, we should have been notified. Takeshi appears to be as strong as Naruto." Though he sympathized with them, Kaname knew he couldn't be viewed as a soft leader.

"Exactly. In fact, the capital should have been informed of him and what he is the moment he entered the village." Kurota managed to keep his voice from rising, but he was leaning over the table.

"Takeshi has wandered this country and others for a good part of his life. He is the Jinchuriki of the Phoenix, but had there been any reports of him before he came to Konoha?" Tsunade asked watching Kurota closely. "He's a young man, early twenties and never once before he became involved with us did anyone ever suspect what he carried inside him. I asked him to come here for Naruto, to be his mentor and help him deal with the fox but he became more than I ever expected. As it is, he's not just Naruto's brother but another son to me. Because of our many battles within the last year, Takeshi became involved and his secret was outed. Besides, Kurota, powerful or not, Konoha has been prepared to kill a Jinchuriki at the first sign of trouble. Takeshi is powerful and has different skills than Naruto, but he is not the Nine-Tailed Fox nor is his chakra as...destructive. Takeshi has never been a threat, and, if he had turned out to be one, I'd have taken care of it." Tsunade's eyes and voice had grown as cold as ice and in her heart she felt the pain that would cause - the same pain she felt when she contemplated killing her own son.

Both men sat quietly as they heard the truth. Though she loved them both, Tsunade would kill them if she had to. It was a decision a ruler made for the greater good, one both hoped to never make, but they were often called upon to discuss and have plans laid out that would kill those they might care about whether by design or as casualties.

Jiraiya was as tense as a bow at the thought of killing either of them. He wasn't sure he really could do it, not after not being there for Minato. He stared at the table so no one would read his thoughts.

Silence held for several moments before Kurota spoke again. "So I suppose that Naruto's fate, his decision, will also be Satome's. I mean, since they're so close and all." He mentally reviewed the wedding and reception, the many pictures the Hokage had of the young men together. It was true the three looked as thick as thieves. It still gave him shivers to think of the Uchiha and the two Jinchuriki joining another hidden village and attacking Konoha.

Jiraiya could see the fear in Kurota and it just made him angry. "You act like Naruto is the only threat we've ever faced. In his sixteen years, Naruto has built up this village more than he's done to damage it. Pranks – children's games – are his crimes. Now compare that to the attack by Suna and Oto or what Itachi did or even Orochimaru and Danzo! They all but destroyed Konoha but you fear a boy who has saved this village and helped stop an attack on the Daimyo. Kurota, you are a fool worrying over something that's a minor concern instead of the real threats we face from other hidden villages, especially Oto." There was something to Jiraiya's voice as he said this.

"Have you heard something?" Tsunade asked quickly.

Jiraiya glanced around the table then nodded. "Yeah, just murmurs, but it seems Oto is looking to replace Orochimaru. They've got a ninja force but no real leader. If they can't find anybody within their ranks they'll likely recruit somebody from another village – by any means necessary." He sounded disgusted; even in death, Orochimaru was being a pain in the ass.

"Well, damn," Tsunade groaned. She did not want to have to worry about one _more_ thing. "I'll send a messenger to Shikaku after we're done here. He can send a team out to the Oto border." Tsunade's hand dropped heavily onto the table.

"Then maybe we should end the discussion now and let you take care of business. I think I'll drop by the District and see if the party is still going on," Kaname said. He hoped it was; he could do with some fun.

They were all standing around, making plans to meet once more before the two headed back to the capital, when Shizune burst into the room. Her face was flushed and there were worry lines around her eyes and mouth.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked quietly, her belly filling with dread.

"It's from Aoba," Shizune spoke quickly as she handed Tsunade a folded piece of paper.

Hazel eyes quickly scanned the paper. Tsunade felt relief, worry and anger all within seconds. She crumpled the paper in her hand and looked up.

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked holding himself still.

She stepped closer to Jiraiya. "Yes…they were attacked by Oto." Tsunade watched Jiraiya do an extra long blink.

"Well, hell! I just got that information today!" Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears.

Kurota spoke up quickly, "Kakashi? The man with Sharingan? My lady, we need a full report as soon as possible! Kaname-sama, we may have to postpone our trip back to the capital. Oto attacking…so does this mean Master Jiraiya's information was accurate? The Daimyo won't like this, not at all if that is the case." Kurota was already envisioning the repercussions of this new incident.

"Lady Hokage? Is there more to the message? Are your people...unhurt?" Kaname asked. He was just as concerned as Kurota but he remembered Kakashi and knew him to be important to Naruto and his brothers.

Tsunade took a breath. "Aoba kept his message short. They came upon our missing ninja in the middle of a battle. Most of the enemy was defeated and they're heading back – Kakashi and Anko are both injured. Aoba's requested an escort and suggests that we send out a few shinobi to patrol the border." She looked at Jiraiya.

He nodded. "I'll grab some men and go meet them. I'll bring them home," Jiraiya said as he bent to kiss her cheek. He nodded to the others then left quickly.

"Shizune, send Ibiki to me." Tsunade turned to her assistant.

"He's on his way my lady." Shizune gave a small smile. She had foreseen Tsunade's request. "Shikaku as well."

"May we stay to hear how you'll deal with this?" Kurota asked just as Ibiki and Shikaku showed up.

"If you wish." Tsunade gestured for everyone to take a seat then ordered more tea. "Shizune, don't share this information. Let the kids have their party, we'll notify them tomorrow."

"Of course, my lady. Goodnight." Shizune bowed to all then excused herself.

* * *

**Yamato saw Anko fly through the air and slam into the ground but there was no sign of Kakashi. He heard Tsume and Kuromaru fighting the snake.** "I'll go right, you take the left!" he said to Aoba. He created a few hand signs then held his arms out in front of him. **"Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!"**

"Dang, what a mess! You can always count on Kakashi to have a ton of enemies after him." Aoba shook his head ruefully then performed the signs he needed. **"Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu!"**

"Alright my turn!" Tsume yelled out. She still couldn't see Anko or Kakashi so she figured the best way to help them was to knock out all the peons and the ones left standing would be the Konoha ninja of course. "Take its head off Kuromaru while I cut us up some snake steaks!" Tsume laughed as she used her tanto to start slicing up Masumi's body, flinging the pieces at the Oto ninja.

Anko lifted her face up from the dirt with a groan. The explosion had caught her totally off guard. She shook her head trying to settle her brains inside her skull then remembered Kakashi. As she looked around she got several surprises. Anko blinked as black crows cawed and attacked the Oto ninja and arms of wood stretched, bent and did serious damage. Tsume was there talking smack and proving that she was better than most of the men around her. "Kakashi?" She turned her head, searching for him.

Kakashi too had been thrown forward, but, with his chakra somewhat restored, he was able to roll and land on his feet, plus his Chidori was still active. Even as he heard Kuromaru growling, the dust cleared, and he could see the Oto ninja rushing forward. Yamato was there, as was Aoba. They had help but were still outnumbered. He needed something more than the Chidori. Taking a breath then dropping to one knee his left hand cupping his right, Kakashi focused his chakra. **"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"**

Anko spat dirt. "Dammit Kakashi – STOP!" She knew that was dangerous. Anger made her drag her aching, bleeding body to its feet.

"I will…when this is done!" Kakashi told her as he stood and sent his beast into a group of ninja.

"Ha ha! That Kakashi is my kind of man!" Tsume laughed. Moments before, when she joined Kuromaru, she had thrust her tanto into the snake's still squirming body. After Kuromaru pulled the head free and shook it like a chew toy, Tsume sliced the snake body several times but wanted to do more so she reached for the flailing tail then, with a body spin, sent what was left at the approaching Oto ninja.

Aoba's crows were doing their job, distracting the enemy, allowing him to move through them incapacitating some and killing others. "Complimenting Kakashi like he's the only one fighting!" Aoba muttered as he withdrew more stone needles. "Hmph, I'll show them!" He had the crows crowd a group Oto ninja together then sped around them attacking them with his needles. In the next minute none of the group was standing. Grinning he used one finger to push up his shades then moved on to the next group.

Kakashi felt his body jerk. The Lighting Beast was about to give out and the enemy was still coming. "Yamato!" He moved as quickly as possible over to his friend which wasn't quick enough for him. "Cover me!" His jutsu ended as his knees dropped to the ground.

Yamato did one better and created a wooden wall. Once the barrier was up he turned to Kakashi. "You look like hell! What do you need?" He crouched, reaching out a hand as Kakashi slumped.

"…thanks..." He took a deep breath. Kakashi could hear weapons being thrown at the wall and knew it wouldn't last. "I have to open the second gate if we're going to finish this!"

"What? You've already opened the first? Wait Kakashi!" Yamato grabbed his mentor's other shoulder intending on shaking him. Kakashi's eyes were dark rimmed, sweat poured off him and he was bleeding from several wounds. "It's too risky!"

"**Second Gate!"** Kakashi forced the gate open. His lungs sucked in air as his body filled with energy. He gave a sardonic smile to his friend. "Being a shinobi is risky business. Now let's finish these guys off." Kakashi stood. "Besides doing this isn't any worse than what Anko is going to do to me later!" He gave a laugh followed by a shudder then turned Yamato to face the wall. "Bring it down."

With the snake now making disgusting death wiggles on the ground, Tsume and Kuromaru had rushed to Anko's side. "You alright, girl?" Tsume asked as she blocked some shuriken.

She could feel him, his chakra, and Anko knew he what he'd done. She was angry. "Don't mock me Tsume! I'm just dandy. I'm going to kick his ass," Anko pointed at Toshi. "Then I'm going rip him a new one!" Anko jerked her head at Kakashi who, with Yamato at his side, was cutting a path through the Oto ninja.

Kakashi's neck twitched as he felt Anko's gaze on him. "We want the leader alive, Anko – don't kill him all the way!" He told her and prayed he'd have the strength to outrun her when the time came.

"Quit giving me orders, Kakashi!" Anko growled back at him before charging ahead, taking on five men. She was so angry that her pain was forgotten.

Tsume cackled. "Damn I hope I get to watch! Come on Kuromaru – let's mix things up! **Fang Over Fang!"**

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Toshi cursed as his forces were being decimated before his eyes. The Konoha ninja were good. They'd shown up and without a word between them just started systematically taking out his men. It was looking like they would lose to them. He had to gather as many men as possible and make a break for it. **"Whistling Shuriken!"**

Suddenly there was nobody to fight as all the Oto ninja retreated back towards their commander. Kakashi was already next to Yamato and the others fell back to join them. They only had a moment to speculate what was about happen as twenty large shuriken came flying their way.

They looked like Fuma Shuriken but there was a difference to them. As they approached a distinctive whine or whistle could be heard. It didn't take long for the Konoha ninja to understand that it was the sound and not the weapons themselves that were the danger. Several small holes in the blades allowed air to filter through them causing the sound.

"TO OTO!" Toshi commanded and signaled the directions in which his men should run. The shuriken were a diversionary tactic with the dual purpose of killing or crippling. Even they couldn't withstand the sound coming from the blades for very long. "MOVE IT - LET'S GO!" Toshi felt bile fill his throat to be leaving with his enemies still alive. He knew it was his only way to survive to fight Kakashi again.

Kuromaru howled then dropped his head trying to cover his ears with his huge paws. Anko and Kakashi also went down having already been weakened by previous sound attacks. Aoba's crows disappeared and he struggled to stay on his feet as Oto ninja veered widely on either side of their group heading back towards the border.

Tsume cursed and howled, the pain was making her angry. She began to fling kunai and shuriken, wildly, it seemed, but she hit the people she was targeting.

Yamato caused little wooden ear plugs to form in his ears then, concentrating, made trees spring up from the earth. The large shuriken thumped and whacked into them and were stuck.

"That's enough!" Anko gasped as she supported herself on hands and knees. "Water – make the ground wet. Lots of it!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Anko didn't wait for her order to be acted upon but started making hand signs then placed her hands back on the ground.

Yamato only nodded and switched from one nature chakra to the other. **"Water Style: Ripping Torrent!"** Using both hands, Yamato aimed the water towards the retreating ninja.

"Aoba - slow them down!" Anko ordered as she splashed to her feet. "You stay out of this," Anko told Kakashi, who held up his hands and backed up to lean against Kuromaru.

"Is she going to do that?" Tsume asked, her eyes flashing with anticipation.

"What?" Kuromaru asked, his huge eyes on the bedraggled woman a few feet from him. "Will it kill them?"

"Probably," Kakashi said, taking a deep breath. The second gate remained open and would until he was sure they were out of danger. Anko's next actions should make them safe. "Go to it, girl!" he said, smirking.

"Woman, Kakashi. Wo-man!" Anko glared back at him.

"Hey you want to get on with this?" Aoba asked for his crows would only last so long.

"Right, here I go," Anko said quietly then bit her thumb in order to do a summons.

"TO THE TREES!" Toshi yelled as he heard water rushing towards him. He wasn't sure what was coming but knew that if they got hit by that water, it was all over. He and about five others made it to the trees – it saved their lives, and, despite the cries of their comrades, they didn't stop. They would survive, but shame would nip at their fleeing heels.

"**Snake Pit!" **Anko yelled and a smile of victory graced her face at the first scream. "Yamato, rescue some of them for questioning." With a sigh, Anko dropped to the ground tiredly.

"What the fuck? Snake pit?" Kuromaru mumbled and backed up a few feet though the pit was yards away. Yes, he'd just fought a large snake, but what Anko had done seemed to have called forth hundreds of the damn things.

"Earth chakra combined with her summoning snakes...together it's a sink hole filled with them. Poisonous?" Tsume asked curiously as she paced.

"After all this shit? Of course!" Anko said as limbs of wood brought three men away from the pit.

"I don't see the commander," Aoba informed them as he knocked the men out and tied them up.

"Gone. He was already too far ahead of the others and missed the sinkhole even before Anko added the snakes," Kakashi said. He'd already fallen to the ground when Kuromaru had moved and now he just slumped over into the mud. "Good work woman – I'm going to...pass out now." Kakashi managed one last smile before he closed his eyes and collapsed into the mud.

"Kakashi, damn you!" Anko had to crawl to reach him. She lifted his head to her lap, slapped him then collapsed over him.

Tsume laughed her head off. "Now, that's love!"

Aoba and Yamato looked at each other and shrugged before beginning the process of getting their wounded and the captives home.

* * *

**A platform had been set up in the battle arena. The stands held a great many people but not the crowd that was at the previous day's exams.** All the participants were already on stage standing quietly in line with their team members.

Kaname and Kurota were back up in the Hokage's private viewing box. The plan had been for them to leave after the presentation of the Chunin certificates but after last night's news, they would be staying on until they had a full report on the attack and what Oto was doing in the aftermath.

Sasuke was down on the arena floor, just inside one of the side entrances. He was too excited, too nervous, to sit up in the stands this time. He was pacing, he and Naruto. They each took the same number of steps, turned and walked the path again and again as they waited for Tsunade and Shizune to make their appearance.

All three brothers were also anxious about Kaname and the fact he, and the Daimyo, now knew that Takeshi was a Jinchuriki. Kaname had shown up in the District last night to join the party. He'd said nothing about the phoenix nor made any demands nor had he mentioned what the results were for the Chunin exam. Kaname only complimented Takeshi on his wins. He'd gone out of his way to make them feel at ease but they couldn't help but worry.

Somehow they'd managed to put aside their worries about the future and the party continued. It was actually Naruto who calmed his brothers down. He could be calm and level-headed, since he had already made his decision. Soon enough he would share that news with his brothers.

So now they were waiting to learn who had earned the title of Chunin. Genma walked out onto the field followed by two masked ANBU, Shizune, and, finally, Tsunade. Everyone stood as the Hokage made her appearance in her official robes and smiled at the throng of people. A few cheers and calls sounded in praise of the Hokage, the ninja and Konoha as well as gratitude for the great battles of yesterday. Tsunade climbed the steps and up to the podium.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE TO WITNESS A NEW GENERATION OF CHUNIN." Tsunade addressed the crowd then turned to face the Genin. "NINJA OF KIRI, AT THIS TIME NONE OF YOU ADVANCES TO CHUNIN." She said evenly and heard a few boos from the stands. The Kiri sensei bowed to the Hokage, he had accepted that they would be going home without any new Chunin yesterday.

Senri fought back tears knowing that if he had kept his tongue and just had taken his sensei's advice to just fight and to not be overconfident that he would have won glory not just for himself but for his village as well. Instead, he would go home surrounded in a cloud of shame. He, along with his teammates, bowed to the Hokage and moved off the stage. They were going home immediately.

Tsunade watched them leave the stage. It was a hard lesson to learn in front of so many people. She hoped Senri learned some control because if he did he would be an asset to Kiri. "NINJA OF SUNA, ONE OF YOU ADVANCES. STEP FORWARD…" Tsunade took the scroll from Shizune and presented it with a smile to the young man. He had done Suna and Gaara proud even though he had lost the match. The Suna ninja stayed on stage smiling proudly. Only one had advanced but that was better than none.

"NINJA OF KUMO – TWO OF YOU ADVANCE." Tsunade informed them calling one young man forward then Yoshio. He stood tall and stoic but his eyes were smiling. Everyone had been healed so that they may attend the festival and have no worries traveling home.

The cheers that had begun for Suna only intensified as Yoshio stepped forward to accept his scroll. Yoshio bowed to Tsunade then turned and bowed to Takeshi. It may have hurt his pride to lose, but Yoshio acknowledged that Takeshi had put him through his paces. He realized that, if he'd fought someone with less skill, he might not have advanced to Chunin.

Takeshi looked to Tsunade and Asuma who both nodded and he turned and returned Yoshio's bow. He was glad that Yoshio had become Chunin. Their battle had really been a test of skills; both had given it their all. Takeshi faced forward again and prayed that he too would be getting a scroll.

"NINJA OF TAKI – NONE OF YOU ADVANCE BUT I BELIEVE YOUR NEXT EFFORTS WILL CHANGE THAT." Tsunade hoped these words of encouragement would bring Isamu back again. The young man showed great promise and Taki needed more ninja like him.

The crowd tensed up; only the Konoha ninja were left now. Only Kiri and Taki failed to promote at least one of their Genin to Chunin. Sai's opponent had been passed over, so that might speak well for Sai. One of Takeshi's opponents was made Chunin while the other was not, so there was no way to guess how that affected Takeshi. Everyone wanted them both to advance based on their battles alone and, to the crowd, that was enough reason to promote them in the ninja ranks.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata stood stock still, staring. This part was not being televised so Hinata and Naruto had to watch through Sasuke's eyes. Their chakra literally hummed in anticipation.

Standing behind Sai, Takeshi shivered with the emotion coming from his family. They'd remained synched, and he held them within him, though not as intensely as Sasuke did. Takeshi wanted to fly to burn off his excess energy but he had to wait for the Hokage to say the words that would either make him soar or send him crashing to the ground.

"NINJA OF KONOHA…" Tsunade drew out the suspense as she looked from Sai to Takeshi. "YOU ADVANCE!" She didn't even try to stop the smile that broke over her face as the crowd went wild. Tsunade didn't even try to speak over the roar but motioned first Sai then Takeshi closer to hand them their scrolls.

Sasuke jumped a foot into the air, punching the sky he was so excited. In his mind he could hear Naruto shouting and Hinata laughing and clapping. Talon was listening in too and was chirping madly.

Takeshi restrained himself from hugging Tsunade and twirling her around. He held it together while she ended the ceremony. It seemed to take forever before she finally dismissed them.

"WE DID IT!" Takeshi pulled Sai into a crushing hug. He felt his brother coming and with a grin at Sai jumped from the stage. "Sasuke!" He let himself fall to the ground as the Uchiha jumped him.

"…Chunin Satome…" Sasuke said his black eyes shining as he looked down at his brother. "Told you so," he and Naruto said together.

When he could breathe, it was only to laugh. Takeshi nodded, his face still smiling. "You did. I am _Chunin!"_ he practically whispered as if somewhere in the back of his mind, Takeshi had believed that he would fail the exam and fail his family but the unbelievable had happened. He'd come late to the game but had just proven that he could stand as one of them.

"You guys going to kiss?" Kiba asked warily. He and the others had rushed down to the arena floor only to find Sasuke sitting on top of his brother staring down into his face.

"Hinata wants me to but I refuse!" Sasuke said, shaking his head then standing. He held out a hand to help pull his brother onto his feet. "Sai!" He backed away so Ayame and Sakura could have their turn hugging Takeshi and greeted their other newest Chunin. Asuma, Shikaku and Choji were all around him congratulating him. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

Sai had a new appreciation for Naruto and his joy of life soon after Tsunade handed him his scroll. The emotions inside him filled his chest and made it hard to breathe. "Sasuke!" His voice was breathless and he had to blink back happy tears.

Sasuke held Sai's hand in both of his. "Naruto wants to congratulate you." He said before letting his brother take over for a moment. "Sai..._you did it Sai!_ You appeared among us as a spy, someone we had to be wary of," Sasuke/Naruto said calmly but with a smile not wanting to hurt Sai's feelings by bringing up his past. "Despite that, I saw a guy much like myself wanting to truly belong and have friends." Others around them grew quiet as they listened to Sasuke speak. "You already had ANBU-level skills, but I knew," Sasuke/Naruto laughed, "that having to work with a partner to get through that creepy forest and preparing for the finals would cement a trust and a bond with all of us. Sasuke and I went through something like that and though we practically hated each other we knew we could depend on each other." Sakura nodded, laughing, as she remembered the crazy things the two had done before the exam and during it.

"And it worked! You became a friend and an even better ninja. Congratulations on becoming Chunin, Sai!" Sasuke would have left it at that but Naruto was a hugger so he gave in and hugged the pale young man who was now blushing furiously.

"...Thank you, Sasuke, Naruto – everyone – for giving me the chance and...for your friendship!" He bowed to everyone around him so quickly that he got dizzy and Shikaku had to catch him before he fell.

It was while they were laughing at Sai that Naruto retreated from Sasuke. Sakura, Ayame and Sasuke all gathered around Takeshi and began leaving the field. Sasuke reached out for Seiko when he saw her standing shyly to one side.

"Takeshi? No hug for me?" Tsunade asked. She'd been obliged to say her goodbyes to all the representative sensei and whatever nobles had come down from the stands but now she was free.

"Mama T!" Takeshi pulled out the name Naruto had used for her. "Yes...Mama." He wrapped his arms around her gently and held on for a moment before squeezing her tight and swinging her around like he'd wanted to do earlier.

Kaname and Kurota shared a look. They were family – truly – and none would part with the other. Somehow, they had to keep this family of powerful individuals here in Fire Country. Besides that, happy leaders were better leaders and villages thrived under them.

"Oh, put me down!" Tsunade said, feeling like a young girl. She had to hold on to him to keep standing. "Boys, there's a festival out there waiting on you, shall we party?" she asked, pulling Sasuke close so she could kiss his cheek.

"Lead the way Mama!" The boys said, grabbing their women and, surrounded by friends, went out into the village to celebrate.

* * *

**They walked the beach as couples with Shikamaru a little behind watching their back but close enough to join in on the conversation.**

"I'm so happy for Sai," Hinata said swinging her hand in Naruto's. "He's truly one of us now and living a better life than what that bastard had planned for him."

"Sai? What about Takeshi?" Yugao asked curiously.

"They already thought of him as Chunin. The scroll was just proof for everyone else," Iruka said because he felt the same as the children did. Takeshi was an impressive young man.

"What's up Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as his eyes looked out over the ocean spotting only seagulls on the horizon. He'd been bragging and hopping around earlier about his big brother but since they'd started walking he'd grown thoughtful.

"Jiraiya wasn't there. I don't think Sasuke or Takeshi noticed. Makes me wonder where he is and what he's up to. And I'm wondering if we'll be heading home in a day or so...to look for Kakashi." Naruto looked up into the sky noticing some clouds over the mountains. It might rain. "It's hard not to worry about them."

"I know, Son." Iruka reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder. "Remember, they're all strong, capable ninja...and a few prayers wouldn't hurt, either."

Naruto looked over at Iruka glad to have him there. Being without parents for so long made him more than grateful to have them now. "We are, Dad."

Hinata looked up at Naruto her heart beating in time with his. She had been somewhat surprised when she learned that Naruto believed in a higher being. Being as alone as he was, he had come to the conclusion that he could never have made it this far without some help. "Yes, and if we find out they were off playing and worrying us needlessly, they'd better do some praying!" Hinata added trying to keep the conversation light.

Naruto did grin down at her then kissed her lips. "I'll let you have first go at Kakashi and I bet Seiko will gladly take on Anko! She's been hard on Seiko. Hmm, too bad Seiko hasn't taken advantage of Anko being gone!" He shook his head, laughing.

"And how do you know she hasn't?" Yugao asked. She was kind of shocked to find their lives were so intertwined they could talk casually about another's lovemaking. Every one of them laughed.

"_We'd know if our little Sasuke had gotten lucky!" _Naruto said in a sing-song voice and wiggled his eyebrows which caused more laughter.

"Now Naruto, Seiko is as much an innocent as Sai was when we first met him. We can't expect things to move too fast for them. And, truthfully, so is Sasuke." Hinata looked bemused.

"Look who's talking! You two were innocent babes when you first got together," Iruka reminded them.

Naruto chuckled. "But after that talk you and Kakashi gave me – I was an expert!" He cut his eyes at his father who began to blush. "As a matter of fact, perhaps I should remind you of it here and now so you won't have any trouble with Yugao later!"

"Na-ru-to..." Iruka said warningly, but his embarrassed grin didn't hold much threat.

"Listen to this!" Naruto began telling them; at first Iruka didn't stop him, but as the telling went on Iruka decided to put a stop to it and began chasing Naruto up and down the beach trying to get him to shut up.

_**~mg~**_

**Tsunade surprised everyone by inviting them all back to her home for dinner. **The group included Takeshi, Ayame, Sasuke, Seiko, Sakura, Lee, Ebisu, Shizune, Kaname and Kurota. Except for herself, the young lord, and the advisor, everyone else was coupled up.

Takeshi had just finished telling them of Naruto's walk down the beach with Iruka chasing him. Many still found it fascinating that they could talk mind-to-mind as they did.

"I was appalled when I learned what they'd told him. Naruto was extremely embarrassed when I had to have the same talk and explain what his idiot father and uncle had told him!" Tsunade laughed then took in a breath. "Is he listening now, Sasuke, Takeshi?"

"Um, no, not actively. You want him to?" Sasuke asked curiously. He had noticed soon after leaving the arena that Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. The man would have surely come to congratulate Takeshi by now if he'd been there. His absence must mean that he'd gone off somewhere. Sasuke's mind raced with the possibilities. Was Jiraiya searching for Kakashi and Anko, or had the Akatsuki made a move, which meant Itachi could be near?

"Please. He doesn't have to 'be' here, but I want him to listen in," Tsunade said; she knew it was tiring for the boys when Naruto sort of stepped into them.

_Little brother, Sister - Mama's got something to tell us, _Sasuke spoke to his family by the sea.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, knowing somehow this would answer the question of whether to continue their honeymoon or to return home. "Dad, Mama's got something to say." Naruto interrupted his father's conversation with Yugao.

"Tsunade?" Iruka started to ask about what but realized that Naruto didn't know yet. "Go ahead." He nodded then took a sip of juice.

_Tell Mama we're ready, Sasuke, _Hinata said, reaching for Naruto's hand.

"They're ready. Where is Master Jiraiya?" Takeshi asked intently.

Tsunade smiled. They hadn't asked all day long, waiting on her to tell them. "He's on his way to retrieve Kakashi and Anko. The two were attacked by Oto." She paused to see if they wanted to say something but when they remained silent and watchful, she continued, "Since Orochimaru's death, Oto has been without a Kage and they decided to make Kakashi the Kage since he was in the area and because of his extensive skills."

"By force I assume?" Sasuke asked the question all four of them were thinking.

"Of course. I still don't have all the details but Yamato, Aoba, and Tsume arrived in time to make it Konoha's victory. Your sensei and Anko are wounded. How badly I'm not sure, I won't know until they arrive, but both are alive," she said, watching Sasuke closely.

Seiko offered Sasuke her hand as he sat back in his chair feeling a measure of relief just knowing they were alive but still worried over their health. He looked at her gratefully and squeezed her hand.

_You'll be staying then, to see them well? What about you Takeshi? _Naruto asked, smiling, while Hinata told Iruka and Yugao the news.

Takeshi looked at his dark-haired brother thoughtfully. _I'll stay long enough to see them home and out of danger then come to you._ Takeshi tightened his control and spoke to Naruto without Sasuke listening. _Something's up with you, Naruto, and I'm curious about what. I don't think it's bad...but you're better. Maybe it's Dad being there, but I want to see you – soon._

Naruto chuckled and responded in the same way. _And here I thought you were too busy to pay attention to your baby brother! Yep, and you won't know until you come to Crescent Moon!_

_And it will give Seiko some precious time alone with Sasuke. She can be his support while he cares for Anko and Kakashi. Who knows, maybe by now she's ready for something more with Sasuke?_

_Yeah, but is Sasuke ready? TK, make sure you have a talk with him before leaving and buy some condoms! Oops, he's noticed we're talking without him..._

_Alright what's with the private conversation? _They had to be talking about him, he figured.

"Just making plans, Sasuke. Once I know they're alright, I'm going on ahead. That alright with you?" Takeshi informed him.

"What? Wait, but you weren't supposed to go just yet. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, worried.

"No," Takeshi laughed. "We just...miss each other. The sync keeps us close but...I want to see Naruto and Hinata and Talon!" He smiled for the hawk let him know that he was listening as well. "Is that alright Lady Hokage, or did you have plans for me?" he addressed her formally this time since it was about work and Kaname and Kurota were there.

Tsunade was silent for a long moment. She thought there might be more to Takeshi going early but knew she'd never know the reason. The children kept their secrets close. "No, no missions just yet. Yes, that's fine, you may go." Her mouth went up at the corner. "Will you be flying?"

"Mama did you really have to ask?" Takeshi's amber eyes flashed in excitement.

Sakura noted that Sasuke was frowning. "Did you want to fly, too?" she asked with wonder. The thought was kind of scary to her.

"Well, yeah, but..." _You don't want to go together? What if, what if they're in bad shape?_ Unconsciously, he squeezed Seiko's hand that he still held and leaned over the table closer to his brother.

_Sasuke if they're in bad shape I won't leave and Hinata and Naruto will come home. We'd never leave you alone if you needed us. _Takeshi answered then stood up and walked around the table to his brother and waited for Sasuke to stand so that he could put his hands on his shoulders which only increased the tie between them. _Think positively, Sasuke - Kakashi's strong and part Uchiha, right? _He shook his brother.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he was acting weak. He didn't like the thought of being alone without his brothers near. But if Kakashi and Anko weren't too badly hurt, they'd only be apart for a few days. _Sorry, you guys will all be together and I guess I'm jealous and already feeling lonely. It's okay, go, and you can summon me over when I know they're okay._

_Think about this too Sasuke, we promised Kakashi an explanation about Itachi anyway. Maybe you can tell him as he recovers. Our honeymoon is almost over and we need to plan Itachi's rescue before then. Hopefully they'll be fit to join us...I don't want to wait much longer. _Naruto commented with a bit of concern in his voice. _I want him out of there. Itachi's mind is open to us now but I fear if we leave him much longer – we may not be able to reach him anymore. He talks too much of death...it reminds me of me._

The other three grew still as Naruto's memories flowed through them - death, darkness and peace. It had seemed so much better than living and Itachi had suffered with his feelings for longer than Naruto. Just how much more did he want to die?

_You're right, _Sasuke said, taking a deep breath and standing taller. _You're right, Naruto. Okay, it's settled then. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Sasuke, if you need me, just ask, _Hinata told him. _I'm not as good as Mama or Sakura but I can help with their healing. _Hinata had stood after Naruto brought up his memories; they still caused her pain, and she didn't want anyone watching her face so she faced the sea hugging herself.

"Sister, thank you," Sasuke said out loud. "I'll let you know." He took a deep breath then looked back at the table where everyone was watching them closely. "Oh, come on, you guys have to be used to us doing that by now!" He put one hand on his hip staring back at them.

Tsunade shook her head and stood up and went to them. "No, we aren't but you looked so...full of dread for a moment that you scared us. They're fine, aren't they?" She stepped close and welcomed their arms about her waist.

Sasuke kissed her cheek then Takeshi. "Great, actually, and worried about things going on here," Takeshi answered. "When do you expect them home? Wait...when did you learn about the attack?" He realized some details were missing.

Tsunade explained that she'd only gotten the news last night. She hoped Jiraiya would have returned by now but the border was a decent way off and plus they had to temper their pace for whatever injuries Anko and Kakashi had. "Several teams also went out after Jiraiya to ensure their safety as well as patrol the border and look for any ninja that escaped Yamato's team." Tsunade didn't mention the two ANBU spies she'd sent into Oto to gather intelligence. She hadn't even told Kurota about that, but she suspected he'd already contacted the capital and was sure the Daimyo had sent in his own spies as he dealt directly with the Daimyo of the Land of Rice Paddies. There wasn't much he could actually do to punish the other leader, but any trade to and from that country could be stopped and help refused if Oto should ask for it.

_So they should be home within a day or two, _Naruto stated. _Good. We'll go now and you guys get some rest before they get there. TK, you can bring Ayame if you like or we can summon her if she doesn't wish to fly._

_We'll see. She's feeling guilty about leaving so much of the work to Teuchi while the exam was going on. She may come for a few days later on. _He looked to Sasuke, who just nodded at him to continue. _We'll let you know when they're home. I'm glad you don't have to cancel the rest of the honeymoon. Make sure you guys take advantage of that! Later, Naruto, Hinata._

Takeshi informed everyone that Naruto and Hinata had withdrawn from the conversation. He reached out and lightly slapped Sasuke's face and got a light punch in the stomach in return.

"That technique you use – I can only guess that you are being truthful in your ability to talk to each other mind to mind without being from the Yamanaka clan," Kurota commented as he stared at the young men. "But, if true, what you accomplished between the three of you, you could possibly teach to others. It would be of great benefit to many people." Kurota looked excited as he considered the advantages. If all the advisers could be taught, there wouldn't have to be so much travel between towns and villages. Messages could be sent immediately from wherever one was back to the capital.

Takeshi faced the man solemnly. "We can, and it's not something most people can do. As you now know, I'm a Jinchuriki like Naruto, and Sasuke is an Uchiha. There's something in us that allowed our synching to be possible. It is our ability and ours alone."

Kurota had his doubts about that and would keep a close watch on the three in the future. "Wait – you both are going to Crescent Moon? How do I know this is not an attempt to leave the Land of Fire? I've been told repeatedly that none of you will go anywhere without the other but if you all three leave Konoha at one time..." He glanced at Kaname. "Kaname-sama, perhaps you could do with a vacation to Crescent Moon. You could make closer ties with their king." One of his talents was thinking quickly.

Sasuke growled softly. "You know they're actually supposed to be alone for their honeymoon but accepted us coming because we were worried about them. No offense, Kaname, but you showing up is a threat more than anything else. How are they supposed to enjoy themselves if they have to worry about not offending you or watching every move they make so you don't think they're running off somewhere? Leave them alone!" He'd turned and gone to stand by the young noble.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, hoping to rein him in.

"No, my lady, it's fine. I understand his feelings perfectly, and Kurota should as well." There was a hard tone to his voice as he looked at the advisor. "Do not worry. I shall not interrupt their vacation. I have decided to take Naruto at his word that he will return to Konoha. Afterwards, we will come to a solution that will hopefully satisfy us all. Alright, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kaname offered the other a smile of friendship.

Sasuke couldn't quite return the smile but he gave a friendly nod. "Thanks. TK, Mama, I think I'm done for the day. I should get Seiko home before Inoichi wonders where his baby girl is." Now his smile came freely as he looked to Seiko and she blushed.

"Yeah, me, too. Lots of excitement today, becoming Chunin and all," Takeshi said proudly. "What do you say Ayame, ready to go home?" He headed back around the table to help her to her feet.

"I thought you children would be up all night celebrating," Tsunade said as the others rose, too.

"We did that last night!" Lee said with enthusiasm. "Many of us bunked down in the District instead of going home. We just barely got to the arena on time!" He laughed, for it had been a great time.

Sakura smiled and hugged his waist. "Yes, my lady, we have partied enough. We all want to rest, so we can be ready to help when Kakashi-sensei and Anko arrive. You'll let us know when they get here won't you?" Sakura asked before Sasuke could.

"We'll send a message to one of the boys, then you can use a clone to alert the others," Tsunade agreed knowing they would raise hell if she didn't.

It took only a few moments for everyone to leave the house. Tsunade got several hugs, Kaname got formal bows, and Kurota mostly got curt nods.

Kaname waited until it was just he and Kurota in the dining room. "Antagonizing them will just make things difficult for us. You may say these things in front of the Hokage and her high-ranked ninja but to do so in front of Naruto's brothers is folly!" His voice was sharp. "I know their importance to us but I also understand their feelings and if you came around interfering like this in my life, I would run! You are a better advisor than this, Kurota – act like it!" Kaname's fist hit the table, making the remaining dishes jump.

Kurota flushed after being reprimanded by the Daimyo's young son. It was true, he felt out of his depth in dealing with the Jinchuriki. Most people feared the Daimyo and those who worked under him but these young people did not seem to fear him and the people over them were so protective of them that coming up with a workable solution had stumped him. He was used to dealing with other politicians or leaders who bowed to his or, rather, the Daimyo's will. Ninja were always difficult but never this bad. This was a great test of skill, and he was failing.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama," Kurota said, standing and bowing. "Perhaps your council on this is much more valuable than my own. I would appreciate a chance to sit down with you and discuss this."

Tsunade came in at this point and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I want to thank you for refusing to go to Crescent Moon, Kaname-sama. As Sasuke said, their time is being interrupted enough as it is and they both deserve this holiday."

"Of course, Lady Godaime. When the time comes for my own marriage I hope to have a holiday as well, and I too will have my guards around, probably more than I would wish. I do not wish to make Naruto's time away feel like he is in an armed prison." Kaname rose to his feet. "We would ask that you also inform us of the arrival of your wounded. As soon as they are able we would like to question them about Oto's activities. Has there been any word from the ANBU squads?"

"Only that no Oto ninja remain on this side of the border. Any that were left alive from the previous attack have been taken care of. I believe they will think twice before trying to cross into our lands again. Are you heading to your lodgings?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Oh yes. I really enjoyed myself last night but I'm feeling the effects of staying up most of the night and then experiencing the festival today. We shall retire now. Thank you for your hospitality." He bent low, formally showing her great respect.

Tsunade saw them out then retreated to her office working for a few hours before retiring to her bed. She believed, or rather hoped, that Jiraiya and his charges would be home sometime the next day.

* * *

**Fu returned to her small room with a smile. **It had been a long time since she had let herself enjoy a festival. She'd played many games and now had several prizes. It had been her hope to somehow get the Jinchuriki of the phoenix alone but that had been a lost cause. He had been forever surrounded with people.

Fu prepared for bed as she reviewed the day. It was part pain and part confusion as she watched Satome. He seemed well-liked, even sought after, and not just by females. Other young men of his age seemed to like talking with him and not just the young, either. There had been several adults who'd kept close not only to protect him from any seeking to gain a Jinchuriki but to converse with him and congratulate him on his becoming Chunin.

She finally slipped between the sheets and relaxed. Fu needed and wanted to meet Satome herself not only to gain help and protection against the Akatsuki but to question him on how and why he was so accepted. Of course it could all be false but it was hard to believe that so many people could lie with thought and action.

She cuddled down into the pillow falling asleep as she contemplated on how best to introduce herself. It could be dangerous. Her own village had treated her badly. Here, she was an outsider, an unknown quality. It was likely they would arrest and interrogate her, and she'd never meet Satome or Uzumaki. The thought woke her slightly but her body was tired and she was able to fall into a deep sleep.

_**~mg~**_

**Kiba yawned then leaned against Akamaru's flank. **"I could have stayed in bed a few more hours," he told his canine friend. Akamaru side-stepped, making Kiba stumble and laugh. "Cut a guy some slack, so I like to party!"

"Sorry for the early hour Kiba, I too would like more sleep but I don't think we should put this off," Shino said seriously as he joined his teammate.

"Huh? What's going on, Shino?" The sleep dropped away from him just that quickly and his keen eyesight swept the road.

"I need your help, yours and Akamaru's. There is a new type of chakra in the village. It could belong to one person or several. As of right now, we just don't know." There was a hint of frustration in his voice. His family had searched the village over for an entire day with no hint of the power that upset their insects.

"A new type of chakra…evil? What now?" He whispered urgently again, looking around and moving closer to his dog for comfort.

"I know, it would seem as if we can't have a moment of peace. At least Naruto is away and safe from whatever it is," Shino said quietly. "Do you remember when Takeshi first made an appearance? He let out a…controlled burst of chakra, there and then gone? You and Akamaru felt it. I was hoping that if maybe we patrolled the village together that maybe you two would notice something my family has not." He turned so that he faced Kiba directly.

Kiba was silent for a moment then blinked rapidly. _"You think it's another Jinchuriki?"_ He whispered anxiously. "Damn." Shino had nodded. "We lucked out with Naruto and Takeshi, hell, even Gaara, but another one?" Kiba started to pace. Okay, he knew that they weren't all dangerous but to have to deal with one more person able level a mountain seemed like too much to ask. "What about Takeshi? Does he know, maybe he should join us."

Shino nodded. "We will but not yet. I doubt he even noticed as the disturbance occurred during his battles and he was concentrating on that as he should have been. That is probably why most of our ninja corps missed it as well – the battle. It is only because this chakra affects our insects that my clan noticed it. Let us see what we can find first, then we'll seek out Takeshi." With a plan made, the three young Chunin started on their mission to search the village.

* * *

**Seiko had training with her father that morning then after that she was to help her sister with her physical therapy so she only had about half an hour to visit. **As she neared the District she saw Ayame hurrying towards her father's ramen stand. "Perfect," she whispered. Takeshi would be alone.

There were still two ANBU guarding the gates since there were still many strangers in the village. They only nodded as they allowed her inside. Seiko headed directly for Takeshi's house.

"Seiko? Good morning, but Sasuke's not here," Takeshi said when he answered his door. He was dressed but his hair still hung straight, he'd yet to put it up into its high ponytail.

"Morning. Um, I wanted to talk to you if I could, Takeshi," Seiko said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She looked over at Sasuke's house furtively. "Can I come in?" She leaned in.

Takeshi blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah sure, come on in." He was officially curious as hell why Seiko was at his house at the crack of dawn and didn't want Sasuke to know she was there. He knew she wasn't interested in him, not the way she stared longingly at his brother, so why was she there? "Coffee? Tea?" He led the way into the kitchen.

"No, yes! Um, I can I have some water?" Seiko clasped her hands together in front of her, feeling stupid.

Takeshi fought not to smile. "Have a seat." He gave her a bottle of water then got some tea for himself. Pulling his hair forward over his shoulder he joined her at the table. "What's up?"

"I need Hinata! I need to talk to Hinata – no…" Seiko took a breath then a drink of water. "Could you please contact Hinata – just Hinata and have her summon this?" Seiko pulled out a scroll sealed tightly with wax in three places. "And I'd like a reply as soon as she can. Tell her I'm sorry but please, please do this for me Takeshi!" Seiko leaned into the table earnestly as she squeezed the bottle.

Takeshi hesitated. "Are you in trouble? Your family?" If she was in trouble, he wanted to know. Hinata was miles away and couldn't be of much help. He and Sasuke would help her if she needed it.

"What? Oh no! Sorry Takeshi." Seiko shook her head feeling embarrassed. "No I just need some advice – girl stuff. Ino and I can talk about most things, even if we disagree, but not this." Seiko looked down at the water bottle in her hands. "I still haven't made too many friends, let alone other girls. Hinata's helped me before and I thought…but she's on her honeymoon." Seiko shook her head again, feeling like a fool. This was a stupid idea. She reached for the scroll but Takeshi snatched it up with a grin.

"Advice about Sasuke?" He was excited and in the mood to tease now. He desperately wanted to read the scroll but he wouldn't. Takeshi laughed as Seiko flushed. "I'm sure Hinata won't mind in the least. Wait a moment." He held onto the scroll tightly so she wouldn't grab for it and sat back in his chair.

"Don't tell Naruto and don't you dare tell Sasuke!" Seiko-the-deadly-ANBU finally peeked out as she gave Takeshi a hard stare.

"I won't, promise," he said sincerely, though he really wanted to tease her and Sasuke so much that his throat hurt. "Let me see if she's up." Takeshi saw a picture of Hinata on a far wall and stared at her smiling face. _Sister, Hinata? Come on Sis, I need to talk to you._ Her mind was heavy so she must be sleeping. He was surprised because she and Naruto were usually early risers so they could enjoy the sunrise.

Hinata hummed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the pillow. _Sleepy…_ She said slowly and inched closer to Naruto as a cool breeze blew into the room.

_I'm sorry but I need you to wake up now._ Takeshi took a firmer tone with her.

Hinata heard him and frowned. She felt an instance of fear. _Kakashi!_ She sat up and reached for her husband.

_No! No they're not back yet, calm down. I'm fine, Sasuke is fine. Sorry to bother you but Seiko is here and wants some advice. I think she's about to make her move on Sasuke!_ His tone was humorous again. _Look at her – she's nervous and anxious but determined. _Takeshi shared his vision of Seiko with her.

Hinata put some pillows behind her back as her blood pressure returned to normal. She pulled the sheet up around her nakedness and looked outside. It was drizzling, and the cloudy day was cool. The patio doors had been left open, and now the room was too cool. Hinata wanted to wake Naruto and tell him to close the doors but she'd quickly realized that Naruto wasn't part of this conversation and if she woke him then he'd want to know what was going on.

_Oh, she's got it bad! _Hinata pulled the sheet up to cover Naruto's cute buns. He was on his stomach hugging a pillow and his flesh was cool to the touch. _Okay, so how does she want to do this? Seiko already looks like she wants to run and hide, does she expect you to act as a middle man?_

_Thank God no! I'm curious and oh, so willing to mess with her head but I don't want to be one of the girls!_ Takeshi rolled his eyes and had to smother a laugh as Seiko glared at him warningly. _Seiko wrote it all down on a scroll she wants you to summon and read as soon as you can then answer her back. I think she's given herself a time limit._

Hinata smiled excitedly. Though loathe to leave her warm bed, she scooted out and hurried to close the open doors. Hinata was sure to leave a window open for Talon, who'd gone out, then grabbed a robe and went downstairs. _Okay, I'm alone. Give me a moment to set things up._

"She's preparing to summon it," Takeshi said, standing, and placed the scroll on the table away from everything.

Seiko stood too then glanced at the clock. "Oh no, I've got to go! Um, please tell her thank you." She quickly told him where she would be during the day. "If you can, please be discreet...I don't want my family to know."

Takeshi was already nodding and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course. I'm sure Hinata will be able to help you, Seiko. Go on, so you won't be late." He was surprised when she stepped into him and hugged his waist. He felt tenderness for her now, the urge to tease left him. "Seiko." Takeshi squeezed her gently knowing that this girl would probably become his newest sister.

Behind them the scroll disappeared, it was in Hinata's hands now. Seiko let out a relieved breath then, with one more squeeze, she hurried out of the house.

_Our newest sister – no pressure there big brother! _Hinata said with sarcasm. _She's trusting me to basically make Sasuke hers. _She loved Sasuke and wanted him happy but if she gave the wrong advice then both Sasuke and Seiko could end up hurt.

_You're only offering advice Hinata. It's up to them to make it work and I think they will. And, if they don't, Sasuke would never blame you. _Takeshi went back to fixing his breakfast as he talked. _Play cupid and stop worrying so much._

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. She rolled the scroll between her hands thoughtfully. She was reluctant now to open it. If Seiko had just approached her and wanted to talk, Hinata doubted she'd worry as much about how things would turn out. A grin crossed her face. They were both virgins, as she and Naruto had been, and advice and comments had come from all directions. _You're right and I think I'll enjoy playing cupid! Watch over him for us, okay? I'll get this back as quick as I can. Love you._

_Right back at you Hinata. Oh, why were you asleep? _he asked as he placed his dishes on the table, and suddenly he could feel her happiness.

_We had a storm last night; Naruto and I were out late._ She giggled when she felt his embarrassment.

_Okay, then, and on that note, I'll talk to you later! _Takeshi laughed and shook his head. What a group they were...and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Hinata was sitting at the desk with a small fire going. She picked up the phone and ordered some tea and food knowing Naruto wouldn't sleep much longer. She picked up a kunai, broke the seals, then, with an excited smile, began reading.

**~mg~**

**Seiko was in the flower shop a couple of hours later, cleaning, sweeping, and keeping busy. **She was anxious for an answer to her letter but if she knew Hinata at all, she was probably being very careful with her answers. Seiko trusted her. The thought made her pause then smile. She really had a friend in Hinata! Humming under her breath Seiko moved about the store.

The bell over the door jingled and she looked up to welcome the customer. Her mother had just stepped out so she was alone in the store. "Hanabi! Hello."

"Hello Seiko." Hanabi bowed her head slightly. She looked around noticing the various plants and flowers. "Your mother is quite talented to be able to grow so many different varieties." Hanabi was proud to know that she and her family were also talented gardeners.

"Yes, Momma's wonderful. I'm still learning though, with a long way to go!" Seiko laughed at herself. She had a couple of failed projects in the back room now but one was finally growing.

Hanabi smiled along with her then sighed. "I have news – Kakashi and Anko are back. They were taken straight to the hospital." The young girl hugged her slender waist with worry.

"Oh…Lady Tsunade said she would send someone to them when they arrived. Do you know their condition?" Seiko was almost whispering. She too was worried – for Sasuke's state of mind and the two Jonin themselves – but lingering there in the back of her mind was the thought that getting an answer to her letter would now be held up.

"No. I'd gone to visit my brothers when the ANBU showed up. They asked me to tell you before going to the hospital." Hanabi sighed; she liked Kakashi a lot, he was fun and nice to her. She didn't know Anko that well but she didn't like for anybody to be sick and hoped both would get better soon. "Sasuke said he'd contact you later once he knew something." Hanabi glanced around then stepped closer to Seiko. "And there's this – Takeshi said to make sure we were alone before giving it to you." Hanabi pulled a scroll out of her sleeve.

Seiko blinked in surprise then palmed the scroll quickly and hid it away. "Thank you!" She breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could make her plans. There was still Anko and Kakashi to consider, but things were definitely looking up!

Hanabi tilted her head curiously at the older girl but didn't ask any questions. Even with her worry over the others, this made her smile. "I should go and tell Father what's happening."

Seiko reached for the girl's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks again, and I'm sure they'll be fine." She couldn't remember holding a hand so small before but it was strong, just like her sister's.

Hanabi squeezed back, nodding her head, then took her leave.

* * *

**Aoba's crow called out loudly, startling the guards at the gate. He held out his leg with the message attached. **

"Alert Lady Hokage – they're almost here!" The young Genin said to his partner, who wasted no time hurrying into the village. He called for his sensei who was resting underneath a nearby tree. Together they opened the main gate to allow for a large group of people to enter and stood there waiting for their missing ninja.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke and Takeshi hurried into the hospital. They were quickly told where to go and ran up the stairs.**

"Master Jiraiya!" Sasuke yelled as he saw a dusty Jiraiya sitting on a bench outside some closed doors.

"Hey, guys." He smiled and stood, stretching. "Congratulations, Chunin Satome." His eyes lit up as he shook Takeshi's hand then pulled him into a tight hug. "I knew you'd do it. Sorry I missed the ceremony." Jiraiya pulled back and cupped the young man's neck in a fatherly way.

Takeshi flushed and nodded. "Thanks, Master Jiraiya. How are Kakashi and Anko?" He reached out and pulled Sasuke away from the door he was about to open.

"Good catch! Tsunade wants no interruptions and Sakura's already in there. Don't worry, they're in good hands." Jiraiya sat down again, feeling worn down by the rush back home. "Damn, I want my pipe," he muttered. "Okay, listen up. I waited for you guys, but when I'm done, I'm going for some food and my bed!" Jiraiya crossed his arms and legs.

"Your idiot sensei was already near exhaustion when he opened not one but two gates. It made a difference in how the battle turned out but it also took its toll on Kakashi. I won't lie to you, Sasuke; we nearly lost him twice on the way here. Tsunade made sure I had a medic with me. Anko's not in such bad shape. She was exhausted, too, and had a lot of cuts. We were worried about infection with her more than anything else." Jiraiya looked angrier as he talked. "Oto...we should just –" He didn't finish his sentence.

Takeshi and Sasuke looked at each other with identical worried frowns. It must have been a close battle if Kakashi had gone so far as to open the gates. They were silent in the hallway as machines beeped and nurses interacted with other patients.

Jiraiya stood up placing a heavy hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "He'll live – Tsunade will make sure of it." He nodded to Takeshi then clicked away on his wooden sandals.

Hinata and Naruto remained silent. When the ANBU arrived with the news, their brothers had immediately contacted them. There wasn't much to say, all they could do was wait until Tsunade or Sakura came out and told them Kakashi's condition. All of them were scared, though. Just the thought that Kakashi had almost died twice was enough shiver their souls.

_TK, offer chakra! If they need it, offer some of your chakra. Granny Chiyo was able to use mine to save Gaara. I'll even come home if she needs mine! _

Sasuke blinked as he remembered that. It was true; Gaara came back from the dead using some of Naruto's chakra. Kakashi wasn't dead and shouldn't need as much. "Thanks, Naruto," he said, feeling hopeful as he turned to face the closed doors again, willing them to open so he could share this information.

They ended up sitting on the bench and waiting for over an hour before Sakura slipped out of the room. She looked tired but not frightened. She hugged them both. "Anko had several bad cuts, some infected, and she was poisoned – snake venom. Luckily she has some immunity to snake venom but there was still some in her system. Lady Tsunade managed to remove it, and now she's on a compliment of antibiotics and is sleeping. We figure she'll sleep for days." Sakura yawned then sat down. She'd already been in the hospital when Jiraiya returned with them and had been moving nonstop ever since.

The guys sat on either side of her, Takeshi pulling her close so she could rest against him. She smiled up at him then sighed. "Kakashi was covered in wounds and yes they too were infected but that wasn't his most serious problem. He was hanging on by a thread. We spent the first hour just trying to replenish his chakra. He's so weak, guys. We've got him on oxygen, several medications, and we're asking for everyone who can to help replenish his chakra. Basically, he's in a coma, and we just have to sit and wait." A single tear slid down her cheek.

Sasuke and Takeshi looked at each other and nodded. "Naruto had a suggestion, we can help him Sakura. We can bring him out of his coma."

* * *

_**Happy Early Birthday to Adurna**_ _**Nightstar Evanshade! The next chapter will be the one you have been waiting for!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: First and foremost, you all know how it goes by now: Rated M for a reason. This chapter contains sexual content.**_

_**Now Adurna Nightstar Evanshade after a year of pleading and begging this is the chapter you have been waiting on. This is dedicated to you as the uber number one fan of Sasuke/Seiko - ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Temptation Calling**_

** Tsunade stared at her boys for about fifteen seconds before ushering them into the room and Kakashi's bedside.** Sakura had told her what Chiyo had done and she'd studied up on it just in case she would have to do something similar one day and now it was going to pay off.

"Takeshi let's start with you. Just hold your hands over him and concentrate your chakra," Tsunade told him. She went to the far side of the bed but when Takeshi didn't join her she looked up. Both boys were frozen in place. Only their eyes moved, wide and fearful.

Anko was across the room. She lay silent and still in the bed. Her hair was down, fanning out across the pillow. She was covered with a sheet so no wounds were visible, just the bruises beneath her eyes. Her paleness didn't help, though. Anko's chest rose and fell but the mere fact that she was so quiet unnerved them. This was not the sarcastic, loud-talking woman they knew. Then there was Kakashi. Sakura had said they'd been replenishing his chakra which in their minds meant that he should look better than he did. Kakashi appeared dead.

His white hair actually had more color than he did. It was blindingly white next to his blue/gray skin. His cheeks looked gaunt as if he'd lost weight. If Kakashi's chest was moving, neither of them could see it. Tsunade had respected his wish to keep his lower face covered and had placed a thin gauze mask on him. Truly if it hadn't been for the scar and hair, they may not have recognized him.

Sasuke was having trouble breathing. He jerked violently when Sakura took his hand and held it. "He's…alive?" Doubt made him frown as he whispered in the too quiet room.

"He is. Come here, Takeshi, and place your hands above his chest," Tsunade said firmly and calmly.

Takeshi took a deep breath tasting the antiseptic in the air. He clenched his fists then took the necessary steps to the bed. "Like this?" he asked quietly, hands hovering over Kakashi's heart.

"Yes." She smiled up at him, hoping to put him at ease. "Shizune," Tsunade called; the assistant came over. "Please keep an eye on us. I don't believe we'll need Sasuke but I don't want to drain too much from Takeshi either."

"My lady, perhaps we should wait a while longer," Shizune warned. Tsunade had already done a lot, most of the work, actually, since she first laid eyes on Kakashi.

"I'm all right Shizune, and, besides, I'm just directing Takeshi's chakra. I trust you to make sure nothing goes wrong." Tsunade looked at her friend. Both of them were in hospital gear, hair back and away from their faces. There was blood and sweat on them; it had been a rough start to their day. Shizune was a more-than-capable healer; she would do what was necessary.

Shizune inhaled. "Right." She glanced back at Sakura silently telling her to keep Sasuke back but it wasn't necessary, the boy hadn't moved and his eyes kept darting from one bed to the other.

"Concentrate your chakra and hold it steady – that's all you have to do." Tsunade rested her hands on top of his. She shivered at the power coming from him then took control of it. First she had to change it into healing chakra then direct it into Kakashi.

Sakura watched closely. Chiyo's technique worked but was deadly to the user. She knew Lady Tsunade had been trying to develop a slightly different version where both parties got to live. This wasn't the same situation as with Gaara but if there was any deviation, Lady Tsunade could injure herself.

Takeshi let out a breath and leaned forward. The pull on his chakra had shocked him. He widened his stance and concentrated even more to keep the flow steady. His golden eyes looked up at Tsunade. He had a feeling that if anyone was in danger from what they were doing, it was her.

Naruto stared out at the sea. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest. He didn't see the vast expanse of the ocean or hear the waves. He was in that hospital room watching his brother and mother working to save his uncle.

Hinata sat up by the pool on a lounger cradling Talon, stroking him, kissing him as she too watched. She yearned to be in that room adding her chakra to Takeshi's. They were all family now and seeing them so hurt and still was tearing at her heart.

Shizune had decided on ten minutes. That should be more than enough to bring Kakashi back from the edge and not enough to tire Lady Tsunade. Her skin was tingling being so close to Takeshi. She blinked then moved to the head of the bed. Kakashi's color wasn't as gray anymore. She put her fingers against the pulse in his neck and it was stronger. "It's working. Five more minutes," Shizune told everyone.

Sasuke gasped then panted realizing that he'd been holding his breath. Sakura squeezed his hand and he nodded. "It's working, it's working. Come on, Kakashi…wake up!"

Tsunade had to blink, for her vision was going blurry. Channeling Takeshi's chakra was more tiring than she had thought it would be. She wondered if she could last the next five minutes, but she was pleased with their results so far. Kakashi still looked pale but the blue tint of his skin had faded and he seemed to be breathing deeper.

Naruto started towards the water. He felt so tense. He stripped off his clothes and waded into the sea. In moments he was swimming towards the horizon as if he would swim home so that he could help.

"Time!" Shizune said. "My lady – help me." She urged Sasuke and Sakura as Tsunade weaved as if she were about to faint.

Takeshi took a deep breath and sank to his knees. He was tired but thrilled. Kakashi did look better. He rested his head on the bed and smiled. "Thank God."

"TK?" Sasuke had helped Tsunade into a chair then left her in Shizune and Sakura's care before joining his brother. He tugged gently on his ponytail.

"I'm going to need a nap but I'm okay. Mama?" Takeshi looked over at Tsunade who smiled wanly at him.

"He's out of his coma and sleeping," Sakura said excitedly but quietly as she checked over Kakashi. "It really worked! Good job." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "That's over a week or more worth of healing."

"I could cry, too," Takeshi said, pushing himself to his feet.

"Not today. Both are sleeping which is what they need the most after running their bodies ragged. Go home and rest. I'm going, too. Shizune, I'm leaving everything to you," Tsunade said then yawned.

A dolphin appeared next to Naruto and started talking to him. It made him laugh and he stopped swimming, letting the water support him. "Thanks, Granny Chiyo," he offered up his gratitude to the sky then, feeling playful, splashed the dolphin.

Takeshi laughed as he saw the dolphin through Naruto's eyes. He couldn't wait to join his brother for some fun in the sun and sea. "Sasuke, I'm going. Are you going to stay for a while?" He stretched his neck but was still feeling the need to rest.

"Yeah, you okay to get home?" Sasuke was supporting him and was worried that Takeshi might not be able to make it home without falling over.

"I'll get some help for both of them," Shizune said, breathing easier. Her worry for Kakashi and Anko had been just as intense as the Hokage's, and to know that her patients were healing was a relief.

In short order, Sasuke and Sakura were left to sit with the Jonin pair. They talked quietly, speculating on the battle that brought all this about, and just caught up on each other's lives, for it had been a while since they'd spent any time together.

* * *

**Two ANBU escorted Takeshi home. He lay down and slept for three hours. **It wasn't just the healing that knocked him out; it had also been a long and emotional week. The sleep had been a godsend. He awoke in the late afternoon and fixed himself a huge lunch. Takeshi had just finished cleaning the kitchen when a bark sounded outside.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Shino – hey! What's up? Come on in." Takeshi stepped aside to let his friends in. "You want something, Akamaru?" He asked as the dog stretched out in a patch of sun then grinned when the dog just closed his eyes and sighed. "What about you guys?" Takeshi asked as he closed the door and turned to face his friends. He froze when he saw their serious faces.

It only took a few minutes to explain what was going on and once they were done, Takeshi cursed. "Dammit to hell." He sat and closed his eyes wishing for one damn moment of peace then sighed in resignation. _Naruto? Little brother, we have a situation._

On the island, Naruto was glad that he was alone when Takeshi contacted him for he too cursed a vivid blue streak then flopped down in the grass. _Let's make a plan, we have to know for sure._

They didn't tell Hinata or Sasuke. Tsunade and Jiraiya plus Ibiki and several Tokubetsu Jonin were brought in, and, by early evening, their plan was set.

_**~mg~**_

**Fu was wary, but she couldn't continue to ignore the chakra because it wasn't normal chakra. **It was the chakra of a Jinchuriki. As far as Fu was aware, there were only two in Konoha and one of them was her.

The night was cold and cloudy. She walked the nearly empty streets with only the illumination coming from the streetlights. Fu couldn't help but think that this was a trap, but, even so, she couldn't resist the pull. She'd never met another of her kind. That made her laugh softly with genuine humor even as it was a sad thought. All Jinchuriki were human but they had that something extra that made them living weapons. And that thought wiped away her smile. She was an 'it' to her village, not even worth a kind word or a helping hand. Though this might, in truth, cause her either more pain or death, curiosity kept her feet moving forward to meet someone just like her, one of her own.

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi stood alone in the farthest training field from the village. **There was a fire going since the air was fairly frigid, and it provided light, a beacon for his guest. Of course, he'd been sending out signals for the last hour and a half, hoping the visitor would come out of hiding, if there was a visitor at all. He got his answer as she stepped out of the shadow of a tree.

"You called," Fu said quietly as she approached the man and the fire. She had no illusions that there weren't other ninjas hiding all around them. She would fight if it looked like her life was in danger but otherwise she'd decided on the long walk here that she would go along with them. Even imprisoned, she was safer from the Akatsuki than she would be on her own, and she was damned tired of hiding.

"I did. You are the Jinchuriki of?" Takeshi put his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Fu. I am the Seven-Tailed Beetle," Fu answered quietly looking up at the tall man. She shivered in the wind as she met his golden gaze. "Now what?" It startled her when he went up in smoke. The ground lit up briefly and she felt a zing up her spine then dropped to her knees unable to move.

"Now, we find out why you're here," Naruto said as he, Takeshi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya stepped into the firelight. Several other dark forms appeared as well, all on alert.

Fu blinked. She had not been expecting Uzumaki; he was supposed to be on his honeymoon. "You came back for me." It made her smile then laugh. Slowly Fu sobered and met Naruto's blue eyes. "You want to know why I'm here. I want your life. Satome, Uzumaki – I want your life!" Her eyes glowed with her beast.

* * *

**The next day, Takeshi returned to the hospital with two tears in two small vials, one for Kakashi and one for Anko.** It wasn't necessary for him to offer more chakra since other healers had attended Kakashi all day yesterday. With Takeshi's tears, their wounds had healed and now all that was needed was rest. Since his friends were on their way to recovery, Takeshi began preparing for his trip to Crescent Moon.

Seiko, too, was preparing but for something else entirely. Even before writing Hinata she had been going to the movies a lot, watching those so-called chick flicks. She had even followed Sai's example and visited the library to do some research. Seiko was no stranger to the act of sex, but this was something more, this would be love-making, or so she hoped. The multitude of magazines offering advice had shocked her, but she'd read as much as possible, even when it embarrassed her so much that she blushed.

She'd visited Kakashi in the hospital the same afternoon they'd returned and was relieved to know that they were going to make a complete recovery, thanks in part to Takeshi. Sasuke had been there and she talked with him a little. He was hopeful and tired. Sitting around in a hospital wore a person down. She had managed to talk him into having dinner with her before he went back to the hospital. Since Sasuke was so devoted to them, she knew her plans would have to wait until at least one of the Jonin woke from their exhausted sleep. Seiko didn't mind this, for she wanted everything just right.

Sasuke was just relieved. Naruto wouldn't have to come home and ruin his holiday with Hinata. Kakashi and Anko, though still unconscious, were healing. He would have stayed all night, but someone had slipped him a sedative, and he woke up at home. Sasuke cursed the use of the drug, but he had to admit it was the best sleep he'd had in weeks. Luckily, Takeshi had waited for him, and they'd delivered his brother's tears together.

After his brother took off, Sasuke wondered about him. It seemed he was…different somehow, like he had something on his mind. Of course Takeshi could simply be ready to take off for the island, and, truthfully, Sasuke wished he could go with him. He'd been looking forward to flying over the ocean on the great Thunderbird then reconnecting with Naruto and Hinata. They had become a unit and his life seemed empty without them here. Takeshi was like his touchstone while they were gone, but, altogether, they were one.

Sasuke was surprised that Tsunade wasn't there when they arrived that morning, but she was Hokage, not just a healer to the village. He sat with them again, watching TV and feeling bored, until Asuma and Kurenai showed up. The Jonin was healed, and his wife was huge. Sasuke grinned when he saw them. "It won't be long huh?"

"Nope, and I tell you, I'm about to go out of my mind waiting!" Asuma laughed. Any anticipation he'd felt on an important mission paled to what he was feeling as he waited for his baby to be born.

"We both are. How are you Sasuke?" Kurenai asked as she gave him a half-hug. "Thank you," she said as he helped her into a chair.

"Bored and wanting one of these guys to wake up." Sasuke shook his head. "Seems like I waited forever for them to come home, now I'm waiting for them to sit up and be the jerks I'm used to!" He let out a breath.

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances. Sasuke talked junk but he'd obviously come to love the man and woman if not as parents then as either aunt and uncle or older siblings. "I have no doubt they will be themselves the moment they wake…which might be now." Kurenai put a hand on her belly and sat up a little straighter.

All eyes went to Anko, whose breathing had changed, and now her head was moving slightly on the pillow. Her eyes began to twitch and then she yawned a jaw-breaker of a yawn. "What the…what the hell…died in my mouth?"

It was unexpected yet just like Anko and they all laughed. Sasuke stood and got her some water, raised her bed and helped her to drink. "Welcome home, Anko," he said with a soft smile then bent to kiss her cheek.

Anko blinked then blushed. She sat up and saw Kurenai and Asuma. Anko looked confused for a moment before it all came back to her. "Kakashi!" His name was barely out of her mouth when Sasuke moved so she could see the man. Anko's eyes drank him in; he was too still. "Is he alright?" she whispered.

"He'll be fine," Tsunade said as she entered the room. "Kakashi put his body through hell. Even with Takeshi's tear I don't think he'll wake until tomorrow. Give us a moment alone, please. Kurenai, you can stay." She smiled at the very pregnant woman.

Tsunade did a thorough exam, though it proved to be unnecessary. Anko needed another day or two in bed to rest, after which she would again be fit for duty.

"You should eat and get more sleep but when you next wake, you'll have to give a report. The Daimyo's adviser is here as well as Lord Kaname. They're very concerned about this situation," Tsunade informed her.

Anko was digesting this information when she smacked her forehead. "We missed it all didn't we? The Jonin and Chunin exams, dammit!" She let out a few more curses aimed at the Oto ninjas. "So? Did they do it?" Anko asked curiously.

Tsunade laughed. "Of course!" She sobered quickly. "You scared them, the boys. Naruto was ready to come back to help search for you two." Silently she let Anko know that the woman needed to reassure the children who had come to depend on her and Kakashi to always be there.

Anko nodded. She worried about them now, and that was strange in itself, but to know that the boys were ready to come after her showed her just how much they cared not only about Kakashi but her too. "Send him back in, please," Anko requested.

Tsunade gave some instructions to the nurse then, with Asuma and Kurenai in tow, left Sasuke with Anko.

"Come here." Anko held out her arms to him. When he sat on the bed she pulled him to her breast and hugged him tight. "Share this with your brothers. I'm sorry we scared you guys." It was weird but felt so right to hold and comfort Sasuke. Anko swore she could feel Naruto and Takeshi in the hug as well.

The nurse came in with a tray then left with a smile. She knew Anko, but this was a whole other side; it was nice.

"Tell me what I've missed." Anko said as she started to eat, fighting off a yawn. She felt incredibly well, though a little stiff and sleepy. Anko owed Takeshi his own hug for that phoenix tear.

_**~mg~**_

**Anko made good and hugged Takeshi so tight he couldn't breathe for a few moments. **She'd fallen asleep on Sasuke before finishing her meal, but he'd returned later in the evening with Takeshi, Ayame, Seiko, Sakura and Lee. The Hokage, Lord Kaname, and Kurota had come and gone and now she was just glad to be alive and surrounded by the young people she'd come to love or care for.

"I'm so sorry we missed it. Sounds like a hell of a battle - both of them." Anko told Takeshi, squeezing his hand. She had Sasuke on one side, Takeshi on the other.

"Luckily for you, the exam was filmed. You can watch me kick ass when you get out of here." Takeshi grinned at her. Anko still had her hair down and it was so different that he couldn't stop staring at her. He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "We're damn glad you made it home." He actually wasn't that close to Anko but she was very important to Sasuke, so she was important to him.

Anko fought off a blush but her heart felt full. She would do right by these boys, it was now part of the reason she lived. "Good. So when are you leaving?" It seemed like they'd been gone months instead of just a few weeks.

"I wanted to wait until Kakashi woke, and, if Mama's right, that will be tomorrow so probably in the afternoon. I should be there by nightfall." They all looked over at Kakashi who lay still but was breathing deeply.

"That jackass! I'm so going to beat him bloody. Kakashi may still be in the hospital when you all come back!" Anko growled. "Endangering his life like that, stupid idiot." Anko hid her fear behind anger. Her mind kept flashing back to him so close to death.

Ayame smiled. "I don't blame you for being mad, but he more than likely he did it for you. He wanted you to live, Anko." Over the years she'd watched Kakashi, Ayame had learned that he cared deeply for those he called student or friend. The fact that he loved Anko probably just intensified his protectiveness.

Sasuke nodded. "Yep, that's true. It's sort of his nindo. Anko, just...don't. Haven't you two been through enough? I don't want you guys fighting, not over how you survived!" It frustrated him to think she would be this petty when both of them nearly died, and he was worried about them. Both were strong-willed, and he feared one would say something then not be able to take it back. Most of the people in his life were happy, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Sasuke's right, leave it alone, Anko, you just got home. Don't mess with a good thing!" Takeshi added his two cents as he squeezed her hand.

Seiko hadn't said much, and still didn't, but she nodded when the woman glanced her way. It seemed it was rare to find a love like Naruto and Hinata had, but Kakashi and Anko's relationship looked like it was going to work. If they fought, she too thought it might break something they couldn't fix.

Anko looked pissed as she stared at their pleading faces. "Oh alright! Jeez, it would've just been a butt-whooping. Kakashi can handle that." She folded her arms under her breasts petulantly. Guilt flashed through her. She was supposed to think things through and not jump down everybody's throat at the least little thing, but she was failing badly.

Ayame giggled then spoke softly. "Yes, he could have, but then you would have argued. Both of you were trying to save the other, no matter the cost. You both were gravely injured in the process. We prayed for your safe return and our prayers were answered. We should leave it at that." Ayame nodded sagely.

Seiko was awed by Ayame. She showed no fear in front of the Jonin and lectured to her.

Anko glared at her then sighed. "You and Hinata are trying your best to change me, and I'm not sure I like it!" And she wasn't either. She was a grown woman used to certain things, but, at the same time, she liked how her life was now.

"We can't change you without your help, Anko." Ayame smiled, for she knew this Jonin well, too. "You look mighty comfortable sitting there with two sons, or maybe it's nephews, beside you," she teased; even she hadn't guessed that Anko would be the mothering type.

Anko's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "Oh shut up!" The room erupted in laughter.

"Give me a break...I'm trying to sleep," Kakashi rasped weakly. He could just barely be heard over their laughter.

Sakura was at his side in a heartbeat. "Kakashi-sensei!" She smiled at him before running her hands over him checking him out. "You're fine, fine. Welcome home." Sakura kissed his forehead gently.

Takeshi and Sasuke were close behind Sakura and watched carefully as she checked him. "You jerk! You worried the hell out of us!" This was spoken by the three brothers.

"…S-sorry." Kakashi tried to clear his throat and groaned.

Sakura moved back so that Sasuke could help him drink some water. "His eye." She told them and nodded when Takeshi placed an eye-patch over the Sharingan. Kakashi needed to conserve his chakra, and the Sharingan would drain him.

"Thanks." He looked the boys over seeing they looked well. "Anko?"

"I'm here, too. We made it home safely." Anko tried getting up, but her legs were jelly. Lee had to support her weight, and, when she could see him, tears began to fill her eyes. Kakashi was alive. "Jerk."

Kakashi closed his eye and nodded. "I am. Listen…Naruto?"

"I'm here." Naruto spoke through Takeshi. "You should rest; you're on the mend now, but…you almost died on us!" He let his hurt and fear show.

He nodded again, his breathing irregular. "Tired…but you need to…know. Akatsuki…was there. Masked guy…behind attack…I think…" And Kakashi dropped back to sleep.

"Scoot, Sasuke. Lee, put Anko back to bed." Sakura used a healing jutsu to ease Kakashi's breathing, and he was resting easier again. "We should go. They'll be better tomorrow." She went back over to Anko and helped her to get settled.

"Yeah, we need to go make a report," the brothers said. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

"**Keep an eye on Sasuke and Ayame," Takeshi said as his bags disappeared. He wouldn't be taking anything with him on his flight.**

"Is it time?" Ayame asked as she finished braiding his hair. She absolutely loved his hair and being covered in only his hair, it was a sensual delight. "Has Sasuke said something? Or has sexual frustration finally got the better of him?" An amused laugh escaped her, for, though he tried to hide it, whenever the girl was around, he was definitely aroused.

Takeshi turned and took her in his arms. "No, Seiko's making the first move!" He grinned as her eyes widened. "I promised not to say anything so I can't give you details but I think something will happen in the few days before he's due to leave. Actually…he may not leave! Oh man, those two could get so wrapped up in each other, Sasuke could forget all about us!" He held his fiancée tighter, wondering what it would be like to just have her all to himself for a few days. Talk about paradise.

Ayame hugged his back, so strong and wide. "No, he may stay a while but he won't forget you two. Don't worry, I'll watch over them." She kissed his chest. Ayame was going to miss him like crazy. She rarely stayed at her father's home anymore; this place was now more her home with this man. "I love you, Takeshi." Ayame pulled back enough to look at him.

Takeshi brought his hands up to cup her lovely face. "My Ayame, I love you too." His lips met hers in a soft, loving kiss that was too short but perfect. They held each other then broke apart wordlessly. Holding hands, they left the house.

_**~mg~**_

"**Mama," Takeshi said with his arm around her. "Master is already gone?" The white-haired Sanin was nowhere in sight.**

"Yes, he wants to ensure his network hasn't been corrupted. The news about Oto reached him too late. Jiraiya doesn't want any more near misses. Don't worry; he took some ANBU with him." Tsunade faced him and cupped his jaw in one hand. "Go be with your brother and have some fun, you've earned that." She could feel his yearning to be on his way.

Takeshi smiled at her. No, she wasn't his real mother, she had been a friend first, but, if he couldn't have his own, Takeshi didn't think he could have picked a better stand-in than Tsunade. "You should come, too, just a few days, Mama. Naruto would love that."

Tsunade hugged him tightly then leaned up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Maybe, there's a lot for me to do right now, and since those two show no signs of leaving…." Tsunade sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at Lord Kaname and Advisor Kurota. Kaname alone was more reasonable and easy to deal with but Kurota just irked her. "Sasuke, your turn." She placed a hand over Takeshi's heart. "Fly safe." She walked back down the hill to join Sakura, Ayame, Yamato, Kurota and Kaname. They had all climbed Fox/Phoenix Pass where Takeshi would summon Kaminari.

"Brother." Takeshi held out his hand then gripped Sasuke's wrist.

"Brother," Sasuke said. He felt ridiculously sad, bereft. He would be alone. It was on the tip of his tongue to say don't go. "Don't fall off," he said instead with a smile.

"Sasuke." Takeshi pulled him in for a hug. Some of his brother's feelings had leaked through. "We're a thought away and we have a scroll with your name on it." He gripped Sasuke's head. "Get those two up on their feet, explain about Itachi, spend a little quality time with Seiko then come to the island." Takeshi grinned. "Maybe spend a lot of time with Seiko. I'm sure she can take your mind off us!" He lightly shook his brother.

Sasuke flushed a little. "Stupid jerk!" He had been thinking about doing just that. With the exams and training done and Kakashi and Anko home safe, he wanted to see more of the Seiko who'd been flirting with him so outrageously. He took a deep breath. "Will do – all of it." He grinned, then laughed, as Takeshi threw back his head and laughed at his answer. The two hugged again. "Summon her; I'll wait here with you. Put up the wall!" Sasuke yelled down to Yamato.

"Stand behind me." Takeshi told him. His chakra would protect them from the force of Kaminari's arrival.

"He's summoning a beast? I wonder what," Kaname said, intrigued. He leaned against one of the many small openings in the wooden wall that allowed him to watch Satome. They had talked of Takeshi flying to the island. The man had wings but that was still a long journey. When they had discussed using the pass for his take off he'd suspected there was more to it and asked to tag along. Kaname was glad he did as lightning filled the sky. Moments later his mouth dropped open.

Kaminari landed effortlessly. **PHOENIX/TAKESHI, I AM HERE.**

"You are. Thank you for coming. I wish to fly with you Great Kaminari. Take me to Naruto, please," Takeshi requested with a bow. The excitement in him ratcheted up another notch at just speaking to her.

**YOU WILL FLY WITH ME? YES, I WOULD ENJOY A FLIGHT WITH THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX! WE WILL SOAR TOGETHER ONCE MORE! **Kaminari sidestepped and let out a few high whistling sounds of pleasure.

"Damn, I hate that I'm going to miss this. Hello, Kaminari." Sasuke stepped out from behind Takeshi and bowed. "Show him how it's done Kaminari – fly like the wind! Brother!" He slapped him on the back then started backing away smiling.

"Sasuke." Takeshi nodded then lifted a hand. "Love you, see you soon!" Takeshi yelled at the people below. He ducked under one wing and lightly jumped up between Kaminari's shoulders. "Let's go," Takeshi urged, flaring his chakra and producing his own wings.

**WE FLY! **Kaminari took two steps then, with wind and lightning, ascended.

Sasuke was grinning and laughing to hear his brother's delight. "He loves you, Sister, but flying is his second love." He offered his arm to Ayame and a hand to Seiko.

"True, but you forgot you and Naruto. His love for his family is just as strong," Ayame said as she glanced up. She couldn't see Kaminari, but the beat of her wings shook the ground. _"__Have fun, Takeshi!" _Ayame thought with a smile.

* * *

**After dinner they had sat down and watched a movie. There was enough action and mature content for all, so, of course, Hikaru didn't get to watch but the adults all enjoyed it.** It was as they were taking a walk on the beach before turning in that Naruto froze. He turned to his wife with delight all over his face. "Don't worry, TK will catch me!" He kissed her quickly then, turning on the speed, raced for the cliffs.

"What was that all about? Naruto!" Iruka called after his son, but all he saw was sand blowing in the wind.

Hinata wanted to be angry. For some reason those two were keeping secrets and now they were going to pull some kind of stunt. "Apparently Takeshi is almost here. Let's watch that part of the sky." She pointed a finger towards the cliff where Naruto had jumped. She hadn't been back there since that day, but she guessed it wasn't a bad place for her husband.

"Takeshi's here? On Kaminari?" Iruka's head snapped around to look, and there was something moving closer to the island. It wasn't exactly a cloud, but there was lightning flashing over the ocean.

"Thunderbird…" Yugao whispered and moved closer to Iruka. She'd heard about it but it was still hard to believe there was really such a being.

Naruto was panting by the time he reached the cliff. Already, he could feel the tickle of electricity on his skin, and his grin came back. He filled his lungs up with air and prepared himself.

Takeshi was crouched on Kaminari's back as he drew closer to Crescent Moon. His keen eyesight found his brother and mentally guided the Thunderbird that way. Suddenly he opened his wings and the wind jerked him up high. It took a few moments for him to adjust to the wind currents then he dived for the cliffs.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, judging the distance, then jumped. Not down but up. He never dropped an inch for his brother caught his arm then jerked him into his chest. For a moment, he couldn't breathe because Takeshi was coming out of the dive. Between the force of the air and being crushed against his brother, breathing was impossible.

Takeshi flapped his wings hard to gain altitude. He flared his chakra to compensate for Naruto's weight. His heart beat too fast, but it wasn't with worry, it was with exertion and excitement.

On the ground, Hinata's breath caught in her throat when Naruto jumped. As soon as he was airborne, he opened his mind to her and she could feel his excitement and the thrill of flying from Naruto, and Takeshi as well. "No fair," she whispered to them then shook her head as they laughed at her.

Naruto's eyes got wide as Kaminari came up beside them then swooped under them then back up again and on to the other side. He chuckled as Talon appeared above the Thunderbird's wing. His little featherhead was not about to be left out of the fun. Kaminari did another circle around them then stopped beneath them.

Takeshi pulled his wings close to his shoulders and dropped onto her back. He let his hands rest on Naruto's shoulders and waited to see what his powerful summons would do next.

Naruto knelt and stroked the soft feathers of Kaminari's neck and smiled to hear her hum deeply.

_Get ready Naruto. She's about to –!_

"Oh my God!" Yugao exclaimed as she watched the Thunderbird flip upside down then spiral down towards the ocean.

Hinata grabbed for Iruka's arm because she was getting dizzy from seeing it as well as feeling it. _Too much – have fun baby!_ She closed the door between them and just watched using her kekkei genkai.

Wings twenty feet long expanded again just above the ocean and Kaminari's claws parted the water sending up a wave so huge it blocked the view of them before she soared up once more. Kaminari did an aerial display of swoops, dips and dives. Finally she leveled out and flew close to shore where Hinata and the others waited. The plan had been to land there but the palace had emptied. The curious had come out in droves to watch the mythical Thunderbird. Kaminari rose again into the air and headed for the cliffs once more.

Takeshi got off first, followed by Naruto. Talon continued to fly around them all. It took several minutes for either man to speak since their hearts seemed lodged in their throats, but they had never stopped smiling.

"Amazing, excellent, marvelously WICKED!" Naruto finally managed to speak. He bowed before Kaminari then gave in and hugged her breast. "Thank you, it was great, really." He cuddled close, remembering the care she'd given him at Ishita.

Takeshi shook his head, laughing at his little brother, then joined him in the hug. Great wings surrounded them as Kaminari spoke.

**YOU ARE WELCOME. FLYING WITH PHOENIX/TAKESHI HAS BEEN SUCH JOY, AND TO SHARE THAT WITH YOU AND YOUNG TALON WAS A PLEASURE AS WELL. **Kaminari pulled back her wings and the boys also backed up so they could better see her.

"Truly, thank you, Kaminari. We've been dying to fly like this with you again. My lady hasn't had this much fun in ages." Takeshi bowed.

Kaminari bowed her great head at them. **I SHALL RETURN HOME THEN. ENJOY YOUR VACATION, AND I AM YOURS WHEN YOU NEXT NEED ME. ** She blinked those large eyes at them, stretched her wings and backed off the cliff. In a burst of wind, rain, thunder, and lightning, Kaminari was gone.

Talon swooped down and grabbed the end of Takeshi's braid and flew with it in circle, a playful greeting.

Takeshi laughed as he caught the hawk. "Hey Talon! Dang – you've grown!" It was true, Talon was bigger than when he'd last seen him. Placing the hawk on his shoulder, he asked, "Did you have fun flying with Kaminari?" Takeshi put an arm around Naruto as the hawk chirruped excitedly in his ear. The three of them headed down to the beach.

Naruto looked up at them, wondering at how good it felt to have his brother by his side. Yeah, the synch was great, but it was so much better to have the real thing.

Finally Talon wound down and settled for resting heavily against Takeshi's head. "I missed you guys!" he said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Yep, me too. It's really great to have you here, Big Brother." Naruto squeezed him. "We'll have to talk later - alone. Now you have to greet Hinata and Dad. Come here, Tal." He knew Hinata was going to smother TK in hugs and kisses.

Takeshi looked ahead to see his sister running up the path to him. "Right." He nodded then grinned. "Sister!" He met her half way and swept Hinata off her feet swinging her around.

Hinata gasped as she was twirled about. "Takeshi!" As he got dizzy and plopped backwards, Hinata just held on tight. She ended up on her knees over him. "Welcome to Crescent Moon, TK." Hinata grinned down at him then pulled him into a sitting position and gave him a smacking kiss.

Takeshi captured one of her hands, kissed the palm then held it to his cheek. "Thanks, Hinata." She was genuinely happy to see him, and the love she showed him was a gift.

"CHUNIN SATOME – FRONT AND CENTER!" Iruka yelled, but his grin belied his tone. He watched the tall young man scramble to his feet and stand at attention. Iruka said nothing as he walked a circle around Takeshi. "You're supposed to report to your superiors first, Chunin."

Takeshi's mouth quirked. He was having a hard time just standing still since he was still pumped up from the flying and being with Naruto and Hinata again. "Sorry, Sensei. May I rectify that now?"

"You damn well better! Come here." Iruka held out his arms and clutched Takeshi tightly, slapping his back heavily. "You did good, real good. I'm proud of you, Son."

Takeshi inhaled sharply. A father's pride, strength and love had been sorely missing in his life, but now, because of Naruto, he had that...finally. "Dad." He was inches taller than Iruka so he picked him up and held on as a tear or two escaped him.

Hinata and Naruto held hands as they watched the men. They had all been lost children, needful of love and family. It was a beautiful scene to see and be a part of. Each of them would do whatever it took to be sure they stayed a family.

Takeshi let go with an embarrassed but happy smile. "Hey, Yugao," he greeted the woman, surprised to see her in a bright fuchsia dress just as he was surprised when she came forward and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Chunin – congratulations." Yugao smiled. She didn't really know him, but she did like him and knew he was well deserving of the promotion.

"Thanks." He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "What time is it?" The moon was a bright disc in the sky. It had provided enough illumination for everyone to see Kaminari but he had a feeling it was late.

"Close to midnight. You and Kaminari must have been enjoying yourselves." Hinata came up and took his hand so that she was between the brothers. "Let's get you settled in the guest house."

"Wow, I'm sorry, you guys...we were just having so much fun." Takeshi apologized for the late hour knowing he was supposed to have arrived by early evening.

"Forget it, TK. Let's take him to our place Hinata. He's got to be starved. I'll take him over to the guest house later," Naruto suggested, hoping that maybe they could talk tonight.

"Hey Takeshi! Some show you guys put on." Shikamaru was smiling and waving as they reached the beach again. "I'm up for a midnight snack just as long as I can sleep in tomorrow," he offered, having heard their conversation.

Naruto eyed him ruefully, knowing that Shikamaru had already figured out something was up and wanted in on the discussion. "Come on everybody – party at our place!" He rolled his eyes at his friend, who just shrugged.

* * *

**Sasuke walked in behind the food cart. Anko was up and stretching, while Kakashi was watching her silently.**

"You're awake! Hungry?" Sasuke asked, parking the cart between the beds and walking to his sensei. He didn't think, only acted. Sasuke leaned over and hugged him.

Kakashi blinked his eye then lifted his arms and held him tightly. "Sorry, Sasuke." He noticed Anko watching them tenderly, and his mind couldn't help but think of children, perhaps their children. "Yeah, I could eat." He cupped Sasuke's head tightly then brought his arms down. "Where's Takeshi?"

Sasuke breathed deeply and found a smile. "Probably out like a light. My brothers sat up talking all night it seems." There was a faraway look in his eyes as he imagined them laughing and talking together. His yearning to be there ate at him, but he also needed to be here. "Okay, time to eat. I'm sure Mama will be here shortly."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about that guy?" Anko asked as she took her tray, sat down and dug into it.

"After he eats, Anko," Sasuke said sternly, wondering why she always seemed to lash out first. He gave Kakashi his tray then left the room to find some tea for himself and give Kakashi the privacy to eat without his mask.

When Sasuke returned it was with Tsunade, Kaname, Shizune, and Shikaku. A few moments were spent on cleaning and greetings before Tsunade got down to business.

"It was the man who calls himself Tobi?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. If it wasn't for my Sharingan, I'd have never known he was there." Kakashi shook his head. "As it was, he up and disappeared even as I caught sight of him." There was a thread of curiosity in his voice as he wondered how the man was able to do that.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Kaname had to ask. Ninjas had all sorts of abilities but he wanted to be sure of this information.

"Yeah, he was there. Bastard's able to move through time – there and then gone. Well...according to the reports we've received, anyway, he is," Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke. They both knew that was a highly advanced skill of his kekkei genkai.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, give your report, Kakashi. We've heard from everyone but you." She sat back and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. Kakashi was always very thorough in his reports.

Kakashi gave his report, not just on the battle but what he'd learned and seen of the behavior of the Daimyo and ninjas. "They're floundering. Orochimaru really messed them up. I suppose he offered promises he never got to keep, and the Daimyo is trying to make those promises a reality any way he can. But Anko and I hadn't planned on going to that bathhouse. I think we were set up. That Tobi guy must have seen us. Whether it was on purpose or some coincidence, I have no idea." Kakashi shook his head and settled deeper into his pillows.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kaname stood. "Thank you, Hatake Kakashi. You'll make me a copy of this for my father?" he asked Shizune, who had been taking notes; she nodded. "Good, then I shall go and let you rest. Lady Godaime, Kurota and I will be departing soon, possibly within the next day. Shall we meet once more before then?" Kaname asked politely.

"As you wish, my lord." Tsunade stood and bowed to the young lord then motioned for Shizune to escort Kaname out. As soon as he was gone, she checked Kakashi over. "One more day of rest and you can go home. Anko, you're well enough to leave now, if you want."

"Nah, we'll go home together," Anko said with a smile. "Besides, I like the service here. I know it's not like the bathhouse or even Crescent Moon, but it's not bad. I'll take being catered to for another day." Anko fluffed her sheets then folded her arms behind her head in contentment.

Tsunade laughed. "Be sure to tip my staff well then!" She turned to Sasuke and held out a hand. "There's more news you three should know. Shikaku?"

"My men cleared the hallway as soon as Lord Kaname left the floor." Shikaku stepped away from the door to stand by her and Sasuke.

"Wait, do Naruto and Takeshi need to know?" Sasuke asked as he mentally prepared to connect with them.

"They already know," Tsunade said holding onto his hand tightly.

His black eyes widened. "What? How? What the hell is going on? You – they're keeping secrets from me?" He was angry. "They don't trust me?" Sasuke tried to jerk away from her.

"That isn't the case. At the time you were where you needed to be, here with them." Shikaku placed a heavy hand on Sasuke's shoulder and nodded at the two Jonin. "Naruto and Takeshi took it on themselves and allowed you to be here without worrying."

"Naruto was here? In the village? I never sensed him!" Sasuke was freaking out.

"Sasuke, cool it and let them speak!" Kakashi said loudly as he sat up. "What's going on, Lady Tsunade?"

"Well, in the simplest of terms, we have the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tailed Beetle here in Konoha," Tsunade told them and didn't try to hide her smile at the looks of shock on their faces. "Her name is Fu and she wants allies, or so she says. We currently have her locked up – she agreed to that – and are interrogating her." Tsunade turned Sasuke to look at her. "Takeshi drew her out and your brother sent a clone. That clone is in fact still with Fu. Takeshi left one too. We're using all the protocols we would have used if Naruto ever lost control. Konoha should be safe, especially if she continues to cooperate. Sasuke…" she said as he pulled away from her.

He got it, he understood, he did but he was still angry. Sasuke punched the wall denting it. "Stupid-ass jerks! I'm going knock them on their asses!" He threw up his arms and started pacing. "Never said a fucking word! Dammit, does Hinata know too?" Sasuke couldn't stand it if she had keep him in the dark too.

"No, I don't think so. I think they were waiting until you were told so the four of you could discuss it together." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's evil smirk.

"She'll beat them silly first then I'll do it!" He seemed really pleased with that then came back. "Fu, huh? Can I meet her too?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes – teenagers! "No, I don't think so. We're gathering information from her. Apparently she's been in hiding for a long time and only wants to be free. In fact, she told us that she wants what your brothers have – a life and a home, to ultimately be accepted for who she is. Your brothers hope to include her in the retrieval of your brother – it would be the ultimate test of her loyalty." Tsunade was iffy about allowing that but kept her mouth shut.

"Why don't you want the Daimyo to know about Fu?" Kakashi asked shrewdly.

"TK, I bet," Sasuke answered, pacing again. "They found out during the finals that he was a Jinchuriki and made a stink. They're already freaking about Naruto and keeping him here then there's TK who also has a powerful beast inside him. They probably want his power, too, and, if they know about Fu, they'll want her, too. Hell, having no loyalty to Konoha like my brothers, they'd surely keep her captive and use her like a weapon." He crossed his arms and sighed. "To become a Jinchuriki one has to be human. I can't understand why people keep forgetting that." Sasuke's face showed his puzzlement.

After a moment, Kakashi spoke up. "Itachi…so you still want to bring him back?" he asked carefully; he still thought it a bad idea.

"Enough! That's enough for now. Kakashi needs more rest and you need some sun!" Tsunade said sternly as she looked Sasuke over. "You can explain everything tomorrow. Don't come back here until then. Promise me." Tsunade cupped his chin.

Sasuke smiled. She was his Hokage but also his mother. "I promise, but I still want to meet Fu," he told her as he hugged her. "You're right. I've had enough of secrets and serious talks today! I think I'll stop by the florist and get you ladies some flowers!" Sasuke grinned, lifted a hand and left the hospital. He'd made up his mind to put the crap aside and have some fun.

"Going to see Seiko in other words!" Shikaku laughed. "Well, things should go much smoother with Kurota gone, but they'll be back when Naruto returns." He became thoughtful, wondering if Shikamaru could talk Naruto into staying in Konoha.

"Yes. Are we keeping her?" Anko asked. "Fu I mean. We'd be powerful but envied by every hidden village. Three Jinchuriki? Seems too risky." Just the power of the two they had boggled her mind but three?

"True. I don't think we should keep her at all. Like I said, she wants a home. Naruto's well-liked by other leaders and Daimyo, I'm sure we could find her a home with one of them once we've dealt with the Akatsuki. But we've got enough on our plates to worry about now let alone the future." Tsunade walked over to the window looking out at the village. "Jiraiya's gone out to gather information on the Akatsuki now. We need to learn their movements, what their plans are if we can. How can we protect ourselves if we don't know what they're up to?" The room stayed silent, for none could answer her question.

_**~mg~**_

**Anko was up and pacing. Lady Tsunade and Shikaku had left a little while ago. **They'd had a lovely holiday with Naruto and Hinata then an irksome mission followed by a deadly attack on their lives. They finally made it home to learn there was yet another Jinchuriki inside the village and in just a few weeks, they needed a plan to rescue Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey Anko, are you really still mad at me?" Kakashi asked. He wanted to think and sleep, but the air between them needed to be cleared first.

"You acted like an idiot and opened two gates. It was unnecessary since Tsume and the others were there. You risked your _life_ for no reason! You came so damn close to dying, Kakashi! Yes I'm mad!" Anko stormed over to his bed and couldn't resist smacking him. It wasn't a hard hit since she really didn't want to injure him, but it felt really good to let out her anger.

Kakashi worked his jaw. "In case you forgot, when I opened the first gate it was still just you and me. And before that you stood over my injured body prepared to fight to the death. Am I not allowed to do the same? As ninja, we protect our comrades whenever possible. You're a ninja but you're also my woman, I'll definitely protect you even at the cost of my life." Kakashi looked up at her, stark truth in every line on his face.

"AARRGH!" Anko threw up her hands and turned away from him. "I want to stay mad at you, but you won't let me." She placed a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I hit you. Stress, worry – too much all at once, I guess. Let's just veg out for the next few days – watch the finals, pig out on some dango. Yeah, relax. We should have dinner or something with Sasuke before he leaves, too. O…kay…" Anko had turned around and the word just whispered out of her mouth at the sight that greeted her. "Ka-kashi?" She squeaked out.

Kakashi rubbed his naked jaw. "I'm not yet ready to show the boys – soon but not yet. Anko…I love you and I want you to know how much I trust you. You're the first person in years I've willingly shown my face to. Say something!" He felt naked before her.

Anko plopped down on the bed then reached for his face. "So handsome. Stubble," She giggled. "I'll shave you later. I love you, too, Kakashi, thank you." She got up then pulled the sheets back and got in bed with him. "Your face… One day you'll have to explain the mask but for now I just want to look at you. Sleep, I want you back to full health so I can make love to you while starting at this gorgeous face." Anko was thrilled beyond measure.

"Kiss me." Kakashi said, pulling her close. Everything around them was crazy, but, with her next to him, everything was just...right.

* * *

**Sasuke very briefly cussed his brothers out for keeping secrets from him as he left the hospital. **He made sure to yell at the top of his voice and laughed maliciously at waking both of them from sleep. Both tried to explain, but Sasuke shrugged it off, saying the talk could wait. He wanted some down time from everything and planned on spending that time with Seiko.

As it happened, Seiko was just leaving the shop when he arrived. "Sasuke! How are Kakashi and Anko? Takeshi make to the island okay? Oh!" She gasped when he pulled her close and kissed her. She was out of breath when he finally lifted his mouth from hers. Seiko placed one hand against his jaw and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Dang, Sasuke, that's pretty dangerous. Inoichi could show up and catch you!" Choji said, coming up behind them.

He groaned softly at the interruption. "I'm feeling brave today. Hey Choji." Sasuke never looked at his friend but met Seiko's gaze. "Hey. You free?"

Seiko was thrilled. She could tell that Sasuke was only thinking about her. "Mm-hm."

He gave a husky laugh. "Good. First I want to send two bouquets of flowers. One to Mama and the other to Anko…hmm, one for Ayame, too; then the day is ours!" Sasuke was going to try and forget it all – all but Seiko.

Seiko frowned. Her sister was inside and she knew Sasuke pretty much hated her. "Umm Choji, could you place those orders for Sasuke?" She looked up at her sister's boyfriend hopefully.

Choji frowned too at the request. "You guys have to forgive her sometime. Can't you even come in and say hi?" Though he acted like it was okay, it really bothered him that none of their friends ever visited Ino or talked about her.

Sasuke cursed softly. "No I don't actually. Maybe one day but now is not the day. You love her, I get that, Choji, but, if Ino had her way, Naruto would be dead. God, I so don't want to go there today! Forget the flowers, I'll do it later. Let's go, Seiko!" He nodded at Choji and pulled Seiko along behind him. Sasuke's good mood was fading away.

"Sasuke…" Seiko said soothingly when they'd left the shop behind. She wasn't mad at him, but she didn't want to be dragged around the village, either. She bumped into him when he stopped abruptly. "Sasuke…you never answered my questions," Seiko said softly as she pulled his arm around her waist and leaned into him.

He squeezed her to his side. Her breasts were flush with his chest. Sasuke lifted his face to the weak autumn sun and breathed deeply. "Sorry. Do you…do my feelings about Ino hurt you?" Sasuke finally looked at her.

Seiko didn't want to have this talk. She wanted the Sasuke who'd kissed her senseless in front of her family's shop. Choji was good for her sister and an okay guy when he wasn't trying to act like her know-it-all big brother, but she wished he'd kept his thoughts to himself! "I understand them. Would it be better that the people I've come to care for all got along – yes it would but Ino and I have our relationship and its separate from what I share with you. None of you are seeking vengeance against Ino. You don't talk badly about her. Naruto and Hinata, TK and Ayame all treat me like a good friend and you…well, you make me feel so special." Seiko blushed then shook her head. "We're fine Sasuke; I'm not worried or hurt. I have felt a little neglected though. Are you going to change that?" She lifted up on her toes to bite his earlobe mischievously.

Fire spread through his body at the love bite. He put his hands on her curvy hips. Sasuke looked into pale blue eyes. There was no condemnation or hurt, no lie. "What happened to that defiant but scared girl I first met? In her place is a strong, sure female that seems to have captured my heart." He gave Seiko a full smile as she blushed. It made him think. For weeks he'd put aside the thoughts of leaving Konoha if that was Naruto's choice but once again those thoughts slammed into his brain and he felt fierce possessiveness towards the woman in his arms.

Seiko saw his expression change. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking. Her arms circled his neck. "Let's spend as much time as we can together okay?" Her hands delved into his dark hair and brought his mouth down to hers.

"You got it." Sasuke kissed her gently. "It too damn bad Inoichi is so protective or I'd have his little girl in my house...in my bed." His voice was husky and they both shivered at the images his words brought.

Seiko only smiled then moved in for another kiss. In her mind it was settled, she would soon be in his bed, possibly this very night. She would love Sasuke completely. Seiko vowed not to think of him leaving, only of loving him.

When Sasuke again came up for air, he stood back, grinning ear to ear. "We've got to stop this – much too public! Let's eat, lunch is on me."

_**~mg~**_

**They had lunch then had a chance meeting with Hanabi, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon. **They played with them and had some mock battles before going off to the skating rink. There they skated as a couple and managed a few fancy tricks that pleased the crowd. Next they went to the movies and ended up watching the same movie Naruto and the others had before heading back to his place.

Working together, they fixed dinner, talking of everything and anything that popped into their heads. They compared their lives, their hopes and dreams. They bragged about how deadly they were in combat and compared missions. They also promised each other an all-out fight, just the two of them. Any and all skills would be used, and the loser would have to beg the other for the match to end plus offer up a day of servitude. Both had wicked gleams in their eyes with that last suggestion. In truth it would be a win for both of them.

Sasuke kept a smile every minute they spent together but as he glanced at the clock, he knew their time was at an end. He shut off the TV and stood. "Come on, it's almost nine. Inoichi will be wanting you home." He shook his head. He supposed he couldn't fault the man for worrying. The Yamanakas had missed all of Seiko's life. Still, he wished Seiko had more independence and could stay later, with him.

Seiko frowned, for it bothered her sometimes how Sasuke could just turn off his feelings and emotions to rush her back home. Yeah, her father was demanding, and she knew he worried, but she didn't believe he would actually hurt Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke was a Chunin and her father a Jonin; he could make things very difficult for Sasuke on missions. "Don't look so happy about taking me home," she grumbled but not with much anger.

"I'm not, just thinking about today and how much fun we've had. I think this must be how Naruto and Takeshi feel when they've been able to spend time with Hinata and Ayame...it's a good feeling. Thanks for today." Sasuke smiled and held out a hand as if to help her up. In fact he pulled her close for a kiss, laying his hands on the curve of her bottom. "To use your words – dream about me tonight. I know you'll have a starring role in mine." He squeezed tightly and bit her lip.

Seiko was surprised and pleased. Sasuke was really relaxed and happy right now, and he had just sent hot flames down to the center of her body. "Naughty boy, getting me aroused then sending me home!" She returned the bite and thought about how far she'd come from hating the idea of sex to wanting it almost every other moment she spent with this man.

Sasuke laughed with male satisfaction. He felt naughty and wondered at it. Before Seiko, other than a brief fantasy about Hinata, no woman had ever brought out this side in him. "So I shouldn't do this, either, huh?" Sasuke slid one thigh between hers, cupped her bottom tighter and rubbed against her.

"Sa - suke!" Seiko groaned and rode his thigh for a moment before pushing him away with a laugh. "Stop tempting us, if you're not going to follow through!" She wagged a finger at him as she saw the bulge in his pants.

"I want you, girl, but I'm not suicidal!" Sasuke's expression was of mock fear of what her father might do to him. "Come on, where's your coat?" He took deep breaths to calm his raising pulse and the urgency in his pants. Though pulling back was not what he wanted, Sasuke was still happy. He'd have to ask his brothers about this feeling, it was great.

Seiko noticed his happy expression as he helped her with her coat then wrapped her hand warmly in his to walk her home. The night was cold, and frost was already covering the dying grasses. They didn't speak much as they walked cuddled close together. Seiko let her thoughts race. In two or three days, Sasuke would be on his way to the Land of the Moon. Kakashi and Anko would stay one more day in the hospital, so her time to be alone with him again might be limited. That meant...tonight was the night.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke arrived back home still smiling and missing his lady. **He thought to sit and watch more TV but changed his mind. Instead he went upstairs and turned on some jazz. Thinking to warm up from the cold walk, Sasuke ran a hot bath. As he stripped he thought about tomorrow. He'd rise early and go to the hospital to explain about Itachi and see what ideas Kakashi and Anko had about going up against the Akatsuki. He also thought about the things he'd need to take with him to the island but mostly he wanted a repeat of today. Him and Seiko. Seiko and Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at himself feeling like a sap for thinking of their names together like that.

Stepping into the large tub, he sank down into the water and sighed, breathing deeply of the moist hot air. One of his best ideas in renovating the bathroom was the spa-like tub. His own mini hot spring, it was heaven. Sasuke stretched out his legs, put his arms along the shelf at his back and laid his head back. In minutes, he was dozing.

_**~mg~**_

**Seiko had gone through the motions of getting ready for bed.** Her father came in to kiss her goodnight then her mother. Making sure Inoichi had retired to the living room, Seiko confessed to her mother that it was time. Her mother knew everything. It hadn't been planned; after all, she'd gotten a great deal of advice from Hinata, but her mother had found some notes she'd made and figured out that she was planning on seducing Sasuke.

Her mother had tried to talk her out of it but Seiko told her that this may be her only chance, she believed she loved Sasuke, and if he left without her showing him how she felt, Seiko knew she would regret it forever. Surprisingly, her mother had given in but with conditions. She made sure Seiko knew all about what truly happens between a man and a woman and arranged a physical for her and taught her about birth control. It had been an embarrassing but bonding experience. Her mother had also agreed to handle Inoichi when the time came. This first time was important, and she didn't want Inoichi trampling over her daughter's feelings or the fragile relationship she had with Sasuke.

So Seiko was able to slip out the house, unnoticed by her father and sister. Her mother kissed and held her and told her there was nothing wrong with changing her mind. Her mother's blessing eased her guilt in hiding this from her father. Seiko knew she wouldn't be changing her mind, not unless Sasuke turned her down. But she knew he wouldn't, planned on him not sending her away and plotted to make him want her too badly to send her away.

There were still guards at the gate to the district, but they didn't stop her. Seiko was on the approved list of visitors. She also didn't have any trouble entering the house, for Sasuke had long ago given her a key. But Seiko didn't go right in. She stared up at the house seeing lights on in his bedroom. Seiko closed her eyes and tapped into her kekkei genkai. She smiled; Sasuke was dreaming of her.

**The dream:**

The hot spring was surrounded by wild tropical plants and flowers. The hot water soothed and relaxed his body. Sasuke was content but lonely until he opened his eyes and saw Seiko standing in the grass wearing a deep purple bikini. His mouth dropped open.

Seiko grinned at him then turned in a circle so he could see the rest of it which wasn't much since it was a thong bikini. "Close your mouth, Sasuke, you're drooling," she said but patted her butt to make it jiggle for him.

"Girl, if you come near me in that, I won't be responsible for my actions!" Sasuke warned as he tried to recover from seeing his girlfriend looking so damn sexy. Below the surface of the water, his manhood was hardening rapidly.

"Oh really?" Seiko asked playfully as she reached up to let her hair loose. It fell over her chest as she reached behind her and unfastened her top. "So if I remove my bikini, what will you do?" She draped the top over a leafy bush and stood with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke gulped loudly as a nipple peeked out of the dark strands of her hair. "Sei-ko?" His voice cracked, and Sasuke didn't think he could be any harder than he was right now. Unknowingly, he reached beneath the water and held himself.

Seiko laughed. She felt sexy and powerful knowing that she, her body, had rendered Sasuke speechless. "Ready to see more?" She spun around, her hair a dark wave, then bent over and pulled the scrap of fabric from her body.

"…Boobalicious and ass-fantastic!" He said his eyes wide and glazed with lust. "You know this won't end – not tonight. Seriously Seiko, there's no way I'll be able to stop this time." Sasuke gasped as she turned around, and he, for the first time, saw her fully nude.

"And who said I wanted you to?" Seiko held out her arms, revealing her body to him. "I can tell you want me Sasuke, so come get me!" she challenged with a delightfully sinful smile.

Sasuke breathed deeply and stood. "You're mine now!" he all but growled and stalked towards her.

**Now:**

Seiko influenced his dream then entered the house. She had to move quickly to time things just right. She ran up the stairs quickly and got to work. "The jazz is a nice touch," she murmured as she laid out the huge white candles and lit them. She turned back the bedspread and noticed an unwrapped box on his dresser; curious, she looked inside and snorted before covering her mouth.

'_Here's hoping you get lucky little brother. Every color, some different flavors and textures – everything to make a girl happy! Love, your brothers!'_ Seiko read the crumpled card from Takeshi and Naruto. She rolled her eyes and held back her laughter. Maybe it should have made her mad to think they were butting in or teasing Sasuke and her, but it just tickled her and hey, they would come in handy. "Flavors?" She'd have to ask about that.

Seiko shivered as in Sasuke's dream she was now removing her bikini. She knew she had to hurry. Hinata had suggested using her kekkei genkai to entice and arouse Sasuke saying that it had worked for her when she did something similar with Naruto. The idea had intrigued her. Her talents were usually used for stealth, gathering intel, or killing. For this occasion, she could use them in order to get Sasuke in bed with her. Seiko giggled and began to strip. All she'd done was enter his dreams and directed them a little. He wanted her, and he would have her. Gathering up her courage, Seiko walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

The moist heat was welcoming. Her nipples tightened and goose bumps appeared on her body. Sasuke's muscled arms were flexing in his sleep, his chest rose and fell as if he were engaged in some activity. His mouth was open and his hair was damp hanging about his face. The water was still hot with trails of steam curling up from it. Beneath the water she could just barely see that which decidedly made him a man.

"Sasuke? Wake up Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm waiting for you to make me yours," Seiko called to him as she held onto the door frame. Her knees were so weak she didn't know how much longer she could stand.

In his dream he'd just reached for his girl's tiny waist when she backed away from him and curled a finger beckoning him to follow. Sasuke awoke with a jerk, his eyes flying open. At first he thought he was still dreaming of the beautifully naked Seiko temptress but then he registered the bathroom and his things around the room...and another naked Seiko standing before him. "Seiko?" he squeaked. Hands scrubbed his face, and he forcefully pushed back his hair, blinking quickly. "SEIKO? YOU'RE REALLY HERE? NAKED?" His mouth was wide open in shock.

Her voice was husky as she stared at his dripping wet body. His male nipples were puckering and a droplet of water clung to one. Seiko wanted to lick it off. "You told me to dream of you but I'll take what I'm seeing right now." She tossed back her hair exposing more of her body to his gaze. Again, she curled a finger at him. "I believe you were about to make me yours Sasuke, I hope you weren't lying." On weak knees she slowly backed away still beckoning him.

"God – help me," Sasuke whispered, but he stood and walked the length of the tub. Like in his dream, his hand reached down and held himself for a moment since it throbbed so very painfully. "What about your dad?" Sasuke forced himself to stop stroking his length as sanity returned just as he was about to step out.

"We won't be interrupted, I promise. I'm yours tonight, Sasuke," Seiko whispered, her eyes wide at how big his cock seemed tonight. They'd touched each other, looked, but tonight Sasuke was huge and her body responded. Wetness from deep inside coated her inner thighs.

Sasuke snatched up a towel almost angrily and hastily blotted the water off his body then stalked after Seiko. He stopped upon seeing the lighted candles and the box of condoms now beside the king-sized bed. His chest swelled. "I guess I'll have to thank my brothers after all." Sasuke never imagined he'd be using his brothers' gift so soon.

Seiko trembled with fear and lust as Sasuke came to stand before her. Her eyes kept looking at him then away but back again just as quickly. It felt as if her heart were going to burst out of her chest it was beating so hard.

Sasuke couldn't look away from her perfection. He wanted to jump her and force himself in her. He also wanted to lay her down and stroke every inch with his hands, his tongue. He'd given in and gotten his own copies of the Pervy sage's books and had been amazed. He'd also visited the Red-Light District again (secretly) and purchased a few more books and some movies. Some of that stuff had been over the top, he knew, but some looked exciting, too. At some point, he wanted to experiment, but not now. Now was their first time, now was important, it should be done right.

"You sure? Seriously, I don't know if I can stop this time, Seiko." Sasuke reached out a trembling hand to stroke her loosened hair. From her hair to her jaw, to her neck and down to one breast his fingers traveled. He cupped the weight, squeezed it gently, and rubbed his thumb over the tight nipple. "Tell me now if you truly want this because if I touch any more of your skin...I won't stop!" Sasuke growled as he bent to suck on the strawberry tip.

Seiko threw back her head gasping. The warmth and suction caused her whole body to flush. She had briefly thought of postponing this when he exited the tub but with his mouth on her, Seiko knew the only place she was going was to heaven with him. Her hands fisted in his hair. "Don't – don't stop Sasuke! Love me!" Seiko demanded as she pulled him closer.

They both moaned when Sasuke lifted his head and took her mouth pressing their nakedness against each other. He couldn't help himself and his hands swept over her, stroking the slender curve of her back down to her buttocks and, with him smiling against her mouth, repeated actions of earlier that evening.

A high giggle slipped from Seiko's lips as she slid her wet V up and down his hard thigh. Tentatively she brought one hand down and touched the wet tip of him. "Hard like steel but so sleek, too. You're so huge tonight, Sasuke...you will hurt me." Seiko shivered and pressed closer. "I'm scared, but I want this – _I want you, Sasuke!" _Her other hand was held close to his jaw so she could stare into his black eyes.

Sasuke held her hand to his face staring back into her blue eyes. "As I want you. I'll try to be gentle. Okay?" A wave of tenderness calmed him. He wouldn't rush this. "Let's get in bed." Sasuke smiled at her.

They'd always stayed away from doing anything in his bedroom for neither had been ready for that temptation...until now, that is. Seiko scooted in and lay on her side waiting for Sasuke to join her. She blinked as he reached for a condom. "What flavor are you choosing?" A grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then chuckled. "Not yet - if your mouth touches me, I won't last." Savagely he ripped open the package and laughed at the purple condom. "Grape, I think!" But the fact that it was purple, Seiko's color, made this night kismet.

Seiko watched him smooth the stretchy thing over his taut cock. She couldn't help herself and leaned over to take a long lick against the head. Her eyes rolled up to look at him. "Tastes good."

"Temptress!" Sasuke yelled as he jerked his hips back then gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed in. His mouth went back to her breasts, kissing, sucking, and nibbling at them. He felt great satisfaction as she writhed beneath him.

She was helpless against his relentless touches, but Seiko was here to make love, and so her hands found his ears, shoulders, and the bunched muscles of his arms and tweaked his nipples.

Sasuke retaliated by sending his hand down her trembling stomach and into her wet black curls. He found that nubbin of flesh and teased it.

Seiko screamed as she forced her hips up into his hand. "Oh-oh Sasuke! Stop...stop..." Her voice broke as she came against his fingers.

Sasuke froze for her eruption almost caused his own. Taking a deep breath he rose, kissed the tips of her reddened breasts and moved between her legs. His fingers had kept their motion throughout Seiko's release. Her flesh was so wet and slick, he pushed a finger in her and groaned at the tight wetness. Another finger...

"...God...God...Sasuke!" Seiko gripped his forearms and tried to get her eyes to focus on him. Her body was no longer hers but his as he brought her immeasurable pleasure. "Sasuke...love me..."

Black eyes racked her trembling, shuddering form. If he thought she'd looked tempting before, now she was downright irresistible. Sweat beaded her face, her abundant breasts were covered in his love bites and her legs were open to him, inviting him in. "I will, I am," Sasuke muttered as he leaned forward guiding his hardness.

Seiko helped him, widening her legs, her hand on his showing him just where she yearned for him. "Inside me – come inside me!" She urged excitedly.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the head of him slid inside her. Sweat poured off him, for he knew he had to go slow no matter how much he wanted to just thrust in with all his might.

The candlelight flickered. Shadows danced over the walls as two bodies joined in the ancient dance of love. Throats lost the ability to speak, leaving only sighs, moans, and groans to echo around them as flesh slid against flesh as man and woman became one.

Seiko tensed and sunk her nails into Sasuke's back as he entered her more deeply than she ever thought possible, causing a bright burst of pain but then there was just the fullness of him. She lifted her legs high, feet coming to rest on his thighs as he went deeper. A sexy laugh escaped her as he whimpered. "Mine."

Sasuke shook his head as he leaned up enough to look down into her eyes. "Oh yeah?" He lifted his hips and grinned as her eyes went wide and her flesh grasped his shaft even tighter. "And you...are..._**MINE!" **_Sasuke thrust back into her with his words and it was on.

Each seemed to be to be racing, challenging each other to reach that final peak of this joining. Sasuke reached beneath her grabbing her buttocks, squeezing, his thrusts even more forceful.

"AHHHH!" Seiko screamed as Sasuke once again forced her up into the heavens.

"GOD!" It was a prayer of exaltation as her squeezing muscles and thighs brought him just seconds behind her. He fused his mouth to hers as their bodies rode a rainbow of satisfaction.

This first time drained the lovers completely, and they fell into sleep, still joined, smiling smugly.

* * *

**In the Land of the Moon, three people woke, grinned and laughed. **Little Sasuke had just grown into a man!

* * *

_**I was trying to finish this before Valentine's but I just couldn't do it. Hopefully each of you had a wonderful day**_ _**with your sweethearts!**_

* * *

_**P.S. Please go to brown phantom's profile page and vote in his polls. I'd like to up my rank, if you'd be so kind. (^_^) **_

_**Seriously, please participate and vote for who you like.  
**_

_**Love and kisses, Marchgirl**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey folks! Just wanted to say this is a long chapter so grab some snacks and get comfortable!  
**_

* * *

_**Laying the Foundation**_

**They never got to have that talk. Takeshi gobbled his food down between listening to his brother talk and sharing news of home.** Once he was done, he immediately got sleepy. Everyone was tired, so they called it a night, but, only hours later, a burst of happy satisfaction from Sasuke woke them. Chuckling, Takeshi rolled over and went back to sleep dreaming of Ayame while Naruto decided to make that feeling his own; it was a little later before he and Hinata got back to sleep.

"Wow. That's…amazing," Takeshi sighed as the sun appeared to rise out of the sea. They were all out on the patio next to the swimming pool. He stretched out his long legs and sipped at a fragrant cup of coffee.

"I know, and we've just got two days left here," Iruka complained. He and Yugao were cuddled together on a lounge. "This has been a wonderful vacation." Iruka kissed Yugao's forehead then looked over at his son. Naruto held Hinata on his lap, Talon on hers. "Maybe we should make this a yearly thing? Work it out so that we all take a vacation here together. What'd you say? TK?" He looked from one son to the other.

"Hmm, that sounds good, Dad, but I don't know how we would pull it off," Naruto commented contentedly. "Mama's always so busy, and what about missions, the academy, and other stuff? I'm just glad Hinata and I were able to get our honeymoon." Naruto yawned. "Hey, Tal, you can go hunt if you want." He reached around his wife and let Talon bite his finger. "Man, I want to be lazy today. I think I'll use clones to train today. What do you want to do, Sweetheart? Besides shop?" he added quickly because he did not consider _that_ a leisurely activity.

"How can you not like shopping? You pick out the most amazing clothes for me!" Hinata stroked Talon before he took off then turned to look at her husband in amused confusion.

"I know what I want to see you in, and I find it. You've made it an art form – every store, blouses, skirts, pants then dresses. Next you go over to the shoes and accessories – every store. Every store." Naruto rolled his eyes, tone dry. "No way am I doing that today! Hey – let's go fishing!" He sat up excitedly. "We can get a boat and go deep-sea fishing!" Naruto grinned, liking this idea a lot.

"You mean deep-sea sleeping!" Hinata got up as their breakfast arrived. "Not me. So who's staying with me?" She looked around as everyone got up to fix their plates.

"Me! I love sushi, but I'd rather eat it than catch it." Yugao grinned. "Looks like we're having a girls' day." She was happy about that idea. Yugao was on friendly terms with both Naruto and Hinata now, and it was extremely relaxing to be here away from her duties at home. Iruka had the right idea, they should try to get away and have some fun like normal people once in a while.

"I'm in. Dad, Shikamaru?" Takeshi asked. He was looking forward to being out on the water. He didn't mind starting his vacation with a little fishing.

"Why not? Sounds like fun," Iruka said as he helped himself to some tasty pastries. He hoped to catch something big to work off the calories he was about to ingest.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure. There are hammocks on the boat right? Padded seats? Bunks?" he asked, knowing it would make them laugh. By mid-morning, the guys were putting out to sea, and the girls were heading inland to shop the day away.

* * *

**The couple woke only to make love once more, this time slower and more thoroughly. **They napped again, then woke hungry, so, in the wee hours of the morning, naked, they slipped downstairs to fix a snack and took it back to bed where they fed each other between kisses. After eating they slept deeply, holding each other.

Sasuke woke gradually. His muscles ached, but he felt contented, too. He started to stretch when his hand brushed warm, soft flesh. "…Seiko…" he whispered softly, then leaned forward to kiss the curve of her shoulder. "Seiko." He pulled her closer to him, and his body reacted to the firm curve of her bottom.

Seiko smiled with her eyes still closed, then pushed back into Sasuke's hardening length. "Sasuke," she yawned. "You seem…happy this morning." Her voice was husky.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, very happy. I'm glad you came back last night." One hand cupped a warm breast. "Are you happy?" He paused with a seed of fear in his heart. It was unreasonable, but there it was nevertheless.

Seiko leaned back against him and ran her hand up and down his muscled arm. Her bottom moved to cradle his hardness. "I didn't think I'd ever be this happy, Sasuke," she admitted softly.

Sasuke buried his face in her long hair, and they just lay there cuddled close together for a while. It wasn't about sex right then, it was about a man being with his woman. He sighed. "I'm supposed to be at the hospital right now. What about you?" Normally, he got up as he woke, but this morning he didn't ever want to leave his bed.

Seiko groaned. "With Dad, training. I'm dreading facing him. I'm sure Momma explained everything but he's not going to like it, knowing I was here with you." She turned over to face him and blinked.

"What is it?" Sasuke touched his face wondering if he'd grown a pimple in the night.

Seiko grinned at him. "You look so…relaxed. Before, there was always a tenseness about you, but it's gone. Did I do that?" She couldn't have looked more pleased with herself if she tried.

He wasn't sure what to say, but he did feel amazing. Yes, it had been his first time, but it wasn't just that, it was her. "You must have." Sasuke reached for her cheek, noting her flushed skin, her full lips. "You look pretty damn good yourself. Thank you for last night." He kissed her gently then reluctantly pulled away.

"Sasuke? Oh!" She'd been worried for a second but he pulled her up, too. After he got up, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Unfortunately, we have things to do today." His tone let her know that he'd prefer to skip them all. "In a few more days, I'm off to the island and missing you. Let's go see your father, maybe he won't be too upset, then I'll go see Anko and Kakashi. Hopefully Mama won't have to patch me up from whatever beating your dad gives me! After that it's you and me." Sasuke put her down then started the shower. "You and me to laugh and play and make love as much as possible! What do you say, Seiko?" He cupped her buttocks then lightly patted them. "Want some more time alone with me?" A kiss to her ear, her jaw, the corner of her mouth then her nose.

She smiled beautifully and ran her hands through his hair, down his neck to his shoulders, marveling that she was free to touch him this way. Seiko tickled her fingers down his back and cupped his hard ass. "Yes!" She giggled as he picked her up by her bottom then stepped into the shower with her.

_**~mg~**_

**They didn't have far to go. Inoichi was waiting on the porch as they left the house hand-in-hand.** It was sooner than they planned, and both were stunned to see him there, but Sasuke squared his shoulders and stepped in front of Seiko. "Good morning, Inoichi-sensei, we were just coming to see you." He would be as polite and diplomatic as he could be.

"Father," Seiko said, squeezing Sasuke's hand before stepping to his side. She wouldn't hide behind her lover. Even now, just thinking of Sasuke that way gave her a thrill.

He was leaning against one of the porch supports, arms crossed staring at his daughter. "What the hell were you thinking? You're still a child! It was too damn soon, Seiko! We just got you home, and now you're sleeping with him! Do you even know him? About how he acted like he was better than all the other Genin or the things he did to Naruto? HE ATTACKED NARUTO WHILE HE LAY INJURED IN THE HOSPITAL!" Inoichi was incensed, his arms gesturing wildly. He couldn't see or think straight. "Sasuke can't be trusted!" The only thing in his mind was that Seiko was going to be taken from them. He didn't want to lose his daughter, not again, especially not to an Uchiha. The Uchiha clan was a stain, and he didn't want it touching his daughter – corrupting his child!

He paled; he could feel the blood leaving his face. Sasuke expected Inoichi to be upset, but the words spoken in such anger and contempt hurt. Sasuke knew this pain, recognized it from Naruto's memories. _This is it – instant and unwarranted hate._ _God, how did he stand it? Does he truly hate me?_ Sasuke took a deep breath trying to get over his shock. Though his friends had forgiven him, there was still shame in his soul for the cold way he'd treated his peers growing up and for the acts he committed against Naruto, but he'd changed and was changing still. "That's not fair; I'm not like that anymore. Naruto's forgiven me for the things I've done, and I have no intention of ever hurting Seiko!" His voice was a mere whisper. It took all his control not to yell at Inoichi. Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea: he figured the Jonin was trying to get him to act out and prove his accusations.

"Father!" Seiko hissed at him and squeezed Sasuke's hand. She too was totally shocked. If her father had to yell or belittle anyone, she thought it would have been herself. "Stop it! Leave him alone! I know Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't kept any secrets from me. And you know Naruto loves Sasuke now. They've forgiven and forgotten everything bad that's happened between them." Seiko moved forward. "Why are you even bringing that up? This is...this is about him and me." She looked back at Sasuke and took a breath. "We're lovers now. You can't treat Sasuke like...an enemy." Seiko returned to Sasuke's side, firmly entwining their fingers.

Inoichi's eyes flashed in anger and panic. He clenched his fists tightly. "No. No. Absolutely not. Let her go, Sasuke - NOW!" He took several angry steps towards the couple.

"JONIN YAMANAKA INOICHI - STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tsunade said forcefully as she approached the house. "Shikaku, take control of this ninja." She ordered as she walked quickly up the steps to the two teens.

Shikaku had received a visit from his friend's wife asking him to prevent her husband from doing something stupid. He'd run into Lady Tsunade on his way there. She was in fact looking for Sasuke. He'd explained, and, together, they'd arrived just in time.

"...Mama, umm, Lady Tsunade..." Sasuke said, turning to her in stunned relief. It looked as if Inoichi was about to physically attack him. He'd always joked about Inoichi beating him up, but to see him and the bloodlust in his eyes…Seiko's father actually meant to do him harm.

"I'm here," She said softly, stepping between the couple and taking the hand of each. "Take him somewhere and calm him down. I'll be sending Seiko home to her mother soon. Don't go home angry, Inoichi, or you'll make things worse." Tsunade's tone was firm but not confrontational. "Go." She nodded to Shikaku.

Shikaku had jumped up onto the porch and placed himself in front of his friend. For a few seconds, he thought Inoichi was going to fight him to get to Sasuke. He gripped his friend's arms, holding him still. "What are going to do? Think, Inoichi!" he'd whispered urgently.

The only thoughts in his head were knocking Sasuke around, hurting him badly, then grabbing his little girl and locking her in her room. But then he saw the fear on her face – fear of him – and the pain on Sasuke's face and knew he'd put those emotions there. Cursing a blue streak, he leapt off the porch, almost running out of the district with Shikaku on his heels.

"God..." Sasuke breathed. "What –?" He shook his head, genuinely upset with what had just happened. "Mama." He turned into Tsunade and hugged her, feeling lost, confused, and guilty.

Tsunade cupped his head close to her then pulled a silently crying Seiko into her embrace as well. She sighed, thinking what a horrible day-after these two were having. "Sasuke." She kissed his dark head. "Are you two all right?"

Sasuke squeezed Tsunade, then pulled Seiko into his arms. "Y-yeah. Mama…it was consensual! I swear – I didn't force myself on Seiko! We were safe, too; we talked about it all first. We both wanted this, Mama! I'm sorry, Seiko." He looked from the Hokage to Seiko. He lifted her face and gently kissed away her tears. "I didn't know he hated me..." Black tortured eyes looked back at Tsunade.

"Let's go inside." Tsunade sat them down on the couch, then went in the kitchen to fix tea. She hurt for these kids. Like Hinata and Naruto, it was a miracle to find that one special person after so much heartache. And it _was_ love; she was sure of _that._ It was obvious to anyone who cared to look and probably why Inoichi had lost it. She hoped Shikaku was able to calm him down, or his greatest fear would come true – he would lose Seiko.

Sasuke looked up when she came back with the tea. Seiko had her face pressed to his chest. "Did something happen? At the hospital?" It just occurred to him that she had shown up unexpectedly.

Tsunade shook her head. "They're fine. I left word to be notified when you arrived at the hospital so I could be in on the talk, but, as time passed and you didn't show up, I thought I'd come and check on you. Naruto and Takeshi aren't here, so it's up to me to keep an eye on you." Tsunade sat on his other side. "I'm sorry baby." Again, she hugged him and kissed his face.

Seiko sat up and wiped away her tears. She'd been sitting quietly, trying to make sense of what happened earlier. That attitude of her father's...she'd never seen it before. "Are you mad at me, too? Do you hate that I...that I've been with Sasuke?" Her hands had been resting on Sasuke's thigh, but now they clenched on his hard muscle.

"No, Seiko, not at all. Sasuke deserves someone to love and love him in return. You do. And I've already been through this with Naruto and Takeshi, so I'm mellower now." Tsunade grinned at them. "I'm sure his brothers teased Sasuke to no end, but he learned from them. You were careful?" She relaxed even more at their emphatic nods.

"But my father...why is he so upset? You're taking it well; Mama didn't like me doing this, but she gave me her blessing. I don't understand!" Seiko jumped to her feet, hugging herself, and began to pace.

Tsunade helped herself to some tea. "He's afraid you'll leave him. If you truly loved Sasuke, then you would leave your home and come here or go with Sasuke, if they choose to leave Konoha. Inoichi and your mother just got you home. For sixteen years they thought you were dead, Seiko. Try to see it from their point of view – their miracle could disappear again." She watched a flood of emotions flow over the girl's face. In the end, sorrow settled firmly over her features, and her shoulders sank as if she were defeated.

"Seiko..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew how he felt about her, but he wasn't about to ask her to give up her family.

"I love you, Sasuke, but I can't leave them." She took a steadying breath. "I should go." Seiko looked around her as if saying goodbye to the house, then turned to leave.

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "I knew that. I would never have asked, Seiko. I wouldn't take you from your family." Sasuke took in a painful breath. "I love you, too, Seiko. I think I always will." He'd let her walk away from him, but he couldn't just let her go. Sasuke suddenly appeared before her. "We had one good night, didn't we?" he asked softly as tears filled his eyes and he cupped her face to kiss her lips.

"...Sasuke..." Seiko whispered against his mouth as she gripped his wrists. "Yes, yes we did." She gave in and kissed him thoroughly, again as in goodbye. Seiko broke away and ran out of the house.

Sasuke threw back his head and cursed the world before giving in to hot tears and falling into Tsunade's arms.

* * *

**Shikamaru was stretched out just inside the bridge, enjoying the sway of the boat. **The other three were on deck in cushioned chairs with poles in front of them. The poles were fastened to the deck, just like the chairs, with lines in the water. Wearing only shorts, the men sunned themselves as they waited for the fish to take the bait.

"So, Dad, Sasuke did it. He and Seiko did the deed. They got hot between the sheets. They humped the night away!" Naruto laughed and laughed harder as TK got choked.

Iruka sat up. "Him, too? You guys just can't keep it in your pants!" He shook his head then sat back with a smile, happy for Sasuke. "Just a horny bunch of dogs you are!"

"Ha! You're one to talk, Dad! I heard Yugao hit a high note last night. She a soprano?" Takeshi turned a devilish grin on the Jonin and whooped with laughter as Iruka flushed.

"Oh, shut up!" Iruka growled, but a smile tugged at his lips as all the boys laughed and picked at him.

"Didn't I tell you? Dad's got a way with the ladies. He had three of them chasing after him for a while there." A twinkle appeared in Naruto's eyes. "Hmm, you must have some special technique, Dad. Come on, educate us, tell us how to put that extra something-something to our women!" He got up and into Iruka's face, watching carefully.

"Idiot!" Iruka settled the matter by tickling his son's ribs until Naruto had to run to get away from him. "If you two – three can't keep your women happy in bed, then we'll talk. For now, you're on your own!" He made sure to turn and make eye contact with Shikamaru, too.

"Dad's keeping secrets – must be some technique. I think we should spy on him, Naruto. Hey!" Takeshi ducked as a shoe was thrown at him.

"Boys, you don't want to do that - I'll hurt you," Iruka said, quietly and sternly.

"Now you did it, TK!" he said crossly at his brother. _Let's talk about it later. It could be our Crescent Moon Mission! _Naruto sent to his brother who discreetly nodded, and both fought not to laugh. "We'll leave you alone Dad. Anybody want a drink?"

Iruka eyed him because Naruto gave up too quickly. "Behave, Naruto, I mean it," he warned, knowing his son was a sneaky devil. "I'll take a soda."

"I hear you, Dad. TK, Shikamaru?" he asked as he headed for the galley. In moments, he had drinks for everybody and sat back down. "Okay, I've got more news." Naruto glanced at Takeshi.

"Now?" When his brother nodded, Takeshi turned so that he could see them all. "We may have another ally against the Akatsuki. Just before I left, another Jinchuriki showed up in Konoha."

Shikamaru got up and went to stand on the deck. "I take it this person is under Ibiki's control or you wouldn't have left the village." Though he didn't look it, Shikamaru was stunned.

Iruka sat up, blinking. "Naruto, tell me what's going on. What's happening in Konoha?" Carefully, he put his drink down.

Takeshi answered, explaining what happened and how they'd lured Fu into the forest. He saw that both men were surprised that they had left clones, that they could leave clones behind to ensure Konoha's safety. And of course they would be alerted immediately if something happened and know everything at once.

"Konoha's safe, Dad. Shikamaru, I want you to meet Fu when you get back. Get an idea about her powers and how we can use them. If Mama can be convinced, we'll use Fu during Itachi's rescue." Naruto stretched, then laid back in his seat. "Man this is nice." He started humming to himself as he gazed out at the water. Takeshi followed his brother's example and got comfortable once more.

Iruka and Shikamaru shook their heads. They drop a bomb – a new Jinchuriki – and then act like it's nothing. Of course, both of them were Jinchuriki, so it stood to reason that it was just a minor detail for them.

"Whoa – I got a bite!" Naruto suddenly sat up again and grabbed his pole. "It's big! Check it out TK!" He was on his feet now, fighting to bring it in.

Takeshi was beside his brother in a flash. He turned a grinning face to Naruto. "Swordfish, little brother. Reel it in!"

Naruto's excitement was contagious, and they all gathered at the edge of the boat to watch the battle between man and fish. Half an hour later, Naruto posed for pictures with his catch, his famous grin firmly in place.

"So, who's next?" Naruto asked as he put the fish on ice, but, as he closed the cooler, all his happy pride vanished. "Sasuke?"

_**~mg~**_

**"You couldn't have handled that worse if you'd tried," Shikaku told his friend. It was early, but he poured some sake for each of them.** They were at his home. Shikaku didn't want Inoichi around his wife or daughter just yet, or the man might say something he wouldn't be able to take back.

"They were getting too close before they had sex! Seiko is lost to me...I've lost her to Sasuke," Inoichi moaned. He sat at Shikaku's kitchen table with his hands holding up his aching head.

"You can't know that. You've made a lot of assumptions about your daughter and said many hurtful things to Sasuke – Sasuke, who is like another son to the Hokage, who is the brother of not one but _**two **_Jinchuriki. The wrath you could bring down on your head is unbelievable. Do you realize you're kinda acting like Ino?" Shikaku asked worriedly. His friend wasn't quite that bad, but there were hints of her attitude when she attacked Naruto and Hinata. He hoped his words would snap Inoichi out of the mire where he seemed to be stuck.

Inoichi's head snapped up so hard his ponytail cracked the air. "Ino...I behaved like Ino?" His voice was incredulous, but then he thought about it. "I fucking acted like Ino. What's wrong with my family?" Not only his head was aching now but his stomach as well.

"Nothing as far as I can tell. Ino had a...lapse in sense. With the fear of the Nine-Tailed Fox and Seiko's feelings of fear and anger were coursing through her, she really couldn't help her actions. But, like Ino, you should have talked to someone before acting out, my friend. You now have quite a few bridges to mend." He reached over and laid a friendly hand on Inoichi's shoulder.

Inoichi stared at the table for many long minutes, trying to put his actions and feelings in order. At last, he closed his eyes and went into a meditative state. Shikaku helped himself to both cups of sake and pulled his Shogi board over and began to plot a winning strategy for when his son returned home.

An hour passed before Inoichi raised his head. "I'm an idiot, and I just hope my girls can forgive me. Thanks for getting me out of there, Shikaku." He turned and grabbed his friend's hand and held it tightly for a moment before getting to his feet. "I'll go home first, then see Sasuke and finally the Hokage." Inoichi grimaced, for Lady Tsunade could be very harsh in her treatment of him, if he couldn't put things right.

"Want me to go with you?" Shikaku offered sincerely. Inoichi was more than his friend, he was also a comrade.

Inoichi chuckled. "No, that's okay, it would be too much of a drag for you! But thanks, man." The two shook hands, then Inoichi went to, hopefully, make things right with his family.

_**~mg~**_

**Seiko had run through the streets, crying. She needed and wanted her mother's arms. **She was so blind to everything around her that she almost attacked Ayame when the young woman grabbed her arm. Her pale blues locked onto Ayame's concerned face, and she threw herself at the woman.

"Seiko, what on earth is wrong?" Ayame pulled them out of the street and hugged the girl tightly. "Has something happened? Is Sasuke hurt?" She felt a tightness in her chest at the thought of Sasuke, or possibly Takeshi or Naruto, having been hurt. "What's wrong?" she asked, a little harshly this time, gripping Seiko's shoulders.

Seiko shook her head rapidly. "Fine! Well…not hurt," she squeaked out. "We made love – and now he's lost to me! My father hates me! It's all messed up, Ayame! I should have died at Ishita!" She was almost shaking Ayame at this point before her knees went weak, and she began to slide to the ground.

Ayame almost had to physically pick the girl up from the ground, then, with a supporting arm around her waist, dragged Seiko home. With tears and sniffles, Seiko explained what happened and Ayame's heart broke for them. When they reached the Yamanaka home, Seiko's mother rushed out of the house to take her girl in her arms.

"Oh, Momma! I was never going to leave with Sasuke – I just wanted to love him, to know him. It would hurt when he left but we could have been happy with whatever time we had left. Now it's all gone wrong!" Seiko was making herself sick with her crying. The man she loved had been hurt by her father's words. They could never see each other again, and the fragile bonds she'd formed with her father were now broken.

Yamanaka Hisoka stroked her daughter's long hair and held her close. She met Ayame's painful gaze, then glared at her husband as he entered the gate. "DAMMIT, INOICHI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Her anger at her husband was tempered when Seiko whimpered and clutched her mother tighter. "He won't hurt you anymore, baby," she reassured her daughter as she stared daggers at Inoichi.

Ayame too was angry as hell. "They don't deserve this! A moment of happiness – that's all they wanted! Why? Why torture them so with _your _hang-ups?" She'd walked forward as he got closer and jammed her finger into his chest.

Inoichi approached the women with his hands raised in the air. He felt ashamed of what he'd done and wanted to appear harmless to them. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I acted like a total idiot – a very overprotective father with no common sense. I never meant...I lost my head. Hisako, you know I'd never hurt Seiko, I just didn't want to lose her to Sasuke." He stayed where he was in front of Ayame but looked at his wife and child with anxious remorse.

Seiko spun around, tears wet her cheeks and her skin was blotchy. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE! I COULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU! I JUST GOT YOU GUYS, AND SASUKE WOULD NEVER HAVE ASKED! DAMN YOU!" Seiko cursed her father, but that wasn't enough. She rushed him, pushing Ayame out of the way so she could slam her palms into Inoichi's chest.

Inoichi quickly grabbed Seiko's wrists and held on tightly. "What? What did you say?" He could barely breathe as he thought about what his daughter just said.

Hisoka walked up to them, placing one arm around Seiko's waist. "If only you'd listened to me before running out of the house this morning, I would have explained things." Hisoka brushed back her daughter's wild hair, looking at her with love. "It's true she loves him. They found each other and love each other but they also have families they love." Hisoka looked back at Inoichi. "She's only had us a short time, too, Inoichi. Seiko just wanted a chance to love him."

Inoichi flinched. It was still hard to think of his daughter as a man's lover, but still he held Seiko close to him and listened to his wife speak.

"There's a good chance Naruto won't come back here to live, and Sasuke's vowed to stay by his side, Inoichi. Family is very important to that young man – his newly adopted family _and _our newly reunited family. He can't – won't leave his family, and he won't take Seiko from hers." Hisoka placed her hand over Inoichi's as he still held Seiko's wrists. "They just wanted whatever time they have left to be...complete. To love totally and completely, to have happiness for a brief moment in time." Her eyes beseeched him to understand.

"I don't regret it. I love Sasuke."Hearing her mother speak brought back her resolve. "I won't give him up – not until he leaves Konoha." Seiko looked up at her father. "You may hate me for it but I'm going to stay his lover," she said defiantly and tried to pull away from him, but Inoichi held on tight. "Let me go!"

Inoichi's hair swung as he shook his head. "No, I'm never letting you go, Seiko. You're my little girl and I could never hate you." He pulled gently but firmly until he could wrap his arms around his still struggling daughter. "I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot. I should have listened to your mother instead of running off half-cocked, and I should have never said the things I did to Sasuke. I know he's changed." Inoichi took a deep breath and rested his head on top of his daughter's. "I was scared, baby…we _buried you!_ You were lost to us but then you came back! A miracle, we were granted a miracle. You're ours, but there's still so much we don't know about each other and just the thought of you disappearing with Sasuke…I couldn't stand it, Seiko!" He lifted his head and gripped her arms.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Seiko yelled at him. She understood, she really did, but it was hard to get beyond the pain of not having Sasuke. She shook her head and tried to calm down. "I'm here, this is my home. Please let me go, I want to go to my room now…please," Seiko whispered that last word as she looked up at her father.

No wound had ever hurt as badly as seeing his child so...heartbroken. "All right. I love you." Inoichi clasped her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go.

Seiko nodded. "I love you, too." She turned and saw Ayame. "Take care of him; I'm sorry he got hurt because of me and…" Seiko shook her head and shrugged as more tears left her eyes. "I'll miss all of you!" She reached out for Ayame but didn't touch her and ran into the house. Her emotions were all over the place. One second she couldn't give Sasuke up, and the next second, she changed her mind. Seiko decided she wouldn't go near any of them again; the pain of having friends and losing them was just too much.

Hisoka and Ayame looked at Inoichi, both of them telling him silently to fix this, NOW.

Unnoticed by anyone, Ino sat stiffly in her wheelchair, shocked and angry.

_**~mg~**_

**"What the hell is going on? Boys! Talk to me!" Iruka was on his feet in Naruto's face. **"What's happened to Sasuke?" He looked to Takeshi.

Naruto stood stiff as a board, staring out to sea but seeing nothing. Sasuke wouldn't speak to them, but he did show them the scene that happened on the porch. His brother was now on his way to the hospital with their mother to speak to Kakashi.

"DAMMIT! GOD!" Takeshi yelled and paced. He wanted to hit something, but there was only the boat and the water. He lifted his head and screamed at the sky.

"Naruto!" Iruka shook him, wanting to know what was happening.

Naruto finally looked at his father, eyes wide with hurt and anger. "Sasuke lost Seiko. He got one night with her, then Inoichi showed up and almost attacked him. Mama and Shikaku showed up before things got worse but…" Naruto pulled away from Iruka. It was all his fault. It was because of him. Sasuke and Seiko were suffering because of him. He squatted down to hold his head in his hands. _Sasuke – Sasuke you don't have to lose her, not for me! Sasuke I –_

_Shut up Naruto! Do not decide to stay in Konoha just because of this! It's over…Seiko…listen, I'll talk to Kakashi then let me close up the district then summon me over. I can't – I can't stay here right now. _Sasuke's voice was hushed with suppressed emotion, and he all but slammed his way into Kakashi and Anko's room.

Naruto was rocking as Sasuke's pain flowed across him like the waves of the ocean around them. Quietly, he consulted his wife, and she advised him to wait, wait until they were all together before dealing with this new situation.

"Naruto, come on, Son." Iruka pulled him up and walked him over to Takeshi, who was gripping the railing – actually, he was denting it. "Let's fish, calm down, and you two can tell me about Sasuke." He put a comforting arm about them and held on for a while before getting them back to their poles.

* * *

**Kakashi and Anko were dressed, ready to be released from the hospital, when the room door flew open and banged against the wall. **Each of them went on alert but calmed when they saw Sasuke, but, just as quickly, they became worried.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Anko was on her feet, approaching Sasuke, but he moved quickly, not letting her touch him. She frowned mightily and was starting to question him when the Hokage entered the room. "Has something happened, my lady?" she asked, fear clawing at her insides.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said gently and took his hand and pulled him over to the visitor chairs. "The village is fine, and things are well with Naruto and Takeshi."

Kakashi frowned, staring at Sasuke. He looked like the brooding child of old, but there was an aura of hurt around him, too. If Naruto and Takeshi weren't hurt, and the girls were fine…the girls. It had to be Seiko. Kakashi gripped the mattress, wondering what had happened.

"Listen," Sasuke started to speak but his voice came out hoarse. He cleared it several times then started again. "Itachi is innocent…or mostly so." The teen shrugged.

"He can't be! You yourself saw him standing over the bodies of your parents Sasuke! He has the blood of your entire clan on his hands!" Anko hopped off the bed angrily.

"You know that Danzo was behind the massacre," Sasuke said with suppressed rage. "He wanted the Uchiha gone but not before he took..." He gulped.

"Your eyes! That bastard!" Kakashi was on his feet as he recalled how they had chased after Danzo and found him with hundreds of Sharingan eyes.

"Yes, but Danzo wasn't working alone. It seems Danzo came out the winner, taking his prize of the Sharingan, but, truthfully, the real prize was my brother. Danzo's partner wanted Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. This mysterious bastard did everything in his power to get it, which included killing off my entire clan." Sasuke felt like he was hyperventilating. "They worked together to destroyed my clan and manipulated my brother…made him kill his family. They turned him into a murderer, knowing the guilt of his actions would force Itachi to stay away from me." Hot wet tears slid down Sasuke's face as he imagined his brother's pain. Even as controlled as he was, Itachi knew every horrible thing he'd ever done. Sasuke only turned into Tsunade's embrace when she put her arm around him.

Kakashi walked slowly over to them as Sasuke's words painted the pictures in his mind. "Itachi…innocent," he whispered as he placed a gloved hand on Sasuke's head.

Anko too was shocked. She folded her arms about her waist, thinking on the man they'd met not too long ago. He'd been arrogant, annoyingly arrogant. She'd wanted only to kill him, but if he'd been nothing but a pawn all this time… "Innocent or not, he's been with the Akatsuki a long time, Sasuke. He could have chosen to be one of them, especially if he feels like he can't come home." Anko kept her voice soft.

Sasuke didn't want to move. Tsunade's arms could protect him from all the pain in the world, but he wouldn't hide. "True, and he's done things that he'll forever regret, but, when he was able, he made sure Konoha didn't suffer because of the Akatsuki. He wants Naruto safe because he believes that Naruto will save Konoha, and he wants to die. He wants me to kill him, for then he might find some peace." Tortured black eyes looked up at Kakashi. Almost since the day of the massacre, Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to kill his brother. He'd imagined several horrible scenarios with Itachi at the center of them and himself victorious at last as he stood over the bloody remains of his brother. His guilt was immeasurable, even though he'd done none of those things. His only wish now was to save the only other Uchiha alive, his big brother.

Kakashi gripped his chin. "It could be a lie. He could be using you, letting you see only what he wants you to, just to get his hands on Naruto." He stared down hard into Sasuke's eyes.

"We can't lie with the synch. Everything we see, think or feel is real, is the truth. Itachi didn't know we could synch when he joined in ours at Ishita. Naruto and Talon, because they've synched for the longest, know the most about it. Naruto was so curious about Itachi that when contact was made he basically invaded Itachi's mind. Synched as we were, we all saw into his mind and took as much information as we could before Itachi stopped us." Sasuke blinked. "His mind is quite disciplined; he wasn't used to the synch, but after a few moments he was able to shield his memories – his horrors as he calls them – from us. Itachi wants to die, but we want to save him. We have to save him. Help us bring him home!" Sasuke grasped Kakashi's hand and pulled it away from his chin, gripping it tightly.

Kakashi looked to Tsunade. "My lady?"

Tsunade still had an arm around Sasuke, and she squeezed him. "We did find evidence of a third party in Danzo's paperwork but not much and no name whatsoever. He kept his identity a secret, I doubt even Danzo knew who this enigma is. The killing was done by Itachi and this unknown man. As for the rest…" Tsunade shrugged, but so far the boys had been right about so many things. They would have to have faith in them once more.

Kakashi nodded to her as he changed the grip Sasuke had on his hand until they looked like they were about to shake. "And so we'll do our best to bring him home, but that may not solve Itachi's problems, Sasuke," he warned, knowing that, when someone had chosen to die, it was hard to convince them otherwise.

"We saved Naruto, we can do it again! Anko?" Sasuke stood, looking over at Anko. She was biting her lip and tapping her foot.

"I'm still not sure about this, too many ifs for me," Anko stated plainly. "But I'll be in on the planning. I can't stop you from going, but I can make sure your ass comes home safe." She gave them a half smile and shrugged, but, obviously, they didn't mind, for Kakashi and Sasuke returned the smile and nodded.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened to reveal Yamanaka Inoichi. Tsunade stood, moving in front of Sasuke. "Why are you here? I believe you've done enough damage today, Inoichi." Her tone was cold, her body protective, as she faced off with one of her Jonin.

His anger was all gone, replaced with guilt and self-loathing. Inoichi stepped inside the room, leaving the door open. Any who walked by would be able to see what was about to happen. He took another step forward, then dropped down on one knee and bent his head. "I'm here to apologize, ask for Sasuke's forgiveness, and accept any punishment you see fit." Taking a deep breath he looked up at Tsunade then over her shoulder to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for taking out my fears on you, Sasuke, and for almost attacking one you consider a son, my lady." Inoichi went down to both knees and bowed his head to the floor. "Please, please forgive my foolishness," the Jonin begged.

"What the hell? You almost attacked Sasuke? Inoichi – what the hell?" Anko yelled, stomping forward. "Did he lay hands on you?" She stopped short of hitting Inoichi by force of will and spun around to see Sasuke.

"It was a close thing, but he never touched Sasuke," Tsunade answered, for Sasuke was stiff and unspeaking. Briefly, she explained what had happen just a short time ago.

"Dammit, Inoichi! They didn't deserve that!" Kakashi exploded. "He's _ours._ If you were so damned worried why didn't you come to one of us?" He gestured to the women and himself. "Going after Sasuke – that was just plain stupid!" Kakashi turned to Sasuke and held him by the shoulders. "Are you all right?"

Sasuke warmed to have Anko and Kakashi defend him, to claim him, but still, losing Seiko hurt. "No." He shook his head and held back his tears. "We…we knew it would end – just not this badly." His voice had gone all thick, and he cleared it forcefully. "I gotta go. Gonna close the district and go to my brothers – tonight," Sasuke declared.

"You don't have to go Sasuke. My daughter loves you. I may not like that, but now I know that she won't leave us…at least not yet. Stay, spend time with her. I don't want my daughter's heart broken any more than I want to lose her." Inoichi dared to lift his head but didn't raise his eyes. He really didn't want them in bed together, but it had already happened, and they were taking precautions, so he'd just have to deal with it. If the Hokage could do it, then so could he.

Sasuke was shaking his head; he didn't see the point of them spending time together now. She'd been hurt, he'd learned how people thought of him, and, in the end, they would more than likely be parted again, this time permanently. "No, it would never work. Seiko and I…we can't be." He sighed heavily. "I've got my family, and she's got hers, end of story." Sasuke gave a defeated shrug.

Anko frowned. She still didn't really trust the girl since she had been one of Danzo's ROOT ninja, but even she'd noticed how much Sasuke was into her. He was actually in love with the girl. Anko went to him and held his face. "Don't give up on love, Sasuke. Take this time with her. It could be days or months. Wouldn't you rather spend those days loving Seiko instead of wallowing in sadness? Haven't you spent enough of your life longing for love?" She stared into Sasuke's black eyes until he dropped them in silent acknowledgement. "We're ninja, and I've always been proud of that – of fighting for my village – but it's not enough. With love," Anko looked up at Kakashi, who was still next to them. "With love, my life is complete." Anko leaned into Kakashi as he encircled them both with his arms.

Shame crushed Inoichi's shoulders. He'd wanted to keep the love of his daughter for himself, to lock her away where she could only love him and their family. Seiko had been locked away since her birth, denied companionship, and known nothing of love. If he'd continued his actions, he would have destroyed Seiko and, probably, his entire clan. "Please, Sasuke – go to her! Let Seiko know love!" Inoichi implored before breaking down into tears.

"Inoichi," Tsunade said, going to the man. She crouched down beside him using her healing powers to calm him.

Sasuke stepped forward to hide his face against Anko's shoulder. He noticed absently that he was growing taller than her. He was at a loss of what to do – be with Seiko or just let her go.

_You have to talk to Seiko. Don't make this decision on your own, Sasuke! You were so happy with her, we felt that. Don't be a stubborn jerk and give that up without even trying to make it work! _Naruto urged.

_He's right Sasuke. It wasn't just happiness, either, you felt whole with Seiko in your arms. See what Seiko thinks, maybe there's a solution, if you just don't give up! We'll still be here, so come whenever, just don't leave with both of you so broken. Sasuke, Brother, please. _Takeshi added his thoughts.

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to be decisive and just cut all ties, but just the thought of seeing her in the street and not speaking or touching was a knife to his gut. There might come a time when they would say goodbye to Konoha forever, and this pain would still be there, but, until that time, he could love. _Yeah, okay, I'll talk to her. I think you said it once before, Naruto – love sucks!_ He laughed, but it wasn't a mirthful laugh.

_Yeah, it can, it really can._ Naruto said but was thinking of his relationship with his brothers since this pain of Sasuke's was his fault. _We'll be here for you, Sasuke._

_I know._ Sasuke lifted his head and wiped his face. "Where's Seiko?"

Kakashi and Anko nodded. He was going to stay and take action instead of running. They each gave him soft words of encouragement.

"I'll take you to her." Inoichi was calm again, but his pain would last for a while yet. He was on his feet. "My lady, I'll report to your office after I see this through." There would be some punishment for his actions. Inoichi expected and, at this point, desired it.

* * *

**Seiko had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Her feelings, intense happiness followed by intense sadness, had worn her out.** It was afternoon when she woke to a broken heart and a numbing headache. She also wasn't alone. Her sister was there.

Ino was still in a wheelchair. She had progressed enough to take a few steps with crutches but, for the most part, still got around by wheelchair. Ino had given up her ninja outfit, since she wasn't one anymore. She wore a green tunic with darker green leggings. "So you had sex with him. You had Sasuke," Ino stated coldly, staring at her twin.

Seiko moaned softly and rubbed her forehead. Her sister had known she was spending all her free time with Sasuke but not about the love they shared. Seiko managed to keep her feelings from Ino so as to not hurt her or, rather, to not invoke her sister's jealousy. "I made love with Sasuke. Ino, this has nothing to do with you, leave it alone. Where's Momma?" She scooted to the edge of her bed.

Ino was hurt, she was angry, and she was sad but not for Seiko; she was sad for herself. Her life had been turned upside down with the arrival of her sister, and now Seiko had the man she'd always pursued herself. "I've wanted him since we were kids. I fought Sakura for him. If anyone should have gotten him, it was me!" Ino hit the armrest of her chair. "How do you know you don't just want him because of my feelings for him?" she demanded angrily.

Seiko was so not in the mood for this. She stood up. "Because it wasn't from you that I learned about Sasuke. I met him first in Naruto's memories. I spent time with him and learned about the _man_ not some stupid _fantasy!_ He never gave you the time of day, Ino! He couldn't stand you _before_ what you did to his brother! If he were interested in you at all, he wouldn't have wanted _me__!"_ She slapped her hand against her chest. "Besides, what about Choji, huh? You're getting all upset about a guy you never had when there's a guy who loves you despite all you've done. Are you going to give up on Choji so you can chase after Sasuke again?" Seiko laughed sarcastically. "You'll lose him, the one man who defends you to everyone. The man who no longer has close relationships with his friends because of his love for you. Get over yourself, Ino!" Seiko all but screeched. All she wanted was to hide, to cry and think about Sasuke, but here her sister was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and being cruel.

Ino felt slapped, for her sister spoke the truth, yet she couldn't help but feel Seiko had stolen Sasuke away from her. He'd been her childhood love, and, even now, she still had feelings for him. "We look just alike. Sasuke didn't fuck you, he fucked me!" It was petty but all she wanted to do was hurt Seiko. "He knew me first, and it looks like he finally had me," Ino taunted her sister, belittling her relationship with Sasuke.

Seiko sucked in a deep breath. There was that fear in the pit of her stomach. Seiko didn't really believe it, but still, the words hurt.

"That's enough Ino!" Hisoka chastised her blond child. "Why would you say that to your sister?" she came up behind the girl, took her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san, but Ino's a bitch," Sasuke said, moving past the woman to Seiko. "Hinata told you, maybe Naruto showed you – I was never interested in girls before you. Seiko, you share her looks, but, honestly, I never saw Ino's face. I knew who she was, worked beside her, but she was just another ninja and fangirl." Sasuke spoke only to Seiko; he never once looked at Ino. He never had. "And I didn't fuck anybody. I made love to you, with you." Sasuke placed a hand on her wet, flushed cheek. "Your father's going to give us a chance, Seiko. If you want one that is." He was hesitant now. "Come outside with me? We'll walk in the garden." He let his hand drop and tentatively reached for hers.

Seiko was in shock. She looked from Sasuke to her mother and father. Just hours ago, everything had blown up in her face, but now Sasuke was here speaking words that soothed her wounded heart. Her father nodded his approval, and Seiko snatched Sasuke's hand and held it to her breast. "Yes! Yes, let's go!" She started out of the room and met her sister's disbelieving and jealous gaze. "He's mine. Choji's a good man; don't make a horrible mistake, Sister." That said the couple hurried outside.

_**~mg~**_

**"Thank God! Kakashi knows about Itachi, and, hopefully, I haven't ruined Sasuke's life.** **I need to move,"** Naruto said as he jumped over the railing to drop into the sea.

Iruka blinked, then turned to his more sensible son. "TK?"

Takeshi smiled as some of the tension flowed out of his body. "Inoichi relented. He wants Seiko happy. Sasuke's talking with her now. I hope they can work things out. I mean, they have time. It could take months if not years to rid ourselves of the Akatsuki. They have the time and the right to be happy. Right, Dad?" Takeshi looked towards Iruka and was relieved to see him nod.

"Hey! Sharks coming this way, get your poles ready!" Naruto told them as he bobbed in the water.

"Sharks? Well, get out of the water, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. That boy was too reckless for his own good.

"I'll herd them this way!" Naruto said with a grin, then sank beneath the water again.

Takeshi was on his feet. His eyes dilated, and he was able to see beneath the waves. "They're not too big, Dad," he reassured then gasped as Naruto did something. "When…" he whispered, but, just then, one of the sharks bit at his bait.

"Iruka-sensei, tell me about Itachi. I need to know why we're going to risk our lives to save him. I get that they trust him, but what changed their minds?" Shikamaru asked as Takeshi battled the shark while Naruto yelled encouragement from the water.

"Their synch, the only way they could have gotten such intimate details about the massacre and Danzo's plots." Iruka smiled to see Shikamaru blink, then explained what he knew. By the time the shark was in the boat, Shikamaru's mind was making plans.

Naruto stretched out on the deck, a towel beneath him. "Not a bad catch, Bro." He grinned over at Takeshi.

Takeshi was feeling a thrill at having fought the shark, but he hadn't forgotten what he'd seen. "Yep, we really don't need to catch anything else. Between your catch and mine we should eat well tonight." He too had jumped into the sea to cool off and was lying back in his seat catching some rays.

"Naruto, Iruka-sensei has told me about Itachi. Have you made any formal plans about just how you want to do this? The Akatsuki are notoriously hard to pin down," Shikamaru commented.

"Indeed I have, Shikamaru. As far as I know it is still Itachi's job to bring me in. I'm going to play bait. First, I'm going to ask Pervy Sage to see if he can locate Itachi, then we'll set the trap." Naruto rolled over so he could meet Shikamaru's gaze. "My brothers, Hinata, and you, I hope, will be in on this as well as Kakashi and Anko. Also, when you get back, contact Temari. I'd like some help from Suna, Gaara, if possible, but I'll take what I can get." He looked down at the towel. "Kisame is Itachi's partner, so we'll need to balance out his water jutsu. Sai will probably come in handy. Neji, Tenten, and Lee – probably Guy-sensei, too. I know it's a lot of people, but we're looking to take Itachi alive. He'll be fighting to the death – he wants Sasuke to kill him – and Kisame will only be thinking about capturing me. Somehow, we have to incapacitate both of them. Maybe we'll get lucky, and we can take Kisame back as a prisoner. I'm sure Mama will have her input on this, but, as far as I'm concerned, we should just take him out – one less Akatsuki to worry about." Naruto met the gazes of father and brother.

"Of course it's up to Tsunade but I want in on this mission, too," Iruka told him.

Naruto stared at his father. He already had most of his family involved in this and had hoped his parents would at least be safe in Konoha. Naruto nodded. "Okay. Oh, and see if Yamato's available, he knows water jutsu." Naruto only grinned as Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's head back." He jumped up and went down to the cabin to alert the captain.

"He's growing up," Shikamaru said with a grin. "Looks like I'd better get some extra training done when I get home."

"You and me both!" Iruka said ruefully. "We'll be needing another vacation once this is over." He stretched and yawned. "How's Sasuke?" He looked to Takeshi.

"Well I'm not listening in on his conversation, but his mood seems okay, hopeful." Takeshi himself looked thoughtful. Ayame was there as well as Kakashi, Anko, and Tsunade, so Sasuke wasn't without a support system. But Sasuke wasn't the only brother on his mind. He and Naruto needed to have a private talk.

* * *

**Seiko took a huge breath, then laid her aching head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Okay, I accept."** She grinned as Sasuke chuckled. To both of them it sounded like she'd accepted a wedding proposal when all she'd accepted was more time.

"I've been reminded that actually ridding the world of the Akatsuki could, in truth, take years, but, even if we get lucky and rid ourselves of them in months, that's still time we can be together. And you just accepted that you want to be with me." Sasuke slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They were sitting on a bench in the Yamanaka garden. Most of the flowers had died, leaving a few plants still thriving in the cold weather.

"Today was awful. We were so happy, then Father and Ino…do you think it's me that's made my family crazy? They were normal before I showed up, right?" Seiko blinked in horror at the thought. She turned her head into Sasuke's neck and squeezed him tight.

"No, it's just the situation and a lot of emotion. Your father loves you and just wants to protect you." Sasuke's features tightened as he remembered what Inoichi said about him. He would probably forgive the man, but forgetting would be hard. "So…we're okay?"

Seiko pulled away to see his face. There were lines of tension still around his eyes, and his body was stiff. "You've suffered just as much as I have. We were both a lot better off this morning." She ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. "Yes, as long as we can be together without the world crashing around our ears, yes, we're okay...at least for a while." Seiko gave him a small smile.

Sasuke had closed his eyes when her fingers tunneled through his hair but opened them again and repeated her words. "At least for a while – we can love." He stood and pulled Seiko to her feet and into his arms to clutch her tightly.

Inoichi couldn't help himself, he watched them, but there was no malice, no anger. Now that he'd let go of his fear, seeing his child in love, and loved, made him happy. Yes, he had concerns about Sasuke, but, with so many people supporting the young man, it was probable that Sasuke could rise above his clan's infamous history. "I've been such a fool. Ow!" Inoichi said when a hand slapped the back of his head.

"You have, but it looks like you've learned a lesson," Hisoka said smartly, then leaned into her husband as her daughter and Sasuke swayed together in the cool autumn air. "I think they could make it…" She didn't mention all the hardships they might have to go through, but, just like the children, Hisoka would just have to live in the now. "Inoichi…what about Ino? Is…is it happening again?" Fear lined her face. "…You – you got so angry and acted so out of character, but you snapped out of it! You came back to yourself and us…I'm scared for Ino. Did we gain our lost child to lose the child we already had?" Hisoka clutched her husband's vest.

He was shaking his head rapidly and, much like Sasuke was doing, clutching his woman to him. Inoichi could barely explain why he'd done what he had, so how could he possibly explain Ino's actions and words? Fear returned, not for Seiko or losing her but for possibly putting Ino back into a blank, white cell.

* * *

**Iruka also managed to catch something before the boat headed for shore.** The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent discussing Sasuke and, of course, Itachi's rescue. As night fell, the group separated, the couples wanting some time together and the bachelors to hit the casinos.

"Wait, Naruto. Sasuke will be here soon, and you can tell both your brothers face to face what you've decided," Hinata told her husband as he paced by the bed. Even though this was a serious discussion, Hinata couldn't help but smile as Talon's head followed Naruto's every move. Naruto went left, Talon looked left. Naruto went right, Talon looked right. She feared her boy would have a sore neck if he kept that up.

Naruto pushed a hand into his hair and gripped it. "But none of this would have happened if –!" He swung around to face his wife.

"Stop it, Naruto! You can't make this problem all your fault! Haven't we discussed this before?" Hinata got up off the bed. She approached her husband and sighed as she cupped his face. "Seiko didn't have to come back to Konoha. Sasuke didn't have to finally fall for a woman who just happened to be Seiko. There was no hint of Inoichi's feelings toward Sasuke or just how damned protective he'd be of his daughter." Hinata stroked his jaw and looked at him tenderly. "Sasuke doesn't blame you, so don't you blame yourself! We all have hard roads in front of us, Naruto; we just need to help each other over the ruts – never alone. Okay?" She smiled at him softly.

Naruto saw the love in her gaze and sighed before closing his eyes and holding onto Hinata's slender waist. "I just want him happy." Then, drawing in a deep breath, he took his wife to bed. "I want us all happy." They sat back against a wall of pillows. "Sasuke would sacrifice his love of Seiko for me, for us." Naruto looked at Hinata. "I couldn't do that – I couldn't let you go." His hand tightened about her.

Hinata didn't try to hide her smile. She moved closer until her head rested on his shoulder. "Thank you. Nor I you." She stroked his tummy. "It's been one day, Naruto. We may yet find a way for Sasuke to have his happiness. Don't borrow more trouble, Naruto; we have enough on our plate as it is," Hinata said, recalling the various plans they'd discussed to save Itachi. For herself, she planned to think on one problem at a time.

"We do have a full plate," he said with a hint of dread in his voice. Talon hopped down next to him, and Naruto stroked him. These idyllic days would soon be coming to an end. It was, but also wasn't, the honeymoon he wished it to be. Naruto made a silent vow to take his wife on another vacation when only the three of them were there and absolutely no worries or problems were chasing after them. Naruto squeezed his wife. "Let's get some sleep." He was tired and just wanted to forget for a while.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto was only allowed a few hours of sleep before his brother woke him with a few loud phoenix whistles inside his head. **He groaned, gently pulled away from his warm wife, and quickly pulled on some shorts and a shirt. He opened the balcony doors and had to duck as Talon flew over his head. Smiling, Naruto closed the door behind him, then leapt off the balcony and down to the patio near the pool. He ran down the steps, following Talon, and soon saw his brother on the path leading to the forest.

"Sorry, but I don't get the feeling Dad or Shikamaru is going to let us have much time alone, and it's rude to use the synch right in front of them," Takeshi said as he began walking.

"We've got time; both of them will be heading home in a few days. What's up? Sasuke contact you?" Naruto asked anxiously as he matched Takeshi's pace, which wasn't easy since he was practically a foot taller. "Slow down! I'm not a walking tree!" he grumbled.

"Heh, sorry." Takeshi grinned. "No, nothing from Sasuke. I wanted to talk about what you did today. What was that? In the water? It looked like…" He stopped as Naruto smirked at him.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "It looked like what? Like I can control water? Cause I can!" He bounced on his toes, still grinning. "You're not the only one who learned something new!" Naruto couldn't help it and started laughing.

"You brat!" Takeshi yelled, grabbed Naruto, and jerked him about. "Couldn't you let me be the stand-out brother for once?" They grappled for several minutes before falling into soft grass. They broke apart, breathing hard, to lay there, staring up at the stars.

"Not like I planned it TK. Heck, if it wasn't for Dad, I still may not have realized what I was able to do." Naruto shook his head ruefully.

"Huh? Explain." Takeshi rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'll just show you," Naruto said, getting comfortable on the grass, and sent the images to his brother. "I've been using clones to practice the power ever since, but I could use some guidance," Naruto admitted ruefully.

"So, like me, it was a life-or-death situation that brought it out. Okay, but why haven't you told your wife?" Takeshi flicked Naruto's ear. "I don't think she's going to like that," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I want to get a handle on it first. Before, it was all instinct, but I've learned a few things on my own like what you saw today. I don't see what the big deal is; she surprised me with how well she can use her whips, so I'll surprise her with my control over water. And now Sasuke isn't the only one with two chakra natures! Stupid jerk, he always learns things quickly – well, him and Neji." Naruto frowned. Both boys were geniuses at ninjutsu, but they also worked like dogs to improve their skills.

Takeshi smiled and lay back again. He knew what Naruto meant, but his little brother wasn't that far behind Sasuke. It was Takeshi who still had a long way to go. "Yeah, okay, so what about me? I need to get a handle on my wind chakra before the big fight. Sasuke has fire and lightning, you have wind and water, and I have wind. We could come up with some great combinations." His mind whirled with the possibilities.

"True, and yeah, make about five clones tomorrow early and meet mine out here in the forest. Hinata and I are using clones to keep up with our training too. We still want to have as much fun as possible, but we know what's waiting for us at home. Speaking of home, did you visit with Fu some more? What do you think of her?" This time it was Naruto who propped himself up to look down at Takeshi.

A hawk's cry echoed above their head, and, seconds later, Talon landed gently between them. He bumped his head against Naruto's stomach, then looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Only a little longer, featherhead, big bro and I needed to talk alone." Naruto stroked Talon gently. It was cute that Talon wanted him to get a good night's sleep.

Takeshi was smiling, and he too reached out to stroke the hawk. "I did, and I want to trust her. She has all the right reasons to want our life, and the Akatsuki are threatening her as well. Mama will never go for her joining in on bringing Itachi home, but, if we could come up with some way for her to prove herself, then maybe…" He shrugged.

"I need to spend time with her, too. I'll learn a lot from my clone once it's gone, but still, I want to meet her face to face." Naruto stared at nothing for a long moment. There was so much to get done, so many obstacles to overcome, he wondered when, or even if, there would be any peace for him and his family. Sighing and blinking, Naruto came back to himself. "Are we good? I could use some more sleep, there's no telling what's going to happen tomorrow!" It was said with some humor, but there was dread in his tone, too.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sasuke, too. Hopefully, he'll come over soon. I don't think being in the village is good for him, even though he and Seiko have made up." Takeshi slowly got to his feet, then held out a hand for his brother.

"Thank God for that, though." Naruto still felt guilt over the whole situation. "Come on." He led the way back. "What's up with the Yamanaka clan anyway? Always taking shit to extremes?" Naruto had great respect for Inoichi, despite Ino, but what if there was something really wrong with them?

"Mama will work it out; don't worry about it so much." Takeshi threw an arm around his brother while Talon landed on Naruto's head. They continued on in silence. Though there was much to think and worry about, they were at ease, too. The brothers were at each other's side again, and the world seemed better because of it.

"Night, TK," Naruto said with a smile as they reached the guest house.

"Night, Naruto." He bumped his brother's fist then watched as Naruto ran up the beach, gained the patio, and jumped lightly onto the balcony. Stretching and yawing, Takeshi silently entered the house to gain some much-needed sleep.

* * *

**"Seriously, we've got to build us one of these!" Naruto told his wife as he floated in the massive tub. ** The water was steaming hot and relaxing. Hinata had added some herbs to the water, and it smelled great.

"I think you're right." Hinata smiled, then took a breath before sinking under the water. She rose and began laughing to see Talon on Naruto's stomach dipping his wings in the water. She swam over to them. "Hey, babies." She kissed Talon, then her husband.

"Hey…" Naruto held still and let his wife kiss him. "Damn…I don't wanna get out, I wanna spend time with you!" he whined like a little kid, but his hand was stroking his wife like a grown man.

Hinata sighed and grabbed his hand. "Now, now, Dad's just got today and tomorrow left. We had breakfast this morning and we're all set for lunch, then we'll have the evening all to ourselves. Yugao and Dad deserve a little alone time too before heading back." She had to smile; the couple had grown closer in just the few days they'd been there. Both she and Naruto had watched them. Yugao had been a little reserved around them, but she tried to get to know them, and, for that, they'd tried as well.

Naruto's mouth twitched as he remembered his conversation with Takeshi. He was oh-so-tempted to spy on his dad. "Right. Up, Tal." Naruto lifted the hawk up then sank in the water until his feet touched the bottom. He circled his wife's waist with one arm then cupped her face. "We're going to do this again – a honeymoon I mean – but just us. And Tal," he added as the hawk protested being left out. "Before, after, during the big battle – sometime when we have a few days, weeks, whatever, we'll disappear. We'll find a spot where we can be alone and just be in love. Okay?" Naruto's eyes scanned her face, committing it to memory as if he hadn't done it a thousand times before.

Her heart skipped a beat. The love Naruto could show with a simple look…it was all she would ever need. Hinata thought on his words – it would be wonderful, but not practical, to just disappear on their families. She'd loved vacationing with everyone, but she too wished it was just them sometimes. "Okay." Hinata gave him a soft smile.

Naruto clutched her close and let the water support their bodies for a while. He'd never believed he could be this happy and prayed fervently that he'd never lose her. He kissed her ear and breathed in her scent. "Come on, Sweetheart; let's get out before I can't stop myself from making love to you." Another kiss, then he was pulling her over to the sunken steps.

"What? The temptation of this body can't prevent you from going out to lunch with Dad?" Hinata asked in mock disgust.

Naruto flashed a wicked grin. "Sure, if you explain it to Dad?" He laughed when she blushed, and they hurried out of the tub to dress.

* * *

**Lunch was to be held in the palace gardens. They dressed up more than usual – a nice dress for Hinata, slacks and dress shirt for Naruto. **They waited for their family and friends before the door that connected their lovely apartments to the main castle.

"I'm surprised they're not here yet unless Dad and Yugao are otherwise occupied, but Takeshi and Shikamaru would have just left them to it," Naruto said, frowning as he thought that, if his family wasn't going to show up, he'd take his wife back upstairs.

Hinata whirled around in her dress. It floated about her legs like a soft cloud. She'd finally gotten Naruto to pick her out something, and it was lovely. "How about we set up some music and dance after lunch? Please Naruto?" She skipped lightly over to her husband.

Naruto grinned, forgetting his family as he caught Hinata's waist and swung her around. If his wife was happy, what did he care about anything else? "Sure, Sweetheart, whatever you want."

"I do love you!" Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Well this scene was worth the trip alone!" a familiar voice called out.

Naruto and Hinata gasped and jerked apart. "MAMA!" Naruto put his wife down, and they both turned to see the Hokage, Lady Senju Tsunade, coming up the steps toward them, smiling. She wore her hair down and was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress with sunflowers on it.

"Hello, baby, Hinata – oh!" Tsunade laughed delightedly as her children rushed her. "Naruto…" She had an arm around each but she got a tighter hug from her son plus a few tears on her cheek. "Hinata." She kissed the girl's hair.

"What are you doing here? _How'd you get here?"_ Naruto pulled away to look her over; she was as beautiful as ever. "Mama…" And he grinned.

"Your father summoned me, we prearranged it." Tsunade glanced back over her shoulder as Iruka, Yugao, Takeshi, and Shikamaru came up the steps along with Yamato and Raido who'd accompanied the Hokage. She'd come up before them to make a grand entrance.

"Dad!" Naruto reached out and pulled his father into the hug. "Dad and Mama – this is great!" Naruto laughed, looking from one to the other, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, what about me?" Takeshi said, coming to stand next to the women. He squeezed in, holding them both.

"Now we just need the jerk! Did he come too?" Naruto asked quickly looking around for Sasuke.

_No, idiot! I'm going to stay one more day. Bring me over at sunrise tomorrow. Tell Mama to enjoy herself! _Sasuke told his brothers with a happy tone to his voice.

Naruto nodded and looked at his mother and father, wife and brother. He knew he'd just wished to be alone with his wife but this sensation of love and family was too good; he would take this time with them and treasure it.

Hinata knew her husband's mind without hearing his thoughts and nodded. "Come, Mama, Dad, let's view the king's gardens and enjoy a scrumptious lunch." She took Iruka's hand, then Takeshi's, leaving Naruto to stand between his parents.

They had a joyful lunch talking, laughing and sharing their lives with each other. All talk of war and broken hearts was left off for another day. Naruto introduced his mother to the king and his family, then they toured the lavish gardens. Hinata and Naruto were both like little kids, showing off the flowers and plants vying for her attention. Talon too stayed close either on his grandmother's shoulder, Naruto's, Iruka's, or Takeshi's.

As the sun set, Iruka and Yugao left them to ready themselves for their romantic night out on the town. Tsunade asked for a late supper since she wanted a few hours to rest. Michiru had invited her to stay inside the palace.

Naruto summoned a clone to go with Takeshi and Yamato to begin their training while he escorted his wife back to their place. Both were still in wonder that Tsunade had shown up.

"She actually used a clone to cover her absence. Poor Shizune, she's going to have to be extra careful that no one finds out the real Hokage isn't in the village," Hinata said thoughtfully as Naruto brushed her hair.

Naruto just laughed. "Don't worry about Shizune, she can play a good Tsunade when she has to – I've seen her do it! It's just too bad we've only got Mama for another day." Tsunade was making the briefest of visits and would be leaving the same time as Iruka.

Hinata reached back and caught his hand and kissed it. "It would be nice if she could stay longer, but she did come, Naruto, and you couldn't be happier about that, right?" She turned to look at him with knowing eyes.

"Yes, Miss Byakugan Eyes!" Naruto kissed her forehead right between her eyes. "But the same goes for you, too." It was his turn to look at her knowingly.

Hinata just stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you boys up to? Why did you more or less kidnap Yamato? This is his vacation too." Hinata took the brush from Naruto and began again on her hair.

Naruto went to the bed and stretched out. "Needed some training tips, that's all. We won't keep him long. We're going to increase our training with the clones and show off our new skills before we head back to Konoha."

Hinata shook her head. It was always a competition between them. "Hmm, we have improved since we've been here; Takeshi's got some catching up to do. I wonder what new things Sasuke's come up with in our absence. Your genius brother hasn't been sitting idly while we've been gone." She smirked at him in the mirror.

"All right, woman, don't make me spank you! Genius – yeah right!" Naruto muttered, but he was looking forward to seeing Sasuke show off.

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she remembered the spanking she'd given Naruto. "I'll let you but after Mama's gone," she offered with a mix of shyness and mischievousness.

Naruto quickly rolled over onto his stomach to see her better. "Yeah?" He laughed deeply. "Something to look forward to, then." Talon came into the room, alerting them of the time; it was time to go meet Tsunade.

* * *

**"Too bad you have to leave so soon, Lady Hokage," Michiru commented with a sad smile. **"There is much I would like to discuss with you, and, of course, we would enjoy showing you our island." He waved a hand about them. His wife and Hikaru were there, along with several of their personal guards.

Tsunade smiled at them gratefully. "I'll come back, not sure when, but this place is a paradise, and I'd love to spend more time here. Thank you for having me and taking such good care of my kids." She stepped forward to lightly hug each of them.

"It's our pleasure. Our happiness and the peace of our home are all thanks to Naruto. He and his family will always be welcome here," Michiru informed her, sincerity shining in his face.

Tsunade nodded as she beamed with pride. "Thanks, see ya later." She waved at her hosts, then went to join the children and others on the beach.

Tsunade watched Naruto give Yugao a friendly hug. A week wasn't really enough time to get to know a person, but it looked like her son was on good terms with his father's girlfriend.

Shikamaru held out a hand. "So, you're really not going to tell me?" he asked as they clasped hands.

"Nope. You'll find out in two weeks just like everybody else." Naruto kept his features neutral, only giving his friend a half-smile. "I know you can keep a secret Shikamaru, so it's not that I don't trust you but…" Naruto shrugged and looked over at his wife.

"Okay, okay, I won't hound you." Shikamaru pulled his friend closer and spoke in low tones. "We're behind you – no matter what, Naruto. Know that." He put his other hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed.

He nodded then crushed Shikamaru's hand between his own. "Thank you." They stared at each other for a long moment then broke apart. "Mama, did you have good time?" Naruto moved to his mother for yet another hug.

She cuddled him close. "I did, how could I not? Jiraiya should be back in the village by now. I need to hear his report first, so give me the day with him, then he and Sasuke will be here tomorrow. Yamato's agreed to stay on for a few more days to help with your 'secret' training!" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the idea that he wanted to keep his new skills secret. "He may stay the whole week, if I don't need him. Along with your older brother," she looked at Takeshi, "and Michiru's guards, you should be safe enough." Tsunade couldn't seem to stop touching him. Naruto had a wonderful tan and looked so healthy and happy.

"We're safe, Mama. If Itachi didn't come when he was so close by, then I doubt any of the others will show up, either. And I'll behave, too – promise." Naruto swore, raising one hand, then went in for another hug. "Thanks for coming, Mama." He breathed in her scent, then pulled away. "Dad."

"Naruto." He clapped heavy hands on Naruto's back. "Be careful, listen to Yamato. Don't push yourself too hard. You boys watch each other's backs!" Iruka said sternly as Takeshi came up for his own hug. "Hinata, my girl," he said, cupping her cheeks, "keep then in line." Iruka kissed her lightly as she nodded.

The goodbyes went on for a few more moments, then, with Sasuke's help, the Hokage and Raido disappeared, followed by Iruka, Yugao, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata grinned at each other; not since they first arrived were there so few of them.

Hinata strolled over to Yamato. "Hmm, what shall we do with our day?"

"Well, you guys did say you wanted to get some training done, so where should we start?" Actually, the Jonin wanted nothing more than to sun himself and relax, but he was here to protect these three and to help them train if they wished it.

"Nope – tag you're it!" Hinata slapped him on the back then took off running with Naruto and Takeshi beside her.

Yamato blinked then shook his head. "Like a bunch of kids! But they are." He laughed and shrugged before chasing them down the beach.

* * *

**Sasuke grinned as Tsunade appeared before him. "Welcome home – looking good, Mama!"** He stepped forward and into her arms. He sniffed, she even smelled of sun and sea. "You were only gone two days, but they must have been good ones."

Tsunade squeezed him tight then let him go. "They were. It was great to see Naruto and Hinata. I can't believe how much I miss them, but they look wonderful." She turned to the clone behind her desk. "Thank you." The clone dispersed as she looked around. "Shoot, Jiraiya's probably at home. Shizune, is there anything I should take care of?" Even as she spoke, Iruka and the others popped in one by one.

"Dad!" Sasuke rushed him and got another big hug. When Iruka pulled back, he laughed because he looked even better than Tsunade did. "Looks like you had fun – all of you!" His eyes traced over Yugao and Shikamaru.

"And what about you, Son?" Iruka couldn't return Sasuke's smile since there were new worry lines around his eyes and mouth nor did he look healthy. "How are things with Seiko and Inoichi?" He walked the teen over to a sofa.

Sasuke sighed and leaned into Iruka. "With Seiko, not too bad, maybe a little awkward, but still weird with the other Yamanakas. We actually all had dinner together last night – Ino, too." Sasuke grimaced.

"You were alone with them?" Tsunade, Iruka, and Shikamaru exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke blinked, then smiled slowly; he'd missed them. "No, Kakashi and Sakura went with me. We went to a restaurant, hoping to keep the tension down. Like I said, it was weird."

Iruka's hand sank into the boy's hair and just held him. "I'm sorry things went so…badly for you and Seiko. They can only get better now, right? When are you going to be with your brothers? You could use some sun, pale face!" he teased gently.

"And you could use some clothes, you're all going to freeze. Why didn't you change into the clothes you left in?" Sasuke asked as he looked at them. The women were in lovely spring/summer dresses, and the guys, even Raido, were in shorts and tropical shirts.

Each laughed and shrugged before gathering their bags up and leaving the room to change clothes. Sasuke was momentarily left with just Iruka and Tsunade. They sat with him between them, offering comfort.

"I'll head out with Jiraiya tomorrow. I'm ready to go, too, but I wish I didn't have to leave Seiko behind. It seems that when she does make some peace with her family that it's disrupted. Ino's still…not right. She says cutting things to her sister then is apologetic. Inoichi's trying not to be so overprotective, but at times he follows her or contacts her mind to mind to see what she's doing. Only her mom is offering unconditional love. Her clan is there, but she's yet to form any close relationships with them, either. Seiko's best bet is our family." He looked over at Tsunade and shook his head sadly. They would all be in the Land of the Moon – him, Naruto, Takeshi, and Hinata.

Tsunade looked out the window and held in a sigh. "I wish I could promise you things would be fine with Seiko, but I can't. I will promise that she'll be looked after, no harm will come to her, and I'll speak with all of them and see what kind of help we can get for them. The Yamanakas are an important clan in Konoha, and we can't afford for the clan leader and his family to be at odds with each other." Tsunade had to think about more than just Sasuke's happiness; the well-being of the village was her responsibility as well.

"I'll talk with Inoichi, too, maybe after talking to Shikaku," Iruka said, looking over at Shikamaru, who nodded.

"And I'll talk with Choji and Ino. He's usually able to get Ino to see things as they are and not some fantasy she's thought up. Actually, I'm really surprised she was so upset, seeing as how she and Choji are in a relationship now," Shikamaru said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He'd kept a big secret from his family but thought they should know about it before he left. "Actually, Sakura didn't take it well, either. The part about me and Seiko having spent the night together. She was great when she found out about Inoichi and was there for me at the dinner, but she looks like I took away her favorite doll or something when she looks at me. Like I was supposed to be hers or something. It's weird since I never really looked at Sakura as someone I would date, and it makes me feel guilty even though I haven't done anything wrong." Sasuke felt anger and embarrassment and just plain sadness.

"Shit," Iruka said, then pulled Sasuke into his chest. Tsunade reached across Sasuke and hugged them both. There wasn't much that could be said. Sakura, like Ino, now had a new man, and both would someday have to make peace with the fact that they didn't have Sasuke, never had and never would, but, in the meantime, both were causing unnecessary pain to the people around them.

"I'll talk with her. Listen, baby, I've got some work to do, then I'm going home to see Jiraiya. You be back here first thing tomorrow. Your brothers and sister can't wait to see you. You'll heal, not all the way, but the love you guys share will go a long way toward bringing a smile back to your face, and, who knows, you guys might find a solution to what's going on now." Tsunade gave him a hopeful smile then kissed his cheek and forehead.

"Come on, walk with us," Iruka said to Sasuke as Yugao took his hand. "How's Ayame?" he asked, wanting to know what else had been happening while they were away and to get Sasuke thinking about something else.

_**~mg~**_

**"Booby-baby!" Jiraiya greeted Tsunade when she entered their bedroom. **He was already naked and holding two cups of sake. "Welcome home!" He grinned mischievously.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. She'd changed clothes at the office but wished she was still in her dress so all she had to do was step out of it. As it was, it took almost two minutes before she could shrug out of the winter clothing and join her man on the bed.

Jiraiya kissed her long and hard before letting her drink the sake. "I missed you, woman." One huge hand landed on her hip as he buried his mouth in her neck.

"And I you, you old toad." Tsunade shivered at his kisses. "Boy do you have a lot to make up for in one night. Get to it!" She giggled like a girl as Jiraiya rolled on top of her.

_**~mg~**_

**They were on the floor before the fireplace lying on furred rugs as they ate a late supper. **Tsunade had left the office as soon as she could, early afternoon, and spent the rest of the day with Jiraiya. Her clone and Shizune had worked wonders in keeping the village running and handling any small problems that had come up. There had been very little work on her desk, and she'd talked with Ibiki and a few other Jonin to see how things were going in and outside the village.

"I love your tan." Jiraiya scoped out her hour-glass figure as he had since she'd come in. "All over and in only two days, lovely." He reached out to tease a pert nipple.

"I found some time for some nude sunbathing." Tsunade blushed, for it wasn't something she'd done very often, but Jiraiya's reaction was worth it.

"Oh baby!" He shuddered, trying to picture it. "Please come with me - just a day to let me see that." His eyes wheeled in his head and he touched a hand to his chest as if overcome.

"Idiot!" Tsunade threw a chopstick at him before her face went serious. "So, despite my hopes, it looks as if the hunt for Itachi will happen shortly after Naruto returns home." Tsunade leaned forward to pour more sake for each of them.

"Yep, looks that way. I'll help iron out the details with the kids. They're all stronger now, Tsunade, and, with the right teams of ninja, we could get Itachi back with very little trouble." Jiraiya was quite serious. He was aware of how strong Itachi was and Kisame, too. No doubt it would be an intense battle, but he was willing to bet that Naruto and his brothers could hold their own, and he was planning on being there to make sure of it. "It's time; that boy deserves to come even if it's just to bury him." He frowned as he said this, but it was possible. From what he could find out, Itachi wasn't in the best of health, and an all-out battle with the younger Sasuke could be the death of him though that's not what any of the kids wanted.

"…To bury him…no, I doubt Sasuke's heart and mind could take that. He'd lose his family all over again plus his uncertain relationship with Seiko could come to a crashing end. No, if – when we bring him home, Itachi will be alive." Tsunade finally committed herself to this course of action. She'd been trying to come up with ways to put Naruto off, to forbid this, but not anymore. "Okay, talk to me, who would you recommend for this mission?"

The Hokage made an appearance that night as did the Toad Sage. The two Sanin made plans and discussed strategy before once again becoming a couple. Soon to be separated, they whispered, laughed, held each other, and made love.

* * *

**"You can stay at my house if you want. I know things still aren't…well, your family is going through a rough time,"** Sasuke said awkwardly to Seiko, his voice deep with emotion. "Or just stay in the District. You know there are plenty of empty houses still standing." They were in one of the many rooms in Hokage Headquarters. Sasuke and Jiraiya would be leaving soon and Seiko had come to see him off.

Seiko cupped his cheek. "Thanks, but I'll stay at home. It would hurt Momma and Father if I did that, but I may go over there to get some peace if I need it." She leaned forward to kiss him. Her heart was torn, she wanted to go with Sasuke but at the same time she wanted him to go so that she could perhaps settle things with her family. "I'm going to miss you."

Sasuke drank in the words from the lips pressed against his. He could feel the conflict within her but said nothing. If he was gone maybe she could fix things. Maybe he was the problem, after all. Thinking that hurt, but he'd keep his thoughts to himself, Seiko was already suffering enough. "I've got a scroll with your name on it. If you want to come over just send word by radio. They've got a direct line set up now with Crescent Moon, so you can talk to me, too, if you want." Sasuke pulled her closer into a hug, so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes and possibly see his heart being given back to him.

Her arms fastened about his waist. Seiko couldn't believe how safe and loved she felt in his arms. She always wanted to be with him, and, somehow, she'd find a way and hopefully not lose her family in the process. "I may use it every day! And I'll try, Sasuke, I'll try to come," Seiko whispered into his neck as she squeezed him closer.

Some of the fear in him went away with those words. He nodded, then, with one last squeeze, pulled back. "Mama and Master are waiting, let's go." Sasuke took her hand and together they went to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke knocked, then waited for an answer. "Hey," he said as he saw the couple on the couch. "We can come back if you're not ready." Jiraiya had his arm around Tsunade, and she had a hand on the man's chest. He had to smile. They were older but looked like any couple in love.

Tsunade smiled and kissed Jiraiya's jaw. "No, come on in, you guys should get going. Hey, Seiko, how are you?" She stood, opening her arms to the young woman.

Seiko blinked and blushed, then went to Tsunade and found herself in a warm hug. "I'm fine, my lady, thank you." Tentatively, she hugged the woman back and held in a giggle. It was almost like her mother's hug but with bigger breasts!

"Ready for some fun in the sun? I know I am!" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly and hooked an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Beaches with beauties in tiny swimsuits! Casinos where I can win some cash! Yeah, man, this is going to be great!" He laughed raucously.

"And I actually love that idiot," Tsunade said with her hands on her hips as she watched Jiraiya laugh. "Listen up, boys!" she said loudly to get their attention. "I'm going to leave Yamato on the island and send Genma with you, too. I know he can keep a calm head, and you'll need that, especially since some old men don't know how to." She eyed Jiraiya, who just grinned and shrugged at her.

"Maybe he can keep up with me and maybe not!" Jiraiya winked at Sasuke, who just shook his head and wondered what type of mischief the old man would get them into.

There was a knock at the door, and, at Tsunade's word, Shizune opened it to usher in Genma and, surprisingly, Neji.

"Good morning," the young Hyuga said to everyone with a polite bow. "I'm looking forward to this trip, thank you my lady for thinking of me." A huge smile encompassed his face.

"You're coming, too? Hinata's going to flip!" Sasuke moved over to slap a hand on Neji's shoulder. Though he was leaving part of his heart in Konoha, he truly couldn't wait to be with his sister and brothers again. His mood lifted considerably.

Tsunade nodded and shared a smile with Jiraiya. Sasuke would be okay, maybe a little bruised, but, with Naruto and Takeshi at his side, he would stand no matter what happened with Seiko. She turned hazel eyes on the girl, who looked a little sad but was also wearing a tender smile. Seiko also wanted this for Sasuke. Tsunade promised herself to get to the bottom of what was going on in the Yamanaka family.

"Let me see what they're doing, then we can get going," Sasuke said, moving over to Seiko to take her hands. He stared at her lovely face. _Little idiot brother – you ready for us?_

_Geez you aren't even here yet and you're already calling me names! Such a jerk! _Naruto replied, but there was a smile in his voice. _Yep, just give me the names for the scrolls._

"Tell him I said hey," Seiko said. It was fascinating to watch his face as he communicated mentally with his family. Sasuke could, and often did, keep a tight rein on his emotions, never letting them show until he was good and ready for them to be seen. Right now, he was smiling, his eyes almost dancing with anticipation. She couldn't help but wish she was going with him so that she may laugh with Naruto and forget all her troubles.

_For some odd reason, Seiko says hey...Naruto, I've invited Seiko to come over if she wants – is that okay? _He was suddenly reminded that this was their honeymoon, and they'd already given up a great deal of their privacy by allowing bodyguards to shadow them.

_Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke! Of course she can come, if she wants. I'm hoping Ayame will come as well. I love you guys, but a girl gets lonely for her own kind, you know? _Hinata chastised him but laughingly added the last.

Sasuke grinned in delight. He loved Hinata, he just did. _Your own kind, Sister? Hmm, you'll have to explain that to me later. "_They all say to come if you can and tell Ayame that my big brother **really **wants her to come, too. Hinata's feeling a little left out with all the testosterone around her." He laughed and kissed Seiko's cheek when she smiled.

_Okay, first is Genma! "_Get ready Genma," he told the man, who was slouching against the wall.

"Me? Okay. Later my –" Genma had straightened and raised two fingers to his temple in salute but was gone before he could finish his goodbye.

Sasuke shrugged. "I told him to get ready. How about you next Neji? Brace yourself, Sister's liable to jump on you."

Neji laughed and braced himself. "Ready!"

_Next is our other brother - Neji! "_Ouch!" Sasuke held one hand to his head as Hinata's squeal rang in his head. "He still ended up on his ass! Good grief. Get ready, old man – Naruto will probably do the same to you!" Sasuke warned, pointing a finger at him.

"One more moment, Sasuke," Tsunade said and went on tiptoe to kiss Jiraiya and whisper something in his ear. Almost immediately, Jiraiya started laughing, deeply and full of anticipation. The Sanin's eyes raked the Hokage's body, and his mouth held a wicked smile.

"Oh, man – I did not need to see that! A little warning next time, Mama!" Sasuke turned so he couldn't see them and rolled his eyes. "Why did they do that? Now I got weird images in my mind that I don't want!" Sasuke shivered with disgust.

"Oh, leave them alone. Let's hope we're still up to acting like that when we get older!" Seiko laughed and hugged his neck while sneaking glances at the other couple, who were again kissing with a great deal of energy.

_Eww, glad I'm not there, but seeing it through your eyes is bad enough! _Naruto chimed in. _Tell them I'm writing his name now and to break it up! _Naruto warned, but, even though he really didn't want to think of those two doing the nasty, it was kinda sweet in a way.

"You'd better let him go Mama or you'll be kissing air, Naruto's writing his name down right now!" There was a mean grin on Sasuke's face as he looked back at the couple.

"See ya!" Jiraiya risked grabbing for her breasts and got in a quick squeeze before popping away.

"Sa-suke!" Tsunade rounded on him angrily while blushing. "You boys are so going to get it – all four of you!" she yelled.

Sasuke turned Seiko around to face Tsunade and slipped behind her. "Okay – why TK?" he asked, easing backward as the Hokage stomped forward.

"Oh, like he isn't listening and probably laughing his head off, too!" She huffed out a breath, then worked to calm down. "Come here and give me a hug then get out of my sight." Tsunade opened her arms and waved him over.

Sasuke looked at her warily then grunted when Seiko laughed and pushed him forward. "Traitor," he whispered, then lost the ability to speak as he was smothered in Tsunade's bosom.

"I know you missed Naruto and Hinata terribly, but try to remember this is still his honeymoon. You and Takeshi will have to find other things to do, and if you see that old fool begin to do something that I might kill him for – stop him." Tsunade pulled him close and kissed him on each cheek. "For your brothers and one for you." She kissed him on the mouth. "Come on, Seiko, one more last kiss." Tsunade waved the girl over then went to her desk.

They hugged tightly, then kissed. "I'm going to miss you, girl. I'll be expecting to hear from you tomorrow!" he said sternly as he backed away.

"Yes sir!" Seiko saluted then blew him a kiss. "I'll miss you, too, have fun."

"With Naruto? Of course! Later." He folded his arms, smiled at them both, then vanished.

Seiko had a wistful smile on her face; she was about to tell the Hokage goodbye, but the woman's stare held her in place. "…My lady?" she asked quietly.

"Have a seat Seiko; let's talk about your family." Tsunade waved a hand at a chair inviting the girl to sit. There was no time like the present to tackle the Yamanaka lion, so to speak.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke sputtered as he swallowed a mouthful of seawater. His feet found sand, and he stood, wiping water out of his eyes.** On the beach in front of him, his family was laughing and pointing at him.

"How's the water, Big Brother?" Naruto called out, a huge-ass grin on his face.

Sasuke stared at his brother, then began laughing, too. He stripped off his jacket then the long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing as he walked out of the water and onto the sand. "Hey, idiot," he said before doing the unexpected.

Naruto found himself being glomped and falling back onto the sand. The two of them rolled around in the wet sand, lightly punching and slapping each other.

"Well aren't you going to join them?" Hinata asked looking up at Takeshi. She was still holding onto Neji's arm, smiling.

"Rolling in the sand? No, but I guess I could break them up." Takeshi was standing with his hands on his hips watching his brothers. He knew the two had synched the moment Sasuke jumped Naruto, for it flared inside his mind as well. They needed the roughhousing to reestablish that link, just as he had done when he'd taken Naruto into the air when he'd arrived. "Jerk! Idiot! Break it up already. Master Jiraiya and the others want to do more than watch you guys play!" Takeshi released his wings and sent gusts of air over his brothers.

Naruto spat out sand. "That's cheating! Use your wind chakra!" With a glint in his eye, Naruto got to his knees, clapped his hands together, and stared at Takeshi. At first, nothing happened, but then a force of wind picked up Takeshi, and the sand around him, and swept him away.

"Dammit! You didn't tell me you could do that!" Takeshi complained as a gale lifted him up off the ground, catching in his wings. It took several minutes before he was able to get his wings to fight against Naruto's wind and get above it. Once he was in normal air he circled around and came at his brother from the ocean. "Naruto!"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Naruto did nothing when his brother caught him in a headlock. "You've got a lot to learn, TK – you can't choke it out of me!" he taunted, catching Takeshi around the waist.

Sasuke just shook his head and went to Hinata. "Can I get a hug?" He looked ruefully down at his wet and sandy body. Hinata was in pale green sun-dress.

"Absolutely!" She stepped forward and put her arms about his neck. "I've missed you, Sasuke," she said softly, smiling as he held her tightly. "Sasuke…" He held on for a long time, and she could feel a slight tremor in him. "I'm here, Sasuke, things will work out with Seiko, don't worry. We're all here for you." She tightened her arms about him.

Naruto and Takeshi stopped fussing at each other and moved together. In seconds, they joined Hinata in hugging Sasuke, giving him the support and love he needed, taking the edge off his pain. Their bond, their love, was always deeper when they touched one other.

Naruto breathed deeply. He'd felt so alone for so many years, and now, finally, that was over. He raised his head. "Hey, Neji, Pervy Sage, get over here! This is a family hug." He held out an arm and grinned at Neji, who looked embarrassed but nevertheless got close enough to put his arm around Naruto.

"Aww, look at you kids! Genma, Yamato, check out Tsunade's babies, ain't they sweet!" Jiraiya gushed. "They want a hug. Well, here you go!" He played it off, but the scene did touch him. He went to each of them and hugged them as best he could within the group hug. "There now can someone point me towards the public beach? This is too private – I can't touch, but I can look, and I'm looking for some sweet, hot babes!" Jiraiya let loose with that naughty laugh of his.

"Incorrigible lecher! Get him!" Hinata yelled and pointed. All the guys obeyed and chased Jiraiya down the beach.

_**~mg~**_

**"You guys okay with sharing a room?" Hinata asked as she walked the beach with Sasuke. **Master Jiraiya had Tsunade's old room within the palace, and the other guys were in the guest house. Neji, Yamato, and Genma had their own rooms with Takeshi and Sasuke sharing one.

"It'll be interesting, but, since neither of us will be hooking up, it's okay. Besides, I doubt either of us will be in the room much." Sasuke lay one hand over hers as it was cupped around his arm. "I'm better now. Being with you guys again…well, you know how it is." Black eyes met lavender ones.

"Mmm, I know. Naruto and I treasure our time alone, but, not having you guys close, we missed you." Hinata laid her head against him. They walked in silence for a while. Down closer to the ocean, Neji stood, watching the waves.

"It was so perfect, Hinata!" Sasuke said suddenly and fiercely. "We made love, but it was sex too, you know what I mean?" He looked embarrassed at his sister.

"Oh yes I know what you mean!" It was Hinata's turn to blush. "I'm happy for you Sasuke." She turned to face him and held his hands. "Tell me what happened after."

Sasuke wanted to forget it, but this is what they did. They shared their pain and made it less, and so, with words and their synch, Sasuke told her what happened as they left his house. He gave it all to her up until the point he'd left Seiko in Tsunade's office. At the end of it, Hinata held him in a tight hug. She cried for the two of them.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that without us, Sasuke. At least Mama showed up in time." Hinata stroked his back as he held onto her. Of course she'd known some of it. Sasuke had already shared some of what happened, but, this time, she'd gotten all from beginning to end. "Kakashi and Anko were there and Sakura." She stopped when Sasuke groaned. Hinata pulled back to look him. "Sakura just needs time. She's loved you for a long time Sasuke." She touched his cheek.

"Love or obsession, Hinata? I just don't get it. I see her with Lee and I know he makes her happy. How in the hell can she be jealous of Seiko or mad at me because I didn't choose her?" He broke their embrace to pace in the sand. "It doesn't make any damned sense! Or is it a girl thing – something I wouldn't understand because I'm a guy?" Sasuke threw up his hands, then put them on his hips waiting on an answer.

Hinata gave him a sad smile. "Nope, I'm sure it happens with guys, too." She shrugged. "It's just how she feels Sasuke. I loved Naruto for years, too, and it hurt me to see him chasing after Sakura who didn't care for him in the least. Was I angry? Sometimes. There's really no good explanation, Sasuke; I wish I had one to make you feel better. With all you're going through, I hate that you're also worrying about your relationship with Sakura." Hinata felt a burst of anger at the girl but pushed it aside. Like with Naruto, Sakura had to work through her feelings and truly learn to love Sasuke as a brother.

Sasuke just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Hinata had to laugh, and she shrugged again, for there wasn't much to be done about Sakura. Sasuke's concern, and theirs, too, was Seiko. "I guess that says it all! In case you didn't know, Naruto and I, Takeshi, and Ayame, even Dad – we all want you to be with the woman you love, and Sasuke, you know Seiko loves you. No matter the family drama or anything else, you guys love each other. We'll work the rest of it out, but, for now, focus on the love. Okay?" Hinata nodded.

Sasuke remembered when it was just him and Hinata. Naruto was gone because he didn't feel like he could stay in Konoha after everyone knew the truth about him. He'd discovered that he could love. Love not just Naruto but this woman standing before him. He did love her, but it was more of a sisterly love now. He could have given into temptation and truly loved Hinata as a man loved a woman, but the complications of that love would have destroyed them all, and, truthfully, things were better this way. He took a deep breath then smiled. "Okay!" He gripped her shoulders and gave her smacking kisses on each cheek. "You're looking good." She'd changed into a short set that showed off her tanned arms and legs.

Hinata laughed. "Thank you, but don't get used to this, once we're back in Konoha the tan will fade quickly enough!" That other topic was done for now. She held out a hand, and he took it. "Actually, I'm going to miss this place when we go back. Each of you has come here wearing warm clothes, and, except for the occasional cold front, it's always warm here. And Naruto's happy here. Yeah, there was that cliff episode, which almost stopped my heart, but, other than that, things have gone well. I haven't asked Takeshi, but how are things at home?" Hinata's face lost some of its glow. "Everyone was nice and encouraging and telling Naruto that they wanted him there. That may have been true at the time, but we've been gone a while. Is my husband still wanted in Konoha?" She wouldn't look at Sasuke, instead staring out at the ocean.

Sasuke squatted down to play his hands in the sand. He shrugged, "Cold, quiet for the most part. I really can't say. I mean, you know Naruto has a host of friends who don't want him to leave, but, since the wedding, things have settled down. Mama's the best person to answer that question. I've been busy helping Takeshi and Dad, hanging out with Seiko, and I had to keep up with my own training. I haven't been out and about listening to what everyone's saying. Why are you asking? Has Naruto made a decision?" He finally looked up at her.

Hinata met his dark gaze. "If he has, Naruto will tell you himself. I'm his wife, and I'm allowed to worry about how people will treat him." Hinata raised her hands and lightly patted her cheeks. "But we have the District now, thanks to you. Even in the midst of the village, we have our very own safe haven. Oh, there you are!" She turned quickly to see Talon streaking towards them.

"Featherhead!" Sasuke stood up. The hawk hadn't been there when he'd arrived.

"I think you must have a girlfriend," Hinata teased as Talon came to a rest on her shoulder. "Now go say hello to your uncle." She pivoted so her shoulder was facing Sasuke.

Sasuke held out his arm for Talon. "Whoa, you've gotten bigger! Damn, what have you been eating?" He blinked as Talon preened for him, but the hawk was bigger, taller, and muscled. "Wings? Even your wing span has increased!" He was shocked. Talon was now fully grown or damn close to it. "How do you even carry him?" Sasuke asked Hinata, for the hawk was heavy on his arm.

Hinata was looking like a proud mama. "Just used to it, I guess. He is gorgeous, though, which is why I'm sure he's made friends with some lady hawks around here. Now that I've looked you over and found that you're going to be okay, let's find your brothers. I'm sure you guys have things you want to talk about. Seriously though, would it have hurt Mama to send a girl with you guys?" Hinata threw up her arms. "What's the opposite of hen-pecked?"

Sasuke began to laugh, though he did feel a little sorry for Hinata being the only girl. "Talon, what are you doing? Hinata – make him stop!" He reached for his hair.

Neji, Genma and Yamato got a good laugh as Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the palace. Hinata was walking backwards, taking pictures of her brother and son. Talon, a chip off the old block – very much Naruto's son – was making a nest in Sasuke's hair. He was welcoming Sasuke 'home'.

_**~mg~**_

**"What do you mean you're not going to tell me? You've been gone a couple of weeks checking out Oto and your spy network, but you're NOT going to tell me what you found out?"** Naruto all but yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Nope! Dammit, Naruto, I just got here! At least allow me a day to rest and a day to play before we get caught up in ninja business. Besides, _you've_ got two whole weeks left here – what good is it going to do you to know the information right this minute?" Jiraiya yelled back as he put up the last of his clothes, then stalked to the bathroom to change.

Takeshi was stretched out on the bed leaning against the headboard. "He's right, you know. No need to bug him about it right now. Let's just enjoy finally being together again. All us brothers plus Neji and the Perv – come on, Naruto, let's have some fun!" He sat up, putting one foot on the floor.

Naruto sighed. He knew they were right, but he still wanted to know. He huffed and threw up his hands. "Are we hitting the casino tonight?" he asked Jiraiya as he came out of the bathroom in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He'd even pulled back his hair. Naruto grinned, for he looked like he did back when he, Iruka and Jiraiya had been traveling together. "Hey Granddad!"

Takeshi laughed. "Nice, old man! Hell, you barely look like you! Can't wait to see how you'll look tonight."

"I'll put you kids to shame. Naruto, I demand you be my good luck charm tonight. I wanna win for a change!" Jiraiya rubbed his hands together. Normally, when he was with Naruto, the kid won and he lost!

"No promises!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. He didn't know why he got lucky when it came to gambling, but he definitely enjoyed it. It was going to pay for Hinata's ring and add to their savings. He was about to say something else when he heard voices coming towards Jiraiya's room. Naruto recognized his wife's voice along with his brother's and Neji's.

Takeshi looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows. Sasuke was almost whining, and Hinata couldn't seem to stop laughing. Talon was with them as well, chirping happily. He got up to open the door for them. Hinata entered first, then Takeshi burst out laughing.

Jiraiya clapped his hands, guffawing, and Naruto slapped a hand to his head, then, with a huge laugh, started praising Talon. Hinata and Neji were still laughing it up and taking pictures.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! Naruto, if you put him up to this…" Sasuke stormed over to his brother who was lying weakly on the bed.

"Nuh-uh…God, I wish I'd thought of it! Geez, Talon – good boy!" Naruto giggled some more. Talon had managed to weave Sasuke's hair so that it resembled a bird's nest and he was nestled right in the middle of it.

"Better you than me!" Jiraiya was leaning against Takeshi. He knew the hawk liked playing with his hair and was glad it was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Hinata sighed and wiped away happy tears. These were her boys. "Okay, Tal, come here. Time to leave Sasuke alone." She had wanted Naruto to see this in person and coerced Sasuke into coming with her. The palace staff all got a good laugh as well.

"You said he would only leave my hair for Naruto! HINATA!" Sasuke yelled but couldn't really be mad when she shrugged and smiled then held out her arms for Talon.

"He's my son, too, aren't you?" Hinata said impishly as she stepped forward to help Talon gently remove his claws from Sasuke's hair. "Talon listens to his mama." She kissed his cheek before she backed away from him, Talon safely in her arms.

Sasuke eyed her then pointed a finger. "You'll get yours, Sister, just you wait!" And he would too; he'd just have to think on it.

"Hey, that's my wife you're threatening!" Naruto said but he was still grinning. "You'd better wash a few…things out of your hair before we go to lunch." He grimaced and patted the air around Sasuke's hair.

"WHAT?" Sasuke's hands went up, but he was afraid to touch his hair. He growled. "You, too, bird – Uncle Sasuke's going to get you, too!" Sasuke stomped off to the bathroom as his family hurt themselves laughing at him.

So that was how the week began with the brothers reunited. That afternoon they lunched with Hikaru and his family before finally taking Jiraiya to the public beach where he could flirt and ogle the girls. Genma was elected to keep the old man from getting into trouble. As it turned out, Jiraiya got more attention _because_ he was with Genma, who proved to be a ladies' man.

In the evening, they did indeed hit the casinos. Naruto won at the slots and roulette. Not being fools, his brothers, Neji too – all bet with Naruto and won big. As long as Naruto was close to Jiraiya, the Sannin lost, so they split up. During the night, a storm came in off the sea. At that point, Naruto and Hinata disappeared for a little while to a private patio, though Yamato kept an eye on the direction they'd disappeared in. The couple appeared a couple of hours later, looking a little windblown and damp but very happy.

While they were gone, Jiraiya managed to win some cash and found some book lovers among his fellow gamblers. He actually got more attention and money from people wanting autographs and tales of his 'research.'

Though they stayed late, everyone was up in time to watch the sunrise the next morning. They had a hearty breakfast before Jiraiya went back to bed and the kids set up for training. Sasuke mostly watched, catching some rays while Yamato put Takeshi through his paces concerning wind chakra. Genma finally got to spar with Naruto to see how good the blond had gotten with his senbon. Neji was treated to a deadly show with Hinata and her fans. Later, they lounged by the pool, just talking and enjoying each other.

This set the pace for the week – training, practical jokes, gambling, giggling girls, and spending time with family. On Jiraiya's sixth day, he didn't show up for breakfast or morning training, which he always did since he was anxious for all of them to improve their skills before the battle for Itachi. Worried, Naruto hurried over even though Genma told him he was fine.

Naruto gave a brief knock before opening the door. "Pervy Sage? Still in bed? Are you sick?" Concern colored his voice before the covers on the bed shifted and he noticed two forms. "What the fuck? You brought a woman here? WHAT ABOUT MAMA, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! DAMMIT JIRAIYA!" Naruto's voice sounded throughout the room and out into the hall but he didn't care. He stalked over to the bed ready to rip the old man's head off.

Suddenly the covers flipped back and a blond head appeared followed by hazel eyes. A naked shoulder appeared and a manicured hand held the sheets to her large, bare breasts. "Naruto...hey, baby," Tsunade said, blushing prettily.

"Well, it was sort of good timing – we'd just finished. If he'd shown up ten minutes earlier..." Jiraiya said, amused.

"Hush Jiraiya!" Tsunade's blush spread to her neck. "Umm, Naruto, could you give us some time to get dressed? We'll meet you out by the pool, okay?" She blinked at her son, who stood quiet and still over the bed.

Naruto was frozen in place, blue eyes wide, mouth slightly open. There in the bed were his mother and Jiraiya, naked, and they'd just finished having sex. The room reeked of the scent of it. His mother looked flustered and Jiraiya smug. "Oh. My. God. Oh my God. Ohmygod!" Naruto slapped a hand over his eyes, abruptly turned around and felt his way towards the door. He hit the wall twice before making his way out and slamming the door behind him. "HINATA! SASUKE! TAKESHI! PARENT SEX – THEY WERE HAVING PARENT SEX AND I ALMOST SAW IT ALL!" he screamed repeatedly all the way back to his place.

_**~mg~**_

**Because of Naruto's words, the older couple was avidly watched by the staff as they made their way to Naruto, accompanied by lots of giggling. **Both Sannin were flushing as they arrived at the pool and were stared at by everyone. Genma gave them a thumbs up and a wink which had Yamato sniggering.

"Oh, shut up! Naruto, that was so unnecessary!" Tsunade fussed as she again felt herself blush.

"Hinata, what if Uncle finds a lady friend? We should warn him to lock his door so this doesn't happen again." Neji shuddered at the thought of finding Hiashi in bed or having sex with a woman.

Hinata's mouth dropped open at the thought. Naruto had, in his shock, shared the episode in Jiraiya's bedroom with them all, and now, her mind substituted Hiashi into the picture. "O-Oh, M-my G-God." She repeated Naruto's words, and the other Jonin couldn't help themselves as they burst out laughing. Naruto just groaned. Sasuke and Takeshi were shocked, but still, their shoulders jiggled with the effort of holding in their laughter.

"Geez, get over it already!" Jiraiya burst out. He was embarrassed, but it tickled him, too. "Like the idea of you kids having sex hasn't bothered us! Now we're even!" He pointed a finger at them.

"Not hardly – according to you, Naruto just missed you guys doing the deed. None of us has been caught!" Takeshi said, smugly crossing one long leg over the other.

"Face it, Mama, that's one sight that, although we want to, we won't forget," Sasuke said dryly, then he smirked. "And we thought we were done with training today. We learned how to not get caught having sex. Always lock the door!" Sasuke said, the laughter erupting from him, and, after that comment, the others joined him.

Tsunade gave up and went to sit in a lounge chair to wait out their mirth. It took a while, but, eventually, the kids and the Jonin settled down enough for her to speak. "I managed to take another two days off. Mostly I'm here to spend time with Jiraiya." She broke off when the titters started up again. "But also to discuss our plans for bringing Itachi home." At that, they all calmed down.

Jiraiya sat down on Tsunade's lounge and leaned his elbows on his knees. "First off, about Oto. You'd have thought they'd learned their lesson when Kakashi and Anko laid a hurting on them, but the idiots tried again. This time they tried to take a Suna Jonin. Temari and Kankuro disabused them of that notion." Jiraiya's tone told them that the sister and brother had kicked Oto's ass.

"Our Daimyo spoke to some of the other Daimyos, and now Oto is under unofficial siege. No traffic in or out of Oto is allowed. There is a team of ninja from each elemental nation patrolling the borders. For now, that situation is under control. Without money or goods leaving or coming into the country, it will break them and allow us to control them when they finally beg for the siege to stop," Tsunade said. Personally, she'd rather decimate the ninja forces, but this would work, too, and none of her people would be hurt in the process.

"As long as they leave us alone," Sasuke said angrily, but his thoughts sort of followed Tsunade's.

"Right. Anyway, Itachi and Kisame are in Fire Country, they, plus Deidara and that new one – Tobi – are searching for Fu. They're near, Naruto; all we have to do is draw them in," Jiraiya said quietly, staring at the young man.

"Not all four of them. Hell, if we could get Itachi by himself it would be better. No, we'll have to split them up if they aren't already. And far from the village, I don't want this taking place too close to Konoha." Naruto was sitting like Jiraiya but with the fingers of one hand holding his chin. "I've asked Shikamaru to contact Gaara for me. Even if he can't help, I want him to be aware of what's going to happen because I plan on using the ruse that we're going to Suna to draw Itachi to us. The battle could head into their territory." Naruto sat up and lifted his tan face to the sun. "Out that far, we'll have plenty of room to fight. Itachi will be expecting to fight you especially, Sasuke. More than likely it will be a Sharingan battle." Black eyes met blue.

"Not a problem. I'll slow him down, and we've got to work on your ability to see genjutsu. Itachi will try to trick us all," Sasuke warned.

"That's where the synch will help us. He learns so quickly, we'll have to be careful not touch him until we're ready to take him. We don't want Itachi to invade our minds and learn our plans," Takeshi said very seriously.

"I have an idea about that," Hinata said softly. She was feeding Talon some dried meat. "The synch is just that, a synch. At Ishita, we were all low on chakra, exhausted, when Itachi touched Sasuke. Our guard was down, and so was his. It was mere chance that we synched with him at all." Hinata looked at Naruto. "We do it automatically now, synch our chakra. If we find a way to vary our chakra, maybe find a rhythm, we can keep Itachi out of our heads. It will have to be done on the fly – in the middle of battle – but it could work." Her voice was hopeful as her eyes moved from man to man.

"Like a song or a certain beat. I hadn't planned on anyone taking on Itachi but Sasuke to begin with anyway." Naruto turned to look at him. "The burden of the flux or variation would fall on you." Naruto leaned a hand back to touch Hinata's leg, squeezing it so that she knew he liked her idea.

Sasuke nodded, then turned to Neji, then Hinata. "Could you help me? Both of you at the same time. I'll need everything you can throw at me." He stood, already imagining the moves he would use against Itachi and his counter moves. Sasuke knew speed would be a factor.

"Of course," Neji spoke for both of them. "We'll start after lunch."

Jiraiya and Tsunade had sat silently, listening and watching the children plan and speculate. They were becoming competent ninja. It made them proud to know they'd had a hand in making them that way.

"Okay, Son, lay it out for me while we eat. I'll even join you for a little while," Tsunade said as lunch was being wheeled out onto the patio.

"Yeah, yeah, and we can decide on the ninja who'll go," Naruto said, standing and thanking the servers. "I also think we should use Fu. She would be a great distraction for Deidara and Tobi."

"Naruto…." Tsunade groaned not wanting to talk about Fu.

* * *

**He walked between them on their last day. Naruto was taking them towards one of the many mini-waterfalls.** "So, you sure Inoichi is okay with Seiko coming? We don't want any more tension between him and Sasuke." He had his mother's arm pulled through his.

"It's fine. I've got the whole family involved in counseling, and Hisoka thinks it's a good idea for Seiko to be away for a while. Ayame is looking forward to coming, too. You let your brothers have some time with their ladies, and don't spend all of next week training!" Tsunade patted his arm.

"We won't but that's why the clones come in handy – we can train and still have fun." He grinned down at her. "Just like you are now Mama."

"True!" Tsunade laughed. "Gosh, this place is beautiful." She saw several exotic birds, tropical flowers, and lush plants. She sighed as the waterfall came into view.

Jiraiya slipped off his sandals and waded into the water before falling backwards making a big splash. "Yep, it's official, I love this place." He floated on his back, watching the clear blue sky.

"Fool!" Tsunade called out, but she too got closer, though she chose to sit on a rock and let her feet dangle in the water.

Naruto dropped down beside her and plucked a blade of grass. "What's up, you guys?" He didn't mind spending time with them, enjoyed it, but they seemed a little off, worried maybe.

Jiraiya swam over to them, positioning himself on the other side of Naruto but staying in the water. "You're married now with brothers and sisters. You've got Iruka and Miss Boobs over there for parents – you happy?" He turned his head to watch Naruto's face.

"Huh? Seriously?" Naruto looked from his mother to Jiraiya. "You can't tell? I'm the poster boy for happy! I'm fine, you guys, for all the reasons you said." He laughed with relief.

"What about your real parents, Naruto? Have you given up on wanting to know who they are? Your children could look totally different from you and Hinata. You don't even want to know what your parents looked like?" Tsunade asked, very carefully holding herself still, but the topic still scared her.

Naruto blinked. He hadn't ever thought of that, why would he? Until Hinata, kids had never been an option. But then, with the asking of the question, Naruto's mind spun with possibilities. He wondered not only what his parents looked like but their habits, and just what if there were other relatives out there – grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Naruto heaved in a deep breath. "STOP IT!" He jumped to his feet and began to pace. "Are you telling me you know something? Who are – were my parents?" he demanded as he turned to face them.

"So you do want to know," Tsunade said with dread.

"Of course I do! You would, too, if you grew up totally alone! But you had parents, grandparents, a brother, and an uncle. You were surrounded by family! I was surrounded by people who wanted me **dead!** Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Naruto raged. He was breathing hard, and his skin felt too tight.

Both of them stood, looking sad and worried. They'd gone about this wrong; they'd never intended to upset him. "Calm down Naruto, we're sorry. We...know a little and we can tell –. Naruto?" Jiraiya asked cautiously as the boy began to shake his head vigorously.

"No. No, don't tell me. God, I can't believe you two!" Naruto started pacing again but further away from them. "Stupid, stupid! Getting me all worked up! Asking stupid-ass questions! GOD!" Naruto yelled at the sky.

"Hey! Naruto, listen-!" Tsunade broke off as Talon came screeching into the clearing. She watched the hawk circle around, then come back to hover in front on Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath, then held out his arm for Talon. The two put their heads together, and Naruto calmed down as Talon shared visions of the sea and forest with him. "So you've been researching and finally know something about my parents – good. But I can't deal with that now. I need to concentrate on the family I have – Sasuke and Itachi. If I get distracted, I could fuck up, and I don't want to do that to them. I still can't believe you brought this up now! Dammit!" Naruto had been speaking with his back turned to them but now turned to face them.

"Go home, find out as much you can about my parents, then you can tell me about them after Itachi's home again." Naruto breathed in deeply. "I don't want to talk about this again until then – I mean it!" He stared at them; they looked upset and angry at the way he was talking to them, but Naruto didn't give a damn. "I'm going to go meditate to clear my head. Talon will let me know when you guys are ready to leave. Just follow the path back to the beach. Go!" He launched Talon into the air and headed in the opposite direction, deeper into the forest.

"Well, we royally fucked that up," Jiraiya groused and headed back into the water and went to stand under the waterfall to let the water pound him.

"Yes, we did," Tsunade said dully. "So much for my parenting skills." Sarcasm was thick in her voice. She looked around and found a huge boulder and proceeded to smash it into gravel.

Jiraiya was sitting near the pool in only his shorts, letting the sun dry his skin. "Your hand is bleeding."

"I know, it will heal." Resignation was in her voice as she joined him. Tsunade put hand in the water and hissed as the cuts stung. "All we were supposed to do was feel him out, find out if he was even still interested in learning about his parents. Like cowards, we were trying to see if we could get out of telling him the truth." She let herself fall against him. "And to top it all off, he was right. Naruto was absolutely right – we should have waited. But no, we come at him on his honeymoon right before his big mission to bring home Sasuke's brother. Idiots!" Tsunade was dreading going home and telling Iruka what she'd done.

"Hush, it's done now. We've got to move on, apologize. The kid will forgive us," Jiraiya said with hope, but he was thinking of the moment when Itachi was back and they had to admit the truth – they had known Naruto's mother and father personally and had kept the truth from him. Not only that but that both of them had left the village, taking the truth with them and left everything for Sarutobi to handle, and he, in his own way, had fucked up, too. "It'll go better next time, we'll talk to Iruka and Hiashi, and we'll come up with a better plan." He stroked her arm.

She turned to look at him incredulously. "Yeah, keep dreaming, Jiraiya. We'll be giving Naruto the shock of his life – nothing good is going to come of that!"

_**~mg~**_

**It was twilight on the beach. Everyone was there, including the royal family, along with some palace guards and a tech crew.** There was a portable radio on a table nearby. It was the only way to communicate with Konoha since all the kids were now on the island.

It wasn't a happy atmosphere. Naruto had given the gist of what had happened to the others, so they too had mixed feelings about it all. Hinata thought they should have just told him everything while Sasuke agreed with Naruto that they should have kept it to themselves for a better time, and Takeshi was torn between the two opinions. All heads turned as Naruto walked towards them. He was wearing white linen pants and a blue shirt carrying two large flowers which he handed to his brothers – one red and one purple.

"For Ayame and Seiko." He grinned at their sheepish faces. They hadn't thought of it.

"And where's mine?" Hinata asked playfully her hands on her hips.

"In our bed." Naruto said just before kissing her. He planned on making love to her on a bed of flowers.

"Oh, okay," Hinata said softly, her eyes flashing at him. Her lavender eyes flowed over his face. "How are you?" Her hand cupped his jaw.

"Better, the meditation helped a lot, and I think spending time with you will make it right again." Naruto hugged her close. They were sweet words, but he was sure they were true as well. He felt his brothers each step close and lay a hand on his back. Their love accompanied that touch, and Naruto felt stronger. "Thanks, guys. Talon!" Naruto called to the hawk as he stepped away from everyone.

The hawk flew down from the balcony to his father. He leaned his head to one side, and Talon landed on his shoulder. Naruto held out a hand to his wife, and they approached the Sannin. "Let's just forget about this afternoon. Sorry about going off on you guys and cursing," Naruto apologized to them. He had to grab onto Talon when Tsunade rushed forward for a hug. "I love you, Mama – no matter what," he said into her hair.

Tsunade gave a sad laugh. It appeared that Naruto realized part of the reason she'd handled their conversation so badly. "Thanks for that, and I love you, too. And I'm sorry about earlier." She pulled his head down to rest on her breasts and so she could kiss him on the head.

"And me?" Jiraiya asked in a subdued way just behind them.

"Yeah, I love you, too, you old pervert." Naruto gave him a hug too. "You guys get things going on your end and be ready when we come home." He laughed as Talon pecked gently against Jiraiya's head.

The atmosphere calmed, and their goodbyes were better than expected. Genma went home first, then Neji, then Yamato, and the Sannin went together. When everyone else was back in Konoha Naruto told Tsunade that they wanted the girls to be sent over first.

"Okay, Naruto, now for your guards," Tsunade's voice crackled over the radio.

"No guards, Mama. Tell whoever it is that I'm sorry, but we want to be alone this last week. Just us couples. We'll keep up our training and contact you when we're ready to come home. I've set something up with Michiru's people and either we'll contact you every day or one of them will." Naruto stood wearing a headset and looking out at the sea where stars were sparkling on its surface.

"No, dammit, Naruto! If you're doing this because you're still mad – DON'T! You need guards!" Tsunade's voice was so loud in his ears that he had to take the headset off briefly.

He waited a couple of beats. "I'm not mad. It's my honeymoon, Mama. The island has guards, samurai and ninja. And, most importantly, not one attack has happened the entire time. Don't forget who we are Mama – that we're Konoha ninja – we'll be alright. Talk to you tomorrow, Mama – love you!" Naruto took off the headset, though he could still hear Tsunade cursing at him. "Cut it off." He grinned mischievously at the tech.

"Na-ru-to," Hinata said, chastising him, but there was a matching smile on her face. "Shall we enjoy ourselves?" Her arm went around her husband's waist as she looked at Ayame and Takeshi then Sasuke and Seiko.

"Hell, yes!" Sasuke crowed and everyone laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I thought I'd save this for the end of the chapter. Some of you were aware that my father was in a nursing home but he has since passed away. Obviously writing wasn't a priority for me for a while. I'm doing better now and hope to get back into writing regularly.**_

_**On another subject, I hope everyone has signed the petition to keep stories containing lemons and explicit violence. It is possible that your favorite stories (including this one!) could be deleted. It's a shame our stories are being threatened like this so let's try to stop the madness.  
**_

www. change / fanfiction-net _**This was the link I used, not sure if it's still up but give it a try.**_

_**It's good to be back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Thanks, Marchgirl  
**_


	49. Going Home

_**A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait. You will again need a bathroom break and snacks before reading this. It is a VERY LONG CHAPTER! (No this won't become a habit!) Next this is Rated M for a reason for violence.  
**_

_**Okay, see you at the end!  
**_

* * *

_**Going Home**_

** Ayame had been dazzled by the star-speckled waves. She sighed in appreciation of the sight when warm familiar arms surrounded her and presented her with a bright flower.** "Takeshi!" Ayame spun around, briefly looking into his eyes before kissing him.

"Gee I think they missed each other." Sasuke said dryly but he was smiling as he watched them.

"They're sweet and now it's your turn." Hinata said brushing back his hair and straightening his shirt. "There." She nodded satisfied. "He's ready Naruto!" She called to her husband who was manning the radio. Hinata placed the scroll on the sand then with a nod from Naruto summoned Seiko.

Sasuke took several deep breaths and then she was there. She was wearing a long cloak but was looking around warily like she was expecting an enemy. Unlike Ayame, Seiko hadn't taken a moment to appreciate the scenery. "It's all right. You're surrounded by friends Seiko." He stopped just behind her.

Seiko spun around to see Sasuke holding out a purple blossom. Hinata was behind him waving while Ayame and Takeshi were holding each other and watching. Further back was Naruto who also waved at her. She let out a pent up breath then threw off her cloak. Underneath she wore tank top and Capri pants. "I know. Hi Sasuke." Smiling she took her flower and cupped his cheek.

"Hey girl, you came prepared." He chuckled and kissed her. It was Naruto's voice telling Tsunade that they wouldn't be summoning any more guards that broke them apart. "Go little brother." He cheered him on. Soon enough Naruto threw off the headset and responding to Hinata's question of shall we enjoy ourselves, Sasuke answered, "Hell, yes!"

_**~mg~**_

**They were out by the pool with candles here and there and romantic music playing. It was going to be an easy evening - dinner some dancing and lots of talking.** Hinata was ecstatic to have some females around of her own age and with her interests. At several moments during the night, the three of them would gather and giggle. At other times she and Ayame were quiet while Seiko talked. The hugs were numerous.

"Alright, time for you guys to get going." Naruto said when it was only ten o'clock. He shut off the music and stretched.

"But it's still early!" Seiko complained. She and Sasuke had just settled onto a lounger after dancing. "I thought we were going to stay up all night." She pouted. It seemed like forever since she'd been relaxed and happy if she'd ever truly been so.

Hinata giggled and tilted her head. "So you don't want to spend the rest of the evening alone with Sasuke? Me, I know Naruto has something special planned for me and I bet Ayame _really _wants some alone time with her fiancé." Hinata raised her eyebrows at the girls.

"No complaints from me!" Ayame said as she grabbed Takeshi's hand and pulled him towards the steps. "Oh wait." She turned and went back to Hinata to hug her then to Naruto. She shook her head as she looked him over. He was turning into one handsome man. "I missed you Naruto. I've always prayed that you would find happiness and love. I'm very glad He heard me!" Ayame whispered with happy tears and squeezed him close.

"Ayame." Naruto returned the hug and tried not to cry but a few tears escaped him. "Love you." He told her as he lifted her off her feet. "And thank you." Things were quiet for awhile before the two broke apart with tender smiles. "Go on now, make my brother happy." He pushed her toward Takeshi who was watching them with affection.

"We'll make each other happy. Night Brother, Sister." Takeshi shook Naruto's hand then kissed Hinata's cheek. "You two coming?" The brothers were still sharing the guest house but each had their own rooms now and would be sharing them with their ladies.

"Yep." Sasuke stood and helped Seiko to her feet. "Sunrise?" He asked if they were meeting as usual.

"We'll be there but don't drag yourselves out of bed for us!" Hinata said grinning. "We can even put off training if you'd like." She was sure they would want a day off.

Sasuke frowned. "No, I can't. I have to get that flux thing right. Neji was a big help and I still need your help too Sister. I can't take a break just yet." He shook his head.

"Okay but after lunch. You'll get it Sasuke." Hinata went and took his hand. "Now go and we'll see you sometime tomorrow." She also took Seiko's hand then turned them towards the steps. "Night everyone!"

"Night you guys!" Naruto repeated and watched the couples go. "This is us, our family. Sasuke and Seiko may not have worked out all the kinks yet but this it. It feels too real to be anything else. The six of us. Well there's Itachi too, I hope he can find happiness with us." Naruto took his woman into his arms and slowly danced her about the patio.

"We'll help Itachi find his way and you're right – this is our family." Hinata kissed his neck not at all anxious because it Naruto at the core of their family, they would only grow stronger and love more fiercely. "Now my love, I believe you promised to give me flowers." Hinata's eyes twinkled up at him.

"And so I did!" He had an image in his head of his wife naked covered in soft petals. He would rub them all over her skin tickling and tantalizing them both. Quickly Naruto lifted Hinata into his arms and carried her up to their bed.

_**~mg~**_

**Ayame only truly woke up when the first rays of the sun hit her eyelids. She blinked several times before sighing in pleasure.** Takeshi had wrapped her up and carried her over to Naruto's. Watching the sun come up over the ocean wasn't something to be missed. With the hope that she'd wake in time Takeshi had settled in with her on his lap to wait sunrise. Saying little the group waited and watched a miracle, yes it happened every day but still it was gift given by God.

"I used to watch the sun rise from my post in Ishita. The colors were always nice but it didn't really affect me, not like does now. Sharing this with you guys makes the whole scene – spectacular." Seiko said with awe in her voice.

"That it does." Naruto said with a satisfied yawn. "Sweetheart are you joining me? I think I'm going to go work out with the palace guards this morning." Naruto had planned ahead and had asked for plate of food to be left for him. He'd been munching during the light show.

"What will you be doing?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Seiko closer. He kept stroking her arm seeming unable to stop touching the woman who had his heart.

"Oh you know, five miles on the beach, climbing a section of the cliffs, swimming another five miles in the ocean followed by some sword practice. Takes about three hours." Naruto kissed his wife's cheek and stood to drink down some juice then followed it with water wanting to make sure he was hydrated.

"Wait you can do all that in under three hours?" Ayame asked surprised.

"Well the sword practice takes a little longer but yeah." Hinata laughed. "The guards used to say it took most of the morning to do but now they can do in less time since Naruto joined them! You know what; I think I will join you. I haven't done the routine in a few days." She looked to see how much food was left.

"Wait – you can keep up with them?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide. He knew Hinata had been improving but if she could do all that as easily as Naruto…

"Hmph, of course I can! We just haven't been lying around all this time." Hinata stood too and lifted her arms taking a body builder pose. Her biceps weren't huge but sleek and well designed as well as her triceps and quads. "I went easy on you since Neji was helping out but today – you're in for it!" Hinata taunted then helped herself to some of Naruto's food. Since she was going to be working out – she'd need the energy.

"Well I hell I have to go now. Bad enough that Naruto makes it sound easy but you too?! Umm that okay?" Sasuke suddenly looked at Seiko thinking she might want to go shopping or something.

"Yep because I'm going too! I could use the work out. Got any more food?" She stood stretching out her muscles. Seiko was excited, she'd missed training with Sasuke and Takeshi but then he hadn't said he'd go. "What about you?"

"No I don't -." Takeshi started to say thinking to spend today with Ayame.

"He's going. No way I'll keep him from being the best he can be especially before a battle. I'm going to visit the palace kitchen and talk to the chef and beg some recipes and then Hinata tells me there's a spa near here." Ayame grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. "Do not worry about me; I'll certainly enjoy myself while you guys are sweating!" She laughed and patted Takeshi's chest. "Look, Hinata's ordered more food – let's eat." Ayame got up. She understood them - the life of a ninja and didn't begrudge Takeshi his training.

"She's great huh?" Takeshi asked his brothers. He knocked Sasuke sideways to get at the food.

"You bet. Tell you what, after dinner we chill out here by the pool then go to one of the amusement parks? We need to work like dogs but no reason we can't have fun like kids too." Naruto suggested.

"And if anyone knows how to have fun like a kid it's you!" Sasuke taunted then pulled Takeshi back by his ponytail and began fixing himself a plate. "Sounds like a plan – let's do it!"

_**~mg~**_

**They did something similar the next two days before taking two more days just to be with their respective loved ones.** If they saw either of the other couples it was only by chance. Naruto and Hinata visited all the places they'd found and made love in each of them making even more memories. Ayame and Takeshi were having their own honeymoon so to speak, venturing into town and taking tours, shopping, and scuba diving or snorkeling, playing in the sea with the dolphins. Seiko and Sasuke did a few of those things but mostly explored the wilder side of the island finding joy in searching caves where there was rumored to be pirate treasure. They too found many a waterfall and played like kids. Their talks were often serious though as they tried to figure out how to make their lives work without hurting Seiko's family. On the third day they got back to work but stopped early to have a barbeque on the beach.

Light-hearted music played on the little radio Ayame had brought out and they were eating ice cream, relaxing and enjoying the cool spray from the sea. The fire crackled and sparked fitfully. A sense of peace and camaraderie filled them all. Because of where they lived and who they were, the fight for life or death was common and expected. Moments such as these were fleeting, sometimes forgotten and sometimes only prayed for but for now they had it.

Naruto sighed and scooped up more ice cream. "I really hate to say anything but you all deserve to know what I've decided." He spoke quietly not looking at his family but out at the ocean. He gave a soft smile as Talon lighted on his shoulder. "You're a good boy Tal."

"Yes he's a sweet one. Tal's girlfriend, I wonder if we'll meet her soon. Have you fallen for this lady hawk, baby?" Hinata smiled sweetly at the hawk who dipped his head shyly.

Sasuke and Takeshi had become alert, all rest and peace gone from their minds. Ayame too sat up. Now she would learn if she would be leaving her father behind to travel with her husband in what could be a dangerous life but one she would do gladly live to be with him. Seiko in contrast drew in on herself. Her legs folded up and she wrapped her arms around them and laid her head against her knees. It was this moment when she would know for sure that Sasuke and Naruto would be leaving her behind. The man who'd rescued her from a dead life and the man who'd given her love – neither did she want to be without but now she would know for sure and just in the thinking of it, part of her soul cried.

Hinata and Naruto had noticed the difference in their family but had not said another word and let them prepare themselves for his words.

"So I actually made up my mind soon after the 'cliff episode'." He said with a grimace for though it had all worked out he still felt guilt for his actions at that time.

A hard frown creased Sasuke's face. Anger flitted through him and he looked towards Seiko. He thought of the pain the two of them had gone through and that Naruto could have prevented it all. "...Naruto - what the -?"

"Sasuke. Not now." Takeshi's voice was deep and stern. "Let him speak." He was aware of what his brother was thinking and sort of agreed but they needed to know Naruto's decision first then they could talk about the rest.

Neither Hinata nor Naruto paid any mind to Sasuke or Takeshi's words. Because of the things that had happened with Sasuke, they were sure there was going to be some hard feelings to work through. The only thing they could do was move ahead from this moment, with no looking back.

Hinata joined her husband and son lending her support as Naruto finally looked at his brothers. "We're staying in Konoha. We plan to make it our home for always." He gave them a small smile and shrug.

Takeshi gave a long blink, shook his head then said, "What?"

Ayame giggled and nodded. "Alright, alright then. I'm happy for you Naruto, Hinata and Talon!" She had a hand pressed to her heart trying to calm it.

"Thanks Ayame." Hinata answered pleased that someone was happy about this decision.

"Wha-" Both Takeshi and Sasuke spoke at the same time. Takeshi shook his head giving Sasuke permission to go first.

"What the fuck Naruto?!" Pissed to high heaven and confused to boot, Sasuke got up to pace in the sand. Sparks from the fire seemed to echo his mood. "You couldn't have told us _**weeks ago?! And what about me - me and Seiko?!" **_His voice was louder than the surf but they were quite alone on the beach with ninjas somewhere out in the dark keeping an eye out for enemies.

"Wait Sasuke."

"That's enough Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Hinata spoke as Ayame and Takeshi did. "All of us decided this was Naruto's decision and really he wasn't supposed to say a word until we returned home. You all agreed to that. Naruto tells you now because guilt is about to eat him alive because of what's happened with you and Seiko." Hinata had started out yelling at Sasuke but now her tone was back to normal as she looked over at her husband who now had Talon on his thigh and was making furious eye contact with the hawk.

"Hinata's right. We wanted Naruto make this decision on his and make it for all of us. We decided to be with our brother no matter where he chose to go. We gave him that power Sasuke and - I think I knew you'd made the decision! It was just after the Chunin exam wasn't it and part of the reason I came over early! Damn we got to having fun then that stuff with Sasuke and Seiko and it just slipped my mind!" Takeshi shook his head looking dazed. "And you Sasuke, told him no at that time, right after that confrontation with Inoichi. You didn't want him to make a decision based on what was happening with you. There was never a good time for you to tell us was it little brother?" Takeshi sighed and turned a gentler gaze on the younger blond. "We stay in Konoha huh?"

"But why? Dammit Naruto! I got a taste of what you've had to deal with for over a decade when Inoichi came down on me," Sasuke paused and looked to Seiko who just gave a shake of her head and motioned him to continue. "Why in the hell do you want to stay in Konoha?" Sasuke moved over to his brother and knelt in front of him wanting to see Naruto's face.

Naruto gave him a thankful smile, glad that his brother wasn't angry any more. Sasuke could very well have held this against him and their relationship would have deteriorated. "Because of you and Takeshi, Mama, Pervy Sage and Dad." He let out a soft laugh. "I had a conversation with my featherhead here." Naruto slid a hand over the great hawk. "I wanted to know what was home and for him that's me, me and Hinata. We have a home in each other. Konoha's the place where we were born, it's important but I could live anywhere. As long as I have my wife and son, I have a home. But Konoha is home too despite what's happened in the past. The village more than the people has welcomed me, the land and the river - the animals then a few very special people - that's all I ever had and I still loved being there so why can't we make a life there? If possible, I'd still like to be Hokage but it's not necessary. We can live in Konoha and I'd like to make it safe for all who do live there no matter what they think of me. I'd do it for me and for you guys not for all those faceless people even though they'd benefit. Home is us and unless you guys really want a fresh new start let's just call Konoha home." Naruto reached out and took his wife's hand. Throughout his explanation Naruto had maintained eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto and there was such peace in his face at this decision that it rocked him back on his butt. "You mean it. You believe everything you just said." He blinked his eyes. "I never believed we would stay. Never, not after everything that happened to you." Sasuke tilted his head and blinked again. "We're staying?" He asked still uncertain and shook his head when Naruto, Hinata and Talon all nodded at him. "What about you? Didn't you think we were leaving?" Sasuke looked over at his other brother.

Takeshi shook his head and lifted his shoulders. "Well yeah but I knew he was torn too. Naruto could have very well decided to stay for us, for Lady Tsunade. She's very serious about protecting the village and Naruto loves her. He could have chosen to stay for her. Like I said, we left the decision up to Naruto so really, I was prepared for either decision but I'm happy about this." Takeshi smiled and it lit his face. "Not just because we're staying but because you're at peace with your decision Naruto. I wanted that more than anything – your happiness and peace of mind." He let out sigh and reached for Ayame. "Now we can all be happy. I didn't realize what a weight that was; with it gone the future looks brighter." He looked at his fiancée and saw his feelings reflected in her eyes. Ayame wouldn't have to leave Teuchi behind nor the only home she'd known.

"Sorry about that. I really should have told you guys when I knew for sure. It really freed our minds too." Naruto said with apology written all over his face.

Sasuke stretched out in the sand as Naruto's decision worked its way into his brain. "Forget about it, doesn't matter now." He lifted a hand to his head as his mind worked. _I'm staying in Konoha. I don't have to leave Seiko. If we can work things out with her family, we could maybe one day…They're right, a weight has been lifted. I don't know that I can forgive all those assholes who hurt Naruto but in the district we can live freely._ Sasuke started to chuckle then letting his family know that he was happy about making Konoha home.

"Thank you." Seiko said softly, gratefully. She'd relaxed her pose and now curled her legs to one side and grinned at them. "I know this isn't about me but thank you for staying. If you'd left, it wouldn't be just Sasuke I'd miss but all of you. I never thought I'd have friends, people I'd fight for or even kill for because _I wanted to _protect them. I have that with you and now I won't lose that. Thank you guys for staying." A tear then more rolled down her cheeks.

"Seiko." Hinata and Ayame made their way to the girl and held her as she cried happy tears.

Sasuke sat up to watch grateful for his sisters and that this burden was lifted from all their shoulders. "Wow so now it's just Itachi." A frown marred his face and he turned to look at his brothers. "What if he doesn't want to stay in Konoha?" He whispered fiercely.

_Stop it Sasuke. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves! We just solved one problem and we need to rescue him first. We'll deal with where Itachi wants to live once we have him home again and safe. _

_Hinata's right Sasuke. He's more or less suicidal right now; we need to give him a reason to live before we can think about where he'll want to live. Okay?_ Hinata had spoken first silently using their link so as to not upset Seiko and Naruto had added the last. With one look he reminded Sasuke that he'd been there on that fatal edge and that it was family that had brought him back.

"Yeah." Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned into the hand that Takeshi put on his back. "Let's find him a girlfriend." He said impulsively and made them laugh. Sasuke would do as they said; take it one problem at a time.

"Not a bad idea." Naruto said standing. "I think we should celebrate." He got up and dug around in one of the baskets. "Sake!"

"Naruto you guys aren't old enough!" Ayame said sternly. "How'd you get your hands on that?"

"I asked." He laughed then patted his stomach. "I can't get drunk only buzzed and there's only enough in here for a drink or two for each of us. It won't hurt. Turn up the music Sasuke. Sweetheart get your cup." Naruto grinned at his wife who just shook her head and got her cup. He poured for them then all surrounding the fire they raised their cups. "To our home." Naruto said looking at each in turn.

"To home!"

* * *

**Konohagakure seemed normal and was as far as the civilians cared. The shinobi on the other hand were a little on edge. **Just that morning Lord Kaname, Advisors Kurota and Li had arrived. Naruto and company were expected home in two days. The Hokage seemed angry with everyone and surprisingly the even-tempered Iruka was gruff with those around him. Jiraiya didn't act out and was completely serious which really disturbed the shinobi. Then there were those who knew, who had figured out just who Naruto was. They owed a debt to his father, Minato for dying to save them and to the son who held the Nine-Tailed Fox and continued to protect them after all the neglect and abuse they'd offered him in their ignorance. Those shinobi wanted Naruto home to stay. They wanted and needed to repay that debt and to prove to Naruto that they could change. No the villagers were mostly at ease but the shinobi were waiting on kunai and senbon.

As for Naruto's friends, they were training as intensely as they could. The final lineup for the battle to retrieve Itachi had not been chosen yet but they all wanted to be ready in case Naruto needed them. It was there in the back of their minds that if they did well in this battle that Naruto might chose to stay.

Shikamaru and Neji proved to be the defacto leaders of their training especially after they both came home telling everyone of how Hinata and Naruto had both improved and added new skills even while enjoying their honeymoon.

Patrols in and around Konoha had been stepped up as well as ninja missions. The Hokage was accepting as many missions as possible, big and small keeping her shinobi in top form and bringing in extra money in anticipation of not only this rescue mission but also for the final battle or battles against the Akatsuki.

Iruka too trained hard with his fellow Jonin as well as going back to the classroom. That last part had been a joy. He'd missed being around the small faces eager to learn. Early morning was easy calisthenics followed by teaching. When school was done he met up with Yugao and the others for the more intense training.

On this particular day, the day before his son was due home he, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikaku and Ibiki were having a meeting with Lord Kaname and the advisors. During the meeting Naruto would contact them by radio to let them know what time he would be arriving on the next day.

"Good morning Shizune." He said as he walked into the outer office. Iruka chuckled as Ebisu nodded at him then left quickly. Shizune had turned around to adjust her clothing. Apparently they'd been fooling around before he'd arrived. "Hey Ebisu - you might want to zip up!" He called after the Special Jonin.

When Shizune turned around her face seemed sunburned she was so red. "Umm, good morning Iruka - please go right in!" She gestured towards the door anxious not to be in his sight anymore.

"Thanks. You know, I haven't heard of any perverted acts from Ebisu in a long while - good job!" Iruka teased as he walked by Shizune who let out high-pitched giggle and grew so red he thought she might faint. Still laughing he entered the office only for his smile to slowly disappear.

Jiraiya was sitting on a couch and Tsunade was behind her desk looking over some papers. "Morning." He said flatly to the Sanin.

Tsunade sighed. "When will you forgive us?! We didn't mean to upset Naruto." She pushed the papers aside and stood. Iruka had actually cursed her when she told him what she and Jiraiya had said to Naruto.

"I don't know really. You brought it up at the worst possible time **then** you were actually about to tell him. We agreed to tell him together - _all four of us_ Tsunade." Iruka growled as Hiashi walked in. "Naruto's matured greatly in the last two years but he won't take this news easily. He could have run or he could have gone fox - hell he could have attacked you! What were you thinking?!" Iruka yelled as paced the area in front of her desk.

"I too am disappointed in both of you. It is only because Naruto is so devoted to bringing home Itachi that he did not learn of his parentage. Honestly I believe he would have disappeared with my daughter never to be seen again. You were both foolish!" Hiashi let some of his fear and anger show.

"We made a mistake - we know that! Naruto shut us down and we feel like shit! Let it go already!" Jiraiya jumped up standing in front of Iruka who looked like he desperately wanted to punch him.

"If this is going to be a drag, I'll just come back later." Shikaku said looking from one person to another. No way did he want to be in the middle of a family drama.

Hiashi's mouth stretched into a grin as he let go of his anger. Tsunade chuckled glad that someone had broken the tension in the room.

"Hey!" Shikaku complained as Ibiki pushed him forward. "I was just about to escape this meeting. My son made a move on the Shogi board this morning and I've got to figure out way to counter it!" He tried to maneuver around the Black Ops commander.

"Come on in, Lord Kaname should be here shortly." Tsunade said with a smile as Shikaku thrust his hands in his pockets and pouted his way across the room.

Iruka stared at Jiraiya a moment longer before turning to take a seat at the conference table. He took several deep breaths trying to calm down. "So what do you think Lord Kaname wishes to talk about? I thought you all agreed that nothing would be done until after Naruto was back in the village." He reached forward and poured himself some coffee from one of the carafes on the table.

"Who the hell knows? Probably to give us more orders about things we don't want to do. It's what rulers do isn't it? He's the son but even he has to do what his father tells him to!" Jiraiya sank into another chair as he complained.

"Hmm, could be. They're all here again only Lady Botan is missing." Ibiki slouched in his chair with his hands crossed over his stomach.

"They can only dictate so much if they want to maintain a good relationship with the village. We need the capital and they us for the nation to work and compete with the others. As of right now, Konoha is the most profitable of the elemental nations." Hiashi spoke knowledgeably. He kept abreast of the goings on in Konoha and outside of it.

"True but it's all about compromise – a little give and take from both sides. One of the many headaches of leadership." Tsunade said dryly as she too took a seat. She was about to say more when two ninja brought in the radio equipment and began setting it up. There was no more time for conversation or arguments as Lord Kaname, Advisor Kurota and Li came into the room.

"Good morning everyone – please be seated." Kaname said when everyone stood at his entrance. Despite his words, no one made to sit until he then Lady Tsunade had sat.

"May I introduce Naruto's adoptive father Umino Iruka, Lord Kaname." Tsunade made the introductions.

"Ah yes we saw you at the wedding." Kurota spoke looking over the man speculatively. "You're quite young to be the father of a teenager, don't you find that awkward?" He asked curiously.

A tight smile curved Iruka's lips. "No not really. As a teacher, I'm like a second parent to my students and when I accepted the fact that Naruto and I needed each other, becoming his father just seemed…natural. I have other children now besides Naruto - Sasuke and Takeshi. TK - Takeshi is actually several years older than Naruto. He calls me dad too and I couldn't be more proud of my sons." Iruka said sitting taller an easy smile on his face.

"Don't you want your own family?" Li's brows scrounged together even as he scribbled on his scrolls. He'd been ordered to record everything.

"They **are **my family and when I marry and have a child, he or she will be lucky enough to have three big brothers! No child will ever be more loved or protected than Naruto's younger sibling!" Anger seemed to pulse around Iruka.

"I have no doubt of that. Please don't take offense, it is their job to ask curious questions and evaluate the answers." Kaname said quickly and placatingly. "Lady Hokage we came this morning to confirm that Naruto will be home the day after tomorrow and hopefully to discuss or rather for you to introduce us to your new council. This was to coincide with Naruto's return, correct?" Kaname wished he didn't have to get into the ninjas' faces like this but his father wanted answers and to know that the village was stable. After their last visit, Kaname was aware that he got along better with the shinobi than did Kurota or Li. Hopefully he could keep things civil.

"The council? That's why you're here?" Jiraiya blinked for that wasn't at the top of his list of things to worry about. Relaxing somewhat he turned to Tsunade and shrugged.

She too was nonplused. "Well Naruto and I did discuss some candidates. We've narrowed the list considerably. When he radios in, I'll see if he has any other input but yes, I think we can clear that up today." Tsunade moved to turn on the radio as the clock chimed nine.

Everyone watched and waited as the radio was tuned and static crackled into the silence. After a moment, a voice came from the speaker. "This is Crescent Moon calling Konohagakure. Come in Konoha."

Tsunade blinked for the voice wasn't Naruto's or any of the children's. "This is Konohagakure, Lady Tsunade speaking. Who is this?" She glanced around at her shinobi wondering if she would be sending someone after her son.

Iruka sat forward frowning, his gaze intent on the radio.

"Konichiwa Lady Tsunade, this is Michiru! Do not be dismayed, Naruto is on his way." The king said warmly a smile in his voice.

"Oh your majesty - Konichiwa!" Tsunade responded with relief. "How are you and your family?" She asked politely. Tsunade felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't recognized his voice.

"Fine, fine. Actually my wife and son are out on the beach with your kids playing volleyball - girls against the guys. It's been a close match so far but I think we're about to have a winner...wait...oh a volley between Sasuke and Seiko... What is she do – Ha, ha, ha! And there you have it!" Michiru exploded with laughter. "Congratulation Ladies! Oh and now Naruto and Takeshi have jumped on Sasuke for losing to Seiko." Michiru laughed heartily at whatever was happening on the beach.

Everyone around the table was smiling as they listened to Mirchiru's description of the game and ultimate winners. Apparently Naruto was doing just fine even if his team had lost the game.

"Naruto, let go of your brother and come here! Konoha's waiting on you!" Michiru called out after he got his laughter under control. "Just a moment please Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you so much for looking after them King Michiru." Tsunade said quickly before she lost him.

"Oh it's my pleasure. We'll miss them all when they go home. Ah here he is now, goodbye my lady." Michiru said and they could hear him removing the headset. There was some fumbling to be heard then came the voice that they'd been waiting for.

"Mama?" Naruto was slightly breathless as he spoke.

"Hey baby. Good game?" Tsunade couldn't resist asking. She was still worried about her relationship with him considering how badly she'd messed up.

"Oh man, we were winning until Seiko removed her T-shirt. Sasuke couldn't focus on the game for watching her boobs bounce in her bikini!" Naruto laughed as his brother said something to him and then as he listened through the headset he could hear more laughter than just his mother's. "Who's with you Mama?"

"Hey son." Iruka said cheerfully.

"Hey kid." Jiraiya added.

"Hello my child." Hiashi said warmly.

"Naruto." Ibiki spoke up.

"Volleyball? What no hammocks?" Shikaku said. He'd been genuinely jealous when Shikamaru had talked of lounging in sun in a hammock

"Hello Naruto, this is Kaname and the advisors Kurota and Li are with me. It does sound like you're having fun, I'm glad." Kaname said smiling. "I envy you your fun."

Naruto was silent for a long moment but then spoke again his tone more respectful. "Hey Dad, Jiraiya, Father, Ibiki and...Shikaku?" He hadn't had much interaction with the older Nara so he wasn't sure but then the man confirmed it. "And hello to you too Lord Kaname, Advisors. So what's up?" He turned his back on his wife and brothers and looked up at the palace.

"Naruto we need to confirm the date you are returning home and at that time, whether or not you'll be staying in Konoha." Kurota told him.

"That was an advisor?" Naruto asked tightly.

"It was son. The Daimyo is…concerned." Iruka said, his tone of voice matching Naruto's.

"There's another reason as well Naruto." Tsunade spoke up quickly. "Council members – are we agreed on whom we should ask?"

Naruto looked over at his wife as she came to stand beside him. He shook his head and shrugged telling her this call wasn't going as expected. "Oh yeah, go ahead with it Mama – I mean Lady Tsunade. But I have a suggestion too. Instead of just two, I think there should be six on the council with you acting as the swing vote Lady Tsunade. Before the council was stacked against the Hokage and a massacre occurred. We need a more varied council. I know it could slow down decisions in some cases but when it comes to internal strife within the village – a council of seven may be the only way to save Konoha from a similar problem." Naruto turned around as he noticed the silence behind him. His family and Hikaru's family were all listening to his side of the conversation.

There was silence in Tsunade's office as well as Naruto's suggestion was digested. "…Okay so we still want to ask the recently retired or still active but on a limited basis of our shinobi corps?" Tsunade glanced over at Jiraiya whose eyes widened in fright.

"Yeah I think so. The former councilors retired early as soon as The Third was made Hokage. They were out of touch with the shinobi and more concerned about appearances, power and wealth. We need people who'll know what the shinobi will be fighting for as well what's best for Konoha to survive and prosper." Naruto brought his wife closer as she was the one he would be fighting for.

"Agreed. I'll get to work on that today and it should be settled by the time you're home." Tsunade nodded and made some notes of her own. Shizune and Li were both recording this meeting for future reference.

Kaname smiled. He really did like this Naruto. He seemed able to make many people his friends and had a good mind. "We are in agreement as well." He spoke up as Kurota nodded. "So you'll be home soon, the day after tomorrow?"

"Umm no we won't. We need a few more days actually." Naruto said with some hesitation knowing they wouldn't like this answer.

"What's going on son?" Iruka asked concerned standing and placing his hands on the table.

"Training Dad. We're really close to perfecting some particular skills and jutsu. It's been a long time since we've been able to train together like this and it's all coming together! Just a few more days and we'll be ready!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Takeshi who both had their arms crossed and were looking kind of smug, proud of their achievements.

"Couldn't you train at home kid?" Jiraiya asked as he watched Tsunade's worried face.

"Yeah but then would you guys let me be? Would there be meetings and stuff or a demand to see what we're doing and to break it all down for you and explain it? It would take me days just to satisfy you guys. I know I've got tell Lord Kaname my decision then it's all about Itachi for us. I hope you understand that." Naruto was firm.

Iruka shook his head then began to laugh. "So no more problems son, you got it all figured out?" He walked around the table to be closer to the radio.

"None! It's going easier than I thought Dad! Of course Captain Yamato helped out a lot when he was here but TK and I are almost golden!" Naruto laughed along with his father, glad that he at least understood.

"Is it alright Lady Tsunade? He – no they will come back stronger." He sat on the table next to the radio facing Tsunade. "How many days Naruto? Lord Kaname or one of the advisors will want to be here when you return." Iruka explained the situation for his son.

"Wait if the training is so important, why were they just now playing volleyball?" Kurota asked plaintively. He was thinking of how this delay would affect him and needed to put the young ninja in his place.

"Kid, Ibiki here. When did you get up this morning?" He stared at the advisor.

"We almost always get up to watch the sunrise." Naruto said.

"Then what did you do?"

"Stamina training with the palace guards." Naruto answered and smiled. He was sure he knew what Ibiki was doing.

"What not that running on the beach, climbing cliffs and sword training stuff?" Jiraiya asked with a groan.

"Hinata wants you to know we added swimming and diving to that. We were relaxing a little when Hikaru stopped by and since we were going to be leaving soon, decided to play a game of volleyball." Naruto wished he could see the advisor's face right now.

Ibiki could and he smirked to see him with his mouth hanging open. "And what will you be doing next Naruto?" He'd clear this up right now.

"Taking it easy the next few hours aside from some light sparring. We're going to be doing night drills out in the jungle. It's been a while since I've done any night training so I wanted to get back into the feel of it." Naruto stretched his neck thinking a soak in the tub might help his tight muscles. "So how about…three more days. We had two days left so three more would give us five days. Oh, Father? We'd like to be summoned to your place if that's okay? We want to see you, Hanabi and the entire family first." Naruto was hopeful at this request. It would be nice to be surrounded by family before dealing with ninja politics.

"I have no problem with it. Your sister and cousins will be delighted to see you. They've missed you both. My lady?" Hiashi was excited by the prospect and he too would like to keep the advisors at bay for a few moments longer.

Tsunade threw up a hand. "I'm fine with it but we need to hear from Lord Kaname and his people." She looked towards the three men from the capital.

"I'm perfectly fine waiting here my lady. There's nothing of great import happening for me back home. Kurota I believe father wanted you to visit some people for him. As for Li, you're free to stay as well aren't you?" Kaname turned to face the two men with a polite expression.

Li blinked suddenly nervous. It was obvious the young lord wanted Kurota gone. "Yes my lord, I'm at your disposal!" He squeaked.

Kurota tapped his fingers on the table. "Fine but I will endeavor to return in time to meet Uzumaki Naruto." He said firmly.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to it." Naruto's voice was hard and flat denying his words. "Dad, Father, Mama – please let everyone know when I'll be coming home. I miss and love you all and we'll talk again tomorrow." He was ready to be done with this call and dreading the crap he'd have to face in five short days.

A chorus of goodbyes followed Naruto's and he was gone. They sat for a few moments before Tsunade looked at Iruka. "Won't you tell me this new skill he's learned?"

"Oh no, that's Naruto's secret and as far as I know he hasn't even told his wife yet. He wants to surprise her and you too so you'll just have to wait. Now, my Lord Kaname is there anything else we should discuss. Since my son is training like a madman, I need to up my game yet again." Iruka rolled his eyes as Hiashi and Shikaku laughed.

"He is impressive that kid." Ibiki added thoughtfully. "Do you think he'd want to join the Anbu?"

"Now you leave Naruto alone Ibiki. He doesn't need to be an Anbu, a position that would take him out of the village and away from my daughter too much. He'll stay in the regular shinobi corps until he becomes Hokage!" Hiashi boasted for it was what he wanted for Naruto.

"Amen on that." Iruka agreed with Hiashi whole-heartedly. "He has to be around to give us some grandchildren. I'll bet we'll be lucky to get a chance to spoil them before Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi do!"

"Those will be some amazing kids - all of them, not just Naruto's but Sasuke's and Takeshi's too. The best of the best, well except for mine of course. Now I just have to get Shikamaru to ask Temari to marry him!" Shikaku shook his head wearily adding to the laughter.

"You guys sound like a bunch of old men talking about grandchildren but hell, I hope I'm around to see them all. Damn a village of little Narutos - I don't know whether to be scared or excited!" Ibiki joked joining the laughter.

"Scared, definitely scared." Jiraiya couldn't help saying as he imagined the day when he could tell those children about Minato and Kushina.

"Yeah I'll teach them how to make you mind you old toad! Oh and the little girls – Hiashi just think of the little Hintas. I'll have girls to spoil finally!" Tsunade smiled in anticipation.

"Did I miss something?" Looking up from his scribbling Li asked confused. "Naruto said nothing about staying in Konoha, did he?"

"It's what we all want Advisor Li, so we talk about it like it is going to happen. Naruto will stay and give my lady a few gray hairs. Then I get to watch her grandchildren who will complete the process!" Shizune told him with a wicked grin aimed at Tsunade.

"Don't think you'll get off scot-free. I'll make babysitting part of your duties!" This time Tsunade gave her best friend a wicked smile.

Kaname sat back in his seat and watched it all with a fond smile. He would not believe for a moment that Naruto would turn his back on the home he had here with all the people who had come to care for him. In his mind it was decided, Naruto would stay and become the next Hokage or at least he would one day have that title.

_**~mg~**_

**They were again hanging out at the pool. It was still too early for lunch but they were eating anyway.** Between training and volleyball, they'd been starved.

"Smart not telling Dad that he won't be going with us to get Itachi." Sasuke said just before stuffing his mouth with a rice ball and following it with tea.

Naruto groaned. "No need to make them anxious or have them mad at me. I'd rather enjoy the rest of my honeymoon in peace. I suspect it will be nothing but arguments once we're home." Shaking his head, Naruto helped himself to more fruit.

"It won't be just Dad it either but Master Jiraiya as well." Hinata sighed.

"Don't forget Kakashi." Takeshi added looking at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"They'll still be involved, sort of." Seiko added weakly. "We really had too many people involved, the plan needed changing."

"Yeah but nobody's going to like it." Sasuke finally joined the conversation. "Hell I don't like it!" He stared at Naruto. "It's so damn risky Naruto."

"I know." Naruto said quietly looking at his wife who was going to be right there at his side, smack dab in the middle of danger. "I don't like it either but it's the most convincing. I think they'll listen to Shikamaru if not us so we'll have to talk to him as soon as possible."

Ayame looked at them all, down in the mouth and filled with dread. "Stop it already! I admit I don't know much about missions and stuff but from listening to you guys talk, I think you're making the right decision. And besides you have your ace-in-the-hole Naruto. They should agree to most anything finding out you're staying in Konoha." Ayame's smile encouraged them to forget their problems. "Come on, let's go into town for some shopping then we can all take a nap."

The boys groaned at the word shopping but got up and made an effort to forget the crap that was to come and enjoy the rest of their training/holiday.

* * *

**He sat beneath a tree staring at the bare branches overhead. He was so tired in body, mind and soul. **He longed for the rest of death or maybe he would be exchanging one hell for another in which case there would be no rest or salvation. _Where are you Sasuke?! Surely you're training, preparing to fight me. I need to end this existence!_ Itachi raged inside his head then closed his eyes.

It wasn't just the agony of living that bore on his soul but also the physical pain within him. Itachi knew he was ill, possibly fatally so. His strength was waning and he wanted to face his brother on a somewhat even keel. Itachi had no doubt that Sasuke would beat him but if Sasuke had a hint of his weakness, his brother would go easy on him. Itachi didn't want easy, he wanted an end.

"I can't believe that girl has stayed hidden from us. She hasn't used her or rather the Biju's power at all!" Kisame complained as he walked into their small camp. "This one's sneaky. Maybe we should just go after one of the others. There's only three left anyway, we can catch up to this one later." He laid his sword to one side and sat near Itachi.

"It could be she has found someone willing to protect her. Do not forget that is why Naruto and Killer Bee are still free. Because of strong opposition from Kumo and Konoha, those two were put off until the others were collected. One or the other could be sheltering the girl in the hopes of using her against us." Itachi told him for he'd thought about this before.

"Huh, yeah she could've. Put together those Jinchuriki could give us a little trouble." Kisame said quietly then grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Itachi allowed himself a small smile. His companion enjoyed nothing more than a good battle. They were supposed to be working towards peace but Itachi wondered if Kisame could live in a world with no strife.

"So where do we go now? The Nine-Tails isn't back yet, we haven't traced a clue on the Seven-Tails and we haven't the go ahead to get the Eight-Tails. I'm bored. Hell at this rate I'm ready to go after some more bounties!" Kisame growled then looked over at Itachi as a surprised bark of laughter came from his usually unemotional partner. "Hmph, you must be bored too if you're laughing at me." His grin increased.

"I'm just remembering that one who had you running around in circles. If we come across another of those, you will not be bored but frustrated and I'll be quite entertained!" Itachi again smiled this time it was bigger.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Tobi said from a tree limb above them.

Itachi's smile was lost immediately and he became an unfeeling statue just from the sound of the man's voice.

Kisame only shrugged. "Why not? What's up and where's your better half?" He stood and picked up Samehada as he looked around for Deidara.

Tobi hopped off the branch. "Around, probably blowing up rabbits. No luck huh? Can't find the big, bad bug? Should I get you some sugar water to draw her out?!" He laughed at the image of a girl's head attached to a bug-like body hovering over leaves covered in sugar water.

"Sure if it will work! Now what are you doing here." Kisame got serious.

"News gents, news. The Nine-Tails will be home soon. Apparently all of Konoha is talking about it, even the ninjas sent out on missions. They can't wait to have their blue-eyed boy home again. So get yourselves ready, we'll be making a move at the first opportunity we get!" Tobi danced about as if joyful at the prospect.

"Good." Itachi said standing. "It is past time for his capture. We will move closer to the village to await his return." Itachi turned his body toward the village. He always knew in which direction it was no matter where he was. It was like Konoha was calling to him. "Is there anything else?" His voice was clipped as he asked the question.

Kisame wondered why Itachi always acted even colder to Tobi than he did to anyone else. One day he'd have to ask the cause. To him having Tobi around was always good for a chuckle.

"Nope, be on your way sempai." Tobi said with a formal bow then stood up quickly, hand on his hip and waved them on with his other hand. "Later dudes!"

"Later!" Kisame said with a chuckle then followed after his silent partner.

* * *

**It was the last full day of their honeymoon. Just the day before they'd finished up their training and celebrated with Hikaru and his family with a goodbye dinner.** Now on the last day they were spending it alone with the one they loved.

Takeshi and Ayame had a spa day, the complete works together. He took her out to dinner then on a romantic walk in the palace gardens where he finally gave her his engagement gift. It was necklace and a pair of earrings that he'd made himself. The stones he'd gotten from Naruto's jeweler but in his spare time he'd cut and strung them himself. It wasn't anything overly fancy or expensive but made with love. Each item was made of two stones one representing him and the other her, interlocked as they would be after marrying. Ayame cried her happiness at his thoughtfulness and skill. They returned to the guest house for some tender lovemaking.

Sasuke and Seiko went skinny dipping in the sea and played with the dolphins. Afterwards they had a big breakfast delivered and ate on their patio just talking and enjoying each other. They swung by an amusement park then had a picnic on the beach. The evening they stayed in bed watching movies and loving each other.

"I can't believe this is our last day." Hinata stared out the open doors of their bedroom. The moon was a crescent in the sky. She cuddled closer to her husband and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Yeah I know. It's almost like we live here now, like this is home." Naruto glanced around the expensive but comfortable apartment. "This bed and the bathroom I'll miss the most!" He chuckled. "And the weather, definitely love the balmy weather and the skimpy little dresses you wear." Naruto's hand slid over her warm skin.

"I agree with all you said but for me, it's you in shorts or a thong!" Hinata tilted her head back to see his face as she giggled. "When we get home I'll have to use the Jutsu of Love to see that cute butt of yours!" Hinata willingly gave him a kiss when he leaned down to her.

"Yeah, just make sure my butt is the only one you look at!" Naruto retorted then sighed. "More changes sweetheart, the moment we arrive in Konoha it will be nothing but changes. I'm definitely going to miss being here where the only problem we had was finding new and private places to have sex." A wicked grin crossed his face as he remembered some of those places but then it was gone. "A new home, dealing with the parents and adults, finally bringing Itachi home then off to sage training. I know a ninja's life isn't normal but my life – our life is like walking a crooked road, followed by a circle then going up steps that really lead down!" Naruto groaned and dropped his head back against the pillow.

Hinata leaned down and bit his nipple.

"Ow! You bit me!" Naruto jerked up and checked to see if he was bleeding. "Hinata, why did you bite me?" He sat up and turned to face her.

"Quit acting like we're going down into the depths of hell! We're just going home and whatever happens to you happens to _us!_ We're married and we made promises to each other or have you already forgotten that!" Hinata fussed at him then slapped a hand against his belly. "Suck up it you big baby. Don't ruin our last night with moaning about what's to come! I thought you were going to make our life a happy one – not complain about it before it even starts!" Hinata was on her knees, hands on her hips staring down at her idiot of a husband.

Naruto acted the part of a fish, opening and closing his mouth several times, holding a hand to his stinging flesh then he grinned. "You're beautiful, you're right and I'm sorry." He even laughed a little before reaching out and pulling his wife to him. "I'm an idiot but you were forewarned sweetheart. I had a lapse into the silliness inside me. Forgive me?" He'd fallen on his back with his wife on top of him.

Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. "Somehow I think I'm going to be hearing those words a lot aren't I?" Her husband stared at her. His blue eyes held nothing from her, not his fear, not his hopes, his apology nor his love. "I forgive you Naruto but remember this; I'm going smack you every time you go whiny on me! Got it?!" This time Hinata reached out and lightly slapped his face. Naruto closed his eyes with a look of such acceptance that is stopped Hinata's breath.

"I got it. I got you and that's all that matters." Naruto said smiling up at her all hints of melancholy gone. "So we enjoyed our sunrise with some amazing food. We made love while bathing then worked out in the nude – that was fun! We headed out to our favorite waterfall and had a picnic then made love again. Back here for a leisurely nap then to the casinos to win more than we've won before, dinner and dancing. Now that we're back, what would you like to do now my wife?" His hands stroked her hips and thighs gently.

"Why make love of course!" Hinata promptly said. "But in the ocean like our very first day here. "Let the moonlight kiss us as we play and love my Naruto." Her mischievous smile turned tender as her own hands stroked his chest.

Naruto didn't speak but sat up and kissed her before helping her off the bed then picking her up. He walked down the stairs, out onto the patio, down to the beach and into the water carrying his wife. It seemed the dolphins had been waiting for them and they played a while before loving each other.

_**~mg~**_

**The family had one last breakfast together watching the sunrise and then they began packing.** Naruto and Hinata had quite a lot of luggage, more than they'd arrived with that's for sure and Hikaru's mother had insisted on giving them some wedding presents. Luckily they now knew how to store things in scrolls so despite the mass of their belongings, they could leave with only three scrolls and the clothes on their back.

Everyone gathered on the beach, everyone. That palace emptied. The royal family, samurai, ninja and staff had come to say goodbye. Michiru manned the radio since Naruto wanted them all to leave at the same time. Unlike everyone else there, the Konoha inhabitants were in long pants, boots and coats. It would be cold when they returned.

"Thanks again you guys. We had a great time, a wonderful honeymoon!" Naruto smiled at them.

"And thank you for accepting our families and friends. I hope we weren't too much trouble." Hinata laughed and bowed.

"You'll come again won't you Naruto?" Hikaru asked already missing Naruto. Though they hadn't been able to hang out every day, they'd managed to have loads of fun when they had.

"You bet. We left some summoning scrolls so when we can, we'll call and be right here. Keep training hard Hikaru and take over for your dad sometimes so he and your mom can go on a date!" Naruto winked at Michiru who laughed.

"Hope you don't mind but I'd like to be facing the ocean as we leave." Hinata said apologetically.

"Not at all dear. You two be happy and stay safe!" Mirchiru's wife said.

Sasuke, Seiko, Ayame and Takeshi said their goodbyes too then everyone turned to the ocean. It was slightly before noon so the sun was high and shining on the ocean. Seagulls dipped and flew. Talon broke away from some other hawks then winged in to rest on Naruto's shoulder. They stared at the scene for several long minutes.

"Let's go home guys. Tell them we're ready King Michiru." Naruto said with a sigh. He'd barely taken the breath before the ocean was a memory.

* * *

**The weather was surprisingly good. The sun was out and a cool wind was blowing but what few leaves left were a colorful yellow and red. **The Hyuga Estate was large and the garden was also a good sized space but it wasn't big enough for everyone who wanted to be there to actually be there. Even so many of the cousins filed in to greet and welcome back their family members. There was a small clearing in the garden that allowed for people to gather and it was here that Konoha's Hokage and select ninjas plus the son of the Daimyo and two royal advisors waited.

Iruka wrote out Naruto and Talon's names. Hiashi wrote Hinata's. Kakashi wrote Sasuke's. Inoichi wrote Seiko's. Tsunade wrote Takeshi's and Jiraiya wrote Ayame's once Shizune gave the word.

"WELCOME HOME!" The assembly yelled.

They were all shocked and blinked then laughed to see the welcome they'd received. Talon took off startled by the crush of people. Before they could move one person ran at them. "Sister! Brothers!" Hanabi jumped into her sister's arms.

"Ah Hanabi." Hinata rocked her then laughed when Naruto wrapped his arms about both of them. "Oh!" More arms and bodies kept coming.

"Don't forget us!" Takeshi said and soon the girl was passed among them grinning from ear to ear.

When there was a break, Hiashi stepped in, "Daughter, Son." He got Hinata in his arms first but pulled Naruto in soon enough. Iruka waded in making sure to get his hugs from them all. And so it went until all the adults were satisfied.

Naruto looked around and waved at some of the Hyugas he'd yet to greet then took a deep breath. "You know I missed this place." He sounded surprised.

"That's hopeful. Perhaps we should move this inside so you can tell us your decision Uzumaki Naruto." Kurota spoke up. "We have been out here for more than an hour already."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Lord Hiashi offered you the warmth of his home earlier Kurota and you refused so do not complain now. Welcome home Naruto. I'm sorry to bring this up so soon but perhaps we should get the formalities out of the way. May we go inside?" Kaname turned towards Hiashi for an answer.

"No need." Naruto spoke up and looked around. Not all of his fellow Chunin was there but a couple of them had made it. It was enough to spread the word not to mention that Ibiki and Teuchi would also let people know his news. There was Japanese maple close by and Naruto walked over and jumped up into it. Walking out onto a limb he looked down at everyone. "WE'RE STAYING! KONOHA WILL BE OUR HOME!" That famous grin split his face as everyone went wild.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and Iruka was there. "I know this was a hard decision for you. More often than not this place was hard on you but I promise from this day forward, I'll do everything in my power to be sure you feel like a part of this village. Daddy's going to protect his boy!" Iruka cupped his head then kissed Naruto on the forehead.

He laughed and felt a few tears in his eyes as he hugged Iruka. "Mama too." Tsunade said coming up next to them. "Yeah, me too." Jiraiya said kind of gruffly, to hold in his tears. "Father as well." Hiashi added. "Uncle Kakashi will do his part!" Kakashi yelled out since at this point he couldn't get close to Naruto.

"Let's go inside please! Our bodies aren't quite ready for this cooler weather yet. Thanks for coming everyone!" Hinata begged sweetly and waved goodbye to her family. She and Naruto would make the rounds soon enough but right now she wanted some hot tea and a fire.

"Sister, I'm glad. I would have missed you terribly." Neji said as he escorted Hinata into the house. "Our family would have been incomplete without you and Naruto." He leaned close and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Brother." Hinata leaned her head against him. They entered the library where a fire was burning and there were seats for everyone. Hinata shed her coat.

"Here Sister, I had tea brewing for you." Hanabi came in carrying a tray.

"And it's my tea isn't it? Thank you Chibi." Hinata sat then taking a cup took a sip. "Mmm, it's lovely." She too had missed Konoha and this home. She wouldn't live here anymore Hinata knew she'd always be welcome here.

Hanabi was pleased not only that Hinata approved of her brewing but at being called Chibi. She'd grown fond of the nickname and Naruto had given it to her. Seeing the others pour into the room, Hanabi hurried out to make sure there was tea enough for everyone.

Ibiki strode in with Shikaku, Shikamaru and Yamato. Kakashi and Anko came in with Sasuke between them. Takeshi walked in with Teuchi between him and Ayame. Hiashi entered with Iruka, Yugao, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Seiko pulled in a reluctant Inoichi and rounding out the group was Naruto and Sakura. Those two had a few quiet words before entering the house.

"Welcome home Naruto and I'm so glad you decided to stay!" Sakura had hugged his neck fiercely.

"Thanks Sakura me too. Like I said, I really did miss the village and those people special to me." Naruto stroked her pink hair and smiled. Once he would have died for her to notice and touch him this way, now it was just the hug of a very special friend. "So how are you?" Naruto pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura blushed guiltily. "Better. I don't know what to tell you Naruto, part of me still loves him! And instead of dealing with it, I lashed out at Sasuke and after what Ino and Inoichi both said and did to him, I feel just awful for making him feel worse. But I did try to mend fences before he left!" Sakura clutched his wrists anxious that he know she tried.

Naruto nodded. "He told us but Sakura, what about Lee? I've seen how you are around him. I would have sworn that you loved him and it's damned obvious that he loves you!" A confused look came over Naruto's face. "Do you realize what you're doing to them both?!" He was angry to but trying not show it.

A tear slid down her face. "I love them both and I need to choose which I love more. Lee said - Lee said that we should stop seeing each other. He doesn't want to be second best like how I treated you all those years." Sakura didn't stop the flow of tears. She'd caused all the men in her life pain and it was all her fault.

Naruto sighed and pulled her close again. "I'm sure he just wants you to make a decision Sakura. If it's Sasuke you love, you won't be able to have him because he's taken. But if you love Lee more then you have to let Sasuke and those dreams go but don't go picking Lee just because you can't have Sasuke. That would be cruel. Trust me Sakura; you'll destroy Lee that way." He was cut off from speaking as Sakura threw herself into his arms and cried. Naruto would have said more but one the advisors – the younger one stuck his head outside to looking for them. He put up a finger telling the man he'd be there in a minute. "Sakura, I'm sorry but we need to go in. I've some business to finish up apparently." He fisted his hands.

"Oh yeah, Lord Kaname!" Sakura jerked back and wiped away her tears. "Sorry, this was so totally the wrong time. Go on in, I'll visit the bathroom first." She gave him a weak smile.

"We'll talk more later or you can talk to Hinata or both of us – we're here for you Sakura." Naruto kissed her cheek and gave her another hug before heading in to beard the lions.

"I'm so glad you're home and staying Naruto." Sakura whispered then followed him inside to freshen up but in the back of her mind she wondered if she was really glad he was staying because that meant Sasuke would be staying too. Shame filled her as she locked herself in the bathroom.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto moved into the house stripping off his coat and greeting the household staff with hugs, kisses and handshakes.** Hanabi met him at the study door with a cup of tea and another hug. He gently circled her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Chibi. If you listen - don't get caught!" He whispered then winked at her before moving to take a seat beside his wife. "So is the council set? Who accepted?"

Tsunade was a little shocked that Naruto got right down to business but she answered him. "We have someone from the Akimichi, Nara, and Hyuga, Aburame, Namiashi and Yamashiro clans who have all accepted. I did ask the Inuzuka clan but none of them could agree on just who should join - they fought with fists and dogs so I just bypassed them." Tsunade watched Naruto's face.

He'd been nodding and grinned when she finished. "I thought we should ask but I didn't think anyone would really end up on the council. How many still active?" Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Three and not all are elders so to speak, older yes but not elderly. I'll introduce you to them later but they fit Naruto, just as we discussed." Tsunade said breathing easier. It had been a relief to finally have a council in place again. She could make the hard decisions on her own but it was nice to have others to talk with and back her up or even oppose her when necessary.

"Why aren't you on the council Master?" Hinata asked gently. "You have wisdom and knowledge that could help the village." Hinata was already aware that he'd rather eat nails than to take on such responsibility but she couldn't help teasing him.

Jiraiya snorted. "That's so not me! Yeah I'm a Sannin and got knowledge to spare but I'm better out in the field. I'll help out when I'm needed and offer advice but the Toad Sage needs to be free!" He patted his chest then threw the arm out wide encompassing the world by his gesture.

"Be free toad - be free!" Sasuke joked his shoulders shaking in laughter and most the room joined him. They could always count on Jiraiya to be silly.

A throat was cleared loudly. "Yes well, we too concur that the choices for the new council members were good ones." Kurota spoke out calming the room from its former hilarity. "Naruto you stated earlier that you intended to stay in the village meaning that you will live here and continue on as a shinobi of Konoha. You will not leave and go to another village to live and work against the Fire Nation correct?" Kurota glanced from Li who was writing this all down to Naruto. "Your allegiance is with Fire Country and our Daimyo." Kurota stated for he wanted it all clear with no chance for Naruto to back out.

Naruto raised his eyes to the ceiling before answering. "Yes I will be staying in Konoha pledging my service to the Hokage and the Daimyo, loyal to Fire Country."

Kurota and Li both sighed and relaxed with his words. "Would you please sign this and you Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya witness it? Your signature is needed as well Lord Kaname." Even as he spoke, Li got up to move towards Hiashi's desk.

"That's crap! He just said he would stay!" Sasuke was on his feet enraged by the advisors' behavior.

"True, Naruto never goes back on his word." Takeshi stood as well utterly offended by this.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised they'd ask this of me when no other ninja has to do so. But then you guys barely consider me human right?" His blue eyes marked Kurota. If it had been possible he would have cut the man just as much as being asked to do this cut him. Naruto stood pulling out a kunai and walked forward. He felt a dark thrill of pleasure to see both advisors flinch. Naruto sliced his left palm. "You want this official? Then signing it blood should do it right?" He stalked over to the desk, dipped his finger in his blood then signed it ending with an exclamation point.

"Not alone." Takeshi also cut his palm then moved to the desk to write his name in blood under Naruto's. Sasuke didn't hesitate and was writing his name too just after Takeshi finished. "I too am a Jinchuriki but beyond that, we're brothers and we stand by each other." He was a tall man in any case but standing there facing Kurota and the others he seemed almost like a giant - a force to be reckoned with.

"I won't cut my hand but that stands for me too." Hinata gave the advisors a most disapproving look. She found a smile though as she got up to kiss Sasuke and Takeshi on the cheek then she raised Naruto's palm to kiss his healed but bloody hand.

Tsunade's face was grim as she rose to witness the document. "I'm sorry Naruto." She told him after signing the paper. "I didn't know this would happen." The advisor had managed to shame her by asking for this.

"I agree with Sasuke - this is crap!" Jiraiya shoes clicked hard against the floor as he went to sign.

Lord Kaname's mouth was tight but he didn't speak. This was a surprise even to him. He would have a long chat with Kurota later and his father as well. They needed a good relationship with the shinobi not a forced one.

Li was shaking as he rolled the document up and stored it. He too thought Advisor Kurota was pushing things. The atmosphere was so thick that it was hard to breath.

Kurota tried not to show any emotion but the dislike and probable hate grated on his nerves making him tremble. "I believe we've concluded our business for now Lady Hokage. We should retire to our lodgings Lord Kaname and prepare for heading back to the capital." He kept his tone professional as straightened his clothes and looked to the young lord.

Kaname nodded for their continued presence here would only anger the shinobi. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto I want to thank you for choosing to stay and your brothers as well. The Fire Nation is lucky to have you all." He bowed to the blonde and smiled when Naruto offered a hand.

"I won't hold this against you." Naruto gave him a smile. He could tell Kaname was not like the advisors. "I hope we get a chance to talk before you go home without all the politics and stuff." It had been obvious that Kaname disapproved of making him sign that scroll and he was making a genuine attempt to be friendly.

"Thank you and I would like that. I would sincerely like to be called your friend Naruto." Kaname willingly shook Naruto's bloody hand. Shortly after he and the advisors excused themselves leaving the shinobi to their business.

_**~mg~**_

**Ayame hugged her father's arm then said, "Look! My engagement presents!" She'd put off showing them off until Naruto's business was taken care of.** Of course the next moments were spent admiring her jewelry and discussing possible wedding dates.

"This old man has customers waiting on him. Naruto the first bowl's on me, you come on by when you get the chance." Teuchi said standing. He knew they probably had ninja stuff to talk about and it did not concern him. "Are you coming with me or heading home?" He asked his daughter.

"I'll go with father. Pick me up at the stand?" Ayame asked of Takeshi.

"Sure thing. I don't think we'll be too long." Takeshi said giving her a kiss and soon the father and daughter were departing.

"Hanabi go upstairs." Lord Hiashi called out and smiled as his daughter sighed.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye Sister!" Hanabi yelled out as she ran up to her room.

"I really like having a little sister." Naruto commented as he crossed his legs. "Dad I want two of each okay? Two little sisters and two little brothers – hmm well you can always have more than that but I would at least like a little sister." He winked at Yugao who blushed.

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Iruka grumbled. "Don't we have other things to discuss?"

"I'm sorry Inoichi but you should head on home as well or at least wait outside for Seiko." Tsunade said firmly. The Yamanaka clan leader was officially on leave. He and Ino spent the majority of their days at the hospital undergoing therapy and tests. Inoichi was banned from taking part in any missions for the foreseeable future and therefore was not allowed to listen in on this strategy session. "And Seiko you are forbidden to discuss this with your father. Is that understood?" She was aware that the girl knew a great deal about Naruto's plans so it was too late to bar her from their discussions so this was the best she could do.

"As you wish my lady." Inoichi said standing and avoiding all eye contact. "I'll be nearby Seiko…or did you want Sasuke to bring you home?" He now looked to that young man in silent acknowledgement of their relationship.

It pained Seiko to know her father was being excluded in this way. Can we meet you at Ichiraku's then go home together?" She tried to sound cheerful.

"That's fine." He too managed a smile for his daughter before leaving. The room was silent for few minutes before Naruto stood. He moved to look out over the gardens. They weren't lush as they would be in spring and summer but everything was neat and trim.

"We've changed the plan somewhat." Naruto spoke still looking outside. "Hinata and I would like a few days to set up our house but say in five days, we'll start the mission. We're going to receive a message from Gaara shortly." This time Naruto looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru who nodded. "He'll want us to visit – Hinata and me. We'll go the two of us and Captain Yamato – just us three."

"No." Tsuande said sitting up. What he was saying didn't make a bit of sense.

"Yes." Hinata said crossing her legs. "You need to listen to the whole plan before vetoing it Lady Tsunade." Her voice was firm as she stared at her mother-in-law.

"Besides do you really think I'd let Naruto face Itachi alone?" Sasuke asked surprised at the automatic denial.

"Okay then explain." Iruka demanded. He too was prepared to block this crazy scheme.

They did and gave their elders food for thought. "Look we still gotta move in so you guys hash it out but know the first part of the plan is nonnegotiable. It makes the most sense and you know it. Ibiki we'll be by tomorrow to speak to Fu. I think you guys can also see she's a big part of the plan and though it would be nice, she can't hide forever and she doesn't want to. It's time we all made a move against the Akatsuki and showed them we're not pawns or victims of their master plan – whatever it is!" Naruto let out a pent up breath. "Come on, let's go say bye to Hanabi." Naruto looked at his elders silently laying down an ultimatum.

Hinata, Neji, Takeshi, Sasuke, Seiko and Sakura all moved towards the door then upstairs in Naruto's footsteps leaving the others to sit and ponder their words. Surprisingly it was Yugao who spoke out first.

"I like it. Yeah it's risky but what mission isn't. Iruka you'll still get to be involved." Yugao reached over and took his hand. Her man couldn't seem to stop frowning.

"He's gotten even stronger my lady; I believe we can handle ourselves." Yamato said quietly. He ran through the plan in his mind and nodded.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go with Naruto and the guys, at least part of the way. It's a big deal – him leaving his old place." He bowed at Tsunade and made for the door.

"Are you also going so you can modify his plan?" Jiraiya asked also feeling a little put out by Naruto's plan.

"Oh no – its good just like it is right down to who he thinks should go including Fu. It will be good to see what kind of shinobi she is and if she's capable of working with us. Fu was on her own for a long time. It will be a chance to see how well she works with her Bijuu. Takeshi's got the best control so far. If she's even half as good as he is then she'll be an asset when the final battle comes. As for Naruto's part, even with a full complement of shinobi the battle would still come down to the brothers. They each want to fight the other and heaven help anyone who gets in their way." He nodded thinking over his words and found he didn't have anything else to add. "See ya later Dad." Shikamaru waved to his father then left.

"Shikaku is your son correct? Naruto's plan is a good one?" Lord Hiashi asked when the boy was gone.

Shikaku was nodding. "Yeah, I mean it sounds really good. I'll go over it again and talk more with Shikamaru but for the most part, Naruto's done his homework. The plan should work." He chuckled. "Minato…I think he'd be proud of his kid." He rubbed his chin thinking of that young man who'd left them way too early.

"Well hell." Iruka covered his face with one hand and sighed. "Five days…Yugao, Anko and Kakashi we need to talk and Tsunade may we have all the data that's been collected on the Akatsuki so far? I want to be on my toes for this." He glanced over at the Sanin.

"Yeah I should probably hook up with you guys too. Naruto will have Yamato and Kakashi you and Anko will be responsible for Fu." Jiraiya informed them. "My part though I think needs some work. I kinda like the faith the puts in me though." He was grinning with pride.

"Wait a minute – I have not signed off on this mission yet!" Tsuande got up and began to pace the room. "There could still be alternatives and there is time enough to come up with them." Plans like these were usually made by Jonin with lots of battle knowledge and here a bunch of Chunin were calling the plays! They hadn't even once asked for her advice at all – that really irked her!

"Riiiight." Ibiki got up. "I'll leave you to it then. Fu has also requested to see Naruto the moment he returned. I'll just go let her know he'll be speaking with her tomorrow. And I'll check with the teams out in the field to see if they've spotted any of the Akatsuki in the vicinity. My lady." He bowed to her and gave the others a nod.

Shikaku quickly stood up because he never wanted to be around an angry female, especially the Hokage and he was surprised that Ibiki had gotten up first. "Yeah I think I'll head out too. Wait up Ibiki!" Shikaku he breathed a sigh of relief as no one stopped him from leaving.

Anko glanced around then stood. "Yugao, Yamato – why don't we step out and let them talk." Then it was the Hokage, the Toad Sage, Iruka, Lord Hiashi and Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised Anko wasn't staying to add her two cents. It was possible that she didn't have a problem with Naruto's plan. He'd squeezed her hand before she left then sat forward with his arms resting on his legs. "I'm proud of him. He doesn't fly by the seat of his pants so much anymore and his support system is tight. I'm sure they all contributed to this plan. None of them want to fail Lady Tsunade." Kakashi was aware that none of them liked the first part of Naruto's plan but they seemed to have accepted it, all but the Hokage that is.

"Tsunade you'd already decided to bring Itachi home, you can't back out now." Jiraiya reminded her softly.

"I never said I was backing out! I just want a plan that doesn't call for Naruto and Hinata to face two of the Akatsuki on their own with only one Jonin to back them up! They are S-classed ranked ninjas!" Tsunade threw up her arms.

"We know that and I don't like my daughter alone with them either. She does not have a Bijuu giving her more power and stamina. I would prefer her to stay behind but she goes to protect her husband. I could see that Naruto rather she stay but for the sake of the plan, my daughter is required. I'm willing to try to change Naruto's mind if you can come up with an alternative Tsunade but barring that, I'll support this plan. Iruka?" He got up to go face him.

"Yeah I agree with you." He sighed and crossed his legs. "In truth he has more power than most of us in this room but I still see the small child that strutted into my classroom. All I want to do is protect him. Like Kakashi said, he's grown physically and mentally. Naruto's not just going to go looking for them and do whatever. I don't like it at all but I'll back him up and do everything in my power to bring all my boys home and my precious new daughter." Iruka looked into Hiashi's eyes as he made this vow. The men nodded. Everything between them was set and clear.

Tsunade looked at them all completely disgusted. "Men! I'm leaving now, we'll talk more tomorrow and you each better damn well have come up with something I like better!" She all but yelled as she slammed open the door and left.

"Hate it for you old man." Iruka smirked at Jiraiya. It was liable to be a long night for him.

"Can I bunk here tonight Hiashi?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

* * *

**They welcomed him back. They'd barely left the Hyuga estate before people were smiling and calling out to Naruto.** Having been altered by Ryo that Naruto was back and staying, the other Chunins were waiting for him outside the gates. It was like the wedding all over again with people they didn't know being happy for them and showing more care than Naruto had received in a lifetime.

Naruto was genuinely happy to greet the people hanging out at Ichiraku's. It was hard to break away from there since these were people who'd come to care about him over the years but within an hour and just one bowl of ramen; they were heading towards Naruto's old neighborhood. Seiko had said her goodbyes while Ayame rejoined the group.

The feelings that came over him were bittersweet. His neighbors all came out to welcome him back and see him off to his new home. These were the people who'd given a damn about an orphaned baby boy and helped him to raise himself.

Somebody had found cart to put the rest of their belongings into and except for the appliances and the bed, the apartment now stood empty. Naruto blinked remembering as it had been when he'd been a mere toddler. He didn't remember getting the books and toys they'd just appeared and little by little these small rooms had become a home. He'd even added some plants. Later when ninja studies occupied his mind, he stopped focusing on the apartment except for his plants and then he'd gotten a family – father, mother, Hinata and brothers. His life had truly begun in this place and now he was leaving it.

"Let's go!" Naruto's voice was rough with tears and he couldn't blink them away fast enough.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said catching his arm and hugging him tight. She'd known it would be hard for him to leave but she hadn't expected the tears. "I'm sorry." She held on as he buried his face in her hair and let the tears come.

His brothers stood near the door and their other friends down below in the street. The mood was suddenly sad. They were able to empathize with Naruto knowing they would feel the same if they were giving up a home they loved.

"Dammit I didn't know it would hurt so bad." Naruto pulled back wiping at his eyes. It felt like he was losing someone instead of a place but this place had been his shelter from the storm of villagers. He blew out a breath. "I'm going miss this place." He took his wife's hand as he looked around one more time. "If nothing else, the old bastard Sarutobi did me a favor by giving me this place." Naruto walked towards the door and his brothers backed away giving him room. Naruto shut the door and lay a palm on it. "Thanks."

The walk through the village to the district was a quiet one. Naruto had one arm over his wife's shoulders and his brothers were directly behind them occasionally touching them offering comfort. At last they got to the gates of the district. It held two brand new locks.

Sasuke moved forward with a key and opened the first. The second he touched with his hand and then a click sounded. Talon screeched overhead letting them know he was nearby and watching over them.

"A chakra lock?" Takeshi asked curiously as Sasuke pushed open the gates.

"Yeah I figured we should have a way to keep people out when we wanted to. The chakra lock actually extends to the whole gate. If anyone tries to bypass it we'll feel it and it triggers a normal alarm too." Sasuke explain then took Hinata's free hand. "Let's go see your house."

Hinata was blinking. "Sasuke you've torn down so many homes and buildings!" She was shocked by all that had happened in the month they'd been gone.

"Don't worry Sister. This isn't the Uchiha District anymore; just the district and I thought we'd remake it. The land has also been cleared for the houses you guys are going to build." Sasuke gestured to the area behind his house. His house looked out over the lake and since both his brothers admired the view, their houses would too.

"You're going to build too? I thought you'd settled into that house." Naruto questioned Takeshi. He was letting go of his sorrow and beginning to feel more like himself again.

"It served as a place to stay but Ayame and I would like to start out fresh too. Besides If Itachi doesn't want to stay with Sasuke, there will be house ready and waiting for him. The weather still hasn't gotten too bad so we could probably lay the foundations soon." Takeshi squeezed Ayame's hand excited to be starting a home with her.

Both brothers had decided to take the homes near to Sasuke's until their own were built. Sasuke's house was the largest as befitting the clan leader. The housed Takeshi and now Naruto had taken up were somewhat smaller but all they needed for now. In moments they stopped before a freshly painted two story home.

"Wow it looks great." Naruto said as he walked around to see the sides of the house. It had been in serious disrepair when they'd chosen it but now it looked new. "The inside looks this good?" Grinning he went to Sasuke.

"Of course." Sasuke grinned and handed over the keys. "Welcome home Naruto and Hinata."

"Thank you." Hinata hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek. "Oh!" She was surprised by Naruto when she let go of Sasuke by being swept off her feet.

"This may be temporary but there's no reason we shouldn't do it right." Naruto smooched his wife as he stepped over the threshold of their home.

Sasuke had done a good job. Floorboards had been repaired, sanded and waxed. The walls had been cleaned and painted a neutral color. The roof and all the plumbing had been replaced. It was perfect.

Hinata and Naruto were pleased but the place was absolutely empty. "Clone time I think." Naruto stated. He made about twenty.

"You're doing that now?! _After_ we brought in your stuff?" Kiba protested as the clones appeared.

Hinata giggled. "Thanks Kiba that's a big help but we've got to go pick out a bed and some appliances not mention going by Mama's to pick up some things to decorate this place." Hinata spun around picturing where she would place certain things. "Go on shoo, you guys need to unpack and settle in too." She told her brothers and Ayame. "Naruto and I will be fine." Hinata smiled at them gratefully.

"Sweetheart you'd better make two clones too. We'll need one to stay here and start unpacking and one to go to Mama's while we go shopping. You know more what you want and where to put it." Naruto told her though he was also picturing where he'd like to put his stuff.

"Yes, yes." Hinata blew a kiss at her husband then produced two clones. "Ready?" She was excited and her glowing eyes and flushed cheeks showed it.

Naruto laughed. He told five of his clones to stay at the house and five more to accompany a Hinata clone to the Hokage's house and the other ten to follow him.

Just seeing the multiple clones of Naruto did something to the villagers and ninja. Relieved smiles and just plain smiles of goodwill appeared on their faces. And they couldn't have received better service than if they were the richest people in their nation. Almost everywhere they went, they received outstanding deals – stove, refrigerator, washer and dryer and a bedroom set. Naruto's clones took care of taking them back to the house. Everything else they needed could be found at the Hokage's house. Now they just needed to pick up some food and in three hours they were back home again.

Talon chirruped at them from the railing of their porch. He'd met some old friends human and animal alike. He and Akamaru had played as the others went in and out of the house. He'd snacked on a mouse earlier but was hungry again and wanted to be with his family.

"There you are!" Hinata cooed at him and kissed his head. "Couldn't get in to look around huh?" She stroked him as she saw several clones setting up their appliances and more putting the table together and others moving and arranging furniture and they weren't all Naruto clones. There were some Takeshi clones and a couple Sasuke clones. Then hanging around in the yard were their friends who'd never left. "Baby I think we're going to need more food." Hinata shook her head then laughed when Talon chirped up.

"We need to go hunting don't we featherhead so we can stock up on some dried meat for you." Naruto helped Talon up onto his shoulders. "Nice you guys! Thanks a lot!" He'd walked into the kitchen and noticed everything plugged in and working. Naruto high-fived a clone of Takeshi's.

"Start some tea please." Hinata said following her husband in and directing the others to start putting away the food and sending two more away to pick up more food. "Naruto make a Talon clone then send him and another of you off hunting. There's still daylight enough to get the skinning done." Hinata looked around trying to get familiar with her new kitchen.

"Sure thing. Let's head upstairs and see what the bedroom looks like." With Talon on his shoulder, he took the steps two at a time. He stopped in awe. "Wow, not bad." Not only was the bed set up and made but the room was decorated too. Some of the presents they'd received at their wedding were now placed here and there while several plants livened up the room. "Hey Tal look over here." In a corner there was table set up near a window and on it was his bed, there was a bowl of water and a few dried snacks for him plus a separate place where he could just sit and look out the window. "Mama loves her little boy huh?" Naruto grinned as Talon carefully checked out his space then flew off in search of his mother.

As the work was completed, clones disappeared. It wasn't long before the Uzumaki couple was having their first dinner party. A fire was roaring and the company was familiar and dear. Speaking only of lighthearted things and sharing of adventures the evening was spent. Soon enough things would turn to action.

_**~mg~**_

**Morning came and went for the newlyweds. Yesterday had been long and emotional. **Being back in a cold weather environment also encouraged laziness and snuggling. It was the addition of the feathered one inching under the covers that woke them slightly. Each could tell that the day was moving along but neither minded and pulled their little one into their warmth and slept some more.

"Ah man, I gotta pee." Naruto mumbled and groaned as he kissed blue-black hair and began to sit up. He shook his head at the pajamas he wore. He'd slept mostly naked while on their honeymoon but last night he'd been too cold to go to bed without clothes. "Why isn't Konoha a tropical island?" He grumbled and he rushed into the bathroom and hit the thermostat on the way.

"Daddy's grumpy huh?" Hinata tucked the blanket around Talon and laughed as he tickled her with his feathers. "But you know, right this minute, I feel the same!" She snuggled even further into her pillow.

Once in the bathroom Naruto decided to shower and shave. The hot shower was wonderful. Naruto had to laugh that this normal sized bathroom felt too small now. He couldn't wait to get started on the plans for their other house. Naruto was grinning as he emerged from the bathroom. He dressed quickly in his cobalt ninja uniform. "Huh, these don't fit so well anymore – I'll have to get them adjusted." Naruto preened in the mirror for a few moments. "I'm going downstairs for food, if you want some you'd better get up or I'll eat it all." He reached over and patted his wife's butt before leaving the room.

Hinata popped her head out surprised her husband didn't try to jump her bones. "I guess the honeymoon really is over." She flopped back onto the bed. "Well that sucks." Just then her own kidneys urged her to get up. "Wanna shower with me Talon?" Hinata laughed as the hawk beat her into the bathroom.

"Whoa look at you!" Hinata said as she entered the kitchen to find a combination breakfast and lunch laid out. "I'm going to miss this fruit when it's gone." They'd brought home bags of the stuff and she got some kiwi and pineapple to eat with her rice balls. "Oh!" Before she could sit, Naruto pinned her against the counter and kissed her senseless.

"We'll make love later after we take care of business." Naruto said as he made a meal of her mouth. "If I'd gotten back in bed…" He squeezed her bottom then forced himself to let go. "Your clothes are baggy too!" Naruto noted.

Hinata held onto his shoulders as she got her breath back. "Wow…um yeah but they're too tight in the shoulders. We muscled up but slimmed down at the same time." She felt gratified to know her husband had run out of the bedroom because he couldn't resist her. "Mmwha! Now let me eat so we can get to the good part of our day. You made soup too – I love you Naruto!" Hinata broke away and began helping herself to her husband's cooking.

Naruto poured fresh water for Talon then got back to his own food. It wasn't as good as the chef's food back at the palace but it was good enough. It was as they were cleaning up that the knock came on their back door. "It's open."

"Hey guys." Takeshi said as he first kissed Hinata then Naruto on the head.

Naruto laughed. "Hey. Sasuke." He nodded at his other brother. "Hope you guys already ate." He motioned at the empty dishes.

"We did besides you feed us last night. So what's the plan?" There was tea left and he helped himself.

"You know the plan, we go see Fu." Naruto stated putting up the last dish. "Ready to synch up? We should know something about her by now."

Hinata mussed Sasuke's hair then patted Takeshi on the back as she moved to take a seat. "Naruto." And she watched as he reached over to bump a fist with Sasuke.

Naruto raised two fingers with Takeshi copying him and they dispersed their clones. Weeks worth of information suddenly came to them and was shared with Sasuke and Hinata. If Fu was being true, they knew her quite well.

* * *

**Ibiki was standing outside waiting for them. He'd known they were on their way once the clones had gone.** Actually he'd hoped they would take time to rest before going through with their plans but this group was determined. "Naruto, Takeshi, Sasuke and Hinata." He shook hands with each of the boys and nodded to Hinata. "This way." He ushered them inside. "You should know that this talk will be monitored."

"We expected that." Sasuke said coolly. "Are we going to be allowed to handle this our way?" His back was getting stiff just thinking about it.

"Calm down, you can meet her alone but be prepared for us afterwards. You guys are only Chunin remember. The only one I answer to is the Hokage, got it?" He eyed Sasuke hard.

"Sasuke will behave." Hinata said taking her brother's arm.

"Got it Ibiki but remember, that may be my title one day!" Naruto winked at him which got the scarred man laughing. They were deep underground now and two masked men guarded a heavy door. Naruto lost his own smile as he viewed his surroundings. "So this is my cell?"

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped for she hadn't thought of that. "Oh my God this is where…you would keep him?!" There was horror all inside her mind. They would put her Naruto here?! Hinata got a hold of herself and looked really looked at her surroundings. She'd know where to come if they even attempted to take her man from her and put him in this hole.

Ibiki noticed Hinata's concentration. He knew what she was doing and commended her for it but knew she would fail, they'd already taken precautions against the Byakugan and this wasn't their only Jinchuriki cell.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke muttered and fully settled into a bad mood.

Takeshi suddenly found it hard to breathe. He would die in here. Naruto would die in here. If any of them had been in here alone the walls would have closed in on them suffocating the life out of them. Though his clone had been here for weeks it just hadn't occurred to him that this was where he or Naruto would be held if their beasts got out of control.

Ibiki suddenly regretted not moving Fu to another cell, one above ground and less threatening. He sighed for it wouldn't have helped. "Sorry."

Naruto shrugged. "Just because I've never seen this place before doesn't mean I didn't know it existed. I've always been aware of the bull's-eye on my back Ibiki. You could paint the place though – these dark walls are too depressing but not white either!" He shivered at the memory then pushed it all aside. "Time to meet Fu for real. Please." Naruto waved at the guards asking for permission to enter.

Ibiki motioned his men to open the door and stand aside. Each went through several hand signs being sure to do so quickly and partially shielded from the visitors then opened the door to once again stand at attention. "The door will remain open and the guards outside. I'll leave you to it." He placed a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulders and muttered low under his breath. "I hope you still have the gift some us got for you." He stared into Naruto's eyes until the blue orbs widened slightly then nodding he left them.

Naruto walked forward then dropped to the floor in front of the bars. "Hey Fu, I like this look much better."

Fu shrugged and grinned. "I was trying to be ordinary and it was depressing. This suits me much better!" She laughed as they agreed with her. Fu's hair was mint green and she was tanned though it was dulled by the cold weather and lack of sunshine. "The Nine-Tails in the flesh. I never tried keeping a clone for so long, it must come in handy. You look all tanned, so you had a good honeymoon?"

Hinata bowed to her. "Yes we did, I'm Hinata and this is my brother Sasuke." She introduced them since this was their first time meeting.

"Oh yes I know. Their clones both changed into you guys so I would know what you looked like. I almost feel like I know you guys." Fu had been smiling but now she looked around her cell. "I'd have gone mad without them. Thank you Naruto, Takeshi." Her expression was part fearful, part earnest.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to be in here. This is my cell or rather what was prepared for me if the village needed to put me here." Naruto ran a hand over his face. "We all three did well to stay in here so long. My clone felt the press of these walls too."

"Okay enough." Sasuke said for he too was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the small space. "Talking lessens the creep feeling so clue her in already." He paced in what little space was allowed to him by the three other bodies.

"The impatient one." Takeshi gave a half smile as he nodded towards Sasuke. "But he's right and if you agree with our plan, you'll be allowed out of here." He knelt next to Naruto.

"For good? Well at least free here within the village. Is the plan to kill all the Akatsuki?" Fu got down on the floor as well so that she could look Naruto in the eye.

"Unfortunately I can't speak for the Hokage so probably not free for good but I'm willing to negotiate on your behalf. We are going up against the Akatsuki but it's a calculated strike and not the final battle. One of them is ours, working inside that group for years for the benefit of Konoha. He's...lost his way but we're going to go get him and set him back on the right path while taking away one the Akatsuki's prized shinobi. With his Intel, we'll have an even better chance of getting rid of them for good." Naruto took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"As a Jinchuriki and as a shinobi, you have a lot to prove. We have to know that you can handle your own power and that you'll work with us and not against us. You're in a cell now that hampers your chakra but I know that as bad as this is…they can do worse. Failing us is okay but betraying us is torture and death. Betray us as we go to bring home our brother, I'll do the deed myself!" Naruto's eyes flashed red.

Fu blinked and leaned back a little. "Never saw this side of you with your clone." She muttered. This guy intrigued her and part of her wanted to fight him just to see who was better but Fu knew better than to fight the hand that feeds her. With Naruto she could lead a better life and hopefully take down the Akatsuki. Without Naruto either she would die or stay locked up for the remainder of her life. It was a no brainer. "What do you want me to do?"

_**~mg~**_

"**Do you mind if I keep you company Fu? Well not me but my clone. I thought you might like a female to talk to." **Hinata offered. She thought she was better able to handle the situation than the guys and they'd already done their time so to speak.

Fu tilted her head. "Sure but can your clones last for a while?" She hadn't had to spend much time alone in this place and she'd rather not start now.

Hinata smiled. "Yes with a little help from my husband. Naruto, silly." She said as Naruto bowed to her then transferred some of his chakra to her. In a moment she had created a clone. "I believe she'll last for as long as she's needed."

"You can share your chakra?" Fu stood up in awe. It wasn't something she would have ever considered doing.

"My brother and sister do all sorts of unique things." Sasuke smirked. This was first time seeing them do this as well. It was something to think about. "I hope we'll be back soon Fu, prison sucks." And he spoke from experience though this place was much worse than the cell he'd been in.

"Yes Fu hang in there a little longer. Will Hinata be enough? I can leave a clone too if you wish it." Takeshi offered kindly. Both his brothers had been imprisoned before and suffered greatly so he wished to spare them this hell.

Mint green hair shook side to side. "No thanks; it will be nice to have some girl talk for a change but thank you. Please come back as soon as you can." Fu requested earnestly.

Naruto nodded. "We'll do our best. Later Fu." He took his wife's hand and reluctantly left his fellow Jinchuriki behind. Once the door was closed behind them a new guard escorted them out of the building. All four were silent as they walked through the village. It was afternoon but already it seemed as if the sun was sinking. Not unexpectedly they caught the attention of a few people and before long they were joined by the other Chunin but still no one spoke. It seemed as if they had no destination but they ended up at the Academy. Most of the classes were done so except for a few diehards and teachers, the place was empty. With a fond smile, Naruto took them to Iruka's classroom.

"This place…I kinda hated it but now…" Naruto grinned as he walked over to the desk and hopped onto it. He looked up to see his friends taking seats and then with some surprise to see his parents, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kankuro come in as well and take seats. "Hey! Everything okay in Suna?" Naruto tensed slightly.

"Fine. Gaara told me what was going on. He and Temari had some diplomatic stuff to take care of and I wanted a shot at the bastards who killed my brother. So when do we start?" Kankuro asked with pure bloodlust in his tone. He walked up the steps until he reached Shikamaru who he punched – hard in the arm then handed him a letter. "She made me promise to give this to you and I did and I didn't open it!" He all but growled.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said dryly as he rubbed his arm trying to get some feeling back in it. He'd already slipped the letter inside his vest.

Naruto tilted his head thinking then nodded. "Yeah, okay. We can use you. So all we're lacking is the Hokage's approval of my plan." He looked up at his mother. "How much time to do you need? I'd like to talk things over with my teams and I need to learn about Fu's skills. Actually we both need to learn from each other. She's been on lockdown for weeks, surely you've learned enough by now. Let her be a part of this so she can earn her freedom and our trust or kill her. Believe me I've planned her death if she betrays us so make a decision." Naruto got off the desk thrusting his hands into his pockets and locked gazes with his mother.

"That's a little drastic son." Iruka said coming down the steps.

"No it's not really Dad. Prison is hell on most people, it's supposed to be." Naruto turned slightly and looked up. Up on the wall were some photos of former students. He shook his head and let out a sad laugh. "We're Jinchuriki Dad. We are living prisons for the beasts inside us. _They_ _despise being trapped within us!_" Naruto's voice cut like a whip through the room. "Can you imagine being the prison and living inside a prison at the same time?" He touched a hand to his stomach. "A truce can be made, the sharing of life, of soul, of chakra and power. Some have it better than others." Now Naruto looked at Takeshi. "And for others it's a fight for domination." He turned his gaze to Kankuro for that's what it had been for Gaara. "Fu can't stay there not for her own sanity or the beast's inside her. If it doesn't go crazy, it will get angry so angry she won't be able to control it." Naruto took a deep breath. "Make a decision Hokage. I don't want this hanging over our heads any longer." He requested solemnly.

"Is this just because she's a Jinchuriki Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! There were nine beasts in all. I have no idea how many were placed inside humans but there are only three of us left. Takeshi too but he has a different Bijuu separate from the nine." He reasoned out then returned to his topic. "Mama there are _three left!" _Naruto held up the fingers. "Why shouldn't I try to protect or save my own? Yeah I'm human, I'm a ninja, I owe my loyalty to Konoha but I'm a Jinchuriki – made that way at birth! I've a special kinship with the others even if we're never friends." He'd gotten agitated with the question and had gestured violently. "She's one of mine but it's still the right thing to do. Fu can't prove herself from the inside of a cell and if you think she's too dangerous then put her out of her misery! Make a damn decision!" Now Naruto demanded.

Tsunade said nothing just stared at him for several long minutes. A pin dropped in that room would have sounded too loud. Finally she gathered her cloak about her shoulders and walked slowly and carefully down the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow at the prison Naruto. I'll give you my decision then." With impressive dignity Lady Senju Tsunade left the classroom. Jiraiya nodded at the kids then left as well.

"Umm who is Fu? Or rather which Jinchuriki is she?" Kankuro asked curiously. Like the others he'd been spellbound by the scene and too scared to speak until the Hokage had left.

"Seven-Tails and I hope you'll get to meet her tomorrow. You should know who you'll be working with." Naruto said with a tired smile.

Iruka went forward and hugged his son. "You look tired. You all do." He moved to Hinata and kissed her head as she rested against him. "All finished with the house?"

"You should see it. There's hardly anything left for them to do." Takeshi said as Shikamaru explained things to Kankuro.

"Let's go home, we need to rest." Sasuke said coming up behind Naruto.

"Nah, I want ramen first." Naruto bumped Sasuke's shoulder with his own. "Let's end this day on a good note."

_**~mg~**_

**It rained the next morning. It was cold, windy and just plain nasty. They rose early, had breakfast then left the house.** Each wore long cloaks and they carried two umbrellas. Once at the prison, Ibiki walked them into a conference room. In the room sat the Hokage and Fu. Four Black Ops stood close by plus Raido and Kakashi. Hinata's clone waved at them from a corner.

"Good morning." Naruto nodded at the two women. "Thanks sweetheart." He said to the clone before Hinata released her.

"Hi!" Fu said excitedly. She was holding onto her seat to keep from jumping up out of it. She wasn't in that dreadful cell nor was she bound. It gave her hope.

"Fu will live and she will be allowed to participate in this mission. She'll be allowed to train with you but will have to return to a secured room at night. Also she will have at least two guards with her at all times. This is non-negotiable." Tsunade said sternly and crossed her legs.

Sasuke grabbed his brother's shoulder as a tense knot came loose inside them. "You okay with that?" He asked the girl with the green hair.

"I'll live – you can bet your ass I'm okay with it! So when do we get started?" Fu looked from one brother to another. Later she might object to this treatment but for right now she was feeling good. She tilted her head and looked at Naruto. "I don't think I've ever felt this before."

Hinata blinked. "Felt what Fu?"

"My village feared and despised me. When I was on my own, I was treated just as a normal person and that was okay. Just now I realized that you guys accept me as Fu who is also a Jinchuriki. It's weird but a good weird." Fu took a deep breath. "I'm glad I came." She reached across the table and took the hands Hinata held out to her.

Tsunade began to feel better about the situation but she would remain cautious for now. "I've got work to do so I'll leave you to it." She nodded to Ibiki and started for the door.

"Thanks Mama." Naruto held out a hand stopping her. "Come by and see the house tonight." He offered squeezing her hand.

"Make it dinner. Be sure to bring Jiraiya and we should invite Father, Dad and Kakashi too." Hinata added quickly. She'd have to go shopping again.

Tsunade gave in and smiled. "Don't worry baby, we'll bring food. Just let me know what time." She leaned over and kissed Hinata's hair. "I have to go. Train well." Tsunade kissed each boy then left the room. She still didn't like the plan but she wasn't going to bring it up again, it was way too late for that.

Naruto faced Fu not saying anything then looked to Kakashi then back to Fu. "You won't forget will you? After being here, you'll remember?" Naruto wanted it all out there, no secrets.

"Yeah I know. They can kill me or at least capture and hold me." Fu said with some resignation.

"Know this too, you do anything to sabotage this mission – we'll kill you ourselves." Sasuke told her bluntly.

"You want our life Fu; this is your chance to prove it." Takeshi said quietly but there was no mistaking the iron in his tone.

Fu huffed out a breath. "You guys are some hard-asses but that's okay. Like I said let's get started. I don't plan on giving you a reason to do anything but to help me live a normal type of life. It's all I've ever wanted." She shrugged and waited.

Sasuke nodded then looked to Kakashi. "She'll be on your team. Sensei put Fu through her paces."

Kakashi moved to her side. "Got it. Let's head out to the training field." Fu stood her spine straight with determination.

* * *

"**The brat should be headed this way in a couple of days. It's pretty suspicious that he doesn't have more escorts like he's asking for trouble or is it that he's arrogant enough to think he doesn't need help."** Kisame said as he swung Samehada around. As they'd neared the village, it seemed all the talk coming and going from Konoha had been about Naruto. Even the ninja had been talking, mostly about how Naruto was going to Suna so soon after coming home again.

"Either or both. Those with Bijuu tend to think no one can defeat them. We've experienced that before." Itachi said studying his black fingernails. "But the wood user is a formidable opponent and the Hyuga – no the wife is a decent fighter in her own right. The two of them could delay us long enough to allow the Nine-Tails to slip away to Suna for help. You may actually have to do more than swing your sword against those three." Itachi allowed himself a smirk.

"Ha-ha. We should confront them at least a day before they're due to reach Suna, maybe two to make sure this fight is between us and them." Kisame said as he threw his sword high into the air then caught it behind his back without looking.

"Agreed." Itachi was more than curious about what Naruto was doing and of course where Sasuke was. The two had claimed kinship but by all accounts Sasuke was willing to let Naruto go off on his own without any backup. _Foolish little brother! You're about to lose your second family, then what will you do?_ "Shall we?" He asked Kisame as he got to his feet and shook out his cloak.

"Yeah. Let's stop and get some tea on the way, I've got a craving." Kisame scratched his chin.

"A craving? Are you about to birth some tadpoles?" Itachi quipped deciding to forget the why of his brother's actions. He would find out soon enough.

"Tadpoles?! Those are amphibians Uchiha! I am NOT a FROG!" Kisame yelled scaring the birds. The forest echoed with his loud voice and Itachi's low chuckles.

_**~mg~**_

**It was raining of course, it always did. He stood at the window looking out at his land, his people and his rain when a man entered.**

"Yo!How's it going fearless leader?!" Tobi asked as he strutted over to the desk, sat down in a chair and propped his feet up.

"…Tobi, why are you here? You should be on your way to help secure the Nine-Tails." Pain glanced over his shoulder at the masked individual.

Tobi tilted his head to one side while crossing his hands over this stomach. "You really think Kisame and Itachi need my help or Deidara's? Though Deidara would love to pit his skills against Itachi's, it would be overkill wouldn't? Those children are no match for two of us let alone four of the Akatsuki." He began to wiggle his fingers playfully.

"That is not the point. We have let the Nine-Tails slip through our fingers before. It is beyond time that we should have brought him in. Now go and do not fail this time!" Pain ordered not in the mood to cater to Tobi's sense of fun.

Two firm, short knocks sounded on the door and both men looked at it curiously. It was a special knock made only by one person and this person rarely came to Ame in his physical form.

"Enter Zetsu." Pain answered.

The tell-tale black and red cloak swung in first followed by the person inside it. Person was of course debatable since he resembled an ambulatory Venus flytrap and he was literally two different colors. Half of him was bleach white and the other pitch black. "Leader...Tobi." The white half spoke and the two-toned head bowed slightly.

"Well, well look who's here!" Tobi said as he jumped to his feet. "Did you need watering?" He chuckled at his own joke.

**"No I did not! As it is, it will take me a week to dry out!" **The black side grumbled making Tobi laugh some more.

"Enough jokes, what is so important that you would come to Ame?" Pain came around the desk and stood next to Tobi who perched on the edge of it.

Zetsu folded his arms hiding his hands in his sleeves. "The Seven-Tails is in Fire Country."

"Konoha has her?" Pain asked quickly.

"No Leader or not yet. I have observed her traveling and being tailed by Konoha ninja. She was traveling towards the east." White Zetsu informed them.

"In the opposite direction of the Nine-Tails." Pain turned to Tobi. "So will you go after this one?" He put one hand on his hip and cocked his head.

Tobi was nodding slightly. There was something fishy about all this. "Send Deidara after her, I'll join him after I check on something. Is the Nine-Tails on the move?" He looked up at Zetsu.

"**Not yet but teams have been scouting the forest so I believe he will be heading out soon. Maybe this day, maybe the next." **Black Zetsu studied Tobi wondering what was going through his mind.

Tobi stood and stretched. "Well Leader in a couple days we may have all but one of the Bijuu. Only Killer Bee is left. Maybe you should go after that one?" He suggested with a smile in his voice.

"Let's get these two and I will. No need to divide our members anymore than this right now. Go, Zetsu keep me updated." Pain walked around his desk and took a seat.

"Leader." Zetsu bowed then grinned at Tobi before leaving the room.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" Tobi waved and almost skipped out of the room.

**"We'll bring her back." Kakashi promised Lady Tsunade as he left her office. **On the street waited his team plus the boys. "Got some last minute instructions?" He asked with a smile. They'd come up with a decent plan and he knew how to adapt to sudden changes but Kakashi was willing to listen if they had something new to offer.

"Nope just came to wish you good luck." Naruto said with a small smile. He hugged Anko then shook hands with Team 10, Kankuro then faced Fu. "Succeed and you'll be that much closer to having a normal life. Well at least here in Konoha." Naruto didn't mention that they would still have to fight and defeat the Akatsuki for either of them to be free of that particular threat.

"You care, you really do." Fu blinked at him, smiled then impulsively hugged him. "I'll do it and we'll bring back some awesome Intel on those jokers! Good luck to you guys too." Fu looked up at Takeshi then at Sasuke but let her smile drop for she knew just how important this was to him.

"Thanks." Takeshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "All of you come home safe." He made his rounds with their friends.

"Keep them out of our hair okay?" Sasuke put an arm around Anko and jerked his head back as she lightly smacked his cheek.

"We know our jobs – you do yours. I'm ready to meet the rest of your family. I've already got some girls in mind for him. We'll get him a woman in no time!" Anko was trying to be supportive. It was hard to reconcile the killer she'd heard and read about for years to the brother Sasuke knew or the ultimate ninja who gave up all for the sake of his village.

Sasuke laughed as planned. "I was thinking the same thing! You're beginning to rub off on me you crazy woman." He gave her a half hug then clasped hands with Kakashi. "See you in a few days."

"Done. Let's go!" Kakashi nodded at them once more then the team was gone.

"Right, let's take it easy today and we'll head out in the morning." Takeshi suggested and his brothers nodded. They'd discussed, trained and talked then done it all over again. If they weren't ready now, they never would be.

_**~mg~**_

**Tobi stretched out on a tree limb. It didn't really provide much concealment but he was up pretty high.** Somewhere beneath him, deep in the earth was Zetsu who would alert him when someone neared. They'd been out there for an entire day and there was no sign of Konoha ninjas. He'd begun to suspect that this was some type of trap but now he wasn't sure. In any case he wanted to see what would happen when Itachi met up with Naruto. Later he'd join Deidara in capturing the Seven-Tails. Lately things had been boring and a battle would spice things up nicely.

* * *

**Deidara smiled wickedly. Down below was the Seven-Tails and not far behind were a group of Konoha ninjas. **"I believe today will be the day I create something explosive, hmm!" He laughed as his scope allowed him to see just who those ninjas were. "Dammit that Kakashi again! And...yep the pink-haired girl that helped to take out Sasori. I'm still amazed at that! Who else? Oh that must be Anko - she dates Kakashi. I might be able cause a bit of chaos with them, hmm. A Suna ninja? And a puppet master from the look of him, I'll dedicate that particular piece of art to you Sasori, my man. The other three...one is an Akimichi so there should be a Nara and a Yamanaka too. Such interesting ingredients for my art! Tobi's missing out on all the fun!" Deidara laughed as the Seven-Tails darted through the trees as kunai and shuriken were thrown at her.

Kakashi drew in a breath as the clay bird cast its shadow over them. "We're real now people!" He said into his mike. The group all froze.

Deidara laughed but let out a grunt as the green-haired girl kept running. He had his clay bird circle around. Though he wished to engage the Konoha ninjas and eliminate them, he also couldn't afford to lose the Seven-Tails now that she'd suddenly showed herself.

Fu had a smile on her face as she ran flat out. It had been ages since she'd been able to show off in this manner and she was going to enjoy it. A white object, a bird? Flew around her head and she skidded to a stop then flipped backwards twice before being flung backwards even more by an explosion.

"Stay awhile, the fun's just beginning!" Deidara called out to her. He even smiled as the Konoha ninjas ran to rescue or capture the girl.

"If you wanna live - stick with us!" Anko yelled as the girl picked herself up off the ground. She and Kakashi flanked Fu as the others placed themselves slightly in front of them.

"It's just one guy! I don't need your help!" Fu groused as she dusted off herself.

"One dangerous guy - believe me you don't want to go up against him alone Fu. We're not out to hurt or capture you. We want your help in defeating this guy and his group." Kakashi said in a loud voice.

"Copy Ninja we meet again!" Deidara smiled down at them as his bird hovered in the air. "You didn't bring the Nine-Tails with you? I owe him a little something for the punch he gave me." His smile was gone now as he scanned the area but the blond ninja didn't seem to be there.

"Come closer and maybe I can take your legs this time!" Kakashi said cockily. Though he could see that Deidara had two arms now instead of the one he'd left the man with.

"Nuh-uh, I can make a wonderful art display right from here." Deidara said gloatingly.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled suddenly.

There were trees all around limbs bare or almost so. There were dry leaves crunching underfoot. Animals had since vacated the area as the chase came their way so except for the eight people on the ground and the one in the air the forest was empty.

"**Partial Expansion!" **Two over-sized hands reached up into the air and made a grab for the clay beast. He gripped empty air but Choji didn't stop with that. In the next instant he grew standing just about as tall as the trees around them.

Deidara just laughed when a giant fist made a grab for him. He just jumped into the air letting the hand pass between him and his creation. "Sorry was that supposed to be an attack?" He was highly amused. "I think this is a better one." A second went by then hundreds of tiny, unseen spiders began to explode all over Choji.

"Choji!" Several people called out as he screamed and patted his body to put out the flames. He stumbled into a tree, crushed it then followed it down.

"Bastard!" Shikamaru muttered as he ran forward. "You're mine now!" He gave a tight smiled as he stepped on the bird's shadow.

"Seriously?" Deidara asked then tossed a small white object into the air which grew into yet another bird. "You can have that one – if you can handle it!"

Kakashi had already been on the move so he was able to get Shikamaru away before the first bird crashed to the ground and exploded. They were covered in dirt and coughing when Kankuro decided to try his luck. He would never forget the sight of his brother being carted off by this man after Gaara had done everything in his power to protect their village. It was time for some payback.

"We need to bring him down! He's got the advantage as long as he's in the air!" Kankuro yelled. Quickly he dropped his scroll and released Crow.

"Okay then." Anko muttered and bit her thumb. A giant snake appeared, rose up and began to chase after Deidara.

"He doesn't have a hostage this time so why the hell not." Kakashi muttered as he formed his chakra. "Shikamaru be prepared to catch his shadow!" He ordered as he ran forward to help Anko and Kankuro.

"Will do." Shikamaru muttered and cast a glance over at Choji. His friend was dazed and Sakura was at his side guarding him. Fu was curiously enough just watching the whole episode. "Sai - take to the air!" He told his teammate who'd also stayed out of the battle so far.

"Gladly!" Sai said as his brush danced over his scroll. He had an important role in this battle. Kakashi and other reports told of this Akatsuki's love of art. Sai was more than willing to take him on.

Deidara was enjoying himself. The puppet was the more aggressive attacking from several angles. The snake was too slow in his opinion striking and missing. He laughed as he blinded the creature. His smile vanished as a hound of lightning rushed at him. Only by making the bird dive was he able to avoid it. His skin and hair were electrified by the near miss and just as he was swinging around to attack Kakashi, blades from that damnable puppet came at him and he used a kunai to block them.

"Hello!" Sai said cheerily as his bird hovered in the air.

"What the? _...A painted bird?! You made your art come alive?! __**Thief!"**_ Deidara was shocked. No the boy wasn't using clay but he too was able to give life to art and to use it in battle. He was incensed. His unique jutsu had been stolen!

Using the distraction caused by Sai, "Ha!" Kankuro chuckled as one of crow's arms shot out and through Deidara's cloak. Blood spurted wetting the dark cloth. "Now let's see how long you can put up a fight with poison running through your veins!"

Deidara cursed under his breath even as he used clay insects to blow up parts of Crow. There was a tingling beneath his skin as he felt the poison enter his bloodstream. Again he had to duck as another beast of lightning came at his head. His foot slipped and he almost fell to the ground. "Dammit!" Deidara had his clay bird circle around the blinded snake which was still able to sense his whereabouts and drove the snake towards Kakashi so that he had to release his jutsu or fry their ally.

"You like birds right?" Sai asked with a smile then sent a flock of them at Deidara and they began pecking at his head and shoulders.

"All right Sai!" Shikamaru said and threw down the last blade. "Shadow sewed!" While Deidara had been floundering around trying to avoid Sai's creations, Shikamaru had been placing several knives on the ground beneath the flying monstrosity. He hadn't wanted to catch the clay bird again so he waited for the right moment to catch Deidara's shadow alone.

"Good going Shikamaru!" Kakashi praised then laughed as Black Ant appeared and along with Shikamaru's shadows, surrounded Deidara.

"Before you kill him," Kakashi said to Kankuro for he knew the boy wanted to do so, "Let's see if he'll answer a few questions. Hmm, wait. Hold on to him!" Kakashi said as he constructed a bolt of lightning and blasted the clay bird. "It would've probably blown up in our faces." He smiled at Deidara as Black Ant brought him down to the ground with a thump. Kankuro had adjusted his puppet so that Deidara's head was sticking out of it.

"You don't look so good." Anko said with a grin as she joined the others crowded around the Akatsuki ninja.

Deidara grimaced for he felt sick. Blood and sweat rolled off of him and he was still being held absolutely still. He had clay inside hands but the Nara guy's hands were fisted and so were his. He couldn't move a fucking muscle and the poison was slowly but surely killing him. "Damn that Tobi." He whispered wanting him there to save his ass when originally he'd been happy to take on this group alone.

"Seven-Tails – see what we did here?" Anko gestured at the girl then pointed at the captured Deidara. "We caught him and this isn't the first one. Konoha ninjas took out three others of the Akatsuki, four if you count Orochimaru. You need to join up with us, we can protect you." She dusted off her hands then put them on her hips.

"Huh, I don't know about that. I'm pretty tough all by myself!" Fu sauntered closer with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked from Deidara to Kankuro speculatively. "What's up with him, he's not from Konoha?" Fu found the face paint intriguing and wondered what he looked like without it.

"We're allies and this bastard attacked Suna, helped kill my brother by stripping him of his Bijuu then used him as bait to try and capture the Nine Tails! Poison is just the beginning of what I have for him!" Kankuro gloated as several knives slipped inside Ant's body to prick Deidara's body.

He licked his lips. "You bastards may as well kill me for I'm not telling you shit!" Deidara strained to move his hands but to no avail. If he could, he'd destroy them all with one big display of his art. "They can't save you girl! If not today then soon the Akatsuki will have your Bijuu and you'll be dead, hmm." He chuckled painfully.

Fu snorted. "Yeah right but in any case, you won't be around to see any of it will you?" She tossed her hair then stuck her tongue out at him. "I think I'll help Konoha in destroying you jerks!" Fu called out loudly so that her voice echoed about the sleeping forest.

_**~mg~**_

**Zetsu's curious plant head rose from the moss and leaves. He looked up between the many branches until Tobi was in sight.**

"I have news." The white side said then looked off into the distance. "They've finally shown up."

"Indeed." Tobi said. Itachi and Kisame had arrived a few hours ago and had seated themselves to wait. Just minutes ago Naruto, his wife and the wood user had calmly walked up to them. At this moment they were exchanging words and he wished they would get on with the fight. "What's going on with Deidara?" He asked absently.

**"Fool got himself poisoned and captured." **Black Zetsu said sarcastically and inched forward for a better view of Naruto. **"He'll likely be dead soon."**

Tobi glanced down at Zetsu with mild surprise. "Really? How did that happen?" His eyes glanced back to Itachi as the three Konoha ninjas spread out.

**"Distracted by art! Konoha found the perfect foe for Deidara. Kisame's bloodlust blankets the forest." **Zetsu commented with a touch of humor.

"Clever of them. I suppose the girl got away?" Tobi asked with a sigh. He was toying with a kunai. "The bitch finally came out of hiding and we lost her again. Deidara - that idiot!"

"No, Fu is still there. She is being persuaded to go to Konoha. They are promising protection. If she goes, Konoha will have yet another Jinchuriki at their disposal." Zetsu looked slyly up at Tobi. "No doubt the other one - the Phoenix has gotten stronger. Even without the Nine-Tails Konoha will be a force to be reckoned with." A smile stretched across the black and white face.

"Damnation!" Tobi cursed as Naruto attacked figures that were not there. Itachi had locked the boy into a genjutsu from the moment they met. He sighed, put away his kunai and stood.

**"Will you rescue Deidara as well?" **Zetsu was grinning now. Tobi had to forgo his fun of watching this battle.

"I shouldn't but he could still be of use later. Make sure you watch closely." Tobi looked regretfully at the battle that was just beginning before walking off the limb and disappearing.

"Of course we'll watch. **This is what we do."** Zetsu wiggled beneath the ground so he could move closer to the action.

_**~mg~**_

**"Bastard only wants to talk art!" Anko said disgustedly as she stared at the head of Deidara. "Like that's going to do us any good." She kicked at a rock.**

"No but he has been tortured by my not answering his questions." Sai raised his shoulders and smiled. "If nothing else that is satisfying."

Choji chuckled and almost knocked Sai over when he hit him on the back. "Yep! Mess up his mind Sai." He'd failed with his attack unfortunately but Choji was proud that his team had taken up the slack and captured this guy.

"So can I kill him now?" Kankuro looked anxious. "Yeah can he?" Shikamaru's voice was strained for he still held Deidara's shadow to keep him from forming any more of his explosive art.

Kakashi gazed at their prisoner and wished they'd brought a Yamanaka on the mission but shook the thought away. He put his hands on his hips. They had accomplished their goal of distracting the rest of the Akatsuki away from Naruto, at least he hoped so. The man - Deidara was refusing to cooperate so he saw no reason to keep him alive besides he doubted he would survive another thirty minutes in any case. "Yeah. Shikamaru wait until Kankuro makes the final blow. Everybody back up too - just in case. We don't want to get caught in any deathbed explosions." He said putting action to his words. "And you Fu?" Kakashi was questioning her allegiance.

She paced alongside the rest of the group as they put some space between them and Deidara. "I'll go it's better than being on the run anyway." Fu sighed then yawned and stretched. "Can we go now, I'm tired." She whined.

Kankuro tried to smother a smile. He couldn't help watching the girl and not just because she was a Jinchuriki but because she was cute, fun. He cleared his throat, "Hey Deidara I'm about to create some art with you as the centerpiece." Kankuro taunted then wished he hadn't. It probably made the jerk happy!

Deidara was torn – he didn't want to die but the idea of becoming art had always fascinated him. Deidara laughed weakly and closed his eyes.

Kankuro wiggled his fingers. Various poisoned weapons surrounded Black Ant ready to impale the traitor to Iwa.

"I'M HERE SENPAI!" A jovial voice sounded from above. "How in the world did you get in that thing? Are you playing a game?" Tobi's head was cocked to one side his hands on his hips as he looked down at the assorted ninjas from where he stood in a tree.

"Tobi! Wh-where have you been?" Deidara fussed but relief flowed through him. "My hands…are frozen." He quickly explained his situation.  
"I'm letting him go!" Shikamaru yelled as he released the jutsu. He couldn't have held it any longer anyway.

"Shit!" Kankuro complained as a hole was blown out of Black Ant. Quickly he pulled what was left of his puppet back to him letting Deidara fall to the ground.

"Ouch that had to hurt senpai! You need me to pick you up?" Tobi hopped around anxiously on a tree limb.

"Just get them but leave the art user for me." Deidara urged as he popped a pill into his mouth. It probably wasn't the exact antidote he needed but it would help.

"Okay! You guys ready?" Tobi jumped to the ground.

The tension level shot up among the allies. Shikamaru was shifted to the back as he was low on chakra and Sai stepped away so that if Deidara really could still fight, it would be one-on-one between them.

Deidara though didn't stay on the ground. He could feel the antidote working and almost immediately created a small dragon that morphed into a beast he could ride. Once in the air he let loose a handful of tiny spiders. Some fell directly at his enemies while others fell to the surrounding trees.

They scattered for all the good it did. Explosions caused air concussions deafening and rocking them. The explosions set fire to the dry earth and trees. Trees splintered and shattered sending wooden missiles everywhere.

Choji sheltered Shikamaru and Sakura as best as he could while Sai followed Deidara's example and took to the air. He quickly painted several beasts and sent them out to cover his teammates. Though this splashed them with ink when the explosions went off, they preferred it to being blown apart or set on fire. Kankuro sought shelter inside Salamander while Kakashi and Anko had created an earthen dome. Only Fu wasn't hiding. The Seven-Tails chakra covered her body and she was able to deflect the explosions and quickly dodge the wooden shrapnel.

"Thanks senpai!" Tobi said before he disappeared beneath the ground.

Kakashi hadn't unveiled his Sharingan during the battle with Deidara but he did so now. He had grave suspicions about this Tobi and wanted every advantage he could get. Which turned out to be not so much.

"Peek-a Boo!" Tobi said as his head shot out of the earth inside the dome of earth.

"Shit - **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** Anko reacted quickly but gasped as the snakes seemed to pass through Tobi. "What the hell?!" Again and again she tried to bite, poison and kill the masked man but couldn't.

Kakashi watched but couldn't tell how Tobi was avoiding the attack. He kicked at Tobi's head as Anko attacked but the man freed his body from the earth destroying the dome and all he was able to hit was the man's shin but it did connect. That gave Kakashi an idea. "Together Anko!"

With snakes, feet and kunai they attacked but only with minimal success. Some attacks connected while others never did. Tobi never said word but blocked many hits and delivered his own. This went on for a few moments until Anko yelled out for the snake she'd summoned earlier. It struck Tobi in the back and tried to wrap him in its coils but Tobi swiveled about in mid air then directed a ball of fire at the snake. It screamed before vanishing from the battlefield. The heat forced Kakashi and Anko away from the remarkable ninja they'd been fighting.

As the ground around them was burning, Kakashi too worked quickly and instinctively. To counter Tobi's fireball he created a dragon of water. It surged through the forest dousing most of the fire before finally slamming into Tobi.

"You got him! Thank God!" Anko exclaimed with relief. She found it hard to believe that any ninja could be that strong. Now that it was over the fear in her gut began to ease.

"No not yet – look." Kakashi panted slightly as a wet Tobi walked back towards them.

"That kind of hurt. My turn now." Tobi informed them with deadly intent. With such quickness that no eye could follow he was suddenly in front of Anko. Tobi's hands grabbed her head and bent it to meet his knee.

Anko was dazed as Tobi's knee connected with her forehead then his foot slammed into her stomach sending her flying. She could have recovered from that but she bounced hard against the earth and skidded onto the sharp point of an exploded trunk.

"Anko!" Kakashi called out but knew he couldn't go and tend to her not with Tobi running at him.

Choji's hand dropped between them and snatched Tobi up. "Sakura - go to Anko!" It was only his hand that was giant sized but Choji happily squeezed and shook the S classed ninja.

"Toss him this way!" Kankuro yelled as he readied his puppets.

"NO - don't!" Kakashi yelled but it was too late, Choji had already thrown Tobi like he was a baseball. Tobi vanished.

Sai cast worried glances down but really couldn't help much since Deidara was displaying his art every few seconds. Each used birds – Deidara's were made of clay while Sai used ink.

"AHHHHH!" Deidara screamed as yet another of his creations met with Sai's and they exploded first with a bright flash of light then shrouded in the blackness of ink. It was beautiful and frustrating. He admired it and hated it at the same time. Deidara drew himself up. _This battle cannot continue I'm too weak a__nd running low on clay_. He thought to himself and cast a look down at Tobi who seemed to have enemies on every side. Another look found Fu standing back away from the fighting, leaning against a tree and watching. He supposed she thought the Konoha ninjas were going to win and would return with them. Knowing he that he had to ration out his clay he decided to herd her closer to the battle so Tobi could take control of her.

Sai frowned as Deidara's dragon soared away from him then swung back around towards... "Fu!" Even as he had his bird follow, Sai began drawing adding a little something extra to the ink.

Fu blinked and shook herself then looked up. She tossed some shuriken at the blond man then circled around the fighting but she was heading in the direction that Deidara wanted. She got close to Sakura and Anko and paused there waiting to see what would happen next.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked anxiously as he joined Kakashi but he cursed as he saw the answer to his question.

"Move!" Kakashi warned Shikamaru but the Fuma Shuriken whirled through the air directly at the Chunin. The young man grunted as he was pushed backwards several yards until his back was pressed against a broken tree. The huge shuriken sank into the trunk and held him there. "Shikamaru!" Kakashi could tell he was alive but got no answer.

Choji was furious at himself and determined to make up for his mistake. "Tell me what to do!" He demanded of Kakashi since Shikamaru was out of it.

"We need to attack together! You too Kankuro." Kakashi clenched his fists then rushed forward for yet more hand-to-hand combat with Tobi, Strong Fist as his weapon. In seconds deadly appendages worked in conjunction with him attacking and yes actually cutting Tobi. "Choji – bowl him over!" They kept up the pace as the Akimichi prepared himself and didn't move until Choji was barreling down on them.

With his hair in spikes, his body in multi-size, Choji drove over Tobi in total five times. Groans, moans, gasps then finally whimpering sounds came from the prone man. Even as they cautiously approached Tobi they had to duck as Deidara and his dragon dove down between them knocking them this way and that.

Sai waited as the dragon soared back up in the air and his mouth dropped open as he saw not only Deidara but the previously squashed Tobi on the dragon's back.

"You didn't think that hurt me did you?" Tobi laughed at them and danced around Deidara. "What do you say senpai – let's collect Fu and go home?"

"Yes! Need some cover?" Deidara asked but his eyes were on Sai.

"Nah. Five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Deidara waved him off then focused on Sai. "Shall we?"

Kakashi was at a loss for words. None of their attacks had harmed Tobi at all. "Is he human? What now?!" He exclaimed in worried exasperation as Tobi jumped back to the ground close to Choji.

Tobi appeared before him. Choji threw a punch hoping to crack or dislodge that mask when suddenly his world was encompassed with shadows and stakes were being driven into his body. Choji screamed in pain as he succumbed to the genjutsu.

Kankuro blinked and let out a breath. Choji was out of it and Tobi never laid a finger on him. This brought back memories of when he'd fought Sasori. He'd been outclassed in practically every way. He'd had more confidence in this battle. He'd improved his skills and his puppets but his biggest advantage was that he wasn't fighting alone. But that hadn't helped or rather it wasn't helping now. Deidara had been defeated until this crazy-strong masked man had shown up. The guy was taking them out one at a time and Kankuro feared that they would lose. "GET OUT OF HERE FU - RUN DAMMIT, RUN!" Kankuro faced Tobi with all three of his puppets in front of him.

Tobi tsked and shook his finger at Kankuro. "I don't want to play with toys, put them down and face me like a man." He taunted.

"In your dreams pal!" Kankuro wasn't falling for that. He'd seen too much and he wasn't getting anywhere near him. "How about a taste of Hell? Get back Kakashi!" His fingers moved sending Black Ant and Crow speeding around Tobi expelling bombs of poison gas at him. Kankuro took precaution and knelt down inside Salamander.

Kakashi listened and took the time to check on Anko. She was pale and bleeding but the wound wasn't as bad as he thought. "Get her out of here – now while they're both distracted!" He told Sakura then ran to Shikamaru who was still pinned to the tree by the Fuma Shuriken. Kakashi gave a tight smile to see that Shikamaru had blocked the weapon with his chakra blades. He still had fairly deep cuts on his arms but he'd saved his life by getting those blades up in time to stop the fatal blow. Working quickly he tugged the blade out of the tree. Kakashi bound his wounds then got Shikamaru over to Choji. He wanted to get them out but there was no time so he did what he could and erected an earthen wall to give them some cover then headed back to the battle.

Kankuro released the senbon needles into the cloud of poison gas. He'd heard coughing and gasping so he was praying that this time Tobi was down for the count.

"That's really a dangerous jutsu. You learned a lot from Sasori huh?" Tobi asked as he appeared on top of Salamander. "Well this ends now. No win for you." He said in a fake sad way. Tobi withdrew a sword from his cloak. "Bye puppet master." He stabbed Kankuro in the chest.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled as he came upon them. Tobi stood up straight his sword dripping blood. Kankuro's puppets dropped to the ground limply.

"Hatake Kakashi – it's just you and me now." Tobi said softly.

_**~mg~**_

**Deidara was only slightly aware of what was going on with Tobi. He was staring at Sai – no at the art Sai had created and brought to life.** Two massive giants had soared to life. They stood glaring at him, their facial expressions complete down to the last detail. Muscles bulged from their arms and legs, ready for a fight. He had to shake himself to get over his admiration of Sai's skill. "You're good but they're ink, that's all. My clay has substance! If I chose, they could last a lifetime but those will be destroyed in an instant by my art!" Deidara snapped his fingers.

Sai smiled calmly. "Yes these will disappear but I have many art books, paintings and sketches. I don't know about a lifetime but they'll last many years. So I guess you could say I have the best of both worlds – instant art and lifelong art. _My art will always be remembered!"_ Sai gave Deidara the full grill as he picked up a different scroll showing a weeping Deidara captured inside Black Ant.

"I'll destroy everything! You and Konoha will be wiped off the map!" Deidara yelled as he jammed both hands into the pouches containing his clay. Pulling out his hands, Deidara let drop two mounds of clay that started to grow into weird human-like shapes on top of the dragon.

Sai tilted his head. "Umm what are those supposed to be? Certainly not art!" He laughed at the wobbly looking creatures. "You expect those to beat my masterpieces?" His laughter had him holding his stomach.

Deidara took a deep breath to hold in his anger. "We will see, hmm?" He held out his hands and the creatures leapt at Sai.

Sai had his bird fly up avoiding one of the creatures but one caught onto a painted wing. The giants acted. The falling clay minion was hit with a massive fist from Sai's giant and broke into three different pieces. Then a curious thing happened, the other giant stomped away, scooped up Choji, Shikamaru, Anko and Kankuro then ran off with them. Sai breathed a sigh of relief. This battle was almost over.

Deidara was shocked then he smirked. "I told you I'd kill all of you whether it's now or later doesn't matter but look you've got a bit of a problem don't you?" Now three separate clay minions were crawling over the remaining giant and Sai himself was grappling with the other one.

Of course Sai had noticed and knew that he couldn't use his tanto on the clay being or he'd be asking for more trouble. He was struggling with the thing when his giant exploded sending ink in every direction. "Damn-!" Sai was cut off from saying more when the thing he was fighting managed to push him backwards so that it was looming over him.

"And I win, hmm!" Deidara laughed hoarsely.

_**~mg~**_

**Kakashi breathed a little easier now that Sai had removed the wounded from the battlefield. It was Sai, himself, Sakura and Fu left.** The girls had remained out of the battle so far. "You girls should have left with the others – GO!" He ordered.

"No, if you guys can take out these two then I'll go back to Konoha with you. Show me you can beat them!" Fu yelled back.

"I'm your back up, I won't leave you alone!" Sakura said but made sure she was back out of the way closer to Fu.

"Hehe, hehe, hehe. You got two little girls at your back. Think you can save them too? Or will the mighty Jonin Kakashi let his teammates be killed?" Tobi was play acting like he was a damsel in distress.

Kakashi felt rage at this man. He seemed to know his darkest fear – of not protecting his team though instead of letting the rage make him act foolishly, he decided that he would use it. Kakashi had no idea how to defeat this man but he would do his damnedest to do so. "Shut the hell up. Let's do this!" He said as he pulled out Tobi's Fuma shuriken.

"Hey that's mine!" Tobi sounded pouty.

"Nothing is yours! Not this, not the Jinchuriki and not this land!" Kakashi yelled. He brandished the large shuriken as if it were a sword and took a swipe at Tobi.

"Interesting." Tobi said as he met the weapon with his sword. One Sharingan eye met the other. They hacked and slashed at each other. Tobi kicked Kakashi in the thigh making him stumble backwards and he was able to slice into the Jonin's upper left arm.

Kakashi hissed in pain but did a back flip kicking the sword out of Tobi's hands then with his injured arm tossed out his barbed chain which wrapped around Tobi's legs. As soon as he actually felt the barbs catch on Tobi's body he flung the shuriken but he didn't stop there and reached for his lightning. **"Lightning Blade!"**

It didn't work. There was sudden slack on his chain. The shuriken passed through Tobi and the lightning scorched the ground. What happened next completely baffled Kakashi. His chain was snatched out of his hand, wrapped around his ankles as he tried to put some space between them. He dropped heavily onto the ground and was pulled along the scorched earth before being yanked up by his feet. Kakashi found himself dangling from the limb of a tree by his own chain. He quickly palmed a kunai to try and cut himself free. It was as his body was bent double and he was sawing at the chain when he saw the fire coming at him. "Oh shit." Kakashi whispered.

_**~mg~**_

**Sai used a kunai to cut himself. The blood made the clay hands slide along his skin instead of gripping him. **He brought up both feet and tossed the thing into the air. Scrambling to his feet he got his scroll open letting another bird free from the paper. "Kakashi!" He soared down after his friend.

Deidara pulled his minion back to his side wondering what Sai was up to with his silly ink bird. It flew over him then down beneath his dragon but never came back up. "A decoy?" He gasped and stumbled as an explosion went off under his feet. Cursing he regained his balance only to see that his dragon had been defaced. An ink rendition of Sai's face appeared sticking his tongue out at him. "I HATE YOU!" Deidara yelled and stomped on Sai's face only to have another explosion blow him backwards.

**~mg~**

**Tobi watched Kakashi scream as his body caught fire then turned to Fu.** "Looks you were backing the losing team. Time to come with me little girl, we've been looking for you for a long time."

Fu's eyes took it all in evaluating the situation. "And you'll keep on looking!" Her chakra had receded back into her body but it reappeared now as wings on her back. She took to the air.

Tobi sighed as he watched her flying through the trees away from him. He glanced back to see that Sai kid and the pink-haired girl rescuing Kakashi who was still alive. Deidara was wounded and cursing from the back of his damaged dragon but alive enough to maintain his jutsu. He looked for Fu and took off after her.

Fu thought she'd had a good head start on Tobi but was surprised at his speed. He was just suddenly at her side. She stopped abruptly and flew back the way she came hoping to throw him off but before she could even get five feet away, Tobi was there in front of her. She zigged and zagged but no matter what she did, she couldn't lose him. Growling she pulled out two daggers to force him back away from her.

"Oh! Unexpected!" Tobi exclaimed as her chakra extended from those blades and sliced off his cloak. Suddenly he heard the hum of insects and looked to see hundreds of the things coming flying at him and crawling up his legs. He began to dance and slap at them. "BUGS!"

"Try and escape that!" Fu laughed and decided to go up. On the ground, Tobi would always catch her.

"**Earth Prison!" **Tobi yelled unmindful of the many insects clinging to him as he slammed his hands on the ground. He'd created a circular cell of hardened earth. It rose up around Fu and as soon as she was inside, it shrank back down to earth trapping her there. "No more games!" He tossed out several kunai as Fu tried to break free. The weapons sank into her neck, wrists, feet and stomach. Tobi only need her barely alive for the extraction. "Now to add you to my collection." He was satisfied by this afternoon of play.

_**~mg~**_

**He'd waited for some type of signal. He didn't know what it would be only that he would know it when he saw it.** It had been unmistakable in the form of an ink giant carrying wounded Konoha ninjas.

By using sage mode he had been able to keep track of everything and remain undetected. The 'rescue' squad was now on their way also having been alerted of Kakashi's trouble by Sai's art. He was able to detect their swift approach so now was the time. **"Swamp of the Underworld!" **Jiraiya yelled a moment after he'd already put the jutsu into action. **"Big Flame Bullet!" **He proceeded to set the swamp on fire. The Anbu teams ran up to him. "Go, go, go! Get them out!" Jiraiya yelled as he watched Tobi sink into the swamp.

Shock filled him as he looked back to see the Toad Sage coming his way. "You'll kill the girl too!" Tobi yelled as he squirmed in the sucking mire.

"What girl?" Jiraiya laughed as Tobi snapped his head around. One moment Fu was bleed and beating her wings against the cage bars then she disappeared. It had been a shadow clone. "Do not engage! Back to the village!" He yelled when Deidara swung his dragon their way and some of the Anbu prepared to attack. With Kakashi and his team in safe hands, Jiraiya followed behind them protecting their backs but the Akatsuki were concerned only about themselves so Jiraiya escorted the group half way back to the village before summoning a toad so he could go help Naruto.

Tobi roared in rage to have his plans thwarted. Hate filled him as he watched them slip into the trees and away from him. Before they were completely gone from sight he saw pink hair change into mint-green hair. Fu had been masquerading as that girl Sakura! **"BITCH!"** He yelled as she looked back over her shoulder winked and gave him the finger. "Deidara – get me out of here!" The swamp was almost boiling and it was eating at his flesh.

Deidara was giggling partly from humor, pain and from being out foxed by Konoha. "Look who's rescuing whom, hmm?" Using his remaining minion, he pulled Tobi from the swamp and they headed back to Ame without the Jinchuriki and licking their wounds.

* * *

_**Okay so long chapter and here's the reason why, the next one will end this arc. I was determined to end it at 50 chapters and there was a lot of material to cover. Also my Beta was unable to help me out this time so you may have noticed one or two or fifty mistakes - sorry.^^**_

_**So hit me with a review to curse me for the length or the time you had to wait or my battle scenes. Of course I'll take some praise if you have it - I'd prefer it actually! Thanks everyone for putting up with me.  
**_

_**Marchgirl  
**_


	50. Going Home Pt2

_** Thank you for waiting.  
**_

* * *

_** Going Home Pt.2**_

** A group of ninjas rushed through the gates and headed immediately towards the hospital. **Shinobi were positioned here and there along the walls as the gates were closed. It did not appear as if Kakashi's team had been followed but since they were up against the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade wasn't taking any chances.

"Sai and Fu are fine – minor injuries! Shikamaru's arms need some attention but he's not fatal! Choji, Kankuro, Anko and Kakashi have the worst wounds! Be careful with Kakashi, he's burned!" Sakura reported as she ran in just ahead of the injured. She spared a glance for Fu who was having a whispered conversation with the Hokage and Shikaku. It had been hard to let Fu take her place on this mission but it had probably been a wise decision since her emotions were still fragile. Sakura pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on her patients. For this moment, this is where she was most definitely needed.

Tsunade nodded and let herself hope. "Tobi and Deidara fled in the direction of Ame?" She question curiously. It was a nation she had no good memories of.

"Yeah." Fu nodded. "I had a good perspective of the battle since my clone saw things I couldn't but the stuff that happened in the air you'll have to ask Sai about. That Deidara guy is crazy! Tobi…is unreal. He was practically _untouchable._" Fu shivered then shook her head and frowned then looked back for her team but everyone had been rushed off somewhere. "Are they going to be okay? I wanted to help but Naruto said to just do my part and only use Chomei's chakra if Kakashi or Anko ordered me to and they never did. Was that right? They got so hurt!" She'd been shifting from foot to foot when Shikaku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade's the best medic around and she's trained most of the staff, they'll all recover in no time. And you did as you were asked Fu, thank you." Shikaku spared her a smile. "Do you want to go home now; you've had a rough day?" He looked over at her two guards.

Fu bit her lip because she did want to sit, relax and go over all of it in her mind but she'd worked with these people and they'd fought for her. "I'd like to stay please." She looked from the Hokage to Shikaku.

"Its fine, she can stay. We need a detailed report any way." Tsunade said decidedly. She'd been making plans and motioned to Izumo. "I'm going to check on Kakashi and everyone. Fu go sit with Sai – someone will be with you shortly." She nodded to the girl. "Walk with me." She said to Shikaku and Izumo.

"Let me guess, you want more shinobi sent after Naruto?" Shikaku asked seriously.

"I don't want to hurt Naruto's plans but what little we know about Tobi worries me. What if he just pops up during their battle as he did with Fu's? Besides it will still take a team a day to catch up at top speed." Tsunade scowled.

"I agree my lady. I'll assemble a team right now if you wish it. I won't risk him anymore than we have to." Shikaku tensed with anticipation then with Tsunade's nod; he took off at a run.

Tsunade walked to nurses' station. The nurses immediately gave the station over to her. She sat and wrote a quick message, folded it then handed it to Izumo. "Take this to Ibiki then go to the council and inform them of the situation. I recommend the entire village being on alert until this is finished. Please return to me with their answer." Tsunade made eye contact with her subordinate to be sure he understood the urgency.

"Right away my lady!" Izumo bowed and disappeared from the hospital while the Hokage went to see her wounded shinobi.

_**~mg~**_

**"Why did I agree to this?" Iruka groused and jerked on the wire Yugao had attached to his wrist. She held the end of it to keep him from running ahead.**

"Because you have faith in your boys. We left twelve hours after Sasuke and Takeshi and because we're_ walking_ we'll have the energy to reach them quickly when they need us." Yugao linked her fingers with his to reassure him and to make sure he didn't try to cut the wire. She gave a small laugh as he grunted.

Shizune smiled then sighed. "But being so far behind them makes me a little anxious too. My main responsibility is as a medic but I wouldn't mind joining in on the battle." She shouldered her pack of medical supplies then scanned the area.

"Though I would like to see some action too, I doubt that we will." Neji commented wistfully. Sasuke facing off against Itachi with Naruto as backup then Hinata, Captain Yamato and Takeshi fighting Kisame – there just won't be room enough for us." He shrugged and put his hands in his sleeves. "It'll be a hell of a show though." He grinned.

"YOSH! I hope you're wrong Neji! I'm ready for some action!" Guy pumped his hand into the air almost bouncing in excitement. Four of the six Anbu moved around Guy. While Iruka could be contained by Yugao, Guy needed more people to keep him moving at a sedate walk.

Shizune rolled her eyes. "We'll be stopping for a break shortly. It's necessary!" She said before Iruka could open his mouth. "We left the village six hours ago, moving non-stop. Don't make me pull rank on you Iruka." She warned with a lift her eyebrow.

Iruka grunted again. "I'm never letting him make his own decisions or plans again!" He tried to cross his arms but Yugao's hand got in his way. "Dammit."

"I think Hinata might have something to say about that Dad. Stop grumbling, we'll make more time after we rest a little." Yugao said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm brimming with energy – how about I go on ahead?!" Guy tried to sneak off but was grabbed by his arms. "LET ME GO! I CAN'T LET KAKASHI GET AN S CLASS NINJA BEFORE ME!" There was laughter as Guy wrestled with the Anbu.

_**~mg~**_

** Seiko held his hand. It was strong, warm and wet with sweat but she didn't mind.** **Sasuke had every reason to be nervous at meeting his brother for the first time without hate in his heart.** She'd been in a state of shock when she'd first met her father. Seiko wished he were behind her now as Iruka was offering support for his sons but that just wasn't possible right now. She allowed herself a moment wallow in self-pity and doubt that she was the cause for her family's problems then tucked the thoughts away. "Talk to me Takeshi, I'm getting all tense." She looked up and over for Takeshi was on Sasuke's other side.

"…My mother wanted me to follow my dreams." Takeshi said unexpectedly. His gaze was directed at the sky. "After she was so injured," He took a quick breath. "She wanted me to be happy and to not lock myself away as my father did with his research. I was supposed to get outside, try all sorts of sports and read books so I was smart too. She wanted me to date, marry and give her lovely grandchildren. Oh and friends – lots of friends. I was to live a life I could be proud of and have no regrets." He smiled softly and blinked his eyes. "I don't know if she would have approved of the ninja training, the years I spent wandering or the brothels!" Takeshi laughed and shrugged. "But coming to Konoha, meeting Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata – joining their family, meeting my wife-to-be, making good friends…I think I'm finally getting the life my mother wanted from me. I just wished she were here to live it with me." Takeshi brought up a hand to wipe at his eyes then crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke had been watching him the entire time seeing the pain, the humor, the love and the hope on his brother's face. His hand went to Takeshi's back. "I'm sorry she's not here TK but I'm sure she's watching and smiling, proud of her son." He patted his back then smirked. "She even forgives you for hanging out in the brothels – well maybe." Sasuke grinned as Takeshi laughed.

"Let's hope!" Takeshi put and arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "You know, I think I'd like to get married down by the lake in spring. That okay with you?"

"Of course, it's your home too TK and I think I know the spot you want!" Sasuke met Takeshi's eyes giving him a picture of the place he had in mind.

"Very nice!" A smile broke out over his face his ponytail bobbing as he nodded his head. "It won't be as big as Naruto's so we won't need a lot of chairs and such. I can't wait to get married!" Takeshi laughed. "That just leaves you two." He winked at Sasuke and Seiko.

"Married?!" Seiko squeaked. She was just trying to get used to dating Sasuke without her family flipping out.

"Cut it out! We're taking things slow you jerk!" Sasuke elbowed Takeshi's stomach.

Seiko blinked rapidly as the two boys argued and traded hits then smiled. None of them were overly focused on waiting for Naruto's call. They could relax a little as they walked and it seemed to reinforce their bonds with each other. Seiko decided to join in. "You know Sasuke, if were to get engaged you'd have to keep up the tradition." She gave him a sweet smile.

Sasuke glanced over at her warily. "What tradition?" He felt sinking sensation in his belly.

Takeshi caught on quickly. "An engagement gift! Naruto gave Hinata his precious headband that was given to him by Dad. I of course made Ayame's presents but what will you give Seiko? It's got to be special." He planted a hand in Sasuke's hair messed up his hair.

"Ugh! You guys and your stupid gifts! Always doing stuff that makes the girls all mushy! Forget it!" Sasuke threw up his hands knocking Takeshi away.

"But Sasuke I'd be _very_ appreciative of a nice gift." Seiko gave him bedroom eyes as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and laid a hand over one breast. She knew he loved her breasts.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as his mind envisioned the many ways she would thank him for an engagement gift. "An engagement gift!" He huffed. "What about me? How come I don't get a gift?" He held his breath as Seiko stepped closer and traced his lips with one finger.

"You get me Sasuke – all of me." Seiko looked from his eyes to his mouth then decided to go ahead and kiss him because she really wanted to.

"Well damn." Takeshi laughed as Sasuke was tamed. "I know you two would like to take this to the next step but umm you know we're on a mission." He walked forward letting them have a moment.

"Mmm a mission." Seiko said against Sasuke's lips before she backed away then with a giggle skipped to Takeshi. "Come on Sasuke! I think I've given you some food for thought as we walk! Kind sir." She gestured for Takeshi to lead the way.

Takeshi laughed as he looked back at a dazed Sasuke. "Look whose whipped now." He said between chuckles.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke grumbled as he jogged to catch up to them.

**~mg~**

**"Ninja rations - definitely didn't miss these." Naruto sighed as he finished his lunch then chased it down with some cool water.** "You want some kiwi?" He offered one of the small fruits to Yamato.

"Sure, thanks." He pulled out small knife and began peeling it. "I'd never tried these before going to the island." Yamato lifted the knife bringing a slice of the green fruit up to his mouth.

"I have but the village only gets them a few weeks out of the year. After visiting the gardens at Crescent Moon, Mama and I have talked about starting a greenhouse so we can grow some of these and other tropical fruits and flowers." Hinata said as she accepted some sliced kiwi from her husband.

Naruto nodded. "Sounds good but let's put one in at our house too. Hanabi or your aunts might want one too. You know how you like to grow your own tea and herbs sweetheart for your creams." Naruto's fruit was gone in practically one gulp.

"Don't pretend I'm the only one who likes growing plants Naruto. You brought home a couple of seedlings and are babying them in our kitchen." Hinata wiggled a finger at him.

Yamato smiled. "You like growing plants Naruto?" He savored the last bite of his fruit.

He shrugged. "Yeah I like plants mostly, some flowering ones if the scents not to strong. How about you? I would think you would be good at it considering your abilities." Naruto smiled as he thought of all the remarkable things the captain could do with his wood and water release techniques.

Yamato threw back his head and laughed. "Actually I do like growing plants when there's time. I don't actually get to spend a lot of time at home so at times I'll create some plants when want them around." With the food gone he stood and began cleaning up. They tried to leave as little imprint on the environment as possible.

"So how much longer do you think?" Hinata asked as she took Naruto's hand.

Yamato looked up at the sun. "We could come upon them today but a night battle would be difficult for us all. Best guess is tomorrow either morning or midday. If they wait any longer than that we'll be at Suna's border where we can get help from Gaara." He glanced over at Naruto. "Want to go over everything again?"

"No! We're done with that. Tell us about your missions, well what you can." Naruto looked at him knowing there was more to the captain than they knew. "Or we can just talk about whatever. Let's just keep things normal. It'll get wild shortly." He swung his and Hinata's hands.

"Okay, umm is it okay if we talk about your house? I love architecture so I might be able to offer you some ideas." He looked a little embarrassed as he glanced over at Hinata and jerked in surprise at her wide happy eyes.

"Yes! Naruto and I have some ideas but you can tell us if they're possible or too costly!" Hinata went and hooked her arm through Yamato's. "Naruto?"

"Ready sweetheart." He'd pulled out a notebook where he'd been keeping their ideas and sketches. "Listen to this Cap." Naruto starting listing off the things they wanted while Yamato looked either shocked or intrigued.

* * *

**The forest was perfectly normal. The grass was slowly losing its color. Leaves departed from their trees in various shades littering the ground or twirling through the air. **Birds added sound to the quiet area with the flapping of their wings and song. A large hawk came to rest a few trees over. The scent in the air was earthy with a hit of rot and the temperature was cool. The sky was blue but clouds often obscured the sun. If not that day then next, it would rain.

The two men sat facing each other one against a tree while the other was dealing a hand of cards. Itachi saw them coming. "Our game will have to be postponed. Currently you have the advantage." Itachi said as he memorized the cards in his hand before handing them back to Kisame.

"Damn and I was just about to blow you out of the water!" Kisame said with a toothy grin. "Heh, it's all good. After we get the fox we'll finish the game and you'll owe me. I think I'll start with a visit to my favorite bar." He pocketed the cards and rose.

"Frogs shouldn't drink; it makes catching flies too hard." Itachi said seriously as he too stood and shook out his cloak.

Kisame frowned at him. "That joke is getting old." He warned.

"Not for me." Itachi said easily then they both looked towards the three people approaching them. He felt keen lance of disappointment run through him at not seeing Sasuke. Itachi felt sick to his stomach to know that he would again kill the people closest to Sasuke.

Naruto kissed his wife's hand before letting it go. The three of them moved a little away from each other and stopped about five feet away. "Hello Itachi."

"Naruto and the wife." He bowed his head to Hinata. "You were foolish to bring her. She did not need to witness your capture." Itachi spoke evenly though he longed to rage at Naruto. He had _warned_ him what was coming and none of them had listened to him.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi." Hinata said politely and bowed to him. "Please come home and join our family, its time." She entreated him putting every ounce of emotion she could into her words and eyes.

"Say what?!" Kisame's mouth popped open then he began to laugh. "What the hell are you talking about girl? He's an Uchiha not a Hyuga!" He shook his head. "The island sun must have fried their brains. Hope the honeymoon was memorable because your husband dies today!" His shocked mirth melted away to be replaced by delighted bloodlust.

Naruto glared at the former Kiri ninja. "I know we're going to fight but let us say our peace first!" He had to take a deep breath because Kisame's bloodlust was urging his own. "We want you home Itachi. We forgive you because we know the truth now." Naruto's face was just as earnest as his wife's. He was pleading for Itachi to just walk away from the Akatsuki. Naruto doubted it would happen but he wanted to try. Itachi and Sasuke shouldn't have to fight; they both still cared for the other despite all that had happened.

Itachi looked up at the sky. Their words pained him. Never had he wanted to hear those words more but there was no way could take them to heart. He'd done too much, killed too many people. He bore too many scars from living the life of a criminal and frankly it was time, no it was beyond time for this world to be free of him. Sasuke and all of them would be better off with him dead. Itachi blinked rapidly and when he looked back at Naruto the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated.

"So foolish Naruto. You're more foolish now than the child we met a few years ago. I have no home. I have no family and as for forgiveness – I never asked for it!" Any calm he'd had was gone to be replaced with intense loathing and anger at Naruto for even daring to speak those words. And the proof against Naruto's words was that it was coming from him and not Sasuke. "Kisame its time to take the Nine-Tails."

Kisame admitted to himself that he was curious about what the kid and girl had been talking about but it really didn't matter. He was finally going to get to rumble with the Nine-Tailed Fox and he was going to enjoy every damn minute of it. "You should have kissed the wife goodbye because now I'm going to split your head wide open!" He grinned as he brought his sword forward.

Yamato moved ahead of Naruto and Hinata placing himself directly before Kisame. "If anyone is a fool it's you Itachi but we'll soon beat some sense into you. Don't worry about this one; take care of your brother." He widened his legs to brace himself.

Hinata sighed. "Why are the men in my family so damn stubborn? Itachi I'll have to teach you some manners when we get you home. You've spent too much time with jerks like him!" Hinata glared at Kisame as she unhooked two whips from the belt she wore. "You're done Kisame. No longer will you infect Itachi with your crudeness or come after my husband." Hinata told him coolly as her eyes scanned the gray-tinged man before her.

Kisame shook his head at the girl. She was behaving all protective and feisty but she was also quite regal at the same time. "That's some woman you got there kid, too bad I'm going to kill her." He told Naruto with fake sympathy.

"Sweetheart show him just how beautifully deadly you are!" Naruto grinned at her. "I'll take on big brother here though actually I think Takeshi might be slightly older. Hmm that should be interesting for you, being the younger brother." Naruto laughed. "Four boys, Dad and Mama won't know what to do! Let's do this." Naruto tossed back his blond hair and focused his eyes on Itachi.

"Of course my love. Don't hurt each other too badly." Hinata requested of him then flicked her wrist and smiled sweetly at Kisame when he jerked his head back and a line of blood appeared on his check.

"Bitch!" He growled and began to run forward only for a length of wood to smack him in the stomach. "Damn I forgot about you." Kisame muttered then had to jump back, sideways and up to avoid not only wood but the deadly sting from the Hyuga girl's whips.

"I figured but now you know." Yamato shrugged then created more and more wood to stab, block and prevent Kisame from moving forward.

Hinata followed his movements adding her whips in between, over and under his wood make small and large strikes against the Kiri ninja keeping him hopping and from attacking.

"You don't stand a chance against me Naruto. You've been inside my genjutsu for a while now." Itachi informed him coldly.

"Really? I never would have expected that!" Naruto's voice was full of sarcasm as he attacked an image of Itachi. He wasn't surprised to see it morph into crows and the crows into images of his wife. Multiples came at him bearing her deadly whips. "Well damn – one of my greatest fears. I'll pay you back for that big brother." Naruto muttered as he forced himself to seriously fight his several wives.

_**~mg~**_

**"He's making Naruto fight Hinata! Dammit Sasuke!" Takeshi yelled down to his brother as they sped towards the battle.**

"You thought he'd fight fairly?! Besides he seems angry at Naruto! The warning he gave us maybe? About how we should train? He has no idea what we've been doing or what we're doing now." Sasuke yelled back at his brother then leaned forward again to make the ride smoother. Koneko was running flat out covering miles in minutes with him and Seiko on her back.

_Possibly that's the reason he's being so cruel. This is going to be one hell of a fight little brother. _Takeshi said through the synch this time as he flew above them.

_No doubt. I can't wait and I'm dreading it at the same time. I'm glad all of you are with me. _Sasuke's hand touched Seiko's as she held on tight while he glanced up at Takeshi. They nodded at each other.

_Our place is by your side Sasuke and Itachi's even if he doesn't know it yet! _Takeshi smiled then shook his head. They certainly were a unique family and he was happy to be a part of it. _Sasuke! I see them! Another mile more! _He warned.

_Here we go!_ Sasuke tightened his grip on Koneko and said a prayer that everything went as it was supposed to.

_**~mg~**_

**"He's here Iruka-sensei." Neji spoke out pointing at the Talon clone that suddenly dived out of the sky at them.**

"Talon!" Iruka stepped away from Yugao and held out his arm. Soon the heavy weight of the hawk landed on him. "It's started?" The clone nodded. "Alright, lead the way Talon!" He helped the bird into the sky. "Let's go!" The ten other people with him all assumed a formation with Shizune at the front then with the crackle of leaves underfoot they took off to join the rescue mission of Itachi.

* * *

**Hinata spared a glance for her husband who stood stock-still caught up in Itachi's genjutsu. Thanks to their synch she knew exactly what he was facing.** In a small way it was humorous for she knew her husband feared her whips but mostly it was worrying because even though he wasn't moving, in his mind he was very, very active and his body was experiencing the stress of the battle. _Hold on my love, they're almost here. _She told him.

_I know and it's not as bad as it looks. Thanks to Sasuke's training, I'm really not expending that much energy. Pay attention to Kisame, he's sure to attack pretty soon. _Naruto warned figuring the Kiri ninja was just evaluating his opponents at this time.

_Yes…he's about to do something!_ Hinata returned her full attention to Kisame. He was grinning now because no longer were her whips touching him and he could avoid each and every jab of wood from Yamato.

"Here I come! **Underground Shark!" **Showing a mouthful of teeth, Kisame disappeared under the ground.

"To me!" Yamato yelled to Hinata.

"I can see him!" Hinata said as she made a beeline to Yamato.

"Yeah so can I!" He said dryly as Samehada burst through the dirt and headed their way. Grabbing Hinata's arm he jerked her to him and they jumped back several feet increasing the distance between them and Naruto and Itachi. With the increased distance Yamato was able to create the jutsu he needed. **"Sea of Trees!" **The ground shook as trees exploded out of it. He and Hinata clung to the branches and soon towered over everything.

Kisame ran head first into one of the recently sprouted trees and came up cursing. He used Samehada and quickly chopped down two of the trees. "So are just going to hide?" Kisame stared up trying to spot the man and woman. "You know, trees need water. Let me help you out with that!" Kisame laughed just before water erupted from his mouth. In moments the surrounding area was filled with water and Kisame was riding a wave up to the tops of the trees where the two people were waiting on him.

"That Kisame." Itachi all but groaned. He began to move towards Naruto. If the two of them didn't move, the water would swamp them as well. "Well Naruto shall we wait for Kisame somewhere its dry?" It was with some regret that he reached out to incapacitate the blond. "You actually made me hope." Itachi whispered.

"Don't stop." Naruto spoke with obvious strain, his eyes glazed seeing things that weren't there but looking directly at Itachi.

Itachi jerked his hand back and stared at Naruto. He knew, _knew _the boy was still inside his genjutsu so there was no way he should be able to talk or focus on him. "What the hell is going on? You shouldn't be able to talk! You have no ability in genjutsu!" Itachi backed away from Naruto as he inched forward.

"No but I do!" Sasuke yelled just before Koneko let out a ground shaking roar. "Face me in battle Itachi!" He clutched the big cat tight as she made a magnificent turn and leaped at Itachi who had also turned and ran away from the dangers of claws and rushing water.

"I got you little brother!" Takeshi said as he scooped up Naruto and gave him a pulse of chakra. "Easy." He said gently as Naruto gasped in a breath.

"Don't tell Sasuke, but I _really don't like genjutsu!"_ Naruto groaned. He felt kind of silly being cradled in his brother's arms but he brushed that aside and breathed deeply. He mediated for the next few minutes as Takeshi flew them closer to Sasuke to gain back his equilibrium.

"I knew cats could climb trees but saber toothed cats?!" Seiko said in astonishment. Koneko was bounding from limb to limb after Itachi. The cat was bigger than a horse, it should be impossible.

_**Of course we can climb trees - as long as they are big ones!**_ Koneko growled. She'd smelled Sasuke's scent all over the girl and vice versa. She wouldn't interfere with the two of them unless the girl hurt her cub then she was mincemeat.

"Sorry Koneko I meant no disrespect but it's really awesome!" Seiko was still a little afraid of the big cat but she was also very impressed.

Koneko purred a little and chuckled when Sasuke scratched at her ears. _**Uchiha Itachi you cannot outrun me! Face us, face your brother! **_She yelled at the black cloaked figure.

He was shocked at first but then he thought about it. It had indeed been a trap Naruto coming out alone with only his wife and one Jonin. Sasuke, Takeshi and some other girl had shown up. If he remembered correctly she had been at Ishita standing close to Inoichi. And Sasuke had a cat summons. He didn't know her name but she was huge, black, sleek and quite the compliment for his brother. Itachi jumped to a larger limb then turned to face everyone. "As you wish great saber." He bowed to her.

Koneko growled but nodded back at him as she came to a rest allowing Sasuke and Seiko to get off her back. _**Your shame is great but do not make it worse by fighting your brother. **_Koneko did not want this fight to happen especially now that she knew what had happened with Itachi. He had much to make up for but now was the time to move forward and live despite the regrets.

"Koneko." Sasuke warned stroking her muscled neck. "Let us handle it. You can go home if you wish." He didn't want her involved in this battle.

_**I will stay and be a witness. I will also protect the girl. **_One big, blue eye looked over at Seiko. Apparently she was needed for this battle and so Koneko would keep her out of trouble until the right time.

Seiko smiled and bowed to Koneko. She refrained from saying that she could protect herself. All cats were proud and arrogant and she suspected it was even truer of a saber toothed cat. "Go take care of business Sasuke, we'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded then looked to higher branches to see that Takeshi and Naruto had landed. Both of them were looking towards Hinata where the battle with Kisame was still going.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata and Yamato had split up. Samehada had come swinging by with Kisame riding a wave from his previous jutsu. Each knew that his blade could suck away their chakra so neither wanted to get hit by** **it.** Because the trees were numerous and stood over the waves Hinata and Yamato were able to use the branches to avoid Kisame or attack him.

"So bloody clever aren't you?" Kisame muttered as Yamato jumped a swing of the big sword onto another branch even as he threw some kunai. He squatted down and pressed his fingers to the water. **"Five Hungry Sharks."** Kisame grinned as his creations blossomed and cut through the water towards Yamato. "You are mine!" He told Hinata and had his wave surge in her direction.

"Great he wants to play with me." Hinata muttered as her mind raced about what her next move would be. She absolutely could not be hit with that sword. Not only would it shave the flesh from her body but deplete her chakra. "So make him drop it!" She ran towards him and saw the surprise on Kisame's face. Quickly she snapped one whip to grip the limb above her lifting her off her feet being sure to clamp the other whip about Kisame's sword arm. Hinata used a delicate touch but her whips had razor edges. As quickly as the whip wrapped about his arm she released it but not before it was a ripped and bloody mess.

Kisame dropped the sword. Not because of the pain but the shock of it. The girl was an expert with those whips. He'd barely seen it move before it was tearing into his arm. "Well alright then, come on girl!" He jumped up into the tree she was in and chased after her.

At first Yamato hadn't been overly impressed with the sharks. They were made of water and more importantly he was in a tree and fairly damn safe from a water attack. Wrong. The freaking sharks had jumped from the water tearing bark from the tree and one had even gotten his arm leaving a jagged wound. Though he wasn't in the water and readily available the sharks were using their speed to thrust themselves up and out of the water at him. **"Hand of Waves!"** Hand out with water spraying from it he broke down two of the sharks and pushed the other three away. Yamato allowed himself a smug smile but it too was short lived since the sharks just reformed and came in for another attack. He glanced over at Hinata; Kisame had just ripped one of her whips from her hand. "What if I do this?"

Hinata was wary of Kisame. Currently he was still without his sword but he was an extremely dangerous man. They engaged in hand-to-hand. She blocked his strikes, she was fast enough to even manage a couple of hits of her own and when she could she sent chakra shooting through him. Hinata could see his chakra points and even as she destroyed those points the man kept moving – he was a freaking machine!

Naruto watched his wife with pride and apprehension. She had mixed her Gentle Fist style with her gymnastic skills. She jumped over and under him. She danced over limbs and spun around dizzyingly.

"What's he doing?" Takeshi asked as Yamato wove hand signs with desperate speed.

Suddenly the water was no longer like a wild ocean. It calmed and gathered. The earth and trees shifted and a waterfall formed. Though the sharks retained their shape, all they could do was fight against the current of the water. Kisame suddenly found himself without any water to stand on. Samehada dropped down into the pool created by the waterfall.

"Crafty bastard aren't you?" Kisame asked of Yamato as he leapt onto a tree limb.

"I try." Yamato said as he landed one limb above Hinata. "You okay?"

She took some deep breaths then nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Go ahead guys!" Hinata looked up and over at her husband and brothers. "Itachi I'm warning you not to go too far with this!" Hinata focused her lavender gaze on him while her finger seemed to point right between his Sharingan eyes.

It was weird but Itachi stood up straighter. The force of the girl's will was very strong and he believed her. She would not be pleased should he damage Sasuke and the others too much. Itachi shook it off. "Uzumaki-san do not worry. It is three against one; they have the advantage not I." Itachi planned on giving them every advantage.

Hinata's sigh was a sad sound. "Sasuke, kick your brother's butt!" She could read Itachi like a book. She recognized the signs, had seen them in Naruto one awful day when he decided that being dead was better than living.

"I will." Sasuke saw it too and he couldn't stand it. He went through it with Naruto and he was damned if he'd let this brother try to die either!

"Actually it will be two against one. I'll go help my sister and the captain."Takeshi nodded at Itachi then flared his wings, jumped, found an air current and flew to hover above Hinata.

"Ready Big Brother? And you Naruto?" He viewed the chakra surrounding him, not just what was inside Itachi but in everything around them. Sasuke didn't think he could be any more prepared than he was now.

Naruto jumped closer to the Uchihas but let Sasuke stay in front and in the lead. "At your back Sasuke." Naruto promised, opened all his senses and closed his eyes.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped with kunai in hand.

"YES!" Itachi answered loudly. He was excited, his blood racing through his veins. He even smiled widely. It was finally time - time for Sasuke to gain his Mangekyo and become the founder of the new Uchihas!

Naruto listened closely. The clang of knife against knife was real but he knew that opening his eyes would only trap him in an unbreakable genjutsu. All their training back on the island would now be put to the test. _ To your left Naruto! _The words were Sasuke's and Naruto moved with a kunai in his own hand. He couldn't see anything with his eyes shut but he didn't hesitate to attack.

"Ah you have prevented me from entrancing you but how… the ability to talk mind to mind. I did not consider that ability would allow you to still fight. But Sasuke can you really fight me and be his eyes?" Itachi asked calmly even as he traded blows with both Sasuke and Naruto.

"We've been apart a long time Itachi; you don't know how skillful I've become!" Sasuke taunted then both he and Naruto backed off and he breathed fire while Naruto shot senbon into the flames.

A flock of crows flew into the fire while Itachi went higher into the trees and let loose his own flames. He let out a chuckle as more crows blocked his flame, not his own but Sasuke's crows. But his humor was short-lived as a gale of wind rammed him into a tree trunk.

Naruto ran at Itachi from the left, Sasuke from the right. They were only going to use their fists but all they hit was the tree. Each had to drop as shuriken speed at them. Again Naruto used his wind to send the rest of the shuriken back at Itachi.

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi shook his head and looked away from his brothers' battle. The genjutsu they were throwing at each other was confusing as hell.** Even as they physically attacked each other they created images of themselves who were also attacking each other. Takeshi couldn't tell which of them was real. "Sister!" He yelled out as he dove towards her uplifted arm.

She silently told Takeshi what she needed and he complied. As Yamato continued attacking with his wood jutsu, she was flown around behind Kisame and taking a leaf from her husband's book, tossed senbon into several of Kisame's chakra points.

"...Bitch!" Kisame gasped at the pain of his chakra being suddenly cut off. That happened to be all he could say before he was smashed in front and from behind with wood. Blood spat from his lips before an ear splitting sound knocked him out.

Having learned to never underestimate Kisame, everyone watched and waited as the Kiri ninja plummeted to the bottom of the waterfall.

_**~mg~**_

**Itachi glanced over then looked back at Sasuke and Naruto even as his hands performed a familiar hand sign. About sixty clones of Itachi filled the trees around him.**

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **About double the number of clones appeared but half of them were of Naruto and the other half was of Sasuke.

Itachi arched one eyebrow. He hadn't expected the Sasuke clones. Also only a few of the Naruto clones had their eyes open. "Let's see just who wins when it comes to clones shall we?" He asked with a small smile.

Seiko blinked quickly so as not to miss a thing but it was hard keeping up with so many Narutos and Sasukes. Not to mention the various genjutsu both Uchiha were using. Seiko let a gasp and gripped Koneko's shoulder as several explosions went off. She gasped again as huge canines captured her arm and she was dragged off the limb they'd been standing on just before the top of a tree crashed through it.

"NARUTO!" Three voices yelled out. Sasuke want to go to him but he was facing Itachi. Naruto was supposed to take care of the clones but neither had counted on them exploding.

_I'm fine! Watch the water! _Naruto warned. He was doing hand-to-hand with an Itachi clone but he was also monitoring both battles.

_ Shit he's right. I'll pay better attention!_ Takeshi said as the wrapped head of Samehada cruised up the waterfall. It shot up out of the water several feet with Kisame holding onto the hilt. "I'M BACK!"

Each cursed for the grinning Kisame didn't have a wound on him. Somehow he'd healed himself and regained his weapon. The battle would begin anew.

"Bye-bye!" Kisame said as a mist lifted from the water.

"Stay close Captain!" Hinata warned. She wasn't sure Kisame knew she could see through this mist or not but she'd help Yamato as best she could. "He's made a clone!"

Another explosion sounded and the captain smirked. "Well now it seems clones are the way to go!" Yamato answered quickly giving Hinata a clue as to what he was up to. He leapt from limb to limb seeking out the seed he placed on Hinata long before they'd left Konoha.

"Oh!" Hinata allowed herself a soft giggle. _TK – he's planted seeds all over these trees. There are clones of Yamato popping up all over the place!_

_ Ha, excellent! Let's see how old fish-face deals with that! _ Takeshi relying on Hinata's sight flew higher then launched shuriken at both Kisame and his clone.

Kisame knocked them away with one swipe of his sword. He could sense his surroundings and knew that one or more of his opponents had produced clones as well. In response he made two more for a total of three clones. "That should be enough, oh and these too." He laughed as he landed on the top of the waterfall and slapped his hand against it. Water exploded into the air forming into multiple sharks.

"Good lord its more sharks! Look out guys!" Hinata warned. She slapped one palm against the nose of a large water shark breaking it apart. "Dammit!" She yelled jumping back quickly as two smaller sharks bit into the limb she'd just been standing on.

"Now we're having some fun!" Kisame said as he ran along the tree limbs tearing apart wood clones as he looked for the real Yamato. The other two kids had their hands full dealing with the raining sharks.

"Naruto I got these!" Sasuke backed up to his little brother. In moments he was spitting fire at all the Itachi clones destroying them. "You'll have to do better than that." Sasuke told him.

The explosions from the destroyed clones halted all action for a second but only a second. Itachi cast another genjutsu changing the landscape so there were multiple waterfalls each with a Kisame fighting the other Konoha ninjas but he added an image of himself to those battles hoping to distract Naruto.

Kisame stopped suddenly and laughed. Naruto laughed as well, neither could help themselves. Sasuke had changed the images of Itachi to look as if he were wearing a strapless dress and red lipstick. Takeshi and Hinata were too busy to enjoy the sight. Yamato took Kisame's momentary distraction to attack.

Itachi had blinked at seeing himself in a dress. "I see Naruto has rubbed off on you. This is not like you." He sounded as if he disapproved.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was a jerk before so this is a change for the better. Life's been more fun with Naruto around. Give it up Itachi, you aren't going to separate us. You may have forgotten how to be a brother, part of a family but we'll remind you." Sasuke told his brother staring hard at him trying his best to convince Itachi that this fight was pointless.

Hinata was getting frustrated and she was tired as hell at being bitten. She'd stopped directly hitting the sharks with her body and began using Gentle Fist. She was able to disperse the rain of sharks with her chakra but the smaller sharks were making a mess of her arms and legs. Blood was dripping off of her it seemed everywhere. _TK can you do anything?!_

Takeshi was surprised at the water sharks. Like Hinata, he would hit them, destroying them only for them to come back multiply into smaller sharks and harder to destroy. And even though he was flying, the damn things were ableto reach him as well. _I'll try to put _th_em back in the water. They may form back into_ _larger sharks but at least they won't be able to rain down on us anymore._

Yamato had several lengths of wood stretched around Kisame. Unlike the kids, he couldn't see through the mist Kisame had formed but Kisame's laughter had given him and his clones a location. The enemy ninja's arms were bound against his sides with wood. Samehada was down against his leg. "Drop the sword." Yamato was breathing hard. He'd been deflecting the damn sharks too and hadn't fared well against them.

Takeshi flew higher in sweeping circles. He was gathering the dangerous water droplets about him until they had been pulled into the vacuum he was creating. A side effect of this move was that the mist was also sucked into the vacuum. Once he was sure every last drop of 'shark rain' was swirling about him, Takeshi dived into the pool created by the waterfall. He stayed under water long moments before finally breaking the surface and swimming rapidly to the edge and pulling himself out. Wounds covered him from head to toe from being bitten by multiple sharks.

"My sharks seem to have eaten well." Kisame laughed visible now that his mist was gone.

"Looks can be deceiving." Takeshi said as he stood slowly. He shook himself as he remembered the feeling of all those sharp teeth. His wounds were already healing and his sharp eyes found his sister. Hinata had lowered herself to her knees and was attempting to heal her wounds. _Wait, I'm coming Sister._ His wings reappeared and he took to the air and was at her side in moments.

Hinata gave him a smile as she laid her head on his chest. She just barely felt the tear enter her hairline. "Thank you." She stayed there for a moment longer and letting Takeshi hold her then leaned back. "Let's finish this up." Hinata's eyes twinkled up at him.

"I agree." Golden eyes twinkled back at Hinata. Both stood and looked about to see what the others were doing.

Naruto and Sasuke had gone on the attack tossing out shuriken and kunai. They moved in unison both stepping in wherever there was an opening but Itachi met their charge. It took all his concentration but he was holding them at bay.

"Sasuke! This is our battle!" Itachi roared at him producing a flock of crows making the two boys back off. He then produced a large water dragon and sent it at Naruto.

Naruto jumped away leaving Sasuke to face Itachi alone as he fled the dragon while weaving a few hand signs. With a somersault there was a clone flying through the air with him and they began forming a Rasengan. Facing the dragon, Naruto rushed headlong towards it.

The water dragon was blasted apart and Naruto headed back towards Sasuke who had formed a Chidori spear and was leaping at Itachi. "Senbon too!" He said throwing the deadly needles.

Itachi cursed as he dodged this way and that. No matter what he tried, he was unable to get Sasuke to fight him one on one. Naruto was always right there working in conjunction with his little brother and never once opening his damned eyes! That synch of theirs was allowing Naruto to avoid his genjutsu. Not even his attempt to draw the girl and the other men into his genjutsu had distracted Naruto. With Sasuke's help they appeared immune to his Sharingan. Somehow he had to disrupt it. "But how do I keep them out of my mind?! A mere touch will link our minds!" Itachi muttered to himself right after he expelled a ball of fire. He didn't' want them in his mind. The only reason he had been able to break free of them that first time was because they had all been exhausted. As it was they had pulled horrible memories from his mind, things he never wished Sasuke or anyone to know. Itachi gritted his teeth and made up his mind to touch one of them.

Seeing that Captain Yamato had Kisame under control, Hinata and Takeshi were about to go help Sasuke but a yell had them stopping in their tracks. The Kiri ninja had broken free of Yamato's hold. "Dammit." They both cursed then jumped over to Yamato. It appeared their battle wasn't done yet.

Yamato was stunned but didn't let that stop him from reacting. He moved back just avoiding Samehada. "Let's surround him!" He yelled as Hinata went left, Takeshi went right and his clones filled out the circle.

"All you did was give me more targets to hit!" Kisame joked as Samehada made toothpicks out of one the clones. Tossing his sword behind him, Kisame leapt at Yamato. He was fast and managed to backslap the captain before the wood user could react. "Now let's play!" Kisame laughed as Yamato glared at him while launching a kick at his stomach.

Hinata had lost one whip but she had more. Holding two whips once more she moved to help Yamato when a Kisame clone dropped down in front of her. Gasping she instinctively attacked the thing. _How could I have forgotten the_ _clones?! TK -!_

_ Yeah, I'm with the other one! Keep an eye on the sword too – it's attacking on its own!_ Takeshi warned as he pulled out his sword. _It's a clone. We just need one good hit!_

Hinata was thinking the same thing but they were fighting an S class ninja and getting that one hit was going to be damned difficult.

The scenery changed. Sasuke took a deep breath as Konoha appeared before him. It wasn't only Konoha but the Uchiha district specifically. It was night time with the scent of blood in the air and bodies that seemed to lay here and there. "Somehow I knew you'd use this." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto freaked just a little as Sasuke showed the image to him. The utter loss of every family member, to see them all slaughtered was still so devastating to his brother. He'd never had anyone to lose so reliving Sasuke's and Itachi's memories of it cut to the bone. Taking a breath, Naruto calmed himself. They'd discussed this. If or when Itachi used these images against them, then the real battle would start.

Both boys had stopped moving at the start of Itachi's gruesome genjutsu. They weren't horror-struck but just standing and waiting. Itachi didn't trust it but what choice did he have. Again he made a number of clones and sent them to attack. Naruto and Sasuke still didn't move from the spots they'd stopped in though they did block the strikes coming from his clones. Itachi decided to move in on Naruto. Joining his clones, Itachi reached out a hand to punch Naruto in the kidney.

Naruto spun even as he took a punch to the jaw to catch the fist aimed at his lower back. His head came up and he whispered, "Brother!"

Itachi concentrated as he felt Naruto's concern and prepared to seek the answers he needed to defeat them when a loud crescendo sounded in his mind shaking him. Suddenly Naruto was a blank slate. At that moment Naruto grinned at him then head butted him.

"Sorry but synching with us is not that easy!" Naruto tried to kick Itachi in the stomach but the older Uchiha broke away. "Itachi – we forgive you dammit!" He followed after him but crows flew between them followed by more clones. "Get ready!" Naruto yelled out but not to anyone in particular or so it seemed.

Seiko was on Koneko's back and they were prowling around the limbs over the heads of the combatants. "That's my cue Koneko. Can you take me a little closer but we don't want Itachi focusing on us, not if this is going to work." She gripped the great cat firmly with hands and knees. Seiko had steeled herself against the graphic images and with Koneko's help had broken free of the genjutsus.

_**So now you will do what needs to get him back? I will do what you ask.**_ Koneko spoke keeping her voice low as she jumped down ten feet and peered around a massive tree trunk.

Itachi was feeling a drain on his chakra from keeping so many things going at once. He needed the crows and clones to keep Naruto at bay. No matter what he threw at him, the blond just kept coming. At the same time he was trying to reason out Naruto's words that synching wasn't easy. But it had been easy that first time…and they had been exhausted. "FUCK!" He moved back to stare at Sasuke who was still motionless. He now knew their synch wasn't effortless, they actually had to do something to make it happen. "What had been that noise in Naruto's mind? It had been like music…they use music or was that a defense of some sort? Now what?!" He muttered as Naruto came at him again.

"We want you to come home! None of us blame you! We forgive you – SASUKE FORGIVES YOU!" It was almost a chant for Naruto kept yelling it as he tried to get closer to Itachi.

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled angrily. He jerked in response to his own outburst. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and think rationally. Never before had anyone been able to break his concentration so badly.

"About the only one who can stop Naruto is Hinata. I'm afraid you're just going to have to listen. We forgive you Brother. You had no choice; you were put in an impossible situation!" Sasuke had begun talking along with Naruto. He broke off because Itachi sent a ball of fire his way. "ITACHI YOU ARE FORGIVEN! MOTHER AND FATHER AREN'T ANGRY!" There was no heat to the fire; it wasn't real so he stayed put. His brother needed help and Sasuke was determined to give it.

Suddenly Itachi was behind him and Sasuke just managed to avoid falling off the tree limb. Itachi grabbed his shirt and shook him. "I killed them. They cannot forgive me." He said quietly. "So stop it Sasuke, just stop it. End your synch with Naruto and fight me!" It sounded like an order but he was pleading with his younger brother.

"Because I love you, no. Naruto, Takeshi and Hinata all claim you as brother too. You have to deal with us all and we want you home. I will not kill you!" Sasuke's Sharingan bored into his brother's.

Itachi growled. "You always were a fool little brother. I'll just knock you out, kill off your_ new _family and we can see if you feel like fighting me them! Wha-!" He bent over coughing because Sasuke had kneed him in the stomach.

"Stop talking like an idiot – that's Naruto's job!" Sasuke laughed as Naruto complained. He grabbed Itachi by his cloak, picked him up and slammed him down on the limb.

It was instinct to kick Sasuke back and get on his feet but his brain was dazed. He took a few moments while his clones stepped in to keep Sasuke at bay for a moment then rejoined the fray. "Why not kill me Sasuke? It's the only way to get the Mangekyo. It seems you won't kill Naruto – I'm your last chance!" Itachi was distracted by his tirade at Sasuke so he didn't know that Naruto was behind him. Several senbon sank into his back and neck paralyzing him.

"I gotcha." Sasuke said gently as he held his brother up. "How about we change the scenery?" He looked out at the dead body of an aunt then suddenly she was standing and laughingly scolding him. Now there was daylight and laughter. Men and women talking, moving around them. "Remember when it was like this? How proud we felt to belong to such a prominent clan? How everybody's hopes and dreams centered around you?" Sasuke stared up at his brother as he let the genjutsu have a voice and like Naruto's words they were all happy, loving and forgiving words.

"STOP, STOP, STOP IT!" Itachi screamed for he could not go back there again. That life was over, he had killed it with kunai and sword and there was no coming back from it. "No more Sasuke!" Though he couldn't move, Itachi's eyes could and did find Naruto. "This is _your_ fault!" His Sharingan changed.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke warned but not quick enough. Turning while still gripping Itachi's arms, Sasuke saw black flames encircle Naruto and slowly close about him. "DO NOT MOVE!" Sasuke was breathing hard as he stared in shock at his blond brother.

"…Umm can't I jump?" Naruto asked carefully as he stood tall with a hint of horror on his face. He remembered how Jiraiya feared this stuff. "Sasuke?!"

"I can't fucking believe you did that!" Sasuke shook Itachi so hard that some of the senbon were dislodged. "You went too far and guess what you Big Fucking Idiot? I've already got my Makengyo!" He let Itachi see the truth of his words in his eyes before turning to look at Naruto and extinguishing the flames.

"Thanks! Sasuke!" Naruto warned as Itachi's hand came up and gripped Sasuke by the throat.

Itachi would try once more to synch. "What is that?!" He yelled as a burst of sound filled his mind and then nothing. He had to synch with Sasuke. It had to be their chakra they were synching but Sasuke's was fluctuating it in a way that he could not make more than a split-second of contact.

"No dice! Now Seiko!" He followed Naruto's earlier move and rammed his head against Itachi's. Seiko's body was braced against Koneko's as she sent her mind into Itachi's.

"Sa-suke…what – don't!" Itachi grimaced in pain as he felt another mind enter his own. His body was in agony as he tried to protect his mind tears of blood flowed down his cheeks.

Itachi and Sasuke's genjutsu were gone and Naruto finally opened his eyes blinking rapidly. _Thanks featherhead! Keep watching please. Hopefully this will be over soon._ Naruto briefly watched the mental struggle going on between Itachi, Sasuke and Seiko then lookedover to his wife. "Dammit – I'm coming!"

* * *

**While Naruto and Sasuke had been busy with Itachi, Kisame had been busy with the others.** When he'd broken free of Yamato, Kisame had engaged Yamato in hand to hand. He'd laughed as his sword, moving on its own had appeared behind Yamato and slashed open the Jonin's left arm siphoning off a chunk of chakra. He left the wounded man to deal with his sword and ran at the man with the long ponytail. This one was also a Jinchuriki and he always enjoyed fighting one of them.

Yamato was just barely fending off Samehada since he was now running quiet low on chakra. He'd made a cage of wood to prevent the sword from attacking again but it chewed and gnawed at the wood and was currently wiggling out of it. Yamato looked disgusted as he stared at the sentient sword. "I have to stop it or at least slow it down." He muttered and flexed his chakra to see if he had enough to do what he had planned. **"Rampart of Flowing Soil!" **Samehada had just launched itself at him when wet soil shot out from the waterfall. It slammed into Samehada then the weight of the wet earth sent it plummeting to the ground. Soil continued to boil out of the waterfall and down to completely cover the sword.

Kneeling on the tree limb Yamato laid a hand on it and forced the last of his chakra down the trunk. From the wet soil sprang more full grown trees. He let his chin drop to his chest. Yamato hoped the weight of the soil and the deep roots of his trees would keep Samehada out of his hair for a while. Tiredly he looked to up see the other battles not going so well, at least not for his charges. He dug around in a pocket and pulled out a small case of pills and some bandages. "Give me a sec guys, I'm coming." He said as he popped two pills into his mouth.

_**~mg~**_

**Hinata found the water clone just as difficult to fight as the original and this clone still had a sword that blocked her whip strikes.** Hinata was surprised that the cloned sword could withstand the crack of her whips. Intending be done with this, she sent chakra down the whips and the next time the cloned sword came at her it erupted to splash across her body. "One down, one to go." With her kekkei genkai activated, she was able to see Itachi cast the black fire, to see Yamato get cut by the real Samehada, to see Takeshi prepare himself to fight the real Kisame when one of the Kiri's clones also attacked him from behind. That reminded her that there was another clone of Kisame's about somewhere and she increased her focus to see it still battling some of the captain's wood clones. With that possible problem engaged, Hinata decided to rid herself of the clone in front of her. Chakra infused whips worked once so she decided to try again.

It was a plan but unfortunately the clone had a plan too. It had broken free two limbs and used them to bat away or trap her whips. Since it was a Kisame clone it was quite skilled and this tactic worked even better than if he'd still been welding Samehada. No matter the angle of the whips or her movements included with the whips was she able to touch the clone. Even worse since both her hands were busy she couldn't use senbon, shuriken or kunai to disperse the clone.

"Okay then." Hinata said as she made a decision. One whip wrapped yet again around a wooden weapon and she let the clone pull her forward then suddenly dropped it. Hinata jabbed at where Kisame's heart would be but was blocked. Her ankle went behind one of his and she put her whole body into the action of trying to knock him off his feet. The clone grinned and wrapped a hand in her long hair pulling her with him. "Gotcha!" Hinata muttered and slammed her head into the clone's chin along with a burst of chakra. She was dazed but not enough to miss the look of astonishment on the clone's face before it turned back into water and dripped down her body. Clumsily she regained her footing as was about to look for her loved ones when a heavy hand touched her shoulder and water flowed over her body. Hinata tried to move but the water was so heavy. She took a deep breath as the water rose up over her chin in seconds completing the prison. _Na- _Hinata began to call out for her husband but he was already on his way.

_**~mg~**_

"**Ah the legendary phoenix! Show me what you got! It looks as if my clone is having fun." Kisame was happy because he was in his element, charging into battle. **"We don't actually need your Bijuu but it might be nice to have an extra. Look at it this way – you and Naruto will still be together." He laughed.

"Damn and double damn." Takeshi cursed as he saw Yamato hit by that freaky sword then as Kisame set his eyes on him. Naruto was still helping Sasuke and Hinata had problems of her own. "Dad where are you guys?!" Though he was currently holding his own with the clone he was fighting, there was still some doubt in him that he was capable of being a good shinobi but he had to trust in the training his family had given him.

So far it was his ability to move at almost twice the speed of the clone that had kept him from either getting hurt or killed. Of course it didn't help that Samehada was as big as a full-grown man and his blade wasn't. Now with the real man just feet from him, Takeshi decided he needed some help.

Samehada came down at his head. Takeshi dropped to one knee to block the strike. Even as he felt the real Kisame step on the limb behind him, Takeshi called forth his help. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

"Hey!" Kisame said as he had to pull out a kunai to block the sword aimed at his chest. "You'd attack a man not carrying a sword - no fair." He laughed while two kunai appeared in his hands and he proceeded to fend off the attacking clone.

Takeshi almost jumped to his feet to push clone-Samehada back. Again they exchanged sword strikes and he heard his clone doing the same when he saw Hinata winning against the other clone and just as suddenly being trapped in a water prison. "SISTER!" He would have gone to her but the clone wasn't letting him get away. Takeshi knew he was a good swordsman but Kisame was more than his equal. It was this thought that told him he was real trouble. "Sorry!" His clone disappearing confirmed that truth. He was alone now.

"Now what bird-boy?" Kisame taunted as he and his clone closed in on Takeshi. "You're all alone now and though you were able to hold off my clone, what will you do now against two of me?"

Takeshi had to jump high to avoid the sword at his back but the real Kisame was up in his face in seconds. Instead of avoiding the kunai, one of which slid between his ribs and the other in his left shoulder, Takeshi attacked with his fists. He was thankful that Naruto had taught him to hit like Tsunade for now it came in handy. He gave Kisame a one-two punch to the face. Kisame flew back through the trunks of three trees. Streaming blood, Takeshi fell back knowing that the clone was waiting to give him more wounds.

Except that didn't happen. While the clone was preparing Samehada to do the same to Takeshi, two large slabs of wood smashed the clone a part. "Thanks!" Takeshi breathed a little easier as he landed next to a puddle of water. "Help Hina - oh." He'd started to ask Yamato to go to Hinata when Naruto streaked by him. "Help me then!" He gasped out as he heard crashing from behind him. Kisame was coming back.

_**~mg~**_

**He jumped from limb to limb and between limbs he made a shadow clone. Together they formed a sphere of chakra. "Rasengan!" ** Naruto thrust his hand through the clone and caught his wife in his arms. "Hinata?" He tapped her back as she clung to him spitting and drawing in air. "I got you. Looks like we're still not done yet." He turned his head to see Kisame running back at them. "You guys ready?" Naruto gripped Hinata's face and gave her a light kiss.

"Thanks babe, I'm a little tired but I can still help." Hinata gripped her husband's wrists grateful for his support and wishing she had his stamina. "Itachi?"

"Sasuke and Seiko have him but we closed the synch. He'll let us know if he needs us." Naruto jerked around at Kisame's yell.

"SAMEHADA! GET UP HERE!" Kisame commanded his sword. "That was some punch phoenix guy. How about giving me a chance to return the favor?" He ran at Takeshi engaging him in hand to hand.

"Is the sword still trapped?" Hinata asked Yamato as they joined them. "Captain your arm!" He'd wrapped his arm but the bandage and what was left of his sleeve was soaked in blood. "Let me…" She began healing it, at least enough to stop the bleeding.

Naruto left his clone with Hinata and ran to help his brother. "Get away from him!" Naruto yelled and clapped his hands together. _Fly!_

Takeshi again sacrificed his body sustain a blow to his stomach and then one to his jaw so that Naruto's jutsu would hit Kisame full force. Automatically he called upon the phoenix's chakra, flared his wings and took to the sky. "How about another blast?" He took clapped his hands together.

"Rrraaaah!" Kisame was tossed backwards but managed to hang onto a tree limb and sort of flapped in the gusts they'd produced.

From below them there was a great grinding and tearing noise. Trees shook, some fell over as Samehada broke free of the earth and roots that had trapped it. The sword's mouth opened and it made a sort of screeing sound then shook itself tossing mud and chunks of wood all around.

"There you are – get up here. We've got some powerful playmates, I think you'll like." Kisame told it as he dragged himself up and dusted himself off. He smiled as the sword moved snake like among the many trees and up to him. "Now kiddies, let's have some real fun." Kisame gripped the hilt of his sword and the thing seemed to smile with him.

"Hinata!" Came the urgent plea from Sasuke.

Hinata had forgotten for a moment about Itachi what with healing Yamato and watching Naruto and Takeshi. "Sasuke needs me." She said.

"Go, I'll help the guys. Thanks Hinata." Yamato nodded at her then moved so she had a clear path to the Uchihas.

A hawk's scream sounded through the air to be followed by another scream much closer, help had finally arrived.

* * *

"**Naruto and Takeshi are facing off against Kisame – wait Captain Yamato has joined them. Sasuke, Seiko and Hinata are with Itachi, the saber tooth too. **The landscape is all weird. There's a giant waterfall where there shouldn't be one and lots of tall full grown trees still green. The captain's trees no doubt." Neji reported as they raced through the forest.

"Are they fighting Itachi?" Iruka asked concerned.

"…No he appears to be unconscious."

"I'll go to Hinata with two of the Anbu. The rest of you help Takeshi and Naruto. Kill Kisame if you can." Shizune ordered as she finally saw some of what Neji had described. It was the great cat that she spotted first, black and shining in the sun. "We all go home! Now go kick his ass!" Shizune yelled as she took to the trees.

"YOSH! THANK YOU NARUTO – YOU WAITED FOR ME!" Guy hollered and ran full tilt towards the battle in the tree limbs.

"How does anyone deal with his constant...enthusiasm?" Yugao asked as they followed behind the green blur.

"Patience and practice." Iruka said with a sigh.

"And he's an excellent ninja." Neji said with a grin. Each all ran up the tree trunks to help their friends.

_Come down TK. That damn sword eats chakra and we don't want either of them to gain anymore power!_

_With Dad and the others here we should be able to defeat this guy. _Takeshi said hopefully as he landed nearby.

_Yeah, maybe. _Naruto's concern was for Itachi who seemed to be convulsing. _Can either of you see anything wrong with Itachi? _He asked Takeshi and Hinata.

Kisame lost his smile as more Konoha ninjas appeared. He looked for his partner and was surprised to see him limp in Sasuke's embrace. "Did he lose to that kid?! No way, he must be planning something." Hearing a loud voice, Kisame looked at the green blur headed his way. "Not **you** again!" Kisame knew that Guy gave him a good fight but his whole attitude just irked him.

"Naruto! What's going on?" Iruka yelled as Guy supported by the rest of the Anbu took on Kisame.

"We finally got in Itachi's mind but something's going wrong. If we can take care of this guy we can get Itachi back home to Mama." Naruto pulled his gaze away from Hinata and Sasuke to look at his dad. "Glad you're here – let's do this!" He reached to grab his father's arm and offer a small smile.

"He's going to be okay son. Okay – wait!" There was a loud crashing sound and then a call.

"JIRAIYA'S HERE!" He announced and struck a pose on top of his toad's head.

"You know what son, why don't you leave Kisame to us. Takeshi you and Naruto make a clone each then go to your brothers." Iruka nodded when both of the looked doubtful of this action.

Naruto looked up at Takeshi then nodded. "We can always come back but first let's go see what's going on with Itachi. Thanks Dad!" He gave Iruka a quick hug then produced a clone. "Stick with Dad." His clone nodded. "Will do."

Takeshi also hugged Iruka. "Be careful." He also made a clone. "Watch Dad and Yugao's backs!" He bumped fists with his clone. "No problem." It replied.

Iruka watched them go. They went wide of the heated battle and were soon next to Hinata and Shizune as they worked on Itachi. "Okay boys, we can't let Guy and Jiraiya have all the fun!" He led the way with the boys' clones by his side.

* * *

**Seiko took control of Itachi's body making him go limp and unresisting. But she also pushed a bit of her consciousness into his mind.** Her goal wasn't to cause pain or destroy but offer peace.

Sasuke held his brother as he knelt. Finally with Seiko keeping him calm, he was able to synch with Itachi. He felt Seiko's presence first and she was wavering. "Leave his mind Seiko – I'll take it from here!"

Seiko was grateful to obey Sasuke's command. Itachi's mind was too – damaged for her to maintain her command of his and stay sane too. She ran a hand over her forehead as she leaned into Koneko's warmth. "Good luck guys." Seiko whispered as first Hinata then Shizune and two Anbu arrived then finally Naruto and Takeshi.

"What do you see Hinata?" Shizune asked as she knelt at Itachi's head and pulled her medical bag off her back. Her eyes traveling over Itachi's body but she found only small wounds and began patching them up. Shizune frowned for even as she watched, Itachi seemed to have trouble breathing, there was blood leaking from his eyes and his face was contorting horribly. "Hinata!"

"Nothing! I don't see anything that could be causing this kind of pain. Yes his eyes are weak, damaged I think from using them too much but the other symptoms…I don't know." Hinata whispered this last as she looked up at Shizune desperately then to Sasuke hopelessly.

Sasuke was listening but it was hard to concentrate. He could feel Itachi's pain but it was the combination of years of hate, depression and loneliness that were twisting his thoughts all around. "I can't do this alone! Help me!" Sasuke pulled Itachi closer even as Shizune bound his eyes.

"Whatever you're going to do – do it. Itachi is losing ground fast!" Shizune gave him a shot of something that would keep his condition from worsening, at least for now.

Hinata opened the sync between them and gasped. She reached for Sasuke strengthening the bond. _Itachi, oh Itachi I'm so sorry! Please, please don't give up – we can help you!_

Itachi couldn't move his body. At this moment all he wanted to do was fall out of the tree and to his death. He couldn't stand for Sasuke to know his shame. He'd been alone for so very long and to feel the love and care that came from these two broke his heart.

Naruto and Takeshi landed beside their family. Naruto took one look and wanted to look away again. Despair hunched their bodies, put lines of pain on their faces and leaked tears from their eyes. "I don't want to touch them." Naruto whispered. "I don't want to go there again!" He actually shook as he tightened his hands into fists.

_Naruto._ Takeshi gripped his brother's arm hard._ I'm sorry we never thought what this might do to you but we need you! You may be the only one that can bring Itachi out of whatever he's going through. Naruto!_ Takeshi shook Naruto and made him look at him.

Naruto reached out to Takeshi then rested his head on his brother's arm for a moment. _Just don't let go. I don't want to get lost again._ He took a deep breath then looked up to meet calm amber eyes and a gentle smile.

_Never little brother. Come on._ Takeshi jerked his head at Hinata and the others and still holding onto Naruto's arm they turned, reached out and touched their family.

Nighttime in the district. Dead bodies on the ground. Parents lying bleeding on the floor. Blood, blood, blood – everywhere and it stained his hands. Blood stained his soul and Itachi wanted to die so he would never have to see it again. Itachi thought it and the rest of them experienced it with him. For several precious minutes they all wallowed in despair, wishing to die when a screech shattered the memory.

Naruto gasped then sucked in air and took control. He took them all back to the island, to the Land of the Moon and specifically to one of his favorite spots – a large waterfall. He waded into the pool pulling Hinata behind him. Hinata pulled Takeshi and he Sasuke. Sasuke linked his fingers with Itachi's and dragged him into the water.

Itachi stumbled and blinked. He gaped at the water lapping over his feet and legs. He jerked as a bird streaked by him lightly touching his face with wings. The new setting, how **real** it all seemed shocked him out of his previous despair. _How? How did you bring me here?! Are we really here?!_

_The Land of the Moon…I wish we were there. You could have joined us; you were so close I could feel you. _Naruto said turning to splash cool water over Itachi. _We're actually in my mind. Takeshi and I have more experience but I suppose Sasuke and Hinata can to it too but generally I take the lead. Itachi – don't die._ Naruto pleaded with him.

Itachi used one hand to wipe the water off his face, water that not only felt real but tasted real. The shock was wearing off but he was still amazed. _You know what I've done. I do not want to live with it anymore – give me oblivion. Please Sasuke!_ Itachi pulled on his hand as he pleaded with his brother.

_I can't, I can't let you go. I know what you did. I know why. You were in a no-win situation and Madara…Madara helped you do it! If he hadn't attacked your mind, I don't believe you would ever have done it or at least…you would have only taken the lives of those behind the coup._ Sasuke had to take a deep breath. Their father had been behind the coup and so that meant the Itachi still would have killed him. That was still hard to live with but Sasuke could and though he wished there were more Uchihas left alive that was the past and now he wanted a future. Sasuke wanted a future with the brother who had killed to keep him and Konoha safe.

Hinata waded through the water to Itachi. He stood tall, almost as tall as Takeshi. He was pale, face haggard with pain and depression. _I wish you'd had a different childhood. But you know – we all wish that. Each of us has suffered. Our pain threatened to overwhelm us. No hush! _Hinata said sharply when Itachi opened his mouth to speak._ We know what you went through is different, your pain is different but you can live through it. You want redemption? Earn it by living, saving others to make up for the lives you took! Watch over your brother to be sure doesn't make the same mistakes you did! Crawling away to die makes you a coward Itachi! Making Sasuke take your life is cruel! How is that proving to him that you love him? That you want the Uchiha name to be respected again?! Stand up! Be his big brother – our big brother! Be the man that we know you are because we can see your heart Itachi and it wants nothing more than love. _Hinata had been dressing him down, practically yelling in his face but that last sentence was soft as she touched a hand to his heart then embraced him.

_What my wife said._ Naruto said with a chuckle as he with Talon, Takeshi and Sasuke all gave Itachi a group hug.

Itachi was disbelieving. They could not want him. He was bloodstained. He was cursed. He was fouled by all the deeds he'd done, by the company he'd kept. It wasn't true. They had to be lying. But…here inside Naruto's head their minds, their hearts were open to him. If he were to believe what he was hearing, what he was feeling – they didn't blame him for killing his clan! In fact, they loved him!

Shizune had been monitoring them closely - the play of emotion on their faces and their body language. Just now she witnessed hope on Sasuke's face. Even Itachi had settled down as if waiting for something or he was considering something when his body stiffened and began to thrash violently. "Hinata! Naruto! He's convulsing! What's going on?!" She yelled then tried to stabilize Itachi's head and keep him from biting his tongue.

_ITACHI!_ They all yelled as he slumped in Hinata's arms. _Go sweetheart! I can hear Shizune yelling. See what you can do from outside, we'll stay here!_ Naruto squeezed her shoulder and then she was gone.

_I think I can help or rather my lady can. Sing please._ Takeshi beckoned to the sky as he moved to help Sasuke support Itachi. They were still in the pool but nobody minded since all their concern was on Itachi.

The legendary phoenix began to sing and it was beautiful. It was lilting, calming, practically ethereal. It happened inside Naruto's vision of the waterfall and that became more – sharper. The water seemed to fall in time with the notes. The wind now sang and as it touched them, everything was perfect.

"Do it again Hinata! Do it again! Find me something I can heal!" Shizune ordered as the girl blinked at her.

Hinata saw the blood staining the bandage around Itachi's eyes. The Anbu were holding down his legs, Sasuke held him in his arms and Shizune his head. "His disease?" She asked quietly as she stood and moved back. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at Itachi's toes. She would check every inch of him!

"No, no – it's not that far gone! He's sick but we have time – had time! We're going to lose him if you can't find out what's wrong!" Shizune had doubts about bringing a known mass-murderer back to Konoha. She could just imagine the chaos that it would cause no matter the explanation but since holding him and watching the kids work so hard to convince him to live and come home, Shizune wanted nothing more than to give him a second chance at life.

She'd cut herself off from the synch. Hinata wanted no distractions. Even the battle was background noise for her. Blood was racing through Itachi's body. Cells were forming and collapsing at an alarming rate. His chakra was fracturing! Whatever was going on with the rest of his body, his chakra was the cause! Hinata kept searching. His ankles, shins, thighs, hips, chest, left shoulder, left arm and hand. Right shoulder, arm…hand. Hinata blinked. "How did I miss this before?" She whispered as she saw what appeared to be a build up chakra then a pulse. With the pulse of chakra it spread quickly through Itachi's body but not naturally as it should. It moved in reverse and was jagged and as it swept through his body it attacked his internal organs causing intense pain. "Shizune – the ring. I think it's some kind of seal affecting his chakra. It's trying to kill him!" Hinata's first instinct was to snatch it off his finger but was afraid. What if removing it caused instant death.

Shizune looked at Itachi's right hand with a frown. "A seal and it's already trying to kill him…what set it off? No never mind, it's active. Breaking a seal can be done if the person who made the seal breaks it – not an option here. If we had time to study it we could find a way to break it or stall but no time. We'll have to take a chance at breaking it. You'll have to do it Hinata." She told the young woman. "A direct, pinpoint influx of chakra to the ring ought to disable it."

Hinata's mouth popped open as she looked quickly from Shizune to the cursed ring to Itachi's pained face. She wanted to ask 'me?' Neji was there and he was much more accurate than she but he was busy at the moment and she was the only other Hyuga there. _Naruto?_

_Show us. _Naruto urged and in seconds knew what she did. That ring was killing him. The symbol that made him a member of the Akatsuki was ripping away his life. _Sasuke?_

_Do it Sister. I trust you. We came to save his life, to break him free of the Akatsuki. Destroy it Hinata and make him one of us again._ Sasuke looked up at the sky. Tears left his eyes for he was hurting as Itachi was hurting. He wanted his brother's suffering to end even if it would kill him but at least Itachi would know he was not only forgiven but loved.

Hinata nodded rapidly then focused her gaze on the ring and only the ring. She put her index finger just above the black ring. _Hold on to him…now! _Hinata so wanted to grant Sasuke's wish that she used a lot of chakra. It left her finger and broke the ring in two pieces.

Sasuke slowly stood his hands bloody and spat on Itachi. "THE UCHIHA CLAN IS AVENGED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs shaking the leaves on the trees.

Kisame's head jerked to the side to see Itachi's body laid out upon a limb. The boy Sasuke, the Nine-Tails and the phoenix all stood looking with grim satisfaction at the multiple wounds in Itachi's chest and neck. Somehow Itachi had lost to Sasuke. "What the fuck?!" He whispered then twitched slightly as the three turned to look at him. "A Sannin, two Jinchuriki, a pissed off Sharingan user, a squad of Anbu and some Jonin – nothing I can't handle, usually." Kisame felt all the damage that had been dealt him, the most irritating being the stuff he'd inhaled and was now burning and irritating his skin. He could heal it with Samehada's help but for once he thought it might be a good idea to retreat. The odds were not in his favor.

He'd kept close to the water since he could gather strength from it but the wood user combined with Jiraiya using several fire jutsus, they'd made a maze of the waterfall and pool of hot spots not to mention Iruka setting off an explosion every which way he turned and that damned Byakugan user working with that idiot Guy to keep him on the defensive. And top it all off, the Anbu were there backing everyone up.

"Attack Samehada!" Kisame yelled as he threw his sword towards the Anbu causing a disruption. He did a backwards flip off a tree limb jump dodging wood, kunai and tags. He sank beneath the waves at the bottom of the fall but not before slapping his palm on the surface of the water. **"A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" **A huge wall of water sharks surged from that brief contact. He resurfaced and again laid his hands upon the water. ** "Water Shark Bullet!" **Two more sharks formed bigger and larger than the rest. Kisame directed these sharks at Yamato and Jiraiya specifically. "And now for my get-away." He smiled as Samehada appeared before him. Kisame gripped his sword and disappeared beneath the water.

"DAMMIT – EVERYONE TAKE COVER! NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as they all backed away from the huge wave of sharks.

Yamato merged with the tree he was in and shot to the bottom of it. There were some sharks down on the ground too in the overflow on the forest floor. He ignored the gnashing teeth and put his hands on wet earth. **"Planet Splitter!" **Yamato fell back on his butt as one of his clones pulled a shark off him. "Thanks." He watched as the water poured into the crack he made and disappeared. "I am done." He fell back, closed his eyes and forgot everything.

* * *

"**This is remarkable. Takeshi thanks!" Yamato said as he stretched and moved his body. He was still somewhat tired but all his injuries were gone.**

"No problem." Takeshi gave the captain a small smile then turned worried eyes back to Itachi. "I thought…I don't understand why my tears don't work for him." Takeshi squeezed his hands into fists.

Hinata threaded her arm through his. "Your tears have healed his wounds and they gave him time Takeshi. We could have lost him but your tears have slowed the progression of the disease. We just have to get him home to Mama." Both of them watched as Sasuke fastened Itachi's wrists together around his waist. Shizune carefully got on Koneko's back and adjusted Itachi's body more securely between her and Sasuke.

_**I will ge**_**t **_**you home by nightfall. We will be in time to save him Sasuke.**_ Koneko's head turned to look into Sasuke's bleak, black eyes.

He shook his head and tried to look hopeful. "Thanks Koneko." He stroked her neck then turned back to look at everyone. "Hurry home." Sasuke didn't want to face this all on his own.

"We'll be right behind you Sasuke." Naruto said. "Go on." He too patted Koneko's neck then moved back when Seiko stepped forward.

"He'll live." Seiko stated quietly as she gave the two brothers an awkward hug followed by a quick kiss for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks see you guys at home. Let's go!" Before the words left his lips he felt Koneko's muscles bunching beneath him. He leaned forward feeling the heavy weight of his brother, circled his arms around Koneko's corded neck and held on as she leapt forward.

No one spoke for a moment as they watched the large cat disappear into the trees. Once they were gone Yamato clapped his hands together. "Okay let's get moving. Our place is in Konoha." The children had worked hard to free Itachi and he had no doubt they wanted to be with him and Sasuke.

"Wait. Jiraiya what happened? Is everyone safe - Kakashi, Fu? Did you kill any of the Akatsuki?" Naruto walked purposefully to the old man until he stood before him.

Jiraiya sighed and placed a large hand on Naruto's shoulder. "The bastards got away but not before tasting our will of fire." He saw the flash of anger cross the young man's face. Jiraiya too was disappointed in not ridding themselves of more of the Akatsuki but it couldn't be helped. "The plan obviously worked since I arrived here to see only Itachi and Kisame fighting with you but - almost everyone but Fu was injured. We got them to your mother quickly. All should be on the mend by the time we return Naruto." He drew the boy in for a quick hug at the worry on his face.

"The sooner we head home son, the sooner you can see everyone." Iruka added quietly as he touched Naruto's back.

Naruto nodded and pulled away from them both. "Go TK, Sasuke needs you. We'll be there in a few hours." He walked to his brother and they clasped hands gathering strength from each other.

"Fly safe." Hinata said joining them, going up on tiptoe to kiss Takeshi's cheek.

Takeshi nodded to all of them. "We'll be waiting for you. Be careful." He let his head drop for a moment then suddenly he wore the chakra cloak of the phoenix. Wings slipped out of his shoulder blades. Takeshi took a few running steps then jumped into the air wings flapping hard as he sought a current of air. With a rainbow of color trailing after him, he flew towards Konoha.

Naruto sighed then bit his thumb. "Hey Gamakichi, can we bum a ride?" He was worried, angry, sad and tired all at the same time and it must have shown on his face for the large toad didn't tease him. "Sure kid, hop on."

Neji and Seiko joined Hinata and Naruto on Gamakichi. Yamato, Iruka and Yugao joined Jiraiya on his toad. Guy still hoping to find Kisame again, decided to follow behind them with the Anbu covering their backs.

_**~mg~**_

**Koneko roared as she neared Konoha. The guards jumped to attention and word was quickly sent to the Hokage that someone was retuning.** The saber tooth loped into the village and people made way for her. By now people knew of her so they weren't totally surprised by the massive cat as she raced to the hospital.

Tsunade was on the steps as Koneko skidded to a stop. "Sasuke!" She said quickly seeing the worry and urgency on his face. Tsunade turned to Shizune. "How bad is he?" She didn't have time to ask the other questions a Hokage would ask about the mission or her shinobi. Her questions were all for her patient.

"He's unconscious my lady!" Shizune said as she slipped off Koneko making room for the nins to detach Itachi from Sasuke and put him on a gurney. She went to Tsunade's side and they began to talk in urgent whispers hurrying behind the gurney.

Sasuke made to follow them then stopped. There was no way they would allow him to stay with Itachi. Neither his brothers nor Seiko was there nor did Sasuke not want to be alone. He slowly got off Koneko then rested his head against her shoulder.

Koneko rubbed her huge head against his side. _**He will survive. You, Naruto and the others reached him. That soulless creature I first talked to is no more. He is now one of you, no longer just an Uchiha but an Uzumaki and Satome. Itachi will heal and finally little one your family will be complete.**_ Koneko purred loudly startling some people.

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath. He remembered the pain in Itachi's mind and body had been great. Takeshi had healed his wounds and Sasuke prayed Tsunade would heal his disease but he wondered if Itachi's soul would heal. "I'm scared Koneko. I don't want to lose him!" He whispered moving so that his words were for her fur-lined ears only. "Koneko!" Sasuke gasped as the big cat pulled back then licked his entire face. Sasuke suddenly found a huge paw on his chest pushing him to the ground. Koneko curled her body around him purring and rubbing her face against him.

_**He will be fine. Rest Sasuke. We will wait here for the others. **_Koneko commanded as she forced Sasuke to lie still. Her purring grew louder as he ignored everything and everyone around them and settled in against her to wait.

* * *

**It was dawn before they reached Konoha. Takeshi was waiting for them at the gate. **"I left a clone at the hospital. Mama slipped Sasuke a light sedative and I took him home. Ayame and Koneko are watching over him." He gratefully slipped an arm over Hinata's shoulder and held her close to his side.

"Itachi? Kakashi? The others?" Naruto asked quietly. He felt chilled in the early morning air. The village was just starting to wake up.

"Itachi's stable for now – still unconscious. Mama worked hard on patching everyone up before Itachi arrived. Most should be okay in a day or two. Mama's taking a break and researching Itachi's disease. We're to go home and get a couple hours rest before going back to the hospital. Master Jiraiya and captain, she wants a report from both of you today." Takeshi gave them a wan smile. Both men deserved their rest too after having fought so hard.

"It's okay. Go on home and we'll see you later." Jiraiya spoke for both of them. He exchanged a look with Iruka and they nodded at each other.

"Go home Dad." Naruto said not missing the look. "We can see ourselves home." He pushed Iruka and Yugao towards Iruka's place.

"Seiko you should go home too. At least long enough to let your family know you're okay. Come straight over to Sasuke's after." Hinata pulled the girl in for a tight hug. She met Seiko's gaze. "Thank you. Umm Neji could you walk her home?"

"Of course Sister. I'll try to get everyone to give you guys some space, at least for a little while." Neji shrugged and they laughed weakly. In other words the whole gang would show up sooner or later.

"Yeah that's cool. Bye everyone!" Naruto said gripping Hinata's hand and starting towards the district. Takeshi took Hinata's other hand and Talon came to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

Iruka watched them go. He was glad they had each other but wished they didn't have to go through this new trial life had given them. "Let's follow orders just this once. I just want to hold you and forget for a while."

Yugao slipped her arm about his waist. "Sounds good." She was worried too for the kids but also for herself. Would this be what her life would be like, always running after Naruto and his siblings? The boy seemed a magnet for trouble and Iruka was always there for Naruto. Could she live being second best in Iruka's life? Yugao hugged him tightly as they walked side by side. She loved him. She wanted him but did she want three – no four counting Itachi grown sons constantly needing a father figure?

_**~mg~**_

**Tsunade listened quietly to both Yamato's and Jiraiya's reports. She nodded, took some notes then gave Yamato a wan smile and dismissed him. **Once the door closed behind him, Tsunade quickly made her way into Jiraiya's arms. "I'm glad you're home. How's Naruto?"

Jiraiya's hands moved up and down her back warming them both. "Still. It's like he's holding all his emotions in. There was a bit of triumph when they released Itachi from the Akatsuki's hold but Sasuke's worries and Itachi's health have him acting cautious. Just how bad is Itachi?" He walked them over to a sofa and settled down.

Tsunade sighed. "Bad. The disease is so far gone, helped along by that evil ring... then there are his eyes. Itachi is going blind." She lifted a hand in despair. "I have to find the exact combination of medicines and use the right amount of healing chakra or he'll die. And I need to find it before midnight or we've lost him." She spoke into his chest, fear in her heart. Though she didn't know him, only of the crimes he'd committed, Tsunade felt for the sad looking young man. For more than ten years he'd lived a life of deceit, done horrible things and all for the sake of his younger brother and Konoha. Tsunade couldn't repay him for that by letting him die.

Jiraiya squeezed her hard, kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you have a team set up working on the problem, let me help. I can fetch and carry if nothing else." He stroked her face when she looked up at him.

"I love you." Tsunade ran a hand down the red streak on his face then pulled away. "We're in the conference room over at the hospital. We could use some breakfast?" She made it a question as she put on a long jacket.

"Done." Jiraiya took her hand and they walked out together. They didn't speak again as they walked out into the cold morning preparing for another long day.

* * *

**Sasuke stretched sleepily not at all anxious to get out of bed. He wondered just how long he could stay in bed before one of his…brothers…woke – "ITACHI!"** He jerked awake and sat up suddenly.

"It's okay Sasuke." Seiko said quickly as she too sat up rubbing at her eyes. "He's at the hospital." She yawned and watched as he jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room.

He vaguely noticed he still had on the clothes from the day before all but his headband and shoes. As he got to the bottom of the steps and made for the door he saw Takeshi and Ayame curled together in a chair and Naruto and Hinata stretched out on the sofa. Still not stopping he made for the front door when the flapping of wings warned him Talon was close and he ducked right before the hawk let out an ear piercing screech.

Naruto rolled off the couch in one move and sleepily made his way over to Sasuke. He clamped a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "You stink. Go shower then we can go to the hospital." He pushed roughly on Sasuke's back. "I don't know how Seiko was able to sleep beside you. Damn you're funky – go!" Naruto drew back and waved a hand in front of his face.

Takeshi chuckled as he stood with Ayame in his arms. "We've got food prepared to take with us Sasuke so get cleaned up and we can go." He let out a jaw breaking yawn.

"Talon, thanks for catching him. Go on Sasuke, we're all waiting on you." Hinata said as she sat up.

"The shower's running." Seiko said as she came down the stairs putting up her long black hair.

Sasuke blinked at them confused then through the synch found out what he'd missed. He nodded. "Down in fifteen!" He raced back up the stairs.

Ayame pushed on Takeshi's chest and he let her down. "Your clone didn't show up so let's hope that's good news." She said quietly then moved into the kitchen to pack the bento boxes. No one had eaten when they'd returned. All they'd done was wash up then come over to Sasuke's to wait for him to wake up.

Naruto sat back down next to his wife. "Even if…even if he doesn't – I want Sasuke to have some time with him. You had that time with your mother TK, though she was so injured you two shared your lives, your love." He sighed and stroked Talon who looked up at him with big golden eyes. "Itachi has to last long enough for them to be brothers again. I want him to live – I do but if Mama can't find a miracle, I want them at least to spend time together and be family. Itachi even more than Sasuke needs that. We all need to make him one of us." Naruto looked at his made up family.

"We will." Hinata said softly as she lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "He's out, let's get ready." The water had shut off upstairs. She got up to get their coats. "Tal you can go hunt if you want." She looked back at the hawk who was staring at Naruto intently.

"Yeah go ahead. We'll let you know if Sasuke needs you." Naruto said giving Talon a smile. "Come on." He stood and walked over to the door. "Good hunting featherhead."

"Is there anything special I should be doing?" Seiko asked quietly. Never had she thought there were so many emotions one person could experience or that so many different people could experience the same emotions in a totally different way.

"No. You're here and that's enough." Ayame came out of the kitchen and took her coat from Hinata. "We get through this together." She gave Seiko a hug hoping to reassure her just a little.

Again feet hurried down the steps and Sasuke stopped breathlessly seeing them ready and waiting for him. "Let's go."

"Wait, put on your coat Sasuke." She ran a hand over his hair, it was still damp but she knew she couldn't convince him to dry it. Hinata was glad she and Ayame had made vitamin rich foods and tea to keep Sasuke from making himself sick. "Alright let's go." She shook her head as he bolted out the door. With a sigh she took Naruto's hand and they followed Sasuke.

_**~mg~**_

**They were directed towards the prison wing of the hospital and that upset each of them. **Jiraiya met them outside the guarded doors. "Listen to me!" He said to forestall their complaints. "a few ninja know who we've brought in and they do not know the truth! We can protect him better here Sasuke and its private. All of you can stay here undisturbed while Tsunade heals him." Jiraiya had begun speaking with his hands in the air and ended up in front of Sasuke holding the boy's shoulders.

"He can be healed?!" They all asked anxiously crowding around him.

"She thinks so yes. We were about to send someone to get you guys. Come on in, I'll take you to Tsunade." Jiraiya looked at them all, tense and worried. "Have some faith guys." He urged them.

Naruto twitched as he entered the white on white hallway. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and it was hard to breath. He tried to shake off the feelings and concentrate on Itachi but he felt sick on the stomach. The place was quiet too, eerily so and…familiar.

Jiraiya pushed open a door to an office. The desk was large and full of medical text books. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and four other people were discussing something and looking hopeful. They paused as Sasuke stepped forward. "I think it's possible to save his life Sasuke but not his eyes. Itachi's going to be blind if he – when the procedure is finished." Sakura moved in to hug Sasuke tightly.

He dared to let himself hope. "Mama Tsunade? Is this true?" Sasuke pulled away from Sakura to look at his leader and the best medical ninja the village had ever had.

Tsunade spared a glance for Naruto seeing the tightness around his eyes wondering if he'd put it together that very near this room was where he'd lived the first years of his life. "Yes Sasuke. We have a few rare plants we need to collect and I need to prepare myself for the procedure but in an hour or two we can begin. He's awake; would you like to see him?"

He took a shaky breath. "Yeah. Umm, he doesn't have to be blind. I can get Itachi another set of Sharingan." Sasuke said quietly. He was about to say more at Tsunade's confused look but she blinked and nodded. She knew exactly what he meant.

"We'll discuss this after we save his life. Now go see Itachi. Go with him Takeshi, I need to speak with Hinata and Naruto a moment. Sakura go with them make sure they don't tire Itachi. Show the others where they can wait." Tsunade spoke to one of the other nins in the room and waited for everyone else except Jiraiya to leave.

"Hinata I need you to get these plants for me. I believe your family has these? I've included the amount needed. I have some but not enough, please go to the estate and bring me what you can." Tsunade watched the girl closely. They truly needed those plants.

Hinata had only glanced at the list before she was searching her memory of how much they actually had or what had been at the estate the last time she'd worked the gardens. "I believe we have what's needed! I'll be back shortly. Watch over Sasuke!" Hinata told Naruto as she raced out of the room.

Naruto just shook his head, of course he would but then he turned sober eyes on Tsunade. "I never wanted to know exactly where I was tortured but it was here wasn't it? Please tell me Itachi's not in the same damn room?" He didn't rage but it came out in a fierce whisper as he clinched his fists and attempted to breathe normally.

"No he's not. I've sealed off the room forever. This truly was the best place to put Itachi. I'm sorry baby." Tsunade had taken his face, kissed his forehead then hugged him.

Jiraiya hugged them both. "Just remember you survived Naruto. You're strong, stronger than most people I know and now you need to share that strength with your brothers. Move beyond those memories and focus on today kid." He put his large hand on Naruto's neck squeezing gently.

"Yeah, I'll will." Naruto nodded and held each of them tighter as he forced the memories and pain into a small corner of his mind. "I should let you do your stuff – medicine, center your chakra. I trust you Mama – save him if you can but don't hurt yourself trying." This time he kissed her on the cheek, slapped Jiraiya on the back then left.

Jiraiya blinked. "He's grown so much. I believe he can handle it Tsunade. Once Itachi's okay – he can handle the truth." He closed his arms about Tsunade and held her tight praying he was right.

* * *

**The room was silent except for the beep of machines. Itachi was refusing to speak and no one could think of anything to say.** Naruto pushed open the door already aware of the situation.

"I'll make this quick Itachi. Mama thinks you'll survive. You'll be under 24/7 watch until we're sure you're not suicidal. It sucks – I should know, been there done that. If you didn't know I tried to kill myself not to long ago. While it might have been an answer, it wasn't _the_ answer. Living is hard as hell but luckily I don't have to do it alone and neither do you." He stood over Itachi who'd opened his eyes to look at him. "I know you don't believe it but you can be happy and we'll help you. Give us and yourself a chance Itachi." Naruto smiled down at him. "One day you're going to smile back at me, believe it!" He reached down and patted Itachi's shoulder. "Let's go TK, give them a moment. Sakura you too." Naruto went and got her and out they went.

Sasuke found he could smile. Once Naruto believed, it became truth. "Don't worry about your eyesight. Once Lady Tsunade has cured your disease, we can give you new eyes…Sharingan eyes." He sat on the bed needing to be close to Itachi even if his brother was ignoring him.

Itachi's body jerked as he turned to look at Sasuke. His vision was blurry but he could recognize his little brother. "Who's eyes? Don't forsake your sight for me! I don't deserve this cure or your eyes Sasuke!" His hand flashed out to grab Sasuke wrist in a tight grip.

"Not my eyes Itachi." Sasuke put his hand on top of Itachi's. His brother's hand was slightly bigger. "Danzo…stole our families' eyes. The massacre wasn't just about stopping the coup but so that bastard could steal the Sharingan for himself. There is a tank full of them being kept safe by the ninja cats." Sasuke still felt sick when he thought of what Danzo had done and had planned to do. The only good thing to come from having kept the eyes was that now he'd be able give Itachi back his sight.

Itachi struggled to sit up. "I was – used to help steal the Sharingan?! He knew? Mad – HE KNEW! I HELPED KILL MY FAMILY FOR OUR EYES!" Shock and anger flowed through him followed by self-hatred. "Let me die Sasuke, just let me die!" He yelled jerking on Sasuke's arm.

Sakura slipped back into the room to see Sasuke trying to calm Itachi. There was an IV in his arm and she quickly upped the dosage that managed his pain. It would relax him.

Sasuke held him still to keep him from hurting himself then lay him down. "I didn't think you had anything to do with that but it's nice to be sure. You were a pawn Itachi, no blame rests on your shoulders. We've got a lot to talk about but after your treatment. I'm not letting you die big brother. Don't you want two more brothers?" Sasuke laughed. "You can thump us all in the forehead but Naruto might fight back!" There were tears in his eyes as Itachi floundered weakly trying to get away from him. "I'm NOT letting you go!" He whispered as his brother's breathing deepened and he fell asleep.

* * *

**It wasn't a comfortable place to wait but they made the best of it. It was apparently where the guards came to rest between shifts. **There were six beds, three one on top of the other against each wall, a small fridge, sink and a table. Though no one really felt like eating, they ate food Ayame and Hinata had prepared and drank the tea. They were silent for a while before Ayame became unnerved by the quiet and started talking about work. It was about nothing really just about the regular customers at the ramen stand and then about the skating rink.

Naruto got involved in the conversation then. It had been a while since he'd been in his own business. He was happy to learn business was still doing well and people were showing up not only to skate but also for the food. There was construction going on there as well for the outdoor rink. If the weather didn't turn bad in the next few weeks they might be able to use if for ice skating before winter was over.

"Thanks Ayame, I've been neglecting my responsibilities. And I'll have to continue to do so because once Itachi's feeling better I need to start my sage training." Naruto heaved a sigh and shook his head. There just didn't seem to enough time to do everything. "I'll make sure I go by…well hell. I can do it now." Naruto stood and made a clone. "Find out what's up at the rink and go for a skate too." He chuckled to himself. At least a part of him would have some fun this day.

"You may not be running things yourself Naruto but you put in the right people to run it and the place is doing well. I mostly go there to have fun than to check on the business. I'm getting pretty good on skates." Ayame said proudly. "It's surprising that so many adults, ninja included are learning to skate. It's almost like training for some of them." She laughed as she remembered the teams of ninja coming and working hard to stay on their feet.

"Well skating can be quiet graceful and it does strengthen your leg muscles. I guess it could be a type of training." Hinata added with a shrug but she was please too. Her husband's business was successful. Ninja were generally paid well but it was nice to have another source of income separate from that. Most ninja clans had other business interests of some sort.

Again the topic changed to that subject – flowers, veterinary services, weapons. Ninjas were very versatile not in just their skills but in business as well. They speculated what other jobs they could have done if they weren't ninja. Time passed, the clone having finished his assignment dispersed and Naruto was able to speak of the goings on at the rink and finally they dozed as they waited.

Three hours later Shizune opened the door. "It's done. The treatment seems to have worked though we are worried about Itachi's eyes. It's possible the disease could linger in them. We want to give him a day to rest before attempting to remove them. That should also give you time to get his new eyes." Shizune was amazed. Not only would the older Uchiha live but his eyesight would remain as well as his kekkei genkai.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke asked standing.

Shizune was already shaking her head. "No. The procedure tired him and Lady Tsunade greatly. I've already sent her home – she's fine just exhausted. Come back in four or five hours. I doubt he'll wake until tomorrow but one or two of you sitting with him won't hurt." She smiled at them. "Really it's okay to leave. I'll even send someone for you if that makes you feel better." Shizune had gone to Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulders. "It was a hard fight and sitting in a hospital is tiring as hell. Go home and get some more rest, okay?" All of them looked weary.

Naruto joined them. "We will. Is Mama really okay?"

"She is. I made her drink a restorative tea and sent her home with Jiraiya. Sakura, I and two others helped her so she didn't over do it but she's been up almost twenty-four hours straight. Lady Tsunade will be fine in the morning." Shizune placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. The two of them had come a long way since his suicide attempt. For a while she was scared that he would never forgive her.

"Let's go everyone." Takeshi said pulling Ayame to her feet. "Sasuke you want to come over to my house?"

Seiko wanted to go home with Sasuke but she knew her father still worried. "Yeah, go home with one of them Sasuke. I'll find you guys tomorrow okay?" She moved to hug him. He was shaking and she held him tighter. She didn't know if his body was worn out or if it was relief that Itachi would live. Maybe it was a little of both. "I'm sorry; I wish I could stay with you."

"No, no it's okay. I love you." Sasuke pulled back enough to look into her dark eyes then kissed her deeply. "Let's get going you guys before I fall down. Thanks Shizune."

They all escorted Seiko home then headed for the district. People started to greet them but saw their worried and tired faces and let them be. The gates were closed behind them since they didn't want to be disturbed and headed home.

"We can all stay at our house." Hinata offered.

Sasuke hugged her tight. "Go home sister. I'll go with TK and Ayame." He didn't resist when Naruto pulled him into a hug. Sasuke felt like he wanted to cry but held them in. "Go on." His voice was thick but Naruto said nothing only grabbed his wife's hand and hurried home.

It was Ayame who tucked him in the room set aside for him and was there to offer comfort as he cried tears of relief.

_**~mg~**_

**Of course they all went back and Itachi was still sleeping. Sasuke insisted on staying the night and Takeshi promised to spell him in the morning.** Guards were still posted and there was another inside the room. Until they knew for sure, Itachi was still dangerous and a possible flight risk. Sasuke didn't complain and silently agreed. They'd managed to bring him home but they hadn't truly saved him yet.

He was slouched in a chair when Itachi moaned. Sasuke rose quickly. "Itachi, you're at the hospital in Konoha." He eased himself down next to his brother. Previously he'd been in restraints but they were keeping him so drugged that they hoped he'd wouldn't be able to use any jutsus.

Itachi shook his head because it was fuzzy. He blinked his eyes several times but couldn't seem to clear his vision. "Water." He croaked then sipped gratefully. "Enough…stupid little brother." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke laughed. It was said with a little heat but not hatefully. "Yeah that's me. You're healed Itachi. Lady Tsunade cured your disease."

Itachi cursed and weakly tried to roll away from Sasuke but couldn't. "Won't kill me…won't let me die…you are a fool!" He muttered then yawned as his movements had tired him out. "Stu-pid." And he was asleep again.

"Maybe but I love you and I'm glad you're alive Itachi." Sasuke whispered. He sighed knowing this was going to be a long road to travel. The door opened and Takeshi walked in. "TK." He acting without thinking took his brother's arm and pulled him into a hug. "He woke for a few minutes, cursed me then went back to sleep." Sasuke was glad to be close to this brother. It helped eased the pain of not being close to the one behind him.

"I just talked to Shizune. They'll reduce his meds in a little while so he can eat and be checked out by Mama when she comes in. I'll let you know. So what will you do now? Head home?" Takeshi pulled back to look at Sasuke. He knew his brother had slept but he didn't look at all rested.

"Nah, I need to move. I'll go check on Kakashi and Anko, take a walk then probably come back here." Sasuke stretched as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi again.

"Don't forget to eat and spend some time with Seiko. Hinata's got the afternoon shift so don't show up looking like a wreck or she'll give you hell." Takeshi grinned as he put his hand on top of Sasuke's head. "Oh and Talon's waiting for you outside. It's too confined in this part of the hospital for him to come and go."

Sasuke grinned. "He wants to see me?" That hawk was a lot like a nephew to him.

"Yeah, he's worried about you. Let him know you're going to see Kakashi, no restrictions on their rooms." Takeshi set down his satchel. He'd brought a sketch pad and pencils.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, see you later. Thanks TK." Sasuke stopped so his brother could see the gratitude on his face.

"We're all brothers Sasuke. I'd do the same for you and Naruto. Talon's waiting." In their minds the hawk chirruped at them making them smile.

The hawk was waiting for him in Kakashi's room. Only he and Kankuro were still bedridden. The burns Kakashi had received were healing nicely but Tsunade wanted him to rest. It hadn't been too long ago that he'd been near death. The Hokage was even removing him from the active ninja list for at least a month. As for Kankuro he just managed to deflect Tobi's sword. It still hit his heart but only a nick instead of slicing it in two. The Suna ninja had been very, very lucky.

Sasuke paused in the doorway staring at Kakashi. He didn't even move when Talon came to a rest on his shoulder. He opened his mouth, closed it then swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The words whispered out of his mouth. Kakashi from head to waist was covered in bandages.

"Shut up Sasuke. It was my own damned fault I got burned. Come over here and tell me about Itachi. How'd you get him home?" Kakashi wouldn't let Sasuke blame himself. This had been just another ninja mission and that was always a risk. He'd come back alive and with better knowledge of who they were up against. It had all been worth it.

Sasuke reached up a hand to stroke Talon drawing comfort from the bird that cuddled close to him. Sasuke nodded and tried to accept Kakashi's words. He moved forward to fill in his sensei and good friend about Itachi.

_**~mg~**_

**Naruto dropped Hinata off at the hospital then went to visit Fu.** First he stopped by to see Ibiki to get his report on Fu's battle, give his own and to find out where she lived. Suffice it to say he was sick that almost all of Kakashi's team had been seriously injured and about the power of this guy Tobi. Naruto strolled with his hands in his pockets as he debated just how they could win against the Akatsuki. Although they had eliminated some of the group and taken Itachi away from them they were still a deadly bunch. It intrigued Naruto that Sai had fared so well against Deidara. It may be possible that with a little help he may be to take out that guy. He wondered if Gaara wanted another shot at Deidara.

Distractedly he stopped to look around and see where he was and notice he'd walked a block in the wrong direction. Naruto shook his head and turned around. He adjusted his cobalt duster since the wind was blowing hard and made his way to what he'd always thought of as a warehouse. Well it still could be but he'd just found out that it could house ninjas, their own and visiting ones that the Anbu wanted to keep tabs on.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" Iruka called out. He'd been looking for him. "How's Itachi? Where are you off to?" He laid an arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave him a half hug. Iruka had left him alone not wanting to smother him or the other boys but couldn't help checking in with his son.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to visit Fu. Mama saved him, cured Itachi's disease! Hinata's with him now." Naruto grinned. His mother's talent as a healer made him so very proud. "But he'll need surgery to replace his eyes because he's going blind. Although he may still want to die or be blind, we won't let him. Sasuke has Sharingan eyes for him. Itachi will be whole in body but there's still a lot of work to do when it comes to his mind and spirit." Naruto felt dread inside him. He'd been where Itachi is now. Living still hurt even though he was happier now than he thought possible. He'd actually achieved that calmness, that peace that came with dying. All cares gone, he'd never forget it and that made living hard. But for Itachi, though he'd came close, he hadn't gotten that peace and Naruto was scared he'd yearn for it all the more. Somehow, some way they had to help him find something in this world to make him happy, give him a reason to live.

Iruka watched the flow of emotions on Naruto's face. He could guess Naruto was thinking about his suicide attempt and a shiver went through him. Iruka still worried about Naruto doing something to himself but he'd never vocalize it. It was superstitious but he feared speaking it aloud would have Naruto trying to kill himself again. "That's okay son. We've rescued him from the Akatsuki, saved his life and you guys already love him. He already has more than he had a day ago. Just give it time." He squeezed Naruto's shoulder and they walked quietly for a while.

"This is the place." Naruto said looking up at a three story building. It didn't look like much on the outside, just a nondescript building. "You want to meet her?" Naruto looked over at Iruka.

Iruka knew the building. He'd brought a few people here himself. Underground were places for some of the more violent of those people. "Sure, lead the way."

There was a ninja waiting just inside the door. He wouldn't let them upstairs with weapons so they had to leave them behind. Fu's apartment was on the second floor. Naruto knocked on the door. There weren't guards visible outside her door but Naruto could feel them watching.

Fu looked a little depressed when she opened the door but perked up immediately. "Naruto! Hey come in!" She grabbed his arm, pulled him in then hugged him. "I sorry Naruto. I wanted to do more but you warned me not to. They all got so hurt. I stayed at the hospital for a while and they all were alive when I left. Are they still? Oh hello." She finally saw Iruka as he closed the open door. Fu watched the man warily and stayed behind Naruto.

"Fu, my dad – Dad this is Fu. Don't worry, he's okay." Naruto smiled. "Can we sit?" He asked politely.

"Yeah of course. Sorry about that. Would you like some tea or something to eat?" Fu asked as she looked from one man to the other. She couldn't begin to see a resemblance between them.

"I'm adopted." Naruto explained with a smile. "No thanks I'm good. Dad?" When Iruka declined Naruto got serious. "You did good Fu. You did what we asked so thank you and yeah everybody's doing okay thankfully. How are you? You doing okay? I'm told it was close thing. Your clone was captured." Naruto sat on the edge of his chair frowning. Deidara had caught Gaara and that Tobi guy seemed even more skilled than Deidara. That was a frightening thought.

Fu sank back into her chair her chin almost resting on her chest. "We're Jinchuriki Naruto and while that doesn't make us undefeatable we're pretty damn strong. I'm not ashamed to say I've run away from fights that I knew I couldn't win and I'll do again! But this guy - he was unreal Naruto. He had a counter for almost everything _anybody_ did. I think if that old guy hadn't showed up I'd be captured now and your friends dead. The Akatsuki - I learned to fear them before fighting against them. Now I fear them even more." Fu said quietly as she met Naruto's blue gaze.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah I guess that's why they're S-class ninja. But neither of us went all out against them either. If we can bring out our full power, as much of the Bijuu's chakra as possible we might be a match for them." Naruto crossed his arms and sat back on the couch then suddenly chuckled. "It's really funny when you think about it huh?" Naruto's bright eyes flashed with humor at Fu.

"What is?" She sat up blinking.

"People always fear us because of our Bijuu but we aren't the monsters trying to take over the world. It's the_ normal_ ninjas causing all the havoc. We're innocent babes compared to them!" Naruto chuckled some more. It wasn't long before an astonished Fu joined in. The two laughed until they cried.

Iruka had a smile on his face but it was more sad than anything for Naruto had spoken the exact truth. Shinobi from the five nations feared and sought to either harness or destroy the Bijuu. The Jinchuriki were used as weapons but all they wanted was nothing more than normal lives. It was irony on a massive scale.

After the two calmed down, Fu asked a question. "How's that Suna ninja doing? It looked like a fatal blow. Is he really okay?" She tried not to look too interested in his answer.

Naruto tilted his head and shot a glance at Iruka who shrugged. "Kankuro will live, he'll have to stay in the hospital and here in Konoha for a while but he'll recover. Huh, I bet Temari shows up before too long. Dad I'm coming to hide out at your place. She's going to be mad as hell that Kankuro got hurt. Dang, you might have to make room for Shikamaru too." Naruto started chuckling and this time Iruka joined in.

Fu stiffened. "And who is Temari?" She didn't like the idea of another woman laying claim on Kankuro before she'd even got know him.

Naruto was on to her now and he winked at his dad. "Temari is his big sister and very protective. You'll have to make a good impression on her." Naruto warned with a big smile then laughed as Fu blushed. "Come on, I've got to relieve Hinata in a little while, let's go visit Kankuro." Naruto stood and grinned. He thought to himself. _So this is what it feels like to play matchmaker?_

* * *

**Itachi was in that twilight sleep - not in a deep sleep but not really awake either. He heard humming.** His first thought was of his mother but immediately tossed that idea aside. Konan? No but the voice was somewhat familiar and faces flickered in his mind - all dead relatives. A moan passed his lips as he recalled all bodies and blood.

"Shh, it's okay Itachi. You're not alone." Hinata said softly going over to his bed and stroking his forehead. "We love you. You're still part of a family. It may be different from the one you knew but it is still a family. Sasuke taught me this lullaby. Just relax and sleep." Hinata took his hand and began to sing softly. She knew it was possible that this lullaby could bring up bad memories but she really hoped it would calm him.

Itachi wanted to pull his hand away, he wanted to block out the long-forgotten words but his exhaustion and the medication wouldn't allow him to do either. Instead he slipped into a deeper sleep.

He was back on the island standing in front of the waterfall watching tropical birds and the sun was creating a rainbow off spray of water. Itachi felt warm and relaxed. Life wasn't a torment here. And that quickly he was tossed back to his younger days. Shinobi skills came easily to him and not long after that he mastered his Sharingan. And the expectations fell on his head like a ton of bricks. He could barely wake up in the morning or walk down the street without his clan asking what new thing he'd learned or bragging about him or telling him he was going to be the next great Uchiha. He would be better than any Senju. Itachi grew to despise the praise. And there was Sasuke doing his utmost to be just as successful, trying to make their father proud. Father…whose pride and arrogance ruined them all.

Itachi remembered another man. He too was proud but with a difference. He didn't lord it over others. This man was quiet with an easy smile and one who lead by example. Itachi had watched him, admired him and secretly wished he could have been his father. Namikaze Minato.

Images became mixed in his mind. His mother, Minato, Sasuke and Naruto. Kushina was there too – he had two mothers one gentle, the other outrageous and funny. The district free of strife and anger. It was a dream, a lovely dream where everyone he cared about was alive and happy. Itachi let his mind rest there on those images; they eased the ache in his heart.

* * *

**Naruto had dinner with his parents and Jiraiya. They talked a little of Itachi and his health but mostly tried to keep the topics general.** Jiraiya asked him when he wanted to start his sage training.

"A week or so I guess. I want to see Itachi back on his feet, talk to him. We'll keep him inside the district until you figure out how you want to tell the other shinobi and the village about him. I don't think he'll want to see people right away anyway. I know I didn't." Naruto said quietly as he remembered those first few days after surviving his attempt to die. This was similar and not. In many cases Itachi's circumstances were much worse. "Sasuke's got the eyes. What time do you think you'll do the surgery?" Naruto asked as he changed the subject. He was toying with his chop sticks.

"Well if he rests easily tonight and his vitals are steady – midmorning probably." Tsunade answered him. Naruto seemed restless. "Don't you want to wait a little longer before heading off again? You just got home Naruto." Tsunade reached over to touch his hand.

Naruto blinked up at her. "Seriously? You're serious? We just fought two battles against the Akatsuki and lost spectacularly. They may be licking their wounds right now but how long do you think they'll wait before retaliating? I really should go tomorrow but I don't want to leave Sasuke just yet. No Mama, a week and no more. Time is not on our side." Naruto sighed as he shook his head and sat back. "We upped the game by 'killing' Itachi. The next move will be theirs and we have to be ready for it." He reached for his tea and drained the cup. "It's my turn to sit with Itachi. Hopefully we'll just sleep!" Naruto chuckled. He was on the night shift so more than likely that's all they would do. "Come on Tal; let's go see your Mama." He picked the hawk up from the table and put him on his shoulder. "Night, see you all tomorrow." Naruto kissed his mother's cheek then with a wave left.

Once the door closed behind Naruto each of them let out a sigh. Jiraiya picked up the sake bottle and poured for them. "The kid's right. They'll come after us sooner than we'll be ready for them. So between readying the village for attack, seeing to his sage training and handling the fall out after everyone finds out about Itachi, just when in the hell are we going to find time to tell him about Minato and Kushina?" Jiraiya thumped his hand on the table making the dishes jump.

"Not only that but when will Naruto have time to digest the information and forgive us for hiding the identities of his parents?" Iruka asked said glumly as he turned his cup around and around watching the swirling sake.

Tsunade rested her elbows on the table then put her forehead in her palms. "In the war to come this will be our toughest battle." Her soft voice hung heavy in the night air.

_**~mg~**_

**There was a reclining chair in Itachi's room and Naruto was stretched out in it. The TV was on low and he was smiling. **It was some comedy movie he'd found. It was nice to sit back and watch something silly. He'd been surprised when he'd first come in. Takeshi had put up several drawings of each of them plus Talon, Gamakichi and Koneko. Hinata had also done her part and gotten Hanabi to bring over some plants. The room wasn't so drab anymore and he could almost forget where they were.

He glanced over at Itachi who'd turned on his side. Naruto was amazed at the resemblance between him and Sasuke. They were almost identical but for the lines on Itachi's face. Naruto looked back at the TV. "Guess it's not such a big surprise. Seiko and Ino for example. Hinata and Hanabi. Shikamaru and Shikaku. Family looks like family." He lost his good mood then. He didn't look like Iruka or Tsunade since neither were his real parents. It would only be when he and Hinata had children would he hope that one of them looked like him. Naruto sighed. He knew he shouldn't let it bother him but he was the only one of them who didn't know a damn thing about his parents. He had no memories or stories or pictures of them. Was he like his mother or father? Did either of them have blond hair? Were they ninja or just regular people? These questions had been in the back of his mind since he'd first thought them years ago. "Ugh! I should just get some sleep." He muttered and got up to stretch.

Fortunately it was just him and Itachi in the room. Naruto hadn't felt too comfortable with an Anbu in the room silently watching every move he made. He'd had to put up with the silent watchers for years and having one in the room with him put him on edge. Thankfully Shizune had sensed his discomfort and had the shinobi join the others outside the room.

Naruto went into the bathroom removed his head band and looked at himself in the mirror noting that it was time for another hair cut. It was getting long again. "Mother…Sasuke…" He froze in the process of washing his face. Somebody was speaking – Itachi? Quickly he stepped out into the room and over to Itachi. If he was waking then the drugs were wearing off and he'd have to call for a nurse.

Itachi still lay on his side but his head was up and his eyelids were fluttering. He was still lost in his fantasy of a happy family that included Minato. It had been the sound of running water that interrupted his dreams. "Wh-who's…there?" He whispered.

"Hey, you're okay. Go back to sleep. You're safe Itachi." Naruto spoke quietly as he sat on the side of the bed. Awkwardly he tried to straighten the sheet and make the older Uchiha more comfortable.

Itachi open his eyes. He tried to see who was with him. He vaguely recalled being brought back to Konoha but like his eyesight, all the rest of it was a blur. A man was next to him, not his father and Sasuke was still just a kid. It was a man with blond hair. "Lord Hokage!" Itachi's hand took hold of the wrist near his face. "You – you're alive!" Tears began to seep from his eyes.

Naruto frowned. Itachi must be hallucinating but he did feel a silly thrill at being call the Hokage. He shook his head and decided to wait a few minutes more before calling for the nurse. Itachi might just go to sleep on his own.

Itachi licked his lips and was grateful when the Hokage gave him some water. "Th-anks. We thought you had died…during the Nine-Tails attack." He took a breath and felt relieved to know that Konoha's Yellow Flash was still alive. With his help, Konoha might prevail against the Akatsuki.

Naruto froze even his heart seemed to still inside his chest. Without even knowing he'd done so, he closed the synch between him and the rest of his family.

"Why have you…stayed hidden Minato? And did Kushina survive - too? …Naruto – Naruto needed you." Itachi frowned because he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. The past and present were mixing. "Father ignores…Sa-suke but you…wouldn't do that…not to Naruto…your son." Itachi shook his head his black hair sliding over his pillow. "Why Minato – why abandon your son and the village?! We needed you Yondaime!" Itachi felt his hand cramping from where he clutched at the Yondaime's arm. Tears rolled freely down his face as he tried to focus on a face he couldn't see.

He went cold, ice numbing cold. There seemed to be roaring in his ears blocking out all sound. Naruto did nothing but stare at Itachi's weeping face. For a full minute his body seemed to lose its ability to live. And then he gasped loudly and began to cough but he quickly stifled it not wanting to alert the guards. Naruto took several quick shallow breaths – he wasn't able to fill his lungs. "Hush! …Hush Itachi. I'm here now…for you and – Naruto." His voice didn't sound like his own – rough and dry. Naruto cleared his throat. "Time to rest. We can talk more tomorrow." Naruto told him as he stroked Itachi's arm until the man's grip eased. Moving on automatic Naruto used some tissues to wipe away Itachi's tears and covered him again with the sheet. He heard himself speaking softly but had no idea what he was saying but his words seemed to work on Itachi for his eyes were growing heavy again. He waited for Itachi's breath to deepen. "Sorry for this." Naruto whispered then began to synch his chakra with the sleeping Itachi's. "I have to _**know!"**_

* * *

"**Morning sweetheart." Naruto said to his wife as she walked up to him outside of Itachi's room. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. **He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

Hinata frowned because something was wrong. "Naruto, baby what is it?" She pulled back to frame his face. There were bags under his eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

Sasuke and Takeshi came up at that moment and both hurried to Naruto. "Did something happen - is Itachi alright?" Sasuke reached and took hold of Naruto's arm.

Naruto suppressed a shudder at the familiar act. He took a deep breath and patted Sasuke's hand. "He's fine. Itachi had a...bad dream but I was able calm him. He went right back to sleep. Sakura and Shizune are with him now." He changed the subject not wanting them focusing on him too much.

"Good, that's good." Sasuke knew something was up and looked at Hinata and Takeshi but they were as clueless as he.

"I'm just tired guys." Naruto explained after he saw the silent looks they gave each other. "I wanted Itachi to be okay for the surgery today so I stayed awake to make sure he didn't have any more bad dreams. Mama said it was important that he was rested and stable. Okay?" He grinned at them.

The grin looked real but Naruto still felt off. Before any of them could say anything the door to Itachi's room opened. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said as she stepped right up to him and hugged him.

Now it was Naruto who was exchanging looks with his family. He'd forgotten about Sakura's feelings about Sasuke. There had been too many things going on for him to give her problems any thought.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek then put an arm around his waist. "Everything looks good. In about an hour we'll do the surgery. Sasuke if you want to see him do it now because we'll be prepping him shortly." She'd been rubbing his back the whole time.

"Sakura -" Takeshi started to say something since Sasuke had gone completely still at her touch but Hinata put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Sakura, go on Sasuke we'll wait for you here." Hinata went to the girl and linked their arms together pulling her away from Sasuke. He nodded and entered the room quickly. "Sakura I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk. How are you?"

Takeshi wanted to know what was going through Sakura's mind too but he draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and walked him a few feet away. "What's wrong Naruto?" With touch their synch was more powerful but all Takeshi got from Naruto was a blank wall. His brother was keeping his thoughts to himself. Takeshi stopped Naruto and looked into his eyes. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not now TK, later when we know Itachi's okay. He had a good night except for that dream." Naruto whispered. He'd known he couldn't completely hide his emotions and he hoped this explanation would hold his brother.

Takeshi stared long into Naruto's blue eyes. He knew his little brother was hiding something but he couldn't figure out what. Had it been Itachi's dream? Had he told Naruto some new problem with the Akatsuki? "I don't like it but okay, we'll wait. Come on let's see what's going on with Sakura." Takeshi kept his arm around Naruto offering what comfort he could.

Sakura's hands went up in the air helplessly. "No I haven't decided yet. We've all been busy and frankly I haven't wanted to think about it. I know Sasuke can't be mine even if I don't choose Lee. All was doing was offering Sasuke comfort." Sakura made her excuse for touching Sasuke.

"Mmm, Sakura sweetie you may be able to lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. You still want Sasuke and you want Lee but you can't have both at least not romantically." Hinata took one of her hands and squeezed it. "You're too strong of woman to be too scared to make a decision. And touching Sasuke like that...well you're only making him and us uncomfortable. It was just fortunate that Seiko wasn't here. Don't disrespect their relationship Sakura." Hinata warned gently.

"You'll figure it out Sakura." Naruto encouraged her and took her other hand. Though it was a bad situation she was putting herself in, he was glad to have something else to think about.

"So how long will the surgery take?" Sasuke was asking Shizune as they exited Itachi's room.

"A few hours. Why don't you guys go have breakfast, maybe visit Kakashi and Kankuro? Oh Naruto, Gaara and Temari will be arriving sometime today." Shizune told him with a smile.

"Gaara too? I was expecting Temari to come but not the Kazekage. Poor Fu." Naruto found that something could make him laugh.

"Why poor Fu?" Hinata asked curiously. She was glad for a change of topic too.

"Thanks Shizune." Naruto nodded at her, squeezed Sakura's hand then reached for his wife. "Let's go see Kakashi first then Kankuro and you can see for yourself. There's a little chemistry between the Seven-Tails and the puppet master." He grinned as Hinata blinked at him.

"Damn that was quick!" Takeshi laughed and they walked off leaving their prayers behind with Itachi.

_**~mg~**_

**It was one of the hardest days of his life. Naruto made himself forget. He locked it all away and acted as normally as he could. **He'd forgotten his past once before so he did again. The day passed. Anko was with Kakashi when they got there so that visit was pretty lively. Kankuro minus his face paint was indeed chatting with Fu and both blushed to be found together. Naruto, Sasuke and Takeshi kept making little comments that Kankuro glared at them for and Hinata finally pushed them out of the room leaving the two alone again. Next they went to Ichiraku's for some comfort food and to pick up Ayame.

They strolled through some shops buying some clothes for Itachi and some foods Sasuke remembered that he liked. As they were approaching the hospital Neji, Shikamaru and Seiko met them in the street.

"Hello Naruto, Sister." Neji gave Hinata a hug and shook hands with the guys. "We managed to convince everyone to give you some space. We're to report back on you and Itachi. Oh and expect Uncle soon." He laughed. "You haven't been by to see him so he's coming to you!"

Hinata smiled with him. "I expected him yesterday when Hanabi and Ko brought the plants. Maybe we can all have dinner after we see Itachi. Shikamaru, have you come to meet with Temari?" She teased him then laughed as he turned his head away.

"Uh yeah I thought I'd see her but I wanted to see you guys too." Shikamaru cleared his throat then took a long look at Naruto. "Everything okay?"

"Just a long day." Takeshi spoke up. "Let's see if we can find Mama or Shizune, the surgery has to be over by now." He moved closer to Naruto and felt tension in his shoulders to see the twitch under Naruto's eye. It had been so quick that if it weren't for his excellent eyesight he would have missed it.

They were stopped at the front desk and told to go to Lady Tsunade's office. This put them all on edge and they almost ran through the hospital to get to her.

"What happened to my brother?!" Sasuke demanded as he skidded through the open door. The Hokage was sitting behind her desk. Iruka and Jiraiya were there too.

"He's fine Sasuke, the surgery was a success. Itachi will need time to heal but in a week or two we'll remove the bandages and he should be fine. There's no trace of his disease. I wanted you to see me first because I'm limiting his visitors to one at a time. The last two days plus his previous weaknesses have taken their toll on him. I didn't want all of you going in there at the same time tiring him out even more. Sasuke!" She stood as the young man fell to his knees.

Seiko rushed to his side and held him. He was crying silent tears. "He's still alive. God I didn't know I was so scared that he wouldn't make it". He rested his head against Seiko.

Tsunade sank back into her chair. "He is alive and after you see him go home and rest! That's an order Sasuke." She made her voice firm but she was touched by the depth of Sasuke's emotion for his long lost brother.

"Sasuke," Iruka said moving so he could also comfort Sasuke by patting him on the back.

The room grew silent as Sasuke tried to calm himself down. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other then at Sasuke then to the other boys. Both blinked as they noticed Naruto still out in the hall almost out of sight. "Naruto?"

"Daughter!" Lord Hiashi said with pleasure as he walked up on the group. "Naruto, Takeshi – children, how are you?" He welcomed his daughter first before noticing Sasuke still kneeling on the floor with Iruka and Seiko comforting him. "Is…everything okay?"

"Yes Father it is. Sasuke is just a little overwhelmed." Hinata cuddled closer to her father as she felt similar emotions. "We're all fine; it's good to see you." Her father looked healthy.

Hiashi leaned down to kiss her on the head. "I'm glad. Can you all come to the estate for dinner or are you too tired?"

"…I think Sasuke should see Itachi and then we should call it a night. Let's do dinner another night okay?" Naruto said quickly. He'd actually moved a couple of feet away from all of them.

Sasuke raised his head but he couldn't make eye contact with Naruto but he couldn't see him at all. Takeshi was in the doorway apparently frowning at Naruto. He wiped away his tears and with help from Seiko and Iruka he stood. "Thanks and...Naruto's right, it's been a long couple of days." Sasuke said diplomatically. He walked around the desk. "I'm sorry to have asked so much of you but thank you, thank you!" Sasuke put his arms around Tsunade nearly crushing her in his embrace.

Tsunade smiled and returned the hug before gasping, "Too tight!" She heaved in some air as Sasuke blushed then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks again, let's go!" Sasuke grabbed Seiko's hand and they left the room at a trot but Naruto had left already and had disappeared around a corner.

"What's going on?" He asked Takeshi and Hinata as they hurried after their favorite blond.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until we get home I guess." Takeshi said lowly as he waved goodbye to the adults who'd all crowded into the hallway to watch them leave.

_**~mg~**_

**"Something's wrong." Iruka stated. "Naruto didn't look or speak to any of us.** "**I never even saw his face. What did he look like to you Hiashi?" Iruka was worried.**

"Well he didn't look upset, maybe unnerved. I didn't look at him with my Byakugan. I was just happy to see them all safe and figured he was just worried about Itachi. You think there's more to his attitude?" Hiashi looked after the children becoming suspicious of their behavior.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "He was tired last night but he was open, not hiding his emotions from us. Dammit I wonder what's happened now." He heaved a sigh.

"Let's give them a moment then go find out what's bothering him." Tsunade said. She'd looked forward to a good night's sleep but that could wait. Naruto was her son and she wouldn't let him be unhappy if there was anything she could do about it.

* * *

**The group of young people was allowed into the prison wing of the hospital. Neji and Shikamaru looked around curiously and were glad they were only there for a visit.**

Sakura was sitting with Itachi when Sasuke opened the door. She got up quietly and placed a finger on her lips. "Please be quiet and keep your visit short. He's been resting fairly well with only the occasional dream." She stood in the doorway making eye contact with each of them but she didn't let her gaze stay long on Seiko. Sakura still felt jealous of the girl and at the same time guilty.

"Go in Sasuke, we can see him tomorrow." Hinata whispered. They could see in the room. Itachi was pale, black hair dark against his skin and the sheets. His eyes were bound and his breaths deep in his sleep. Hinata nodded, he was healing.

Sasuke had watched her face and until she smiled up at him he'd still held on to a piece of fear but now it evaporated. His trust in Hinata was complete. Sasuke leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long." He said to Naruto who had also been watching Hinata. Sasuke was encouraged to see Naruto's tiny smile.

Hinata went to Naruto reaching up to touch his face. "I love you." She told him as he kissed her palm.

Naruto felt tears threaten at her words. "I know, thank you." He said pulling her closer.

Ayame moved to take Takeshi's hand. "I don't like this - this isn't like our Naruto." She whispered to him.

"No it's not but he won't go into whatever it is here. We'll be going home soon and he can unburden himself then. Whatever's upset him we won't let him deal with it alone." Takeshi said reaching out to put a hand on Seiko's shoulder. She looked a little lonely without Sasuke.

Neji moved closer to Hinata and Naruto. "Is there anything I can do?" He looked from one to the other.

Naruto had to clear his throat. "No, not right now but thanks brother." He held out a hand to Neji who clasped his hand in both of his.

Sakura went to Shikamaru who was practically staring at Naruto. "What happened? What's upset Naruto?" She whispered. Again it seemed she was being left out of their lives but then she'd also been avoiding them. Sakura felt ashamed along with her worry.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know but I don't like it." Tension filled him. Naruto should be relieved like the rest of them were but something heavy was weighing on him. And by the looks of it Naruto wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke took his brother's hand. The purple polish had been removed and the cursed ring was gone.** Just like that his hand was back to normal with only some minor changes. Itachi had held him, trained him and flicked him in the head with it. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I know this isn't what you wanted, that you'd rather be dead and gone from this world but I couldn't let you go. Please forgive me for that Itachi. I'm being selfish. I want you to live for me. For us - Naruto and Takeshi too. I love them how I love you. We're family. Just try Itachi, try to be happy. Let us love you. We're here and we're not going anywhere. You're home again. You have family again. That's enough to live for." Sasuke blinked his eyes open. He'd spoken aloud but at the same time synched with Itachi and put the words in his brother's mind. It would give Itachi something to think about as he slept. Sighing Sasuke got up, covered Itachi and stretched. He hesitated at leaving the room.

Naruto was upset and it had nothing to do with Itachi, of that he was sure. Sasuke was tired; bone tired and wanted to sleep as Itachi was doing. But it was because of Naruto and his faith that they could and would bring Itachi home that made it fact. Sasuke helped himself to some water then almost choked on it at the throb of pain that coursed through his body. "Naruto?" He whispered staring at the door. "What in the hell?!" Sasuke wiped his mouth then hurried out of room to see what had caused Naruto to feel so...betrayed.

_**~mg~**_

**Takeshi placed a hand over his chest then pulling Ayame with him, moved to stand in front of Naruto. **"Please stop." He told Iruka.

"Naruto? What is it baby?" Hinata asked anxiously. Her Byakugan was active as she searched his body for the source of the pain that affected them all.

"Get out of the way Takeshi. I want to talk to Naruto." Iruka pushed aside the hand Takeshi held out before him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke said with fear in his voice as he closed Itachi's door behind him.

"We want to know what's going on Naruto." Tsunade said as she stood beside Iruka frowning at Ayame.

"No - not now. I want to go home!" Naruto tried not to crush Hinata's hand as spoke to his parents.

Sasuke studied Naruto for a moment. "Let us take him home. We can meet at my house tomorrow for lunch." He offered looking up at Takeshi who nodded. Both of them could still feel the pain and hurt coming in waves off of Naruto. They had to get him out of here now before he exploded.

"Hinata what's going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" Hiashi asked as he too moved closer. "Neji!" The Hyuga clan leader said in surprise as the young man moved before him.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I don't know what's going on but Naruto obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Why not leave it until tomorrow?" He pleaded gently with his father-figure as he too stood blocking his way.

"What's going on kid? We just want to help. Talk to us!" Jiraiya implored coming up to stand with Iruka and Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head, opened his mouth then closed it. It was seeing Sasuke there that made him think before speaking. "Outside, on the roof." He reached out and put his hand on Takeshi's back. "I don't want to disturb Itachi or anyone else. Get me out of here." Naruto was controlling his every word and action.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Let us by please. The sooner we get upstairs the sooner you get your answers." He stood his ground in front of Jiraiya until the Sannin sighed and stepped aside. Sasuke looked back and nodded at Takeshi.

It looked silly since they weren't about to fight but Takeshi, Ayame and Neji acted as a shield as Sasuke lead Naruto and Hinata around the adults and to the doors of the prison wing. Shikamaru and Sakura brought up the rear. They all piled into an elevator and rode silently to the top floor. They still had to take the stairs to reach the roof and finally they were out in the cold evening air.

Naruto's breathing was ragged. "God I didn't want to do this so soon! I wanted, needed time! Stupid jerks! But then again why shouldn't I expect this from_ them!" _Naruto stalked around in circles wanting to hit something but there was nothing to destroy.

"What is wrong Naruto? Why are you so angry? Why don't you want to see or talk to Ma -," Hinata had stayed close to him.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER IS DEAD! God I didn't want to do this here but…This is my truth!" Naruto spun to face his wife hurt, anger and betrayal all on his face as he finally broke down the wall in his mind.

Hinata's mouth dropped open, tears sprang to her eyes and she dropped to her knees. "Hinata? Sister?" Neji questioned as he knelt to hold her as she cried.

Sasuke was staring at the sky shaking his head back and forth. Disbelief covered his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo…" He brought his hands up to clutch his head.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Seiko asked as fear made her heart speed up. She cautiously approached him the gasped when he clasped her tightly to him.

Takeshi was a statue with one hand over his heart. It was broken because Naruto's heart was broken. He wanted to block it out but even if he did, the knowledge still remained. "Why? It's too cruel…God…Ayame?" It was like he was blind. Takeshi couldn't see through his tears as he reached out for her. He clasped her gently but urgently in his arms when she came to him.

Sakura was crying but she didn't know why. If it was a sickness she would try to heal it but she had no idea what was wrong. They were all in such pain and she didn't know how to stop it.

Shikamaru had a hand over his mouth as he watched Naruto cry and pace. He blinked and Naruto was suddenly outlined in red. He felt real fear now. Somehow Naruto knew the truth about who he was and that Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya and Iruka had kept that secret from him. "Damn…" For once he was clueless as to what to do. Naruto had been hurt before but this level of pain was – it was more than even he had expected.

The door opened behind them and Sakura ran to them. "Help them! Something's causing them pain!" She grabbed Tsunade's coat and jerked on it.

"Naruto? What is it? What's wrong son?" Iruka ran to him and jerked Naruto around to face him. "Naruto…oh God, come here!" It was obvious that the boy was destroyed about something and all he wanted to do was make it go away but Naruto resisted his attempts to hug him.

"Son? Son…did you adopt me so I would never know? Was it an order from her?" Naruto demanded as he pointed a finger at Tsunade. "I was _less_ than an orphan or so I thought. I was treated so damn bad because I was nobody – I had nobody! I spent the first years of my life in the prison wing of this damn hospital because people _**abhorred what I was. Nobody knew about me or cared about me but I wasn't left to die – I was **__**tortured! I was just some bastard of a baby! A nobody!" **_Naruto's fox cloak was bright red now. He was like a beacon that could be seen for miles around.

"Oh no." Tsunade whispered and reached out for Jiraiya. Tears slipped from her eyes and she took a step back as red eyes glared at her.

"Yes I know – Mo-ther." Naruto drew the word out full of derision. "Damn you. DAMN YOU BOTH!" Naruto roared as Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade. "To think I loved you, felt grateful that you cared about me." Naruto laughed but it hurt to hear it.

"Naruto please, let us explain." Iruka begged him. "We were going to tell you before you went off for sage training. A hollow pit took the place of Iruka's heart. He felt sick at the pain he saw in Naruto's face.

"We all do love you Naruto. You are part of my family. Calm down and listen please." Hiashi said moving ahead of the Sanin hoping that Naruto would listen to him.

"…You knew too? Father you knew?" Hinata finally stood and absently pushed Neji aside. "All this time…wait…is that why you accepted him? Because of who he is?" Her voice a high shriek. "Have we been living a lie?" She let out an audible moan and clutched Naruto's long coat as he came to her. "I'm so sorry…" She lifted a hand to cup his face. "Naruto…"

Naruto kissed her hard and fast. "I still have you. I still have you!" He tensed as more bodies began to appear around the roof. Shinobi. Naruto flared his chakra.

"DO NOTHING! HE IS FINE!" Tsunade snapped out of her shock long enough to command her people.

"What's going on Naruto?" Ibiki said casually as he dropped down onto the roof.

"Shikamaru, you okay?" Shikaku asked as he too landed.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head. "Anbu…you guys probably knew too didn't you? And you too, you knew my real father didn't you Shikaku? DID EVERYBODY FUCKING KNOW THAT I'M THE SON OF NAMIKAZE MINATO?!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Several of the Anbu jerked in shock. Ayame covered her mouth and Sakura gasped.

"Shikamaru, how did he find out?" Shikaku asked quietly.

"Oh God…you too?" Naruto didn't think he could hurt anymore than he already did but hearing that Shikamaru, the person who always seemed to have such faith in him, who always had his back and who Naruto never questioned his trust – had also known. His knees finally gave and Naruto dropped to the ground. "Is there anybody I can trust?" He whispered.

Shikamaru dropped his head to his chest, hand still over his mouth and let his shameful tears fall. When his father tried to comfort him, he broke away unable to stand it, not when Naruto was bowed to the ground feeling lost.

"Naruto." Tsunade walked forward.

"Son." Iruka approached him carefully.

"Kid." Jiraiya started to go to him.

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" Takeshi roared rushing forward to block them once again. His phoenix chakra glowed about him, Takeshi was deadly serious. "Ayame, help them." He requested of her and was grateful when she move to hug both Hinata and Naruto rocking them and wishing she knew what to do for them.

"What the hell is wrong with this village? I don't understand…" Sasuke finally took his hands out of his hair pulling some black strands with them to drift in the wind. "He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage. His own father places the Nine-Tails inside him and both his mother and father die shortly after." Sasuke's black eyes traced over the adults surrounding him. "There are more questions about that but what tears at our minds is that nobody gave a damn. The Sandaime forgets him and both of you leave." He looked at the Sannin. "Those who could have helped could have him saved him – you all…abandoned him." Sasuke whispered as he cried. When Seiko rested her hands on his shoulders and wept against his back, he reached up a hand to cover hers.

"Even when…even when he was allowed out his_ prison_ you people did so damn little to help him!" Sasuke pointed at the Anbu. "The son of a Hokage was punished for being alive. He saved all your goddamn asses and you let him wander the streets. You let other shinobi and villagers treat him like a fatal disease…" Again he looked up at the night sky trying to stem his endless tears.

"He loves this place, Konoha." Takeshi said softly. "It's his home despite the shit you people let happen to him. Da – Iruka when he learned of the fox, you could have told him then. It still would have hurt but not as bad as it does now. Did you mean to break him? Wouldn't Danzo's way have been better or just let him loose in the forest? He would have been easy pickings for the Akatsuki then. But no you finally gave him family, claimed to love him and all the while you lied to him. Congratulations you succeeded in breaking him. The heart that loved you is now broken." Takeshi looked at them his eyes dead.

"No it wasn't like that! It was for his protection that we hid his identity!" Iruka exclaimed as he again tried to get to Naruto only to have Takeshi push him to the ground. "Tsunade tell him!" Iruka looked back at her but she too seemed lost.

For several minutes nothing was said. The streets below held more congestion than they should have at that time of night. A few voices could be heard but not their words. A loud screeched echoed overhead. Talon came rushing at the rooftop. He circled once then dropped beside Naruto. Talon chirruped softly but got no response from Naruto. More worried chirrups came until Hinata touched him.

Suddenly Naruto was on his feet. "I have to go." His voice was surprisingly strong after his crying.

"Don't Naruto. I'm sorry, don't leave!" Shikamaru moved closer and was just that quickly skidding across the roof. Sasuke had punched him. "…Don't…leave…" He implored as he wiped away blood and tried to sit up.

"He'll do any damn thing he pleases! Just let me get Itachi and we can go. This place doesn't deserve us!" Sasuke spun around to Seiko. "I'm sorry, we have to go." He cringed at seeing her cover her mouth to hold back even more tears.

"No, I said that I have to go. I'm leaving right now. I can't be here." Naruto wiped mucus and tears off his face and cleared his throat the looked around at the watching faces. Choji's dad was there, Genma, Yamato even Kakashi on crutches had appeared with Anko supporting him.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned. She was scared, deathly scared he was about to leave her.

Naruto held her and rested his forehead on hers. "Takeshi? Sasuke?" He called them over to him. With his family surrounding him, Naruto began to communicate through their synch.

_I need time. When I got the information from Itachi's mind I kinda went into shock, I probably still am but I put it away until we knew for sure Itachi was okay. I wanted to talk to you before confronting…Iruka and Tsunade but that didn't happen. I need to process it, come to terms with it before I can decide what to do. Give me two days by myself then we'll talk when I get back. Even if…we leave, we have to wait until Itachi's well enough. Take care of him and I'll be back in two days._

_You can't go alone Naruto! It's not safe for you. We just battled with the Akatsuki!_ Hinata slapped a hand against his chest.

_I can't stay Hinata! Please understand, I'm just barely keeping myself from letting the fox out. If I have to stay here I may take this village apart and feeling the way I do – I won't even try to stop or feel guilty for anyone I might kill. Let me go sweetheart and I promise to come back to you. _Naruto lifted one hand to hold her face.

_I don't like you going off alone either. Let me come with you. I can keep you from exploding out of control Naruto._ Takeshi suggested as he pulled his family closer tohim.

_Not this time. I'm scared of myself ri_g_ht now TK, I won't risk any of you because I can't control myself. _Talon landed heavily on his head._ Talon can come that way you can always know where I am and if I need you alright?_

They were silent thinking about Naruto's words. It was a moot point though really. He did need to go and they weren't physically strong enough to stop him. Making him stay would cause him to hurt somebody or a lot of people and the shinobi just might try to kill him.

_What about Koneko? She could watch your back. Or maybe go to her realm, you'd be safe there._ Sasuke added his two cents. At this point he wanted to gather up Itachi, have Hinata incapacitate Naruto and leave Konoha far, far behind but he would respect his brother's wishes since they really had no choice.

…_Okay to Koneko but not going to her realm. I don't want to endanger her home either. Thanks guys…if I hadn't had you here I think I would have died after I completely destroyed Konohagakure…all of you keep me sane. _Naruto wanted them to know absolutely how much he valued them. Talon now with Takeshi and Sasuke backed away to watch as Hinata and Naruto said goodbye.

Hinata reached for his face. She stroked his cheeks, thumbs over his lips. "Be careful, don't forget to eat. I'm only a thought away Naruto!" She brought his head down for a loving kiss.

Naruto held the back of her head and her waist. "I'll always come back to you. My life is nothing without you Hinata. It will always, always be you!" He kissed her again then regretfully let her go.

That was Sasuke's cue. Koneko was suddenly there. She looked around curiously then growled. _**What is going on little one? Have they hurt you?**_ She stalked to Sasuke sniffing him. She couldn't detect any wounds but he was not well.

Sasuke dropped his head against hers. "Sorry to summon you again so soon but Naruto needs you. Go with him, keep him safe. Do this for me please." He whispered these words as he lay his face on her great snout.

Koneko let out a low purr but she wasn't at ease. The humans around them seemed ready for battle at any moment. She pulled her head away and butted Sasuke gently. _**Of course. You will be alright?**_

"Yes we'll be fine. Go, Naruto needs you now." Sasuke pushed her towards his brother.

Koneko curled her lip and growled at the stationary ninjas as she approached the couple. These two smelled of defeat and heartbreak. _**I will kill whoever has caused this change in you!**_ The cat declared. To break such a strong child was criminal and she wouldn't stand for it.

Hinata let out a sad laugh. "If only it were that simple. Please watch over my husband and bring him back to me safely." She scratched under Koneko's chin and again the saber purred.

"Naruto I want you to know that we didn't know – Father and I! I'm so sorry Naruto!" Ayame rushed forward to hug his neck.

"I know." He added quietly and gently pulled away not really up to handling her sympathy.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need Naruto." Seiko said quietly. He'd already suffered so much that she was unsure if he would come back whole from this.

"Thanks help Sasuke. He'll need you." Naruto told her with a nod. "Takeshi." He hugged his brother then moved to Sasuke. "Do nothing. Take care of Itachi and watch over my wife." Naruto seemed more in control now. The red cloak was gone and his eyes were blue again. In answer the two men went to stand beside Hinata. Ayame and Seiko did the same. Naruto took a deep breath and put his hand on Koneko's shoulder and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Naruto! Where are you going Naruto! You cannot leave this village! Stop him!" Tsunade commanded. She was panicking.

"My lady…are we to use lethal force to stop him?" Ibiki asked cautiously. He didn't want to but she was the Hokage.

"No! Just make him stay!" Tsunade ordered. "He has to understand why we did the things we did. Naruto let us explain." She reached out a hand to him.

"Don't make me kill these people." Naruto said quietly. "I want some time to myself. It may not be a good idea but I'll be back. My wife is here. My brothers are here. I'll come back for them. You've made a fool out of me my whole life; do you want to make me a murderer too?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder at her then had to look away unable to stand the sight of her. "Will you turn me into a second Itachi? Shall I kill all those close to me because of you, the leader of this village pushed me into it? You'll do that bastard Sarutobi proud Lady Hokage!" The words came out in an angry growl.

"Stay Naruto - stay and listen to me!" Tsunade stalked closer but Takeshi and Sasuke were there to block her. "He's my son! You won't stop me from talking to him!" She yelled at the boys but they didn't move each giving her angry withering stares.

"That's enough Tsunade. Let's give him what he's asked for - time." Jiraiya came up behind her, took her arm and began pulling her away.

"But Jiraiya he's leaving..." She looked up into his pleading with him. "We can't let him go." Tsunade whimpered.

"He's coming back Tsunade. Naruto gave Hinata his word. Naruto never goes back on his word." Iruka said calmly as he stared at Naruto. "Know this Naruto, I love you like my own. Minato was a great man, a protector and you've proven many times over that you are the same. Thank you Naruto for saving us, for being you and letting me be your adopted father." Iruka bowed to Naruto but never broke eye contact.

Naruto shook and more tears fell. Even though he felt betrayed he still loved Iruka like a father. "I've got to go. Two days Hinata - two days." He took a shuddering breath when Sasuke and Takeshi held out their fists to him. "Yeah." He said nodding and returned the gesture. A weak smile was given to Hinata when she blew him a kiss.

"Lady Tsunade?" Ibiki asked quickly. She hadn't rescinded the order to stop Naruto.

"...Let him go. Naruto is free to come and go as he pleases. No one is to stop him or follow him ever again." Tsunade let Jiraiya support her weakened body. Her voice had been soft but Ibiki heard it and quickly repeated the order to the crowd of shinobi watching and over his radio. The village had just survived a potential disaster and he would not let anyone make a fool mistake and kill them all.

Naruto took one last look at his family, leaped onto Koneko's back. "Get me the hell out of here!" Koneko roared as she jumped off the roof.

"Talon stay with your father." Hinata had taken Talon from Takeshi's shoulder to hold him and ensure that her connection to him was strong. His little head rubbed at her cheek and she kissed him before launching into the air.

There was commotion in the streets below as Koneko roared and growled her way through the village and out of the opened gates. Naruto was gone.

It was silent on the roof. Hinata had turned into Takeshi's arms needing to hold and be held. Her husband was suffering and there was little she or any of them could do to help him.

"Hinata will you let us explain?" Jiraiya asked even as he comforted Tsunade.

She clutched the brown leather of Takeshi's coat fiercely then pulled away to look at the Sannin. "No. You owe the explanations to my husband; it's him that's been wronged. I'm going home." Hinata drew herself up appearing noble even in her distress.

"Come home Daughter. Let us care for you until Naruto comes back." Hiashi moved to hold her but she stepped back.

Hinata shook her head. "I can't, I'm too disappointed in you to be near you right now Father." Lavender eyes shimmered as she looked in the pale eyes of her parent.

Hiashi gasped softly then bowed his head. "I understand. May I send your sister to you?" Hiashi until that moment hadn't realized that the good opinion of his child could mean so much. He would do everything in his power to get back her good will.

"Yes, yes please." Hinata agreed. The house would be so empty without Naruto and talon. "Neji will you walk with me?" She didn't think she'd make it on her own.

Neji had to clear his throat several times before he could speak but he was at her side instantly. "Of course Sister. May I stay with you as well?" He'd put his arm around her and let out sigh when she nodded. "Are you ready?" When Hinata whispered yes, he carefully led her back into the hospital with a nod to his Uncle. It was a silent promise that he would take care of Hinata.

"I'll be closing the district. None of you are welcome there for the time being." Sasuke told the adults but he included Shikamaru in that as well. "I'll be back in the morning to see Itachi. Sakura will you watch over him tonight?" He turned to the pink haired girl who'd lapsed into stunned silence at everything she'd just learned.

Sakura tottered forward already nodding before speaking. "...Of...of course Sasuke..."

"Seiko, stay with me?" He held out his hand for her and closed his eyes in relief when she came to him immediately. "TK you ready?"

Takeshi swept Ayame up in his arms. "Past ready to leave. Let's go home." The four young people walked to the edge of the roof and jumped.

* * *

**At first he rode on Koneko's back but Naruto's skin felt too tight. He had to release his pent up anger and jumped off her back. **He ran using Kyuubi's chakra and the saber tooth was left to follow him. Naruto covered miles as he sweated out his pain. Eventually he couldn't move and fell to the ground exhausted but even as he passed out from the exertion his tears fell.

He came to in his mindscape. Naruto continued to cry as the great fox watched. Nothing needed to be explained, the fox knew all. **COME OUT NOW OR HE MAY NOT RECOVER. **Kyuubi's deep voice commanded.

Naruto didn't respond. He was finally cried out and lay dazed in the fragrant grass. Vaguely he heard the cage door open and very shortly a presence was next to him. Some part of his mind was worried that the fox with nine tails had escaped his cage but Naruto truly didn't care.

"I'm tempted to come back to life and kick all their asses for mistreating you my baby boy." A woman's voice said both tender and angry.

"Yes I agree with you. I never thought Sarutobi would fail to protect you Naruto. I'm sorry my son." Namikaze Minato knelt down next to Naruto and laid a warm hand on his chest.

Naruto's eyes flew open to stare at a face so similar to his own that he almost thought he was looking into a mirror. At a giggle he looked up and saw a beautiful woman with red hair. "...are you...?"

**YES YOUNG ONE THESE ARE YOUR TRUE PARENTS UZUMAKI KUSHINA AND NAMIKAZE MINATO.** The Nine-Tailed Fox sat up as he made the introduction. His glowing eyes fixed on family before him.

* * *

_**And Finis **_

_**It took me forever to focus so I do apologize. This is the last chapter and yes it is a cliffhanger.^^ I intend to write a third and final story to wrap my Naruto fanfic. I'll announce the title on my profile page so you'll know what to look for when I upload it. I've had a lot of encouragement and kind words from many of you so again I thank you.**_

_**Marchgirl**_


End file.
